Consecuencias
by Angeel O
Summary: Cuando la vida de Hyuuga Hinata recién comenzaba a cambiar y creía encontrar el amor, el destino le interpondría a Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que cambiaría y marcaría el resto de su vida. ¿Cuándo el acto más despreciable cometido hacia una mujer, unirá las vidas de los dos involucrados y los llevará del cielo al infierno y viceversa?/ AU/ para mayores de 18 por violencia sexual.
1. prólogo

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

•

•

* * *

Hola

Bueno, pues en esta ocasión vengo a presentarles un prólogo o introducción de lo que sería mi primer long fic para el fandom de Naruto -que nervios-. Esta será una historia diferente a lo que he venido manejando, bien pude dejarla en mi otro fandom -Inuyasha-, pero me gusta más la trama para el SasuHina que es como mi OTP xD…

Ah, la imagen tampoco me pertenece, la tomé de google y me parece perfecta :)

Ya bueno, sin más, les dejo aquí esto.

* * *

•

•

•

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Hinata había aprendido a sonreír.

A sus casi diecinueve años Hyuuga Hinata se había convertido en casi una mujer.

Llegar a esa etapa de su vida había sido difícil, ella había crecido bajo el yugo estricto de su padre que la consideraba la vergüenza de su familia. Una familia de las más importantes del Japón actual, Hinata, según Hiashi Hyuuga, patriarca de todo su clan, no estaba lista para ser la heredera del casi imperio que había formado a través de muchos años de esfuerzo. Por eso había decidido que una vez que entrase a la Universidad, sería arrancada de la protección que el clan le brindaba. Fue así como Hinata tuvo que valerse por sí misma al vivir en un céntrico departamento, digno, claro, de la princesa Hyuuga, pero sola.

Aunque al principio fue triste para ella, con el correr de los días y sus inagotables estudios, pronto se encontró adaptándose a su independencia. Neji, el que era casi su hermano, siempre se las arregló para facilitarle las cosas y visitarla de vez en cuando, cuando sus ocupaciones en la empresa de su tío, se lo permitían.

En la Universidad había conocido, después de un par de días sola, a Uzumaki Naruto, un joven alegre y que disfrutaba de lo más sencillo de la vida, como nadie que nunca hubiese conocido… por casualidades que solo el destino conoce, Naruto integraría a Hinata a su extenso grupo de amigos, no todos cursaban la misma carrera, pero algo tenía ese rubio, que aunque lo negaran los demás, terminaban acercándose a él.

Como nueva amiga de Naruto, pronto se vio aceptada por todos, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, serían las más cercanas a ella, el carácter alegre y espontáneo de ambas chicas se contagiaría a la insegura Hyuuga… ella a pesar de reconocer el gran interés que Naruto profesaba por la pelirrosa, no había podido evitar enamorarse de él, o eso juraba, Naruto era su ejemplo y lo admiraba tanto; él había perdido a sus padres siendo solo un niño, y había sido protegido por su padrino, un hombre que Naruto admiraba a pesar de todo, y del que solo sabía, lo llamaba Jiraiya. Naruto era admirable, la soledad nunca lo venció.

Pero con la luz de Naruto, llegó a su vida la persona que más la pudo lastimar.

Uchiha Sasuke era un joven arrogante y muy seguro de sí mismo, atraía la mirada de cuanta mujer lo viese y nunca mostraba mucho interés por nada. Hinata, que pocas veces lo había visto, se sentía intimidada por él, lo evitaba. A veces sentía que le temía aunque Sasuke nunca le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

Ella tuvo la poca fortuna de despertar su interés, cuando aseguró que a ella jamás llegaría a gustarle…

—Míralo, ahí va…— dijo emocionada la Haruno al ver al alto joven de ojos ónix avanzar sin voltear a verlas, adentrándose metros adelante a su salón de clases.

—Me parece increíble que no te rindas—. Mencionó la rubia, ella hacía tiempo que había desistido de su intento por conquistar al Uchiha.

La Haruno sonrió tiernamente, ella todavía tenía ilusión de conquistarlo algún día.

Hinata lo observó pasar, pero su mirada fue atraída otra vez, por el joven rubio que se encontraba platicando con otro grupo de amigos, mucho más lejos de ellas. Se sonrojó al verlo.

—¿Qué?¿Tú también?— preguntó decepcionada la rubia ojiazul.

—¿Eh?— la ojioperla pareció reaccionar.

—¿Te gusta Sasuke kun?— la voz alta y sorprendida de la pelirrosa la hizo respingar y enrojecer.

—¿Hinata?— presionó la rubia.

La otra negó insistentemente con las manos en el pecho —N-n-no… a-a mi… a mi jamás podría gustarme— casi alzó la voz, a Hinata le avergonzaba que pensasen eso… ella amaba al rubio, en silencio.

La pelirrosa suspiró agradecida, aunque sabía que el Uchiha jamás podría fijarse en ella, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que una de sus amigas lo quisiese.

—¿En serio?, me pareció verte sonrojada—. Volvió a decir Ino distraídamente.

—E-en serio— mencionó mientras avanzaban al salón —U-Uchiha-san jamás podría interesarme.

Si Sakura no hubiese hablado, o Hinata no hubiese visto a Naruto e Ino no le hubiese preguntado tal cosa, en el momento que el Uchiha se detuvo a levantar el móvil, el cual se le había caído, él no hubiese escuchado semejante declaración de la ojiperla.

Eso lo molestó y de cierto modo despertó su interés en ella.

Al prestarle atención se dio cuenta, que Hyuuga Hinata no era una mujer que le interesaría, no al menos para más de una noche. Sabía reconocer que a pesar de todo, la joven era atractiva, pero demasiado insegura y muy ingenua para estar con él.

En una de sus clases y al estar en extremo aburrido al conocer el tema, observó de reojo a la joven que se sentaba varios lugares alejada a él. La notó nerviosa y sonrojada y eso le extrañó, su vista viajó al frente donde su estúpido y ruidoso amigo de años, comenzaba a exponer un tema del que seguro no había estudiado.

Frunció el ceño y casi estuvo seguro.

Pasados varios días, lo fastidiaba no tener una sola de sus miradas y eso, que a él poco le importaba.

Fue así como esa noche llegaría.

Naruto había expresado que la chica le gustaba, tal vez no como Sakura, pero ya le interesaba, esa noche casi la había besado y el Uchiha se había percatado de la adoración que la joven le tenía, en el brillo de sus peculiares ojos de luna.

A pesar de la amistad de años, la misma que valoraba aunque dijera lo contrario; Uchiha Sasuke se vio presa de su naturaleza egoísta y casi malvada.

Esa noche lastimaría a Hinata como nunca nadie la pudo haber lastimado. Esa noche despertaría en él un interés todavía mayor… reconocía que no debió lastimarla, su ser se debatiría entre lo correcto y su orgullo, y nada de eso saldría más allá de sus ojos, que seguirían pendientes de ella.

Hinata seguía aferrándose a su amor por Naruto para soportarlo… nunca nadie lo supo. Uchiha Sasuke la había lastimado y descubriría que pretendía seguir haciéndolo.

Las dudas y las inseguridades invadirían su mente sin dejarla tranquila, pero lo único real y tangible era el dolor, era lo único que reconocía, pues había crecido con él.

Sasuke se seguiría metiendo en su vida. El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a obtener eso que no pudo conseguir de ella esa vez que la tomó a la fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, de ser su presa, se convertiría en su obsesión.

Hinata Hyuuga no podía odiar, ella había crecido siendo lastimada y se acostumbró. El daño que le hizo el Uchiha la marcaría y la mantendría con un continuo rechazo hacia él, que no haría más que avivar el deseo e interés del demonio de ojos negros, el mismo que se prometía volverla una más… no saldría de su vida hasta que Hyuuga Hinata cambiase de opinión y lo amase.

Ambos estarían por envolverse en un torbellino de altibajos emocionales que los convertirían en personas que tal vez no son…

Hinata no podría odiar a su verdugo… cada persona vivía su propio infierno, sabía.

Cada persona también es responsable de sus actos.

Esta vez el destino le cobraría al Uchiha el precio de ellos, al burlarse de él en su cara… Cuando finalmente acepte lo que ese ser de ojos de luna, realmente significa para él ¿Hinata podrá perdonarlo después de haberla lastimado una y otra vez?

Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha, compartirían algo más que esa dolorosa y pasional historia naciente entre ellos… y las familias de ambos complicarían también las cosas.

•

•

•

* * *

Aiññ… juro que estoy nerviosa, pero sobre eso tengo que preguntar –como no he leído tanto como quisiera de esta pareja- ¿hay alguna historia igual?¿alguien ha leído algo similar?... si es así les suplico que me digan para leerla y asegurarme que no se parezca a nada, aunque no creo. Bueno…es un tema delicado y tiene un inicio violento sexualmente entre mis protagonistas.

Aclaro:

• Habrá lemon's, aunque al inicio no sean gratos para ambos, trataré de que queden bien.

• No me gustan las vulgaridades, así que no las escribo, pueden estar tranquilas –si las leo y me encanta hacerlo, pero no me siento cómoda diciéndolas o escribiéndolas-

• Esta historia estará catalogada como M, por el contenido sexual y obviamente la violencia, pero también tendrá su toque de romance más adelante y algo de angust.

• A Naruto le puso Uzumaki, por preferencia, me gusta màs xD ... bueno, no creo que sea relevante de todos modos.

Cualquier duda o aclaración la pueden dejar en un comentario, es apenas mi segundo fic para Naruto y no estoy muy empapada con todo esto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque de verdad, AMO EL SASUHINA.

Sin más, gracias por haber leído.

Besos.

Aidé.


	2. opuestos

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

* * *

Hola, pues perdón la demora, tengo otro fic en curso pero bueno, ambas actualizaciones serán constantes, no me voy a perder mucho tiempo. Debo agradecer desde ahora el voto de confianza que le han dado al fic, y prometo hacer mucho para no decepcionar.

* * *

-1-

OPUESTOS

•

•

La luz del sol todavía no terminaba por salir completamente y ella ya tenía casi una hora de pie, la cama de su habitación color lila estaba ya tendida, y su pijama doblada sobre el mullido colchón, y ella perfectamente bañada y cambiada.

Dejó de peinar su largo y azulado cabello y se giró por su mochila, colocada sobre la negra silla giratoria frente al escritorio que también la acompañaba en ese lugar. Antes de salir no contuvo el impulso de tomar una de sus tantos suéteres, pero esta vez, sería uno delgado y ligero, la mañana era agradable y usaba una falda blanca y amplia con delgados bordes lilas, que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y una delgada blusa de tirantes a combinación, y fue por ésta última que optó por su suéter, todavía le resultaba incómodo vestir de ese modo aunque Ino y Sakura le aseguraran que se veía mejor, pues todavía habían partes de su cuerpo que la acomplejaban por su tamaño.

Jugó nerviosa con sus dedos y mordió su labio para finalmente convencerse de salir así.

—T-tiene que ser un gran día, o-olvida lo demás—. Se animó para dirigirse a la estancia, estaba tratando de hablar más segura y sin tartamudear, que era algo que molestaba en extremo a su padre, por la debilidad y falta de carácter que eso le representaba.

Sonrió al dejar su mochila sobre la blanca sala de su departamento y dirigirse al frente, justo a la cocina. Del refrigerador sacó un bento con diversas frutas picadas que había preparado la noche anterior, y se aseguró de llevar también un sobre con fideos instantáneos, el mismo que el joven rubio y de ojos azules, se encargaría de transformar en un humeante tazón de ramén en la cafetería de la facultad a la que asistían, y aunque él llevase el suyo, uno nunca le sería suficiente y ambos se había acostumbrado a ello, a ella le gustaba ver su radiante sonrisa al entregarle la sencilla sopa y alguna veces, un bento con bolas de arroz, tortilla de huevo y ensaladas; y a él, le alegraba voltear a verla y recibir los alimentos aunque Sakura lo tachara de aprovechado.

La Hyuuga mordió su labio y terminó por sonreír satisfecha… Ese cambio que su padre le había impuesto lo iba sobrellevando bien, los primeros días habían sido difíciles, se sentía pequeña entre tantas personas y después había llegado él… Uzumaki Naruto, él había sido su salvador en ese mundo universitario. Volvió a sonreír y se ruborizó al volver a sentir en su pecho la calidez que siempre se presentaba al pensar en él… envolvió el bento y se lamentó no haber podido preparar uno más elaborado, pero la cena que su padre ordenó a media semana, la había obligado a regresar muy tarde la noche anterior.

Negó en silencio para retirarse apresurada por su mochila, la colgó a su hombro y siguiendo una manía, volteó a ver el gran ventanal de su sala, pero lejos de encontrar el sol que bañaba los patios de la mansión Hyuuga, encontró la sombra de otro de los tantos edificios de esa céntrica zona de Tokyo… suspiró resignada… algún día se acostumbraría a ese detalle.

Vio la hora en el reloj de pared colgado a un costado de la gran pantalla y respingó al darse cuenta que ya iba tarde… no sabía cuándo iba a corregir esa mala costumbre. Corrió y trastabilló al detenerse abruptamente.

—Es cierto—. Dijo y se giró para regresar a la cocina y tomar de un pequeño vaso, colocado a un costado del frutero, varias y pequeñas monedas —a-ahora sí… todo está bien…— se aseguró y salió de su departamento con prisa.

Los blancos zapatos de piso le dieron la libertad de caminar de prisa sin dificultades, saludó y sonrió a una anciana que era su vecina en ese piso, la misma que le devolvió la sonrisa y ella siguió su acelerado paso. Una vez que estuvo dentro del elevador prestó atención al display que descendía en números, según bajaban. El reluciente cristal mostró a una delgada y curvilínea chica exquisitamente vestida, y aunque su rostro mostraba un dejo de angustia por la hora; su presencia, denotaba los modales y la clase del linaje del que procedía… si Hinata no hablaba y mostraba su inseguridad, podía pasar por toda una señorita de mundo… la digna heredera Hyuuga.

Segundos después el mecanismo se detuvo en el living y ella por un momento dudo en salir, o seguir un piso abajo hasta el estacionamiento… finalmente optó por salir del edificio.

—Seguro niisan se… molestaría—. Se aseguró debilmente.

En el estacionamiento del edificio se encontraba un auto prácticamente nuevo esperando a ser usado por ella. Hiashi Hyuuga se lo había entregado como parte de los recursos que le proveía para su independencia, pero Hinata pocas veces lo había usado, aun cuando Neji se había tomado el tiempo de ser él mismo, el que la enseñase a conducir… ella se sentía nerviosa entre el pesado tránsito de la gran urbe… todos los días tomaba el concurrido metro de la ciudad que la dejaba cercana a la facultad y eso estaba bien para ella.

Bajó de la línea que la transportaba y se dirigió al otro sector del lugar.

—Sa-Sakura…— Mencionó al reconocer a lo lejos la rosada cabellera de su amiga que también esperaba el metro. Se apresuró a ella y batalló con la gran multitud que se conglomeraba en el lugar.

—¡Ey, Hinata!— saludó alegre la joven de roja playera —¿otra vez tarde?

—Ahh…— se ruborizó y asintió al llegar a ella— u-un poco.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la vio con gracia —ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí si puedes viajar en auto—. Le dijo al palmearla para ayudarla a entrar cuando el metro llegó y abrió sus puertas.

—Bu-bueno, es más… sencillo—. Aseguró y se sujetó de la barra metálica cercana a la entrada… otra vez les había tocado paradas.

—¿Sencillo?— Repitió incrédula — si esto es la muerte—. Dijo con gracia al sostenerse cuando comenzaron a avanzar.

La peliazulada se avergonzó y se encogió de hombros… ella no quería imaginarse luchando por meterse en su carril con tantos autos impidiéndoselo.

—Mmm— mencionó derrotada la pelirosa —bueno y… ¿qué materia tienes?

—¿Eh?... ah bueno, p-pues, Topografía…— dijo y mordió su labio nerviosa, observó su delgado reloj de mano y vio que ya iba cinco minutos tarde.

Sakura suspiró… —ojalá yo tuviera la suerte de ir en la misma carrera que tú—. Dijo para sonreír animada otra vez.

—¿Suerte?... es bastante c-complido— aceptó al verla.

La otra meneó la mano restándole importancia —Ah… seguro, seguro, pero no lo digo por eso, sino por los compañeros con los que alguna vez compartes talleres—. Dijo y su sonrisa se extendió.

—L-lo imagino— mencionó la Hyuuga al ladear su rostro… aun no entendía cómo Sakura podía amar tanto al joven Uchiha, teniendo a un joven maravilloso como Naruto muriendo por ella.

—Aunque bueno… no es tan malo— Terminó por decir a pelirrosa mientras eran apretadas por las personas —¿quién sabe? Tal vez mis sueños se hagan realidad y nos casemos — rio divertida— imagínate, Sasuke-kun construye, y yo decoro —volvió a reír y se ruborizó — siempre estaríamos juntos.

—L-lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto?— preguntó al tratar de entenderla.

—Demasiado—. Confesó al ponerse seria.

—U-ustedes se conocen de niños, según… según a di-dicho N-Naruto kun— volvió a hablar la peliazulada y sus ojos de luna observaron la espalda de otro de los usuarios, no podía verla a los ojos, sentía tontamente estarla traicionando al amar, a quien la amaba a ella.

Sakura suspiró derrotada —todo ha sido por Naruto— explicó— cuando sus padres murieron, dejaron un fideicomiso que pagó sus estudios, pero tanto Jiraiya como Naruto nunca dejaron de vivir en mi barrio, él estuvo en una escuela privada como sus padres deseaban, la calidad era mejor— comentó y se encogió de hombros— ahí conoció a Sasuke-kun, él solía visitarlo o se reunían en un parque cercano… Naruto siempre me llevaba con él a todas partes— dijo con una sonrisa y no se percató cómo ella tragó pesadamente al asegurarle que todavía lo hacía, que Naruto la seguía y la llevaba a todas partes.

La Hyuuga asintió y sonrió resignada —ti-tienes mucha suerte— dijo al verla a los ojos.

—¿Suerte?— preguntó extrañada —no creo que amar a alguien que está fuera de mi alcance y que además pasa completamente de mí, sea suerte— dijo intentando que eso no sonara tan mal.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente al verla… Sakura estaba deslumbrada por el joven Uchiha y no podía ver a lo que le daba la espalda… para la peliazulada, no había punto de comparación, Uchiha Sasuke era obscuridad… Uzumaki Naruto, era luz… la luz que ella amaba.

—Pero ¿sabes?— volvió a mencionar la ojiverde —Sasuke un tiempo me tuvo aprecio, tal vez no me amaba, pero me quería…— aseguró al mencionar lo que la motivaba a no rendirse —solo que con los años cambió, se volvió frío, antipático y a veces hasta grosero…— explicó y sus ojos se obscurecieron en una añorada nostalgia— pero confío en que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, ese chico tolerante y orgulloso del que me enamoré.

La joven de ojos de luna la observó en silencio, ella cargaba con un amor de la infancia y que parecía venir creciendo, pero él no parecía interesado en corresponderle… Sakura alguna vez le expuso sus sentimientos y él, solo la vio fríamente y la pasó de largo… incluso Hinata sufrió al verla derrotada… no podía entender un amor tan grande, porque eso era para ella, aunque Ino Yamanaka lo tachara ya como obsesión.

—Seguro te aburro con mis cosas — dijo al verla callada — ya no hablaré más de ello porque no me hace sentir bien, pero no pierdo la esperanza en que algún día él me ame y todo será perfecto—. Finalizó y sonrió, sus ojos verdes volvieron a mostrar ese brillo esperanzador que siempre iluminaba sus ojos.

—Sí… se-será perfecto— dijo y sonrió… a pesar de desearle felicidad no podía evitar pensar en el rubio y lo que eso le provocaría… Naruto sufriría, pero ella… ella tal vez… No, no podía pensar en ella cuando él sufriría. Su mirada se entristeció y dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

—Bien, llegamos— Habló la ojiverde luego de unos minutos.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron seguidas de una pequeña multitud de personas y se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras del metro, para tomar dirección hacia el campus universitario, donde ambas varias facultades compartían la extensión.

•

•

• • • • •

•

•

La gran ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse producto del sol que comenzaba a alzarse, bañando a la gran planicie y los habitantes que por ella transitaban… esa habitación también fue alcanzada por la luminosidad del astro.

—¡Agh! — gimió roncamente al volverse a enterrar en el cuerpo de la delgada y pelirroja chica, que solo podía gemir soportando su fuerza.

—Sa-Sasuke— gimió su nombre y sus manos se apretaron contra las obscuras sábanas de la cama del pelinegro.

Él golpeó contra ella un par de veces más y un largo gemido se le escapó a la joven de pequeños senos, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por cientos de descargas que la perdieron en ellas… el Uchiha, pendiente de su propio placer, incrementó la fuerza y la profundidad de sus envistes; jadeó constantemente y luego de unos momentos y ligeramente sudado, su cuerpo explotó.

Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la agitada chica y reguló su respiración en un par de segundos. Sujetó el preservativo, y salió del cuerpo de la aturdida joven sin esperar a que ella terminara de volver en sí, después de alcanzar ese orgasmo.

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de respirar con normalidad…

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?— dijo la chica mientras cerraba las piernas y se cubría.

—No—. dijo secamente y sin voltear a verla —Vístete y lárgate—. Ordenó mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha.

La pelirroja no se inmutó al ver la puerta blanca cerrarse de golpe… mordió su labio y sintió el desapego que el Uchiha le tenía… solo era sexo, y eso, alguna de las muchas veces que ella lo buscaba, por lo general estando bebido.

—Esto apesta—. Dijo la pelirroja y recogió del suelo sus gafas para proseguir a buscar su ropa. Suspiró molesta y negó en silencio… ni siquiera sabía qué le extrañaba, Sasuke siempre había sido igual; la hacía alcanzar maravillosos orgasmos con suma facilidad y él no se preocupaba por ello, pues simplemente la usaba… y a ella le gustaba, aunque solo la viera como un objeto. Por suerte ella no era ninguna tonta romántica, para prestar atención a esos tontos detalles, Sasuke era el segundo, y ahora, prácticamente único hombre con el que estaba y eso seguía pesando, y dejaba una pequeña punzada de dolor que ella ignoraba cada que él la dejaba. Karin terminó de colocarse su blusa y se convenció que estar con él una vez al mes le bastaba.

—Kuso— Mencionó el moreno al momento de adentrarse a la ducha. Tenía tiempo que no salía a beber entre semana y anoche había roto su racha. Echó su rostro hacia atrás y dejó que el agua fría resbalara desde su rebelde y negro cabello, sus varoniles rasgos faciales, su cuello y su trabajado pecho y abdomen, perdiéndose mucho más abajo en su cuerpo.

"_E-en serio, U-Uchiha san jamás podría interesarme"_ recordó esa insignificante y patética voz… centró su atención en el fuerte golpeteo que hacían las gotas de agua al estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras se giraba… a él qué diablos le importaba lo que esa insignificante chiquilla pensara de él, era mejor, lo que menos necesitaba era otra estúpida fangirl muriendo por él. Había sido una pequeña magulladura a su ego y orgullo, y aunque se asegurase que no importaba, la verdad era que le molestaba.

Lavó su cabello y se deshizo del sudor y aroma de su cuerpo en la rápida ducha que tomó. Era jueves y sus clases estarían por comenzar en menos de una hora. Necesitaba darse prisa. Estaba fastidiado de la monotonía de su vida y de lidiar con las exigencias de su padre, esforzándose por superar la perfección de su hermano y cuando creía poder hacerlo, Itachi siempre lo sorprendía al demostrarle que al parecer, jamás podría superarlo… lo detestaba, y más, porque ni siquiera podía odiarlo, su hermano podría ser al único que realmente quisiera junto a su madre, pues Mikoto Uchiha era la única razón por la que aún seguía frecuentando su antigua casa esporádicamente.

Se enredó una blanca toalla alrededor de la cadera y con otra revolvió su cabello para secarlo mientras salía del baño. Observó la cama revuelta y un par de envoltorios metálicos de los preservativos que había usado, ver su habitación así lo molestaba, llamaría a la encargada de su servicio y olvidaría lo ocurrido la noche anterior… había sido solo un desfogue para su cuerpo como muchas veces antes.

Después de abrir su closet y encontrar su ropa pulcramente doblada y planchada, se encontraba vistiendo un elegante pantalón de vestir obscuro y una camisa azul marino, doblada hasta los codos, su cabello rebelde que también enmarcaba su rostro le daba un aire arrogante junto a sus profundos y fríos ojos ónix. Su rostro perfecto mostraba la apatía en un gesto serio posado en él.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos?— se quejó malhumorado al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Lo tomó de la mesa ratona de la sala y lo apagó al reconocer el número.

Tomó su mochila y no se molestó en sacar nada, simplemente guardó un par de libros que necesitaría para ese día y salió con la misma al hombro. Avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar al elevador que lo llevaría hasta el estacionamiento, donde lo esperaba su preciado Audi R8…, una vez en él, el móvil volvió a sonar, respondió fastidiado en el altavoz mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol al salir del estacionamiento.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Buenos días, Sasuke— saludó el joven con calma y un ligero toque de ironía — ¿qué tal tú día?

El moreno rodó los ojos mientras giraba por la avenida para dirigirse a la universidad.

—Dudo mucho que llamaras para saber qué tal mi día, ¿qué demonios quieres?— su voz gruesa denotaba su fastidio, ya sabía para qué lo había llamado.

—Te estuvimos esperando el domingo para la comida familiar…— comenzó el mayor al observar la gran ciudad, desde la ventana del alto edificio donde laboraba junto con su padre, y donde en algún punto de la misma, se encontraba su orgulloso y arrogante hermano menor —…okasan no dijo nada para no complicar las cosas, pero te extraña... y otosan está molesto. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—No he tenido tiempo—. Dijo cortante.

El mayor suspiró del otro lado de la línea —si sigues ausente, otosan va a terminar por darte la espalda definitivamente— le recordó— no quiero que eso pase Sasuke.

El moreno guardó silencio por un momento —sabes que eso no me importa —. Le dijo al seguir avanzando —otosan ya tiene una opinión sobre mí y no me esforzaré por cambiarla.

Itachi sonrió —sigues siendo igual caprichoso, tonto hermano menor— mencionó y tuvo ganas de revolver su cabello para molestarlo —yo no me metería, si no viera a okasan tan triste. Sabes que ella te quiere al igual que yo… y que otosan también, aunque no lo creas.

—Mphm— sonrió de forma torcida. Él sabía que para Fugaku no era más que el indigno hijo que no debió de haber tenido. Itachi llenaba sus ojos, él estaba de más.

—¿Qué tal la universidad?

—Bien.

—¿Las amistades?

El menor resopló fastidiado —bien, también.

Se hizo un silencio y finalmente el mayor habló —espero que de verdad hayas dejado aquellas compañías, sabes que no te traerán nada bueno.

—Itachi debo colgar. Habla cuando tengas algo importante que decir—. Dijo harto, a pesar de admirarlo y respetarlo, odiaba el sentido de justicia y hasta bondad que su hermano desprendía, era algo que él no compartía a pesar de llevar la misma sangre. Definitivamente era la oveja negra de la familia.

—Lo haré, Sasuke— afirmó para colgar el teléfono, había negado en silencio sin terminar de entender el punto de quiebre de su tonto hermano, Sasuke apenas estaba volviendo a ser el que una vez conoció, pero en alguna parte de su adolescencia cambió, dejó de frecuentar a los que habían sido sus amigos y se involucró con una banda de chicos conflictivos que lo llevaron a alejarse de su familia casi por completo, ahora, a sus veinticuatro años parecía recuperarlo, pero había una sombra obscura en su hermano que no le gustaba, Sasuke parecía estarse alimentando de odio y desprecio, y no entendía hacia qué.

•

•

• • • • •

•

•

Unos fuertes golpeteos de dos pares de zapatos se dejaron escuchar sobre el suelo al ir corriendo.

—Dios, Sakura, n-no puedo más— Mencionó la joven de peculiares ojos de luna al detenerse agitada.

La otra siguió riendo y se detuvo metros delante de ella, ya se encontraban entre los grandes jardines de la universidad.

—Eso fue aterrador por un momento— dijo la pelirrosa y comenzó a reír al recordarlo.

Hinata se paró correctamente al haber estado ligeramente inclinada recuperando el aliento —¿u-un momento? Y-yo todavía t-tengo miedo…

Sakura sonrió y regresó por ella para motivarla a caminar.

—Son los riesgos de ser mujeres y salir solas del transporte urbano— afirmó al comenzar a caminar ya más calmadas.

—Nu-nunca me había pasado— confesó la Hyuuga —n-no de ese modo, al menos.

—Te lo dije, te conviene mejor viajar en tu auto— aconsejó. Todavía recordaba la cara ruborizada y atónita de su compañera cuando un sujeto se atrevió a palmearla del trasero al caminar tras ellas.

—Fuiste… muy valiente…

—¡Ja!, seguro que se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a molestarnos— dijo orgullosa al recordar el sonoro golpe que le propinó y que lo mandó al suelo, después de que le reclamó y el sujeto intentó tocarla a ella también… irremediablemente el tipo se había levantado molesto y comenzaba a seguirlas, por eso la tremenda carrera que había tomado hasta lograr perderlo.

Hinata asintió y compartieron una sonrisa ya más tranquilas.

Avanzaron bajo las sombras de los árboles de cerezo, por uno de los amplios caminos de claro adoquín, que conectaban los distintos edificios del campus y rectoría… varias personas se dispersaban por el lugar, algunas como ellas recién llegaban, otras salían de clases y algunas más, descansaban en los reverdecidos jardines mientras esperaban la siguiente asignatura.

La superficial charla de las chicas se rompió cuando el móvil de la pelirrosada sonó en el bolsillo de su falda.

—¿Eh?— dijo al tomarlo — ah, es la tonta de Ino— dijo y rodó los ojos— pretende que le preste dinero porque se olvidó el de ella en casa—. Comentó al leer el mensaje.

Hinata sonrió, Ino siempre andaba de prisa y no le extrañaba.

—Bueno pues por mí que no coma na…— decía y se calló al ver llegar por otro camino al alto pelinegro que como siempre, avanzaba sin voltear a ver a nadie.

—Yo traigo dinero…— mencionó la peliazul sin percatarse.

La ojiverde negó y ella fue entonces consciente del porqué de su silencio.

—Bien, Hinata, esta vez mis clases son en otro edificio, nos vemos después— Se despidió la pelirrosa al llegar al primer y enorme edificio que compartían las facultades de ingeniería y arquitectura. Ya no quiso ir a saludarlo e incomodarlo, la vez que le dio a saber sus sentimientos, él demostró lo poco que eso le importaba, por eso ahora intentaba darle su espacio.

—Sí…a-adiós— dijo con su suave voz y la vio correr, mordió su labio nerviosa y la conmovió su situación, aunque ella pasara algo ligeramente similar. Su secreto amor jamás sería correspondido.

De pronto recordó la hora y se echó a correr, al estar a punto de llegar a los tres anchos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de cristal de ese gran edificio, que resguardaba tanto salones, como laboratorios y un auditorio, Hinata trastabilló con una piedra y aterrada, se sujetó de lo primero que encontró.

Cerró los ojos al sentir caer y los abrió despacio al verse todavía de pie, alzó sus ojos y la ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento se borró, al reconocer al sujeto del que se sujetaba y que también la sostuvo, mirarla fríamente y notoriamente enfadado.

—Ah… ah… go-gomen nasai, U-Uchiha-san— logró pronunciar y se apartó.

El gesto de desagrado que el Uchiha le dio la hizo bajar la mirada —eres una idiota, si no puedes coordinarte, no corras. Patética—. Dijo con desprecio, todavía no entendía por qué el comentario soltado por ella días antes, lo incomodaba. Hinata no era nadie que le provocara más que un deseo de una noche, la tonta Hyuuga estaba bastante desarrollada, pero seguía siendo alguien que lo irritaba.

—G-gomen…nasai—. Repitió avergonzada e inclinó la cabeza para disculparse, sus palabras le sonaron tan familiares que le apretaron el pecho.

Él frunció el ceño, ¿ella seguía disculpándose?

—De… de verdad lo... lo si-siento— dijo una última vez y se giró para marcharse sin poder enfrentar su mirada.

Él la vio con aparente desinterés mientras ella se marchaba y volvió a colocarse la mochila.

—¡Oe Teme!— la escandalosa voz de Naruto lo hizo chasquear la lengua molesto y girar el rostro, para su sorpresa vio a la Hyuuga detener su apresurado paso — ¡Sasuke teme!

—¿Qué demonios quieres, dobe?— dijo fastidiado al comenzar a subir.

—Ah, yo solo quería preguntarte si entendiste la tarea para hoy, porque yo no entendí mucho, dattebayo— dijo tan alegre como siempre mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía sin pena alguna.

—No sé por qué no me extraña— dijo al volver a llevar sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Entonces sí… ¿eh?— decía y se detuvo al ver unos ojos de luna pendientes de ellos. Sonrió abiertamente — Ohayo, Hina-chan— saludó emocionado y se acercó a ella.

La joven solo tuvo ojos para él y su semblante antes pálido, se ruborizó cuándo el joven la abrazó y la motivó a caminar a su lado.

—O-ohayo… N-Naruto-kun— dijo la chica mordió su labio y bajó su mirada avergonzada, al ir caminando bajo su abrazo. Él Uchiha la vio de reojo y notó el cambio en su conducta _"Naruto-kun"_ notó también la diferencia al nombrarlos a ambos.

—Ey Hina-chan, ¿sabes? creo que esta semana volveremos a compartir un taller— prosiguió animoso el rubio al soltarla y llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de su negro pantalón deportivo, que combinaba con una chamarra naranja —… creo que esta vez me toca exponer el tema para ustedes, los del curso inicial.

—Ah… y-ya veo…, t-te de-deseo suerte N-Naruto-kun— dijo y alzó la vista para verlo sonreír abiertamente, ella lo imitó sin darse cuenta.

El chico sonrió nervioso —pues… gracias, aunque… — dijo y de pronto recordó — ¡oe teme!, entonces ¿tu si entendiste algo?

El Uchiha volteó a verlo de medio lado y desinteresado en su problema, Naruto lo veía esperanzado y la Hyuuga había desviado el rostro hacia un costado.

—No—. Contestó secamente haciendo fruncir el ceño al Uzumaki.

—Teeeme— arrastró ofendido el rubio.

—Si te interesa, resuélvelo— le aclaró fastidiado.

—No cambias, sigues siendo el maldito mal amigo de siempre— le dijo al alzar la voz y señalarlo con el dedo al detener su marcha.

El pelinegro se detuvo también y apenas un esbozo de sonrisa se apreció en sus labios —tú eres el único que cree que somos amigos—. Dijo secamente al verlo a la cara, él con sus manos en los bolsillos y el Uzumaki en posición de ataque.

Naruto estuvo a punto de seguir con la discusión pero la débil voz de la peliazulada, como el suave agarre en su chamarra, lo hicieron voltear todavía con su rostro contraído.

—¿Eh?

—Y-yo… t-tengo que i-irme— anunció la joven y tras morder su labio nerviosa se atrevió a verlos.

—Pero…— quiso decir el ojiazul.

—V-voy re-retrasada— se apresuró a decir y se inclinó —c-compermiso N-Naruto-kun, U-Uchiha-san.

Naruto parpadeó extrañado —Hinata…

Los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha prestaron atención a la peculiar escena, y a la diferencia que la peliazulada marcaba entre ambos, al usar honoríficos.

—Creí que te interesaba Sakura— comentó aparentemente desinteresado el moreno al comenzar a caminar.

—¿Eh?— mencionó distraído y volteó a verlo, lo siguió al haberse quedado atrás — por supuesto que me interesa— aseguró y su sonrisa zorruna apareció.

Caminaron unos segundos en silencio por los concurridos pasillos del edificio, en medio de la diversidad de estudiantes que en su mayoría, mujeres, los observaban.

—¡Espera!— el rubio pareció caer en cuenta —¿lo dices por Hina-chan?

El otro guardó silencio mientras entraban a la gran aula donde en esa ocasión cursarían su último curso de inglés.

El ojiazul rascó su cabeza confundido mientras se dirigían a las últimas bancas y sus compañeros continuaban entrando.

—Bueno, pues… sí, me he acostumbrado a ella… creo.

El pelinegro lo vio de reojo mientras se sentaba.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente fascinado al recordar —ella le ha salvado la vida muchas veces a _Gama-chan, _cómo olvidarlo, si por eso nos conocimos —. Comentó y sonrió…

Naruto estaba peleando con la máquina expendedora de refrescos al haber introducido sus únicas monedas y no haber recibido nada a cambio. La joven Hyuuga que esperaba su turno, pareció preocuparse por él y se acercó a ofrecerle un par de monedas más, el rubio las aceptó avergonzado y una vez ambos con sus bebidas, ella le había obsequiado otras tantas que le aseguró, no necesitaba… fue así, como según Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata, había salvado su preciado monedero; y también, como el joven la había considerado una nueva amiga, aunque él estuviese en último curso y ella fuese una principiante.

—Sí, conozco la patética historia—. Lo cortó el pelinegro.

—Es una chica bastante rara, todo el tiempo parece avergonzada…— comentó sin prestarle atención mientras se recargaba en su asiento y se llevaba las manos a la nuca —a veces parece tener fiebre, pues se pone roja de la nada y…— dijo y se detuvo —… bueno, Hina-chan es una chica muy linda, es muy amable y educada, ella…

—Sí, claro. Es una maravilla—. Lo cortó fastidiado.

—Sí que lo es— contestó distraído sin darle más importancia al tema —¡ey, Shikamaru! ¿tú si entendiste la tarea?— gritó al alzar la mano, y ponerse de pie para dirigirse con su compañero.

La mirada del Uchiha se tornó más obscura… había algo en esa Hyuuga que lo molestaba y no entendía qué… si su torpeza e ineptitud o su aparente amabilidad y bondad o tal vez, que siendo todo eso, lo estuviera menospreciando.

•

•

• • • • •

•

•

La campana del enorme reloj de rectoría anunció el medio día, algunos alumnos solo cambiaban de profesor, otros de aula, algunos más descansaban al haber finalizado su primer bloque de clases de ese día.

—¡Ah, qué bien!, la cafetería está casi vacía… no tendré que luchar con nadie 'ttebayo—. Mencionó emocionado el rubio al apresurarse a pedirle a Ayame, una vieja conocida suya y que recientemente había comenzado a trabajar ahí, que le prestara un tazón y que le ayudara a preparar su tan amado ramén, siendo el único por el que hacía tal cosa.

El Uchiha se mantuvo de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos, viendo a Naruto hacer el ridículo solo para comer.

—¿En serio?— la voz de la Yamanaka se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

—Te lo juro— seguida de la ojiverde.

—¡Wow! Hinata, no sabía que despertaras tantas pasiones— se burló la rubia al ir llegando a la cafetería.

—¿Eh?... etto… n-no, yo…— mencionó nerviosa y ruborizada. El moreno las vio de reojo y se dirigió por un té a la máquina dispensadora, después de haber bebido la noche anterior, no podía comer nada.

La rubia y la ojiverde compartieron una carcajada, cuándo ésta última le contó del golpe que le dio al tipo que después comenzó a seguirlas.

—Siempre me pierdo de las mejores cosas—. Aceptó la ojiazul.

—F-fue aterrador… ca-casi creí que nos al-alcanzaría— dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el bento de su comida y la porción del rubio.

Sakura sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero enmudeció al ver al joven de ojos ónix pasar delante de ellas en dirección a alguna mesa, y no prestarles atención.

Ino revolvió su cartera —¿entonces, si me prestas dinero?— Le preguntó a la pelirrosa al comprobar que lo había olvidado.

—Tú no pagas, Ino puerca— dijo la otra esforzándose por parecer normal.

La rubia achicó los ojos —por supuesto que pago, frentona— aclaró de inmediato y comenzaban a pelear como en antaño cuando cierto moreno era su manzana de la discordia —… lo que pasa es que eres una tacaña.

Hinata sonrió y cerró los ojos divertida, todavía se le hacía extraño que dos amigas pelearan tanto y se llevaran tan bien.

—Yo tengo dinero.

La Yamanaka se pasó de su lado y la abrazó —Hinata eres tan buena.

—Dejen de aprovecharse de ella, ya suficiente tiene con mantener a Naruto—. Un alto joven castaño que había llegado hasta ellas, habló.

—Nadie se está aprovechando, Inuzuka. Además no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa—. Aclaró la rubia ofendida.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y la vio con reproche.

—Ella tiene razón, Ki-kiba-kun… nadie se aprovecha— mencionó la ojiperla. Kiba era uno de los amigos de Naruto y compañeros de baloncesto del mismo, con el que se sentía muy cómoda e identificada en alguna rara forma.

—Como sea, deberías de dejar de ser tan buena… o algún día alguien terminará aprovechándose de eso—. Aconsejó el joven de extrañas marcas rojizas.

—Eso no… pasará—. Aseguró con una sonrisa e inclinó su rostro para despedirse, ellas se dirigían hacia donde el rubio por alimento, y él Inuzuka, anteriormente ya los había comprado.

O.O.O.O.O

El Uchiha apoyó sus codos en la mesa mientras sostenía la botella de té entre sus dedos… sus ojos negros fueron atraídos por el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, que reconocía, era lo único que le atraía; después se fijó en su rostro ruborizado y su sonrisa tonta… frunció ligeramente el ceño al verla, otra vez ese cambio de actitud… ¿podría ser que…?

—Ya deja de verla. Ella jamás se fijaría en ti—. La voz de Inuzuka lo hizo verlo de reojo.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando—. Su tono frío mostró el desinterés por el sujeto. Siguió en su postura y volvió su vista al frente.

El alto y atlético castaño, tomó asiento en la misma mesa, un par de lugares alejado de él y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Es difícil creer que la única chica que jamás te volteará a ver, esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?— se burló cuando el pelinegro lo volteó a ver apenas de medio lado, con su rostro imperturbable. A Kiba nunca le iba a caer bien, era demasiado soberbio y arrogante, además de que sentía que se creía superior al tener toda la atención femenina, por eso que Hinata no se muriera por él le resultó divertido; aunque a él tampoco le agradara la idea de que ella estuviera enamorada de Naruto, como sospechaba.

—Mph— sonrió soberbio de medio lado, molestando al castaño —podría tenerla cuando quisiera.

El chico arrugó su rostro molesto —Hinata es diferente— aclaró con firmeza pero sin alzar la voz —… es más, apuesto que pasa completamente de ti— añadió molestándolo —. Siempre me dio la impresión de que subestimas a Naruto, que lo crees un imbécil o algo así… ¿qué se siente que sea él, el que tenga el amor de quien nunca te querrá?— preguntó y se giró a verlo.

El otro sonrió arrogante… no entendía por qué se dejaba influenciar por esas palabras.

—No estés tan seguro—. Mencionó al levantarse e irse de ahí. Vio de medio lado al rubio y a la patética Hyuuga que se encontraba a su lado… se marchó sin más.

Las palabras del Inuzuka habían golpeado su orgullo todavía más; pero él todavía no empezaba a jugar.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

•

Hola, bueno, pues aquí presento el primer cap de este fic, quise enfocarme en los personajes, mostrar cómo se conocieron y algunos problemas o la vida que llevan los protagonistas.

Todavía no estoy tan segura, pero posiblemente se vea algo de NaruHina, digo, los triángulos siempre me han gustado.

Sobre Sasuke, bueno, últimamente tengo cierto gusto por los chicos malos, él será uno de ellos, no será un desgraciado, pero tal vez sí un patán que con el tiempo se irá enmendando. Mil gracias por los favoritos y los follows que le dieron, espero y haré lo posible, porque la historia les siga gustando…

Aumm... como es AU me estoy permitiendo cambios de personalidad, pero intentaré mantener el IC de los personajes.

Me había quedado sin internet y ya volvió, pero me sigue fallando, por eso no había intentado escribir siquiera, pero las actus serán constantes, tal vez cada quince días, porque tengo otro fic en curso.

Siguiendo una costumbre voy a agradecer a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar xD

**_Meka6489, RankaxAlto, fan Hinata hyuga, ryusaky-kira3021, kierinahana, NicoleIg, Blacklady Hyuuga, DAMIC00, miko Kaoru-sama, Johan Taisho y Cinthya_**.

A algunas ya las conozco porque me han leído en el otro fandom y también son amantes de esta pareja, y a otras no, y les agradezco mucho 8)

Nos leemos.

Aidé.


	3. ilusiones truncadas: el inicio

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

-3-

ILUSIONES TRUNCADAS: EL INICIO.

•

•

—¿Ah? ¿y Sasuke-kun?— preguntó la ojiverde al llegar a la mesa y encontrar solo al Inuzuka. Deslizó su mirada por el lugar y no vio al azabache.

El joven moreno se encogió de hombros —creo que se sentía mal— dijo mientras el resto se sentaba. Sonrió de medio lado sin que la ojiverde o algún otro notara su satisfacción al haber fastidiado al Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué?!— volvió a preguntar y permaneció de pie.

—¿El teme?¿mal?— preguntó extrañado el alto rubio —que raro… no mencionó nada, 'ttebayo— dijo y se rascó la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a la salida.

Sakura dejó su comida sobre la mesa, pero no logró sentarse. Dudó un momento —será mejor que vaya a verlo…— dijo por fin, y dio media vuelta para ansiosa ir a buscarle.

—¡Sakura-chan!— la llamó el rubio e hizo el intento de levantarse—tal vez solo tenga resaca— completó al verla irse… Naruto sonrió resignado; habían cosas que nunca cambiarían… Sakura amaba a Sasuke. Tenía que entenderlo, ya eran años de verlo.

—Y… ¿Shikamaru?— preguntó la rubia ojiazul, el joven Nara acostumbraba comer con ellos.

—Tal vez siga en clase…— dijo la ojiperla y observó a la curvilínea rubia. Ino y Shikamaru habían tenido una relación, pero un pequeño desliz de la joven habían terminado con ella, aunque la ojiazul no perdiera la esperanza de volver… después de todo, ellos dos habían superado la antipatía mutua y habían llegado a ser muy íntimos en su relación.

Ino mordió su labio y negó en silencio. Shikamaru a pesar de su carácter despreocupado, siempre había sabido cuidarla, se arrepentía de aquella estúpida noche en la que había besado a aquel chico pelinegro después de haber discutido con él… lo peor había sido cuando éste se enteró de todo… Volvió a negar en silencio mientras suspiraba. Se arrepentía de todo.

—Si tan solo no fuera tan terco…— mencionó para ella misma mientras el rubio y el Inuzuka se peleaban la comida.

Un suave sonido los distrajo, al mismo tiempo que llegaba un joven alto de chaqueta y gafas obscuras.

—¿Es…?— mencionó el rubio.

—Ah, lo siento… es… es para mí— se levantó ojiperla y salió apresurada con su móvil en mano.

—¿Hinata?—volvió a mencionar el chico ojiazul con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Niisan?— atendió al llevarse un dedo nerviosa a los labios.

—Hinata-sama— la gruesa y formal voz de su primo la hizo sonreír —¿cómo se encuentra?

Ella asintió como si pudiese verla —bien, niisan. ¿Tú?

—Bien— respondió secamente —Hiashi-sama saldrá del país en unas horas, por lo que la cena de sábado se cancela— informó.

La chica abrió ligeramente más lo ojos —¿en serio?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Bueno… no es que me alegre… demo…

Se escuchó apenas una ligera risa —lo entiendo… supongo que le sigue generando tensión—. La disculpó el joven castaño.

—Etto… pues, sí— dijo y bajó la mirada, desde que se había ido a vivir sola, Hiashi se mantenía pendiente de ella de un modo inquisitivo, cuidaba en especial su desenvolvimiento académico, aunque no lo necesitara.

El joven sonrió del otro lado de la línea sin que la peliazul lo notara —Hinata-sama, comamos juntos— pidió ligeramente enternecido.

—¿Ah?... pero… ¿pero no tendrás problemas en la empresa?— cuestionó preocupada mientras el suave viento mecía su cabello. La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, hacía tiempo que no se veían. Sus ojos de plata se fijaron a lo lejos en su pelirrosa amiga, que llegaba junto al alto joven de ojos ónix que se encontraba de pie, bajo la sombra de los árboles

—No, en absoluto. Tomaré mi hora de comida y sin su padre presente, no importará que llegue tarde—comentó en un tono relajado, el cual solo solía mostrar con ella.

Hinata sonrió —bien.

—Nos vemos a las tres en el mismo restaurant del centro—. Dijo el castaño.

Ella guardó silencio y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa, en una costumbre que no lograba frenar cuando estaba nerviosa —etto…

—¿Tiene algún problema?

—N-no creo llegar a tiempo— confesó.

—¿Tiene alguna clase extra? Su última clase termina a las tres— cuestionó el joven, que como su tío, conocían bien el horario de la joven.

La Hyuuga mordió su labio —bueno… no, demo…— dudó, ¿cómo le decía que el tiempo en el transporte colectivo se duplicaba?

El castaño suspiró —no está usando su auto, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió nerviosa y guardó silencio.

—Estaré por usted a las tres— informó el joven en un tono más serio.

—Ha-hai— dijo para luego de escucharlo despedirse, cortar la comunicación. La peliazulada se giró para entrar y olvidó por completo al par de amigos del rubio que anteriormente había visto.

—¿Todo bien, Hina-chan?— cuestionó el Uzumaki que terminaba su primer tazón de ramen.

Ella se sonrojó ante la atención de su pregunta —hai… era mi niisan— informó —Al parecer otoosan saldrá de la ciudad.

La rubia sonrió como si le hubiesen dado una maravillosa noticia.

—¡Salgamos! Esta noche— sugirió emocionada.

—¿Estás loca, Yamanaka?— cuestionó el joven de alborotados cabellos —es media semana.

—Sí, pero también hace mucho que no salimos, y quién sabe cuándo podamos hacerlo otra vez todos juntos— dijo tan segura que dejó a los jóvenes callados —¿Qué dices, Hinata?

—Ah… pues, s-sí, ¿por qué no?

—¿Y tú, Naruto?— le preguntó al más animoso del grupo después de escuchar a la no tan segura peliazul.

El chico se encogió de hombros —pues… ¿por qué no?

La chica hizo tronar sus dedos —perfecto. Esta noche, donde siempre.

—Bien. Le diré al teme y a Shikamaru, también a Rock Lee— habló el rubio haciendo sonreír a la Yamanaka que se aseguraba que esa noche convencería a su orgulloso novio de regresar… un error lo cometía cualquiera y él también había tenido culpa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Había salido apresurada sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que el Uchiha últimamente se mostraba desinteresado en ella, y ella buscaba darle algo de espacio, tal vez no debió reiterarle lo que por él sentía, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, esta vez sí sintió que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él. Se había equivocado otra vez.

—Sasuke— lo llamó con voz suave al llegar por su espalda.

El joven de ojos ónix permaneció con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Él apenas ladeó el rostro al notar su presencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó al llevarse una mano al pecho y sonrojarse ante él —Kiba dijo que…

—Estoy bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?— comentó sin ninguna emoción fuera del fastidio, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella y la cafetería.

La chica respingó y se atrevió a seguirlo.

—Kiba dijo que te sentías mal y que por eso saliste…

El Uchiha siguió caminando a paso lento y ella tras él. Una vez más la ignoró y ella no pareció rendirse.

La chica guardó silencio al ver que no pensaba responderle —pensé que tal vez me necesitarías…— dijo luego de un momento y se detuvo.

—Mphm— se burló al detenerse. Se giró al verla —¿necesitarte?¿cuándo lo he hecho?

La joven abrió los labios y su sonrojo se acentuó avergonzada. Solo atinó a negar —aun así…— dijo al sostenerle la vista.

El pelinegro sonrió con soberbia.

—Sí necesito algo, lo pido. Pero nunca sería a ti—la cortó fríamente. Un viento frío corrió entre ambos, como un silencioso presagio, de una de las tantas cosas que el destino habría de recordarle al Uchiha.

La joven guardó silencio y sus orbes verdes temblaron incrédulas y casi, amenazantes en llanto. Tragó pesadamente —yo…

La negra y profunda mirada del joven siguió pendiente de ella un segundo más. Volvió a sonreír al verla incapaz de añadir algo más. Se giró y se deshizo desinteresado del cigarrillo a medio terminar.

La joven apretó en puños sus manos —¿se puede saber qué te hice?¿por qué me tratas así?... t-tú no eras así…— alzó la voz y al final sus palabras se cortaron, estaba a punto de llorar.

Él se detuvo pero no volteó a verla.

—No me gusta que me fastidien, y tú no te cansas de hacerlo— dijo apenas al verla por encima del hombro. Volvió su vista al frente y se fue sin esperar reacción de ella.

La joven contuvo el aliento y se forzó a no llorar aun cuando sus ojos ardían… el amor era difícil, ¿verdad?... tragó pesadamente y se convenció que algo lo estaba molestando, quería saber qué, necesitaba saberlo… tal vez así… algún día…

El joven avanzó con ambas manos en los bolsillos, su mirada profunda clavada al frente y sin ver a nadie en específico. Un gritillo unificado de varias chicas que lo veían, lo fastidió todavía más… optó por alejarse a uno de los campos deportivos de ese lugar y esperó a que nadie lo molestase.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Qué raro… Sakura no volvió para el almuerzo— dijo la rubia mientras acompañaba a la ojiperla vistiendo al igual al resto de las jóvenes de ese club deportivo, la pequeña falda blanca y camisa del mismo color.

—Quizá se integre a clase enseguida— habló la Hyuuga mientras separaba la blanca camisa tipo polo un poco de sus senos. La ropa nunca le quedaba bien, siempre se le ajustaba en el busto.

—Ah, mira… allá está— dijo la Yamanaka al verla a través de la alambrada verde que protegía las canchas de tenis. La pelirrosa también se encontraba con su uniforme puesto, pero sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, como muchos de los que rodeaban las diversas canchas al aire libre.

—Se ve triste— mencionó la peliazulada al detenerse junto al grupo.

La rubia resopló —seguro el cretino de Sasuke le dijo algo.

Los ojos perlados la vieron con pena… seguro Ino tenía razón… Sakura salió preocupada de la cafetería y ahora su semblante era triste. La pelirrosa alzó la vista y tras suspirar, se acercó al grupo de veinte estudiantes de diversas carreras y grados que conformaban ese club.

—Muy bien señoritas— llegó el peculiar entrenador de grandes cejas, vistiendo su inconfundible traje verde —¿qué hacen todas tan calmadas?

Las chicas que se reunían a su alrededor se observaron unas a otras, en especial las más jóvenes que no terminaban de acostumbrarse a él.

—Parece que han olvidado que la actividad física es lo que mantiene joven a los jóvenes— comenzó y movió emotivamente los brazos —¡Comencemos el entrenamiento y hagamos que la llama de la jueventud explote en nosotros!— dijo al levantar el dedo pulgar a las que consideraba sus discípulas.

—Ahh…— la Yamanaka torció los ojos y se giró al campo, la peliazulada por su parte sonrió divertida al seguirla momentos después.

—Entrena con Sakura-chan— mencionó la joven de ojos de luna al intentar no exponerse a hacer el ridículo, la verdad es que no era muy buena en los deportes.

—Olvídalo, Hyuuga— sentenció la chica —te destrozaré, y después iré por la frentona—. Añadió entrando en su fase competitiva.

—Etto…— mencionó la joven que sostenía débilmente la raqueta. Las tres canchas restantes ya contaban con sus jugadoras y el sonido de los golpes de las pequeñas pelotas se hacían constantes.

—¿Lista?— volvió a preguntar la rubia.

Hinata suspiró y rogó por no ser golpeada —ha-hai— dijo y de inmediato recibió un fuerte saque que por suerte pudo esquivar. Ambas chicas de coleta alta se miraron, una molesta y la otra preocupada.

—Te lo advierto, Hinata, no tendré piedad de ti— aclaró.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto. El viento soplaba fresco y la sombra del árbol bajo el cual estaba recostado era perfecta… pero la inconfundible y molesta voz de ese sujeto llegó a fastidiarlo —Kuso— maldijo al sentarse luego de unos momentos al pretender ignorarlo.

El sonido característico de una bola estrellándose contra la malla metálica lo hizo entender que la pacífica tranquilidad de la que había disfrutado, acababa de terminar.

—Es demasiado fuerte Ino-chan— la suave voz de la peliazulada lo hizo desviar el rostro. Contuvo el aliento al verla inclinarse por la bola que había quedado encajada en la malla.

Sus negras orbes recorrieron las largas y seguro cremosas piernas de la Hyuuga. Ella no lo notó.

—Saca. Pero fuerte y que cruce la red— ordenó la rubia.

—Hai— la escuchó decir. Se deslizó para recargarse en el tronco del árbol bajo el cual estaba y continuar observando.

—Es tan torpe— mencionó al verla golpear la pelota que si bien había cruzado, había tocado la línea, siendo un saque inválido.

—¡Hinata!—regañó la otra y él ya no las escuchó más… sus ojos tan negros detallaron su cuerpo, cada curva y sus voluptuosos senos… había aprendido a apreciar el cuerpo femenino y Hinata podría cubrir bien sus exigencias.

Maldición. La estaba deseando.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco a su espalda y no dejó de verla… ¿qué se sentiría estar entre sus muslos? Probarla. Poseerla. Su miembro dio un tirón… se fastidió, eso no le pasaba seguido por solo observar.

—Teme— el rubio llegó de un salto a él haciéndolo girar los ojos y distraerse de esa nueva sensación.

—¿Qué quieres, dobe?— preguntó al voltear su rostro al frente y cerrar los ojos, sin tener idea qué diablos quería en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó al sentarse despreocupado a su lado y viendo sin mucho interés a las jóvenes jugar —¿es cierto que te sientes mal?

—Estupideces.

—Eso supuse— mencionó el chico al dejarse caer sobre la verde grama —Oe, esta noche saldremos, ven— lo invitó y tocó su estómago pensando que había comido mucho.

—No— se negó al instante y volvió a rotar sus ojos a la Hyuuga.

—Será divertido, dattebayo— animó al rascar la punta de su nariz —¿sabes?

—¡Bien, Hyuuga!— escucharon la voz del extravagante entrenador y el Uzumaki se sentó de inmediato.

—¿Hina-chan?¿jugando?— cuestionó extrañado al achicar sus ojos. Sonrió al verla y los fríos ojos negros se posaron en él —Qué extraño. Según dice no le gusta jugar— comentó al sonreír al verla devolver la pelota con dificultad.

—Se nota. Es patética— dijo al verla.

La sonrisa del Uzumaki se extendió —ni lo creas… Hina-chan es genial, es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca. Se sabe levantar en las adversidades.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?— le preguntó al fruncir el ceño.

—Digamos que la conozco— se encogió de hombros y siguió viéndola.

"_¿La conoce?"_ pensó; tomó el comentario con simpleza, no podía conocerla mucho, hacía un poco menos de seis meses que Naruto la nombró como su nueva amiga.

Permanecieron en silencio solo viéndolas jugar y la joven peliazul pareció sentirse observada ya que giró su rostro a su dirección.

—¡Ey, Hina-chan!— gritó el rubio y movió efusivamente la mano para hacerse notar. La chica alzó la mano discretamente y devolvió el saludo. Se ruborizó.

—Quita esa sonrisa de idiota—. Dijo molesto al volver a cerrar los ojos.

—Mph— sonrió el joven al prestar atención a las miradas nerviosas que ella le dedicaba de vez en vez —Me gusta— dijo de la nada sin dejar de verla. El moreno abrió los ojos y giró su rostro a verlo.

—¿Bromeas?— cargó su voz de incredulidad y un tinte de molestia —¿qué hay de Sakura?— preguntó al verlo negar a su anterior pregunta.

El rubio negó y su semblante se tornó serio —muchas veces le dije a Sakura-chan que te olvidara y lo intentara conmigo— dijo y sonrió de manera zorruna al verlo— que solo perdía su tiempo y que jamás le corresponderías. Ella no me escuchó…— confesó y su rostro volvió a la seriedad —creo que fui yo mismo, quien terminó por entenderlo. Ella tampoco me hará caso, dattebayo.

—¿Te rendiste?— preguntó incrédulo por lo serias de sus palabras.

El chico negó —solo intento avanzar, supongo— aceptó y pudo verlo a los ojos.

—¿Con ella?

—Hinata es muy diferente… no siento lo mismo que sentí por Sakura-chan, claro que no— dijo y se rascó incómodo la mejilla —Pero me gusta mucho… mírala… es… como alguien que necesita ser protegido. No lo sé, sé que es fuerte y todo, pero… es confuso— finalizó sin entenderse del todo.

—Ya veo— dijo para ponerse de pie y negar en silencio mientras se marchaba.

—¿Mhm?— mencionó el joven al abrir y cerrar los ojos confundido —¿a dónde vas? Y, oe ¿irás?— alzó la voz al sin pretender seguirlo… su siguiente clase todavía tardaría.

—Tal vez— dijo para retirarse con las manos en los bolsillos.

…"_Así que le gusta… vaya… eso es nuevo" _pensó y no se molestó en voltear atrás.

Los vivaces ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en la pelirrosa que también jugaba en una de las canchas del lugar… ella lucía cansada… ¿triste?... no era la misma chica enérgica de siempre.

Suspiró profundamente —Sakura-chan…— la nombró y volteó a ver el camino que tomó su amigo. Entendió que otra vez había sido rechazada por el Uchiha después de que salió tras él en la cafetería. En ocasiones Sasuke era cruel, pero estaba seguro que no era mala persona, tal vez solo se detenía con Sakura por él, porque él la quería.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un par de horas después y luego de haber tomado una rápida ducha en los vestidores universitarios, para retirar el sudor tras el desgaste físico, los ojos perlados de la joven peliazul se perdieron un momento en el pasillo fuera de su aula… varios estudiantes caminaban despreocupados con sus mochilas al hombro, otros lo hacían con más prisa y ella suspiró… recordó al rubio ojiazul y sonrió, una sonrisa pura y espontánea… tenía casi seis meses de conocerlo y había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo… Naruto con su simpleza y espontaneidad habían llevado alegría a su casi siempre complicada vida… se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido si lo hubiese conocido antes.

—¡Hyuuga!— la llamó el profesor por tercera vez.

—¡Sí!— respondió al ponerse de pie por impulso.

El catedrático rodó los ojos —para ser uno de los mejores promedios del semestre anterior, deja mucho que desear con distracciones como esa— le dijo y sus compañeros rieron, ella se ruborizó y jugó con sus dedos al mantenerlos cerca de su vientre.

—Su-sumimasen— pidió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Continúe la lectura y exprese al grupo qué es lo que entiende de lo mismo, y denos un par de ejemplos prácticos— ordenó el catedrático al ajustar sus gafas.

—Ha-hai— dijo nerviosa la joven y tomó el libro de física avanzada en sus manos. Alzó sus nerviosos ojos y tuvo que rodar los mismos entre sus compañeros.

El fastidiado profesor resopló sonoramente —página ochenta y dos— le dijo al verla. Ella asintió y comenzó con el tema, rogó porque la hora pasara rápido y terminar con ese día de estudio.

—Bien. Ahora solo evite distraerse— regañó el profesor luego de varios minutos en que la joven habló y se sumió entre sus hombros mientras todos la observaban.

La chica asintió y dejó escapar el aliento al girar el rostro, estaban a cinco minutos de terminar ese día… _"Naruto-kun"_ pensó al escuchar al ruidoso chico avanzar entre varios alumnos, acompañando como siempre al joven pelinegro de rebelde cabellera y ojos ónix.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Entonces nos vemos en la noche— dijo el rubio ya en el estacionamiento de la universidad, llegando hasta su viejo auto.

—Sí, como sea— respondió el moreno mientras avanzaba y alzaba una mano para despedirse.

El Uzumaki sonrió satisfecho y después de subir a su vehículo y hacerlo rugir del motor un par de veces, salió del lugar, evitando peatones y vehículos por igual.

El viento fresco de esa tarde de Octubre meció los cabellos negros que caían rebeldes en los costados del rostro del Uchiha, su porte altivo siempre llamaba la atención y sus pasos firmes no se detuvieron, aun cuando su vista se clavó sobre un alto joven castaño que permanecía recargado en un costoso auto.

El lacio castaño lo observó al mantener sus brazos cruzados y las contrastantes miradas se clavaron en el otro, el tiempo que el paso del Uchiha lo permitió. Personalidades tan similares se encontraron y se llamaron la atención al instante. Ambos quisieron reconocerse, pero ninguno estuvo seguro de quién era la otra persona.

—Hinata-sama— más que la gruesa voz del castaño, lo que lo hizo girar el rostro parcialmente, fue el nombre de esa persona.

"_¿Hinata-sama?"_ pensó. Bajó de la ensombrecida acera, al llegar a su auto a varios metros de ellos. Curioso, creyó cuando al abrir su auto, su mirada quedó frente a ellos… a pesar del honorífico usado por él, ellos se abrazaban de una forma que daba un aire íntimo.

—Mphm— se burló al entrar a su coche —¿qué pensarías si la vieras, usuratonkachi?— mencionó y no pudo evitar una última y fugaz mirada a la pareja.

Mandó un mensaje de texto antes de retirarse por completo del campus universitario. Dos noches seguidas en ese lugar… parecía regresar a esos primeros días de universitario.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Creo que exageras, niisan— dijo la chica mientras se despedía de su primo en el living del céntrico edificio donde vivía.

—Hinata-sama, debe ser más responsable, es por su seguridad— insistió el joven al entregarle su mochila.

La chica mordió el interior de su mejilla y lo vio con el ceño fruncido, todavía creyendo que exageraba.

—Prométalo, Hinata-sama— insistió el castaño al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón de vestir beige.

La chica suspiró derrotada —bien, niisan. Lo haré— aceptó para sonreír y verlo hacer lo mismo.

El joven vio la hora en su reloj de mano y suspiró sabiendo que debía partir de inmediato —debo irme, no puedo ausentarme de la empresa durante tanto tiempo — informó el joven.

—Me dio gusto verte, niisan— mencionó la joven al abrazarse a él por segunda vez en el día. Estar en esa situación, de casi independencia, contrario a lo que Hiashi creería, la unió más con su primo, era Neji quien siempre se preocupaba porque nada le faltase.

—Duerma temprano. Y cuídese, Hinata-sama—aconsejó el joven castaño mientras la tomaba suavemente de la cabeza a modo de caricia.

—Hai. Lo haré, niisan— dijo y se sintió culpable al mentirle. Conociendo a Neji seguro le impediría salir, a veces era más sobreprotector que su padre, una especie de guardían… tampoco era que disfrutara mucho esos lugares, pero de cierta forma se sentía comprometida con sus amigos, ellos la habían aceptado en su grupo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Bien. Estaré ausente estos dos días, pero el fin de semana seguro podré venir a verla— dijo el chico.

—Me dará mucho gusto, niisan… ojalá Hanabi pudiera hacer lo mismo— mencionó la joven y ladeó su mirada al recordar a la pequeña y orgullosa castaña.

El chico guardó silencio un segundo— usted mejor que nadie conoce las expectativas que el clan tiene en la familia principal— le recordó —es imprescindible que ustedes como herederas estén lo mejor preparadas posible.

La joven suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros —no hay nadie mejor que tú para liderar la familia y la empresa, Neji niisan— dijo y no pudo verlo a los ojos.

—No diga eso, Hinata-sama… usted llegará a ser una buena líder. Estoy seguro— mencionó el joven al tomarla del hombro. Ella apenas alzó la vista a verlo —Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos después.

—Hai— asintió para verlo partir.

Una vez que vio al joven partir en su auto, ella subió hasta su piso.

—Ay no…— dijo preocupada — ya van a ser las seis—. Mencionó y pensó si le daría tiempo o como siempre llegaría tarde.

Encendió su portátil y dejó que su lista de reproducción corriera tranquilizándola, se sentó frente a al aparato y comenzó con su tarea…con su mochila a un lado y un par de libros sobre su escritorio comenzó a realizar el ensayo para el día siguiente, sus calificaciones no debían bajar o estaría en problemas con su padre. Volteó su rostro y sus ojos de luna se fijaron en las frases exactas que darían forma a su trabajo.

Siendo más de las ocho se levantó del asiento y con cierta prisa abrió su closet y buscó algo que vestir…

—Seguro Ino-chan se molestaría— pensó al ver sus chamarras y sudaderas, esas que durante gran parte de la adolescencia le dieron seguridad al ocultar su desarrollado cuerpo. Tenía casi diecinueve años y era una universitaria, no podía seguir pareciendo una tonta. Era una mujer… ella no creía en las palabras de la rubia, en las que le aseguraba su belleza también era notable, pero en lo que sí debía reconocer, tenía un punto, era que la apariencia era la primera impresión. Debía tomar seguridad y mientras más rápido la adquiriera, sería mejor.

—Aunque tampoco es como si yendo a bailar adquiriera mucha confianza— se dijo al sacar un vestido negro… no era su estilo, pero estaría bien… suponía.

Se había tomado su tiempo en la ducha, una suave y dulce esencia se había impregnado en su cuerpo al salir, se colocó su vestido sobre la ropa interior del mismo color y ató el mismo tras su nuca… el ligero escote de su espalda fue cubierto con el semi húmedo y largo cabello. El vestido se ajustaba bajo sus senos y le daba una caída natural por su amplias caderas, y una discreta línea se abría entre sus senos a modo de escote que no dejaba ver mucho, perfecto para su pudor natural.

Un suave maquillaje y un toque rosa en sus labios fue todo lo que usó. No le dio tiempo de comer, cuando vio la hora ya eran más de las diez de la noche. Tomó una pequeña bolsa y la cruzó en su pecho, una chaqueta para protegerse de la fría noche fue lo último que tomó antes de salir de su departamento. Casi corrió a tomar el elevador, esta vez presionó el botón que la descendería hasta el estacionamiento… sí, le había prometido a su primo que comenzaría a usar constantemente su auto… si ya le había mentido con que dormiría temprano, preferiría no hacerlo con eso también. Su sensible conciencia se sentía menos mal al hacerlo.

—Bien… recuerda sus palabras— se dijo ya en el interior del auto— con tranquilidad y sin temor… nada malo sucederá—. Finalizó al pisar el acelerador y hacer mover el vehículo. Solo lamentaba que el antro que frecuentarían no estaba cerca del centro, sino, en la zona este de la ciudad, a más de media hora de su departamento… llegaría tarde.

Encontrar estacionamiento fue más difícil que estacionarse en sí, se aseguró la Hyuuga. Bajó del auto y la blanca piel de sus piernas fue expuesta al frío que se ya se dejaba sentir a esas horas.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?— se preguntó la joven al pararse atrás de varias personas que se amontonaban frente al robusto y, según su semblante, temible cadenero de ese lugar. _"¿Y si los llamo?"_ pensó como otra opción al no recordar el nombre del sujeto en cuestión, seguro sus amigos ya estaban adentro … negó en silencio, con la música nadie lograría escucharla.

—Di-disculpe— alzó la voz y se levantó ligeramente de puntas para ser vista, el sujeto volteó a verla, pero de inmediato volvió a deslizar su vista, buscando siempre las mejores personas para darles entrada —Será imposible…— su voz débil y preocupada sonó como cuando niña.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Llegó y como de costumbre el lugar era muy concurrido, observó a los perdedores esperando poder entrar y deslizó sus ojos lejos de ellos… frunció el ceño al ver a la tonta Hyuuga ser empujada por alguien que intentaba escapar de la fila.

—Ven— le dijo para tomarla de la mano y jalarla con él. Si esa tonta mujer seguía ahí, seguro no entraría en toda la noche. Caminó entre las personas arrastrando a la confundida ojiperla con él, incluso antes de llegar donde el cadenero se encontraba, éste les dio el paso, siendo el sujeto molestado por varias personas que se quedaban de fuera.

—A-arigato, U-Uchia-san— mencionó la chica al soltarse.

—Mphm— gruñó molesto el joven —¿qué demonios pensabas?¿qué entrarías aquí sola?— le preguntó mientras se quitaba su chamarra y la dejaba al encargado.

Ella jugó con sus dedos nerviosa —c-comenzaba a pensar que n-no…— aceptó en voz baja.

—Es necesario que deje su chaqueta, por comodidad y porque no nos hacemos responsables de extravíos en el interior— habló de mala gana una joven que veía molesta a la peliazulada, seguro por acompañar al moreno.

—¿Eh?... ah, claro— dijo para desprenderse de la misma.

El pelinegro vio a la joven casi arrebatarle de las manos la prenda a la peliazulada y la chica no pareció molestarse, por el contrario dio las gracias; su mirada volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo y giró para entrar cuando confirmó su idea. Había cierta atracción sexual por la chica.

—¿Sabe dónde se encuentran todos, Uchiha-san?— preguntó la joven al seguirlo y sintiéndose incómoda por un par de miradas que ya tenía sobre ella.

El joven volteó de medio lado a verla mientras cruzaban la cortina del largo pasillo y se adentraban al lugar en sí. La mirada seria del pelinegro sobre ella la hizo desviar el rostro.

—S-supongo que no…— dijo en voz baja y desvió la mirada —ta-también va llegando— finalizó avergonzada y jugó con sus dedos. Avanzaron entre la pequeña multitud que se extendía en el lugar llenándolo desde la gran barra, las salas lounge, la pista y los puntos VIP que había alrededor del gran establecimiento.

Las miradas que atraía el cuerpo de la joven también fueron notadas por el joven de ojos ónix… él se detuvo y la hizo caminar delante de él, en una acción que la ojiperla no entendió.

—Camina— su voz sonó ronca al hablarle al oído pues la música electrónica ya resonaba alto… la chica se sintió pequeña y solo asintió. Su mirada más negra que la noche y la frialdad de la misma, logró desprender de ella miradas insistentes.

Hinata continuó caminando evitando en todo momento molestar a las personas, sintiendo al Uchiha caminar tras ella, volteó ligeramente a verlo y se encontró con su mirada fría en ella. Devolvió su rostro al frente y no evitó ruborizarse…_"va a pensar que soy más tonta de lo que ya cree"_ pensó preocupada y jugó con sus dedos intentando distraerse, la verdad no sabía a dónde dirigirse… busco el punto exclusivo en el que estuvieron la vez anterior.

Una sonrisa burlona se clavó en el par de opuestos jóvenes que avanzaban a varios metros, alejándose de él y de la barra donde estaba…

Las luces y el hielo seco le impedían a la Hyuuga la visión perfecta de todo el lugar y más de las partes altas del mismo. El tirón que dio su cuerpo al ser detenida inesperadamente por el azabache la descolocó.

—¿Nani?— preguntó al verlo.

—Allá— indicó el joven al indicarle con el rostro la dirección que debía tomar. Los ojos perlas de la chica no tardaron en ubicar el lugar exacto y hacia allá se dirigieron, atravesando personas y un par de chicos uniformados que llevaban y traían cantidad de bebidas con ellos.

Una vez que la Hyuuga comenzó a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a ese punto privado donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos, le fue imposible al Uchiha no recorrer sus piernas con sus ojos… otra vez la estaba viendo, se dio cuenta… _"Uchiha-san jamás podría interesarme"_ recordó. Apenas sonrió de medio lado… podría ser divertido demostrarle a la Hyuuga lo contrario.

—¡Ey! teme. Hina-chan, llegaron— saludó el rubio al levantarse del asiento.

—¿Qué hay?— mencionó el Uchiha para permanecer de pie a un costado de la mesa redonda que ya se encontraba llena de infinidad de bebidas. Los ojos jade de la pelirrosada, que se encontraba sentada en ese único sillón redondo que llenaba el espacio, se posó sobre él y después observó a la peliazul… el Uchiha desvió el rostro desinteresado al notarla, para finalmente sentarse con una cerveza en la mano.

—¡Wow, Hinata!— mencionó la Yamanaka cuando la joven Hyuuga se disponía a saludar al rubio y la arrastró con ella, sentándola entre la pelirrosa y ella, en uno de los varios espacios libres —pero mira qué bien te ves— le dijo al haberla contemplado cuando llegó —seguro romperás más de un corazón.

La timidez y casi inseguridad típicas de ella, surgieron —n-no estaba segura de… de vestir así…— dijo al ver a la joven rubia que vestía un ajustado vestido morado strapless, también observó a la pelirrosa que portaba un pantalón de piel negro y una pequeña blusa roja que dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano.

—¿Por qué llegaste con Sasuke?— interrumpió la ojiverde y la vio con cierta molestia.

Los ojos perlados de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa —¿eh?

La rubia sonrió divertida —no me digas que eres la afortunada que ha logrado salir con él…— comentó con el afán de molestar a la ojiverde y con cierta gracia escondida en sus palabras —mira que Sasuke nunca ha salido con nadie— remarcó al ver a la pelirrosa que la fulminaba con la mirada — Yo dudaba que algún día se pudiera interesar en alguien.

—No— interrumpió la peliazul sin creer lo que acababa de decir la joven.

—¿Entonces por qué?— volvió a hablar la delgada pelirrosa al lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a la Yamanaka.

—Pues… él… él me ayudó a entrar…— dijo —no… no me daban entrada—. Aceptó suavemente avergonzada.

La chica volteó a ver al joven una vez más y regresó su vista a la nerviosa ojiperla… recorrió con su vista y comprobó que las palabras de bienvenida de Ino eran ciertas… Hinata lucía bien… de pronto se sintió insegura… Sasuke no era amable con nadie, ella lo conocía de muchos años y nunca se había molestado en ayudarle, no al menos, de hace un par de años a la fecha.

—Ya…— mencionó intentando dejar de lado esa molestia —bien, entonces ya vengo— dijo y bajó de ahí, necesitaba apartarse un momento y calmarse para ser objetiva… Hinata no era una mujer para Sasuke… era bonita, lo reconocía, pero no tenía el carácter ni la personalidad para estar a su altura, creía.

—¿Se… se molestó?— preguntó la joven al verla bajar sola y sí, claramente molesta.

La rubia frunció los labios suavemente —sí… un poco, Sasuke sigue siendo su talón de Aquiles— dijo la chica que no sabía cuándo aprendería a lidiar con las diferentes actitudes del Uchiha… sí, Sakura juraba amarlo, pero si lo hacía, esas cosas no deberían importarle, eso creía.

A la espalda de la rubia se encontraba el Inuzuka y Shino Aburame que solo habían saludado superficialmente a la Hyuuga, en el lugar también se encontraba Choji, que junto a Shikamaru, formaban el nuevo grupo de nueve chicos que siempre se juntaban, Naruto había agregado también al chico Lee que parecía tener un interés en especial por Sakura, siendo casi evitado por la misma.

Hinata notó la impaciencia de la rubia —¿o-ocurre algo, Ino-chan?— preguntó y seguía jugando con sus manos que descansaban en sus piernas.

La rubia volteó a verla y bajó su mirada a sus manos… Hinata le recordaba tanto a Sakura cuando era niña, una chica débil que debía cuidar, o ayudarla a adaptarse a su entorno… suspiró cansadamente… estaban en un antro.

—Ten— le dijo y le puso entre las mano una cerveza —y no, no me ocurre nada… es solo que Shikamaru se ha tardado— explicó.

—Tal vez se esté besando por ahí con alguien— mencionó el Inuzuka desde su espalda y sonrió divertido al adivinar el coraje de la otra.

—Eres un maldito entrometido— replicó al voltear a verlo, la Hyuuga sonrió ante el pequeño ataque de ira de la joven —y además feo— añadió para levantarse —Enseguida vengo, Hinata.

La joven asintió al verla.

—Eso crees tú— dijo muy seguro el joven, también su popularidad con las chicas había crecido, tal vez no como Naruto, mucho menos como el cretino de Sasuke, pero también tenía un par de admiradoras.

—Kiba-kun… no debiste decir eso— mencionó la joven.

—Bah, déjame, te aseguro que se lo merece— dijo el joven al voltearse a ella.

—Ino-chan está muy arrepentida… creo que…

—Ni lo digas, Shikamaru sería un idiota si lo deja pasar— aseguró el joven.

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño —acaso… acaso ¿a ti te…?

—¿Qué si a mí me pasó algo similar?— preguntó ofendido el de las marcas rojizas.

Ella solo pudo asentir… tal vez estaba siendo indiscreta, pero el tono de voz usado y la insistencia en recordarlo, le hacían pensar eso.

—¡Qué va!— dijo al cruzar sus brazos tras su nuca —simplemente esa chica no me cae bien. Nos conocemos de hace tiempo y siempre fue superficial.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente… ella había escuchado por boca de Sakura algo similar, pero al conocer más a fondo a la rubia, entendía que era solo la forma de mostrarse al mundo, Ino era una chica que no pretendía mostrar sus debilidades, era muy inteligente y no quería ser subestimada, tal vez había encontrado una forma de no hacerlo al ser ella la que aparentara subestimar a los demás… pero era buena, lo sabía, solo que ahora se había equivocado he intentaba enmendarse.

—Yo… yo no estaría tan segura— dijo y al ver que comenzaría a jugar con la bebida entre sus dedos, optó por dar un sorbo.

—Como sea— le restó importancia el chico.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El Uzumaki se encontraba observando a la pista al lugar por donde se había perdido su pelirrosa amiga, él como la mayoría se había percatado que había bajado molesta. Giró su rostro para preguntarle al Uchiha si él no sabía qué le ocurría, aunque lo más seguro era que no, pues acababa de llegar, pero se encontró con los ojos negros del joven observando en dirección de sus compañeros, en especial, le pareció, de cierta ojiperla.

El rubio sonrió al verlo desviar su mirada al notarlo.

—Ella luce genial, ttebayo— habló animoso y su voz fue amortiguada por el alto sonido —por cierto, ¿dónde la encontraste?

El pelinegro volteó a verlo de reojo —¿celoso?

—Para nada… Hina-chan no es mi novia, pero además… no creo que seas su tipo— se burló el joven al rascar su cabello, ignorando por completo la nueva punzada de molestia del Uchiha.

—Por supuesto— su voz sonó molesta y el rubio no se percató.

—Ah…— mencionó el rubio al ver que Kiba se levantaba —vayamos a saludar— animó al pelinegro.

—Olvídalo— dijo el otro al tomar otra bebida y comenzar a tomarla mientras sacaba su móvil.

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la chica que seguro intentaría esforzarse por arrancarle un par de frases al chico de gafas.

La profundidad de esos ojos negros cayeron en ese par… la joven se había ruborizado tenuemente cuando el dobe se sentó a su lado y extendió su mano en el respaldo del largo mueble. El rubio hablaba y sonreía de forma zorruna cuando ella se atrevía a hablar… era tan tonto. Lo confirmó segundos después cuando el joven derramó su bebida al intentar colocarla sobre la mesa.

Ver los ojos preocupados de ella al intentar ayudarlo, casi lo enfermaron. Casi estaba seguro que esa tonta chica estaba enamorada del tarado de Naruto. Vio a la chica tomarlo de la mano para descartar, seguro, de que no se hubiese cortado, eso le hizo envidiarlo… por primera vez en muchos años volvía a experimentar esa sensación.

Sus ojos vieron una vez más a la joven y su vista fue cortada por el cuerpo de Nara que recién llegaba y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué hay?— preguntó el desganado chico.

El Uchiha negó en silencio y dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida… iba a quitarse esa sensación. No se detendría a pensar por qué… si era por su ego herido, por la rivalidad con el rubio, o por el rechazo de la chica… pero había decidido que sería él el que tendría las miradas de la joven... o mejor su cuerpo.

Fue así como una sombra más obscura llenó sus ojos al dejar de verlos.

Continuará…

* * *

•

•

•

Hola chicas :D

Bueno, traje por aquí este capítulo, la verdad era que mi idea era meter todo en este capítulo, pero vi que me iba a quedar muy largo, así que decidí cortarlo, ya sé lo que sigue así que espero no tardar como esta vez en actualizar.

Espero que les guste. Y sin más que decir más que muero de sueño… agradezco comentarios xD

_**DAMIC00, miko Kaoru-sama Yukki-Onna, Valentina landono, flower Bloom, RankaxAlto, Nicole Ig y a Riuzaki Kira.**_

Gracias por dejar su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.

Ah, otra cosa… el ShikaIno a mí me gusta xD pero no creo que sea la pareja final, tal vez en un par de ellas sí me pegue al cannon, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de juntar a estos dos D:

xD se me olvidaba, a las que tienen alertas y recibieron dos correos, es porque edité el cap dos... cambié la edad que me andaba fallando, Sasuke y Naruto tienen 24 y también cambié el deporte que practican de soccer a baloncesto xD se me da más narrar este deporte D:

Bueno, ya pues…

Besos. Aidé.


	4. ilusiones truncadas: heridas

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

* * *

_-Capítulo con violencia sexual-_

* * *

•

-4-

ILUSIONES TRUNCADAS: HERIDAS

•

•

Apretó sus puños molesta en el largo y blanco lavabo.

—Tranquilízate, Sakura— se aconsejó al verse al espejo —Hinata no puede mentir, seguro sí fue una coincidencia— volvió a mencionar mientras cerraba sus ojos jade… apretó los mismos y aspiró hondamente para calmarse aunque no lo lograba del todo, a pesar de reconocer que entre el Uchiha y ella nunca había habido nada, le resultaba difícil que detalles como ese no le molestaran.

—¿Enojada?, frentona— la voz burlona de la rubia ojiazul se escuchó en el lugar, luego de ser acompañada por la alta música después de abrir la puerta de los baños.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y abrió el grifo para humedecer sus manos y posteriormente su corto cabello.

—Pretendes seguir fastidiando— afirmó la joven al verla recargarse en el lavamanos y alisar su vestido.

La rubia sonrió —ya deberías estar acostumbrada— le restó importancia al ver a un par de chicas entrar y otras salir del lugar —¿de verdad estás celosa de Hinata?— preguntó al verla.

La otra volteó a verla molesta… negó en silencio un momento después —de Hinata y de cualquiera— aceptó finalmente.

Los ojos azules de la rubia mostraron sorpresa por la sinceridad de la pelirrosa —pues lamento ser yo la que te lo repita pero…

—Sí ya sé, Sasuke no me quiere…— interrumpió y observó a la otra —Pero no me daré por vencida, nunca lo he hecho, no lo haré ahora.

Dejó a la Yamanaka en silencio un par de segundos y después ésta la vio con pena —no deberías preocuparte por Hinata… no creo que Sasuke le interese…— mencionó conciliadoramente.

—Más bien, ella no le interesaría a él— corrigió de inmediato.

La otra se encogió de hombros —eso no lo sé, pero…

—¿Qué?— preguntó molesta al no darle la razón.

Ino resopló cansadamente —Hinata está enamorada de Naruto— mencionó lo que sospechaba.

—Mientes— dijo al sostenerle la mirada.

La otra negó —por supuesto que no— se defendió— Solo basta ver cómo lo mira, la atención que le presta cada que habla y lo nerviosa y roja que se pone cuando el confianzudo la abraza— explicó y el semblante de la pelirrosa cambió al entenderlo —Tal vez exagero y no lo ama, pero le gusta y eso es seguro.

—¿Cómo podría ser posible?¿cómo podría alguien enamorarse de ese grandísimo idiota?

—Tampoco es algo imposible— aceptó la rubia mientras volteaba a observarse al espejo —Tal vez Naruto no es Sasuke, pero se vuelto muy guapo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— la incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro al observarla.

La chica asintió —¿sabes qué es lo mejor?

—No... ¿qué?

—Que parece que a Naruto también le gusta— dijo al voltearla a ver.

La ojiverde frunció el ceño mientras en silencio le sostenía la mirada.

—Eso debería darte gusto… Naruto ya no volverá a insistirte— dijo y le guiñó un ojo divertida —Y si el idiota de Sasuke te gusta, está bien, supongo… pero deja de portarte de ese modo con Hinata— finalizó para girarse y marcharse de ahí.

—¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó la ojiverde ignorando una punzada de desilusión.

—¿A dónde más? A buscar a Shikamaru— respondió con simpleza.

La ojijade guardó silencio y observó la blanca puerta una vez que se quedó sola —así que Naruto y Hinata…— dijo en voz baja para ella misma. Negó en silencio —a mí qué me importa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Ey, Shikamaru!— la gruesa voz de un regordete castaño se alzó sobre el sonido que inundaba el lugar.

El chico de coleta rebelde volteó desganado hacia abajo, lugar de donde provenía el grito —¿qué hay, Choji?— preguntó luego de recargar su rostro sobre el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado.

—Vamos a conseguir muchas papas fritas y botanas— animó el joven desde abajo.

El otro solo dejó caer su rostro ligeramente —¿quieres dejar de pensar en comida un momento? Venimos aquí a beber, no a comer…— dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Bah, por supuesto!... esto es solo la entrada, a la salida podemos ir por una buena cena— replicó el joven naturalmente —entonces, ¿vienes?

—Esta vez no, viejo— dijo el joven y lo vio encogerse de hombros sin importarle mucho — de hecho, no sé ni qué demonios hago aquí— finalizó el joven y el otro negó en silencio.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes— mencionó el regordete castaño para girarse directo a la barra mientras sonreía… él sí sabía qué hacía ahí, su fastidiado amigo.

—Ah, esto es un fastidio—se giró y echó su rostro hacia atrás viendo las luces suspendidas del techo, de medio lado observó al Uchiha pendiente de su móvil y se obligó a tomar una de las varias botellas servidas en la circular mesa —¿ah?— mencionó al ver al rubio y a la ojiperla que parecían ser ignorados por el joven de gafas. Sonrió de medio lado —parece que Naruto no pierde el tiempo— mencionó divertido y los ojos negros del Uchiha volvieron a clavarse en ellos.

•

• • •

•

—¿Ah? ¿te… te vas Shino-kun?— preguntó la ojiperla al ver al chico levantarse sin decir nada.

—Sí, tengo algo qué hacer— respondió el joven al apenas haber volteado a verlos.

—Demo…

—Ah, déjalo— intervino el rubio —tal vez va al baño o por alguna otra bebida a la barra, porque dudo que quiera bailar— se burló mientras rascaba su cabeza.

La Hyuuga sonrió divertida —t-tienes razón.

—Oe, Hina-chan…— comenzó el rubio y se rascó la mejilla incómodo.

—¿Sí?— mencionó la joven y cuando el rubio alzó la vista a ella, se ruborizó.

—Bueno… pues, veras… hay… hay una cosa que quiero decirte— continuó el joven que tontamente nervioso, sonreía.

Ella asintió y apretó entre sus manos su negro vestido sin atreverse a hablar.

—Hola— saludó la pelirrosa al volver.

—Hola Sakura-chan, ¡oh, Shikamaru! — llamó a su amigo al que recién veía, buscaría otro momento para decirle a la ojiperla, después de todo, con sus dos amigos y el teme cerca, no lo lograría.

—¿Qué hay, Naruto?— saludó el Nara mientras la ojiverde se sentaba entre ambos.

—Parece que Ino te está buscando por todas partes— soltó con una sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun…

—Naruto… idiota— mencionó molesta la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué? Para nadie es un secreto. Además, Ino sí lo está buscando—se defendió el rubio.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos. Naruto era un idiota, hasta él entendía la incomodidad que eso le causaba al Nara.

—Olvídalo, Naruto. No importa— le restó importancia el joven.

—Bueno… lo siento— se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Shikamaru negó en silencio y sonrió al rascarse cansadamente una ceja.

—Bien, mejor… ¡bailemos!— sugirió y se levantó —¿Hina-chan?— añadió y le tendió la mano a la joven ojiperla justo cuando la pelirrosa se disponía a rechazarlo, acostumbrada a siempre ser ella a quien invitaba.

—¿Ah?... etto… — mencionó nerviosa y asintió un segundo después.

—Ya vengo— dijo el Uchiha después de levantarse y girarse con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Ah, Sasuke— la pelirrosa se puso de pie y lo sujetó de un brazo, el joven apenas volteó a verla.

—¿Qué quieres?— su voz fue gruesa en fastidio.

La chica tragó ligeramente y se recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma minutos antes, al salir del baño… no iba a rendirse y buscaría llenar sus ojos… tal vez Sasuke la rechazaba por el afecto que Naruto le mostraba, pero ahora que estaba con Hinata, tal vez...

—¿Por qué no… bailamos?— se animó a preguntar mientras lo soltaba y se llevaba su mano al rostro, no evitó ruborizarse y su ilusión se reflejó en sus ojos.

Tanto Naruto, como Shikamaru y la joven Hyuuga se mantuvieron en silencio, ésta última sonrió al ver la perseverancia de la joven pelirrosa.

—No— fue cortante y se giró.

Los ojos de luna se fijaron en el rostro duro del joven y después en la consternación de la chica.

—Teme…— mencionó el rubio comenzando a molestarse, pero no se movió del lado de la peliazul.

—¿Por qué no?— volvió a decir la chica al verlo girarse y pretender avanzar.

—Porque no se me da la gana— su voz sonó molesta al voltearla a ver.

—Sasuke— la voz de la chica fue débil y avanzó un paso a él.

El chico giró su cuerpo y la vio hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas —¿sabes?, Sakura..., hasta ahora te he soportado porque fuimos amigos varios años— dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven —pero comienzas a ser un verdadero fastidio— finalizó y su voz sonó más gruesa de lo normal, mientras sus ojos negros solo se centraban en ella.

La chica tragó difícilmente y sus dos manos se juntaron en su pecho cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Sasuke-teme— intervino el rubio que se acercó a él —¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?¿por qué la tratas así?

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta sin responder y comenzó a bajar.

—¡Teme!— alzó la voz.

—No te metas, dobe. Ella debería entender cuando no se le quiere cerca—dijo y ladeó su rostro.

La pelirrosa detuvo al rubio que seguro iría a seguir enfrentando al joven de ojos negros —de-déjalo, Naruto… yo… ya estoy acostumbrada— dijo la chica y fingió una sonrisa.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga también mostraban su asombro por la escena que acababa de presenciar, giró su rostro y observó al Uchiha dirigirse a la barra y detenerse con un joven peliblanco, o eso le pareció mientras las luces multicolores bailaban por el lugar... _"¿por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel?"_ pensó al ver al joven que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

Cuando regresó la vista al lugar Sakura había bajado y el rubio se apresuró tras ella.

—Sakura debería dejar de insistirle— la voz del Nara atrajo la atención de la peliazul.

—¿Ha… ha pasado eso seguido?— cuestionó al sentarse a su lado.

El chico negó —no de esa forma— comentó —Sakura siempre ha estado tras él desde que la conozco, un triángulo amoroso bastante extraño… Naruto tras Sakura y ella tras Sasuke y bueno… él no parece querer a nadie…— dijo el chico y sonrió —Kiba dice que Sasuke debe estar enamorado de Naruto para cerrar el triángulo.

La cara de susto de la peliazul lo forzó a continuar.

—Pero Kiba es un idiota.

—¿A quién crees que llamas idiota? Idiota— habló el molesto Inuzuka que escuchó una parte de la conversación.

El Nara echó su cabeza hacia atrás —solo olvídalo— mencionó cansadamente, no tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie.

El semblante molesto del joven de rojizas marcas hizo sonreír a la ojiperla.

—¿Y dónde están todos?— preguntó el recién llegado.

—Ah, pues… verás, Kiba-kun…— habló la peliazulada…

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Qué hay, Sasuke?— saludo un peculiar chico de ojos morados y cabello blanco a la altura del hombro.

—¿Llegaron?— preguntó el otro luego de tomar de un vaso de whisky que recién le servían al peliblanco, el chico frunció el ceño indignado.

—Sí, están por allá— dijo el joven y señaló con su rostro a un grupo de jóvenes que vestían en su mayoría de negro y que se encontraban en una sala lounge apartados del bullicio del lugar.

—Ya veo— mencionó el joven al verlo, se volteó y observó sin interés a la cantidad de personas que pasaban frente a ellos o que bailaban en la pista.

—Llegaste bien acompañado— soltó el chico con burla al verlo de medio lado.

El Uchiha guardó silencio.

—¿Sales con esa chica?— volvió a preguntar ante el mutismo del moreno.

—No digas estupideces— lo cortó al volver a tomar de su bebida.

El chico se encogió —conozco a alguien que no creerá que es una estupidez— dijo y sonrió al imaginar la furia en el rostro de la pelirroja a la que se refería —Karín arderá de rabia.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto —como si me importara.

—¿Dormiste con ella anoche?— preguntó el chico y por un segundo su voz sonó seria… la mirada fría del Uchiha lo obligó a reír —bien, a mí qué me importa… solo lo supuse porque anoche se te pegó como lapa cuando saliste de aquí— añadió y volvió a su actitud despreocupada.

—Me voy— avisó y después de dejar el vaso y un billete sobre la barra, comenzó a caminar directo al otro grupo de jóvenes.

El peliblanco observó el dinero que dejó y tras ver al barman tomarlo, sonrió —de ahí mismo sírveme otro par— mencionó para encogerse de hombros y giró su rostro… sus afilados dientes se exhibieron más al ver llegar a una joven que hasta ese momento le era desconocida… tal vez esa noche algo de la buena suerte del pelinegro se le pegaba y dormía acompañado.

—Ey, Sasuke— un joven rubio y de media coleta se levantó a saludarlo.

Los ojos negros y fríos del joven se fijaron en el rostro burlón del rubio y solo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tiempo sin verte, Uchiha— habló un pelirrojo con perforaciones en nariz y orejas, dejando de lado a una chica de mirada rojiza y cabello azulino.

—Supongo que por ti, yo estuve aquí ayer— respondió el moreno al verlo acercarse, él seguía con actitud despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo enseguida vuelvo— habló el rubio al verse ignorado.

—Sí, el trabajo me mantiene ocupado— volvió a hablar el pelirrojo que pretendió no escuchar al otro que ya se había marchado.

—Ya veo… ¿tienes?— respondió el moreno y el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

—Veo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte— comentó para extender su mano a otro de sus compañeros de actitud despreocupada y de cabellera blanca y corta —Hidan— lo nombró y éste entregó un pequeño envoltorio plástico que estaría un segundo en la mano del Uchiha, para terminar en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del mismo.

El pelirrojo sonrió al guardar el par de billetes que el moreno le había entregado —me gustaría seguir regalándotela, pero negocios son negocios, comprendes, ¿cierto?

—Eso nunca me ha importado— cortó el Uchiha —debo irme.

—Por aquí me pareció ver a tu patético amigo rubio— mencionó el pelirrojo antes de que se marchara —… cuando quieras dejar de jugar al niño bueno, estaremos esperándote.

Los ojos ónix se clavaron en él cuando volteó de medio lado a verlo —mph— mencionó para comenzar a caminar.

—Tan arrogante como siempre— dijo el de pelo blanco mientras se mantenía con una pierna apoyada en el sofá y un palillo en los dientes… los otros voltearon a verlo —Por cierto, saludos a Itachi— alzó la voz y sonrió de medio lado al ver a la joven de mirada rojiza desviar la mirada.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada asesina y se fue de ahí un segundo después.

—Al parecer no valoras tu vida— comentó el rubio de coleta que recién llegaba —¿o tú qué opinas, Konan?

—Mph… idiotas— dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de piernas y tomaba de su copa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un cretino con Sakura-chan?— cuestionó molesto el rubio mientras acompañaba al pelinegro de regreso al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, luego de haberlo encontrado.

—¿Quieres tú dejar de meterte donde no te importa?— lo cortó el otro.

El rubio resopló frustrado —esto ya es cansado, teme— aceptó y lo acompañó al subir.

—Es lo mismo que yo digo, de alguna forma tiene que entender.

—¿Y por qué no solo sales con ella y ya?— lo detuvo al sostenerlo del brazo y lo vio seriamente.

—Porque no se me da la gana— respondió de inmediato y molesto el Uchiha, al momento de zafarse de su agarre.

—Teme— lo nombró y lo vio fijamente tratando de entender por qué su comportamiento.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, usuratonkachi— advirtió el pelinegro al sostenerle la mirada un segundo antes de girarse y continuar su camino.

El Uzumaki resopló frustrado mientras negaba en silencio y lo observaba subir… aunque deseara la felicidad para la pelirrosa que seguía siendo muy importante para él, tampoco podía imponerle nada a su testarudo amigo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Quieres dejar de comer como si no fueras a volver a hacerlo?— habló la rubia ojiazul al ver al Akimichi llevarse a la boca gran cantidad de botana.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si apenas voy empezando— se defendió el otro mientras seguía comiendo y haciendo negar en silencio al Nara que lo veía con cierto interés.

La rubia rodó los ojos —Hinata, dile algo…— dijo y volteó a ver a la más joven del grupo.

—¿Eh? ¿y-yo, Ino-chan?— mencionó avergonzada al llevarse una mano al pecho.

—Sí, tú…— apoyó el Inuzuka que también se encontraba siendo testigo de la escena —tal vez siendo la nueva del grupo, le dé un poco de pena.

—Demo, yo…— sus ojos de luna se abrieron sorprendidos al ver tanto al regordete castaño, como al Inuzuka.

—Ah, dejen en paz a Hina-chan— intervino el rubio, que como el Uchiha, recién volvía. Sonrió de manera zorruna mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la peliazul.

—Cállate, Naruto— habló el Inuzuka— si no le dicen nada, algún día va a reventar este gor…

—¿Quieres callarte?— intervino rápidamente el Nara al taparle la boca y con una sonrisa nerviosa, inventó lo que aseguró sería el término de la frase del joven de marcas rojizas, tranquilizando al casi ofendido regordete.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada fastidiado ante la patética escena. No entendía qué hacía con semejantes idiotas.

Naruto no contuvo una carcajada —ven, Hina-chan, esta vez sí bailaremos— mencionó animado y sonriendo todavía mientras se la llevaba de la mano.

—Ha-hai— respondió al seguirlo y su sonrojo fue notado por los ojos ónix que no evitaron seguirla al verla de reojo, mientras tomaba de su bebida.

•

• • •

•

El largo cabello azulino se movió junto con el medio largo de su vestido, cuando al llegar a la pista, y casi en medio de la multitud, el rubio la jaló de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa y el rubor se acrecentó en su rostro al asegurarle al ojiazul, que la música electrónica que sonaba, no se bailaba así y él, con una sonrisa extensa le había dicho que eso no importaba.

La joven rubia sonrió al verlos pero evitó decir algo al respecto.

—Vayamos nosotros también, Shikamaru— animó la joven al acercarse de más al chico que había sido su pareja por casi un año.

—No me apetece— dijo el joven que metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se recargó completamente en el asiento.

El Inuzuka se burló —te diría que bailaras conmigo, pero tal vez terminarías besándome— mencionó ganándose una mirada molesta del Nara.

La chica frunció el rostro en molestia, estaba acostumbrada al insoportable sentido del humor del joven —jamás bailaría, y mucho menos besaría a un pulgoso como tú— aclaró sin soltar al chico de alborotado chongo.

La charla o casi discusión transcurrió sin importarle al Uchiha que con un vaso de whisky en mano, observaba de reojo y desde su lugar a la inconfundible pareja de su estúpido amigo y la Hyuuga… estaba recargado en el respaldo del asiento y con un brazo en el mismo, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros y sus ojos cayeron al lugar donde el dobe, que parecía perder lo estúpido, había deslizado y descansado su mano… justo en la curvatura de la espalda baja de la joven… sonrió con ironía… a la chica no parecía molestarle… _"igual a todas"_ se aseguró al recordar haberla visto abrazada junto al chico castaño, esa misma tarde en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Apretó con un poco de más fuerza su brazo al ver al rubio pegarse a ella y susurrarle algo al oído, y a ambos, voltear a ver lo que el joven le había señalado… Naruto con sus sonrisas tontas era patético y a ella, casi podía creerle esa tonta ingenuidad que venía mostrando… pero su experiencia le se lo impedía. Ella debía ser igual a todas, tenía que serlo…

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—N-Naruto-kun…— habló la joven al verse pegada a él.

—¿Estás bien, Hina-chan?— preguntó sorprendido el joven y con sus ojos muy abiertos, al verla casi caer al ser aventada por un grupo de jóvenes, que más que bailar, parecían pelear entre ellos.

Ella asintió y acomodó un mechón de cabello que había llegado a su rostro —y-yo… lo siento, N-Naruto-kun.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos a las sillas de allá?— le dijo para señalarle el lugar más cercano.

Ella volteó y negó despacio —e-estoy bien— dijo y apretando sus manos en el pecho del joven, intentó apartarse, estaban demasiado cerca y sus nervios no le darían para más.

—Hinata— la nombró el rubio de tal modo por primera vez, al seguir aferrándose a su cintura... habían dejado de bailar.

Ella alzó su mirada nerviosa a él al notarlo —¿s-sí?

El chico sonrió mientras terminaba de quitar un par de largas hebras de cabello de su fino rostro… la Hyuuga se olvidó de respirar en ese momento y él sonrió más notoriamente al notarlo.

—Hina-chan… hay algo que quiero decirte, dattebayo— habló el joven. La música seguía sonando alto y él le hablaba muy cerca para ser escuchado, pero viéndose a la cara; las personas bailaban a su alrededor y el bullicio era mucho, pero la peliazulada creía escuchar su propio corazón. Naruto le gustaba mucho…

Ella mordió su labio y dejó de tocarlo para jugar con sus dedos y él sonrió al verla… sí, Hinata le parecía alguien a quién proteger, él conocía poco de su pasado, pero lo que conocía lo hacía desear tal cosa.

Él acarició su labio con el pulgar logrando que dejara de morderlo y se acercó a ella.

La cínica actitud del ojinegro cobró molestia al verlos besarse. Si no lograba tener a esa chica, Naruto le habría ganado. Sí habría alguien que lo ignorara, y más por su siempre estúpido amigo. Eso no podía pasar.

El rostro ligeramente levantado de la Hyuuga se mantuvo quieto mientras el rubio rosaba casi sus labios, pudo sentir el aliento fresco del chico en su rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y casi creyó se desmayaría.

Los ojos azules que se habían mantenido observando los entreabiertos labios femeninos, se vieron atraídos por una cabellera rosada varios metros tras ella, la ignoró una vez, y al ver a la joven dueña de ésta, moverse de forma extraña, cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro frustrado.

—Esto no puede pasar, dattebayo— mencionó para sí mismo al acariciar el rostro ruborizado de la ojiperla —ven, necesito que me esperes— volvió a hablar en voz alta y en el oído de la joven que no entendió qué pasaba.

La ojiperla asintió y lo dejó tomarla de la mano mientras la guiaba de nueva cuenta con el resto del grupo.

—¿Ah?— mencionó la chica al ver a un costado de las escaleras que la conducirían a ese punto exclusivo donde habían estado, a la Yamanaka que abrazaba por el cuello a Shikamaru… la peliazulada sonrió al entender que las cosas se habían arreglado… segundos después tuvo que dejar de verlos al ver cómo el joven deslizaba una de sus manos, de su cintura, hasta acariciar uno de los senos de la rubia, mientras la aprisionaba en la pared… la Hyuuga avergonzada los ignoró, como lo hacían la mayoría de los presentes en el lugar.

—Hina-chan— la voz del rubio volvió a captar su atención mientras subían —Sakura-chan…— dijo y volteó a ver a la pelirrosa que caminando con dificultad se había sentado en una de las mesas redondas a un costado de la pista y estaba completamente sola.

Los ojos perlados no tardaron en ubicarla y entender lo que estaba preocupando al Uzumaki —co-comprendo…— dijo y asintió al sonreirle.

—Espérame aquí, veré si quiere que la vaya a dejar en casa… pero debo decirte algo, ttebayo— habló de prisa mientras se rascaba su rubio cabello —¿esperarás?

—Ha-hai— mencionó y mientras jugaba con sus dedos, lo vio partir rumbo a la chica ojiverde.

—Parece que hoy no eres el mejor conversador…— mencionó el chico de ojos morados y afilados dientes, que había tenido poca suerte con la chica de la barra, y que había subido con su pelinegro amigo que no hacía más que mirar a la multitud que bailaba. El Uchiha guardó silencio mientras su mirada fría puso nerviosa a la ojiperla que recién llegaba y lo había volteado a ver al pasar —supongo que mejor me voy— volvió a hablar el joven ojiblanco al verse ignorado.

—Como quieras— respondió desinteresado el Uchiha dando un último trago a su bebida.

El joven se marchó al instante después de murmurar algo sobre lo antipático del pelinegro.

—Ey— gritó el Inuzuka —¡miren!— señaló a un punto en la pista de baile y tanto la ojiperla como Shino voltearon a ver.

Después de ajustarse las gafas obscuras, el Aburame habló—: son Rock Lee y Choji— su voz no mostró mayor importancia.

Kiba rió sonoramente —pero si el guapo más guapo de toda la ciudad, se está dando con todo con el gordo— afirmó al ver el revuelo que traían sus dos amigos.

—¿Creen que deberíamos intervenir?— cuestionó la preocupada ojiperla al levantarse a ver.

—Nah, olvídalo, déjalos que se cansen— respondió el de marcas rojizas.

—Kiba-kun…

—En todo caso Shikamaru es el que tranquiliza a Choji— volvió a decir el chico al también estar de pie observando todo.

Shino se puso de pie —tú quédate aquí, Hinata— mencionó el joven —nosotros evitaremos que sigan haciendo semejante ridículo— la voz baja del joven no fue comparada con la fuerza con la que arrastró al Inuzuka para que lo ayudara a separar a los otros. A pesar que no vieron cómo comenzó, no les fue difícil adivinar que seguro el chico de cejas pobladas habría intentado animar al castaño a bailar, y entre su convencimiento, habría mencionado la palabra 'gordo' dirigida al joven y así, su furia se desató.

Cuando el Uchiha se levantó y estuvo a punto de bajar, ella lo observó.

—¿I-irá a ayudar-les?— su débil voz fue escuchada por el alto pelinegro.

—Como si eso me importara— respondió el joven y siguió bajando.

La joven, que era la primera vez que veía esa escena casi típica para los otros, aparte de asustarse, se molestó.

—Debería ser mejor amigo…— su voz sonó clara e hizo voltear al Uchiha de medio lado y detener su marcha.

—¿Qué?

Ella apretó un pliegue de su vestido al sostenerle la mirada —u-usted tiene muy buenos amigos… de-debería preocuparse por ellos— se atrevió a mencionar y a pesar de que su corazón latía nervioso por hablarle de esa forma, logró sonar clara. No entendía cómo siendo tan querido por el rubio y la ojiverde, él se comportaba de esa forma con ellos… con todos.

—Ellos no son mis amigos— aclaró el joven con voz gruesa al ver la ridícula escena que esos cuatro montaban.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquello, todos eran un gran grupo —demo…— dijo y giró su rostro hasta donde podía alcanzar a ver a lo lejos, al rubio sentado charlando con la pelirrosa cabizbaja.

Él sonrió de medio lado y con molestia —¿estás juzgándome?— ella retrocedió, no supo si por lo grueso de su voz o porque después de girar, caminaba hacia ella.

—N-no…— mencionó y dio otro paso atrás —s-solo no debería ser… tan cruel— añadió y ambos entendieron a lo que se refería.

Él apenas volteó en dirección hacia los que habían sido sus amigos desde la infancia.

—Mph— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida —porque no quise bailar con ella— dedujo sin dejar de verlos.

—Ella…— mencionaba la ojiperla.

—Pues no se me dio la gana— interrumpió el joven —pero ahora sí. Así que baila conmigo— añadió sorprendiéndola al tomarla de la mano.

Él avanzó… ella no.

El Uchiha volteó a verla y achicó los ojos al verla recelosa.

—N-no…— dijo y jaló su mano para soltarse. Verlo sonreír con cinismo la hizo fruncir el ceño insegura de lo que pensaba. No le temía, pero él no le provocaba la confianza que el resto de los chicos del grupo.

Él regresó el paso que había dado al pretender avanzar con ella, y la insegura Hyuuga retrocedió el mismo.

—Eres patética— le dijo despectivamente al verla chocar con la mesa y hacer temblar alguna botellas vacías. Estiró su mano y movió uno de los azulinos mechones de cabello que siempre enmarcaban su rostro… ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la sonrisa cínica del joven se extendió —Pero supongo que con el dobe no tendrías problemas…— añadió obligándola a alzar su vista a sus negros ojos — ¿verdad?

—¿Na-nani?— preguntó y su mano tembló al tocar su mano para que dejara de tocar su cabello. La puso nerviosa, pero no como el nerviosismo que experimentó con el rubio momentos antes… él comenzó a asustarla.

—¿Sabes, Hyuuga?— apoyó sus manos en la mesa, aprisionándola, no le importó que bastara que cualquiera de sus amigos volteara para verlos, hecho que no ocurrió, ella desvió su rostro cuando él acercó el suyo a ella —el dobe no se compara conmigo— le susurró al oído y ella tembló involuntariamente.

El Uchiha sonrió al notarlo.

—Cre-creo que…— dijo y empuñó sus manos, algo de cómo eso sonó, no le gustó —que es usted…

La sonrisa del joven se volvió soberbia al comprender lo que había querido decir. Ladeó su rostro y la observó verlo a los ojos, con la determinación que solo se tiene, al defender lo que se quiere.

—Te bastarían unas horas en mi cama para demostrarte lo contrario— habló sobre los labios de la sorprendida Hyuuga que no podía moverse, un segundo antes de besarla.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y los mismos temblaron al sentir los labios del Uchiha moverse sobre los de ella… su corazón se desbocó nervioso y asustado… su cuerpo reaccionó solo, cuando lo alejó al aventarlo del pecho sin lograr apartarlo del todo… sus lágrimas aguaron sus ojos y lo miró con la molestia que le provocó que le robara su primer beso en esa demostración de soberbia.

El perfecto rostro del pelinegro se ladeó y su mejilla ardió cuando la molesta y llorosa chica lo abofeteó. Volteó a verla molesto y ella casi lloraba, la respiración de la joven se aceleró y salió de prisa de ahí sin poder mencionar palabra.

—Ah…— mencionó el petrificado peliblanco que regresaba a despedirse del Uchiha y presenció la escena casi completa.

Los ojos fríamente negros del Uchiha se clavaron en la joven que se perdía entre tropezones en la multitud. Tomó uno de los gruesos vasos de la mesa y lo apretó con fuerza… el mismo se estrelló ante la mirada atónita del joven de afilados dientes y eso, como su rostro endurecido, fueron las únicas reacciones del pelinegro.

•

—_Acéptalo, no eres más que un mediocre que siempre vivirá bajo la sombra de tu hermano— la gruesa voz del patriarca Uchiha resonó en su cabeza. Todavía recordaba verlo caminar hacia él en ese despacho de su casa, mientras le hablaba._

_Él empuñó sus manos al ser siempre subestimado._

—_¡Yo superaré a Itachi, y…!— su molestia fue cortada por el golpe que le propinó el mayor en el rostro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, en la primera vez que hacía tal cosa. Los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa y vio las manos de su padre temblar._

—_¡Cierra la boca, Sasuke! — gritó el mayor al verlo pararse correctamente —no eres más que un niño mimado y sin carácter que juega a hacerse el rudo. O eres un hombre o un perdedor— recalcó y lo vio severamente._

—_Fugaku— la voz débil de la mujer se hizo escuchar en el lugar luego de escuchar los gritos de su esposo e hijo._

_Ninguno de los dos varones voltearon a verla, él mayor veía al joven severamente y el otro se juraba que nunca más lo volverían a humillar de tal forma._

•

Avanzó entre las personas empujando a más de uno, todavía con el recuerdo del último día que pasó en la que había sido su casa por dieciséis años. Esa imbécil niña se había atrevido también a golpearlo.

—Oye, Sasuke— habló el joven de morados ojos al seguirlo, él lo conocía en esos momentos incluso más que su rubio amigo, y esa mirada no le gustó —¿a dónde demonios vas?

El pelinegro lo ignoró tanto a él, como a las miradas interesadas de varias chicas que lo veían avanzar molesto. A pesar de que ella partió primero, él no tardó en alcanzarla segundos antes de que ingresara a los sanitarios de mujeres.

—¿Q-qué hace?— preguntó la joven al intentar liberar su brazo del fuerte agarre del joven de ojos ónix.

—Cobrarme la humillación— advirtió al tirar de ella y arrastrarla con él hasta el final de ese largo y semi iluminado pasillo, hasta donde lo había seguido a distancia, el joven de ojos morados. El acto fue observado por un par de ojos más, pero lo tomarían como una común pelea entre pareja.

La voz de la ojiperla se ahogó al ser aventada con poca delicadeza dentro de un pequeño cuarto y verse encerrada con el Uchiha cubriendo la puerta, que era, su única vía de escape. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza mientras lo veía recelosa, y de forma instintiva abrazaba su cuerpo al haber golpeado su espalda contra una estantería ubicada tras ella.

—¿Hu-humillación?— preguntó al verlo acercarse, ella pocas veces le había prestado real atención, pero casi juró que esa mirada negra por unos segundos lució rojiza —¿de… de qué habla?— volvió a cuestionar sin dejar de verlo, pero consciente de la nula posibilidad de escape. El lugar no medía más de tres metros cuadrados y estaba lleno de productos y utensilios de limpieza. Cuando lo tuvo de frente, el foco de luz amarilla ensombreció ligeramente el blanco rostro del joven al quedar justo sobre él.

—¿Pretendes hacerte la imbécil?— le cuestionó y su rostro se endureció aún más al colocar sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la joven.

Ella contuvo el aliento —s-si esto es una broma…— se animó a hablar y quiso evadirlo.

Él la sujetó de la cintura cuando ella quiso salir y volvió a estrellarla contra el estante, haciendo temblar varias botellas plásticas de productos de limpieza.

—Está muy lejos de serlo y ya lo verás— amenazó el joven cuando rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo.

La ojiperla tembló y evitó verlo a los ojos, su cuerpo alto y atlético le resultaba intimidante y estando así, era peor.

Ella jadeó de miedo —s-si está mo-molesto por lo de…— mencionó y apretó los ojos al sentir el aliento caliente del joven en su cuello —y-yo… yo lo hice porque u-usted…— intentó decirle que había robado una de las cosas que ella más ansiaba con ese beso, pero él se lo impidió.

—No soy ningún imbécil, Hyuuga — le aclaró y tomó de su cuello para obligarla a verlo y sonrió ante su temor —¿qué pretendes haciéndote la mustia?— le preguntó con molestia. Ahora estaba claro para él, ella no era diferente a ninguna, seguro su careta de tonta no era más que eso, una simple fachada para que personas estúpidas como el dobe, sintieran la patética necesidad de defenderla, como el propio rubio le había dicho.

—¿Na-nani?— preguntó intentando alejarlo… el aliento embriagante del joven acariciaba su rostro al éste, respirar por sus labios, producto de la excitación que ya sentía al ser consciente de las distintas curvas del cuerpo de la chica pegadas a él.

Él acarició su rostro con el pulgar al seguir sosteniendo su cuello y más que una caricia, a ella le pareció una amenaza silenciosa.

—Yo no soy como el imbécil de Naruto… — dijo y sonrió al sentirla tensarse — a mi si alguien me molesta… me la paga.

—Go-gomenasai— se disculpó al sentir la mano con la que la apresaba, recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que una disculpa servirá?— susurró en su oído mientras lamía el mismo.

Ahí ella entendió que hablaba en serio.

—N-no— y aquella fuerza que la motivó a abofetearlo, la ayudó ahora a aventarlo cuando el joven disminuyó su fuerza y corrió el par de pasos hasta llegar y tocar el pomo de la puerta —¡Por favor, ayuda!— gritó y jaló de la puerta.

—No tan rápido, Hyuuga— la detuvo de la cintura y la alzó para después volver a cerrar la puerta que ella había alcanzado a abrir. Fueron menos de dos segundos desde que él la sujetó, hasta que se vio adolorida de la cabeza, al haberla tirado al apenas limpio suelo y subirse sobre ella.

Las cristalinas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir se asomaban ligeramente de sus ojos.

—Su-suélteme… de-déjeme ir…— suplicó al verlo observar su cuerpo preso bajo él —n-no se lo di-ré a na-nadie— volvió a mencionar comenzando ahogarse con el llanto que se negaba a soltar.

—¿Y perderme esto?— se burló el joven al jalar una de sus piernas y resbalar entre ellas, quedando ella casi vulnerable para él.

Fue en ese momento cuando no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto. Sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro y él apenas la vio, al recorrer sus ojos negros con tortuosa calma, desde la cremosidad de sus piernas entre las que se encontraba, su cintura pequeña y el abultado busto que se movía agitado al estar la joven hipeando.

—¿Te ha dicho el dobe lo bien que te ves?— le preguntó al reconocerlo. Se presionó contra ella y la peliazulada apretó sus ojos y sollozó, al sentir la que hasta ahora reconocía como la prominente excitación que el pelinegro tenía entre sus piernas.

—¡Ba-basta!— alzó la voz y la misma se quebró al no poder quitárselo de encima.

—Si no es tan estúpido, seguro te lo dijo— volvió a hablar y al sentirla forcejear con más fuerza, la tomó de las manos y las alzó sobre su cabeza —agh— gimió roncamente el pelinegro —no sé si seas consciente que al moverte de ese modo, solo logras excitarme— se burló y besó su cuello… ella siguió revolviéndose bajo él a pesar de su comentario.

—O-onegai… de-déjeme— sollozó amargamente mientras él se entretenía en besar su cuello. Sus músculos comenzaban a doler de imprimir toda su fuerza y apenas lograr mover al imponente cuerpo del Uchiha.

En un alarde de fuerza, él sujetó las dos blancas manos de la llorosa chica con una sola de la de él… cuando la otra bajó, masajeó uno de sus senos, sintiendo la redondez y suavidad del mismo.

—A-alguien… o-onegai— gritó y arqueó su espalda buscando levantarse.

—Mph… todavía no es tiempo de gritar, Hyuuga— la voz ronca y amenazante del chico en su oído, le provocó más miedo… ¿por qué nadie entraba a ayudarle?

Los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha observaron la palidez de su rostro bañado en lágrimas y la forma en la que sus labios se abrían y cerraban, sollozantes y jadeantes de impotencia. Volvió por ellos en el que supo un estúpido capricho, pues apenas la besó, ella mordió sus labios y aun así, volvió a probar los mismos con su lengua.

No fue hasta que él tiró de su vestido que ella, asustada, dejó de morderle. Hinata volvió a jadear y nunca se sintió más humillada cuando además de que él se había deshecho del moño que sujetaba su vestido en su cuello, también abrió su sostén.

—No…— suplicó y lo vio con miedo.

El Uchiha perdió el aliento un segundo al observar la blancura y redondez perfecta de sus senos.

—Esto pudo haber sido diferente, Hyuuga— aseguró al apenas verla a los ojos y volver a bajar la mirada a sus senos, mientras la mano que los había expuesto, ahora los acariciaba. La erección del joven creció todavía más bajo sus costosos pantalones, al punto de dolerle mantenerla presa.

Ella había ladeado su rostro y apretado sus ojos mientras mordía sus labios, humillada y avergonzada… sus lágrimas mostraban su impotencia y su dolor —basta… onegai— volvió a suplicar y al segundo lo sintió retirar su mano… cuando tuvo el valor de verlo a esos profundos ojos ónix, él la veía, también jadeante e impaciente mientras desabotonaba su negra camisa.

"_¿Va… va a hacerlo…, de verdad?"_ pensó la aterrada joven que se quedaba sin fuerza y sin voz por el llanto… ¿qué clase de monstruo era él?

—No… por favor— suplicó y su ceño se frunció al intentar ver y encontrar al humano en él.

—Sasuke, ¿todo bien?— la voz del joven peliblanco irrumpió y la chica forcejeó una vez más. El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada al intruso y éste, se quedó petrificado al ver a su amigo sin camisa y entre las piernas de la semidesnuda joven —…¿qué?— mencionó casi sin voz.

—Por favor, ayúdame— suplicó la joven obteniendo toda la atención del chico.

—Lárgate, Suigetsu— la amenazante voz del pelinegro sacó de la sorpresa al peliblanco y tras asentir incrédulo, luego de un segundo, cerró la puerta una vez más.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al verse abandonada —¿por qué?— le preguntó y su voz, contrario al miedo, no se cortó.

Él sonrió de medio lado y la molestia volvió a adornar sus facciones mientras el negro cabello le caía a los costados de su rostro.

—Por mi pequeña venganza— dijo al bajar a ella y aplastar sus senos con su pecho.

"_¿Pequeña?"_ pensó la joven al ladear su rostro.

—…porque nadie se burla de mí…— añadió al bajar su mirada nuevamente a sus senos que parecía más grandes por la posición en la que la tenía y posteriormente, bajó sus labios a éstos. Hinata sollozó sonoramente — y porque te me antojas mucho— confesó para introducir uno de sus pezones a su boca, luego lamerlo y finalmente succionar el mismo.

Ella gritó por ayuda un par de veces más y él la ignoró… la ignoraría también, y no tan convencido, el joven de ojos morados que recargado en la pared, se aseguraba que nadie más entrase en ese lugar, mientras fingía decidirse entrar a los baños.

Después de saborear la miel de sus senos y masajear con su mano los mismos, volvió a alzarse a su boca. La cansada chica volvió a morder su labio, esta vez, sangró la comisura del mismo.

—Agh— pese al dolor, él sonrió, e impaciente, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y posteriormente desabrochó el mismo para terminar exponiendo el grosor de su largo y endurecido pene.

Ella negó en silencio, no necesitó verlo para saber lo que ocurría… las lágrimas resbalaron llegando hasta sus oídos y se perdieron en su pelo regado en el suelo momentos después.

La mano derecha del Uchiha se coló hasta la entrepierna femenina y delineó bajó las negras bragas de la joven, los pliegues de su intimidad… ella apretó las piernas pero no consiguió nada al tenerlo entre ellas.

El moreno no podía siquiera imaginar a qué sabría el cuerpo de esa joven. Ingresó uno de sus dedos buscando lubricarla, pero solo lograba verla retorcerse… el rechazo que la joven le tenía le fue evidente… molesto y frustrado tiró un poco de su ropa interior y dejó expuesta su intimidad… la tomó del cuello y rostro, y besó sus labios... en una muestra de poder y dominio, liberó sus manos y la sujetó del rostro para impedirle voltearse y seguirla besando.

Ella manoteó contra él pero no pudo quitarlo, el solo cuerpo del Uchiha estaba inmovilizándola.

—O-onegai…— apenas pudo mencionar cuando el beso del chico la dejó sin aliento.

—Hasta ahora conocerás a un hombre, Hyuuga— le aseguró el chico al acomodar su miembro con una mano en su tibio y suave sexo. Ella luchó por apartarlo ya con la garganta dolorida, pero sus manos resbalaban por la piel del pelinegro, palideciendo la misma por la inútil fuerza que empleaba.

El ceño del joven se frunció al introducir despacio su auto lubricado miembro y sentir la presión del cuerpo de la chica. Las uñas apenas crecidas de la joven se encajaron en la espalda del joven, que junto a la caliente estrechez de la chica, provocaron más placer que dolor.

"_¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?"_ pensó y lloró, hace unas horas había sentido la protección de su primo al llevarla a casa y se había sentido sumamente ilusionada al creer que el rubio la besaría… él le había pedido que lo esperara… ¿qué pensaría ahora al no encontrarla?

—N-Naruto…— sollozó su nombre y sus calientes lágrimas siguieron rodando.

La mención de su estúpido amigo lo enfureció… ¿cómo podía pensar en él?... Contuvo el aliento y apretó sus ojos…

—Agh— gimió roncamente.

—Ahhh— ella casi gritó al sentirse invadida de golpe y sus uñas que habían permanecido encajadas en la amplia espalda del Uchiha, resbalaron rasgando su piel y haciéndola sangrar. El dolor fue intenso, quemante y profundo.

Él se quedó inmóvil un segundo… la fricción había sido casi seca y dolorida para ambos, pero la reacción de la chica lo advirtió… una capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo y las heridas de su espalda calaron… solo entonces las sintió… siguió inmóvil sobre ella, se forzó a ello, pero toda aquella presión en su miembro le impidió seguir de ese modo mucho más.

Salió despacio del cuerpo de la joven y la escuchó jadear dolorida… se enterró una vez más en ella y un par de pesadas lágrimas volvieron a caer cuando ella apretó una vez más sus ojos. El calor interior y la estrechez extrema de la curvilínea chica lo obligaron a jadear constantemente en el oído de la Hyuuga, mientras se hundía cada vez más insistentemente en su cuerpo.

Ella ya no pudo soltarlo… sus manos quedaron pegadas a los costados de la espalda del chico, incapaz de moverse o luchar más…sintió un dolor agudo y punzante desgarrar su vientre y la pequeña tregua que le dio el moreno al quedarse quieto, no fue capaz de aliviarla… ladeó su rostro repudiándolo a él y a ella misma. El Uchiha necesitado de más de ella volvió por sus labios y jadeó en ellos al no cesar con sus embestidas… Hinata ya no presentó mayor resistencia… era consciente del olor a productos de limpieza, de las manos y las caricias toscas del joven que apretaban sus piernas mientras la penetraba y que también subían a tocar sus senos, del sabor embriagante de sus labios y el peso de su cuerpo… podía escucharlo y podía sentirlo en su interior, lastimándola y robándose también esa entrega especial con la que en escasas ocasiones se atrevía a soñar… era consciente del dolor e incluso del sabor de sus salinas lágrimas… pero seguía sin entender por qué razón él la estaba lastimando de esa manera… esa especie de discusión que tuvieron no ameritaba eso… nada lo hacía.

—Eres deliciosa, Hyuuga— confesó el joven con su sangre ardiendo.

Ella negó con el rostro, no quería creerle… tampoco escucharlo. Solo podía desear que eso terminara pronto... no, quería morir.

El cuerpo de la joven, en un intento de auto protegerse, lubricó la unión de los dos cuerpos, volviendo el acto más satisfactorio para el Uchiha, que incrementó el ritmo y la profundidad de sus fuertes estocadas, al introducir casi la totalidad de su dura carne en el interior del cuerpo de la joven. Cada embestida la obligaba a jadear al casi vaciarse sus pulmones con el choque de sus cuerpos.

—N-Naruto…— susurró la chica débilmente… ansiaba su ayuda… una sola y caliente lágrima volvió a recorrer su rostro.

La molestia que siempre le provocó, se avivó al escucharla… él quería escuchar gemidos de su parte, no escucharla nombrarlo.

La parte más obscura de su alma le habló de la verdad…

Volvió a penetrarla con fuerza y le arrancó un pequeño grito ahogado.

… él la había forzado, y aunque si bien, ese golpe que recibió por parte de ella, había desatado su furia y había sido el detonante… no fue lo principal; él había visto la adoración que esa joven le tenía a su rubio amigo… a ese que siempre creyó inferior… Naruto tendría, estaba seguro, lo que él jamás obtendría de ella… su orgullo herido y su naturaleza egoísta y casi malvada, lo obligaron a actuar… disfrutó de ver su mirada asustada, disfrutó desnudarla y estaba disfrutando como nunca poseerla…

Las manos de ella cayeron a los costados de su rostro, a un lado de las del Uchiha y los envistes de él, provocaron que sus senos se movieran más notoriamente… la mirada casi desenfocada de la chica se entrecerró.

—Hinata…— la nombró el chico y egoístamente se negó a detenerse… su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

… Ya había caído en cuenta… pero el rechazo de la joven iba más allá de sus capacidades racionales… su ego herido era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Jadeante bajó su rostro a ella, se movió con fuerza y apretó la cadera femenina que apenas era cubierta por su vestido enrollado en la cintura de la ojiperla, movió el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven con él.

—Ya no… o-onegai…— apenas encontró su voz al no soportarlo más… el Uchiha comenzó a moverse con mayor necesidad y el dolor inicial regresó. Él jadeó insistentemente y con una última estocada, que dolió como la primera, se derramó completamente y de forma palpitante en el estrecho interior de la joven.

—Hyuuga— la nombró jadeante al abrazar su cintura con un solo brazo y con el otro sostenerse… su aliento caliente chocaba contra el azulino cabello regado en el suelo.

El miembro del joven volvió a palpitar en el interior de la chica momentos después, terminando de vaciarse… una vez que la excitación abandonó despacio su cuerpo, la conciencia regresó a él, pero el orgullo seguía presente, como en cada momento de su vida.

Salió despacio de su interior y ella se quejó otra vez… un delgado hilo del blanquecino semen del Uchiha salió de ella. El pelinegro acomodó sus pantalones y ella, soportando el dolor de todo su cuerpo se sentó, incapaz de seguir un segundo más cerca de él, mientras él hacía lo mismo… Hinata reacomodó su sostén y su vestido antes de levantarse… él no dejó de verla, estaba sentado a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que ella se levantó y avanzó difícilmente para salir de ahí, él se puso de pie.

—Hinata— su voz sonó ronca y estiró su mano para tocarla sin lograr hacerlo… ella cerró la puerta sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. El pelinegro apretó en puños sus manos mientras recuperaba su negra camisa del suelo, la misma que se mancharía con la sangre que había salido de su espalda.

• • •

Apenas cerró la puerta, su cuerpo entero tembló… sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y si no fuese por todo el dolor que sentía, no podría creer lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

Sus ojos temblorosos en llanto se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida del joven peliblanco que negó en silencio sin saber qué decir… él no hizo nada por ayudarle. Hinata desvió la mirada y abrazando su cuerpo, para pasar desapercibida; se abrió camino entre la multitud y lo más pegada que pudo al sector contrario donde estaban sus amigos, se dirigió hasta la salida… su aspecto desalineado y sus ojos llorosos dieron la imagen de una ebria más saliendo de ahí. Una vez que recuperó su chaqueta ni siquiera se la colocó… salió del lugar y tras caminar varios y dolorosos metros, entró a su auto y abrazada del volante de su auto, volvió a derrumbarse al llorar esta vez sonoramente.

• • •

—¿Qué…?

—¿Hacia dónde se fue?— la voz ronca del Uchiha interrumpió al joven de ojos morados.

El joven solo volteó hacia la dirección que había tomado la chica y el pelinegro dio un fugaz vistazo al lugar y optó por también salir, al deducir que no seguiría en el interior.

—¿Te vas?— la voz del peliblanco lo hizo girar a verlo.

—No tengo nada qué hacer aquí— mencionó para molesto comenzar a caminar en busca de su auto.

—Sasuke… ¿de verdad?

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, olvida lo que viste— habló el pelinegro al apenas voltear a verlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Ino!¡Shikamaru!— gritó el rubio al par de jóvenes que ya se retiraban —¿vieron a Hina-chan?

—No… ¿por qué?¿no estaba contigo?— mencionó la chica al detenerse y verlo llegar a ellos.

El rubio negó —no… yo estuve con Sakura-chan y…

—Entiendo— mencionó la Yamanaka y observó con una sonrisa a la pelirrosada que se esforzaba por parecer normal sentada en una de las mesas —tal vez se puso celosa y se fue— mencionó para guiñarle un ojo al Uzumaki que abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Crees?

—Puede ser… a nadie le gusta que lo ignoren— ahora quien habló fue el Nara —¿le has preguntado a Kiba o Shino?

—Sí, pero no la han visto… el teme tampoco está.

—Sasuke seguro consiguió con quien pasar la noche— dijo la rubia —y Hinata… bueno, a veces es extraña… aunque yo que tú pensaría bien eso de los celos.

El rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a marcar al móvil de la chica, que volvía a sonar pero no era atendido.

—Es raro…

—Pudo haberlo olvidado en casa— mencionó la joven.

—Sí, podría ser… bueno…— habló el rubio y volteó a ver a la pelirrosa que se había puesto de pie —será mejor que regrese a Sakura-chan a su casa… su padre va a matarme, ttebayo.

—Nosotros también nos vamos— se despidió el Nara para llevarse a la rubia con él… esa noche la pasarían juntos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde la luz lunar iluminaba tenuemente la gran ciudad, colándose incluso al interior de los altos edificios…

Recargado en el descanso de su sofá, y con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla mientras sostenía un nuevo vaso de whisky, el Uchiha fijaba su atención en el exterior tras esa larga ventana, observaba a la nada mientras su mente revivía otra vez lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas…

—Eras virgen…— mencionó en la obscuridad de su departamento y su conciencia pesó más que su cuerpo.

—Hinata…

• • •

La pantalla de su móvil se apagó… sino se sintiese culpable, no hubiese mandado ese texto al rubio después de haber estado ignorando casi una decena de llamadas… mintió, por primera vez en su vida mintió… y le mintió a él… ¿cómo decirle que su amigo, casi su hermano, no era quien creía que era… que él… que Uchiha Sasuke la…?

Negó en silencio y se abrazó a sí misma mientras permanecía acostada y cobijada en su cama… su largo cabello azulino estaba todavía húmedo después de haberse duchado…

—¿Por qué?— se preguntó en el silencio de su recamara y observó la brillante luna que menguaba y su calma no pudo infundirse en ella.

La visión de la luna se distorcionó al aguarse sus ojos... largas y calientes lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro mientras un dolor más grande que el físico se clavaba en su pecho…sollozó y apretó sus dientes para contener el llanto que se negó a desaparecer… su alma también lloró.

¿Por qué?¿por qué ella?

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

•

•

Ah, pues regresé, una disculpa por tardarme… el tener otro fic corriendo no fue el causante de mi demora, la verdad es que este cap es crucial para la historia… desde aquí se unen las vidas de mis protagonistas y quería darle la importancia y el peso que tiene lo que ocurrió, espero haberlo logrado.

*Un paréntesis… una violación es algo feo… no violen a nadie... xD nah, bueno, aunque lo pongo a broma, también es serio. No lo hagan, esto es ficción y las cosas no pasan así.

Etto… bueno, sigo… Espero que les haya gustado y no lo encuentren 'equis', es la segunda violación que escribo, pero la primera con los protagonistas… quise evitar el OoC y también eso me martilló la cabeza, no me senté a escribir hasta saber lo que quería para la escena.

Fue un capítulo largo, siento eso.

Nos leemos pronto y agradezco sus comentarios:

_**Ryuzaki Kira 3021, fan Hinata hyuga, Yukki-Onna, DAMIC00, Michelita Almazán, Nicole Ig, miko Kaoru-sama **_(me quedé esperándote en razones ;( luego me regañas), _**vdevenganza, Tiff , Flower Bloom y a Nicolai P. Sherman.**_

Gracias también a quienes me dan el voto de confianza agregando a favoritos… un beso niñas y nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. dolor, duda y confusión

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

-4-

DOLOR, DUDA Y CONFUSIÓN

•

•

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás estando todavía dentro de su auto, el estacionamiento de la universidad comenzaba a llenarse de personas ese jueves por la mañana, y sus ojos profundamente negros solo buscaban a una.

—Kuso— mencionó molesto con él mismo.

Bajó de su auto y cubrió sus ojos con unas gafas, no pretendía defenderse del sol, sino ocultar apenas los rastros de la mala noche que había tenido. Se sentía un patán aunque no se lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Giró su rostro en varias direcciones al ingresar al gran edificio de su facultad, por los jardines no la había visto…

—Hyuuga— dijo su nombre apenas en un ronco murmullo.

No quería aceptar lo había obligado a dañarla de aquella forma, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, jamás… pero ella… Siguió su andar y detuvo sus pensamientos… otra vez se estaba justificando. Hinata le había recordado su vulnerabilidad al golpearlo, su rabia surgió y la siguió, buscando desquitarse con ella y no permitir que nadie se volviera a burlar de él de esa forma, reconoció que era esa especie de rechazo que la chica le tenía, lo que acrecentó su molestia con ella, la adoración que le tenía a su estúpido amigo y la forma como lo había defendido, lo que le provocó el mayor placer al someterla… nunca antes había deseado tanto hacer que alguien se tragara sus palabras.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una gran aula donde se repartían las clases básicas a los del primer curso. Obtuvo varias miradas curiosas y se quitó las gafas al fruncir el ceño. No estaba.

Su ser dudaba… no se arrepentía de haber seguido esa promesa en la que se juraba que nadie, jamás, volvería a golpearlo; pero sabía que haber usado su fuerza contra esa débil chica había excedido sus propios límites. La había violado. Era un poco hombre… tal vez sentirse así era lo que lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche, y ahora lo obligaba a buscarla… ¿se lo habría contado a alguien?

Siguió su camino con su mochila al hombro.

—¡Teme!— el grito enérgico del rubio lo hizo girarse desinteresado a verlo.

—Dobe— respondió secamente al verlo llegar a su lado, lo vio sonreír despreocupado y rascarse la cabeza mientras le explicaba que su auto se había quedado sin gasolina y por eso llegaba tarde. El Uchiha lo vio de reojo mientras avanzaban juntos, algo en su interior le hizo sonreír apenas de medio lado… _"Así que no se lo has dicho"_

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó el rubio al llegar al aula que les correspondería por esas primeras dos horas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el Uchiha que no le prestaba atención. Se sentó en los últimos lugares y con sus piernas alargadas, cruzó sus pies al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón obscuro que portaba.

El rubio rodó los ojos, detestaba cuando el presumido de su amigo se hacía el interesante —¿Qué si piensas seguir siendo un patán con Sakura-chan?— repitió con fastidio.

Los fríos ojos ónix se deslizaron hasta él —¿qué no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea Sakura?— cuestionó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El Uzumaki se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado —ella no se merece que la trates así…— explicó el rubio antes de recordarle los buenos amigos que solían ser los tres.

"_Ella no se merece que la trates así"_ pensó en las palabras dichas por el rubio… Sakura no conocía nada de él, ni de lo que era capaz, como recién se daba cuenta, además… ¿qué diría Naruto de saberlo? Sonrió con soberbia... seguro eso sería el final de su amistad. Ya no sabía si eso le importaba.

—No pretendes decir nada al respecto, ¿verdad?— dijo el rubio al verlo sumamente cerca al sentirse ignorado.

—No.

—Ah, vaya que eres insoportable, ttebayo— se rindió el joven al cruzar sus manos en su nuca —¡Ah! de verás— mencionó al respingar y volver a verlo —¿viste a Hina-chan anoche? digo… ¿viste si se fue o a qué hora lo hizo?— habló rápido el acelerado rubio.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo y notó un interés muy marcado en él —no— mintió —¿por qué?

El Uzumaki suspiró y se recargó al igual que su amigo-rival —pues…— comenzó y se rascó la nariz un poco avergonzado —anoche casi nos besamos— explicó y ese 'casi' sacó de su error al Uchiha, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y dejarlo hablar —¿sabes? quizás te burles pero no me importa— dijo y sonrió de forma zorruna al llevarse una mano a la nuca —anoche iba a pedirle ser mi novia, ttebayo.

—¿Qué?— el cuestionamiento incrédulo se le escapó de los labios.

El chico volvió a sonreír —estaba seguro que me diría que sí, demo… bueno, no pude dejar sola a Sakura-chan— explicó y su sonrisa aminoró notoriamente y al Uchiha le dio la impresión que callaba algo —Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, seguro hoy sería mi novia— finalizó el chico al volverse a llevar las manos al cuello.

"_Y entonces aquello no hubiese pasado…"_ pensó el Uchiha al verlo de medio lado. Notó la misma incomodidad de la noche anterior mientras los veía bailar.

—¿Has hablado con ella?— la fría voz del pelinegro atrajo la atención del joven que veía al profesor entrar al aula.

—¿Eh?, No… — mencionó el rubio—anoche la llamé varias veces pero no contestó, solo mandó un mensaje disculpándose.

—Ya veo…— el Uchiha frunció ligeramente el ceño… ¿por qué razón se lo ocultaría?

—Como sea, en el almuerzo seguro hablamos, ttebayo— agregó animoso el Uzumaki —aunque no creo que sea buen momento, ¿tú qué piensas, teme?

—¡Naruto!— la voz alta y cansada del profesor lo hizo girar a verlo.

—¿Eh?

—Toma asiento en tu lugar— ordenó el joven hombre moreno.

—Pero Iruka-sensei…— replicó el inconforme rubio.

—Pero nada, Naruto, nunca me dejas dar mi clase por estar hablando, así que te quiero en la fila de adelante, todas y cada una de mis clases— aclaró el profesor mientras dejaba sus libros en el escritorio.

—Ah, vamos viejo…— volvió a decir el joven al ponerse de pie, con la esperanza de ser perdonado.

—Solo obedece y guarda silencio… — intervino el Nara —la clase ya es bastante aburrida como para encima aguantar tu palabrería.

—¡Shikamaru!—mencionó y alzó su puño a él, el chico solo negó en silencio mientras se recargaba completamente fastidiado en el asiento.

—Comienza a moverte, Naruto— apresuró el profesor luego de dar una mirada de advertencia al joven de alborotado chongo.

El rubio refunfuñó algo inentendible antes de avanzar y el Uchiha no comprendió una vez más, la razón por la que esa Hyuuga lo prefería… ella estuvo a punto de aceptar sus besos y en cambio a él la había abofeteado por hacerlo.

• • •

—¡¿Qué?!— la voz alta del rubio se escuchó por toda la cafetería —¿Cómo que Hina-chan no vino?

—Es lo que parece— habló el Inuzuka que recién llegaba —cada jueves nos encontramos al final de la tercer clase de la mañana al cambiar de aula. Hoy no estaba ahí.

Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?¿qué hoy no tendrás doble ramen?— volvió a hablar el chico de marcas rojizas.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kiba— dijo ofendido el rubio mientras el resto reía.

Naruto y el pelinegro tomaron asiento, el rubio con su tazón de comida y el otro solo con una bebida energizante.

La mirada jade de Sakura observó disimuladamente al pelinegro que la noche anterior otra vez la había rechazado… él ni siquiera la observaba, el joven parecía más distante de todos ellos.

—Por cierto, Sasuke, ahora que lo recuerdo, tú te quedaste anoche un momento a solas con Hinata… ¿no te dijo si pensaba marcharse?— habló la Yamanaka que abrazaba por los hombros al joven Nara después de haberse reconciliado, mientras se decidía a ir por algo para comer.

Dicho cuestionamiento despertó, la que consideró una inexplicable molestia en la ojijade. Lo volteó a ver.

—¿Es cierto eso, teme? ¿por qué no lo mencionaste?, ttebayo— preguntó curioso el rubio al voltearlo a ver.

—En realidad casi no hablamos— mencionó secamente al sostenerles la mirada.

—Mmm— dijo el chico que frunció el ceño —¡ah, ya sé!—mencionó al sacar su móvil —le marcaré para que me diga qué le ocurre.

—En realidad no veo por qué hacer tanto escándalo— la voz de la ojijade sonó molesta, no pudo callar su comentario al notar la mirada atenta del Uchiha mientras el rubio permanecía con el móvil en su oído, y también le molestó, el interés de éste por su nueva amiga.

—Solo no es normal que Hinata desaparezca sin decir nada…— concilió la rubia ojiverde, ella creía entender por qué ese comentario soltado por la pelirrosa.

—No contesta— informó el Uzumaki que como la mayoría pasó por alto el comentario de Sakura.

La joven se levantó para comprar algo de comer —a todos se nos antoja faltar un día a la universidad, tal vez solo se quedó dormida o no quiere verte— su voz fría buscó fastidiar al rubio al momento de retirarse.

—¿Alguien sabe qué demonios le pasa?— preguntó el Nara al verla partir.

—Tal vez solo esté ovulando— dijo divertida la rubia para seguirla y dejar a los cuatro hombres sentados en la alargada mesa de esa casi llena cafetería.

—Me voy— informó secamente el Uchiha al momento de levantarse.

—¿Eh? ¿no vas a comer, teme?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Las lágrimas en su almohada habían sido absorbidas por la misma, su llanto dejó de ser audible conforme su voz se perdió entre la amargura del dolor… el sueño la había vencido muy entrada la madrugada y sus perlados ojos solo se abrieron cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

Se movió para alcanzar el aparato sobre el lado contrario de la cama y su cuerpo le recriminó al ser recorrido por un dolor punzante en su vientre que se extendió por cada fibra de su ser. Apretó los ojos y luchó por no ser vencida por el recuerdo de hace apenas unas horas, y volver a derramar el llanto.

—Na-Naruto-kun…— su voz fue más débil de lo normal al pronunciar el nombre que le mostraba la brillante pantalla de su móvil. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber si contestar o no.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa zorruna y amable del rubio derrumbó el intento de fortaleza que quiso imponerse; Hinata volvió a recargar su rostro en su almohada al mismo tiempo que el teléfono dejaba de sonar… con su vista nublada por las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos, mantuvo presionado el botón que apagaría ese dispositivo.

Era más de mediodía y el sol ya se colaba cálidamente a través de la cortina de la única ventana de su habitación, el lugar seguía pulcramente limpio y lo único que rompía dicho estado era el negro vestido y la ropa interior que portó durante la noche… se había deshecho de su ropa despacio y sin ser consciente de ella, apenas recordaba cómo había conducido hasta su hogar; en el baño y bajo el chorro de agua caliente, volvió a llorar y se consoló a sí misma al abrazarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se había secado y cubierto con una pijama, se acostó en su cama y buscó protección entre sus suaves sábanas.

Durante la noche el dolor, la frustración y la impotencia apenas la habían dejado pensar… ¿qué debía hacer? Hablar y contarlo todo seguiría trayendo más dolor y humillación, Neji era la primera persona en la que debía confiar… pero le había mentido.

"_¿Y si todo realmente es… mi culpa?"_ pensó preocupada y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho… estaba sola, a su padre nunca podría decirle, lo conocía y seguro la juzgaría.

Apretó más fuerte su almohada al descartar a los dos primeros… tampoco, tampoco podía siquiera pensar en ver a Naruto…, Sasuke Uchiha era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano… seguro no le creería, ¿quién era ella para que se le creyera que un sujeto como el Uchiha se interesara en ella… y más, para hacerle tal cosa?, no podría soportar la vergüenza o el dolor cuando él no le creyera.

—Okasan…— mencionó y luchó por controlar su hipeo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento cuánta falta podría hacerle su madre, todo el tiempo la pensaba y la extrañaba, era un modelo a seguir aun cuando su madre murió siendo ella muy pequeña —¿no hay nadie?— se preguntó con temor.

Afuera, la ciudad vivía, las personas iban y venían como era común en el centro de la ciudad, los autos que avanzaban por la gran avenida frente a su edificio se escuchaban a lo lejos, entre el sonido de los claxon o algún cambio brusco de velocidad producto de los constantes cambios del semáforo en esa esquina en la que vivía.

Alzó despacio su rostro y sus ojos mostraron preocupación al recordar cierto detalle … su ceño se frunció sin desaparecer una pizca de dolor —Ku-Kurenai-sensei…— recordó a la mujer que había sido casi su madre.

Su rostro se contrajo al soportar la gran molestia en su vientre al momento de sentarse. Debía ser fuerte, soportarlo todo y luchar por olvidarlo… comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y torpes directo a su sala…, respiró profundamente mitigando su llanto y en busca del teléfono para llamar a su antigua sensei; Kurenai Yuhi era la única que podría ayudarla, necesitaba alejarse de todos, olvidar, olvidarlo a él y lo que le hizo… su corazón se apretó al recordar al rubio que era la fuerza que la ayudaba a continuar y a sentir que su vida no había sido tan miserable al compararla con la de él… justo en ese momento dudó tal hecho. Quería irse, cambiarse de universidad y de ser posible de ciudad… Kurenai podía ayudarla, ella, a pesar de que su padre dijese lo contrario, tenía cierta influencia en el mayor de los Hyuugas.

Se recargó en la blanca pared de su sala e ignoró el alto edificio de enfrente que solía ocultarle el sol matutino, para tomar su blanco teléfono y comenzar a digitar ese número que conocía de memoria, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras acariciaba la delgada hoja de una pequeña planta que tenía sobre el delgado librero de cubierta chocolate, que soportaba tanto esos dos objetos, como también un elegante portarretrato que exhibía una fotografía de ella, junto a su hermana y su primo, en uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

—_Hola, ¿Hinata?_— saludó la alegre voz del otro lado de la línea al reconocer su número.

Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y soltó la pequeña hoja que acariciaba al no querer lastimarla cuando su cuerpo se tensó.

—_¿Hinata, eres tú?_— la delgada voz femenina se tornó suavemente preocupada.

—Ha-hai— logró pronunciar y tapó el transmisor para respirar hondamente y calmar su voz —ho-hola Kurenai-sensei— saludó y sonrió como si pudiese verla.

—_Hinata, me preocupaste… ¿no tuviste clase?_

—Eh… bueno, sí, demo…

—_¿Ocurre algo?_— la interrumpió, ella la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le ocurría.

—S-sí… demo… ¿te… te molestaría venir?— suplicó y su voz comenzó a traicionarla. La escuchó aceptar en un segundo —sensei...— volvió a hablar antes de que le colgara… Hinata apretó los ojos y le pidió el que consideró el favor más vergonzoso que pudo haber pedido.

—_Descuida_— dijo la mayor —haré lo que me pides y _estaré ahí lo más pronto posible._

—A-arigato, Kurenai sensei— respondió y cortó la comunicación.

Ella sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos y cercano a su pecho, pegó su frente a la pared y una larga lágrima volvió a bañar su rostro al cerrar los ojos… todavía podía sentirlo; sentía el cuerpo de Uchiha sobre el de ella, traspasándola y lastimándola, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con rudas caricias y sus labios marcando su cuerpo… su aliento y sus jadeos en su cuello, incluso el sabor de la sangre de sus labios cuando lo había mordido.

—Dios…— mencionó la peliazul al resbalar su cuerpo dolorosamente por la pared y hundir su rostro entre sus piernas. Iba a ser muy vergonzoso y humillante relatar todo eso… pero necesitaba escapar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Ey, frentona!— gritó Ino y se apresuró a seguir a la Haruno por el estacionamiento de la universidad al haber terminado por ese días sus clases.

—¿Qué quieres?— respondió sin siquiera voltearla a ver, caminaba de prisa y con su mochila al hombro.

La falta de un insulto le dijo que de verdad estaba molesta, pero seguía sin entender por qué —¿qué pasa contigo? ¿sigues triste por lo de anoche?— la detuvo la rubia ojiverde y la vio a los ojos.

La otra resopló frustrada.

—Ven, te llevo en mi coche, creo que necesitas hablar con alguien— la animó al tomarla del brazo. Durante el almuerzo no habían podido hablar pues tanto Naruto como Kiba no paraban de lanzarse indirectas cuando no estaban hablando del próximo partido que tendrían, y ella había estado más interesada en el joven que volvía a ser su novio como para prestarle atención a la malhumorada pelirrosa que se levantó antes de que todos se marcharan.

Sakura sintonizó una estación en la radio para evitar lo más posible una conversación.

—¿Vas a quedarte callada todo el tiempo?

—No sé qué demonios quieres que te diga— cortó la ojijade.

—Por qué estás celosa, ¿tal vez?—cuestionó irónicamente la joven al verla de reojo.

La pelirrosa desvió la vista al paisaje todavía soleado de la ciudad.

—Si es por Sasuke ya sabes que…

—¿Viste su labio?— la interrumpió y siguió sin verla, la escuchó negar alegando que hace tiempo dejó de observarlo detenidamente —estaba roto… seguro alguien lo mordió— aclaró frustrada.

—Eso no es de extrañarnos— mencionó la rubia — a Sasuke nunca le han faltado las mujeres.

—Yo no lo vi con ninguna, excepto, claro…— mencionaba la joven.

—¡Ay, por favor!— interrumpió la Yamanaka —no volverás con los celos a Hinata.

—Llegaron juntos, tú misma dijiste que los viste juntos y solos cuando nos apartamos… y ambos desaparecieron mágicamente al mismo tiempo.

—No estarás insinuando que…

—¿Por qué no? Si a él le llega a interesar, no sería difícil que ella…

—Ella quiere a Naruto— le recordó la rubia volviendo a molestarla.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios se fue?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?, seguro está celosa, o qué se yo— alzó la voz también molesta, no podía creer hasta qué punto Sakura podía dejarse llevar por sus celos.

—Claro, seguro— respondió irónicamente y dejó de lado el tema. Evitó decirle que gran parte de la demora del rubio al regresar al lugar, fue porque ella lo había besado. Tensó la mandíbula al saberse rechazada también por el rubio, y no sabía si lo había besado por lo que Ino le había dicho, que Naruto no estaría más ahí para ella, o porque le gustara aunque sea solo un poco… se negaba lo último y culpaba al exceso de alcohol en su sangre. Se convenció de haber sido solo un error y se reafirmó su amor por el pelinegro que parecía seguir disfrutando ignorarla, pero aun así, ya sentía cierta predisposición negativa hacia la peliazul.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Oe, Naruto, ¿sabes por qué se canceló el entrenamiento?— habló el apresurado Inuzuka al llegar corriendo a él.

—¿Eh?, no la verdad no sé, Gai sensei estuvo aquí ayer pero no dijo nada, ¿tú sabes algo, teme?— le preguntó al pelinegro que caminaba un par de pasos delante de él.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?— respondió el Uchiha apenas al voltearlo a ver.

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros y dejó el tema por muerto —pero fue mejor… creo que iré a ver a Hina-chan y ver si se encuentra bien— mencionó sonriente y rascó su nuca.

El Uchiha lo vio de reojo y se abstuvo de decir algo.

—¿No crees que te estás viendo muy invasivo?— reprochó el Inuzuka que no le agradaba del todo esa cercanía entre el rubio y la que ya consideraba su amiga.

—¿Uh? ¿te parece, 'ttebayo?

—Feh, por supuesto, en una de esas terminas asustándola y no la volvemos a ver— el tonto comentario del castaño llamó la atención del pelinegro.

—A mí no me parece— alegó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño inconforme.

—Como sea, seguro no sabes ni dónde vive.

—¡Por supuesto que sé!, ¿cómo demonios crees que pensaba ir si no lo supiera?— mencionó ofendido mientras los tres continuaban caminando bajo el sombreado camino bañado por árboles que conducía al estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Bueno, pues conociéndote…— mencionó irónicamente el de marcas rojizas.

El rubio ignoró su comentario —Hinata vive en el centro de la ciudad…— dijo viéndolo de reojo y sin notar la fría y negra mirada que se posaba sobre él —en una torre departamental— explicó al cruzarse de brazos —¡ah, por cierto, teme!— añadió al detenerse al llegar a su auto —vive justo en el edificio que queda detrás del tuyo— informó animoso —¿nunca la has visto por ahí?

"_Así que ahí"… _ pensó el pelinegro al momento de detenerse al voltearlo a ver… había sido esa la información que Shizune, la secretaria de rectoría, no había querido darle cuando se la pidió después de abandonar la cafetería.

—No suelo observar a cada persona, dobe ¿cómo haberla visto?— respondió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón… sus negros ojos se fijaron en el dudoso rostro del rubio.

—Bueno, supongo… cómo sea, creo que debería de ir, 'ttebayo— añadió el joven al sentarse en el cofre de su auto, siendo observado por los otros dos. Diversas personas recorrían el lugar en el continuo tránsito de ese sitio, la gran mayoría salía y algunos otros apenas llegaban para su segundo bloque de clases.

—Como quieras— respondió desinteresado el moreno al momento de girarse —pero creo que por primera vez, éste tiene razón.

—Éste tiene su nombre, cretino— alegó el Inuzuka cansado de la altanería y soberbia del Uchiha.

El pelinegro se marchó sin darles mayor importancia, dejando a un molesto castaño y a un pensativo Naruto.

—Bah, entonces supongo que esperaré hasta mañana…— cedió no tan convencido —¿vas a algún lado o para tu casa?— le preguntó al castaño.

—No, voy para mi casa— respondió el fastidiado joven.

—Entonces, te llevo, 'ttebayo— mencionó recuperando su habitual alegría.

—¿Qué? ¿crees que esta cosa resista?— preguntó con burla al momento de acercarse y subir… conocía al rubio y sabía que las burlas tanto a su auto como a su monedero, realmente lo ofendían.

—Kiiiba…— arrastró el rubio mientras empuñaba una mano al observar el descaro del chico que ya se encontraba sentado en el interior y con un pie sobre el tablero del auto.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Hinata— saludó la mujer al haberse abierto la puerta del departamento. Su cálida sonrisa disminuyó al ver el semblante agotado de la que fue su antigua alumna.

—Pa-pasa por favor…— mencionó la joven y mordió su labio inferior al retroceder al darle entrada, su cuerpo dolía a pesar de los analgésicos que había tomado. Esbozó una sonrisa que si bien fue sincera, estuvo muy lejos de mostrar la alegría que antes le hubiese provocado su llegada.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó la mujer acercarse y darle un cordial beso en la mejilla… la joven peliazul asintió y la vio pasar nerviosa… su corazón latía angustiado y si no se controlaba sabía que terminaría llorando en cuestión de segundos.

—Ha-hai— respondió al seguir sus pasos y verla sentarse sobre la sala después de que ella se lo indicase —preparé te…— informó y se giró.

La joven mujer de rojizos ojos no pasó por alto el semblante triste y el hecho de que seguía en pijama aun cuando eran más de las tres de la tarde… algo no estaba bien con Hinata, y aunque creía entender un poco por ese encargo que le pidió y que ahora se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa ratona del centro de la sala, había algo que seguía sin encajar.

Hinata sonrió y le ofreció una pequeña y colorida taza con el caliente líquido —con un cubo de azúcar— mencionó recordando la cantidad que su sensei prefería. Se sentó a su lado y no se molestó en tomar nada para ella. La mirada de la chica viajó del pequeño plato donde descansaba el té de su antigua maestra, al borde de su delgada camisa lila y con el cual jugaba nerviosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿quieres hablar?— preguntó la mujer al dejar su bebida sobre la mesa después de apenas un sorbo. Sus analíticos ojos se centraron en la mirada asustada de la joven heredera y frunció el ceño… —algo no está bien, ¿verdad?— dedujo al notarla temblar.

Hinata comenzó a respirar más profundamente y sus ojos de luna se encontraron con el rostro amable de su maestra… sus ojos se aguaron y no contuvo un sollozo.

—¿Hinata?— la nombró la mujer y la rodeó con un abrazo.

El viento fresco hacía ondear la delgada cortina de las grandes ventanas del departamento, el lugar se encontraba completamente limpio y el par de pequeñas palmas que adornaban el lugar, daban la sensación de relajamiento y quietud que la joven buscó cuando llegó ahí por primera vez, pero nada de eso importaba ahora… ahora estaba a punto de decidir qué camino tomaría su vida según sus siguientes palabras y la verdad, tenía miedo.

—Se-sensei…— mencionó para morder su labio y obligarse a callar.

—Hinata no tienes por qué estar así— mencionó calmada la mujer mayor — Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con estas pastillas que me pediste comprar, ¿cierto?— le dijo y acarició su rostro húmedo en sus lágrimas.

La joven abrió más sus ojos y desvió el rostro avergonzada —e-etto… s-si—mencionó apenas y se retiró para evitar todo contacto... se había prometido ser fuerte y no lo estaba logrando.

La mujer sonrió con calidez y buscó sus ojos, conocía la timidez de la joven y todo ese pudor, así que buscó hacerle más fáciles las cosas.

—No deberías avergonzarte— mencionó logrando atraer la mirada confusa y ligeramente sorprendida de la chica —…es algo natural y creo que estás haciendo lo correcto conforme a esto— dedujo erróneamente y le entregó el pequeño estuche de dos píldoras.

—¿Na-nani?— mencionó casi sin aliento.

—Tuviste relaciones, fueron descuidados y buscas arreglarlo… creo que es inteligente de tu parte— concilió la mujer. Era algo lógico pensarlo después de que Hinata le pidiera compara por ella esas píldoras para casos de emergencia —aunque creo que eso no debería volver a pasar… se están arriesgando mucho… yo entiendo que cuando hay amor y estas cosas pasan…— mencionaba la mujer en tono bajo para incomodarla lo menos posible.

Hinata rompió en llanto y mordió con fuerza su labio para no hacerlo audible… ¿Qué no volviera a pasar?, era lo que más deseaba, ¿Cuándo hay amor, esas cosas pasan?... ojalá todo fuese como su sensei pensaba.

—Oh, vamos, Hinata— volvió a hablar la mujer al acariciar su cabello en forma maternal —no tienes de qué avergonzarte, eres mayor de edad. Si es por tu familia no tienen que enterarse si no lo deseas, es tu decisión y nadie puede juzgarte.

Ella negó e intentó explicar.

—¿O es que no fue lo que tú esperabas? ¿ese chico te trató mal?— agregó rápidamente la mujer y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Hinata vio su semblante preocupado y bajó la mirada al abultado vientre de su antigua sensei…, recordó lo riesgoso de su embarazo y todas las dudas y temores que aquello seguía provocándole.

Y se arrepintió.

—N-no… no fue eso—mencionó logrando hacer sonreír a la mujer de rojizos ojos —es s-solo que… que yo…— habló y apretó sus manos —si soy la vergüenza de la familia— reconoció lo que pensaba sin decir lo ocurrido.

Kurenai suspiró pesadamente —por supuesto que no… aunque reconozco que vivir bajo las exigencias de todo tu clan es difícil, tú eres una digna representante de tu familia— le aseguró —Muy pronto serás la digna cabeza de familia que tu padre desea que seas, quizás todavía mejor, porque en ti hay amor… eres muy buena, Hinata— le aseguró buscando convencerla, la seguridad de la joven había sido puesto en duda muchas veces y ella misma dudaba de ella —no dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario.

—Ku-Kurenai se-sensei… yo…

La otra sonrió —es ese chico Naruto... ¿cierto?— preguntó de pronto haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Nani?

—Fue él quien, bueno… con quien…

Hinata enrojeció —ah…— estuvo a punto de negarlo pero entonces Kurenai sospecharía… Un cúmulo de sentimientos la invadían, tenía miedo, miedo de Uchiha Sasuke, y de su propio padre, estaba sumamente avergonzada con su primo y con la mujer que ahora la miraba con un toque de complicidad y tenía tanto dolor pesando en ella al recordar al rubio ojiazul —po-por favor… no digas nada— no se atrevió a sacar de su error a su maestra, solo esperaba que esa mentira no pesara nunca.

—Descuida— dijo con una sonrisa —arriba ese ánimo, Hinata, no es nada tan malo, solo evita que ese tipo de descuidos pasen otra vez, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y con eso aceptó cargar ella sola con el peso de lo que acababa de ocurrir… ojalá que esa decisión fuese la que a menos personas lastimara… ojalá que solo ella resultara perjudicada, como ya lo era. Se conocía bien y sabía que tras la decepción de su primo también habría rencor y odio, también Naruto saldría afectado, Sasuke era su amigo y aunque no le llegase a creer, dejaría esa marca en él… si iba a soportar todo eso solo sería por el recuerdo de esa sonrisa socarrona del ojiazul y la mirada tranquila de su casi hermano.

—Sumimasen…— mencionó y sus manos apretaron el delgado pantalón lila de su pijama.

—No te disculpes— concilió la otra —aunque bueno, no soy yo la indicada para decirlo— dijo y sonrió al acariciar su vientre. La peliazul le devolvió una espontánea y débil sonrisa al recordar que su maestra había resultado embarazada al inicio de su noviazgo con Azuma, su ahora esposo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Así que aquí es donde vives, Hyuuga— la fría voz del Uchiha se escuchó en su auto mientras permanecía detenido por el rojo del semáforo. Golpeó con uno de sus dedos el volante del vehículo al decidirse a buscarla. El verde le dio el paso y optó por estacionarse en su propio edificio.

Giró en la esquina previa y dobló para ingresar al estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto al reconocer el auto de su hermano mayor estacionado en uno de los dos lugares que le pertenecían —¿qué demonios quieres, Itachi?... justo ahora— mencionó sin desaparecer su mal humor al apagar el auto y bajar fastidiado de él.

—Por tu cara he de suponer que un buen día, no tuviste, tonto hermano menor— comentó a modo de saludo el joven lacio y pelinegro que portaba un elegante traje de vestir gris.

—¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita?— cuestionó el joven al dirigirse al elevador, viendo de mala gana como eran postergados sus planes.

—No esperaba un abrazo pero… ¿no andas más gruñón que de costumbre?— preguntó el mayor al seguirlo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Déjate de ridiculeces, Itachi, y dime de una vez qué demonios buscas— cortó al comenzar a subir por elevador que segundos antes había cerrado sus puertas.

El chico de ojeras marcadas suspiró derrotado —anoche vine a buscarte, no sabía que salieras entre semana— mencionó y el menor de rebelde cabellera lo observó de reojo.

—Ese no es tu asunto— lo cortó fríamente.

—Por supuesto que lo es… ¿se te olvidó quién paga gran parte de tus cuentas?

—¿Pretendes reprocharlo? Sabes que…

—No es esa mi intención— aclaró de inmediato antes que pretendiera rechazar la ayuda que con esfuerzo había logrado que aceptara —… pero creo que si tienes tiempo para salir, deberías tener al menos un par de horas para visitar a okaasan.

El menor rodó los ojos, Itachi podría competir ridículamente con un santo.

—Ya te he dicho que pronto lo haré— aclaró al momento de salir en ese decimoquinto piso.

—Kaasan no tiene la culpa de los problemas con otousan, ella…

—Ella ha tolerado demasiadas cosas… no pretendas que lo olvidemos— interrumpió el joven, desde esa bofetada recibida por la chica Hyuuga, tenía más presentes ciertos rencores.

Itachi talló cansadamente el puente de su nariz al seguirlo mientras entraban a su departamento —creo que si ella ha perdonado, ¿por qué no hacerlo nosotros?— concilió el joven.

El menor apretó los puños —no pienso discutirlo nuevamente— aclaró —iré en cuanto pueda.

—Sasuke…

—No fuerces las cosas, Itachi— advirtió con fría calma.

—En diez días ambos saldrán del país, por lo que otousan estará demasiado ocupado como para estar en casa el fin de semana previo a ello… búscala, le va a dar mucho gusto verte— aconsejó el joven al verlo servirse un vaso de agua después de haber dejado su mochila en uno de los negros sillones de piel de su sala.

—¿Eso era todo?— preguntó al tiempo que las dos profundas miradas negras se encontraron.

Itachi sonrió y negó en silencio, Sasuke había crecido, era incluso tan fuerte como él, pero lleno de rencor como estaba, era una persona inestable… no dudaba que bajo ese resentimiento todavía se encontraba el dulce niño que vivía feliz bajo el manto de su familia, que admiraba y respetaba a su padre e incluso a él mismo… solo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo y entender todo a su debido tiempo.

—Sí, solo evita olvidarlo y sigue siendo un buen chico— contestó el mayor al darse vuelta y alzar una mano a modo de despedida. Un par de segundos después, se perdió tras la puerta.

"_Un buen chico…"_ pensó molesto al observar el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo. Lo dejó de mal modo sobre la mesa y en un minuto lo reemplazó por un grueso vaso de wisky con hielos. Atravesó su solitario departamento y pasó de largo tanto la cocina y comedor, su recamara y un baño, recorrió con pesados pasos ese ancho corredor y abrió la puerta del final del pasillo e ingresó a esa pequeña habitación en las que pocas veces había estado… corrió las cortinas y ahí de pie y dando un trago a su quemante bebida, observó el edificio de enfrente… se dio cuenta cuán poco lo conocía ya su hermano.

¿En cuál de todos esos departamentos viviría?... Todavía no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a ella y lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama individual de ese lugar y observó el blanco cielo de esa recámara.

—Hyuuga Hinata— mencionó su nombre y una incómoda desazón invadió su cuerpo… _"__anoche iba a pedirle ser mi novia,' ttebayo… estaba casi seguro que iba a decirme que sí"_ recordar las palabras de su patético amigo lo hizo desistir de buscarla, no pensaba volverla un capricho.

Había tenido lo que buscaba, tenerla primero… -su cuerpo- le aclararía su conciencia. Cerró los ojos y se acostó completamente en el mullido colchón… la mano con el vaso colgó de la cama y a pesar de saberla una más de las tantas mujeres que probó, había algo que no lo dejaba satisfecho.

—Estupideces…— mencionó e ignoró el hecho.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Alzó su vista y observó el inagotable paso del segundero en ese reloj colgado en una de las paredes de su sala… eran las nueve más veinte… bajó su vista y observó el pequeño tazón con cereal que se había servido en el intento de seguir su vida y tratar de negarse ese pasado dolorosamente cercano.

—No tengo hambre…— reconoció con voz queda y guardó la que sería su cena en el refrigerador a un par de pasos de ella.

Kurenai se había marchado hacía más de dos horas y a pesar de no haber podido desahogarse como quería, se sentía un poco reconfortada al haber sentido su calor y su apoyo en la que supuso era su situación. De regreso a su habitación el teléfono colocado en la sala sonó.

—¿Quién podrá ser?— se preguntó nerviosa al detenerse, un largo y más brillante mechón de cabello, producto del baño que había tomado, resbaló por su hombro y descansó en su pecho. Suspiró cansadamente y tratando de ignorar el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo se acercó.

—¿Ino-chan?— respondió extrañada al reconocer el número en el aparato.

—_Ey, Hinata ¿cómo estás?... anoche ya no pudimos despedirnos, ¿todo bien?_— habló la acelerada y despreocupada rubia.

—Ha-hai…— mencionó y mordió su labio, la alegría de la joven era audible para ella.

—_Ay, Hinata, no sabes las ganas que tengo de contarte la noche que pasamos Shikamaru y yo_— mencionó alegremente — _le dije a mis padres que dormí en tu casa_— susurró.

La peliazul sonrió débilmente —s-sí, supongo… los vi besarse…— mencionó al recordarlo.

—_¡Sí!_—alzó la voz emocionada —_no he podido decírselo a nadie, tú faltaste y Sakura anda de un humor de los mil demonios_— divagó la rubia — _y bueno… ¿irás mañana?, con mis padres aquí no puedo contarte nada…_

—S-si… c-creo que si iré…— mencionó. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la calle y afrontar y superar lo ocurrido.

—_Perfecto_— interrumpió la rubia —_ entonces te dejo, estoy en medio de una tarea pero no resistí las ganas de hablarte— _informó.

—De… de acuerdo, Ino-chan— mencionó y sonrió al escuchar a la rubia del otro lado gritar un fastidiado 'ya voy' ante el llamado de su madre —Nos vemos después— y con eso finalizó la llamada.

Hinata suspiró y rogó por mantener esa aparente naturalidad ante todos… que nadie lo notara jamás. Minutos después y en la obscuridad parcial de su alcoba que solo era quebrada por el brillo de la luna a lo alto, volvió a refugiarse en la seguridad de su cama… otra vez y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo tembló, cerrar los ojos era revivir lo ocurrido. Volvió a llorar y la pequeña fortaleza que venía acumulando se quebró… se prometió que solo sería esa noche, por la mañana debía recomponerse.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Falta!— silbó y habló en voz alta el hombre pelinegro y de peculiar ropaje verde.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, teme? No puedes ir por el balón de esa forma, es agresión— reclamó el rubio al llegar a su lado. El entrenamiento de mediodía estaba por terminar y la mayoría ya se encontraban agotados sobre la duela de ese enorme gimnasio casi profesional con el que contaba la universidad.

El Uchiha apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas al inclinarse ligeramente para jalar aire —alguien tiene que jugar en este equipo— mencionó fríamente y volteó a verlo de medio lado.

—El equipo está jugando, y estamos ganando por si no lo has notado— ahora quien habló fue el castaño de marcas rojizas que llegaba siguiendo la jugada.

—No gracias a ti— cortó el pelinegro al pararse correctamente y verlo a los ojos.

—Lo curioso es que lo dices como si el equipo fueras tú— se burló el Inuzuka al ver a uno de los integrantes del bando contrario tomar posición bajo su canasta —hoy has arruinado más cosas que en las que has apoyado— dejó claro.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y se acercó a él —¿podrías siquiera intentar igualarme?— preguntó soberbio al pararse frente a él y encararlo.

—Teme… Kiba…— mencionó el rubio al colocar sus manos sobre sus dos amigos en busca de tranquilizar los ánimos.

—No te metas, Naruto— habló el castaño —deja que alguien le ponga los pies en la tierra a este imbécil pedante.

El pelinegro sonrió soberbio —inténtalo, mediocre— lo retó con fría calma y en un segundo se escucharon un par de golpes secos al haberse empujado ambos del pecho. Los ojos azules fueron conscientes del intento de golpe que el Inuzuka lanzó y de los dos que el Uchiha acertó en su rostro.

El silbato sonó en constantes ocasiones y el resto del equipo, tanto en la banca, como de la duela, se acercaron a separar al par de jóvenes que buscaban todavía otro contacto.

—Sasuke teme, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?— preguntó el rubio al sujetarlo por debajo de los hombros.

La molestia de Uchiha era visible en la profundidad de sus ojos negros y su ceño fruncido —suéltame, Naruto— su voz fue ronca y se tironeó logrando liberarse.

—¿Alguien piensa explicarme qué ocurre aquí?— el vivaz entrenador de la escuadra estaba parado en medio de todos y entre los dos nuevos rivales —¿Uchiha, Inuzuka?— presionó al verlos.

El castaño de igual forma se soltó y ante la presencia del entrenador tuvo que guardar su molestia, visualmente su coach no era imponente, pero todos conocían su fuerza y carácter en momentos determinados.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el resentido castaño que se esforzaba por mantener esa beca deportiva que lo mantenía estudiando ahí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— volvió a insistir el mayor.

—Verá Gai-sensei…— habló el rubio mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso — lo que ocurrió es… bueno, realmente tonto…

—¿Uchiha?— mencionó esta vez viendo al moreno e ignorando deliberadamente al rubio que sabía mentía.

—Nada— dijo molesto y quitándose la casaca roja de entrenamiento salió del lugar.

—¡Teme!— gritó el rubio y se apresuraba a seguirlo.

—Déjalo Naruto— la voz de su entrenador lo detuvo y el mismo suspiró cansadamente —… son mis últimos días como su entrenador y no pretendo perjudicar a nadie— explicó viendo al Inuzuka —pensaré que la llama de la juventud arde grandemente en ustedes y ha desbordado ánimos… pero si esto se repite, aquí o fuera de la cancha… ambos serán reportados directamente en rectoría— sentenció —Y esto va para todos.

—Sí, señor— respondieron al unísono, unos más convencidos que otros.

• • •

Estaba molesto y no sabía por qué.

"_Hoy tampoco vino Hina-chan… esta vez sí iré a verla a su departamento" _… recordó la tonta afirmación del dobe y eso aumentó su enfado.

Terminó de colocarse su pantalón deportivo y una nueva playera, no quiso siquiera ducharse… guardó su ropa de mala gana en la maleta deportiva que se encontraba sobre la alargada banca de madera y la cargó en su hombro para salir de una vez por toda de los vestidores y posteriormente del gimnasio.

Su siguiente y última clase de ese día comenzaba en cuarenta minutos, decidió no tomarla al dirigirse directo al estacionamiento.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Soy una tonta…— mencionó una acongojada ojiperla al estar sentada sobre la cubierta beige de su sala —… ¿cómo pude creer que sería tan fácil?— se preguntó y se llevó una mano al cuello.

Había estado lista para hacerle frente a su realidad, se había levantado temprano, su cuerpo, especialmente su vientre seguía doliendo, pero el dolor era más tolerable… tomó una ducha y se vistió con un pantalón negro que sin evitarlo se ajustaba sin extrema presión a su cuerpo, y cuando se colocó una blusa lila que se ceñía bajo su busto y se ampliaba en su cadera, fue que lo notó… notó las marcas en las muñecas de sus manos al haber sido presionadas con fuerza por el Uchiha y que por suerte no había visto su sensei el día anterior.

No pudo evitar sentir una extrema vergüenza al ser consciente del par de marcas moradas que el mismo pelinegro dejó en su cuello… seguro Kurenai creyó que fueron hechas en esa linda entrega que ella tenía en mente. Lo peor era que no podía usar uno de sus infaltables suéteres pues estaban en las semanas finales de sofocante calor.

Fue hasta que estuvo frente al espejo después de peinar su cabello que se percató… así no podría salir… y la verdad era que encontrar esa escusa la había hecho sentir bien, no sabía si estaba lista.

—¿Y ahora qué haré?— se preguntó y se levantó sin saber qué hacer… iba a atrasarse en sus estudios y su padre se daría cuenta, ya eran dos días que no iba; también necesitaba encontrar una excusa creíble para que Ino, quien decía necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella, no la buscara.

Negó en silencio… debía aprender a mentir si quería mantener ese humillante abuso como un secreto.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación cuando recordó la llamada temprana de su sensei que sin duda, seguía preocupada por ella.

—Será mejor que… me cambie si no quiero que las note…— mencionó y vio con preocupación las delgadas líneas moradas producto de la presión de los dedos del Uchiha. Conocía a su maestra y sabía que seguro pretendía volver ese día, o los que fuesen necesarios hasta no verla bien. Sonrió tristemente y agradeció en silencio la presencia de Kurenai Yuhi en su vida.

El timbre de su departamento sonó y ella volteó directo a la puerta… estaba por llegar a su habitación… se mantuvo inmóvil un segundo mientras decidía si abrir o buscar algo más con qué cubrirse y el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente.

—Vamos, Hinata… solo actúa normal— se suplicó y aspiró profundamente para darse valor. Giró su cuerpo e ignoró la pequeña punzada en su vientre.

El timbre sonó y ella abrió en ese momento.

—L-lo siento sensei, demo…— sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al encontrar el alto cuerpo del Uchiha de pie frente a ella. La ojiperla dejó escapar el aliento y en un impulso buscó volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar— habló el pelinegro al momento de contener la fuerza de la joven con una sola mano al detener la puerta.

—Va-váyase— suplicó la chica que no cedió en su intento por detenerlo.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado al obligarla a retroceder y terminar ingresando al amplio departamento y haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Hinata retrocedió y en un impulso de su cuerpo giró y corrió hasta refugiarse en la cocina que estaba frente a la sala, siendo únicamente divididas por un pasillo y una larga barra.

—Ju-juro que gritaré… que… que todos se enterarán…— amenazó la joven al verlo acercarse con la que le pareció una aterradora calma.

Él sonrió de medio lado… _"así que no lo ha dicho"_… ¿quién demonios era Hyuuga Hinata para callarse tal cosa? Ella lo molestaba, lo reconocía… no podía ver a través de ella y eso lo frustraba.

—No tendrías el valor de hacerlo…— le dejó saber mientras se acercaba, observó su cuerpo, el mismo que había sido suyo y la notó temblar.

—No se acerque— advirtió la asustada chica luego de haber sacado un largo cuchillo de cocina—… o… o yo…

Él sonrió —hazlo— la retó al llegar frente a ella y dejar sus temblorosas manos sosteniendo el afilado objeto justo en su abdomen. La vio con desprecio y fue capaz de aceptar su reacción, sabía que la merecía, pero solo le daría esa oportunidad.

Los ojos de luna de aguaron, su corazón latió de prisa y el terror de hace dos noches volvió a ella… su respiración era pesada y sus temblorosas manos apretaron el cuchillo… era él, era él la persona que la había lastimado y humillado… quien le provocó el dolor que nunca se imaginó experimentar… quien le quitó la ilusión de un amor limpio y espontáneo.

Empujó contra él al cerrar los ojos y la fría y profunda mirada del Uchiha que era enmarcada por su lacio cabello cayendo por su rostro, no se alejó de ella… él frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor.

Cuando sintió traspasar la tela de su playera y su carne abrió sus ojos con miedo, lo vio apoyar sus manos en el borde de la cubierta de esa cocina integral donde ella estaba recargada, a la altura de su cadera y ella temió lo peor… sus delgadas manos temblaron.

—N-no…— tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de soltar el cuchillo.

—Hazlo— la ronca voz del Uchiha la sorprendió al hablarle al oído, los ojos de luna de la pelinegra temblaron incrédulos —hazlo, Hyuuga— insistió y sostuvo sus manos con una de las suyas.

Ella negó en silencio mientras sus lágrimas la traicionaban al escapar de sus ojos… le dolía, todavía le dolía pero… pero no era capaz de matarlo… ni siquiera de dañarlo. Solo quería olvidar.

Él se molestó y arrojó el cuchillo a un lado, el sonido del delgado metal golpeando contra el vitropiso fue opacado por la respiración de la chica que escapaba entrecortada por sus sollozos.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste— le dijo al alzarle el rostro con una mano y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Estaba molesto.

Ella lo miraba asustada y sorprendida, había sido consciente de la mancha rojiza que bañaba su blanca playera.

La mirada tan negra como la noche se clavó en esa tan contrastante… ¿quién era esa estúpida chica que lo despreció y lo alteró hasta el punto de dañarla?... ¿por qué no decidió hacerle lo mismo ahora que le daba la oportunidad?

No terminaba de aceptar que hubiese alguien que pasara de él… esa tonta niña que gustaba del dobe. Sonrió al ver su semblante asustado y sentirla temblar presa de él… sentir esa sensación de dominio sobre ella amenazó con gustarle.

—Yo… yo no…— intentó decir que eso no era lo que quería, pero sus palabras no salían, tener a ese rostro de finos rasgos tan cerca y esa sonrisa soberbia la hacían sentir pequeña, débil, e insegura, más que nunca —o-onegai… vá-váyase…— dijo y desvió sus llorosos ojos.

—No vine a hacerte nada, Hinata— aceptó y la vio alzar su vista otra vez a él. A decir verdad, ni siquiera él sabía qué demonios hacía ahí… ya la había tenido y eso debió bastar… había soñado toda la noche con su cuerpo, con ella, perteneciéndole.

Verla rechazarlo y temerle, despertaba un lado retorcido de él que desconocía que tenía.

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Era por eso que estaba ahí… deseaba a Hinata, la deseaba todavía más.

Continuará…

•

•

•

•

* * *

¡ Hola chicas !

Bueno, pues poco a poquito seguimos avanzando con esta historia, me estoy demorando tantito porque no quiero descuidar ni esta, ni otra historia que tengo corriendo, ambas saldrán lentas pero seguras xD

Chicas, en serio, en serio, mil gracias por apoyar la historia y por creer que puede dar más, les prometo que así será, no va a ser tan angst al punto de cortarnos las venas, tendrá sus partes, sí, pero todo a su tiempo… esta historia es romance, aunque todavía no lo parezca, obviamente el amor tardará en surgir, más en uno que en otro, pero aparecerá… ténganme confianza, haré lo que creo necesario para hacerlo realista, nada va a surgir repentinamente o de forma increíble.

Voy a agradecer comentarios: _**Marso- Hyuga Uchiha, Dark Amy-chan **_(mujer, amo Esclava Sexual, esa historia te ganó un lugar entre mi selecto grupo de autores fav. xD)_** Nicolai P. Sherman, Hinaliz, Yukki-Onna, ItaUchihaHyuga, Michelita Almazán, Diana Marcela Akemi, DAMIC00, adx-25, maribelteka, Meka6489, Hinasweet, NicoleIg, Ryuzaki Kira 3021**_ (no me olvido de la edición de tu fic, bonita) _**mafe T . T, PauSu, Aleyasmi, fan Hinata hyuga, Michelle Uchiha y a tres chicas que postearon review y no pusieron su nombre.**_

_**• • **_

Bueno, ahora respondo a un review que no supe de qué forma tomarlo… 'NONI' esto es por ti.

Primero no entendí que es eso de 'te echaste 3' (? … no sé si tu review descalifique mi historia, y aclaro desde ahora: ESTO ES FANFICTION un mundo para la imaginación, todas lo sabemos.

Si yo no creyera que es posible emparejar a estos dos por la violación que hubo de por medio, nunca lo hubiera escrito y mucho menos publicado. Sí, sí se puede… si no lo crees posible, puedes dejar de leer o por el contrario, quedarte y ver qué ocurre.

Sí vi las pelis de dulce venganza, dos, no sé si hay más; y esta historia está realmente lejos de parecerse a ellas, sé que una violación es una violación lo pintes como lo pintes, pero también es cierto que el daño que sufrió Hinata no se compara con el de las dos chicas de esas pelis, ni con la personalidad de ninguna… además, aquí nunca intentaron matarla o desaparecerla; de hecho, si te fijas, ni una bofetada recibió… Escribí un prólogo para dejar claro ciertos puntos.

Sobre el masoquismo ni siquiera voy a hablar, Hinata lo único que busca es amor y aceptación, ella no necesita nadie que la haga sufrir, pues ya lo ha hecho… eso es algo que complicara esta relación en un futuro, punto.

Es un tema delicado como lo dije en un principio e intento abordarlo según mi criterio, para eso es el espacio que se nos da a todas las que escribimos. Espero no te moleste y es la única vez que voy a aclarar esto. Siento si esto sonó agresivo de alguna forma, pero ya he tenido malas experiencias con comentarios destructivos y no los necesito aquí también.

• •

•

•

Dejando eso de lado, nos leemos en la siguiente actu. Un beso a todas y espero que sigan disfrutando de las últimas horas de este punte feriado las compatriotas mexicanas xD y a quienes no lo son, ánimo, lunes solo hay uno xDD

Saludos.

Aidé.


	6. un paso adelante

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

•

•

Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se llevaron la mano al corazón y desataron el apocalipsis.*

-Laini Taylor.

•

•

-5-

UN PASO ADELANTE

—¿No… no vino a… a hacerme n-nada?— su voz débil e incrédula se escuchó en el silencio de ese lugar. Sus ojos perlados temblaron al enfrentarse a la profundidad de aquellos negros.

Él guardó silencio mientras seguía pendiente de sus gestos… sus manos seguían apoyadas en la cubierta justo a los lados de la cadera de Hinata y podía sentir tanto la respiración pesada de la joven, como el dolor incómodo que le generaba el corte que ella le provocó al intentar defenderse.

—¿E-entonces… q-qué quiere?— se atrevió a continuar al llevarse las manos al pecho y distraer su mirada de esos negros ojos que parecían querer penetrar su alma.

¿Qué quería?... en ese preciso momento, su cuerpo…, reconoció con ligera molestia.

Pegó su cuerpo a ella y la sintió respingar y casi temblar —¿por qué has callado?— su voz sonó ronca al hablarle al oído.

La peliazul apretó sus manos en el varonil pecho y empujó, su nerviosismo y expectación no le permitieron ejercer demasiada fuerza. Negó en silencio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picar por las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

Sollozó y no pudo hablar.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Hyuuga?—cuestionó lo que era evidente. La chica tembló y él inconscientemente rodeó su cintura con un abrazo. Sonrió soberbio al imaginarla gritarle que sí… no estaba orgulloso de lo que le había hecho, pero en el fondo sabía que no se arrepentía; su orgullo y ego heridos le impedían hacerlo.

—S-sí…— aceptó la joven tan débilmente, que si él no estuviese así de cerca, no la hubiese escuchado… su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su corazón golpeaba fuerte ante la sensación de peligro.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado. Otra vez fue consciente de las cuervas de la chica pegadas a él… guardó silencio mientras tomaba un delgado mechón de su largo cabello y observaba en la piel de su níveo cuello, un par de marcas que habían dejado sus besos —Entonces…— dijo con fría calma— también debes odiarme — dedujo —¿Por qué no lo has contado si…?— volvía a cuestionar.

—N-no lo odio— interrumpió la joven al tensar su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y lo reconoció también internamente, al tiempo que lo sintió soltar su cabello… No podía lastimarlo, tampoco podía odiarlo, ¿por qué?... ella tampoco lo sabía, tal vez era tan débil que no podía soportar ese sentimiento tan grande.

Él volvió a sonreír ahora molesto —¿a quién quieres engañar?— su voz lenta y ronca sonó intimidante.

Ella volvió a negar —a…a nadie…—apenas encontró su voz, sus delgadas manos seguían ejerciendo presión contra el amplio pecho del Uchiha… estaba evitando que la situación se tornara nuevamente violenta y luchaba por controlar el miedo que la embargaba. Suspiró entrecortadamente buscando aclararse —n-no lo hago… n-no lo odio, sólo… sólo dé-déjeme— pidió y él se apartó despacio para verla a los ojos, ella al notarlo, dudosa, también lo enfrentó con la mirada —Déjeme olvidarlo— le dijo al verlo fruncir el ceño suavemente, a pesar de la situación, esa frase fue clara —o-onegai.

"_¿Olvidarlo?"_

—¿Acaso pretendes solo fingir que nada pasó?— le cuestionó incrédulo al verla a la cara.

Hinata ladeó su rostro y apretó sus ojos —hai.

—Mph— se burló y apenas sonrió de medio lado… Eso debería de ser una broma.

—Váyase…—suplicó y se abrazó ella misma.

La profunda mirada ónix se centró en esa parte de su anatomía que resaltó por el sencillo acto de la joven.

—No quiero— dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la veía fríamente y a los ojos, al haber atraído su rostro con un par de sus dedos.

El ceño de la joven se frunció en una silenciosa angustia —¿qué quiere… d-de mí?

Él apenas sonrió de medio lado, pero más que sonrisa a ella le pareció una mueca de molestia.

El Uchiha reconoció su deseo, esa Hyuuga le atraía, sentía un deseo y una tensión sexual tan fuerte en ese momento, que aunque lo molestó, no evitó bajar su mirada y recorrer con sus negras orbes las curvas femeninas. Soñarla toda la noche anterior le hizo jurarse que solo necesitaba una vez más de su cuerpo.

—Yo…— mencionó el joven luego de lo que a ella le parecieron eternos segundos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de manera larga y fuerte.

El Uchiha que había detenido su frase, volteó de reojo hacia ese lugar, no dejó ver la molestia que esa interrupción le provocaba.

Hinata que sintió su corazón detenerse se mantuvo inmóvil, y solo su leve respiración escapaba por sus labios. Sus ojos de luna se clavaron en la puerta… seguía prisionera por el cuerpo del Uchiha… no se atrevía a moverse o hacer cualquier ruido… ¿sería Kurenai-sensei? ¿él habría colocado seguro a la puerta, o sería posible que alguien entrara y los descubriera?

Su cuerpo se tensó. Él se apartó y se giró para dirigirse al lugar donde también resonaban constantes golpes.

—¿A… a dónde va?— lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo. Sus ojos seguían bañados en lágrimas que querían salir, pero nadie podía verlo ahí, no si quería evitar cualquier escándalo o la vergüenza en la que se sumergiría. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza… ¿y si era Neji?

El Uchiha volteó de medio lado a verla, ambos seguían de pie en medio de la cocina, vio su semblante preocupado —¿pretendes seguir con este juego? ¿por qué no lo cuentas? ¿por qué evitaste vengarte cuando te di la oportunidad de hacerlo?— su voz sonó gruesa en su contenida molestia. Jamás creería que fuese tan noble para callarlo, tan tonta y tan patética para hacerlo.

Ella volvió a negar con su rostro y el timbre siguió sonando… sus lágrimas estaban por caer, sus ojos ardían. No iba a poder con la humillación y con el peso del desprecio total de su padre; sus delgadas manos temblaron al seguir sujetándolo.

—¡Hinata-chan!— ambos escucharon la inconfundible voz del rubio, y los golpes que también daba a la puerta; ella se tensó y la fría mirada negra sobre ella no perdió ese detalle —Hina-chan, ¿estás en casa?

El pelinegro jaló de su brazo logrando que la inmóvil ojiperla lo soltara, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y giró su rostro en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Abrirás…_ Hina-chan_?— ironizó al volver su vista a ella. Hinata que mantenía sus manos unidas frente a su pecho después de haberlo sujetado, tembló. La vio verlo a los ojos y negar en silencio, completamente preocupada.

—_¡Hinata-chan!_

Él frunció el ceño… ¿entonces ella de verdad se interesaba en el dobe y pretendía callarlo todo?... al verla temblar lo dedujo, incluso la puso más tensa que al estar sola con él.

—_¿Hay alguien en casa?_

La peliazul sintió su corazón latir en la garganta… _"Naruto-kun"_ pensó y su cerebro no le mando una reacción… respiró con dificultad _"él jamás va a creerme… ¿y si me odia?"_

—No…n-no abriré— respondió la pregunta del Uchiha tiempo después.

Sintió sus manos heladas y al ver al alto joven frente a ella, notó que la fría mirada negra dejaba de verla para retomar su camino.

Nunca dejó de verla mientras ella, con la respiración acelerada y con el color abandonando su cuerpo, miraba la puerta y escuchaba la voz de su estúpido y escandaloso amigo llamarla. Ella pudo haber gritado y Naruto habría descubierto todo, le importaba muy poco lo que pensara, él sabía perfectamente que desde hace años habían dejado de ser los buenos amigos que alguna vez fueron, y que Naruto ya no lo conocía. Tal vez era hora de que lo viese tal cual y tal vez que él, hiciera lo que la estúpida Hyuuga no había tenido el valor de hacer. No se arrepentía, pero no evitaría recibir su merecido.

—Patética— mencionó con desprecio al girarse y dejarla de pie en medio de la cocina.

—N-no…— escuchó la débil voz de la peliazul y la ignoró por completo, sus silenciosos y firmes pasos avanzaron un par de metros, la sintió seguirlo —n-no vaya…— y esa frase sonó a susurro.

—_¿Hina-chan?_

Un golpe seco tras él lo hizo voltear de medio lado mientras se detenía —¿pero qué demonios…?— mencionó cuando vio a la pálida chica tirada en el suelo. Ladeó su rostro fastidiado mientras se volteaba a verla.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma— el tinte de su voz seguía siendo molesto. Se apoyó con una rodilla en el sueño y con una de sus manos apartó un mechón del largo cabello azulino que cubría parcialmente el rostro de la chica… ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella?... su vista fue atraída por un delgado papel que seguro el rubio deslizaba debajo de la puerta al haber dejado de tocar.

"_Así que ya se larga" _pensó con fastidio.

Observó a la joven nuevamente que parecía respirar ya con suavidad… dejó caer desinteresado su cabello sobre su rostro nuevamente y se levantó, su dirección fue nuevamente a la salida.

Observó la blanca y mal doblada hoja de papel que el dobe deslizó bajo la puerta, y la cual estuvo a punto de pisar, de forma desinteresada la tomó y la mantuvo en su mano, la observaba sin interesarle leer el contenido… una pequeña y molesta incomodidad calaba en su ser al no haber conseguido una respuesta de esa patética niña… ¿qué demonios pretendía?

Hastiado tomó la manija de la puerta.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Dónde será que se habrá ido Hinata-chan?— se preguntaba en voz alta el rubio ojiazul, mientras tomaba de un vaso de agua de sabor que se había detenido a comprar en uno de los establecimientos cercanos a esa zona.

Rascó su cabeza incómodo con esa situación… Hinata no acostumbraba a faltar, ya eran dos días; si mañana también faltaba tendría que comenzar a preocuparse de verdad, ella ni siquiera estaba contestando sus llamadas. Suspiró mientras se detenía de nueva cuenta justo en la esquina del alto edificio donde la peliazul vivía… dio otro sorbo a su bebida y giró su rostro al lado de enfrente, alzó sus azulinos ojos y los posó en los centrales pisos del enorme edificio que ahí se encontraba.

—… supongo que al teme no le molestará que lo visite— mencionó ahora despreocupado y tras encogerse de hombros buscó esquivar el continuo correr de los vehículos que por ahí transitaban.

Tras cruzar el camellón con gran cantidad de árboles de cerezo que todavía lucían sus últimos brotes en ellos, llegó del otro lado y dio un último vistazo al edificio que ahora se quedaba detrás, en busca de la presencia de la ojiperla, se convenció y apresuró su paso al que ahora era su destino.

—Me pregunto si el teme la habrá visto, 'ttebayo…— mencionó mientras ponía atención a los números que ascendían uno en uno en el display, conforme subía en ese elevador. De pronto rodó los ojos _"no suelo observar a toda le gante que pasa, dobe, ¿cómo habría de saberlo?"_ recordó la fastidiada respuesta que el Uchiha le dio cuando le preguntó algo similar —… mejor no le pregunto— declinó y también optó por dejar de lado el tema de la pelea que tuvo con el Inuzuka, por experiencia sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien de dar explicaciones y menos, que soportara sermones.

Salió del elevador y se dirigió directo al departamento 'C' de ese decimoquinto piso.

—¡Teme!— gritó al mismo tiempo que tocaba el pequeño botón que haría sonar el timbre. Se burló mientras presionaba una y otra vez dicho botón… ahora, como desde que lo conoció, disfrutaba molestar y sacar de sus casillas a su malgeniudo amigo.

"_¿Habrá salido él también?"_

—Sasuke teme, ¿estás ahí?— volvió a alzar la voz mientras intentaba inútilmente ver al interior, por la mira al centro de esa puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, usuratonkachi? — preguntó fastidiado al abrir la puerta de pronto, asustando y haciendo perder el equilibrio al rubio.

Los ojos azules del recién llegado a ese departamento se abrieron grandemente —¿ibas a bañarte?— preguntó sorprendido al verlo con una toalla sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— volvió a preguntar con poca paciencia.

El ojiazul sonrió socarronamente mientras se invitaba a pasar golpeando su hombro en el acto, el Uchiha rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Vine a buscar a Hina-chan pero no la encontré… decidí esperar por fuera y no apareció, así que fui a ver si conseguía algo de comer… ¿puedes creer que no hay un solo lugar donde se sirva un buen y barato ramen?, 'ttebayo— comenzó a divagar mientras se sentaba en la negra sala del moreno —… en fin, terminé por comprar un agua— le dijo y le mostró —… regresé a…

—Naruto— lo interrumpió fastidiado —te pregunté qué haces aquí, no que has estado haciendo, dobe.

—Eso te decía…— se defendió —Hinata-chan no llegó y pensé que aquí podría esperarla, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

El otro se talló el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiró hastiado… lo que le faltaba.

—Yo me voy a bañar, tú has lo que quieras, solo no arruines nada— advirtió el joven al comenzar a caminar y dejarlo solo. Su muestra de debilidad en el departamento de esa joven, momentos atrás lo había estado fastidiando.

—Vaya anfitrión— se quejó el rubio que en un segundo localizó el control remoto de la pantalla suspendida en la pared frente a él, la encendió y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a la cocina y observó decepcionado que no había mucho que pudiera comer… su amigo gustaba de comida sana y nada dulce, por lo que sabía que su elección sería escasa. Abrió y cerró el refrigerador y optó por buscar en la alacena… sonrió al encontrar galletas integrales en un empaque plástico que su amigo ni siquiera había abierto.

Con una galleta en la mano giró su vista al televisor donde un canal musical transmitía y optó por caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Y de aquí no tienes vista al edificio de Hina-chan?— cuestionó en voz alta el joven.

El Uchiha que ya se había desnudado y dejaba correr el agua tibia por su cuerpo resopló fastidiado.

—¿Teme?

—No, dobe, y lárgate— mintió al alzar la voz… evitó decirle de esa pequeña habitación al fondo del pasillo donde pasó la noche anterior y la mayoría de la tarde de ayer, y a cuya ventana acudió en repetidas ocasiones intentando descubrirla por casualidad. Negó en silencio mientras alzaba su rostro con los ojos cerrados al chorro del agua… esa joven que había dejado inconsciente momentos atrás amenazaba con perturbarlo si no descubría lo que realmente pretendía.

"_Tiene que ser falsa"_ se aseguró… nadie era tan estúpido, menos alguien que procedía de su familia… todavía no sabía qué papel jugaba en la familia Hyuuga, pero cualquiera que fuese su lugar, no podía ser tan ingenua… ellos, como los Uchiha, se caracterizaban por su fortaleza.

Había escuchado al desorientado rubio refunfuñar algo sobre la mala suerte que tenía, y aunque el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando contra el suelo le impidieron escuchar sus pasos alejarse, estaba seguro que se había marchado, al menos, de fuera del baño.

Una incomodidad en el flanco izquierdo de su abdomen lo hizo llevarse la mano por primera vez a ese lugar… bajó la vista y observó la delgada herida de poca profundidad, que había logrado hacerlo sangrar considerablemente… pasó uno de sus dedos y el dolor se hizo mayor aunque apenas frunció el ceño por ello.

—Cobarde— mencionó al recordarla y dejar de tocarse, el área era rojiza alrededor del corte, tal vez requería un par de puntadas pero no presentaba mayor peligro, la sangre que había logrado coagular se dispersó con el agua y un ligero hilo de sangre se perdía entre el cristalino líquido.

Tardó un par de minutos más después de haber lavado su cuerpo y finalmente salió del agua, con una toalla blanca enredada en su cadera observó la puerta cerrada de ese lugar, esperaba que al menos Naruto ya no estuviera cuando saliese... con otra toalla secó con poco cuidado de su negro y rebelde cabello y también su cuello, pecho y abdomen… limpió los rastros de sangre de la herida recién sufrida y cruzó una de sus manos por su pecho, para tocar esa área tras su hombro, que la ojiperla había arañado aquella noche.

Un par de cristalinas gotas de agua cayeron del par de mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro, y su vista se perdió por un segundo al recordar aquello… sus dedos recorrieron las heridas que ya poseían una cubierta endurecida que comenzaba a sanarlo.

"_¿Cuándo te convertiste en un cobarde?"_ le preguntó su conciencia… su mirada todavía se encontraba en otra parte… —no solo eso…— mencionó sin moverse, su respiración era profunda y calmada… pequeñas gotas seguían cayendo de su cabello húmedo y la debilidad que desde hace seis años luchaba por suprimir, apareció en un ligero destello…

… "_era virgen"_ se recordó, y tras volver el tenue brillo de su mirada, bajó la misma, y una profunda sensación de vacío se arraigaba en un pequeño punto de su ser.

Bajó su mano y alzó su vista al espejo que se extendía en gran parte de esa pared frente a él.

—No lo haré— se aseguró. No dudaría, no comenzaría a flaquear… descubriría quién era esa Hyuuga y su verdadera naturaleza, esa que estaba muy lejos de la que todos veían. No se permitiría confundirse.

• • •

—¿Sigues aquí?— preguntó luego de casi veinte minutos, usaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta del mismo color, el delgado parche que se había colocado para impedir que la sangre se hiciera visible no parecía notarse.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio al pelinegro, que de pie, a un costado del sofá lo veía de reojo.

—Vaya, al fin sales, 'ttebayo— dijo el hiperactivo rubio que después de aburrirse casi se quedaba dormido.

—¿No piensas ir a buscarla?— le cuestionó aparentemente desinteresado al dejarlo ahí sentado mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

El Uzumaki se puso de pie —hace unos minutos marqué a su departamento… sigue sin contestar.

—Ya veo— dijo y frunció el ceño… ¿no habría despertado?

—Teme…— habló el rubio al seguirlo hasta la cocina, su voz fue seria y eso llamó la atención del pelinegro —esa noche del miércoles…— continuó y se rascó incómodo el cuello.

El Uchiha guardó silencio y terminó de sacar un bento que con anterioridad, su empleada doméstica le había preparado… no tenía intención de involucrarse en esa charla.

—…verás, ¿recuerdas que Sakura-chan tomó de más?— habló de prisa.

—No.

El otro suspiró —bueno… el caso es que yo estaba con Hina-chan, estaba a punto de pedirle ser mi novia cuando la noté en ese estado— dijo y frunció el ceño al ver al pelinegro cerrar y activar el microondas —Terminé por llevarla a su casa.

—Sí, algo recuerdo.

—El caso es que…— prosiguió y se detuvo, llevó sus dos manos tras su cabeza notoriamente incómodo —Sakura-chan me besó— terminó apresurado y atento a la reacción del otro.

"_Interesante''_ pensó el Uchiha al voltear a verlo.

—¿Y?— le preguntó al sacar una jarra de agua y ofrecerle un vaso al rubio.

—Y no sé…— confesó —no hemos hablado, de hecho no creo que tenga sentido… ella estaba ebria y resentida contigo, 'ttebayo.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué crees que eso me interesa— habló secamente el Uchiha al verlo a los ojos —… pero hasta donde tengo entendido, sientes algo por esa Hyuuga, ¿cierto?

El rubio suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al largo comedor de cubierta de cristal… tomó una manzana del frutero colocado ahí y jugó con ella.

—Cierto— terminó por decir molestando sin entender al Uchiha.

—No te ves realmente convencido— dijo y el rubio notó un interés inusual a pesar de estar de pie y recargado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y aparentemente despreocupado… sonrió por ello.

—Hina-chan me gusta mucho, digo, es tan dulce… ya te lo he dicho, a pesar de ser fuerte tiene ese… no sé… ese aire de una persona indefensa que…

El otro rodó los ojos —sí, ya sé— interrumpió y se dirigió por la comida que anunciaba estar lista… la tomó y momentos después estaba sobre la mesa; y ambos jóvenes de lados distintos de la misma.

—No he cambiado de idea— volvió a hablar el rubio mientras se asomaba a ver qué clase de comida había servido —…solo que no sé qué pensar.

—¿Por qué te besó estando ebria?— ironizó.

—No, eso lo entiendo— explicó y tomó una de las bolas de carne cubiertas con salsa de tomate —fue un impulso, algo que hizo por el alcohol… lo que no entiendo es por qué su agresión conmigo.

El Uchiha apretó sus dedos en sus cienes, tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse —Sakura siempre ha sido así.

El rubio sonrió y volvió a su actitud alegre de siempre —claro que sí— aceptó —Como te dije, solo estoy dejándola ir… aceptando lo que ella no acepta de ti, que es algo inútil esperar algo que no llegará, ¿cierto?

—Sí, al menos de mi parte— dijo secamente.

Naruto negó en silencio… él entendía el apego que Sakura le tenía a Sasuke, en algún punto de su adolescencia él también creyó que algo se daría entre sus dos amigos, pero Sasuke cambió y los dejó de lado, y con eso, toda posibilidad entre ellos se derrumbó… Sakura no lo entendía, cuando se volvieron a encontrar en la universidad, su amistad habría logrado recuperarse y todo gracias a él, porque siempre seguía al Uchiha a todas partes, y aun así, ni el lazo tan firme ni el aprecio que él llegó a tenerle a Sakura volvieron.

—Como sea— volvió a hablar el rubio luego de un incómodo silencio que era cortado por el sonido del televisor encendido en la sala, a varios metros tras ellos —creo que Hinata-chan podría ser alguien con quién vale la pena intentar, ¿tú qué crees? 'ttebayo.

—Podría ser— dijo cortante y continuó comiendo… Naruto continuó hablando y convenciéndose que eso podría ser lo mejor, pero que de cualquier forma no dejaría que su buena amistad con la pelirrosa terminase.

Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez si esa joven se convertía en la mujer de su amigo, iba a dejar de interesarle… pero otra, la que venía dominándolo, le advertía de lo contrario… él seguía deseándola.

Había algo que no había conseguido de ella y eso lo frustraba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Apretó los ojos y su ceño se frunció…

—Ahh…— se quejó al sentir un dolor punzante en el centro de su cabeza… se llevó una mano a ese lugar mientras comenzaba a abrir sus perladas orbes —¿na-nani?— se preguntó y su voz sonó débil.

Apoyándose con su mano se sentó y se extrañó de verse en su cuarto… ¿cuándo había llegado a su cama?

Apretó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus pies en la clara alfombra del suelo… fue cuestión de segundos cuando los recuerdos de momentos atrás llegaron a ella.

—N-Naruto-kun…— recordó al joven que alteró su estado emocional, abrió sus orbes más grandemente —U-Uchiha-san... e-estuvo aquí— se recordó y giró su rostro casi con brusquedad buscándolo… _"no está"_ pensó al escuchar solo el constante ruido de la ciudad en el exterior, pero nada parecía quebrar el silencio de su hogar... dejó escapar el aliento.

Bajó su mirada y vio su cuerpo se parcialmente cubierto por la delgada sábana que siempre dejaba sobre su cama. Ignoró el hecho que el joven pelinegro la había llevado hasta ahí cuando vio su blusa color lila teñida por el rojo profundo de la sangre del Uchiha.

—Dios— casi perdió el aliento al ponerse de pie rápidamente y ver que la marca rojiza no solo se encontraba de su lado derecho, sino también del izquierdo —… él…—dijo y no se atrevió a mencionar lo que recién le quedaba claro… él la había cargado.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al regresar con más fuerza el dolor… hacía mucho que no se desmayaba, reconoció; la mayoría de las veces ocurría cuando estaba bajo mucha presión o realmente agotada… esta vez también la falta de alimento había sido factor; desde lo ocurrido esa noche casi no había comido nada.

Jadeó por el dolor de cabeza y apoyó su mano en el closet que se encontraba a un costado de la cama… después de buscar un cambio de ropa, entró al baño.

—E-estoy bien…— reconoció mientras veía en sus manos un par de pastillas, una para el constante dolor de cabeza, y otra que sería la segunda y última dosis que evitaría que lo ocurrido esa noche dejara huella.

Luego de estar desnuda frente al espejo y tocar su vientre y sus manos, supo que nada malo le había vuelto a pasar.

—…¿qué habrá ocurrido con Naruto-kun?— se preguntó preocupada mientras se dirigía a la ducha, corrió la puerta de cristal y segundos después dejó que el agua borrara de su piel, la marca rojiza de la sangre del joven de ojos ónix.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿y si él de verdad le habría abierto la puerta y lo había dejado entrar?

—E-eso sería… te- terrible.

"_No… no lo haría… no sería capaz… ¿o sí?"_ dudaba internamente, se llevó una mano al pecho casi tocando su cuello, al sentir la misma angustia comenzar a surgir.

•

—_Eres tan débil, Hinata. La vergüenza del clan, con esa debilidad jamás logras conseguir nada en esta vida._

—_O-otousan… yo…— recordaba una vez más esa ocasión, cuando siguiendo las arraigadas tradiciones de su clan, se enfrentó en combate frente a su primo, cayendo ante él, incluso, ante su menor hermana, que era la razón de la reprimenda que su padre le daba._

—_Suficiente—la gélida voz de su progenitor la hizo temblar y mientras él se ponía de pie, ella se encontraba sentada sobre sus tobillos sin atreverse a verlo a la cara —Jamás serás una digna heredera; nada de lo que tengo te será otorgado sin merecerlo. Eres patética Hinata, varios de nuestros ancestros murieron por mostrar menor debilidad que la tuya._

—_Hiashi-sama— la voz de su primo se dejó escuchar por primera vez, pero la severa mirada de la cabeza del clan lo silenció._

—_Desde hoy quedas fuera del clan._

—_¿Nani?— su voz se unió a la de su primo, que escéptico escuchó el mandato._

—_O-otousan…— mencionó y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos._

—_Estás por entrar a la universidad y debes formarte un carácter, vivirás por tu cuenta a partir de mañana— informó mientras se retiraba del dojo ubicado en la mansión Hyuuga— Tus entrenamientos en taijutsu seguirán siendo constantes y deberás mostrar avance en los primeros meses. Dinero se te dará únicamente lo justo y…— dijo y volteó a ver al joven castaño que se mantenía pendiente de cada palabra —nadie interferirá en ello, es una decisión tomada._

—_Pero Hiashi-sama…_

—_Tú serás mi mayor apoyo en la empresa, por lo que tu tiempo ya no te pertenece— le dijo al joven que castaño —y tú— habló ahora para la menor de las Hyuugas— permanecerás de tiempo completo en el internado._

—_O-otousan… demo…_

—_Ha sido suficiente de contemplaciones. Esta familia es de las más importantes de este lado del hemisferio, y la falta de voluntad y de carácter en las nuevas generaciones no va a arruinar lo que otros hemos conseguido— aclaró a los tres jóvenes que se quedaron en silencio en el lugar, mientras partía acompañado por un par de la rama inferior de la familia._

—_Levántese, Hinata-sama—pidió el joven castaño al acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su mano. Él sabía que a pesar de las palabras de la cabeza de familia, le estaba reconociendo como un digno miembro al solicitar de su apoyo._

—_Vaya, Hinata, y yo pensé que no podías arruinar más las cosas…_

•

—No voy a avergonzarlos más…— se prometió mientras jalaba aire para tranquilizarse. Mañana sería su prueba de fuego… mañana volvería a la universidad y si lograba tener un día lo más parecido a uno normal después de enfrentar a todos, sabría que poco a poco lo iría logrando.

Se aferró al recuerdo de las palabras de apoyo que su primo siempre le daba, al apoyo de Kurenai a la que quería como a su madre y al recuerdo de cierto rubio que había estado ahí para buscarla… seguro no supo nada, de lo contrario no la habría dejado sola, estaba segura… todavía podía recordar los momentos anteriores al ataque que sufrió y que el ojiazul le pidió que esperara por él, la tibia emoción que la había inundado al creer que podría tener una oportunidad con él… suspiró bajo el chorro del agua… Naruto había sufrido también tanto y sonreía… él siempre sonreía. Él iba a ser más que nunca su mayor ejemplo, ella también lucharía por levantarse y no perder la sonrisa que apenas empezaba a descubrir.

• • •

Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cabello y ya con una delgada pijama, calculaba que había estado dormida varias horas y aunque el sol todavía no se ocultaba del todo, ella ya no pensaba salir a ningún lado.

—Lo mejor será saber cuánto han avanzado…— se convenció la joven y se dirigió al teléfono sobre su escritorio, llamaría a alguna compañera de su clase en la facultad y vería si podía poner un poco al corriente con algunas clases.

Antes de tomar el teléfono le extrañó ver una maltratada hoja de libreta desencajar entre sus ordenados libros.

—¿Y… y esto?— se preguntó al tomarla.

Sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se rasaron en llanto… —Naruto-kun…— su voz fue un susurro y un intento de sonrisa de posó en sus labios.

"_Hinata-chan, he venido a buscarte pero creo que no estás._

_La verdad estoy preocupado por ti y todos te echan de menos. Tampoco has contestado mis llamadas y el mensaje que enviaste no dice mucho._

_Espero verte mañana… aquí entre nos, también extraño la ración extra de ramen, dattebayo."_

La nota no estaba firmada pero por la letra y una carita feliz con un par largos bigotes, similares a las marcas que él tenía en las mejillas, le dejaron saber su procedencia. Su sonrisa se enanchó y sintió cierta calidez recorrerla.

—…Naruto— lo llamó de ese modo sin darse cuenta y tras acariciar la hoja con sus dedos, se prometió que lo intentaría y haría su mejor esfuerzo.

•

_O.O.O.O.O_

•

La mañana llegó en un respiro, anoche se había forzado a cenar y siendo casi las ocho de la mañana, ella ya había vuelto a probar alimento.

—No pude avanzar siquiera con la mitad de los deberes que se acumularon— se lamentó mientras guardaba los pares de libros de las materias que ese medio día tendría.

Acarició sus desnudos brazos al usar una blusa delgada pero de cuello alto, que ocultarían las ya moradas marcas en su piel; la falda color lila combinaba con el negro de la blusa y había optado por usar un reloj que Neji anteriormente le había regalado y un juego de pulseras que ocultarían las delgadas líneas de sus muñecas… usar un suéter sería llamar demasiado la atención.

—T-todo va a salir bien— se convenció al salir de su departamento y cerrar con llave.

Jugó con sus dedos a la altura de su estómago mientras se decidía si bajar en el lobby o descender hasta el estacionamiento. Suspiró profundamente cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron para ella.

—Bajo en el lobby, ¿y usted?— preguntó una pequeña anciana que entraba adelantándola y que había llegado tras ella sin que la notara.

La mujer sonrió al verla entrar.

—A… al estacionamiento— terminó por decir, si iba a enfrentarlo todo, sería sin postergar nada.

—¿Tienes algún examen?— cuestionó la curiosa anciana al verla morderse uno de sus dedos.

—¿Ah?... etto… n-no…

—Pareces nerviosa— dijo y sonrió — Todo en esta vida pasa, enfrentarnos a los hechos es lo que nos hace madurar— finalizó la mujer y la notó sorprenderse.

Hinata permaneció en silencio viéndola.

La mujer sonrió al notarla con un ligero grado de incomodidad —lo digo por el chico que estuvo llamando a tu puerta ayer por la tarde…— se explicó y le guiñó un ojo —al mismo que no le abriste aun cuando estabas adentro.

—¿Ah?— ella enrojeció —N-no es lo que…

Las puertas del elevador e abrieron —tranquila cariño, alguna vez también fui joven— dijo tras salir; la ojiperla que se había arrepentido de ir en el auto, no tuvo más remedio que descender el piso que le faltaba… seguro esa anciana se enteró de la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke y confundió las cosas.

El sonido provocado por sus zapatos de piso no se escuchó en el parcialmente iluminado estacionamiento. Se detuvo frente a su coche y para su sorpresa lo vio perfectamente estacionado…

—Un paso a… a la vez— se repitió para escucharse. Cerró los ojos y tragó pesadamente cuando después de haber sacado sus llaves, se dispuso a dar el primer paso.

Bajó los cristales y mientras avanzaba sintonizó una estación de radio que la distrajera, esta vez optó por una cadena de noticias, no una musical a la que fácilmente podría ignorar. Salió del edificio y en un par de minutos se encontró conduciendo por las largas avenidas del centro de la ciudad.

Su móvil vibró y ella vio de reojo su mochila colocada del lado del copiloto. El móvil se calló y ella aprovechó para encender su aromatizante a cítricos, esa esencia lograba relajarla, se concentró en las calles, los autos y los espectaculares colocados en lo alto… evitó pensar en ella misma llorando y desgarrándose por dentro mientras se abrazaba del volante de ese mismo auto, tres días atrás.

—¿Quién podrá ser?— se preguntó cuándo volvió a escuchar el tono de llamada.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas y con el móvil en mano, activó el altavoz.

—¿Si?

—_Hinata, por fin respondes ¿dónde demonios estás?_— la voz alta de la rubia ojiverde se escuchó resonar.

—Ho-hola Ino-chan— saludó —voy de camino a la universidad.

La otra resopló cansadamente —¿en serio? Dios, Hinata, estoy fuera de tu departamento, vine a buscarte.

—¿Nani?

—_El idiota de Naruto nos contó que no respondes y que al parecer no has estado en tu casa_— explicó la joven.

La ojiperla mordió su labio nerviosa —co-como otousan no está, yo… yo visité a mi niisan— mintió y se sintió culpable.

—_Ya. ¿Y por eso no has ido?_

Ella negó como si pudiera verla —no, a decir verdad… no me he sentido muy bien.

—_¿Qué te pasa?_— le cuestionó y la escuchó encender su auto.

—No es nada grave… algo… algo debió caerme mal.

—_Debiste decirlo._

—Gomenasai.

La rubia resopló —_bien, seguimos teniendo una charla pendiente, ¿quieres esperarme en el estacionamiento o ya tienes tu clase?_

—No. Te-tengo casi cuarenta minutos libres— dijo y tomó la ruta que la llevaría directo a su universidad.

—Entonces nos vemos ahí, yo no tardaré en llegar— afirmó la chica que sonrió divertida.

—De acuerdo— aceptó y tras escuchar que la rubia cortó la llamada, ella dejó su móvil sobre su mochila… ahora podía despedirse de ese tiempo que pensaba dedicar a conseguir sus apuntes faltantes. Suspiró y a pesar de ello se atrevió a sonreír tenuemente… al menos no estaría sola.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Pero si esto es ridículo, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre citarnos un sábado por la mañana para entrenar, y peor aún, sin que el coach esté presente?— se quejó el Inuzuka al llegar fastidiado al gimnasio donde ya se encontraba la totalidad del equipo.

—Deja de quejarte, Kiba. Nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento para abrir el apetito, 'ttebayo— animó el rubio al tiempo que le arrojaba una casaca amarilla para el entrenamiento.

—Esto es aburrido— volvió a decir el castaño de marcas rojizas.

—Por supuesto que no es aburrido. Está por llegar un nuevo entrenador y seguro tendremos que pelear por los puestos— habló un animoso pelinegro —Además, nada mejor que esforzarnos y hacer arder la llama de la juventud para honrar a nuestro valioso ex entrenador— dijo y alzó su pulgar. Naruto que lo veía de pie a un costado del Inuzuka asintió animoso.

—Ya lo has oído, teme; así que prepárate por que próximamente yo seré el capitán de este equipo, dattebayo, y tú tendrás que obedecerme.

—Mph— el pelinegro que se encontraba practicando sus tiros pretendió ignorarlos.

—Pero mientras eso pasa, Naruto, tendrás que obedecerme tú a mí— la voz seria y fastidiada del Nara se escuchó desde el otro lado de la duela —Y ahora que estamos todos, vamos a entrenar.

Un grito animado de casi todo el equipo llenó el lugar.

—Los equipos como siempre—informó el Nara para luego suspirar resignado, en días como ese se arrepentía de estar en el equipo… hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo la hora y media que le quedaba para su primera clase.

El pelinegro de ojos ónix lanzó con muy buena puntería el balón con el que practicaba al cesto de balones, para luego dirigirse al círculo central y tomar posición frente al Inuzuka que esta vez sería el que saltaría por el equipo rival.

—¿Listo para perder?— se burló el castaño.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños— cortó el otro que volteó de medio lado a ver a Naruto colocado en su posición.

Una vez que el silbato sonó, ambos jóvenes saltaron por el balón que se alzaba sobre ellos, un golpe seco se oyó producto de las dos manos peleándolo y finalmente el mismo resonaría en las manos del rubio cuando su amigo ganó el salto.

—Bien, teme, ahora démosle una paliza— gritó el ojiazul al comenzar a correr siempre botando el balón.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha siguieron el bote del balón en manos del que había sido casi su hermano, siguió la jugada y tras un sencillo pero firmes pases entre ellos, el rubio terminaría por alzarse y anotar los primeros y vistosos dos puntos del partido.

—Este será el juego más fácil que tengamos, 'ttebayo— gritó y corrió a su lado de la duela el animado rubio.

El Uchiha lo seguiría de cerca, dejó de escuchar los reclamos del Inuzuka como el pequeño vitoreo que le daban al Uzumaki… sus ojos inconscientemente se posaron en el gran reloj colocado sobre una de las puertas de acceso. Otra vez había pasado mala noche… otra vez esos sueños y otra vez en esa habitación.

—Eres patético— se dijo antes de tomar posición defensiva.

El juego siguió su marcha y al pasar los minutos, las jugadas vistosas del comienzo perdieron frecuencia, los roces entre los integrantes de los equipos rivales se hicieron cada vez más constantes, el ir y venir de ambos grupos en la incansable disputa por el balón comenzaron a calar en ellos, el sudor comenzaba a perlar sus cuerpos; algunos cambios se realizaron pero tanto el rubio, como el Inuzuka, el joven Nara e incluso el chico de cejas pobladas como el Uchiha, nunca dejaron de correr; el resto, para demostrar el peso y el valor que tenían en el grupo y cierto joven de ojos onix, solo para distraerse… estaba fastidiado de debatirse con él mismo.

El sonido del rechinar de los tenis con la pulida madera se frenó de pronto por el sonido de un silbato.

—El siguiente punto es el ganador— advirtió el joven Nara .

El Uchiha sonrió y encaró al castaño de marcas rojizas al botar el balón cerca del suelo.

—Es una lástima que el balón esté de mi lado— ahora quien se burló fue él.

—No por mucho tiempo— respondió el castaño que se fue sobre él.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó en los labios al escuchar unos escandalosos pasos acercarse a ellos. Llevaba más tiempo del que deseaba jugando con Naruto que ambos conocían a la perfección las jugadas que tantas veces habían usado.

• • •

—Esto ya es aburrido, 'ttebayo— confesó el rubio al caminar tras él al dirigirse al vestuario.

—¿El qué, dobe?— su voz sonó desinteresada, Naruto solía quejarse por varias cosas.

—El ganar juego tras juego— se jactó.

—No ganamos todos— le aclaró al ingresar a los vestidores.

—Bueno, tal vez perdemos un par, pero… creo que sería más entretenido, 'ttebayo, si fuéramos rivales, ¿no lo crees?

—Posiblemente— aceptó al comenzar a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño. Esta vez esa afirmación tenía para él, otro significado.

—¿Vas a ducharte?

—Por supuesto, tenemos clase en media hora.

El rubio hizo un gesto aburrido —creo que yo visitaré la cafetería. Ya sabes, es más importante una buena comida que un merecido baño— afirmó y sonrió de forma zorruna mientras se giraba con su pequeña maleta deportiva al hombro.

El ojinegro negó en silencio para después ignorarlo… Naruto era tan simple.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Ey, Hinata!— el animoso grito de la rubia la hizo dejar de ver la hora en su reloj y voltear atrás a verla. Sonrió ante la sonrisa enorme de la ojiverde.

—Hola, Ino-chan— la saludó cuando la tuvo en frente.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, debiste ver… el tráfico se puso insoportable en el centro ¡y eso que es sábado!— se quejó la chica al tomarla del brazo y comenzar a caminar con ella a través del largo y sombreado estacionamiento.

—Lo siento— dijo al recordar que por ella se había desviado hasta ese lugar.

—¡Ah, ni lo digas!— intervino la Yamanaka—Sigo queriendo contarte tantas cosas…— confesó al morderse su labio.

La peliazul sonrió al voltear a verla—Me alegra tanto que todo haya salido bien.

La Yamanaka correspondió a su sonrisa para luego suspirar —pensé que lo había arruinado todo, no podía perdonármelo— confesó al seguir avanzando entre los diferentes alumnos que también llegaban.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, algún día lo entenderás— afirmó para guiñarle un ojo —Es perfecto, aunque a veces nos sacamos de quicio.

—Ya veo—mencionó para sonreír con tristeza y desviar su mirada.

—El miércoles dormí con él— dijo y la emoción del principio ya no era tanta —Le conté a Sakura— confesó—pero creo que se molestó… no creo que tenga nada de malo, soy mayor de edad y él es la única persona con la que lo he hecho…— se excusó.

—No tienes que justificarte— interrumpió la ojiperla—…e-eres su novia y… u-ustedes se aman.

La rubia sonrió —no te ofendas, pero creí que serías más cerrada que Sakura… aunque bueno, a ella creo que puedo entenderla, ¿sabes? parece que hasta con Naruto está enojada.

—¿De verdad?— cuestionó extrañada al detenerse frente a su facultad.

—Sí, últimamente anda insoportable— dijo e hizo una pausa —Hinata… te gusta Naruto, ¿verdad?

La ojiperla enrojeció —e-etto… ¿p-por qué lo preguntas, I-Ino-chan?

La rubia sonrió abiertamente —Sakura piensa que algo pasa entre tú y Sasuke.

—¿N-nani?— en un segundo el sonrojo desapareció y la preocupación apareció en sus ojos.

—Pero es ridículo— descartó la idea como ya lo había hecho antes ante la ojijade —Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ti y tú en él… digo, si te gusta Naruto, ¿cómo podría interesarte?

La ojiérla apretó la correa de su mochila y solo la observó seguir hablando… Ino negó y volvió al tema de ella y su novio, pero Hinata se sumergió en sus pensamientos… ella tampoco entendía la razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke la había tratado de esa forma… además, ¿a qué fue a su departamento?, y… ¿y por qué razón no pretendió volver a atacarla o a amenazarla para que callara?... Recordar que lo había herido y que él la llevó a su habitación le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Hinata?— la llamó por tercera vez la ojiverde.

—¿Si?— respondió al parpadear al verla sumamente cerca de su rostro.

Ino se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró cansadamente —al parecer todo el mundo pretenderá ignorarme.

—N-no digas eso, I-Ino chan…

—¿En qué pensabas?

—¿Ah? p-pues en…— dijo y volteo su rostro en dirección a la entrada de su facultad.

—¿Llegarás tarde?... pero si todavía faltan más de diez minutos— dijo la joven al observar la hora en su móvil.

—Ah, e-es que…— dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, Ino era muy intuitiva—c-como he faltado, voy atrasada y quería… co-conseguir los apuntes…

La rubia frunció los labios en desagrado —bien, supongo que tienes razón, pero de cualquier forma, pudiste llamarme y yo los habría conseguido por ti.

—Gomen— dijo sintiéndose realmente mal por mentirle.

—Ven, entonces vayamos, te acompaño… mi clase comienza después.

—Hai— dijo para comenzar a caminar, dejaron la sombra que los diversos árboles tanto de cerezo como de ginkgo les ofrecían.

—Ha pasado rápido el tiempo… ¿puedes creer que ya estamos a más de la mitad de semestre otra vez?— mencionó la distraída ojiverde —… ya vas a cumplir un año desde que ingresaste.

—Si… en… en unos meses se cumple un año…

—¿Y no has…?

—¡Hina-chan!— la alegre e inconfundible voz del rubio hizo tanto detener las palabras como los pasos de la rubia, que fue imitada por la peliazul que no se atrevía a voltear estando a escasos metros de ingresar al gran edificio de su facultad.

—Naruto… tan escandaloso como siempre— dijo fastidiada la rubia—me pregunto si algún día madurará— añadió al verlo correr en su dirección. Tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo y no podía creer que estando a punto de graduarse no parecía perder el entusiasmo ni la vitalidad con la que inició… ella creía que moriría en los dos años que todavía le faltaban por cursar.

—N-Naruto-kun— mencionó la ojiperla que sintió perder la fuerza que intentaba reunir. No se atrevió a voltear aun cuando había sido llamada por él.

—¡Ey, Hina-chan!— volvió a escucharlo y se sorprendió cuando el joven confianzudamente rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo —¿viste mi recado?, ayer fui a buscarte— siguió hablando sin dejar de sonreír… Hinata que sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza no pudo dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Ah, Naruto, déjala en paz, además… ¿a qué hueles?¿comiste ramen?— dijo la chica que se acercó a olfatearlo para de inmediato separase.

El chico rio sonoramente —sí, después del entrenamiento moría de hambre…— confesó sin soltar a la joven —además el tonto de Choji me lo tiró encima, pensaba ir a cambiarme.

—Ah, eres un… ¿ah?

—¿Eh?— la exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de los dos después de que la ojiperla abrazara y escondiera su rostro en el pecho del rubio —¿Hina-chan?

"_No llores"_ se suplicó internamente la ojiperla —l-lo siento, N-Naruto-kun— dijo y sus manos se apretaron en la negra camisa del joven rubio y de pantalón deportivo naranja.

Ino sonrió entre divertida y enternecida… para ser tan tímida, Hinata no temía abrazarlo de esa forma, cualquiera podría pensar que eran un par de novios que no se veían en mucho tiempo.

Le chico que por un momento no supo que hacer, sonrió —no te preocupes, 'ttebayo— dijo y envolvió su cintura con un abrazo mientras con la otra mano revolvía su lacio y azulado cabello.

Hinata apretó sus ojos y ahí sintiendo casi el latir cardíaco del rubio, siendo testigo de su alegría contagiosa y su sonrisa siempre presente, volvió a confirmarse la idea que si podía salir adelante, sería por él… su mente volvió a recordarle a aquella otra persona tan diferente a ese joven que seguía hablando y dándole palabras de ánimo… ¿por qué alguien tan maravilloso como Naruto podía estar tan ligado a aquel otro ser? ¿qué tenía Sasuke Uchiha para atraer de esa manera a personas tan buenas y diferentes como lo eran Naruto y Sakura?

—Pero no sigues enferme, ¿verdad?— le preguntó el rubio cuando ella se atrevió a soltarlo… él bajó su rostro cerca de su cara y le levantó el flequillo al colar su mano en su frente —no tienes temperatura…— dijo y sonrió.

Ella asintió—…todo ha pasado— mencionó e intentó convencerse de ello.

El rubio sonrió y ella trató de hacerlo.

• • •

Una sonrisa molesta adornó sus labios. Venía regresando del gimnasio después de haberse duchado y estando a varios metros de ingresar por la entrada principal a su facultad, lo primero que vio, fue la patética escena de la Hyuuga abrazada por el idiota de Naruto.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y no perdió detalle de las manos de la chica aferradas a la espalda de su patético amigo, ni a la manera como él la acariciaba.

¿Quién demonios era Hyuuga Hinata y por qué se dejaba tocar y abrazar por él?... supuso que estaría renuente a cualquier contacto con un hombre y sin embargo no era así…

Ver a Naruto acercarse a su rostro y ella dedicarle toda su atención, lo fastidió, y tal vez lo adjudicó al hecho de que esa mujer lo desconcertaba. No podía ver a través de ella, o lo que veía no podía entenderlo.

La Yamanaka se había ido dejándolos solos y ellos siguieron juntos y de pie fuera del edificio.

—Veamos quién eres, Hyuuga Hinata— mencionó para él mismo luego de colocarse unos lentes de sol y girarse, entraría por otro sector. Dejó a los que le parecieron un ridículo par y se llevó su molestia con él.

No la conocía, pero lo fastidiaba… sonrió de medio lado, esa Hyuuga molestaba tanto su orgullo, que lo decidió… Naruto no se comparaba con él... se lo demostraría.

Ignoró el hecho que su inconsciente le advertía... comenzaba a encapricharse.

Continuará...

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas xD

Gracias por seguir aquí, siento tardar tantito en actualizar.

Amm… pocas veces hago esto, pero quiero despejar tantitas dudas al responder comentarios:

_**Valentina Londono:**_ jajaj que comentario más simpático el tuyo, ¿mojante?... espérate.

_**mafe T.T**_: aquí entre nos *susurrando* Noo, Hinata no saldrá embarazada de Sasuke, no al menos ahora xD, de hecho, cuando en el cap pasado se habla del 'favor más vergonzoso que Hinata le pide a Kurenai', se refiere a unas píldoras de emergencia, las que evitaran un embarazo… Hinata era consciente de ello.

_**Damic00**_: amm, pues sí el fic inicia tormentoso para Hinata, pero eso será tolerable, ya al final se vuelve a complicar por otros asuntos ñ.ñ

_**uchihinata20**_: Naruto no está enamorado de Hinata, él gusta de ella, pero como en algún cap. pasado dijo, no es lo mismo que sentía por Sakura.

_**Alejandra barrosbossio: **_Muchas gracias, voy a intentar no caer en el Ooc al menos con Hinata y Sasuke… la personalidad egoísta y casi malvada de Sasuke la tomé de la parte final de Naruto, justo cuando está por marcharse de Konoha, cuando está con esa necesidad de demostrarse que no es menos que nadie –Naruto especialmente… por eso la molestia con Hina, de que lo ignore en este fic-… los personajes irán madurando conforme esto avance xD

_**Fadebila**_: mil gracias por el apoyo, ¡claro! Esto es ficción, yo también he leído fics con violación, y como tú también lo he dicho –no importa, es un fic- aunque nos duela, sabemos a dónde va a parar esto. Un beso.

_**MichiCeci**_: Sí, amm, creo que es imposible no odiar a Sasuke… abusó de Hinatita por cabrón, por egoísta y por rencoroso, pero en el pecado llevará su penitencia –como por ahí se dice- … por supuesto que va a sufrir, varias veces ñ.ñ

_**Noni:**_ Primero que nada una disculpa por confundir tu género –aunque vamos, tu nick no es muy masculino xD no me culpes- … Respeto completamente tu desacuerdo con este fic, que una violación te generara placer en lugar de desprecio, SÍ sería de preocuparse… esto no es para eso. Créeme. Si quisiera motivar a violadores en potencia, escribiría cosas peores y las publicaría en sitios porno donde quién sabe, tal vez me pagarían… pero no es para eso, en la web hay tantas atrocidades que apenas se puede creer, muestran como algo bueno el sexo con violencia, con animales y hasta con niños, ¡por Dios, con niños!… es horrible. Yo no escribo para eso, jamás lo haría, pero bueno, amm si crees que esto no va bien, igual, hay muchos fics muy buenos de dónde escoger.

_**Yukki-Onna**_: pues sí… aunque más que sufrimiento, va a ser un enfrentamiento directo con ella misma, dudas, inseguridades y confusión, mucha confusión.

_**miko Kaoru sama**_: Maggy, que gusto fue leerte de nuevo xD

_**maribelteka**_: quiero pensar que la actitud que tomó Hinata era la 'normal' digo, es un acto que avergüenza por lo general a las víctimas, además está en su naturaleza preocuparse más por otros –en este caso su maestra embarazada- que por ella misma. Y Kurenai, no es imbécil como por ahí me dijeron xD, sino que no es normal que se piense que una violación ocurrió… Hinata evitó mostrarse demasiado afectada y ella solo atribuyó sus lágrimas al haberlo hecho antes de casarse (? … en fin u.u

_**Dark Amy-chan**_: que gusto que sigas por aquí, creí que harías una aparición estelar –haciéndome feliz- y desaparecerías para siempre xD jaj … sí y soy orgullosamente pervertida, por eso eres fuente de mi inspiración. Me da gusto que tú también te tomes con filosofía este fic… ahora podemos odiar a Sasuke y seguirlo odiando, pero más adelante nos va a dar pena que vamos a pretender que esto no pasó. Vas a ver ñ.ñ

_**Ryuzaki Kira**_: bonita, yo estoy para lo que necesites ñ.ñ Gracias por todo el apoyo y por las imágenes ecchi-hentai que me mandas de estos dos xD

_**Hinaliz**_: Sasuke no va a arrepentirse tan fácil porque cree fielmente en que –a pesar que fue un impulso y abusó de su fuerza- no podía permitir que alguien lo humillara. Al principio de este fic será un cabrón, un hombre orgulloso y casi egoísta… porque además no conoce a Hinata, para él, ella es alguien falso, no puede existir una persona que lo ignore y que perdone o soporte eso que él le hizo.

_**Julia**_: que review tan largo y tan bonito ñ.ñ … me alegra tanto que te guste mi prosa –intento que sea fluida- Este fic podría ser una situación común, todos los personajes tienen puntos fuertes como débiles y vamos a molestarnos con varios por eso, los haré lo más humanos posibles respetando su personalidad y creencias según el anime-manga. Y me dio gusto encontrar otra naruhina -por ahí hay otra chica que también lo es y lo declaró en caps pasados- en este mundo sasuhina ñ.ñ … la verdad yo amo a Hinata y me gusta con todos xD de hecho la única pareja que odio de Naruto es el sasusaku xD

_**Hinata Shakugan**_: bienvenida al fic ñ.ñ

_**Natalia**_: yo solo espero que te haya gustado el cap.

_**Aldy**_: vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí xD… ammm… pues no quiero postear actus de este fic en el círculo porque ahí hay mucha sasusaku xS… y la verdad prefiero que las que lean el fic sean porque lo desean al verlo entre los filters, no por compromiso… aunque deja veo si no me da penita publicar en el grupo SH.

_**Lizeth Uchiha**_: casi no entendí tu comentario, como que el cel te juntó palabras y las mezcló xD… pero sí entendí que Hina-chan es tu personaje favorito, el mío también, la amo, es como un pequeño ángel para mi xD … y el cómo se enamorarán es un proceso, va desde tolerancia, confusión, redención y perdón… no es tan fácil como un par de haters del fic me aseguraron jajaj xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a creer que no estoy tan loca creyendo que esto es posible ñ.ñ

Gracias también a _**Ten Ten**_, por recomendar el fic en el grupo SasHina en el que estoy, me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver ese post ñ.ñ

• • •

• • •

•

Este cap lo inicié con una frase:

'_**Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se llevaron la mano al corazón y desataron el apocalipsis'**_

… esta frase la conozco de la estupenda saga de Hija de humo y hueso de Laini Taylor, y aunque no tiene nada que ver con este fic, respecto a la trama; sí la tiene para mí por lo que Hinata y Sasuke me representan.

Él, Sasuke, para mí es el egoísmo puro, un ser que se cree superior aunque no lo diga, con un ego por los cielos y acostumbrado a todo. También lleva su infierno por dentro, y eso lo hace así.

Hinata es como un ángel, inocente y pura –no me importa que digan que soy su fangirl, porque sí lo soy- … la violación sufrida por ella fue el solo primer tacto que un demonio le puede dar a un ángel que lo confunde y lo molesta, la dañó. Pero ese demonio conocerá la bondad y el sufrimiento del ángel e irremediablemente –en un proceso- terminará por interesarle… esto no es un spoiler, porque en el prólogo lo dice.

Comento esto porque están centrando el fic únicamente en la violación y no en todo lo que conlleva xD

Ahora digo una cosita más… hubo un par de comentarios groseros, y aunque yo respeto su derecho a réplica en su uso de libertad de expresión, también tengo mi derecho a decidir, qué se queda dentro de mi espacio y qué no… por eso sus comentarios no quedaron publicados en el fic.

Si creen que me molestan, no lo hacen… yo vengo del fandom de Inuyasha, el segundo más grande de anime-manga solo por debajo de Naruto. Me han dicho cosas como: 'tu fic es el peor fic de la historia y tus parejas apestan' –porque soy crack en su gran mayoría- otras como: 'escribes pura mierda, bruta de mierda, vete a leer el manga' (? … No me espantan xD yo sé que no es cierto lo que ustedes digan; tengo el orgullo de estar entre los autores favoritos de más de cien miembros que piensan diferente a ustedes xD … así que vamos madurando.

Una de ellas no solo no captó que es ficción, sino que me tiró un choro sobre sus amigas violadas –cosa que lamento porque soy mujer, soy madre y tengo conciencia- y dijo que esto es casi aberrante, y sin embargo LO LEYÓ, amiga… ¡leíste las cinco páginas!… ¿y sabes por qué?... por morbosa, porque si creyeras que esto no debe escribirse, no lo lees, me dejas tu comentario en la primera hoja y sin haberlo leído, y yo con todo respeto lo dejo colocado entre los reviews… pero eres tan incongruente con tus pensamientos y actos, que para mí solo puedes tener un nombre: hipócrita.

Y otra que me dio tanta risa… por tu bien solo espero que no seas escritora, porque tienes una imaginación tan simple que no darías una. Yo empecé fatal, con mega Ooc y sin guiones de diálogo, pero como muchas, mejoré, yo respeto tanto a las chicas que se esfuerzan y se toman en serio este mundo… pero tú me das pena… para escribir es necesario un par de cosas importantes: imaginación, respeto y esfuerzo. Y al menos, las dos primeras no las tienes.

•

Ya pues… había dicho que no haría más de estos comentarios, pero una me hartó con su hipocresía y la otra con su teoría tonta de a dónde se dirigía este fic, jajajaj perdón chicas xD

Ya, nos leemos pronto y ahora sí prometo ya no escribir tanto xD ... Muchas gracias también a quienes siguen añadiendo el fic a favoritos. Besos y sean felices.


	7. lo que no es de él

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

-6-

LO QUE NO ES DE ÉL

•

La joven ojiperla apretaba nerviosa la correa de su mochila que colgaba de su hombro… su respiración era profunda y veía de reojo al joven rubio que saludaba a un par de conocidos al ir caminando por el largo pasillo principal del edificio de su facultad.

—Entonces, Hinata-chan, ¿por qué razón te marchaste esa noche del antro?— cuestionó el chico de pronto al voltearla a ver.

Ella separó los labios y su nerviosismo se reflejó al comenzar a jugar con sus dedos, hecho que pasó desapercibido para el Uzumaki.

—P-pues…— comenzó y desvió su vista —n-no me sentí muy… cómoda.

—¿En serio? pero no era la primera vez que ibas, 'ttebayo— dijo el ojiazul al extrañarse.

Ella asintió y lo observó un segundo para luego volver a apartar la mirada —s-sí… Ino se había ido con Shikamaru y… y los chicos…

El rubio se burló y atrajo la atención de la Hyuuga.

—¡Es cierto!— interrumpió —armaron un lío y terminaron echándolos a la calle— dijo y se llevó una mano a rascar su nuca, cómo se había arrepentido de perderse eso.

—Hai— mencionó al verlo… su sonrisa le provocó una ligera también a ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Hina-chan— se disculpó el joven —… no medí el tiempo, te quedaste sola… bueno, supongo, porque cuando regresé no estaban ni tú ni Sasuke en ningún lado— añadió al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón al seguir avanzando.

Ella se tensó y se forzó a seguirle el paso, después de todo, sus clases quedaban por el mismo sector.

—De-debí llamar…— se disculpó y rogó que nunca se enterara.

—Olvídalo, lo que me preocupó fue tu ausencia después, 'ttebayo — dijo e hizo un silencio cuando ella ya no respondió —Hinata…— su voz se tornó seria al llamarla de ese modo, detuvo su andar al estar casi a punto de entrar a su aula, ella lo imitó y sus ojos grandes y nerviosos se prendieron a los de él —yo quería… bueno, desde ese día…

—¿Si?— preguntó para morder ligeramente el interior de su labio inferior al verlo nervioso… siguió jugando con sus dedos y él desvió su mirada… por un momento tuvo una cálida sensación… esa misma de esa noche antes que todo pasara.

—Yo quería decirte que…

—¡Ey, Hinata!—tanto la escandalosa voz del Inuzuka como su brazo rodeando sus hombros hicieron respingar a la joven que nunca lo sintió acercarse entre todos los alumnos.

—Ki-Kiba-kun…— saludó al verlo hacia arriba sin que él la hubiese soltado.

—Me da gusto que estés de regreso, no sabes cómo te extrañamos— dijo el animado joven al sonreír abiertamente, ignorando por completo al rubio que lo veía fastidiado.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces… —¿qué… qué te ocurrió, Kiba-kun?— su voz débil sonó preocupada al llevar un par de sus delgados dedos a la comisura de los labios del Inuzuka.

—Ah, eso— le restó importancia —… tuve una pelea con Sasuke.

—¿Nani?— preguntó consternada la joven al verlo tanto a él como al rubio.

—Te lo mereces por entrometido, dattebayo— dijo el rubio que seguía viendo su brazo todavía colocado sobre la chica.

El castaño de marcas rojizas se llevó ambos brazos tras su cuello —ese imbécil… un día de estos voy a partirle la cara a golpes— sentenció el ofendido chico.

—Dudo que eso pase— comentó el rubio con simpleza y el castaño gruñó.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?— preguntó preocupada la joven al verle el par de marcas moradas en la cara, que si bien no eran demasiado notorias, tampoco pasaban desapercibidas.

—Digamos que se calentaron los ánimos en el entrenamiento…— dijo el Inuzuka, dándole la misma explicación que a su hermana y madre, cuando la primera se burló de su patético aspecto.

—¿En serio?— mencionó la joven que no podía creerlo, todos ellos eran amigos.

De pronto el rostro del castaño giró y observó fijamente hacia el frente —es un infeliz pedante— su tonó fue resentido y obligó a los otros dos a observar en su dirección… la peliazul que todavía mantenía su mirada preocupada, lo observó avanzar por el mismo pasillo en donde ellos estaban… varios estudiantes los pasaban de largo, cada uno con distintas direcciones y también con distintas charlas, pero ella solo tuvo ojos para aquellos otros profundamente negros que se clavaron en ella por una fracción de segundos, para después dejar de verla como si no existiera… su corazón casi se detiene y palideció, para su fortuna nadie la notó… ¿qué clase de persona era Sasuke Uchiha?... ¿por qué le hizo aquello y por qué razón se presentó después a su departamento?... tragó ligeramente al escuchar tanto al rubio y al castaño discutir sobre la paliza que el Uchiha se merecía… ¿sería capaz de estar arrepentido? ¿sería por eso que él buscó que ella se vengase?

—Lo que ocurre es que tú siempre lo vas a defender— dijo el castaño ya sin darle tanta importancia, él no olvidaba que era una beca escolar la que lo mantenía en esa universidad privada, no iba a ser tan tonto como para perderla en una pelea en ese lugar… aunque tampoco se desistiría de ello fuera de ahí.

El rubio resopló cansadamente ya estando resignado a que no podía seguir conversando a solas con Hinata —Sasuke no es malo… solo es difícil de tratar— excusó el joven.

La joven Hyuuga lo observó a los ojos y vio la total confianza que él le tenía —¿es agresivo?— se le escapó de los labios y se avergonzó por ello.

Naruto sonrió al verla —no, Sasuke es frío y a veces hiriente, tuvo sus malos momentos que lo hicieron así, pero no es una mala persona, es casi mi hermano, 'ttebayo— mencionó el joven con completa confianza en sus palabras.

Hinata se tragó el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al verlo tan seguro. ¿Era posible que Naruto estuviera tan equivocado o tal vez…?

—Ah, como sea, yo me voy, mi salón queda en otra sección— cortó el castaño fastidiado ante absurda justificación de su rubio amigo —…nos vemos después Hinata, Naruto— dijo y alzó su mano para retirarse.

Los ojos perlados lo observaron partir y con él se iban la mayoría de los estudiantes al estar a punto de comenzar la primera clase.

—Y-yo también me voy…— mencionó la joven que después de haber visto al pelinegro se le había apretado el estómago.

—¿Eh?— mencionó el distraído rubio que todavía observaba al castaño irse —pero…

—L-lo siento… mi clase está por comenzar— se disculpó la ojiperla y pudo sonreír al ver su rostro desorientado.

—Al aula, Uzumaki— interrumpió las palabras del rubio, el catedrático que recién llegaba pasando tras él.

El joven respingó y saludó al profesor que solo pudo negar en silencio mientras entraba, Naruto era siempre el último en entrar y el primero en pretender marcharse.

—Nos vemos después Hinata-chan— ella sonrió ante la animada voz del rubio y continuó con su camino… segundos después y antes de terminar de recorrer los grandes ventanales de esa aula, su mirada se volvió a unir a esa mirada ónix que la veía con un frío interés, al estar el joven recargado en el respaldo de su asiento y con las manos en sus bolsillos… la Hyuuga desvió su rostro y apresuró su paso.

• • •

—Ey, teme— saludó el rubio al llegar silenciosamente a su lado.

—Dobe— respondió al verlo de reojo.

—¡Ah!, ese idiota de Kiba— se quejó el rubio mientras se escondía al tomar asiento a su lado —… no sabía que fuera tan inoportuno.

El pelinegro apoyó su nariz entre sus dedos cruzados al haber apoyado sus codos en la larga mesa tras la cual estaba… —mph— mencionó para dejar de verlo.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar por qué?— cuestionó el ofendido rubio.

—No me interesa— su tono gélido acompañó a su fija mirada al perderse en algún punto al frente del salón.

El rubio bufó indignado y estaba a punto de soltar un discurso en el que caía nuevamente en cuenta el mal amigo que seguía siendo, pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

—Naruto— alzó la voz el catedrático que sostenía ya su libro abierto entre sus manos dispuesto a comenzar la clase —¿necesito recordarte cada clase cuál es tu lugar?— el cansino tono del profesor fue opacado por un par de risas y murmullos de los presentes.

El Uzumaki se llevó su mano al cuello al verse descubierto —no, Iruka sensei, yo solo creí que…—comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía de pie con mochila en mano y sonreía tontamente.

El Uchiha ignoró una mirada de reproche del rubio al dejar de verlo… segundos después el moreno profesor comenzó con su tema, los asistentes a la clase sacaron libro y libreta, algunas portátiles y la rutina comenzó… los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha viajarían a Naruto mientras éste conversaba animosamente con Shikamaru, siendo tolerado por el catedrático que se había volteado a escribir a la gran pizarra verde frente a ellos.

"… _seguro pensaba decirle…"_ pensó referente al rubio, ¿de verdad haría semejante ridiculez a un par de minutos de iniciar las clases?, sabía que Naruto era inoportuno pero no pensó que tanto. Una punzada de molestia molestó su estómago, _"…ella estaba sonriendo"_ recordó, todavía no sabía qué lo molestaba más, si la patética actitud de la Hyuuga al pretender no odiarlo o verla intentar olvidarlo con su estúpido amigo y rival.

Golpeó lentamente su dedo índice contra las hojas de su libro abierto, _"su fangirl"_ pensó irónicamente… esa tonta Hyuuga que era la única que lo ignoraba sí debía tener únicamente ojos para Naruto. Era patético.

Definitivamente no estaba a gusto…

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El paso lento de los minutos duró solo un poco, una vez que llegó a su aula y la profesora comenzó a impartir su clase, la preocupación y desconcierto por el Uchiha quedaron menguados al ser consciente de lo atrasada que se había quedado al haber faltado ese par de días.

Deslizó su perlada mirada por sus compañeros y los vio concentrados en las pantallas de sus portátiles, _"si otosan se entera de mis faltas todo puede complicarse más…"_ pensó preocupada, su padre la había excluido del clan para forzarla a enfrentarse a sus obligaciones de una forma más independiente, no quería imaginar qué clase de castigo o reprimenda le daría si creía que estaba faltando solo por placer.

Negó en silencio mientras abría el programa que le ayudaría a realizar ese comparativo de las distintas curvas de nivel, de un par de levantamientos topográficos, y la verdad era que temía no entender mucho… había estado cuando se enseñó lo básico, pero se perdió las siguientes clases de prácticas… _"esto puede llegar a ser un problema, voy a tener que decirle a niisan que me ayude"_ pensó como último recurso pero negó un segundo después, Neji estaba siendo absorbido por la enorme constructora de su padre y no podía perder su tiempo con ella, mordió su labio y comenzó a examinar los datos que se le presentaron, iría poco a poco y cuando se diera cuenta que no entendía, intentaría apoyarse de alguna compañera, o hasta en cierto rubio quien también compartía carrera con ella.

—Un par más de estas representaciones y podremos avanzar a cosas más complicadas— mencionó la profesora alta y delgada de porte estricto.

La peliazul alzó su mirada preocupada a ella y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

La clase terminaría quince minutos después y a ella la seguirían cuatro materias más, unas más complicadas que otras, y a todas intentó ponerle su mayor atención.

—¡Matsuri!—habló en voz alta la joven ojiperla mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros y portátil.

—¿Eh?¿qué ocurre, Hinata, necesitas algo?— se detuvo la extrañada castaña pelicorta al estar casi a punto de salir del salón.

—Etto… bueno, yo… ¿tendrás los apuntes de estos dos últimos días?— le preguntó tímidamente al caminar a su lado por el largo pasillo que nuevamente se llenaba de alumnos.

—Ah, es cierto, estuviste faltando— sonrió la distraída chica —sí, creo que aquí tengo un par de ellos, pero mis otras libretas las tengo en casa.

—¿Me las prestarías?... necesito copias y…

—Descuida, no te has perdido nada tan importante— interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa al guiñarle un ojo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de hecho solo en Topografía avanzamos un poco, todo está bien— le dijo para animarla y dirigirse a la biblioteca por las copias que necesitaba.

La peliazul sonrió —no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso— confesó y suspiró.

La joven castaña y de alegres ojos sonrió y llamó la atención de la Hyuuga.

—Hoy te ves extrañamente contenta— se atrevió a mencionar al seguirla ya por los caminos sombreados que tenía la enorme proporción de terreno que tenía ese campus universitario.

La sonrisa de la joven se extendió —no puedo evitarlo— confesó y suspiró al ser acariciadas por una fresca brisa —. Yo como tú también llegué aquí sin conocer a nadie— comenzó la chica obteniendo toda la atención de la lacia peliazul —, y no tuve la dicha que tuviste tú al hacerte amiga rápidamente de algunos superiores…

—Ah, bueno, creo que más bien eso fue solo… suerte— interrumpió al notarla sonreír con menor emoción.

—Cómo sea— aceptó y rascó su mejilla —, todo este tiempo has convivido con los sempai, y yo no me sentía con la confianza para acercarme; tengo realmente pocos amigos, pero eso está por cambiar.

—L-lo siento, Matsuri— se disculpó la joven que no lo había notado y tras escucharla decir que ya no tenía importancia, prosiguió—: ¿y… y por qué está por cambiar?— preguntó curiosa sin pretender ser entrometida.

—Varios alumnos de la universidad de Suna vendrán trasladados hasta aquí— explicó la joven y la peliazul notó una peculiar emoción en sus palabras.

—¿Son tus amigos?

—No en realidad— aceptó y se rascó la mejilla avergonzada.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó débilmente y se avergonzó un segundo después, temió ser imprudente.

La chica soltó una risa avergonzada —bueno, Temari suele hablar conmigo, ella fue quién me informó, pero no somos muy unidas… en realidad a mi quien me interesa es su hermano—explicó la chica al estar entrando a la enorme biblioteca del lugar.

—¿Te interesa?, eso quiere decir que…— su voz fue más baja al estar en un sector de casi silencio absoluto —él te… ¿gusta?

La joven asintió.

Hinata la imitó —me alegro mucho por ti.

Llegaron al sector de estudio, e ignorando las elegantes sillas, colocaron las mochilas sobre las largas y gruesas mesas de caoba, Matsuri comenzó a sacar sus libretas y Hinata permaneció de pie a su lado.

—… en realidad no hay mucho de qué alegrarse— habló luego de un momento la joven retomando el tema —, Gaara apenas sabe que existo.

—¿Nani?— su voz que apenas fue un murmullo fue audible para la joven que comenzó a caminar con libretas en mano a través de uno de los largos pasillos con altos estantes llenos de libros, al final del mismo se encontrarían con las fotocopiadoras.

La joven hizo un gesto con los labios que denotaba su cambio de ánimo —seguro pensarás que soy una tonta— habló sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—De ninguna manera— se apresuró a hablar al negar rápidamente.

—Es difícil estar enamorada de alguien que nunca te volteará a ver— dijo la castaña al pasarle una de las libretas ya con las hojas marcadas, la Hyuuga la tomó y se acercó a una máquina distinta, y mientras Matsuri se perdía en sus recuerdos, ella comenzaba a lamentarse internamente; ella la entendía a la perfección, se había enamorado de Naruto casi el mismo día que se cruzó con él frente a esa máquina expendedora de refrescos y con el paso de los meses, ese sentimiento se arraigó en ella, al punto de ser el motor que la animaba a no desistir y creer en ella misma cuando nadie, salvo su primo lo hacían.

Cambió de libreta y pulsó los botones que terminarían con esa tarea, sintió que su estómago se apretó al recordar al rubio y lo que intentó decirle antes que Kiba llegara… ¿y si era lo que ella pensaba?, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, Naruto seguía siendo su luz… esa luz que su vida necesitaba.

—No pienses en eso— mencionó en voz baja.

—Hinata, ya con estas tendré todo listo— habló Matsuri desde su lugar a un par de metros de distancia, obligándola a regresar a la realidad.

Ella asintió —s-si, yo también ya casi termino— dijo y fingió una sonrisa, la joven se retiró y ella suspiró al bajar su mirada —…sería realmente absurdo— se dijo y se recordó el amor del Uzumaki por aquella bonita pelirrosa, además estaba Sasuke y el miedo e incertidumbre que le provocaba.

"_La suerte no es virtud de los fracasados"_ recordó la dura frase de su padre luego de haber perdido ese último encuentro con su primo, después de que ella asegurara que con mayor entrenamiento y un poco de suerte, tal vez podría superarse.

—No lo es, Hinata— se dijo en voz baja antes de llegar junto a Matsuri que ya la esperaba; sería algo ilógico pensar que esa posibilidad que creyó aquella noche en el antro, antes de que todo pasara, sería realidad… y que Naruto podría curar esas heridas que nunca nadie debía saber que tenía —es imposible.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Ah?— volteó a verla con sus grandes ojos preocupados —n-no, nada.

La chica sonrió —eres bastante extraña, Hinata— confesó la joven —pero tu compañía es grata para muchas personas— aseguró y sonrió para colgarse la mochila al hombro.

—¿En serio?— preguntó casi sin creerlo al abrazar su mochila.

La chica asintió y ambas saldrían de ahí directo para la cafetería.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El altivo pelinegro resopló molesto.

—¿Para qué crees que nos habrá citado Shikamaru, teme?— preguntó el aburrido rubio al estirar sus manos tras su nuca, mientras caminaban al jardín central frente a la entrada de su facultad, el cual había sido marcado como punto de encuentro.

—Qué demonios voy a saber— respondió cortante mientras avanzaba ignorando las distintas e insistentes miradas de las más jóvenes del lugar.

El rubio ignoró su mal genio —mira, allá están el cejotas y Kiba— señaló con el rostro al verlos a lo lejos —debe ser algo relacionado al equipo, 'ttebayo; me pregunto si ya habrá noticias del nuevo entrenador— continuó hablando al llevar sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo naranja que vestía —, también he escuchado un par de rumores sobre un nuevo jugador.

El Uchiha lo observó de medio lado al prestarle atención.

—Al parecer es un tipo de Suna, ¿conoces a alguien de allá?— preguntó al verlo y casi llegar.

—No— respondió secamente ante la innecesaria pregunta.

—¡Qué hay!, Naruto, Sasuke— saludó el animoso pelinegro.

El Uzumaki respondió de igual manera y preguntándole lo mismo sobre la persona de Suna que sospechaba llegaría de refuerzo, y mientras él saludaba y conversaba con los compañeros que poco a poco se unían a ellos, el pelinegro de ojos ónix ignoró la mirada molesta del Inuzuka al recargarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Se supone que Shikamaru ya debía estar aquí— la fría voz del Uchiha atrajo la atención del resto, mientras éste observaba su reloj.

—En realidad sí— aceptó el joven de pobladas cejas.

—Shikamaru debe tener asuntos qué atender, así que deja de fastidiar, sino te gusta, puedes largarte— intervino el molesto Inuzuka.

El pelinegro se enderezó y estuvo a punto de encararlo, últimamente soportaba menos a ese a quién consideraba un mediocre.

—¡Ah, miren!, allá viene, ttebayo— se apresuró a hablar el rubio al estar al centro de los diez jóvenes impidiendo un nuevo roce entre sus dos amigos.

—No trae muy buen semblante—la voz seria del joven de gafas los hizo voltear hasta el brazo de un árbol donde estaba sentado, Shino hablaba realmente poco pero era muy asertivo, tanto en sus opiniones, como en su peculiar estilo de juego.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y evitó demostrar que no lo había notado al continuar con la charla —supongo que no son buenas noticias— mencionó al fijar su vista en el Nara que llegaba con un par de hojas en sus manos.

El Uchiha volvió a su postura al recargarse en el árbol y cerró los ojos fastidiado, el baloncesto era de las pocas cosas que realmente lograban distraerlo, pero en días como ese preferiría evitarlo.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto al sentir el vibrar de su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó fastidiado y se alejó un par de pasos para responder, sabía bien lo insistente que esa mujer podía llegar a ser, maldijo la hora en que decidió llevarla a su cama por primera vez —¿qué demonios quieres?— fue cortante.

Una brisa fresca meció los negros mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro mientras escuchaba a la melosa chica pedirle una cita para esa noche.

El Uchiha apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, había dormido realmente poco y no tenía ánimo ni de escuchar su voz.

—Déjate de estupideces, Karin— la interrumpió y la nombró despectivamente —tú más que nadie sabe cómo ha funcionado esto; aunque para ser sincero, comienza a fastidiarme— dijo y giró sus ojos al no pretender escucharla.

La voz apresurada de la nerviosa joven intentó justificarse, pero la entera atención del Uchiha la tenía cierta pelinegra que avanzaba a varios metros de ellos, por uno de los distintos caminos a la cafetería. Bajó su móvil y lo sostuvo entre su mano al verla sonreír en compañía de otra joven castaña a la que poca atención le prestó.

—¡Ey, Hina-chan!— saludó el rubio que seguía con el resto del grupo.

La joven volteó y alzó la mano tímidamente para responder el saludo y volvió a sonreír. El Uchiha cortó la comunicación en ese momento, sin importarle la joven que seguía llamándolo del otro lado. Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se deslizaron para centrarse en el camino y un segundo antes de lograrlo, lo vio; él notó su nerviosismo y cómo se tensó de pronto para apartar su vista de él y continuar su camino.

—Patética— arrastró en voz baja al devolver su móvil al bolsillo y girarse con el grupo.

—… en menos de una semana estará aquí— mencionaba el joven Nara.

—¿Y el nuevo refuerzo?— interrumpió el curioso rubio que no olvidaba el rumor de pasillos.

El chico de coleta resopló cansadamente —también estará por aquí pronto.

—¿Es tan bueno como dicen?— volvió a cuestionar el Uzumaki.

—Sí, aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa.

—¿A qué te refieres?, explícate— intervino el ceñudo Inuzuka.

—Este tipo es un tipo conflictivo, alguien de cuidado, el tal Gaara es alguien a quién no quieres como enemigo— explicó el joven capitán atrayendo la atención del apartado pelinegro de ojos ónix.

"_¿Gaara?"_ pensó el Uzumaki con cierto interés.

—¡Já!, pues seguro nosotros podremos con él, ¿cierto, Naruto?— aseguró el de marcas rojizas al voltear a ver al rubio que sonrió abiertamente contagiado por la seguridad del otro.

—Por supuesto, ese tal Gaara no sabrá quién lo golpeó, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al escucharlos hablar de otros temas —si eso era todo, yo me largo de aquí— dijo para apenas alzar una mano en señal de despedida al ya no interesarle la charla.

—Sí, como sea, eso era todo— mencionó el joven de rebelde chongo al golpear las hojas en su mano y también despedirse.

—¡Oe, teme!— alzó la voz el rubio al seguirlo, el grupo permaneció reunido un par de minutos más, después de que esos tres se marcharan.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, usuratonkashi?— respondió fastidiado, no estaba de humor para soportar sus estupideces todavía más.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Kakashi Hatake?— preguntó divertido haciendo fruncir el ceño al pelinegro que detuvo su paso y él sonrió por ello.

—¿Kakashi?¿por qué lo mencionas?

El rubio amplió su sonrisa —parece que él será nuestro próximo entrenador.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó con voz gruesa y desconfiada.

—¿No es genial? 'ttebayo, hace años que no sabíamos de él.

"_¿Pero qué mierda?"_ pensó fastidiado y sin saber hasta dónde estaría involucrado Itachi en todo eso. Negó en silencio y resopló fastidiado al retomar su paso.

—Ey, teme, ¿a dónde vas?¿no vas a comer?— alzó la voz el rubio que moría de hambre y que también entendió que la idea no le fue del todo grata a su bipolar amigo.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer— fue seco y cortante al partir.

El Uzumaki alzó ambas cejas sin entenderlo y luego de encogerse hombros se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería.

—Tsk— chasqueó su lengua molesto y se alejó del lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos y temple imperturbable, pero en el interior con un doble dolor de cabeza, uno más molesto que el otro y ya vería cómo solucionarlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Hinata!— gritó la rubia ojiverde al menear la mano para hacerse notar, justo se encontraba sentada con su novio que también recién había llegado.

La ojiperla sonrió débilmente al alzar su mano cuando tuvo todas las miradas sobre ella.

—Creo que la avergüenzas— habló el joven Nara con voz cansada al verla avanzar hacia ellos.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó distraídamente e hizo un gesto con los labios a modo de no importar mucho —no debería.

El chico se recargó en la silla y suspiró cansadamente, lamentaba no poder salir y fumarse un cigarrillo, Ino acostumbraba a discutir por verlo fumar.

—Hola— saludó la Hyuuga una vez frente a ellos.

—¿Hola?— cuestionó la rubia que la notó extraña —¿qué ocurre contigo?¿tuviste un mal día?— continuó, Hinata no era la más conversadora del grupo, pero tampoco era tan seria como ahora se veía.

La joven separó los labios y desvió la vista solo para volverla a observar —n-no… bueno, so-solo estoy un poco atrasada en las clases— se excusó, la verdad sentir la fría mirada de aquél ser de ojos negros la estremeció en angustia.

—¿De verdad? ¿por dos días?— cuestionó incrédula la rubia mientras se ponía de pie a su lado.

El Nara resopló y negó en silencio —la ingeniería no es cualquier cosa— le dijo al llevarse las manos al cuello cansadamente.

La rubia rodó los ojos —sí, cómo sea— le restó importancia y le sonrió a la joven Hyuuga que tuvo que hacer lo mismo —¿vamos por comida?— le cuestionó y la joven solo asintió —¿quieres algo?— esta vez le habló a su novio.

—Solo un emparedado—dijo al ver al resto del equipo entrar por la gran puerta que daba a uno de los jardines, lugar del cuál, entraban y salían personas.

—Bien— mencionó para encogerse de hombros —Oe— dijo luego de un par de pasos —¿de verdad te gusta tanto Naruto?— cuestionó y la joven ojiperla respingó y volteó inmediato a verla.

—¿Na-nani?— preguntó y comenzó a enrojecer lentamente, el Uzumaki seguía siendo su punto débil.

—¡Ey, Shikamaru!— gritó el rubio al comenzar a caminar directo a la larga mesa metálica donde se vendía la comida.

—¡Cállate, Naruto!, ni que no lo acabaras de ver— regañó el fastidiado Inuzuka que llegaba con él.

La lacia peliazul volteó a verlos y el nerviosismo que él le provocaba se hizo presente.

La Yamanaka sonrió abiertamente —eran solo sospechas pero estoy segura que sí.

—P-por favor… no digas eso— suplicó al verla y sentirlos acercarse.

—Ese abrazo de la mañana fue muy tierno— le susurró al oído una vez que el chico llegó a su lado. La joven abrió grandemente los ojos al entender que aquello se malinterpretó.

—Hola, Hina-chan, Ino— saludó el confianzudo chico al mismo tiempo que buscaba visualmente a Ayame, quien era quien se encargaba de prepararle su preciado ramen ilícitamente.

—Ho-hola, Naruto-kun.

—¿Qué hay?

—¿Ya supieron del nuevo entrenador y los nuevos jugadores?— intervino el joven castaño de marcas rojizas sonriéndole a la peliazul.

—¿Eh?, no…

—¿En serio?— cuestionó la extrañada rubia —Shikamaru no ha mencionado nada.

—Tal vez no te tenga la confianza suficiente— volvió a hablar el joven castaño.

La chica rodó los ojos —claro, lo que digas— optó por ignorarlo.

—¿Nuevos?— mencionó en voz baja al recordar las palabras de su compañera, la misma que prefirió no acompañarlos.

—¿Tú si sabes algo, Hina-chan?— preguntó el ojiazul al escucharla.

—Ah, n-no, realmente— aceptó al tomar la pequeña charola con su comida, no estaba segura si serían los amigos de Matsuri, aunque era muy probable, pues estaban por terminar el semestre y era extraño que se admitieran nuevos estudiantes.

—Ven— la rubia la jaló del brazo cuando también tuvo su comida con ella —los vemos allá— informó a los jóvenes que se extrañaron ante su repentina acción.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó también extrañada cuando el acelerado paso de la chica disminuyó.

—¿Tú crees que Shikamaru de verdad ya no me tenga confianza?— cuestionó preocupada.

Los ojos perlados de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa por un segundo y luego suavizó su expresión al sonreírle —no, tal vez solo no lo considera importante— su voz suave calmó a la rubia que podía fácilmente entrar en un mar de inseguridad, ella amaba a su novio, pero en ocasiones eran tan incompatibles que creía que estaban juntos por capricho y temía que después de su pequeño desliz, él estuviera apartándola.

—Eso espero…— mencionó y negó despacio intentando recobrar su ánimo.

—Creo que si perdonó eso— añadió sin querer mencionar la pequeña traición de la rubia—…es porque de verdad te ama.

La joven sonrió antes de llegar —sí, ¿verdad?— también buscó convencerse—además, aun no te he contado cómo fue nuestra reconciliación— dijo y le guiñó el ojo, recordar esa noche la tranquilizaba.

Hinata sonrió y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas —¿uh?— mencionó al ver a Sakura entrar a ese lugar y girarse al haber parecido cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó la rubia al voltear —¡ey, frente!— le gritó al saludarla, el día anterior no había estado con ellos.

—Ino— reclamó debilmente la ojiperla —a Sakura no le gusta que la llamen así.

—Esta mujer no tiene remedio— aceptó el joven de chongo al aceptarle la comida que le entregaba.

—Ah, es solo para aligerar la tensión— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban —¿por qué no me habías dicho sobre nuevos integrantes del equipo?— le cuestionó al joven que solo negó en silencio sin pretender recordarlo.

—Hola— saludó la pelirrosa que se veía mucho más tranquila que días pasados.

Las tres personas ahí presentes le respondieron el saludo, la joven ojijade se sentó con ellos al ser animada por la rubia.

Ino le sonrió sinceramente —me da gusto verte mejor.

La chica suspiró y se rascó el cuello incómoda —creo que he venido comportándome como una tonta— dijo y su mirada se encontró con la trasparente de la peliazulada, sintiéndose peor, ella había juzgado a Hinata en su desesperación por el Uchiha y no contenta con ello, había acaparado a Naruto y lo había besado cuando creía saber lo que esa chica sentía por él.

—Ey, Sakura, llegaste— saludó el animado chico de cejas pobladas al tomar asiento entre ella y la peliazul.

—Sí, y ¿de qué hablaban?— respondió incómoda cuando el rubio llegó a sentarse a su lado, en la cabecera de la mesa, al Inuzuka haberse colocado en el lado opuesto, entre Hinata e Ino.

La rubia resopló —reclamaba a mi _novio_ el no haberme dicho de nuevos integrantes para el equipo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la pelirrosa al ver al chico en cuestión y a los otros varones miembros del mismo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del rubio se incomodó.

—En realidad no es importante, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio al sonreírle a la chica mientras separaba los palillos para comenzar a comer —esos tipos, quienes quieran que sean, no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros, especialmente con Sasuke y conmigo— aseguró confiado, no notó la tensión que generó en las dos jóvenes, una pelirrosa y la ojiperla, ambas por distinta razón.

—Claro, ni que ustedes dos fueran el equipo completo— intervino el Inuzuka que no terminaba por acostumbrarse por el protagonismo que el rubio siempre solía tomar.

—Ah, como sea— habló el Nara al ver al rubio atragantarse por pretender replicar— solo espero que no sea un fastidio, esos tipos no tienen muy buena fama.

Ino que pretendía seguir enterándose del asunto observó a la Hyuuga jugar con su comida —¿pasa algo?— su voz fue suave pero atrapó la atención de todos ahí.

—Ah… ah, no— respondió al bajar la mirada al verse observada por todos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hina-chan?— cuestionó el Uzumaki al asomar su rostro para verla.

—N-no, solo…

—Hinata teme quedarse atrás con sus estudios por estos días que faltó— explicó la rubia lo que creía.

—No es eso… de hecho— quiso explicar que no era nada, le avergonzaba que pensaran que era tan incapaz de ponerse al corriente.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte— dijo la pelirrosa que se sentía en deuda con ella.

—¿Ah?, n-no, no es ne-

—¿Por qué no le ayudas tú, Shikamaru?— dijo la rubia obligando al joven de apariencia cansada a verla.

—N-no…

—Es muy inteligente aunque no lo parezca— interrumpió la rubia haciendo sonreír a un par de los presentes.

—Hasta yo podría ayudarte, Hinata-chan— se apresuró el rubio al señalarse con el pulgar completamente seguro.

La ojiperla que lo vio se quedó sin reaccionar y se ruborizó cuando todos estallaron en risas. El rubio atacó a sus compañeros verbalmente, defendiéndose y haciendo referencia a las distintas fallas que ellos también cometían. El ambiente que por unos segundos se sintió tenso, ahora era completamente agradable, el tema cambió de rumbo y los cuarenta minutos del descanso general se agotaban prontamente.

La ojiperla terminó de reír luego de un par de insultos repartidos entre el Inuzuka y Naruto, Sakura intentó tranquilizar los ánimos mientras Ino se ocupaba en ver y acariciar discretamente al joven Nara que correspondió a uno de sus besos, Rock Lee y Choji que también había llegado charlaban y ninguno parecía recordar la gran pelea que armaron y por la cual los habían echado del antro a media semana.

Una carcajada estalló en otro sector de la cafetería, y los ojos de luna de la heredera Hyuuga viajaron al sitio donde un joven había tropezado cayendo sobre su bandeja de comida.

—Vaya tonto— comentó la rubia.

—Espero que no se haya lastimado— mencionó débilmente la ojiperla —bueno, yo debo irme— mencionó la joven al observar la hora en su reloj.

—Ah, sí, creo que todos— concordó la pelirrosa—, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Sasuke?— añadió sin pretender evitarlo cuando ambas estuvieron de pie.

El rubio se encogió de hombros —dijo que tenía otras cosas qué hacer— comentó y respingó al recordar algo—Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas a Kakashi?

—Nos vemos después— interrumpió la ojiperla que después de casi haber olvidado lo ocurrido con ese joven, volvía a recordarlo.

—Oh, espera, Hina-chan, yo voy con ustedes—se puso de pie el rubio al tiempo que las dos jóvenes se despedían con un movimiento de manos del resto que tomarían caminos distintos.

—¿Kakashi, dices?— retomó el tema la pelirrosa cuando abandonaban el lugar —¿qué no es el amigo de Itachi, ese joven con el que solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños?

El rubio asintió animosamente —solía tratarnos como retrasados— recordó —él e Itachi nos daban una paliza en el baloncesto.

—Lo sé— dijo la chica que sonrió —es como si hubieran pasado muchos años… los mejores años— reflexionó para ella misma al detenerse justo en el lugar donde el camino se hacía doble, ella iría en una dirección y los otros dos a la otra.

Hinata notó la melancolía en sus ojos y supo la fuente de la misma, también observó a Naruto verla con cierta culpa; entendió la profundidad de los sentimientos de ambos, seguro para Naruto fue difícil verla sufrir por aquel otro chico de mirada negra y fría, ellos tenían un pasado con el que ella sintió competir cuándo creyó ver algún tipo de interés en él para ella, en ese momento se sintió tan lejos de generarle algo similar y aunque dolía aceptarlo, no podía estar del todo triste, Naruto tenía luz, esa luz que su vida siempre buscó y que la iluminaba y ayudaba sin saberlo, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido.

—Pues él será el nuevo coach del equipo— volvió a hablar el rubio distrayendo a ambas chicas de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y Gai sensei?— ahora quién habló fue la ojiperla, él también era su entrenador.

—¿Se irá?— cuestionó la pelirrosa al extrañarle lo ocurrido.

Naruto negó —no hasta donde sé.

—Es extraño— dijo la pelirrosa y Hinata asintió. El reloj digital del rubio sonó y entendieron lo tarde que comenzaba a hacerse.

—Oh, genial, mi facultad está del otro lado del campus— se quejó la oji jade al girarse —nos vemos más tarde en deportes, Hinata—se despidió al alzar la mano —adiós, Naruto.

—Hai.

—Adiós— alzó la mano el rubio al verla partir —¿eh?, ¿Hina-chan?— mencionó extrañado al verla avanzar.

Ella sonrió cuando el chico la alcanzó —se hará tarde— le dijo y suspiró silenciosamente al caminar a su lado.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza incómodo —¿sabes, Hinata?— la llamó de tal modo y a ninguno le molestó. Ella alzó su mirada a él mientras sostenía la correa de su mochila que llevaba al hombro.

—¿Sí?

Él resopló frustrado, llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con ella a solas y no había podido, si lo hacía en ese momento, no tendría tiempo de intentar explicar lo que le ocurría.

—¿Podríamos hablar después?

—¿De-después?— preguntó al fruncir el ceño suavemente.

—Ah, sí, ahora tenemos clases, ¿Qué te parece después de tu clase de deporte? Es la última, ¿verdad?— habló apresurado.

—Ah… ah, pues… s-sí— mencionó al entrar al gran edificio de su facultad al haber caminado por los sombreados caminos de los jardines.

Él sonrió de manera zorruna —entonces hasta de rato, 'ttebayo— dijo para salir corriendo —mi clase está por comenzar y todavía tengo que hacer una parada de emergencia— gritó mientras se iba. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ruborizó al entender cuál sería esa parada.

—Cielos, Naruto— mencionó débilmente mientras se apresuraba también a su siguiente clase, por un camino diferente al que había tomado el rubio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Esto parece encogerse con cada lavada— mencionó preocupada la ojiperla al haberse colocado la camisa tipo polo en conjunto con esa falda blanca y tenis.

La Yamanaka rodó los ojos —a veces me pregunto si no deberías estar en un convento, en vez de estar aquí.

—No la molestes, Ino-cerda— intervino la pelirrosa al levantarse después de haber terminado de atar sus agujetas.

—¿Qué? pero si es la verdad— se defendió la rubia ojiverde que se sentía estupenda con un atuendo idéntico.

—Es solo que… creo que es demasiado corto y ajustado— dijo la peliazul al verse en el espejo ya con su coleta alta.

—Por supuesto que no— debatió la rubia y la abrazó para girarla —mira a aquellas novatas— le dijo al señalarle a un par de jóvenes de otras carreras que también eran sus compañeras —te aseguro que doblaron la falda para mostrar un poco más de piel, aunque tampoco es que tenga algo de malo.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó a lo referente a su suposición.

—Por supuesto.

—Ah, no le hagas caso, Hinata, Ino-cerda siempre ha sido una descarada— alegó la pelirrosa al comenzar a salir.

—Solo es envidia, frentona— reprochó la otra.

—Claro, lo que digas— mencionó al salir de los vestidores, las canchas estaban a varios metros de ahí. La joven suspiró y aceptaba un poco de verdad en las palabras dichas por la Yamanaka, tal vez si envidiaba un poco su voluptuosidad, la naturaleza no había sido muy generosa con ella.

La Yamanaka sonrió y negó divertida —vamos— le dijo para jalar a la peliazul de la mano y llevarla con ella.

—Practicaría más cómoda con unos pantalones de yoga— dijo la joven al salir a la luz del sol y dirigirse a las canchas.

La rubia volteó a verla enseguida —ni se te ocurra mencionarlo— advirtió —esta es la vestimenta oficial, además de que si Gai sensei se entera de lo que piensas, es capaz de obligarnos a usar su ridículo uniforme verde— aseguró y un escalofrío la recorrió.

La ojiperla y la pelirrosa que las había esperado imaginaron aquello y negaron despacio.

—Imagino que le encantaría— aceptó la peliazul que no pudo evitar recordar el cuerpo de su profesor siendo completamente ajustado en ese ropaje… eso sería más vergonzoso.

La rubia y la pelirrosa rieron sonoramente ante la cara de angustia de la Hyuuga.

—Solo olvídalo y no te quejes más— aconsejó la rubia al guiñarle un ojo y adelantarse.

—Espérame, Ino, esta vez si te daré una paliza— gritó la oji jade— vamos, Hinata— la animó para empezar a correr.

—Hai— asintió la chica y la siguió a distancia. La joven dejó escapar el aliento sonoramente al bajar la cabeza, solo tenía que terminar con su práctica de tenis y ese día habría terminado… _"no fue tan malo después de todo"_ se animó al recordar el temor con el que salió de su departamento.

Cuando llegó vio a un par de chicas practicar sus saques, y al animoso entrenador pelinegro conversar con un par de estudiantes que practicaban soccer en una de las canchas que se encontraban del otro sector del terreno al dirigirse hacia ellas.

Ella tomó una raqueta y la rodó en sus manos, se preguntó su podría jugar o intentar defenderse en un entrenamiento normal, su cuerpo ya no dolía como antes, pero no se sabía cómo podría sentirse si se exigía como acostumbraba.

—No seas cobarde— se dijo en voz baja cuando el entrenador llegó corriendo ante ellas —, si no te esfuerzas nunca saldrás de esto— se reprochó.

"_Este mundo no es de los mediocres"_ recordó las palabras de su padre, las mismas que antes le provocaron un golpe moral, al ser pronunciadas para referirse a ella, ahora las usaba para superarse.

Suspiró, sí podía.

—Bien, señoritas, esta vez comencemos con calentamientos— habló el animoso entrenador —cinco vueltas a la cancha y se colocan por parejas— ordenó al aplaudir por lo alto —¡hagamos arder la flama de nuestra eterna juventud!

Las chicas de cursos superiores afirmaron y sonrieron animadas y un par de nuevo ingreso no contuvo sus risas ante el desfase generacional de su entrenador.

La joven Hyuuga corría en medio de las dos filas de chicas, y sonrió de manera divertida al ver al par de ojiverdes correr al frente de las mismas y en su clara muestra de rivalidad, ambas se observaban y aceleraban su paso, llevando cierta distancia del grupo.

—Ese es el espíritu— animó el maduro pelinegro —¡adelante equipo, unámonos a sus compañeras!— continuó y animado por la competitividad del par de jóvenes, entró con ellas a hacer sus propias cinco vueltas.

Una vez que recorrieron la distancia acordada, un par de chicas esperaba su turno para ocupar un lugar en alguna de las distintas canchas, esperando por la ganadora de los distintos encuentros.

Hinata suspiró agradecida de que esta vez Sakura quisiese competir contra Ino y poder descansar un poco, su cuerpo ya no dolía o había tolerado el dolor, no sabía, lo que sí sabía es que seguía siendo mala en deportes. Cerró los ojos al recargarse en la verde malla ciclónica y una brisa fresca que atravesó las canchas meció el par de mechones que escapaban de su alta coleta y enmarcaban su rostro; recordó que al final de ese último compromiso se encontraría con el rubio ojiazul que pidió hablar con ella, ¿qué querría decirle?

—Naruto-kun— mencionó solo para ella al continuar con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración se había calmado al estar acostumbrada al desgaste físico, suspiró y se refugió en la calma y cosquilleo estomacal que ese ser de mirada azulina le provocaba. Sonrió.

Momentos después un vacío invadió su estómago _"todavía no es tiempo de gritar… esto pudo haber sido diferente, Hyuuga"_ recordó las frases del Uchiha en aquella noche, era difícil olvidarlo.

—Su venganza— mencionó al verse sola y a sus compañeras comenzar a jugar al hacer un par de relevos, su nerviosismo y angustia le jugaron en contra… entonces, ¿ella tuvo la culpa? —no— se negaba a creerlo, ella lo único que hizo fue reaccionar a su atrevimiento al besarla.

—Hinata— la voz de su entrenador la hizo respingar y verlo asustada —por Dios, Hyuuga, despierta y ve a jugar— animó el hombre.

—Ha-hai.

Observó a Ino y Sakura continuar jugando, ambas estaban agotadas, pero ahora se enfrentaban a personas distintas, no se enteró si alguna venció o el entrenador consideró justo solo separarlas.

Observó a la chica castaña y de coleta similar a la de ella botar la pelota con la raqueta y prepararse para comenzar. Dejó escapar el aliento y esperaba que con él, sus dudas y temores se fueran tan bien, se recordó que a pesar de lo que ocurrió él no buscó amenazarla ni volver a hacerlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Mordió su labio y su naturaleza amable y optimista le dijo que tal vez había sido solo un mal momento, la mala fortuna y una mala, casi fatídica decisión lo que motivó aquello.

Ese sujeto no podría ser tan malo para que Naruto lo apreciara tanto. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza al haber una parte de ella que se negaba a creerlo, pero sería mejor pensar así a vivir temiendo.

La pelota golpeó el suelo y sonó con fuerza, Hinata apenas la vio y la misma le pasó justo entre el mango de la raqueta y la falda, haciendo ondear esta última.

—Vamos, chicas, que el ánimo no decaiga— aplaudió el entrenador y habló en voz alta —vamos Hyuuga, una vez más— animó.

—Hai— mencionó y agradeció no ser reprendida. Imitó a su compañera al botar la pelota con la raqueta y después de tomarla con seguridad, alzó la mano lista para su saque.

La pelota apenas cruzó la red y golpeó del otro extremo, la chica castaña se acercó para responder el saque e hizo lo suyo al regresarla del lado de la Hyuuga, ésta torpemente devolvía cada uno de los golpes de la chica y agradecía haber tenido como rival a Ino, ella la había acostumbrado a un juego más rápido y con mayor fuerza, por eso no le fue tan difícil tomar un ritmo de juego casi fluido.

Jadeó comenzando a agotarse cuando por fin tuvo un respiro cuando su contrincante estrelló la pelota en la red.

—Bien, señoritas, es todo por hoy— silbó el hombre mayor enfundado en su característico traje verde ceñido al cuerpo —. La práctica fue reñida y me gustaría continuar pero tengo un informe que dar y me es imposible— explicó.

—Vaya, creí que esto sería eterno— la voz de una de las jóvenes se escuchó mientras se acercaban, el hombre pasó por alto el comentario.

—Ustedes— señaló a la peliazul y a la que fue su rival de juego—, ¿podrían ayudarme con el equipo?

—Hai— asintió la ojiperla al devolverle la característica sonrisa.

—Te vemos en los vestidores, Hinata— se despidió la rubia antes de beber de una botella de agua.

—Sí, nos vemos allá— dijo para comenzar a reunir tanto raquetas como pelotas que quedaron regadas.

—Ah, esto es tan aburrido— se quejó la chica que reunió una docena de raquetas —¿te encargarías de las pelotas?, tengo una cita saliendo de aquí— suplicó.

—¿Eh?, ah, cla-claro— aceptó y le sonrió al verla alzar dificultosamente las cosas.

—Gracias— se despidió la joven.

Hinata suspiró y tomó un pequeño costal de tela que era donde se guardaban las pelotas —bien, empecemos— se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió al sector más apartado para comenzar desde allá. Mientras despegaba una pelota que había quedado prensada en la malla recordó que ella también vería a Naruto al terminar, ¿qué querría?, volvió a preguntarse.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Oe, teme, ayúdame— suplicó el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, toda la clase estuvo conversando y no alcanzó a resolver los problemas matemáticos del par de ejemplo que se les solicitaron —tengo que irme pronto, 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos fastidiado, siempre era lo mismo con él —no es mi asunto, dobe. Arréglatelas como puedas— dijo al comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Ah? ¡no seas traidor y ayúdame, Sasuke teme!— alzó la voz al ponerse de pie y verlo marcharse.

El pelinegro apenas volteó de medio lado —tuvimos el mismo tiempo para terminar, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?

—Porque tengo que ver a Hinata— explicó el rubio al ver dos de los cuatro problemas que le faltaban por resolver— y no puedo llegar tarde.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y el rubio volvió a fijar su atención en él.

—Olvídalo— dijo y se fue con su mochila al hombro y una mano en el bolsillo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandemente, lo maldijo y le advirtió que se las pagaría, su decepción fue doble al ver que solo quedaban un par de sus compañeros en el aula y ninguno era mejor que él.

—Maldita sea— vociferó al sentarse, retiró su lápiz de su oreja y comenzó a analizar todo rápidamente, no era que se le dificultara mucho, pero era más fácil copiar lo que después podría analizar —maldito, Sasuke, 'ttebayo— refunfuñó al empezar a escribir.

Observó la hora y ya se había pasado con cinco minutos, ojalá Hinata no fuera tan puntual, rogó.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Falta una— mencionó la ojiperla al contar solo catorce pelotas de las quince que debería haber —¿dónde estará?— se preguntó y comenzó a recorrer las distintas canchas, prestando mayor atención a las mallas donde podría haberse quedado pegada. Sonrió al verla —ahí estás— se dijo al ubicarla a media cancha justo a un costado de una de las redes.

Alzó su mano protegiendo sus sensibles ojos de los rayos directos del sol —ahora debo darme prisa— dijo y una vez que tuvo las pelotas juntas, recogió un par de raquetas que su compañera no pudo cargar y se dirigió al pequeño cuartito donde se guardaba el equipo deportivo situado entre las canchas de tenis y la de soccer.

Una vez que dejó el material donde supuso que iba, salió del obscuro lugar y dejó la puerta abierta al faltar de guardar los balones de futbol al haberse extendido aquella clase.

—Ya no me dará tiempo de ducharme— reconoció la joven peliazul al apresurar su paso, mientras avanzaba decidió ir directamente a la fuente del jardín central de su facultad que había sido punto de encuentro favorito del rubio desde que ingresó a la universidad.

Buscó acortar distancia al ver al Uzumaki salir corriendo del edificio en el cual estudiaban y recorrer el camino de prisa para llegar, en lo que seguro serían cuestión de segundos, a la fuente donde se verían.

Ella sonrió al verlo casi chocar con un par de estudiantes y disculparse solo alzando su mano. Jugó con sus dedos al mantenerlos a la altura de su abdomen al continuar avanzando, no tenía idea de para qué la habría llamado.

Su larga coleta azulina se meció al ser detenida por una mano al estar casi a punto de salir del enorme jardín.

—¿Nani?— se preguntó y volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aquellos ojos negros fijos en su rostro. Se sintió imposibilitada de respirar siquiera —¿q-qué… qué quiere?— preguntó al jalarse.

La fría y profunda mirada de aquellos ojos ónix detallaron su expresión, sus ojos abiertos y temblorosos de miedo, sus labios separados y balbuceantes presas del mismo sentimiento. Sonrió con ironía, hace apenas unos segundos estaba sonriendo.

—¿A dónde vas?— su tono fue imperturbable, él a diferencia de ella no se mostraba nervioso o incómodo siquiera.

—A… a… c-con…— quiso hablar.

—¡Naruto!— la voz de la pelirrosa que se veía fresca al haberse cambiado y seguro duchado atrajo la mirada de ese par.

—No me digas…— mencionó con calma al soltarla y observar a Naruto levantarse de la fuente donde estaba sentado y ver a Sakura acercarse nerviosa a su lado. Hinata abrazó su cuerpo al verlo caminar un par de pasos y observar a sus dos amigos, su vista oscilaba entre él y ellos.

—¿Qué… qué quiere?

—¿Verías a Naruto?— le preguntó de pronto sin verla, él ya lo sabía, había estado esperando por ella, no pensaba darle la oportunidad a su estúpido amigo de ganarle una partida que solo él sabía que jugaban, no le quitaría lo que no era de suyo.

Ella tragó saliva débilmente y lo vio con recelo —hai.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tanto Naruto como Sakura conversaban de pie y ella se veía tensa, él en cambio se forzaba a hacerla sentirse bien.

—¿Sabes de qué hablan?— preguntó al voltear a verla, sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos.

Ella frunció el ceño y mantuvo su distancia, negó despacio y en silencio, algo de su tono ácido le advirtió que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

El pelinegro la vio altivamente, ¿qué veía ella en Naruto? Caminó un par de pasos para acercarse a ella y la Hyuuga retrocedió los mismos.

—Sakura besó a Naruto— soltó paralizando a la joven.

—¿Na-nani?

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado, los ojos de ella volvieron a temblar y de pronto recordó como la pelirrosa había alardeado de lo mucho que Naruto deseaba sus besos y juraba que nunca los tendría.

—No— no supo si lo decía porque dolía creerlo o porque se negaba a hacerlo.

—Sí— habló el joven pelinegro y cuando ella reaccionó él la tenía acorralada contra un árbol a su espalda y sus brazos que se apoyaban en él, por encima de su cabeza.

Hinata se aterró y buscó irse.

—No hagas un escándalo— advirtió—no pienso hacerte nada, mucho menos aquí, de quererlo, lo habría hecho ese día en tu departamento— le aclaró y ella alzó su todavía temblorosa mirada a él, sus manos se apretaron en puños al intentar controlar sus nervios, Naruto y Sakura estaban a menos de veinte metros de distancia, si alguno volteaba en su dirección los vería.

—¿Qué… qué quiere?— preguntó al verlo, sus facciones finas y sus ojos más negros que la noche eran enmarcados por un par de mechones de cabello que caían rebeldes al costado de su rostro. Hinata tragó ligeramente al verlo sonreír.

—¿Qué quiero?— repitió al observar sus labios, se hizo una pausa en la que ella no dejó de verlo a los ojos hasta que él también la vio a los de ella —Tu cuerpo— soltó obligándola a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Hinata perdió el aliento. El rostro del Uchiha no demostraba duda alguna, eso no era una broma, lo supo.

Tragó pesadamente —y-ya…— tartamudeó desde el principio y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para clamarse —ya lo… tuvo— dijo y sus lágrimas amenazaron con inundar sus ojos.

Él se retiró y ella casi pudo volver a respirar sin miedo.

—No así— su voz fue molesta.

—¿Qué?— ella apenas podía creer de lo que estaban hablando —n-nunca.

Él volteó de medio lado —¿sabes para qué te citó Naruto aquí?— su voz segura y profunda en ese cuestionamiento al nombrar al rubio captó por completo la atención de la Hyuuga que no se movió de su lugar.

Ella negó despacio con la cabeza.

Él sonrió de lado —tú le gustas al dobe— le dijo y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y él no perdió detalle de su reacción —Naruto vino aquí, seguramente, a pedirte que seas su novia.

Ella cerró la boca que se había abierto por su anterior frase y volvió a tragar, esta vez pesadamente _"¿qué?"_

—¿Quieres olvidar todo?— volvió a cuestionar eso que ella le había asegurado al girarse y comenzar a caminar otra vez hasta ella, la joven Hyuuga no reaccionó. El Uchiha apoyó una sola mano en el grueso y rugoso tronco tras ella y agachó su rostro para verla a los ojos —… entonces entrégate a mí por tu propia voluntad y sigamos fingiendo que esto no pasó— su boca se curvó en una sonrisa siniestra.

Los ojos perlados de la joven temblaron al verlo tan cerca y escuchar sus palabras.

—Sabes que podría tomarte a la fuerza si quisiera…— volvió a hablar el Uchiha al verla a los ojos y sostenerle la barbilla, la mirada de Hinata se desvió al observar a un par de alumnas pasar retiradas de ellos y que sin embargo notaron su presencia —pero eso no es divertido, Hyuuga.

—¿E-e-está loco?— apenas pudo articular.

Él negó en silencio —no voy a decirte que no me gustó, pero no es la forma como deseaba hacerlo— le aclaró al verla.

Ella volvió a negar despacio.

—¿Sabes qué haría Naruto si yo ahora le digo que estoy enamorado de ti?— le cuestionó y se burló al curvar sus labios.

Ella abrió grandemente los ojos —no lo haría— se negó a creerlo.

El pelinegro achicó los ojos, ¿todavía podía dudar de sus palabras después de conocerlo? ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenua o tan estúpida?

—Naruto es un imbécil— le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar —si le digo que me gustas, que creo que puedo amarte, él se apartará, te lo juro. No lo volverás a ver— volvió a decirle de la misma forma y recorrió sus labios por la suave mejilla de la joven al apartarse.

—¿Por… por qué haría tal c-cosa?— su cuerpo se enfrió debajo de esa pequeña falda blanca y la delgada camisa, podía sentir el tibio aliento del chico rosar con su cuello al seguramente observarla. Su estómago se revolvió nervioso, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él el que le dijera lo que Naruto sentía?¿por qué?¿por qué lo hacía para pedirle tal cosa?

Él sonrió molesto al verla a los ojos nuevamente, sus ojos tan negros viajaron de las trasparentes orbes perladas de la chica, a sus labios —no lo sé— mintió al hablarle sobre ellos, seguía siendo su ego herido.

—N-no quie-ro— dijo casi sin aliento, jamás podría.

—Piénsalo— dijo y sonrió, alzó su barbilla con su mano que nunca dejó de sujetarla y en un segundo unió sus labios a los delgados y temblorosos de ella. Él cerró los ojos al besarla despacio y ella los abrió grandemente al no poder creerlo, su cuerpo tembló… si Naruto los veía…

Acarició con su lengua los labios de la inmóvil chica y evitó que entrara en pánico al no hacer otro tipo de contacto con ella.

El nerviosismo de la joven fue visible para él al notar temblar sus brazos mientras buscaba abrazarse ella misma, al dejar lentamente sus labios.

—… lo amas, ¿cierto?— volvió a cuestionar al ver de medio lado hacia atrás, lugar donde también ella podía apreciar de forma ligeramente distorsionadas las figuras de Naruto y Sakura, por culpa de las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos.

Ella no respondió y volvió su atención a él, le pareció verlo molesto al haber endurecido sus facciones, ya no mostraba la siniestra diversión de momentos antes.

—¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar?— volvió a hablar obviando que se refería al Uzumaki. Se giró para irse no sin antes darle una última mirada a la chica que no volteó a verlo.

Hinata dejó escapar su aliento consternada por lo que acababa de escuchar, renunciar a Naruto o…

Los pasos del Uchiha fueron sin prisa y completamente seguros, la dejó con esa pregunta y se alejó de ahí. Su mirada se clavó al frente y repasó lo ocurrido. Hyuuga Hinata no iba a ser la excepción de nada, solo quería tenerla bajo su cuerpo y escucharla jadear y gemir su nombre. Que fuese ella quien se le entregase, aunque para eso tuviera que chantajearla o seducirla, le daba igual... lo lograría.

No iba a entregar lo que no es suyo, sin que antes lo haya sido.

Continuará…

•

•

* * *

•

•

Hola chicas ñ.ñ

Amm, pues volví después de un par de semanitas xD

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, jaajaj la verdad ya no sé qué decir o qué no para que no lo tomen mal D: … bueno, pues solo que este capricho de Sasuke es lo que realmente inicia la relación pasional-tormentosa de ambos, ¿qué más?, creo que nada más.

Ahora solo agradezco comentarios, la verdad no esperé este apoyo, gracias.

_**Heavenly14, Nicolai P. Sherman**_ –voy a buscar el fic que mencionas, me llama la atención por obvias razones ñ.ñ-, _**fadebila, mafe T.T, Hinaliz, ross, Karla Mazatán, Yukki-Onna, Nicole Ig, DAMIC00, Daisuke2372, Dark Amy-chan, Aldy, Julia, ryuzaki-kira3021, iblwe, morada25natsume, amatista95**_ –eres la primera persona que se disculpa por un comentario largo xD, creo que no existe ficker que pueda odiar eso, los amamos ñ.ñ- y a _**Lyar**_…

Una dudida Lyar, ¿eres beta reader o miembro de los malos fics?, perdón si mi pregunta te incomoda, solo que tu anotación sobre mi uso excesivo de los puntos suspensivos ya me la había mencionado en Inuyasha una chica que es ambas cosas y no pude no relacionarte con ella, fue la única anotación que me puso, no me llevaron a aquel foro ni nada. Sobre los puntos creo que los amo xD, la verdad sigo lidiando con ellos, no sé, no me doy cuenta pero intentaré corregirlo ñ.ñ. Ya, es todo.

Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo respecto a los detractores de este fic, sí me animaron mucho la verdad. Lamento la casi biblia que escribí el cap pasado, pero bueno, creo que valió la pena porque ya no me dijeron nada, aunque estaba preparada psicológicamente para todo xD

Ah, otra cosita que olvidaba… este mes inicia un torneo erótico en mi otro fandom y bueno, yo desde el año pasado me gané un lugar para competir contra otras chicas, el reto es largo, durará todo el verano o invierno, depende de dónde vivan, son cuatro meses en los que voy a tener que escribir un long fic y voy a demorar tantito más en actualizar.

Voy a agradecer la paciencia de quienes sigan pendientes. Besos y sean felices, nos estamos leyendo.


	8. emociones en conflicto

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

-7-

EMOCIONES EN CONFLICTO

•

•

Arrojó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto una vez que abrió la puerta de su auto, al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad después de haber dejado a la Hyuuga... se adentró en el vehículo y esperó un momento con la puerta abierta. Los altos árboles frente al estacionamiento pretendían trasmitir sombra y tranquilidad a pesar de los muchos estudiantes que por ahí transitaban.

Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Cobarde. Fue la palabra que rondó su cabeza; era un cobarde, lo había sido desde aquella noche, nunca creyó que ese calificativo pesara sobre él. Se llevó una mano a apretar el puente de su nariz… ver los ojos asustados de esa chica al verlo, el intento inútil de pretender olvidar todo, pretender no odiarlo y patéticamente estaba seguro que también, y aunque se negara a tal estupidez, ella pretendería perdonarlo.

Era absurdo.

Por eso lo molestaba, esa mirada asustada y la vulnerabilidad que pretendió esconder, lo hicieron creer que tal vez se equivocaba. Una molestia caló en su pecho… sabía que era un maldito, se había convertido en un ser que antes de causaba repulsión por su cobardía.

No se atrevía a reconocerse que se arrepentía, porque sería débil, se arrepintió una vez que eso acabó, una vez que bajó de su cuerpo y la vio débilmente acomodar su ropa, caminar adolorida, cuando la llamó sin saber si pretendía disculparse o pedirle perdón, cuando ella salió y él corrió tras ella… o cuando en el silencio de su departamento tomó importancia que le había robado su virginidad.

—Eres patético— se dijo con desprecio. Eran esos momentos de duda cuando se volvía un perdedor.

Lo cierto era que su orgullo y su ego pesaron demasiado en aquel momento.

Esa Hyuuga lo había rechazado y todo por el dobe, se recordó.

Lo molestaba saber que esa chica le había gustado, lo atraía su cuerpo… y no le bastó tomarlo aquella vez.

—Tsk—chasqueó su lengua molesto al aceptarlo… no le había bastado, él no la quería así y aun así, en esa ocasión no consideró detenerse, la verdad era que había estado molesto con él, con ella y con todo el mundo y obedeció a sus impulsos… buscó lastimarla.

Su conciencia le impedía un sueño tranquilo desde esa noche, la había buscado en su departamento para aclarar lo que sentía, pero también para asegurarse que estaba bien; quiso calmar su interior al permitirle matarlo, si ella quería.

Pero ella no quiso.

Y esa absurda bondad era la que lo hastiaba. Una persona como ella no podía ser sincera, nadie era tan estúpido.

Llevó su mano de su nariz al volante del auto y volvió a hundirse en su soberbia. Estaba dudando, estaba flaqueando… ¿por ella?

—Es ridículo— se dijo al cerrar la puerta de su auto y encender el vehículo. Sus negros ojos cobraron profundidad en la piel blanca de su rostro, que era enmarcado por un par de mechones de cabello obscuro.

Esa tonta niña pasaba de él, la vio sonreír estúpidamente por su idiota amigo al dirigirse con él momentos antes… él había entrado en su vida, de la peor manera, reconoció, y ella seguía pensando en Naruto. Se retorcían sus entrañas que precisamente fuese él.

Una sensación caliente también caló en su pecho. Hyuuga Hinata era un golpe a su orgullo, ya lo sabía, por eso la buscó hace un momento, porque reconoció que no quería que Naruto la tuviera cuando él se sentía de así, seguía deseándola, pero de otra forma, deseaba sus gemidos y sus caricias, sus besos y su piel.

No iba a volverla a forzar, jugaría con su mente de ser necesario, o jugaría a conquistarla.

Debía tener mucho cuidado de no asustarla o lastimarla, obtendría su cuerpo y su pasión y la dejaría. Y su capricho, aunque no lo catalogara como tal, estaría cumplido.

Salió de la universidad y sus ojos negros se fijaron en el retrovisor del auto, un rayo de duda y confusión atravesó su cabeza, pero su orgullo lo suprimió.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto no era mejor que él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata había permanecido oculta de la vista del rubio y la pelirrosa al negarse a salir de ese jardín… Tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para evitar el temblor que estaban experimentando, no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todavía sentía sobre los labios el extraño cosquilleó que los labios de ese pelinegro dejaron al besarla. No se pudo mover y agradeció que no hubiese intentado nada más… ¿quién era él y qué pretendía con ella? ¿por qué ella?

Después, insegura, giró su rostro y observó tanto a Naruto como a la joven pelirrosa ya sentados sobre la gran fuente de ese jardín central, siendo bañados por la luz del sol.

¿Debía ir y hablar con él? Tuvo miedo… ¿y si lo que dijo aquel cruel chico era cierto? Si Naruto quería pedirle que…

Tragó pesadamente. Había imaginado eso tantas veces, muchas, pero no aspiraba realmente a ello, parecía un sueño.

—¿U-un absurdo?— se preguntó al verlos. No, podía ser verdad… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar aquello? ¿por qué ese joven que la lastimó no se alejaba y le permitía olvidarlo?

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y su apoyo en el árbol cobró necesidad, se forzó a respirar con calma y profundamente, no quería desmayarse en medio de ese lugar.

—Sé fuerte, por primera vez— se suplicó.

Cerró los ojos y una brisa fresca ondeó los mechones de su cabello que escapaban de su coleta alta y enmarcaban su rostro. No iba a rendirse, ella era Hyuuga Hinata, miembro de una familia de casta elitista, fuerte y orgullosa… deseaba tanto haber obtenido más de esas características, pero intentaría enmendarlo, ella había soportado en silencio muchas cosas, esta vez tampoco se iba a vencer; menos, teniendo una cercana posibilidad de caminar del lado de ese joven de ojos de cielo. Ese que había sufrido, seguro más que ella, y que a pesar de todo, sonreía.

Mordió su labio y aspiró profundamente para dejar escapar el aliento despacio.

—Avanzar poco a poco, tu puedes— se dijo en voz baja y soltó el árbol para dar ese primer paso que le costó unos segundos, en dirección al par de chicos que ignoraban su presencia.

Un par de metros después, avanzaba intentando parecer tranquila por el concreto de esa plancha de esparcimiento, varias personas se atravesaron a su paso sin llegar a molestarla o detenerla; Naruto y Sakura parecían muy sumergidos en su charla que no se percataron de su presencia.

"_Sakura besó a Naruto" _recordó las palabras soltadas por el pelinegro y sus inseguridades quisieron jugarle en contra.

Sus perladas orbes observaron al joven rubio tocar el hombro de la cabizbaja chica que parecía sonreír. Fue la siguiente afirmación del Uchiha, la que más la preocupaba; esa que decía que Naruto pretendía pedirle salir con él, pero que contradictoriamente también la animó a no marcharse. Si tenía una posibilidad de sobreponerse a ese dolor sería por la luz de ese joven.

Estaba a punto de llegar y el chico la sintió hacerlo.

—¿Ah? Hola, Hinata-chan— saludó el animoso rubio al ponerse de pie. La joven pelirrosa alzó la vista a ella y le sonrió ocultando la incomodidad que sentía.

—Ah…— mencionó al verlos prestarle atención —¿i-interrumpo?— preguntó y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.

El chico negó animosamente —para nada, 'ttebayo, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?— preguntó al voltear a verla.

—Claro, de hecho, yo ya me iba— se forzó a decir al ponerse de pie y acercarse. Naruto le había comentado que la esperaba.

El chico sonrió —¿lo ves?— le dijo a la Hyuuga y la pelirrosa observó con atención como le sonreía. Hinata sonrió nerviosa y Sakura volvió a sentir esa incomodidad de varias noches atrás, aunque se lo negara, le era extraño ya no ser ella la única dueña de la atención del rubio ojiazul.

—Nos vemos de-...— quiso despedirse la oji jade al no entenderse.

—¡Ey! Sakura, Hinata, Naruto— la alegre voz de la Yamanaka la interrumpió al gritarles desde el sendero que llevaba al estacionamiento, a varios metros tras ellos.

Tres diferentes pares de ojos voltearon a ver a la chica que se colgaba del brazo del joven Nara.

—¡Vamos a comer algo!— gritó la chica al animarlos con su mano a acercarse.

—Ah…— el rubio se rascó el cuello incómodo.

—¡Seguro!— aceptó la pelirrosa en un grito para después voltear a ver a sus cercanos—¿vamos o…?— les preguntó a pesar de saber del interés de aparentemente ambos, de conversar.

—Ah, bu-bueno yo…— habló la ojiperla; ella todavía portaba su uniforme deportivo.

—Tal vez después, 'ttebayo— se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a la pelirrosa y después voltear a ver a sus otros dos amigos.

Hinata volteó a verlo y Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida —bien… me parece perfecto— dijo y forzó una sonrisa, después volteó a ver a la joven heredera Hyuuga para despedirse.

—L-lo lamento— se disculpó la peliazul.

—No tienes por qué— dijo para dirigirse de prisa con la rubia, su novio, Choji y Kiba quienes también llegaban.

Una corriente de viento fresco meció la larga coleta de la joven mientras veía a la oji jade marcharse.

—Hinata— la voz del rubio sonó seria al llamarla de esa forma.

Ella respingó y volteó a verlo, sus manos estaban juntas bajo su vientre, evitando que la pequeña falda se levantara. Se puso nerviosa al ver al joven rascarse la cabeza incómodo y su corazón latió nervioso.

—Na-Naruto-k…

—Escucha, Hinata— interrumpió y volvió a llamarla con confianza —, lo que yo quería, no, quiero decirte— habló apresurado, ambos estaban de pie frente a la fuente encendida en medio de esa área de esparcimiento, varios estudiantes vagaban por el lugar y ninguno les prestaba mayor atención —, es que, bueno, desde ese día en el antro, yo…

"_Entonces era cierto"_ pensó la joven que comenzó a sentir miedo, supo interpretar el nerviosismo y la extrañez con la que el rubio actuaba; Sasuke no le había mentido, él la llamó ahí para pedirle que… perdió el aliento mientras veía al chico seguir hablando y dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿qué iba a hacer?

—Bueno, no sé si entiendas algo de lo que te estoy queriendo decir, 'ttebayo— volvió a decir el chico que volvía a rascarse la nunca avergonzado, le estaba resultando difícil, con Sakura pudo haber sido fácil, pues tenía mucho tiempo diciendo que le gustaba, ya hasta lo tomaban a modo de broma o molestia, pero con Hinata era diferente, esta vez se lo diría por primera vez a una persona distinta.

—Y-yo n-no…— mencionó la joven. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas ahora estaría completamente roja y a punto de desmayarse, pero ahora temía, él iba a decir algo y ella la verdad no quería rechazarlo. Lo quería.

El chico resopló sonoramente al rendirse, no era bueno con las palabras, se dio media vuelta y volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla de la fuente, Hinata permaneció de pie observándolo, sus ojos lo veían con la ternura que le despertaba.

—Es porque tú me gustas, Hinata— dijo el chico seriamente y sin mayor rodeo. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y él le tomó la mano al no estar muy lejos de ella. La joven perdió el aliento —… y, y yo…

—N-no— lo interrumpió y soltó su mano despacio, temblaba ligeramente.

Él alzó su vista a ella y su mirada azul se encontró con la perlada y temblorosa de ella. Guardó silencio y frunció el ceño al no saber si intentaba rechazar sus sentimientos.

—N-Naruto— su voz fue un murmullo —, y-yo, y-yo ahora no…— dijo y se detuvo ¿qué decirle? Espero que ese sueño se hiciera realidad por meses ¿y ahora?

Él sonrió y apartó la mirada incómodo por la situación — entiendo — mencionó y la vio dar un paso hacia él, su sonrisa se extendió al volver a verla —, pero no te preocupes, 'ttebayo, yo puedo esperar a que…— mencionaba pero sus palabras se ahogaron en sus labios al sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de Hinata en su mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando ella se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios, Hinata había cerrado sus ojos al contacto y él no pudo reaccionar en seguida.

El corazón de la joven ojiperla golpeaba de prisa en su interior, su cabeza había sido un caos y no sabía qué hacer, solo tenía frente a ella a la persona que había sido ejemplo de superación y el dueño completo de sus sentimientos, ese mismo alegre joven que siempre sonreía y que ahora parecía corresponder a lo que ella sentía, y ahí estaba, pensando que ella lo había rechazado, y el frágil corazón de la chica se apretó en dolor.

Entonces solo dejó de pensar… su mano se movió hacia su rostro y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los del chico que creía, era el amor de su vida.

El Uzumaki estuvo a punto de acariciar su rostro y profundizar ese beso, pero ella se apartó al sentirlo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro de ella ardió.

—L-lo s-si-siento, Na-Naruto-kun— apenas pudo hablar, se apretó las manos nerviosa y le permitió al viento jugar con su largo cabello sin darle importancia; no supo cómo fue capaz de hacer semejante acción, el chico siguió sentado y frunció el ceño para luego sonreír, cuando él se levantó, ella se giró y su mirada oscilaba entre una dirección y otra, ¿debía ir a cambiarse o irse a su coche directamente? —y-yo d-debo irme— dijo luego de un instante al volver a verlo.

—Hina-chan— mencionó el joven que volvió a posar su mano en su nuca, estaba ligeramente ruborizado y no dejó de sonreír, nunca creyó que ella fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa, ahora estaba más encantado con ella, Hinata era ingenuamente impredecible.

—N-no puedo— dijo respecto a lo que él pensaba decirle y él lo entendió, las manos de la chica ahora estaban sujetas entre ellas a la altura de su pecho —n-no ahora, y-yo, lo… lo siento— dijo nerviosa luego de haber tomado aire, se dio media vuelta y corrió directo a los vestidores deportivos.

"_¿No ahora?"_ pensó el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos al verla salir torpemente corriendo. Sonrió al verla casi chocar con un par de alumnos que salían del enorme edificio de su facultad.

—¡Oe, Naruto!— el grito jovial de un joven lo hizo dejar de verla y voltear hacia atrás.

El rubio alzó las cejas sorprendido —oh, cejotas— dijo al verlo acercarse a él.

—¿Has visto a Shikamaru?— preguntó el joven de lacio cabello negro y pobladas cejas.

El rubio sonrió —fueron a comer, vayamos a alcanzarlos 'ttebayo— animó con su característico buen humor, a decir verdad, también moría de hambre.

El chico se dirigió al estacionamiento luego de preguntarle si sabía dónde estarían, Naruto le dijo el lugar donde casi estaba seguro que irían y mientras avanzaban, volteó de medio lado a ver el lugar por donde Hinata se había perdido. Esa no había sido una negativa marcada y sonrió por ello. El lunes hablaría con ella, ahora parecía demasiado avergonzada y nerviosa como para hacerlo, además no quería asustarla al insistir demasiado… Hinata era extraña y eso le gustaba.

• • •

Tapó su rostro avergonzada cuando llegó a los vestidores, su respiración era acelerada por la intempestiva carrera y su corazón seguía golpeando fuerte. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido el coraje suficiente para hacer cosas que nadie esperaba de ella, pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que acababa de hacer, había besado a Naruto.

—¿Qué... qué va a pensar?— se preguntó preocupada, apretó una de sus manos con la otra y las acercó a su boca… ¿cómo iba a verlo después a la cara? — ... soy una tonta— se reprochó preocupada al recordarse la realidad en la que estaba.

Se levantó de la banca de madera en el que había estado sentada y negó en silencio… ese nerviosismo cálido provocado por lo que había pasado, fue menguando, y solo le dejaba un vacío en el estómago y una mala sensación en su interior. Pensar en el desgarrador momento que había pasado y que todavía no terminaba por dejar atrás le sacudió los sentidos.

Ingresó a uno de los cubículos de los vestidores y cambió su ropa, se bañaría en su departamento.

Tal vez por eso lo había besado, pensó, porque podría ser la única vez que podría hacerlo. Ese beso podría ser el adiós a la hermosa relación, que creía, pudo tener con ese joven de ojos de cielo y sonrisa como el sol. Dejó escapar el aliento al temer eso.

Sasuke Uchiha, el casi hermano de Naruto le había pedido que se entregara a él para dejarla seguir adelante… ¿por qué?, a pesar de no ser de su agrado, sabía que ese chico no necesitaba tal cosa para conseguir a alguien a quien llevarse a la cama. Cualquier chica de ese lugar estaría encantada de estar con él.

Pensar en el amor cálido y limpio de Naruto la animaban a seguir adelante, pero… ¿volver a pasar por eso?

Su cuerpo tembló.

No quería, toda ella se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ¿vivir constantemente con ese recuerdo, sin que él pretendiera dejarla olvidar?

"_¿Sabes qué haría Naruto si yo ahora le digo que estoy enamorado de ti?"_… recordó su voz gruesa en ese cuestionamiento.

Él hablaba en serio. Permitirle que pasara pisoteando su orgullo y dignidad, y todo estaría olvidado; podría pensar en algo más allá después de eso.

Quiso llorar, no podía… no podía.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un delgado pelinegro sonrió apenas visiblemente cuando sus profundos ojos ónix observaron, a través del largo ventanal de fina madera, llegar al alto hombre peliplata que había estado esperando.

Bajaría su mirada al perderlo de vista. Afuera todo en la ciudad se movía de prisa, los autos, las personas, la vida, por eso ese restaurant era su favorito en esa zona, adentro todo parecía en calma.

Volteó su rostro al verlo acercarse, su aspecto despreocupado no había cambiado nada.

Sus pasos fueron lentos, sus pulidos zapatos no hicieron el mínimo ruido al avanzar y aun así, atrajo la mirada de un par de comensales del lugar, tal vez por la cicatriz que recorría un costado de su rostro. Se retiró el saco antes de llegar y se jaló la corbata que eran requisitos para entrar a ese elegante lugar; movió su cabeza cansadamente antes de sentarse y deshacerse de su saco.

Itachi sonrió.

—Vaya, pareces conservar tu mala costumbre de llegar tarde, Kakashi— saludó al tomar su tasa de café y llevarla a su boca.

El alto hombre suspiró cansadamente.

—¿Tenías que elegir este lugar para conversar?— preguntó con cansado tono al girar su vista por el lugar. Sobre el suelo de fina madera obscura habían una veintena de mesas pulcramente vestidas, personas que parecían ser distinguidas conversaban en silencio mientras comían y él sentía desencajar en ese lugar.

El joven Uchiha negó en silencio —me gusta la quietud de este lugar, además, queda cerca de la empresa— dijo al ver el pequeño jardín perfectamente cuidado que se extendía a un costado de la ventana junto a su mesa, era de los pocos lugares que contaban con uno en el centro de la ciudad, un respiro para el agitado ritmo de vida que todos llevaban.

El peliplata tomó de uno de los platos cerámicos, que se encontraban sobre la mesa, una porción de verdura en adobo y observó al Uchiha que le sonrió.

—Gracias— dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

—¿Por comer?, no hay de qué, me gusta hacerlo— dijo el mayor y sonrió haciendo lucir ese lunar bajo su labio en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Itachi bajó su mirada al negar en silencio.

—A decir verdad comenzaba a aburrirme de Suna— continuó el peliplata al abordar el tema —. Traje a varios chicos conmigo para reforzar el dichoso equipo que entrenaré.

—Me alegra que Tsunade los haya aceptado— respondió el chico —. También que Gay aceptara cederte momentáneamente su puesto.

Un camarero llegó ofreciendo la carta y ambos agradecieron.

El peliplata observó el menú y continuó—: Gay no fue problema, está encantado de volver a competir conmigo— dijo al encogerse de hombros —. Lo que me preocupa es la inserción de los nuevos miembros con el grupo ya armado, Gaara es un joven prodigio, pero bastante complicado— aceptó el hombre de cansado aspecto.

Itachi aceptó, sabía bien el interés de Kakashi en esos jóvenes que solían ser conflictivos.

—No sé si Sasuke pueda lidiar con ello— volvió a decir.

El Uchiha suspiró cansadamente —va a ser un problema— dijo y negó en silencio —Sasuke se está ligando a malas compañías— explicó y vio seriamente al peliplata —, por eso te necesito cerca.

—Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte— aceptó el hombre mayor.

Un segundo después el camarero estuvo de vuelta y ambos ordenarían lo que sería su comida de ese día.

—¿Cómo va todo con…?— volvió a preguntar el peliplata.

—Mal— interrumpió el moreno de marcadas ojeras al apoyar sus codos en la mesa y tornar su semblante serio —. Las cosas no mejoraron.

—Lo siento.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada —por eso te necesito cerca de Sasuke cuando todo pase. Él está confundido, tiene una idea errónea de todo y no está pensando con claridad. Estoy seguro que está consumiendo alguna sustancia que…

—Entiendo.

—Otosan tampoco lo está tomando bien— dijo al verlo. La calma en la voz del joven llamó la atención del su acompañante. Otra vez Itachi estaba cargando con la responsabilidad de toda la familia.

—Voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites— aseguró.

El joven asintió e intentó una sonrisa, volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la elegante silla y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

—Sasuke es muy impulsivo, no piensa, actúa— volvió a hablar el pelinegro —. Va a odiarnos cuando esto acabe. No sé cómo reaccionará al saber que le hemos mentido todo este tiempo. Él no es una mala persona… pero se está perdiendo.

El alto hombre asintió al comprenderlo. ¿Cómo sería Sasuke ahora?

—Espero que todo esté bien, ¿es niño cabeza hueca todavía es su amigo?— preguntó aligerando la tensión que empezaba a formarse.

El Uchiha sonrió —eso parece.

Kakashi lo imitó discretamente y negó en silencio. Siempre creyó que ese par eran tan distintos que terminarían por complementarse o destruirse con el tiempo. Le alegraba que fuese lo primero.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata suspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aliento despacio, una vez que estuvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio.

Había decidido que no le daría más vueltas al asunto y al menos por ese fin de semana pretendería que nada ocurría, era lo mejor, por su salud mental.

Un par de golpes en el cristal de su ventanilla la hicieron respingar y voltear al bruscamente a ver.

Sonrió al instante y un sentimiento cálido la inundó.

—Niisan— saludó al bajar de inmediato.

El chico castaño sonrió de medio lado al recargarse en la puerta trasera de ese auto.

—Parece que la asusté, Hinata-sama— su voz ronca y su afirmación ruborizaron a la chica —¿olvidó que vendría?

Ella negó —n-no, nissan… s-solo…

El joven sonrió con la ternura que le provocaba —debí haber llamado, disculpe.

—¿Ah?, n-no tienes por qué hacerlo. Somos familia— dijo ella al tomar su mochila, su maleta y cerrar el auto.

El chico elegante y formalmente vestido se encargaría de ayudarla con sus cosas y la animó a caminar.

—Me alegra que hayas venido— comentó la joven al alzar su vista a él, que la vio de medio lado y le sonrió discretamente. Neji no tenía idea de lo mucho que la reconfortaba su compañía.

—Ahora que Hiashi-sama no está en la ciudad, puedo hacerlo con mayor frecuencia. ¿No necesita nada?

La peliazul negó mientras subían por el elevador.

—Gra-gracias por preocuparte— dijo y sonrió cálidamente. Neji era la única persona del clan que se había atrevido a pasar sobre las órdenes de su padre, al socorrerla muchas veces.

El chico negó al dejarla salir primero del elevador. Él de verdad creía que Hinata no merecía ese trato, que fuese amable no la hacía débil ni menos capacitada para ser la próxima cabeza de su clan.

—Por cierto, su padre demorará un poco más en volver— informó el joven lo que su tío le había solicitado, mientras ella abría la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Algún tipo de problema?— preguntó extrañada, su padre no gustaba de estar fuera de la ciudad.

—No, por el contrario, todo parece ir muy bien— dijo al entrar al impecable lugar —. Pero estará visitando su universidad cuando esté de regreso.

—Ya veo— mencionó en voz baja al dirigirse a la cocina.

—No debería tener nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?— preguntó el joven al esperarla de pie a un costado de la sala, lugar donde había dejado la mochila y maleta de la peliazul.

Ella le aseguró que no y esperó de verdad ponerse al corriente.

El joven castaño se acercó a la cocina, detrás de la barra la observó comenzar a sacar ingredientes y algunos trastos.

—¿No prefiere que salgamos a comer?

—De ninguna manera. Estoy encantada de cocinar para ti, niisan— dijo la joven con una sonrisa, estaba segura que hacía mucho que no comía comida casera con la carga de trabajo que llevaba.

Neji estuvo a punto de insistir pero el timbre del lugar sonó.

Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando él fue a atender luego de preguntarle si esperaba a alguien. Casi pudo volver a respirar al ver a su antigua sensei entrar.

—Pensé en venir a visitarte, espero no molestar— habló la sonriente mujer de mirada rojiza.

—Po-por supuesto que no— dijo y le sonrió.

Su joven primo de serio carácter y siempre aspecto formal, mostró el respeto que le tenía a la madura mujer y aun así, la convivencia no fue difícil.

Hinata agradeció la prudencia de Kurenai al no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido días antes, ni de las pastillas y el novio que ella suponía que tenía. Soportó un par de miradas divertidas de la mujer mientras se encargaban de cocinar.

La comida se agotaría en la mesa más de una hora después, y ellos siguieron charlando. La ojiperla tuvo la sensación de calor de hogar en ese momento, le fue muy grato escuchar de los labios de su primo que Hanabi pronto dejaría de estar internada en su centro de estudio para volver a su hogar, lo que le daría más libertad de verla… al parecer su padre comenzaba a reconsiderar las cosas y eso logró hacerla realmente feliz, y más que por ella, por su hermana.

—Entonces eres provisionalmente la cabeza de la empresa— mencionó sonriente Kurenai.

—Solo reviso que todo funcione normalmente— le restó importancia el castaño.

Hinata que se había encargado de retirar todo de la mesa, lo escuchó y sonrió.

—Yo sigo insistiendo en que no hay nadie más calificado que tú niisan, para el manejo futuro de la empresa— comentó al colocar una charola con tres pequeñas tazas de té caliente, sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, lugar donde ahora estaban descansando.

—Es a usted a quién le corresponde ese deber— le recordó al verla sentarse a su lado.

La jovial y castaña mujer sonrió al verlos a ambos.

—Eso podría solucionarse diplomáticamente, si ustedes se casan— comentó y sonrió al ver a Hinata abrir los ojos sorprendida y enrojecer de a poco, y al joven solo desviar la mirada incómodo.

—S-so-somos hermanos— le recordó avergonzada la ojiperla.

—Primos— aclaró la mujer al sonreírle —. Aunque vamos, no se lo tomen tan en serio— dijo divertida. Ella no olvidaba la que creía era la relación de Hinata con ese tal Naruto al que todavía no conocía. Aunque no por ello sus palabras fuesen una locura, lo intuyó por la mirada profunda que el joven le dedicó… no eran extrañas ese tipo de uniones matrimoniales entre los miembros de las familias, como lo eran los Hyuuga o cualquier otra de gran prestigio, al contrario, era lo más adecuado para mantener su poder económico compacto.

Hinata había cambiado de conversación y ahora ambos ojiperlas charlaban ajenos a ella… ¿Hiashi habría considerado ya esa posibilidad?, por el bien de Hinata y su novio esperaba que no, aunque algo había en esa mirada del joven castaño que la hacía pensar que tampoco era, que fuese una persona incorrecta para su querida ex alumna.

La tarde caería paulatinamente en la ciudad y la ojiperla se encontraba en paz, la charla con sus dos visitantes pasó de un tema a otro con una espontaneidad extraordinaria, ella no recordaba a su primo diciendo más de un par de frases, pero su antigua sensei se había encargado de aligerar el ambiente, al punto de dejar de preocuparse de sus deberes, tanto como de las preocupaciones más serias que había venido cargando.

El joven castaño observó su reloj de mano y Hinata le prestó atención.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde— su voz seria rompió el agradable ambiente.

—¿Tan temprano?— se le escapó a la ojiperla.

Tanto chico como la otra mujer presente sonrieron.

—Di-digo…

—Intentaré volver pronto, Hinata-sama— mencionó el joven al ponerse de pie y ella lo imitó. Neji inclinó el rostro al despedirse de la mujer de ojos rojizos y le deseo buena fortuna para el bebé que venía en camino, luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta a un par de metros de la sala.

—Gracias por todo— dijo la ojiperla al verlo a los ojos.

Neji sonrió y llevó una mano a su cabeza para acariciar distraídamente su cabello.

—No tiene por qué agradecer. Sabe que todo lo hago con gusto— dijo al soltarla y ella contuvo el aliento al sentir sus ojos aguarse —. Cuídese, Hinata-sama— pidió al recobrar su postura segura y casi altiva que siempre lo caracterizó.

Pocas veces podía convivir de ese modo con ella, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para cuidarla, pero se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien o si no le había fallado al permitir que viviese ahí, sola y lejos de todos.

—T-tú también, niisan— dijo al verlo partir y permanecer de pie en la puerta.

—Yo también me voy, cariño— se despidió la mujer al abrazarla por la espalda, luego de unos segundos.

—¿Pero?...

La mayor sonrió —a decir verdad venía a una cosa— confesó con simpleza.

—¿A-a qué?— preguntó al seguir de pie frente a la puerta abierta de su departamento.

La mujer de elegante vestido gris sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso.

—No sé si me estoy tomando demasiadas libertades— se disculpó —, pero quiero que las tengas por si…

Hinata bajó la mirada y observó esa caja de píldoras.

—… ya sabes, por si tú y tu novio— continuó la mujer.

—¡Dios! Ku-Kurenai sensei— mencionó roja y su cuerpo se estremeció.

La mujer sonrió —exijo conocer pronto a ese chico rubio que tanto te hace sonreír— le dijo al guiñarle el ojo y salir del lugar.

Hinata dejó de pensar en el vacío en su estómago y volvió a recordar a ese rubio que había besado.

—Bu-bu-bueno, yo…— tartamudeó un par de veces intentando explicar ese error en el que estaba, pero no podía justificar su deprimente comportamiento al pedirle esas píldoras de emergencia —y-yo…

—Olvídalo, ahora de verdad debo irme. Me dio mucho gusto pasar esta tarde con ustedes, pero seguro Asuma estará preocupado— la interrumpió y volvió a colgar su bolso al hombro.

—Entiendo y…— dijo y observó la pequeña caja —gra-cias.

La joven mujer de ojos rojizos sonrió y le dio el abrazo que tanta falta le había hecho. Hinata se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Vendré pronto— soltó la mujer en tono divertido antes de irse.

La ojiperla se mantuvo de pie fuera de su departamento hasta verla perderse en el elevador, cerró la puerta y dejó escapar el aliento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que no estaba del todo sola.

—Ya no voy a llorar— se prometió y se animó a continuar.

Momentos más tarde se encontraba preparando su baño, se ducharía y avanzaría con sus deberes, Neji había mencionado que su padre volvería y estaría pendiente de sus materias y no podía permitirse ir mal, ya no quería decepcionarlo; lo quería a pesar de la rudeza y rigidez con la que la trataba y quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Antes de media noche el cansancio pesó en ella, tenía su computador encendido en el escritorio de su habitación, varios libros descansando en el mismo lugar, unos cerrados, otros abiertos y marcados con algunos pendientes.

—Es mejor dormir— se dijo, tenía mucho sueño y su largo cabello apenas se había secado, pero ya no lograba concentrarse, no cuando su mente la traicionaba al divagar.

Guardó todo su trabajo y cerró el computador, apagó la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el escritorio y se levantó de ahí.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la puerta corrediza de su closet, y ayudada por la blanca luz lunar que se colaba por su ventana, observó su pálido aspecto, ladeó su rostro y observó esas marcas hechas por los labios del Uchiha, comenzar a desaparecer. Suspiró tristemente… ¿por qué los recuerdos no se iban con ellas?

Su perlada mirada viajó por su cuerpo, al menos no se veía tan maltratado bajo ese camisón de delgados tirantes que su hermana le había regalado la navidad pasada. Se alejó de ese lugar y se refugió en la seguridad de su cama, agradecía haber sobrevivido a ese primer día, que había sido como su prueba de fuego.

Suspiró y sus ojos pesaron —Naruto-kun — mencionó al abrazar su almohada y no pretender luchar contra el sueño que quería gobernarla. Una brisa fresca ondeaba la casi trasparente cortina de la ventana abierta, en ese treceavo piso... y ella cerró los ojos esperando hoy sí, lograr dormir toda la noche.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Oe, Sasuke!— la voz de su peliblanco amigo se escuchó sobre la estruendosa música, y lo hizo voltear a verlo, al estar cruzando la entrada de ese mismo antro donde todo ocurrió —No sabía que vendrías— dijo el chico al entrar con el alto y pelinegro joven, lo vio ignorar las miradas femeninas y buscar a alguien en específico en ese lugar.

El sonido era casi ensordecedor, personas entraban y salían, otras bailaban o charlaban en el obscuro lugar que era bañado por una ligera capa de hielo seco y luces multi colores.

—Sa-Sasuke— volvió a hablar al verse ignorado por el pelinegro que apenas había volteado a verlo —, oe, esa chica… la, la de la otra vez— continuó y esta vez sí tuvo la atención de ese par de profundos ojos negros —¿tú, tú de verdad?— se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que era altivo y le importaban muy poco las personas que lo rodeaban, pero no podía creer que…

—Ya te dije que lo olvidaras, si sabes lo que te conviene— fue fríamente duro y cortante al verlo de medio lado. Volvió a girar su vista y localizó en un sector privado a quienes buscaba. Se dirigió hacia allá.

El chico abrió grandemente sus morados ojos… entonces sí hizo aquello, estuvo seguro. Lo vio perderse entre las personas y se quedó de pie; sintió pena por primera vez al pensar en esa chica. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, por lo que vio, Sasuke no lo quería cerca. Luego recordó a esa escandalosa y presumida chica pelirroja, amiga suya… sonrió sin poder evitarlo exponiendo sus afilados dientes… ¿qué pensaría Karin al saber que no era lo suficientemente mujer para retener a Sasuke?, y que además él había encontrado a alguien que lo provocaba al extremo de perturbarlo… porque esa chica era todo, menos alguien que le resultara indiferente a Sasuke.

Él lo conocía muy bien y supo que difícilmente desistiría con esa chica. Su semblante estoico había cambiado cuando él le habló de ella.

• • •

—Ey, Sasu-ke— se burló el rubio ojiazul de media coleta, había estado discutiendo con sus compañeros y estaba fastidiado.

El Uchiha lo vio fríamente y de medio lado —¿Pain?— preguntó a los otros dos chicos presentes.

El rubio se puso de pie y lo vio a los ojos.

—Tuvo que irse— dijo el joven peliblanco.

—No le respondas— dijo el rubio ofendido atrayendo la atención del frío pelinegro —, este imbécil sin modales no debería tener respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Dónde lo encuentro?— su profunda y segura voz se volvió a escuchar en ese sector privado, ignorando deliberadamente al rubio.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil— intervino el ojiazul al tomarlo de la fina camisa obscura que portaba, atraerlo a él y en un segundo arrojarlo para golpearlo contra una gruesa columna a su espalda.

—¡Ey, chicos!, sin violencia innecesaria, por favor— intervino el alto peliblanco al levantarse de esa elegante sala lounge donde habían permanecido sentados.

El rubio sonrió alardeando —no te…— decía, pero un golpe repentino y seco en su espalda como la fuerte mano del Uchiha, lo silenciaron al apretarle el cuello.

—Vuelve a tocarme…, y estás muerto, imbécil— amenazó con fría calma el pelinegro, su mirada tan negra que parecía verse rojiza en la profundidad, intimidó al hablador ojiazul.

El chico pequeño y pelirrojo sonrió ante la sorpresa del rubio —eres patético Deidara.

El ojiazul le devolvió la mirada molesta al pelinegro.

—Ey— volvió a hablar el peliblanco totalmente calmado —, todo está bien, no tienes que buscarlo en ningún lado— le aseguró al Uchiha mientras lo jalaba del brazo ganándose una mirada molesta, pero logrando separar a ese par. Se interpuso de inmediato entre ambos, evitando otra estupidez por parte de su explosivo amigo —. Toma lo que buscas— le dijo al palmear su pecho y deslizar una casi invisible bolsa plástica en la pequeña bolsa de la camisa del joven.

El todavía molesto Uchiha se deshizo de su agarre.

—Y descuida— concilió el joven al sonreírle —va por cuenta de la casa— aseguró y le tendió la mano.

Él lo observó y ladeó su cuerpo.

—Yo me arreglo después con él— dijo secamente y se fue de ahí sin voltear a ver al furioso rubio ni aceptarle la mano al peliblanco.

—No debiste meterte, Hidan— reclamó el ojiazul.

—Claro, pudo ser divertido ver cómo te daban una paliza— intervino el pelirrojo.

—Un día voy a matarte, Sasori.

El peliblanco se rio divertido —vamos, tú tuviste la culpa.

—¿Yo?— preguntó ofendido al verlo sentarse de nueva cuenta —, ese imbécil no es más que un maldito creído que se siente superior a todos— alegó más molesto todavía.

—Déjalo en paz, sabes que a Pain le interesa— le recordó el peliblanco mientras se recostaba en uno de los sofás.

El rubio gruñó frustrado y aunque no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a cobrarle esa humillación… ya encontraría su pequeño punto débil, todos lo tenían.

• • •

Tras salir de ese lugar, se subió a su auto y condujo molesto por la ciudad, su rostro era imperturbable, pero su mandíbula tensa como su mirada más obscura lo delataban.

Había evitado las llamadas de Itachi, un par de Naruto y otras más de Karin, no pensaba salir ese día pero luego de terminar un proyecto que debía entregar y al que casi no le había dedicado tiempo, se fastidió de estar en su departamento.

Se había duchado, y movido por el hastío de sus dudas, surgidas por ese par de ojos perlados, se encontró de nuevo en ese lugar. Buscó olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Resopló cansadamente... el imbécil de Deidara solo lo alteró más y ahora ahí estaba, a una vuelta en esa esquina… su departamento, o el departamento de esa Hyuuga.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata se levantó más temprano esa mañana, el sábado fue agradable por la presencia de su antigua maestra y su primo, el domingo se la había pasado el día estudiando y en el aseo de su departamento, por la tarde Ino y Sakura fueron a verla, la chica pelirrosa se asomaba constantemente por la ventana de su habitación al haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ahí; Ino le había comentado que justamente en el edificio de en frente vivía Sasuke, lo que la había tensado, y que por eso la oji jade lograba ubicar el departamento exacto, sin haberlo logrado.

—Tal vez fue por eso— se dijo en voz baja, al tomar su mochila y sus llaves.

Esa noche, incluso la noche anterior se había despertado en medio de la madrugada y había tenido la sensación de que alguien la observaba en la obscuridad y silencio de su habitación.

Era un absurdo darle más importancia, supuso. No ganaba nada atormentándose.

—Bien… un día más— se dijo al salir de su departamento más temprano de lo normal. Sus clases iniciarían pronto e intentaría mantenerse serena.

Ojalá que Naruto no le recordara o preguntara nada de lo ocurrido ese sábado por la tarde, cuándo lo besó.

Entró a su auto vistiendo unos jeans claros que le entallaban bien, una blusa de manga tres cuartos color morado y de escote cuadrado, su figura resaltaba a pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo, debía parecer normal y no volver a vestir sus chamarras casi polares en época de calor. Las marcas de su cuerpo eran casi invisibles y aun así las ocultó con un poco de maquillaje.

—Pues… a-aquí vamos, Hinata— dijo al voltear su rostro y comenzar a conducir en reversa para salir de su cajón de estacionamiento, y posteriormente de su edificio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El rechinar de los tenis contra la pulida madera de ese gimnasio era audible en el constante ir y venir por la duela, todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana y el equipo de baloncesto ya había tenido una desgastante sesión de entrenamiento.

El Uchiha se acercó agotado a la banca y bebió agua de una botella mientras el sudor escurría por su rostro y cuello, humedeciendo ligeramente sus dos rebeldes mechones de cabello y su roja casaca de entrenamiento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tenemos que estar aquí, en lugar de apenas estarnos levantando? Yo no tengo clase hasta las diez y media— se quejó el Inuzuka al detenerse agotado al centro de la cancha.

Naruto se burló y continuó corriendo.

—Ya sé quién será uno de los que manden a la banca cuando lleguen los refuerzos, 'ttebayo— dijo y el sonido que provocó el balón al chocar con sus manos, después de haber recibido ese pase fuerte y recto de Lee, resonó en el lugar.

El Inuzuka vio molesto al rubio levantarse de un gran salto y clavar la pelota en la canasta casi de forma espectacular, luego de esquivar a Shino… luciéndose, como siempre.

—Serás idiota, Naruto— gritó el castaño interrumpiendo el festejo del ojiazul —, aquí la única banca serás tú, cuando rompa tus records.

—Claro, claro, sigue soñando— se burló al pasar a su lado y regresar a su propia cancha.

—Bien. Es todo por hoy— la voz cansina del Nara se escuchó por encima del alboroto general.

El chico de cejas pobladas paró su loca carrera de regreso —vaya, y yo que apenas comenzaba a exigirme— comentó y agachó su cabeza, su decepcionado estado duró solo un poco, cuando vio el balón suelto lo recogió y empezó a practicar su drible y su tiro, en la canasta cercana. El resto del grupo se dividió entre las dos bancas y la mayoría se dirigió al vestuario a ducharse y estar listos para su primera clase.

El rubio se dejó caer en las gradas tras la banca local y estiró su cuerpo mientras regularizaba su respiración.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste el fin de semana, teme?— cuestionó al alzar su casaca roja de entrenamiento y limpiar su piel sudada.

El Uchiha lo vio de reojo y no le contestó al volver a beber de esa botella, no había terminado el entrenamiento y estaba agotado.

—Dame— se levantó el animoso chico a pedirle agua, él le lanzó la botella abierta y Naruto bebió de ella.

—Mejoraste tu enceste— comentó el pelinegro que no perdió detalle de la jugada de momentos antes.

El rubio sonrió de forma zorruna al dejar de beber —sí, es genial, dattebayo. Apuesto que no podrás ganarme.

—Mph— mencionó el Uchiha. Su fortaleza física no estaba en el mejor momento, esas dos noches no había dormido mucho al intentar comprender qué era lo que sentía. Estaba frustrado.

—Y no me contestaste— insistió el rubio al pararse a su lado —¿dónde demonios te metiste el fin de semana?

—Tuve asuntos qué arreglar— respondió secamente —¿qué querías?— se forzó a preguntar al recordar el par de llamadas que no le quiso responder.

Naruto se sentó pesadamente en la banca de madera y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, mientras su mirada se clavaba en Lee y su pequeño entrenamiento. El lugar se había casi vaciado.

—Hablé con Hinata— soltó de pronto haciéndose con toda la atención del pelinegro que lo vio de reojo.

—¿Y?

Lo vio negar en silencio y él frunció el ceño… ¿lo había rechazado?

—Me besó— confesó el rubio sin verlo.

Los puños del Uchiha se cerraron en una reacción automática y el Uzumaki no lo notó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Él chico volvió a negar —no lo sé… creo que solo me pidió tiempo— mencionó lo que había estado pensando —¿tú qué crees? Digo, yo le dije que me gustaba y ella no supo qué decir, 'ttebayo— volvió a explicar de prisa y esta vez sí volteó a verlo.

El pelinegro de ojos ónix tensó la mandíbula mientras se quitaba la casaca de entrenamiento y las muñequeras deportivas negras… así que lo había besado. Su sangre hirvió en molestia.

—…solo — continuó el rubio y lo vio comenzar a caminar —¡oe, espérame!— se quejó al seguirlo —¿entonces? ¿tú qué crees?

—Yo qué diablos voy a saber— respondió aparentemente desinteresado al avanzar a su lado por el largo pasillo directo a los vestidores… no tenía idea, pero pensaba escuchar de los labios de esa ojiperla una respuesta.

El rubio resopló sonoramente —no sé por qué diablos creí que tú podías tener idea— se quejó y continuó hablando de esa joven y lo que lo había desconcertado —… Aunque sí creo que debo reafirmarle lo que le dije— reflexionó el rubio una vez en los vestidores —, de lo contrario puede creer que no es cierto.

Los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha lo observaron mientras se deshacía de su ropa al dirigirse a una de las regaderas. Intentó ignorar la molestia que lo quemaba, al dejar de prestarle atención. Se volvió a colocar de mala manera la ropa con la que había llegado.

—¿Eh? ¿no te vas a duchar?— preguntó el distraído rubio al verlo.

—No. Tengo cosas qué hacer— respondió secamente y salió de ahí.

—¿Mmm?— mencionó al verlo perderse entre los distintos lockers al dirigirse a la salida —… y luego dice que el sucio soy yo, dattebayo.

• • •

Esta vez sus pasos llevaban un poco más de prisa, su rostro mostraba ligeros signos de cansancio por la falta de sueño y sus ojos profundamente negros se deslizaron por los jardines al ir avanzando, ignorando miradas curiosas de las chicas que lo veían y murmuraban.

—¿Dónde estás, Hyuuga?— su voz fue un ronco y molesto murmullo y giró su rostro, no se veía por el camino al estacionamiento y dudaba que estuviera ya en la facultad... su siguiente clase era juntos y faltaba todavía media hora para ese estúpido taller, pero su auto ya estaba estacionado entre la gran cantidad ahí presentes. Sonrió con ironía —Por supuesto— mencionó y tomó dirección a donde estaba seguro que la encontraría.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los ojos perlados se entrecerraron al observar a lo alto de ese estante, el nombre de los libros. Sonrió al encontrar el que buscaba.

—Aquí estás— se dijo al apoyarse en la punta de sus pies y estirar su cuerpo para tomar ese libro de métodos numéricos que seguro la sacaría del aprieto en el que estaba.

Sonrió al girar con el libro en las manos y agradeció haberlo encontrado.

—Lo pediré prestado un par de días— mencionó con voz suave y atravesó el sector de estudios que ya tenía a más de una decena de estudiantes, y se dirigió con la encargada de ese lugar.

La mujer entrada en años no se molestó en verla a los ojos, solo se encargó de llenar la ficha de salida y revisar su credencial que la reconocía como miembro de esa universidad. Una vez con el permiso, guardó el libro en su mochila y salió de ahí, iría al aula que le correspondería por las siguientes dos horas y repasaría sus siguientes clases.

Su móvil sonó y tuvo que detenerse al apenas haber salido del extenso edificio de tres plantas, que había fungido como biblioteca por muchos años.

—Ino…— mencionó y sonrió al abrir el mensaje de texto.

_'No te olvides que esta vez sí nos acompañarás a comer. No hagas planes.'_

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿acompañarlos? ¿con Naruto?, pensó en ese chico que era infaltable en cada reunión y su estómago se removió nervioso.

—Así que no me equivoqué— la voz molesta de ese pelinegro la hizo voltear sorprendida.

La sonrisa que casi había desaparecido al sentir los nervios por el rubio, terminó por esfumarse y dio paso a un par de labios ligeramente abiertos que encajaban perfectamente con la expresión asustadiza de su rostro.

Hinata retrocedió un paso al ver la imponente figura de ese alto y atlético pelinegro, su mirada era más profunda y le parecía molesto.

Ella intentó mencionar algo pero no encontró la voz.

—Ven acá— dijo para tomar de la mano a la muda e inmóvil chica y llevarla con él.

—¿Q-qué hace?— su voz débil sonó preocupada al verse obligada a seguirlo.

El Uchiha ignoró su pregunta y se metió entre unos pequeños arbustos que decoraban el cuidado jardín frente a la biblioteca, sus seguros pasos no se habían detenido hasta perderse de la vista de cualquiera al ingresar en ese alargado jardín.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata recorrieron nerviosos el lugar, no había nadie relativamente cerca.

—¿Y bien?— su varonil voz sonó más fría de lo normal al soltarla y verla a los ojos.

La peliazul retrocedió un par de pasos, su espalda chocó con la fría pared lateral de la biblioteca.

—Y-y… y bi-bien, ¿qué?— se atrevió a preguntar. No estaba aprisionada en ese lugar, altos y frondosos pinos los ocultaban, pero a cada extremo de ese jardín, habían senderos que eran transitados por variedad de estudiantes.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado a verla comenzar a aterrarse al alejarse de él, y su sonrisa se volvió molesta… se acercó a ella despacio y la tomó con un par de sus dedos de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

Ella lo observó con miedo a los ojos y no supo si preguntar algo más o esperar su respuesta.

—¿Aceptaste?— preguntó directamente al fruncir el ceño.

"_¿Aceptar?"_, pensó asustada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—N-no— mencionó al sostenerle la mirada, y también negó despacio con la cabeza —n-no voy a… caer en su… juego— aseguró con la poca seguridad que tenía. Un momento lo consideró para acabar con todo, como él decía… pero no podía.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado al soltarla — Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Naruto?— preguntó al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de ese pantalón de vestir y verla fríamente — Sabes que si hablo yo primero…

—No… no es algo que… que, que quiera q-que él se-sepa— respondió avergonzada y desvió su vista al ver a un par de estudiantes dirigirse a la biblioteca. Hinata no se creía capaz de ver a la cara a Naruto y decirle quién era en realidad ese ser de ojos negros.

El interés del joven volvió a despertar. Aprovecharía eso.

Ella retrocedió y buscó irse.

Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección y ella entendió que no podría irse sin obviamente llamar la atención.

—Déjeme ir— suplicó.

—No pienso hacerlo, no hasta que aceptes— le dijo los ojos perlados se aferraron a los de él.

El Uchiha estiró su mano en un acto estúpidamente inconsciente y atrajo un delgado mechón de su largo cabello y la observó mirarlo… ¿Qué hacía ella enamorada de Naruto? ¿por qué demonios lo besaba? ¿por qué al dobe? Se dio cuenta que si Hinata mostrara interés en él, seguramente ya la hubiera desechado.

Vio sus delgados labios temblar al no animarse a hablar, soltó su largo pelo y llevó esa mano a su rostro, deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla hasta resbalarlos por su azulado cabello. Hinata se quedó inmóvil sin entender esa extraña caricia.

En un segundo él la acercó y se acercó él mismo, hasta besar sus labios, la Hyuuga que abrió los ojos con sorpresa los cerró luego de un momento… era un capricho, estaba segura. El joven pelinegro también cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios para probar los de ella.

Toda esa molestia con Naruto y con ella, eran porque le gustaba. Hinata Hyuuga le gustaba. Mordió su delgado labio inferior al soltarla.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento al verlo y sus labios volvieron a experimentar ese extraño cosquilleo.

—¿Po-por qué?— preguntó casi sin voz al verlo pararse correctamente al haber desecho todo tipo de contacto con ella — ¿por qué… y-yo?

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto al haber reconocido cierto gusto por ella y se apretó el puente de la nariz. No le respondió y apartó su mirada.

Hinata que se sintió humillada con ese beso, continuó—: u-usted podría tener a… a cu-cualquiera que…

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?— preguntó irónicamente, su molestia ya era audible en su ronca voz.

—¿E-entonces?

—No lo sé— mintió —, tal vez no quiero a una mujer que con solo hablarle pueda mojarse las bragas— mencionó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego enrojecer —. Tal vez quiera fastidiarte, o fastidiar al imbécil de Naruto.

—Es… per-verso.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado al acercarse.

—N-Naruto es... su amigo— le dijo casi sin voz al tenerlo frente a ella.

Él negó despacio al separar sus labios al desear los de ella.

—Yo no tengo amigos— susurró en su oído.

—… ¿qué?

—Preocuparte por alguien solo te hace débil. Son estorbos— aseguró con voz ronca al deslizar una de su mano por su brazo y la otra, en la estrecha cintura al abrazarla.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no reparó en alejarlo… ¿él de verdad creía eso?, sintió tristeza y ganas de llorar… Naruto lo quería como un hermano.

—Entiéndelo— habló roncamente al pegarla a su cuerpo, ella jadeó incrédula al buscar su mirada, no podía estar hablando en serio. Una de las fuertes manos del Uchiha deslizó el lacio cabello azulino de la chica y expuso su cuello — ¿por qué crees que estás aquí ahora?..., por cuidarlo— habló calmadamente y acarició con la punta de su nariz el níveo cuello de la joven.

Los ojos de ella temblaron. Era cierto y él lo sabía.

—Si no te importara, estarías a salvo— volvió a hablar el pelinegro y no contuvo el deseo de sentir su piel al deslizar una mano bajo su blusa y tocar la tibia piel de su cintura.

Hinata tragó ligeramente y tembló, sus ojos se aguaron.

Él sonrió al saber que la perturbaban sus palabras, estaba confundiéndola y también, poco a poco, lograba que aceptara su cercanía… ya no temblaba de miedo, no al menos, por su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sonrió satisfecho por eso y besó su cuello.

Las delgadas y blancas manos de la asustada chica se apretaron en la camisa del joven intentado apartarlo... pero una vez que la lengua del Uchiha hizo contacto con la dulzura de su piel, sus fuertes manos cobraron vida, una la presionó más contra él al atraer su espalda, y la otra subió a su rostro para ladearlo y seguirla besando.

—Po-por favor…— suplicó y tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; el pavor inicial que le tenía comenzó a disminuir ante el desconcierto y el asombro que el descubrimiento de su verdadera esencia le causaron.

—Sé mía— pidió roncamente por el deseo que ella le despertaba. Intentó que eso sonara a mandato, pero un tinte de súplica se le escapó por los labios. Volvió a besar la boca de la desconcertada chica y la aprisionó ahora con la fría pared a su espalda.

Hinata se asustó ante el repentino cambio, él había dejado de ser sutil y sus besos se volvieron pasionales. Ella forcejeó y él la apretó más a su cuerpo… con una mano alzó el rostro de la joven para seguirla besando y contuvo el deseo de tocar sus senos, que se apretaban en su pecho, con tal de no asustarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

… "_así no"_ se recordó frustrado.

Siguió sujetando su fino rostro y la vio a los ojos al dejar sus labios.

—No voy a dejarte en paz— advirtió al soltarla.

Hinata lo vio como si no lo conociera y dio un par de pasos lejos de él..., ya no necesitó escuchar de sus labios, la afirmación que le hizo de que podría tomarla cuando fuera, si él quisiera, y a la fuerza… su respiración fue agitada y tropezó con su mochila que anteriormente se le había caído.

Ella negó al verlo… ¿estaba encaprichado con _eso_?, tenía que ser capricho, el capricho de alguien que nunca ha perdido.

—Posiblemente— habló roncamente al entender en esos ojos lo que pensaba. Fue ahora él quien se recargó en la fría pared.

La peliazul abrió más los ojos al entender que él caso podía leer su mente.

—… Ese día te dije que no debió de haber pasado así.

Ella negó despacio… —yo jamás…

Él sonrió con un rastro de ego herido — quiero acostarme contigo, ya te lo dije, quiero escucharte gemir, satisfacerte y olvidarte. Tú harás lo mismo— aseguró.

Hinata tragó pesadamente, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?... su mano tembló al recoger su mochila, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego giró para salir de prisa de ese pequeño y prohibido jardín.

Él se deslizó por la pared y se sentó sobre el reverdecido y cuidado césped, segundos después. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared al cerrar los ojos. Maldita Hyuuga, le había provocado una erección que debía esperar a que desapareciera.

Le gustaba. Hinata le gustaba y no sabía si su gusto surgía de su físico o de su rechazo… intentaba descartar lo último, por eso buscaría tenerla. Una vez que hubiese sido de él, realmente de él, se la entregaría a Naruto, o a cualquiera que ella quisiese.

¿Pero y si no era eso?

—Estupideces— mencionó fastidiado al ponerse de pie. Se sacó la camisa del pantalón y ocultó un poco la reacción corporal que esa chica le había causado; guiaría sus calmados pasos para también salir de ese lugar.

Hinata Hyuuga no era más que un cuerpo bonito que le gustaba. Una vez satisfecho ese deseo, todo acabaría… así de sencillo era eso, se convenció... porque no eran celos los que sentía, al imaginar esos delgados labios besando a Naruto... apretó en puños sus manos al recordarlo.

Sonreiría irónicamente un momento después... era ridículo el solo pensarlo.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas

Regresé a este fic xD todavía no publico la historia del reto que les había comentado, pero el cap ya lo tiene la excelente beta que aceptó apoyarme… no crean que mentí ñ.ñ

Bueno, regresando a esta historia.

-Estoy usando la personalidad del Sasuke que se marchó de Konoha, el chico orgulloso y confundido que está muy 'maleado'.

No crean que todo va a ser así de difícil, ya mejorará.

Gracias por apoyarme en estos capítulos complicados, es estresante pasar por ellos, pero no abandono la historia porque se vienen cosas bonitas y profundas. Me apoyan bastante y la verdad no lo esperaba para ser sincera, soy nueva en este fandom ñ.ñ y estoy feliz que acepten esta idea… debo superar estos capítulos 'crudos' para llegar al climax de la relación SH que cambiará luego de la llegada de Gaara ;)

Espero no me odien por el besito NaruHina que metí, no sé, tal vez sea lo más NH que veremos xD … quiero – o me conviene- creer que Hinata sí podría haberse atrevido a besarlo, es una chica que se arrojó a salvar la vida de Naruto arriesgando la de ella, así que creo que bajo presión, es entendible xDD

Besos chicas y agradezco comentarios:

**Susame, iblwe, una guest que no puso su nombre,** **morada25natsume, DAMIC00, Hinaliz, MichiCeci, Dark Amy-chan, Julia** –creo que tú me habías preguntado algo sobre 'las pequeñas bolsas plásticas de Sasuke… él aquí consume ciertas cosas; no vende nada, ya después explico cómo y por qué llegó a eso-, **Hinata uchiha21, Nicole Ig, Daisuke-37, kei, vdevenganza, ryuzaki-kira3021, Nicolai P. Sherman, Andrea, Tatihina y Nami-23…. **también a _**Fanny-chan**_, gracias por la recomendación del fic en tu página en fb, me emocioné xDD

Mil, mil, gracias a ustedes por confiar en esta idea ñ.ñ

Besos y sean felices.

Aidé.


	9. Deseo: un paso en falso

•

•

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

-8-

DESEO: UN PASO EN FALSO

* * *

•

•

Hinata caminó con pasos ligeramente apresurados por los largos y concurridos senderos de ese campus universitario, había colgado su mochila al hombro y trataba de calmarse, evitaba en todo momento establecer contacto visual con alguno de los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino, temiendo que su nerviosismo fuera visible.

—¡Hinata!— la voz alegre que reconoció como de su compañera castaña, la hizo cerrar los ojos al detenerse.

—Ho-hola, Matsuri— saludó y sonrió sinceramente cuando la chica llegó a su lado.

La castaña suspiró al detener sus apresurados pasos y devolvió el saludo —Ya casi es hora de clase, ¿trajiste el informe que pidieron?— preguntó con un rastro de preocupación.

—El informe— mencionó débilmente la ojiperla al bajar su mirada —. Bu-bueno, sí, pero…

La chica le sonrió —Yo no entendí mucho, pero creo que no me quedó tan mal— aceptó para comenzar a caminar cuando la Hyuuga lo hizo.

—Sí… creo que a mí tampoco— aceptó la peliazul, aunque reconocía que no estaba ni cerca de ser su mejor trabajo presentado. Su padre volvería pronto y se temía que no iba a estar nada contento… otro problema que sumarle a los que ya tenía.

"_Cielos"_, pensó preocupada.

Todavía tenía en la piel todas esas sensaciones que el Uchiha le generó, pesando sobre ella. Negó en silencio al atravesar la gran puerta del edificio de su facultad. Ese chico era un ser cruel, frío y manipulador… se le apretó el pecho al recordar sus palabras, asegurándole que él no tenía amigos y que no los necesitaba…, ¿es que acaso no le importaban esas personas que lo apreciaban?... se estremeció al darse cuenta cuán diferentes eran.

—¿Hinata?— la llamó la castaña otra vez.

—¿Uh?— respondió al sobresaltarse y voltearla a ver.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿De… de qué?

La chica bajó su cabeza —… no has estado escuchando nada, ¿verdad?

La peliazul abrió los ojos apenada y se ruborizó suavemente —l-lo, lo siento, Matsuri, yo… yo estaba… ah— habló apresurada, ¿cómo explicarle lo que pensaba? —¿Qué me decías?— terminó por cuestionar avergonzada.

La castaña suspiró y se abstuvo de cuestionar el motivo de su distracción.

—¿Te pregunto si a ti no te incomodará trabajar con algún sempai?— cuestionó mientras torcía los labios desganada y sujetaba ambas correas de su mochila que también portaba en la espalda.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos sorprendida al apenas recordarlo.

—Va ser incómodo, no los conocemos y aparte, seguro creerán que somos estúpidos por ser novatos, ¿no crees?— volvió a hablar ante el mutismo de su amiga.

La peliazul frunció el ceño al verla tan recelosa.

—N-no creo…— se forzó a decir, ella se sentía incómoda por razones distintas —, seguro ellos pasaron por algo igual en su momento.

La chica resopló —Aun así… es incómodo, ojalá nos dejara escoger— dijo al ver que habían llegado ya al enorme salón donde se impartiría su taller.

Hinata asintió y se llevó una mano al pecho al entrar al lugar, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero si era la primera vez que vería a Naruto después del tonto impulso que tuvo al besarlo, y además, ese chico de profundos ojos negros, también estaría ahí y esa promesa de no dejarla en paz, la atormentaba.

—Se-sentémonos juntas— sugirió y caminó siendo seguida por la extrañada chica que la acompañaba.

—Bueno, si tú dices— aceptó para encogerse de hombros, ya todos tenían sitios asignados, pero en algunas ocasiones sus compañeros ya habían saltado esa norma, así que no estaba mal.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con las manos en los bolsillos de ese pantalón de vestir, y la mochila colgando de su hombro, el Uchiha caminaba a paso lento y seguro hasta el aula. Ignorando miradas femeninas que no dejaban de pesar sobre él, y algún par recelosas, de sus congéneres.

Había tomado una decisión y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. La deseaba, y ni él, su cuerpo y su ego estarían satisfechos hasta tenerla. La quería una noche solo para él, verdaderamente de él.

Una vez a punto de entrar, sus negros ojos se fijaron en ella, como siempre, en los asientos de en medio en el otro extremo del aula. Los ojos de luna se dirigieron a él casi por instinto, y de inmediato la vio desviar el rostro y jugar con sus dedos incómoda.

—Mph— un intento de sonrisa ladeada se posó en sus labios.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, llegaré tarde, 'ttebayo— la escandalosa voz del rubio a su espalda lo hizo detenerse antes de terminar de entrar.

—Naruto— arrastró casi con desprecio cuando todos en el interior voltearon a verlo. El ojiazul se colgaba de él, al haber frenado su loca carrera ayudándose de su brazo.

—¿No ha llegado Iruka sensei?— preguntó exaltado al ver a sus compañeros dispersos en el aula, cada uno con una charla diferente —¡qué raro 'ttebayo!

—¿Por qué habría de ser raro?, la clase todavía no inicia— su voz fue fría al obligarlo a soltarlo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y luego bajó su vista a su reloj de mano —¡es cierto! y yo que creí que ya era tarde— explicó al rascarse la cabeza y sonreír abiertamente al ver que estaba justo a tiempo.

—Mph.

—Oh, por cierto— respingó el ojiazul al voltear y buscar a esa chica de ojos perlados —¿crees que deba…?

—No— interrumpió al comenzar a caminar.

—¿Por qué no, teme?— preguntó en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño suavemente —, yo quería hablarle.

—Solo mírala. No puede ni sostenerte la mirada— dijo y avanzó en su dirección. Darse cuenta de ese detalle lo molestó… la chica estaba más nerviosa que cuando lo vio a él.

Naruto se rascó una mejilla —Tal vez tengas razón— reflexionó.

El pelinegro lo vio de medio lado… Naruto era un ingenuo.

—¡A sus lugares, por favor. Buenos días!— ordenó y saludó el hombre moreno y de chongo.

Los alumnos saludaron y se dispersaron por el salón y el Uchiha aprovechó eso para sentarse apenas un par de lugares atrás de la ojiperla.

—Hola, Hina chan— saludó el rubio tratando de parecer natural al seguir al pelinegro. Hinata apenas encontró voz para responderle y siguió sacando el libro y carpetas que necesitaba de su mochila —¿por qué nos sentamos aquí, teme?— preguntó curioso, sus lugares siempre eran los de atrás.

—Porque a mí se me dio la gana sentarme aquí, ¿y tú?— respondió al verlo de reojo al recargarse en el asiento.

El rubio achicó los ojos y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el profesor empezó a hablar… ese día Sasuke andaba más insoportable que de costumbre.

El catedrático inició de inmediato con la clase, mientras él recibía los trabajos, un alumno pasaba al frente a exponer su tema.

Hinata vio con pena cómo su folder era examinado por el profesor, el mismo que se daba tiempo de corregir algún punto del exponente de la clase, y silenciar a algún alumno que se atrevía a interrumpir.

El catedrático suspiró.

—¡Uzumaki!— alzó la voz y la vista al rubio.

—¡Sí!— respondió de inmediato y se puso de pie al creer que lo reprendería por charlar.

—Tu turno.

—¿Qué?

—Tu turno. A exponer tu tema para los nuevos— se repitió el mayor al volver a bajar su vista a los trabajos que revisaba.

Los curiosos ojos perlados viajaron al rubio que se reía nervioso y pronto se encontraron con esos profundos ojos negros que voltearon a ella, por un par de segundos no pudo dejar de verlo, el rostro sereno e imperturbable de ese joven no mostraba a la persona que había bajo él.

«Sé mía»

Se estremeció al recordar esas palabras mientras se miraban.

—No preparaste nada, ¿verdad?— la voz del profesor resonando fuerte en el salón la hizo dejar de verlo, pero no evitó que su piel volviera a erizarse al recordar los besos demandantes y quemantes de ese chico y la forma en que le pidió aquello; eso que aseguraba que era lo único que quería para dejarla en paz.

—¡Claro que preparé algo!— alegó el chico que comenzó a pasar entre sus compañeros directo al frente —. Pero prefiero explicarlo con palabras y ejemplos sencillos para que entiendan— afirmó el rubio al haber olvidado su material en casa.

El profesor que sospechó algo, suspiró y negó en silencio.

—Bien, supongo que para eso es este taller— optó por decir. Naruto podría ser brillante, pero era sumamente distraído.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza incómodo y le sonrió a la totalidad de los estudiantes, que bien podían alcanzar el centenar de ellos y que se encontraban distribuidos en largas bancas con sus respectivos escritorios, cada uno a un nivel diferente del suelo para tener una perfecta visión del frente.

—Pues bueno, comenzaré 'ttebayo; mi tema es…— comenzó el chico luego de aclararse la garganta.

Para él no fue difícil hablar ante la audiencia, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, explicó casi detalladamente y a palabras sencillas, atorándose ocasionalmente en un par de conceptos, todo lo referente al tema expuesto.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en él, seguía sin entender qué podía tener de especial, Naruto era torpe y escandaloso, lo volvió a confirmar al verlo interactuar con los estudiantes y reír sonoramente al haberse equivocado en algún punto y ser corregido... Su mirada profunda caería segundos después en esa Hyuuga que sostenía su lápiz entre sus dedos, sin tomar apuntes como el resto, y miraba atenta al rubio; dejó de verla cuando notó que se ruborizó, al haberse encontrado con la mirada y sonrisa de su estúpido amigo y al que consideraba más rival de lo que lo había sido. Se recargó completamente en el asiento e hizo sonar el borrador de su lápiz al golpearlo contra la lisa superficie del escritorio.

Sentir que interfería entre dos personas que se gustaban, le molestó… él nunca había sido un tercero.

"_Pronto acabará"_ se convenció al llevarse los dedos a apretar el puente de su nariz y cerrar ligeramente los ojos... Si algo deseaba, lo hacía realidad. Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Exacto— aceptó el rubio animado al estar dándose a entender —. Por eso es que…

—Bien. Suficiente Naruto— intervino el docente al verlo interactuar con el alumnado.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que todos entendieron. Toma asiento y para la próxima trae material de apoyo— sermoneó al indicarle también con la mano que se sentara.

El chico asintió y mientras avanzaba se jactaba del buen trabajo que había hecho; el profesor por lo tanto se dirigió a la pizarra y anotó el tema siguiente y la palabra 'equipos' sobresalía a su lado.

—Te lo dije… sabía que no lo olvidaría— mencionó en voz baja Matsuri.

Hinata solo la vio resignada.

—¡Equipos!— La voz de una chica de las filas traseras se escuchó con emoción —¿podemos escoger?— Cuestionó y la ojiperla volteó a verla, ella veía al Uchiha con una pícara sonrisa, y Hinata volteó a ver de nuevo al catedrático.

—No, yo los asignaré— aclaró al ver la lista que recién había elaborado.

Un quejido desganado reinó por un segundo en el lugar.

—Para hacer esto lo más práctico y funcional posible serán parejas, un superior con alguien de nuevo ingreso.

—¿Pero eso en qué nos beneficia a nosotros de último curso?— se quejó la chica que no desistía en emparejarse con cierto moreno.

—Esta clase de talleres es más que nada para ayudar a los de nuevo ingreso, y que ustedes se retroalimenten— explicó sin voltear a verla.

La chica frunció los labios y negó en desacuerdo, pero no pudo debatir, ese tipo de programa llevaba ya varios años.

Un par de conversaciones discretas surgieron cuando el profesor comenzó a nombrar a los integrantes de los equipos, y ellos se levantaban para conocerse.

—Nara.

—Aquí— alzó la mano el aburrido joven.

El catedrático lo observó —Con Takeda.

Un chico de reciente ingreso se puso de pie y ambos asintieron.

El hombre maduro se rascó la mejilla inseguro —Hyuuga— mencionó y llamó la atención de tres pares de ojos, unos perlados que lo veían a la expectativa, unos azules que se abrieron con sorpresa y unos negros, que se fijaron en la joven nombrada.

—Si— mencionó y se puso de pie.

—Bien— comenzó el catedrático —había pensado en colocarte con Sasuke, venía usted con un promedio muy bueno y creí que mejorarías, pero…— explicó y ella se paralizó, el chico en cuestión entrecerró los ojos, ese 'pero' no le gustó —, bajó la calidad en tus trabajos— dijo recordando el que recién había entregado —. Creo que irás con Naruto, él puede explicarte de forma más sencilla— les dijo al verlos ambos —. Aunque antes de finalizar el semestre quisiera verte trabajar con Sasuke, ambos tienen mucho potencial.

La chica se quedó inmóvil… ¿qué?, nada de eso estaba bien.

—Es genial, 'ttebayo— se apresuró a hablar el rubio —. Yo te ayudaré más que el teme, ya lo verás.

La peliazul apenas pudo asentir al voltear a verlo, le sonrió pero su sonrisa se apagaría al caer sobre cierto pelinegro que la veía de medio lado.

El Uchiha regresó su mirada al frente en aparente desinterés, cuando Hinata dejó de verlo, pero su mandíbula se tensó al molestarse.

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto?... casi sintió que se le quitaba algo de su propiedad. Era estúpido.

El colmo fue para el pelinegro cuando designaron a la chica castaña, y compañera de esa joven que lo perturbaba, a trabajar junto a él.

—Silencio, Naruto, no hagas que cambie de opinión y trabajes solo— advirtió el profesor pues el rubio seguía hablando del tema aun cuando ya había nombrado a un par de equipos más.

—Sí, señor, digo, no señor. Me callaré, 'ttebayo— se apresuró a hablar —¿qué tal teme?, tuve algo de suerte, ¿no te parece?— le susurró a su amigo.

El otro lo vio de medio lado y no le respondió.

No iba a dejarle a Hinata, no todavía… ya vería si los interrumpía en sus estúpidas reuniones de trabajo, o mejor la presionaba para no verlo. Sus ojos viajaron a un par castaños de la que era su compañera de equipo, que había volteado y se molestó… debía deshacerse de ella primero. Todo eso era patético… ¿cuándo se había tomado tantas molestias por una mujer?, supo entonces que su interés por ella era tal, que fácilmente podía rayar en un capricho.

Una vez que los equipos estuvieron formados, el tema general se les explicó a todos, había suficientes variantes para que ningún equipo presentara un trabajo repetido y cada uno lo manejara de forma original.

—Por ahora solo será recabar información, de la que gusten, trabajos digitales también pueden presentar; pero maquetas no, esas serán más adelante— aclaró el profesor para finalizar.

—Ay, no— se lamentó la castaña —ese tal Uchiha es inteligente y muy lindo, pero creo que no le caigo bien— susurró cuando comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Eh?— Hinata alzó las cejas sorprendida al escucharla decirle 'lindo'.

—Algo me dice que terminaré trabajando sola— volvió a mencionar.

—No te preocupes— le dijo y sonrió —, seguro acepta con gusto— optó por decir al intentar animarla.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Solo olvídalo, ya sabes cómo es esto… de cualquier cosas sacan chismes— aconsejó la rubia ojiverde al caminar por los sombreados caminos de la universidad, siendo salpicadas por pequeños rayos solares del medio día, que se colaban entre los árboles.

La pelirrosa negó despacio —Eso quiero hacer, pero aun así es incómodo solo pensarlo.

Ino sonrió relajando la tensión —Hinata nunca se interesaría en Sasuke.

—Él no se interesaría en ella— corrigió de inmediato y negó en silencio al darse cuenta que su molestia hablaba por ella —. Quiero decir, que ese tipo de rumores se escuchen, es por algo— bajó la voz caminar cerca de otros estudiantes que por ahí transitaban.

—Por supuesto— aceptó la rubia —. Porque el idiota de Sasuke trae muerta a cada mujer de este lugar, seguro se encontraron por ahí después del entrenamiento de tenis la semana pasada, y por eso dicen eso.

—Sí, Naruto la estuvo esperando, ¿recuerdas?, que no quisieron acompañarnos a comer— trató de aceptar la teoría de su amiga… le era absurdo creer lo contrario.

—¿Lo ves? Posiblemente se encontraron, y por eso alguien celosa dijo que vieron a Sasuke besarla. Es tan molesto todo esto.

Sakura asintió y sonrió falsamente —sí, seguro eso pasó.

—Ahora apresurémonos a la cafetería, muero de hambre— pidió la rubia que jaló del brazo a la ojijade para obligarla a correr.

—Cerda, todos nos están viendo. ¡Suéltame!— se quejó.

—Ni loca, seguro nos quedamos sin comer— dijo al seguir con su apresurada carrera.

—¡Oye!

—Ey, mira— habló de pronto y se detuvo del mismo modo, haciendo trastabillar a la pelirrosa.

—¿Pero qué demonios te…?

—¡Hinata!— gritó la rubia sin prestarle atención a la ojijade —Ven, vamos con ella— dijo y atravesó por un área verde para dirigirse a un camino distinto, por el que transitaba la Hyuuga.

La pelirrosa la siguió y evitó molestarse por esos rumores, apreciaba a Hinata, pero también era cierto que no le gustaba verla ligada con Sasuke aunque fuesen simples comentarios sin razones, ni tampoco verse desplazada por ella de ese favoritismo que cierto rubio le tenía.

"_Solo estás celosa"_ se sinceró internamente para tratar de entenderse. Sasuke era el amor de su vida y Naruto era… su mejor amigo.

—Ey, Hinata, ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó la pelirrosa al llegar a ella. Se prometió que iba a ser objetiva y racional.

La chica que se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que llegaron y lo divertidas que se veían, señaló a su espalda.

—A… a la biblioteca.

—¿A la biblioteca?¿a la hora de la comida?— Preguntó la Yamanaka en tono de burla.

La peliazul asintió —Mi promedio ya bajó y…

—¡Ay, por favor!— interrumpió la rubia —¿será que no quieres ver a Naruto?— preguntó haciendo respingar a la ojiperla que negó apresurada.

—N-no… c-cómo dices eso…

Ino sonrió —ese día se veían muy sospechosos juntos ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes que no sepamos?— preguntó y la vio con picardía. A pesar de haberle preguntado al rubio, él no les había dicho nada y solo estaba sacando suposiciones.

Hinata negó y no fue capaz de emitir palabra.

—Déjala, cerda, no seas entrometida.

—Entrometida tu frente, frentona— dijo la rubia ofendida.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y negó en silencio, controlando su carácter.

—No le hagas caso, siempre has mencionado lo mucho que te preocupa tu promedio… Debe ser difícil ser de una familia como la tuya.

—S-si… es— dijo y desvió el rostro —, algo realmente difícil— aceptó y vio como era abrazada por la chica, y la obligaba a cambiar el rumbo que llevaba.

—Pero, no creo que perdiendo la hora del almuerzo ganes algo, ¿cierto?

—Ah…

—¡Cierto!— animó la rubia y la tomó de la mano para regresar al sendero que las llevaría a la cafetería. Hinata era menor a ellas, y ella la veía como la hermana pequeña que no tenía.

Hinata se lamentó… a pesar de haber intentado evitar comer con el grupo completo, también buscaba tiempo para sus estudios, su padre volvería pronto y si veía que iba mal, posiblemente hasta se retractaba de levantarle a Hanabi el castigo, y la dejaba más tiempo en ese internado.

Los casi cinco minutos hasta la cafetería, se pasaron con un solo tema, mencionado por esa alegre rubia…el cumpleaños de cierta peliazul, a finales del mes siguiente; Hinata era una chica de gustos sencillos, y había pasado por una presentación formal en sociedad el año pasado, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, por eso, ese año no le interesaba nada ostentoso.

—Ni lo digas, yo cada año festejo mi cumple— mencionó la Yamanaka.

—La verdad no creo que… — _"que a nadie le interese"_, pensó.

—¿Y tu cumple pasado fue…?

—Solo con socios importantes de mi padre y algunas familias…

—Aburrido— interrumpió la rubia.

Hinata sonrió, ella lo catalogaba como innecesario, pero aburrido no estaba lejos de ser el mejor calificativo.

—Este año tiene que ser especial— dijo la pelirrosa —. Ya veremos que hacemos, ya lo verás.

—L-la verdad no…

—Puede ser en tu departamento, o en la casa de Naruto, él siempre nos presta su casa, vive solo— dijo la rubia.

—Sí, yo vivo cerca de su casa y mis padres no me molestarán tanto— añadió la pelirrosa recordando el castigo de 'no salidas nocturnas' después de que llegó ebria ese día con Naruto. Volvió a incomodarse a recordar los detalles de ese día.

—¡Será genial!— aseguró la Yamanaka al entrar a la cafetería.

Hinata rascó su mejilla incómoda por esos planes, mientras Ino se ocupaba en saludar a algún conocido en el lugar.

—Pasemos de una vez a comprar la comida— mencionó la pelirrosa viendo que el sector de venta no era muy concurrido.

La rubia asintió y los ojos perlados de Hinata se fijaron en la mesa en la que solían comer; esta vez, sobre la presencia del risueño ojiazul, le llamó más la atención, la de cierto pelinegro en el lugar.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?"_, pensó preocupada… él en algunas ocasiones solía comer con ellos, pero desde que _eso_ ocurrió, no lo había hecho.

Su corazón latió de prisa y fuertemente, cuando esos ojos negros se fijaron un par de segundos en ella, para luego concentrarse en la aparente charla que mantenía con Naruto.

"_Cielos… "_

—Ven, Hinata, vayamos por algo para comer— animó la pelirrosa que no había reparado en la presencia del Uchiha.

La ojiperla asintió y mordió su labio al seguirlas… ahora el problema era doble, no solo tenía que aparentar que no moría de vergüenza por haber besado a Naruto, sino que tenía que mantenerse en calma ante la presencia del Uchiha y evitar recordar, que él no era lo que todos conocían… y también eso que le había pedido apenas unas horas antes.

¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas le pasaban a ella?

—Mira, parece que el asocial de Sasuke va a acompañarnos— comentó la Yamanaka mientras se acercaban al comedor con el resto, ya con sus bandejas en las manos.

Sakura se ruborizó y desvió su mirada, evitó decir o hacer algo que le delatara al pelinegro, lo grato que se le hacía su presencia.

La Hyuuga por su parte solo se aclaró suavemente la garganta y se quedó un poco atrás en el andar.

—Hola, ¿y Shikamaru?— saludó la rubia al tomar asiento.

Kiba, que también estaba presente se estiró en su asiento —afuera, creo que fumando— respondió con simpleza.

La chica rodó los ojos y exhaló sonoramente, antes de que el rubio alegara falsedad a las palabras del castaño en un intento por proteger a su amigo.

—Demonios— dijo fastidiada y se fue de ahí dejando a una Hinata sorprendida por lo molesta que se veía.

—Esta mujer es aterradora— mencionó el Inuzuka.

Sakura se rio y tomó asiento junto al rubio, que estaba frente al Uchiha, Hinata haría lo mismo segundos después, al sentarse a su lado, siendo vista por el pelinegro mientras tomaba de una botella de té.

—Por cierto, Hina-chan— habló el rubio al asomar su cabeza para verla —¿cuándo quieres que empecemos con el trabajo que nos encargaron? Supongo que entre más pronto mejor, 'ttebayo.

—Ah, p-pues, verás, yo…

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!— la voz molesta de la Yamanaka se escuchó acercarse. Todos en el lugar los voltearon a ver —¡Eres un atleta!, deja ya de fumar— repitió cansadamente al cruzarse de brazos y avanzar hacia ellos, tras ella, un fastidiado Nara la seguía.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, ya no exageres— se quejó el joven al sentarse junto a Kiba y la rubia lo hizo en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado.

—Ah, ustedes siempre llamando la atención— el Inuzuka se talló un oído esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

—A mí me divierten, 'ttebayo— comentó el alegre rubio, haciendo rodar los ojos al Uchiha.

—Como sea— dijo la Yamanaka pretendiendo ignorar el tema anterior o iban a terminar peleando—¿de qué hablaban?

—Sobre un trabajo que Hinata y Naruto harán— respondió extrañada la pelirrosa luego de un segundo de silencio — pero, ¿cómo?, se supone que van en semestres diferentes.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la rubia y el Inuzuka también se vio interesado —¿trabajarán con compañeros de otros niveles?— volvió a cuestionar ahora a su novio.

El chico suspiró —Sí, es un fastidio… ah, no te ofendas— mencionó y aclaró al ver a la ojiperla.

—De-descuida— dijo y logró sonreír.

—¿Entonces trabajarás con Naruto?— volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

—Sí, es genial— interrumpió el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos —. Iba a estar con el teme, pero mejor le tocó conmigo, 'dattebayo.

La pelirrosa alzó las cejas sorprendida —¿Con Sasuke?

—Ajá— afirmó el rubio mientras comía.

Hinata ladeó el rostro incómoda y se entretuvo abriendo el emparedado que ese día había comprado.

Ino sonrió —Vaya, solo eso faltaba, después de lo que dicen de ustedes…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?— se apresuró a hablar el Inuzuka y como el Uchiha, volteó de medio lado a verla.

—Que los vieron besarse— dijo con simpleza y volvió a reír.

Hinata palideció ante la mirada curiosa del Uchiha ahora pesando sobre ella.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el rubio que frunció el ceño, mientras la pelirrosa le daba una mirada de advertencia a la Yamanaka.

—Es realmente estúpido— aceptó la rubia para encogerse de hombros.

—¿Con el teme?— volvió a mencionar el Uzumaki —¿con él o conmigo?— quiso entender, ya que eso no tenía sentido, en dado caso, debían de hablar de él.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron más de la cuenta y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho.

—¿Por qué habría de ser contigo?— preguntó un receloso Inuzuka. Las dos chicas ojiverdes se sorprendieron de igual forma y el Nara negó en silencio… Naruto era un imprudente si era lo que imaginaba.

Ino sonrió con maldad fingida —esto es sospechoso… ¿qué tienes que decir Hinata?— preguntó divertida.

Ella llevó sus atormentados ojos a ella— ah…

—¡Ino!— reprendió la pelirrosa que se sentía también sumamente incómoda.

—¿Naruto?¿Sasuke?— decidió seguir con eso… era tan absurdo lo del Uchiha, pero lo de Naruto podría ser algo bueno para Hinata.

—Bueno, yo…— comenzó el rubio y se rascó la mejilla.

El Uchiha por su parte se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata separó los labios y contuvo la respiración.

—Vamos, chicos, no sean tímidos— animó la Yamanaka, Hinata no hablaba y Naruto había volteado a ver a su amigo irse.

—Deja de fastidiar, no creo que haya nada que aclarar— intervino el Inuzuka.

La rubia alzó ambas cejas y lo vio con autosuficiencia… ella no estaba del todo segura.

El rubio se revolvió incómodo en su lugar y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras un aburrido Nara negaba en silencio.

—Si, bueno, ya… ocurre que…

—De-de-debo irme— interrumpió la ojiperla al ponerse de pie de golpe —. Y-yo lo… lo si-siento— mencionó al hacer una ligera reverencia y salir casi corriendo de ahí.

—¡Hinata!— alzaron la voz la pelirrosa y el rubio.

—¿Ves lo que provocas?— reprochó el Nara a su novia.

—¿Y yo que iba a saber?... quería ayudar— respondió mientras el rubio se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde demonios vas, idiota?— lo detuvo la pelirrosa.

—Solo voy a verla, no sé por qué se fue, ni siquiera comió 'ttebayo.

La chica pelirrosa resopló cansadamente —se fue por tu imprudencia— le aclaró —¿qué no te das cuenta que Hinata es muy tímida y estuviste a punto de decir algo que la incomodaba? Eres un torpe, Naruto— reprochó y aunque estaba molesta con Ino por decir tal cosa, la actitud del Uchiha de desinterés y lo tonto que eso sonaba al decirlo en voz alta, la hizo creer que ese rumor era solo una mentira.

—Entonces habla, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?— preguntó el celoso Inuzuka.

—Un caballero se guarda ciertos detalles— soltó al aire el Nara y Naruto entendió la indirecta.

—Pff… ¿entonces metí la pata, 'ttebayo?— preguntó al dejarse caer en el asiento nuevamente.

Sakura negó en silencio sin poder creer lo tonto que en ocasiones podía ser el Uzumaki… Aunque lo que estaba a punto de decir, tampoco terminaba por gustarle.

• • •

Hinata detuvo sus presurosos pasos bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar, contuvo el temblor nervioso de su cuerpo y se forzó a tranquilizarse… era tensión y vergüenza las que la embargaban… ¿cómo una simple charla terminó así?

No quiso llamar la atención al estar ahí de pie, así que después de suspirar intentó pensar hacía donde dirigirse.

—Este día realmente empezó mal— mencionó en voz baja al acariciar uno de sus brazos con una mano en clara muestra de inseguridad.

—Y podría empeorar— la voz del Uchiha a su lado la estremeció y giró su rostro abruptamente a él, que por segunda vez en el día la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó a su afirmación y a lo que hacía. Sus pasos lo siguieron torpemente un par de metros hasta salir del sendero y ocultarse tras un árbol.

Él sonrió de medio lado, sin saber si lo molestaba o divertía su forma tan predecible de ser… Estaba seguro que en cuestión de minutos aparecería, por eso había salido antes de esa cafetería.

—¿Qué quiere?— volvió a preguntar la ojiperla y su rostro giró en distintas direcciones buscando miradas ajenas sobre ellos— de-deje de acercarse— suplicó y jaló su mano para soltarse pero él no se lo permitió—. ¿No… no se da cuenta que a-alguien nos vio…?— dijo y se detuvo incapaz de continuar.

—Tsk… ¿Besarnos?— dijo y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella desvió la mirada incómoda al sentir otra vez su calor corporal… hacer un escándalo ya no era una opción, además de que no iba con ella, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora y no antes? Sus decisiones pesaron, ahora las estaba afrontando.

—¿Crees que fue la semana pasada o hace unas horas?— le preguntó recordándole las dos distintas ocasiones que eso había ocurrido y volvió a acariciar su rostro hasta deslizar sus dedos entre su lacio y largo cabello.

—¿Q-qué pretende?— volvió a cuestionar y se reprendió mentalmente un segundo después… ella ya lo sabía.

—Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué pretendes tú?— dijo y sus negros ojos, enmarcados por un par de mechones de cabello oscuro, se fijaron en los rosados y entreabiertos labios de la chica.

"_¿Yo?"_, se preguntó internamente… ¿a qué se refería?

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir mintiendo e ignorando lo que hay entre nosotros?— volvió a hablar el chico con voz gruesa y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Na-nada hay…— aseguró en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado al soltar su mano y llevar la de él, también al delicado rostro de la chica… ella perdió el aliento al verlo tocarla con un sutil tacto… era tan contradictorio. Sus ojos negros vieron temblar esos perlados mientras lo veían, y él ya no contuvo las ganas de volver a probar sus labios.

Hinata se tensó y él cerró sus ojos al separar sus labios para probar los de ella, la mano en el azulado cabello la apretó a él para que no se apartara y la otra se deslizó por un costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura.

Hinata cerró los ojos casi con pesar al sentirlo besarla. Sus nervios estaban al límite… se preguntó si podría ceder por librarse de él o cuánto más podría con todo eso. Los labios masculinos se movieron sutilmente sobre los de ella que apretó sus manos en el pecho del ojinegro para intentar apartarlo.

Él contuvo el aliento al dejar sus labios y ella abrió sus ojos despacio para verlo. No podía creer la clase de persona que era. Había aceptado ser malvado y estaba pidiendo por ella, no le importaba nada más.

Él volvió a sonreír cínicamente.

—¿De verdad crees que no hay nada?— cuestionó el joven al deshacer todo contacto con ella, para en un segundo dar media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella permaneció un par de segundos más de pie bajo la sombra de ese árbol y con ese cosquilleo extraño en sus labios. Su pelo lacio se mecía con el viento y su cuerpo se estremeció al casi sentir una helada sensación recorrerlo.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía razón… ambos tenían un secreto.

Algo que solo debía quedarse entre ellos. Ella mordió su labio al sentir que los mismos se secaron ante tal descubrimiento.

¿De verdad hablaba en serio cuando le aseguró que no iba a dejarla en paz?

"_Quiero acostarme contigo, ya te lo dije, quiero escucharte gemir, satisfacerte y olvidarte. Tú harás lo mismo"_

… recordó cada una de esas palabras. Algo del tono de voz y esa atrevida o desfachatada afirmación, le habló de la extraña necesidad que él debía sentir… Ella quería olvidarlo… al parecer él también.

Su duda era saber, si sería capaz de lograrlo.

No, no se creía capaz.

Hinata regresó al edificio de su facultad todavía sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo… ¿él decía que lo olvidaría? ¿Lo lograría de esa forma? ¿Qué fue lo que no le bastó y por qué pretendía repetirlo?

Sasuke Uchiha era una incógnita para ella… Naruto lo apreciaba mucho, Sakura lo amaba, Ino y el resto lo aceptaban como uno de ellos, pero no lo conocían de la forma como ella lo hacía… ella conocía la parte más oscura de su ser.

¿Quién era realmente él?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los días siguientes fueron lo más parecido que Hinata tuvo a la normalidad. El taller que había compartido con compañeros de cursos superiores, se repetía cada diez días por dos horas, con algunas excepciones, así que no tuvo que volver a sentirse tan presionada durante las clases. Intentó lo más posible concentrarse en sus estudios, siendo consciente que de ello dependían muchas cosas.

El ojinegro también estuvo ocupado, sus clases eran más pesadas y además estaban entrenando más constantemente, en cualquiera de esos días, llegaban los nuevos miembros así como el nuevo coach del equipo.

Él había decidido darle espacio a la Hyuuga, que se acostumbrara paulatinamente a su presencia, que considerara su oferta, para que finalmente ambos pudiesen terminar con ello; habían pasado cuatro días en los que no habían vuelto a hablar, pero se mantenía cerca, sin dejarla olvidarlo; había convencido a Naruto de no avanzar con su proyecto hasta que no se aseguraran un lugar en la que sería la nueva escuadra oficial de baloncesto de esa universidad, para su fortuna el rubio solía escucharlo, él había aceptado y hecho aceptar a esa joven de ojos de luna.

Ese viernes, luego de medio entrenamiento, salió con su torso desnudo y envuelto solo en una toalla blanca, con su cabello goteando ligeramente, después de haberse duchado. Se dirigió a su casillero para tomar su ropa, cambiarse y largarse de ahí.

—¿Alguien se puso ruda?— preguntó con burla el rubio que andaba en similares condiciones por ese vestuario, al ver en la espalda del Uchiha, las huellas que unas uñas dejaron en su piel.

El pelinegro volteó ligeramente a ver las heridas que comenzaban a desaparecer. No le contestaría y seguiría con lo que estaba haciendo; el rubio no se extrañó de ello, sólo se encogió de hombros y decidió platicar con cualquier otro chico presente.

"_Si supieras quién las hizo, dobe"_ pensó molesto.

Por algún momento creyó que dejando pasar los días, esa sensación de inconformidad e insatisfacción que tenía por ella, pasaría… pero no estaba ocurriendo.

Ya era un capricho… casi una necesidad.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder, mucho menos a esperar… se estaba cansando. Maldición.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Hinata…— habló la desanimada castaña al sentarse en el escritorio, sobre el cual la peliazul mantenía su mochila al recoger sus útiles.

La ojiperla sonrió sin mucho ánimo al verla en ese estado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Matsuri?— cuestionó al cerrar su mochila y animarla a salir de esa aula que comenzaba a vaciarse.

—No sé qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer— confesó —. Casi pasa una semana desde que el proyecto compartido se asignó y no he hecho nada… ¡qué digo hecho! ¡ni siquiera he hablado con mi compañero!

La ojiperla abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

La chica asintió —¿ustedes avanzaron?

—No, bu-bueno…— dijo y comenzó a explicar la extraña petición que el rubio le había hecho —Aunque yo ya he comenzado a recabar información— añadió.

La castaña suspiró y bajó la cabeza —hablaré con él, no puedo no hacer nada. ¿Qué crees que me diga?

A la ojiperla se le contrajo el estómago al recordar a ese joven —N-no lo sé… pero, creo que será lo mejor que… hablen— terminó por decir lo que creía mientras ya avanzaban por los pasillos de su facultad.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?, digo, son tus amigos, ¿no?

—¿Eh?... bu-bueno, no somos a-amigos— intentó explicar, pero la chica la veía con una esperanza que amenazaba con volver a apagarse—… pero… tal vez lo encuentres en el gimnasio, por lo general entrenan después de clases.

La chica sonrió abiertamente —iré enseguida. Gracias, Hinata, eres genial— dijo y tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, se fue corriendo de ahí.

Hinata sonrió —de nada— respondió. Matsuri le recordaba tanto a su hermana, sólo que Hanabi era de un carácter un poco más decidido, pero ambas eran tiernas e impulsivas en muchas ocasiones.

Hinata abrazó un par de libros que entregaría a la biblioteca, sobre la tela lila de ese vestido que portaba, suspiró agotada y siguió caminando para finalizar, lo que le había parecido, un largo día.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El Uchiha dejó caer su mochila sobre uno de los sofás de su departamento al apenas volver de la universidad, eran las tres de la tarde, y el entrenamiento y las malas noches que seguía pasando lo mantenían agotado y fastidiado.

Encendió la pantalla que se encontraba suspendida en la pared de su sala y dejó que el sonido de un canal de música llenara el lugar. Un gato diminuto y negro salió de uno de los compartimentos de la base de esa cocina integral, mientras él metía en el microondas una charola con comida, que la persona que le cocinaba le había dejado para ese día.

Ignoró como casi siempre al felino, luego de servirle algo de comer en un tazón que tenía en el suelo. El timbre de la puerta lo fastidió justo cuando se disponía a comer.

—¿Quién demonios será?— se preguntó molesto al dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Ey, Sasuke!, ¿cómo estás?— saludó una pelirroja de lentes intentando parecer espontánea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó secamente el Uchiha al seguir sosteniendo la manija de la puerta.

La chica sonrió y se aventuró a pasar.

—Quería verte, ¿tiene algo de malo?— dijo y se recargó en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, exponiendo más la planicie de su vientre al descubierto, bajo esa blusa morada y pequeño short negro.

El Uchiha resopló molesto al llevarse la mano a la frente, y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse. Maldijo el día que se metió con ella.

—Pues ya me viste, ahora lárgate.

La chica torció los labios —Suigetsu me dijo que has estado saliendo, ¿por qué no me has invitado?— cuestionó y pretendió no haberlo escuchado.

—Porque no estamos saliendo, solo tenemos sexo ocasional— aclaró fríamente al colocarse a su lado e indicarle con el rostro que se fuera.

—Pero Sasuke— chilló la chica.

—Pero nada, Karin, lo que menos quiero es soportarte— le dijo y ante la inmovilidad de la pelirroja, la tomó del brazo y la jaló para sacarla de ahí.

—Al menos promete que me dirás la próxima vez que salgas… ¿seguro que no quieres que me quede?, hace casi quince días que no, bueno…— parloteó y bajó la voz ruborizada ante sus siguientes palabras—: bueno, que no hacemos el amor.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto —Aquí nadie hace el amor. Es solo sexo, que te quede claro. Si no te he hablado es porque no me interesa— dijo y abrió la puerta de golpe al haberse cerrado.

—Oye, pero…

—¡¿Ah?!— la exclamación de sorpresa llamó la atención de ambos.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos al soltar a la pelirroja ya fuera del departamento, y finalmente ver a esa nueva molestia que al parecer, estaba a punto de llamar a su puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— preguntó al ver a la casi asustada castaña.

—¿Quién es ella?— preguntó molesta la de gafas.

La recién llegada se encogió de hombros y apretó sus manos en las correas de su mochila, observó tanto a la chica como al pelinegro y no dijo nada.

—Habla. ¿Qué quieres aquí?— ordenó el joven y la pelirroja se acercó a verla detalladamente.

—Ah… pues, pues solo… solo vengo a…

—Si es por lo del taller, yo haré un trabajo y tú otro; al finalizar me lo entregas y veo qué me sirve para presentarlo— la interrumpió; su voz baja e insegura no hizo más que recordarle a aquella ojiperla, y eso lo fastidió.

—¿Trabajo?

—Pero se supone que es en equipo— replicó la chica sorprendida ante esas palabras, él no la estaba tomando con seriedad.

—No me importa. No quiero que me fastidies— dijo y se giró para cerrar la puerta y dejar a las dos chicas afuera.

La pelirroja sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Pareces una perdedora, ¿te lo han dicho?, si pretendes coquetear con él, así nunca lo atraerás… deberías aprender de tus mayores— aconsejó al acomodarse los lentes.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida —no busco coquetear… pero, ¿aprender?

La otra asintió orgullosa.

—Pero… a usted también la dejó aquí afuera— mencionó la joven tímidamente.

La otra solo respingo y pretendió convencerla de su error, le aseguró que era su novia y que solo habían discutido, se la llevó del brazo solo para asegurarse que la chica no volviera y estuviera a solas con el Uchiha, una vez en el lobby del edificio, no se le separó hasta que Matsuri partió.

• • •

El Uchiha comenzó ahora sí a comer, siendo acompañado por el pequeño felino que rara vez salía de su escondite, y que en ese momento viajaba de sus pies a su propia comida.

El móvil del pelinegro sonó un par de veces y tras reconocer el tono, lo dejó seguir sonando hasta que dejó hacerlo; esto ocurriría un par de veces hasta que optó por sacarlo de su bolsillo y silenciarlo para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Un par de mensajes hicieron vibrar al móvil pero fueron ignorados.

—Kuso— maldijo cuando le timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Se levantó molesto haciendo arrastrar la silla sobre la cual había permanecido sentado.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora, Karin?— preguntó furioso al abrir de golpe la puerta.

Itachi se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y negó despacio… había tratado de advertirle.

El rostro del menor de los Uchihas se transformó a uno gélido y molesto.

—¿Karin?, me temo que te equivocas… otra vez— la voz gruesa e imponente del elegantemente vestido patriarca de su familia, lo molestó.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— su tono fue resentido. Fugaku Uchiha era de las pocas personas ante las que no quería perder.

Itachi lo tomó del brazo y negó con el rostro, cuando Sasuke se apresuraba a impedirle a su padre seguir adentrándose en su departamento.

El menor tuvo que contener su temperamento para no perder la calma.

Fugaku observó analítica y casi desaprobatoriamente el lugar.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que visite a mi hijo?— preguntó al girarse y encararlo, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su porte altivo fastidiaron al molesto anfitrión.

—Hace más de cinco años que vivo aquí— le recordó al soltarse del agarre de su hermano, su voz grave dejaba escapar despecho —¿por qué hasta ahora vienes?¿qué es lo que buscas?

El mayor negó despacio, restándole importancia —últimamente me ha interesado saber, con más a detalle, en qué se gasta mi dinero— respondió molestándolo.

Sasuke apretó en puños sus manos.

—La herencia que recibiste de tu padre también fue designada a nosotros, no sé esto a qué viene— le respondió de inmediato y permaneciendo firme en su postura casi ante él.

Fugaku sonrió con ironía —Cierto. Pero esa herencia nunca ha sido trabajada por ti— corrigió.

El menor lo vio fríamente, comenzaba a perder la paciencia —¿a qué demonios vienes?— su voz tomó un tono más alto.

—A decirte que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses o sientas sobre mí. No me importa, Sasuke, la opinión de un perdedor como tú no podría importarme.

—Otosan— habló en tono de advertencia el chico de marcadas ojeras.

—Tsk. ¿Esperas que eso me afecte?— cuestionó irónicamente el menor —Pierdes el tiempo… _otosan_.

Fugaku lo vio molesto.

—El punto aquí, es que tu madre no tiene la culpa. Visítala— dijo y tras observar una última vez el lugar, comenzó a salir.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto kasan?— volvió a preguntar conservando su ironía… sus ojos profundamente negros se ocultaban bajo su flequillo al permanecer de espaldas a su padre, y aun así sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo detener sus pasos.

—Ese tampoco es tu asunto, Sasuke— le recordó el mayor antes de comenzar a salir.

El frío pelinegro apretó los puños y su sonrisa se tornó molesta.

—Quise advertirte— habló su hermano en tono calmado una vez que su padre salió de ahí —. Creo que si te quitas esa mala costumbre de no atenderme las llamadas, te podía tomar menos desprevenido— le dijo y palmeó su espalda.

—¿A qué demonios vino, Itachi?— le preguntó fastidiado por su despreocupado estado y al voltearlo a ver.

—Ya te lo dijo.

—Eso es estúpido, realmente— mencionó molesto… ¿qué demonios les pasaba a todos con su mamá?

—Quizá solo está nostálgico por el viaje que harán— sonrió el mayor y se retiró a pasos lentos —Ya sabes cómo se ponen con los años— finalizó para también salir de ese departamento y dejarlo solo.

El menor caminó un par de pasos hacia la cocina, una vez que la puerta se cerró. La aparente calma del lugar solo era quebrada por el constante sonido del televisor que seguía encendido y era ignorado completamente.

—¡Maldita sea!— mencionó colérico el Uchiha, al golpear con su puño la columna que dividía el pasillo de la cocina y el comedor, la misma que soportaba la larga barra. Cerró sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula para controlar las ganas que tenía de golpear a su padre, más que el dolor en su mano.

Ese maldito día ya era un fastidio.

Se dio media vuelta y apoyó su espalda en esa misma columna, resopló tratando de tranquilizarse, perder los estribos no iba con él. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba un trago.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La peliazul había salido de ducharse. Desde que llegó de la universidad había estado estudiando e intentaba lo más posible concentrarse, suave música la acompañó mientras lo hacía… había comido algo ligero y ordenó el poco desorden que podía haber en el lugar.

Suspiró agotada luego de salir de su habitación, después de finalizar una llamada con su primo y guardián.

—Supongo que es todo por hoy— mencionó con voz suave al apagar el equipo de sonido ubicado en la sala del lugar.

Hinata estiró su cuerpo, dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas debajo de ese blusón gris y detalles morados que usaría para dormir, para alcanzar a correr la cortina del balcón, una vez hecho, se dirigió a la puerta y giró la llave que siempre dejaba pegada, por algún caso de emergencia, y luego de apagar casi todas las luces, regresó a su habitación.

Revisó su alarma en el móvil y levantó la suave manta que la cubriría; afuera en la ciudad el frío reinaba como solía ocurrir en esos meses finales del año, pero su departamento era cálido por la calefacción que había estado encendida.

La ojiperla se acostó sobre la cama y acomodó el delgado tirante blusón que había resbalado por su hombro… se giró despacio y observó la luz de la luna atravesar sus finas cortinas.

Mordió su labio y observó con curiosidad y un toque de preocupación ese sofá del otro extremo de su habitación.

—Es extraño— mencionó en un susurro… desde hacía casi una semana, sentía que alguien la observaba en la obscuridad de ese lugar.

Culpó a su imaginación. Cerró los ojos despacio y se acomodó en la suavidad de su cama.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El grueso vaso de cristal, que había sido bañado por un costoso whisky, resbaló de su mano y cayó en el alfombrado suelo de su sala. Él dejó caer su mano casi sobre él al estar recostado en uno de esos elegantes sofás… su mirada se había perdido en algún punto del techo del departamento, que era únicamente iluminado por los rayos lunares de esa fría noche.

El televisor estaba apagado, pero su equipo de sonido dejaba escuchar a una de sus bandas de rock favoritas y en ese momento ni atención le prestaba. Sobre la mesa ratona del centro del lugar, se encontraba una botella prácticamente vacía de licor.

El Uchiha resopló cansadamente al cerrar los ojos.

"_No puede estar hablando en serio"_… la molesta y melodiosa voz de la Hyuuga resonó en su cabeza.

Luego de haber casi perdido la calma por la culpa de su padre, ese hombre soberbio y orgullos que no hacía nada más que ridiculizarlo, catalogando como nimiedades cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer… siempre había sido igual, siempre viéndolo como cualquier estorbo cuando Itachi le llenaba los ojos. Le resultaba patético no poder odiarlo todo, su hermano no tenía la culpa, se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás, por eso comenzó a beber… su padre lo frustraba.

Tenía ya un par de horas y entre trago y trago, conviviendo con sus demonios internos, y su mente, traicionera como siempre, viajó a su punto débil… como lo nombró.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Era ridículamente absurdo que ni al calor del alcohol lograra librarse de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente deslizándola hacia atrás, arrastrando el par de rebeldes mechones de negro cabello que enmarcaban su rostro.

Frustrado, revivió aquella noche y revivió el dolor de esa joven. Recordó su mirada y recordó esa súplica… ella quería que él saliera de su vida, y él sólo quería entrar una vez más.

Regresó en su memoria a ese día en su departamento, cuando ella _lo perdonó_…

—Mph— negó en silencio y sonrió torcidamente ante lo estúpido de su juicio, pero el punto era cierto… ella no lo dañó.

Volvió a pensar en el desconcierto que le causaba, o intriga, quizás… En el sabor de sus labios y en el deseo que había tenido de volverlos a besar… de su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos.

Esa sensación de necesidad volvió a pesar en él…

—Tsk. Maldición— susurró con un tinte de frustración y molestia al abrir sus ojos, los mismos que parecieron más negros de lo que eran.

Negó en silencio. Era absurdo sentirse así… necesitaba calmarse, esa sensación lo quemaba y no podía permitirlo.

—Necesito más— su voz ya sonaba ronca por el alcohol. Vio la botella vacía sobre la mesita y se levantó. Si quería olvidarse de eso, necesitaba ir a un bar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La luna que recién comenzaba a menguar en lo alto del cielo, seguía desprendiendo un luminoso brillo que casi parecía contrastar con la muy fría noche.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y el Uchiha había comprobado que en noches de invierno, eran pocos los autos que transitaban las largas e iluminadas avenidas de esa ciudad capital. Había dejado su móvil en el vehículo y al mismo estacionado frente a ese edificio, no en el estacionamiento subterráneo de dónde vivía, luego de volver de ese bar que por primera vez visitó.

Negó en silencio al llevarse una mano a momentáneamente apretar sus cienes, luego de cerrar despacio la puerta del departamento… cerró los ojos y avanzó en silencio directo a esa habitación, lugar al que había comenzado a acostumbrarse al casi dejar de dormir en la suya.

Sus pasos fueron lentos, su respiración tranquila… había bebido, pero ni el alcohol que circulaba su cuerpo lo adormecía tanto como para no saber lo que hacía, para no saber lo que realmente quería… lo que no entendía, era por qué… ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y esa extraña calma pareció llegar a él en ese instante. Cerró la puerta y sus pies descalzos avanzaron sobre el alfombrado suelo… su cuerpo parecía estarse moviendo solo, otra vez. Maldita sea.

La luz de la luna entraba a la espaciosa habitación e iluminaba su cuerpo, ese pantalón de vestir gris que ahora portaba, y la mal colocada camisa negra con un par de botones desabrochados…, sus ojos negros ónix enmarcados por su rebelde cabellera, recorrieron la figura femenina, vulnerablemente dormida.

—Hinata— su voz fue un ronco susurro.

Estiró su mano, para con uno de sus dedos, acariciar la porcelana de la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

La observó moverse ante su tacto y se detuvo, pero a pesar de eso, no retiró su mano… necesitaba tocarla, lo sabía, todo ese tiempo desde que la tocó como mujer por primera vez lo supo. No iba a bastar, no lo había hecho… por eso la presionaba, pero nada parecía funcionar.

¿Por qué?

Casi dejó de respirar al ver su rostro blanco y de finos rasgos contraerse, tal vez sintiendo su presencia. Se molestó con él mismo al no poder separar su vista de ella, debía reconocer que ese rostro en serenidad parecía angelical… y él era un maldito, la estaba deseando, no había dejado de hacerlo… por eso estaba ahí.

Reconocerlo provocó reacciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—Kuso— se maldijo.

Hinata se removió en la cama y la angustia de noches anteriores la hicieron abrir los ojos despacio…, su vista débil por el sueño se enfocó y no tardó en ubicar a la figura masculina a su lado. Su corazón casi se detuvo pero contrario a eso, se levantó de prisa de la cama.

—¿Quién…?— preguntó y su voz denotó lo alarmada que estaba, pero no terminó de hablar cuando el Uchiha la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra el largo armario a su espalda.

—Cállate— ordenó al mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo en ese abrazo por la delgada cintura… sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella se paralizó al reconocerlo.

—¿Có-có-cómo entró? ¿Qué quiere aquí?— le preguntó y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando él acercó sus labios despacio a ella, los rozó por sus mejillas directo a su oído; sus manos delgadas se apretaron en su pecho buscando apartarlo.

—¿Cómo entré?— Hinata respingó al escucharlo hablar, su voz sonó más ronca en su oído —… la llave escondida en la maceta de afuera— respondió y sus manos se movieron como con vida propia, acariciando su cintura y espalda, mezclándose con el lacio cabello azulino.

Los ojos perlados se aguaron al abrirse con sorpresa al igual que sus labios, por los cuales se escapó una exclamación de incredulidad. Él sonrió al notarlo… Hinata era tan predecible, tan ridículamente precavida que nunca tuvo problemas para entrar.

—Y qué quiero— continuó, su tono fue lento al observar su oído y su cuello. La joven Hyuuga se paralizó al sentir la masculinidad del pelinegro en su vientre —…, ya lo sabes.

Ella negó despacio con el rostro —no puedo— mencionó y apretó tanto sus ojos como sus manos en la camisa del joven.

—Y yo no puedo esperar— confesó el chico y la jaló con él. Hinata perdió el aliento y palideció al verse de espaldas en la cama en un par de bruscos movimientos, y con él sobre ella viéndola a los ojos.

Ella ladeó su rostro y se removió bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente y el pánico inicial de aquél momento volvió a ella, el dolor y la impotencia, la frustración y el desconcierto.

—Por favor— suplicó casi sin voz, su corazón latía irregular en su pecho.

El roce de sus cuerpos no hizo más que incrementar el placer del pelinegro.

—Basta— ordenó con voz tan ronca que la paralizó—. Acabemos con esto— pidió y tomó las manos de la chica que intentaban apartarlo y las alzó, buscando no lastimarla, por sobre la cabeza de la joven, apoyándolas en la suavidad de la almohada.

Los ojos de ella temblaron a la expectativa… ¿acabar con eso? Era lo que más quería pero… ¿así?

Negó despacio y su cuerpo tembló.

Él sujetó las dos manos femeninas con una sola de las de él y la otra la resbaló por su cuerpo, pasando peligrosamente por los senos de la joven, hasta llegar a sus piernas.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentirla tocarla, buscó sus ojos y cuando por fin los encontró, no vio aquél brillo rojizo ni la maldad que le transmitieron anteriormente; en cambio, vio en esa profundidad negra desconcierto y frustración. Sus ojos se humedecieron… ¿quién era de verdad Sasuke Uchiha?

—Hinata— la nombró cuando separó las cremosas piernas femeninas y resbaló su cuerpo entre ellas — ¡agh!— jadeó roncamente; su nariz afilada rosaba la de ella y sus alientos se mezclaron al respirar por sus labios.

—B-basta, p-por fa-vor— suplicó cuando él coló su mano bajo su ropa y la dirigió a sus senos, sus ojos temblaron en temor… no pudo gritar porque los labios del Uchiha se apoderaron de los de ella de una manera brusca, necesitada.

Había observado su mirada asustada y bajó su vista a sus labios, los vio temblar y seguro pretender gritar o seguirse resistiendo… un calor desconocido le quemó internamente y ahí se dio cuenta que no podía estar cerca de sus labios sin querer besarlos; y lo hizo…, la besó… tomó sus labios bruscamente y mientras su mano lograba llegar a la blandura de uno de sus senos, él se frotó contra ella, provocándose ese placer que estaba necesitando.

Porque lo supo… ni el alcohol o cualquier otra cosa podían calmar esa necesidad. Por eso estaba ahí.

Siguió besando sus labios y alzando su blusón al mismo tiempo, la escuchaba sollozar o gemir de miedo, pero su necesidad era mucha.

Tanta, que tenía desde esa noche; cuando salió de ese antro luego de discutir con Deidara, que había estado ahí por primera vez… esa noche sólo la observó, molesto con ella, por su rechazo… la segunda noche la vio desde la oscuridad, la vio dormir y un par de veces despertar y fijar su vista en él sin que lo notara… se había contenido para no levantarse y tomar su cuerpo… ya casi se cumplía una semana, pero ya no podía más. Se estaba quemando por dentro.

—No— pidió la agitada chica cuando él por fin liberó sus labios, al estar desprendiendo su blusón de su cuerpo.

—Perdóname— suplicó y un calor ardiente recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata se estremeció al verlo quitarse su mal acomodada camisa… Había pesar en sus palabras… ¿por qué?

Sollozó y lo sintió volver a bajar a su cuerpo, su torso desnudo se apretó contra sus senos.

—No lo haga— suplicó ahora ella al apretar sus manos contra la suave manta bajo ellos.

Él negó despacio al acariciar la suavidad de su piel casi completamente desnuda. Una de sus fuertes manos subió al rostro de la chica y se deslizó hasta arrastrar su flequillo… sus labios descendieron a su níveo cuello y la sintió tensarse… acarició con sus labios y su lengua cuello y hombro.

La deseaba demasiado.

—… por favor— mencionó y un estremecimiento extraño la recorrió por la calma demandante que emanaba.

El Uchiha, gobernado por la oscuridad de su corazón, por el egoísmo de su autosuficiencia… buscaba tomarla, deseaba su cuerpo, conseguir eso que quería de ella y olvidarla. Hinata tenía que ser una más de las que pronto se olvidara, antes de que esas sensaciones que lo venían quemando, cobraran fuerza.

En medio de la pasión de sus besos, él aprovechó y liberó sus senos de ese molesto sostén, sólo para él.

—Ahh— ella perdió el aliento y bajó sus vista pretendiendo verlo a la cara, pero él la ignoró —… N-no quiero— le dijo. Llevó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo masculino, pretendió alejarlo al mismo tiempo que se revolvía bajo su cuerpo. A él no le importó, sus labios bajarían a probar del sabor de sus senos y ella mordió su labio y cerró los ojos.

La masculinidad del chico estaba presa bajo sus pantalones y completamente apretada en los mismos, el dolor en esa área ya era considerable. Una de sus manos comenzó a deslizar las delgadas bragas femeninas.

Ella perdió el aliento y ahora sí intentó gritar. Él tapó sus labios.

—No tiene por qué no gustarte— habló y su aliento embriagante volvió chocar contra ella. Ya no quería tomarla a la fuerza, pero ella no pensaba cooperar.

Hinata negó y sus ojos temblaron acuosos.

En un segundo ella estaba completamente desnuda y bajo su cuerpo, y él, completamente excitado, liberó su miembro duro y totalmente erecto.

La peliazul observó los ojos negros cuando le afirmaron tal cosa.

—Esto de cualquier forma iba a pasar— reconoció el joven al verla y liberar sus labios, la paralizó con esa frase. Que pasara era lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba para sanar su ego; quería hacerla gemir y que su precioso cuerpo lo aceptara.

—Yo no…— habló débilmente.

—No te voy a lastimar— le prometió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Maldición… le estaba gustando más de lo que debería —. También lo puedo hacer lento y suave… sólo… sólo no te resistas— le aseguró y volvió a besar sus labios.

Hinata escuchó cada palabra, iba a pasar, gritara o no, se negara o no…

—Mmhh— gimió resignada cuando él volvió a besarla. Los embriagantes labios del Uchiha se movieron acompasadamente sobre los de ella, su lengua recorría la comisura de los de ella, hasta que por fin, la ingresó dentro de su boca… una vez que ese beso cobró profundidad, él hizo lo que sabía que más podía aterrarla… una de sus manos viajó a su sexo.

La ojiperla intentó levantarse y la aparente calma que había mantenido, comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Agh, Hinata— la nombró y recuperó sus labios —ya te dije, que no voy a lastimarte— le aseguró pero ella siguió temblando mientras él acariciaba su femineidad… las manos de la chica se encajaron en la espalda masculina.

—Mmgh— gimió dolorida la chica cuándo él la penetró con un par de sus dedos.

"_Acabemos con esto"_ recordó las palabras roncas del joven y ladeó su rostro… era lo único que quería… que eso acabara.

Los dedos del moreno entraron y salieron de su cuerpo, arrancándole gemidos inconformes y pudorosos, pero logrando su cometido, eso, y sus labios atormentando el cuerpo femenino, lograron humedecerla sin que ella lo pretendiera.

Él se deshizo de la totalidad de su ropa y sus manos viajaron por el curvilíneo cuerpo femenino, bajando a su cuello y seguir deslizándose a sus senos.

Hinata mordió uno de sus dedos y cerró los ojos. Que eso acabara pronto… todo su cuerpo tembló. Sintió la lengua del Uchiha jugar con sus pezones, lamerlos y llevarlos a su boca. Su piel se erizó.

Una de las grandes manos del joven apretó el seno que no se comía con su boca y no alcanzó a cubrirlo en su totalidad… el cuerpo de Hinata realmente le excitaba.

—Agh— gimió el pelinegro al acomodarse para penetrarla. Ella se tensó —… puede doler un poco.

Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió casi dolorosamente antes de siquiera empezar.

—Si te duele, dilo— le dijo al oído y se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y comenzó a penetrarla despacio.

Las manos nerviosas de la chica se aferraron a los fuertes brazos masculinos y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, él gemía roncamente al irla traspasando y su cuerpo tembló ante eso… no supo por qué. Sus ojos perla se centrarían, solo por un par de segundos en ese tatuaje entre su cuello y hombro… tres aspas que parecían listas para girar y diversos signos pequeños que las rodeaban.

—¡Aahh!— gimió fuertemente la joven cuando lo sintió traspasarla y seguir deslizando toda su longitud dentro de ella..., sus piernas flexionadas se tensaron. Él tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus ojos al volver a experimentar esa presión tibia y húmeda en su miembro, que estremecieron todo su cuerpo —duele— la voz suplicante de la joven le erizó la piel.

—Solo será un momento— aseguró al besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

El cuerpo tenso de la chica, se resentía ante la invasión extraña en su interior, se sentía incómoda y expuesta, sus manos se aflojaron sobre los brazos del chico y él deslizó su miembro, sacándolo, solo para volverlo a ingresar… sus manos volvieron a apretarlo y gimió roncamente al continuar moviéndose sobre ella.

—Eres perfecta, Hinata— confesó roncamente en un acto inconsciente.

"_¿Qué?", _pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de entenderlo cuando la fuerza del chico se incrementó.

Ambos brazos del joven se apoyaban en la almohada sobre la que ella descansaba su cabeza, él apoyaba su frente en la de ella y respiraba por sus labios, Hinata se veía forzada a hacer lo mismo al soportar la fuerza de sus embistes, sus ojos perlados se abrieron ligeramente y vieron la perfección de sus rasgos sobre ella y de inmediato los cerró… no quería recordar nada de eso.

—Demonios— mencionó el joven… su sangre estaba ardiendo.

Su miembro entraba, apretándose en su estrechez y humedeciéndose completamente, y salía solo para volver a entrar y volver a sentir. Deslizó una de sus manos y masajeó la perfecta redondez de los senos de Hinata… ella gimió avergonzada y apretó sus ojos soportándolo.

"_Eres hermosa"_ reconoció internamente.

—Du-duele— mencionó ella cuando él comenzó a golpearse con más fuerza contra ella.

—Aggh— gimió roncamente el Uchiha al ingresar la totalidad de su miembro dentro de ella. Si la iba a dejar, iba a disfrutarlo. Deslizó una de sus manos y le acarició un pierna, la recorrió con su mano y la sujetó para obligarla a separar más las piernas… —Ahhg— volvió a gemir y la fuerza con la que la envestía la obligaba a hacer lo mismo, al hacerla casi perder el ritmo de su respiración. Su piel estaba sudada al igual que la de la joven bajo él y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

—Pa-pare… p-por favor— suplicó la chica pero él no se detuvo, solo bajó a besar su cuello. No esperó que lo excitara tanto.

Los jadeos masculinos llenaban esa habitación, así como algunos gemidos femeninos que lograba arrancarle. Hinata alzó sus manos a apretar su almohada y sus senos se movieron según el ritmo marcado por el pelinegro, aumentando su placer del joven…, la piel de la chica ya era perlada por el sudor, y los negros ojos del Uchiha se fijaron en la perfección de sus redondos senos siendo coronados por los rosados y erectos pezones, y a los mismos moverse por él; no logró contenerse y bajó sus labios a ellos…

Hinata gimió dolorida cuando mordió uno de ellos.

Él enredó uno de sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la chica y con el otro se cuidó de no aplastarla, la intimidad de la chica estaba tan caliente por la fricción y él ya estaba al borde, sus embistes se hicieron más necesitados al penetrarla con mayor fuerza y necesidad, arrancándole gemidos compungidos a la chica que se mordía los labios y apretaba sus ojos.

Sasuke bajó a besar su cuello y finalmente su oído, jadeando roncamente en él… su sangre caliente y la pasión que rogaba por ser liberada de su cuerpo le nubló la conciencia, se empujó contra ella una vez, otra vez y otra vez más hasta intentar saciarse. Su cuerpo no pudo más.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al ladear su rostro y su respiración se escapó de sus labios a modo de jadeos. Un fuerte y último embiste y un ronco gemido se escuchó en el silencio de esa habitación. La piel de la joven se erizó al escucharlo… ¿qué acababan de hacer?

—Aghh— gimió una vez más el Uchiha al dejar escapar su aliento, moviendo un par de cabellos azulinos que en ese momento se mezclaban con su propio cabello. Apoyó su frente sobre la cabeza de la chica y su cuerpo tembló al continuarse vaciando en su interior.

Hinata bajó sus manos despacio cuando él se separó de ella… sus cuerpos seguían siendo uno, ella sintió un cansancio recorrer su cuerpo en un segundo e instalarse en ella, a pesar del dolor que todavía sentía… el par de contrastantes miradas se encontró en esa casi absoluta oscuridad, ambos estaban agitados, la mirada atormentada de la chica reconoció ese rostro…

"_El mejor amigo de Naruto"…_ pensó y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

El cerró sus ojos involuntariamente cuando su miembro liberó la última gota de su esencia en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Era tiempo de dejarla en paz.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente fue más frío de lo normal, el invierno se dejó sentir incluso logrando ocultar los rayos solares.

Hinata caminó de regreso al estacionamiento de la universidad… apenas había tenido de presentarse luego de lo que había pasado, en su vientre todavía podía sentir el vacío que había llenado el cuerpo de ese joven de ojos negros.

Suspiró y abrazó su cuerpo, una capa de vapor salió de sus labios. Había sido realmente incómodo verse a los ojos después de lo que hicieron, lo fue también cuando él bajó de su cuerpo y se despidió con un simple 'lo siento', dejándola en un mar de confusión, y también, con una gota de alivio al todo haber pasado.

Sus pasos sobre esas botas de diseñador, regalo de su primo, que sonaban según su apresurado paso, combinaban bien con el pantalón de mezclilla y el elegante saco negro con bordes delgados en lila, que dejaban ver a la distancia el buen gusto y clase de la Hyuuga, a pesar de su sencillez.

—¿Cómo pude verle a la cara?— se preguntó o se reprochó. Naruto le había hablado con tanta naturalidad y ella, a pesar de pretender huir, al estar el Uchiha cerca, le sostuvo la mirada y fingió una sonrisa para disimular. Se sentía una traidora.

Rebuscó sus llaves en la mochila que portaba y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto, cuando la figura imponente de ese ser de ojos negros se plantó frente a ella.

—Necesitamos hablar.

• • •

—Así que esa es la escuelucha a la asistiremos— una voz femenina se quejó al observar desinteresada el enorme lugar, a través de la ventanilla del auto en el cuál estaba.

—Es más grande que la que teníamos— aceptó una gruesa voz también en el interior, estando estacionados.

La mirada maliciosa y friamente verde recorrió ese lugar de extremo a extremo, observó a los distintos estudiantes que transitaban por el lugar. Su mirada se detuvo en una joven de largo cabello azulino elegantemente vestida… _"una niña rica"_ pensó, la misma que parecía discutir con un alto chico pelinegro; le llamó la atención cómo él parecía buscarla y ella negarse a hablar con él.

—Ey, Gaara, ya métete que hace mucho frío. Además, ¿qué diablos hacemos aquí si entramos hasta el lunes?— se quejó el robusto joven en el lugar del piloto del coche.

El chico de rebelde cabellera rojiza se levantó del cofre del vehículo donde había estado apoyado y sonrió de medio lado, al arrojar el cigarrillo que había estado fumando.

—Vámonos… solo tenía curiosidad de conocer este lugar— mencionó con su peculiar gruesa voz y sonrió.

En el interior del vehículo una joven rubia rodaba los ojos mientras seguía limándose las uñas y esperaba partir.

—Una tontería de tu parte— se quejó el que conducía.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos se fijaron de nueva cuenta en la peculiar pareja que ya parecía más en calma —. Esto será interesante— mencionó solo para él, al seguir observando por el retrovisor de ese viejo coche, al chico que reconoció como un Uchiha.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Primero que nada, una disculpa por el capítulo laaargo, la verdad no quise cortarlo porque, bueno, como que quedaba flojo xD intentaré que los demás sean más cortos.

Amm… espero que les haya gustado, este va a ser el último lemon que ocurra algo así. Desde el capítulo pasado comencé a forzar la historia para que tome el rumbo que quiero darle ): ojalá no sea muy escandaloso esto.

¿Qué más? Ah, lo del trabajo con Naruto, pues es necesario, no se crean que se viene mucho Nh, porque no, la historia es Sh y así seguirá, Naruto serán la impotencia y arranques de celos del Uchiha, nada más.

Creo que es todo ñ.ñ

Gracias por seguir aquí y leyendo la historia, solo espero que les siga gustando… lamento la tardanza, creo que pasó como un mes desde la última vez –en mi defensa digo que en este tiempo actualicé dos fics-. Denme tiempo, por fa, al finalizar septiembre debo terminar uno de esos fics y me quedaré solo con éste y otro, así que las actus serán más constantes, lo prometo.

Agradezco comentarios (:

_**Heavenly 14, Nicolai P. Sherman, Nicole Ig, Daisuke-37, Valentina Londono3597, kei, Julia, Alejandra barrosbossio, adx-25, KattytoNebel, DAMIC00, Elena, Dark Amy chan, Andreawapanda, tsuki-nata, DarkHikari, Yuuki-Onna, andy'hina, kuro Jackeline, SasukEmpire, ryuzaky-kira3021, hinasweet, patohf, Saara-Chan94, G.M., ale302, Ale, josephineee y a una guest**_

Gracias también por los favoritos al fic o a mi xD

Julia, me dio muchísimo gusto encontrarte en face tirando bullying y sin conocernos xD, no cambies tu pseudónimo, yo ya sé quién eres, Magaly, también un gusto andar en face contigo ñ.ñ, chicas gracias.

Saara Chan, no sé en cuál grupo Sh me digas, a ese que mencionaste recién me uní, estaba con mi face personal pero nunca vi que se mencionara el fic xD yo no lo hago, me da pena jsjs.., como sea, un gusto.

Bueno, ya, un beso… próxima actu, espero que pronto.

Sean felices, besos. Aidé.

Antes de que se me olvide, hay un desfase con la numeración de los capítulos; como el 'prólogo' no cuenta como capítulo, el chapter2, viene siendo el capítulo 1 y así sucesivamente, estamos en el capítulo 8, por ahí me había equivocado, pero es solo la numeración.


	10. un alma en declive

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

* * *

-9-

UN ALMA EN DECLIVE

* * *

•

•

Hinata llevó sus nerviosos ojos a ese ser de mirada negra que la veía y se había acercado casi frente a ella. Se había abrazado ligeramente a sí misma, sin saber si por el frío que se sentía o por la presencia del Uchiha.

—Y-ya no tenemos n-nada de qué hablar— respondió la joven que veía discretamente a los costados, lo que menos quería era que otra vez corrieran rumores sobre ellos.

—No es lo que yo creo— la voz fría del pelinegro no emitió mayor emoción, mientras buscaba sus ojos.

Una vez que hicieron contacto visual, por instinto la peliazul retrocedió un paso, pese a su reto auto impuesto de mantenerse controlada.

—Ya basta— suplicó sin alzar la voz y sin despegar su vista de esos ojos onix —. U-usted y y-yo… n-nunca debimos siquiera co-conocernos— aseguró y antes de terminar de hablar, había ladeado su rostro, incómoda por el recuerdo de esa madrugada.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado. Él también estaba de acuerdo… pero las cosas no ocurrieron así, y en ese momento seguía molesto —. Eso ya no tiene importancia— reconoció.

Ella negó en silencio y la sensación de no tener control de nada la molestó, se sentía dolida, humillada y una traidora… se fallaba a sí misma; se lo reconoció al haber dormido llorando después de que él se marchara. Por la mañana tuvo que suplicarse a continuar, pero en ese momento, con él frente a ella, diciendo que las cosas eran tal cual, la molestó.

—Hinata— volvió a hablar el joven al tomarla del brazo y pretender acercarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Quiere dejarme en paz?— mencionó la joven al tirar de su brazo, ignorando por completo, ambos, al par de ojos fríamente verdes que se fijaban en ellos desde la distancia.

—¿Por qué lo haría?— preguntó él ocultando la molestia al ser rechazado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vio desde su altura.

Ella se sintió pequeña frente a él —U-usted lo… lo dijo— su voz dolida le recordó su promesa y acentuó su desesperación al fruncir el ceño mientras lo veía a los ojos. Ya no podía seguir con eso.

Él volvió a sonreír de medio lado, casi le pareció a Hinata que de manera siniestra.

"_Fue estúpido creerlo"_, reconoció internamente el Uchiha.

Estar entre sus exquisitas piernas le gustó más de lo que temía… Además, había algo que no había obtenido de esa Hyuuga, y lo quería, su ego lo exigía.

La ojiperla tragó suavemente al ver su sonrisa ladeada… ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué más pretendía?... ella había cedido tontamente a su capricho y él seguía ahí. Las manos de la Hyuuga temblaron al abrir la puerta de su auto.

—Déjeme en paz— suplicó —. Yo sólo… — mencionó y vio su mirada negra sobre ella —, sólo quiero… en este momento so-sólo quiero desaparecer— aceptó y giró su cuerpo para adentrarse al auto.

—Hinata— la llamó molesto y la detuvo al tomarla del brazo, sin querer permitirle marcharse. Él estaba frustrado y ella sólo complicaba las cosas. No debía estar ahí y lo sabía, lo molestaba obedecer sus impulsos y buscarla, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle otra noche?... era patético.

Ella apretó en puños sus manos y tiró su brazo logrando soltarse ante la poca fuerza del imprevisto agarre del Uchiha.

—Ya tuvo lo que quería— mencionó logrando controlar su voz y volvió a sostenerle la mirada —. Ya no quiero verlo nunca más— su voz suave se impregnó de un dolor que pocas veces permitía mostrar.

Él apretó sus manos en puños y su rostro no demostró la molestia que eso le provocó.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, ignorando por completo al viejo auto negro que pasaba tras ellos, directo a la salida del lugar. Hinata ingresaría a su auto y, temblando todavía, encendería al mismo, dejando al frustrado y molesto Uchiha de pie frente a ese cajón de estacionamiento, viéndola fríamente mientras se marchaba.

• • •

—Oye, gracias por ayudarme, frentona— mencionó irónicamente la rubia ojiverde mientras luchaba por guardar en la cajuela de su auto, una maqueta en la que había estado trabajando por meses.

La pelirrosa guardó silencio y terminó de fruncir el ceño al fijar sus ojos jade a la distancia.

Ino rodó los ojos cuando por fin logró ingresar sin daño alguno su trabajo.

—¿Enmudeciste de repente o sólo pretendes jugar a ignorarme?— cuestionó la rubia al cerrar la cajuela — ¿Sakura?—preguntó al permanecer de pie tras su auto.

—¡Piit! ¡Piiit!— el sonido de un escandaloso claxon hizo respingar a la Yamanaka.

—¡Oye, idiota!, ¿qué demonios te pasa?— se quejó la joven al fijar su vista en el conductor de ese clásico y maltratado auto negro.

—Muévete mujer, estorbas— el chico robusto asomó su cabeza para hablarle.

—¿Estorbar? Hasta esa carcacha pasa por ahí— alzó la voz la molesta rubia al señalar el camino.

El chico sonrió y negó en silencio al seguir avanzando.

—Idiotas— mencionó molesta la Yamanaka al ver al resto de las personas sobre el auto. Su mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con otra mirada verde, pero más fría, de la rubia en el interior que la vio sin darle mucha importancia —¡Agghh!— mencionó la joven al apretar sus manos en puños, imposibilitada de seguir discutiendo cuando ellos salieron del lugar.

Un viento frío ondeó su largo cabello mientras se giraba dispuesta a subir a su auto.

—¿Puedes creerlo?— se quejó al volver a ver a la pelirrosa que por un segundo permaneció atenta a lo lejos, y luego deslizó su mirada siguiendo un auto —¿qué ocurre?

—No puede ser…— mencionó casi consternada al comprobar que el auto que se retiraba en ese preciso instante, era el de la ojiperla.

—¿Qué?— preguntó la rubia que fastidiada volteó a ver lo que la oji jade veía, mientras frotaba sus manos bajo sus guantes —¿Uh?... era Hinata, ¿cierto?

Sakura tensó la mandíbula al verse celosa y volvió su vista al lugar inicial.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?— preguntó comenzando a preocuparse mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra marrón.

—Que parece que Hinata no es lo que parece— mencionó molesta y seriamente al ver al Uchiha comenzar a retirarse en dirección contraria a ellas.

—¿Qué dices?— cuestionó la extrañada rubia al reconocer al pelinegro que se marchaba, pero sin terminar de entender nada.

El pelirrosa negó en silencio —Pensar que confiaba en ella— mencionó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta del copiloto del auto de la Yamanaka.

La rubia frunció el ceño ¿confiar en ella? ¿en Hinata? ¿Que no era lo que parecía?... y ¿Sasuke?

—Espera, espera…— se apresuró a mencionar la joven al también subir a su coche, siguiendo a su amiga de chamarra roja; le resultó sencillo entender lo que ella se imaginaba —Si estaban juntos, debe haber alguna razón; comparten carrera y un taller ¿recuerdas? Sé objetiva. Hinata no…

—¿Quieres parar ya de defenderla? ¿Eres amiga suya o mía?— interrumpió la pelirrosa molesta al verla a los ojos.

La rubia se sorprendió por un segundo para luego relajar sus facciones.

—De ambas— aclaró —. Te conozco de años, pero eso quiere decir que no vea las cosas desde otra perspectiva; también quiero a Hinata, ella siempre ha sido muy amable y…

—¿Otra perspectiva?— interrumpió molesta —¡Ellos estaban juntos!

—¿Besándose?— preguntó con un toque de ironía.

—¿Hace falta?— devolvió de igual forma y sin disminuir su molestia.

Ino suspiró cansadamente mientras ajustaba la palanca de velocidades para comenzar a salir — La estás juzgando basándote sólo en algo que viste… y a la distancia, ni siquiera oíste lo que estaban hablando— mencionó y la vio de medio lado al comenzar a conducir.

—No la defiendas.

—No la defiendo, soy justa solamente— aclaró — ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, frente de marquesina?— preguntó ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la oji jade —¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia?

La otra se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro ofendida —Sasuke nunca se acerca a nadie, él prefiere mantenerse lejos de todos, más si son chicas… ¿qué piensas de eso?

La otra se encogió de hombros y mentalmente aceptó que tenía un punto.

—Nunca has sido muy objetiva cuando hablamos del asocial de Sasuke —le recordó—. Deja de hacer suposiciones, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ambos y ya?

La chica rodó los ojos al sentir que comenzaba a perder… nunca había tenido una real posibilidad con el Uchiha, pero el hecho de saberlo solo y sin ninguna intención con ninguna chica, bastaba para no perder la esperanza, pero si eso cambiaba ahora… ella…

—¿Con qué derecho podría peguntarle?— le cuestionó molesta.

—No te enojes, no creo que sea para tanto. A Sasuke no le interesa nadie y Hinata, bueno, Hinata sólo tiene ojos para Naruto, seguro hasta Sasuke lo ha notado— mencionó la rubia intentando disminuir la tensión.

La pelirrosa apretó en puños sus manos y resopló sonoramente, por dentro gritaba al no poder controlar sus celos, anteriormente dirigidos a cualquier chica que se le acercara y, más recientemente a Hinata, ella que ni siquiera le caía mal, y eso era lo peor… si las cosas seguían así, ese sentimiento de empatía terminaría cediendo y eso la molestaba.

¿Acaso podría Hinata despertar interés en Sasuke?

Ino sonrió al imaginar la rabieta interna que hacía —vayamos a comer fideos muy calientes, muero de frío ¿quieres?— animó al pretender dejar en el olvido dicho asunto.

Las manos con guantes negros de la pelirrosa, se dirigieron a su rostro, ocultándolo, sin saber si pretendía olvidar lo ocurrido, entenderlo o justificarlo, porque la molestia amenazaba con quedarse con ella todo ese fin de semana y tal vez más.

—Como sea…— respondió desanimada.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El Uchiha caminó molesto de regreso, todavía tenía un entrenamiento al que asistir y en ese momento, no le interesaba.

Tampoco es como si debiese importarle, y lo sabía, había poseído el cuerpo de esa Hyuuga dos veces, la segunda de ellas casi con su consentimiento y aun así, no estaba satisfecho.

Caminó por los largos caminos de adoquín del campus, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo e ignorando miradas curiosas de una par de chicas que también por ahí transitaban; un viento frío le dio de lleno en la cara y ni así se le quitó esa sensación caliente que surgía desde sus entrañas y que lo molestaba a un punto inentendible por no lograr comprenderse.

Caminó hasta el gran gimnasio de ese lugar y se dirigió hasta los vestidores.

"_No voy a convertirme en un perdedor"_ se aseguró al ingresar a la pequeña habitación, dónde ya estaba casi la mitad del equipo preparándose para la siguiente práctica.

No pensaba quedarse así, esa tonta Hyuuga ni siquiera lo dejó hablar y aunque se sintió patético al buscarla, no se iba a quedar con esa sensación de inconformidad, no le importaba parecer el patán que era, si con eso satisfacía su orgullo y su ego.

Él había disfrutado esa noche, había disfrutado subirse a su cuerpo y penetrarla, convirtiéndola momentáneamente en algo suyo, había disfrutado su voz convertida en gemidos, tortuosos, pero gemidos al fin... las curvas y proporciones de su ser, él había alcanzado el éxtasis en su cuerpo y ella…

—¡Oe, teme!— la escandalosa voz del rubio se alzó por sobre las demás presentes en ese lugar —¿Qué te parece si terminando el entrenamiento vamos por un buen ramen donde Ichiraku, 'ttebayo?— ofreció el rubio mientras terminaba de colocarse la casaca roja de entrenamiento.

—No. Tengo algo qué hacer— respondió secamente.

—¿Uh?— mencionó el joven al verlo ingresar de mal modo su ropa deportiva en la maleta que traía en la mano —¿No vas a entrenar?

—No.

—Pero… ¿por qué?— insistió el rubio al verlo cerrar su casillero.

—Porque no, dobe, deja de fastidiar— respondió molesto al evadirlo y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Ah, vamos, teme, ¿qué no eras tú el que insistió en darle importancia a formar parte de la escuadra titular? ¿Qué pasó con eso, 'ttebayo?— preguntó al seguirlo.

—Ahora no importa— fue cortante al pasar entre el Inuzuka que recién llegaba y un par de sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo que no importa? ¿A dónde vas?, puedo acompañarte, de verás— aseguró el joven al tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo voltear.

El fastidiado pelinegro jaló de su brazo y en un acto reflejo, movido por la frustración que sentía, aventó al rubio haciéndolo chocar con la pared a centímetros de su espalda.

—Deja de fastidiar, Naruto. Comienzas a ser un verdadero fastidio— su voz sonó ronca mientras veía molesto al sorprendido rubio a los ojos.

—Oe, pero…— mencionó el asombrado ojiazul.

—Ey, Sasuke, ¿qué demonios pasa?— cuestionó el Nara al acercarse, a falta de entrenador, él como capitán tenía la autoridad sobre ellos.

—Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?— mencionó molesto y su mirada gélida se deslizó del Nara al rubio y posteriormente, ignoraría al resto para salir de ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso, Naruto?— ahora quién habló fue Choji que apenas se asomaba.

—Nada— mencionó el rubio al ver la puerta lentamente cerrarse tras salir el Uchiha. Él no tenía idea, lo único que temía era que Sasuke se volviese a apartar como ya una vez lo había hecho; negó en silencio, no podían permitirlo.

—No sé qué les sorprende, el imbécil de Sasuke no es más que un bipolar con delirio de grandeza… sólo le hace falta una golpiza— mencionó el Inuzuka al ver a sus compañeros volver poco a poco a lo que hacían.

—¿Y tú se la darás?— añadió el chico de cejas pobladas.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Claro, claro, eso pasará… tal vez algún día— se burló el rubio al forzarse a relajarse —, cuando el teme no pueda moverse, 'ttebayo— añadió molestando al de marcas rojizas.

—¿Crees que no puedo?— retó el otro.

—El único que le pateará el trasero al teme, seré yo, dattebayo— aseguró el ojiazul al señalarse y sonreír confiado.

—Cierren la boca, los únicos traseros pateados serán de los que lleguen tarde al entrenamiento. Nos vemos afuera— sentenció el Nara al salir del lugar con una pequeña toalla y una botella de agua en las manos.

El Inuzuka rodó los ojos —¿Soy el único que cree que se le subieron los humos?

El rubio se rio sonoramente — Para nada, Kiba, vayamos a entrenar— animó al palmearlo de la espalda. El desganado Inuzuka comenzó a caminar fastidiado y el resto los seguiría paulatinamente.

El camino no tan largo hasta la cancha se pasó entre las charlas de un animoso Lee y el casi molesto Kiba, Naruto sonreía y alguna vez intervino en el tema, aunque antes de llegar su sonrisa aminoró al volver a pensar en cierto pelinegro y esa repentina pérdida de autocontrol.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La peliazul dejó escapar el aliento al recargarse tras la puerta cerrada de su departamento, todavía con las llaves en las manos y su mochila colgando de su hombro.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y tragó ligeramente tratando de regularizar el golpeteo fuerte de su corazón, el mismo que a pesar de los minutos no disminuía.

—¿Es que acaso no ha acabado?— se preguntó en voz baja al abrir sus ojos. Casi sintió sus manos sudar a pesar del clima frío de la temporada.

Sus perlados y preocupados ojos recorrieron el lugar, todo estaba tal como lo dejó esa mañana, entonces se giró y colocó el pestillo de la puerta, lo que menos quería era otra sorpresa no grata en el lugar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?— se preguntó al morder su labio… permaneció un par de segundos observando la puerta cerrada y luego negó en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? En ese momento no podía siquiera pensar con claridad.

El sonido de los autos que avanzaban por la larga avenida frente a su departamento, y el tenue sonido de líquido cayendo, proveniente de una pequeña fuente en una esquina de su sala, la distrajeron de sus pensamientos y se forzó a despejar su mente; si pensaba mucho las cosas terminaría por sumergirse en un mundo de miedos e inseguridades.

Dejó su mochila en un sofá de la sala para luego retirarse su saco y colocarlo momentáneamente en un perchero cercano. Intentó distraerse cocinando, después de colocarse un delantal y atar su largo cabello, mientras reproducía el par de mensajes que su contestadora guardaba.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su primo al avisarle que ese día estaba teniendo más trabajo de lo normal y que no podría visitarla, como se les estaba haciendo costumbre los fines de semana; después uno de su antigua sensei, la escuchó mencionar cualquier cosa de poca importancia, y Hinata volvió a sentir esa sensación de calidez, aquella que desde que perdió a su madre no sentía y eso volvió a dibujarle una sonrisa.

—Tienes que ser fuerte— se suplicó mientras picaba algunas verduras —. Lo peor debió haber pasado ya.

Mientras preparaba la comida se auto convencía que manteniéndose firme, luego de haber cedido, el Uchiha no tendría ya más que exigir.

Negó en silencio _"Esto ni siquiera está bien"_ reconoció.

¿De qué manera torcida se había enredado todo ese asunto? ¿Por qué era él el que condicionaba, cuando era ella la agredida?

—¿Qué pasa con él?— se preguntó al dirigirse a su habitación.

Sus pasos lentos, terminaron de detenerse al apenas haberse adentrado un par de metros. Su corazón se apretó al ver su cama, por primera vez destendida, al apenas haberse animado a levantar. Tragó pesadamente ante el recuerdo y abrazó su cuerpo suavemente.

… "_No, Hinata… ¿Qué pasa contigo?" se reprochó._

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea que su mente le restregó.

Ella casi se había entregado a él sin ofrecer mucha resistencia.

—Dios— mencionó apenas con aliento al no poder despegar su vista de las mantas revueltas sobre la cama.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, ante ese desconcierto que ella misma se generaba, casi podía verse en esa cama, desnuda bajo el cuerpo grande del Uchiha que la dominaba, sintiendo ese desapego emocional pero también la unión de sus cuerpos; a él reclamándola, tomándola, incrementando su fuerza paulatinamente y ella permitiéndole hacerlo.

Hinata negó despacio al perder el aliento, seguía inmóvil frente a su cama.

Casi pudo escuchar los jadeos y gemidos roncos del Uchiha en su oído, el sonido acuoso de él golpeándose contra ella mientras la penetraba y sus manos recorriendo y apretando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su vista se distorsionó por las lágrimas que se agruparon en sus ojos… ¿Por qué le permitió volver a hacerlo? ¿Cuándo iba a olvidar esos recuerdos y sensaciones?

Su cuerpo tembló y su abrazo sobre sí misma cobró un poco más de fuerza.

«No tiene por qué no gustarte» «No te voy a lastimar» «Perdóname»

La voz ronca, casi suplicante y frustrada, volvieron a estremecerle el corazón, obligándolo a latir más fuerte contra su pecho.

Su respiración lenta escapaba por sus labios al sentir que no podía respirar de otra forma…

—No…— mencionó apenas con aliento. Todo eso era tan contradictorio, ni siquiera en ese momento, cuando todo parecía haber pasado, sabía qué sentía o por qué lo hizo.

Giró su cuerpo y con su corazón acelerado salió de esa habitación. Apagó la estufa y dejó la comida a medio cocinarse, volvió a tomar su saco y mochila, para luego de recuperar sus llaves, salir casi huyendo de ahí, sintiéndose una cobarde.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Patético— la voz ronca del Uchiha sonó cansada, al recargar su cabeza en el asiento mientras sostenía el volante de su vehículo, al apenas haberlo apagado. Cerró sus ojos despacio y su ceño se frunció del mismo modo bajo su flequillo… esa sensación de intranquilidad no se había marchado de él, a pesar de haberse detenido en un bar cualquiera buscando no llegar a su departamento.

La quietud de ese casi oscuro estacionamiento del lugar donde residía, contrastaba con el ruido casi ensordecedor del bar donde había estado bebiendo apenas una hora antes, y tampoco en ese lugar fue capaz de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza… Sus ojos negros se abrieron despacio y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo de su auto de lujo… era inútil, nunca creyó que ese acto despreciable, que cometió contra ese ser de ojos perlados, lo envolvería a tal punto.

Suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, para segundos después bajar de ese auto. Hizo sonar la alarma del coche mientras avanzaba, esta vez con dirección contraria al elevador que lo llevaría a su departamento y se dirigió a la salida del estacionamiento; el aire frío golpeó su rostro y ondeó sus largos mechones de negro cabello, mientras su vista giraba al complejo departamental donde esa Hyuuga vivía.

Ya era un patán después de todo, así que, ¿qué más daba?

Su mirada fríamente negra se dirigió al departamento que debía pertenecerle y avanzó directo ahí.

Una vez frente a la puerta, nuevamente no tuvo problemas en entrar, lo que lo molestó por la poca prudencia de la tonta chica; su molestia se incrementaría al comprobar sus sospechas, el lugar estaba parcialmente iluminado pero en casi completo silencio. Cerró la puerta tras él, mientras avanzaba sin prisa, notó las parrillas de la estufa ocupadas, algo que no había visto antes al estar todo en perfecto orden; entró a la habitación y tras girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, su mirada profundamente negra se encontró con la cama revuelta…, él también reviviría lo ocurrido entre ellos dos esa madrugada, provocándole reacciones bajo su pantalón, pero dejó de prestarle importancia al no saberla en el lugar.

—¿Dónde demonios estás?— se preguntó al observar por la ventana de esa habitación la enorme ciudad que se extendía entre altos edificios. Iban a ser las once de la noche.

Tensó su mandíbula y apretó molesto sus puños.

"_Yo sólo… en estos momentos, sólo quiero desaparecer"_ recordó la suave y dolorida voz asegurar tal cosa.

—Mph— sonrió de molesto... No se lo pensaba permitir.

Se giró directo al amplio escritorio de fina madera en esa habitación, tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma para comenzar a escribir.

Saldría de ese lugar dejando la nota sobre la mal colocada almohada.

Apretó el puente de su nariz al entrar al elevador que lo llevaría hasta el lobby… esta vez había conservado ese duplicado de llaves para él. Su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Qué quieres?— contestó cortante mientras descendía por el elevador.

—_¿Por qué no salimos, teme? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vayamos por unos tragos, 'ttebayo, tú invitas_— mencionó el animoso rubio del otro lado de la línea, era la tercera vez que le marcaba en esa noche y la única que le respondía.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué? Está bien, yo pago mis…

—Que no, Naruto. Estoy con mis padres— mintió sabiendo que sólo con esa excusa podría librarse de él, posiblemente hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Ah? Eh… pu-pues me da mucho gusto, dattebayo, entonces…

—Nos vemos el lunes— interrumpió secamente el pelinegro para cortar la llamada al momento de salir del elevador, dejando a un rubio, aunque momentáneamente sin planes, un poco más tranquilo por él.

—¡Mjump!— el sonido de un carraspeo lo hizo voltear de medio lado hacia el elegante mostrador de la recepción de ese edificio, antes de continuar avanzando —¿Visita a la señorita Hyuuga?— preguntó el hombre mayor y de aspecto sociable, que tras esas gafas para la vista cansada, examinaba al altivo y orgulloso chico.

—Sí. ¿Sabe a dónde salió?— cuestionó secamente al voltear parcialmente su cuerpo a él al meter sus dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —¿Y desde a qué hora?— añadió al importarle poco ser examinado visualmente.

El hombre sonrió y negó en silencio.

—No sabría decirle, cuando viaja en coche difícilmente pasa por aquí.

—Tsk— mencionó el Uchiha para girarse.

—¿Usted es?— se apresuró a preguntar el hombre como parte de su trabajo al estar informado.

—Su novio— contestó secamente.

—Oh, ya veo…— mencionó al verlo salir. Ahora entendía esas visitas nocturnas que el joven solía hacerle a la joven heredera Hyuuga. Terminó por encogerse de hombros para sentarse a ver un pequeño televisor que le mostraba un canal deportivo… Eran una pareja bastante peculiar, la joven Hyuuga era en extremo amable y ese chico, bueno, ese chico parecía estar hecho de hielo.

El Uchiha desapareció de su vista tras cruzar las relucientes puertas de cristal y el hombre volvió a negar en silencio. En sus tiempos las relaciones de noviazgos solían llevarse de otra forma.

—Éstos jóvenes de ahora…

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un alto castaño y de mirada fría en esos ojos perlados, abrió sin mucho ánimo la puerta de su sencillo departamento. La noche era helada y había salido más tarde de lo normal, con la pronta llegada de su tío, el trabajo parecía duplicarse y sólo él podía sacarlo adelante.

Cerró la puerta tras él y le extrañó encontrarse con la pantalla de la sala encendida. Frunció el ceño al ver algo de desorden, no tuvo tiempo de extrañarse o pensar en algún intruso al percibir también el aroma a comida casera.

Sonrió y negó en silencio. Se quitó el saco y dejó el maletín de cuero tipo ejecutivo en el suelo al avanzar a la sala; ahí acurrucada entre un par de cojines de piel y cubierta con su saco negro se encontró dormida a su prima.

—Hinata-sama—la llamó en voz baja al verla desde su altura y rascar suavemente su azulino cabello buscando despertarla.

La joven frunció el ceño y se revolvió extrañada ante esa sensación.

—Hinata-sama— volvió a llamarla el joven pero esta vez dejó de tocarla y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Eh?— mencionó al abrir los ojos… alzó su mirada y se encontró con esa similar a la suya, que generalmente era fría, ahora viéndola casi con ternura —¿Niisan?… ¡ah! ¡Neji-niisan!— habló al buscar ponerse en pie.

El chico sonrió al ver los torpes movimientos de la chica que trataba de ser rápida.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Tiene mucho tiempo aquí? Creí haberle dicho que saldría tar…

—Lo siento— se apresuró a interrumpirlo —Y-yo…— mencionó y bajó la mirada a sus manos, mientras nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Tiene algún problema?— cuestionó el joven al verla tan nerviosa, con el paso de los años, Hinata ya no se mostraba de esa forma ante él.

—¿Ah?... n-no…— respondió y lo vio a los ojos buscando convencerlo. El chico entrecerró los ojos suspicaz, él la conocía muy bien —S-so-sólo no…— habló al desviar la mirada— no quería estar sola— mintió, ¿cómo decirle lo que le ocurría?

—Lamento no haberla ayudado mucho, debió haber llegado hace tiempo y hasta se quedó dormida— mencionó el joven mientras relajaba su semblante.

Hinata enrojeció avergonzada.

—No es eso…—corrigió y sonrió —, no tuve buena noche— mencionó de pronto y su sonrisa decreció al venir flashazos de los momentos vividos. Carraspeó antes de que su primo notase el cambio —Pre-preparé la cena, ¿quieres?— volvió a hablar al regresar su vista a él.

El chico asintió y sonrió, Hinata correspondió la sonrisa como un acto reflejo y se apresuró a servirle.

—Creo que hace meses que no hay comida casera en este lugar— mencionó el joven en un tono relajado, apenas logrando que sonara a broma.

—Desde antes que Hanabi ingresara al internado, poco después de que conseguiste pagarte este lugar y ser independiente— recordó la joven mientras le servía un filete empanizado frito, arroz y verduras en adobo que acompañaría con una salsa de soja.

El joven castaño le elogió el buen sazón y ella se disculpó por no avisar, había tenido que pedirle al portero del lugar que le abriera, tras identificarse; también tuvo que hacerlo por tener sus libros desordenados en la pequeña mesa ratona del centro de la sala, lugar donde había estado estudiando.

—Sabe que es bienvenida cuando guste, aunque me hubiese gustado saberlo para intentar llegar antes— mencionó el joven al continuar comiendo frente a ella, en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sin necesidad de usar el comedor.

La ojiperla tomó y soltó un par de veces un trozo de filete y se mordió el labio antes de animarse a hablar:

—Ni-niisan… crees que… que bueno, ¿po-podría dormir aquí?— preguntó y lo vio a los ojos antes de desviar su rostro incómoda al haber notado sorpresa en sus facciones.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso?— le cuestionó luego de un segundo.

—Amm…— ella empezó a moverse incómoda en la silla frente a él —n-no quiero ser… ser inoportuna o… o abusar de tu hospitalidad, niisan, pero…— añadió y comenzó a arrepentirse por haberlo pedido — pero…

—No tiene que excusarse, lamento haberlo preguntado— interrumpió el castaño, supuso que sólo se sentía sola, desde hacía casi quince días la notaba extraña, y eso, junto a las presiones que le caerían encima, lo hicieron suponer que buscaba la seguridad de la familia.

—No quiero molestar— volvió a hablar la joven —. S-si no es molestia, yo… yo podría dormir en el sofá.

—De ninguna manera, usted dormirá en mi habitación, la cama es muy cómoda, y yo lo haré en la sala— explicó el joven.

—N-no, yo no…

—Sólo de esa manera lo aceptaré— condicionó el joven al sonreírle.

La peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego fruncir el ceño en ternura.

—Gra-gracias, niisan— mencionó sinceramente… se reprendió internamente por seguir evadiendo su realidad, pero seguirla enfrentando luego de lo ocurrido esa madrugada, y luego de que ella misma permitió que pasara, le estaba pesando más de lo que creyó.

—Ni lo diga, ahora terminemos de cenar o la comida va a enfriarse— le restó importancia el joven. Permitirle quedarse iba contra las órdenes de su tío, pero no quiso decirle que no a esa joven, a la que siempre le provocó proteger.

—S-sí…— aceptó la ojiperla y en menos de media hora la comida sobre la mesa estaría casi extinta.

Hinata superó su vergüenza al pedirle una pijama prestada a su primo, pues había salido de prisa y no tuvo tiempo de prever ese tipo de inconvenientes y aun así, no desistió en permanecer en ese lugar.

La noche le había pasado como creyó, envuelta entre las cálidas mantas de su primo y en la comodidad de cama, fue capaz de dormir toda la noche, esta vez no despertó durante la madrugada, pero tuvo vívidos sueños de lo ocurrido entre ella y el Uchiha; la sensación de inconformidad con su decisión y de reproche hacia su persona, permaneció con ella hasta el amanecer.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un fastidiado Uchiha bajó de su auto esa mañana de lunes, vistiendo solamente un pantalón de vestir gris y una casi ajustada camisa negra doblada hasta los codos, a pesar de que el clima era frío.

Estaba molesto.

La noche anterior había vuelto a buscarla a pesar de advertirle que no lo haría, ella había estado ahí y había leído su nota; lo había ignorado y nuevamente no había dormido en ese lugar… él aceptaba y no le importaba no ser la persona que ella quería, sabía que la había forzado, aunque la segunda vez no fue tan desagradable, para ella como la primera, él había intentado cuidarla, satisfacerla y no lo logró, eso lo frustraba, necesitaba cambiarlo, ¿y qué hacía ella? Sólo complicar las cosas, ¿pensaba huir siempre?

"_No se lo permitiré"_ pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar luego de haber asegurado su auto.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con su mochila al hombro caminó por el largo y sombreado sendero del estacionamiento, metros más adelante reconocería uno de los tantos vehículos estacionados en ese lugar, como el de la ojiperla que lo molestaba. Su mirada fría y profunda se fijó al frente, varios metros delante de él caminaba la patética Hyuuga del brazo de un alto castaño, el mismo que le cargaba la mochila… él entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"_Otra vez ese tipo"_ pensó molesto al recordar que no era la primera vez que los veía juntos.

• • •

La peliazul se había disculpado con el castaño por última vez, antes de salir de su departamento esa mañana, apenas podía creer que había pasado el fin de semana con él, Neji había descansado el domingo y fue el mismo joven quien le ofreció a quedarse, ella había dudado un momento, pero ante la naturalidad del joven y sus propios temores, terminó por aceptar, prometiéndole que no volvería a ocurrir, lo que menos deseaba era invadir su espacio personal.

La mañana había sido como aquellos días de infancia cuando solían vivir juntos, el castaño la había invitado a comer fuera y ella aprovechó ese momento para volver por algunos libros y un poco de ropa a su departamento, había tomado la primera que encontró al percatarse también de esa nota sobre su cama.

"_He venido a buscarte. No me obligues a forzarte a que seas tú la que lo haga. Márcame."_

La peliazul también se había percatado que el juego de llaves de repuesto no estaba en la maceta afuera de su departamento, eso había incrementado su nerviosismo y se había apresurado a salir de ese lugar, no quería pensar qué ocurriría si el Uchiha hubiera entrado encontrándose con su primo. Ella negó en silencio con su cabeza al desechar esa idea… nada había ocurrido, por suerte.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Hinata-sama?— preguntó el joven que la notaba tensa.

—¿Eh? Ah… n-no, nada— alzó el rostro a él y le sonrió ocultando todo lo que sentía y pensaba tras esa sonrisa. Olvidó también su ropa, había tomado un vestido azul marino de manga semi larga, sus piernas las había cubierto con dos medias gruesas arriba de media pierna, y también se había colocado a convinación un suéter delgado negro, tal vez no había sido la mejor elección por el frío de esa mañana, pero el sol brillaba y prometía un agradable día, esperaba que lo fuera en todos los aspectos.

—Gracias por traerme, Neji niisan— se detuvo la joven antes de adentrarse más a su facultad —¿Seguro que no te causa inconvenientes irte así? Puedes usar mi coche, yo…

—De ninguna manera, viajar en metro una vez no me caerá mal, antes solía hacerlo— interrumpió el castaño al colocarle la mano en la cabeza, Hinata sonrió. Él había conducido hasta ahí en el coche de la peliazul, al haber dejado su auto en el departamento, sólo para no complicarle el regreso a su departamento al finalizar sus clases —Cuídese mucho, Hinata-sama, y si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme— mencionó el joven al deslizar su mano a acariciar su mejilla, un acto que poco a poco se le hacía costumbre.

Hinata asintió al conmoverse, últimamente cada gesto de cariño lo sentía exponencialmente más grande a lo que a simple vista se veía. Intentando ocultar sus ojos llorosos, lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al chico elegantemente vestido en un traje beige, y al par de ojos negros celosos que los veían a lo lejos y se acercaban a ellos.

El castaño sonrió y le acarició el cabello al corresponderle el abrazo.

—L-lo, lo siento, niisan— se disculpó al soltarlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y recuperó la mochila que el castaño cargaba para girarse y salir de ahí —. Y… y otra vez muchas gracias por todo— mencionó mientras casi corría directo a su facultad.

El chico suspiró y negó en silencio al verla correr y casi choca con un par de sus compañeros. Sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón al dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos.

• • •

La mirada fría y profundamente negra observó a esa tonta Hyuuga abrazarse de una manera ridículamente sentimental de ese tipo, al notarla ocultar su rostro entre su pecho mientras le abrazaba la espalda; y en un acto que no reconoció como premeditado, tensó la mandíbula y apretó la correa de la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

Era patética esa mujer. Su mirada la siguió hasta perderla de vista cuando ella se marchó.

El Uchiha caminó con pasos firmes y observó retadoramente y sin dejar de avanzar, a ese chico de ojos perlados que lo veía desinteresado, manteniendo su porte orgulloso y autosuficiente, ante su mirada gélida, al también avanzar hacia él.

Una corriente de aire meció los mechones negros del cabello del Uchiha y algunas hebras del largo cabello del castaño al pasar uno al lado del otro.

"_Un Hyuuga"_ pensó el pelinegro al reconocer a ese joven como miembro de la misma familia de esa peliazul.

El castaño por su parte no estuvo seguro de conocerlo, aunque su presencia se le hizo familiar.

El joven de ojos ónix volteó apenas de medio lado al surgirle una duda… ¿quién sería ese sujeto en la vida de esa asustadiza chica y qué clase de relación habría entre ellos? Había escuchado alguna vez un par de costumbres entre los miembros del clan Hyuuga, siendo la que más le llamó la atención, la impermeabilidad de su familia, ellos solían relacionarse sólo entre ellos… por eso ver ese abrazo tan íntimo entre ambos, por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, le dio la idea, que entre ambos había algo más.

Obviamente había pasado la noche con él.

Su sangre hirvió sin saber por qué y su rostro se endureció e ignorando a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, siguió tras los pasos de esa joven.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Co-con permiso— pidió la peliazul al ser detenida en su camino por un grupo de estudiantes que se arremolinaban frente a la oficina provisional de uno de los catedráticos más estrictos de su carrera, impidiéndole el paso por ese pasillo, ya en su facultad.

La chica sonrió nerviosa… _"creo que nadie me está escuchando"_ se lamentó internamente.

Fuera de esa oficina, estaban pegadas varias hojas, la mayoría de ellas con calificaciones parciales de alumnos superiores, otras listas de los que serían los nuevos grupos y las clases que tendrían a partir del inicio del nuevo ciclo que estaría por comenzar.

—Hola, Hinata— saludó Matsuri al llegar a su lado —¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

La ojiperla vio con pesar a los chicos que se movían inquietos frente al tablero pegado en la pared y que era protegido por un cristal corredizo evitando que esa información fuese arrancada.

—Cre-creo que son nuevos horarios, o eso supongo— mencionó simplemente.

La chica suspiró desganada —Cielos, hasta yo sé que esas cosas estarán ahí hasta que finalice el año, ¿cuál es la prisa?— se quejó al observar que todo el ancho del pasillo era ocupado por los ansiosos estudiantes.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó la ojiperla al verla quitarse la mochila y abrazarla en su pecho.

—Ven, pasaremos en medio de todos estos— le aseguró al tomarla de la mano y comenzar a empujar.

—Pe-pero Matsuri… yo, yo traigo vestido— mencionó la ojiperla que era consciente que en medio de esa pequeña multitud saldría exhibiendo su cuerpo si no tenía cuidado.

La castaña sonrió —Ven, seguro tú asististe a colegios para señoritas, pero esto me recuerda bastante a las luchas por comprar comida en mi instituto— animó la chica al comenzar a empujar y perderse momentáneamente a los ojos perlas que la veían entre asustada y nerviosa.

—S-si…, bien… a-aquí voy…— mencionó al comenzar a adentrarse.

—Ven acá— la voz fría y casi molesta del Uchiha la sorprendió al escucharla sobre los murmullos de los estudiantes presentes, pero más la sorprendió que la jalaba del brazo, haciéndola perder la mano de Matsuri, al forzarla a salir de ahí.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?— preguntó al verlo —¿Qué quiere?— susurró eso último al verse llevada por el joven varios metros de ese alboroto.

—Te estuve buscando— informó secamente sin soltarla.

—L-lo, l-lo sé— mencionó y llevó su nerviosa mirada a la entrada de ese edificio, lugar por donde seguían entrando diversos estudiantes —¿Acaso no pretende só-sólo cumplir con…?

—No— fue cortante al interrumpirla.

Ella alzó su vista a él —¿Qué?— _"¿Por qué?"_, se preguntó, sus ojos temblaron al ver su mirada fría y su semblante molesto.

Ella ingenuamente había creído que buscaría disculparse, después de todo, le pidió perdón mientras _eso_ ocurría y se disculpó antes de marcharse; actos que en nada quitaban el dolor y la humillación que sintió, pero no creyó que siguiese insistiendo para retractarse de su palabra.

—Porque hay algo que quiero de ti— respondió el chico al verla a los ojos y acercarse más a ella.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada mientras tragaba ligeramente y su cuerpo amenazaba con volver a temblar, ya ninguna de las personas alrededor importaba.

—¿Q-qué cosa?— apenas pudo sacar su voz.

—Yo quiero…

—¡Ey, Hinata, teme!— gritó el rubio desde lejos haciendo callar al Uchiha que fastidiado volteó a verlo, al mismo tiempo que la chica respingaba sorprendida mientras se soltaba de su agarre— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó y sonrió al llegar a su lado y colocarse en medio de ambos sin percatarse de la tensión que entre ambos se sentía.

Hinata desvió la mirada y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa, mientras el pelinegro retrocedía un paso al meter sus manos en los bolsillos, ninguno respondió.

—¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?— preguntó y llevó su brazo a rodear la espalda de la peliazul que paulatinamente comenzó a enrojecer, hecho notado por ambos chicos presentes —¿Qué hacían?

—Ah… ah, ah, pues… pues, yo, yo sólo quería pasar por…— dijo nerviosa, ahora por dos razones muy diferentes y alzó su vista el grupo de estudiantes que poco a poco se hacían menos.

—Ya veo— mencionó con simpleza el ojiazul —, te atoraste, 'ttebayo— supuso al soltarla—¿Y tú teme?, no me digas que también estabas entre esos cabezas huecas de ahí?— se burló al señalarlos.

—No— respondió ocultando su molestia en su fría voz mientras desviaba el rostro y posteriormente, giraría su cuerpo desinteresándose de la ridícula charla.

—Yo… yo de-debo irme ya— intervino la ojiperla al hacer una pequeña reverencia, molestando al de ojos negros —Con permiso, Na-Naruto-kun— mencionó y le sonrió al rubio, hizo una pequeña pausa para voltear a ver al pelinegro que la veía de reojo —U-Uchiha-san— añadió y apenas terminó de hablar, olvidándose de la pena, se adentró entre los jóvenes ahí presentes, logrando salir sin muchos problemas segundos después para sólo apresurarse a su aula.

Necesitaba un respiro.

Naruto se alzó de puntas en los pies para alcanzar a verla.

—Vaya que es rara, 'ttebayo. Creo que eso le da un encanto especial, ¿no te parece?

—Como si eso me importara— respondió secamente el pelinegro que siguió el mismo camino de la chica siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio, ninguno de ellos tuvo los problemas de la chica al avanzar entre el pequeño tumulto.

"_Maldita sea. Estúpido Naruto"_ pensó el ojinegro al caminar en silencio, contrario al rubio que saludaba a cuanta persona conocía.

A pesar de molestarse por su intromisión, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado soberbio… al menos tuvo la oportunidad de dejarle claro a esa chica que no le importaba exponerse con ella, él, a diferencia de ella, no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran… y eso era a lo que se refería, cuando le aseguró, que si seguía ignorándolo, él la forzaría a ser ella quien terminase buscándolo… y de verdad pensaba lograrlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata suspiró cansadamente mientras terminaba de ajustarse las cintas de sus zapatos deportivos, era la última hora, su club de tenis la esperaba prometiéndole nuevos retos que no le interesaba mucho vencer. El día había comenzado mal, pero por suerte no había ocurrido nada peor durante las horas siguientes.

—Ey, aquí estás— saludó Ino al llegar a los vestidores seguida muy de cerca por una seria y callada pelirrosa.

La peliazul sonrió al ponerse de pie —Hola, ¿cómo están?— saludó al tenerlas casi de frente y ladeó su rostro siguiendo el caminar de la Haruno, que pasó por su lado sin responder al dirigirse con algunas chicas que también se encontraban ahí.

—Perfecto— sonrió la Yamanaka al fingir que nada ocurría. Sakura seguía ofendida y no quería hablar directamente con Hinata y ella había dejado de insistirle que lo hiciera, si quería seguir preocupándose por nada, era su problema, se convenció de ello —¿Y qué tal tú?— volvió a mencionar — No supimos nada de ti el fin de semana y hoy no te presentaste a la cafetería… ¿qué te hicimos para que te alejes?— bromeó la ojiverde.

La peliazul rascó su cuello expuesto al haber sujetado su larga cabellera y le sonrió débilmente.

—Nada… sólo que… bueno, estuve con mi niisan el fin de semana y hoy, hoy el profesor alargó la clase anterior al descanso y ya no tuve tiempo de salir— mencionó, agradeciendo la suerte que pareció tener por eso último.

La rubia frunció los labios al tomarla del brazo para animarla a caminar directo a su casillero de dónde sacaría su uniforme deportivo.

—Shikamaru ha dicho que algunos de sus profesores son unos tiranos.

La peliazul sonrió —No tanto…— confesó al ver discretamente a la oji jade que se reía sonoramente con otro grupo de chicas, quiso preguntar si algo le pasaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no sabía si estaba molesta con ella o incluso, conociendo el carácter cambiante de la chica, tal vez incluso con Ino.

—¿Qué te parece si al terminar esto salimos a comer?— volvió a mencionar la rubia mientras sin pudor retiraba su ropa y se colocaba la pequeña falda blanca tableada.

Hinata desvió su rostro al notarla.

—N-no lo sé…

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Claro que irás!— aseguró la chica fingiendo fastidio — Esta vez sólo iremos Shikamaru, Naruto, tú y yo— informó mientras terminaba de colocarse la ajustada blusa.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó nerviosa al comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

—Sí, será como una cita en parejas— respondió con simpleza la otra al encogerse de hombros y acomodar un par de mechones de cabello que escapaban de su coleta.

—Pe-pero y-yo… yo y Na-Naruto kun, no…

—¿Y qué más da? No es como si no lo fuesen a ser algún día, ¿no?— se burló haciéndola ruborizar. Ella pretendía acabar con esos celos de Sakura al emparejar, o al menos, ayudar a esos dos a acercarse, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por ese lío que la pelirrosa se armaba en la cabeza.

—Ah, Ino…— mencionó avergonzada la ojiperla.

—Ven, vayamos a las canchas, seguro el entrenamiento hasta nos hace olvidar el frío— animó la chica al tomarla de la mano y salir con ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El sonido de un gran bostezo se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba de los vestidores a la cancha de baloncesto.

—Me estoy muriendo de sueño, 'ttebayo— habló el rubio al estirar sus brazos para terminar dejándolos tras su nuca al echar su cabeza para atrás mientras caminaban.

—¿En serio? Creo que nadie de los presentes lo habíamos notado— respondió irónicamente el pelinegro que avanzaba a su lado. Tanto al frente como tras ellos se dispersaba la totalidad del equipo, ya portando las casacas de dos diferentes colores, que ya distinguían a los miembros de cada sub equipo.

El rubio volvió a bostezar y rascó su cabeza —Anoche en la televisión pasaron una película de terror— comenzó a decir.

El pelinegro rodó la vista, a él no le interesaba, pero Naruto carecía de sentido común y seguro seguiría hablando.

—… Ya sabes que esas cosas no me gustan mucho, pero el idiota de Konohamaru llegó y me retó a verla— prosiguió el rubio que comenzó a girar en su dedo un balón, que había escapado de las manos del Inuzuka que avanzaba metros adelante—. Como has de imaginar, gané la apuesta, a mí esas cosas no me espantan, 'ttebayo, aunque terminó bastante tarde y dormí realmente poco— alardeó el chico; omitiendo el hecho de que la ausencia de sueño se debió al casi pánico post-película.

—Ah…— mencionó desinteresado pelinegro al salir a la cancha.

—¿Ah? ¿Es lo único que dirás?— se quejó el rubio al verlo.

—¡Vaya!, pero si al fin llega el famoso equipo de baloncesto de esta universidad— la voz fría y altiva de una joven resonó en el lugar y los quince pares de ojos presentes se centraron en ella.

—¿Ellos serán…?— mencionó en voz baja por la extrañez el rubio al ver a las tres personas, una chica rubia y de chongos con una pequeña falda negra, que se encontraba sentada relajadamente en las gradas, a su lado, de pie, un chico alto y casi robusto que vestía ropa deportiva negra, aunque en pantalón y no short, como debería.

—Eso parece— le respondió el pelinegro, con su mirada fija en el tercero de esos tres, un chico de cabellera rebelde y roja que parecía ignorarlos al estar recargado en la baranda metálica de las gradas… ese chico sería miembro del equipo, lo supuso al verlo vistiendo un uniforme de baloncesto negro con franjas rojas y un número ocho en el pecho.

—¡Oye, tú!— habló el Nara al dirigirse al pelirrojo — Aquí no se puede fumar— le informó mientras lo veía dejar escapar de sus labios el humo del cigarrillo que mantenía humeante en su mano.

El chico sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente, siguió de pie y llevó sus fríos ojos verdes al equipo.

—¿Y quién está fumando?— preguntó con su característica voz ronca luego tirar el cigarrillo y pisarlo con el pie, para después ampliar su sonrisa mientras veía fijamente al chico que le habló.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki prestaron atención a ese detalle.

—Oe, oe, fanfarrón— intervino Kiba al buscar acercarse —¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—Kiba— lo detuvo el Nara al tomarlo de la casaca amarilla, el castaño gruñó y guardó silencio. El chico de alborotada coleta suspiró cansadamente, era verdad que el tipo sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Así que ustedes serán los nuevos miembros— intervino Lee que parecía el único entusiasmado —Soy el guapo más guapo de este lugar, mi nombre es Rock Lee— informó y se acercó a los tres chicos con la mano extendida… las miradas de la chica y el joven robusto se clavaron en él, la verde del pelirrojo se fijó en el rubio y el pelinegro, los más altos del equipo y que también estaban atentos a él, haciéndolo negar en silencio… seguro todos esos eran un montón de perdedores.

—Yo soy Kankuro— habló el chico alto y robusto al ser el único que le aceptó la mano —Y ellos son…

—No creo que sus nombres importen mucho— interrumpió Kiba que se había molestado por la exhibición de soberbia que los otros dos mostraban —Vienen a jugar, ¿no?

La chica rubia sonrió de medio lado divertida al molestarlo.

—Por supuesto— aseguró al ponerse de pie y tomar uno de los balones.

—¿Qué?— mencionó el rubio al ver que no era falda lo que traía, sino un short que se convertía en una en la parte delantera…— ¿Ella es jugadora?— susurró al ver al pelinegro.

—Mph, eso parece— respondió al verla y esporádicamente volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que estaba molestándolo con su arrogante actitud.

—Oe, oe, muñequita— la detuvo el castaño al impedirle adentrarse en la duela — En este equipo no juegan niñas.

La chica endureció su mirada —¿Qué diablos dices?— cuestionó retándolo a repetirse.

—Dije que…

—Basta, Kiba— intervino el Nara al colocarse entre ambos —¿Vienes a formar parte del equipo?— le preguntó a la joven que lo veía como si fuese estúpido.

—¿Qué parece?— preguntó irónicamente la rubia ojiverde.

Lee sonrió fascinado ante la idea.

—El expediente decía que vendrían dos jugadores— aclaró Shikamaru.

—Yo no soy jugador— intervino el chico alto.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces es en serio?— volvió a hablar el castaño de marcas rojizas.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Parezco de las personas que hacen bromas o qué?— cuestionó molesta la ojiverde.

El Nara cerró los ojos mientras resoplaba cansadamente —No te ofendas, pero en este equipo no juegan chicas— explicó.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no queremos lastimarlas— ahora quien habló fue el rubio que sonrió con espontaneidad.

—Dudo que lograras hacerlo, mocoso— respondió la chica que volteó a verlo y el rubio retrocedió al sonreír ahora nervioso, al olvidar por un segundo a ese chico pelirrojo que tanto estaba interesándole.

—Oye, oye—Shikamaru llamó su atención — A nosotros nunca nos dijeron que… que una niña jugaría con nosotros.

La chica lo tomó de la casaca y lo obligó a dar un paso hacia ella al jalarlo, lo vio a los ojos— Yo no soy ninguna niña, tengo un nombre— le dijo al verlo seriamente a los ojos, esa actitud le pareció machista de su parte.

—¿Y cuál ese ese nombre?— le preguntó al percatarse del peculiar verde de sus ojos.

—Para ti, solamente Temari y no te preocupes por lastimarme, he vivido toda mi vida con los salvajes de mis hermanos, estoy acostumbrada a todo, y ahora…¿me dejarás jugar o quieres que llame a la rectora?— lo retó la chica al soltarlo y seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

El joven apretó el puente de su nariz —Como sea, no nos hacemos responsables si sales lastimada— terminó por decir para adentrarse a la cancha cediendo ante la complicada chica.

Ella sonrió de medio lado al seguirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad, Shikamaru?¿La dejarás jugar?— cuestionó Kiba al ir tras ellos.

El resto del equipo comenzó a tomar posiciones.

—Muy bien, comenzaremos con la práctica— alzó la voz el capitán del equipo —. Ustedes dos— mencionó al señalar a un par de chicos —, entréguenles sus casacas, los pondremos a prueba.

Los chicos terminaron asintiendo y se retiraron sus casacas amarillas. Shikamaru se cambió la de él por una roja y le indicó a Kiba y a Lee hacer lo mismo, ellos junto a Naruto y Sasuke, enfrentarían a esos dos que serían acompañados por tres de los miembros que eran generalmente banca, sólo para bajarles sus aires de superioridad.

—A-aquí tiene— llegó uno de los chicos ante el pelirrojo a ofrecerle su casaca, el otro la tomó sin decir nada y comenzó a colocársela, para posteriormente realizar movimientos de cabeza comenzando a calentar.

—Será divertido enseñarles a estos perdedores lo que es basketbol de verdad— mencionó el chico de fría mirada verde al comenzar a caminar.

—Oye tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?— habló el pelinegro al también dirigirse al círculo central.

Naruto volvió a prestarles atención al voltear a verlos, ya que se había adelantado.

El pelirrojo lo vio de medio lado sin detener su paso —Sabaku No Gaara— respondió orgulloso y volvió a sonreír con soberbia — ¿Y el tuyo?— añadió omitiendo que creía conocerlo.

—Uchiha Sasuke— respondió molesto por la actitud exhibida.

—Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto— intervino el rubio al salirle al paso al pelirrojo haciéndolo detener sus pasos. El ojinegro notó el extraño interés que también el Uzumaki sentía.

—Mph, Uzumaki Naruto… seguro lo olvidaré pronto— se burló al evadirlo y golpear su hombro al avanzar.

—¡Oye, idiota!— se quejó el rubio.

—Déjalo Naruto— mencionó el Uchiha al ver que el otro se alejaba—, ya le daremos una paliza— aseguró secamente el soberbio Uchiha.

—Mph, por supuesto que lo haremos, 'ttebayo— alzó la voz el rubio y le palmeó la espalda al animarlo a apresurar su paso —. Por fin mostraré cuánto he entrenado, me lo estaba guardando para las nacionales, pero qué más da— aseguró y se adelantó.

—Fanfarrón— mencionó el fastidiado Uchiha.

Una vez al llegar observó al pelirrojo verlo, estaba colocado en el círculo central.

—Saltarás tú, Sasuke— informó el Nara, tomando en cuenta que era el más alto del equipo. El pelinegro asintió y se colocó frente al chico que era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Naruto, pero más alto que el equipo promedio.

"_Veamos qué tienes"_ pensó molesto el Uchiha al verlo para abajo.

—Te sorprenderás— mencionó el chico, casi como si lo hubiese escuchado.

—Mph— se burló el de ojos negros al sonreír de medio lado.

—Dicen que eres el mejor de este equipo…— habló de pronto el pelirrojo al verlo a los ojos — Yo vengo a demostrar lo patético que eres, niño rico.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado — Entonces me conoces— dijo al ver que se acercaba el chico que lanzaría la bola —. Es casi una pena que a ti yo no.

Gaara sonrió arrogantemente molestando al pelinegro —Seguro que no me olvidarás— amenazó cuando el silbato sonó y el balón estuvo sobre ellos.

"_¿Qué mierda?"_ pensó el ojinegro como el rubio y el resto del equipo, Sasuke tenía el mejor salto del equipo, siendo seguido únicamente por Naruto, y en ese momento, ese chico de menor estatura estaba igualando su salto.

—Te lo dije, perdedor— habló el pelirrojo al mantenerse en el aire, de una fuerte palmada le lanzó el balón a la rubia que ya se había adelantado al lado contrario.

—Maldita sea— mencionó molesto el pelinegro al caer al suelo y ver inmediatamente al pelirrojo correr a seguir la jugada.

—Es una lástima que el saque es lo único que ganarás— alzó la voz el rubio al llegar a marcar directamente al pelirrojo; éste mismo le sonreiría de forma retadora.

—Espero que tú si sepas jugar.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no pueden anotar primero— apresuró Kiba que apenas regresaba al haberse quedado esperando el pase que se supone el Uchiha ganaría.

—Ese imbécil no me ganará— se aseguró al comenzar a correr.

Al frente, el rechinar de los tenis eran constantes, el joven capitán del equipo mantenía inmovilizada a la chica que buscaba escapar de su marca, sus ojos verdes cayeron a la cabellera rojiza de su hermano que para ese momento ya era marcado por el rubio escandaloso y ese apuesto chico pelinegro.

—Para ser una chica no juego mal, ¿cierto?— mencionó la joven al ver al joven de coleta alta observar el balón y sus piernas buscando prever sus movimientos.

—Para ser cualquiera— aceptó el joven haciéndola sonreír.

—Entonces veamos quien gana, galán— mencionó la joven al guiñarle un ojo. El chico frunció el ceño al verla y ella aprovechó eso para darse media vuelta y pegar su hombro al del chico para proseguir a pasarlo de largo.

—¿Qué demonios?— mencionó el joven al quedarse sólo y escuchar al resto comenzar a apresurar su carrera —Maldición— se regañó, no debía tomar a esa chica por débil o quedaría en ridículo.

—Yo lo marco— mencionó el molesto pelinegro al llegar junto a Naruto que cubría al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Por mí pueden hacerlo los dos, aunque ninguno lo logrará— habló el soberbio ojiverde.

—Cretino— mencionó el Uzumaki molesto, poca gente lograba hacerlo enfadar y ese tipo era uno de ellos.

—Quítate, Naruto— ordenó el Uchiha al ver que el balón se dirigía justo a ellos.

—Demasiado tarde— mencionó el pelirrojo que tomó el balón.

—¿Qué?— el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo comenzar a correr a la canasta.

—Mierda— maldijo el Uchiha al seguirlo, su velocidad era impresionante, pero lograría alcanzarlo.

El ojiazul sonrió emocionado ante el despliegue de velocidad de ambos.

—Ese maldito es un cretino, pero parece un gran rival— se aseguró el rubio —. Allá voy— dijo y se lanzó a correr.

El constante sonido de las voces dándose indicaciones unos a otros, mientras un par de jugadores se ocupaban en intentar cerrarle el paso al pelirrojo que parecía casi flotar al evadirlos, otros se ocupaban en marcar a la chica y a los otros tres que no presentaban mayor complicación.

El pelirrojo giró sus ojos al sentir la presencia del Uchiha acercarse, era rápido, reconoció… aunque no se comparaba con él.

—Imbécil— mencionó el pelinegro al llegar frente a él, el impulso que llevaba lo hizo casi derrapar y logró cerrarle el ángulo de tiro.

El otro sonrió divertido, siguió botando el balón, mostrándolo y escondiéndolo del pelinegro que, como él, movía sus piernas de forma insistente sin permitirle pasar.

—Y es aquí, cuando comienzo a aplastarte— habló de pronto el pelirrojo atrayendo los ojos negros del Uchiha a su rostro, él sonrió por ello —¡oye, tú!— le gritó a uno de sus compañeros —¡toma!— dijo y lanzó el balón; le sonrió una vez más al Uchiha y corrió evadiendo su cuerpo, el pelirrojo volteó a ver una vez más al chico que tenía el balón y éste, nervioso lo devolvió mientras el chico saltaba a encajar el balón a la cesta sobre él.

—Maldita sea— mencionó frustrado, casi furioso el Uchiha al verlo casi anotar —¿Qué?— volvió a hablar al ver pasar a su lado a Naruto.

—¿Por qué te quedas mirando, teme?— alegó el chico al momento de saltar a su lado — Se supone que te encargarías— dijo y en ese momento el sonido de su mano golpeando el balón llenó la cancha.

Los jóvenes enmudecieron por una fracción de segundo solo para estallar en una ovación casi generalizada por lo vistosa de la jugada; el pelirrojo se había quedado en posición de tiro, cuando de manera completamente limpia, el rubio le sacó el balón de las manos al llegar desde la espalda.

—Maldito infeliz— mencionó con una sonrisa el ojiverde… al parecer acababa de encontrar un rival… Naruto Uzumaki, tal vez no olvidaría tan pronto su nombre.

—Te lo dije, yo te venceré— aseguró el joven al regresar y apenas voltear a verlo de medio lado, pues el balón había golpeado en última instancia a un compañero del pelirrojo.

—Mph… ¿te ganaron?— se burló la rubia al pasar a su lado.

—No hoy— aseguró el pelirrojo para comenzar a caminar.

—¿Estás bien, teme?— preguntó el rubio al notarlo molesto — Sólo fue una jugada, no es la gran cosa, seguro que después le…

—Cierra la boca, Naruto— mencionó molesto y se giró para colocarse en posición de ataque.

—¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa, 'ttebayo?— se preguntó el rubio para finalmente encogerse de hombros y seguir a su equipo.

Las siguientes jugadas fueron rápidas, el balón resonaba al chocar con las manos tras los pases rectos y firmes que se enviaban los integrantes de los equipos, el marcador lo había abierto Lee al quedar desmarcado al centrarse la defensa en el rubio y el pelinegro que se habían separado como acostumbraban para dividir el equipo contrario, funcionándoles una vez más.

"_Interesante"_ pensó el pelirrojo al notar la agilidad de también ese chico de cejas pobladas.

—¡Gaara!— gritó la chica al lanzarle el balón.

"_No va a pasar"_, se aseguró el pelinegro al interferir en el pase y alcanzar a tomarlo.

—Así que no eres tan mediocre como creí— mencionó el frío pelirrojo al colocársele al frente.

—Te sorprenderías— aseguró el pelinegro que sonrió por primera vez desde que el balón estuvo en juego. Botó el balón firmemente al protegerlo con su cuerpo y buscó pasarlo de largo.

El pelirrojo reaccionó al mismo tiempo y le cerró el paso, ocurriría lo mismo en dos ocasiones, el de ojos negros entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, Naruto y Kiba no dejaban de pedirle el balón y él se negaba a soltarlo, ese presumido chiquillo no le ganaría.

Los labios del Uchiha se torcieron en una sonrisa al confirmar la sospecha que tenía..., la defensa de ese tipo no era perfecta.

—Nos vemos del otro lado— mencionó y tras botar el balón, pasarlo por su espalda y sujetarlo con la mano contraria, buscó pasarlo entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

El chico sonrió.

—No esta vez, campeón— se burló el ojiverde que planeó tal cosa desde el principio, bajó su mano derecha y recuperó el balón antes de perderlo, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro, sorprendido y molesto, se detenía al verlo correr en dirección contraria.

—Maldita sea— mencionó casi consternado, ni siquiera él era tan rápido. Tensó su mandíbula y lo siguió, Naruto y el resto harían lo mismo segundos después, luego de también extrañarse por la veloz jugada.

Una vez que Gaara disminuyó su velocidad para preparar su tiro, el Uchiha llegó frente a él.

—Esto es así— mencionó con burla en su voz ronca, para posteriormente hacer lo que el Uchiha no pudo… el balón botaría entre las piernas del pelinegro, siendo recuperado por el joven de Suna que pasó la pelota de una mano a la otra para posteriormente alzarse y clavarla en la canasta ante la inmovilidad del incrédulo pelinegro.

—Maldición, se supone que no debería encestar— se quejó el rubio que había detenido su carrera al creer que su compañero lo detendría.

—Ánimo equipo, es sólo un punto, no pasa nada, seguimos ganando— animó el Nara al tomar el balón.

—No gracias a ti, por supuesto— se burló el pelirrojo al caminar y pasarlo de largo.

—Imbécil.

—Vamos, teme, podemos con él, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio al correr tras el pelirrojo.

—Maldición— volvió a hablar el Uchiha al limpiar el sudor de su frente. Naruto se veía como si nada, no parecía estarlo afectando el desgaste y él comenzaba a agotarse, había pasado malas noches, pero a pesar de eso, lo molestó saber que su estúpido amigo comenzaba a superarlo. Lo comprobaría momentos más tarde al verlo tomar seriedad y competir con ese pelirrojo uno a uno, como si fuesen iguales, ese chico que lo había burlado tan fácilmente parecía tener problemas con Naruto y eso no lo podía permitir.

Siguió corriendo y cuando por fin logró arrebatarle el balón al pelirrojo, regresó a la cancha contraría, con su equipo siguiéndole, dribló y evadió a cuanto oponente se le puso en frente.

—¡Atrás teme!— gritó el rubio al avisarle que era seguido de cerca. Él lo ignoró y se elevó con el balón en las mano, el pelirrojo saltó tras él y logró frustrar su tiro al sujetarle el balón.

—¡Falta!— gritó el chico que en esa ocasión fungía de árbitro al notar la carga ilegal por la espalda del pelirrojo sobre el Uchiha; éste, por el impulso, salió proyectado al tubo metálico que sostenía la canasta, golpeándose la cabeza y sangrando ligeramente de la misma.

—¡Ah! ¿te lastimé?— el tono de burla se impregnó en esa voz ronca del pelirrojo al verlo llevarse una mano a la herida — Mph, ya decía yo que eras un mediocre.

—Imbécil— mencionó el Uchiha que reaccionó tirándosele encima.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Teme!

—¡Gaara!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru, el rubio y la chica ojiverde al acercarse a ellos.

Los duros contactos de los empujones y un par de golpes que se lograron atinar resonaron más que los llamados de los presentes pidiéndoles detenerse.

Y mientras el pelirrojo que había recibido un par de puñetazos en el rostro, sonreía, al parecer disfrutando la pelea, el Uchiha mantenía su rostro contraído en molestia, estaba furioso, se sentía humillado y sobrepasado por esos dos, ese pelirrojo que todavía alcanzó a darle un duro golpe en el pecho, y por ese rubio que ahora lo sujetaba desde la espalda obligándolo a separarse.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Gaara?— preguntó la chica mientras Shikamaru y Lee sostenían al embravecido chico, el Nara notó la preocupación y angustia de la ojiverde al acercarse a ver a los ojos a su hermano —Basta— suplicó.

El chico sonrió de manera torcida al no quitarle los ojos de encima al Uchiha —mph, pero si apenas nos hemos tocado.

El Uchiha se tironeó violentamente —Suéltame, Naruto— exigió molesto al ver a la única persona, después de su padre –y esa tonta Hyuuga- que le había puesto una mano encima.

—¡Suficiente!— exigió el Nara al arrojar a Gaara hacia un lado y colocarse entre ambos — El entrenamiento se terminó, al igual que la estúpida pelea— aclaró al voltear a ver al pelinegro que de un tirón se deshizo del agarre del rubio —. Y esto va para los dos, si esto se repite, dentro o fuera de aquí, ambos están fuera de la escuadra— dijo y regresó su mirada al ojiverde que no se había molestado en ponerse de pie y que sonreía con descaro —… no me importa que vengas de apoyo o refuerzo, si el equipo se niega, tú no juegas.

El lugar quedó en absoluto silencio luego de esas palabras, los incrédulos chicos observaban tanto a uno como al otro de los involucrados en esa pelea.

—¿Entendido?— volvió a hablar en voz alta el Nara.

—Sí.

—Entendido— mencionaron con poco ánimo todos los miembros del equipo, Temari no fue la excepción.

—Teme— llamó el rubio al ver al pelinegro marcharse notoriamente molesto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sasuke?— cuestionó el Nara, que como protocolo tenía que hacerlos terminar rencillas ahí mismo — Todavía no terminamos.

—Jódete— mencionó molesto al salir a largos pasos de ahí.

—Vaya indisciplinado en el equipo, ¿no, capitán?— se burló el pelirrojo que se puso de pie como si nada hubiese pasado al mismo tiempo que limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le escurrió del labio.

—Cierra la boca— cortó molesto el Nara para suspirar fastidiado y luego de un segundo dejarlos partir.

—Un mal perdedor tu amigo— soltó el pelirrojo cuando el Uzumaki pasó por su lado directo a la salida.

El rubio se detuvo y volteó a verlo —Hiciste trampa, eso fue falta y lo sabes— aclaró el joven.

El chico entrecerró los ojos —No tenía idea que fueran tan delicados, ni siquiera Temari se queja tanto.

—No me provoques— amenazó el rubio molesto al sujetarlo de la casaca, el chico sonrió de medio lado, le resultaba ridícula la manera tan fácil en la que se alteraban —. Porque por Sasuke o cualquiera de mis amigos, soy capaz de romperte la cara— sentenció el chico al soltarlo y marcharse.

—Interesante— mencionó con burla al verlo partir.

"_Gracias al cielo que se fue"_… pensó la ojiverde al seguir a su hermano, para su mala suerte Kankuro se había marchado y ella sola tenía que lidiar con Gaara y sus arranques de soberbia e incluso ira. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el labio sangrante del pelirrojo al caminar a su lado… era la primera vez que alguien lograba pegarle, seguro estaba molesto.

La joven suspiró y esperó que las cosas entre esos dos no se complicaran más… Gaara era muy necio algunas veces.

• • •

—¿Y el teme?— preguntó el rubio al recorrer los vestidores y no encontrarlo.

—Tomó sus cosas y se fue— respondió con simpleza Kiba que alcanzó a verlo salir del gimnasio.

—Oh, maldición— mencionó y salió corriendo de ahí.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Si-sigo sin estar segura— mencionó la peliazul al esperar al novio de la rubia y a Naruto, en una de las bancas cercanas al sendero que llevaba al estacionamiento.

—Ah, por favor, hace mucho que no nos acompañas a comer después de clase— mencionó la Yamanaka al fruncir el ceño al ver a cierto pelinegro dirigirse hacia ellas.

"_Qué raro… no se cambió"_ pensó la joven al verlo con su uniforme deportivo negro y un par de franjas azules a los costados.

Hinata estuvo a punto de negarse al no terminar de convencerse, pero tras percatarse de la mirada fija de Ino, la siguió, dándose también cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha que avanzaba con prisa en esa dirección.

—Parece que sangró— mencionó de pronto la rubia al percatarse de la toalla enrojecida que colgaba de su maleta y de un rastro de sangre en su puño, cuando el joven se acercó más.

—¡Sasuke!— la voz del rubio llamó la atención de las chicas y fastidió al pelinegro que estaba a un par de metros de llegar al sector sombreado donde las jóvenes estaban. Llamó también la atención de cierta pelirrosa que se disponía a marchase sola.

—¿Sasuke?— se preguntó la joven al también notar la toalla, antes blanca, enrojecida de su sangre.

—¡Oe, teme! ¿A dónde demonios vas?, hablemos— lo detuvo el rubio al tomarlo del brazo, justo frente a la Yamanaka y a la ojiperla que veía sin comprender a uno y a otro.

—No te metas, Naruto, esto no te concierne— mencionó con voz enronquecida por la molestia... reconocerlo, a él, al chico que siempre creyó inferior estarlo superarlo, lo molestaba al punto de no querer verlo.

—Claro que no me concierne, eres mi amigo, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio al sonreírle naturalmente y tratando de disminuir la tensión.

—Chicos… ¿Qué…?— intentó hablar la Yamanaka al no entender nada.

—¿Sasuke?..., ¿q-qué, qué te hicieron?— preguntó la preocupada pelirrosa que se plantó frente a él e intentó tocarle el rostro maltratado.

—Nada que te importe— la cortó al detenerle la mano y soltarla para pretender marcharse.

—¿Teme? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así?— recriminó el rubio al tomarlo firmemente del brazo y obligarlo a detenerse.

—Para ya, Naruto— amenazó molesto sin voltearlo a ver.

—Te estás comportando como un imbécil y…

—¡Dios!, Sasuke— mencionaron al mismo tiempo la pelirrosa y la rubia al ver a Naruto en el suelo al recibir un golpe justo en la mandíbula producto del pelinegro de mirada casi rojiza.

—No te vuelvas a meter— volvió a hablar el pelinegro de rostro endurecido, le sostuvo la mirada al ojiazul que lo veía frunciendo el ceño y sin poderlo creer, ni siquiera sintió dolor por el golpe… después sus ojos viajaron solo por un segundo a esos ojos perlados que lo veían incrédulos y con miedo, ella a diferencia de las otras dos, se quedó inmóvil.

—No tenías por qué haberlo golpeado, idiota— recriminó la rubia —. Naruto es tu único amigo, deberías estar agradecido.

—Mph— el chico sonrió de medio lado molesto antes de girarse y marcharse —. Yo no necesito amigos— aseguró mientras se iba.

"_Otra vez esa expresión y esas palabras"_ pensó la Hyuuga al verlo y luego ver el semblante decaído tanto de Naruto como de Sakura.

—¿Qué demonios pasó, Naruto?— preguntó la Yamanaka que sí parecía haberse asustado.

El rubio negó en silencio —Nada, tuvo una pelea y…

—¿Pelea?— intervino la pelirrosa —¿Con quién?¿Quién lo dejó así?

—Eso ahora no importa, Sasuke parecía molesto desde antes, 'ttebayo— mencionó el rubio al recordar el acto hostil del fin de semana… ese comportamiento había sido por algo distinto a esa pelea, algo le decía que ese enfrentamiento también era consecuencia de lo que torturaba y preocupaba a su amigo pelinegro.

El Uzumaki dejó escapar el aliento derrotado.

—¿Crees que intente volver a apartarse como hace años?— preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa al ayudar al rubio a ponerse en pie —… no quisiera que eso pasara.

Hinata escuchó con el corazón acelerado cada una de sus palabras, viendo al rubio frustrado y preocupado y también alguna vez volteó a ver al camino por el cual ese ser de ojos negros se había perdido… la mirada molesta que le dedicó segundos antes le había apretado el pecho, no sabía si de miedo o de angustia… ¿cuánto dolor podría cargar un alma… su alma?

—No lo sé— regresó a la realidad al escuchar la voz del rubio que se limpiaba el golpe buscando sangre, pero no la encontró.

—No es bueno que esté solo— le recordó la pelirrosa.

—Ta-tal vez deberíamos…— mencionó la ojiperla.

—¿Deberíamos?— interrumpió la ojijade —¿tú qué sabes de nosotros?

—Sakura— regañó Ino al verla severamente.

—Yo…

—Basta ya, Sakura, Hinata sólo quiere ayudar— defendió el rubio al también extrañarse de su reacción.

—¿Pero cómo lo haría? ¿Qué sabe ella de él? ¿De nosotros?...— debatió la joven que no logró quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, por más que lo intentó — Será mejor que no te metas, tú nunca nos entenderías, además, dudo que Sasuke necesite algo de ti— dijo y no evitó que sus palabras fueran impregnadas de molestia, a pesar de estárselo reprochando internamente... no estaba siendo justa y en ese momento sus celos hablaron por ella.

—Basta ya, Sakura— regañó molesto el rubio al tomarla del brazo, pues mientras la chica hablaba, avanzó un par de pasos directo a la sorprendida ojiperla.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento?— preguntó ahora viendo al rubio.

La Yamanaka la observó realmente molesta, no podía creer que su inteligente amiga se estuviera dejando llevar de ese modo, no creyó conveniente decir el porqué de su actuar porque no quiso complicar las cosas.

—Y-yo lo… lo siento, n-no quise…— habló la ojiperla que nerviosa jugó con sus dedos al sostenerle la mirada a la pelirrosa.

—No le hagas caso, Hinata— intervino la rubia ganándose una mirada de advertencia de la ojijade, ante ésta, la Yamanaka sonrió —. Tampoco es como si Sakura pudiese hacer algo, Sasuke la desprecia— dijo entrando en su juego.

—Basta ya, Ino— habló la pelirrosa forzándose a calmarse… no quería perder otra vez la amistad con ella, pero si eso seguía así…

—¿Es cruel escuchar verdades?— preguntó la otra.

—Esto no está bien, 'ttebayo, lo mejor será irnos, ¿vienes, Sakura?— concilió el rubio que no era muy bueno tratando con mujeres, menos, con mujeres enojadas. Ya después, con los ánimos más calmados buscaría a su amigo.

—Por supuesto que no— mencionó la todavía molesta chica al girarse y comenzar a caminar —. Yo sí pienso hablar con Sasuke.

La peliazul la observó partir —cre-creo que yo… que yo tampoco voy— mencionó la joven para inclinarse suavemente y disculparse.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?— preguntó la rubia y como el Uzumaki también la veía fijamente, aumentando la presión sobre ella.

—L-lo siento… n-no tengo hambre, y… perdón— se disculpó y se giró para casi salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡Hinata!— gritó el rubio al verla partir y fue detenido por la Yamanaka que negó en silencio… conocía a Hinata, y tal vez sólo deseaba estar sola, entender lo que había pasado y quién sabe, tal vez llorar… ya se las pagaría Sakura después.

La chica ojiperla apretó los ojos al escucharlo… y dejó escapar el aliento al forzarse a seguir caminando y no atender su llamado… ¿cómo podría ir a comer con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado?¿De verdad sería tan cínica?... ella había mantenido relaciones sexuales con el joven del cuál esa pelirrosa estaba enamorada, y además, era el mejor amigo del chico que ella quería; las intenciones de Ino le resultaban obvias, por eso no había estado segura de acompañarlos desde un inicio; pero ahora, tras esos reclamos de Sakura, los mismos que entendió perfectamente de dónde surgían, no tuvo el valor de seguir como si nada ocurriese.

Todo eso debía parar.

—¿Y cómo?— se preguntó preocupada al llegar a su auto, el mismo que se encontraba mezclado entre un sinnúmero más bajo el sombreado estacionamiento.

—Al fin apareces— la voz fría del Uchiha la asustó al escucharlo pero no verlo —. Te estaba esperando— volvió a hablar el joven que había estado recostado sobre la cajuela del auto de le ojiperla.

—¿Para qué?— se atrevió a preguntar la chica al controlar su voz.

—Para hablar contigo de una vez por todas— mencionó el joven al caminar hacia ella y lograr acorralarla en su auto.

La joven negó insistentemente y desvió su vista al camino.

—Por Sakura no te preocupes, seguro sigue por ahí buscando mi coche, acaba de pasar por aquí— mencionó el joven haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

—¿Qué pretende?— preguntó la joven en voz baja, más por incredulidad de lo que hacía, que por miedo —¿Tiene usted las llaves de mi…?

—Sí.

—¿P-por qué?

El chico sonrió apenas de medio lado. Había salido furioso luego de golpear al idiota de Naruto, el mismo estúpido al que siempre vio como alguien inferior y que poco a poco parecía superarlo. Estaba demasiado molesto, lo molestó ella al verle en el rostro la preocupación por ese imbécil… Naruto era mejor que él, y se negaba a creerlo.

Entonces la recordó, recordó esa noche que pasó con ella y reconoció que esa chica era su vulnerabilidad…ella lo había convertido en alguien que no era sin siquiera pretenderlo y ahora él pagaba las consecuencias… la deseaba… deseaba a esa mujer. La deseaba tanto. La observó a los ojos mientras se lo reconocía… alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro despacio hasta enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azulino.

—Porque hay algo que no me tiene conforme— le dijo al pegarse a ella y hablarle sobre el oído.

Hinata se paralizó al sentir su calor sobre su cuerpo y su aliento en su cuello, el ligero aroma de su sangre mezclado con su perfume y sudor.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó ella apenas con aliento… ¿qué podría ser? Ese chico se estaba metiendo tanto en su vida, que aunque quisiera ya no podría ignorarlo.

Él llevó su mano libre y la enredó en su cintura, pegándola más a él, Hinata apoyó sus manos en el delgado jersey negro de ese uniforme y lo apretó al estar en extremo nerviosa y asustada… el Uchiha deslizó su nariz y labios abiertos por la mejilla de la chica y cuando estuvo frente a frente, la observó a los ojos.

El ceño de la chica se frunció y él besó sus labios, el primer roce fue sutil, pero pronto el deseo que tenía por ella, lo hizo sostenerle la cabeza mientras profundizaba el beso al colar su lengua a la pequeña cavidad bucal de la Hyuuga.

—Mmm…— se quejó la joven que volvió a experimentar esa especie de necesidad que molestaba o frustraba al Uchiha, sin saber cómo es que lo sentía.

—Ahh…— él jadeó al dejar sus labios.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, pero aunque no fuese así, ella sólo lo veía a él…_ "¿quién es y qué quiere realmente?"_ se preguntó la joven, que por más que intentó, no pudo odiarlo. Había algo más tras ese ser que no entendía, que parecía torturarlo tanto que ella misma parecía sentirlo.

—Quiero…— volvió a hablar el de ojos negros al deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo perfecto de la chica, sin necesidad de apartarse un centímetro… atrayendo toda su atención a él... sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba obtener de ella para por fin deshacerse de esa sensación de inconformidad y quedar finalmente saciado.

Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo volver a fijar sus ojos en su rostro, para posteriormente volver a acercarse a su oído, haciéndole temblar el cuerpo y el corazón.

Los perfectos labios del joven se abrieron poco a poco, para finalmente mencionar lo que lo frustraba, mientras fortalecía su posesivo abrazo en la estrecha cintura de la Hyuuga.

— Quiero… darte un orgasmo.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó casi sin voz al abrir los ojos sorprendida.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Waaa D;

Hola chicas (:

Creí que no lo terminaría jamás, siento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, espero que no se hayan aburrido en la escena del partido de baloncesto, la verdad necesitaba enfrentar a Gaarita y Sasuki y bueno, eso se me había ocurrido desde un principio, aunque sí batallé tantito, ojalá no haya estado aburrido de leer, como sea, creo que ya no habrá otra escena tan así, de algún juego… xD

Bueno, y ahora informo que no voy a terminar mi reto, la verdad me estoy complicando mucho con mis tiempos, tengo dos hijitos, uno que recién cumplió seis años y hace una semana aquí en México iniciamos clases, él entró a la primaria y es un cambio bastante fuerte para él y para mí -somos nuevos en esto-, así que entre mis labores de chofer, maestra, psicóloga, mamá, esposa y demás, no me di tiempo ni cabeza para cumplir con eso… y bueno, de ahí se desprende una 'buena noticia', las actus del fic serán un poco menos tardadas al quedarme sólo con éste y otro fanfic xD

Bueno, ya, solo agradecer como de costumbre los comentarios y la paciencia, de verás, mil gracias chicas.

_**Nicolai P. Sherman, Patohf, Saisuke-37, KattytoNebel, Heavenly14, DAMIC00, Saara-Chan, Nami-23, RukiaHime-chan, HInaliz, AiKawaiiChan, Yukki Onna, Julia, ryuzaki kira3021, Hikaridark, Chikaraun, josepjineee, kei, DarkHikari, yerimar, wolf-enzeru, Dark Amy-chan, Elena, Kurumi-Rei, UmeFuyu, AhrenLove, Ninatops, hiasweet, Gishel, HinataShakugan-15, Yume, MisedPandora, Pamaig, Hikari Osuki**_.

Muchas gracias, no saben cómo me animan, de verás, saludos a las chicas de face igual de pervertidas y/o bulleadoras que yo xD jajaja.

Bueno, sólo aclaro algo más… Sakura.

Ella no me cae bien, soy anti, pero eso no quiere decir que la voy a bashear, de hecho, en este capítulo a la gran mayoría les va a caer mal, pero ella es un personaje –que como el mismo Kishi dijo- 'obsecionado' con Sasuke, y bueno aquí no la voy a manejar como una obsesa, sino como una chica muy, muy enamorada que se niega a perder una ilusión de años.. y por eso su actuar va a ser a veces molesto cuando va en contra de la protagonista, pero no es bashing, no pienso caer en ello a pesar que no me cae bien, fue un capítulo donde quiero comenzar a marcar el desapego de ella por el Uchiha.

Si no me doy a entender, no se preocupen, va a ir evolucionando junto a la historia. Solo aclaro, no es bashing, intento que sea una reacción creíble, está celosa y puede ser normal.

Y… bueno, otro tema: ¿ShikaIno? ¿ShikaTema?... todavía no sé bien por cuál decidirme D;

Ya, bye tengo mucho sueño.

Besos y sean felices.

Aidé.


	11. latidos acelerados

•

•

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

-10-

LATIDOS ACELERADOS

* * *

•

•

—Quiero…— volvió a hablar el de ojos negros al deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo perfecto de la chica, sin necesidad de apartarse un centímetro… atrayendo toda su atención a él... sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba obtener de ella para por fin deshacerse de esa sensación de inconformidad y quedar finalmente saciado.

Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo volver a fijar sus ojos en su rostro, para posteriormente volver a acercarse a su oído, haciéndole temblar el cuerpo y el corazón.

Los perfectos labios del joven se abrieron poco a poco, para finalmente mencionar lo que lo frustraba, mientras fortalecía su posesivo abrazo en la estrecha cintura de la Hyuuga.

—Quiero… darte un orgasmo.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó casi sin voz al abrir los ojos sorprendida.

Los labios del joven se torcieron en un intento de sonrisa molesta… era verdad, desde que logró tener su cuerpo había necesitado eso de ella. Ansió, deseó sentirla temblar de placer bajo su cuerpo, quería sus gemidos y su nombre entre ellos.

Era un absurdo… él la había tenido a la fuerza, lo sabía y aun así, eso no quitaba su necesidad.

—D-d-de… de-debe estar…— apenas logró mencionar la sorprendida chica que perdió el aliento tras escuchar tal afirmación —bro-bromeando— finalizó y lo sintió resbalar sus manos y apretar más su abrazo en su cintura… él se quedó en silencio un segundo.

… Segundo eterno en el que el corazón le golpeó desesperado, pudo ver rastros de la sangre del pelinegro en su jersey, y eso, junto a la mirada profunda y fríamente vacía que le había dedicado, la sacudieron por dentro… nunca lo había visto de ese modo, él siempre solía parecer imperturbable… ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

—No acostumbro a bromear— la voz ronca del chico la hizo ladear su rostro y pretender verlo, él seguía aferrado a su cuerpo y al sentirla, también giró su rostro para verla.

Hinata tragó pesadamente al fruncir el ceño y casi podía sentirse temblar entre sus brazos… Ese chico, ese que estaba tan quieto a su lado, en una actitud tan contradictoria en la que parecía querer redimirse, pero al mismo tiempo exigía más de ella, la confundía… nunca había sentido ese miedo… ese miedo que iba más allá del pavor a ser dañada; pues en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba más involucrada con él de lo que temía… ellos habían compartido una cama después de aquél desgarrador primer encuentro y él quería más… ¿era un demonio? ¿Por qué no se había ido y la dejaba olvidar?

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y los ojos de ella temblaron al notarlo.

—No soy una buena persona— la voz ronca del Uchiha volvió a sonar y por segunda vez ella sintió que podía leer incluso su mente.

—A…ah…— ella separó sus labios y no pudo hablar, sólo logró apretar sus manos en el abdomen duro del joven, sobre ese jersey y apartarlo.

Él retrocedió un paso al soltarla, pero apoyando sus brazos en el auto de la joven, manteniéndola prisionera de él; bajó su fría mirada por el cuerpo tenso de la Hyuuga y la misma volvería a su rostro asustado y ruborizado.

Hinata, inconscientemente, mantuvo sus manos en él y tragó pesadamente al erizarse su piel al ser presa de esa mirada.

—¿Q-qué… qué es lo que… lo que realmente quiere?— se atrevió a preguntar, y alzó su mirada a verlo por un segundo, antes de volverla a desviar… Varias personas caminaban por ese sector.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado… ¿qué parte de lo que dijo no entendió? —. Quiero tu cuerpo.

La mirada perlada se entrecerró en molestia y él mantuvo su sonrisa irónica al notarlo.

—Quiero poder decirme realmente, que fuiste mía— añadió en voz ronca al verla a los ojos.

Hinata negó despacio y en silencio, sin poder creerlo… ¿decirlo realmente? ¿Cómo?... él había tomado dos veces su cuerpo, reconocerlo le erizó la piel.

—Puedes llamarlo capricho, ego o vanidad… pero necesito obtener eso de ti— volvió a hablar el Uchiha con voz gruesa, convenciéndose también que sólo era eso.

Hinata perdió el aliento al apenas creer lo que estaba escuchando… aquello era imposible… apretó los ojos al negarse a siquiera pensarlo.

—No…

—¿Por qué no?—añadió el molesto joven al verla fríamente, esa tonta chiquilla había logrado desestabilizarlo, tanto, que ahora ahí estaba, golpeado, humillado, frustrado y molesto, buscándola. Hyuuga Hinata ya era más que la magulladura a su orgullo, que había provocado su más baja acción como hombre… intentaba evitar que se convirtiese en algo más que el capricho que ya era. Le resultaba ridículo pensar que esa insignificante chiquilla enamorada del dobe, lograra obsesionarlo por un tiempo… eso no le iba a pasar, por eso quería conseguir su cuerpo entero… hacerla una más de las que habían disfrutado _por_ él, y desecharla.

La ojiperla se abrazó a sí misma al sentirse vulnerable ante su presencia. Negó incrédula a todo eso.

—¿Có-cómo puede ser tan… cruel?— le preguntó y alzó su vista perlada a aquella profundidad negra que él tenía por ojos.

El Uchiha guardó silencio y no pareció afectado ante su consternación.

Ella siguió negando despacio mientras buscaba, sin llamar la atención, escapar de sus brazos.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?— se cuestionó en voz baja lo que siempre le llamó la atención, seguía sin entenderlo.

Él sonrió molesto al escucharla y entender sus palabras.

—¿Al imbécil de Naruto?— mencionó despectivamente mientras se paraba correctamente dejándola libre.

—N-Naruto no es un imbécil— aseguró la joven al alejarse un paso de él —. Él es su amigo.. Na-Naruto lo quiere como un hermano, por Dios— mencionó desconcertada la joven —¿C-cómo pudo golpearlo?— le preguntó al verlo y al recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, todavía recordaba los semblantes tristes de sus dos amigos, pero más el de ese rubio ojiazul… su estómago se apretaba sólo de pensar en ese lazo que el rubio tanto cuidaba, destruyéndose.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula y la vio severamente —Naruto no es mi amigo, mucho menos mi hermano— aseguró fríamente —. Lo único que quiero es que deje de fastidiar.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó totalmente incrédula a lo que decía.

El Uchiha sonrió molesto —Me pregunto si diciéndole que me he acostado con la linda niña que le gusta, ayudaría— agregó paralizándola.

"_¿Qué?"_ pensó la incrédula ojiperla que parecía volver a ver esa parte tan cruel de su esencia y no podía entender tanta crueldad, comenzaba a preguntarse qué pudo pasar con él para hacerlo así, pero la voz de él la distrajo nuevamente.

—No soy nada de lo que piensas y no me interesa— le aseguró fastidiado—. En este momento sólo quiero una cosa— agregó…, la tomó de la mano al pillarla desprevenida, y la jaló con él luego de levantar del suelo su mochila.

—¿Q-qué hace?— preguntó moderando su voz al ser obligada al seguirlo, su mirada preocupada se fijó en el endurecido perfil del joven y luego en las personas ahí presentes y que por fortuna no les prestaban demasiada atención —¿A… a dónde me lleva?

—Sólo quiero un momento a solas contigo— aseguró el soberbio ojinegro al seguir avanzando.

—¿Ah?— mencionó la joven que parecía más preocupada por no llamar demasiado la atención, al verse obligada a seguirlo a pasos torpes.

El Uchiha volteó de reojo a ver a la torpe Hyuuga y la observó sumamente preocupada, se fastidió, le hartaba su ridícula forma de ser, su estúpida bondad y el mundo de color rosa en el que seguramente siempre había vivido y en el que seguro pretendería seguir viviendo al ocultar todo eso… era tan absurdo ante sus ojos y era algo que había aprendido a detestar de ella. Una vez que cruzó con la asustada y nerviosa joven varias líneas de autos, por fin se detuvo bajo la sombra de un par de árboles donde permanecía su lujoso auto.

Ella detuvo sus pasos torpemente, cuando él la soltó al dejar de caminar y a pesar de eso, su corazón siguió con su atormentada carrera.

—Sube— le ordenó al abrirle la puerta luego de desactivar la alarma.

Los ojos perlados de la chica temblaron —¿Qué? ¿Pa-para qué?— preguntó nerviosa y retrocedió… no creyó que la llevara a su auto.

—No pensarás que volveré a forzarte, ¿o sí?— preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, ocultando su molestia.

—Y-ya lo… lo, lo ha hecho— se atrevió a debatirle cuando lo vio avanzar a ella y cerrarle el paso, al hacerla pegarse a su auto luego de retroceder.

—Mph— sonrió y llevó su mano a su barbilla para obligarla a verlo —. La última vez no lo hice, ¿no lo recuerdas?— mencionó despacio al acercarse a sus labios, haciéndola abrir grandemente sus ojos… la mirada oscura del Uchiha cayó a los ligeramente abiertos labios de la Hyuuga y en un segundo estaba otra vez besándolos, probando con suavidad sus labios, buscando recordarle que ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no lo iniciara… ella lo aceptó… necesitaba insertar en su mente esa idea, recordárselo, para así volverlo a repetir y conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Era un infeliz y lo sabía, pero su deseo por ella lo estaba sobrepasando y se negaba a volver a lastimarla como esa primera vez… aunque eso no quitara el hecho que no le importara jugar con su mente o su bondad, incluso chantajearla… estaba dispuesto, la deseaba hasta ese grado. Maldita sea.

"_Si aquello no hubiese pasado"_ pensó el joven al dejar lentamente sus labios y desear volver a tomarlos.

… pero pasó y ahora era presa de sus deseos.

—Sube, Hyuuga, no me obligues a subirte— ordenó al apartarse un paso.

Lo frío y pausado de su voz la hicieron respingar… ella tragó nerviosamente y negó despacio al seguir sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo en sus labios luego de ser besada por él… era verdad, él no la había forzado como aquella primera vez y se tenía miedo… ¿por qué lo permitió realmente? ¿Por qué había creído ver frustración o incluso dolor en ese joven aquella noche, tanta, que aceptó que eso pasara?... Sus ojos temblaron al verlo y quiso negarse… Hubo algo esa noche que la atormentaba y no sabía qué era.

—No quiero ir…— logró mencionar ante sus dudas.

—Tsk— el Uchiha desvió su mirada sólo para volverla a ver molesto… ella lo hacía perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—E-espere— mencionó débilmente cuando él volvió a tomarla del brazo, ignorante de los temores internos de la Hyuuga… cerca de ellos un par de voces sonaron y la mirada preocupada y perlada buscó la presencia de esas personas que al parecer se aproximaban, posiblemente a uno de los autos cercanos.

—Evita hacer un escándalo, a ninguno nos conviene— aconsejó secamente el soberbio chico al obligarla a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—¿Eh?…—mencionó la asustada joven al respingar cuando la puerta se cerró… giró su cuerpo y buscó salir, pero tanto la puerta del piloto que abrió el Uchiha, como una presencia femenina cercana la paralizaron.

—¡Sasuke!— la agitada voz de la oji jade la hizo apretar los ojos… la descubriría ahí con él.

—¿Qué quieres?— la varonil voz del joven sonó más fría que segundos antes.

—¿Eh?— mencionó la ojiperla cuando lo vio arrojar con poco cuidado su mochila, que hasta ese momento recordaba que había traído… la tomó y la abrazó nerviosa, mientras por el retrovisor veía el delgado cuerpo de la pelirrosa a su espalda.

—Bueno… yo… sólo— la escuchó decir titubeante.

El Uchiha resopló fastidiado —Si no tienes nada qué decir, muévete, voy a salir—la interrumpió y abrió más la puerta, colándose una brisa fría al cálido interior.

—¡Espera, Sasuke!— se apresuró a hablar la joven evitando que el Uchiha ingresara al auto e intentó dar un paso para acercarse, pero la fría y desinteresada mirada del pelinegro la detuvieron —¿E-estás bien?¿Peleaste?¿Con quién?— cuestionó la chica intentando ocultar la clara preocupación que sentía.

—No es tu asunto. No te entrometas— cortó el joven al soltar la puerta del auto a la que había estado sujeto y dar media vuelta.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se abrieron incrédulos al igual que sus silenciosos labios, al verlo adentrarse y encender el vehículo sin más.

El Uchiha ajustó la palanca de velocidades y pisó el acelerador sin darle mayor importancia a la pelirrosa que permaneció inmóvil y de pie tras el auto, al llevar ya con él, a la verdadera razón de su frustración.

—Cie-los— mencionó la joven al voltear parcialmente a verla y luego llevar sus nerviosos ojos al frío pelinegro que mantenía su vista en el camino.

—No te vio, si es lo que te preocupa— aseguró…, los cristales polarizados de su auto le impidieron tal cosa a los ojos verdes de la decepcionada pelirrosa, estaba seguro.

Hinata perdió el aliento —¿Cómo puedo ser tan grosero con ella?— preguntó, no era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de ese modo y no dejaba de sorprenderla, la pelirrosa sólo estaba preocupada —… Ella lo ama.

Él torció sus labios en una sonrisa molesta —Sakura no me ama, y aunque lo hiciera, no me importa.

—¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar intentando descifrar algo de él.

—No es tu asunto— cortó con ello secamente—. Las llaves de tu auto— exigió molesto al estirar su mano… ¿Cómo podía sorprenderse por su trato a Sakura, cuando ella misma había padecido por él?

Hinata apretó el abrazo a su mochila —¿Qué?

—Entrégamelas— ordenó el joven y volteó a verla de medio lado.

Ella negó —¿Pa-para qué?

—No creerás que voy a robarlo, ¿o sí? Dámelas— respondió irónicamente y volvió a exigir.

Ella dudó unos segundos y ante la presión de la mirada negra y al descartar que no podía tener algo de malo, terminó por entregarlas… con suerte las recuperaría junto a las de su departamento que también él poseía.

Una vez con las llaves en sus manos, Hinata lo vio estirar su brazo y recuperar su mochila del asiento trasero, para luego de extraer su móvil, comenzar a digitar un número. La chica rascó su cuello incómoda e insegura de todo eso… ¿a dónde irían?

—Suigetsu— mencionó el joven que mantenía el móvil pegado a su oreja, mientras sus negros ojos se fijaban en el camino gris, a causa del frío, luego de abandonar terrenos universitarios.

—_¡Ey, Sasuke!, es extraño que llames tan temprano, ¿quieres que…?_— se apresuró a hablar el chico peliblanco del otro lado de la línea.

—No quiero nada, ¿dónde demonios estás?— interrumpió secamente.

—_Ahhm… pues… pues aquí, en mi departamento_— respondió el otro extrañado.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, espérame afuera en diez minutos—pidió y ordenó sin decir más, el peliblanco balbuceó algo antes de aceptar y la llamada terminó.

La ojiperla vio nerviosa al joven deshacerse de su móvil al colocarlo en el elegante tablero… jugó con sus dedos mientras seguía abrazada a su mochila y casi sintió que podría hiperventilar si seguía respirando por sus labios.

El Uchiha la observó de medio lado… ella no se atrevía a verlo y parecía arrinconada del otro lado del auto… era tan patética, cualquier chica en ese campus, del cuál recién salían, darían media vida por salir con él y ella…

—¿Qué demonios ves en el idiota de Naruto?—cuestionó lo que lo molestaba mientras ajustaba la palanca de velocidades para seguir avanzando por las largas avenidas. No podía entenderlo… ¿qué podía ver ella en él?

La ojiperla respingó y contuvo su respiración al voltearlo a ver… se encontró con aquella frialdad negra en los ojos del altivo Uchiha que la veía de medio lado.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó apenas con aliento y sus ojos viajaron un par de veces, nerviosos, de él a su mochila sobre su regazo —N-no… n-no sé de lo q-que…

—Mph— él sonrió de forma soberbia, y volvía a experimentar la molestia que patéticamente siempre le había causado saberlo, desvió su rostro y la notó incrementar su nerviosismo —¿Quieres dejar de parecer que vas a la hoguera?— mencionó molesto.

Los ojos perlados se fijaron en el correr constante de los autos que avanzaban tanto en su dirección, como en la contraria, al comenzar a adentrarse a la ciudad.

—¿A… a dónde vamos?— se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul al ver que doblaba en uno de los barrios bajos de ese lugar.

—Iremos a mi departamento, pero pararemos antes— mencionó secamente el joven, helándole la sangre a la chica.

—A… a…— apenas mencionó. _"¿A su departamento?"_

—Quiero estar un momento a solas contigo, ya te lo dije— aceptó secamente y ella frunció el ceño preocupada —… pero antes debo encargarme de algo— finalizó y aumentó la velocidad, la ojiperla desvió su vista sin poder decir nada… sólo esperó tener una posibilidad para escapar de ese auto, pues temía a lo que volviera a ocurrir.

El pelinegro la vio de medio lado y negó en silencio… le resultaba tan absurdo que después de esa noche que compartieron juntos le siguiese teniendo casi pavor; tensó la mandíbula y aceleró sólo para estacionarse frente al edificio donde el chico de afilados dientes vivía.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga observaron el edificio de no más de siete pisos de altura, el aspecto antiguo y algunas pintas en la fachada, como un par de personas de apariencia pandilleril cercanos al lugar, la tensaron más… ¿y si él pensaba obligarla a entrar ahí y después…?

—Aquí e-…— mencionó el fastidiado pelinegro al voltear a verla.

—Y-yo, yo mejor me…— interrumpió la joven y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto.

—Ey, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?— cuestionó el ojinegro e intentó detenerla, pero ella logró bajar.

La asustada joven tomó su mochila en una mano y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar por dónde habían llegado, pero un apresurado chico se plantó frente a ella, haciéndola frenar cualquier movimiento que intentara.

—¡Ey, Sasuke!, me extrañó tu llamada— habló el distraído joven que frenó frente a la ojiazul abruptamente, al haber bajado corriendo las escaleras del edificio —¿Qué favor querías pedirme?— siguió hablando sin prestar atención a la delgada ojiperla que alzó su vista a él.

—Vuelve al auto, Hinata— ordenó fríamente el pelinegro que también había bajado de su auto y esperaba de pie a un costado de su puerta, al percatarse que ella ya no podría seguir avanzando… la ojiperla se quedó helada — Hyuuga— volvió a mencionar con menos paciencia y ella respingó.

"_E-ese chico es…"_ pensó la joven al ver al chico de ojos violetas verla con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente extrañado.

—Hinata— la voz del Uchiha la hizo voltear a verlo y retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado para regresar al auto y luego de darle un último vistazo al nuevo personaje, asegurar la puerta del coche.

"_Es el chico de esa noche"_… recordó y su cuerpo tembló… ese chico estuvo presente en aquél momento, pudo cambiarlo, intervenir, pero no lo hizo… ¿eran amigos?¿qué clase de personas podía tener amigos tan crueles?, su respiración se hizo pesada y ahora solo rogaba no salir de ese coche.

—Toma— mencionó el altivo ojinegro para arrojarle a las manos las llaves del auto de la peliazul.

—¿Y esto?¿De qué son?— preguntó curioso el chico, al verlo regresar parcialmente al auto y sacar un pequeño papel y una pluma para comenzar a escribir —Sasuke… esa chica… esa chica es… ¿es aquella chica?— cuestionó y su voz cambió a una más seria y con un tinte de preocupación.

—No te importa— cortó el Uchiha al momento de dejar de escribir —. Ves a la universidad, busca un auto gris, elegante, con las placas que te marqué y llévalo a esa dirección, entrega las llaves al encargado de ese lugar— ordenó al arrojarle la pequeña tarjeta.

—¿Eh?¿Qué?— preguntó el desorientado chico al observar la pequeña tarjeta y los datos del edificio cercano al de su molesto amigo… ¿sería el auto de esa chica? —Oye, pero… ¿no tendré problemas por esto?— añadió al verlo girarse.

—Me marcas cuando esté hecho— ordenó por último antes de volver al auto y verlo partir.

—¿Ah?— volvió a mencionar mientras pestañeaba al observar tanto las llaves como la tarjeta con los datos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su ceño se volvió a fruncir… entonces sí, esa chica fue a la que Sasuke… —¿qué demonios hará con ella?, o… ¿ella con él?— se preguntó al volver a adentrarse a su edificio por algo de dinero.

El chico se revolvió el cabello mientras subía las escaleras.

—Hinata. Así la llamó— mencionó para él —¿algo pasará entre ellos?— volvió a cuestionarse… Sasuke nunca había hecho algo como lo que hizo con ella aquella noche, no al menos que él supiese, ninguna mujer podría perturbarlo tanto; pero si seguía con ella después de lo que había pasado, entonces… —¿le gusta?— se preguntó… un segundo después llegó a su cabeza la mirada sorprendida que la chica le dedicó —… Estás en problemas, Sasuke— mencionó y sonrió con ironía.

Era él el que sentía algo por esa chica… ella parecía rechazarlo y era natural.

—… Y eso puede ser muy entretenido de ver— se aseguró. Estaba seguro que el pelinegro no era consciente en el abismo en el que parecía comenzar a caer y eso le provocaba gracia, seguro Sasuke nunca pudo siquiera imaginarlo. Abrió la puerta de su departamento al haber llegado a su piso, y se adentró al lugar… ¿Qué cara pondría Karin al darse cuenta de lo que su amado Sasuke hacía con esa chica? —Tal vez deba esperar a que Sasuke llegue más lejos— se aconsejó al tomar su chaqueta y billetera para volver a salir.

No le preocupó más aquella chica, después de todo, tampoco era como que Sasuke la fuese a matar, así que ella tendría el poder de acabar con eso si no lo deseaba.

—Bien, como sea— mencionó por último al encogerse de hombros y partir a realizar el aburrido encargo del pelinegro, al cual le debía más de una.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Una vez que el semáforo le dio luz verde para continuar, su mano ajustó la palanca de velocidades ante la desconfiada mirada perlada; segundos después la misma mano estaría de regreso en el volante del coche, el que golpearía insistentemente con uno de sus dedos al momento de pisar el acelerador… ¿De verdad valía la pena tanta molestia por esa chica?... era insignificante y torpe… No podía ser cierto lo que hacía… lo peor de todo era que gustaba de ella, haberla tenido noches atrás debió bastarle, pero no lo había hecho.

Llevó su otra mano a frotar suavemente su cien izquierda mientras se convencía que no era un capricho, sólo buscaba tener algo más de ella, obtenerlo y por fin poder decirse que fue suya, estar seguro que esa chica que idolatraba al dobe, había vibrado por él. Sólo era eso… sanar la magulladura a su orgullo.

Ladeó su vista a ella y la vio observarlo con recelo para luego desviar su vista a los altos edificios y autos que iban dejando atrás. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el sonido del vibrar de su móvil lo fastidió.

—¿Quién demonios?— mencionó en voz alta al tomarlo ante la atenta mirada de la Hyuuga. _"Itachi…"_ pensó fastidiado al ver el nombre en la pantalla, silenció el aparato y volvió a arrojarlo al tablero del auto al no interesarle hablar con él, mientras giraba el auto para tomar dirección a su destino.

—¿Qué demonios creías que hacías hace un rato?— cuestionó el frío pelinegro sorprendiendo a la peliazul después de todo ese silencio entre ambos.

Ella que había permanecido jugando nerviosa con una de las costuras de su mochila, casi dejó de respirar al ver esos ojos profundamente negros puestos en ella.

—Y-yo… s-sólo, sólo quería irme— confesó incómoda al optar por desviar su rostro a los altos edificios que tan conocidos se le hacían, mientras ahora una de sus manos subía a acariciar discretamente su pecho sobre ese ligero escote del vestido que portaba.

—¿Por qué?— volvió a cuestionar secamente al ocultar su molestia sin dejar de verla… su mano hizo girar el volante del auto para ingresar por fin al estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio.

—¿P-por qué?— preguntó sin entenderlo al comenzar a descender a ese lugar parcialmente oscurecido — P-porque u-usted me… me asusta— aclaró la joven al atreverse a verlo, su cuerpo tembló al recordar las cosas de las que él era capaz de hacer.

—Mph— él sonrió de manera torcida —¿Y qué creíste que haría?— cuestionó irónicamente —¿Forzarte a entrar ahí y violarte?— añadió helándole la sangre a la ojiperla que abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Ella separó sus labios y no pudo decir nada… eso pasó por su cabeza momentos antes.

—P-pu-pues…— intentó decir luego de que el Uchiha estacionara su auto entre otros dos vehículos vacíos y la viera fijamente de medio lado. Hinata tragó nerviosa y le sostuvo la mirada —s-sí… y-ya lo ha… hecho— terminó por decir, y en un acto ya pensado, abrió la puerta del auto buscando salir de ese casi oscuro sitio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— la detuvo el Uchiha al tomarla del brazo — Cierra la puerta— ordenó secamente.

La ojiperla dejó escapar el aliento ante la fuerza y la situación en la que estaban —No…— se negó y jaló su cuerpo al todavía permanecer sentada en el interior.

—Cierra la puerta o juro que si sales, te llevaré hasta mi departamento y haré eso que temías— habló con una fría calma que a la Hyuuga le pareció la más letal amenaza.

El corazón de la chica le latió fuerte en el pecho y su respiración se hizo profunda al obedecerlo… ahí, en ese lugar no podría pasar nada, ¿verdad?

—Ju-juro que… que si intenta algo…— habló la joven que intentó ocultar todo el nerviosismo, casi miedo que la inundaba por dentro —lla-llamaré a la policía— aseguró al sacar su móvil de un pequeño bolsillo de su mochila, la cual seguía en su regazo y verlo con seguridad.

Él sonrió de medio lado al no creerle una palabra.

—¿Y decirles qué?¿Qué te he violado?—preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa torcida, y la jaló más hacia él, para luego con la otra mano acariciarle suavemente el rostro, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida —¿hace cuánto?¿quince días?¿crees que en verdad lo creerían?

—N-no, no me… importa— aseguró ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, no supo si con eso pretendía retarla o ver hasta dónde podría soportar… ¿por qué sentía que estaba poniéndola a prueba?

—¿En verdad?— preguntó ronca y lentamente para deslizar su mirada a sus labios, haciéndola perder el intento de fortaleza al temblar.

—P-por… por favor, de-déjeme ir…— suplicó y se tensó cuando él llevó su mano despacio hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, para posteriormente besarla. La peliazul abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio esos negros cerrarse despacio, su corazón se aceleró al verse atraída por la nuca hacia él… cuando el Uchiha coló su lengua a su boca, ella apretó los ojos y lo sintió soltarla sólo para deshacerse de su mochila al tirarla a sus pies y pasar a su lado del coche.

Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo arrodillado frente a ella al haber dejado sus labios.

—¿Qué preten-de?— preguntó al llevar una de sus manos a tocar sus labios ligeramente húmedos a causa de su beso... no quería hacer un escándalo, pero no sabía cuánto podía contener sus nervios.

—Ya te lo dije… quiero darte un orgasmo— mencionó el pelinegro con la voz más ronca por sólo imaginarlo, mientras sus manos viajaron a las apretadas rodillas de la chica y buscaron separarlas.

Hinata perdió el aliento ante esos ojos negros que nunca dejaron de verla… apretó más sus piernas y se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

Él sonrió de medio lado al notarla tensarse y apoyó sus manos sobre el asiento para elevarse a verla a la cara.

—No creíste que mentía, ¿verdad?— habló sobre sus labios cuando ella se recargó completamente en el asiento, el latir de ambos corazones se aceleró al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones parecieron profundizarse al escapar en silencio por sus labios, los dos por sensaciones distintas; mientras la chica comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable ante el peligro, él comenzaba a excitarse por la situación… no había querido dejarla bajar del auto porque no quiso que la tonta chica hiciera un escándalo y terminar perdiendo la oportunidad de tenerla así… a solas y tan cerca de él.

—N-no, no lo sé— confesó… era realmente absurdo que él quisiese tal cosa, ¿cómo podía pretenderlo después de que él la…? Pero no lograba ver nada dentro de sus ojos que le dijese que estaba mintiendo… negó despacio y en silencio antes de continuar—: Y-yo no… no quiero, n-no pu-

—No me importa— la cortó tajante y llevó una de sus manos al respaldo de su asiento impidiéndole buscar irse… ¿ella no quería y no podía? Sonrió irónicamente… seguro si fuese el imbécil de Naruto no tendría problemas con ello—. No me importa lo que quieras o lo que pienses— continuó buscando también convencerse él mismo de tal cosa, si él quería de verdad acabar con eso, tenía que tomarlo; ya no pensaba perder más tiempo con deseos absurdos… únicamente se importaba él, y él la deseaba a ella, así que decidió que obtendría lo que quería—. Yo voy a lograrlo— le aseguró roncamente al acercarse a sus labios mientras su otra mano deslizaba su largo cabello, exponiendo su marfilado cuello.

Hinata se tensó—¿Qué?— mencionó atónita.

—… Así tenga que seducirte o chantajearte— le aclaró y los ojos perlados temblaron al abrirse sorprendidos.

Sasuke ladeó su rostro y llevó sus labios a besar su cuello… la peliazul apretó sus manos a su pecho, aun sosteniendo en una de ellas su móvil y se encogió de hombros… no iba a soportar que eso volviese a pasar. El pelinegro envolvió su cintura en un abrazo y la atrajo hacia él, mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento incrédula al verse presa de él, la lengua y los labios del Uchiha probaron, en besos ligeramente húmedos, su cuello y hombro, y le estremecieron la piel al incomodarla… otra vez estaba presente esa calma fría y posesiva de él, que la mantenían a la expectativa, sin saber qué hacer.

—P-por… favor— suplicó y a pesar de encoger sus hombros, los hambrientos labios y el cálido aliento del joven, menguaban sus fuerzas —… De-deténgase— volvió a pedir, no podría con eso, mucho menos podría pensar en que alguien los descubriese ahí, era un lugar público hasta cierto punto.

—¿Quieres dejar de resistirte?— le preguntó roncamente en el oído cuando una de sus manos buscó tocar sus senos y ella se lo impidió.

—No…— mencionó ella apenas con aliento… no podía permitirle repetir el error de hace dos noches.

Él se molestó —¿Por qué no?— preguntó viéndola a los ojos —¿Por qué no soy Naruto?— volvió a cuestionar al creer entenderlo… era absurdo creer que era él, el que se estaba metiendo entre esos dos.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y no pudo responder nada, su mente se puso en blanco al salir al tema ese rubio, que era otra de sus angustias.

—¿Es por eso?— cuestionó y frunció el ceño.

—…No…

Él sonrió de forma torcida —La última vez te entregaste a mí— le recordó —, y no fue desagradable… ¿por qué ahora no?

—E-eso fue…

—Sólo busco un poco más de tí— le dijo y tomó su rostro para hablarle sobre los labios mientras veía sus ojos perlados y nerviosos —… y después te dejaré para ese imbécil…, que podría enamorarse de ti—su voz fue tan fría que a la ojiazul la heló por dentro.

¿Naruto enamorarse de ella?

El cuerpo de Hinata tembló entre los fuertes brazos del Uchiha.

—¿Có-cómo puede… ser tan cruel? ¿P-por qué dice eso?— cuestionó sobre sus labios al no poder moverse y en ese momento ni siquiera le interesaba… estaba completamente incrédula por lo que oía de sus labios —… Na-Naruto es su… su amigo— volvió a recordarle, ella creía que lo que había asegurado momentos antes, era producto de su molestia, pero ésta parecía ya haber pasado… ¿entonces?

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado y le separó las piernas a la chica reaccionó tarde para impedirlo… se coló entre ellas y volvió a abrazarla para pegar su pecho al abultado de la Hyuuga… le habló al oído haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras —: Naruto nunca me ha importado, no es alguien que necesite y no lo quiero cerca de mí… él tendrá que entenderlo; resulta ser un verdadero fastidio, tanto o más que Sakura, y pienso alejarlo completamente de mí.

Ella negó en silencio… todavía podía ver la desilusión y preocupación del rubio, después de que hace apenas una hora ese ser de ojos negros, que ahora estaba frente a ella, lo golpeó y se fue, recordaba la sonrisa alegre del ojiazul tratando de ocultar su sorpresa o decepción por lo ocurrido.

—… Y no me importa si para ello, debo de contarle lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo— finalizó, logrando con sus palabras desconcertar tanto a la chica que su cuerpo perdió fuerza y ladeó su rostro buscando verlo.

—N-no sería capaz…— su voz suave sonaba consternada.

Él sonrió de medio lado al también ladear su rostro para verla… sus ojos negros se fijaron en esos tan contrastantes a los suyos, protegidos bajo las espesas pestañas y le acarició el rostro, para luego besarla fugazmente.

—¿Quieres apostar?— le preguntó con voz ronca y su sonrisa torcida y cínica apareció, al apenas haber dejado sus labios.

Hinata negó despacio —Eso… eso sería… ha-hacerle daño— reconoció con terror la joven. La desilusión sería terrible, y no por ella, porque la amara o pudiese hacerlo; sino por él, porque era como su hermano, Naruto no podía enterarse de la crueldad de esa persona.

—¿Por qué crees que eso me importa?— preguntó dejándole claro que no lo hacía.

La ojiperla reconoció ese rostro de finos rasgos y mirada profundamente fría que le estaba hablando casi sobre los labios… él decía la verdad… ¿nunca le importó ese lazo que todos aseguraban que Naruto y él tenían?

—… ¿por qué?

—Porque siempre me he importado sólo yo— aclaró —, y en este momento también tú y lo que pueda hacerte sentir— mencionó y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Él sonrió de medio lado y se alzó a empujar el asiento luego de presionar la pequeña palanca que lo haría reclinarse.

—¡Ah!— ella ahogó un pequeño grito de miedo y sorpresa al sujetarse del asiento —¿Qué?— mencionó casi sin aliento al verlo subir ligeramente sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla… movió su rostro hacia los costados y se vio presa de él… el lugar estaba casi en penumbras en ese sector y ni siquiera podía alcanzar a ver si había alguien cercano.

—Shh— la silenció al acercarse a sus labios y apoyarse en uno de sus brazos, mientras que la mano del otro se deslizaba por su cuerpo, rosando uno de sus senos para dirigirse a su pierna… los ojos negros del Uchiha vieron los labios delgados y rosados de la Hyuuga temblar y se preguntó cómo podía excitarlo tanto, pues desde momentos atrás había comenzado a endurecerse… reconocerlo lo hizo separar más sus piernas para obligarla a hacer lo mismo.

Hinata perdió el aliento al sentirlo.

—A-apártese… e-esto es enfermo— reconoció la joven al intentar levantarse.

—Todavía no— aseguró el joven y ella no entendió… todavía no era algo enfermo, sólo eran sus deseos amenazándolo con dominarlo, pero si eso llegaba a salirse de sus manos, sus palabras podrían ser ciertas.

—¿Ah?— mencionó la chica al verlo bajar su mirada por su cuerpo, ella buscó apartarlo, pero la mano del moreno sujetaría la delgada de ella y la mantuvo presa al costado de su rostro. Hinata llevó sus nerviosos y asustados ojos a él.

El frío y soberbio chico volvió a apoyarse sobre ella, aplastando sus redondos senos en su amplio pecho, acercó sus labios a ella y no dejó de verla a los ojos.

—Me gustas— reconoció roncamente.

El corazón de la Hyuuga casi se detiene y separó sus labios sorprendida, para enseguida ser tomados por él.

El pelinegro se apretó contra su cuerpo al reconocerlo, le gustaba, Hyuuga Hinata le gustaba y lo excitaba demasiado… él apretó su pierna entre su mano y ella se quejó, en algo que le pareció un gemido, o eso quiso creer… siguió comiéndose sus labios mientras su mano subía a acariciar su pierna desnuda por encima de sus mayas… desde esa mañana que la vio vestida así, deseó hacerlo.

—Basta— suplicó la peliazul al apenas verse libre de sus labios… su corazón le latía acelerado, estaba nerviosa y asustada a pesar que las cosas no se estaban tornando violentas; sintió la mano grande y fuerte de ese ojinegro subir a acariciar su trasero levantando su vestido y ella se revolvió bajo su cuerpo… cuando la mano del joven se coló entre sus bragas, un sonrojo traidor se posó en su rostro. Eso la avergonzaba tanto como podía asustarla.

—Déjame tener lo que quiero de ti...— mencionó roncamente por la excitación que todo eso le provocaba —Sé mía— suplicó.

Hinata perdió el aliento ante esa propuesta y él volvió a besarla y a acariciar sus senos, esta vez sobre la ropa y ella le sujetó firmemente la mano para detenerlo... estaba tan abochornada.

—De-debe estar… loco— mencionó la ojiperla al ladear su rostro buscando librarse de sus besos.

Él sonrió irónicamente y llevó sus labios a su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente, para terminar concentrándose en una parte del costado del mismo y marcarlo… marcarla como algo suyo. Hinata apretó los ojos al sentirlo, todavía tenía un par de marcas en sus senos, producto de su encuentra anterior, y ahora esa.

—¿Por qué?¿Por pretender darte un orgasmo?— le cuestionó al besarle la oreja, provocándole una sensación de electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo. Hinata gimió atormentada y apretó los ojos.

Las luces de un vehículo que abandonaba el lugar recorrieron parcialmente el interior del auto del Uchiha, y él no le dio importancia al seguir únicamente pendiente de ella.

—Si fueses como cualquier otra chica, esto te estaría gustando— le aseguró al zafarse de su agarre y llevar su mano, de los senos, al pequeño hueco que formaban la espalda y trasero de la joven en el asiento.

—Pe-pero esto no… no es normal— logró mencionar la joven todavía con su rostro ladeado, al sentir el peso del cuerpo del Uchiha sobre ella.

Él sonrió y estuvo a punto de aceptarlo, pero el móvil de la chica, que todavía apretaba en su mano, vibró y se encendió.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y enmudeció al ver el nombre en la pantalla de quién estaba llamándola.

—Mph… ¿por qué no te libras de esto?— le preguntó y deslizó su mano a la espalda de la joven, para bajar el cierre de ese vestido.

—No lo haga— suplicó la ojiperla al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, el rostro de ambos era parcialmente iluminado por el resplandor de ese móvil que seguía vibrando y anunciando la llamada del rubio ojiazul.

—¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que a mí no me importa que se entere— le recordó el joven una vez que su mano se bajó, con el cierre entre sus dedos, hasta la cintura de la chica… una vez hecho, no demoró en deslizar su vestido y delicado sostén, exponiendo la redondez perfecta de los dos senos de la paralizada chica… la mirada negra se perdió un momento en los pequeños pezones rozados antes de bajar a probar uno de ellos.

—Ahh— se quejó la joven y apretó sus ojos y sus manos, cuidando en todo momento de no presionar el botón que enlazaría la llamada —… Basta.

Él le soltó la mano y envolvió su cintura en un abrazo, al mismo tiempo la mano libre subió a masajear el seno que no se comía con su boca… Hinata gimió incómoda y dolorida por la presión de esa mano sobre su pecho y él se frotó sobre ella, buscando calmarse, pero consiguiendo sólo aumentar su necesidad.

—Vamos, Hinata… contesta— la retó el joven, que luego de obligarse a dejar sus senos, subió a hablarle a los labios —. Podemos terminar con esto, mientras lo dejamos escucharnos— ofreció mientras la mano que antes apretó sus senos, bajaba a su intimidad, evadiendo atrevidamente sus blancas bragas.

La peliazul dejó escapar el aliento mientras lo veía a los ojos… era tan cruel, ¿cómo era posible que dijera eso en serio?¿de verdad nada le importaba? Su cuerpo tembló cuando él deslizó un par de sus dedos por los pliegues de su sexo… ella suplicó que parara y él la ignoró.

—¿No lo harás o prefieres que lo haga yo?— ofreció maliciosamente, impregnando de cierta molestia su voz al llevar su mano al móvil.

La nerviosa joven bajó su mano impidiéndole tomar el teléfono mientras éste seguía vibrando y respingó cuando él la penetró con dos de sus dedos.

—¡Ah!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado… estaba seguro que no le permitiría contestar, a ella le importaba demasiado ese imbécil y él pensaba aprovecharlo.

—Ahh— Hinata volvió a gemir avergonzada y con un rastro de dolor ante su invasión.

—Lo supuse— mencionó el Uchiha al verla a la cara, ocultando su molestia en la frialdad de su voz, justo antes de volver por sus labios, Hinata presionó su mano libre contra el pecho del joven pero no logró moverlo… sus piernas se apretaron a las de él mientras él seguía penetrándola con sus dedos, lenta e insistentemente.

La respiración de ambos se escapaba en forma de aliento por sus labios, cuando él se permitía soltarlos milimétricamente al dejar de besarlos, solo para volverlos a tomar… la sentía tensa, pero no había dejado de penetrarla y la constante fricción había obligado a su cuerpo a lubricarse lentamente, seguro avergonzándola, pero satisfaciéndolo a él… no era necesario sentir un gran placer para hacer que el cuerpo femenino respondiera, lo sabía y estaba aprovechándolo.

Él dejó sus labios necesitado de más y bajó a sus senos… Hinata apretó los ojos y llevó la mano que sostenía su móvil -que para entonces había dejado de vibrar- y mordió uno de sus dedos, buscando acallar los sonidos vergonzosos que él le estaba arrancando… quería irse y olvidar eso que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo sin su permiso...

Era perfecta, reconoció el Uchiha mientras humedecía con sus labios uno de los redondos senos de la ojiperla… quería deshacerse de su ropa, quería sentir su piel calentarse por la de él y por él… deseaba poder encenderla con su lujuria, verla entregarle sus labios, su suave boca, su piel y su cuerpo entero… no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría eso y en ese momento, dudaba poder esperar.

Hinata arqueó su cuerpo involuntariamente y gimió atormentada, cuando al mismo tiempo que él mordió uno de sus pezones, con sus largos dedos presionaba cierta zona en su interior.

—Así debe empezar— mencionó roncamente el Uchiha al levantarse ligeramente y subir a verla a los ojos, su respiración lenta y profunda le golpeaba la cara a la atormentada ojiperla. En ese momento comenzaría a buscar darle placer… sus dedos se habían presionado contra ese punto sensible de toda mujer y en ese instante lo frotaba despacio, mientras la palma de su mano se rosaba contra su femineidad.

—De… de-deténgase— suplicó entrecortadamente al sentir su cuerpo temblar… sus ojos estaban cerrados, pretendiendo ignorar todo eso que estaba sobrepasándola y no vio la mirada cargada de deseo del pelinegro sobre ella.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al aparentemente ser ignorada… los cristales del auto comenzaban a empañarse por ellos y un par de personas pasaron de largo ignorando lo ocurrido en el interior del costoso auto.

Los lacios y rebeldes cabellos del Uchiha rosaban el rostro de Hinata al permanecer sumamente cerca de ella, respirando su aliento fresco que escapaba por sus labios… estaba fascinado viendo su ceño fruncido, en lo que seguro sería para ella un tortuoso placer que no quería sentir… besó fugazmente sus labios y jadeó sobre ellos cuando su erección se rozó con una de sus firmes piernas; sus dedos siguieron penetrándola y humedeciendo su sexo.

—Maldición— mencionó frustrado el joven… Hinata estaba demasiado tensa como para satisfacerlo, al regalarle ese orgasmo y él ya no aguantaba.

Retiró despacio sus dedos, pausando el claro placer que había obligado a ese cuerpo femenino a experimentar y permaneció de rodillas frente a ella.

Los ojos perlados y cristalizados de la joven se abrieron despacio y del mismo modo buscó sentarse, al verse libre del cuerpo de Uchiha.

"_Dios" _ pensó la Hyuuga al sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, llevó su asustada mirada a él y su sonrojo aumentó, él la vio un segundo mientras se incorporaba y luego bajó su mirada al lugar que acababan de abandonar sus dedos.

—De-deje de verme— ordenó y quiso cerrar sus piernas mientras cubría sus senos.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado —. Justo ahora deseo hacer algo más que sólo verte— confesó el desvergonzado pelinegro y la jaló de la cintura para pegarla a él.

—¿Qué?— mencionó ella al perder el aliento… su mirada se encontró con esos ojos negros, ella permanecía sentada en el asiento y él arrodillado entre sus piernas —De-deje de jugar… co-con migo.

—Es que aún no he empezado, _Hinata—_ aseguró el joven y la forma en que la llamó le erizó la piel a la chica —. Cuando menos te des cuenta, no vas a desear que nadie más bese tus labios, puedo volverte adicta a mí— aseguró al verla a los ojos y los perlados temblaron —. Podrías sorprenderte deseando tenerme dentro de ti— finalizó mientras su mano se apretaba al delgado suéter que la joven portaba, mezclándose entre su largo cabello.

Hinata negó despacio y en silencio… su voz tan ronca y su seguridad al decirle eso mientras la veía a los ojos la hizo temer… era un hecho que esa noche que aceptó mantener relaciones sexuales ya la atormentaba, aunque no sabía de qué manera.

—E-eso nunca… pasará— se convenció.

Él apenas pudo sonreír al pegarse a sus labios, solo rozándolos.

—Podemos descubrirlo— mencionó y mientras una mano la mantenía pegada a él, la otra deslizó un poco su short deportivo y sus bóxer para terminar exponiendo la dureza de su miembro… fortaleció su agarre sobre ella al hacer a un lado sus bragas para humedecer su miembro, con sus sedosos fluidos, al presionarlo sobre su femineidad.

—N-no lo haga… p-por favor— se apresuró a hablar al escucharlo gemir roncamente… su piel se erizó y su respiración se hizo más profunda todavía. Él, necesitado de más, la hizo volver a recostarse y la mantuvo así al apoyar su fuerte mano sobre uno de sus senos… quería verse atravesar su cuerpo, experimentar poco a poco esa presión de su pene al irla traspasando… sujetó su masculinidad con sus dedos y la guio a su interior… ella apretó los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en su juego… al haber recordada sus palabras, sí luchaba, además de un escándalo, sólo conseguiría dolor. Él no se detenía.

—Agh— gimió roncamente el Uchiha cuando la parte más sensible de su miembro se presionó contra ella y su tibio interior comenzaba a recibirlo… Si Hinata hubiese sido su novia… si se hubiese tomado el tiempo de seducirla como ahora pretendía, podía tener su cuerpo y eso que tanto ansiaba de ella sin tener que forzarla… su sangre hirvió al tener que bajar a ella, buscando sus labios. Maldición… no podía desearla tanto.

Pero lo hacía.

Las manos de la Hyuuga subieron a su espalda y arrugaron el jersey del joven al sentirlo comenzar a entrar en su interior.

—… No— suplicó.

—Sólo… no te muevas— mencionó e intentó seguirla penetrando, pero en ese instante un par de golpes en el cristal de la ventanilla lo interrumpieron.

—Ahh— Hinata gimió al lamentarse al verse descubiertos… si su padre se enteraba iba a estar en serios, muy serios problemas.

—Maldito seas, Itachi— gruñó el Uchiha al reconocerlo… apretó sus ojos y se forzó a retirarse… pasó al lado del coche que le correspondía como conductor y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al pretender calmarse, una vez que devolvió su alterada masculinidad bajo sus prendas.

—S-será mejor q-que m-me vaya— habló la joven que torpemente había acomodado su ropa.

—Espera, Hinata— la detuvo al tomarla de la mano.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento cansada —De-deje de meterse en mi vida— suplicó —… l-la está co-complicando de-demasiado— confesó antes de abrir la puerta.

—Maldición— mencionó molesto el pelinegro que también tuvo que bajar.

El par de asombrados ojos negros se encontraron con unos perlados, se entrecerraron al reconocerlos… la chica lo vio asustada y avergonzada, al salir apresurada del coche.

—C-con permiso— se excusó la joven y salió corriendo con mochila al hombro de ahí.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?— su voz sonó seria al verla partir.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Itachi?— preguntó con poca paciencia el menor al ver a su hermano rodear el auto para llegar frente a él.

—Te estuve llamando— optó por responder primero —, pero volviste a ignorar mi llamada. Supe que te peleaste.

El menor rodó los ojos, ¿quién demonios podía informarlo?, todavía no pasaban ni dos horas e Itachi ya estaba frente a él exigiendo respuestas.

Los ojos negros y tranquilos del mayor se fijaron en los golpes de su rostro y en su labio roto.

—Fue algo sin importancia, un altercado con alguien del equipo, es todo— aseguró el menor y más alto de los dos, al fijar su vista al claro de la salida y por donde en ese momento, salía la Hyuuga.

—¿Y ella?¿qué demonios creías que hacías con ella en el estacionamiento?¿es tu novia? ¿y por qué si pensabas hacerle _ese_ tipo de cosas, no la subiste a tu departamento?— reprochó al haber sido consciente de las reacciones físicas que esa chica había provocado en su hermano.

El menor resopló fastidiado al mismo tiempo que jalaba de su jersey buscando ocultar la erección que todavía mantenía.

—Quién es y lo que haga con ella no te importa. Si eso era todo, lárgate— dijo al sacar su propia mochila del asiento trasero, para luego asegurar su auto, comenzar a caminar al elevador.

Itachi resopló cansadamente… nunca había conocido alguna conquista de su hermano, y ciertamente que fuese, precisamente esa chica, no lo podía tener tranquilo… sus familias eran grandes rivales comerciales.

—Será mejor que la dejes en paz— aconsejó cansadamente al seguirlo.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Es una Hyuuga— le recordó.

—¿Y?, no me importa, tampoco es como que fuese algo serio— cortó molesto, él esperaba satisfacerse y dejarla, era todo.

—Eso espero. Esa chica ya debe estar destinada para alguien… alguien muy distinto a ti, tonto hermano— mencionó y el menor volteó a verlo de reojo, no supo por qué ese comentario le molestó…, evitó preguntar para mantenerlo al margen de ella.

—¿No piensas irte ya?— cambió el tema al llamar al elevador.

Itachi se rascó la nariz mientras negaba en silencio —Me quedaré a comer contigo, nuestros padres siguen fuera del país— comentó al meter sus manos en el elegante pantalón de vestir negro que portaba.

Sasuke ingresó y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso, no dijo nada pero estaba seguro que Itachi pretendería seguir sermoneándolo.

—¿Con quién fue el pleito?— preguntó el mayor al recargarse en una de las paredes metálicas de ese ascensor.

—Un tal Gaara, ya deberías saberlo, ¿no?— respondió fastidiado, ¿qué ganaba preguntándole, si seguro conocía mejor que él mismo toda la historia? Lo fastidiaba que todo el tiempo quisiese parecer un gran hermano, y cuando lo había necesitado de verdad, no había hecho nada.

El chico de lacio cabello y marcadas ojeras suspiró cansadamente.

—Algo así— confesó —¿Planeas seguir metiéndote en problemas con ese chico?

—Meterse en problemas no es algo que se planee— cortó secamente y una vez que se abrieron las puertas, bajó sin decir más.

Itachi negó en silencio al verlo… sólo esperaba que con la llegada de Kakashi los roces entre su tonto y orgulloso hermano y ese otro chico, cesaran.

—Por cierto— volvió a hablar el mayor mientras lo veía abrir la puerta del departamento de mal modo —. Nuestros padres se fueron de viaje, y no fuiste a ver a kaasan— le recordó sabiendo que lo fastidiaría.

—Hablé con ella antes de eso, no molestes— informó al entrar y ser recibido por la pequeña mascota, la misma que fue alzada por el mayor —. Ella dijo que no era necesario que la visitara, que estaba bien.

—Ella siempre dirá lo que queremos escuchar, ya lo sabes, era tu deber ir, ¿cuánto hace que no pones un pie en esa casa?— sermoneó al mayor al recargarse en el negro respaldo de uno de los sofás.

—Un par de años— respondió sin darle importancia al dirigirse al baño, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una ducha fría para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo —. Y no hables de deberes, que tú tenías uno y lo evadiste— alzó la voz antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a su hermano en la sala.

El mayor negó en silencio mientras se convencía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto… siguió jugando con el pequeño felino y optó por ingresar a la cocina para ver si cocinaría o pediría algo para cuando su hermano saliese.

El agua fría salió pesadamente cayéndole sobre la piel todavía caliente y logrando poco a poco calmarlo.

—Maldición— un murmullo ronco salió de sus labios… había estado a punto de volver a poseer ese curvilíneo cuerpo y el imbécil de Itachi había aparecido… —. Si no lo hubiese hecho…— mencionó al apoyar su mano en la húmeda pared y dejar caer su rostro para permitir que el agua cayera en su espalda… si no hubiese llegado, él en este momento estaría disfrutando de la estrechez interior de esa joven.

Negó despacio y en silencio… ¿cómo podía desearla tanto? Debía contenerse, no ser presa de sus impulsos… poco a poco iba a lograr que ella lo aceptara, por lo pronto iba a disfrutar cada momento que lograra robarle, iba a lograr que su precioso cuerpo lo aceptara y lo reconociera como algo natural, se prometió, y entonces, todo acabaría.

—Le dije que me gusta— recordó al negar lentamente. ¿Qué demonios pasó con él en ese momento?

Resopló antes de tallar con sus manos su rostro… ya después le aclararía eso.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Señorita Hyuuga!— alzó la voz el encargado del edificio al verla entrar apresurada y presionar insistentemente el botón que llamaría al elevador.

—¿S-sí?— preguntó al voltear a verlo y mientras apretaba la correa de su mochila, intentaba alisar su cabello.

—Acaban de traer esto para usted— informó el hombre mostrando entre sus dedos, el juego de llaves que la Hyuuga reconoció como suyo.

—¿A-acaban?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a pasos inseguros, ingenuamente temía que ese hombre regordete y entrado en años, pudiese intuir lo que había estado haciendo, por su desarreglado aspecto.

—Ah, sí— mencionó el hombre con simpleza—. Hace menos de dos minutos que el joven que vino se fue, dijo que su novio había mandado a traer su coche y que estaba ya estacionado abajo— informó al entregarle las llaves.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —¿M-mi… mí novio?

El otro asintió naturalmente —Bueno, él dijo Sasuke Uchiha, y ese joven fue el que se presentó ayer, aquí, como tal.

"_¿Él dijo que somos novios?" _pensó la preocupada y sorprendida ojiperla.

—¿Ocurre algo?¿O es que acaso me equivoco?— preguntó y la vio extrañado, mientras le decía que había recordado verlo en algunas otras ocasiones visitándola.

Hinata luchó por parecer natural ante las palabras del hombre.

—N-no, no se equivoca— se vio obligada a decir, ¿qué pensaría si sabía que un chico que no era nada de ella, entraba a su departamento de madrugada? —… él… él si es… bueno…— quiso mentir y explicar —Ah, bueno, no importa… gra-gracias— mencionó y tras una ligera inclinación, se apresuró al elevador que en ese momento se abría.

"_Cielos… si mi padre o Neji-niisan se enteran"_ se lamentó internamente.

Iba a estar en serios problemas si eso ocurría… Se dio cuenta que ese ser de ojos profundamente negros, estaba entrando demasiado en su vida y a esas alturas, ya no sabía cómo tomar el control de la situación.

—Necesito que esto acabe ya— se mencionó al ir subiendo por el elevador, ¿pero cómo? ¿contando todo y diciendo que ya no importaba?... podría intentar contárselo a Naruto y librarse del Uchiha y hacer todo lo posible porque su familia no se enterase. Era tan difícil… y más, porque ese frío chico la presionaba a hacerlo, y era ella la que carecía de la valentía… por eso se aprovechaba de ella.

Cerró los ojos al lamentarse. Si tan sólo aprendiese a pensar sólo en ella, eso no le estaría pasando.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se cerraron y suspiró al mismo tiempo que terminaba de quitar los seguros de su puerta, siendo la primera vez que hacía tal cosa… sostuvo la perilla y la giró para animarse a salir. Otro día de estudio la esperaba y no podía darse el lujo de faltar, no con lo mal que le estaba yendo.

La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir, estaba segura que no había modo que ese chico entrara al haber cerrado bien, pero los recuerdos de la última vez que durmió en esa cama, como lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir esa tarde, la mantenían angustiada.

Esa noche en su cama había aceptado pertenecerle, sí, tal vez con la pretensión de darle fin a todo, como él aseguró, pero eso no le quitaba el cargo de conciencia de haberse entregado a ese hombre que una vez la forzó, ese que le arrebató su virginidad sin ninguna contemplación… se estremeció por dentro de sólo recordarlo mientras terminaba de descender por el elevador, para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Luego de varios metros recorridos e ingresar a su auto, no pudo evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto… a pesar de sentirse fallarse ella misma, no había evitado que la tarde de ayer hubiesen vuelto casi a intimar, él la había tocado y besado en partes tan prohibidas de su cuerpo, que se avergonzaba de sólo recordar.

Dejó escapar el aliento al ir conduciendo ya por la ciudad… lo peor había sido eso que él le dijo… él le aseguró que ella lo estaba permitiendo, y era verdad, él ya no la había obligado, no al menos implementando su fuerza…

"_Y eso es peor"_ reconoció mentalmente la preocupada Hyuuga… él estaba jugando con su mente, haciéndola creer que sentía o aceptaba cosas que no eran.

¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo la traicionó esa tarde, justo antes de que alguien llegara a interrumpirlos?

—No pienses eso, Hinata— se suplicó al apretar el volante en su mano y girar sus ojos al retrovisor mientras cambiaba de carril al seguir conduciendo. No era posible que ella pudiera sentir nada con él… ese sujeto era tan cruel que sólo pretendía confundirla —No lo permitas— se aconsejó.

Pero lo estaba logrando, muy en el fondo lo sabía… ni ella lograba entenderse. Culpó a la presión y nerviosismo extremo del que era presa.

Siguió conduciendo y esperó que una vez en la universidad, lograra envolverse tanto en sus estudios, para finalmente dejar de pensar en eso, que hasta ese momento, era como un tortuoso secreto que únicamente compartía con el pelinegro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un par de lacios cabellos, que escapaban de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, se cruzaron por su negra y desinteresada mirada, al ser mecidos por una fría brisa de aire… El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes y su rostro no mostraba mayor reacción, ante las miradas curiosas de algunas chicas que lo veía y murmuraban acerca del ligero moretón cercano a su labio, y producto de su pelea el día anterior.

Con pasos firmes y con las manos en los bolsillos siguió avanzando, ignorando deliberadamente al rubio que como él, también llegaba. Últimamente lo soportaba menos… no lo toleraba y sabía bien por qué.

—¡Teme! — alzó la voz y el brazo el animado rubio al llamarlo —¡Sasuke, teme!— volvió a llamarlo al llegar apresurado a su lado, saludó a otro conocido a lo lejos y volvió a fijar su atención en su orgulloso amigo —¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?— fue frío y cortante y el rubio frunció el ceño al ser llamado por su nombre, y no por ese insulto que solía dedicarle.

—Nada realmente, 'ttebayo— se burló el joven al dejar pasar ese detalle —. Ayer te molestaste y preferí no buscarte, ¿cómo estás? Ayer volví a encontrarme con ese Gaara y le dije que…

—¿Por qué demonios supones que me importa?— lo interrumpió molesto al detener sus pasos.

—¿Eh?

—Deja ya de molestar, Naruto. Consigue alguien a quién fastidiar y deja de rondarme como si a mí me interesara que lo hicieras— su voz y su mirada fueron frías desconcertando al ojiazul —. Estorbas.

El chico alzó ambas cejas —Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?— habló despreocupado, no había razón para que estuviese molesto.

El pelinegro le dedico una mirada gélida y volvió a caminar, su paso seguía siendo despreocupado y su actuar tranquilo.

—¿Teme?— mencionó el rubio al quedarse de pie.

—¡Naruto!— alzó la voz la pelirrosa que llegó corriendo a su lado, al también estar llegando al campus —¿ocurre algo?— se apresuró a preguntar al haberlos visto. Sasuke se había ido tranquilamente, pero Naruto se había quedado desorientado… los años de conocerlos le advertían de algo que amenazaba con no gustarle.

—No, no ocurre nada— mencionó el chico que le sonrió y enseguida volvió a fijar su vista en el pelinegro que se marchaba.

—¿Seguro?— presionó —¿Por qué se fue solo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros todavía desorientado y sin dejar de verlo —Su-supongo que tiene prisa, 'ttebyo— mintió y se forzó a levantar el ánimo. Sasuke no podía estar hablando en serio, supuso que haber perdido ante Gaara lo estaba frustrando… no tenía caso preocupar a Sakura.

—¿No… no te dijo nada? Se veía molesto, ¿están bien?— volvió a cuestionar la chica al sujetarlo de la delgada chamarra naranja que portaba, al creerle poco.

—Claro, Sakura-chan, todo está bien, 'ttebayo— dijo y sonrió para con un movimiento de cabeza animarla a caminar —. Vamos.

El rubio le extendió su sonrisa a la desconfiada chica y cuando su vista se clavó al frente, no pudo no preguntarse, si ese comportamiento de Sasuke podría llegar a ser parecido a aquél que una vez los distanció.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Bien, es todo por hoy— habló el profesor llamando la atención de la ojiazul que había permanecido con su vista al frente, anotando un par de ejercicios —. La siguiente clase avanzaremos al próximo bloque, repasen principios y teoremas, también veremos algunos métodos más adelante— finalizó el catedrático antes de salir.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento desanimada, su clase cálculo estructural había finalizado por ese día y ella no había entendido mucho, lo malo es que el grupo seguía avanzando y temía no poder seguir su ritmo.

Rascó su cuello nerviosa por eso mientras sus compañeros poco a poco abanaban el lugar, y de pronto dejó de hacerlo, al recordar cierta marca rojiza que tenía en el cuello, producto de los besos del Uchiha, y por dicho motivo ahora vestía una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga, en su característico color morado.

—Esto es mi más grande problema— se reconoció en voz baja al cerrar su libreta y posteriormente guardarla. Debía solucionar eso pronto, de lo contrario ese secreto que tanto la avergonzaba y atormentaba caería a pedazos ante los ojos de su padre, y no podía permitirlo —¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?— se preguntó preocupada al ver su móvil sobre escritorio.

Hacía casi una hora que Naruto le había mandado un mensaje, donde la citaba en una de las jardineras del área de descanso de su facultad, para hablar del proyecto que compartían, había asegurado el rubio… A partir de ese momento no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, por eso no había logrado concentrarse del todo.

Terminó de guardar sus libros y se puso de pie para salir del salón antes de quedarse sola en el mismo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— se convenció al evadir a varios estudiantes que caminaban por los concurridos pasillos.

Había decidido hablar con Naruto, le contaría algo de lo que pasaba con ella y Sasuke, tratando de suavizar las cosas tanto como fuera posible, la verdad no creía que él fuese a contradecirla o a contarle a Naruto la cruda verdad, a pesar de que se lo había asegurado; él tenía tanto o más que perder. Tenía que ayudar el hecho de contarle… Naruto siempre había sido un motor para ella, aunque él ignorara tal hecho… seguro que bajo su apoyo encontraría el valor para continuar.

—Sí… sólo hazlo— se suplicó y sus piernas, envueltas en ese delgado pantalón de mezclilla, temblaron. No estaba segura que funcionaría.

"_¿Por qué no puedo sólo no dudar?" _, se preguntó al ver al rubio de espaldas, él permanecía sentado frente a una máquina despachadora de bebidas, y ligeramente inclinado con el rostro gacho.

Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa… ¿le creería? ¿qué decirle? ¿tal vez que esa noche, cuando él se fue, ella había ingerido unos tragos y terminó enredada con Sasuke y ahora él no la dejaba tranquila?

—Es tan absurdo— reconoció ahí de pie, varias personas la pasaban de largo y ella sólo podía ver al rubio que de vez en vez giraba su rostro. Naruto nunca le iba a creer… ¿Sasuke acosándola?, si no lo estuviera viviendo, ella tampoco lo creería. ¿Entonces? No podía hablar de la violación, eso jamás, no tenía prueba alguna y cuando pudo hablar no lo hizo… su preocupación le revolvió el estómago y fue entonces que se atrevió a avanzar.

Tal vez sólo tenía que decirlo y ya, lo dejaría a la suerte, Naruto decidiría si creerle o no.

—Na-Naruto…— su voz fue tan débil como su seguridad.

—Ey, Hinata, llegaste— saludó el rubio sonriente, pero carente de ese entusiasmo desbordante que lo caracterizaba —¿Recién terminan tus clases?

—Ah… s-sí, recién— dijo y frunció el ceño al notarlo extraño —¿E-estás bien?— se atrevió a preguntar al sentarse cuando él volvió a hacerlo.

—Ah, claro, 'ttebayo, sólo un poco molesto con Sasuke, pero no es nada— explicó el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella se paralizó al recordar las palabras del moreno, esas en las que le aseguraba que alejaría al rubio, en las que lo catalogó como un idiota innecesario para él… ¿y si le dijo todo?

—¿P-po… por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo no había vuelto saber de él y no sabía qué pretendía después que ella prácticamente huyó de él. Se dio cuenta en ese momento cuánto la aterraba verse expuesta ante sus ojos.

El rubio resopló frustrado al revolverse, su de por sí, alborotado cabello.

—Es un imbécil, 'ttebayo— explotó el rubio—. Todo el maldito día me ha evadido, ¡no!, no me ha evadido, el muy canalla me dijo con todas las letras, que me mantenga al margen, que no le interesa ser amigo de un estorbo como yo y que me vaya al infierno, 'ttebayo— terminó de hablar para volver a resoplar y recargarse completamente en la banca… echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la frente.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su efusividad… _"¿Nada más?"_, pensó y se lamentó por su egoísmo un segundo después al ver en sus ojos un tinte de tristeza y frustración.

—Si-siento eso, N-Naruto-kun— habló con voz suave, él siguió sin verla… a Naruto nunca le había preocupado parecer un imbécil, sabía que no lo era, pero hace unas horas, durante el almuerzo, había vuelto a buscar al Uchiha, y éste lo había tratado como un inútil estorbo, estuvieron a punto de liarse a golpes y sabía, que Sasuke hablaba en serio, pero no entendía la fuente de su molestia.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea, no te cité para hablar de eso, 'ttebayo— cambió de tema—. Sobre lo del proyecto, he sido muy irresponsable, el teme me dijo que…— siguió hablando y se detuvo al volver a mencionar al moreno.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos nerviosa al mantenerlos sobre frente a su vientre.

—Él… él fue muy cruel al… al decirle todas esas… cosas— mencionó lo que pensaba.

Naruto volteó a verla con poco ánimo.

—Es un maldito imbécil, es cierto— habló el rubio al volver a exaltarse—. Es un mal amigo, un canalla y cretino busca pleitos— añadió y su seguridad se perdía con cada palabra —. Pero la verdad es que el teme no es mala persona, 'ttebayo— finalizó y a ella se le oprimió el pecho.

—Naruto— lo nombró apenas con voz… ¿de verdad lo apreciaba tanto?, sí, más de lo que ella creía.

—No lo es— volvió a hablar, buscando convencerse… era la segunda vez que Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera —¿verdad?

Ella perdió el aliento cuando sus ojos azules y desconsolados se clavaron en ella.

—No… no lo es— dijo y tragó pesadamente… ahí entendió que nunca tendría el valor para hablar. Su corazón le latió acelerado ante ese descubrimiento y de verdad lamentó lo que catalogó como su cobardía.

—No lo es— volvió a afirmarlo el rubio —. El teme es un cabeza dura, pero no la ha tenido fácil— aseguró —. Es alguien que conoce la soledad. No sé, es algo que no termino de entender, pero Sasuke carga su propio infierno, 'ttebayo— mencionó seriamente al volver a inclinarse y bajar su cabeza, ahí, sentado a su lado—… Y no es algo que quiera que vuelva a pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene tanto rencor en su interior… sólo acrecentando un círculo de odio— reflexionó —… ese que una vez estuvo a punto de consumirlo— finalizó y su voz cada vez desaparecía más.

Hinata tragó pesadamente.

—Ta-tal vez… tal vez deberías… intentar hablar con él una vez más— mencionó sin saber qué decir.

El rubio sonrió resignado y luego su sonrisa se amplió.

—El teme dice que soy un fastidio, pero el imbécil no sabe que puedo ser peor que un dolor en las bolas, 'ttebayo— dijo al recuperar el ánimo —Ah, siento haber dicho eso, Hinata— agregó al notarla avergonzarse —. Pero tienes razón, si él cree que se hará lo que dice, siempre, todavía no me conoce— aseguró al señalarse con el pulgar y sonreír abiertamente.

Hinata asintió y sonrió al verlo partir.

—Te llamo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale?

—S-sí— respondió al ponerse de pie y alzar su mano para despedirlo. Apretó sus manos una con otra y dejó escapar su respiración por sus labios… necesitaba respirar aire puro y alejarse de todos un momento. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro para comenzar a caminar apresurada… giró su rostro en varias direcciones y todo parecía lleno de personas, tampoco quería dirigirse inmediatamente a su auto, o corría el riesgo de encontrarse nuevamente con esa persona.

"_Cielos, Hinata"_ pensó al no poder creer hasta dónde la habían traído las consecuencias de su silencio.

—Esto está realmente mal— se convenció al comenzar a subir las escaleras… respiraría aire fresco en la terraza, esperaría que el lugar comenzara a vaciarse para partir.

Un par de minutos después y una vez arriba, aspiró profundamente al aire helado de esa tarde parcialmente soleada. Caminó un par de metros y se asomó a la enorme extensión reverdecida de ese lugar… era un sexto piso, y desde ahí las personas parecían empequeñecer… ya una vez había visitado ese lugar, antes de tener amigos al pretender alejarse de todos al sentirse incómoda

Varias bancas de gruesa madera también se encontraban dispersas en ese sector, apenas atrás de esa malla ciclónica blanca que circulaba el lugar… Hinata suspiró al apretar sus dedos tras la citada malla, al observar a lo lejos la gran ciudad que parecía tan distante tras el par de nubarrones grises en el cielo.

Ese lugar solía tranquilizarla, a esa hora era extraño ver personas ahí… su vista llegó a cierta cabellera rubia que pronto se perdió entre los árboles al ir corriendo. Intentó sonreír… a esa altura, que tampoco era mucha, los problemas parecían disminuir y eso podía reconfortarla muy tenuemente.

—No todo tiene que ser tan malo, Hinata— se dijo… había estado lidiando, no tan mal, con esa situación. Era tiempo de ser valiente… cada persona vivía su propio infierno, Sasuke no era la excepción, Naruto lo dijo… tal vez si buscaba al ser humano debajo de esa persona cruel…

—Las personas que hablan solas, fácilmente pueden ser tachadas por locas— una voz ronca y calmada la sobresaltó.

—¿Eh?— mencionó al girar su cuerpo abruptamente.

El chico pelirrojo que había permanecido acostado en una banca cercana, se sentó y la vio de reojo.

—Di-disculpe… n-no quería…

—¿Lo estás?— interrumpió él y absorbió el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba.

—¿Eh?— preguntó la ojiperla al no entenderlo… frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás al ver al chico vestido completamente de negro y con el cabello revuelto, ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella.

—Te dije que la gente que habla sola, es tachada de loca, ¿lo estás?— preguntó al también agarrarse de la malla metálica y bajar su rostro levemente a verla.

Los ojos perlados siguieron fruncidos al detallar ese rostro de rasgos perfectos, llamando su atención sus ojos, tan fríos como aquellos otros negros, pero éstos eran verdes, los mismos que parecían delineados y también, esa especie de tatuaje que traía a un costado de su frente.

El ceño del chico también se frunció y ella respingó al notarlo.

—N-no… no estoy loca— aseguró muy convencida.

El chico sonrió apenas de medio lado mientras analizaba su rostro… ¿por qué le parecía haberla visto antes?

Hinata que parecía haberse puesto muy nerviosa por ese extraño encuentro buscó irse.

—Si-siento estar aquí— se disculpó e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para emprender la huida, pero trastabilló con una saliente de las baldosas que vestían el suelo.

—Oe— mencionó el chico que estiró su brazo para sostenerla.

El lacio y largo pelo azulino se meció producto de la inercia y abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse envuelta dela cintura por su abrazo.

—L-lo… lo siento— volvió a decir sin creer la suerte que tuvo de no caer.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el despreocupado chico al verla hacia abajo, al mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

Hinata asintió lentamente y por dentro se aseguraba que si no creía que estaba loca, seguro la creería sumamente torpe.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento al enderezar su cuerpo y apoyar sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo para apartarse.

—Lo siento— volvió a decir al soltarlo despacio.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a decir lo mismo?— preguntó extrañado el de voz ronca.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, varias veces su padre y su primo le habían remarcado lo mismo, un Hyuuga no se disculpa innecesariamente… estar así de avergonzada casi le borra de la cabeza la razón de su estadía en ese lugar.

—Ah… pu-pues… l-lo siento— mencionó y respingó al darse cuenta —. Pe-perdón— se rindió y llevó sus manos a su pecho… estaba muy avergonzada.

—Mph— el chico de mirada verde no perdió detalle de la variedad de sus expresiones.

Otra mirada que tampoco perdió detalle, fue la del par de negros y celosos ojos que los veían desde la distancia… Uchiha Sasuke se había cansado de esperar a esa ojiperla y decidió regresar al edificio de su facultad a buscarla, una pareja en lo alto del edificio llamó su atención, la misma que en segundos hizo detener sus pasos y ver celoso la ridícula escena de ambos.

Apretó en puños sus manos al asegurarse que ninguno de los dos lo conocían… aún.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (: regresé xD

Espero de verdad que el capítulo les haya gustado… confieso qué: este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo, porque la verdad necesitaba este limecito, quería que Hina 'medio' sintiera y quería marcar a este Sasuke 'malosito' -por decirlo de algún modo-… no quería que pareciese un maldito acosador asqueroso –aunque parezca- Amm… no sé si me explico. Ya en el siguiente cap cambian un poco las cosas, ya verán.

También confieso que amo las escenas sensuales en los coches, no sé, me encantan y espero más, más adelante poder escribir algo bien hecho de esa forma xD

¿Qué más?... creo que nada.

Agradezco comentarios y el apoyo, mil gracias a las chicas que leyeron el fic el día que se actualizó y que volvieron a dejar su comentario luego de la caída que tuvo ff., en serio, mil gracias.

_**Nicolai P. Sherman, KattytoNebel, PatoHf, morada25natsume, Kuro Jackeline, Mariana, Saara-chan94, Hikari Osuki, Daisuke 37, Julia, Korrigan, Hinaliz, Kei, CHAEON-Chan, Valentina londono3597, RukiaHime Chan, Kurumi Reii, AhrenLove, Dark Amy-chan, G. M, Any, DarkHikari, Nami-23, Heavenly14, josephineee, onnanohito, Dukih y a dos Guest.**_

Gracias.

Ah, y al parecer también se fueron más por el ShikaIno… a decir verdad amo esta pareja, no crean que es taaan relleno, algo de lo que pase entre ellos, afectará a la relación SH al final de la historia –y si hubiese sido ShikaTema, sería igual-, las dos tienen algo fuerte que moverá los pies del SH, ya verán.

También espero que no falten guiones de diálogos… no sé qué demonios pase con Word, el punto es que guardo el capítulo –finalizado o no- y al abrirlo al día siguiente, me aparecen viñetas en dónde deben ir los guiones… eso me ocurrió anoche, por eso no actualicé temprano y lo corregí, sólo espero que no se haya ido ninguno ;(

Ah, y ya por último… desde hace meses estoy teniendo problemas con mi cuenta, me marca un error que no me deja ver mis estadística, no sé si me dejan rw –porque Gmail a veces no me avisa- ni sé quiénes llegan a agregar a favs, ¡nada!, no sé qué pase, mandé como quince correos a ff y me lo resolvieron por unos días y volví a caer a lo mismo, por eso éste fic está siendo también publicado en fanfic en español, por si ese problema se agrava….. cuando ocurrió lo del error tipo 3 a principios de mes, creí que ya había valido ma*** xDD y me lamenté no haber hecho nada, por eso respaldé el fic en aquella plataforma xD

Ya, bueno, gracias por leer.

Lo seguimos haciendo el siguiente cap… ya le voy a bajar tantito al angst.

Besos y sean felices.

Aidé.


	12. confusión en un corazón vacío

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

* * *

-11-

CONFUSIÓN EN UN CORAZÓN VACÍO

* * *

•

•

—Ah…— Hinata perdió el aliento ante la mirada verde y curiosa que seguía muy pendiente de ella —, debo irme— dijo tras ruborizarse avergonzada, y se retiró de él; esta vez se aseguró de fijarse bien dónde pisaba al retroceder.

—Oe, pero…— mencionó el joven de voz ronca al verla inclinarse y girar.

—Si-siento haberlo interrumpido y… y gracias por…— habló la avergonzada ojiperla al señalar con su dedo, el pequeño asunto que traía con el suelo y el cuál, él había evitado.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, Hinata repitió un suave 'gracias' y salió de ahí corriendo.

—Mph— mencionó el ojiverde que pareció sonreír al verla prácticamente huir de él.

Esa chica se había ido sin siquiera decirle su nombre. Se giró y tras un par de pasos, apoyó su mano y su frente en la malla ciclónica, mientras volvía a absorber de su cigarrillo. Ella era una chica rara y atractiva, reconoció.

Sonrió de medio lado… su estadía en ese lugar parecía dejar de ser tan aburrida.

• • •

El soberbio pelinegro parpadeó, pero su mirada seguiría clavada en el ridículo par en las alturas. Resopló molesto y caminó hacia su dirección. Estaba pasando por alto que parecía estar reclamando por ella. Su rostro y su mirada se endurecieron todavía más mientras avanzaba.

—¡Sasuke!— la voz alta, y en esta ocasión, no tan escandalosa de Naruto lo fastidió, sus ojos volvieron al alto edificio pero ese par ya no estaba a su alcance visual y sus pasos se detuvieron.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— preguntó fría y notoriamente molesto al apenas voltearlo a ver de medio lado.

—Ah, pues bueno, verás…— comenzó el chico que de pronto se sintió nervioso y se rascaba la nuca, mientras el de ojos negros insistía en mirar a lo alto de su facultad —¡Ah, vamos, teme!— terminó por rendirse y aligerar la tensión que se sentía —, dejémonos de estupideces y sigamos como antes— dijo y sonrió abiertamente; él todavía no sabía por qué razón se había molestado.

—No me interesa, Naruto— cortó al pretender seguir avanzando—. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Pues aunque no te interese, yo soy de los que no desisten— aseguró el rubio al señalarse con el pulgar y comenzar a seguirlo.

El Uchiha tensó la mandíbula molesto, con ese imbécil rondándolo no podía hacer lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— volvió a preguntar ocultando su molestia al girarse a verlo, y lo obligó a detenerse a un par de pasos de él.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido —Solo charlar…, tonterías como antes— dijo y le volvió a sonreír —. No vamos a molestarnos por nada, y a decir verdad, siempre tenemos que vernos, porque bueno, compartimos estudios, el baloncesto y…— comenzó a hablar sin prestar atención al mal humor de su compañero.

El Uchiha dejó escapar el aliento molesto, y giró su rostro demostrando lo poco que le importaba, justo entonces se percató de la presencia de cierta ojiperla apresurada.

—¿Eh?— mencionó el rubio al también voltear luego de darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención —¿Hinata?— mencionó en voz baja al también verla alejarse —¡Hinata!— alzó la voz y la mano para hacerse notar.

Los ojos del Uchiha la detallaron cuando cambió su dirección al ahora dirigirse a ellos, se veía nerviosa, pero desconocía si por él o por aquél otro tipo.

—¿Huh?— los ojos azules del rubio voltearon al pelinegro que giró para marcharse —¿A dónde vas, teme?, vayamos a comer 'ttebayo.

—No— mencionó secamente al colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y marcharse.

El rubio frunció el ceño… ¿no que tenía algo qué hacer?¿por qué se fue en otra dirección a la que llevaba antes?

—Si ese maldito cree que se va librar tan fácil de mí, está equivocado, 'ttebayo— se aseguró y sonrió ya sin darle tanta importancia, al menos el rechazo que obtuvo no fue rotundo, y aunque lo hubiese sido, él no era de los que dejaba a sus amigos sólo porque sí.

—Naruto…— habló la peliazul al llegar despacio a su lado, para su fortuna aquella persona se había marchado.

—Ey, Hinata, creí que te habías ido ya 'ttebayo.

—Ah, bueno… es s-sólo que…— habló mientras una suave brisa fría le ondeaba el cabello —tu-tuve que…— añadió nerviosa ¿qué decía?

—¡Chicos!— la voz alta de Ino llamándolos la hizo suspirar agradecida cuando Naruto dejó de verla… odiaba mentir; Hinata llevó sus perladas orbes también a ver al grupo de chicos que se les aproximaban…, apretaría la correa de su mochila en su mano al darse cuenta que aunque odiara mentir, últimamente, eso era lo que más hacía.

—Ey, ¿qué hacen todavía por aquí?— saludó el rubio cuando estuvieron de frente.

—¿Cómo que, qué?— se quejó el Inuzuka — No eres al único que se le hace tarde de vez en cuando.

—¿Y qué hacían?— preguntó Ino mirando con complicidad a la Hyuuga.

—Na-nada…

—Invitaba a Hinata a comer, ¿vienen?

—¿Eh?— mencionó la ojiperla que apenas se enteraba de esa invitación.

El rubio no se percató y siguió viendo al grupo de cinco frente a ellos.

—Nosotros sí vamos, muero de hambre— aceptó Ino que llevó la mano de su novio a rodearle el cuello para que la abrazara.

—¡Qué bien!— sonrió el rubio —¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Kiba, cejotas, Sakura-chan?

—Bah… como quieran.

—Yo también acepto, ¡nada como una buena comida que avive la llama de la juventud!— hablaron al mismo tiempo Kiba y el chico de pobladas cejas.

Hinata se atrevió a sonreír ligeramente ante la emotividad de éste último y el fastidio que le provocó a Ino.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura-chan? Un buen tazón de ramen caliente, ¿uh?— animó el rubio al llevarse las manos tras su cabeza, inquieto como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué supones que si tu amas el ramen, todos debemos hacerlo?— alegó fingiendo molestia la pelirrosa.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente al saber que había aceptado —¡Ah, vamos!, con este frío es lo único que se me antoja.

—Frío o calor, contigo siempre es lo mismo— también se quejó aburrido Shikamaru.

—Por mí no hay problema— aseguró la rubia y Lee asintió de acuerdo —¿vamos?— animó al ver a la pelirrosa, por lo que veía, Sakura estaba otra vez intentando dejar atrás los celos que Hinata le despertaba.

—Ah, no sé… ¿otra vez ramen?— se quejó la oji jade.

—El ramen es delicioso, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio y en un acto inconsciente abrazó a Hinata, que era la única que estaba a su lado.

La peliazul se llevó las manos al pecho al avergonzarse, Ino sonrió entretenida y mientras el resto lo dejó pasar, Sakura rodó los ojos incómoda.

—Entonces, como sea— terminó por decir la pelirrosa.

•

—Hmph— sonrió de forma torcida el chico de fríos ojos verdes, al haber localizado visualmente a la chica de largos cabellos azulados entre todos los estudiantes que caminaban por esa amplia plancha de concreto frente a su facultad…

Finalizó su cigarrillo y lo arrojó lejos de él… Creía recordar haberla visto antes, pero con ese Uchiha que se había marchado antes de que ella llegara a ese escandaloso rubio, ¿se estaría equivocando?

…"_Así que es amiga de esos idiotas", _pensó al reconocer a varios de sus compañeros de equipo entre las personas que los rodearon; le llamaría la atención, justo antes de marcharse de ahí, el brazo del Uzumaki abrazándola.

•

—Vamos, Hinata— animó el rubio cuando todos comenzaron a caminar y ella permaneció inmóvil.

—Bueno… e-es que…

—¿Vienes?— preguntó el joven extrañado al ya haberse quedado atrás.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un ligero suspiro escapó de los delgados y rosados labios de la Hyuuga, al mismo tiempo que giraba las llaves para apagar el motor de su auto. Con más suerte que inteligencia, había logrado evadir esa comida con Naruto y el resto de los chicos.

—No puedo rechazarlos por siempre— reconoció la joven en voz baja al llevarse una mano al rostro…, pero tampoco podía simplemente pasar un rato agradable con ellos, sintiendo que fallaba a la confianza de al menos un par de los mismos. Las cosas entre ella y Sasuke seguían revolviéndose y todo eso la mantenía sumamente tensa.

Había podido lidiar con el pavor que la sola presencia del Uchiha le había generado en primera instancia… ahora ese ser le provocaba, además del miedo y rechazo natural, una profunda curiosidad, un desconcierto y una intriga casi aterradora… ella conocía dos lados tan opuestos de él, conocía al ser dañino de su esencia, un lado cruel, fríamente manipulador y egoísta, pero también estaba ese amigo al que Sakura y Naruto querían, y que definitivamente debía existir, dos personas tan nobles e inteligentes como ellos no podían equivocarse. No podía imaginar que esas dos personas estuvieran mezcladas en un mismo cuerpo.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignada, y se animó a bajar de su auto… pensar tanto no le serviría de nada. No iba a poder entenderlo.

—¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto?— se preguntó en voz baja al ya cargar su mochila, y tras cerrar su auto, avanzó al elevador para por fin verse en su departamento.

—Supuse que no tardarías en llagar— la voz fría del Uchiha la sobresaltó al escucharse en el solitario lugar.

Hinata detuvo sus pasos y giró su rostro a verlo, él estaba recargado en su lujoso auto, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una aparente calma, que armonizaba con la frialdad de su mirada, se acercó a ella a pasos lentos.

La peliazul tragó despacio.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí?— moderó el temblor de su cuerpo y su voz, si él se negaba a salir de su vida, ella debía mostrarse firme y aparentar no temerle. No iba a derrumbarse ante él.

Él sonrió apenas de medio lado —¿Preferirías que esperara adentro?— su voz fría mostró un tinte irónico al mostrar en sus largos dedos el juego de llaves que le habían pertenecido una vez a ella y que él se había apoderado.

Hinata negó en silencio un par de veces, no podía creer el cinismo mostrado.

—De-déjeme en paz— quiso ordenar pero su voz tembló, se sentía sumamente vulnerable ante él, de dos extrañas maneras —… ya… ya le dije que…

—No me importa lo que hayas dicho— interrumpió el pelinegro y observó a un par de ancianos que descendieron del elevador que recién se había abierto, y que, siendo atraídos por el tono de su voz, los voltearon a ver—. Ven— le dijo y la tomó del brazo para obligarla a avanzar los pasos que los distanciaban del ascensor e ingresar en él.

—¿Qué hace?— preguntó extrañada y se forzó a no hacer mayor escándalo al sentir las miradas extrañas puestas en ellos.

—Deja de hablarme de usted— ordenó al soltarla al mismo tiempo que las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse… estaba harto que lo llamara de esa forma, cuando al imbécil de Naruto y a cualquier otro los llamaba de forma familiar.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó ella extrañada cuando el elevador comenzó a subir, luego de que el Uchiha marcó su destino.

—¿Qué hacías con el imbécil de Gaara?— su voz sonó más ronca y fría al cuestionar eso que lo había estado molestando. Casi podía sentirse celoso y eso no podía ser cierto.

Hinata retrocedió un paso instintivamente y se recargó en el frío metal que conformaban las paredes de ese reducido espacio.

—¿Ga-Gaara?— preguntó en voz baja y frunció el ceño… ¿de qué hablaba?

Él tensó su mandíbula y se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, Hinata se pegó más a la pared y él apoyó sus manos en la barra metálica atrás de la cadera femenina, impidiéndole moverse.

—Y-yo… yo no…— quiso hablar y explicar que no sabía a qué se refería, pero la mirada profunda y negra a centímetros de ella, así como la fría altivez con la que la analizaba, la pusieron sumamente nerviosa.

—El imbécil pelirrojo de hace un momento— aclaró fríamente y ella fijó su sorprendida mirada en sus ojos.

—¿S-se… se llamaba Gaara?— preguntó la joven y se sintió más tonta de lo normal.

El elevador amenazó con pararse completamente, seguro al haber sido llamado antes de llegar al piso de la ojiperla, y el Uchiha impidió que las puertas se abrieran e incluso que siguiera moviéndose, al haber presionado un botón de emergencia.

—¿Por qué hace eso?— la suave voz de la joven sonó al voltear a ver la mano del joven, todavía colocada sobre los botones.

—No te quiero cerca de él— las palabras se escaparon roncas de los labios del Uchiha… había tomado la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?— mencionó casi sin voz. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

—Que no pienso compartirte— aseguró roncamente al susurrarle al oído. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, su cuerpo había temblado producto del aliento cálido que él emanaba y por la posesividad mostrada en esa sencilla frase —. Tú y yo tenemos algo.

—De-debe estar bro-bromeando— dijo y apoyó sus manos en el duro pecho del joven buscando ganar espacio… ¿cómo podía decir tal cosa?¿tener algo?

—No acostumbro a bromear. Nunca he estado más interesado en nadie…, y eso me molesta— confesó fríamente al verla a los ojos.

Hinata le provocaba muchas cosas, y en ese momento sólo estada deseando poder perderse entre sus piernas, como aquella última noche que estuvo con ella. Estaba frustrado, no podía desearla tanto… no después de que ella lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿pretende que yo…?— dijo y sus palabras se cortaron, no podía siquiera mencionarlo… él quería que ella se entregara a él hasta saciarlo, olvidando lo ocurrido y fingiendo que no traicionaban a nadie, eso sin contar que él la estaba acorralando —¿Cómo puede pretender algo tan atroz?— preguntó en un susurro incrédulo.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado con una oscura diversión y alzó una de sus manos para llevarlas al delicado rostro de la peliazul —. Conoces realmente poco de la vida — mencionó despacio y frunció el ceño apenas ligeramente al perderse en la misticidad de esos ojos asustados —… el ser humano, movido por un profundo deseo, es capaz de tanta atrocidad como alcance su imaginación —aseguró—, yo no pretendo tanto contigo, solo me interesa tu cuerpo— dejó claro al acercar sus labios a los de la desconcertada peliazul que tembló ante él —. Me gustas, Hinata, ya te lo dije— finalizó para, así, con los labios entreabiertos, besar los de ella.

El cuerpo de la Hyuuga volvió a temblar ante su voz ronca y ese beso que comenzaba a ser demandante.

—¡Basta!— alzó la voz y quiso empujarlo cuando ladeó su rostro deshaciendo el beso que él insistía en seguir manteniendo—¡Déjeme en paz! ¿No lo entiende?... e-está arruinando mi vida— añadió y su voz comenzó a quebrarse al darse cuenta de eso tan extraño que le ocurría, y que no era para nada normal… todo en él le generaba un aterrador desconcierto, tanto, que permanecía a su lado buscando ver la verdad tras su mirada y comenzaba a hundirse con él; y eso no podía permitirlo… ellos dos no estaban ligados de ninguna extraña manera.

Ella sólo estaba intentando sobrellevar eso sola.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no te alejas, Hinata?— volvió a preguntar con su voz más ronca y la ojiperla lo observó aterrada, era casi como si le cuestionara eso mismo que ella se hacía.

—N-no es… no es su asunto— mencionó la temblorosa joven y ahora fue ella quien presionó los botones que liberaban al elevador de su inmovilidad. No quería que él supiese de sus motivos, lo que menos quería era darle algo más con qué presionar.

El Uchiha la vio con el ceño fruncido mantener su rostro ladeado, mientras las puertas se abrían y cerraban nuevamente, las personas que llamaron al elevador debieron haber subido a otro. Continuaron su ascenso.

No lo entendía, ella también era como un enigma para él. ¿Por qué se mantenía a su alcance?¿por qué no escapar de él?... eso no había hecho más que ayudarlo, pero no tenía lógica ante sus ojos. Hinata no era estúpida, y tampoco estaba sola… ¿entonces?

—Entiende algo— habló el molesto joven al haber intentado entenderla, y logró que ella alzara sus ojos a él —. No te quiero, mucho menos te amo, esto no es por eso— aclaró fríamente para no confundirla, pero sin apartarse de ella, Hinata seguía presa entre sus brazos y la pared del elevador —, ya te lo he dicho, quiero el placer que tu cuerpo pueda darme, porque me gustas, te deseo, nada más. Considéralo capricho si tú quieres, pero lo quiero y lo tendré… yo nunca pierdo— finalizó para retroceder y devolver sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Otra vez se hizo dueño absoluto de la situación.

Él tampoco debía pensar demasiado, no iba a involucrarse, estaba ahí, porque la deseaba, nada más. Hinata podría hacer con su vida un demonio, él no quería conocerla, no estaba celoso y no le interesaba de más.

Ella perdió el habla y negó despacio cuando el elevador anunció su piso.

—Eso es tan…— mencionó la joven y no encontró un calificativo para nombrarlo.

—Sólo vine a eso… no te quiero cerca ni del tal Gaara ni de nadie. Tú eres mía, Hinata… hasta el día que de verdad te posea.

Las puertas se abrieron y una confundida e impresionada Hyuuga retrocedió despacio, su ser se había estremecido por esa ronca afirmación.

—Ah…— mencionó luego de perder el aliento al haber salido… giró su rostro y palideció al ver a alguien parado frente a su puerta —… Cielos— susurró e hizo fruncir el ceño al Uchiha al haber regresado al elevador.

—¿Hinata sama?— escucharon una varonil voz acercarse mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

"_Hinata… ¿sama?"_ pensó el Uchiha que no dejaba de verla.

—Creí que pretenderías huir— se burló al cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la pared frente a ella.

—Va-váyase— suplicó nerviosa mientras pulsaba insistentemente un botón.

—Explícame qué ocurre o no me iré— amenazó cuando notó que el elevador volvió a detenerse y ella se dispuso a bajar.

Hinata negó insistentemente con el rostro y balbuceó algo que le resultó inentendible —N-no, ahora… váyase y no suba… m-mi niisan… él podría y…— intentó por decir la nerviosa chica.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Ha-hablaremos después— dijo para comenzar a correr directo a las escaleras de lugar.

A pesar del nerviosismo de Hinata, ella ya no voltearía a verlo mientras giraba para comenzar a subir las escaleras y regresar a su piso. Tendría que ser muy convincente si pretendía asegurarle a Neji que ella recién llegaba. ¡Dios!... ni siquiera sabía si podría lograr que su voz no temblara. Tendría que detenerse durante un par de minutos para intentar lucir tranquila y hacerle frente, hace unos momentos estaba demasiado nerviosa como para siquiera mantenerse a su lado.

—¿Su niisan?— mencionó con un fastidiado tono irónico el Uchiha, al verla subir con su mochila al hombro. Ningún hermano llamaba a otro -mucho menos menor- por el honorífico que ese chico había usado al llamarla. Era ridículo imaginar a Itachi llamándolo 'Sasuke sama'

Regresó al elevador y se dispuso a volver a su auto.

—A no ser que…— mencionó y frunció el ceño —Hinata pertenezca a la rama principal de su familia— mencionó mostrando un poco de su desconcierto. Era extraño, nunca supuso tal cosa, Naruto nunca lo había mencionado.

Regresó al estacionamiento todavía con dudas.

¿Qué clase de Hyuuga de descendencia principal vive sola y alejada de sus territorios? Hinata era sumamente condescendiente con todo, por lo que dudaba que hubiese sido expulsada de su familia.

—¿Quién eres Hyuuga Hinata?— se preguntó por primera vez seriamente. Ella nunca había encajado en el prototipo de un Hyuuga cualquiera, su distinción y clase la resaltaban, pero tampoco creyó que fuese un descendiente directo del linaje principal de su familia.

Tensó su mandíbula e ingresó a su auto. Entonces era por eso… por eso estaba soportando en silencio todo lo que él pretendía. Descubrirlo lo molestó hasta cierto punto… en algún momento creyó estar obteniendo algo de ella por él mismo, no por la presión que todo eso le representaba.

—Maldita sea.

_«__Será mejor que la dejes en paz… Es una Hyuuga. Esa chica ya debe estar destinada para alguien.»_

Las palabras dichas por su hermano anteriormente resonaron en su cabeza, al momento de subir a su auto y comenzar a coducir… ¿Itachi sí sabría quién era ella desde un inicio?

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua al salir del edificio… eso sólo le daba una nueva perspectiva, entendió un poco la presión en la que la ponía… un escándalo en la respetable y elitista familia Hyuuga sería una desgracia que ninguno de sus miembros podían permitir que pasara —. Tan iguales a mi ridícula familia— añadió al esperar el cambio en el semáforo.

Luego de un minuto estuvo ya frente a la torre departamental donde vivía.

—Maldito Itachi— mencionó molesto al ver su coche entrar en el estacionamiento de su edificio… de no ser porque su estúpido hermano se había propuesto comer con él, le hubiera encantado poner a prueba los nervios de Hinata, al hacerle lo que deseaba en ese elevador, mientras su niisan esperaba por ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El joven moreno y de marcadas ojeras ajustó su manos libres en su oído y suspiró cansadamente al observar el auto de su hermano, que en ese momento se estacionaba a varios lugares lejos de él.

—Debo colgar, Kakashi— mencionó al cruzarse de brazos al mantenerse recargado en su auto —, Sasuke acaba de llegar.

—_Descuida, lamento no haber estado, mañana me presentaré._

Itachi sonrió desanimado —De pronto siento como si intentara cuidar de un niño, aunque Sasuke ya sea un hombre— reconoció al pararse correctamente y comenzar a caminar.

Se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos durante la llamada.

—_¿Y… cómo resultó todo?_— se escuchó incomodidad en las palabras del peliblanco del otro lado de la línea, al cambiar el tema.

El chico de lacio cabello negro, suspiró.

—Mal. No hay nada que se pueda hacer— confesó y observó a su hermano descender de su auto.

—_Si hay algo que pueda…_

—Ya lo estás haciendo— interrumpió y sonrió —. Gracias y nos vemos pronto— añadió y tras escucharlo afirmar, finalizó la llamada para proceder a retirar el aparato de su oreja.

El menor de los Uchihas lo recibió con una mirada fastidiada al salirle al paso.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, tonto hermano— saludó el mayor y sonrió.

—¿Por qué demonios no te consigues a alguien más a quien fastidiar?

El otro se encogió de hombros —Digamos que me gusta comer en familia— justificó su presencia.

El menor y más alto de los dos, lo vio de reojo y se fastidió ante lo ridículo que eso le parecía.

—Por cierto— volvió a hablar el mayor —, nuestros padres deberían de estar llegando en el transcurso de la madrugada a la ciudad.

—¿Y esperas que vaya a recibirlos?— cuestionó irónicamente.

—No, por supuesto— respondió el otro, ignorando una vez más el mal humor de su hermano —. Pero tal vez podríamos reunirnos a comer como la familia que somos, mañana por la tarde, tal vez.

—Mph.

—Seguro a kaasan le daría gusto.

—No me interesa Itachi, puedo verla en cualquier momento, deja de fastidiar— dejó claro en tono fríamente molesto —. Y deja de fingir que somos una familia.

—Lo seguimos siendo— aclaró con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

—Tú sabes que no— recalcó —. Tú y él…— añadió con desprecio y el mayor ladeó el rostro y negó despacio, Sasuke al notarlo, optó por cambiar el rumbo de su reproche —… Aun no entiendo como kaasan lo…

—Ella no tiene la culpa— interrumpió Itachi.

—Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco hizo nada— aceptó y aclaró el menor al momento de llegar a su departamento luego de bajar del elevador. Dejó de escuchar el par de justificaciones sin sentido que su hermano le daba, para volverse a concentrar en el recuerdo de su madre… de pronto la sonrisa amable de Mikoto y su mirada casi triste le recordó a aquella chica ojiperla que lo confundía y molestaba por despertar en él sentimientos contradictorios.

"_Ambas son casi iguales"_ le reprochó su conciencia.

—Estupideces— se dijo molesto al considerar tal cosa.

Largos minutos después, la comida entre ambos hermanos pasaría como de costumbre, con una charla que el mayor se esforzaba en mantener, y que de no ser por los monosílabos que lograba arrancarle al chico de rebelde cabellera, sería casi un monólogo rutinario, el mismo que estaba dispuesto a realizar con el único fin de mantenerse cerca.

—Y entonces… esa chica Hyuuga— cambió de tema el mayor una vez que la comida se agotó.

El menor llevó su negra mirada a él.

—… supongo que sabe quién eres— añadió al no obtener nada de él.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe— fue cortante. Sabía de él más de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrarle… se reconoció molesto.

—Evita meterla en problemas, nuestras familias mantienen un trato tenso pero necesario. No lo arruines.

—¿Qué tanto la conoces?— preguntó, involucrándose en la conversación por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—No mucho, nuestra familia estuvo en su presentación en sociedad el año pasado, por mero protocolo— aclaró el mayor jugando con el tenedor y un plato semi vacío. Sus ojos analíticos se posaron en el rostro serio de su hermano desviado hacia un lado.

Otro de los muchos eventos que él se había perdido por la apatía que su familia le provocaba, pensó el menor.

—¿Tiene hermanos?

—Una hermana menor, si no mal recuerdo— respondió con simpleza.

—…

—Y también está Neji— agregó el mayor haciéndose con toda la atención del frío pelinegro —… Neji Hyuuga… un genio— agregó recordando quién era el joven, un chico prodigio que siempre había sido el orgullo de su familia, el mejor en su generación de estudios, casi igualándolo en inteligencia y, como él, graduándose antes de tiempo de la universidad… Neji… el joven que se rumoraba que Hiashi deseaba como próxima cabeza de su afamada y distinguida familia.

Sasuke se levantó con ambos platos en las manos.

—¿Te interesa esa chica?— cuestionó el mayor.

—No— mintió.

—Me alegra escucharlo— mencionó tranquilo, pero observando cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano al salir de la cocina… si Sasuke cambiaba de opinión, Neji iba a ser un gran obstáculo que debía saltar, y estaría en serios problemas. Sus familias se repelían.

Itachi suspiró al voltear a ver ahora al diminuto gato de su hermano que se acercaba a sus pies… ya se encargaría más delante de ver qué clase de relación mantenía Sasuke con esa joven, por el momento, tenía algo mucho más importante de qué preocuparse.

—Y entonces… ¿quieres pensar dónde podemos cenar?— preguntó el joven de lacio cabello, deteniendo los movimientos de su hermano que se dirigía a su alcoba — He decidido tomarme la tarde libre.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—S-sí… todo está bien— aseguró la ojiperla y mordió su labio al mantener su teléfono colocado en su oreja —. Gra-gracias por llamar, sensei.

Hinata escuchó un suspiro cansino del otro lado —_Supe que tu padre llega en dos días—_ mencionó la mujer de mirada rojiza del otro lado de la línea.

La peliazul cerró los ojos apesadumbrada —Así es… Neji niisan a-acaba de informarme— dijo y jugó nerviosa con el cable telefónico entre sus dedos. El nerviosismo que el Uchiha le dejó, fue sustituido por ese otro que su progenitor le causaba, además de la presión que parecía incrementarse… de sus resultados académicos dependían muchas cosas.

Se hizo un silencio en que la mujer mayor esperó que la joven continuase hablando, pero no pasó.

—_Entonces tienes poco tiempo libre_— dedujo e intentó aligerar la tensión en su joven ex alumna.

—¿Ah?— mencionó la ojiperla al reaccionar —S-sí… eso creo— dijo y bajó la mirada.

Kurenai sonrió del otro lado al saber perfectamente el estado anímico que acompañaba a Hinata.

—_Comamos juntas mañana_—sugirió animada.

—Ah… n-no creo que sea conveniente en su estado— mencionó e intentó disuadirla de su amable intención.

—_Descuida, parece que hace mucho que no te veo y la verdad, desde hace días se me apetece uno de tus guisos_— exageró y rio ante la segura sorpresa de la joven.

—Ku-Kurenai sensei… yo…— volvió a hablar la ojiperla, pero su antigua maestra la interrumpió, asegurando que su pareja la llevaría, y de regreso, tomaría un taxi —Si-siendo así… entonces, encantada, me dará gusto verla— terminó por ceder, aunque lo que menos quería era molestarla durante su embarazo.

—_Entonces, hasta mañana—_ se despidió la satisfecha mujer y Hinata sonrió al momento de depositar el teléfono en su lugar.

Suspiró intentando darse ánimos.

Cerró cortinas y aseguró la puerta, apagó las luces dejando solo las necesarias para iluminar la sala, parte de la cocina y el alargado pasillo. Ingresó a su habitación y acto seguido, lo hizo al baño.

Sus blancas y delgadas manos sostuvieron entre sus dedos, la alargada y pequeña caja de esas píldoras… la hizo girar y tras cerrar los ojos, se dispuso a sacar el _blíster pack_; sus perladas orbes notaron la ausencia de un par de comprimidos.

—Dios…— mencionó casi angustiada. Si esas píldoras fallaban, ella resultaría… —Ni siquiera lo pienses— se suplicó.

Después de aquella fatídica noche, había prevenido un embarazo al tomar esas pastillas de emergencia, luego comenzaría a tomar esas otras, pero después de que ella y el Uchiha tuvieron sexo… él no había usado preservativo y no era tan ingenua para no darse cuenta que él no se retiró a tiempo… lo había escuchado gemir extasiado y en ese momento hasta la estremeció, y fue entonces cuando él lo hizo sin medir consecuencias.

—Ah… basta— mencionó apesadumbrada para dejar de pensar. Nada malo podía pasar, estaba contando con la suerte para que ese desfase de varios días no afectara en nada.

Volvió a negar y sacó una nueva pastilla, la colocó en su boca y posteriormente tomaría de una botella de agua para ingerirla. Apretó sus manos, ansiosa, en el reluciente mármol de su lavabo y se vio al espejo por unos segundos, lucía agotada y su pijama beige no hacía más que palidecer todavía más su rosto. Suspiró y optó por girarse, no lograría deshacerse de todas sus dudas y optó por irse a la cama… mañana tendría otro largo día.

Luchaba por no deprimirse de más.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Sí, nos vemos más tarde!— la voz alta de Matsuri distrajo a Hinata que se mantuvo sujetando su libreta y lapicero, y sin embargo volteó curiosa a verla, al permanecer de pie en ese concurrido pasillo.

El avanzar de distintas personas tras suyo, como los diversos sonidos de charlas entre los distintos estudiantes, no evitaron que le llamara la atención la chica de dura mirada verde que la pasó de largo sin voltearla a ver.

—Hola, Hinata— saludó la delgada castaña.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, para luego volver a ver a la chica rubia de alborotados chongos que parecía estar llamando la atención de muchas personas por ahí.

—Ella es Temari— habló Matsuri al notar que la miraba.

—¿Tu amiga de Suna?— creyó recordar.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó la curiosa chica que notó su insistencia al mirarla, Hinata no solía ser así.

Ella negó —Es la primera vez que la veo— confesó y frunció el ceño —… aunque… sus ojos me…— añadió en voz baja… ¿de dónde conocía esos ojos?

La castaña la miró extrañada —¡Por cierto!— interrumpió de pronto —¿tienen ya el proyecto?

—¿Eh?... no— confesó y su mirada volvió a preocuparse, dirigió sus ojos al frente para seguir anotando el temario y un par de libros que debía adquirir, que uno de sus profesores había colocado en la sección de anuncios de su piso.

Matsuri frunció los labios desanimada —Yo tampoco, supongo que sí terminaré trabajando sola— informó —No te he contado, ¿verdad?

Hinata alzó las cejas y negó en silencio al escucharla afirmar tal cosa… el trabajo no era nada sencillo para que un estudiante principiante lo realizara solo.

La chica suspiró pesadamente mientras también sacaba una libreta y comenzar a tomar notas de lo ahí escrito.

—Logré dar con la dirección de ese Uchiha— comenzó y Hinata, inconscientemente dejó de escribir, mientras Matsuri comenzaba a hacerlo —… me dijo que él haría el trabajo y que yo hiciera el mío, que después se lo entregara y él vería si servía o no— dijo desanimada y nada conforme.

—¿Dijo eso?— preguntó incrédula.

La otra chica asintió.

—Supongo que estaba enojado— prosiguió y Hinata pensó que eso no era extraño —. Al parecer acababa de pelear con su novia— agregó con simpleza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes creerlo? Discute con ella y se desquita conmigo— continuó la joven que casi indignada, llevaba su mirada del tablero acorchado a sus apuntes —¡cómo si yo tuviera la culpa de eso!

—¿S-su novia?— cuestionó apenas con voz al seguir viéndola.

Matsuri volvió a asentir sin darle importancia.

—¿Co-cómo lo… sabes?— se atrevió a cuestionar y rogó porque eso no llamara la atención de su amiga.

—Ella lo dijo, salía de su departamento— recordó y siguió anotando —. Es una chica bastante extraña, parecía celosa pero… no sé… creo que lo adora— añadió y algo se revolvió en el estómago de la ojiperla —. Aunque él fue bastante grosero. ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?

—No… no lo sé— respondió en voz baja a su última pregunta y se forzó a continuar con sus apuntes, pues por ese día sus clases habían finalizado.

Jaló incómoda la delgada bufanda morada, tipo crochet, que usaba para ocultar la marca morada que Sasuke había dejado en su cuello, y que todavía se notaba… siguió sintiendo ese malestar por lo que recién había descubierto… nunca lo había considerado.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Antes de llegar a su auto y pretender salir de la universidad, Hinata se extrañó de recibir un mensaje a su móvil.

—¿Quién puede ser?— se preguntó al extraer el aparato de su mochila.

_Ayer no quisiste acompañarnos, hoy comeremos juntos nuevamente, así que ven al gimnasio de baloncesto, de aquí partiremos._

"_¿Al gimnasio de baloncesto?"_ pensó extrañada la peliazul. Mandó un texto intentando excusarse, pero la rubia respondió con otro que no le dejó opción.

Ese día Gai sensei no había asistido a su clase, por lo que tenían esa hora libre, Ino lo sabía y volvió a presionarla en acompañarlas, agregando que la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, era conocer a la dichosa chica que Shikamaru había mencionado y que ahora formaba parte del equipo.

Hinata mordió su labio suavemente… Ino seguía sintiéndose insegura de su relación, eso no era algo nuevo y temía que si eso continuaba, terminaría por arruinar la poco convencional, pero bonita relación que tenía con Shikamaru.

Suspiró y se animó a ir… Ino había sido una gran amiga, supuso que ahora era su deber de estar con ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿No se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando?— se quejó la joven rubia que ya vestía su short y jersey negros de entrenamiento, al ver aburrida como ya habían cerca de una veintena de personas ajenas al equipo en las gradas.

Shikamaru dejó escapar el aliento aburrido.

—Hoy llega el entrenador, no podemos iniciar sin él— explicó al pasarse una pelota de una mano a la otra.

—Debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¡hacer arder la llama de la juventud y ganar el campeonato!— se animó el chico de pobladas cejas, al arrebatarle la pelota a su capitán y comenzar con una serie de dribles.

La rubia lo vio fastidiada.

—Es solo un maldito entrenamiento el que esperamos— mencionó al verlo exagerar.

—Él es así, acostúmbrate— mencionó Kiba al pararse a su lado, también ya listo para comenzar.

—¿Qué tal otro pequeño juego, Shikamaru? Un calentamiento, dattebayo— animó el rubio que hiperactivo como siempre, no pudo permanecer sentado —¿Tu qué dices, teme?— preguntó ahora al pelinegro que esperaba sentado en la banca y con sus codos en las rodillas. No obtuvo de respuesta nada más que una mirada desinteresada, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos cómicamente. Era un presumido, seguro pretendía hacerse el interesante ante esas chicas que habían llegado.

—Que no, Naruto— volvió a negarse el aburrido capitán.

—¿Qué tal tú, presumido?— alzó la voz el rubio, ignorando al Nara, al dirigirse al chico pelirrojo, que como el Uchiha se mantenía alejado, éste, en una actitud más despreocupada al permanecer recargado en una de las paredes de las gradas con sus brazos cruzados, ignorando por completo al equipo y llamando la atención de varias de las chicas que por primera vez ahí se presentaron.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver al rubio que le llamó e intercambiaron una mirada retadora, Naruto a pesar de estar aburrido, tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse otra vez a él. Los ojos negros el Uchiha también se desviaron a ver al nuevo chico del equipo, el desagrado fue visible al endurecer sus facciones… todavía no olvidaba la pelea que habían tenido, y mucho menos, el encuentro de ese idiota con Hinata… ¿de qué demonios hablarían?

—Ya les dije que…— quiso hablar Shikamaru.

—Llevamos casi veinte minutos esperando, ¿quién demonios se cree ese entrenador de pacotilla?— la voz de Temari sonó fastidiada por el lugar.

Una risa entre divertida y cansada silenció al equipo, que fueron los primeros en escucharlo y voltearlo a ver.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar— mencionó el alto y atlético sujeto que rascaba cansadamente su casi plateada cabellera. Suspiró —. Yo seré su nuevo entrenado por tiempo indefinido— informó y el grupo comenzó a reunirse, incluso la chica rubia que rodó los ojos al parecerle un tipo de lo más pasivo, dudaba que él pudiera enseñarle algo.

—¿Y usted tiene nombre?— preguntó la chica.

—Hatake Kakashi— respondió y sonrió cerrando los ojos. La chica volvió a confirmar la idea que tenía de él —¿El capitán del equipo... es?— cuestionó.

—¡Ey, Shikamaru!— la voz alta y aguda de la Yamanaka resonó en todo el lugar, llamando, sin importarle, la atención de todos los presentes.

—Ino…— mencionó el Nara avergonzado al verla recién llegar.

—¡Hola Ino, Sakura-chan!— también alzó la voz el rubio —¿No tuvieron clase?¿Y Hinata?¿No vino con ustedes?— agregó sin importarle quedarse con la atención que debería corresponderle a su entrenador. Los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha se posaron en el Uzumaki, para un segundo después, observar de reojo a las dos chicas y esperar su respuesta.

—No debe tardar, comeremos juntas— gritó Ino a quién también poco le importaba, ganándose un codazo por parte de la pelirrosa a su lado.

—Ahh…— mencionó el ojiazul.

—¿Terminaste?, Naruto— preguntó el entrenador que lograba recordar su nombre.

—¿Eh?¡Ah!¡Sí, señor! Lo habíamos estado esperando, 'ttebayo— respondió rápidamente para verlo a la cara, llamándole la atención la banda deportiva que traía en la frente y que colgaba ocultándole un ojo.

Comenzaba a formarse un silencio incómodo en el que los ojos del rubio viajaron del entrenador y a las personas a su lado… ¿se supone que tendría que seguir hablando? Por primera vez se puso nervioso frente a un superior.

Shikamaru suspiró —Yo soy el capitán del equipo, desde hace un par de años.

—Bien, ¿tu nombre?— preguntó al girarse a verlo y retomar el tema.

—Nara Shikamaru.

—Mmm… por aquí debe de estar— mencionó el peliblanco —¡ah, mira, aquí está!— dijo y sonrió al mostrarle un gafete con su nombre escrito —Usarán esto— informó y lo pegó de una palmada en su pecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está loco?¿Quién cree que somos?¿Niños de primaria?— se quejó el Inuzuka avergonzado de usar un gafete.

—… A decir verdad, creo que son un montón de perdedores— respondió luego de un segundo, silenciando a todos en el lugar y provocando un par de risas y murmullos en las gradas —. Pero eso no importa, yo lograré que dejen de serlo. Por lo pronto…— continuó y volteó a ver al resto del equipo— tú y tú, ¡largo!— ordenó señalando con sus dedos al Uchiha y al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó molesto el de ojos negros.

—Que se larguen. No entrenarán en esta semana por indisciplinados— aclaró y su voz cambió a una más seria y gruesa, ya había sido informado del pleito ocurrido anteriormente y estaba tomando medidas.

Los ojos de todos viajaron del molesto Uchiha, al nuevo entrenador, e incluso, al frío y serio pelirrojo, cambiando la impresión que tenían del entrenador... ya no parecía tan pasivo.

—Debe ser una puta broma, Kakashi— mencionó seriamente el pelinegro.

—¿Quieres que te saque yo de aquí?— retó el mayor.

El Uchiha dio un paso al frente molesto a encararlo.

—Ah, ¡no es necesario!— intervino el rubio —el teme ya se va, digo, ellos ya se van, 'ttebayo— aseguró empujando del hombro a su amigo para hacerlo girar… a nadie le convenía un nuevo pleito ahí, y menos con un profesor, o algo parecido.

Los ojos negros se enfrentaron a los azules, molesto.

—Vamos, teme.

El orgulloso chico observó de medio lado al peliblanco y éste se mostró firme y seguro ante él, luego observó al pelirrojo que también veía a su nuevo entrenador.

—Ya escucharon chicos, largo— se burló el Inuzuka que luego de poseer la mirada soberbia del Uchiha, sonrió y lo despidió con un irónico movimiento de mano.

—Tsk. Como sea— habló molesto el pelinegro y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Naruto y comenzó a caminar directo al corredor que lo sacaría de ahí. Soportando la humillación se recordó que no necesitaba más problemas, había tenido mucha suerte de no ser suspendido por lo ocurrido en ese mismo lugar anteriormente.

La mirada de todos recayó en el siguiente involucrado.

—¿Gaara?— habló su hermana mayor al acercarse discretamente a su lado.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada al entrenador que también lo veía sin pestañear.

—Bien— mencionó con voz ronca y obedeció a medias, al solo salir de la duela pero no del gimnasio, al permanecer sentado en las gradas.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Terminen de colocarse los nombres, se supone que debo memorizarlos— volvió a hablar y esta vez nadie le debatió —. Después, tú, tú, y tú… y ustedes dos, serán un equipo…— dijo y señaló con el dedo a varios de los presentes —y se enfrentarán a…— continuó y el entrenamiento de reconocimiento comenzó.

Kakashi, a pesar de mostrar desinterés en el pelinegro que se había marchado molesto, no pudo no voltear de medio lado a observar el camino por el cual había desaparecido.

—¿Crees que deba ir y ver si se encuentra bien?— cuestionó una preocupada pelirrosa después de ver al Uchiha partir.

—Claro, y darle una nueva oportunidad de mandarte al diablo— respondió irónicamente la rubia, para terminar suspirando al ver el semblante preocupado de su amiga —. Ahora está molesto, seguro no se comportará bien, déjalo sólo, no debe querer ver a nadie… ya después, si tú insistes, puedes volverlo a intentar.

La pelirrosa asintió no muy convencida y del mismo modo, volteó su rostro a la cancha donde ya comenzaba el entrenamiento… tal vez Ino tenía razón.

—¿Dónde diablos está Hinata?— se preguntó al ver su móvil, pero luego su mirada se clavó en la bonita chica rubia que calentaba ya en la cancha.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata suspiró y se animó a seguir avanzando por el largo pasillo que la llevaría a la cancha. El suave sonido de sus zapatos de modesto tacón resonó en el lugar, y trató de controlar su nerviosismo, sabía bien quiénes estarían ahí y ciertos ojos negros la preocupaban.

Había escuchado el alboroto común de los asistentes y de pronto un silencio reinó por instantes, bajó su mirada y se convenció de seguir adelante e ignorar sus temores… varios metros adelante se atrevió a alzar la vista y se paralizó al reconocer la figura de ese pelinegro que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

—Ah…— mencionó y quiso hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

—Acompáñame— la voz del Uchiha sonó fría y ronca al tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con él.

—Pero…— mencionó la joven que avanzó a pasos torpes tras él. Hinata siguió su ritmo presuroso y se atrevió a voltear atrás, pudo apreciar a los jugadores dispersarse en la cancha y a un par de personas pasar frente a la entrada, pero nadie parecía estar viendo en su dirección. No supo si se sintió aliviada o más nerviosa por eso.

El Uchiha había avanzado molesto luego de que el imbécil de Kakashi lo echara del lugar, su rostro endurecido se suavizó apenas ligeramente al ver la curvilínea figura de la distraída Hyuuga dirigirse a él… observó sus piernas envueltas en esas mallas negras y el vestido de botones del mismo color… sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando ella lo vio.

La sujetó de la mano y se la llevó con él.

—¿Qué hace?— volvió a hablar débilmente cuando lo vio forzar una puerta de gruesa madera.

—Entra.

—¿Q-qué?...— intentó negarse pero él la tomó de la cintura y cuidando que nadie los viese, la ingresó en ese pequeño lugar.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y él encendió una luz. Hinata respingó.

El corazón de la ojiperla comenzó a latir acelerado y su respiración, contrariamente, escapó muy despacio de sus labios; comenzó a temblar y se alarmó, todo, en unos segundos, segundos en los cuales flashazos de aquél suceso desgarrador que la había marcado, pasaron frente a sus ojos. Observó el pequeño cuarto, que ahora sabía que no era más que la bodega del equipo de gimnastas… sus ojos se llenaron de agua y su respiración se agitó. En ese momento en su cuerpo recayó más miedo que cuando estuvo con él en su auto, o cuando él se metió hasta su habitación y su cama.

Los negros ojos del Uchiha vieron extrañados su reacción.

Hinata comenzó a respirar agitada y volteó a verlo casi con terror… ese lugar se parecía tanto a aquel otro donde él la había…

—No— dijo temblando y quiso correr y escapar de ahí.

Al notarla, él la sujetó entre sus brazos impidiéndole alcanzar la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios tienes, Hinata?— le preguntó al abrazarla y colocarse a su espalda… él pretendía un momento a solas con ella y ella parecía querer entrar en pánico… creyó que ese nivel de miedo ya lo había superado.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos.

—No, por favor… por favor… — sollozó la joven y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Hinata?— volvió a llamarla y la giró para verla a la cara, pero ella parecía rehuirle.

—N-no…— respondió llorosa —voy a gri-gritar… lo juro— amenazó pero apenas podía moverse y él lo supo.

El Uchiha apagó la luz y apretó su abrazo pegándola más a él. La ojiperla pareció desconcertarse ante eso.

—Grita— mencionó roncamente pero en voz baja el pelinegro, que retrocedió hasta sentarse en un _plinto_ de mediana altura y atraerla con él —. Hazlo si tú quieres, Hinata— le dijo y besó su cuello… sabía que estuvo a punto de entrar en casi un shock emocional, pero la ausencia de la luz logró tranquilizarla mínimamente.

La Hyuuga siguió temblando pero contuvo el aliento ante su tacto, siendo envueltos por la casi completa oscuridad, que era sólo desvanecida por la luz blanca que se colaba bajo la puerta. Otra vez él estaba actuando con una fría calma que contrastaba con la agresividad de aquella primera ocasión… otra vez estaba confundiéndola mentalmente y haciéndose el dueño de ese extraño y tenso momento. Luchó por controlarse, no podía volver a ser presa de aquél terror.

—Ya no… puedo más— confesó la joven casi en un susurro al apretar sus manos en el jersey de entrenamiento del Uchiha, el mismo que la mantenía presa de él, al abrazarla de la cintura y metida entre sus piernas.

—¿Creíste qué… te…?— también mencionó en voz baja, casi molesto, pero sin dejárselo saber. No hizo falta que terminara la frase, ya que Hinata asintió casi sollozante.

El interior era llenado únicamente por sus voces y respiraciones, una agitada y otra tranquila, y el sonido de los gritos y silbatazos del exterior no parecían perturbarlos, ni siquiera alguna charla de un par de personas que recién se dirigían al gimnasio.

Hinata apartó sus manos de él y buscó irse, ella sabía que él la había llevado a ese lugar para algo, y aunque creía que no pretendía forzarla, porque ya lo hubiese hecho y eso tal vez, solo tal vez, le daba más miedo.

—Mph. Ya te dije que quiero que seas tú la que lo acepte— volvió a hablar el joven al sentirla querer irse, y Hinata apretó los ojos al reconocer el momento exacto en el que él comenzaba a jugar con ella.

—Yo no quiero… nada que…

—Ya te lo dije antes… no tiene por qué doler y no tiene por qué no gustarte— interrumpió el joven y sorprendió a la ojiperla al hacerla invertir lugares… de pronto Hinata se encontraba sentada en ese aparato que fungía de banco, y él inclinado sobre sus labios.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa ante sus movimientos certeros y silenciosos, su cuerpo se estremeció ante su mirada, más negra y más profunda de lo normal, la luz blanca del exterior lograba iluminar parcialmente sus rostros y podía apreciar sobriedad en él… y eso la angustiaba, él de verdad hablaba en serio… ¿de verdad creía que ella podría sentir algo después de aquello?

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no?— volvió a hablar el joven que se acercó a su oído tras apoyar sus manos a los costados de sus caderas. A Hinata se le paralizó la respiración y el corazón continuó con su loca carrera… Otra vez sintió que leía sus pensamientos —No puedes negarme que ese día en mi coche…

—Ya basta— interrumpió antes de que dijera eso que la mantenía preocupada, y que tan avergonzada la hacía sentir… él hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar.

—Me gustas tanto— confesó roncamente al aceptarlo y besó su cuello… era tan absurdo. Gustaba de la única chica a la que había lastimado realmente y que para colmo, amaba a su estúpido amigo. Sólo en esos momentos se atrevía a reconocerlo, sin ser consciente que se encaminaba a un embudo que parecía atraparlo y lo hacía desear más y más de ella.

Hinata apretó sus manos en la suave piel, que protegía la esponjosa base donde permanecía sentada, al sentir los labios del joven acariciar y probar su cuello, con tanta lentitud que le estremecía el alma.

—¡Ah!— ella respingó al sorprenderse cuando de pronto sintió una de las grandes manos del Uchiha acariciando uno de sus senos. Se tensó de inmediato, cuando apenas parecía superar esa especie de shock que casi tuvo.

—Shh… nada va a doler— aseguró el joven antes de besar ahora sus labios. Ella ya no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando él se unió a su boca, comprobó la pasión del joven cuando éste demandó más de ella y la hizo pegar su cabeza a la fría pared a su espalda, sólo para seguirla besando.

La hombría del pelinegro dio un tirón bajo su negro short… sabía que no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento, pero la verdad era que no pretendía contenerse… Hinata lo excitaba demasiado, esa ingenuidad que podía ver en sus brillosos y perlados ojos, como el débil miedo que todavía sentía, y que ahora iba más dirigido a ella misma que a él, lo obligaba a continuar. Gustaba de torturarla haciéndola sentir y la sensación de dominio sobre ella y la situación.

Desabotonó con la habilidad de un experto los pequeños botones en su pecho, y ella no pareció notarlo hasta que comenzó a subirle la delgada blusa que abajo portaba.

—Deténgase— suplicó cuando él dejó sus labios.

Él negó lentamente y en silencio, respirando su agitado aliento.

—Voy a probarte, y demostrarte que no miento— aseguró roncamente al imaginarlo y bajó la suave y delgada tela de su sostén, exponiendo la perfecta redondez de uno de sus senos.

—Ahh…— ella perdió el aliento al saber que no se detendría.

—Guarda silencio… no tardan en comenzar a salir— mencionó el joven un segundo antes de lamer su rosado pezón que parecía sobresaltar en su blanca piel, al ser tenuemente iluminado por la escasa luz en el interior… lo lamió un par de veces y luego lo metió a su boca para succionarlo cuan bebé.

Hinata apretó sus piernas al verlo arrodillarse ante ella y masajearle el seno que no ocupaba con su boca… tuvo que apretar sus ojos y morder sus labios para acallarse, el pudor, el miedo y la vergüenza buscaban salir de sus labios a modo de gemidos tortuosos, y no podía permitirlo, él tenía razón, habían personas en el exterior… seguro lo supo y por eso la metió ahí, en lugar de los vestidores que se encontraban en frente.

Al Uchiha casi se escapa un jadeo al pasar de un seno al otro, mientras le separaba las piernas a la angustiada joven.

—Ah… por… por fa-vor— suplicó cuando lo sintió deslizar sus dedos y tirar débilmente de sus panties.

Él no dijo nada y la ojiperla tembló avergonzada cuando lo vio dirigir su rostro entre sus piernas.

—No hagas tanto ruido— sugirió el joven antes de llevar sus labios a esa parte tan prohibida de la peliazul… Hinata contuvo un gemido pudoroso y se tensó… él por su parte, estaba seguro que volvería a escuchar sus gemidos, sabía que le daría placer.

La ojiperla buscó apartarlo con su mano, pero él no se lo permitió al sujetarla firmemente de sus piernas… el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica era sacudido por descargas eléctricas, que la mantenían sintiendo esa lengua recorrer su femineidad… el temor pasó a segundo término cuando la vergüenza y el pudor, que siempre la acompañaban, hicieron acto de presencia… si la luz estuviese encendida, ella casi juraba que podría desmayarse ante la abochornada situación.

—¡Ah!— se le escapó un gemido cuando él empezó a succionar… sus piernas fueron recorridas por un sutil cosquilleo que le advirtió de la pérdida de sus fuerzas.

—Aghh… maldición— mencionó entre dientes el Uchiha al apartarse suavemente para volver a mover la delgada tela de las panties que cubrieron a la joven, buscando más espacio para él. Entre sus piernas, su ya muy hinchado miembro palpitó por ella, haciéndolo ansiar poder calmarse en ese cálido interior que ahora emanaba un sedoso líquido al que bien podría volverse adicto, y que en ese momento succionaba y lamía, haciéndola temblar.

Hinata flexionó sus piernas buscando apartarse, su rostro ardían en vergüenza y de su interior surgían sensaciones desconocidas y que no hacían más que atormentarla… algo de eso se sentía bien, reconoció torturándose y eso lo hacía casi odiarse.

—Por… fa-vor— suplicó por que se detuviera.

—Hinata… quiero…— mencionó roncamente al llevar dos de sus dedos al estrecho y lubricado interior de la joven. Quería penetrarla, deseaba estar otra vez dentro de ella.

—… No— se alteró la joven al entender, algo de ella parecía comprender lo que ocurría. Varias voces pasaron frente a la puerta y se alejaron poco a poco. La ojiperla se inquietó más y volvió a mover sus piernas, logrando que el agarre del Uchiha deslizara un poco sus largas mallas —. Y-ya no… siga— suplicó y volvió a sentirlo deslizar sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera de su cuerpo y repetirlo.

La respiración de la Hyuuga no eran más que ahogados jadeos que la avergonzaban.

El Uchiha volvió a deslizar su lengua por los pliegues de su sexo y terminó por concentrarse en ese pequeño botón rosado de la joven, y que solía volver loca a cualquier mujer… la sintió temblar por eso y volverse a tensar. Hinata apretó sus piernas y él se alzó una sobre su hombro… cerró sus ojos y continuó lamiéndola e incluso, de vez en cuando, el sonido de su succión se hizo audible.

Los dedos masculinos no dejaron de invadirla de una manera larga y pausada, atormentando su cuerpo... y él besó su femineidad como si fuesen sus labios, al no soportarlo más. Su miembro había comenzado a lubricarse completamente listo para continuar, y los lloriqueos sensuales que escapaban por los labios femeninos, lo hacían confundirse… ya no sabía quién torturaba a quién.

Retiró sus dedos y la probó con su lengua, haciéndola gemir a pesar de morderse los labios, las caderas de la joven se elevaron, en desacuerdo con eso. Él volvió a hundir su lengua en ella una vez más antes de terminar deslizando la misma por la tibieza de su sexo.

Liberó sus piernas y se elevó despacio, observando su vientre plano y lo abultado de sus senos moverse agitados por lo recién ocurrido.

—Voy a…— informó e intentó liberar su miembro.

—¡Naruto!— escucharon el grito en el exterior y el alboroto que hacían los chicos que seguro habían terminado su entrenamiento.

La joven brincó del lugar pavorida por el nombre mencionado, y por lo que ese joven de mirada negra estaba provocándole.

—Hinata— la llamó molesto al verla asustada y retrocediendo de él.

Ella negó insistentemente luchando por regular su respiración.

—E… es-…— intentó mencionar y jadeó para seguir negando en silencio. No sabía ni qué decir. Había acomodado avergonzada su ropa interior y abotonaba su vestido con torpeza, dejando un par de botones sueltos, pero para su fortuna serían cubiertos por su bufanda —Y-yo…— volvió a intentar hablar pero no pudo. Se giró de prisa, y reaccionando como nunca antes, giró la perilla, quitó el seguro al notarlo puesto y volvió a girarla para finalmente salir corriendo de ahí.

—Ah, maldición, Hinata— rugió el furioso joven al quedarse a medias, por un momento creyó que se derrumbaría a llorar, no esperaba que saliera huyendo —¡Joder!— mencionó y golpeó la pared a un costado de él, para su mala fortuna, el golpe no dolió, pues había dado con una esponja de las que ahí guardaban… suspiró frustrado buscando aminorar el alterado estado de esa parte entre sus piernas.

Observó la puerta que ella había dejado abierta y tras resoplar fastidiado, optó por salir y largarse de ahí. Necesitaba un trago o una mujer.

—¿Te divertías?— la voz tranquila de Kakashi obligó al Uchiha a detener sus pasos una vez que salió de la pequeña bodega.

Los ojos fríos y negros del joven de rebelde cabellera, observaron de medio lado la analítica mirada del peliblanco puesta en él.

—¿También eso te importa?— preguntó irónicamente pero sin girarse a verlo.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado al verlo comenzar a caminar.

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Sasuke?— se preguntó y el pelinegro pudo escucharlo, no le daría importancia y seguiría su camino.

—¿Naruto?— la voz de Sakura sonaría fuerte por el corredor momentos después, llamando la atención del nuevo entrenador.

—¿Eh?— el rubio asomó su cabeza tras la puerta de los vestidores, donde ya permanecía casi todo el equipo.

—¿Piensan tardar mucho? Y… ¿está Sasuke ahí?— preguntó la chica que era acompañada por Ino.

—¿Uh?, no, el teme debe haberse marchado hace rato— respondió con simpleza el ojiazul al rascarse la nuca —. Por cierto, ¿y Hinata?

Ino se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, ya no respondió mis llamadas.

Kakashi suspiró cansadamente al comenzar a caminar y marcharse de ahí. Ya había tenido suficiente supervisando a aquellos chicos de Suna, como para llegar y lidiar con el mal genio de Sasuke y el alborotador de Naruto… si no fuese por Itachi y esa delicada situación en la que estaban, no se hubiera complicado más su vida.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se fijaron en las cortinas lilas que ondeaban suavemente tras el balcón… suspiró al dejar de verlas y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos al seguir sentada sobre uno de los sofás de su sala.

Estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y no parecía estar ganando nada.

Quiso recostarse en ese mueble y abrazada a un cojín, atreverse a llorar… pero no podía, Kurenai no tardaba en llegar, hacía casi treinta minutos que le había hablado confirmando su cita.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, la comida debía estar ya lista. Apagó la estufa y escuchó el sonido del televisor, que se suponía había estado observando y al que pocas veces había volteado a ver. Suspiró.

¿Qué había pasado hace unas horas con ese chico de mirada oscura? Había salido corriendo y temblando del gimnasio y todavía conservaba su respiración agitada al conducir por la ciudad, luego de parecer huir de la universidad… se había quedado en su auto tranquilizándose una vez que llegó a su edificio, y tuvo que subir y darse en baño para deshacerse de esas sensaciones tortuosas y nada gratas, que él insistía en hacerla experimentar.

Había creído superar lo ocurrido, o al menos tolerar el recuerdo, pero hace unas horas casi entró en pánico al creer que volvería a sentir aquel dolor desgarrador de su primera vez… no sabía si para su fortuna o desgracia, el Uchiha había logrado sacarla de ese estado, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo angustiado después de ello… y entonces… entonces él volvió a reclamar su cuerpo de una forma tan extraña que la paralizaba.

Es quietud fría y ese dominio total de todo que él solía exhibir, la nulificaban. La mantenían pendiente de cada movimiento y él sabía bien qué hacer o qué decir, para no dejarla reaccionar a tiempo. Esta vez fue peor, esta vez no había llamada de Naruto con qué amenazarla, esta vez pareció tranquilizarla para luego de un momento, hacer con ella lo que quiso, o casi lo que quiso… estaba aterrada de ser tan manipulable o susceptible a él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos al hacerla respingar.

—Cielos— mencionó débilmente la joven al apresurarse a abrir. Debía actuar normal, olvidar o suprimir momentáneamente lo que había ocurrido y parecer normal… fingir que no sintió lo que sintió.

—¡Traje bocadillos!— saludó alegre la mujer de rojizos ojos al mostrar un par de ligeras cajas de cartón en cada mano.

—Sensei… ah, no debió molestarse— saludó y sonrió —Asuma-san— también saludó al alto y fornido moreno que la acompañaba y le sonreía.

—Hinata— devolvió el saludo el moreno.

—Ah, pero pasen— invitó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Será en otra ocasión por mi parte, sólo he venido a traerla, de hecho estoy algo retrasado en una cita— se disculpó el fornido moreno.

—Ah, bueno…

—Descuida, Hinata, así no tendremos presiones— intervino la mujer, que ya presentaba un vientre más abultado, al guiñarle un ojo.

—Bien..., supongo que sólo intentas disculparme— mencionó el varón al rascarse la nuca.

—Por supuesto cariño— Kurenai le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla y Hinata vio enternecida la escena… Kurenai era como su madre y esa una escena como las que le hubiese gustado ver entre sus padres.

—Siendo así, nos vemos esta noche. Un gusto, Hinata— se despidió y tras estrecharle la mano, comenzó a caminar directo al elevador.

—Sigue tan amable— mencionó la peliazul.

La castaña mujer sonrió —Sí, pero sigue conservando algunos vicios— aseguró y suspiró al verlo sacar un cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca —. Bueno, supongo que es de los pocos puntos malos que tiene. ¿Pasamos?

—¡Ah!, por supuesto.

—Y… ¿qué tal todo con tu chico rubio?— preguntó con un toque de picardía al voltearla a ver, mientras entraba.

Hinata separó los labios y no encontró cómo sacarla de su error en ese momento.

—Pues… bien— terminó por decir. Ella le había contado con ilusión lo bien que se sentía con Naruto a su lado, aunque también del amor que éste le profesaba a la pelirrosa… no estuvo bien consciente de cuándo Kurenai confundió las cosas; ella había creído que esas píldoras anticonceptivas eran necesarias porque entre ella y Naruto finalmente había pasado algo… ¿cómo decirle lo contrario?

Se sentía caer en un abismo entre silencios y mentiras… ¿cuánto más sería capaz de soportar?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mirada oscura y desinteresada del Uchiha se fijó en el auto que avanzaba de prisa frente a él. Resopló fastidiado luego de no haber logrado distraerse en ese bar al que había asistido después de cambiarse de ropa… se había negado a buscar nuevamente a la Hyuuga intentando no forzar de más las cosas, seguro estaría asustada y era normal, debía pasar por eso para aceptar pertenecerle… por esa misma razón había desistido de sus visitas nocturnas, hecho que ya comenzaba a frustrarlo y por eso había ocurrido lo de horas antes.

Era patético y lo sabía. La pensaba constantemente.

Pisó el freno de su vehículo al haber llegado a la intersección que lo hacía girar para ir a su edificio. Apagó el reproductor de música que sonaba y que no hacía más que fastidiarlo luego de esos tragos que había ingerido… sus ojos viajaron aburridos al rojo en el semáforo y tras suspirar, los mismos serían atraídos al frente del edificio donde residía su gran dolor de cabeza.

Achicó los ojos y a través de los árboles de cerezo que decoraban el camellón, logró verla. Hinata estaba de pie acompañando, o mejor dicho, despidiendo a una mujer de mediana estatura y que a la distancia le parecía embarazada. Sonrió sin ser consciente, al ver a la ojiperla abrazar a la mujer que posteriormente abordaría un taxi amarillo.

El taxi avanzó y Hinata permaneció ahí de pie, a pesar de portar un pantalón negro y una holgada sudadera morada, su presencia le había llamado la atención. Comenzó a soltar el freno para disponerse a avanzar al estar a punto de cambiar las luces y por un momento pensó en ir con ella.

¿Qué tan patético podía ser?

—Imbécil— se dijo. Regresó su vista al semáforo y antes de volver su mirada al frente, le llamó la atención un vehículo que circulaba a exceso de velocidad y que parecía querer adelantarse al verde. No iba a lograrlo.

Entonces pasó.

Hinata mantenía su sonrisa al ver al auto de la mujer que era como su madre, y que tan buena compañía le había hecho durante esas horas, cuando de pronto, al verlo girar en la esquina, esa escena que se le grabaría en la memoria para siempre, se presentó.

El mundo que parecía girar de prisa, se paralizó… un escalofriante rechinar de llantas tallándose contra el suelo le heló la sangre… las personas que caminaban en el sector habían volteado a ver alertadas por el sonido, el mismo que no haría más que paralizarles el corazón al ser acompañado de un fuerte impacto que lanzaría el sencillo auto del servicio público en una dirección distinta a la que llevaba.

La sonrisa de Hinata había desaparecido, sus ojos que había mostrado un brillo de alegría se abrieron con sorpresa y comenzaron a inundarse poco a poco… el corazón le latió despacio y fuertemente en el pecho y por sus labios se escapó su aliento. Su sangre se enfrió en todo su cuerpo, al ver aquella escena.

Susurros sorpresivos de personas que se detuvieron a observar, se escucharon a su espalda.

—No…— mencionó y la primera lágrima rodó.

—Mierda— mencionó el también sorprendido pelinegro al haber estado a centímetros de también ser impactado, su rostro giró de inmediato al lugar donde Hinata había permanecido de pie.

La peliazul comenzó a agitarse y sintió un helado vacío caerle encima, al temer por la vida de esa persona.

—Se-sensei— mencionó y tras superar el temblor y debilidad de su cuerpo, corrió al lugar a donde otras personas también se dirigían —¡Kurenai sensei!— gritó la desgarrada joven al ver el auto volcado y con toda la parte central del mismo, hundida… sus ojos ardieron al derramar largas lágrimas que se enfriaban con la tarde helada que tenían.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!— gritó un automovilista que se había detenido y acercado al auto causante del accidente.

Hinata trastabilló al no haber visto una de las raíces de los árboles de cerezo cuando atravesó el camellón, al mantener sus ojos aguados en llanto, y continuó corriendo.

—¡Se-sensei!— volvió a gritar al casi llegar luego de varios metros.

—Hinata— su largo cabello cubrió por un segundo su rostro, luego de ser detenida por los brazos del Uchiha.

Ella forcejeó sin ver quien la había detenido.

—Por favor, suélteme…— suplicó y angustiada luchó por observar al interior del auto volcado — es mi maestra— lloró —… casi mi madre— añadió y se derrumbó al no poderse librar de ese abrazo.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía no tardó en escucharse, poco a poco los curiosos rodearon los coches accidentados y el tránsito vehicular se vio interrumpido.

—Esta persona luce muy mal— la Hyuuga escuchó la voz alta de alguien que se había acercado a ver a la persona que provocó el accidente.

El ceño de la joven se frunció dolorida cuando así, arrodillada en el suelo, y en los brazos de esa persona a su espalda, alcanzó a ver la mano sangrante de la que fue su mentora.

—Noo…— sollozó nuevamente y casi sintió que su garganta se cerró producto de ese nudo en ella —. Está embarazada— volvió a mencionar y sus lágrimas cayeron todavía más.

El abrazo en ella se hizo más fuerte cuando quiso desmoronarse.

La ambulancia tardaría un minuto más y las personas abrieron paso, ellos siguieron arrodillados en medio de la avenida y varias personas rodeándolos, viendo algunos curiosos, dolidos e incluso morbosos el lastimero aspecto de la delgada chica.

—Señorita Hyuuga— la llamó el encargado de su edificio que al percatarse de todo, se había acercado a ella —. Será mejor que espere adentro— aconsejó el regordete sujeto al verla con pena.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a la persona que la sujetaba. Sus ojos expresarían la sorpresa que le causó que precisamente fuese él el que estuviera a su lado, pero sólo por un segundo… en ese momento no importaba mucho.

—Por favor… déjeme ir— suplicó llorosa y notoriamente devastada y algo se removió en el interior del soberbio chico —… ella es… e-es como…

—Lo sé— la interrumpió secamente y se puso de pie, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo —. Llévesela— ordenó volteando a ver al regordete sujeto a su lado.

—¿Qué?¡No!— Hinata forcejeó e intentó acercarse.

—Entiende— él la detuvo al tomarla del brazo —, sólo estorbarás. Los paramédicos ya han llegado, no sirve de nada que te acerques— mencionó fríamente el pelinegro.

—E-él tiene razón… señorita— se atrevió a hablar el mayor.

Hinata siguió negando en silencio y completamente devastada mientras escuchaba a los socorristas ordenar a gritos por espacio, luego el sonido del metal del vehículo ser trozado por poderosas tenazas y los susurros angustiosos de los espectadores. Volvió a llorar.

—No me hagas esto— mencionó y lo llamó por primera vez de forma familiar sin ser consciente.

Él negó en silencio —Ella pudo haber…

—No...— mencionó casi sin voz y más lágrimas siguieron cayendo al entender lo mismo que él.

—Llévesela— ordenó —. En seguida iré yo.

Hinata avanzó guiada por la otra persona, pero su rostro siguió observando al auto de donde en ese preciso instante, sacaban a mentora.

—No puede ser— se dijo en un lamento agónico al ver la que había la blanca chaqueta de la mujer, teñida en sangre. Su maestra había…

El rostro de Hinata volvió a contraerse y el hombre que estaba a su lado tuvo que forzar su abrazo sobre ella para hacerla caminar. El Uchiha observó de medio lado la magnitud del dolor reflejado en sus ojos perlados… escucharía un entrecortado 'ya no puedo soportarlo' soltado por la chica que parecía entrar en shock, y siguió mirándola.

—Vamos señorita— la jaló el hombre con él y ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir viendo.

•

Minutos más tarde, el sonido de una última ambulancia pareció perderse a lo lejos y Hinata abrazó sus rodillas al permanecer sentada sobre uno de sus sofás. Su ahogado llanto se había silenciado pero largas y calientes lágrimas seguían desbordándose por sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta parecía quemarla y su estómago se revolvía en angustia. Le faltaba el aire.

—¿Todo bien?— escuchó la voz del encargado de su edificio una vez que la puerta se abrió. Ella volteó a ver angustiada al Uchiha que en ese momento entraba — Será mejor que los deje solos— añadió el encargado de su edificio y tras voltearla a ver, se retiró.

Hinata se puso de pie al verse sola con él y dirigió su vista y toda su atención a su persona; sus perlados ojos temblaron a la expectativa de sus palabras... ¿Qué había pasado?

El Uchiha detalló su rostro y el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, Hinata apretaba los dedos de sus manos nerviosa y comenzaba a agitarse esperando que él hablara.

No supo por qué, pero no le gustó verla así.

Suspiró y se llevó los dedos a apretar el puente de su nariz al no entenderse, no sabía ni qué demonios hacía ahí.

—Debes calmarte— mencionó secamente y se encaminó a la cocina… un vaso de agua era lo que necesitaba.

Ella lo vio avanzar y perdió el aliento… sus ojos temblaron al abrirse sorprendidos, y dos pesadas lágrimas volvieron a caer… «debes calmarte» ¿debía calmarse?

Sollozó.

Entonces…

Su estómago se revolvió y sintió ganas de vomitar… necesitaba aire. Dirigió sus pasos temblorosos y torpes al balcón. Su cuerpo de pronto se sentía pesado y la magnitud de lo ocurrido volvió a cobrar peso, al observar en la avenida las patrullas y el par de grúas que comenzaban a retirar los autos. Apoyó sus antebrazos en la gruesa baranda metálica de ese lugar e inclinó su rostro para seguir llorando, y respirar ahora ese necesitado aire gélido que le ondeaba el cabello. Ella no pudo morir… iba a tener un bebé.

—Dios— mencionó dolida y sin poder entenderlo, se inclinó un poco más conteniendo el dolor y de pronto un fuerte agarre en su cintura al derrumbo al suelo.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que haces, Hinata?— la voz ronca del Uchiha sonó molesta, al también estar ahora en el suelo con ella entre sus piernas.

Ella de momento ya no pudo responder, su garganta ardía y sólo pudo apretar sus manos en la blanca camisa del joven y aferrarse a él con fuerza. Nunca sintió la soledad calarle como en ese momento. Continuó hipeando.

—Ah, maldición— mencionó molesto el joven al haberse preocupado. El vaso con agua había quedado tirado sobre la alfombra de la sala, y él casi había corrido a sujetarla cuando creyó que ella pretendería arrojarse. Ese 'ya no puedo soportarlo' soltado por la desgarrada joven le dio la idea que algo así podría intentar, y su cuerpo se movió solo para impedirlo.

Apretó el puente de su nariz al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y recargarla en la pared… no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer, Hinata se mantuvo llorando sobre su pecho y él la envolvió con el brazo libre. Sintió una punzada lenta y dolorosa clavarse en su pecho… ella estaba igual o más devastada que aquella noche en que él la había…

—¿Mu-murió?— se atrevió a preguntar la joven soportando el dolo en su garganta.

Él bajó su negra mirada a ella, sus ojos perlados estaban enrojecidos y su cuerpo le pareció pequeño.

—No— susurró al acariciarle el rostro.

Hinata negó sin creerlo —¿No?

La mirada profunda y negra del Uchiha siguió pendiente de su expresión, de la angustia en su mirada, del suave temblor en sus labios y del camino húmedo de su llanto.

—No murieron… ¿ve-verdad?— volvió a preguntar la ojiperla que no obtenía su respuesta, mientras apretaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho del joven.

—No— mencionó en voz tan baja que ella pareció reconfortarse. El rostro de la Hyuuga volvió a contraerse y mordió sus labios para no ahogar su llanto, sin embargo las lágrimas volvieron a caer… avergonzada y con una tenue paz apenas llegándole, escondió su rostro entre el pecho del joven que no había dejado de verla y continuó su llanto.

Los delgados brazos de la joven le rodearon la espalda al susurrar un suave 'gracias', y él entendió cuán miserable había venido siendo con ella. Él envolvió sin pensar mucho su cuerpo al corresponderle el abrazo, y tras cerrar sus ojos, experimentó una culpa real por primera vez.

Pegó su barbilla a la cabeza de la llorosa chica que se aferraba a él como su único apoyo.

Era un miserable. Había dañado inmensamente a una persona que no le había hecho nada. De pronto Hinata le pareció más pequeña y frágil de lo que ya era y él conoció la verdadera oscuridad en su interior.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Siento la demora u.u … no sé por qué pero este capítulo se me andaba dificultando.

Pues como notarán a partir de aquí, las cosas medio van a cambiar, no crean que Sasuke va a ser un santo, porque él no es así, sino que a partir de ahora comenzará a lidiar con sus demonios :v

Debo confesar que antes de comenzar a escribir este fic, esta escena ya la tenía pensada, de hecho, en mi cabeza se veía morir a Kurenai y a su hijito, pero me arrepentí, creo que ya sería el colmo después de lo que ha pasado Hinata, me recordé que ella es mi personaje favorito y pues bueno…

Y ya, pues sólo agradecer el enorme apoyo que le han dado al fic, decir que me sorprende es poco, el tema es delicado y han estado aquí conmigo en estos capítulos crudos/desagradables, que se han venido dando y en serio, aprecio muchísimo eso. Gracias.

Comentarios (:

_**Mariana, Daisuke 37, Pato hf, Korrigan, Pamaig, Yukki Onna, Hinata Shakugan15, DarkHikari, Dark Amy-chan, vdevenganza, Meucheli, Heavenly14, ryuzaki kira3021, UmeFuyu, Andrea, Julia, gristardream13, evilangelux, Kourei no Tsuki, DAMIC00, darkness, karlihyuga, CHAEON-Chan, Saara-Chan94, Nami-23, Hinata uchiha21, MisedPandora, hinatacris, hime-nata, SadhyRose, Elena, AhrenLove, G.M. y a cuatro guest.**_

En serio niñas, no saben cuánto me animan… no se diga ahora que siguen llegando comentarios despectivos, pero bah, cada quién sus gustos xD

Besos y aclaro solo un par de palabritas que usé y no sé si conozcan:

*_blíster pack _: es ese 'contenedor' plástico en el que vienen las pastillas que se venden en cajitas.

*_Plinto_ : es un aparato de gimnasio, que puede llegar a parecer un banco.

* Hina tiene esas píldoras porque Kurenai se las añadió junto a las píldoras de emergencia que Hina le pidió el día después de ser agredida, al ella suponer erróneamente que había iniciado una vida sexual.

Creo que es todo ñ.ñ

Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas y si hay alguna duda que quieran que despeje, me dicen y respondo.

Besos y lindo fin de semana.

Chaín.

Aidé.


	13. vulnerabilidad

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PORPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

-12-

VULNERABILIDAD

•

•

Una corriente de aire frío se coló desde el balcón, y hondeó ligeramente los mechones de rebelde cabello negro que enmarcaban el rostro del Uchiha, harían lo mismo con un par de largas hebras de cabello azulino.

Sasuke permanecía sentado en el alfombrado suelo de la sala, cercano al balcón y con Hinata entre sus piernas, la misma que lucía más tranquila pero agotada… ella no se había movido, ya había controlado su llanto pero seguía abrazándolo; él apenas sentía el respirar pausado de la suave respiración femenina, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Suspiró cansadamente y Hinata abrió despacio sus ojos, los mismos que pesaron demasiado.

La joven de pronto fue consiente en la posición en la que se encontraba y con quién. Sus manos que en un momento rodearon la ancha espalda del Uchiha, ahora descansaban a cada costado de las caderas del joven, mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho masculino, la visión de su departamento no terminaba de volverse nítida y ella se sentía cansada, como si acabase de despertar o apenas estuviera por dormir, no sabía, pero poco a poco se fue apartando.

—Hinata— la voz de ese ser de ojos negros sonó ronca y débil.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el abdomen del chico y se sentó correctamente, frunció el ceño al ser su visión borrosa… ella comenzó a negar en silencio sin terminar de entender cuánto se había perdido.

—De-debo… debo ir a…— mencionó, y después de estar de rodillas, se puso de pie. Él la imitó sin dejar de verla —a…— volvió a decir y entonces su cuerpo se puso débil, ella buscó el apoyo de un mueble cercano pero no lo encontró.

—¿Qué diablos?— se cuestionó en voz baja el Uchiha al sostenerla.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta principal de ese departamento y él volteó a ver.

—Disculpe— se excusó el encargado del edificio al regresar preocupado por la joven, luego de casi cuarenta minutos de haber partido —. Ella… ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó al verla ahí de pie con él, casi en medio de la sala.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el desconfiado joven.

—Porque…— habló el regordete sujeto al haber entrado y señalar con su dedo a la pequeña mesa ratona del centro de la sala, y los negros ojos del Uchiha se deslizaron a ese lugar — le… le di un… calmante— agregó y se acercó a tomar la pequeña caja de píldoras que había tomado del botiquín de portería, antes de subir con ella momentos atrás.

—Ya veo— mencionó secamente el pelinegro—. Ella está bien, la llevaré a dormir— aseguró y cargó en brazos a la débil ojiperla que apretó sus ojos buscando librarse del mareo.

El robusto sujeto asintió al verlo avanzar —¿Quiere que llame a alguien de su familia?

Él detuvo sus pasos y lo meditó por un momento —No. Yo me haré cargo— aseguró y volteó a verlo de medio lado.

El otro asintió —Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy en la extensión _100_— informó antes de girarse y hacer cerrar la puerta tras él, luego de ver al Uchiha afirmar.

—Ne-necesito— habló con voz débil y ronca, seguramente por el dolor de garganta, la frágil ojiperla —… de-debo ir… a-al hospital—continuó y apretó sus delgadas manos sobre la camisa del pelinegro, antes de que él la recostara sobre la cama.

—Irás— aseguró —, pero no ahora— agregó al tomarle las mano para acostarla en la cama.

El cuerpo de la Hyuuga se sintió más pesado en contacto con el mullido colchón, y aun así intentó inútilmente incorporarse.

—Yo debo saber sí…

—Ella debe estar bien— interrumpió el casi molesto Uchiha al sentarse a su lado.

Hinata enmudeció al verlo a los ojos mientras él la veía, sus perlados ojos viajaron dudosos de uno al otro de él, algo había en esa profundidad negra que la mantuvo a la expectativa.

—Duérmete— ordenó secamente al dejar de verla —. Cuando se te pase el efecto del sedante, yo mismo te llevaré— aseguró al ponerse de pie.

Hinata quiso imitarlo pero su cuerpo ya no le respondió, ahora luchaba contra la pesadez de sus ojos y cuerpo entero —e-ella… no…

—No— interrumpió—, ella no murió— volvió a mencionar al meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y entonces Hinata relajó su cuerpo sobre la cama y dejó de luchar. Lo último que logró ver fue aquél par de ojos negros viéndola de medio lado. Verlo no intentar nada o amenazar su persona al mantenerse a distancia, como la nueva afirmación de la salud de su maestra, logró tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para atreverse a pensar en dormir, apenas siendo consciente del pequeño resquicio, que por primera vez, dejó entrar confianza dirigida a él.

El soberbio pelinegro resopló frustrado al saberla dormida y se talló el puente de su nariz al no terminar de entenderse. Él no encajaba en esa situación, encima de ello, se atrevió a decirle a ese sujeto que él la cuidaría y que no llamara a la familia Hyuuga para informarles.

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Sasuke?— se preguntó.

Volteó a ver la pálida ojiazul que ya no se había movido… sus ojos negros se fijaron en la punta de esa fina nariz enrojecida por el llanto y su rostro ya sereno; se sintió estúpido cuando luego de estirar las mantas que estaban perfectamente dobladas a los pies de la cama, cubrió el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven, había soltado las mantas sobre su cuerpo como si no tuviese mucha importancia y la veía con un dejo de soberbia en sus ojos, pero también sin lograr dejar de sentir esa culpa que experimentó minutos antes.

Hinata parecía removerle sensaciones tan distintas, su orgullo luchaba por permanecer a flote, pero ser consciente de la vulnerabilidad de esa ojiperla casi le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se hacía despreciarse. Su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable mientras, ahí de pie, continuaba mirándola, nada de lo que sentía se fugaba de su mirada profunda y fría, salvo esta vez, su mano lo traicionó al acariciar el liso flequillo azulino, que resbalaba en la frente de Hinata.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por ella?

—¿Qué, Hinata?— su voz ronca pareció preguntarle a la dormida joven.

Él volvió a suspirar, esta vez cansadamente y dejó de tocarla. Se dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación, se tomó el tiempo de ajustar la pequeña perilla de la calefacción que mantendría el clima cálido, a pesar de la ya negra noche.

Había algo que debía hacer, se forzó a ello, y volteó a ver a Hinata dormir… se lo debía, supuso.

—Maldición— mencionó molesto. Era la primera vez que hacía algo casi desinteresado por otra persona.

• • •

La noche había terminado por caer y un agotado Uchiha giró el volante de su vehículo, para ingresar al estacionamiento de ese lugar que por primera vez visitaba.

Una corriente de aire frío movió su cabello al estar a la intemperie y rodeado de casi medio centenar de vehículos. Caminó bajo las luces amarillas de los altos postes, y después de esquivar vehículos que llegaban y personas apresuradas, por fin se vio dentro de esa área de urgencias… sus ojos negros se deslizaron entre personas con semblantes preocupados, doctores y enfermeras presurosos, e ignorando el llanto de alguna persona e incluso, de las ambulancias que parecían no dejar de llegar; se acercó al alto mostrador donde un par de enfermeras parecían ajenas a todo, una ingresando datos a un computador, y la otra revisando expedientes y hablando por teléfono.

—Disculpa— la voz profunda del pelinegro obligó a la joven en la computadora, a alzar la vista a él —. Busco a una persona accidentada, me dijeron que la traerían aquí— informó secamente.

—¿Tienes el nombre?— preguntó la delgada chica que dejó de verlo para concentrarse en la computadora, dispuesta a buscar a la persona por quien el atractivo chico le preguntaba.

Él resopló cansadamente —_Ella_ la llamó Kurenai— dijo lo único que sabía.

La chica negó en silencio —Hemos recibido varias personas que vienen accidentadas y…— informó.

—El percance ocurrió en el centro, hace una hora y media aproximadamente— interrumpió.

La enfermera asintió —Kurenai, dice…— mencionó para ella misma mientras escribía y el pelinegro ya no respondió al limitarse a verla —Aquí está— informó —. Kurenai Yuhi, se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, su estado de salud es muy delicado por el embarazo que presenta. Cuarto piso, pregunte en la central de enfermeras de ese lugar— alzo su rostro al hablar.

El Uchiha asintió y se giró para tomar el elevador, la chica permaneció viendo resignada que se marchaba… ¿quién podría ser la chica que despertara el interés de un chico como él?... la joven suspiró, y tras negar en silencio, volvió a su trabajo.

Luego de verse en el cuarto piso y en un lugar casi idéntico de donde venía, el Uchiha se plantó de nueva cuenta frente a la enfermera responsable de la información de ese piso.

—¿Busca a alguien?— preguntó la delgada chica de lentes al verlo, mientras seguía sosteniendo en sus manos la tablilla metálica de algún expediente médico.

—Kurenai Yuhi— su voz ronca y el nombre mencionado, llamó la atención de un hombro fornido y moreno, que jugaba ansioso con un cigarrillo que no había podido encender, y que apoyaba su frente contra una de las blancas paredes del lugar.

•

O.O.O.O.

•

Varias horas más tarde, la quietud del departamento de Hinata era casi total.

El lugar seguía en perfecto orden, el vaso que anteriormente había tirado un impresionado Uchiha, ahora descansaba sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, y al lado de éste, el móvil de la frágil chica, destellaba una débil luz roja que debía advertirle del par de llamadas perdidas que ya tenía, pero el nulo sonido que el móvil desprendía, la hizo totalmente ajena de este hecho, al permanecer dormida en la habitación principal de ese departamento.

La joven ojiperla giró su rostro y se movió ligeramente buscando acomodarse sobre el colchón, sin lograr despertarse todavía. La blanca luz lunar que lograba filtrarse entre las nubes grises que vestían el cielo, iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, y el rostro de la peliazul lucía incluso más blanco y terso bajo esa luz… Hinata suspiró débilmente y acercó despacio una de sus manos a su rostro, todavía dormida.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en ella desde que la sintió removerse en la cama y se maldijo una vez más por estar ahí. El reloj despertador sentado sobre el buró al costado de la cama, marcaba las cuatro menos diez, y él permanecía de pie frente a la ventana abierta de esa habitación, tal vez buscando respirar el aire gélido de esa madrugada, o tal vez, otra vez intentando ignorar el hecho que estaba ahí.

Cerró la ventana y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para darse media vuelta y recargarse en el filo de la ventana… ¿qué demonios se suponía que hacía?... Lo meditó unos segundos y tras resoplar fastidiado y negar en silencio, se incorporó y caminó despacio esos pasos que lo separaban de la cama. Se sentó en el colchón y se recostó sobre una gran almohada y cabecera del lecho… se llevaría un par de dedos a apretar el puente de su nariz, agotado; cerró los ojos despacio y exhaló lentamente, no pretendía pensar que parecía estar cuidándola, velándole el sueño… pendiente de ella, tal y como estúpidamente lo había hecho esa primera vez que visitó su departamento luego de que él la forzara.

Era un imbécil, ¿qué buscaba? ¿perdón?... era absurdo. Él no quería su perdón, él la quería a ella, a su cuerpo. Nada más.

Volvió a resoplar, esta vez cansadamente y tras subir sus piernas a la cama, cerró los ojos. Ella no le importaba de más.

Con el lento avanzar de los minutos, la luz de la luna fue dando paso a la claridad que el oculto sol podía brindar, Hinata, acostumbrada a su hora de despertar y ya con la nula acción del tranquilizante, comenzó a removerse despacio en su cama… apretó sus párpados y movió un par de dedos de sus delgadas manos. Los perlados ojos se abrieron lentamente y un extraño dolor de cabeza llegó de pronto, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, y así, con los ojos entrecerrados se apoyó en su codo buscando levantarse. Una vez que abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación, se percató de la presencia del Uchiha acostado también en su cama… separó los labios asombrada y perdió el aliento, volvió a fruncir el ceño al bajar su mirada y verse vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior, y al joven dormido, con una pierna colgando de la cama y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—… ¿Qué?— mencionó apenas con aliento y deshaciéndose de la manta que la cubrió, se levantó torpemente y sin dejar de verlo.

De pronto el dolor de su cabeza se acentúo y ella se llevó una mano al pecho al intentar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Observó discretamente hacia los lados y no había nada fuera de su lugar, inevitablemente sus ojos llegarían de nueva cuenta al pelinegro.

—Cielos…— volvió a mencionar sin saber si forzarse a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, o la noche anterior… ¿qué hacía él ahí? Saberse vestida y verlo a él en iguales condiciones lograba tranquilizarla, y más, al verlo del otro extremo de la cama; el semblante del joven era apacible, su rostro sereno y ladeado no hacía más que darle la sensación de un ser tranquilo, casi en paz. Casi bueno.

Tragó pesadamente ante ese último pensamiento y negó en silencio… en ese momento, flashazos de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior volvieron a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y nueva ansiedad.

—… Se-sensei— mencionó en voz baja.

Hinata se giró casi con brusquedad hacia su closet, debía verla, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, la alarma del reloj sobre el buró sonó, sobresaltándola y arrancándole un pequeño grito que se perdió ante el escandaloso sonido. Ella giró su cuerpo y con un par de nerviosos golpes, calló el aparato.

—Ah…— casi jadeó ante la nueva paz y su vista regresó a aquél joven de ojos negros, que ahora la miraba casi despreocupado.

—Despertaste— la voz del Uchiha sonó ronca mientras se ponía de pie.

La ojiperla asintió tontamente al verlo avanzar… ¿se había quedado toda la noche? Dejó de darle importancia al recordar lo que verdaderamente era importante.

—¿S-sa-sabe… sabe a dónde se llevaron a…?

—Sí— contestó secamente mientras salía de la habitación luego de haberla observado de pies a cabeza.

La ojiperla frunció el ceño y lo siguió necesitada de su repuesta.

—¿D-dónde?— preguntó cuando estuvieron cercanos a la sala.

—¿Pretendes ir ahora?— cuestionó volteando a verla de medio lado.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño.

—Entonces yo te llevaré— mencionó helando a la ojiperla y recordando lo que él mismo le había asegurado la noche anterior.

—¿Qué?— mencionó en un susurro.

—O puedes llamar a cada hospital, o ese sujeto, el esposo de tu maestra— sugirió irónicamente —, aunque claro, en cuidados intensivos, dudo que te conteste.

—¿Cuidados intensivos?— susurró y abrió grandemente los ojos… ¿su maestra seguiría bien? —¿Por qué quiere…?

—Porque no pretendo que se te olvide lo que quiero— la pregunta de la chica fue cortada cuando él la interrumpió, mencionando su frase fríamente. Él tampoco pretendía confundirse ni pensar que ella comenzaba a importarle. La necesitaba cerca para conseguirla. Era todo.

Hinata tragó pesadamente y lo vio con recelo.

—¿Y bien?— presionó.

Ella se llevó las manos a la altura de su vientre y apretó sus dedos unos con otros… en ese momento no quería ni pensar en lo que él acababa de decir, prefería no hacerlo, justo en ese momento lo importante eran el par de vidas que debían estar muy mal, para estar en cuidados intensivos.

La peliazul terminó por asentir no muy convencida —De acuerdo.

Él apenas la escuchó y giró su rostro —Entonces te espero abajo en cuarenta minutos— mencionó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

A la joven se le revolvió el estómago nerviosa y giró su cuerpo hasta la apoyarse en la barra de la cocina, lugar en el cual se percató del par de mensajes que no había atendido, y de los cuales su contestadora estaba avisándole. Vio al Uchiha abrir la puerta y ella presionó el botón que reproduciría los mismos, buscando distraerse.

—¡Hola, Hinata!— la voz animosa de Naruto hizo sonreír apenas a la ojiperla, al imaginarlo rascándose la nuca, al primero preguntarle por la razón de su ausencia en el entrenamiento y posteriormente en la comida que tuvieron la tarde anterior, para proseguir con informarle un par de detalles sobre su próximo proyecto.

Y mientras la joven experimentaba una sensación cálida al oírlo, el Uchiha por su parte, que había alcanzado a escucharlo antes de salir, se molestó; pero aun así, no se quedó a escuchar el motivo de ese mensaje.

—Ese imbécil— mencionó fríamente luego de un momento.

Descendió por el elevador directo al lobby para dirigirse a su departamento, se daría una ducha y regresaría por ella.

Rodó los ojos al ver al encargado del edificio charlando con alguien desconocido. Partió molesto de ahí, al volver a ser presa de su conciencia por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, aunque esta vez era una razón diferente.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto—. Sólo olvídalo— se dijo al avanzar directo a su edificio.

Pero no pudo.

Su interior le recordó que aparte del patán que venía siendo con Hinata, también era un mal amigo con aquél idiota.

Por eso buscaba alejarlo de él. No sabía si era para no sentir que fallaba o porque de verdad le importaba… lo cierto era que Hinata se estaba volviendo un capricho. Estaba encaprichado con la mujer que Naruto había elegido y eso lo molestaba… tal vez por eso se mantenía lejos, tal vez si dejaban de ser amigos, el capricho sería menos pecaminoso. Porque podría admitir -bajo tortura-, que Naruto sí era su amigo, casi su hermano… pero no en esto… el deseo por Hinata era mayor.

Y saberlo, lo hacía reconocerse como un maldito. Un egoísta. Pero no le importaba.

Llegó a su edificio y fue directo a la ducha.

Decidió no darle más importancia. Necesitaba calmarse en esa chica de ojos de luna y ya después vería qué hacer… probablemente sería Hyuuga Hinata la razón que pusiera fin a esa amistad de años con Naruto; aunque pensándolo bien, había sido él semanas atrás, cuando su amistad no le importó y buscó tenerla antes que el rubio.

—Maldición— mencionó frustrado al dejar que el agua tibia recorriese su cuerpo en esa fría mañana.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Cuarenta minutos— mencionó la nerviosa Hyuuga una vez que observó la hora en su móvil…. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Bajar o esperarlo? Dejó escapar el aliento desanimada y optó por bajar. Todavía no eran las ocho y el día amenazaba con ser eterno… debía explicaciones a Ino y a Naruto.

Descendió del elevador y apenas lo hizo, se encontró con ese joven de ojos negros que atravesaba las elegantes puertas de cristal de su edificio.

"_Al menos es puntual"_ pensó el Uchiha al verla.

Hinata apenas pudo devolver el saludo al amable encargado del lugar cuando el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos, esperándola cercano a la puerta… _"¿se supone que debo acercarme?" _ se preguntó nerviosa.

Mordió su labio y apretó la correa de su mochila al animarse a ir a su lado.

—Vamos— con un movimiento de cabeza y voz seca, la invitó a caminar.

—Ah…— ella dudó en dar el siguiente paso — mi… mi auto e-está…

—Iremos en el mío.

—¿Qué?

—Date prisa o llegaremos tarde— habló mostrando su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

Hinata lo vio cruzar la puerta y tras jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, dio un primer y largo paso para seguirlo. «llegaremos tarde»… entonces, ¿él la llevaría a la universidad?

"_Que no sea eso, por favor", _pensó, pero tras verlo portar un elegante pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa negra doblada hasta los codos, le dio a entender que no estaba muy equivocada en su idea, pero lo que realmente terminó por convencerla, fue ver la mochila del chico en el asiento trasero del auto cuando él dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara, al él haber rodeado el auto para ingresar.

La chica comenzó a dudar, ir precisamente con él no era una gran opción… _"pero es la única que tienes"_ le recordó su conciencia, si quería ver o saber de su maestra, al menos le tomaría dos horas, y eso significaba perder tiempo de valioso estudio; tiempo que no debía perder, si tenía en cuenta que ese preciso día llegaba su padre del viaje.

Cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta y encendió el auto, ella se forzó a entrar.

La ojiperla se percató, al verlo de reojo conducir y sin decirle una sola palabra, que poco a poco se le hacía común verlo… él se encargaba de mantenerse cerca y ella poco a poco le comenzaba a perder el pavor; incluso, ayer después de ese terrible accidente, la única paz que sintió, se la dio él. ¿Por qué se había portado de esa forma con ella? ¿De verdad era por eso que le dijo momentos antes?... casi había estado segura que lo sintió sinceramente preocupado. Tragó pesadamente al darse cuenta en dónde vagaban sus pensamientos.

—¿D-dónde… dónde se encuentra internada mi… mi maestra?— se atrevió a preguntar al ya avanzar por las largas avenidas de esa metrópoli. Había optado por soportar su vergüenza antes de seguir pensando en las razones de ese chico de mirada negra, que había volteado a verla de reojo por un segundo.

—En Hospital Materno-Infantil— respondió secamente.

La peliazul regresó su mirada al frente… _"seguro para darle importancia a la vida de la bebé"_ pensó preocupada.

La casi media hora que les tomó llegar al hospital, pasó en silencio, un silencio que casi no se sintió para la preocupada peliazul, que sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató del par de las insistentes miradas que el Uchiha le dedicó, al verla completamente ajena a él.

Una vez que llegaron a la imponente infraestructura que ocupaba el centro médico, los nervios de la ojiperla se incrementaron. Su lacio y largo cabello se ondeó con el viento frío que los rodeaba, al recorrer el estacionamiento, y las miradas de las personas en el edificio médico cayeron directo a ellos al entrar, o más bien, a él. Hinata no pudo no percatarse como varias féminas lo observaban al pasar.

—Por acá— la voz fría del pelinegro la distrajo y ella volteó a verlo, para irremediablemente seguir sus pasos. Entraron al elevador.

Lo vio presionar el botón que los detendría en el cuarto piso y ella, nerviosa, prefirió observarse en el reluciente metal que formaban las paredes del elevador. Unos jeans semi ajustados y unas pequeñas botas acompañaban a ese delgado abrigo morado que portaba, y que parecía ser el que observaba con más insistencia, evitando en todo momento la mirada del Uchiha y una posible conversación incómoda con él.

Hinata casi se sintió respirar tranquila cuando las puertas se abrieron. Dio un par de pasos y salió solo un momento antes que su acompañante, justo en frente estaba la amplia central de enfermeras tras esos largos mostradores que las resguardaban, tanto a ellas, como las computadoras y expedientes médicos en distintos archiveros metálicos. Giró su rostro pensando buscar a alguien conocido, un largo y pulcro pasillo a su derecha mostraba tanto médicos como enfermeras y los que serían familiares de los pacientes… nadie familiar. A la izquierda, inmediatamente al girar, reconoció la figura fornida de Asuma que permanecía de espaldas a ella, y que aun así, pudo interpretar que se frotaba el rostro… ¿estaría pasando algo malo?

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, ella ya se encontraba casi corriendo a él. El Uchiha la siguió a pasos lentos.

—¿A-Asuma san?— casi le dolió hablar.

El alto hombre volteó a verla lentamente y a ella se le inundaron los ojos al sentirse culpable. Él le sonrió débilmente y ella tuvo que morderse un labio para no llorar.

—Así que viniste, después de todo— la voz del moreno sonó áspera por el cansancio, y ella creyó que tal vez estaba molesto.

La peliazul apretó sus manos en el largo de su abrigo y bajó la mirada.

—Y-yo… yo lo… lo siento tanto— dijo con la voz quebrada cuando sus lágrimas se asomaron por sus perlados ojos. Ella se sentía tan culpable, si su sensei no hubiese ido a verla, eso no habría pasado. Asuma pudo perder a su familia por ella. Se sintió tan mal ante su presencia.

Sasuke, que se había detenido un par de metros antes de llegar a ellos, se recargó en la pared y la vio temblar al hablar con el alto sujeto, seguro estaba llorando… ¿cómo podía quebrarse en segundos?¿qué demonios pasaba con ella?... su debilidad lo molestaba.

—No debes sentirlo— aseguró el cansado hombre moreno, al apoyar su mano en su hombro —. Fue un accidente.

—S-sí, pero…

—Mira— la interrumpió, para así, tomando su hombro, hacerla caminar un par de pasos hasta llegar a la ventana de cristal que dejaba ver el cuerpo entubado de su castaña maestra—. Ella está a salvo.

Tras escucharlo, Hinata abrió en demasía sus ojos, el cuerpo de Kurenai estaba cubierto hasta el pecho, tapando con la manta blanca el abultado vientre. Hinata perdió el aliento y sus ojos le picaron en llanto al ver los vendajes en la cabeza y uno de los brazos de la herida mujer. Sollozó y se llevó una de sus delgadas manos a la boca.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ambos se encuentran bien— contestó el hombre que para fortuna de la Hyuuga, supo interpretar su pregunta —. Ha pasado una noche complicada tras la operación, pero todo parece mejorar— informó atrayendo la mirada consternada y perlada de Hinata a él —. Estarán aquí tal vez dos o tres días más, y después la pasarán a cuidados intermedios, ahí las visitas son más frecuentes, por su gustas venir otra vez— le dijo y sonrió.

Hinata asintió tratando de tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—¿L-la bebé?

—Ella está bien. Al parecer el cinturón de seguridad que les salvó la vida, la presionó demasiado, pero nada de fatales consecuencias— la tranquilizó el mayor al deslizar su mano de su hombro al opuesto, abrazándola.

La ojiperla volvió a asentir.

—Si-siento no… no haber estado— se disculpó volviendo su vista a su maestra, que a pesar de estar amoratada de alguna parte del rostro, seguía luciendo su belleza natural.

Asuma sonrió de medio lado.

—Ese joven estuvo aquí y me explicó todo— habló sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

—¿Qué?— mencionó tan débilmente que el otro no la escuchó.

—Supe que entraste en crisis. Debió ser difícil verlo— reconoció, para él había sido sumamente alarmante el sólo escucharlo, para ella debió ser peor, él conocía ese lazo que ambas mujeres tenían y del indudable cariño que ella ya le profesaba a su hijo no nato.

La ojiperla apenas pudo asentir.

—¿É-él vino?

—Estuvo aquí hasta que la cirugía terminó en la madrugada— agregó el mayor y ante la mirada desconcertada de la Hyuuga, agregó—: un brazo roto, no es muy serio, pero por el embarazo cualquier cirugía puede llegar a ser riesgosa— dijo y Hinata asintió y bajó la mirada —. Créeme, es como si hubieses estado aquí— aseguró y sonrió intentando reconfortarla.

—Si algo malo hubiera… hubiera pasado yo…— agregó la joven que ahora notaba el brazo de su maestra vendado y asegurado a un costado de su pecho — yo nunca me…

—No hay porque pensar eso— aseguró y tras apretar su abrazo sobre su hombro, la sacudió suavemente animándola. Hinata sonrió pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla en completo silencio.

Asuma acarició su cabello azulino, al fijar su mirada en la mujer que era su esposa… Los negros ojos del Uchiha, que no habían dejado de verlos desde que él la abrazó, se giraron a ver a otro lado, fastidiado por la cercanía entre ambos. Ignoró su molestia al resoplar hastiado.

Tal y como Hinata pensó, estuvieron cerca de dos horas en el lugar, dando oportunidad a Asuma de comer algo sin necesidad de dejar sola a Kurenai, para ese momento poco importó el par de clases que estaba perdiendo, era realmente lo menos que ella podía hacer, después de estar ausente la tarde y noche anterior que fue de real tensión para Asuma, al correr riesgo la vida de las personas más importantes para él.

El camino que los llevaba ya para el campus universitario fue en un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos, esta vez ni las nubes grises que cubrían el sol fueron más interesantes para los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga, como lo estaba siendo la mochila sobre sus piernas; ella jugó inconscientemente con uno de los cierres de su mochila al ir perdida en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que ingresaron al estacionamiento universitario cercanos a la facultad de ingeniería, la misma que ambos compartían, el Uchiha bajó del auto tomando su mochila y Hinata no esperó que él le llegase a abrir la puerta, sino que se apresuró a bajar, para su fortuna el lugar estaba casi vacío, pues estaban ya en horario de clases… el pelinegro hizo sonar los seguros del auto una vez que ella cerró su puerta y la peliazul, ignorando este hecho, se dirigió a pasos inseguros a él, que avanzaba frente al auto.

—Yo…— mencionó con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus dedos a la altura de su estómago.

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos al notarla y la vio de medio lado, Hinata parecía temblar al intentar hablar o hacer algo, y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?— preguntó fríamente al fastidiarle su inseguridad.

Ella separó los labios y apenas viéndolo a los ojos, se acercó a pasos lentos.

—Y-yo quie-ro… agradecerle por…— dijo al detenerse casi frente a él. Sus ojos asustados lo vieron hacia arriba y él frunció el ceño ligeramente al verla desde su altura.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo— la interrumpió y estuvo a punto de girarse al verla volver a bajar la mirada.

—¡Gracias!— se apresuró a decir ella, y juntando todo el valor que tenía, lo abrazó y soltó tres segundos después, casi como si le quemara… se mantuvo un paso más cerca de él y su cuerpo casi temblaba por el pequeño contacto que tuvieron.

"_¿Qué?"_ pensó el altivo chico casi desconcertado por tan extraño actuar de la joven. La vio revolver casi temblando su mochila y él no pudo dejar de verla, un mechón de su largo cabello había resbalado por su hombro y escurría por su brazo mientras un suave viento ondeaba el mismo.

—Gra-gracias otra vez— volvió a hablar la ojiperla al sacar un pequeño bento envuelto en un pulcro pañuelo blanco, extendiéndolo con sus dos manos a él. El Uchiha frunció todavía más el ceño y Hinata presionó el objeto que le entregaba sobre su estómago, él tuvo que tomarlo ante la presión —Co-con permiso— dijo y salió corriendo de ahí, una vez que sintió sus manos libres.

—¿Qué diablos?— mencionó extrañado el Uchiha al bajar su mirada al objeto en sus manos… ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿comida?... ¿por qué le daba comida? Tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos cuando guardó eso en su mochila y la siguió a pasos lentos. Sonrió apenas de medio lado al recordar que la chica lo había abrazado. Era patética, lo hacía por agradecimiento, como si pudiera agradecerle algo a él… era ridículo, aun así, eso fue casi un paso ganado.

Un par de minutos más tarde y con la respiración escapando por sus labios, Hinata detuvo sus pasos, ya dentro del enorme edificio de su facultad; su corazón le latía acelerado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ah, soy una tonta— se lamentó casi temblando. Luchó por controlar el latir acelerado de su corazón y su agitada respiración.

Mordió su labio mientras comenzaba a caminar directo al aula que ocuparía por la siguiente hora, la misma que tardaría más de diez minutos en desocuparse… Todavía se sentía nerviosa por haber hecho semejante cosa… _"fue sólo un abrazo"_ trató de calmarse, lo cierto era que se sentía casi igual de nerviosa y avergonzada que la aquella vez que besó a Naruto… eran acciones realmente diferentes, lo de Naruto había sido algo realmente hozado de su parte, pero ese abrazo había sido dedicado a esa persona… precisamente a esa persona. Lo que hacía de ambos actos, igual de descabellados.

Hinata resopló recargar su espalda en la pared que estaba cercana a la gruesa puerta de madera, que dejaba escuchar la clase del profesor dentro del aula.

—Pero él fue— mencionó débilmente viendo pasar a un par de furtivos estudiantes caminar frente a ella.

Él había ido… había estado en ese hospital. No sabía por qué eso la hacía sentirse sumamente agradecida con él, tal vez porque seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido, o tal vez por haber hecho lo que le correspondía a ella al acompañar a Asuma… no lo sabía, lo cierto era que él había hecho cosas que no debió por ella. Nadie lo había obligado a hacerlo desde un inicio, no debió ayudarla la tarde anterior en la avenida frente a ese accidente, no debió buscarla en su departamento, no debió consolarla y no debió volver a ese lugar por la madrugada cuando recién volvía del hospital… tampoco llevarla con él, aun justificándose con su egoísta pretensión.

Hinata tragó pesadamente recordando eso, pero aun así, esa opresión en el pecho no desapareció. Seguro cuando ella despertó y lo vio dormido, él tenía apenas una hora o tal vez dos de haber llegado, por eso dormía a su lado –alejado de ella, para su confort-.

La voz del profesor tras la puerta, impartiendo un tema que ella debería estar aprendiendo la hizo bajar el rostro y suspirar. Jugó con sus dedos ansiosa mientras los minutos continuaban pasando y bajó su mirada al suelo, al no poder evitar, volver a pensar en el actuar extraño del Uchiha para con ella… Por eso le dio su almuerzo, seguro él, como ella, tampoco había tenido tiempo de comer algo antes o después de ducharse… era una forma de pago o agradecimiento, era lo menos que sentía que podía hacer. Por eso se sintió tonta, todo el camino lo había venido pensando.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Tres horas después y luego de tener una clase libre, Hinata había logrado dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento y todo lo que ello representaba, para poner atención a lo escrito en su libreta. Estaba concentrada en los apuntes que Matsuri le había facilitado, mientras permanecía el aula casi desierta; sus compañeros habían optado por salir y despejarse por los jardines o en la cafetería, ella no tenía esas libertades si intentaba al menos recuperar información de lo visto en las clases perdidas.

Suspiró y siguió escribiendo y entendiendo lo que hacía.

El Uchiha por su parte, había logrado deshacerse de Naruto, que seguía empecinado en mantenerse cerca como si nada ocurriera. El rubio y el resto del equipo habían sido llamados a una reunión con carácter de urgente por Kakashi, el -según su opinión- ridículo nuevo entrenador del equipo, hecho que agradeció porque tuvo la oportunidad de perderse en uno de los jardines para recostarse y dormir un poco.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Agrr, pero qué fastidio!— se quejó Kiba al dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una de las largas bancas de las gradas, estando en el solitario gimnasio de baloncesto —¿Qué demonios quiere decirnos el entrenador que nos cita fuera de horario y además llega tarde?— les preguntó a la casi totalidad del equipo que ya se encontraba presente.

Los ojos de más de dos, se dirigieron a Shikamaru que estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la banca y con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. El chico que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sintió la mirada de sus compañeros puestas en él, habló cansadamente:

—Yo qué voy a saber— dijo y de inmediato se escuchó un suspirar desanimado casi unánime. Kiba volvió a gruñir —. Él sólo me dijo que los reuniera aquí, y aquí estamos.

—Es una verdadera desconsideración tenernos esperando. Tenemos clase— aclaró molesta la única chica del grupo.

El Nara alzó los hombros despreocupado, él no tenía en ese momento y aunque la tuviera, no era algo que lo molestara.

—Todos las tenemos— volvió a intervenir Kiba —. Ahora debería estar en álgebra que apenas le entiendo.

—Eso es porque eres un bruto, 'ttebayo— habló por primera vez el rubio mientras terminaba de mandar un texto en su móvil.

—Cierra la boca, idiota, ¿quién demonios te crees diciéndome bruto, si tú eres el peor de la clase?

—¿A quién llamas el peor de la clase, apestoso?— se levantó Naruto y señaló con el dedo al Inuzuka que también se levantó dispuesto a luchar — Dile que soy uno de los mejores promedios, Shikamaru, ¡díselo, díselo 'ttebayo!— alegó volteando a ver al chico de alborotado chongo, que traidoramente se quedó callado.

—¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo el mismo perdedor— se burló el castaño de marcas rojizas.

—¿Perdedor?¡Te tragarás tus palabras, 'ttebayo!— dijo el ofendido rubio y saltó a la cancha esperando por el Inuzuka para –según él- patearle el trasero.

La chica rubia resopló fastidiada —Hombres.

—¿Y qué esperabas, es el equipo de baloncesto? — volvió a hablar en Nara llamando la atención de la chica que lo tenía catalogado como un flojo con un potencial sin explotar.

La joven estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mano de Lee sobre su hombro la distrajo.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos comportamos como los caballeros que somos y evitamos asustar a la señorita?— sugirió mostrando una sonrisa galante que enfermó al Nara, al recordarle a Gai sensei.

—¿Quién está asustada?

—¿Dices que no soy un caballero?

—Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, idiota— alegaron la rubia y los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Rock Lee sonrió nervioso al soltar a la chica.

—Ah, miren… allá viene Kakashi sensei— dijo al intentar desviar la atención.

—Ya era hora— mencionó por primera vez Shino que se mantenía alejado del alboroto casi general de la banca.

—¡Oye Kakashi!— Naruto olvidó el pleito con Kiba y la ofensa que Lee le había dirigido, al decir que no era un caballero, al dirigirse a encontrar al peliplata entrenador —¿para qué nos citaste si hoy ni siquiera tenemos entrenamiento. 'ttebayo? ¿Por qué citaste a éste si está suspendido?— escupió sus preguntas una a una para terminar señalando con el dedo al desinteresado pelirrojo que los observaba sin mucho interés, a varios metros de distancia —¿Por qué a él sí y a Sasuke no, eh? ¿eh?, ¡contesta 'ttebayo!— volvió a alegar al detenerse cuando el alto peliplata lo hizo.

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente al levantarse.

—Sí lo citó, pero Sasuke no vino— aclaró paralizando al rubio.

—¿En serio?

Kakashi negó en silencio —Sí, Naruto, ya después hablaré con él, ahora, ¿puedo comenzar?— habló casi cansadamente.

Naruto sonrió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado —Claro, claro, 'ttebayo.

El alto entrenador dejó escapar el aliento e ignoró la queja de Kiba sobre su alargada demora, y que era algo que parecía hacérsele costumbre.

—Bien, la noticia es la siguiente— dijo llamando la atención de absolutamente todos al hablar casi con solemnidad.

Los ojos de los jugadores viajaron de unos a otros… ¿qué querría decirles? ¿el cuadro titular?¿la fecha del próximo partido importante? ¿doblaría el tiempo de los entrenamientos y los haría más exhaustivos?¿nombraría a un nuevo capitán?

—Hable ya— mencionó por lo bajo un malhumorado y ancioso Inuzuka.

Kakashi sonrió y cerró sus ojos un segundo después —Se cancelan los entrenamientos.

—¡¿Qué?!— el cuestionamiento incrédulo y molesto se hizo unísono tras la ligereza ante lo mencionado.

—Debe estar bromeando.

—¿Acaso está usted loco?

—No podemos hacer eso. Tenemos un partido importante en puerta— alegaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Solo Shino y el pelirrojo mantuvieron aspecto neutral ante lo escuchado.

El peliplata se rascó una mejilla y su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Ocurre que tengo que salir por unos días y…

—¡Eso no es nuestro asunto!— interrumpió Kiba molesto, ya que perdía clases, al menos quería escuchar una buena noticia, no esa irresponsable que le estaban dando.

—Kiba— Shikamaru se vio en la obligación de callarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora 'ttebayo?

Kakashi suspiró —Tendrán una misión.

—¿Misión?— la poca confianza que a Shikamaru le quedaba por su superior, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—¿Qué clase de estúpida misión?— refunfuñó el rubio que comenzaba a creer que el equipo de baloncesto se iría al caño.

—Pues… digamos que … de integración.

—¿Integración?— repitieron un par de jóvenes.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y sonrió al negar en silencio… ¿acaso eran estúpidos o pensaban cuestionar cada una de sus palabras?

—No querrá decir qué…— habló Shikamaru que creía entender.

—Sí. No tienen que batallar tanto en entenderlo— volvió a hablar el entrenador tomando nuevamente seriedad —. Tras la pelea de sus compañeros— dijo señalando al pelirrojo y rememorando al altivo pelinegro ausente —, me he dado cuenta que no hay equipo que funcione con disputas.

Los chicos se vieron unos a otros y regresaron su vista al mayor.

—El lunes nos vemos en horario normal. Necesito un descanso— dijo el mayor al darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar cansadamente.

—¿Descanso?... pero si ni siquiera nos ha entrenado— mencionó el incrédulo chico de pobladas cejas al verlo partir.

—Ya saben— alzó la voz el peliplata al alejarse—. Nada rompe mejor tensiones, que unas horas de relajación. Vayan a un parque y entrenen duramente, o a un bar y diviértanse por lo sano— dijo al partir.

—¿Divertirnos sanamente en un bar?— mencionó Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos —¿Acaba de sugerir que nos embriaguemos, 'ttebayo?— finalizó sin terminar de entender. Un par de sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas —¡¿Qué?!

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente… deberían avisarle a Sasuke. Lo meditó un segundo mientras un par de conversaciones se iniciaban entre el grupo —Pues no es tan mala idea— terminó por mencionar.

—¿En serio?— preguntó un casi molesto Inuzuka y todos voltearon a ver a la chica ojiverde, casi podía ser una buena idea, pero, ella…

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó molesta —No creerán que nunca he estado en un bar, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de todos viajaron al Nara nuevamente y Naruto rascó ansiosamente su nuca… ¿podría funcionar?

"_Solo que… que también debería reunirme con Hinata para el proyecto de Iruka sensei"_ recordó el rubio… ¿ella aceptaría a ir con ellos un rato?, pensó mientras se rascaba la mejilla preocupado.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largos minutos después, Naruto caminaba animoso al lado de un fastidiado Uchiha que se veía casi en la obligación de seguirlo a la cafetería.

—¿Entonces, teme? ¿Vienes?— preguntó mientras se cruzaba los brazos tras su cuello, luego de haberle informado la ocurrencia estúpida de Kakashi con tal de, seguramente, holgazanear el fin de semana.

El Uchiha dejó escapar el aliento molesto.

—No lo sé— respondió secamente.

El rubio frunció los labios sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dijo.

—Le diré a Shikamaru que nos reunamos en ese viejo bar cercano a Ichiraku ramen, tiene un ambiente casi tranquilo también para mujeres— agregó y los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en él que avanzaba adelante —. Supongo que será bueno para esa chica Temari, y también para Hinata, porque bueno, tenemos ese trabajo pendiente y ya no podemos posponerlo más— asintió muy seguro al mencionar eso que obligaba al Uchiha a mantenerse pendiente de sus planes.

Avanzaron un par de metros más mientras Naruto soltaba pros y contras de elegir ese lugar.

—Me pregunto si Hina-chan aceptará— terminó por decir al entrar a la cafetería, mientras entrecerraba los ojos dubitativo.

El pelinegro se molestó ante la idea que tuvo… Hinata seguro aceptaría cualquier cosa que ese idiota le pidiera.

—Ah, mira, allá están los chicos, 'ttebayo— alzó la voz el rubio al indicarle con el rostro que lo siguiera mientras se adelantaba.

El Uchiha no le dio importancia a la mirada curiosa de Ino ni a la insistente de Sakura cuando después de varios días, incluso un par de semanas, volvió a sentarse con ellos; sus ojos negros por el contrario, se fijarían fugazmente en la retraída Hyuuga que luego de haberse percatado de que había colocado sobre la mesa, el bento con alimento que le había dado esa mañana, se había ruborizado nerviosa y evitaba a toda costa verlo, a pesar de estar casi frente a frente en la mesa.

—Vaya, creí que nos habías vetado como tus amigos— Ino rompió el silencio que se creó una vez que Naruto se dirigió al sector de compra de alimentos.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos a la chica que le sonreía y negó en silencio, sin darle mayor importancia, tampoco era como si le hiciera mucha gracia estar rodeado de personas tan escandalosas.

—De cualquier forma, tampoco es como si nos importara— intervino el Inuzuka que seguía sin tolerarlo.

—¡Kiba!— regañó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué? Es lo que pienso.

La chica negó ofendida al verlo comenzar a comer y volteó posteriormente a ver al de ojos ónix desanudar con una mano su bento.

—Y bueno, Sasuke…— habló la nerviosa oji jade — sobre el equipo, ¿piensas seguir en él?— preguntó forzada por los comentarios que se escuchaban por los pasillos, que decían que por la disputa entre él y el chico pelirrojo, era posible la deserción del Uchiha; y eso cobraba veracidad ante la usencia a la reciente reunión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que Ayame no vino?!— la escandalosa voz del rubio llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Sakura lo volteó a ver molesta cuando Sasuke dejó de verla para después de escucharlo, volver a ignorarla; Kiba por su parte, se ahorró el comentario malintencionado que pensaba decir relacionado con el chico de mirada negra — Entonces, ¿qué comeré?— la voz de Naruto volvió a escucharse.

—Naruto…— mencionó molesta la pelirrosa.

—¡Já!, ese idiota, un día tenía que pasarle— se burló el de marcas rojizas y Hinata, inconscientemente volteó a verlo preocupada.

Justo cuando Naruto volvía resignado con una bandeja de comida, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Chouji llegaron a la mesa que siempre solían ocupar, los dos últimos con su propia comida y el Nara sin intención de comer todavía; éstos tomaron asiento justo un segundo antes que un Naruto refunfuñando llegaba al lugar.

El rubio, que se sentó a un costado de Hinata y frente al Uchiha, vio resignado el insípido sándwich que ese día comería.

Ino sonrió divertida ante el casi puchero del rubio —¿No vino Ayame?— le preguntó, estando ésta sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Al parecer está enferma y…

—Ay, deja esa cara Naruto, ¿acaso sólo piensas en ti?— regañó la pelirrosa aunque en realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no, 'ttebayo!... pero…— alzó la voz al debatir y volvió a bajarla al saber perdida su deliciosa comida. El chico terminó por suspirar derrotado al volver a ver su sándwich.

Shikamaru suspiró desanimado, tomando una papa de la comida de su novia sentada a su lado.

—Y por si fuera poco ese maldito entrenador— volvió a hablar Kiba al entender el desanimado estado de su capitán.

—¿Qué con él?— preguntó la curiosa oji jade.

—¡Ah, es cirto! Lo había olvidado, 'ttebayo— interrumpió el rubio al alza la vista.

Kiba rodó los ojos ante la curiosidad despertada a las tres chicas que lo veían, además ¿cómo olvidarlo si acababa de ocurrir? Naruto era un cabeza hueca.

El chico se volteó bruscamente a la peliazul que casi respingó ante esa inesperada acción.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro trabajo para Iruka sensei?— habló con voz fuerte, hablando para el grupo pero dirigiéndose únicamente a ella.

Hinata asintió con el ceño fruncido y el resto, salvo unos ojos negros y fríos, los miraron con curiosidad.

—Tenemos que hacerlo desde mañana, o el sábado y el domingo, 'ttebayo… ¿has hecho algo?— mencionó muy seguro y terminó por preguntar curioso.

—S-sí… ya tengo a-algún mate-rial— dijo la intimidada Hyuuga ante las distintas miradas puesta sobre ella.

Ino sonrió devertida —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el entrenador del equipo?— preguntó, y la mirada cansada del Nara e incluso de Sakura, voltearon a ver con cierto fastidio a Naruto que todo siempre lo centraba en él.

—Para ya voy— se quejó el rubio que de reojo había visto la comida del pelinegro y no dejaba de llamarle la atención —. Este fin de semana tenemos una misión.

Hinata frunció el ceño y pestañeó confundida, siendo la única que reaccionara de ese modo al no terminar de entender al rubio, que ahora volteaba con mayor insistencia a ver la comida que el Uchiha comenzaba a ingerir.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Habla ya, Naruto!— regañó la pelirrosa fastidiada.

—Pues que Kakashi sensei nos ordenó la misión de integración, dattebayo— habló con seriedad generando una sonrisa burlona del chico de marcas rojizas y una afirmación solemne por parte de Lee. Shikamaru negó con fastidio y Chouji no les prestó atención al estar comiendo.

—¿Qué clase de integración?— preguntó la rubia recordando a aquella otra oji verde.

—La del equipo por supuesto— respondió con simpleza el ojiazul.

—¿Sólo ustedes?— preguntó la rubia a su novio y éste alzó los hombros desganado. Kakashi no había dicho nada al respecto, pero si Naruto lo mencionaba, era porque pensaba invitar a Hinata, o eso quiso entender.

—Oye, teme— habló el rubio que veía sospechosamente la comida de su amigo.

Una mirada fría y seria fue su única respuesta.

Hinata casi perdió el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que miraba, Sakura también prestó atención a la comida pulcramente exhibida del bento del pelinegro.

—Tú comidas se ve deliciosa— dijo el chico que casi se saboreaba al estirarse a ver mejor. Sakura rodó los ojos y Hinata casi pudo volver a respirar tranquila… al parecer Naruto era sumamente despistado para notarlo, por suerte nadie más lo haría, pues cada uno se encontraba con una charla distinta —. Dame.

—No— la voz del Uchiha fue fría mientras alejaba de las entrometidas manos del rubio la comida, el mismo que lo vio de forma casi asesina.

—¡Vamos, comparte!— alegó el joven y Hinata casi vio divertida la infantil escena.

—Por Dios…— mencionó la pelirrosa que sintió trasladarse a años atrás con peleas sin sentido como esa.

—Nunca. Es sólo mía— mencionó y su voz enronqueció al ver fugazmente a la ojiperla que lo miraba y que en ese momento dejó de respirar.

Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada y casi amenazó con irse, al recordar que justo esas últimas palabras se las había dicho a ella, aquella vez que la encerró con él en el elevador de su edificio. Todo el nerviosismo que parecía haber disminuido, regresó casi multiplicado.

—¡Ah, maldito egoísta! ¡Mal amigo, maldito teme, ojalá que te haga indigestión y no salgas del baño nunca más!— se levantó el rubio y lo señaló con el dedo, estaba completamente indignado.

Una risa generalizada se escuchó por el lugar y Naruto se sentó ofendido y desenvolviendo su sándwich, para, vencido por el hambre, comenzar a comer.

—Por eso te decía, Hina-chan— retomó la palabra el rubio al girarse a ver a la incómoda peliazul, para forzarse a no ver más aquella deliciosa comida —¿Quisieras venir con nosotros a la misión?— invitó.

—Ah… pues… yo…

—¿Y por qué no vamos todos?— se auto invitó la rubia al alzar la voz.

La pelirrosa hubiese podido alegrarse, pero ella seguía castigada, aunque quizá con suerte… tal vez…

Naruto sonrió ampliamente —Sería una gran idea. Hay un viejo bar cercano a mi casa, así podemos hacer el trabajo y luego reunirnos con el resto en ese bar, ¿te parece, Hinata? Es una gran idea, ¿cierto?

Ella perdió el habla y pestañeó no muy convencida, todo eso era visto celosamente por el par de fríos ojos negros.

—Sería genial, yo también creo que es lo mejor— intervino Ino que temía que Hinata no tuviese el valor de aceptar.

—Entonces ¿así lo hacemos? — insistió el chico.

La ojiperla tras voltear a ver a Ino y nuevamente al rubio, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada negra, terminó por asentir no muy convencida de ir al famoso bar, pero siendo consciente que el trabajo debía hacerse.

—Bi-bien… a-ahora de-debo irme— dijo la nerviosa chica tomando su mochila y levantándose.

—Pero ni siquiera has comido— ahora quien habló fue la pelirrosa.

—De-debo de pasar a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaré y… bueno, mejor ahora que… no tengo mucha hambre— mintió la joven sin poder creerlo.

—Oh… bien— terminó por decir la chica que en ese momento atribuyó la mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba, sólo porque ella se iba y todos le prestaban atención.

—Entonces más tarde te marco, Hinata— también el rubio se levantó y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta del extraño nerviosismo del rubio ante la joven.

Hinata sólo asintió con el rostro, haciendo mover su lacio cabello y tras inclinarse un poco, despidiéndose, se alejó casi corriendo del lugar.

—Mph— Naruto sonrió abiertamente al verla partir —. Vaya que es rara.

Sus compañeros, que ya sabían, en su mayoría del interés del rubio, negaron en silencio y se enredaron nuevamente en sus charlas independientes, Sakura lo vio sin entender esa incomodidad en su estómago y Sasuke maldijo la estúpida comida que lo mantuvo pegado al asiento hasta terminarla, en lugar de levantarse con cualquier estúpida excusa y seguir a la Hyuuga. Lo molestó sobremanera descubrir que Naruto no desistía en su idea respecto a aquella escurridiza chica.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un par de horas después, Hinata había cortado la llamada que la había enlazado con Asuma, al permanecer preocupada por la salud de su maestra, mientras esperaba el comienzo de la última de sus clases de ese día.

Los alumnos entraban y otros salían, era la clase de literatura, la misma que solía compartir con compañeros de la misma facultad, pero de distintas ramas de la misma; por lo tanto Hinata vio con desanimo que Matsuri caminaba por el pasillo y dejaba atrás su salón.

La Hyuuga suspiró y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos al esperar a su próximo catedrático, que no era más que un hombre muy entrado en años, y con el cual, había que forzar los oídos para escucharlo, ya que parecía recitar más para él mismo que para la audiencia que con frecuencia solía distraerse.

—Al menos en literatura no tengo problemas— se dijo dándose ánimos.

Alzó su vista al reloj sobre la verde pizarra que el añejo profesor ocasionalmente usaba. Eran las dos de la tarde y el clima afuera, seguía siendo frío.

Una vez que el profesor ingresó al aula, lo siguieron los estudiantes que todavía vagaban por el pasillo y cada uno tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar. Hinata casi se vio tentada a regresar a los asientos de enfrente, que generalmente usaba, y que ahora había rechazado, por temor de ser encontrada en la llamada que recién había finalizado, pero al ver los lugares ocupados por estudiantes que conocían bien la discreta voz del profesor, su intento se vio nulificado y permaneció en las últimas filas.

La chica suspiró y se convenció que viendo la página que sus compañeros leerían, todo estaría bien. El día ya estaba terminando… ¿qué más le podía pasar?

Luego de cinco minutos de iniciada la clase, y mientras un estudiante exponía su visión de un tema antes visto, un par de golpes en la puerta distrajeron al profesor.

—Adelante— mencionó con voz cansada pero sin dejar se escuchar al hablante frente a él.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata, como de muchos ahí, se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?— la voz ronca de un chico pelirrojo y vestido completamente de negro detuvo al alumno que hablaba.

El profesor se ajustó los lentes y lo vio con el ceño fruncido —Llega tarde— regañó sin negarle la entrada al indicarle con el rostro que pasara.

—Sí, supongo que me perdí— respondió sin darle mayor importancia el pelirrojo, que cargando su mochila al hombro buscó los asientos finales.

El catedrático negó en silencio… jóvenes irresponsables, pensó.

—Continúe— le dijo al chico que rascándose el cuello, volteó a su libreta buscando la parte donde se había quedado.

El chico de mirada fría y verde avanzó por el costado del salón, ignorando las miradas curiosas que se posaban en él, seguro por su modo de vestir o por su alborotado cabello, él volteó a ver a cada persona que lo observaba y lograba deshacerse de esas miradas molestas. En su recorrido visual se percató de aquella última chica que lo veía y que tras un segundo, dejó de verlo incómoda. Sonrió al reconocerla.

Había un par de metros libres en la larga y vacía banca trasera, y el pelirrojo se sentó relajadamente justo al lado de la ojiperla que lo vio incómoda de medio lado, y luego le desvió la vista intentando concentrarse en la casi muda clase.

Un par de minutos, los ojos verdes el chico de Suna, viajaron del profesor que parecía murmurar algo, a los estudiantes que parecían anotar en sus cuadernos, a la chica peliazul que se esforzaba por escuchar.

—¿Siempre es igual de aburrida esta clase?— la voz ronca y sin pretender moderación del pelirrojo se escuchó incluso por encima de la del profesor. La naturalidad del espontáneo cuestionamiento, hizo reír a varios presentes, mismo que fueron silenciados por el –aparentemente- también casi sordo profesor.

Hinata palideció al voltear a verlo, casi creyó que lo escucharía y ambos estarían en problemas.

Ella negó con el rostro y luego, meditando las cosas, cedió —Bu-bueno… sí, algo— dijo al ver al chico que no dejaba de verla—. E-es literatura… a veces es aburrida— confesó la joven.

El chico resopló al voltear a ver la puerta… ya antes –a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía ahí- se había saltado algunas clases, esa idea era casi tentadora otra vez.

—Y supongo que con profesores mudo, es más aburrida todavía— mencionó para él pero Hinata volteó a verlo casi asustada porque ella lo pudo escuchar a la perfección, y temía que alguien más también.

—E-eres nuevo… ¿verdad?— se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro.

El chico asintió y apoyó sus brazos en el largo escritorio que compartían para poderla escuchar mejor.

—E-el profesor n-no es mudo— susurró la avergonzada chica y el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado… ¿de verdad creía que lo pensaba mudo?

Hinata iba a comenzar a explicarle que él así solía dar las clases, pero él la interrumpió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Eh?— preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos… estaba a mitad de la clase y ya ninguno estaba poniendo atención — Hy-Hyuuga Hinata.

—Sabaku no Gaara— la voz ronca del chico sonó firme como la mirada verde fija en esos ojos perlados, al estirarle la mano.

—Ah…— la joven perdió el aliento al notarlo, volteó a ver al frente al profesor y alumnado que los ignoraban y volvió a verlo. Le dio la mano todavía dudando que ese fuese un buen lugar para presentaciones.

—Creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes— recordó el chico.

Hinata asintió al también recordarlo de aquella tarde en la terraza. Él era el chico al que Sasuke le advirtió que no se acercara.

«No te quiero cerca de él» «No pienso compartirte» «Tú y yo tenemos algo» «Tú eres mía, hasta el día que yo de verdad te posea»

Recordar la fría y soberbia voz del Uchiha la tensó inmediatamente… por todo lo acontecido con su maestra, casi lo había olvidado.

"_Eso fue antes de…"_ pensó y regresó su mirada al frente ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo. Eso había sido antes de que él se comportara de aquella extraña manera ayer y esa mañana. Hinata tragó ansiosa al sentir su piel estremecerse, al creer casi poder ver a las dos personas dentro de aquel chico de mirada profundamente negra.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio forzado, ante la mirada del profesor sobre ellos, el mismo le ordenó a la ojiperla que prestara sus apuntes al chico que había reconocido como nuevo en el curso, diciéndole que no pensaba pausarse por él, por esa razón, la ojiperla ahora se encontraba viendo curiosa como el chico anotaba con poco interés los puntos que creía importantes, sin alcanzar a llenar una hoja de su libreta.

"_¿Sólo anotará eso?"_ pensó al verlo, al haber logrado sacarse de la cabeza al Uchiha luego del que creyó que sería un regaño del profesor.

—¿Y qué harás este fin de semana?— preguntó el joven viendo a la Hyuuga sorprenderse y ruborizarse cuando un par de compañeros voltearon al haber escuchado.

Hinata separó los labios sin lograr decir nada.

—Ocurre que tengo un estúpido compromiso y no quiero ir solo— añadió el joven que pensaba invitarla, y con ese pretexto, escapar pronto de ahí.

Hinata se apretó los dedos de sus manos nerviosa —Bu-bueno… te-tengo que hacer un trabajo y…

—Y estarás ocupada— completó con simpleza el chico que se recargaba totalmente en el asiento y la veía de medio lado.

La peliazul asintió.

—Muy conveniente— dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

Ella abrió grandemente los ojos al creer que él pensaba que mentía —E-es la verdad— aseguró al ladear su cuerpo y verlo.

El chico amplió su sonrisa al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro.

—Es todo por hoy— habló el profesor rompiendo la mirada perlada unida a la verde —. Para la siguiente clase quiero un resumen escrito de la lección de hoy— finalizó y partió siendo seguido por un par de ansiosos alumnos, los pasillos poco a poco se llenaron de estudiantes al haber finalizado –para la mayoría- el día de estudio.

—¿Tema de hoy?— repitió la chica que no se vio enterada de cuál fue.

—Investiguemos cuál fue— mencionó el chico de voz ronca sin importarle demasiado, al levantarse de su lugar.

Hinata asintió débilmente y buscó levantarse al mismo tiempo que recogía su mochila del suelo. Los dos pies izquierdos que la chica creía que tenía, aparecieron en ese momento haciéndola trastabillar.

—¡Hinata!— la escandalosa voz del rubio que apenas se asomaba por la ventana, la hizo agarrarse con más fuerza de la larga playera negra y ajustada, del chico que la había sostenido –como aquella vez en la terraza- justo antes de darse de frente con el escritorio —¿Ah?— Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos al verlos casi abrazados y rezagados del resto. Él, a diferencia del Uchiha, sí vio que Hinata estuvo a punto de caer.

Los puños del de mirada oscura se apretaron ante la escena. La peliazul se zafó de inmediato y notoriamente avergonzada. Se disculpó con el chico y olvidando completamente la tarea, lo pasó de largo y se apresuró a salir, siendo alcanzada pronto por el rubio que le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

La mirada verde y negra se enfrascaron en una silenciosa lucha.

—Imbécil— mencionó el Uchiha al seguir a los otros dos.

El pelirrojo sonrió… ¿por qué ese chico rubio se fue con la chica que el Uchiha parecía celar?

Ahí había algo interesante qué descubrir.

Una vez que el pelinegro salió de la facultad, se percató que a lo lejos conversaban el imbécil de Naruto y esa Hyuuga, luego de unos momentos un confundido rubio se debatió entre seguirla o regresar cuando la ojiperla se alejó con cierta prisa de su lado. Él se mantuvo recargado a un costado de la enorme entrada de su facultad al saber que por ese momento ya no lograría hablar con ella.

Varios estudiantes vestidos con ropa abrigadora y de color variado, entraban y salían de la facultad y pasaban a su lado apenas mirándolo. Una corriente de aire le meció el par de mechones de negros cabellos que caían por su rostro, justo cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la persona que decidió, de último momento, esperar.

—Oe— la voz fría e imperturbable del Uchiha hizo voltear desinteresado al pelirrojo.

A un par de decenas de metros, Naruto alcanzó a apreciar a su pelinegro amigo, charlando o algo así con ese nuevo pelirrojo del equipo. Frunció el ceño al verlo acercarse hasta casi quedar de frente con el chico de Suna que era un par de centímetros más bajo que ellos, y hablar, de no sabía qué.

El pelirrojo le había sostenido la mirada, y a pesar de su apresurada carrera, Naruto sólo alcanzó a escuchar un 'te lo advierto' de su casi hermano, y Gaara solo se había burlado al ladear su boca de forma altamente retadora. El chico de mirada gélidamente verde se dio media vuelta pareciendo disfrutar de la molestia del pelinegro, y sin verse mínimamente intimidado, se fue de ahí.

¿Qué demonios pasaría?

—¿Qué fue eso, teme?— preguntó el curioso rubio al ver al chico de Suna marcharse.

—¿Qué fue qué?— preguntó con fastidio mientras se alejaba.

—¡Ah, vamos, teme!— bufó el chico que se sentía excluido —¿Qué fue eso entre tú y ese idiota?— insistió curioso.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?— su imperturbable voz sonó desinteresada, ni siquiera se preocupó en voltearlo a ver.

—¿Qué?¿Y quedar como un chismoso? ¡Eso nunca, 'ttebayo!— aseguró firmemente el rubio.

El Uchiha guardó silencio y Naruto lo siguió viendo al pelirrojo retirarse por un camino diferente… No quedaría como un chismoso, ¡no señor!… aunque se moría de curiosidad. ¡Maldito Sasuke!

Una vez en el estacionamiento Naruto tuvo que despedirse al no haber mayor razón para seguir al pelinegro, él ya había llegado a su auto y el otro continuaba caminando al encontrarse el de él, un poco más adelante.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, teme— se despidió el ojiazul al descender del camino, para abrir la puerta de su auto. No esperó mayor contestación más que un asentimiento de cabeza, que aunque parecía desinteresado, era más de lo que ese insufrible mal amigo venía dándole últimamente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El largo cabello de la ojiperla se meció con el aire al asomar su rostro por la avenida, buscando ver si se acercaba el transporte público que la acercaría al hospital, al no haber traído su coche.

—Demonios. Otra vez viene retrasado— se quejó una de las personas, que como ella, esperaban en ese pequeño refugio peatonal la llegada del bus.

Hinata volteó a ver a la chica fastidiada en cuestión y su apuro se acentúo. No sabía por qué, pero había mentido a Naruto, le había dicho que regresaría de inmediato a su casa, en su auto que no había traído, en lugar de confesarle lo de su maestra… tal vez temiendo que cierto chico Uchiha terminara saliendo a relucir en el relato explicativo que tendría que darle. Esa mentira caería a pedazos si Naruto la veía ahí parada.

—Cielos— se lamentó la chica al morder su labio. Sus ojos se abrirían con sorpresa al reconocer ese auto de lujo que se estacionaba casi frente a ella, en ese lugar prohibido.

—Sube— el Uchiha apenas se asomó por la ventanilla.

Hinata tembló ante lo fría de la voz como por la repentina llegada.

—Si no subes tú, juro que lo haré yo— la voz de la chica que acababa de quejarse del transporte, sonó con una divertida envidia y de un codazo, la empujó.

La asombrada ojiazul casi gimió de asombro al verse bajo la banqueta. La mirada negra dentro del auto vio con fría molesta su duda.

—Date prisa— presionó el malhumorado joven al ver por el retrovisor como el bus se acercaba por ese carril.

Hinata observó nerviosa lo mismo, y como justo atrás de ese camión se acercaba el desgastado auto de Naruto.

"_¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó preocupada la joven que ante la mirada de las personas tras ella, volvió a subir al auto que arrancó su marcha apenas se cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios hacías ahí parada?— preguntó luego de un momento el pelinegro que molesto, había decidido no decirle nada por lo de ese pelirrojo.

La chica jugó nerviosa con sus dedos al verse por segunda vez en ese día, con él en el auto.

—E-esperaba el bus— respondió lo obvio haciendo al chico resoplar cansadamente.

—¿Vas al hospital?— preguntó luego de un frío silencio.

La Hyuuga asintió despacio y lo vio cambiarse de carril para dirigirse al centro médico sin decir más.

Aguantó la respiración al casi creer que el destino o una fuerza extraña la mantenía siempre cerca de él… resultaba obvio cómo él estaba presionando las cosas, pero a ella pocas o ninguna opción le quedaba de alejarlo, sobre todo con lo ocurrido ayer. Los ojos perlados se fijaron en aquellos negros puestos en el camino, a través del espejo retrovisor al frente a ellos… sintió un nerviosismo reflejado en su estómago al darse cuenta que poco a poco se le hacía más común verlo, el pavor que le generó comenzó a quedarse atrás, cuando él de demostró que no la estaba forzando y eso, era algo que había comenzado a darle miedo.

Cuando la mirada negra se encontró con la de ella viéndolo, Hinata se forzó a mantener su mirada clavada en los autos que dejaban atrás por la autopista, el Uchiha por su parte apenas esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al notarla nerviosa.

Una vez llegados a su provisional destino, ambos descendieron del auto al mismo tiempo. Hinata había dejado su mochila ante la orden del joven, que era obvio pensaba regresarla a su hogar.

• • •

Un par de ojos azules que reconocieron el lujoso auto estacionado metros delante de ellos, se entrecerraron.

—Date prisa idiota— mencionó un pequeño y pelirrojo chico que se encontraba fastidiado luego de haber permanecido en ese sitio casi una hora, esperando unos resultados clínicos de su anciana abuela, la misma que se los había exigido ante la advertencia, que de no hacerlo, le decomisaría el viejo auto.

Deidara sonrió maliciosamente —¿Será acaso su novia?— preguntó el chico al ver a la fina joven peliazul que caminaba delante del Uchiha, siendo seguida de cerca por éste.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño fastidiado y sin entender —¿De qué demonios hablas?

El rubio que descansaba su brazo en la puerta abierta del gastado auto, chasqueó la lengua un par de veces al entretenerse pensando… ¿sería posible que esa chica le interesara al insufrible de Sasuke?... se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos… nunca lo había visto con una chica, no una fuera de un bar y que no fuese de paso. ¿Entonces?

—O entras o te quedas, idiota— avisó el malhumorado pelirrojo ya encendiendo el vehículo.

Deidara extendió su sonrisa. Tal vez había encontrado una manera de fastidiar al creído ese.

• • •

Ignorantes de la maliciosa y divertida mirada azul que los acompañó por unos segundos, ambos continuaron su silencioso camino. El trayecto hasta la habitación fue siempre con la ojiazul caminando delante del Uchiha, que con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía más vigilarla que acompañarla, la Hyuuga agradeció el silencio pero aun así, no dejó de sentirse extraña al andar con él.

Los profundos ojos ónix del frío pelinegro no dejaron de detallarla. Hinata le sonrió y le asintió a una persona que salió del elevador justo cuando ellos entraban, hizo lo mismo con un par de enfermeras que se cruzaron a su paso… era amable hasta el hastío, reconoció el pelinegro.

Una vez en el cuarto piso, volvió a darle su espacio, en realidad ella apenas lo volteaba a ver evitándole una ajena sensación de incomodidad, ahora sólo parecía que estaba haciéndole un favor jamás pedido, y de cualquier forma, no le importó… él sabía lo que pretendía.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga brillaron por primera vez en ese día con completa fascinación. Asuma había partido apenas una hora antes, dejando a la ojiperla a cargo –bajo la insistencia de la misma- mientras él regresaba a su hogar a ducharse y comer algo.

—¿Entonces puedo estar presente?— preguntó la chica que controló el temblor en su voz, a pesar de la alegría.

—Por supuesto, si así lo desea, es un procedimiento que de cualquier manera tiene qué hacerse— la enfermera se encogió de hombros al saber que ella permanecía con la paciente con el respectivo permiso del esposo de la misma.

Hinata, ajena a todo, casi pego un pequeño brinco emocionada, atrayendo la mirada negra del aburrido chico que la esperaba. La joven le asintió a la enfermera y la seguiría momentos después.

El fastidiado pelinegro al verla partir, optó por bajar a la cafetería y hacer un par de llamadas, Itachi seguro estaría esperándolo en su departamento para comer juntos… estúpido, ya no podía perderse tranquilo. El ascenso y descenso con un par de cafés en mano, le tomó casi quince minutos, en los cuales había ignorado miradas curiosas o insistentes de desconocidas, como solía ser común. Una vez de regreso en el cuarto piso, se extrañó de no ver a la Hyuuga de pie frente a la ventana de su maestra, así que decidió avanzar hasta el lugar.

Sus ojos, que desinteresados se fijaron al interior, quedaron fijos en el lugar. Hinata, vestida de un traje azul rey, con manos y pies enfundados, un cubre bocas e incluso una maya esterilizada en el cabello, lucía un brillo en esos místicos ojos perlados, al observar la pequeña pantalla frente a ella, en la cual, supuso, veía al feto en el interior de su maestra… ella le acariciaba la frente vendada a la mujer y seguro sonreía bajo esa estorbosa tela que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

"_Tan ridícula como siempre"_ pensó con fastidio al dejar el café en la banca cercana a la puerta y volver a alejarse, al molestarse con él mismo, al haberse descubierto observándola satisfecho.

Luego del incómodo momento, otras casi dos horas pasarían. Hinata se había mantenido de pie frente al cristal de la habitación de su maestra y la observaba ya con un rastro de tranquilidad, al haber observado como la vida en su vientre, seguía creciendo y moviéndose en su interior. La chica, que nerviosa mordía el borde del vaso térmico de café que había tomado tiempo antes, volteó a ver a Asuma acercarse, más fresco y relajado.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

—Perfecto— dijo ella y asintió. Todo parecía estar bien y eso había logrado borrar toda tensión de su cuerpo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, yo me quedaré aquí— animó el mayor al acariciarle el cabello —. Seguro tendrás… tendrán— corrigió — cosas qué hacer.

Hinata, que perdió el aliento avergonzada, volteó a ver al Uchiha y nerviosa, terminó por asentir, no sin antes asegurar que mañana estaría de regreso, ese día y los que hicieran falta.

La ojiperla llevó sus inseguros pasos hacia el silencioso joven que también jugaba con el vacío vaso del café.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó secamente el joven al verla de reojo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al morder su labio.

Esta vez fue el chico quien caminó delante de ella. Sasuke se desharía de su vaso y Hinata haría lo mismo momentos después al depositarlo en el mismo cesto de basura en el casi solitario pasillo.

Los largos metros que los separaban del elevador, la Hyuuga se debatió entre si volver a agradecerle o no… debía hacerlo, se aseguró… omitiría el abrazo en esta ocasión, pero definitivamente debía hacerlo.

Las botas ligeramente altas que portaba sobre sus jeans sonaron con la discreción de su andar. Ella echó una mirada y al percatarse que la estación de enfermeras carecía de ellas, se animó a hablar.

—Y-yo…

—Cállate— la interrumpió secamente el joven. Ya era incómodo estar ahí, como para encima escucharla agradecerle.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante lo cortante del trato —S-sólo quería… agradecerle— volvió a decir la chica.

El Uchiha, que no había dejado de reprocharse su estúpido actuar para con ella, observó a Asuma entrar a la habitación de su esposa a lo lejos, dejándolos casi solos en ese lugar.

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero un simple gracias?— devolvió fríamente al ladear su cuerpo luego de haber llamado al elevador, frente al cual estaban.

Hinata inconscientemente retrocedió un paso al perder el aliento y él sonrió… ahí estaba otra vez mostrando esa ingenuidad en su rostro, y ese escepticismo que seguro la hacía dudar de lo que le decía… eran dos de las cosas que lo atraían y molestaban al mismo tiempo de ella.

Ella tragó suavemente y él avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar de frente, la tomó de uno de sus antebrazos impidiéndole moverse, y con su otra mano, le sujetó la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

—¿No lo habías pensado?— su cuestionamiento fue casi un susurro que ella escuchó perfectamente.

Hinata negó en silencio e intentó retroceder, pero él la jaló más hacía sí, pegándola casi a su pecho. Ella sintió que dejó de respirar al verlo a los ojos… ¿decía la verdad?... no podía ser… ella de verdad percibió un cambio en él desde la tarde anterior; había creído ver a ese amigo que Naruto y Sakura tanto apreciaban, mostrarse ante ella… ¿entonces?

Los ojos negros se mantuvieron pendiente de los ojos perlados que lo veían intentando dar con un trasfondo de él, y sonrió arrogantemente. ¿Ella pretendía confiar en él después de todo? Era absurdo, pero algo le decía que eso intentaba. Dejó de pensar al dejar de ver sus ojos y deslizar su mirada a los entreabiertos labios rosas de la chica pegada a él.

"_¿Qué?"_ pensó la preocupada peliazul.

Los labios entreabiertos del Uchiha rozaron los temblorosos de la Hyuuga al inclinarse suavemente sobre ella, en el momento justo que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—¿Sasuke?— una suave y melodiosa voz evitó el inminente contacto del par de labios.

El chico volteó a ver con el rostro casi endurecido ante la interrupción. Hinata por su parte, también volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos tan negros -como los que tuvo a centímetros de su rostro-, pero éstos desprendían calidez, ahora mezclada con un toque de sorpresa y curiosidad. La blanca y delgada mujer llevó sus ojos a la Hyuuga y ésta, enrojeció totalmente y se retiró por completo del tacto del chico.

—Mamá— saludó secamente el joven que no demostró mayor asombro.

"_¿Mamá?"_ se preguntó mentalmente al verlo a él y luego a la mujer no tan madura… eran casi idénticos, las finas facciones y el color tanto de ojos y cabello, su piel también.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el joven casi con tosquedad.

La mujer alzó ambas cejas como si acabara de recordarlo y negó sin darle mucha importancia —Eso es lo de menos, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?— preguntó repuesta de la primera impresión de ver a su hijo besando a una joven –o esa impresión le había dado-.

—Nada realmente— contestó el pelinegro.

La mujer lo ignoró por completo para llevar su atención a la chica.

—Hola— saludó.

Hinata respingo y siguiendo los modales y la buena educación que le fue impuesta, le tendió la mano inmediatamente —Ho-hola.

La mujer mayor sonrió y le aceptó la mano —¿Y tú eres?

—Mi novia— interrumpió el frío chico congelando las palabras de Hinata en su boca.

Mikoto sonrió fascinada —¿En serio?— preguntó viéndolo, Hinata negó pero tras una fría mirada del Uchiha, que poseía toda la atención de su madre, desistió de corregirlo —Me alegra tanto— confesó la mujer.

—Ah…— la peliazul perdió el aliento.

—Eres una Hyuuga, ¿verdad?— preguntó la mujer que volvía toda su atención a ella.

Hinata alzó ambas cejas, suavemente sorprendida. No dijo nada.

La pelinegra y ahora casi pálida mujer sonrió —Esos lindos ojos tuyos te delatan— dijo y se sujetó de la pared al posarse una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Kaasan— la voz gruesa del Uchiha sonó preocupada al sujetarla del brazo, evitando un posible desvanecimiento.

Los ojos perlados de la peliazul se entrecerraron cuando Sasuke, ayudó a su madre a pararse firmemente, él, al tomarla del brazo, había levantado el delgado suéter que la mujer portaba, exhibiendo ante los ojos distraídos de la Hyuuga, algo familiar para ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que recién llegaron de viaje? Deberías estar descansando— volvió a hablar el alto pelinegro al llevarla a sentarse a un par de sillas colocadas entre ambos elevadores, justo a un costado de un par de elegantes y verdes helechos, colocados en una discreta maceta.

La preocupación disimulada con molestia en esa gruesa voz, no pasó desapercibida para la menor de las mujeres.

Mikoto sonrió sin darle real importancia —Mejor díganme qué hacen ustedes aquí. Este es el hospital materno… no me digan qué…

—Ah, no, ¡Por Dios!— la chica se escandalizó e interrumpió de inmediato, su mirada se encontró con la fría negra del Uchiha y le suplicaba que sacara a su madre del error, pero él no dijo nada. Ella volvió a negarle para otra sonrisa de la pelinegra sentada, y ya con el color volviéndole al rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?— insistió con menos paciencia Sasuke.

—Me gustaría decirte que supe que estabas aquí, y romper esa racha de casi un año sin vernos— mencionó con casi una sonrisa y la Hyuuga abrió los ojos y labios sorprendida ante eso —, pero estaría mintiendo— agregó y su sonrisa se extendió —. Allá al fondo se encuentran pequeños niños con cáncer, en sus últimos días desgraciadamente— informó señalando, Hinata volteó a ver completamente ignorante del hecho —. Vengo a darles un poco de mi tiempo y a traer algunos regalos que estarán por subir.

El joven negó en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios apenas visiblemente ante lo escuchado.

—Nosotros debemos irnos— informó secamente al voltear a ver a Hinata ya sin darle mayor importancia —. Tú deberías hacer lo mimso.

Mikoto negó en silencio —Me dio mucho gusto verte— aseguró y no le importó avergonzarlo al abrazarse a él —. Y conocerte a ti, cariño— agregó ahora viéndola a ella —¿Por qué no la llevas un día a casa?— sugirió alzando la vista a su hijo.

—…

—¿Irías?— le preguntó ahora a la joven.

—Ah…

—Debemos irnos— interrumpió el moreno.

Mikoto sonrió —Nos daría gusto tenerte otra vez en casa— confesó con un tono triste que detuvo los pasos del pelinegro que ya avanzaba, y que obligó a Hinata a ver a uno y a otro.

—Tal vez— mencionó el chico que volvió a insistirle al elevador a abrirse.

La mirada resignada y la sonrisa fingida de Mikoto, le advirtieron a Hinata que ella sabía que su hijo mentía.

—Vamos— la voz gruesa del pelinegro hizo respingar a Hinata que se había quedado de pie observando a la apacible mujer.

—Si…— le respondió casi en un susurro —Co-con permiso— se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, al sentir una curiosidad casi extraña en ella, por esa mujer. Ella era la madre de Sasuke… esa persona tan contrastante… de ¿ese demonio?

El descenso y posterior camino al estacionamiento fue notoriamente más tenso luego del encuentro con la madre del Uchiha, éste, una vez frente a su auto, desactivó la alarma y le abrió la puerta a una silenciosa Hyuuga que lo veía analítica y casi curiosamente, olvidando por un segundo todo lo ocurrido entre ambos.

—¿Me-meses de no verla?— preguntó eso que la asombró. Ella no tenía a su madre a su lado y la extrañaba cada día… ¿cómo era posible que él teniéndola, no la frecuentara?

—No te metas en eso— la cortó al comenzar a caminar a su propio lado del vehículo.

Ella apretó los puños en un arranque de molestia y casi indignación.

—Y-yo lo… lo estoy dejando… e-estar aquí— habló la joven deteniendo los pasos del pelinegro que volteó molesto a verla —. Al menos debería responder— finalizó viéndolo a los ojos.

—No es tu asunto— recalcó.

Ella apretó sus los puños —N-ni de usted tampoco— reprochó al seguir viéndolo —… nada de esto. A-además, deje de decir que… soy su novia.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado molesto al volver hacia ella, ella luchó por no retroceder, pero no lo logró, al hacerlo —¿Y por qué no?— la retó al detenerse peligrosamente frente a ella. Por primera vez parecía dejar de ver, sólo momentáneamente, a la sumisa chica que parecía ser.

Ella tragó pesadamente y bajó la mirada —Porque es mentira— apenas susurró y él frunció el ceño —. Co-como lo fue también eso que le dijo a… su mamá— agregó viéndolo otra vez a los ojos.

Él tensó la mandíbula.

—Ella lo supo… supo que mintió— dijo lo que él ya sabía.

Él volvió a darse media vuelta ante la molestia que sintió y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente a su sitio.

—Sube— le ordenó.

—No creo que usted sea tan malo— confesó la joven mostrando un grado de sinceridad que rayaba en la estupidez. Su voz no tembló, pero fue sumamente baja, aunque no tanto para él, que logró escucharla.

Una corriente de aire meció el largo cabello azulino y los mechones del negro cabello del Uchiha, en ese parcialmente vacío estacionamiento. Él detuvo sus pasos y su mandíbula volvió a tensarse, sus ojos cobraron una profundidad casi maligna.

—¿No crees que sea tan malo?— preguntó luego de haber regresado frente a ella. Hinata se congeló ante su altura e imponente presencia —¿Qué tan malo debo ser para que lo creas?— su aliento fresco rozó el rostro de la asustada ojiperla, él achicó los ojos al acercársele y su mirada, tranquilamente furiosa, se centró en sus ojos, recordándole lo que le había hecho.

Los ojos perlados se humedecieron. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y él se mordió la lengua para hacerse callar y no terminar por decir otra estupidez.

—N-no… no lo sé— confesó. Ella también se sentía extraña… se supone que debía odiarlo, pero, ¿es que acaso no había cambiado y seguía siendo la misma tonta que confía y cree en las personas, permitiéndoles ser herida por ellas?

No. No era eso. Era algo más que no entendía. Era él, el que no encajaba y la confundía.

La ojiperla casi sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, ante la fría mirada negra sobre ella… él la había dañado aquella vez, y a pesar de que dudaba algún día poder olvidarlo, también había sido él el que evitó que hiciera una tontería el día anterior, evitando que lastimara más a su maestra al intentar sacarla del auto, o incluso, que algún auto la tropellase al correr sin precaución… además, no podía olvidar la mirada preocupada que le dedicó a su madre y esa sonrisa sincera que intentó ocultar momentos antes… ningún demonio sonríe así, ni mira de esa forma.

Sus ojos se aguaron. Sí era una estúpida… él estaba mirándola con desprecio y ella creía ver a otra persona dentro de él. Tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Los ojos negros pendiente de cada gesto, se entrecerraron al notarla poder quebrarse en llanto.

Los labios rosados de la chica temblaron al querer hablar, pero él, que no quiso alejarse aunque lo intentó, la interrumpió al sujetarla de la barbilla.

—Deja de ser tan estúpidamente compasiva e ingenua— ordenó con un frío tono y en voz baja.

Hinata no se movió, el corazón casi se le paraliza a la asustada chica cuando el Uchiha separó sus labios y se acercó buscando besarla.

—No…— suplicó ella sin aliento justo un segundo antes, que él la silenciara al besar sus labios, primero de forma impulsiva, hasta recargarla en el auto tras ella, y paulatinamente, más despacio.

Hinata tembló entre sus brazos y creyéndose culpable de algo de eso, cerró los ojos.

Él jadeó al dejar de besarla, pero sin apartarse de ella.

—Me enferma tu ridícula forma de ser. Ódiame— le dijo con fría calma al despegarle un hilo de su largo cabello que se atravesaba en su rostro.

Los ojos de ella temblaron, ¿cómo hacerlo?... el momento de odiarlo había pasado. Ahora sólo quería paz, pero él no pretendía dársela.

—… porque quiero hacerme dueño de ti, Hinata— continuó el celoso pelinegro al hablarle sobre los labios —. He decidido que serás mía de verdad. Voy a meterme en tu mente, al grado que sólo pienses en mí— le dijo roncamente antes de volverla a besar, sin importarle autos o personas que transitaban por ahí. Quería -absurdamente- que ella lo deseara.

La escéptica chica dejó escapar el aliento, en algo que él atrapó como gemido dentro de su boca, ese inocente acto lo hizo pegarse completamente a ella, y casi frotarse contra su vientre. Hinata, con los ojos apretados en angustia, pegó sus manos al abdomen del chico buscando alejarlo, y éste, a su vez, enredó un brazo en su cintura y el otro lo mantuvo en el sonrojado, inocente y condenadamente tentador rostro de la chica.

De verdad la quería de él..., lo sentía por Naruto.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Lamento la demora Dx

Bueno, sin decir más que ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, me paso a agradecer comentarios:

•_DAMIC00 •Saara-chan94 •Andrea •gristardream13 •Yukki-Onna •Daisuke-37 •Jesy •Patohf •KattytiNebel •DarkHikari •karlihyuga •Mariana •Nicolai P. Sherman •Pamaig •Nami-23 •Karla XM •ZaRiiTa-chan •marshmallow •hinatacris •mafe T.T •Julia •wolf-wnzeru •HinataSakugan15 •Heavenly14 •Elena •Kurumireii •UmeFuyu •Linakane •Sharmy1000 •April Luka •Marleen •cHiBiLeBaSi •Dark Amy-chan •Kaze no Fuyu2 •marhytsugaya •Meka6489 •GM • y a las 4 guest que no pusieron nombre._

Muchas, muchas gracias por su enorme apoyo. Por las que han estado desde el principio y por las que recién llegan y aceptan esta historia a pesar de no ser la más linda del mundo.

Juro que me esfuerzo porque quede lo más coherente posible, permitiéndome forzar algunas zonas, obviando que estamos leyendo un fanfiction. Esto comienza a 'mejorar' o algo así.

Por ahí una linda niña me comentó sobre lo delicado del tema que es también el de las drogas, lo entiendo perfectamente, y necesito –porque ya lo planteé- usarlo, es algo que acentúa la personalidad oscura de Sasuke… ojo, que no lo veo como algo bueno, creo que todos acá somos seres pensantes y ya cada uno tendrá su postura sobre esto. Jamás lo haré ver como algo bueno, porque las drogas pueden llegar a matar. Lo que sí, es que intentaré tocarlo con criterio, no voy a profundizar mucho en ello, pero sí estará presente un par de veces. Eso.

Ahh… creo que nada más xD

Ah, sobre los chicos de akatsuki, sí van a volver a aparecer más adelante, los mostré al inicio sólo como para ¿tener precedentes?, no me olvido de ellos ñ.ñ

Ya, hasta aquí.

Disfruten de este lunes tanto como se pueda.

Besos, Aidé.


	14. más que una lágrima

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

* * *

-13-

NO SÓLO UNA LÁGRIMA

* * *

•

•

•

«Hiashi-sama llegó directo a sus obligaciones en la empresa, a decir verdad, dudo que éstos días se presente a la Universidad, aunque ya ha preguntado por usted, Hinata-sama»

Las palabras dichas por su primo se repitieron otra vez en su cabeza, y por un par de segundos dejó de escribir en su portátil.

Hinata tragó débilmente al volver a experimentar la presión que la sola presencia de su padre en la ciudad, le generaba; porque de sus resultados académicos también dependía la estadía de su hermana en el internado, donde la mantenían casi con nulo contacto entre ellas… ella no podía permitir que Hanabi siguiese pagando las consecuencias de su debilidad.

Su vista, que se había perdido, volvió a fijarse en el avance de su investigación reflejado a través de la pantalla de su portátil. Suspiró y volvió su atención al trabajo. Mordió su labio y una sonrisa quiso adornarlos; se había esforzado tanto en esas hojas guardadas, se había desvelado durante noches desde que el trabajo les fue asignado, debía esforzarse por ella y por Naruto, confiaba en él, pero sabía que el rubio solía hacer las cosas justo en el tiempo final y a pesar de creer en él, ella se tenía un poco de menos confianza, por eso había hecho gran parte del trabajo.

—Bien, esto debe bastar para que el sábado podamos concluir— se dijo buscando animarse.

Los ojos perlados y cansados de la Hyuuga viajaron una vez más a un grueso libro del que momentos antes había estado obteniendo información, y que descansaba, junto a otros cinco, en la lisa y pulcra madera del escritorio en su habitación. Durante varios minutos revisó si alguna información podría serle de ayuda, y tras percatarse que ya no obtendría más, terminó por cerrar el libro, posteriormente haría lo mismo con su archivo.

Finalmente se levantó y luego de apagar la pequeña lámpara que la acompañaba, se dirigió a su cama. Se frotó el cuello cansada y no supo por qué razón aquel rostro amable y de cálida mirada negra, llegó otra vez a ella.

La peliazul se quitó el delgado suéter que se colocó después de su ducha en esa noche fría, y acomodó las mantas para colarse entre ellas.

—¿Sería mi imaginación?— se preguntó al momento de acostarse, una sensación de preocupación se había quedado en su pecho desde el momento que se percató de aquello.

Giró su cuerpo y se tocó, inconscientemente, su codo interno al recordar haber visto justo en esa parte del cuerpo de la madre del Uchiha, ciertas marcas conocidas para ella. Un vacío se formó en su estómago.

—Uchiha Mikoto— mencionó casi en un susurro, parpadeó un par de veces al intentar dejar pasar por alto la preocupación que la inquietaba —. Es una mujer muy hermosa— reconoció con una sonrisa, algo de ella le recordaba a su propia madre, eran casi iguales, ambas parecían desbordar ternura y amabilidad. Segundos después, el recuerdo que comenzaba a ser agradable fue desapareciendo.

Ella se removió incómoda bajo sus mantas y se abrazó ligeramente a su almohada.

«Me enferma tu ridícula forma de ser. Ódiame… porque quiero hacerme dueño de ti, Hinata.»

Recordar semejante afirmación le erizó la piel, incluso el frío caló más en ella.

«He decidido que serás mía de verdad. Voy a meterme en tu mente al grado que sólo pienses en mí.»

Tras cerrar sus ojos, esa última frase soltada por el Uchiha antes de que la besara, volvió a su mente. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero la verdad es que desde que sus vidas se cruzaron casi trágicamente aquélla noche, no había momento en que ese ser de ojos negros no estuviera presente en su mente.

Tragó pesadamente al intentar ignorar la voz en su interior que le advertía que ya no lo pensaba como antes…, ya no había pavor… hubo momentos en que recordó a ese que creía un demonio, con desconcierto, con agradecimiento puro e incluso, con pena. ¿Pena?... sí, sintió pena por él y su madre.

—Darle vueltas al asunto no ayuda— se recordó en voz alta y triste para detener las cavilaciones de su interior. Lo mejor ahora era dormir, mañana todavía tendría un largo día, debía aprovechar la suerte que había tenido; y con suerte se refería a que había podido de librarse de que las manos y labios del Uchiha siguieran sobre ella, al haber bajado imprudentemente del lujoso vehículo del chico de ojos ónix, justo cuando él pretendía girar directo a su propio edificio; ante la mirada casi furiosa del pelinegro, ella mencionó un suave 'gracias por acompañarme' y se dio prácticamente a la fuga, la mayor suerte la tuvo cuando él no volvió a buscarla.

Ahora lo que quería y necesitaba era dormir, mucho.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Hey, recuerden que hoy en la tarde nos veremos en el bar, 'ttebayo!— gritó Naruto mientras, sentado en el cofre de su auto, giraba un balón de baloncesto en su mano.

Kiba que se encontraba frente a él se metió un dedo al oído, mientras arrugaba la cara —Grita más fuerte, creo que del otro lado de la ciudad no te escucharon— se quejó.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al creer que sí había alzado de más la voz, pero dejó de darle importancia cuando vio pasar a Lee corriendo enfundado en un peculiar traje de lycra verde.

—¿Y ese idiota?— le preguntó al aburrido rubio mientras lo veía pasar corriendo justo al lado de Shikamaru, que había sido el afortunado al que Naruto había gritado minutos antes.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y luego de un segundo bostezó, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los alzó para finalmente dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el cofre del desgastado vehículo, mientras sujetaba el balón con sus piernas.

—Estoy aburrido, 'ttebayo— se quejó.

El Inuzuka negó y tras aceptar internamente también estar aburrido, terminó por adentrarse sin permiso al interior del auto de Naruto, para dormir esa hora que debía corresponder a su entrenamiento matutino, y que como el despistado ojiazul, también había olvidado que no tendrían.

—…¿crees que aquellos tipos acepten ir?— preguntó el rubio al girar solo su mirada al interior del auto, donde sabía que Kiba lo escuchaba.

—Mas les vale, después de todo, es por culpa de ellos que estamos con estas estupideces— mencionó malhumorado y ya acomodándose para dormir.

El rubio suspiró y alzó sus ojos a ver el cielo que por fortuna se había despejado, aun así, ocultó su playera blanca al subir el cierre de su infaltable chamarra negra y naranja.

La mirada azul se desplazaría después a ver a Shikamaru que parecía haber encontrado ya a la chica rubia miembro de su equipo.

—¿Bar?— preguntó y negó rápidamente la chica de dura mirada verde al ver al aburrido Nara frente a ella —Hoy. Esperaste hasta hoy para decirlo— afirmó viéndolo llevarse cansadamente la mano a rascar su nuca.

—Bueno, no los había visto— mintió el joven que prefirió no hacerlo ayer, para así no tener que recordárselos ese día —. Como sea, no es opcional, todos estamos cancelando planes para estar ahí— dijo y se encogió de hombros para girarse antes de lanzar una pequeña tarjeta con los datos y la hora exacta, objeto que con los buenos reflejos de la chica, tuvo en sus manos en ese mismo segundo.

—Maldición— se quejó la joven que lógicamente no sabía dónde demonios quedaba.

—Nos vemos ahí— se despidió el joven de coleta —. Ah, ¿podrías encargarte que tu hermano llegue también?— preguntó al detenerse y verla de medio lado.

Ella volteó a verlo desinteresada —Sí, como sea— terminó por responder mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse temprano a su facultad.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Cielos— mencionó Hinata mientras apresurada recogía sus libros, hacía cinco minutos que Ino le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya la esperaban en la cafetería y ésta vez sí quería comer con ellas —¿Dónde están?— volvió a decir buscando entre sus cosas el folder con las hojas que había impreso apenas esa mañana, y en la cual tenía toda la información que había reunido para el proyecto que ese día armaría con Naruto.

No supo cómo el día de ayer se le había ido de prisa, las clases habían sido tranquilas intentando regularizarse, y por la tarde, ya manejando su nunca tan preciado auto, se dirigió donde su sensei y ahí había permanecido ahí toda la tarde, estudiando lo poco que pudo, por eso esa mañana había salido presurosa y no recordaba dónde había dejado su tan importante trabajo.

Sonrió cuando por fin lo vio presionado entre dos gruesos libros.

—Aquí estás— dijo y suspiró, por un momento creyó que lo había perdido y eso no se lo podía permitir —. Bien, ahora sí puedo irme— se dijo para cerrar su mochila y salir del aula acompañada por un par de estudiantes que también lo hacían.

• • •

—Ey, ¿te vas a comer eso, 'ttebayo?— preguntó el rubio viendo en la bandeja de comida de Kiba una bola de arroz, la misma que había sido ignorada por más de diez minutos por el Inuzuka.

El de marcas rojizas achicó los ojos —Por supuesto, la he estado dejando para el final… ¿querías?— informó y preguntó disfrutando del rostro sorprendido y decepcionado del ojiazul.

—Por supuesto que quería.

—Naruto, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan glotón?, nos avergüenzas— soltó Sakura que se encontraba sentada al lado del Inuzuka.

—¡¿Qué?!, pero sí yo…

Ino rodó los ojos al casi ver que eso podría volverse pronto una escandalosa discusión.

—Ni loco te daría— aseguró el Inuzuka que parecía más satisfecho por molestarlo que por la comida que aseguraba pronto se comería.

—Ah, sí, ¡pues ojalá te enfermes, 'ttebayo!

—Chicos— habló cansadamente Ino mientras de reojo observaba a su alto novio dirigirse a ellos.

—P-puedes tomar la mía, Na-Naruto— mencionó la ojiperla acercando ligeramente su bandeja de comida al rubio, que se había sentado a su lado en esa larga mesa.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron —¿En serio, Hinata? Últimamente me ha dado mucha hambre— dijo y se rascó la cabeza ganándose una sonrisa de la Hyuuga y un meneo cansado de cabeza de casi el resto —¿Viste Kiba idiota? No necesito de tu comida, dattebayo— dijo y se burló al tomar una de las bolas de arroz que Hinata le había ofrecido.

—Creo que eso de que lo alimentes se les puede hacer costumbre— Ino acercó un poco su rostro a Hinata del otro lado de la mesa y le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

Hinata enrojeció cuando la mirada de casi todos estuvo sobre ella, excepto la de Sakura que veía al Uchiha acercarse, y la de Naruto que se encontraba cerrada degustando el bocado de alimento.

—¡Ni creas que soy un aprovechado!— alzó la voz el rubio que también había escuchado lo soltado por la Yamanaka — Te compensaré esto, Hinata, de verás— aseguró y relajó el ambiente luego de que Sasuke llegó a sentarse con ellos en completo silencio —. ¡Teme!— saludó a su amigo que sólo levantó su rostro en respuesta y volvió a la conversación —… Más tarde te llevaré a comer el mejor ramen de la ciudad, y si se quiere, incluso del país— aseguró el chico mientras la volteaba a ver y le asentía animosamente —. Verás por qué Ichiraku Ramen es como mi segunda casa.

—Mejor dicho tu única cocina— interrumpió el Nara fastidiado.

—¿Eh?— preguntó y se burló sonoramente el ojiazul — Bueno, casi.

—Pues sólo espero que tu cita no tarde mucho— volvió a hablar el Nara y suspiró desganado.

—¿Cita?— repitió la peliazul abochornada mientras Ino le sonreía divertida, Hinata no se atrevió a ver a los demás que la veían, en especial a esos ojos negros que no habían dejado de observarla.

El rubio volvió a reír, esta vez ligeramente nervioso y también avergonzado —Bueno, no es una cita.

—No, pero ya haces planes, parece una, ¿no crees, idiota?— puntualizó el Inuzuka que no terminaba de gustar de esa idea.

—¿Eh?— Naruto se tensó y volteó a ver de reojo a Hinata, esperando que no lo malinterpretara.

—E-en realidad… s-sí es un trabajo… muy importante— apenas mencionó la ruborizada Hyuuga que bajó su mirada a ver sus manos arrugar la tela de esa falda negra que había elegido para hacer juego con la elegante blusa morada y de botones, aprovechando el día casi cálido.

—Dejen de molestarlos— intervino Ino obteniendo el agradecimiento y atención de la abochornada peliazul —… si quieren tener una cita, es su problema, no nuestro— añadió para molestia del Uchiha y casi un desmayo de la Hyuuga.

Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Shikamaru interrumpió.

—Como sea— dijo soltando varias tarjetas como las que anteriormente le había dado a la rubia de Suna —. Si alguien no sabe cómo llegar al dichoso bar que Naruto sugiere, ahí están los datos y hora.

Las cuatro tarjetas que quedaron en la mesa fueron tomadas rápidamente, una por Kiba, una por Naruto y las otras dos por las dos ojiverdes.

—Mmm… yo no necesito una, 'ttebayo.

—No era para ti— dijo cansadamente el Nara que se había recargado en su silla, aburrido.

—¿Y… y esta invitación es… para todos?— preguntó la pelirrosa que le extendió la tarjeta que había tomado al Uchiha y éste la tomó apenas volteando a verla, los ojos perlados notaron el acto.

—Por supuesto que es para todos, yo voy a ir— aseguró Ino y sonrió triunfal.

El Nara se encogió de hombros —En ningún lado dice que sea privado— confirmó haciendo sonreír a la ojijade.

—Espero que ya con esta estupidez volvamos a entrenar, yo no puedo permitirme éstas cosas, se supone que el entrenador debe firmar mis asistencias a entrenamientos y juegos— comentó el molesto Inuzuka que debía su estadía en esa universidad privada, a una beca deportiva.

—Seguro Kakashi lo hará, 'ttebayo.

—Más le vale.

—¿Y eso es todo?— la voz gruesa del Uchiha atrajo la atención de todos, al haberse fastidiado por la ridícula razón que lo tenía ahí y sobre todo, de los estúpidos sonrojos de cierta ojiperla.

Los ojos cansados del Nara viajaron a él —Sí, nadie debe faltar.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y se levantó de ahí

—Oe, teme, ¿no vas a comer?

El otro chico apenas meneó la cabeza y salió de ahí. Hinata suspiró de forma casi imperceptible pero notoriamente agradecida… recordar la promesa casi maligna de ese joven al asegurar que quería proclamarse su dueño, le erizaba la piel ante su mirada.

—Tan amable como siempre— ironizó Kiba al verlo marcharse.

Naruto terminó por encogerse de hombros —¿Quieres que te lleve?— cuestionó al voltear a ver a la ojiperla —, después te puedo traer por tu auto, no creo que puedas llegar tú sola a mi casa, dattebayo.

—Ah… p-pues…

—Acepta— apoyó Sakura apenas con ánimo —, el camino a su casa es difícil— confesó al saberlo, ella vivía por el mismo sector.

—¿Entonces?— presionó el rubio.

—D-de acuerdo— dijo y asintió.

—Y entonces nos vemos todos en la tarde— volvió a hablar la sonriente Yamanaka mientras se ponía de pie —¿pasas por mí?— le preguntó ahora a su novio.

El chico suspiró cansadamente y asintió.

La rubia sonrió y tras sujetarlo del rostro, lo besó.

—Bien, debo irme, mis clases continúan— informó.

—Ah… y-yo me voy contigo, Ino— también se levantó la ojiperla que no creía poder estar más tiempo ahí, Naruto la seguía poniendo nerviosa y no podía soportar que la atención siguiese cayendo sobre ambos.

—¿Ah?... entonces… ¿nos vemos a la salida?

—S-sí— respondió apenas la Hyuuga.

—¿Tú no vas con ellas, Sakura-chan?— cuestionó el rubio al ver a la pelirrosa todavía en la mesa con ellos.

La chica negó —Mi clase comienza más tarde— mencionó mientras veía a Ino llevarse a Hinata, al haberla tomado de la mano y apresurarla a avanzar, luego, no pudo no voltear a ver a Naruto que volvió a comer mientras los otros dos comenzaban a platicar… ¿Naruto gustaba realmente de Hinata?¿Cómo había pasado?¿Cuándo?

• • •

—Bien, alto— ordenó la rubia ojiverde al detenerse y detener a la Hyuuga con ella, al estar ya fuera de la cafetería, y bajo los suaves rayos solares —. Ahora sí cuéntame.

—¿C-contarte?— preguntó la ojiperla y la vio extrañada.

La rubia achicó los ojos escéptica —Vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado— mencionó incrédula —. Podría ser que hoy Naruto te diga de sus sentimientos— le dijo paralizando a la otra.

—¿S-se-sentimientos?— dijo y retrocedió un paso.

La Yamanaka pudo rodar los ojos pero prefirió ladear el rostro al conocerla, Hinata no podía ser más ciega.

—Bien, tengo poco tiempo— dijo siendo consciente que tendría que correr para alcanzar su clase luego de eso, pero poco le importó —¿Has pensado en qué le podrías decir?

El cabello largo y azulado se movió cuando la Hyuuga negó insistentemente… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, ya no le generaba ese cosquilleo nervioso y placentero de antes.

Ino suspiró desanimada —La respuesta tendría que ser que sí— le advirtió —todos sabemos que te gusta— puntualizó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por Dios! tienes prácticamente diecinueve años, a esta edad es más que normal tener novio, ¡que digo novio!, ¡una pareja!— se exasperó, su tiempo era limitado y dudaba poder verla antes de que ella se marchara con Naruto.

—¿Pareja?— preguntó en voz baja viendo a la rubia casi desconociéndola… ¿con pareja se refería a una _pareja?_

La chica asintió ruborizándola —Es normal.

—I-Ino… no creo que…

—Deja la moral de lado— aconsejó —. Vive preocupándote sólo por ti, aunque claro, siempre, siempre sé precavida.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— mencionó avergonzada la ojiperla y volteó discretamente a los lados esperando que nadie las escuchara.

La Yamanaka se rió por lo infantil que eso le pareció y terminó por suspirar —¿Has pensado alguna vez en estar con alguien en la intimidad?— le preguntó descolocándola y provocando un sonrojo que pronto se extendió por su rostro.

Hinata negó sin querer contestar y la otra lo interpretó como negación a su pregunta.

—Es hermoso— confesó —. Si es con la persona que se ama— añadió captando la atención de la otra —… No hay nada más perfecto que demostrar amor con el cuerpo. Es único— dijo y suspiró recordando a la única persona con la que ella había hecho eso.

La peliazul tragó débilmente y bajó la mirada… ella dudaba experimentar algo como eso; no cuando Sasuke y ella...

Ino sonrió abiertamente al haberse percatado que la hizo meditar, pero ignorante de sus temores internos.

—Además el sexo es genial— giró el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Q-qué?

Ino, percatándose que varios estudiantes pasaban a su lado, se acercó a su oído, buscando inducirle curiosidad y a la vez, divertirse escandalizándola.

—Sentir el cuerpo de un hombre sobre ti, dominándote o mimándote, es único, sentir sus manos y su aliento, sus besos y caricias, tiernas o pervertidas… todo es genial— dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata se estremeció y no supo si por su aliento rosándole el cuello, o por esas declaraciones; y mientras Ino pensaba en aquél flojo sujeto de la cafetería, en Hinata, el único rostro en su mente, era el de aquél pelinegro… que era absurdamente con él único que había estado.

Ella se apartó y la vio desorientada, asustada al haber sido traicionada por su subconsciente.

Ino estalló en una carcajada —¡Vamos Hinata, no es para tanto!— dijo divertida —, es claro que tienen que ir paso a paso… tampoco creas que nosotros apenas nos vimos, terminamos en una cama— dijo llevándose ambas manos a su cadera.

—¡Ino!— regañó avergonzada al notar como varias miradas cayeron sobre ella y ésta no les prestó atención.

—¿Qué?

—Y-ya no… no deberíamos ha-hablar de… de e-esto— dijo sintiendo un latir irregular en su corazón.

La Yamanaka suspiró derrotada, ya no tenía tiempo —. Al menos piénsalo… si Naruto te gusta, entonces…

—B-basta— dijo nerviosa y se giró, haciendo ondear suavemente su falda oscura.

La rubia se acercó y la abrazó con un solo brazo —Bien, sólo no te desmayes, ¿quieres?— preguntó divertida.

Hinata asintió despacio y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

—Debo irme, seguro deberé rogarle al profesor que me deje entrar, es un amargado— dijo y arrugó la nariz al recordarlo —. Nos vemos esta tarde— se despidió para comenzar a girar, por suerte la rubia portaba pantalón, porque su carrera fue con poco cuidado.

La Hyuuga suspiró al quedarse sola en ese jardín… ahora le tenía más miedo al dichoso trabajo que debían realizar. Sintiendo esto, fue como se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Ojalá ese día terminara pronto.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Las tres horas que le siguieron al almuerzo pasaron rápidamente, cada una era importante y en todas la Hyuuga se esforzó por concentrarse; una vez que se vio libre de deberes, salió de su facultad, por los pasillos no había visto al chico de cabellera rubia, por los jardines tampoco lo notaba, por eso fue que se dirigió al estacionamiento, optó por dejar la mayoría de sus libros en el auto y sólo cargar lo indispensable, haciendo esto más para consumir el tiempo que por necesidad.

—¿Será que debo llamarle?— se preguntó al sacar la cabeza de su coche.

—Así que te irás con el dobe— esa fría voz a su espalda la paralizó y sólo atinó voltear de medio lado a verlo.

El Uchiha se había adelantado a su idiota amigo, que como de costumbre había demorado charlando con cualquier estúpido que se le cruzara en el camino y él había aprovechado eso para llegar con esa ojiperla y advertirle; el entusiasmo de Naruto lo molestaba.

Ella giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente y un viento fresco ondeó ambas cabelleras.

—Bu-bueno… é-él…— comenzó y nerviosa desvió su vista al camino por el que debería llegar el ojiazul y que era transitado por diversos estudiantes. Jugó con sus dedos recordando, traidoramente, lo que entre él y ella había pasado,

Verla así de nerviosa molestó al de mirada negra —Vas a mantenerlo alejado— ordenó fríamente al interrumpirla.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa —¿Qué?

De un par de pasos, él se colocó prácticamente frente a frente y Hinata buscó retroceder, pero él se lo impediría de un firme agarre en su brazo, hecho que obligó a la Hyuuga a verlo a los ojos… estaban rodeados de estudiantes.

—No quiero que…— mencionaba el joven mientras le sujetaba el rostro, entendiendo ambos que pretendía besarla.

—¡Oe, Hinata!— la peculiar voz del rubio obligó a la chica a romper el contacto visual con el pelinegro que había interrumpido en todos sus actos, ambos localizaron visualmente a Naruto que, mochila al hombro, corría hacia ellos —¡Teme! ¿qué hacen?

La peliazul tembló cuando el sonriente rubio estuvo frente a ellos, había llegado un segundo antes de que el chico de mirada negra la soltara.

—…

—¿Qué hacen?— volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki, Hinata estaba como paralizada y Sasuke había desviado su rostro, indiferente.

—Ah…— ella quiso hablar pero su voz no lograba salir —, l-le… l-le e-estaba pre-preguntando a Uchiha san por… p-por ti, Naruto— su tono fue tan suave y no supo si por nerviosismo o por la mentira que otra vez le había dicho. Bajó su mirada al suelo.

Él sonrió abierta y sonoramente mientras se rascaba la nuca y le explicó que se había tardado porque de camino ahí, se había detenido a ver cómo Choji le daba una paliza a otro chico que había osado llamarlo gordo.

—Fue tan divertido, 'ttebayo— finalizó.

Una delgada sonrisa adornó el rostro de la peliazul ante el entusiasmo del Uzumaki.

—Será mejor… irnos— mencionó ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del pelinegro que permaneció en silencio, y un asentimiento efusivo del ojiazul.

—Te veremos después, teme. ¡Vamos Hinata!— se despidió el Uzumaki al tiempo que se giraba para dirigirse a su auto, alzando su mano como despedida.

Hinata, con su mochila al hombro, estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Sasuke alargó su mano, deteniéndola; la Hyuuga casi pierde el aliento al voltear a verlo.

—No olvides lo que te dije— un tinte de molestia se impregnó en su voz seria.

Ella desvió la mirada y no supo por qué asintió acatando sus deseos, tiró de su mano y él la soltó. El pelinegro vería molesto a la chica de largo cabello azulado, seguir con prisa y torpemente los pasos de su estúpido amigo. Maldición. El Uchiha se giró para dirigirse a su auto… todavía no estaba tan convencido de dejarlos esas horas solos.

• • •

Naruto rió un poco apenado.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo de ordenar— dijo mientras conducía por el sector habitacional en un distrito de clase media.

—N-no te preocupes, N-Naruto, también me ha pasado— mencionó la Hyuuga al sonreírle.

El rubio se rió más relajado y siguió hablando de cualquier trivialidad, su voz sonaba por encima de la música de rock que alguna estación de radio sonaba. La Hyuuga siguió escuchándolo mientras veía con gracia un pequeño adorno de tablero frente a ella, era un pequeño zorro con diversas colas que meneaba su cabeza cómicamente mientras ellos avanzaban por la ciudad. Naruto era sumamente natural y agradable, le daba importancia al trato persona a persona y no todo a las apariencias, Hinata pudo comprobarlo cuando al subir, se encontró con un auto lleno de cosas, libros del rubio, ropa, un par de balones e incluso una caja donde supuso llevaba material de estudio, él se había avergonzado un poco, pero luego dejó de darle importancia, ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Bien. Aquí estamos— anunció el Uzumaki al detener el vehículo.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Era la casa de mis padres— explicó el joven y ella asintió, mientras todavía dentro del coche observaba la casa de un ladrillo casi rojizo, con un par ventanas altas y adornadas de diversas plantas y jardineras en el suelo; un par de barandales acompañaban a los cuatro escalones que había que subir para llegar a la puerta desgastada pero de gruesa y, aparentemente, fina madera. El lugar se veía sencillo, pero la Hyuuga no pudo evitar sentir calidez emanar de él, hecho que confirmaría un minuto más tarde al entrar.

El piso era de madera, que seguro si estuviese mejor pulida, podría casi resplandecer, sobre ésta se extendía la sala, tres piezas perfectamente acomodadas, de un color verde militar y con cojines naranjas, una alfombra pequeña al centro, justo bajo una mesa ratona que era adornada por una pequeña planta floral, pero que lucía menos con la gran cantidad de libros e incluso vasos de sopas instantáneas a su lado. Frente a esto, se encontraba un televisor en un improvisado mueble.

—Siento este desastre, enseguida quedará mejor 'ttebayo— mencionó el rubio que creyó ver todo incluso más desordenado que cómo lo dejó… no descartó la posibilidad que alguna ente maligna hubiese visitado su casa para desordenarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—De-descuida— le dijo, pero el rubio pareció multiplicarse al comenzar a levantar incluso ropa del suelo, Hinata avanzó a la sala y observó a la ventana, las plantas en ese lugar estaban perfectamente cuidadas y desprendían un aroma agradable que llenaba el lugar.

Un par de metros alejado de la sala, estaba el pequeño comedor, frente a éste una barra que dividía la cocina, y por último estaban una serie de puertas, Hinata supuso que eran las habitaciones, en una de las cuales Naruto no dejaba de entrar y salir cargado de cosas que seguro pensaba ocultar de su vista.

Con un suspiro cansado el rubio llegó frente a ella.

—Y bien… ¿quieres algo?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida con la velocidad con la que el chico dejó el suelo despejado y transitable. Negó despacio.

—Traeré un par de bebidas y mi computador— informó sin importarle su negativa.

—Bi-bien— terminó por decir.

Hinata se giró y observó las paredes, la mitad inferior estaba cubierta de delgadas tablillas de madera, y la superior presentaba una pintura blanca, manchada en algunos puntos de marcas amarillas, seguro de la humedad; a la Hyuuga se le apretó el pecho al verlas vacías… Naruto no tenía padres y por ello, ninguna foto familiar. Seguro se sentía sólo. Finalmente frunció el ceño al observar un pequeño cuadro a un par de metros de ella, avanzó los pasos necesarios y lo observó.

No supo qué sintió exactamente cuando vio a ese chico rubio que sonreía abiertamente a la cámara, y con los ojos cerrados, mientras abrazaba a una Sakura de tal vez siete años, y al lado de ésta, se encontraba aquél otro chico de mirada negra.

"_..Eran tan amigos"_ pensó.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el Uchiha de la fotografía y pudo apreciar un brillo en sus ojos, y aunque no sonreía de manera abierta como los otros dos, sí presentaba una mueca en sus labios.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?— preguntó el rubio haciéndola casi respingar al no haberlo sentido acercarse — Es de mis mayores tesoros— soltó como sin nada —. Voy por mi portátil— informó luego de dejar las bebidas en la mesa ratona de la sala.

La ojiperla tragó pesadamente y se sintió mal.

Recordó la mirada que Sakura le dio a Sasuke durante la comida y cómo éste también la observó, no vio nada en él, pero vio la satisfacción de la chica; luego recordó ese cariño tan fuerte que Naruto le tenía y que el otro no se preocupaba en cuidar.

«Seguro Naruto te hablará de sus sentimientos»

Recordar las palabras de Ino la hizo sentirse culpable… ¿Naruto todavía sentiría aquello que Sasuke una vez le dijo?

Casi tembló cuando tuvo que sentarse al lado del rubio cuando éste llegó con el computador y le invitó a hacerlo… ella no podía acceder a nada, tal vez nunca.

El rubio comenzó abriendo un par de archivos mientras conectaba su banda ancha que le daría acceso a internet y le hablaba del tema que tenían que desarrollar; pero ella no pudo poner toda su atención al recordar aquella vez que, luego de que Sasuke la forzara en ese bar, él había estado en su departamento y ellos dos… ellos dos… habían… habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. La piel blanca de la chica se erizó… si Naruto -milagrosamente- la quería, ellos eran unos traidores.

—¿Investigaste algo Hinata?— preguntó el Uzumaki con naturalidad.

—¿Ah?... ah, s-sí— mencionó más nerviosa de lo que se debería mostrar. Naruto frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar —. E-esto— dijo y le tendió el folder con más de cincuenta hojas en el interior.

—¡Wow!¡Pero si casi todo está aquí, 'ttebayo!— se emocionó el chico al comenzar a hojear después de haber visto ese pequeño índice que ella se había tomado la molestia en hacer —… Eres genial, Hinata.

Ella se relajó un poco al ver que al menos su esfuerzo era reconocido.

Los ojos azules leyeron cada hoja con la atención que Hinata no sabía que él poseía. Pasó casi una hora en la que el Uzumaki se sumergió detallando cada frase y teoría de la ojiperla en ese trabajo, hizo un par de anotaciones y correcciones que ella observó y entendió con algo de esfuerzo… Naruto era muy inteligente cuando se debía.

—Está perfecto, esto es casi un diez seguro— mencionó satisfecho el chico —. Aunque yo también tengo mis aportes— dijo al guiñarle un ojo, haciéndola ruborizar —, espera y verás— dijo para ponerse de pie.

Ella, para bajar su sonrojo bebió por primera vez de la gaseosa de manzana que él le había ofrecido, y siguió sentada en la alfombra de la sala donde habían permanecido trabajando. Colocó su vaso semi lleno al lado del computador y abrió el navegador, buscó una página que le había servido para recolectar información esperando que él llegara.

—Esto es lo que yo he avanzado— dijo el rubio que no le importó volver a desordenar, al dejar su chamarra naranja sobre uno de los sofás, quedándose únicamente con su pantalón deportivo y su ajustada camiseta blanca.

—T-también es mucho— mencionó la Hyuuga al forzarse a ver sólo las hojas.

—¿Y esto qué es?— preguntó el rubio al ver la página web que Hinata había buscado.

—Ah… e-esto es…— dijo y pasó su mano frente al ojiazul que se encontraba justo frente al computador, para mostrarle la sección de asesoría en la que se había apoyado para su trabajo.

—¿Uhmm?— mencionó el chico al voltear a verla. Hinata enrojeció al ver su cara prácticamente a centímetros de la de ella. Ella tembló y se echó para atrás, en el acto le derramó su bebida al Uzumaki encima.

—¡Ah! ¡L-lo si-siento, Na-Naruto!— se disculpó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie asustada y avergonzada.

—Ahhh… descuida Hinata, de todos modos pensaba cambiarme— le dijo con una sonrisa —. Ahora vuelvo— mencionó y tras un par de metros se sacó la camisa, la misma que dejó en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, y mientras el rubio avanzaba a su habitación tratando de recordar si tenía alguna playera limpia, y Hinata se acercaba a tomar la recién manchada, pensando en lavarla, la puerta sonó.

Los dos pares de ojos voltearon a verla.

—¿Quién será?— preguntó Naruto y regresó.

Hinata, con la camisa en la mano, se ruborizó al verlo con el trabajado torso desnudo al pasar frente a ella.

—¡Hey, teme, ¿qué haces aquí?!— la sonrisa amplia y sincera de Naruto contrastó notoriamente con la molestia del Uchiha al verlo salir semidesnudo. Sus ojos, fríos y negros, se desviaron ligeramente y tras Naruto, observó a la Hyuuga con la prenda faltante en las manos — Pero pasa, no te quedes parado, yo necesito cambiarme— informó el rubio y dejó la puerta abierta mientras regresaba tras sus pasos, esperando no tardar mucho en encontrar algo limpio que usar.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— su voz fría ocultó su molestia, pero aun así, le quitó de las manos la prenda del rubio y la arrojó de mal modo en un sofá distinto.

—Ah… p-pues bu-bueno…— mencionó la ahora más nerviosa chica y desvió su rostro a la dirección donde estaba la puerta, tras la cual el rubio se había perdido.

—Responde— presionó y llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de la ojiperla, para obligarla a voltear y verlo sólo a él. Estaba molesto, pero su rostro estoico no lo demostró al verla fríamente. ¿Qué demonios haría Naruto casi desnudo?

—Trabajando— respondió ella en un susurro al fruncir suavemente el ceño al verlo a los ojos… ¿qué hacía él ahí?

La profunda mirada negra se deslizó por el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse e incomodarse. La ropa de Hinata estaba en orden y en su lugar, después esos ojos se dirigirían a la prenda del rubio y girarían a la mesa de centro, encontrándose con las evidencias de estudios y con cierto vaso en el suelo. La soltó al deducir lo que ocurrió. Así como a esa tonta le gustaba el dobe, le hastiaba imaginarla dejándose tocar por él.

La puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió y él salió justo cuando el Uchiha devolvía sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Y… ¿qué haces aquí, teme? Hace meses que no te paras— comentó ingenuamente el ojiazul mientras terminaba de colocarse la nueva prenda.

—Decidí venir antes, de cualquier forma, tenía que pasar por aquí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?— respondió con sequedad al voltear a verlo. Se convenció también de ello… porque celos, no podía sentir. No era eso lo que lo llevó ahí.

El rubio abrió los ojos grandemente y se burló un segundo después —Para nada, 'ttebayo. ¿Por qué podría molestarme? ¿quieres ayudarnos?— preguntó sin verdadera necesidad de ello mientras regresaba a su lugar en la alfombra, Hinata dudó en seguirlo y finalmente terminó por ir a su lado.

—Y ustedes…— dijo el rubio cuando el pelinegro desinteresado tomó asiento tras ellos, en el sofá —tú y esa chica, ¿han avanzado ya?— completó al ver tanto lo trabajado por la Hyuuga y lo que él recién había traído.

Hinata, que le interesaba el tema, por Matsuri, quiso voltear pero no se atrevió, así que sólo lo vio de medio lado.

—Está todo resuelto— informó secamente al ver desinteresado lo que ellos hacían, mientras se recargaba en su lugar.

Naruto lanzó una exclamación de asombro, aunque en realidad no le sorprendiera mucho.

Durante las más de dos horas que estuvieron en el lugar, y bajo la previsión casi asombrosa de los dos miembros, el trabajo casi quedó completo. La estancia en el lugar se volvió todavía más pesada para la joven Hyuuga con la llegada inesperada del Uchiha, pero Naruto, como siempre, aligeró el ambiente con sus comentarios que si bien algunos habían sido sin sentido, otros sirvieron para sobrellevar una charla que los acompañaría durante las horas que estuvieron en esa sala.

Hinata pudo enterarse que el rubio, que a diferencia de ella y el Uchiha, no contaba con una empresa propia o de su familia en la cual laborar cuando terminase sus estudios, estaba trabajando en un proyecto bastante ambicioso e innovador en colaboración con Shikamaru, y que eso le estaba absorbiendo demasiado tiempo, pero que al final, valdría la pena. Naruto se veía entusiasmado en el que sería su primer trabajo profesional en menos de un año, tal era la efusividad del chico que, mientras trabajan, se dio el tiempo de incluir al aburrido pelinegro en la charla, siendo compensado apenas por monosílabos del otro, que no estaba nada satisfecho al ver la atención y casi admiración que esa peliazul estaba demostrando con la forma cómo le asentía a cada frase.

Justo cuando se finalizó con el trabajo, milagrosamente en un día, y Naruto estiró su cuerpo casi entumido, recargándose en el sofá peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de la Hyuuga, Sasuke se puso de pie y les informó que era tiempo de irse.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el rubio que se acercó al computador a revisar la hora —, pero si ni siquiera comimos 'ttebayo— mencionó desanimado todavía viendo que ya eran las cinco.

La alta figura del pelinegro de pie en medio de la sala, atrajo la vista de la peliazul encontrándose con una mirada casi molesta, hecho que la hizo regresar sus ojos a su trabajo.

—Cre-creo que yo mejor… no voy— dijo mientras ordenaba perfectamente las hojas dentro del folder para posteriormente guardarlas en su mochila.

—¡¿Eh?!— el rubio que se ponía de pie volteó a verla —¿De qué hablas, Hinata? Ya habías aceptado, dattebayo.

—B-bueno… e-es que…

—No digas tonterías— interrumpió con una sonrisa el ojiazul —. Prometo regresarte a tiempo, no tendrás problemas, 'ttebayo— dijo y alzó su mano mientras avanzaba, seguramente al baño antes de partir.

Ella perdió el aliento al quedarse sola con el pelinegro, se colgó su mochila al hombro y después se levantó, la altura del chico solía intimidarla más estando en el suelo.

—¿Ahora pretendes huir?— preguntó y ella alzó sus ojos a él. Su tono frío sentaba bien con la mirada gélida y casi molesta que le dedicó.

—E-esto es… m-muy incómodo— dijo al dejar de verlo y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

—Pues acostúmbrate, y deja de verte tan vulnerable— advirtió y le tomó las manos para separarlas y obligarla a que dejara de jugar con sus dedos; él regresó sus manos a sus bolsillos… odiaba verla hacer eso, porque generalmente cuando alguien la veía, les provocaba ternura y lo que menos quería era las manos de Naruto abrazándola o tocándola para relajarla.

Una vez que el rubio estuvo de regreso se encontró por segunda vez en el día a esos dos muy juntos y misteriosamente en silencio, pero dejó de darle importancia al decirles que Shikamaru ya estaba esperándolos, al parecer, a él también le interesaba cumplir cuanto más rápido la dichosa misión y seguir con su fin de semana.

—Iremos caminando, ¿les molesta?— preguntó el rubio al ver al Uchiha salir de su casa —, el lugar aunque es agradable, no tiene buen estacionamiento, además es… algo inseguro— agregó rascándose la nuca y haciendo abrir más los ojos a la Hyuuga, que le sorprendió lo último dicho.

—Mhp— mencionó el otro que comenzó a caminar en dirección del mentado bar.

Naruto sonrió y de un brinco evitó los escalones de su casa, para llegar al lado de la ojiperla.

—¿N-no vas a asegurar la puerta?— preguntó la chica que lo vio sólo cerrarla.

El ojiazul que la animó a caminar se encogió de hombros —En realidad es defectuosa, se asegura sola y no abre a menos que sea con la llave, por eso me he quedado afuera un par de veces, aunque lo solucioné dejando un duplicado de mis llaves por ahí 'ttebayo— finalizó medio indignado por eso, recordando las veces que había roto los cristales de la ventana para entrar como vulgar ladrón a su propia casa.

—Oh…

—¡Oe, teme, espéranos!— gritó el rubio al otro que ya les llevaba varios metros de distancia.

El recorrido hasta el lugar de encuentro les tomó casi quince minutos. Todo el trayecto habían sido acompañados por modestas residencias que eran las que habitaban las personas de ese sector en especial, y mientras más se acercaban al bar, las casas fueron quedando atrás, siendo sustituidas por locales comerciales, un par de ellos ya cerrados; Hinata vio curiosa cómo ese lugar era de los que Neji siempre insistía en que no frecuentara, las calles eran solitarias, habían pasado un par de callejones que seguro de noche podrían llegar a ser peligrosos. Personas de diversas edades iban y venían por la banqueta donde ellos caminaban, todos lucían tranquilos y nadie les prestaba mayor atención, así como Naruto y Sasuke tampoco volteaban a verlos.

Cuando llegaron al final de la calle, la ojiperla vio un bar que ya tenía las luces neón encendidas y que emitía el sonido de una música estruendosa; también vio con preocupación como un par de motociclistas se estacionaron fuera del lugar, del que, en ese momento, salían un par de chicas con un aspecto desalineado.

—Por acá— la voz gruesa del Uchiha la hizo respingar y voltear a verlo.

Naruto ya se había adelantado, sin notar que ella había permanecido de pie viendo el lugar equivocado.

—Date prisa— volvió a hablar el pelinegro al momento de cruzar la calle y dirigirse a varios metros del lugar que la Hyuuga casi temía adentrarse.

—S-sí— asintió y casi corrió a seguirlo, pues en ese sector, estúpidamente, se sentía más segura al lado de ese alto pelinegro.

—Saliendo de aquí podemos ir a Ichiraku ramen, te va a encantar, 'ttebayo— habló el rubio volteando a ver a la ojiperla mientras le abría la vieja puerta de madera del lugar.

Hinata asintió y vio casi con agradecimiento que ese lugar no era como aquél otro. El local que si bien no era el más limpio donde había estado, era agradable. En el exterior sólo tenía una ventana grande que permitía exhibir sólo el área de la larga barra, dando intimidad al resto de los clientes.

—¡Ey!¡Por acá!— alzó la voz y la mano Ino al saludarlos e invitarlos a acercarse.

Naruto correspondió al efusivo saludo al imitarla y apresurarse a ellos, dejando atrás a los otros dos, uno, que con poco interés estaba ahí, y la otra que se dedicaba a observar el lugar.

—No mires a nadie a los ojos— soltó casi desinteresado el Uchiha al pasarla de largo y adelantarse a sentar junto al Nara, su novia, Chouji y Kiba que ya peleaba con Naruto.

—¿Eh?— mencionó ella al verlo avanzar, tragó suavemente y siguió viendo el todo.

Habían tres mesas de billar el fondo donde ya varias personas jugaban y fumaban, una luminosa rockola con sus lucen encendidas y sonando alguna canción que ella no conoció; un par de helechos en dos macetas adornaban un arco en la pared, el mismo que supuso conducía a los baños.

—Hinata— la voz seria y casi fantasmal de Shino casi la hace respingar, cuando el chico pasó a su lado.

—Ho-hola— saludó al seguirlo, avanzó entre las mesas redondas de madera rodeadas de sillas. El aspecto demasiado femenino y delicado de esa chica ojiperla de largo cabello azulado, resaltó en ese ambiente, al verse demasiado delicada ante los ojos de Ino, o como un ratón asustado, ante la mirada negra que ya había notado cómo algunos otros ocupantes del lugar los miraban.

—¡Hey, siéntate aquí!— sonrió la rubia al indicarle con la mano el acolchonado asiento de las largas bancas de madera, con espacio hasta para seis personas de cada lado de la delgada mesa —¿Piensas estudiar aquí?— preguntó con gracia al ver el tirante de la mochila de la ojiperla en su hombro.

—¿Ah?¿Qué?— preguntó la joven que hasta ese momento se percató que no la había dejado —Ah… ah, no, es sólo que…

—Olvídalo— interrumpió —. Ojalá este espacio se llene pronto— dijo siendo consciente que para albergar al equipo completo de baloncesto al menos necesitarían dos largas mesas —… aunque— añadió torciendo los labios —, me interesa conoces a esa tal Temari.

—¿Temari?— preguntó curiosa la ojiperla que ya no prestó atención al resto de los chicos que se habían envuelto en su charla.

—Ah, cierto, creo que no la conoces— recordó la rubia.

—He oído hablar de ella— confesó.

—¿En serio?

Hinata asintió —E-es amiga de Matsuri, una compañera mía— informó.

—¿Y cómo es?— preguntó curiosa la chica al apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa.

La ojiperla se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, sólo la he visto una vez— dijo e Ino se mordió el labio inferior —¿Te está preocupando?

La rubia se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y metió los dedos de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans, que acompañaban a su top morado ajustado al cuello, que ese día había decidido portar.

—No lo sé— dijo volteando a ver de medio lado a su despreocupado novio que bebía una cerveza.

La Hyuuga estuvo a punto animarla pero en ese instante, la puerta del local se abrió, iluminando con la todavía luz solar, el más oscuro interior. Cuando los ojos perlados de Hinata se fijaron en la pequeña falda de mezclilla y la blusa ceñida roja de Sakura, se sintió realmente desentonada en ese lugar. Junto a la pelirrosa llegaron casi la totalidad del equipo, acomodándose entre un alboroto recibimiento, en la banca de a un lado.

—Hola— saludó la ojijade, permaneciendo de pie frente a los chicos sentados.

Naruto se levantó a saludarla a ella y al resto.

—Pero siéntate, Sakura-chan, me da gusto que al final te hayan dejado venir— animó el joven, la pelirrosa sólo sonrió… a decir verdad, evitó pedir permiso.

—S-Sasuke— saludó al chico que apenas la vio de medio lado al sentarse junto a él —… y ¿ya están todos?— preguntó ahora al resto.

Kiba bufó molesto —Pues el equipo está completo, sólo faltan los nuevos. ¡Joder!, se supone que por ellos estamos aquí— dijo mientras llegaba una delgada mesera que dejó un par de cubos con hielo y cervezas.

La peliazul se percató de la mirada verde, curiosa y avergonzada de Sakura sobre el Uchiha que sólo se estiró para tomar la primera cerveza.

—¿Kakashi sabe que en la reunión habrá alcohol?— preguntó con gracia.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y el resto no le dio importancia.

La pelirrosa volteó a ver al pelinegro, esperando una respuesta.

—Qué demonios voy a saber— su voz cortante y fría sorprendió a la ojijade y llamó la atención del grupo, por un segundo el lugar se mantuvo en silencio, pero otra vez la puerta del lugar se abrió, y la llegada de cierta rubia, un pelirrojo y un robusto castaño, atrajo la atención de ese grupo de la esquina.

—Vaya, hasta que nos brindan el honor de su presencia— comentó Kiba irónicamente al verlos recorrer con la mirada el lugar, para después, acercarse a ellos.

El Nara suspiró cansadamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ellos, él, como capitán del equipo, estaba obligado a que el buen ambiente predominara, sólo eso le importaba en ese momento, y claro, acabar con ello prontamente.

Hinata dejó de ver con pena a Sakura para, como Ino, prestar atención a los recién llegados, sus ojos perlados se abrieron con ligero asombro al reconocer a ese chico pelirrojo y de fría mirada verde que veía desinteresado el lugar, y que caminaba detrás de la atractiva chica de falda de mezclilla desgastada y delgada blusa verde oscuro que colgaba de uno de sus hombros, la misma que la Yamanaka veía celosa mientras se detenía a hablar con su novio.

—Joder— mencionó la rubia de jeans. Esa tal Temari se veía bastante bien fuera de su uniforme deportivo —. Supongo que yo también voy a saludarlos— les dijo al resto mientras se ponía de pie, obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo para darle espacio para salir.

—Pe-pero Ino— mencionó buscando detenerla, pero la rubia caminó segura al lado de su novio.

Kiba sonrió fascinado —Bueno, con algo de suerte, tendremos un espectáculo de celos esta tarde.

Naruto, que recién llegaba de hablar con sus compañeros, tomó asiento junto a Sakura, al haberse ocupado con un callado Shino, el lugar frente a Hinata.

—¿Celos?¿Por qué celos, 'ttebayo?— preguntó realmente sin tener idea.

—Pues…— quiso explicar Kiba al ver a la chica colgarse del brazo de Shikamaru y mientras éste la veía confundido, la otra rubia la veía con fría indiferencia, la misma, que seguro molestó a la Yamanaka.

—Será mejor no tocar el tema, al parecer las cosas ya están bastante tensas— aconsejó la pelirrosa que notó la mirada insistente que el Uchiha le dedicaba al chico pelirrojo y que vestía completamente de negro.

Naruto que no lamentó no enterarse de nada, estuvo de acuerdo, mientras más sana fuese esa reunión, no habría razón de otra.

En ese momento el Uchiha se levantó para atender una llamada.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que los jóvenes de la mesa esperaban que los recién llegados terminaran de llegar a ellos, y eso fue realmente tenso para la Hyuuga, que un par de veces había volteado a ver al Uchiha, recordando cierta advertencia que le había hecho sobre ese ojiverde que acababa de llegar, y en esas veces, el pelinegro la había encontrado mirándolo, cosa que la ponía más nerviosa… ella se había prometido que si podía ignorarlo lo haría, pero era casi imposible. Hinata no supo porqué, pero ahora se sentía realmente inquieta por la presencia del Uchiha.

—I-iré al baño— informó al levantarse nerviosamente, tanto, que no se percató que se llevó –otra vez- su mochila en el hombro.

—¿Sabes dónde está?— se levantó Sakura al preguntarle.

Hinata asintió, suponiendo el lugar exacto, a decir verdad, prefería ir sola y respirar un momento para tranquilizarse.

—A-ahora vuelvo— informó.

—Hinata, ¿quieres una bebida?— también se levantó el rubio a preguntar cuando la vio alejarse, dudaba que la peliazul gustase de las cervezas.

Ella sólo asintió buscando no detener más sus pasos y terminar por alejarse.

• • •

—¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?— contestó el teléfono fastidiado el Uchiha.

Itachi sonrió desganado del otro lado de la línea.

—Hablé con mamá— comentó con simpleza haciendo rodar los ojos al menor de ellos.

—No te metas en esto— cortó secamente mientras llevaba su mirada otra vez a la ojiperla que en ese momento se levantaba de la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de Sakura que no había dejado de hablarle por cualquier razón desde que llegó.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la llamada —Dijiste que no era serio— le recordó el mayor.

—No es tu asunto— volvió advertir mientras veía a Hinata alejarse al fondo del lugar, seguro a los baños. Él siguió de pie del otro extremo del lugar.

—No nos metas en problemas— ahora fue el turno del mayor de advertirle, al mencionar sus palabras con tono casi cansino —. Sasuke, tú sabes bien que esa chica es…

—Itachi, debo colgar— mencionó y lo hizo sin esperar respuesta cuando se percató que los ojos del pelirrojo de Suna, también habían sido atraídos por esa torpe Hyuuga al momento de alejarse.

El pelirrojo volteó a verlo y sonrió apenas de medio lado mientras avanzaba directo al sector de mesas largas, donde el equipo estaba reunido en un par de éstas.

El Uchiha resopló hastiado y con las manos en los bolsillos regresó junto al resto, cuando vio a Lee sentado en su sitio se giró, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar entre las dos mesas, pero Sakura habló.

—Oh, Sasuke, Lee tiró por accidente tu bebida, pero aquí tienes otra— mencionó haciéndolo detener y moverse al chico de pobladas cejas que se rió avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, no fue intencional, yo pago tus tragos— concilió animoso mientras se retiraba, regresándole su lugar para su mayor fastidio.

• • •

Luego de haber llegado a los sanitarios tras ignorar las miradas de un par de personas que seguro la creían retrasada o algo parecido, al portar su mochila y aferrarse a ésta, luego de notarla, Hinata por fin localizó los sanitarios.

—Intenta mantenerte tranquila— se suplicó. No supo ni porqué se sentía tan tensa, no debía importarle tanto.

Mojó sus manos y llevó una de ésta, húmeda por el líquido a refrescar su nuca.

Si ese chico Gaara le hablaba ella no podía ser grosera y no responder, o alejarse de él, como seguro aquel chico de mirada negra quería y una vez le había exigido. Hacer eso simplemente no era parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó sus delgadas manos en el pequeño lavabo de ese lugar. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, mientras se animaba a salir, tampoco quería llamar la atención al tardar de más; pero su inseguridad, que siempre la acompañaba, le decía que ese pequeño y asombrosamente aseado cuarto de baño, podía ser buen lugar de estancia para pasar desapercibida para el mundo.

—Vamos, Hinata, has estado en peores casos— se animó al levantar del suelo la que ya era su casi inseparable mochila y abrió la puerta de ese lugar.

—Vayamos a mi auto— sugirió una chica que besaba de forma nada pudorosa a un joven, mientras lo hacía retroceder al fondo de ese pasillo, la joven se dejaba tocar sin pena alguna bajo la ropa. Hinata tuvo que detenerse de golpe para no chocar con ellos. El chico había murmurado algo que le resultó inentendible y terminaron de avanzar, estrellándose con una puerta metálica, la misma que abrirían para salir al exterior. Una puerta trasera, entendió la Hyuuga.

—¡Ey, aquí estás!— saludó el rubio que había ido a buscarla —¿Pasa algo?— le preguntó al verla extraña.

—¿Ah? N-no, nada— dijo avergonzada al haber observado esa escena casi íntima de la pareja.

—Vayamos con el resto, 'ttebayo— dijo y cuando Hinata asintió para avanzar, el confianzudo chico le rodeó los hombros en un abrazo —. Te pedí un par de bebidas, espero que alguna te guste— volvió a hablar ya cuando estuvieron cercanos a llegar.

—Gra-gracias, Naruto— dijo la joven que regresó a su lugar, ésta vez el rubio se sentó frente a ella, ya que Shino se había integrado al otro grupo.

—Pensé que te habías perdido— bromeó Ino sentada a su lado.

Hinata se avergonzó y rascó su mejilla —No quise tardarme— aseguró y observó los tres vasos largos con bebidas diferentes, todas eran de un color distinto, no sabía que en un lugar como ese sirvieran bebidas similares a las de los elegantes antros donde sus amigos acostumbraban a invitarla.

No supo cuál elegir, así que tomó una azul que estaba más cercana a ella.

—Ah, ¿puedo probar?— Sakura se estiró y tomó otro de los vasos — Creerás que el idiota de Naruto no me dejó elegir una hasta saber cuál preferías tú— se quejó la chica que al momento de sentarse, dio un golpe con el codo al rubio.

Hinata casi se ruboriza pero prefirió sonreír y ladear su vista.

—Entonces yo tomaré ésta— dijo confianzudamente la Yamanaka.

—¡Oe!¡Que el holgazán de Shikamaru pague tus propias bebidas!— refunfuñó el Uzumaki para el placer de la rubia que disfrutaba molestarlo; ésta se recargó en su novio y dio un trago poco femenino a la bebida, provocando otra queja del rubio que pronto tuvo todo un escándalo en la mesa, el tema dejaría de ser pronto las bebidas, para ser otro sin ninguna importancia, pero que a todos, o casi todos, involucró en la escandalosa conversación.

Por primera vez la Hyuuga se sintió cómoda, nadie parecía estar prestándola atención, cosa que la relajó. Dio un par de tragos a su bebida, que sí contaba con una cantidad nada desapercibida de alcohol, mientras veía a sus amigos ir y venir de una mesa a otra. Poco a poco los clientes asiduos habían desaparecido para sólo dejar a los universitarios en el lugar.

La música fue a gusto de cualquiera que se levantara a introducir una moneda y seleccionara una canción, conforme el sol bajaba, el lugar era mayormente iluminado por luces de colores tenues, y sólo la barra y las personas ahí disfrutaban de luz blanca, que cumplía con su función específica de lucir las botellas de distintos vinos colocados en los exhibidores detrás del barman, ya entrado en años.

Naruto, siendo el más sociable de todos ellos, y luego de charlar durante largos minutos con la Hyuuga y todos los presentes, terminó por pasar a la mesa contraria, charlando incluso, con Kankuro, que no era miembro del equipo.

Ino se había levantado con Shikamaru a una mesa de billar, y Kiba estaba discutiendo-charlando con Sasuke que era defendido innecesariamente por Sakura, ignorando, por lo menos un par de éstos, a la ojiperla que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, y que había optado por volver a tomar de otra bebida similar a la que anteriormente había tomado, para no sentirse tan incómoda, aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse, pues las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a hormiguear.

Una persona se dejó caer pesadamente justo en el último lugar de la banca contigua, quedando prácticamente a su lado, ella, curiosa, volteó a verlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa de medio lado en una actitud divertidamente cínica debajo del par de verdes ojos.

—Así que por esto no podías acompañarme hoy— la voz ronca del chico la hizo abrir más grandemente los ojos.

Hinata ladeó su cuerpo prestándole toda su atención y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Y-yo te dije que…— quiso decir y el joven volteó a ver al frente, donde personas iban y venían — ¿Ve-ves que no mentí?— cuestionó la ojiperla y mordió ligeramente el interior de su labio, pues tontamente sí le preocupaba que creyese lo contrario.

—Eso parece— dijo el chico haciéndola fruncir el ceño —¿Y éstos son tus amigos?— volvió a cuestionar con voz ronca al momento de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

Hinata asintió —A-algunos de ellos lo son.

El pelirrojo extendió una sonrisa socarrona al recargarse completamente en la banca y echar uno de sus brazos tras ésta, también para quedar prácticamente de frente a la chica. Sin necesidad de ver al Uchiha que se ubicaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, sintió la insistente mirada de éste puesta sobre ellos, cosa que lo divirtió, más, después de esa pequeña advertencia que le había dado un par de días atrás, donde reclamaba propiedad por esa elegante chica a su lado.

—¿Juegas billar?— preguntó enseguida.

—¿Eh?... n-no— dijo y negó insistentemente.

—Entonces yo te enseño, ven— le dijo y se levantó, con un movimiento de cabeza, la invitó a seguirlo.

—P-pero…

—Anda— apresuró el chico con voz más firme y ella terminó por seguirlo sin querer ser grosera; no se detuvo a ver como Sakura y Kiba, incluso Sasuke se les quedaron mirando marcharse sin mucha discreción.

Pronto en las mesas largas no quedó nadie, un par de chicos se habían marchado, Ino jugaba una partida de billar y aunque mostraba cierta experiencia, se veía frustrada perdiendo contra la chica rubia de chongos. El resto del equipo y algunos clientes frecuentes charlaban distribuidos por el lugar, la mayoría de pie con tragos o cigarrillos en las manos, desplegando el aroma por el lugar; a pesar de eso, seguía siendo un ambiente tranquilo.

—Ponte de este lado— indicó el ojiverde a una distraída Hinata que se había quedado viendo cómo el Uchiha se había dirigido a la barra, lugar hasta donde Sakura lo siguió y poco después de cruzar un par de palabras, regresó desanimada… la ojiperla sintió pena por su situación cuando la pelirrosa luego de eso, se marchó.

Después de cinco minutos, en los que Gaara le mostró un par de posiciones y le explicó qué bola golpear y a dónde dirigir, él la dejó al mando del taco.

—E-esto no… n-no es muy lo mío— confesó la joven con cierta renuencia.

Cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió la idea de colocarse tras ella, y sujetarla de ambas manos para dirigir el golpe, ocurrió lo que creyó, pero duplicado en alcance, ya que no sólo pronto tuvo al Uchiha delante de ellos, sino también a cierto escandaloso rubio. La sonrisa en el rostro del chico apenas mostró su satisfacción y pretendió no darles importancia.

—Cre-creo que yo puedo s-sola— habló la nerviosa Hyuuga y cómo pudo, se salió de entre sus brazos, al notar a los dos jóvenes con quienes llegó, llegar a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?— cuestionó el rubio, y mientras él se preocupaba de verla a ella, la mirada fría y molesta del Uchiha se posaba sobre el pelirrojo.

—Será mejor que la dejes— la voz ronca y seria del pelinegro hizo temblar a Hinata, Gaara por su parte terminó por entender un poco más del lío que esos tres se traían, pues a pesar que ese Uchiha la reclamaba como algo suyo, todavía no hacía nada obvio que demostrara tal cosa; y por el contrario, durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, ella había pasado más tiempo con el ruidoso rubio que ya se había colocado a su lado… pero entonces, ¿por qué la mirada perlada oscilaba entre él y el celoso Uchiha?¿era un secreto?

La sonrisa del de fríos ojos verdes, se extendió.

—Sólo la enseño a jugar— mencionó irónicamente recargándose en la mesa.

A Naruto, que no le gustó nada lo que vio, no le quedó más remedio que aligerar la tensión, después de todo, por eso estaban ahí.

—Entonces juguemos todos— concilió el rubio.

El pelirrojo que no estuvo muy de acuerdo terminó por ceder, en cambio el Uchiha sólo se recargó en la mesa y descansó sobre el borde de la misma, la botella de cristal de su cerveza.

Hinata quiso desaparecer.

No pasaron veinte minutos, con un par de malos golpes por parte de la ojiperla, cuando Naruto fue llamado con la mirada por Shikamaru, cuando Ino y Temari comenzaron a subir de nivel los comentarios cuando una acertaba y la otra se equivocaba.

—Tu turno… _preciosa—_ mencionó Gaara maliciosamente y luego de ver a la chica sonrojarse, retó con la mirada al Uchiha.

Hinata agachó la mirada al pasar frente a Sasuke, para colocarse en la que creyó sería una posición idónea, se posicionó, pero justo cuando golpeó la bola, un chico empujó a otro y éste al taco, saliendo la bola disparada metros de la mesa.

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó la Hyuuga y se apresuró a ir a levantarla.

Ambos varones la observaron y sin desvanecer la hostilidad de sus verdes ojos, Gaara vio una última vez al de gélida mirada negra, justo antes de girarse e ir al encuentro de la torpe y simpática chica.

—Kuso— mencionó en voz baja el de celosos ojos negros.

—Ey, aquí están— bromeó el pelirrojo al referirse a ella y la bola. Hinata respingó al verlo apenas giró para regresar —¿Estás bien?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La chica se veía pálida y sus dos manos apretaban la bola furtiva.

Hinata asintió efusivamente y buscó salir de ahí y regresar al sector de mesas —L-lo siento— se disculpó y buscó evadirlo.

—Oe— la detuvo el pelirrojo al tomarla del hombro, ella volteó a verlo por inercia —¿estás segura que estás bien?— volvió a cuestionar y la ojiperla ya no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el Uchiha estuvo tras ellos.

—Suéltala— exigió y esta vez, le sujetó la mano.

—U-Uchiha san— mencionó la sorprendida Hyuuga al notar la fuerza con la que lo presionaba. La forma de llamarlo no le pasó desapercibido al astuto pelirrojo.

—No creí que fueras tan celoso— mencionó el de ojos verdes, sorprendiendo a la peliazul —No cuando aquél rubio idiota la ha tocado más que yo— dijo y la presión en su mano aumentó, no estuvo seguro que el pelinegro se hubiese percatado que lo hacía.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que Gaara disfrutaba molestarlo, incluso parecía, que hasta el sufrimiento padecido… esos dos chicos eran tan iguales.

—P-por favor— quiso meterse entre ambos.

—No te metas, Hinata— advirtió secamente el pelinegro.

—¿Hinata? ¿no es tu mujer?... o ¿cómo la llamaste?— se burló el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?— mencionó casi sin aliento la joven que ahora volteó para atrás, esperando que nadie más llegara.

El pelinegro soltó al más pequeño —No te le acerques— advirtió y lo vio con soberbia.

—Si te zafas de él, búscame— comentó maliciosamente al ver que el Uchiha se llevaba a la chica, abrazándola de los hombros. Ella se paralizó y él no vio el momento justo cuando el Uchiha, perdiendo toda compostura, regresó y le estrelló su puño cerrado en la quijada.

El pelirrojo se tambaleó y sonrió grandemente mientras se tocaba el lugar afectado.

—¡Por Dios, no!— suplicó la ojiperla cuando el chico, aparentemente desquiciado regresó el golpe al moreno. Hinata tembló al escuchar los golpes secos de ambos cuerpos, ésta vez uno respondía inmediatamente al del otro.

Cuando el colérico Uchiha acorraló al pelirrojo, Hinata se marchó, corrió por su mochila a los pies de la mesa de billar y regresó a ese pasillo, saldría por la que sabía era la puerta trasera y huiría de ahí.

—¡Hinata!— la llamó el molesto pelinegro.

—¡Sasuke!¡Gaara!— la voz de Naruto irrumpió en el lugar, lo suficientemente extrañado para no notar el llamado la ojiperla.

El pelirrojo sonreía excitado por la pelea y por los fuertes golpes que seguro marcarían su rostro, él se miraba más repuesto que el ofendido Uchiha, y eso lo hacía sentirse un ganador.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿A qué demonios creen que venimos?¿Cómo mierdas echan todo a perder?— reclamó el molesto e indignado rubio, que más que eso, le preocupaba la tranquilidad del equipo en conjunto.

—No te metas en esto, dobe— dijo el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba un delgado hilo de sangre que escurrió de su labio.

—Joder— mencionó el fastidiado Nara que al escuchar la voz de Naruto, se acercó a ver —¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Por qué no le preguntan?— animó con maliciosa diversión el de voz ronca que distraídamente también se limpió un hilo de sangre que escurrió de su casi invisible ceja.

Con clara molestia el Uchiha volteó a ver al pelirrojo, Naruto mantenía su atención sobre él y él no se podía dar el lujo de contar la verdad. Era patético. Pero no podía, no podía decir que estúpidamente se enfrentó a golpes con el perdedor ese, porque estaba celando a la idiota Hyuuga. Era consciente, y se jodía por ello, de que si pensaba _cuidar_ la retorcida unión-relación que mantenía con Hinata, era primordial que Naruto no se enterase; porque de lo contrario, la tonta chica se alejaría… todo por el imbécil del dobe.

Dejó de ver al chico de Suna y se volteó dispuesto a inventar algo.

—Sólo digamos, que tu amigo no es un buen perdedor— habló el pelirrojo para la sorpresa de Sasuke, que no volteó a ver cómo les mostraba la bola que anteriormente había estado en las manos de la chica, por la cual los estaba cubriendo… esa fina y bonita chiquilla había sido amable con él y él no tenía intención de complicarle la vida.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca y la rascó.

—¡Ya veo! No, el teme no suele tomarse bien tampoco las cosas cuando le pateo el trasero, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio relajándose.

Shikamaru volteó a ver la mesa donde habían estado jugando y se percató que el juego no había terminado. Suspiró y esta vez dejó pasar el hecho que ambos le mentían a Naruto… ya después sabría por qué.

—Ey, teme, ¿a dónde vas?— se apresuró a preguntar el rubio al ver a su casi hermano salir por la puerta trasera.

—Me largo.

Que no dijera la verdad, sólo le dio la razón al pelirrojo, entre esa niña rica y el estúpido Uchiha, pasaba algo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los todavía presentes rayos solares molestaron los delicados ojos perlados apenas salió. ¡Dios, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro! Ella nunca había sido buena para ver ese tipo de peleas, se sintió pequeña e intimidada entre los dos fuertes y altos cuerpos, además, tenía pavor que Naruto, Ino o cualquiera de sus amigos escucharan las palabras de ese chico pelirrojo y descubrieran finalmente ese secreto que tanto le había costado mantener.

Cuando cruzó la calle, casi la atropellan.

—¡Fijate, tonta!— gritó la joven del auto.

Hinata quedó con sus manos en su boca e inclinó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas, para luego terminar de cruzar.

Sus ojos asustados observaron las distintas direcciones, debatiéndose por donde continuar. Necesitaba un taxi o una parada de camión para tomar el metro, para su mala fortuna, en ese sector su móvil no tenía cobertura. En su recorrido visual, se encontró con una mirada azul que se posó, de momento, desinteresada en ella, cuando vio a un chico de mirada fría y rojiza acompañarlo, una mala sensación la hizo alejarse de ellos. Caminó por la misma calle por donde llegaron, ya más adelante conseguiría cómo irse.

—Joder, ya vámonos, Deidara— se quejó Sasori que había terminado de subir a su auto mientras se recordaba nunca volver a dejarle las llaves al loco ese.

El chico de cabello rubio sonrió con malicia al reconocer a esa chica de ojos perlados que casi muere tontamente atropellada.

—Vamos— dijo en un susurro al poner el auto en marcha.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?— preguntó el fastidiado pelirrojo que creyó, que luego de haber salido de ese bar de mala muerte donde estuvieron, Deidara terminó más estúpido de lo que ya era.

El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios —Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de fastidiar a cierta persona— informó mientras pisaba el acelerador.

—¿Qué?

El otro ya no respondió y mantuvo la velocidad constante hasta alcanzar a esa apresurada chica de bonito cuerpo y pelo largo.

—¡Oe!— le habló a la joven que se tensó y apresuró su paso —¡Oye, niña! Te estoy hablando, ¡mocosa!— alzó la voz el rubio al verse olímpicamente ignorado por la ya asustada chica.

Hinata casi detuvo sus pasos al voltear a ver al auto que se detuvo, cuando notó que la puerta se abrió, esta vez casi corrió.

El rubio corrió tras ella —¡Ey!— la detuvo al sujetarla de la mochila, la misma que se abrió, y dejó al aire y suciedad el tan preciado proyecto de la Hyuuga.

—¡Cielos!— mencionó la joven que quiso regresar sus pasos para levantar sus cosas, pero el chico se lo impidió al atravesarse en su camino, y recargarse en la pared —¿Q-qué quiere?— preguntó recelosa viendo como el viento de la tarde alejaba las hojas, su ceño se frunció preocupada.

El chico sonrió y para fastidio del aburrido pelirrojo en el auto, se acercó a la peliazul.

Ella en una fracción de segundos analizó el peligro, no lo conocía y el chico ya había sido violento con ella al arrojar al suelo sus cosas, lo que menos quería era que la forzara a entrar a ese vehículo donde una persona esperaba. Entró en pánico al recordar la vez anterior que una persona la obligó a algo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese preguntarle algo, ella retrocedió dos pasos, casi a punto de hiperventilar y echó a correr de ahí.

—Maldita sea— gruñó el chico de coleta y se fue tras ella.

La Hyuuga dobló en la primera esquina que encontró, pero sus pasos se frenaron abruptamente al ver que no era ninguna calle, era uno de los varios callejones que había visto. Su cuerpo se tensó y giró para salir, pero en ese momento el chico llegó.

El fastidiado rubio entró un par de pasos al callejón, su cabello brillaba todavía al darles los últimos rayos solares.

—¿Qué quiere?— preguntó ella retrocediendo.

Él sonrió… así que ya pensaba volver a hablar. Hinata se pegó a la pared, y él no se colocó frente a ella todavía, siguió cerrándole el paso.

—¿Conoces a Sasuke?— preguntó secamente mientras admiraba en un vistazo el cuerpo de la chiquilla varios años menor a él.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron notoriamente y él entendió que sí lo conocía… Entonces sí era esa la chiquilla que el imbécil de Sasuke acompañaba aquella vez en el Hospital… volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y Hinata sintió que dejó casi de respirar, su corazón le latió con fuerza en el interior.

El chico rubio se colocó por fin frente a la Hyuuga y la tomó de la barbilla… esa chiquilla no sólo era una acompañante fortuita del Uchiha… no; esa tonta niña debía ser algo así como su amante, y eso le resultó obvio, porque aquél imbécil nunca andaba por las calles con ninguna mujer, no al menos, con ninguna que no le importara.

Él sonrió de medio lado, alertándola.

—Podemos pasarla bastante bien— dijo y ella perdió el aliento cuando él deslizó su mano por una de sus piernas, para finalmente tocar su trasero. Ella no se pudo mover.

El chico se acercó a olfatear su cabello y Hinata tembló, apretó en puños sus manos y obligándose a recordar que no debía ser nunca más vulnerable, lo decidió, aquella ocasión había sido demasiado tonta, ésta vez no podía volver a pasar. Cerrando los ojos, sujetó al rubio de los antebrazos y dio un nada elegante golpe en medio de sus piernas, algo indigno para los practicantes del taijutsu característico de su familia, pero surtió el mismo efecto que su primo le había dicho.

Viéndolo doblado, giró su cuerpo y quiso correr, pero el sinvergüenza y fuerte chico, estiró su mano y tras dos largos y dolorosos pasos, la tuvo en su poder. Entrada en pánico, ella forcejeó y el joven dejó de jugar, apretó su agarre y la jaló bruscamente haciéndola golpearse el hombro y costado del cuerpo en la pared, perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo ensuciando su pulcra ropa.

Ella tembló ahí en el suelo y su mente, a pesar de buscar un escape, pocas posibilidades le encontraba.

Deidara apretó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz al jalar aire… no pretendía llegar a ese extremo, pero ella llevó todo a ese punto.

—Levántate— ordenó y le apretó el brazo al sujetarla y obligarla a hacerlo.

El brazo derecho de la Hyuuga tembló, presa del dolor que le era infringido.

—De-déjeme ir, p-por favor— suplicó y ya no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas. Para su mala fortuna ese lugar no parecía ser el más transitado los sábados por la tarde.

—¡Shhh!— la silenció el chico al ponerle una mano en la boca. La vio una vez más — Tienes un cuerpo bastante bueno— le dijo despacio al verla a los asustados ojos —, pero no eres mi tipo— aseguró.

¿Qué demonios veía el imbécil de Sasuke en esa chiquilla asustadiza? ¿Encontraría placer en eso?... o tal vez era sólo por el lindo cuerpo de la joven; no supo si descartar la idea, ya que a él lo aburrían las chicas así de serias, como ella parecía ser, él prefería las con iniciativa.

El joven volvió a sonreír al verla llorar. Era tan frágil esa tonta niña… _"Voy a fastidiarte, Sasuke"_ pensó y se perdió por unos segundos meditando ese asunto.

—Suéltala— una fría y molesta voz se escuchó a varios metros de ellos. Deidara sonrió y Hinata experimentó una especie de tranquilidad que la abordaba, algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió acercarse.

—Sólo pretendía observar de cerca a tu mujercita y tal vez pasarla bien— mencionó el cínico muchacho al soltarla.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó secamente al ubicarse entre el rubio y ella. Hinata alzó su vista a él, la vio frágil y temblorosa con sus ojos lloroso y el rastro de sus lágrimas en ese rostro que como su ropa, se encontraba sucio. Él tragó discretamente al sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los rosados labios del chico de coleta, estaba harto de que Sasuke no lo tomara en serio.

El Uchiha se volteó a ver a ese que casi era hombre muerto, luego de que Hinata, todavía derramando lágrimas, le asintiera a su pregunta. Ella dijo estar bien cuando era obvio que no.

—Realmente no te importo en lo absoluto, ¿cierto, Sasuke?— preguntó con una sonrisa ofendida el rubio de coleta.

—No— aseguró secamente.

Deidara se aseguró que iba a borrarle esa expresión de niño presumido que el Uchiha tenía, mientras lo miraba sonriente.

Hinata siguió sollozando tras el pelinegro sin atreverse a mover siquiera, y éste volvió a sentir la toda la fragilidad de esa tonta chica.

—¿Te hizo algo?— preguntó viéndola de medio lado y el rubio sonrió, deseando que le dijera que sí y así poder tener una excusa más para ambos romperse la cara.

—¿Eh?— mencionó ella asustada al perder el aliento ante esa mirada negra puesta sobre ella — N-n-no— dijo y bajó su mirada mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho.

Él se molestó al percatarse de su mentira, ese imbécil la había tocado.

—Vete— le ordenó volteando a ver ahora a Deidara.

Ella respingó y no pudo moverse.

—Lárgate, Hinata— su voz se cargó de molestia al voltear de medio lado a verla. Ella lo vio con terror de lo que pudiera ahí pasar… esa mirada le recordó al Uchiha que él mismo una vez así la tuvo, en shock, adolorida y aterrada —. Hazlo de una vez— su voz fue tan fría y lenta que ella tembló y asintió torpemente, para del mismo modo salir.

Los pasos que al principio fueron lentos, se convirtieron en largas zancadas tras iniciar una loca carrera envuelta en un discreto llanto. Cuando se atrevió a voltear, sólo se percató del primer golpe que Sasuke le propinó al chico que reía divertido.

Estaban todos locos, pensó aterrada la Hyuuga.

Avanzó corriendo cerca de dos manzanas, con algunas miradas curiosas puestas sobre ella, las mismas que luego se esconderían de su vista, al adentrarse a casas o locales comerciales, su aspecto no era el mejor y personas como ella no eran confiables, entendió.

Respirando agitada se detuvo en una esquina, pero poca gente pasaba, a lo lejos se veían un par de jóvenes que lejos estaban de representarle ayuda. Cerró los ojos y continuó hipeando… no era justo, no era justo haber salido huyendo..., temblando sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su blusa y vio desconsolada que seguía sin recepción en esa área baja de la ciudad.

—¡Por Dios, Hinata!— mencionó mientras volteaba a ver y le pareció ver el coche de ese cruel chico rubio moverse… se aterró todavía más al ver a su acompañante descender y dirigirse donde el otro par peleaban.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y apretó los ojos, negó en silencio, como solía hacerlo cada que sabía que haría algo estúpido, y corrió de regreso; sus dos pies izquierdos la hicieron trastabillar y aun así siguió corriendo, atravesó con poco cuidado la calle y justo antes de llegar, se detuvo abruptamente al haber escuchado una detonación. Su corazón y su sangre se helaron, casi sintió que el primero dejó de latir.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que hiciste, estúpido?— regañó el pelirrojo que ayudó a un ensangrentado rubio a subir al coche.

—Se me escapó el tiro, ¿qué demonios querías?— se defendió el otro que nunca había disparado un arma.

—Mierda, la policía no tardará en llegar— regañó y lo aventó de mal modo para ser él el que condujera. Se marcharon en menos de un minuto de ahí.

Ella apretó en puños sus manos y sintió ganas de vomitar mientras los escuchaba… No podía ser eso… ¿verdad?, sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez de manera más larga y fluida; se tragó el nudo en su garganta al obligarse a dar el par de pasos que la alejaban de ese callejón.

Cuando estuvo en el lugar y ladeó su vista, su cuerpo perdió su fuerza al ver al chico sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en la pared y su blanca camisa, ahora teñida de sangre.

—…No— sollozó y no pudo moverse. Su cuerpo tembló de miedo y de culpa, y fue éste último sentimiento el que la obligó a avanzar, sus pasos cobraron fuerza y velocidad mientras peor se sentía.

—¿A qué demonios volviste?— la voz molesta del joven le devolvió el calor a su cuerpo y aun así, continuó llorando.

El Uchiha flexionó una pierna y llevó una de sus maltratadas manos a tocar su frente.

—Mierda— mencionó frustrado y apretó el puente de su nariz, su cuerpo dolía completo… odio reconocer que nunca le habían dado semejante golpiza, él nunca lo habría permitido; lo peor de todo era, que no sabía, si el hecho de recordar el bastardo que había sido con esa ojiperla, luego que ella lo abofeteó aquella vez en el antro, fue lo que lo impulsó a dejarse esta vez golpear… en un intento patético e inútil de expiación de sus culpas.

—Ah, por Dios— él regresó a su realidad cuando tuvo a esa frágil y llorosa chica hincada entre sus piernas y abrazándolo mientras temblaba —. P-pense que… q-que había… m-muerto— confesó la joven que ocultó su lloroso rostro entre su pecho, tal vez por dolor o tal vez por vergüenza.

Él apretó los puños.

—¿A qué volviste?— volvió a preguntar sin disminuir su molestia. Odiaba de ella que era una idiota imprudente… porque eran esos malditos actos, actos sin ninguna mala intención, los que terminaban por ponerla en peligro.

—Y-yo quería ver que…— dijo e hipeó cuando él la apartó — que estuviera… b-bien.

—Si ese imbécil me hubiera ganado— continuó el Uchiha viendo de medio lado donde la bala que tontamente Deidara había disparado, había pegado —… él te habría…

Hinata negó en silencio, sus lágrimas no dejaron de brotar y se alzó a tocarle la cabeza, lugar que seguía derramando sangre.

—N-no es algo que… que nunca me…

Le hubiese pasado. Él entendió perfectamente lo que ella quiso decir y se sintió más miserable al verla ahí, arrodillada con él y llorando por él.

—Deja de llorar— ordenó al quitarle la mano e intentar levantarse.

Ante esa orden, ella no pudo más que incrementar su llanto y apretar los puños… de verdad tuvo tanto miedo, pues él la había defendido.

Él se giró y se apoyó un segundo en la pared, adolorido. Hinata sollozó y mordió su labio para silenciarse y fijó sus perlados ojos llorosos en ese chico que la veía.

—Vámonos, la policía no tardará en llegar— le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Ella, con las manos apretadas, intentando contener el llanto y todo el miedo que se convirtió en preocupación, lo siguió; lo vio batallar con los primeros pasos y quiso ayudarlo, pero él no lo permitió al adelantarse. La Hyuuga había dejado escapar el aliento al ver que a pesar de la sangre, él se veía bien… corrió discretamente tras él y antes de terminar de seguirlo a la casa de Naruto, donde tenía su auto, ella regresó por su mochila, siendo vista de reojo por el Uchiha. Hinata vio con decepción y preocupación que el trabajo que tantas noches de desvelo le había costado, estaba todo regado por la calle, resignada levantó las hojas que pudo y se dio cuenta que no era ni la mitad de lo que habían hecho.

Luego de eso y de varios minutos, ignorando las nuevas miradas curiosas de un par de peatones, un intento de ayuda de una señora a la que el Uchiha ignoró garrafalmente y Hinata agradeció el ofrecimiento, por fin estuvieron frente a la casa del rubio.

—Se-será mejor limpiarlo— mencionó Hinata mientras buscaba por el lugar, ese repuesto de las llaves que Naruto mencionó —… a-así ensangrentado llamará demasiado la atención— dijo, ya habían tenido suerte que la policía que sí había ido a patrullar los alrededores, no los hubiesen visto, no estaba segura de tener la misma suerte dos veces.

Hinata buscó bajo el pequeño tapete naranja de bienvenidos y no encontró nada, mientras el pelinegro molesto y frustrado, esperaba sentado en el cofre del auto del estúpido rubio.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos —Busca entre las plantas— dijo fastidiado, el imbécil de Naruto tenía incluso la misma manía de esa Hyuuga. Ese par eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas… tal vez por eso ella gustaba de él.

La peliazul sonrió tranquila por primera vez en muchas horas al tener la solitaria llave en sus manos. Dos minutos después, el Uchiha estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, limpiándose de mal modo el rastro de sangre de su rostro, con su propia camisa, la misma que se había quitado… cuando Hinata regresó con un pequeño tazón de agua y algunas gasas que Naruto conservaba en el botiquín de su baño, ella no evitó un sonrojo al verlo sólo vestir su pantalón. Aun así se acercaría. Sus ojos todavía picaban por el llanto.

—E-eso debe estar realmente mal… n-no deja de sangrar— mencionó cuando dejó las cosas en la mesa de centro y se inclinó a ver que un hilo de sangre seguía rodando. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? No tienes obligación— habló el molesto Uchiha que se sintió patético por todo eso y se levantó de golpe—, tú y yo no somos nada— le dijo y sonrió irónicamente al contradecir lo que él mismo había estado asegurándoles a terceras personas —; yo te violé, ¿recuerdas?— finalizó roncamente y regresó su mirada a la chica que lo veía con sus temblorosos ojos.

Él creyó que ella se echaría a llorar, y dos largas lágrimas de la chica rodaron en silencio, creyó que se iría al también recordar eso que él le había hecho y que los perseguiría por siempre… pero Hinata se quedó.

—Pu-pudieron… ma-matarlo— mencionó con su garganta doliendo al intentar controlar el llanto. Negó despacio —. Nunca me lo habría… perdonado— reconoció la joven al sujetarlo del brazo… al menos quería curarlo.

Él desvió el rostro, molesto por eso. Hinata estaba completamente agradecida por haberla ayudado y él no había cambiado en lo absoluto… él la había seguido para reclamarle y para recordarle que él la quería para él; por eso cuando ella pretendía girarlo, seguro buscando sellar sus heridas, él se giró molesto a verla.

Hinata, en un acto reflejo, se echó para atrás y lo vio a los ojos.

—Por favor— suplicó llorando que se dejara ayudar.

—No es necesario— le dijo y se soltó, se alejó un par de pasos. Volteó a verla un segundo después y la vio morder su labio mientras desviaba el rostro avergonzada. Un vacío se formó en su estómago al verla seguir derramando llanto, esa tonta chiquilla ahí, desalineada y herida le pareció un ridículo ángel… uno, que lloraba por él, por un maldito demonio que la había violado.

Se sintió patético ante esa sensación y trató de controlarlo.

—No llegué ahí por ti— terminó por decir luego de meditarlo… No iba a pensar que no quiso que otros le hicieran daño, él no era esa clase de persona.

—¿Qué?

—No vayas a confundirte —le aclaró roncamente al girarse a ella—, ya te lo he dicho, no pienses que te amo o una estupidez así… sólo quiero el placer de tus labios, de tu cuerpo, nada más— le dijo, convenciéndose él también que que sólo eso necesitaba.

Hinata negó en silencio… no sabía porqué, pero no le creía… no quiso creerle.

—Deja de ser tan absurda— le dijo luego de llegar a ella y enredar sus brazos en su delgada cintura —. Yo no soy alguien bueno, Hinata— su voz sonó tan ronca que le erizó la piel, incluso antes que sus labios llegaran a besar su oído, estremeciéndola por dentro.

La ojiperla jadeó sin terminarse de entender. De pronto lo dicho por Ino vino a atormentarla, con esas frases de los dos cuerpos juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en ese punto?

—¿Y tú?— cuestionó el chico que deslizó sus manos por sus piernas y le alzó la falda. Hinata estaba tan quieta, tan expectante que quiso creer que la había corrompido.

—¿Y-yo?— preguntó casi sin aliento al pegar sus dedos al marcado abdomen del Uchiha, intentando quizás alejarlo.

Y ese suave roce de sus manos bastó para detonar la pasión que por ella había venido conteniendo, apretó uno de los firmes glúteos de la joven bajo su falda, y con la otra mano le alzó el rostro para adueñarse de sus labios. La deseaba tanto.

Hinata jadeó presa de su pasión y sólo atinó a retroceder obligada por él, separó sus labios, dejándose besar… a pesar de sus palabras crueles, él también era la persona que la salvó.

—Por… favor— suplicó cuando él casi la tuvo tumbada en el largo sofá de esa sala. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y ya no por pavor. No se entendió.

Él sonrió apenas de medio lado, pero completamente fascinado al verla respirar con dificultad y sonrojada.

—Y tú… no eres tan buena como tú crees— aseguró al subirse sobre ella y acomodarse entre sus muslos, mientras le besaba hambriento el cuello, volviéndola a hacer temblar.

¿No era tan buena como ella creía?

... lo meditaron ambos, él mientras se hacía dueño de su cuello y acariciaba posesivamente uno de sus senos, al haberse endurecido por completo; ella, mientras se sentía mareada por todas esas emociones y nuevos sentimientos dirigidos a ese ser de ojos negros sobre ella.

—Eres perfecta— aceptó el Uchiha, que luego de haber batallado con su blusa, le deslizó el sostén, exponiendo ante sus ojos, la perfecta redondez de esos dos senos. Ella lo vio asustada y avergonzada con el mismo sonrojo que se le había formado desde el primer beso.

Ojalá Hinata si se estuviese corrompiendo por él, ojalá llegase a desearlo como él estaba haciéndolo en ese momento, pero él, a diferencia de ella, supo que la joven sólo estaba confundida, abrumada por todo lo acontecido; y él, siendo el desgraciado que era, no le importó aprovecharlo, incluso buscando convencerla internamente de que ella lo quería… por eso bajó a besar sus senos, morderlos y a apretarlo entre sus manos… a seguir comiendo de ellos, degustó de su dulce sabor y los humedeció con su saliva, provocando que ella se retorciera bajo él cuando decidió bajar una de sus manos a su parte más íntima, a esa, donde moría por volver a entrar.

Hinata gimió avergonzada sin terminar de entenderse.

—Pa-pa-paré… p-por favor— suplicó y buscó sujetarle su mano, para que no siguiese deslizando sus dedos por su intimidad, haciéndola temblar y horrorizarse por la reacción de su cuerpo —. E-es la… la casa de...— quiso decir, sin querer confesarle lo que enrealidad estaba atormentándola.

—Deja de pensar en ese imbécil— ordenó roncamente al apenas separarse de sus senos, sólo para alzarse y adueñarse de sus labios. Quería ser él quien le importara, porque sabía, que muy posiblemente, sería Naruto el indicado para ella y se rehusaba a eso… por eso quería tenerla primero, tenerla entera, sólo de él.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento cuando él dejó de besarla y mordió sus labios, cuando lo sintió bajar su mano a deslizar el cierre de su pantalón y exponer su miembro.

Hinata se tensó y se revolvió bajo su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos y piernas, buscando quitarlo de encima, pero sólo logró frotarse contra él, complaciéndolo.

—No va a doler— su voz ya no perdió el tono ronco y necesitado, bajaría de nueva cuenta a besar sus labios mientras le deslizaba sus bragas, haciendo espacio para su miembro, sin ganas ni tiempo para quitárselas. De verdad ansiaba calmarse dentro de ella.

—Ahhh— ella dejó escapar el aliento y él atrapó ese sonido como un gemido entre sus labios… apoyó uno de sus brazos por encima del lacio y desbalagado cabello azulado, y la mano del otro, la usó para colocar su miembro en la delicada entrada del curvilíneo cuerpo bajo él.

Ella perdió el aliento cuando él se apartó al gruñir cuando sintió el cálido contacto. Sus ojos temblorosos se unieron a los de él, que apoyó su frente, ya sin rastros de sangre, sobre la de ella cuando la parte más sensible se su endurecido miembro comprobó, satisfactoriamente, que el cuerpo de la joven había reaccionado a cada una de sus caricias y lo encontró ligeramente húmedo al comenzar a penetrarla… ¿cuánto tiempo esperó por volver a hacerlo?

—¡Dios, eres hermosa!— gruñó sin saberlo mientras posesivamente se abrazaba con un brazo a su cintura, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba.

Hinata se alzó ligeramente y sus manos, sin saber qué hacer, se aferraron a la fuerte espalda masculina cuando lo sintió comenzar a traspasarla.

—Ci-cielos… d-duele— mencionó ella que terminó por esconder su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha.

—Aggh— él gruñó roncamente cuando Hinata, producto de su nerviosismo, estaba volviendo todavía más placentero tomarla.

Ella jadeó —… por favor— suplicó por tiempo, pero él, al escuchar el sensual timbre, terminó por enterrarse completamente en ella. Hinata casi gritó, pero él tapó sus labios con los suyos, y atrapó sus lloriqueos entre sus besos.

Ella siguió temblando bajo su gran cuerpo y él, entre besos húmedos y necesitados, comprendió que la deseaba más de lo que quería. Hinata le gustaba mucho, completa, más de lo que pensó… aunque sólo en momentos como ese estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo.

Por eso y compadeciéndola, comenzó a moverse, esta vez, comenzó suave.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Pues me vine de regreso con esta actualización, otra vez un capítulo largo, me voy a poner un límite de palabras, porque el capítulo pasado y éste alcanzaron las 15 mil palabras, y creo que aunque es para justificar la tardanza, pues sigue siendo _too much._

Agradezco comentarios ñ.ñ

•_MeucheliPM •Saara-Chan94 •Cami-Shama •Patohf •Pandora Hibiki •Daisuke-37 •Kurumireii •natty •wolf-enzeru •hinatacris •Marleen •Julia •marshmallow •HinataSakugan-15 •UmeFuyu •Yukki-Onna •karlihyuga •GM •DAMIC00 •KattytoNebel •JoMonHim •Elena •lali-chann •DarkHikari •Karla XM •evilangelux •Dark Amy-chan •Pamaig •Neri Uchiha •Mimi's es •Nami-23 •Nicolai P. Sherman •mclilypad •Heavenly14 • Te adoro O.o xD y a una guest._

-Respondí a algunos rw que me pidieron.

-No hablo inglés así que este fic no voy a poder traducirlo, lo siento a quien lo dijo.

-Y ya por último, sólo desearles felices fiestas, supongo que ya no nos veremos hasta el año que viene, diciembre me trae muchas fiestas entre ellas mi cumple y mi aniversario ¡yei! Jsjs por eso:

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

Y cambiando de tema: me obligo a preguntarles algo que una vez me sugirieron, y se me había estado pasando, ¿quieren advertencia por lemons o que los anuncie al inicio?... en el único cap que puse eso, fue en el de la violación, todavía faltan varios lemons y no sé ustedes, a mi leer esas advertencias me mata el suspenso :s pero igual y las pongo y así no sienten que les cae del cielo xD

Me despido. Gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio.

Besos. Aidé.

Y ojalá les haya gustado… seguiremos avanzando.


	15. detrás de unos ojos perlas

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

-14-

DETRÁS DE UNOS OJOS PERLAS

•

Afuera se podía escuchar el sonido de un par de autos pasar, y el maullido del gato de la casa vecina; un imperceptible viento ondeaba suavemente la cortina en la ventana de la casa del rubio, y Hinata en el interior sólo podía morder su labio y buscar silenciarse.

Sasuke había comenzado a moverse suavemente y ella, ella había descubierto sorprendida que al dejar de tensarse, había dejado de doler. La espalda de Hinata descansaba completamente en el mullido sofá y su cabeza se encontraba ligeramente echada hacia atrás, Sasuke se encontraba besando su cuello y apoyaba su peso sobre sus brazos, mientras sus caderas se balanceaban en un vaivén tortuoso para la ojiperla, que sin saber por qué, mantenía sus manos en la dura espalda masculina, sintiendo como los músculos de ésta se tensaban y relajaban cuando la penetraba.

Cuando el fuerte pelinegro deslizó su mano sintiendo la piel tersa y firme de una de las piernas de la Hyuuga, fue que Hinata lo complació al dejar escapar un gemido pudoroso, pues Sasuke apretaría la misma para un segundo después enredársela en su cadera.

Hinata volvió a gemir avergonzada al darse cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, y era así, porque justamente ella se lo estaba permitiendo, no había ofrecido resistencia para dejarlo casi desnudarla y tampoco, para dejarlo… ¿hacerle el amor?

No.

No era amor, Sasuke sólo estaba reclamando su cuerpo, entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaba?

—Mhmn— ella gimió y llevó sus manos de la espalda masculina hasta apoyarlas en su pecho —. Por favor… de-

—No me voy a detener— advirtió él al hablarle roncamente sobre sus labios.

Sasuke salió ligeramente de ella y despacio volvió a enterrar su miembro húmedo en su interior. Una mueca de satisfacción se posó en los labios del Uchiha al verla apretar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño mientras no lograba contener un gemido.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?— le preguntó al oído mientras hacía chocar su aliento caliente en su oreja, justo antes de besársela, atormentándola.

Hinata tembló y sus manos se apretaron a los perfectos pectorales del chico sobre ella. De que llegara Naruto, quiso decir, de que alguien los escuchara o se percatara de su presencia en el interior, también eso intentó decir… pero no pudo.

—¿De que te guste?— preguntó el extasiado chico que no dejaba de frotarse dentro de ella.

Hinata jadeó al verlo a los ojos y él sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho.

—Ah, no— aseguró apenas con aliento. En ese momento no sabía si mentía porque algo raro estaba sintiendo.

Él dejó escapar el aliento cuando ingresó su miembro hasta lo más profundo de ella y ahí se quedó un segundo.

"_Me gusta"_ reconoció al verla con el ceño fruncido suavemente por la nueva sensación. El pelinegro se maldijo por esa traición del subconsciente, la tomó de una mano y la obligó a abrazarse a su cuello. Hinata se dejó hacer.

Sasuke volvió sus embestidas más necesitadas y movió su cuerpo y a ella con él. Bajó su negra y profunda mirada a ver el movimiento excitante del rebotar de sus redondos senos, entonces la ojiperla llevó su otra mano a su fuerte hombro. El Uchiha gruñó al verla y sentirla reaccionar más naturalmente, o tal vez, con menos temor. Definitivamente ese estado de vulnerabilidad de la Hyuuga lo estaba ayudando.

No quiso pensar más y entonces bajó su pecho a ella, aplastando los dos redondos senos de la ojiluna y satisfaciéndose más por eso. Hinata apenas podía contener sus jadeos, él chocaba su pelvis contra su sexo al penetrarla y por consecuencia la obligaba a jadear; Sasuke hacía lo mismo, pero él por el placer quemante de su pene apretado en su interior, por la sedosa y tibia humedad dentro de ella. Jadeó en su oído y sus embestidas se hicieron tan profundas como creía que ella podía resistirlo.

Los delgados brazos de la peliazul se apretaron alrededor del cuello del chico.

"_No pienses"_ se suplicó internamente la joven que, al volver a sentir toda esa fuerza y pasión del chico no lograba alejar aquel recuerdo que tanto ansiaba olvidar. No sabía cómo es que habían llegado tan lejos.

Su cuerpo tembló completo cuando a pesar de eso, cayó en cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando y dejándolo hacerle eso.

Quiso reprocharse pero Sasuke la besó. Le besó los labios y la regresó con él, ahí, en ese sofá y con ese calor envolviendo los dos cuerpos.

—Agh— él jadeó roncamente sobre los labios de la chica —, tan deliciosa— confesó sin darse cuenta.

Hinata se avergonzó y él, con los mechones de su negro cabello escurriendo entre ambos rostros, jadeó e intentó besar sus labios, el roce de los mismos era entrecortado por los movimientos y sólo se frotaban con los entreabiertos de ella.

Ella para ese entonces estaba odiando su cuerpo, odiaba su falta de voluntad y odiaba no sentir repulsión al dejarse tocar… odio no odiarlo y odio no entenderlo. ¿Qué buscaba realmente Sasuke?

Luego de largos y casi eternos minutos en los que el Uchiha permaneció golpeándose contra ella, Hinata no pudo mantener sus jadeos silenciosos, eran una especie de lloriqueos que a él le sonaban tan sensuales en la dulce voz, pero que a Hinata la atormentaban porque su cuerpo la traicionaba al sentir un calor cosquilleante en su vientre. Comenzaba a ser insoportable y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

Él, por su parte, se extasió con ella, con cada jadeo que le supo a gemido y que calmaban un poco sus ansias de posesión que padecía por ella.

Gruñó roncamente al sentir a Hinata humedecerse más sin seguro notarlo. Sintió el interior de ella más caliente y comenzar a ceñirse en deliciosos y casi imperceptibles espasmos… todo por él. Reconocer eso lo hizo arder. Lo hizo empujarse con más fuerza, casi hasta doler.

Hinata apretó sus ojos y pidió por tiempo, pero él no la escuchó.

—Vente conmigo, Hinata— suplicó roncamente al darse cuenta que eso era lo que le iba a pasar a ella también. Hinata estaba al borde de un orgasmo… como él. Un calor intenso subió desde sus pies hasta su nuca y no lo dejó pensar. Continuó moviéndose.

Ella, ante esas palabras, se asustó… ¿Qué hiciera qué?

Sasuke jadeó copiosamente y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, de calor, sudor y jadeos, ella se tensó al haberse asustado. Él nunca dejó de moverse. El Uchiha se apoyó más sobre ella y le volvió a alzar una pierna que para ese entonces volvían a estar flexionadas a cada lado de las suyas.

—Ah, vamos— suplicó al estar al borde. Hinata sin poder hacer otra cosa se abrazó fuerte a él, éste, al sentir los senos tibios apretarse todavía más a su pecho, no pudo más, dio un par de profundos envistes y apretando una mano en la cadera de Hinata, se derramó dentro de ella —. Jo-joder— volvió a gruñir al ser sacudido por una oleada de puro placer.

Permaneció sobre ella un minuto más terminando de vaciarse, experimentando las sacudidas involuntarias que el placer trajo con él y sintiéndola temblar avergonzada y asustada por, seguramente, haberse entregado de esa forma y sentir lo que sintió.

Él cerró sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con un par de sus dedos… seguía necesitando un orgasmo de Hinata. Dejó escapar el aliento al saber que estuvo cerca de ello en esa ocasión, Hinata dejó de abrazarlo y supo que mientras le tuviese miedo eso no iba a ocurrir.

—D-de-debemos irnos— habló la pudorosa chica que al volver a tomar consciencia de cómo y dónde estaban y lo que habían estado haciendo, se ruborizó terriblemente.

Sasuke bufó, pero al escuchar la plática de algunas mujeres pasando, terminó por ceder. Se levantó de ella sin decir más y la vio llevar sus brazos a ocultar sus senos. Era ridículo luego de lo que hicieron. Él llevó sus manos a guardar su miembro semi erecto y Hinata se sentó de golpe al verlo, soportando esa sensación que su cuerpo dentro de ella le dejó.

—V-voy al baño— le dijo y salió casi corriendo de ahí mientras jalaba de su blusa.

La chica entró al baño y se encerró en él, su corazón había vuelto a latir fuertemente por la carrera. Se aseó y se acomodó sus ropas, se lavó las manos y refrescó su rostro, tomó una toalla cercana y se secó la cara, después alzó su vista al espejo y luchó por reconocerse. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Se llevó casi con miedo una mano a sus labios y se le volvió a erizar la piel, al darse cuenta que bastó sentir a ese chico orgulloso y soberbio herido por su causa, besarla, para hacerla vulnerable a él.

"_Igual que aquella vez"_ recordó casi con miedo. Ella lo dejó actuar al igual que aquella vez que se coló a su departamento… Había algo dentro de él que parecía estarla llamando, era como si pudiese sentir su alma desolada y herida, sumida y ahogada en toda la arrogancia que él desprendía. Atrás de esos ojos fríos había algo más.

Pero no queriendo pensar en eso, justamente en ese momento, se dio media vuelta y salió del modesto baño.

Cuando sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los negros, ella detuvo sus pasos al verlo terminar de abotonar su anterior camisa.

—¿U-usará eso?— le preguntó pues era muy notorio el rastro de sangre.

—Sí, vámonos— respondió y ordenó. No iba a buscar entre el desorden de Naruto alguna prenda limpia que ponerse, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hinata quiso replicar pero al verlo avanzar y recoger su mochila, lo siguió.

—Por cierto— habló él un segundo antes de abrir la puerta —, sobre lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y…— dijo, y viéndola de medio lado la notó tensarse y ruborizarse — las posibles consecuencias.

La ojiluna apretó sus manos a la altura de su vientre y negó con la cabeza sin pretender pensarlo.

—E-eso no va a… pa-pasar— aseguró.

—¿Ah, no?— preguntó él al girar su cuerpo y darle toda su atención.

Ella soportó toda la vergüenza que eso le provocaba, ladeó su rostro escondiéndose de su mirada.

—Y-yo… yo tomo— dijo y dejó escapar el aliento abochornada haciéndolo fruncir el ceño — tomo a-anticonceptivos— agregó en voz notoriamente más suave.

Él apretó su mano en la perilla de la puerta luego de haberla tomado.

—Bien. Vámonos— mencionó en un notorio tono más seco. Bajó los escalones de la entrada y la vio de reojo seguirlo… Así que Hinata pensaba sólo echarlo de su vida luego de que él saciara su capricho. Saber eso lo molestó. ¿Cuántas mujeres no morían por permanecer a su lado, sin importar el truco barato que usaran?

Avanzó un par de metros hasta su auto y resopló molesto… pero Hinata no era una de esas mujeres, se recordó; la historia de ambos inició sólo por él, por su capricho y necedad. Volteó a ver a la chica que devolvía cuidadosamente el repuesto de la llave de Naruto al lugar inicial.

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado hastiado. Seguro estando con el estúpido dobe estaría feliz.

Él desactivó la alarma de su auto y abrió la puerta.

—¡¿Hinata?!— la voz de Sakura a lo lejos hizo al pelinegro rodar los ojos y a la peliazul detenerse y tensarse —¿Hinata, Sasuke?— volvieron a escuchar a la chica que llegaba tras ellos.

La noche estaba cayendo y Sakura luego de regresar a su casa había salido a comprar un par de cosas, anteriormente había tenido la sensación de ver a Hinata pasar corriendo mientras esperaba en la panadería por un pastel que su madre había mandado hacer, pero descartó la idea al suponer que ella estaría todavía en el viejo bar, por eso, verla en ese momento la descolocó… ¿qué hacía Hinata saliendo de la casa de Naruto y con Sasuke?

—¿Qué ocurre?¿Y Naruto?— preguntó cuando la peliazul volteó a verla. Sasuke no se dignó a dirigirle la mirada y eso la molestó.

—Verás Sakura…— habló la Hyuuga atrayendo la atención de la ceñuda pelirrosa.

—Eso no te incumbe— interrumpió bruscamente el moreno y esta vez sí volteó a verla.

—¿Qué?— preguntó aturdida ella al verlo —¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?— se alarmó y fue tras él soltando de inmediato las bolsas plásticas que había estado cargando, al notar su ropa manchada de sangre —¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó al girar al chico y examinarlo visualmente.

Él la vio con la apatía que siempre le generó —Te dije que eso no te incumbe — volvió a decir al tomarle la mano con la que pretendía revisarlo.

Los ojos verdes de ella temblaron de incredulidad ante su trato.

—Pero…

—Él… él tuvo una pelea— informó Hinata ganándose una mirada molesta de él y una sorprendida de ella.

—¿Qué?¿Cuándo, dónde?

—Sube al auto inmediatamente Hyuuga, o vete en colectivo— ordenó el chico al adentrarse a su coche y cerrar la puerta dejando parada a la pelirrosa.

—¿Vas con él?¿Por qué?— preguntó ésta desconcertada y casi molesta —¿Qué haces con él?— preguntó ahora girando a verla.

Ella jugó nerviosa con el cuello de su blusa —P-porque…

—¿Qué hacías con él, Hinata?— cuestionó casi en tono de reproche.

—Yo, yo sólo intenté curarlo allá adentro — confesó sólo lo que se atrevía.

—¿Estuviste durante la pelea?

La ojiluna negó sin pretender hacer más grande la molestia de la ojijade.

El Uchiha encendió el motor de su coche y Sakura tuvo que moverse al estar en medio de la calle, volteó a ver al chico en el interior del auto y volvió a notar con preocupación las manchas rojas.

—¿Lo curaste?— preguntó soportando sus celos.

Hinata negó —Él no se dejó— confesó.

Sakura dejó escapar el aliento al reconocer ese comportamiento evasivo del Uchiha.

—¿Cómo pasó todo?— preguntó la más calmada chica.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos al resignarse a seguir mintiendo.

—Hubo una pelea en el bar, Na-Naruto ya te contará, yo salí de ahí por eso, tuve miedo, supongo— explicó en voz baja ante el asombro de la joven —. De-después lo encontré y estaba herido— mintió y se sintió más cobarde todavía, pero ¿cómo decirle que Sasuke la defendió sin hacerla sentir mal?, mucho menos pensaba decirle lo que terminaron haciendo ahí dentro.

Sakura volteó a ver al fastidiado moreno que ladeó el rostro seguro molesto por la tardanza.

—Sasuke nunca había estado así de golpeado— reconoció la pelirrosa —. Y van juntos porque… porque viven cerca, ¿verdad?— preguntó esforzándose por no ver nada malo entre ellos.

Hinata se tragó un nudo amargo en su garganta y asintió. Sakura le sonrió y ella se sintió fatal.

—Entonces ve, Sasuke odia esperar— le dijo y la ojiperla notó falsedad en la sonrisa, le asintió despacio y sus pies torpes dudaron en avanzar, haciéndolo luego de un simple 'nos vemos después'.

• • •

Sasuke la vio cerrar la puerta del coche y arrancó de inmediato, Hinata no pudo voltear a ver a la ojijade y al Uchiha no le interesó hacerlo.

Luego de muchos metros recorridos y de un silencio estancado en el auto, Hinata, apretando sus manos, se atrevería a hablar.

—No debería ser tan cruel con ella— dijo y lo vio de reojo.

Él permaneció recargado en el asiento y sujetando a una sola mano el volante, no dijo nada.

La Hyuuga tragó pesadamente por el que sentía ser un cargo de consciencia… ahora ambos eran unos traidores.

—Sakura lo ama— añadió y desvió su rostro incómoda. Otra vez hubo un silencio en respuesta, él no pensaba decirle otra vez que eso no era amor —. Usted ro-rompe su corazón cada que…

—Yo no rompo nada— la interrumpió bruscamente sin siquiera voltear a verla, mientras salía ya a la autopista que los sacaría de ese sector de la ciudad —, ella lo hace sola al esperar demasiado de mí— aclaró — y yo nunca le he dado motivos para hacerlo. Es sólo una estúpida niña encaprichada— finalizó con el fastidio o desprecio que eso le provocaba. Él nunca había entendido qué tanto veía en él para interesarle, o por qué creía que al sentir ella algo por él, él estaba obligado a corresponderle o tratarla bien.

Hinata que había volteado a verlo apenas podía creer que estuviera hablando así, aunque sabía bien lo cruel que podía ser, no dejaba de extrañarle, no cuando había mostrado cierta bondad al ayudarla aunque él dijera que no llegó ahí para eso.

Aun así, ella ya no dijo más, Sasuke no encendió siquiera el equipo de sonido del vehículo por lo que el camino hasta el centro de la ciudad fue silencioso e incómodo para la ojiperla, que sólo se atrevía a voltear a ver de medio lado al pensativo y callado ojinegro.

Una vez que llegaron, el Uchiha se estacionó frente al edificio de la joven, Hinata pensaba agradecerle pero él se bajó, ella vio sorprendida por el espejo retrovisor cómo giró tras el coche, abrió la puerta de atrás y tomó su mochila para enseguida abrirle la puerta.

—Toma— habló secamente al entregarle su maltratada mochila.

Ella la tomó y se sintió tan incómoda por no saber qué decir —Gracias— atinó a responder, lo vio a los ojos y él no dijo más, así que asintió una vez más agradeciendo y lo pasó de largo para entrar.

—Hinata— la llamó con voz gruesa al apoyar su mano en la puerta del auto para cerrarla. Ella volteó a verlo y él a ella no.

—… ¿Si?— preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Él apretó su mano en la puerta y negó en silencio al no atreverse a decir lo que pretendía.

—No, no importa— su voz sonó más ronca al hablar.

—¿Eh?— mencionó y lo vio cerrar la puerta de golpe, volver a cruzar el auto y subir en él apenas dejándole una mirada que ella no pudo entender lo que expresaba.

La ojiperla suspiró profundamente y luego de verlo partir, terminó por ingresar y subir hasta su departamento, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, ni siquiera recordaba si había respaldado muchas de las hojas del proyecto compartido con Naruto, y esa, debería ser su prioridad. Iba a serlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La noche les había caído cuando venían de camino, eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando el Uchiha cruzó la puerta de su departamento, su pequeño gato negro salió a recibirlo y él apenas le sirvió un poco de alimento y se alejó a su habitación.

Era temprano como para dormir, pero tampoco le apetecía salir y perderse en algún bar.

Su móvil sonó justo cuando se veía en el espejo sin mucho interés la herida sobre su frente, sacó el aparato de su pantalón al haber reconocido el tono, contestaría un segundo después al no pretender tenerlo ahí de no responderle.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— respondió fastidiado al apoyarse sobre el tocador.

—Oe, teme, ¿estás bien?¿Y Hinata?, Sakura chan dijo que estaba contigo, que se fueron juntos, 'ttebayo— habló presuroso y notoriamente preocupado.

El moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio por el escándalo.

—Acabo de dejarla en su departamento. Y sí, estoy bien— informó sin mucho interés.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasó? ¿Estuvieron en mi casa?

"_Y ni te imaginas q__ué __estuvimos haciendo"_

—¿Teme?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si estuvieron en mi casa?— repitió la pregunta.

El moreno suspiró cansadamente —Sí, buscaba algo de ropa para cambiarme, pero no encontré nada.

—¿Eh? — el rubio se paralizó y avergonzó —, sí, verás, no he lavado mi ropa últimamente y bueno…

—Naruto, no me interesa— lo interrumpió.

El Uzumaki sólo pudo reír sonoramente y avergonzado —Oe, y ¿entonces el _sin cejas_ te dejó tan mal?— se burló ocultando el notorio asombro que experimentó cuando Sakura le dijo que iba manchado de sangre — Yo no lo noté, 'ttebayo.

—Sí, algo así— respondió en claro tono cansino.

—¿Y Hinata?¿Dónde la encontraste?— su voz se volvió más seria —Yo… yo la verdad no me di cuenta cuando…— quiso decir avergonzado por su descuido.

Sasuke prestó atención al cambio en su voz… ¿de verdad ese idiota podía sentir algo serio por esa Hyuuga?

—¿Entonces?— volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki al no escucharlo hablar —¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Ella me encontró a mí por la calle— mintió sin pretender dejarlo saber más de ellos. Lo que pasaba entre Hinata y él, era de ellos y a nadie más le incumbía.

—Oh… ya veo— mencionó el otro y tras rascarse la nuca se dejó caer en una de los sofás de su casa, al haber llegado minutos antes. Él había creído que la ojiperla estaba con alguna de las chicas, había sido un imbécil por no haberse asegurado de eso, si Hinata había partido sola, algo pudo haberle pasado pues él no vivía en la zona más segura del lugar.

—Como sea, debo colgar— informó el moreno sin más ánimos de seguir hablando. Naruto asintió y dijo un par de cosas más sobre verse el lunes en la universidad y tras escucharlo, por fin colgó.

Minutos después ya había desnudado su cuerpo y se había metido bajo el agua tibia de la ducha. Apoyó una de sus grandes manos en el húmedo mosaico de la pared y dejó que el agua golpeara su nunca al bajar su rostro, cerró los ojos un momento y casi pudo volver a sentir el calor de Hinata en su cuerpo, su aroma que poco a poco se iba y los sonidos sensuales que había logrado arrancarle.

—Joder— mencionó entre dientes antes de alzar su rostro y dejarse mojar por el tibio líquido, debía dejar de pensar en eso o volvería a endurecerse.

El pelinegro se aseguró mentalmente que necesitaba algo de distancia de esa chica, últimamente todo se estaba centrando en ella y lo iba a terminar por perder. Esto quedó claro cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle aquello, minutos antes, al dejarla en su edificio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El domingo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había despertado sobresaltada por las sensaciones que sus sueños le dejaron; estaba realmente perturbada sentimentalmente y no se entendía… Toda la noche había soñado, como ya alguna vez le había pasado, con Sasuke Uchiha sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola, penetrándola despacio; su cuerpo había reaccionado a él y con un profundo gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a tomarla con mayor ímpetu, fue que ella despertó, asustada y atormentada.

Había ignorado todo eso con una ducha matutina, se había colgado su mochila con el computador en ella y se había dirigido al hospital a visitar a su sensei; casi todo el día había estado ahí.

Esa mañana de lunes su despertar fue similar, de igual modo optó por tomar una ducha pero esta vez, se dirigiría a la facultad. Ojalá fuese invisible, no quería ver Naruto, ¿habría notado algo extraño en su hogar? ¿se percataría de lo que ella y aquél chico de negros ojos estuvieron haciendo en su sofá?, seguro Sakura le contaría que los vio salir, y ¿cómo estaría ella?, odiaba sentirse culpable, traidora, pero lo que más odiaba era estar tan nerviosa por encontrarse otra vez con el causante de todos sus tormentos.

Una vez que puso un pie fuera de su auto, un viento frio le ondeó la holgada falda de su vestido, el mismo que se ceñía a su cintura y se alzaba a cubrir sus senos en un escote cuadrado, la blusa blanca de cuello alto y mangas largas contrastaba bien con el negro del vestido y las finas líneas rojas que lo decoraban, unas elegantes botas altas completaban el atuendo de la desanimada heredera. Hinata se colgó su mochila al hombro y caminó siendo acompañada de infinidad de alumnos que pronto se dispersarían a las distintas facultades del campus.

Una nueva corriente de aire meció el largo cabello azulino pero a la Hyuuga no le importó, no cuando luego de varios pasos reconoció entre los autos, al ostentoso coche de su padre.

Su corazón le latió acelerado y casi perdió el aliento. Cerró los ojos y se lamentó… Neji ya le había advertido que en cualquier momento aparecería por ahí.

—Cielos, y tenía que ser justo hoy— mencionó y volvió a retomar su paso, esta vez con un poco más de prisa, tan así, que ignoró a los ojos negros de cierto joven que la vieron pasar frente a su auto, y la seguirían por un par de segundos.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de escuchar fragmentos de conversaciones de quienes caminaban a su lado, algunos se quejaban del frio clima, otros de algunas materias y un par de personas charlaban sobre las actividades del fin de semana, Hinata dejó de escucharlos cundo a lo lejos reconoció la figura imponente de su padre, el mismo que caminaba en su dirección desde el camino que llevaba a rectoría.

Se debatió entre seguir de largo o enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Apretó la correa de su mochila y giró su cuerpo, insegura, para esperarlo.

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre de una presencia imponente, ni los tres sujetos que lo acompañaban y fungían como su escolta personal intimidaban tanto, como una de sus gélidas y analíticas miradas. Tragó pesadamente y dejó escapar el aliento al colocarse derecha, ver a Neji caminando a la derecha de su padre, casi la hace sentir mejor.

—Pa-padre— saludó y agachó suavemente su rostro ante la molesta mirada que le dio el patriarca del denominado Clan Hyuuga, al escucharla titubear.

El mayor se plantó frente a ella y la reconoció, la vio inclinar su rostro y su semblante se endureció. Ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—¿Có-cómo le fue en su viaje?— preguntó y a pesar de tartamudear esta vez sí le sostuvo la mirada.

—Bien, como era de esperarse— respondió secamente —.Es una desgracia que no sepas decir lo mismo— agregó al instante haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida —. No sé qué demonios has estado haciendo, Hinata— ella tragó disimuladamente y guardó silencio —, a veces me pregunto qué voy a hacer contigo.

Ella quiso hablar pero el semblante estoico de su padre se lo impidió.

Hiashi ordenó a sus escoltas alejarse y pronto sólo estuvieron los tres integrantes de la familia reunidos.

Con pasos firmes y sin ninguna prisa, el Uchiha avanzaba por el camino adoquinado directo a su facultad, le llamó la atención ver a aquella elegante y tímida peliazul charlando con dos hombres que de momento no reconoció.

—Es una verdadera vergüenza para su padre, mira que pedirnos marchar para que no escuchemos de sus seguros fracasos— ese comentario soltado llamó su atención.

—Esa señorita Hyuuga es sin duda alguien distinta a toda su familia— mencionó otro de los hombres vestidos de negro, el mismo que parecía tenerle cierta afinidad.

—Una niña mimada— dijo el tercero con un notorio tinte despectivo y el Uchiha frunció el ceño ante esto último.

Dejó de verlos y siguió su marcha en dirección a aquellos tres.

Hinata apretó sus manos a la altura de su vientre y eso ya no alcanzó a molestar a su padre, acostumbrado a esos gestos de debilidad e inseguridad.

—Sí, he… he estado enferma y …— quiso explicar.

—Sí— interrumpió su padre al dar un paso para pasarla de largo, se detendría sólo a verla de medio lado unos instantes —, supongo que es mucho pedirte que una simple enfermedad no te detenga— añadió demostrando la poca fe que le tenía.

Ella negó y bajó la mirada, la alzaría un segundo después al ver de reojo que cierto pelinegro se acercaba. Lo que le faltaba, más personas enteradas de sus fracasos.

—No es eso— volvió a hablar la peliazul.

—Basta ya, Hinata— el tono de voz grueso y frío paralizo a la chica y provocó que Neji la viera con pena —. No sólo eres patética como para permitir que una simple enfermedad te tumbe, sino también para presentarte en este lugar, en cuya estadía te pago, y mantener un promedio miserable y digno de pena— le dijo sin contemplación y dejó de verla.

Hinata bajó la mirada al saber que él no mentía, sus calificaciones habían bajado desde hacía unas semanas, justo antes de los exámenes.

—Me pregunto si todavía vale la pena gastar mi tiempo y dinero en ti.

—Hiashi sama— intervino Neji que entendía lo que eso afectó a su prima que lo observaba desconcertada. Dejar de gastar su tiempo en ella, era prácticamente echarla de su familia.

—Guarda silencio, Neji, también estoy al tanto que has seguido protegiéndola cuando mis órdenes eran contrarias— dijo ahora volteando de reojo a ver al chico que apretó sus dientes y puños, pero que guardó silencio.

—Eso fue...— se apresuró a hablar la joven, pero la mirada de advertencia que su padre volvió a dedicarle, la silenció sin necesidad de hablar. Hinata tragó pesadamente y completamente deshecha moralmente.

—Haznos un favor a todos, Hinata— retomó la palabra el mayor —, evítanos más vergüenza y mantente con perfil bajo. No te pido que des tu mejor esfuerzo porque vi que es pedirte demasiado— aclaró —, pero al menos, evita ridiculizar tu apellido. Somos Hyuuga y debemos conservar el prestigio— aclaró justo antes de marcharse.

Los ojos negros del chico que permaneció de pie algunos segundos escuchando, se fijaron en el altivo sujeto, alguien que le recordó tanto a su propio y estúpido padre. Él lo siguió con la mirada y el Hyuuga ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

El altivo y frío pelinegro regresaría su mirada a la peliazul y la vio tocarse el cuello mientras le sonreía falsamente al tipo alto que ahora la veía calmo, y le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le decía algo. Lo molestó ver a la ojiperla intentar darle un abrazo y arrepentirse de último momento.

El castaño se retiró y Hinata retomó su camino a la facultad mientras los caminos se vaciaban poco a poco. El Uchiha y el Hyuuga cruzarían una mirada fija y despectiva mientras el castaño se marchaba.

—Idiotas— murmuró el moreno mientras retomaba su paso siguiendo a la ojiperla. Todos los Hyuuga le parecían unos idiotas, esos dos por su arrogancia y ella… ella por su estúpida debilidad.

Hinata avanzó a pasos lentos y se llevó una mano a su rostro, al menos su padre no tuvo la idea de indagar sobre su _enfermedad_; no se había equivocado al guardarse todo aquél asunto como un secreto, ya la consideraba la vergüenza de su familia y seguro creería de eso como una gran mancha más que habría que ocultar, dejándola claro, como la escoria de su prestigioso clan… nada bueno iba a salir de eso, lo más seguro es que pretendiendo ocultar esa vergüenza fuese arrancada de la familia y enviada a cualquier lugar donde todos la pudiesen olvidar. Aquello no podía dolerle menos, lo que no lo hacía, era dejar de ver a su hermana y también a Neji, al que seguro le causaría un enorme dolor.

Suspiró entrecortadamente al casi haber sentido deseos de llorar.

—No… no estuvo tan mal— mencionó conteniendo el desmoronamiento moral que acababa de sufrir y luchando por ser optimista. Sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a correr porque su clase pronto estaba por comenzar.

—¿Por qué lo dejas tratarte así?— la voz fría y el firme agarre del Uchiha en su brazo, no la helaron tanto, como su cuestionamiento.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, él le dedicó una mirada fija en su rostro y ella bajó la vista al sospechar que había escuchado mucho de lo que su padre le dijo.

—N-no sé de qué me habla.

—¿En serio?— preguntó irónicamente y sin soltarla.

Hinata ladeó su rostro viendo cuántas personas podían verlos.

—¿Por qué lo permites?— volvió a cuestionarle y la soltó cuando la vio incómoda por ser foco de atención de los alumnos que caminaban a sus alrededores.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y empuñó sus manos.

—Es mi padre— dijo y giró para retomar su camino.

—¿Y eso qué? A él pareces no importarle menos— le aclaró ocultando molestia en su fría voz.

Ella se detuvo al escucharlo y su respiración se hizo pesada —Eso ya lo sé— le aclaró haciéndolo achicar sus ojos —, y aun así, le debo respeto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por muchas cosas!— casi alzó la voz al voltearlo a ver y desvió su rostro un segundo después, avergonzada por su arrebato.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado al verla intentar explotar su carácter —. ¿Sabes que podrías tenerlo en tus manos?— preguntó suspicaz mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo necesitas no ser tan estúpida— le dijo molesto. Hinata sufría, mayormente, porque ella lo permitía. Ella dejó escapar el aliento desanimada al escucharlo y apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada —¿Sabes cuánto están dispuestos a dar personas como tu padre o el mío para mantenernos a raya?

La peliazul negó en silencio.

—Ellos tienen mucho más que perder que nosotros— añadió el Uchiha —. Tu padre tiene un prestigio que cuidar, aprovecha eso — le dijo fastidiado y comenzó a caminar.

—Jamás podría hacer tal cosa— confesó la Hyuuga y lo vio partir. ¿Estaba diciéndole que condicionara a su padre para que la dejara tranquila sino quería ver su apellido desprestigiado? ¿Él haría tal cosa con su padre?

Tembló de sólo imaginarlo… ella tenía mucho más que perder, además, dudaba tener el carácter para hacer tal cosa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de esa mañana la ojiperla apenas tuvo tiempo para descansar, sus días se pasaban entre las inagotables clases, apenas un respiro a la hora del almuerzo, pero en sus horas libres se dedicaba a volver a recabar la información perdida del proyecto que compartía con Naruto; alguna vez se preguntó si no sería mejor armarlo desde el principio pues trabajaba doble al revisar las partes que tenía, pero definitivamente no había tiempo para ello.

Por las tardes seguía visitando a su maestra la misma que parecía mejorar poco a poco. Para su suerte y extrañez, aquel chico de mirada profundamente negra no había vuelto a aparecer, lo había visto caminando o charlando con Naruto, pero se mantenía alejado de ella.

Comenzaba a pensar que la especie de capricho que tuvo con ella estaba cumplido y olvidado, lo que aun así no la dejaba tranquila, eran esos sueños recurrentes que la que perturbaban algunas noches, donde ambos estaban juntos y era ella la que lo permitía y besaba.

—No pienses en eso, Hinata— se suplicó y se esforzó por continuar escribiendo.

Afuera la noche era fría pero la calefacción en su hogar mantenía su habitación a una temperatura agradable, la ojiperla siguió tecleando en su computador aunque internamente volvía a intentar justificar aquél acto realizado por ella y el Uchiha en la sala de Naruto.

«No eres tan buena como tú crees»

Recordó esa afirmación con la misma voz gruesa del pelinegro y su cuerpo entero fue recorrido por un escalofrío.

—Esto no es sano— se dijo y se levantó del cómodo sillón donde permanecía.

Necesitando calmarse, se recargó en el largo escritorio y tomó un sobre estampado con el pulcro escudo de uno de los colegios de más prestigio del país, sonrió al volver a sacar la carta escrita es una maltratada hoja, estaba segura que Hanabi había batallado mucho para redactarla, al principio con frases formales y después leyéndose un poco más natural. La primera vez que la leyó se escaparon sus lágrimas al leer esa línea, donde la apenas adolescente le decía que la extrañaba, luego volvió a sonreír al ver un pequeño dibujo chibi que se parecía tanto a esa castaña de ojos perlas y donde le guiñaba un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua.

Ella también era una de las razones por las que nunca se rendía, ¿cómo pensar en condicionar a su padre para dejarla ser, si tenía mucho más que perder, que qué ganar? Era imposible.

Suspiró profundamente y optó por un poco de té para relajarse un poco antes de continuar su trabajo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un resoplido cansado salió de los perfectos labios masculinos de cierto pelinegro de ojos ónix.

—No cambia— mencionó molesto al estar tumbado en el sofá de su sala —. Sigue siendo la misma idiota— agregó al cerrar sus ojos y llevar uno de sus antebrazos a tapar su frente. Frustrado y molesto con él mismo.

Y es que, ¿por qué le importaba?

Había decidido que se iba a mantener alejado de ella, Hinata ya era como una pequeña obsesión y él no podía caer en eso; le había gustado sobremanera poseer su cuerpo, provocarle jadear, apretarse contra ella y frotarse en su interior, penetrarla y ver su rostro, cada gesto y verla luchando con su pudor. Era algo a lo que pronto se podía volver adicto, y eso lo molestaba.

Él había sido algo así como su verdugo y la idiota esa casi lo había perdonado. Patético.

Pero después de eso, él siguió interesado en ella y la había hecho flaquear aprovechando su debilidad, o hasta su nobleza, no sabía. Y tampoco había bastado.

Él sonrió agriamente al recordar que esa noche casi le pide otra noche de esas, era un total bastardo, estuvo a punto de intentar convencerla que ella también comenzaba a desearlo, cuando era él el que no estaba satisfecho y ella, la idiota esa, sólo quería olvidarlo.

Era un imbécil, se había sentido más patético cuando se molestó por verla tan dócil y apacible soportando ser humillada, incluso le había sugerido una alternativa que a él parecía funcionarle y ella ni siquiera lo consideró, estaba seguro, pues luego de dos días escuchó de los labios de la Yamanaka que Hinata ni siquiera se presentaba a almorzar por tener muchas cosas que estudiar.

Y él, molesto por tomarle importancia, había optado por evadir esas emociones, por lo tanto, cada noche, había salido siendo acompañado por Suigetsu a cuanto bar conocían, no llegaba al extremo de embriagarse, pero nunca llegaba a su departamento antes de las dos de la madrugada, por lo tanto, la falta de sueño y los todavía presentes golpes que le dio Deidara, lo mantenían en no muy buena forma.

Se acomodó mejor en la piel de su sofá mientras meditaba si hacer lo que quería hacer, o seguir con su plan anteriormente acordado. El timbre de su departamento sonó y él no se movió, volvió a sonar y esta vez fue acompañado por unos golpes toscos.

—¡Sasuke!— el chico afuera maldijo por lo bajo —¡Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?!

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó secamente el Uchiha al abrir la puerta y regresar al interior.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿Qué quiero? Dijiste que nos veríamos afuera del _The Night_ a las diez— informó el chico que fue recibido por el pequeño felino del ojinegro. El chico de ojos morados primero vio sin interés al gato para finalmente cargarlo.

—¿Y?— preguntó el pelinegro al verlo de medio lado mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Estaba agotado, esa tarde tuvo entrenamiento y el idiota de Kakashi no los dejó respirar, eso y el duelo personal con ese pelirrojo generó más cansancio; no tenía idea cuánto había dormido.

El otro chico alzó las cejas desanimado, ¿se le había olvidado?

—Y, estuve hasta las once esperándote— informó dejando al gato en el suelo y entrando confianzudamente hasta la cocina, donde luego de localizar en una vitrina algunas botellas de whisky, se sirvió un generoso trago. El chico sonrió divertido luego de un momento —. La idiota de Karin entró y te buscó por todos lados… ¿puedes creer que ella todavía está esperando por ti?

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y regresó al sofá, sacó su móvil y vio que estaba a punto de ser media noche, vio las llamadas perdidas únicamente de esos dos escandalosos, por primera vez extrañó las llamadas de Itachi, hacía días que se mantenía callado y eso era extraño.

—¿Entonces?— habló el chico que llegaba a la sala para luego dar un trago a su bebida —¿Vamos?

Sasuke guardó silencio y desvió su vista al gran ventanal a un costado de la sala. Se formó un silencio que extrañó al de ojos morados.

—Por cierto— retomó la palabra el recién llegado, ganándose una mirada de reojo del Uchiha —. Esa… esa paliza, ¿es cierto que fue Deidara?— preguntó con cautela lo que se rumoreaba.

La mirada del pelinegro volvió a la ciudad tras el ventanal.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo— confesó el otro que interpretó su silencio como afirmación —. Tiene… ¿tiene algo que ver con aquella chica… la, la de la otra vez, esa de ojos bonitos?— preguntó el peliblanco que recordaba como desde que lo vio junto con esa chica, él había comenzado a cambiar. Ya no era el distante y glacial, ahora, aunque seguía siendo frío, se veía ligeramente vulnerable, no era debilidad, no, era como si le costara más mantenerse controlado, más cosas lo perturbaban… ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto así antes de esa chica Hyuuga? Ni siquiera recordaba, tal vez cuando lo conoció, cuando ansiaba demostrar a todos que no era menos que nadie… no sabía.

Sasuke se había levantado ante la mirada y el análisis interno que el de ojos morados le hacía, y se había servido su propio trago para posteriormente asomarse al balcón. Para ese entonces, otra vez el silencio del Uchiha le afirmó al joven que sí, Hinata había estado tras esa pelea, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Esa chica no se muere por el idiota ese de tu amigo rubio?— volvió a preguntar el peliblanco que ya estaba acostumbrado a arrancarle palabras al moreno.

—Ese no es tu asunto— cortó fríamente al verlo de medio lado luego de haberse recargado en el balcón. El viento helado le heló la piel, pero el embriagante licor le entregó calor —. Hinata está en proceso de ser mía— añadió sorprendiendo al otro que no esperaba esa confesión.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó el asombrado chico y lo vio desviar el rostro sin intención de responderle. Suigetsu tragó discretamente — Bueno, e-es bonita, pero… ni siquiera es tu tipo.

Sasuke dio un trago a su bebida mientras el viento nocturno le mecía los alargados mechones de cabello.

El otro negó insistentemente —¡Joder! Que he estado hablando de ti— dijo cayendo en cuenta —. ¿Qué demonios hay de ella? Debes estar loco o bromeando conmigo, ¿cierto?— preguntó ahora incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía decir eso si él había hecho _eso_ con ella?

Los ojos negros del Uchiha viajaron de los altos edificios frente al suyo y la ciudad luminosa extendida en el horizonte, a la avenida del frente, vio fastidiado como las personas y el mundo avanzaban y él estaba aburrido, últimamente era poco lo que lograba mantenerlo interesado.

Suigetsu se acercó a él y lo vio con cierto recelo o preocupación.

—Es imposible— mencionó el de ojos morados, pero no era irreal lo que Sasuke decía, después de todo, él sabía que nunca la había dejado en paz —. ¿Te encaprichaste con esa chica?— preguntó seriamente y soportando el frío que indudablemente a él le molestaba más que a su amigo. Por ese momento tampoco pensaría en la idiota de Karin obsesiva, y lo divertido que sería verla llorando en semejante berrinche; por el momento sólo pensaría en lo inverosímil de todo ese asunto.

—Mph— Sasuke sonrió con una fría arrogancia —¿Por qué demonios crees que te contaría eso a ti?

—Porque en este momento, soy el único amigo que tienes— respondió el otro sin dejarse intimidar —, o dime, ¿se lo contarías a Naruto?

El pelinegro sonrió amargamente antes de terminarse el trago de su vaso y se giró para volver a ingresar.

El peliblanco suspiró frustrado, pocas veces pretendía ayudarlo pero Sasuke hacía todo muy difícil.

—Esa chica te está perturbando— le dijo cuando él mismo reconoció el hecho, vio al Uchiha colocarse una chamarra de piel negra y pretender marcharse —. Oe, ¿a dónde demonios vas?

—No es tu asunto. Cierra al salir— informó y ordenó secamente mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Sasuke!— la voz del peliblanco sonó con cierta molestia al ser otra vez subestimado — Te gusta, ¿verdad? Esa chica te gusta mucho, ¿cierto? — le preguntó antes de salir.

El pelinegro había sonreído con molestia y frustración antes de responder y dejar a un Suigetsu petrificado en su lugar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Prácticamente… sólo es mañana— se dijo Hinata completamente desanimada al ver el pequeño calendario colocado sobre su escritorio, lugar frente al cual estaba sentada, intentando rellenar espacios en blanco del trabajo que había perdido.

No iba a lograrlo, lo sabía, aun así, se dijo que tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo. Se sentía tan tonta ¿cómo haber perdido semejante trabajo importante?, lo peor era que era calificación que afectaría también al rubio ojiazul.

—N-no voy a defraudarlo— se aseguró y pestañeó varias veces intentando alejar el sueño, el mismo que persistía a pesar de haber bebido ya dos tazas de café. Enfocó su vista en las anotaciones a lápiz que tenía en el cuaderno bajo su mano y regresó su atención a la pantalla del computador.

Tragó ligeramente cuando no logró evitar ver el pequeño reloj en la parte inferior de la pantalla, ya era más de media noche, si quería no verse presionada durante las horas que tuviera libre durante la jornada escolar, debía dormir como los días pasados, no antes de las dos; pero el sueño pesaba demasiado, ya era la sexta noche de trabajo.

No supo si no quiso decirle a Naruto por vergüenza o por temor a desilusionarlo, pero no lo había hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora debía resolverlo sola.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Sus pasos sobrios y casi desinteresados lo llevaron por ese iluminado, pulcro y largo corredor, Sasuke había conducido por casi una hora por la ciudad, al principio pensó en ir a un bar como las noches anteriores, pero antes de llegar al que había elegido cambió de opinión.

Por eso estaba ahí, frente a ese departamento que, para ser de una misma mujer, había visitado demasiadas veces; sólo quería ver que sentía al verla y tenerla a solas otra vez. Tocó el timbre y éste resonó suavemente en el interior, esperó unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar y tras la nula respuesta golpeó la puerta de madera.

—Hinata— la llamó en voz baja con su grave voz.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y resopló cansadamente mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz… posiblemente ya estaba dormida.

Aun contra la razón que le advertía marcharse, él ingresó al departamento y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. El lugar como siempre estaba impecable, la oscuridad era cortada suavemente por la luz del exterior, sus pasos lo llevarían a esa habitación donde la ojiluna dormía; una tenue luz se fugaba por la puerta semi abierta.

El Uchiha suspiró cansadamente al recargarse en el marco de la puerta y ver a la chica. De pronto, el crudo y confuso sentimiento que lo llevó ahí, se disipó y él volvió a molestarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?— se preguntó con medio tinte de molestia y fastidio, al ver a la peliazul dormida mientras permanecía recargada en su largo escritorio.

Sus pasos cansados lo llevaron a su lado, él mismo se apoyó en el escritorio y la vio de reojo; no tardó mucho, luego de echar un vistazo a los libros que la rodeaban, de entender en qué había estado trabajando… ¿por qué demonios se esforzaba tanto? ¿Por qué ese afán de querer tener a todos contentos sin importarle joderse la vida? ¿por qué era tan estúpida?, lo meditó mientras volvía sus fríos ojos a ella.

_«Te gusta, ¿verdad? Esa chica te gusta mucho, ¿cierto?»_

Una sensación de hastío le provocó recordar esas palabras. ¿Qué demonios podía gustarle de ella? Hinata, sí, tenía un escultural cuerpo, era atractiva medianamente y eso sólo por su personalidad patética y complaciente, pero nada más. Nada más.

Ella no le representaba nada más que sexo, exquisito y delicioso sexo.

Buscando dejar de verla recorrió con su vista el lugar, la cama todavía estaba hecha y la pijama estaba sobre ésta; observó el reloj sobre el buró y se percató que iban a ser las dos, antes de volver su vista a la dormida Hyuuga, su atención recayó en una fotografía del otro lado del escritorio, caminaría una par de pasos hasta tomarla en sus manos.

Su semblante se endureció al reconocer a ese castaño, el tal Neji, junto a éste, estaba otra joven castaña, suponía que era la hermana menor que le había mencionado alguna vez Itachi, luego, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver el rostro iluminado por el sol y por una enorme sonrisa de la chica que dormía ajena a su presencia; él no sabía que ella pudiese sonreír así, la observó por varios segundos siendo solapado por la lámpara tras él, la misma que iluminaba casi la mitad de la habitación.

Regresó el portarretrato al escritorio al darse cuenta que parecía estar admirándola, y al momento de hacerlo su mano rozó con una hoja arrugada, la misma que parecía haber sido perfectamente doblada y colocada en ese lugar, la tomó con aparente desinterés y tras verla sin molestarse en leer, su mirada caería a la firma de la misma… Hanabi. Lo que más le llamaría la atención sería la tinta de la pluma con la que fue escrita, pues la misma estaba distorsionada al haberse mojado; bastó con ver el rostro cansado de Hinata para adivinar que alguna vez había llorado al leerla, una de las tantas veces que seguramente lo había hecho.

Negó en silencio y dejó escapar el aliento fastidiado. Decidió irse. Antes de hacerlo casi tuvo el impulso de tomarla en brazos y cargarla hasta la cama para dejarla dormir… pero era ridículo; ya bastante tenía con estar ahí, haber detallado sus facciones finas al verla dormir e incluso, tratar de comprender qué la hacía ser así.

Por eso se fue, porque sí, quería llevarla a la cama, que Hinata se despertara y hacerse dueño de sus labios y de sus muslos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Ya con un nuevo día y medias fuerzas recuperadas, Hinata se encontraba en la universidad. La noche anterior había caído dormida y ni cuenta se dio, dormir incómoda sobre el escritorio al menos había valido la pena, pues había casi finalizado el trabajo de forma medianamente aceptable; y justo en ese momento un remordimiento de conciencia la atormentaba, el día de mañana tendrían que presentar el proyecto y Naruto confiaba en que todo estaba listo… ¿cómo se lo diría? Debía hacerlo.

En el mejor de los panoramas habría realizado un trabajo 'decente', ella obviamente estaba perdida pues sus calificaciones venían siendo deprimentes, pero al menos Naruto era de una clase avanzada y pese a lo que todos podrían creer, era inteligente y eso no le afectaría… sólo eso lograba tranquilizarla.

—¡Hinata!— el grito de Ino la hizo voltear, ella apenas salía de su facultad y la rubia pasaba por ahí luego de haber ido a buscar a Shikamaru.

—Hola, Ino— saludó luego de una pequeña sonrisa sincera que logró reconfortarla luego de los cansados días. Verla fue como sentir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La chica resopló molesta —Venía a buscar al idiota de Shikamaru, pero me arrepentí— dijo la ofendida rubia y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Ya veo— mencionó suavemente cuando la ojiverde estuvo a su lado, no necesitó ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que esos dos traían problemas —¿Todo bien?— aun así preguntó.

Ino negó y terminó por encogerse de hombros desanimada.

—Vayamos a comer algo— sugirió la rubia —, porque todavía comes, ¿verdad?— preguntó sarcásticamente al tener lo que iba de la semana, sin reunirse al almuerzo.

La ojiperla sonrió —Sí, todavía.

La Yamanaka suspiró cansadamente y le palmeó el hombro antes de indicarle con el rostro que avanzaran.

—Lamento tanto desaparecer así, pero…

—¿Sigues con presiones familiares?— interrumpió la otra.

Hinata asintió —Algo así.

—Joder, ¿por qué todo nos va mal?— se quejó desanimada.

—¿Qué... qué ocurre con Shikamaru?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Ino negó —Todo, todo está mal.

La sorpresa fue notoria en el rostro de la Hyuuga, últimamente ellos se veían mejor que nunca, decir que no envidiaba un poco la relación tan simple y espontánea que ambos tenían, era mentir, ella había anhelado algo así por meses, aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

—No… lo puedo creer— confesó al verla. Ambas avanzaban por los sombreados jardines de la facultad con dirección a la cafetería. La Yamanaka guardó silencio y Hinata apretó la correa de la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro, al suponer que de verdad le estaba preocupando mucho.

Un par de miradas se posaron en ambas y contrastantes chicas, la rubia de coleta alta y ajustados jeans de mezclilla y chamarra de piel café, y la lacia peliazul que portaba unos leggins oscuros y un suéter morado de cuello holgado, que se ceñía suavemente al torneado cuerpo, en ese día de tolerable frío.

—¿Crees en el karma?— soltó de pronto la rubia luego de liberar sus traidores pensamientos.

—Pues… a-algunas veces— dijo siendo cautelosa.

La rubia asintió suavemente —Creo que Shikamaru pronto me engañará.

—¿Qué?

La otra volvió a asentir al tiempo de llegar a la cafetería donde el grupo de amigos ya se encontraba reunido.

—¿Por qué lo supones?— preguntó en voz baja mientras se dirigían directamente al sector de venta de comida.

—La tal Temari esa— mencionó al ver de reojo como un Shikamaru recargado completamente en el respaldo de una silla, las seguía con la mirada —. Shikamaru se está tomando muy en serio las cosas con ella.

—Pero son compañeros de equipo— excusó la ojiperla.

—Eso es lo que me molesta— interrumpió la Yamanaka —. ¿Sabías que la tipa tuvo el descaro de pasearse por los vestidores en calzoncillos y brasiere?— informó ofendida.

—¿En serio?— preguntó incrédula la otra.

Ino asintió efusivamente —Sí, deportivos— aclaró —, pero calzoncillos y brasiere, finalmente.

—Bueno, ah, según sé nunca antes había habido una chica, tal vez no tenga donde cambiarse, ¿no crees?

—¡No me importa!— cortó todavía ofendida pues eso mismo le había explicado su novio — Lo que me molesta es que Shikamaru sea el que se haya molestado por eso y que además haya perdido medio día en busca de que el rector o alguien le autorizara un espacio aparte para ella— añadió y se molestó todavía más —. ¡Ni el jodido hermano que tiene se molestó en eso! ¿por qué Shikamaru?

—Porque… ¿es el capitán?— respondió cautelosa sabiendo lo explosiva que era, hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia pues sabía bien que Ino sólo estaba celosa.

—Pero ni el tonto y flojo del entrenador se molestó en eso— aclaró la rubia.

Hinata sonrió tontamente al recordar que Naruto y Kiba solían quejarse de las distintas distracciones de quien sí era un muy estricto entrenador. Tal vez eso sólo lo pasó por alto.

—Bueno, creo que no es para tanto.

Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina, la misma que luego de un sonoro resoplido frustrado desapareció.

—¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?— preguntó ahora con un rastro de amarga tristeza.

Hinata negó en silencio al notar tal cambio.

—Que esos dos encajan perfecto. Son tan parecidos en algunos puntos, la tipa esa hasta inteligente es, ¿sabías que tiene beca completa?— informó y la ojiperla negó — Por lo poco que él ha hablado de ella, te puedo decir que la admira en silencio… y eso me ofende.

—Sólo son celos— la excusó Hinata mientras elegían lo que sería su comida. Nunca pensó que en esos días todas esas cosas hubiesen pasado.

—Lo peor es que cada día que pasa me doy cuenta más lo incompatibles que él y yo somos— confesó la Yamanaka —. Dos personas tan opuestas no pueden estar juntas mucho tiempo — añadió y la mirada de la rubia fue atraída por la figura del Uchiha que recién llegaba, dejó de darle importancia y continuó—: Es tan absurdo… ojalá nunca te pase.

¿Enamorarse de alguien tan opuesto a ella?, Hinata negó suavemente, ella nunca iba a enamorarse, no de verdad pensó tristemente.

—¡Hey!— Sakura llegó casi corriendo al lado de la rubia —¿Qué hay?— preguntó y volteó a verla, inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de Hinata a su lado; había llegado distraída y acostumbrada a no verla, por eso se sorprendió; le alzó el rostro a modo de saludo y Hinata le sonrió para de inmediato desviar su atención a la señora que le devolvía el cambio de su compra, dándole la excusa perfecta para no mantener el contacto visual —Y… ¿qué hacen?¿de qué hablaban?— añadió sin evitar sentir cierta incomodidad por la presencia de la Hyuuga.

—Hablábamos del amor— respondió amargamente la Yamanaka mientras buscaba algo de dinero.

Con la respuesta simple de la rubia las otras dos se tensaron apenas perceptiblemente… a ambas chicas les llegó el recuerdo de cierto pelinegro, porque él era el eterno amor de la pelirosa y porque Hinata era consciente de ello, y se sentía mal por lo que ocurrió entre ella y él aquél día en casa de Naruto. Luego de pensarlo mucho, supo que esa vez había sido distinto de una extraña y perturbadora manera.

—¿Amor?— repitió la ojijade —¿Ambas?— añadió suspicaz.

Ino rodó los ojos —Sí, todos somos conscientes de la escandalosa vida amorosa de Hinata, ¿no?— respondió irónicamente — Por supuesto que no, frente, sólo de la mía.

Un semblante duro se posó en el rostro de la Haruno —Creo que tu sarcasmo está de más— aclaró —, ¿o acaso le has preguntado a Hinata si ama a alguien?

—A Naruto, obviamente— respondió con simpleza la otra —, pero no, no hablábamos de él de cualquier forma— dijo con desgana.

Ino pagó su comida y Sakura no tardó en hacer lo mismo —Por cierto, Hinata— le habló la pelirrosa a la casi incómoda ojiluna —¿Qué tal todo con Sasuke?— cuestionó con marcado tono hostil.

Ino entonces pareció interesarse en el tema —Joder, sí— dijo emocionada molestando a la de ojos verdes —, ¿es cierto que te llevó hasta tu departamento? Dime, ¿intentó sobrepasarse?

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó roja la peliazul a pesar del claro tono de burla de la rubia. Ino hablaba cosas sin pensar que estaba tocando temas delicados y secretos para ella.

Sakura guardó silencio y la vio recelosa por el nerviosismo.

—¿Han imaginado alguna vez cómo será hacerlo con él?— preguntó otra vez Ino con claro morbo fastidiando a la ojijade y llevando al extremo la vergüenza, pudor y nerviosismo de la ojizul.

—Oh, por Dios— mencionó Hinata que luchaba por no recordar ninguna imagen bochornosa de ellos dos.

—…Tú sí, por supuesto— retomó la palabra la rubia al ver a Sakura —, ¿y tú Hinata?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, no dices que ama a Naruto?— aclaró ofendida la chica de suéter rojo, mientras la escandalizada ojiluna sólo atinaba a negar insistentemente. Las tres habían detenido su paso a la mitad del lugar.

Ino sonrió burlona al haber jugado con la mente de Sakura y demostrarle, sin que se diera cuenta, qué tan absurdos eran sus celos.

—Mmm… supongo que al cubito de hielo no le hizo mucha gracia llevarte— habló con un poco de seriedad al regresar su vista a Hinata, luego de ver burlonamente a Sakura.

—Pa-pasaron muchas cosas— aclaró la de lacio pelo azulino, la verdad era que no quería decir mucho pues no quería caer en contradicciones.

—Así que se peleó y lo curaste— volvió a mencionar la rubia al indicarles con el rostro que avanzaran —. Ese Gaara es un tipo rudo, ¿eh?

Hinata asintió únicamente.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar de qué forma soportaste su pesado carácter de camino a casa— mencionó la Yamanaka como un último comentario luego de haber llegado a la mesa y sentarse varios lugares lejos del chico de semblante cansado y chongo alto.

—Oi, Hinata, que gusto verte por aquí— saludó el Inuzuka que hasta ese momento había estado comiendo y peleando por la comida con una hambriento Naruto que apenas había despegado el rostro de su plato y que en ese momento le sonreía con una sonrisa zorruna y la boca con un bocado de comida.

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa —He… he estado algo… ocupada— dijo ahora viendo al chico de marcas rojizas, esforzándose por no tener contacto visual con el pelinegro en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Por cierto, Hinata— tomó la palabra la rubia interrumpiendo a Naruto que luego de pasar la comida, se disponía ya a hablar —, supe que ese guapo primo tuyo vino a verte— soltó risueña al ganarse la mirada cansada del Nara —¿Viene seguido por aquí?— agregó molestándolo.

—Ne-Neji niisan— preguntó y el Uchiha rodó los ojos al escucharla nombrarlo así. Hinata negó a la pregunta de la rubia —, no… de, de hecho no vino a visitarme— dijo avergonzada al recordar el regaño de su padre.

Ino torció los labios en decepción —Es una pena— comentó fingiendo decepción.

—Ah… ¿ah?— Naruto se quedó mudo al no entender eso —¿pena? ¿por qué habría de apenarte eso, Ino?— preguntó y sonrió tontamente al de verdad no entender —¿tú la entiendes Shikamaru?— preguntó ahora al chico que desvió la mirada y negó sin saber si molestarse o no por otro de los enredos que se traía su perfecta y desquiciante novia.

Sakura pellizcó a Naruto y éste pegó un grito nada discreto al no haber presentido aquello.

Ese iba a ser un largo almuerzo.

• • •

Una sonora carcajada sonó cuando Rock Lee, que había llegado corriendo a la cafetería luego de recién salir de un examen, se atrevió a meter sus manos en la sagrada comida de Choji, el regordete chico casi le acierta un golpe en la quijada, pero el lacio pelinegro veloz como siempre, logró esquivar el mismo pero no así la silla mal acomodada tras él, cosa que provocó que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo; en la sorpresa de todos, el gordo castaño se había levantado y pretendiendo sostenerlo, había tirado al suelo el resto de la comida, una vez que Lee se puso de pie con la pieza de pollo en la boca y sonriendo victorioso por no haberla perdido –contrario al egoísta regordete-, todos rompieron en risas.

Luego de eso Sasuke se paró fastidiado por el ridículo hecho y tomó dirección a la salida, siendo visto por unos ojos jade en todo momento.

—¡Oe, teme, espéranos!— gritó el rubio — Vamos Hinata, Shikamaru, si no salimos pronto de aquí nos pondrán a limpiar las porquerías que éstos hicieron, 'ttebayo— dijo y tras salir de su lugar, dio un paso para tomar a la ojiperla de la mano y prácticamente arrancarla de su asiento.

Con un suspiro cansado Kiba también se puso de pie, fue seguido por las dos chicas restantes.

—Yo voy enseguida— informó el Nara al ponerse de pie y cerrarle el paso a su orgullosa novia.

—Como digas— le restó importancia al verlo y tras encogerse de hombros salió así, con Hinata de la mano —. Nos vemos, Ino, Sakura chan — de un grito se despidió de las otras dos.

Hinata seguía el acelerado ritmo del Uzumaki, apenas había alcanzado a sujetar su mochila y sus largas piernas lo seguían a pasos torpes, producto de las botas altas que había decidido usar; casi se sonroja al ver sus manos unidas pero negó en silencio al creer que había encontrado el momento perfecto para hablar con él.

—Na-Naruto…— lo llamó apenas con voz.

—¿Ah?

—Bueno, yo quería decirte que… bueno, sobre el proyecto que…

—Ah, Sasuke, creí que te habías marchado— habló el Uzumaki al ver al Uchiha de pie a unos metros del camino que los llevaría a su facultad.

Hinata ahogó sus palabras por la interrupción y más al notar la dura mirada que el pelinegro le dedicó, luego de haber visto sus manos; entonces notó que Naruto todavía la sujetaba y ella discretamente se soltó.

Naruto que conocía el carácter distante del ojinegro no esperó respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué me decías?, Hinata— preguntó regresando su atención a ella.

—Ah…— ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al bajar la mirada, en ese momento caminaba en medio de los dos chicos, tan distintos pero que tan nerviosa la ponía por distintas razones —, bu-bueno, yo…

—¿Alguna vez armarás una oración en un solo intento?— habló el Uchiha que avanzaba con la mirada al frente y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a verlo, él la vio de reojo y su molestia era palpable.

—Oe, teme, ¿qué demonios te pasa?¿por qué le dices eso?, discúlpate, 'ttebayo— ordenó el ofendido ojiazul.

—Tsk.

A Hinata se le apretó el pecho —Ah, él tiene razón— intervino en voz baja, tan así, que ambos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla, uno con un frío interés y de medio lado, el otro de forma nada discreta al casi girar su cuerpo a ella —, m-mi padre… él, él suele molestarse por eso— dijo y sonrió incómoda.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y el otro volvió su vista al camino.

—Ah, pero no pienses en ello, 'ttebayo— intervino Naruto al notarla —, mejor dime, ¿todo listo para mañana?¿tienes algún problema en que pueda ayudarte?— cambió de tema a otro que suponía, le incomodaba menos. Los tres estaban llegando a la facultad que compartían.

La ojiperla dejó escapar el aliento y mordió su labio un segundo después. El de ojos negros, siendo más perceptivo de inmediato notó que algo le pasaba, Naruto por su parte, no se percató.

—Bueno… de hecho…

—¡Naruto sempai!— el grito de una chica distrajo al rubio que giró su cuerpo entero al camino principal a ese edificio, al cual estaban a punto de ingresar.

—¿Eh?— mencionó el joven que notó como la chica que lo llamaba se quedaba a metros de distancia, bajo la fría sombra de los árboles —¿Es a mí?— le preguntó todavía a la joven al señalarse con el pulgar.

La chica asintió efusivamente y le pidió con la mano que se acercara.

—Bueno… supongo que ahora vengo, 'ttebayo— les dijo a los otros dos que se habían detenido con él, mientras, con una extraña timidez se acercaba a la castaña de pelo rizado que le hablaba.

—¿Quieres dejar de verlo?, más patética no puedes ser— soltó el soberbio pelinegro al notarla pendiente de Naruto.

Hinata llevó su mirada entre asustada y sorprendida a él, y terminó por bajarla segundos después.

—L-lo siento… de-debo irme— se disculpó y se giró para marcharse.

Él casi la toma de la mano para llevársela de ahí, pero dominado por su ego herido la dejó partir. La peliazul se fue con un vacío en su estómago por la crueldad de sus palabras… ella ni siquiera había visto de una forma romántica a Naruto, simplemente le extrañó la situación, supuso que estaba molesto pues alguna vez le dijo que no la quería ver cerca de él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué eso la incomodaba.

Dejó escapar el aliento y terminó por negar despacio. Al final no le pudo decir nada a Naruto.

—Ahora debo correr si quiero llegar a Literatura— se dijo al intentar dejar de lado todo ese asunto.

• • •

Luego de diez minutos Hinata vio resignada como de nueva cuenta sus compañeros habían acaparado los asientos de en frente, y ella, otra vez, se quedaba relegada en el fondo.

Mordió su labio ansiosa… no escuchaba nada. suspiró desanimada viendo al anciano catedrático que parecía recitar alguna cita célebre que sería la que analizarían durante esa hora.

"_Podría revisar otra vez el proyecto"_ pensó como una opción más provechosa, después de todo, salvo que preguntara a cualquier estudiante qué decía el profesor, no se enteraría de nada.

La clase, si se podía llamar así, continuó como normalmente, de vez en cuando algún estudiante alzaba la mano y preguntaba y era entonces cuando ella creía tener idea de qué iba el tema, pero después, todo se volvía un silencio quebrado por un murmullo. Hinata negó en silencio y optó por analizar el borrador que traía de su proyecto, tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató cuando la puerta se abrió con un escandaloso chillido y se cerró instantes después.

—Hey, ¿interesante la clase?— la voz ronca a su lado no sólo llamó la atención de ella, sino de la clase entera, incluido el profesor que guardó silencio y bajó sus gafas para apreciar al pelirrojo que había osado interrumpirlo.

Hinata se enderezó y viendo que se hicieron dueños de la atención total de los presentes, se ruborizó en extremo.

El profesor carraspeó —¿Podemos continuar?— preguntó ahora en un perfecto tono de voz.

El pelirrojo que frunció el ceño sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un costado de la abochornada chica.

Un resoplido cansino y una queja sobre revoltosos estudiantes se escuchó de los labios del profesor, y, de inmediato recuperó su tortuoso tono bajo, que crispaba los nervios de los presentes.

—¿Y?— volvió a hablar el pelirrojo vestido otra vez todo de negro —¿interesante?

Hinata, controlando el calor en su rostro negó —No escucho nada.

—Mph— él sonrió de forma torcida llamando la atención de la ojiperla que prefirió dejar de verlo.

El chico la ponía nerviosa, más después de lo ocurrido en el bar.

—Oe— volvió a llamarla —¿sales con aquél presumido?— preguntó al meter sus manos en los bolsillos y recargarse en el respaldo del largo asiento que compartían. A él no le interesaba la clase.

"_¿Presumido?"_ pensó la ojiperla _"… se refiere a Sasuke"_

Ella no pudo contestar y jugó con una de las esquinas de las hojas que anteriormente había estado revisando.

El de mirada verde esperó unos segundos por su respuesta —Si fuera sí, ya habrías respondido, así que deduzco que no— su voz ronca aunque fue suave, la estremeció.

—N-no es…— dijo y dudó, terminó por apretar sus ojos rindiéndose —, no es algo de lo que me guste ha-

—Sal conmigo— interrumpió el chico que ahora apoyaba sus antebrazos en el escritorio y la volteaba a ver a la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Tengamos una cita— invitó el chico que volvió a sonreír de medio lado. El aire de maldad que siempre lo acompañaba le provocaba cierta desconfianza, pero verlo sonreír aunque fuese de esa forma, le impedía un desprecio por él… él, de cierta forma extraña, le agradaba.

—N-no— dijo aun así.

—No es una cita romántica, sólo salir porque sí. Ni siquiera conozco la ciudad, ¿qué dices?— insistió el joven que ahora volteaba a ver fríamente a un par de personas que los escuchaban charlar y, por consiguiente, habían volteado a verlos. Él sonrió cuando por fin aquellos indiscretos volvieron a sus asuntos.

—N-no… no lo sé— dijo sin querer ser descortés.

—Piénsalo— dijo y observó su reloj digital y lo comparó con el que estaba al frente, sobre la pizarra. Faltaba poco para que la clase terminara.

Ella asintió —Lle-llegaste tarde— le dijo para cambiar de tema, tal vez.

Él volteó a verla —Yo no lo creo— mencionó y luego de verse unos segundos ella pareció entender, desvió la mirada y fingió poner atención a la clase mientras rogaba por no ruborizarse.

Los diez minutos que quedaban de clase se fueron entre charlas sin sentido y algún comentario soltado por el ojiverde que ponía nerviosa a la heredera Hyuuga, tal vez con ese fin o tal vez ella ya lo estaba malinterpretando, el asunto era, que Gaara, por primera vez, estaba realmente entretenido con una chica.

La mirada de Hinata se desvió a los grandes ventanales del salón, vio como variedad de alumnos caminaban ya por el pasillo y tras ver el reloj, comprobó que su clase se había extendido ya con cinco minutos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Puedes creerlo, Teme?— volvió a preguntar Naruto por sexta vez en esa hora — Esa chica sólo pretendía usarme de mensajero, 'ttebayo— añadió sintiéndose ofendido.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos mientras caminaba a su lado, mochila al hombro y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—En fin, sólo acepté porque nos queda de pasada, de verás— dijo y se rascó incómodo la nuca.

—Por supuesto— soltó irónicamente el otro en su característico tono aburrido.

—Ah, mira, ahí está el salón, ¿qué no es la misma clase de Hinata?— mencionó al apuntar a un salón cercano.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y siguieron avanzando.

—¡Claro que es! ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?— volvió a hablar el Uzumaki al apresurar sus pasos —¡Hi-!— intentó llamarla en un grito pero se paralizó al ver a la ojiperla sonreír con el chico culpable de hacerlo fungir como mensajero.

Tras dos pasos más, el Uchiha se detuvo a su lado, éste tensó su mandíbula al ver al idiota pelirrojo parecer arrancarle una basurilla del flequillo a Hinata, y ésta dejarse tocar mientras no le despegaba la mirada de encima; lo que le hizo casi doler la mandíbula por la tensión, fue verla ruborizarse.

Naruto, que había perdido el habla volteó a ver al pelinegro —¿Tú qué piensas?— preguntó seriamente al también haberle gustado poco lo que vio —¿Teme?— lo llamó al verlo avanzar rumbo a la salida en aparente naturalidad —¡Oe!...ah, ¡joder!— mencionó el rubio indignado cuando el Uchiha no volteó a verlo, a pesar de todo, él debía quedarse.

Adentro del aula la clase terminó, Hinata se levantó y enseguida notó la presencia de Naruto en el exterior, el rubio parecía distraído y supuso que acababa de aparecer.

—Conseguiré la tarea, ¿la necesitas?

El chico negó, ella alzó ambas cejas y el pelirrojo se marchó luego de despedirse e insistir en que pensara en su propuesta. Ella negó con cierta gracia y se dispuso a alcanzar a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

En el remolino de gente que se hizo al salir, Naruto pudo localizar a su nuevo compañero de equipo, le entregó la carta y tras un intento de severo interrogatorio que incluía a Hinata entre los cuestionamientos, el tiempo se le pasó al punto de ya no ver a la chica en cuestión marcharse.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Oh, cielos!— se lamentó Hinata que al momento de salir se percató que una ligera lluvia caía incomodando a la mayoría de los presentes, los mismos que se apresuraron a ir, unos a la cafetería del lugar y otros directo al estacionamiento.

Cuidando de no resbalar por el tacón de sus botas, Hinata caminó presurosa por el camino de adoquín que llevaba al estacionamiento. Varias personas, con menos problemas con sus zapatos, la pasaban de largo sin voltearla a ver siquiera. Ella suspiró desanimada mientras se imaginaba ya en su departamento, con una taza de té caliente luego de haberse duchado. Ese día había sido muy extraño.

Avanzó dejando atrás varias líneas de autos, al haber quedado estacionada en un sector no tan privilegiado en las orillas del enorme lugar. Cuando vislumbró su auto cerró los ojos desanimada y suspiró cansadamente al reconocer al chico que, sin importar las constantes gotas que caían sutilmente sobre toda la ciudad, la esperaba recargado en la puerta principal del auto.

¿Ahora qué quería?

El sonido de sus pasos sobre el suavemente mojado suelo fue casi imperceptible, ella jugó con sus dedos y mordió su labio inferior al verlo a los ojos y llegar a su lado.

—U-Uchiha san— saludó según su educación lo exigía —¿Q-qué se-?— quiso hablar pero él la tomó de la mano y la jaló a él, haciéndola golpearse a su pecho con firmeza.

—¿Volvemos al principio?— preguntó y sus rasgos mostraban clara molestia.

Ella que no lo había dejado de ver a los ojos, jadeó sorprendida y terminó por desviar la mirada.

—¿Q-qué quieres?— terminó por preguntar al entender que se molestó ante su formalidad.

Él sonrió de medio lado, molesto.

—Primero, que dejes de ser tan estúpida y confiar en el primero que se te presente… ¿no te ha bastado ya?— preguntó sin soltarla y alzarle el rostro para que lo viese a la cara.

La ojiluna negó incrédula y jadeó, dejando un suave vapor salir de sus labios.

—Y segundo— volvió a hablar roncamente girando con ella y pegándola al frío metal de su auto —, quiero saber, qué demonios voy a hacer contigo, Hinata— confesó al pegarse él a ella al haberla acorralado.

La Hyuuga perdió el aliento y lo vio a los ojos… ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?, no lo entendió y no dejó de verlo a los ojos, ella estaba quizás asustada o sorprendida y él… él se veía cansado, frustrado y molesto, todo en ese rostro perfecto y mirada dura.

Hinata tembló.

—¿De… de qué hablas?— atinó a preguntar. En ese momento ni siquiera un auto que se retiraba se atrevió a romper el momento que esos tenían.

Él dejó escapar el aliento frustrado y luego de haberla liberado de su firme agarre, posó ahora su fuerte mano en la cadera femenina, apretándola más al coche para inmovilizarla; Hinata no dejó de verlo a los ojos sin saber qué pretendía y él apoyó la otra mano en el auto, acorralándola con su cuerpo.

La ojiperla se estremeció.

—Alguien pue-puede vernos— susurró y no supo por qué eso la asustaba pero no la aterraba.

—No me importa— dijo roncamente. Varias personas rondaban el lugar a varios metros de ellos, pero Hinata mantenía su petrificada atención en los ojos negros a centímetros de ella —. Tal vez es lo que quiero.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedo ser más claro?— cuestionó y su voz no perdió el tono gruesamente molesto a pesar que hablaba en voz baja.

—¿E-es p-por lo de… Na-Naruto?— atinó a preguntar ya que al mediodía lo había notado enojado luego de almorzar —Bu-bueno é-él fue el que…

—Eres mía, Hinata— interrumpió roncamente haciéndola verlo sorprendida.

—¿Estás…?— quiso preguntar pero él la besó, besó sus labios ahí frente a mucha gente que bastaba con que voltease a verlos para reconocerlos.

Sasuke no tardaría mucho en enredar sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la Hyuuga. Mientras la besaba le mordió un labio haciéndola quejarse y apretar sus ojos. Él se apretó más a ella.

"_Joder"_ pensó frustrado.

Total y completamente de él, así era Hinata.

Y no sabía por qué la besaba, si la detestaba, casi sentía despreciarla. Odiaba su debilidad que siempre le recordó a una de las personas que más quería, odiaba no ser nada para ella y se odiaba a él.

_«Te gusta, ¿verdad? Esa chica te gusta mucho, ¿cierto?»_

Él deslizó una de sus manos bajo su blusa y acaricio la suavidad de su piel. Hinata se tensó ante la tibieza de la descarada caricia, jadeó cuando lo sintió deslizar sus dedos bajo su sostén y apretarle uno de sus senos.

Sasuke, celoso como estaba, ingresó violentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de la Hyuuga mientras apretaba el jugoso seno. Era cuestión de segundos para que él se endureciera completamente. La escuchó quejarse por el ritmo de su beso y él cedió ante ella, besándola más despacio. Hinata pareció relajarse y en algún punto él logró que ella no lo rechazara.

_«Te gusta, ¿verdad? Esa chica te gusta mucho, ¿cierto?»_

"_Maldición"_ pensó el Uchiha molesto al volver a recordar aquello.

_«Sí, me gusta mucho, ¿y qué?»_

Las palabras que le escupió a Suigetsu retumbaron en su cabeza. Él lo supo desde antes, tal vez desde que la vio llorar por él, por eso había intentado alejarse… pero reconocerlo en voz alta era lo que posiblemente más lo había molestado.

Poco a poco y pese a la disconformidad masculina, el beso se terminó luego que el oxígeno se les acabó.

Hinata lo vio sonrojada al darse cuenta, asustada, que se había dejado besar.

Él no se apartó ni dejó de acariciarle el seno, lo que obligó a la ojiperla a mantenerse quieta.

Los ojos negros se fundieron en una mirada con aquellos ojos perlas, casi de un tono violeta suave.

Sí, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y le gustaba sólo para él. Lo reconoció al regresar despacio a sus labios y Hinata se lo permitió, tal vez por lo asustada que estaba o tal vez porque creyó que si no lo hacía, todos los iban a notar… no podía pensar con claridad con esos ojos profundamente negros viéndola penetrantemente.

Entonces, ambas bocas volvieron a unirse y Sasuke dejó escapar un sensual sonido de su garganta al hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? Al principio era sólo el placer que ella podía darle… ahora no sólo quería ese cuerpo delicioso, sino que también quería esas sonrisas tontas y esos sonrojos patéticos sólo para él.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Continuará…

•

•

•

Hola chicas (:

Otra vez siento la demora en actualizar, he roto un record con dos meses D: Explicaciones sobran pero seguro no les interesan xD Sólo me queda prometer que ya no voy a volver a tardar igual.

Hace como diez días o no sé, publiqué otro fanfic SasuHina o más bien NaruHinaSasu o al revés xD y bueno, aunque ese lo voy a ir sacando cada que pueda, pues sí es otro 'compromiso' que tomé, por lo meteré los capítulos ligeramente más cortos en todos mis fics para no demorar tanto. Eso.

Ahora sólo agradecer comentarios y a las niñas que han agregado en fanfic a favorito, ustedes ya saben quiénes son ñ.ñ Gracias.

•Yukki Onna •mon coeur •Cami-shama •Patohf •WawisZ •wendyl0327 •̉Julia •JoMonHim •Mimi's es •Marshmallow •chibilebasi •KattytoNebel •Daisuke-37 •Dark Amy-chan •Pamaig •Nicolai P. Sherman •Abbi •Karla XM •gristardream13 •Tsuki Hime •tsuki •cherrymarce •DarkHikari •HinataShakugan-15 •FranTargaryen •Zolih •mizukihyugauchiha •uchiha-mei-chan •DAMIC00 •Leslie Mukami Angel o demonio •Itzel 3 •Nami-23 •xXAikawaiiChanXx •frangarrido1993 •Ale302 •Francisvict • y a dos guest.

Besotes, no saben lo bonito que se siente recibir sus comentarios, a veces llegan cuando andamos depres y nos roban una sonrisa, lo digo porque me ha pasado más veces de las que recuerdo xDD

Gracias por seguir aquí ñ.ñ

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ya Sasuki ya siente algo, veamos cómo reaccionan ambos a eso. Sólo recuerden que todo a su tiempo, excepto los lemons, esos sí vienen seguido :v

Chain :*


	16. vestigios de un corazón

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

-15-

VESTIGIOS DE UN CORAZÓN

•

•

Las diminutas gotas de agua que estaban cayendo del cielo poco a poco aumentaron su presencia. Un coche que salía pasó tras el auto de la ojiperla y Sasuke, todavía besando a Hinata, movió su cuerpo y encubrió esa caricia con alto grado de posesión que le estaba dando. Ella se encogió en sus hombros y se apartó de sus labios al darse cuenta del enorme riesgo que estaban tomando. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan preocupada por cuidar la clandestinidad de eso?

Cerró los ojos y lo apartó. Y es que lo que más la atormentaba era que él parecía hacerla caer en su juego, Sasuke nunca pretendió guardar el secreto, al contrario, él siempre la presionó para hablar e incluso estúpidamente cobrar venganza… ahora estaba en un serio problema. Ella y él tenían algo, por muy torcido que eso fuera.

Negó en silencio. No podía creerlo, no podía ser.

—¡Basta!— exigió y retrocedió un paso empujado su mano para librarse de su tacto.

—¿Qué?— preguntó molesto viéndola acomodarse su ropa, e intentar limpiar el rastro suave de sus salivas en los labios.

Hinata jadeó atormentada por todo lo que sentía, ¿por qué lo dejaba tocarla así como así y por qué lo besaba? Lo vio a los ojos y negó en silencio.

—E-esto es… es una aberración— mencionó al retroceder un par de pasos más mientras buscaba a ciegas las llaves de su auto.

Él sonrió molesto —¿Aberración? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta y te atormenta?— preguntó achicando los ojos y la paralizó cuando ya había logrado obtener sus llaves. La mirada negra se tornó hostil… con Hinata siempre parecía ser lo mismo, creía avanzar un paso y en realidad estaba retrocediendo dos.

La lacia peliazul negó insistentemente haciendo mover su cabello —N-no me gusta— negó y ni siquiera ella pudo convencerse de sus palabras, hecho que sólo le generó incomodidad en su garganta. Ya no pudo seguir hablando para convencerlo de nada.

Los labios varoniles del Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa despectiva. ¿Cómo pudo encapricharse tanto con ella? Avanzó dos pasos y Hinata nerviosa y tratando de ocultarlo, encajó sus llaves en la puerta para enseguida quitar el seguro. Cuando abrió la puerta, la mano de Sasuke presionándose contra ésta, la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente está molestándote?— le preguntó roncamente al volverse a colocar frente a ella, acorralándola una vez más entre su cuerpo y el auto — Porque, ¿sabes, Hinata?... Tus palabras pueden pretender mentirme; pero la humedad entre tus piernas la vez pasada, no me engaña— dijo haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Quiere callarse?— casi alzó la voz y lo empujó. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por lo crudo de sus palabras y lo verídico de las mismas.

—Mph— él sonrió arrogantemente. Disfrutaba como pocas cosas verla tambalearse y dudar hasta de ella misma cuando le ponía la verdad en la cara.

—Está equivocado— susurró ella viéndolo a los ojos sin saber cómo podía sostenerle la mirada —. Y… y ya no lo diga— suplicó avergonzada y sintió, tontamente, sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué te atormenta?— le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad —¿Porque es precisamente conmigo con quien comienza a gustarte acostarte? ¿O porque querías llegar virgen al matrimonio y hacerlo únicamente con la persona que amaras?— añadió con burla y un tinte de desprecio en eso último.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento que fue visible como una capa de suave vapor y negó al bajar su mirada, de pronto se sintió humillada por él. Apretó sus manos en puños e inhaló profundamente y en silencio.

—No necesariamente hasta casarme— dijo ofendida y sin alzar su vista a verlo.

Él apretó sus manos en puños y tensó la mandíbula. Su sangre casi hirvió al entender lo que quiso decirle sin ser completamente abierta. Entonces con el imbécil de Naruto sí lo hubiese hecho, pues él era la única persona a la que ella veía con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Su odio por el rubio incrementó notoriamente en ese momento.

—Pues es una lástima, Hinata— respondió él y ocultó su molestia en una sonrisa soberbia —, porque pienso ser el único en ti…— añadió haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

¿Qué dijo?, se preguntaron ambos.

—… al menos, durante un buen tiempo— el Uchiha se obligó a añadir.

Ella tragó pesadamente ignorando el temblor extraño que sus palabras le provocaron.

—¿A qué viniste?— preguntó cuando lo vio recargarse en el auto, liberando la puerta que a ella ya no le interesó abrir.

—A pedirte otra noche— contestó secamente lo que antes no se había atrevido. La verdad era que Hinata tenía la facilidad de hacerlo perder la serenidad y el porte seguro con el que siempre marchaba, y ella parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella apenas con aliento. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Lo que oíste— aclaró él al erguirse en su altura y voltear a verla. Hinata trató de no demostrar el asombro que le generó y no se movió, lo vio a los ojos —. Quiero tenerte otra vez, toda la noche, Hinata— su voz ronca y la idea que sus palabras transmitían, le erizaron la piel a la Hyuuga.

Ella no fue ni capaz de moverse y él se sabía un miserable, pero poco le importaba. La quería una noche completa en su cama, desnuda, sudada y jadeante bajo su cuerpo y bajo sus mantas. Quería sumergirse en sus muslos y besar sus labios; ansiaba no dejarla ni respirar y hacerle doler su garganta de los gemidos que se juraba le arrancaría. Quería extasiarse con ella y hacerla, esta vez sí tocar el cielo.

Todo eso y más quería, lo reconoció al verla casi con desinterés. Entonces ella dejó escapar el aliento ante su mirada fría, y él se acercó buscando acariciar su mejilla para volver a besarla y seguir confundiéndola y hacerla enfrentarse con sus demonios.

—Ya… por fa-

—¡Uchiha san!— un agudo grito tensó a Hinata e hizo maldecir en silencio al joven de ojos negros.

La ojiperla retrocedió dos pasos y él bajó la mano con la que pretendió acariciarla.

Unos presurosos pasos se detuvieron y la chica jadeó cansada al llegar tras ellos.

—U-Uchiha san, Hinata— saludó la despistada joven y ante el silencio absoluto de los otros dos, pareció preocuparse —¿Interrumpo algo?

La lacia peliazul negó rápidamente —N-no Matsuri.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó secamente el pelinegro al voltear a verla apenas de medio lado.

Hinata se tensó por su tono malhumorado y Matsuri resopló cansadamente, buscó algo en su mochila y pronto le extendió su mano con un folder en ella.

—Es mi parte del trabajo para mañana, supongo que lo entregará usted— mencionó la joven al resultarle menos incómodo entregarle su parte, a pedirle la suya.

Sasuke la tomó y revisó el trabajo al sólo abrir el folder.

—Bien.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida —¿Bien?— se preguntó en voz baja y carraspeó extrañada —Supongo que… que ya tiene su parte, ¿cierto?

La fría mirada negra se encontró con la achocolatada de la joven de Suna, la misma que frunció el ceño.

—E-esto es de verdad importante para nosotros los del curso inicial y…

—Está todo listo— la interrumpió secamente.

—Oh— dijo ella avergonzada —, me da gusto— añadió sin saber qué más decir y entonces sus ojos viajaron de uno a otro, Hinata parecía asustada y él molesto.

—Ah, yo debo irme— la Hyuuga rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó.

Matsuri asintió —Ah, sí, sí, yo también— dijo y se giró.

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta del coche, el Uchiha la tomó de la mano impidiéndole entrar, ella lo volteó a ver casi con miedo de que la chica todavía presente se percatara de ello.

—Entonces, confío en que usted entregará el trabajo mañana— dijo la castaña que volteó a verlos.

—Ya te dije que sí— respondió fastidiado y la chica sonrió a pesar de ello, alzó una mano y se despidió con una sonrisa satisfecha; se fue dejándole unas palabras cordiales a la ojiperla y asegurándole que se verían al día siguiente.

Hinata se forzó a sonreírle y de igual modo alzó su mano derecha despidiéndose de ella. Una vez nuevamente solos, Hinata jaló de su mano.

—¿Por qué disfruta jugar conmigo?— le preguntó seriamente.

Ojalá estuviera jugando, meditó para sus adentros el de mirada negra y no dijo nada, se limitó a verla tranquilamente.

Ella volvió a jalar de su mano y esta vez logró liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo. Terminó de abrir bien la puerta del auto y arrojó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto.

—No pretendo jugar contigo, Hinata— soltó el de ojos negros y ella se tensó al escuchar su grave voz, no volteó a verlo y él sólo la vio de reojo entrar en el auto. Hinata tembló mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el vehículo… ¿no jugaba?¿entonces qué hacía? Dio reversa al vehículo y evitó ver al chico que se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección contraria a ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de ese encuentro la ojiperla no pudo sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza. Había conducido hasta su departamento, hecho sus deberes y tareas y finalmente, había decidido visitar a su maestra en la clínica para distraerse y tener algo de quietud en el lugar.

La noche la encontraría charlando con su profesora y Asuma, la mujer de mirada rojiza se veía ansiosa por poder marcharse pronto de ahí pero no sería hasta la mitad de la semana siguiente cuando por fin pudiese retirarse.

—Luces mucho mejor, Hinata— comentó Kurenai al sonreírle.

La Hyuuga correspondió su sonrisa —Es extraño pero… estar aquí me tranquiliza.

La mujer mayor negó en silencio y mantuvo su sonrisa —Debes ser posiblemente la única persona en el mundo que sienta eso.

—Posiblemente— aceptó la ojiluna —. Aunque es normal, vivimos horas de real angustia cuando ese accidente ocurrió, entonces venir aquí y saberlos bien es reconfortante— añadió la chica al acariciarle el vientre abultado bajo esa manta azul afelpada.

—¿Y qué tal todo con ese novio?— cambió el tema al notarle una sonrisa triste.

—¿Uh?

—La hora de visita se acabó— una enfermera entró distrayendo a ambas y brindándole a la peliazul una vía de escape a ese cuestionamiento incómodo.

—Supongo que debo irme— mencionó Hinata —. Estaré aquí el fin de semana y también vendré el día que por fin te den el alta médica— aseguró.

La otra negó cansadamente —No te preocupes por mí, estudia, sal, diviértete— aconsejó y suspiró—. Aquí todo estará bien y nada me alegrará más que saber que esa depresión que te vi en aquellos días, ha pasado ya— le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata sonrió —Bien, pero de ningún modo dejaré de venir cuando salgas— cedió pero no del todo, pues lo que menos quería era dejarle ver lo que estaba pasando. Kurenai era muy intuitiva y en cualquier momento podía darse cuenta de todo, y la verdad, ya no sabría cómo explicarle las cosas pues todo había cambiado; había pasado de ser abusada, cuidada y protegida por lo misma persona, por ese que le aseguró no ser alguien bueno y que pretendía seguirla metiendo en su cama. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

—Envía saludos a Neji que se molestó en venir a vernos— volvió a hablar la mujer en la cama distrayendo a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

—Lo haré— aseguró —. Debo irme— dijo y tras dar otra suave caricia al vientre de la mujer salió de ahí. Se despidió de Asuma que permanecería con ella un momento más y se marchó de regreso a su departamento.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mañana siguiente, sábado, Hinata estacionó su auto entre los muchos más que había en ese estacionamiento universitario. Se llevó una mano al cuello y movió su cabeza de lado a lado intentando liberar un poco de tensión. Suspiró y volteó a ver esa carpeta donde mantenía prensado su trabajo según las especificaciones del catedrático.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y se colocó un elegante abrigo negro que cubriría casi la totalidad de su vestido morado ceñido al busto, y que sólo exhibiría su delgada blusa de cuello alto y de tonalidad un poco más suave al vestido. Tomó su mochila y preciado trabajo y se encaminó a su facultad. Sus pasos fueron suaves en esas botas de pequeño tacón pero su corazón golpeaba nervioso.

Mordió su labio y suspiró profundamente.

—Debí decirle— se dijo luego de varios metros recorridos.

En esa primera clase tendría el taller que compartía con Naruto y ahí mismo debía entregar su proyecto, estaba segura que lo decepcionaría pues aunque su trabajo era bueno, en él no habían ni rastros de aquél que anteriormente habían armado.

—Cielos… me pregunto si se molestara— mencionó al ir avanzando.

—¡Ey, Hinata!— la voz de Ino en un punto lejano del estacionamiento la distrajo. Hinata le sonrió y alzó su mano saludándola —¿Nos reunimos a comer?— gritó la rubia que llevaba dirección distinta a ella.

La ansiosa ojiperla asintió y se despidió de un movimiento de manos. Se decidió a apresurarse y hablar con el rubio antes de entregar el proyecto, durante el camino no haría más que reprenderse y odiar la cobardía que tuvo y el intento vano de arreglar las cosas sola… tal vez él la hubiera entendido y no estaría por entregar un trabajo indigno.

—Hinata— la voz animosa de Matsuri la detuvo apenas entrando al edificio de su facultad.

—Hola, Matsuri— saludó y se obligó a sonreír a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—¿Todo listo con su trabajo?

—¿Eh?... sí, a-algo así— dijo y abrazó la carpeta a su pecho.

La castaña sonrió —Me alegra, supongo que nosotros también— dijo y extendió su sonrisa.

Avanzaron varios metros esquivando alumnos y caminando entre ellos, Matsuri había hablado sobre algunos inconvenientes que tuvo para reunir información y le cuestionó algunas dudas que Hinata, con la cabeza en otras cosas, apenas pudo responder; cuando la chica de Suna se vio saciada en el tema escolar, pretendió cambiar el tema y dirigirlo a lo relacionado sobre cierto pelirrojo de mirada fría, pero justo en ese momento Hinata visualizó a Naruto fuera de la enorme aula que compartirían.

—¡Sí, Shikamaru!, el próximo juego les pasaremos por encima a los perdedores de aquella universidad, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio y Hinata detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a ellos.

La castaña que la notó ansiosa se detuvo con ella —¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó viéndola seriamente.

Hinata volteó a verla y justo entonces su nerviosismo aumentó. Debía hablar con Naruto justo en ese instante, estaban a un par de minutos de iniciar su taller.

—Ah, p-pues…— quiso decir pero en ese instante fue chocada ligeramente en el hombro por el cuerpo del Uchiha que avanzaba directo al grupo de chicos con semblante estoico. Hinata lo vio y se estremeció por dentro. Apretó los ojos buscando sólo concentrarse en Naruto y su problema.

—Cielos, ahí está ese chico, ¿crees que debería hablarle y preguntarle sobre nuestro trabajo o doy por hecho que lo tiene listo?

—No lo sé— dijo Hinata que no estaba prestándole real atención. La chica tragó suavemente y dejó escapar el aliento resignada —. Ahora vuelvo.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

La peliazul sólo le hizo una seña con la mano pidiéndole tiempo y avanzó un par de pasos —Na-Naruto— titubeó y aun así logró que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse notar sobre el ruido reinante.

—¿Uh?¡Ah!, Hinata, que gusto verte hoy, 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio que caminó alegre hacia ella.

Shikamaru suspiró y negó cansadamente al verlo y Sasuke, que había llegado recién a ellos, los vio con un frío interés al permanecer de pie y con su mochila al hombro a un par de metros de distancia.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? Estaba hablando con estos perdedores sobre la paliza que pienso ponerles a los de la universidad líder de nuestro bloque, cuando los enfrentemos el siguiente fin de semana—comentó el animoso rubio y colocó una mano sobre su hombro confianzudamente —. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Te aseguro que nunca habrás visto a un equipo recibir semejante paliza, 'ttebayo— aseguró y siguió hablando sobre las grandes cosas que pensaba hacer. Hinata lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer como Naruto no le daba tiempo a hablar.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha notaron la inseguridad de la Hyuuga mientras boqueaba intentando decir algo, pero siendo sobrepasada por la impulsividad del rubio que parecía incluir en la plática incluso a Shikamaru que estaba a varios metros de ellos. ¿Cómo demonios Naruto podría gustarle? Eran tan contrastantes y el idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta que algo parecía pasarle.

El pelinegro siguió recargado en la pared y desvió su atención de ese par, luego de unos segundos volvió a prestar atención a las delgadas y blancas manos de Hinata, y eso que apretaba a su pecho.

—Na-Naruto— la chica, percatándose que el profesor se encaminaba al aula, se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Eh?

—Ha-hay algo que…— dijo ella y bajó su mirada a su trabajo, lo despegó de su pecho y estuvo a punto de mostrárselo — bueno… yo…

Una vez que dieron las ocho, poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y Hinata lo notó nerviosa.

—Naruto, yo…

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?— preguntó el curioso rubio sin entender.

—Bueno, verás, e-el día que… algo ocurrió con… y…— mencionaba nerviosa y sin saber por dónde comenzar para decir lo realmente importante.

—Permiso.

—Oe, teme, maleducado— refunfuñó el rubio cuando el Uchiha se atravesó entre él y la peliazul al entrar al salón.

Hinata vio con pesar como su oportunidad se iba.

Naruto alegó un par de cosas más y maldijo al Uchiha que ya no volteó a verlos —Entonces, ¿qué me decías?

—Uzumaki, Hyuuga, al aula— ordenó el moreno profesor llegando a ellos.

—Oh, Iruka sensei…

—Adentro, Naruto— el moreno de chongo interrumpió lo que seguro sería un palabrerío de parte del ojiazul —. Señorita— agregó viendo a la Hyuuga e indicándole con la mano que entrase.

—Oh, sí— mencionó ella y se mordió el labio al no haber tenido oportunidad de nada.

La joven ojiperla entró con la mirada gacha y en todo momento fue vista por el Uchiha que ya permanecía en su sitio. Naruto se sentaría junto a él un par de segundos después.

—Bien, saquen una hoja en blanco, un lápiz y calculadora, tendremos examen— indicó el catedrático y una serie de quejas en voz baja se escucharon.

—Ah, Iruka sensei, ¿cómo que un examen? ¡Que no se supone que con el trabajo tendríamos ya calificación, 'ttebayo?

—Dos terceras partes— informó —, lo demás dependerá de esto. No deberían tener problemas es sólo retroalimentación— añadió despreocupado.

Naruto hizo un puchero y resignado comenzó a sacar lo pedido.

—Sasuke.

—Si.

—¿Puedes recoger los proyectos de tus compañeros y colocarlos en el escritorio?— pidió mientras rebuscaba en una carpeta el grupo de preguntas que dictaría de manera improvisada al grupo.

El fastidiado Uchiha asintió y se puso de pie cargando ya su trabajo. El profesor esperó unos segundos en lo que el grupo sacaba el material pedido y preparaba sus trabajos.

—Bien, comenzamos— informó cuando creyó pertinente. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar y la totalidad del grupo prestó atención.

Hinata, en los primeros lugares de esa aula, mordió su labio y jugó con su lápiz entre un cambio de pregunta y otra. Luego respingó cuando tuvo a su lado al Uchiha con ya un grupo de carpetas en las manos. Ella tomó su trabajo y dudó en entregarlo, él la notó; el moreno casi le arrebata el trabajo de las manos y continuó fastidiado su camino entre los largos escritorios. La Hyuuga suspiró y negó en silencio para continuar atendiendo al profesor.

La curiosidad que no sabía que tenía, obligó al Uchiha a mantener el trabajo de esa ojiperla en la parte superior de la pila. Echó un vistazo y de pronto la recordó trabajando en ese proyecto aquella noche que la visitó, y la encontró dormida a media madrugada sobre el escritorio; se percató de inmediato de algunas carencias en el mismo y cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que la preocupaba.

—¿La qué?— la voz alta y escandalosa de Naruto llenó el aula —Iruka sensei hasta acá no se escucha, 'ttebayo, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

—Presta atención Naruto, no me obligues a sacarte del aula— regañó el catedrático que se dispuso a continuar. Estaba a punto de repetir el cuestionamiento cuando fue de nueva cuenta interrumpido, esta vez, por el ruido que hicieron las carpetas que el Uchiha recogía y que se le habían caído de las manos.

El profesor suspiró cansadamente y lo volteó a ver, así como la gran mayoría de los ahí presentes.

—Lo siento— dijo fríamente el chico al voltear a ver al catedrático.

—Estos jóvenes— se lamentó el profesor —. Bien, como sea, continuemos…

Luego de terminar de escribir las quince preguntas de ese improvisado examen, los minutos pasarían en silencio mientras el profesor revisaba los proyectos y el alumnado respondía lo que recordaba en la hoja frente a ellos.

Una vez que los cuestionarios estuvieron resueltos sobre el escritorio, el profesor se incorporó y se colocó frente al grupo.

—Por mi parte es todo. Los resultados serán colocados el lunes antes de finalizar el día, en la pizarra fuera mi oficina en este mismo edificio— informó y comenzó a levantar sus cosas mientras los alumnos abandonaban el aula.

Hinata llevó sus manos a su boca mientras veía preocupada como el lugar se empezaba a vaciar.

"_¿Todavía deberé decirle?"_ se preguntó.

Cuando se puso de pie decidida, vio a Naruto abandonar el lugar dejándole un sencillo saludo con la mano, él seguía parloteando a un serio Uchiha. Ella mordió su labio resignada, posiblemente ellos tendrían clase pronto.

—En fin, ya veré cómo lo compenso— se dijo ya por último.

La ojiperla salió de esa aula y por ese día ya no vería más al Uzumaki, pues aunque acostumbraban a reunirse en la cafetería, ese día no lo harían, pues el equipo de baloncesto había sido llamado a entrenar puesto que tendrían un partido importante por venir.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El fin de semana pasaría rápido y más para Hinata que había tenido que asistir a una comida formal con su padre el domingo, sabía bien que era el mero protocolo y que más que el roce social que su padre pretendía, era también la forma como su progenitor tenía de exhibir la perfecta familia que se esforzaba en mostrar.

La ojiperla se vio en la necesidad de forzar sonrisas y hacerlas parecer naturales. De no ser por Neji no sabría qué habría sido de ella, su primo, aun soportando las disgustadas miradas del patriarca Hyuuga, había tenido a bien tomar a Hinata de la mano y arrastrarla a un ventanal cercano a una de las áreas verdes que tenía ese restaurante, que esa tarde había sido elegido como punto de encuentro de grandes empresarios.

—Papá parece molesto— mencionó Hinata al notarlo y evadir su mirada.

Neji sonrió exhibiendo apenas una pequeña curvatura en sus labios —Extraño, ¿no?— mencionó y la peliazul sonrió, luego de esa broma en su voz sobria.

—Me pregunto si Hanabi sí logrará llenar sus expectativas.

—No diga eso, estoy seguro que Hiashi sama está satisfecho aunque… aunque siempre esté exigiéndole más— reconoció el joven castaño al voltear a ver a su tío que para ese entonces se había puesto de pie para conversar con algunos de los presentes.

Hinata apretó la delgada tela del elegante vestido negro que había elegido para esa comida formal. No supo qué responderle a su primo, la verdad ella dudaba de alguna vez haber enorgullecido a su padre.

—¿Qué tal las clases?— preguntó el castaño al notarla divagar internamente.

—Bien, niisan— mintió y le sonrió. No quería contarle de su tontería en aquel trabajo compartido con Naruto, y tampoco que le había suplicado a uno de sus profesores por algún trabajo extra para mejorar sus no tan buenas notas.

Neji suspiró y asintió —Me da gusto. Ahora debemos irnos— informó cuando con un movimiento suave de cabeza, su tío y padre de la joven, le indicó que era hora de marcharse, pues ellos, como unos de los personajes más importantes, nunca debían permanecer hasta el final de ningún evento.

Hinata siguió al elegante castaño enfundado en un traje sastre color beige, dedicó un par de sonrisas a los presentes y su mirada se clavó en una de las mesas perfectamente vestidas, que se encontraban en un punto privado, como lo había estado la de su padre, pero ésta, del otro lado del lugar. Le llamaría la atención la también distinción de aquella familia y más aún, aquella mujer de mirada negra que parecía sonreír a otra dama frente a ella.

—Hinata sama, no se distraiga y no se detenga, por favor— suplicó Neji al regresar un par de pasos y tomarla de la mano para llevarla con él.

—Ah, s-sí— dijo sujetándose de su brazo para volver a caminar por el pulcro piso de madera y volver a esquivar a altos hombre de trajes, y elegantes mujeres que eran la minoría. Volvió su mirada a aquella mesa y la mujer de mirada negra y pálida piel pareció sentir su mirada y volteó a verla; Hinata se sorprendió ligeramente y entonces la pelinegra le sonrió y alzó su mano saludándola.

Los ojos perlados y fríos de Neji notaron tal cosa.

—¿La conoce?— preguntó secamente.

Hinata sonrió y asintió al saludo de la mujer —Ah… bu-bueno… a-algo así.

—¿De dónde?— preguntó el chico que más que curiosidad sentía desconfianza.

Hinata bajó la mirada —Me la crucé alguna vez en la clínica donde atienden a mi sensei— informó pero ocultó gran parte de la verdad.

—Hágale un favor a su padre y manténgase lejos de los Uchiha— aconsejó el joven y ella alzó su vista a él que mantenía su porte altivo mientras la guiaba directo a la salida.

—¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar cuando llegaron al área de recepción.

—Porque nuestras familias no se mezclan, nunca, ni siquiera en los negocios. Son rivales empresariales a un nivel impresionante.

—Neji— la voz del mayor de los Hyuuga llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes —. Acompañaré a los caballeros para seguir hablando fuera de aquí. Lleva a Hinata a su departamento y después necesito que me alcances, aquí está la dirección de donde estaremos— ordenó el mayor que pretendía involucrar en todos sus asuntos a su sobrino.

—Así será, Hiashi sama— asintió el castaño.

El mayor se retiró sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija y Hinata lejos de preocuparse, sintió un real descanso, pues dejaba de estar expuesta al escrutinio de su mirada.

Cuando uno de los empleados del restaurant volvió con el abrigo de Hinata, Neji le ayudó a colocárselo.

—¿Vamos?— pidió un momento después el castaño.

Hinata asintió y justo cuando salían, ella se cruzó con otra mirada negra, sólo que esta vez, de un varón de marcadas ojeras. Itachi la observó salir del brazo de su primo, Neji no se molestó en siquiera verlo y Hinata se sintió reconocida por aquellos ojos del joven, que volteó de medio lado a verla mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Alguna parte de ella, la más estúpida, creyó, buscó a través de las ventanas a aquel otro pelinegro en el interior del exclusivo restaurant, pero no lo vio, supuso que no estaba, pues a pesar que el lugar era de grandes dimensiones, estuvo en él por más de dos horas, tiempo en el que al menos tendría que haberlo visto una vez.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó Neji al notarla suspirar.

Hinata volteó a verlo y le sonrió —Sólo estoy un poco cansada— mintió y para sus adentros se reconoció que Sasuke no mintió cuando dijo que la iba a hacer pensarlo. Volvió a suspirar y volteó a ver el cielo nublado por la ventanilla del coche, creía firmemente que si seguía así, pronto colapsaría.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El lunes por la mañana la rutina volvía a desbordarse. El Uchiha apagó el motor de su vehículo y se fastidió de solo ver la gran cantidad de personas rondando por todo el lugar. Salió de su vehículo y se colocó unas gafas oscuras para proteger a sus cansados ojos de los pequeños rayos solares que brillaban a pesar del día frio.

—Hey, teme— la voz de Naruto lo hizo voltear con poco ánimo a verlo —Me enteré que la universidad del Este está jugando con nuevo jugador que al parecer es un prodigio— comentó el ojiazul al llegar cargado de energía a su lado —¿Crees que sea igual de fácil patearles el trasero como la temporada pasada?

—No tengo idea— mencionó cansadamente el de pelo negro.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¡Idiota! Te largaste de juerga y en temporada deportiva— acusó y lo señaló escandalosamente con el dedo al percatarse de ello.

La Uchiha rodó los ojos y siguió avanzando.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? El baloncesto siempre te había gustado, casi estabas a punto de igualar mis increíbles habilidades, 'ttebayo— alardeó el rubio y trotó un par de pasos para alcanzarlo —¿Ha dejado de gustarte?¿Te sientes intimidado?¿Por mí, eh?¿O por el idiota pelirrojo?¿Qué, Sasuke teme?

—Cierra la boca y deja de decir tanta estupidez junta, Naruto— dijo el otro.

—Jump— el Uzumaki frunció ceño y labios al avanzar a su lado y verlo con recelo.

Sasuke lo vio de reojo y suspiró cansadamente… tal vez el idiota de Naruto tenía razón, tal vez había encontrado algo que le gustaba más que jugar baloncesto. Llevó sus negros ojos al frente y entre la marea de personas, apreció la curvilínea figura de cierta ojiperla tonta que casi caía al haber sido empujada por alguien que pasó corriendo.

Escuchó a Naruto volver a hablar y soltar teorías absurdas sobre el desinterés que mostraba y él no pretendió atenderlo. Hinata posiblemente sintió su presencia y volteó a verlo, sus ojos negros bajo esas gafas se centraron en ella, la Hyuuga permaneció inmóvil viéndolo y bajó la vista para casi irse corriendo rumbo a la facultad. Sonrió de forma arrogante cuando se percató, a pesar de la distancia, que ella se fue nerviosa, casi podía jurar que ruborizada.

—Interesante— se dijo y fue ignorado por el Uzumaki que luego de interrumpir su monólogo, se dedicó a saludar a cuantas personas conocía.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Oye, Hinata, ¿has visto ya los resultados de los proyectos?— preguntó curiosa Matsuri al estar por finalizar el primer bloque de clases antes del descanso para comer.

—Oh, no. Aunque es cierto, el profesor dijo que estarían hoy— recordó en voz baja al voltear a verla.

—¿Vamos antes del almuerzo?— preguntó emocionada la castaña.

Hinata asintió y suspiró profundamente… bien, igual con un poco de suerte no le había ido tan mal.

Su clase de inglés terminaría, luego de que el grupo entregara una traducción al catedrático. Ya no había necesidad en ese grado educativo de campanadas o timbres, la clase terminó puntual como siempre y los pasillos se llenaron poco a poco de estudiantes que cursaban la misma carrera.

—Anda, ven, vamos— Matsuri tomó a la peliazul de pantalón oscuro y suéter lila tenuemente ajustado.

Luego de varios minutos en marcha, doblaron el pasillo casi corriendo arriesgándose a ser amonestadas, y aun así, se encontraron ese sector del lugar casi intransitable.

—Joder… — la exclamación de asombro se le escapó a la chica de Suna y Hinata sonrió ante ello.

—No creo que podamos alcanzar a ver— mencionó desanimada.

—Ah, no, de ninguna manera, yo no me quedo con la curiosidad— aseguró la castaña para volver a tomarla de la mano y guiarla ante la pequeña multitud que también revisaba los resultados.

—¡Hey, Hina chan!— Naruto salió de en medio del tumulto con una gran sonrisa —Hicimos un gran trabajo, ¡te lo dije!, somos geniales, 'ttebayo — aseguró mientras le extendía la carpeta que había tomado de la pila junto a los resultados.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos un sobresaliente. Ni siquiera del teme y sus estupideces pudieron ganarnos— dijo y la abrazó confianzudamente mientras sonreía de una forma poco discreta.

—Pero…

—¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible?— la voz de Matsuri saliendo de entre los alumnos llamó la atención de la ojiperla —¿Sólo obtuvimos una calificación aceptable?— reprochó la chica y los ojos perlados de Hinata giraron a su espalda, donde se encontró con unos ojos negros y fríos —¿Qué pasó?— volvió a cuestionar la chica de Suna que nunca dejó de ver al Uchiha.

Sasuke, que se encontraba recargado en la pared se encogió de hombros ligeramente —Supongo que no hiciste tan buen trabajo— dijo fríamente.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si le dediqué gran parte de mi tiempo a este proyecto— se quejó la chica —¿No sería usted el que no trabajó?

El pelinegro dejó escapar el aliento fastidiado —Aquí el que sale perdiendo soy yo, idiota— dejó claro el Uchiha —. ¿Cómo crees que quedo si no puedo siquiera guiarte en un trabajo decente?— su tono fue fríamente molesto y metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras en la otra mano sostenía su carpeta de trabajo, idéntica al resto.

Matsuri contuvo el aliento y reconoció sus palabras como ciertas, entonces, ¿de verdad había hecho tan mal trabajo?¿Repetirían datos? En ese momento maldijo que le tocara con él, pues había sido su culpa por no ponerse de acuerdo.

—Como sea— la fría voz del Uchiha volvió a sonar —. Arreglaré esto— dijo y se giró para marcharse.

Naruto contuvo una sonrisa por consideración a la castaña y aun así, llevó una de sus manos al hombro de la desanimada chica.

—Descuida, el teme no se quedará así, seguro te ayuda, 'ttebayo.

—Es tan injusto— se quejó la chica —. Eso ni siquiera fue un trabajo en equipo.

—Lo sé— aceptó el Uzumaki y se rascó la nuca desanimado.

—Al menos me da gusto por ti, Hinata— volvió a hablar la chica —. Si en esto te iba mal, ibas a estar en serios problemas— dijo y le sonrió con desgana.

—Pero eso jamás iba a pasar, 'ttebayo— aseguró Naruto al señalarse con un dedo —. Trabajando conmigo no hay forma que algo salga mal.

La chica de Suna sonrió al ver la autoconfianza elevada del Uzumaki y terminó suspirando desganada… Bien, si Sasuke no resolvía eso, sus notas iban a bajar pero no era nada irremediable, reconoció. Aunque bueno, sí quería ese sobresaliente por el que se había esforzado.

Y mientras Matsuri pensaba eso, Hinata llevó su asombrada o consternada mirada a la espalda ancha del Uchiha que se marchaba lejos de ellos. Naruto siguió intentando animar a la joven a su lado, y ella bajó su mirada a la carpeta que Naruto le había entregado; el tipo de letra y presentación era idéntica según lo estipulado, pero los cuadros y datos en el interior no eran los que ella reconocía. Revisó el nombre y era correcto, pero…

—Hey, Naruto, tenemos entrenamiento, no lo olvides— la cansina voz de Shikamaru distrajo a los tres jóvenes.

—Ah, lo siento, lo olvidaba— el rubio respingó al voltear a verlo —. Nos vemos después, Hina chan, hoy no podré comer con ustedes— dijo y casi corrió luego de alzar una de sus manos a modo de despedida.

—A-adiós, Naruto— lo despidió la Hyuuga y luego volteó a ver a Matsuri que también veía a Naruto correr con menos precaución por los pasillos.

—Entonces, ¿comemos?— preguntó la joven castaña dejando de lado lo ocurrido, pues no tenía caso seguirse quejando.

—Ah… s-sí.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Cielos! No es— reconoció Hinata luego de examinar a detalle el folder con el proyecto que recibió de Naruto. Tenía sus nombres pero no era en lo que ella había estado trabajando por noches. Se llevó una mano consternada a la boca y dejó la carpeta en su escritorio —¿Sería posible que…?

El teléfono de su departamento sonó y ella respingó ante el sonido que quebró el silencio casi total del lugar.

—Ah, ya voy— dijo apresurándose a la sala como si alguien pudiese oírla —. Hola— respondió de inmediato y se sentó sobre el descanso de uno de sus sofás.

—Hola, Hinata— la voz de Asuma del otro lado se escuchó con buen ánimo.

—Asuma san, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Todo está bien?

El hombre sonrió del otro lado de la línea —Todo está perfecto, Hinata— aseguró —. Hablo sólo para informarte que le han otorgado el alta médica a Kurenai luego de su insistencia, supe que vendrías a despedirla y es por eso que te hablo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?— la ojiperla no contuvo una gran sonrisa —¿Y puedo ir ahora?

—Si así lo deseas, el papeleo tardará un par de horas más así que…

—Estaré ahí de inmediato— interrumpió Hinata y luego de despedirse se apresuró a volver a su habitación. Debía irse rápido y pasar a comprar algunos de los dulces favoritos de su maestra antes ir a verla.

Sonrió mientras volvía a colocarse su suéter y buscaba uno de sus bolsos, su maestra era tenaz y acababa de demostrarlo, supuso que estar en un hospital no se comparaba con estar en la tranquilidad y comodidad de su casa. Se alegraba mucho por ella y porque al fin, luego de mucho, dejó de tener ese cargo de conciencia que el accidente le representaba.

Salió corriendo de su departamento con el bolso en la mano.

• • •

La aburrida y fastidiada mirada negra de Sasuke se posó en los altos edificios que acompañaban la avenida sobre la que vivía. Se recargó en la baranda metálica de su balcón y dejó que el viento frío acompañado por pequeñas gotas de agua, le ondearan el cabello y la blanca camisa abierta que portaba.

Dio un trago a la botella de agua que sujetaba pues todavía había en él un par de síntomas de la resaca producto de la noche anterior. Se sentía hastiado y por eso estaba solo en su departamento, no tenía ánimo de salir o recibir a nadie, pensando esto fue que decidió regresar a la sala pero su vista percibió el movimiento de un conocido coche.

Apoyó sus manos en los fríos barrotes y siguió la dirección del auto.

—¿A dónde demonios vas, Hinata?— se preguntó roncamente.

Sonrió de forma torcida al casi sentir el impulso de ir tras ella, pero no sería tan patético; ya se hastiaba con el solo hecho de reconocer lo mucho que esa chica le interesaba y el deseo casi irreal que le provocaba tocarla o sentirla cerca.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un imbécil, Sasuke— se dijo molesto y terminó por entrar y tirarse en uno de los sofás.

Apenas podía creer las molestias que se tomaba por ella. Algo en su interior le dijo que se lo debía, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

• • •

—¡Señorita por favor, no corra!

—Ah, ¡lo siento!— Hinata se disculpó y aminoró la velocidad al ya ir avanzando por el largo pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su maestra.

Suspiró conteniendo la emoción y apretando en sus manos la pequeña canastilla con dulces y con algunos hilos, revistas y agujas para cocer.

—Hola, ¿interrumpo?—saludó al asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

Kurenai la recibió con una sonrisa mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Nunca lo harías, no debiste molestarte en venir hasta aquí ahora.

—No es molestia— aseguró con una sonrisa al entrar —¿Estás sola?

—Ah, sí, Asuma fue a firmar la responsiva y a recibir medicamento— informó.

Hinata la vio preocupada levantarse —¿Y saldrás en pie sensei?

—Por supuesto que no— interrumpió el corpulento varón que ingresó con una silla de ruedas —. Ella aún tiene que cuidarse y más le vale que lo entienda— sermoneo.

La mujer suspiró cansadamente —Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, es solo que prefiero seguir en casa.

Hinata sonrió —Traje esto— dijo y le mostró la canasta en sus manos —. Son tus dulces favoritos y añadí un par de cosas para que pases el tiempo y puedas hacerle alguna ropita al bebé— comentó satisfecha.

Kurenai ya sentada en la silla tomó las cosas —Aunque no debías molestarte, juro que de verdad lo agradezco, nunca he estado tanto tiempo postrada— dijo y sonrió no dándole tiempo a Hinata de lamentarse por eso —. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—Vámonos— dijo el hombre que le indicó con la mano a la ojiperla que avanzara.

—Estuve a punto de no alcanzarlos— sonrió la chica y caminó al lado de su maestra. Al alzar su vista a los elevadores, observó a aquella mujer pelinegra que había visto el día anterior y que también se había encontrado anteriormente ahí.

Hinata respondió a un par de cuestionamientos de su maestra y le sonrió durante los metros que recorrieron antes de llegar al elevador, pero su interés recaía en aquella mujer de mirada negra que justo había volteado a verla.

—Buenas tardes— saludó la Hyuuga al llegar, tal como su educación le indicaba.

—Buenas tardes, ¿salen ya?— respondió con una sonrisa amable la mujer de ojos negros.

Kurenai correspondió al gesto y afirmó a su pregunta —Estar en un hospital no es lo más grato del mundo.

La pelinegra que portaba un vestido azul marino y un delgado suéter negro sonrió —No, no lo es— mencionó mientras las puertas se abrían.

Una vez que entraron y la charla de cortesía finalizó, la ojinegra volteó a ver a Hinata que la veía de vez en vez.

—¿Tú eres…? La novia de mi hijo, ¿cierto?— preguntó obligando a Hinata a girarse y verla nerviosa.

La mujer de ojos rojizos estuvo a punto de hablar pero en ese instante el pequeño regalo de Hinata resbaló de sus piernas y tanto ella como su esposo, cambiaron su atención de la charla, a las cosas en el suelo.

La ojiperla sin poder hacer más, asintió despacio. Mikoto se percató del nerviosismo de la joven y atribuyó eso a la presencia de los terceros, supuso que como era de esperarse, una relación entre un Hyuuga y un Uchiha no sería bien vista y por eso ella se mostraba así.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dando salida a las cuatro personas.

—Ah, pues fue un gusto encontrarlos— se despidió la elegante pelinegra.

Kurenai le extendió su mano —Kurenai Yuhi.

—Mikoto Uchiha— correspondió al saludo y Kurenai no tardaría en presentar a su esposo y finalizar con las presentaciones.

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Hinata?— preguntó Asuma luego de girar con su mujer.

—Ah, no, traigo mi coche— se disculpó la ojiperla y avanzó dejándole una sonrisa a Mikoto que también avanzó a la salida.

—Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos después— dijo el otro —. El auto ya nos espera— informó al ver a unos metros el vehículo de su propiedad conducido por uno de los empleados de su hogar.

Hinata asintió y despidió a su maestra, una vez que la vio en el coche y éste se puso en marcha, ella se quedó observándolos mientras los despedía con la mano en alto. Sonrió y se dispuso a caminar al estacionamiento para marcharse. Al regresar su vista atrás, se percató de la todavía presencia de la mamá de aquél chico de ojos negros, ella parecía estar esperando a alguien en la entrada.

Suspiró profundamente al no atreverse a irse. Dudó y aun así giró su cuerpo para dirigirse a ella a pasos lentos.

—¿La han dejado aquí?— preguntó con voz suave y sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa.

Mikoto le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto que Hinata encontró tan tierno como los de su madre.

—Eso parece.

—¿Pero saben que… que espera?— preguntó viéndola abrazarse pues al igual que ella, sólo portaba un delgado suéter en esa tarde fría.

—Ah, mi…— inició y se detuvo para negar en silencio — Terminé antes lo que estaba haciendo— dijo en cambio.

—¿Volvió a traer regalos?— preguntó curiosa —Oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—Descuida… sí—dijo y sonrió al ver al suelo —. Itachi insistió en acompañarme pero evito molestarlos lo más que se pueda.

La chica se sintió mal de pronto por ella —Traigo mi coche, si gusta…

—¿Me llevarías?

Hinata sonrió sintiendo que de pronto el nerviosismo desapareció —¿Por qué no?¿A dónde va?

—Iré a ver a Sasuke— informó haciendo abrir los ojos con sorpresa a la peliazul.

—Entonces vamos, vivo cerca— mencionó sin importarle mucho.

—¿En serio?

La Hyuuga asintió y fue correspondida por una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso de vivir tan cerca de tu novio…— mencionó con un pequeño tinte de diversión la madura mujer que siguió sus pasos —, espero que se estén portando bien— dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata que no tardó en enrojecer.

—¿Ah?

—Descuida, sólo bromeo.

—Oh… bien— terminó por decir la joven pero siguió sintiéndose acalorada del rostro._ "¿Cómo es que caímos en esto?"_ pensó Hinata preocupada y avergonzada.

Una vez con el vehículo en marcha notó a la hermosa mujer suspirar agotada y abrirse suavemente el suéter al gozar de calefacción. Ella la veía de reojo y tras los rasgos suaves notó a piel pálida y sus clavículas sobresalir ligeramente más de lo normal, quiso preguntar por su salud, por si era eso lo que la llevaba al edificio médico, pero no se atrevió.

—Y Sasuke, ¿cómo está?— habló de pronto Mikoto sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—Ah, ¿bi-bien?... ¡Bien!— mencionó y terminó por afirmar, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso a ella?

La pelinegra sonrió con nostalgia —Supongo que ahora tú debes verlo más que yo— mencionó la mujer que tuvo que suspirar para recuperar el aliento —. Eres muy linda y te ves realmente distinta a cualquier chica que conozca.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y volvió su vista al camino sin saber qué decir.

—Supongo que a Sasuke no le resultó difícil enamorarse de ti— dijo sorprendiendo a la otra.

¿Enamorarse? ¡Dios! Vaya que estaban engañando a esa mujer.

—Aunque lo destacable viene por tu lado— añadió haciendo voltear a Hinata con las cejas en alto —¿Por qué una chica como tú estaría con mi hijo? Arriesgando todo lo que arriesgan.

La joven heredera forzó una sonrisa y evitó verla al cambiar la velocidad del auto y adentrarse en la autopista.

—Me da gusto saber que Sasuke sigue siendo el chico noble y tierno que siempre fue— dijo suponiendo que por eso ella estaba con él.

Hinata asintió en silencio y pensó en las distintas personas que ella y esa mujer a su lado, conocían. Tan contrastantes y no tanto.

—Supongo que él te ha contado ya sobre los problemas que lo mantienen alejado de la familia.

—Ah, no… la verdad eso…

—Lo ha avergonzado y frustrado por años— interrumpió la de ojos negros —. Creo que todo es mi culpa.

Hinata sonrió sin poder evitarlo —Estoy segura que no— ¿cómo podría serlo?, pensó.

—Sasuke siempre buscó llenar las expectativas de su padre y cuando las cosas se derrumbaron él cambió. Yo debí estar de su lado, explicar y ser la mujer fuerte que él esperaba y aun así me mantuve junto a mi esposo, defendiendo la familia que somos— le contó y sonrió débilmente al bajar su mirada.

—No tiene que explicarme nada— intervino Hinata y volteó a verla temiendo que tal vez llorara.

—Por mi culpa Sasuke aborrece a su padre y él no lo sabe— volvió a hablar sin importarle revelar cosas tan íntimas, tal vez creyó que de labios preciados como los de ella, Sasuke escucharía. Mikoto suspiró profundamente—. Para él siempre fue difícil vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano, nunca ser suficiente para su padre y en eso no puedo culparlo, Fugaku fue un padre duro pero justo, para mi desgracia Sasuke siempre fue más susceptible. Nunca se rindió pero…— dijo y en ese momento y sonido de su móvil la interrumpió. Se disculpó y atendió la llamada.

Hinata volvió sus ojos extrañados al camino mientras la escuchaba explicarle a alguien que se dirigía a casa de su hijo menor.

¿Qué Sasuke qué?... la ojiperla tragó pesadamente. Descubrir que aquel ser tan contradictorio tenía tanto en común con ella le revolvió el estómago… ¿qué pudo volverlo así?

Giró el volante del coche para salir de la autopista y entrar a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad y que las dirigiría a directo a su destino.

Luego de finalizada la llamada se creó un minuto de silencio.

—Debo parecerte una anciana parlanchina y quejumbrosa— soltó con gracia Mikoto al pensar en todo lo que había dicho.

Hinata se apresuró a negar —Oh, no, nunca pensaría eso.

—Ya habrás escuchado por los labios de Sasu su propia versión de todo este asunto— dedujo erróneamente. La peliazul no se atrevió a desmentir la suposición —. Me alegra saber que no está solo— añadió de pronto haciéndola fruncir el ceño —. Me gustaría que siguieran así un poco más. Pareces hacerle bien.

—¿Qué?

La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha y desvió su vista a los altos edificios que ya comenzaban a alzarse por el camino.

—Ni siquiera cuando su padre o Itachi estuvieron enfermos Sasu se dignó a visitarlos— confesó —… y sin embargo él ha estado contigo en estas cosas que no le gustan nada. Gracias— finalizó e hizo a Hinata mostrar una real sorpresa.

—Ah… no sé qué decir— confesó la Hyuuga, que si bien sabía lo que realmente ocurría entre ella y ese ser de ojos negros, también era cierto que él había venido haciendo una serie de cosas por ella, que no tenían explicación.

—No digas nada.

—E-estamos llegando— informó la ojiperla incómoda al ver el edifico en cuestión.

—Ah, no es necesario que ingreses, seguro Itachi avisó y mi hijo estará esperándome afuera— dijo y Hinata asintió, se estacionó cerca de la esquina en uno de los pocos lugares desocupados y espero que ella bajara.

—No sé cómo agradecerte.

—Lo hice con gusto— aceptó la chica.

—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?— preguntó la mujer viendo como su hijo, efectivamente, ya la esperaba frente al edificio sin notarlas todavía.

Hinata perdió el aliento y terminó por asentir. Mikoto sonrió al acercarse y ella tuvo que retirarse el cinturón de seguridad para corresponderle. El contacto fue tan cálido que la peliazul cerró sus ojos.

—Gracias por todo, cariño— esas palabras y el tono dulce con intento a divertido de la mujer, al momento de bajar del auto, se grabaron en la memoria de Hinata, la misma, que no pudo arrancar el auto.

Siguió los pasos de la delgada pelinegra perdiéndola momentáneamente entre los autos estacionados, o tras los árboles junto a la banqueta, pero finalmente la vio subir los escalones y ser recibida en los brazos por el menor de los Uchihas. Ella vio con curiosidad y una perturbadora fascinación a Sasuke abrazar y dejarse abrazar por su madre mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. Sus ojos perlados temblaron al ver a aquel chico colocarle una chamarra a Mikoto, la misma que le quedaba enorme, protegiéndola del frío para luego motivarla a entrar.

La respiración se le hizo pesada al verlo sonreírle a la mujer que también sonreía al entrar colgada de su brazo.

Tragó pesadamente… ese era el Sasuke del que esa fina mujer estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos picaron… entonces… ¿qué había pasado con él para ser el villano que ella conoció aquella fatídica noche?

Hinata no supo con exactitud por qué, pero se quedó ahí hasta que desaparecieron tras las puertas de cristal de ese edificio… tal vez porque sentía que algo como eso no lo volvería a ver jamás.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡El tiro con mayor firmeza! ¡Vamos, Sakura, muévete!— indicó el entrenador del grupo de tenistas.

—¡Sí!

—Uff, Guy sensei está con mayor ánimo luego del par de inasistencias que tuvo— comentó Ino que golpeaba su raqueta contra uno de sus tenis al esperar su turno en cancha.

Hinata le sonrió al notar lo mismo al verlo correr entre las distintas zonas de juego y dar indicaciones a cada una de las chicas. El sol tenue y el ejercicio hecho previamente mantenían el cuerpo de las jóvenes tibio, aun, bajo las pequeñas ropas deportivas. Hinata suspiró y recordó otra vez lo mucho que le costó dejar de pensar en el aquel chico de ojos negros y su madre, de lo contradictorio y enigmático que más le resultaba luego de eso.

—¡Giren el cuerpo en el golpeo señoritas!— volvieron a escuchar la voz del coach y eso terminó de distraer a Hinata.

Ino suspiró y volteó por cuarta vez a su mochila tirada a varios metros de ellas.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó la Hyuuga que siguió recargada en la malla verde metálica y por un momento dejó de ver los distintos juegos.

La rubia resopló cansadamente y se dirigió por su móvil —Nada, en absoluto— dijo viendo que el aparato seguía como lo había dejado momentos antes.

La ojiperla la notó ansiosa y también ligeramente deprimida —Todavía tienes problemas con Shikamaru— dedujo al verla dejarse caer en una banca de madera, viéndola y dándole la espalda a sus compañeras en el juego.

—Discutimos horrible— confesó.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la Hyuuga en voz baja sin poder creerlo.

—Dice que estoy celosa.

—¿Y lo estás?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca se lo aceptaré.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento que estuvo reteniendo —Si se lo dices seguro se arreglan— dijo —. Así entenderá que por esa razón han estado peleando.

—Eso él ya lo sabe, y si lo acepto sólo demostraré lo vulnerable que soy con él— regresó la otra indignada —. No le daré tal poder sobre mí. Prefiero seguir molesta y no sé… si esto sigue así…

—¿Salir con alguien más?— preguntó con cautela la peliazul, al adivinar a dónde se dirigía con eso.

Ino apretó sus labios sintiendo el orgullo ganarle a la razón, pues nunca había estado tan celosa antes y eso no le gustaba. Ella siempre había sido la atención entera de su novio y de pronto compartirlo no le gustó, porque más que eso, él se sentía el protector de esa chica que ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Simplemente odiaba la caballerosidad del Nara dirigida hacia otra persona, una que lo frustraba y retaba, incluso, haciéndolo pensarla y considerarla más que -juraba- ella.

—¿Y por qué no?— respondió y a pesar de la ligereza con la que lo dijo, se le notó un tono amargo —No es el primer problema que tenemos así y él lo sabe— dijo y su mirada se tornó ligeramente más fría.

—Pero no es lo que tú quieres— debatió Hinata sin entenderla.

—¿Y él?

La ojiperla negó —Supongo que tampoco, de lo contrario no pelearían tanto. Discuten por eso porque se quieren.

Ino suspiró cansadamente —O tal vez esa chica que parece compartir su inteligencia y sus gustos por el juego asqueroso ese, lleno de sudor, es lo suyo— dijo lo que en ocasiones su mente le obligaba a creer —. Porque la tipa, es muy bonita— añadió celosa pero seriamente.

—Él no parece ser de ese tipo de personas— comentó la peliazul mientras veía a dos de sus compañeras de afuera relevar a dos en la cancha —. ¿Recuerdas que él te ha perdonado ciertas cosas que tal vez otros no?

La rubia bufó —Lo sé y eso es lo que me molesta— aclaró al ponerse de pie y comenzar a golpear su raqueta en sus manos —. Que si estaba así de enamorado ahora estemos pasando algo como esto.

—Cre-creo que deberías decirle— se atrevió a decir aun sabiendo la posible reacción explosiva que la rubia podía tener —. Dile lo que sientes.

La Yamanaka resopló y echó su cabeza hacia atrás —No— dijo y sus ojos casi se aguaron.

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo quieres.

—Lo amo— corrigió la rubia y bajó su vista a verla, Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio aquellos hermosos ojos verdes bañados en una capa ligera de lágrimas —. Pero no quiero que lo sepa, no por mí y no por celos— aclaró.

—… Ino.

La rubia volvió a dejar escapar el aliento frustrada —Algún día vas a entender— le dijo —. Hay una parte de nosotros que se impregna tanto a otra persona, algo que nos hace débiles— explicó —. Nos perdemos en una mirada y nos quedamos ahí, sin saber qué estamos haciendo, sin saber qué va a pasar y saber si está bien. ¿Qué pasa si duele después?¿Qué pasa si no es la persona correcta?

—Creo que sólo tienes miedo de seguirte arriesgando.

—Es lógico, ¿no?— le preguntó débilmente — Antes solía estar enamorada —dijo y negó para luego sonreír irónicamente — de Sasuke— añadió sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga —. Me gustaban los chicos lindos y tan atractivos y Shikamaru… Shikamaru no lo es tanto, él hasta me caía mal. ¡Por Dios! él nunca me vio como la belleza que soy— explicó y volvió a sonreír tontamente —. Tal vez eso fue lo que poco a poco me atrajo de él. Una vez lo besé sólo para demostrarle que tan buena era y para molestarlo, aunque la verdad no tenía mucha experiencia; pensé que me ignoraría como solía hacerlo pero… pero el idiota me devolvió el beso y… — recordó lo ocurrido un par de años atrás.

Hinata en ese momento sintió una leve envidia de la relación que ella tenía, y de la forma como amaba a ese chico de alborotado chongo.

Ino volvió a sonreír ignorando por completo al coach tras ellas y sus indicaciones.

—Cuando sientes que sus labios te queman te das cuenta que estás perdida— soltó de pronto y la Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendida —. Era tan estúpido, tan irreal, tan imposible pero ocurrió— explicó —. Entonces dejé de ver al tipo flojo y no tan atractivo que veía, y vi más allá de él. Noté pequeños detalles, como cuando se quedaba callado sólo para dejarme hablar, o cambiaba de dirección cuando caminábamos para evitarme pisar un charco o un agujero en el piso; sus sonrisas tontas y cansadas soltadas mientras me veía. No es perfecto, nunca lo es— aceptó reflexionando en ello—, la cuestión es ver lo que hay debajo; debajo de todos esos defectos que vemos y por lo que prejuzgamos.

Para ese entonces la ojiperla no sabía qué decir y sintió una opresión en el pecho al reconocer eso, como algo que ella misma estaba experimentando.

—¿Qué pasa si la que creías tu persona equivocada es la persona correcta?— volvió a preguntar viendo el cabello de Hinata moverse con el viento y a la misma inmóvil —¿Y qué pasa si cuando te das cuenta, llegó alguien más que también puede ser la correcta para él?

La peliazul bajó la mirada y luego de unos instantes se sentó en la banca de madera donde Ino había estado.

—No sé qué decirte que no sea arriesgarte—confesó Hinata que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor —. Porque si ahora te está doliendo, después puede hacerlo más, ¿no?

La Yamanaka asintió —¿Entonces sólo voy y le digo todo esto?

Hinata se encogió de hombros —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Me va a tener en sus manos.

La ojiperla negó —¿Es tan malo… si lo amas?— soltó y vio miedo en los ojos verdes.

—Es tan malo de cualquier forma— aceptó la Yamanaka y luego sonrió para morder su labio sintiéndose tonta —. Tienes razón, si sigo con mis estupideces él de verdad puede cansarse y voltear hacia otro lado. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿A dónde?

—Al gimnasio, están en entrenamiento antes de salir.

—I-Ino, pero… todavía no...

—Ah, al diablo, seguro Guy sensei ni siquiera lo nota— dijo y la tomó de la mano para recorrer unos metros y salir del enrejado.

La rubia iba sonriendo por la travesura de escaparse y por la pronta reconciliación con su flojo novio y Hinata también, contagiada por lo mismo, pero de pronto su sonrisa aminoró aunque no dejó de correr. Recordó que ella también tenía que hablar con alguien, alguien que precisamente se metió en sus pensamientos desde que Ino hablaba de estar perdida cuando se sentían un par de labios quemarles… pues ella ya se había sentido así antes de escucharla, por muy absurdo que en ese momento le pareciese.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los pasos ligeros de las dos chicas que portaban chongos altos y uniformes deportivos característicos de tenis, se detuvieron al llegar a un costado de la duela.

—¡Hey, tú maldito rubio entrometido!— el grito femenino hizo voltear a las dos recién llegadas al otro extremo de la cancha, lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de los jugadores de ambos equipos —¡Eres un tramposo!

Los ojos casi lilas de Hinata parpadearon al ver el balón rodar por el suelo luego de ser arrojado por la única chica del equipo, y a varios chicos arremolinarse bajo la canasta.

—¿Tramposo? ¡Ese es un movimiento legal, 'ttebayo!¡Además, ni siquiera fue apropósito!— alegó el rubio.

—¡Te mataré!— aseguró la furiosa chica que se sintió ultrajada cuando Naruto buscando quedarse con la pelota, la sujetó en sus manos, tocando entre el acto su par de senos, todo para conseguir ese _dos._

—¡Joder!— dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver que la chica se apresuraba en su contra.

—¡Ya basta!— intervino Shikamaru cargando de la cintura a la fúrica chica y caminando con ella para alejarla del rubio que por primera vez no supo cómo reaccionar — Es por este tipo de cosas que no se permiten chicas en los equipos, suelen ser muy susceptibles— explicó cansadamente al bajarla antes de media cancha, ignorando por completo la presencia de su novia, la misma que en ese momento los veía con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Susceptibles? El idiota me manoseo, deberías hacer algo.

Naruto gritó desde el fondo contradiciéndola y el Nara suspiró cansadamente —Cualquiera que conozca a Naruto sabe que eso no es cierto. Además, no sé por qué me reclamas, ¿no fui yo mismo el que te sacó de los vestidores para evitar ese tipo de incidentes?

—¿Me estás culpando?— reclamó la chica que aprovechando la ausencia del entrenador, comenzó a discutir —Típico machista.

—Oh, por favor. No quise decir eso, solo que…

La rubia estaba más enojada que nunca, luego de verse superada por primera vez en el juego al haber sido dejada por Gaara, que no se había dignado a presentarse. Entonces los ojos verdes viajaron a aquellas dos chicas y luego al fastidiado chico que se rascaba la cabeza frustrado. Quiso molestarlo como él acababa de hacerlo con ella.

—¿Entonces crees que no soy lo suficiente atractiva como provocar que me toquen?— cambió de tono y rumbo de la discusión.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confuso el de chongo.

Temari le sonrió con autosuficiencia —Deberías abrir más los ojos… capitán— sugirió y le guiñó un ojo, hablando con todo el doble sentido, para luego de alzarse en puntas sobre sus zapatos deportivos, besarle la punta de la nariz.

Fue entonces que Ino gruñó y maldijo la idea de estar ahí.

—¡Ino!— la voz de Hinata llamó la atención de ciertos ojos negros que hasta ese momento la notaron, y también de Shikamaru que volteó a ver a la rubia entendiendo a qué se refería con eso de abrir los ojos.

—Eso fue bajo— le dijo el Nara y suspiró cansadamente para luego girarse e ir por su novia.

Temari sonrió divertida —Supongo que ahora estamos a mano. Casi me culpaste por esos toqueteos— devolvió haciendo al joven negar en silencio segundos antes de comenzar a correr.

Hinata vio pasar a Shikamaru a su lado y ella se llevó las manos al pecho, estaba segura que aquellos dos tendrían una muy grave discusión, Ino iba casi llorando de coraje e indignación luego de haber llegado ahí para disculparse. Se sintió tan mal, pero ella, al haberse quedado ahí pudo observar que lo que hizo esa chica, no fue más que una amarga broma jugada al joven de chongo.

Pronto Temari recuperaría el balón y el juego seguiría. Escuchó a Naruto quejarse por la posesión de la pelota y enseguida todos comenzaron a correr, soltando un par de indicaciones para colocarse a defender y la nueva jugada de ataque.

Ella regresó a pasos lentos por donde llegó, no quería encontrarse a Ino y a Shikamaru discutiendo más adelante pero aun así, debía salir.

—¡Oe, Sasuke!¿A dónde demonios vas?— cuestionó el Inuzuka al verlo partir.

—Que te importa— la voz fría del Uchiha hizo voltear a Hinata y vio al mismo caminar en la misma dirección que ella —. El estúpido juego se volvió un circo, además, ni el entrenador ni el capitán están.

Kiba alegó algo más que Hinata ya no entendió y se quedó de pie viendo como Sasuke la pasaba de largo sin decir más. El corazón se le aceleró al darse cuenta que luego de que lo vio con su madre, estaba aprendiendo a verlo de otra extraña forma.

El pelinegro avanzó a pasos firmes directo a los vestidores. Estaba fastidiado con él mismo, la noche anterior había dormido realmente tarde, su madre llegó de improvisto y charlaron como hacía años que no lo hacían; se había sentido el miserable que seguro era, al dejar pasar incluso un año sin verla. Lo que más lo perturbó fue esa despedida que su madre le dedicó. Las horas que le siguieron luego que Itachi llegó para llevársela, sus pensamientos pasaron de su madre a aquella idiota Hyuuga que caminaba detrás de él.

Hinata se mordió el labio al verlo y volteó atrás para ver si alguien la veía.

—U-Uchiha san— lo llamó al regresar su vista a él, y antes de que llegara a la puerta de madera de los vestidores.

El orgulloso pelinegro detuvo sus pasos —¿Qué quieres?— preguntó secamente al apenas voltearla a ver de medio lado.

Ella jugó con sus dedos a la altura de su vientre y le sostuvo su insegura mirada. Apretó los ojos y suspiró dándose valor. Caminó un par de pasos para colocarse frente a él.

—Usted lo hizo, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y la pasó de largo —¿Hacer qué?— preguntó fastidiado al volver a ser llamado de esa forma distante.

Hinata apretó los ojos al ser casi ignorada, se lamentó la falta de un carácter fuerte para encararlo sin tantos rodeos.

—Usted cambió los trabajos— dijo girándose y viéndolo empujar la puerta.

—Mph— lo vio sonreír, creyó que de forma irónica, para luego perderse tras la puerta.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó en voz baja. ¿Qué había sido eso?¿Un sí? Una de sus piernas se movió intentando seguirlo pero se abstuvo… eran los vestidores —Ah, cielos— mencionó dudosa y volteó atrás y vio cómo el juego seguía y el solitario pasillo.

Suspiró resignada y entonces entró tras él. Necesitaba saberlo, eso de verdad no estaba bien.

—¿U-Uchiha s-?

—Que dejes de llamarme así— interrumpió molesto el chico haciéndola respingar, pero también delatando su ubicación.

Hinata tragó pesadamente y contuvo pudor, nerviosismo y miedo. Avanzó un par de pasos adentrándose entre las filas de lockers y bancas de ese lugar. Se detuvo de golpe al verlo abrir de mal modo su casillero y verlo sin su jersey.

Perdió el aliento y entonces supo que no era muy buena idea estar ahí.

—Ah… yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenza verme así de lo que tú y yo…?

—¡Basta!— interrumpió y suplicó — N-no vine a hablar de eso— aclaró.

Él sonrió de forma torcida al tomar una toalla perfectamente doblada y echársela al hombro. La volteó a ver y ella no se atrevía a poner sus ojos en él.

—¿Cambió los trabajos?

—…

—¿Por qué lo hizo?— preguntó rogando no ruborizarse al alzar sus ojos a él —¿Sabe lo que perjudicó a Matsuri por eso?

—Ella no salió perjudicada— aclaró secamente —. Esa calificación ni siquiera era tan vital para ustedes, nos estaban evaluando a nosotros.

Los ojos perlados de ella se abrieron.

—¿Reclamarás ahora?

—Ah…

Él sonrió de forma irónica y no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?— se atrevió a preguntar, pues eso aunque no alcanzara a afectar a Matsuri que era muy inteligente, sí lo habría hecho con ella, que llevaba un promedio deprimente con ese profesor. ¿Él lo sabía y por eso lo hizo?¿Por ayudarla?

—Porque me dio la gana.

Ella respingó al verlo avanzar y perderlo de vista, también por su tono frío y desinteresado aun cuando ambos sabían que él la había sacado de un gran lío, sin importarle perjudicarse.

—¿Por qué me ayuda? N-no tiene por qué hacerlo…

Él abrió una de las puertas de acrílico blanco dispuesto a entrar a la ducha. Otra vez hubo solo silencio que molestó a Hinata, sentía que no la estaba tomando en serio.

—¿Es porque le recuerdo a usted?— cuestionó armándose de valor. Lo que Mikoto le había dicho, la había hecho caer en cuenta que ambos habían sido muy parecidos —¿Por eso pretende que también enfrente a… mi padre?

Sasuke volteó a verla molesto.

—¿Qué demonios sabes?— él caminó a ella acorralándola contra los casilleros a su espalda.

—Lo que su madre dijo— mencionó ella y a pesar de casi temblar, logró verlo a los ojos y no titubear.

La mano de él apoyada en los lockers, se apretó y ocultó su molestia en una sonrisa torcida.

—No tienes idea— le dijo despectivamente y se forzó a retirarse. ¿Parecerse ambos?... ridículo. Si ella se parecía a alguien de su familia, no era a él.

Ella casi pudo volver a respirar luego de verlo tan molesto.

—Vete de aquí— ordenó él adentrándose en el pequeño espacio de esa regadera. Dejó correr el agua.

Hinata asintió cuando escuchó el tenue sonido del silbato en la cancha, al parecer, el entrenamiento estaba terminando.

Estuvo a punto de girarse pero se arrepintió.

—Voy a pagarle por ayudarme— aseguró titubeante.

—Mph.

Ella se acercó un par de pasos —Puedo volver a hacer ese trabajo para que…

—Iruka nunca lo aceptaría— dejó claro secamente.

—Entonces…— mencionó pensando otra manera, estaba segura que dinero no necesitaba y a ella tampoco le sobraba demasiado.

—¿Quieres pagarme?— preguntó el chico casi en su rostro, al colocarse en la puerta de la regadera.

Ella asintió débilmente viéndolo a su rostro.

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y la vio con sus negros ojos directo a los de ella.

—Métete en mi cama conmigo— mencionó ronca y secamente sin dejar de verla.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa lentamente. El Uchiha contuvo una sonrisa al verla enrojecer de a poco… No era lo que estaba buscando cuando decidió hacer eso, tal vez sintió pena por ella, por haberla visto esforzarse y no obtener resultados, no supo; pero no le interesaba hacérselo saber.

El sonido de voces y pasos presurosos resonarían con más fuerza.

—¡Oe, teme!¿Estás aquí, fracasado?— la voz de Naruto y el rechinar de la puerta al haberse abierto completa sobresaltó a Hinata.

La chica se paralizó —Na-Naruto…— susurró entrando en pánico.

Sasuke se fastidió al verla voltear buscando la escandalosa presencia del rubio y la tomó de la mano para meterla con él a esa regadera.

—¡Ah!

—Vas a cerrar la boca si no quieres que te encuentren conmigo semidesnudo— le dejó claro al taparle la boca con una de sus manos y arrinconarla en la esquina de ese pequeño espacio, luego de cerrar la puerta.

El temblor de ella fue más notorio y sus ojos parecieron adquirir un tono más denso en ese tono lila.

—¿Entendiste?

Hinata asintió tanto como pudo.

—Teme, ¿estás aquí?— la voz de Naruto se escuchó cerca.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— preguntó el Uchiha al soltar a Hinata. A pesar de su altura, su cabeza no alcanzaba a sobresalir, por lo que Hinata estaba segura que entonces a ella tampoco nadie podía verla si no salía.

Sasuke colocó la toalla que traía en su mano sobre la puerta para indicar que el lugar estaba en uso.

—Vayamos a comer saliendo, muero de hambre 'ttebayo— invitó el rubio y Hinata vio con pavor como Naruto colocaba su ropa sobre la división de ambas regaderas, al haber elegido ese lugar para ducharse.

"_Santo cielo"_ pensó la Hyuuga al cerrar sus ojos, ¿qué haría si de pronto Naruto jugando, se atrevía a asomarse?... la vería ahí.

El ruido en el exterior era asombroso, justo en ese momento fue que Hinata notó la diferencia entre grupos de chicos y chicas, pues los varones eran sumamente escandalosos; lo comprobó al escuchar a Kiba peleando con algún otro joven. No faltaron incluso los comentarios y suposiciones del motivo por el que Shikamaru se había marchado y no regresaba.

Naruto siguió hablando y a pesar de ser ignorado por el Uchiha, él parecía no notarlo y continuar con su monólogo.

Varias gotas de agua mojaron a Hinata y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos.

—¡Ah… p-por Dios!— soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al Uchiha completamente desnudo bajo el agua caliente de la regadera.

—¿Eh?¿Dijiste algo?— la voz de Naruto la tensó.

—Que cierres la boca— mencionó molesto el de ojos negros viendo de reojo a Hinata que sólo pudo asentir a su orden.

—Ah, maldito teme, y yo que…— Naruto creyendo que le hablaba a él, comenzó a despotricar en su contra.

"_No puede ser…"_ pensó Hinata al darse vuelta para refugiarse en esa esquina. ¿Cómo podía meterse en semejante lío ella sola?

Claramente no temía por su integridad al estar encerrada con él, tanto como por su reputación si era descubierta ahí. Su rostro ardió más de solo recordar que vio el perfecto y blanco trasero del Uchiha.

Ella se tensó al sentirlo acercarse. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta que tenía apoyadas sus manos en ambas paredes que formaban esa equina, aprisionándola.

—Si te desmayas — Sasuke le susurró roncamente al oído —. Juro que no te respetaré y volveré a hacerte mía— advirtió o amenazó, Hinata no supo; ella sólo atinó a negar avergonzada y abochornada por imaginarlo completamente desnudo tras ella.

"_Santo… Cielo"_ pensó.

En ese momento sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola xD

Bueno, esto se me fue de las manos y no me contuve a meter esta escena medio graciosa que discrepa un poco con todo este asunto, pero, equisdé.

Amm, ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado y bueno, dudas o sugerencias las pueden dejar en sus comentarios.

•Francisvict •xXAiKawaiiChanXx •hime23 •Daisuke37 •Yukki-Onna •Lizeth de Uchiha •poison girl 29 •Bonezita •Mimi's es •Misato Nara •evilangelux •wolf-enzeru •Fran Targaryen •Karla XM •yunisaku9 •JoMonHim •mon ceur •hinatacris •uchiha-mei-chan •MisedPandora •DarkHikari •bellamita-uchiha •KamiCasper •MeucheliPM •gristardream13 •Dark Amy-chan •nayaritsasuhina •Julia •Patohf •rcr •Tokeijikake no Orenji •KiaraUchihalove •Itzel 3 •karlihyuga •AhrenLove y un par de guest.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia que comenzó bastante tormentosa.

También quiero presumirles que la imagen que está y estará como portada del fic hasta la siguiente actu, es un fanart creado por **KamiCasper** inspirado en el capítulo pasado. Cariño, muchas gracias ñ.ñ

Bueno, es todo. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

Aidé.


	17. secretos

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-16-

SECRETOS

•

•

Hinata apretó sus manos unidas a su pecho y lo mismo hizo con sus ojos. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte pero ya no tan desbocado con el paso de los eternos minutos.

—Teme, ¿entonces? ¿Vamos a comer?

El Uchiha cerró la regadera al haber terminado de ducharse —Ya te dije que no— respondió secamente y Hinata, todavía sintiéndose empequeñecida en ese rincón, volteó apenas de medio lado a ver de mera forma instintiva; se arrepentiría de ello al verlo girarse, viéndola. La Hyuuga devolvió su rostro a las paredes húmedas frente a ella y lo sintió tomar la toalla y enredársela en su desnuda cadera.

Se hicieron un par de segundos de incómodo silencio en el interior, a pesar de que afuera el sonido de las conversaciones se dispersaban poco a poco.

Naruto ya no insistió más y volcaría su interés a otro de sus compañeros, buscando algún acompañante con el cual comer.

—Vas a quedarte quieta y sola aquí— Sasuke volvió a apoyar sus manos en la cadera femenina, y Hinata casi dejó de respirar —¿entendiste?— añadió en voz baja y enronquecida.

Ella asintió —Sí— dijo y apenas giró su rostro a verlo.

Los ojos negros bajo ese cabello rebelde y mojado, se quedaron fijos en esos otros tan contrastantes. El nerviosismo de Hinata se hizo mayor, y presa de una extraña inquietud, se obligó a girar su cuerpo a verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó apenas con voz. ¿Qué más quería?, ya le había dicho que se quedaría ahí y no haría ruido, ¿entonces?¿por qué no se iba y dejaba de ponerla nerviosa?

—¡Sasuke teme! Iré a comer con Kiba, buscaremos a Shikamaru, Ino y Hinata— informó el rubio mientras se vestía con cierta prisa. Kiba no se había molestado en ducharse como varios otros y apresuraba al Uzumaki.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Naruto y no ocultó su sorpresa, al regresar su vista al perfecto rostro del pelinegro. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, con una perversa diversión.

—Suerte con eso, Naruto— susurró llevando una mano al incrédulo rostro de la Hyuuga, a la que no dejaba de ver, atraído o tentado por lo excitante que su presencia ahí le resultaba.

—¿Cómo puede…?— ella pretendió reprochar su cinismo, pero cuando lo vio acercarse a su rostro, sus palabras se ahogaron.

Con la partida de Naruto y otros más, el volumen de las charlas afuera disminuyó notoriamente, solo se escuchaban un par de personas y alguna regadera todavía abierta; por eso Hinata no pudo o no quiso hacer mayor escándalo cuando los labios del Uchiha se apoderaron posesivamente de los suyos.

Ella se revolvió entre el firme pecho masculino cuando él deslizó sus manos por su espalda, pegando su pecho a él. Hinata volvió a percatarse, que más que por miedo, era su pudor natural aumentado por la situación altamente bochornosa en la que estaban, lo que la ponía tan inquieta. Sí, le había perdido el pavor poco a poco.

—Ah… p-por favor, ¿qué no se da cuenta que…?

Hinata apretó sus manos en el pecho húmedo de él buscando apartarlo y él le cedió algunos centímetros.

—Cállate— le dijo pegando su frente a la de ella, mientras jadeaba en pasión, y bajó su negra mirada al par de dotados senos de la avergonzada chica. Ella se ruborizó y más cuando él tomó con dos de sus dedos la parte de su blusa que estaba entre sus senos y la jaló hacia él.

—¿Eh?— se preguntó sin entender esa extraña acción.

Sasuke soltó la prenda y volvió a verla a los ojos —No quiero que nadie te vea así— dijo celoso y Hinata frunció el ceño, para, despacio, bajar su mirada.

—Cielos— ella perdió el aliento al entender y se ruborizó. Lo que él había hecho al jalar de su blusa era despegarla de sus senos, pues al haberse humedecido se trasparentó y se notaban sus pezones endurecidos aun sobre el sujetador. Automáticamente los cubrió y él volvió a adueñarse de los labios de la pudorosa joven. La Hyuuga gimió avergonzada en medio de ese beso.

Él deseo apretar sus senos pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso, se adueñó con sus brazos de su pequeña cintura para después subir una mano y acariciarle cuello y nuca, profundizando el beso. Cuando su cuerpo, específicamente, el prominente miembro entre sus piernas comenzó a endurecerse, él supo que debía parar; pues aunque lo que más deseaba era enterrarse en su interior, no permitiría que nadie siquiera pudiera escucharla, no compartiría sus gemidos ni nada de ella con nadie.

Se separaría de los dulces labios femeninos al perder el aliento.

—Todavía me debes una noche, Hinata— dejó claro al apartarse.

—¿Eh?

Él la vio desde su altura y exhaló cansadamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Ella se aseguró de nuevo en el interior y se llevó ambas manos a sus labios. Por Dios, ¿qué acababa de decirle? ¿Él de verdad creía que ella iba a pagarle con una noche?

Hinata quiso recargarse en la pared y resbalar para sentarse en el suelo, pues sus nervios estaban por colapsar, pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era su cuerpo más mojado, así que buscó tranquilizarse ahí de pie, regularizando su respiración y sus latidos acelerados. No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que las pláticas de los últimos miembros del equipo dejaran de escucharse.

Ella contuvo incluso la respiración sólo para cerciorarse de poder salir sin ser vista. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y despacio corrió el pestillo de la puerta, para finalmente, a pasos suaves, salir de la ducha.

Cuando una toalla blanca y seca cayó sobre su cabeza, ella casi saltó del susto.

—Cúbrete con eso— ordenó el pelinegro con voz seca.

—Ah…— ella dejó escapar el aliento al entender que otra vez estaban solos — Gra-gracias— atinó a decir al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para marcharse.

—Hinata— él la llamó al verla pretender huir, y ya perfectamente vestido, dio un paso hacia ella.

—No— advirtió la joven que extendió un brazo a él, guardando su distancia —. E-eso que dijo, no— aclaró al referirle sobre la noche que él estaba pidiéndole —. No puedo cumplir eso, nunca podría— finalizó con voz suave y nerviosa al verlo a los ojos.

Él se detuvo y la vio duramente.

—L-lo siento— volvió a decir la Hyuuga que volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo y ansiedad al verse presa de esa mirada negra. Entonces, luego de un par de segundos en silencio y no soportarlo más, ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, envuelta en esa pequeña toalla.

—Mph— él sonrió con arrogancia al meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo —. Ya lo veremos… Hinata— se añadió para luego de colgarse su mochila al hombro, seguirle los pasos.

• • •

Con apenas aliento, luego de no poder creer que hubiera pasado desapercibida por todo el equipo de baloncesto momentos antes, Hinata continuó con su carrera dispuesta a salir de gimnasio a toda costa.

Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas de par en par y al percatarse de la presencia de la única chica basquetbolista, de pie bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles cercanos, hizo más lentos sus pasos. Eran realmente pocas las personas que a esa hora transitaban esos jardines del área deportiva del campus.

Hinata apretó la toalla que la cubría espalda y senos y vio con curiosidad como la joven veía a otro punto del jardín. Su innata curiosidad la llevó a seguir su mirada y sus pasos se detuvieron al ver entre los jardines a Ino y Shikamaru todavía discutiendo… ¿ya cuánto tiempo llevarían así?

El Nara se frotó con una mano la frente mientras Ino le daba parcialmente la espalda. Desde esa dirección Hinata podía apreciar bien lo rojiza de la punta de la nariz de la rubia, señal de que indudablemente había llorado.

—Joder, Ino. ¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que no es lo que parece?

La Yamanaka hizo un gesto que delataba la poca tolerancia que ya tenía, seguro al ya haber hablado de eso antes.

—¡Estoy harta!— aclaró la joven que bajó de sus manos de golpe moviendo su pequeña falda blanca del uniforme deportivo. Shikamaru suspiró y ladeó su rostro.

Hinata casi se sintió incómoda viendo, Ino giró su rostro viendo si alguien los escuchaba y resopló frustrada y avergonzada; dijo algo más que Hinata ya no alcanzó a escuchar y se fue jalando fuerte su brazo, cuando Shikamaru la sujetó para que no se fuera.

La Hyuuga perdió el aliento y sintió una incomodidad en el estómago cuando vio a Ino irse sin voltear atrás.

—¡Oe!— Temari llamó a Shikamaru y Hinata llevó su atención a ellos.

_"Será mejor que me vaya" _pensó cuando vio como Temari se adentró al jardín dándole alcance al Nara, el mismo que avanzaba en su dirección.

—Ah, siento si…— dijo la rubia de chongos y se llevó una mano a rascar su nuca, avergonzada por haberlos hecho discutir—, no era mi intención, no creí que se molestara tanto.

—Olvídalo— dijo el joven al pasarla de largo —. Espero resolver esto pronto y no vuelvas a hacerlo— añadió al voltear a verla de medio lado.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré— agregó la chica y Hinata se sintió una intrusa cuando la mirada extrañada de Shikamaru se posó sobre ella y esa toalla a la que se aferraba, al seguir tontamente de pie fuera del gimnasio.

—Ho-hola— lo saludó nerviosa y el chico no pretendiendo decir más, sólo le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. La Hyuuga suspiró derrotada y como Temari, se apresuró a avanzar por el camino adoquinado, con suerte alcanzaría a Ino en el estacionamiento y podría hablar con ella.

Justo cuando el Nara entraba al gimnasio, se encontró con el Uchiha que venía saliendo, la mirada del pelinegro estaba clavada en la peliazul que caminaba con prisa bajo las sombra de los árboles y eso no pasó desapercibido para fastidiado moreno de chongo alborotado. ¿Habrían estado juntos esos dos?... le resultó extraño pues desde momentos antes había visto a prácticamente todo el equipo salir del gimnasio. Resopló frustrado y negó en silencio, ese detalle no lo iba a olvidar, pero por el momento tenía algo más importante a lo que debía dedicarle su atención.

Cuando Hinata llegó al estacionamiento, después de haberse cambiado, únicamente alcanzó a ver el coche de la Yamanaka que se marchaba. Suspiró desanimada y pensó en darle tiempo y espacio para tranquilizarse y por la noche la llamaría, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ella en ese momento; casi si sintió culpable, pues gracias a ella fue que la ojiverde fue al gimnasio y vio aquella escena.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Hey, Shikamaru!— Sakura alzó su mano y su voz para llamar al presuroso Nara que se encaminaba a su auto.

—¿Qué hay?— saludó el joven al cambiar su rumbo a la joven que se dirigía a él acompañada por Kiba y Lee.

La ojijade le sonrió abiertamente —¿E Ino?¿No está contigo?

El chico negó en silencio.

—Bah, Naruto nos invitó a comer, ¿vienes?— intervino el Inuzuka que presentía que esos dos pensaban salirse del tema, y en realidad él también moría de hambre.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —Hoy no, tengo cosas qué hacer— respondió con un tono más cansado y frustrado que el habitual.

—Mmm…

—¿Y Naruto?— preguntó el joven por cortesía, ninguno de esos tres tenía coche y si el despistado del rubio los había dejado ahí, él no podía hacer menos que acercarlos al lugar donde comerían.

—Fue a invitar a Hinata— apuntó el chico de pobladas cejas al señalar con su rostro al Uzumaki que se encontraba en medio del estacionamiento, lugar al que había corrido cuando vio a la peliazul.

—Uh… entonces debo irme— se despidió al alzar una mano.

Los tres restantes la asintieron. La sonrisa que Sakura le dedicó al Nara mientras se marchaba se apagó al ver a cierto pelinegro que entraba al área del estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Ni siquiera pienses que lo invitaremos, si…

—¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Vienes a comer?— Kiba estaba advirtiéndole a Sakura, cuando Lee gritó invitando al Uchiha.

—Joder— murmuró el castaño, hecho que pasó por alto para el chico de pobladas cejas. A pesar del carácter distante del Uchiha, como Naruto, Lee tampoco tenía problemas en iniciar alguna conversación con él.

El pelinegro volteó a verlos.

—No tengo hambre— respondió al detener sus pasos y los volteó a ver de medio lado.

Rock Lee se acercó a él y los otros dos lo siguieron, teniendo en cuenta que todos se dirigirían para la misma dirección.

—Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos— habló Sakura al caminar de lado del alto pelinegro.

—Como sea, tampoco es como si su presencia hiciera falta— soltó el Inuzuka sin molestarse en voltearlos a ver.

—Kiba— regañó la ojiverde.

—Mejor veamos si Hinata viene y larguémonos de aquí— volvió a hablar el castaño y se adelantó directo a donde un animoso Naruto conversaba con la tímida Hyuuga.

—Entonces nos vemos— se despidió Lee y siguió a Kiba.

Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron, éste veía recién y con frío interés a la tonta Hyuuga y su estúpido amigo. Naruto alegaba sobre algo que no le interesaba saber y ella lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía mientras se ruborizaba.

"_Patética"_

—Y… ¿comerás solo?— Sakura habló logrando que su mirada se fijara en ella.

La chica se rascó la mejilla y se ruborizó, hacía largas semanas desde que ambos no tenían algo parecido a una conversación.

—No comeré. Dije que no tengo hambre— repitió y luego de dejar de verla, volvió a dirigir sus pasos a su lujoso vehículo.

La chica tensó la mandíbula buscando que el nuevo desaire que acababa de hacerle la persona que amaba, no le doliese. Y él, él se marchó de ahí viendo de reojo como Hinata ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, menos, cuando el confianzudo de Naruto la abrazó e insistió en hacerla caminar, seguro presionándola para llevarla con ellos.

"_Maldición"_ pensó frustrado al entrar a su coche, cuando se descubrió celoso de ese imbécil rubio.

—No te importa demasiado, recuérdalo— se dijo al encender su coche y salir de ahí. Sí, Hinata podía gustarle en demasía, pero no podía permitirse perder los estribos por los celos que ella le provocaba. No, no debía, pues Hinata ya era toda una tentación con su estúpida bondad y esa ingenuidad que no hacían más que provocarlo a quebrantarlas, a corromperla; deseaba como el infierno poder poseerla y sentirla plenamente de él.

Pero debía tomarlo con calma, debía ser ella la que lo permitiera… Hinata ya lucía atormentada por aceptar su tacto, ya empezaba a perturbarla y así debía seguir.

—Maldito dobe— mencionó amargamente mientras ya conducía por la autopista directo a su departamento.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde Hinata suspiró cansadamente al haber salido de ducharse. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y apenas podía darse un respiro, ese día había sido normal hasta luego de la charla con Ino y su imprudencia en los vestidores de los basquetbolistas. Luego, cuando pretendía irse, Naruto llegó y la arrastró a comer con ellos, no había tenido modo de rehuir y cerca de las cinco, cuando regresó a su departamento, había estado casi una hora al teléfono con una molesta y celosa Ino y al final ni siquiera pudo entenderla pues ni ella misma lo hacía; la Yamanaka estaba más que dolida y decepcionada, y era por eso que más la preocupaba, la rubia era demasiado pasional e impulsiva en todo lo relacionado con su joven novio.

La peliazul negó despacio al ver su mochila sobre la silla frente al escritorio en su habitación. No había hecho nada de tarea, si seguía así, nada bueno podría sacar; pues a pesar de la enorme ayuda que había obtenido por parte del Uchiha, también era cierto que todavía tenía materias con las que debía lidiar, en una de ellas ya hasta había pedido a un profesor un trabajo extra que la ayudara a acumular algún punto, porque sabía bien que el examen pasado estuvo a nada de no aprobarlo.

—Dormiré tarde y mañana me levantaré temprano— se dijo mientras se dirigía a ajustar la alarma de su despertador.

Una vez que dejó el mismo sobre su buró, se percató de la presencia de ciertas píldoras que estaba tomando. Tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos y se dirigió con ella a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de agua y extrajo el blíster pack.

—Dios— soltó la exclamación al ver las más de dos pastillas que faltaban. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que comenzó a tomarlas y aunque todo había salido bien, había pasado la vergüenza de su vida cuando se presentó a una farmacia a solicitar otra cajita de píldoras.

"_Esto ya no debería estar pasando"_ reflexionó al extraer el comprimido y mantenerlo en su mano. Aquella vez había sido una emergencia y precaución lo que la hizo tomarlas, pero ahora… ahora estaba reconociendo, con pavor por permitirlo, que _esos_ actos con el Uchiha seguían y seguirían pasando… ¿seguirían?

—No, no puede volver a ocurrir— se dijo en voz baja pero muy segura. Aun así, tomó la píldora como mera precaución.

Y es que la aterraba pensar, recordar o peor, revivir aquella última vez que ella y él… le resultaba tan vergonzoso, y más, porque él mismo había dicho con fría y dura claridad lo que a ella estaba perturbándole; esa vez, ella no lo había rechazado, de hecho, ella casi había experimentado un orgasmo.

De camino a su habitación, ella sonrió nerviosa al meditar todo esto.

—Algo muy malo debe estar pasando conmigo— se dijo y luchó por olvidarlo mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y encendía su portátil. Se distrajo sacando libros y libretas, para evitar que en esos segundos que el computador tardaba en estar listo, pudiera recordar los recurrentes sueños que ella y aquél moreno protagonizaban, en situaciones nada sanas para su conciencia pudorosa y atormentada; pues era algo que no entendía y nunca tendría el valor de contarle a nadie, ni siquiera de mencionárselo en voz alta.

Si tan solo Sasuke no le resultara tan confuso, tan contradictorio… seguía habiendo algo en él que no le permitía dejarlo atrás, no lo odiaba y luego de conocer más de él, ya dudaba poder hacerlo, pero era algo más que eso. Había algo tras esos ojos que no la dejaban dormir cada noche sin recordarlos.

—Tal vez soy yo la que me veo en él y no al revés— meditó con voz suave. La pantalla del computador estaba encendida y lista para usarse, pero ella se perdió en su nueva teoría.

Tal vez que ambos hubiesen vivido y pasado por situaciones similares, era lo que mantenía arraigado en ella un interés profundo. ¿Cómo se había convertido en ese frío y _casi_ cruel chico, luego de ser alguien que aspiraba ser reconocido y amado, justo como lo seguía siendo ella? Algo se había quebrado en él, pero ¿qué?

Se llevó una mano a cubrir suavemente sus labios, y la otra jugaba distraída y automáticamente con las teclas del teclado. Hinata estaba sentada frente al computador, pero su mirada estaba ausente y sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en alguien, al que luchaba por echar de su vida.

Y mientras ella se perdía intentando comprender, a quien su conciencia le advertía, no debía importarle; aquél sujeto de negros ojos se había dejado caer en la pequeña cama colocada en el cuarto de su departamento, y que le daba vista al de la ojiperla. Le resultaba tan absurdo estarla pensando con tanta insistencia.

Reconocer abiertamente que le gustaba había sido contraproducente. Lo que más lo fastidiaba eran esos estúpidos celos por cualquiera que osara ponerle un dedo encima, más el imbécil de su ridículo amigo rubio, pues la tonta Hyuuga sentía algo por él.

—Joder— mencionó hastiado —. No es para tanto, imbécil— se dijo, debía recordarse que sólo le gustaba; Hinata no era más que un cuerpo precioso al cual ansiaba hacerlo responder a él, eso era todo.

Recostado en la cama, se llevó ambos brazos a la frente y cerró sus ojos.

Necesitaba creer eso, se maldijo internamente por unos segundos; pero entonces sus recuerdos traidores le trajeron a él a la Hinata que lloró en sus brazos destrozada luego de haber presenciado el accidente de su maestra, a esa misma tonta chica que una vez lloró por él y a la que terminó por poseer, casi al grado de hacerla responder.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto al tiempo que abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama —. No la convertiré en un capricho— se aseguró y se puso de pie. Necesitaba un trago.

Y es que ya lo era, era más que un capricho y comenzaba a hartarse de eso. La iba a poseer, ella iba a entregarse, obtendría todo lo que estaba necesitando y luego la dejaría; eso no podía olvidarlo. Exactamente así pasarían las cosas, sanaría su ego y orgullo heridos.

Salió de la habitación y localizó un número en su móvil.

—Suigetsu— habló una vez que le respondieron del otro lado —. Vayamos por unos tragos.

No iba a perder el control, ya se había metido en la mente de esa Hyuuga y eso era una gran ventaja, esperaría a que ella decidiera acercarse; la cuestión era, que ella no se metiera de más en su mente, y de eso debía encargarse, porque ya le resultaba una verdadera molestia.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Extrañaré no verte hoy— una voz femenina fingió sonar divertida del otro lado de la línea.

Itachi apagó el motor de su automóvil al haber llegado a su casa y le sonrió a la chica que no podría verlo.

—La situación en casa se está complicando— explicó y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto.

Un viento helado hizo mover su lacio cabello y él alzó sus ojos a la mansión frente a él, la misma que todavía se encontraba iluminada en las habitaciones principales.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Hablamos mañana, ¿quieres? Acabo de llegar a casa.

La joven aceptó y no se atrevió a decir el 'te amo' que se ahogó en su garganta.

—Te quiero— se despidió el joven —. Prometo que esta situación no durará mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿A caso me escuchas quejarme?

El Uchiha avanzó y subió por las escaleras que eran divididas en dos, por una fuente escalonada, y que también se encontraba iluminada, haciendo ver la arquitectura clásica del lugar más refinada y elegante de lo que ya lo era.

—Te veré mañana— dijo y cortó la llamada. Sus ojos negros recorrieron el jardín frontal y varios metros alejados de su coche, observó el auto de su padre por lo que entendió que se encontraba en casa.

Atravesó la puerta de grueso y fino nogal y recorrió la estancia en su camino a las escaleras.

—Joven, Itachi— un hombre de mayor y delgado lo recibió.

—¿Mis padres?— preguntó conservando una delicada sonrisa luego de saludarlo.

—El señor Fugaku acaba de subir, se encontraba en su despacho y su madre, ella debe estar en su habitación— informó el que por años había sido el mayordomo del lugar.

Tras un asentimiento, el primogénito de los Uchiha subió por las escaleras de mármol perlado. Se llevó una mano a su cuello y movió su cabeza ligeramente para liberar tensión y algo del cansancio acumulado luego del largo día de trabajo. Justo cuando llegó a la planta alta, sus discretos pasos se detuvieron. Sus negros y analíticos ojos observaron la figura inmóvil de su padre, el líder de familia sujetaba el picaporte de una puerta blanca que al parecer no se atrevía a abrir.

Itachi suspiró tranquilamente al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y negó en silencio cuando lo vio avanzar, al final, no había tenido el coraje de abrir esa puerta.

—¿Te acuestas sin despedirte?— habló haciendo detener al hombre que siempre respetó.

Fugaku ladeó su imponente cuerpo a verlo y negó en silencio —Ahora no, Itachi.

—Creo que no estás a-

—Que ahora no— interrumpió con voz más gruesa callando a su hijo que no atinó a replicar. El semblante imperturbable de Itachi hizo a Fugaku girarse y retomar su camino sin añadir más.

—De verdad que no te entiendo, padre— le dijo al hombre que se había encerrado en la habitación final de ese largo pasillo.

Él apretó su mandíbula y tragó pesadamente antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre, la misma que su padre no se atrevió, y sonreír.

—¿Mamá?— preguntó con cautela al ver la luz apagada —¿Estás dormida?— añadió viendo que el ventanal del balcón estaba abierto y con las cortinas ondeando por el viento frío.

—Adelante, cariño.

—Sabes que estar afuera no hace bien a tu salud— recordó el joven a modo de un suave regaño.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma mientras suspiraba y dejaba al viento helado acariciar su pálida piel, al permanecer en el balcón.

—Pocas veces hay noches tan despejadas como esta. Es algo digno de admirar— le dijo viendo como el joven regresaba por una manta para colocársela sobre los hombros.

—Vayamos adentro.

La mujer de ojos negros negó despacio —Este lugar es hermoso, quisiera poder admirarlo siempre— dijo y su rostro blanco era iluminado de un suave azul, el mismo que procedía de la iluminada alberca del jardín trasero. Los nostálgicos ojos negros se fijaron en el horizonte, a lo lejos, a varios kilómetros de distancia se podía apreciar empequeñecido al imponente monte Fuji; esa era una de las visiones que la había hecho amar esa casa.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué tal está tu novia?— preguntó de pronto sorprendiendo al chico —Vamos, no pensarás que no lo sé— dijo al notarlo extrañado. Ella sonrió con ternura y un dejo de tristeza —. Tú y tu hermano tienden a subestimarme, aunque al menos Sasu sí me ha presentado a su linda novia.

"_Sigue con eso"_ pensó el joven.

—¿Sabes algo de esa chica?

—No mucho.

—Parece una buena chica— dijo y suspiró, sus manos delgadas se apoyaron en la cantera que formaba el límite de ese balcón —Al paso que van, dudo que alguno de ustedes me de el privilegio de conocer un nieto— añadió y sus ojos amenazaron con aguarse y aun así sonrió.

—Nadie lleva prisa— él se burló y le acarició la espalda al sentarse en el borde del balcón.

—Por años he soñado con ver estos jardines llenos de pequeños hijos de ustedes, de mis hijos.

Itachi suspiró en silencio.

—Y con Sasuke tan distanciado, hasta mis ilusiones se vuelven insostenibles— reconoció abarcando con su vista tanto el cuidado jardín de su hogar, el horizonte tenuemente iluminado de la ciudad de Tokyo, e incluso parte del cielo estrellado.

—Confío en que eso pronto cambie— añadió a cambio el varón.

Mikoto negó en silencio —Han pasado años. Me temo que esto sólo empeorará… es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

—No— Itachi le tomó una mano y la vio a los ojos —. Todos estamos en esto, no es tu culpa.

Los ojos negros ya no contuvieron las lágrimas —Debí tomar las riendas desde un principio, enfrentarlo todo. No debí…

—Entremos— interrumpió el joven y le sonrió comprensivamente —. Arreglaré esto, ¿está bien?

—No, lo haré yo— replicó Mikoto al verlo cerrar el ventanal del balcón.

—¿Quisieras esperar un poco y darme la oportunidad de intentarlo?

—Itachi…

El joven la rodeó en un abrazo y la guío a la cama, mientras creía tener idea qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer… en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era su familia y mantener el orden y el control de las cosas hasta el punto que fuese insostenibles. Y así lo haría.

—Lo prometo— le dijo al verla a los ojos.

Unos segundos Mikoto permaneció en silencio y luego le sonrió a su hijo, confiando en él.

—Bien— dijo casi en un susurro mientras se sentaba en esa cama, que por largos años, únicamente ella usaba —. Entonces, ¿quieres contarme algo de tu novia?— añadió optando por aligerar la tensión, aprovechando la guardia baja de su hijo.

El joven de marcadas ojeras sólo sonrió.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Ese día viernes era peculiarmente frío, las nubes grises parecían estancadas en el cielo y no había rastro del sol.

—Joder, ¡que cierren esa maldita puerta!— gritó Kiba que creyendo que el clima mejoraría, sólo portaba una delgada chamarra — Alguien me quiere decir por qué demonios nos sentamos tan cerca de la puerta— refunfuñó, pues cada que alguien entraba, pequeñas ventiscas de aire helado los alcanzaban.

—E-era las únicas mesas libres— explicó Hinata avergonzada, pues ella, a diferencia del castaño de pelo rebelde, sí portaba un abrigo apropiado.

—Sí, hace más frío que otros días, pero nada que nuestra bullente juventud no tolere— añadió Lee mientras mordía un pedazo de pizza que había comprado.

—Feh, yo estoy igual de joven y muero de frío.

—Pues debiste de haber llegado antes y apartar mejor lugar— replicó Sakura que aburrida los veía —, ¿verdad, Hinata?

—Ah…

—Bien, sólo olvídenlo— dijo el castaño que malhumorado comenzó a comer.

Los ojos jade de Sakura observaron a Hinata que sostenía su móvil en las manos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata negó —Ino no responde— explicó mostrándole en la pantalla, esa aplicación que las mantenía en contacto por mensajes —. Hace días que no se conecta.

La pelirrosa suspiró cansadamente y cuando otra pequeña ráfaga de aire les meció el cabello, ella volteó a ver a Naruto y Shikamaru entrar.

—Aquellos dos no andan nada bien— dijo la pelirrosa y Hinata volteó a ver al alto chico de chongo alborotado.

—El miércoles fui a verla y se veía realmente decaída— explicó la Hyuuga.

Sakura asintió —Ambos lucen igual— dijo en voz baja cuando esos dos llegaron a sentarse en la misma mesa que ellas.

Naruto saludó efusivamente y se retiró por su infaltable tazón de ramen, el Nara por su parte se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y observó con desgana que otra vez Ino había faltado. Desde el martes que discutieron y ella mencionó que estaba harta, no habían vuelto a hablar, a pesar de buscarla en su casa, Inoichi, el padre de la joven, le negó la entrada a petición de la rubia; ella no había respondido mensajes, llamadas y no había vuelto a la universidad… comenzaba a ser algo más que un fastidio esa situación. De verdad estaba preocupado por ridículo que le sonara.

—¿Eh? ¿Otra vez Ino faltó?— preguntó Naruto que no sabía ver la incomodidad que eso causaba en más de uno de los presentes.

Shikamaru apoyó sus codos en la mesa y juntó sus manos bajo su nariz sin pretender responder.

—¿Saben si está enferma, 'ttebayo?— preguntó y Hinata negó. Naruto soltó una carcajada por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir — De no ser porque el teme vino hoy, hubiera pensado que esos dos se la pasaron juntos.

—Na-ru-to— mencionó Sakura amenazante pues no le había gustado para nada la insinuación.

—¿Eh?— el nombrado se erizó completamente.

Hinata vio con cierta gracia como la pelirrosa y el ojiazul comenzaron con una serie de alegatos, Naruto volvió a mencionar a Sasuke que tampoco había vuelto a comer con ellos, y ella, tontamente, volvió a pensar en él y en esos cambios de conducta que tenía con ella, y que eran los que más la desconcertaban; ignoraba completamente que él prefería mantenerse lejos para conservar la firmeza de sus decisiones y no terminar estúpidamente pendiente de ella. Cuando Shikamaru se cansó de escuchar los desvaríos de Naruto, se puso de pie y se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie, justo en ese momento la peliazul abandonó sus pensamientos y volvió a esa cafetería.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se va? ¡Shikamaru, ¿no vas a comer, 'ttebayo?!

El alto chico negó con la cabeza y alzó su mano despidiéndose.

—Que raro…

—¡Sólo tú lo puedes considerar raro, pedazo de tonto!— regañó Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La pelirrosa bufó sin poder creer cuán distraído podía ser.

—Ah… y-yo también debo irme— intervino Hinata ganándose la atención de la mayoría de su mesa.

—¿Tú también? Pero si aún faltan veinte minutos para que se termine el descanso, 'ttebayo— volvió a hablar el rubio al ver a la ojiluna ponerse de pie.

La joven heredera se puso nerviosa y se rascó avergonzada la mejilla.

—Bu-bueno, es que tengo que ver a uno de mis profesores antes de iniciar la siguiente clase— explicó, omitiendo el asunto que debía tratar.

—Oh…

—Ah, no le des explicaciones, Hinata. Simplemente has lo que debas hacer, ni que éste fuera tu novio— alegó Kiba que vio con reproche al Uzumaki.

Naruto gruñó todavía con los palillos con los que comía en las manos, y Sakura meneó la cabeza fastidiada.

—¡Por supuesto que no soy su novio!... todavía. Además, ¿qué te importa? Ni siquiera la estoy molestando, ¿cierto, Hinata?

—A-ah…— todos se habían quedado en silencio tras escuchar la declaración del rubio, nadie se movió y Hinata, que era vista distraídamente por el resto y de manera fija por el ojiazul, comenzóa enrojecer despacio — n-no molestas— aclaró sin saber de dónde sacó voz —. De-debo irme— agregó y prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí.

—¿Viste lo que provocas, tonto?— volvió a reprochar Kiba.

—¿Provocar, qué?

Sakura vio de reojo a Naruto que de verdad no se había percatado de lo que había dicho, aun así, supo que si lo dijo de esa forma tan espontánea, era porque eso quería. ¿Qué tanto podía seguir interesado él en Hinata? La chica peliazul obviamente se había ruborizado y para nadie era un secreto lo que ella parecía sentir por Naruto. La ojijade terminó por carraspear incómoda, lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué no podía estar bien, al saber que Naruto seguía gustando de Hinata.

• • •

El pelo perfectamente lacio y azulino de Hinata se meció por el viento y sus presurosos pasos. Los vaqueros que usaba bajo sus medianas botas y el abrigo ceñido negro, como el calor que le daba la acelerada carrera que llevaba, eran suficientes para ignorar al frío que golpeaba su cuerpo.

Apretó la correa de su mochila mientras seguía avanzando por el amplio camino de adoquín que la llevaría a su facultad.

A lo lejos, por otro de los caminos principales observó a aquél chico de pelo y ojos profundamente negros. Sasuke entró como ella, con mochila al hombro, a esa facultad de ingeniería que ambos compartían; el altivo y frío pelinegro entró sin percatarse de su presencia.

Ella casi detiene sus pasos al sentirse extraña al volverlo a ver luego de lo ocurrido en las duchas. A decir verdad, le había extrañado mucho su ausencia y más que eso, que no pretendiera buscarla como venía siendo costumbre. Casi se le eriza la piel cuando una parte aterrada de su inconsciente, le preguntó si se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y negó en silencio descartando esa idea. Posiblemente ya estaba empezando a perder el juicio.

—Me pregunto si Onoki-san aceptará otorgarme ese trabajo extra que solicité— se forzó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en su más reciente preocupación. La ojiluna volvió a suspirar, de no ser porque sabía que ese profesor en particular, tendía a hacer esas excepciones, jamás lo hubiese pedido.

Confiando en tener suerte fue que también entró a la facultad, y se dispuso a subir los dos pisos que necesitaba para encontrar la oficina del catedrático.

Observó la hora en su móvil y vio que había llegado con unos minutos de anticipación. Se asomó discretamente por la puerta parcialmente abierta y observó al hombre, que de no ser por algunos mechones de pelo cano que amarraba tras su nuca, podría considerarse calvo. El sobrio quincuagenario la vio de reojo y ella casi respingó al sentirse descubierta.

—Entre, Hyuuga— ordenó con voz cansina mientras seguía sentado tras su enorme escritorio.

—Ah, sí— respondió e irguiéndose en su altura, abrió la puerta y terminó por entrar. No se molestó en cerrar por si el profesor se negaba a su petición, no perder tiempo en salir y dejar de molestar. Los títulos del docente colgados en las paredes sólo la pusieron más nerviosa.

El hombre canoso y de rugosa nariz soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Bien, esto será rápido— le dijo y Hinata entendió que no había necesidad de sentarse. El profesor observó su reloj —. Bueno, por aquí debería tener un temario ya preparado— dijo luego de confirmar la hora, y la peliazul asintió ya segura que había cedido a su petición.

El hombre desde hacía más de veinte años impartía diversas materias como Geometría, Química y Física, era conocido por su flexibilidad con los principiantes, pero también por sus sobre exigencias con alumnos superiores; alguien a quien debía tomarse con seriedad indudablemente.

—Sí, aquí está— dijo sacando un pequeño grupo de hojas prensadas por un sencillo clip.

Su mano con las hojas estuvo estirada por unos segundos hasta que Hinata respingó y las tomó.

—¿Todo esto?— preguntó viendo el listado que le había marcado.

El mayor asintió.

—Pero tranquila, usted no lo realizará sola.

—¿Ah, no?

—No— afirmó y en ese momento tres golpes secos en la puerta hicieron voltear a Hinata.

—¿Me llamó?— la ojiperla reconoció esa voz varonilmente fría y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando con un movimiento de mano, el profesor le indicó entrar. Ella por una fracción de segundos notó sorpresa en esos ojos negros al verla, pero pronto volverían a ser casi desinteresados.

—Faltó a…— comenzó el anciano y sacó de un folder de piel negra, las distintas listas de alumnos que le pertenecían — cinco de mis clases estos dos días— completó luego de estar seguro, volviendo a ver al pelinegro.

El Uchiha asintió consciente de ello.

—Está castigado.

—¿Qué?— preguntó fastidiado y desconcertado el pelinegro y Hinata ladeó su vista, sin entender por qué hablaba de eso con él, con ella presente.

El hombre mayor se puso de pie, y con las manos tras su espalda comenzó a caminar tras el escritorio, como meditando sus siguientes palabras.

—Necesito darle una lección disciplinaria..., tengo un problema con esta chica y…

En ese momento Hinata ya no respiraba y el Uchiha fruncía el ceño incrédulo… ¿sería posible qué…?

"_¿Y?"_ se preguntó aterrada la Hyuuga que ya no estaba tan segura de tener tanta suerte.

—Será su tutor.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron al unísono.

—No tengo tiempo de detenerme con usted— explicó el mayor viendo a la Hyuuga—. Me entregará para dentro de mes y medio un análisis, con sus propias palabras de los temas que más se le hayan complicado en las materias pertinentes— dijo señalando las hojas en sus manos —. Y usted le ayudará. Hará su propio trabajo, pero completo, no elegirá nada— sentenció.

—¿No cree que está exagerando un poco?— se atrevió a cuestionar Hinata, que hablaba por él joven a su lado.

El mayor negó —No cuando también soy uno de los asesores en tesis del joven, y me hizo perder horas de mi tiempo estos dos días— aclaró y Hinata volteó a ver al Uchiha que lucía fríamente imperturbable. Ahora entendía por qué no estaba replicando.

—¿Alguna duda?

—No— dijo él pelinegro.

El mayor sonrió sabiendo que lo fastidiaba, pero también sabía que todos esos temas él ya los dominaba, así que supuso que estaba siendo duro, pero justo.

—¿Algo más?— preguntó el docente que los seguía viendo de pie en su oficina.

Sasuke negó y abandonó el lugar sin decir más, Hinata por su parte, hizo una pequeña reverencia y apretando fuerte la correa de su mochila, se apresuró a seguir al chico.

—O-oiga— llamó al pelinegro que cargando su mochila se marchaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos. La Hyuuga suspiró desganada y optó por correr tras él —. U-Uchiha san— volvió a llamarlo. Volteó a ver a un par de compañeros que la miraron correr y se avergonzó, cuando Sasuke se detuvo, ella casi choca con él.

—Que dejes de llamarme así— advirtió y la peliazul, con los ojos grandemente abiertos, asintió.

—¿Qué hace… haces?— preguntó y corrigió cuando lo vio quitarle con poca delicadeza las hojas en sus manos.

"_Patético"_ pensó el Uchiha al ver el listado de temas de diversas asignaturas. Ese maldito anciano estaba fastidiándolo, de no ser porque de verdad le resultaba de utilidad, lo hubiese mandado al diablo.

Hinata lo vio analizar lo marcado en las hojas —N-no tiene que ayudarme— dijo mientras se rascaba avergonzada una mejilla, al saberlo conocedor de su deprimente rendimiento escolar —. Yo… yo puedo solicitar…

—Mph— él, luego de pensarlo mejor, sonrió de medio lado.

Ella lo vio fijamente temiendo por esa sonrisa.

—Esto es doblemente ridículo— soltó petrificando a la joven por la molesta frialdad de sus palabras —… ¿te has dado cuenta que te pusieron en mis manos?— preguntó con sorna al empuñar en su mano el par de hojas y ponérselas casi en el rostro a la incrédula Hyuuga.

—Debes estar jugando— mencionó ella sin saber cómo logró no tartamudear y llamarlo de esa forma familiar. Intentó tomar las hojas, pero él bajó su mano y ante eso, ella lo vio a los ojos.

—No acostumbro a jugar— le recordó con voz sobria y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, frunció su ceño buscando miedo o algo más de ella, sin saber qué exactamente —. ¿Qué harás, Hyuuga?

"_¿Hyuuga?"_ pensó, él no solía llamarla así.

—Yo de verdad necesito esas hojas— mencionó ella.

—Y yo… él es mi asesor en tesis— le recordó.

Los inseguros ojos de la Hyuuga ignoraron a los diversos estudiantes que caminaban por ese piso, y sólo se concentraron en él.

—Puedes pedir tu propio temario y negarte a estar bajo mi tutoría, arriesgándote a que te vean como alguien poco seria— le dijo viendo como abría de más sus ojos—; o, puedes _ceder_ a mí— añadió con voz más ronca, la misma que le erizó la piel a Hinata.

La peliazul lo vio con recelo… si pedía otro tutor se arriesgaba a fastidiar a su profesor, además, si él lo había considerado, fue porque lo creyó el indicado a pesar de justificar su elección con el supuesto castigo que le estaba dando, ¿sería capaz de demeritar el apoyo y confianza que aquél profesor le estaba dando?

La mirada profundamente negra de Sasuke examinó los alrededores y luego se acercó un par de pasos a ella. Hinata retrocedió los mismos por inercia y se detuvo al sentir una pared en su espalda.

El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho por eso, apoyó una de sus fuertes manos en la pared, acorralándola, y la obligó a verla a los ojos al sujetarle la barbilla.

—Piénsalo— le habló sobre los labios y ella respingó por lo ronco y bajo de su voz —. Pero recuerda que si acudes a mi, no tengo buenas intenciones contigo— añadió y sonrió de medio lado. Hinata dejó escapar el aliento que chocó en los labios masculinos.

Sasuke amplió su soberbia sonrisa al soltarla. Eso era lo que necesitaba, a Hinata buscándolo; porque una vez que lo hiciera, era que estaba de acuerdo en sus condiciones.

Ella no estaba acorralada, tenía opción; solo debía elegirlo.

La sintió temblar tal vez por sus cuerpos que seguían tan juntos, o tal vez por esas crudas palabras. Volvió a sentirse miserable, pero lo prefería; prefería manipular a ser el imbécil que estuviera detrás de ella, buscando una miga más del placer que ella le daba.

—Ah…— Hinata intentó hablar pero él se apartó, la vio a los ojos una última vez y tras percatarse que los observaban, se dio media vuelta y partió.

—Sabes donde vivo.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó Hinata en un susurro al verlo partir. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido eso? Su cuerpo volvió a temblar sólo de revivir las sensaciones que experimentó al tenerlo tan cerca, y por todo eso que le había dicho.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Matsuri la hizo voltear a ver —¿Pasa algo?

La peliazul tragó pesadamente y sonrió nerviosa al alejarse un par de pasos de la pared —Cre-creo que… acaban de nombrar a Uchiha-san como mi… tutor— mencionó viendo como el ojinegro bajaba las grandes escaleras de ese edificio. Se abrazó a sí misma para evitar que Matsuri la viera temblar.

—Jo-der— soltó la castaña que sabía lo que era trabajar con él —¿Qué vas a hacer?— le preguntó viendo el preocupado semblante de la ojiperla. Para fortuna de la peliazul, Matsuri no había mencionado nada sobre lo cercanos que se veían ella y Sasuke.

Hinata se encogió de hombros —No lo sé— confesó.

Ambas chicas se miraron con pesar, luego, ambas nuevamente, fijarían su mirada a las escaleras, lugar del cual el Uchiha ya había desaparecido.

"_Cielos… esto no está nada bien" _se sinceró Hinata para sus adentros.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?— la voz de un alto y despreocupado peliplata rompió el silencio en el cual se habían sumergido por unos segundos, él y su joven compañero.

Itachi suspiró profundamente mientras devolvía a la barra de ese bar, el grueso vaso de cristal del cual había estado bebiendo.

Kakashi lo observó con curiosidad en sus cansados ojos, el pelinegro parecía meditar su respuesta mientras golpeaba suavemente el borde del vaso en sus dedos.

—No tengo opción— terminó por decir el joven Uchiha.

El mayor dejó de verlo para beber de su botella de cerveza —Aun hay algo que no me gusta— confesó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el moreno ladeando su cuerpo en esa alta banca de madera.

El de pelo blanco giró su cuerpo y observó como ese viejo bar donde estaban comenzaba a llenarse, al ser casi las diez de la noche del fin de semana. Él negó en silencio.

—Dos jóvenes no esconden así una relación— terminó por decir recordando lo que suponían que hacía Sasuke.

—Somos familias complicadas— le restó importancia el moreno, en una de las pocas veces que solía hacer tal cosa. Itachi volvió a apoyar sus codos en la barra y Kakashi lo observó de reojo bajar la mirada, meditabundo.

—Déjame investigar algo más, seguro que…

—No— interrumpió secamente y todavía sin verlo —. Me interesa más el otro asunto.

El mayor terminó por rendirse al revolver su cabello y suspiró frustrado finalmente.

—Lamento todo lo que les está pasando— mencionó con pesar.

Itachi sonrió casi con ironía —Estoy seguro que lo has dicho antes.

—¿Cuándo lo harás?— volvió al tema principal.

—Mañana.

—Sé cuidadoso, ¿quieres? Esa chica parece ser…— dijo y detuvo sus palabras, sabiendo bien que Itachi sabía lo que quería decirle.

El moreno asintió en silencio. No le gustaba mucho la idea porque, de algún modo extraño, estaba traicionando a Sasuke. Pero lo consideraba realmente necesario si quería que aquel primer sacrificio, valiese la pena… lo sentía por Hinata si Kakashi estaba en lo correcto, aun así, no se detendría. No podía ni quería hacerlo. Mañana algo importante estaba por decidirse.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con la mediana claridad de un nuevo día, cierta peliazul trató de animarse; el día anterior no había logrado decidir nada, pero seguro hoy tendría una resolución a ese problema que parecía tener. Esperaría al almuerzo para poder hablar con el Uchiha e intentar conciliar algún tipo de acuerdo.

—Como si tuviera el valor de verlo por más de cinco segundos sin ponerme nerviosa— se desanimó en voz baja, al estar en la fila de ingreso al estacionamiento de la universidad. Apretó los ojos y negó en silencio sin permitirse dudar —. Puedes hacerlo— se auto convenció.

Pisó el acelerador un poco para avanzar a la mediana velocidad como lo hacía el coche que iba adelante.

—¿Eh?— mencionó la joven que se abrazó al volante e inclinó su cuerpo al frente para ver algunos copos de nieve caer. Hinata sonrió al ver caer la primera nevada de ese año.

Terminaría de estacionarse y bajaría de su coche vistiendo unos abrigadores leggins oscuros, botas de tacón mediano y blusa negra que acompañaba con un elegante y semi ajustado abrigo morado. La Hyuuga se sintió incómoda cuando un par de miradas extrañas cayeron sobre ella, supuso que era por haber sido vista con el Uchiha en más de una ocasión; suplicó a cualquier deidad que sus amigos no notaran o escucharan algún rumor al respecto.

Caminó por el todavía seco camino de concreto de ese concurrido estacionamiento, y a lo lejos vio una larga cabellera rubia; la sonrisa que se borró cuando sintió que era observada al bajar, volvió a aparecer, pero más sincera.

—¡I-Ino!— alzó la voz y la mano al apresurar sus pasos.

La Yamanaka volteó a verla y le sonrió al casi verla correr.

—Hinata, tanto gusto— le dijo mientras sacaba su mochila de su auto.

La peliazul hizo mover su cabello al negar —El gusto es mío. Me alegra que decidieras volver.

La rubia sonrió y a Hinata le pareció que no era la sonrisa más sincera que le había dedicado —Estamos a menos de diez días de entrar al periodo vacacional navideño— dijo cerrando su auto —, no puedo darme el lujo de perder clases por estupideces— añadió y su tono fue amargo y despectivo.

La Hyuuga jugó con los dedos de sus manos —No arreglaron nada— dedujo en voz baja.

Ino negó minimizando las cosas —En realidad no importa.

Los ojos perlas, casi lilas de Hinata, se abrieron con sorpresa —¿Por qué?— preguntó mientras la rubia la invitaba a caminar — Ino… tú… tú estás enamorada de él— le recordó y titubeó, ella no dudaba de lo que esos dos sentían, pero la realidad era que no sabía lo que Ino estaba sintiendo o lo que sintió aquella última vez que estuvieron en el gimnasio —. ¿Pasó algo más?— se forzó a preguntar al notarla en silencio.

—Ayer hablamos— soltó con simpleza mientras avanzaban bajo los árboles del jardín que comenzaban a cubrirse de blanco.

—¿Y?

La Yamanaka negó en silencio recordando la llamada que por fin le había respondido, luego de que Shikamaru hubiera ido más de una decena de veces a buscarla. Ino tragó saliva imperceptiblemente.

—Shikamaru comienza a cansarse y es normal, cree que no estoy segura de lo que siento por él— dijo como si en realidad no le importara, como si mientras lo escuchaba metida en su cama, no hubiera apretado las sábanas, triste, frustrada y adolorida mientras escuchaba lo que él creía, como si no se le hubieran inundado los ojos y le hubiese dolido sonreír a pesar de no ser vista por él; o como si no se hubiera tragado el nudo en su garganta para que no le notara el llanto que quería soltar, porque en realidad quería disculparse pero le costaba tanto —. Creo que estoy de acuerdo él— agregó fríamente al final, forzándose a no darle más importancia. La noche pasada había llorado más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa y negó ante sus palabras —¿Cómo podrías estar de acuerdo?

Ino se encogió de hombros —Así es esto, Hinata— dijo y negó con la cabeza, como si no supiera qué más decir —. No todos los amores están destinados a sobrevivir— mencionó al llegar al punto donde sus caminos debían separarse.

—Y-yo no sé qué decirte… u-ustedes dos…

La de ojos verdes sonrió con nostalgia —No te preocupes, aún no hemos decidido nada— le dijo y sonrió con un rastro de tristeza que no pudo ocultar —. Créeme, si al final estamos destinados, va a pasar, sino…— dijo y negó, sobreentendiendo ambas a qué se refería.

Hinata se tragó un nudo que se quiso formar en su garganta.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo casi en un susurro al verla a los ojos.

La Yamanaka esbozó una gran sonrisa —Serás tonta, Hinata— dijo y la abrazó para evitar que le viera los ojos aguados —. Debo irme, nos vemos en el descanso.

—S-si— respondió Hinata al quedarse de pie viéndola correr, Ino se veía tan bonita enfundada en esos jeans claros y chamarra de piel beige, sonreía a pesar de que ella estaba segura que sufría por dentro; la admiró hasta cierto grado, a ella se le dificultaba tanto ocultar lo que sentía —. Ojalá esto no dure mucho— deseo al verla perderse entre la gran variedad de alumnos.

Hinata suspiró y una capa de vapor se escapó de sus labios, producto del frío clima.

—Hinata— Sakura llegó corriendo, cubriendo su pelo rosa con la chamarra roja que tanto amaba —. Oh, joder, por un segundo creí que alcanzaría a Ino, ¿te ha contado algo?— habló apresurada mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Sólo que las cosas no van del todo bien— dijo preocupada —. E-ella dio a entender que… que ambos— añadió en el mismo tono.

—Oh, por Dios— soltó desanimada la de ojos verdes al entender lo que quiso decir —. Y ni siquiera sé qué pensar de esa chica.

Hinata negó en silencio —Las dudas de Ino vienen desde antes de Temari— le recordó, porque ya alguna vez ellos dos habían terminado por eso.

Sakura suspiró cansadamente al recordar —No se me ocurre cómo poder ayudarla— confesó desanimada mientras veía el camino por donde la rubia se había marchado.

La ojiperla asintió y de pronto su vista fue atraída por el cuerpo del Uchiha, el mismo que recién llegaba y en cuestión de segundos pasaría a su lado. Se puso nerviosa y de tal modo le sonrió a la pelirrosa.

—Ino es tan complicada— añadió la de ojos verdes que seguía con el tema.

La Hyuuga solo pudo asentir, se percató de las miradas fascinadas de algunas chicas que veían acercarse a aquel orgulloso y altivo pelinegro que lucía fastidiado; su vista la traicionó a volver a él, Sakura se percató y volteó a ver lo que observaba.

—Sasuke— susurró la chica.

El pelinegro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, avanzó y vio de reojo la mirada fija y nerviosa de Hinata puesta en él. Sonrió para sus adentros al pasar a su lado y seguir caminando.

A la peliazul la recorrió un escalofrío y más, cuando al levantar su mirada, tenía sobre ella los ojos verdes viéndola con insistencia.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Sakura con desconfianza.

—¿Q-qué fue qué?— devolvió Hinata que no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

La Haruno resopló y negó en silencio, forzándose de una manera inhumana de no volver a dudar de Hinata y Sasuke.

—Ese juego de miradas— dijo sonando calmada a pesar de todo, aun así, no dejó de verla a los ojos.

Hinata jadeó con pesar.

—¿Qué?— presionó la pelirrosa.

—N-nada… e-es só-sólo que…

—¿Qué, Hinata?, habla ya, por Dios.

La peliazul jugó con sus dedos a la altura de su vientre y se mordió el labio para luego continuar, después de todo, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

—Tra-trabajaremos juntos— dijo sin todavía estar convencida de aceptar —. O-o algo así.

—¿Qué?

Hinata asintió y se avergonzó, solo que ahora, por otra cosa —Lo a-asignaron como mi tutor— agregó sin importarle ya que también Sakura estuviese al tanto de sus malas notas.

La pelirrosa perdió el aliento —No lo puedo creer.

—… Yo tampoco— Hinata bajó la voz y el rostro.

Sakura suspiró desanimada y observó con un poco de desconfianza a Hinata, volvió a suspirar, esta vez frustrada, ¿cómo ella podía tener la suerte que ella deseaba tener?, pensando esto fue ladeó su rostro y observó llegar a Shikamaru.

—Ey, mira— le dijo a Hinata que volteó a verlo —. Ambos parecen pasarla mal— agregó la pelirrosa retomando el tema anterior.

Hinata asintió y se llevó una mano al pecho. El alto joven avanzaba a pasos rápidos, su rostro mostraba lo desinteresado de cada día, pero su vista se veía sin brillo y ausente, un halo de amargura parecía rodearlo. Sí, él tampoco la pasaba bien.

—¿Crees que debamos intervenir?

La joven heredera Hyuuga se encogió de hombros y negó en silencio al verlo adentrarse a la facultad que compartían —No lo sé.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Ya con los copos de nieve cayendo con más intensidad, en medio día de estudios, un nutrido grupo de varones se dirigían al gimnasio.

—¡Agrr, joder!— gruñó Kiba que mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa chamarra —¿Otra vez nos citan a la maldita hora del almuerzo? ¿Quién demonios se cree el entrenador ese, eh? Falta cada que se le da la gana y nos llama a entrenar cada que se le vuelve a antojar.

Naruto torció sus labios —Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba, 'ttebayo. ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviva comiendo solo esto?— se quejó viendo un emparedado que Rock Lee les había entregado, por orden de su entrenador.

—¡Haz algo Shikamaru!— volvió a hablar el de marcas rojizas.

El Nara suspiró cansadamente mientras los acompañaba ya por el pasillo del gimnasio —No hay nada que pueda hacer, él tiene autoridad para pedir todo esto.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha prestaron atención al que era su capitán, lo notó más pasivo de lo que era normal en él.

—Oe, teme— Naruto habló y le lanzó un balón que encontró en el pasillo, el mismo que fue detenido con una sola mano por el Uchiha —. Juguemos antes de comenzar, 'ttebayo.

El desinteresado moreno iba a negarse cuando Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

—Nos citaron en vestidores.

—¿Eh?

Algunos comenzaron a cuestionarse sobre si sería una junta técnica en lugar de práctica, y todavía debatiéndolo, se adentraron al vestidor.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata esto?— cuestionó el Uchiha a su capitán, el mismo que caminaba con él al final del grupo.

Shikamaru negó en silencio —No, avisó hace apenas una hora.

Sasuke resopló, esa actitud improvisada y despreocupada no le extrañaba nada viniendo de Kakashi; y fue precisamente por eso que cuando entraron, lo sorprendió encontrarlo ya esperando por ellos.

—Hey, niños, guarden silencio— el hombre mayor y peliblanco alzó la voz y se subió sobre una de las bancas de madera, para ser visto por la totalidad del equipo.

—Oye, Kakashi, ¿para qué nos citaste a la hora del almuerzo? Yo necesito comer algo más que un emparedado, 'ttebayo— se quejó el rubio.

El de pelo blanco frunció el ceño desanimado —Bien, Naruto, a mí no me emociona esto más que a ti— informó y le pidió con la mano que se callara.

—¿Para qué nos citaste?— ahora quien habló fue el Uchiha que se había recargado en la pared más alejada a donde su entrenador hablaba; algo le decía que no era un entrenamiento.

—Tramites protocolarios— expuso con simpleza.

—¿Qué clase de trámites?— ahora quien habló con extrañez fue Shikamaru.

El entrenador dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros _"Estos niños de ahora"_ pensó aburrido; eso ya no parecía ser un informe, más bien parecía un interrogatorio. Decidió ser directo.

—Bien, Shino— le habló al callado joven que estaba cercano a la puerta —. Hazme el favor de tomar un frasco y entregar uno a cada uno de tus compañeros.

Suaves murmullos comenzaron a surgir.

"_Imbécil"_ se regañó mentalmente el Uchiha que sonrió con arrogancia. Ya sabía para qué estaba Kakashi al frente del equipo… estúpido Itachi.

—¿Y… para qué se supone que las queremos?— preguntó Naruto viendo el pequeño frasco de cristal.

—La liga deportiva a la que pertenecemos nos pide cumplir con ciertos requisitos, el anti-dopaje es uno de ellos— explicó con simpleza ignorando la mirada negra del Uchiha sobre él.

—Es absurdo. No somos profesionales.

—No, pero jugamos semi profesional, así que es comprensible. Además, están preocupados por la salud de sus atletas— le debatió de inmediato al Uchiha.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿qué?— quiso entender Naruto, pero terminó por preguntar al no saber qué hacer.

—Que te piden que orines en esa cosa— explicó Kiba haciendo reír a varios de los presentes.

—¿Ah?— Naruto lo volteó a ver con las cejas en alto —¡Oh!... ¡Oe, pero Kakashi sensei! Yo acabo de mear, no tengo ganas— dijo ganándose las burlas de algunos más.

—Pues esfuérzate, Naruto, todos ustedes, de hecho. Como verán, los frascos ya vienen marcados con sus datos— dijo y les indicó con la mano que comenzaran a entrar al sanitario.

—Oh, esto es tan incómodo, 'ttebayo— murmuró Naruto —. Bien, orinita vengo.

—Sasuke, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?— alzó la voz Kakashi, que todavía sobre la banca, alcanzó a verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ninguna liga deportiva que no sea profesional puede exigirnos esto. Yo me largo— dijo empujando a un par de chicos que esperaban formados entrar al baño.

—Si no lo haces no podrás jugar— aclaró el coach.

—¡Eh!— Naruto se sorprendió —¡Oe, teme! ¿Oíste?

Sasuke volteó y vio con una frialdad realmente molesta a su entrenador —Entonces al diablo.

—Oe, Sasuke.

—Teme.

—A sus lugares, jóvenes. A nadie se le obliga pero ya saben a lo que se atienen— aclaró el entrenador paralizando a Naruto que se disponía a seguir a su amigo.

Gaara, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, observó con sus fríos ojos a Sasuke salir.

—Sospechoso, lo es realmente— soltó con su voz ronca cuando pasó por su lado.

—Púdrete— devolvió el Uchiha al pasarlo de largo.

El pelirrojo erguido en su no tan marcada altura, volteó de medio lado a ver al más alto del equipo partir. Dedujo lo que seguro muchos más sospechaban respecto a sus gustos por algunas sustancias… justo en ese momento se preguntó una vez más, qué tenía a una chica como Hinata al lado de una persona como lo era el Uchiha.

Con pasos firmes y seguros aquel chico de ojos negros salió del gimnasio, una sonrisa torcida en ironía adornaba sus finas facciones.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, Itachi— mencionó con voz baja y ronca. Seguro sería cuestión de minutos para que Kakashi lo informara de su negativa a realizarse las dichosas pruebas.

Qué más daba, Itachi ya sospechaba que desde hacía tiempo consumía algunas cosas, lo único que hizo con su negativa fue confirmarle tal cosa. Esperaba que al menos así lo dejara tranquilo y dejara de pretender comportarse como su padre, porque no lo necesitaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largas horas después Hinata suspiró desanimada al volver a su departamento. Se acercó a cerrar la puerta del balcón que siempre dejaba abierta y que ahora permitía al aire helado colarse al interior.

No había tenido suerte, no había logrado hablar en lo absoluto con Sasuke para intentar conseguir, mínimo, el temario que le quitó. Supo que no lo vería en el almuerzo pues el equipo de baloncesto estaba en entrenamiento, o algo así se enteró; no pudo ir a buscarlo porque estuvo con Ino y Sakura y la charla entre las tres se tornó tan seria que pronto dejó de darle importancia al asunto del Uchiha.

Durante los cambios de clase no los había visto ni al pelinegro o Naruto, y ya para finalizar el día, escuchó rumores de algún problema de ese popular chico y su entrenador, por lo mismo no le sorprendió verlo salir con prisa de la facultad y posteriormente del campus universitario.

—Ya es fin de semana— se recordó en voz baja —. Debo verlo hoy o el tiempo sólo se me irá en indecisiones— se añadió preocupada.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo de inmediato.

—Mejor más tarde— se dijo rindiéndose ante sus miedos. Y es que necesitaba al menos, tener listas en su mente las palabras que usaría.

"_Eres una cobarde" _ le reprochó su conciencia.

—Ya lo sé— se lamentó y suspiró.

Dejaría pasar las horas hasta que el cielo oscureciera un poco más, así, presionada por su ansiedad, se aventuraría a hacer la estupidez de buscarlo en su departamento del otro lado de la calle; así funcionaba ella, era patético pero así era.

Suspiró y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos al dejarse caer en un sofá de su sala. Ojalá ya no se metiera en tantos problemas.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Las luces de los altos postes ya habían encendido cuando un costoso auto negro se estacionó, frente a uno de los más elegantes edificios de ese casi centro de la ciudad.

El joven en el interior se apoyó totalmente en el respaldo del asiento y golpeó con uno de sus dedos el volante del coche, el mismo que todavía sujetaba con una mano.

Creyendo que hacía lo correcto, bajaría del auto. La distinción de su joven persona se reflejaba más allá del elegante traje que portaba. Caminaría ignorando la nieve que caía por sobre toda la ciudad y sin molestarse por la suave ventisca que le mecía su lacio cabello.

• • •

—Sólo no titubees y todo estará bien— se convenció Hinata que ya tenía todo un monólogo creado en su cabeza. Cruzaría esa calle y regresaría con su temario en mano; debía poder conseguirlo.

Luchó por conservar la seguridad que había reunido mientras observaba el display del elevador descender piso a piso. Mordió sus labios cuando por fin sintió el casi imperceptible tirón al haberse detenido el mecanismo.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron no se detuvo a considerar nada y dio el primer paso hacia afuera, tan decidida iba que no prestó atención a la persona que esperaba por entrar.

—Ah, lo siento— se disculpó al estar a punto de chocar con esa persona, y casi sin verla, inclinó su rostro disculpándose y se giró para no perder el impulso de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Hinata— la varonil y firme voz a su espalda la hizo detenerse y voltear a verlo parcialmente —. Hyuuga Hinata.

Ella frunció el ceño al reconocerlo y perdió el aliento. Atinó a asentir en silencio.

El joven pelinegro le sonrió y se acercó a pasos suaves a ella.

—¿Me recuerdas?— preguntó con cautela al colocarse frente a ella.

Hinata asintió y de reojo observó que el área del encargado del edificio estaba vacía.

—S-sí. E-eres el… el hermano de… Sa-Sasuke— no supo por qué, pero se obligó a llamar a aquél pelinegro de mirada fría por su nombre.

—De tu novio, ¿cierto?— preguntó el otro Uchiha viéndola analítica y fríamente a los ojos.

Ella asintió despacio y se forzó a sonreírle. Itachi no era el único en suponer tal cosa y no se atrevió a contradecirlo, tal vez porque recordó que alguna vez él los encontró, a Sasuke y a ella, en el estacionamiento del Uchiha en una situación tan vergonzosa como comprometedora; y no quería enfrentar su mirada si le decía que había estado de _esa_ forma con Sasuke, sin ser nada. La vergüenza volvió a jugarle en contra.

El joven de ojos negros sonrió y asintió.

—Mi nombre es Itachi— dijo tendiéndole la mano, Hinata la tomó casi sin titubear—. Me gustaría conversar un poco contigo, ¿podrías?— pidió el chico.

Los ojos, siempre expresivos de la Hyuuga, mostraron su sorpresa —¿Conmigo?

Él asintió y ella se sintió tonta por preguntar lo que le acababa de decir —Ah… bueno— dijo y volteó a la calle tras esa elegante puerta de cristal abierta.

—No me extenderé mucho, lo prometo.

Hinata mordió su labio y asintió volviendo su vista a él —Bien.

—¿Me acompañas?— pidió el mayor de los Uchiha al indicarle con su mano dirigirse a su auto — Me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar cómodo y privado. Conozco un café cercano.

—Está bien.

Hinata se cerró mejor el sencillo suéter que usaba, al vestir un delgado leggin y una blusa larga de cuello redondo en tono lila, que contrastaba bien con el negro que predominaba en sus ropas. Itachi le abrió la puerta del coche, para luego de cerrarla, rodear el auto y entrar en él.

Encendió el vehículo y lo puso en marcha.

Cruzaron un par de calles en silencio, Hinata quiso distraerse con las personas que caminaban por las amplias banquetas, o viendo los aparadores que desde hacía días comenzaron a llenarse de adornos navideños.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?— preguntó sin soportar más el silencio.

Itachi contuvo el aliento un segundo —Hay algo que debes de saber y… un favor que tengo que pedirte— su voz ronca y varonil la estremeció justo cuando él volteó a verla de reojo, al ir pendiente del camino.

A la Hyuuga le costó no perder el aliento y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Algo le decía que iba a enterarse de algo que no le gustaría nada.

El de marcadas ojeras observó a Hinata intentar distraerse al ver por la ventanilla del coche. Él dobló en la esquina y se dispuso a buscar estacionamiento al haber llegado a su destino. No sabía qué tan enterada estaba ella de los detalles de la presumible adicción de Sasuke, pero por el momento eso iba a quedar ajeno a su conversación; lo que tenía que informarle era increíblemente más grave que eso.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El pequeño gato negro que había estado descansando sobre el marcado abdomen del Uchiha, se levantó y saltó al alfombrado suelo de la sala, en busca de algo de alimento.

Los ojos negros no le prestaron importancia al fijarse en el reloj de pared colocado en esa sala. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche.

—Maldición— gruñó molesto y comenzó a lanzar una pequeña pelota plástica a la pared frente a él, mientras el pequeño objeto rebotaba y volvía a sus manos varias veces, él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"_No vendrá" _pensó lo referente a aquella ojiperla.

Recordó sus ojos nerviosos y asustados cuando él le advirtió que si lo buscaba, era aceptando lo que él quería.

Con un sonido seco recuperó la pelota que nunca dejó de lanzar. Giró su rostro y observó las hojas en las que había estado trabajando desde el día de ayer, colocadas sobre su mesa de centro. Hinata de verdad las necesitaba, si ella había llegado al punto de solicitar ese trabajo extra, era porque de verdad se vio presionada a ello.

"_¿Qué tanta culpa tienes tú, Sasuke?"_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras jugaba con la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos.

Era un bastardo y volvía a repetírselo.

—Joder— lazó la pequeña pelota a una esquina de la sala y se puso de pie de golpe. Y era patético porque otra vez ahí estaba doblegándose por ella.

Se colocó una delgada chamarra y tomó sus llaves para salir de su departamento. Iba a dejar de comportarse como el patán que era, pero sólo con eso; dobló y guardó en su chaqueta el temario que antes había tomado para dirigirse a donde esa patética chica. Le dejaría claro que sus intenciones no cambiaban, que seguía deseándola de él y que seguiría siendo ella la que aceptara; esas serían las palabras que le soltaría al momento de entregarle las estúpidas hojas.

Bajó del elevador y salió del edificio siendo recibido por el más marcado frío nocturno. Todavía sintiéndose patético bajó los escalones de entrada y esperó a cruzar la avenida. Había cruzado al otro lado de la calle y dirigió sus molestos y pesados pasos a la esquina que debía doblar para entrar a recepción del edificio de la Hyuuga, algunos peatones pasaron a su lado ignorándose mutuamente.

Cuando después de dar vuelta, sus fríos ojos negros reconocieron el auto frente al edificio, él se extrañó, pero cuando al seguir avanzando reconoció a una pareja en el exterior del lugar, su mandíbula y sus puños reaccionaron, tensándose y apretándose respectivamente.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?— preguntó Itachi, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba del rostro a Hinata un delgado mechón de cabello que el viento le movió.

Ella no dejó de verlo a los ojos y asintió.

El pelinegro le sonrió ligeramente al deshacer todo contacto con ella. Los ojos negros de Itachi giraron y suspiró suavemente al ver a Sasuke de pie a varios metros, viendo todo. Hinata no tardaría en también voltear.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó molesto el de rebelde cabello, al acercarse en claro reto a su hermano, colocándose celosamente entre él y Hinata.

El mayor y apacible pelinegro suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se fijaron en Sasuke y éste volteó a verla de medio lado. Ella se tensó y casi dejó de respirar al sentir su corazón latirle en la garganta, ante el escrutinio de la fría mirada.

—Con permiso— se disculpó ella al bajar su vista y no poder verlo más a los ojos luego de la charla que ella e Itachi habían tenido. Su cuerpo tembló y se fue antes de que alguno le respondiera.

—Hinata— la llamó molesto el menor de los Uchiha.

—Déjala— habló calmadamente el de marcadas ojeras.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con hostilidad. Odio al par de traidores, como los sentía que eran, y aun así, quería a Hinata presente; necesitaba que le aclarara eso. Sus celos volvieron a estallar en su interior quemándolo por dentro, pero ahora era peor, era su maldito hermano —¿Qué hacías con ella?

—No es concerniente a ti— dijo dándose vuelta pretendiendo no discutir.

—Toda ella es concerniente a mí— Sasuke lo detuvo al sujetarlo del brazo. Itachi sonrió al verle reto y advertencia en esa mirada de fuego. ¿Qué sentía por ella su tonto hermano?

—Estás paranoico, Sasuke— afirmó con media sonrisa —. Vine por parte sólo de mamá— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me vas a ver la cara de imbécil, Itachi. No con ella— le advirtió endureciendo su agarre —. Vuélvela a tocar y juro que vas a arrepentirte— le advirtió sin soltarlo y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

—Eres demasiado celoso con tu novia, tonto hermano menor— le dijo al jalar de su brazo y soltarse —. Eso no es muy inteligente, podrías asustarla y hacerla huir— dijo en algo que al menor le supo a amenaza.

—Mantente lejos de Hinata, no lo volveré a decir— advirtió fríamente y se giró para seguir los pasos de su tormentosa y curvilínea obsesión.

Itachi guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón viendo como Sasuke llamaba al elevador. Se giró y sonrió apenas visiblemente… había dado en el clavo. Hinata era el punto débil de Sasuke.

Antes de subir a su auto alzó su vista a los departamentos con luces encendidas… ¿Qué ibas a hacer, Hinata? ¿Qué decidirías después de lo que te había contado?

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola ñ.ñ

Sí, quise dejar un poco de suspenso en este capítulo, ¿alguna tiene idea de lo que viene? ¿Sí, no?... Solo decir que la historia SH toma un nuevo giro a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Cambiando de tema o de pareja:

Por ahí me preguntaron del ShikaIno, sí, es la segunda pareja de este fic, pero eso no quiere decir que sean novios todo el tiempo o van a ser felices los capítulos que dure el fic. Ya les había dicho que lo que pase con ellos va a _afectar_ indirectamente al SH, como se vio en el capítulo pasado. Tampoco me quiero meter mucho con ellos, sino que las cosas van a ir pasando y nos vamos a enterar entre charlas o lo poco que sepan Sasuke y Hinata, porque de ellos es el fic.

Posiblemente, cuando este fic termine, haga un mini fic con la historia paralela de ellos dos, pero eso no está decidido, es sólo una idea tonta que tengo porque amo el ShikaIno. Lo que pasa con ellos me recuerda muchos casos de la vida real, celos, indecisiones, inseguridad y desconfianza que sobresalen al amor, perjudicándolo y llevándonos entre 'las patas' como decimos acá en México xDD

Pues eso, me voy a centrar más en Sasuke y Hinata, las demás cosas van a ir pasando a sus alrededores, no quiero alargar mucho el fic, ojalá les guste mi idea. De todo se van a enterar, don't worry D:

Ya, sin más, agradecer comentarios:

•Nicolai P. Sherman •Daisuke-37 •Hinata Uchiha21 •Mimi's es •hinatacris •JoMonHim •nayaritsasuhina •Lizeth de Uchiha •bellamita-uchiha •Tokeijikake no Orenji •hime23 •Itzel 3 •Francisvict •Heavenly14 •Naoko Ichigo •KiaraUchihalove •rcr •Nataly •Yukki-Onna •thalia fuentes •evilangelux •sashar12 •Marshmallow •DarkAmy-chan •Julia •Kurimireii •gristardream13 •JSMA-SasuHina •Judy •cherrymarce •DAMIC00 •azul-chan •vdevenganza •Hiyori •Zimba Mustaine •Pamaig •SaBaKu No MeNnY y a dos guest.

Mil gracias.

Y bueno, ya por último, decir que la historia la está publicando una nena que me la pidió para wattpad, así que si la ven, tiene permiso (:

Me despido hasta el siguiente.

Besos, Aidé.


	18. esclavos

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

-17-

ESCLAVOS

•

•

Sasuke resopló cansadamente al cerrar sus ojos y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, al recargarse en una de las frías paredes del elevador.

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?— se preguntó a modo de reproche.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba tenso por ese enfrentamiento con Itachi. Apretó su mandíbula al no entender la razón real de esos celos que estaba experimentando… no eran normales; su sangre todavía estaba ardiendo por dentro, el idiota de Itachi había acariciado a Hinata, o eso vio, y ella lo permitió.

"_Esa idiota niña te está haciendo perder la cordura"_ reconoció internamente; pero es que la deseaba tanto. Tal vez tuvo envidia, envidia de que ella lo dejara tacarla y con cada caricia suya, sin embargo, Hinata solía tensarse, lo rechazaba y eso era normal después de todo.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y él avanzó a pasos firmes hasta la puerta de ese departamento. Tocó.

• • •

Hinata había llegado apresurada a su departamento, sin poder creer la sensación de incredulidad, incertidumbre y tal vez, un poco de miedo que sentía. Luego de separarse de la puerta, lugar donde había permanecido recargada, se sentó en uno de los sofás de su sala.

«Sasuke no puede saber nada, no todavía.»

Las palabras de Itachi rondaban aún su cabeza y ella realmente no sabía qué pensar, todo aquello la impactó tanto de diferentes maneras. Todavía podía verse sentada frente a esa bonita mesa mientras paseantes caminaban afuera, del otro lado del ventanal, al mismo tiempo que la que había sido su humeante taza de té, permanecía fría frente a ella.

—_¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?— preguntó luego de escuchar, atentamente, como él lo pidió, todas y cada una de sus palabras._

—_Porque eres su novia y he visto cómo lo afectas. Sasuke, de alguna extraña manera, parece bajar sus defensas contigo— Itachi le había explicado con fría tranquilidad sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. Pareces cambiarlo— le añadió haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida y su piel pálida amenazó con ruborizarse._

_Hinata había tragado lentamente y bajado la mirada —No sé si pueda— le dijo mientras se apretaba las manos._

_El pelinegro cerró los ojos —Acabará pronto— dijo y eso le dejó un peor sabor de boca a la joven de ojos perlas._

—¿Qué voy a hacer?— se preguntó realmente preocupada y sus ojos ardieron amenazando con cristalizarse. Darse cuenta que Sasuke y ella tendrían muchísimo más en común, de lo que antes supuso, era perturbador.

Tres golpes secos en su puerta la hicieron respingar y girar su rostro en aquella dirección. Su corazón le golpeteo más fuerte en su interior al ponerse pie y llevarse las manos al pecho, mientras seguía viendo la puerta.

—Hinata— la voz ronca y seca de Sasuke la hizo abrir los ojos —. Abre.

Ella estuvo unos segundos sin reacción alguna, mas que su corazón latiendo apresurado, luego, sus pasos delicados sobre esos zapatos sin tacón, avanzaron hasta pocos centímetros de la entrada. Sus ojos temblaron al ver la puerta cerrada y no supo si debía abrir.

"_Quiero apartarme de él"_ meditó con miedo y tembló ante el silencio de Sasuke. Sentía que no podía estar más cerca de él, porque mientras más cerca permanecía, más miedo se tenía ella por no aborrecerlo como debería.

—Hinata, sé que estás adentro. Abre la maldita puerta— la voz ronca del Uchiha la estremeció y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la blanca pintura de la misma.

—Esto no puede ser cierto— se dijo en un susurro al pasar saliva pesadamente… ¿por qué tuvo que ir Itachi y contarle todo eso?

Algo como lo que le pedía Itachi era lo peor que podía hacer, su cuerpo se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo… _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_ se preguntó; Sasuke no era el único que estaba siendo afectado, Itachi había dicho que ella parecía afectarlo, pero la verdad era que Sasuke también la afectaba a ella, la confundía, confundía consciente y subconscientemente, justo como en ese momento que sabía que no debía dejarlo entrar y ahí estaba, con su mano en la manija de la puerta y con su corazón latiéndole desbocado; o como por las noches cuando se soñaba con él y en las que la asustaban las reacciones de su cuerpo al despertar.

—Hinata— la voz sonó ronca y ella lo escuchó apoyar su mano en la puerta. —, necesito hablarte— añadió sin poder ocultar del todo su molestia.

"_Si lo haces vas a estar hundida"_ se aseguró internamente la peliazul _"No lo veas, Hinata… lo vas a arruinar"_

—¡Joder!— soltó el frustrado chico en el exterior al dar un golpe seco con su puño en la puerta, al ni siquiera contar con el que era su juego de llaves de ese departamento — Me vas a obligar a tirar la maldita puerta.

Hinata jadeó luego de respingar, y cuando a pesar de su debatir interno, abrió, sus ojos temblaron al encontrarse con aquella profundidad negra en los ojos del Uchiha, la malicia que él desprendía la hizo retroceder un paso.

—¿Q-qué quiere?— su voz logró salir casi firme a pesar de estar aterrada por dentro.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando Sasuke, luego de entrar, cerró la puerta con fuerza, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo avanzar a pasos torpes y rápidos hasta hacerla chocar contra el respaldo de uno de sus sofás.

—¿Qué demonios hacías con él?— cuestionó al apoyar sus fuertes manos en el sofá, a cada costado de las caderas femeninas. Hinata tembló y él la vio a los ojos, al haberle casi en los labios.

Las delgadas y blancas manos de Hinata viajaron, instintivamente, como cada vez que él se pegaba a su cuerpo de esa manera, al firme abdomen masculino, buscando ganar espacio entre ambos.

—N-nada— respondió sintiéndose tan tensa al sentir el calor que él emanaba. La respiración pesada de Sasuke rosando su rostro la estremeció de una muy extraña manera y ahí comprobó sus temores… ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre, ahora se temía ella por esa razón.

—No me mientas— él la obligó a verlo al sostenerle su barbilla. Ambos alientos chocaron, la voz de él había salido ronca y lenta, obligándose a contener los celos que lo quemaban.

Hinata negó a sus palabras y él descendió su mirada por el curvilíneo cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—¿Desde cuándo se ven?— volvió a preguntar al regresar sus profundos ojos a los de ella. Si había sido más de una vez, Itachi era hombre muerto.

Ella volvió a negar y su aliento tibio chocó contra el rostro del Uchiha que tensó su mandíbula, obligándose a no besarla.

—E-es la primera vez— confesó ella y él, un poco menos furioso, deslizó una de sus rodillas entre los muslos de Hinata para separarlos, haciéndola temblar en el acto —¿Qué?— se preguntó ella al notar que el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar y hacerse más denso.

—¿De qué demonios hablaron?— le preguntó, su voz se había hecho notoriamente más ronca, quizás por lo bajo de su tono, o quizás por el deseo quemante que la estúpida joven estaba provocándole, con su vulnerabilidad y con ese rastro de inocencia que parecía emanar de cada uno de sus poros. Ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada, fue entonces que las manos del Uchiha viajaron a las caderas femeninas. Hinata pareció sorprenderse por eso y ahora él fue el que frunció suavemente el ceño, esperando su respuesta.

—D-de… de su mamá— le desvió mirada sin soportar mentirle —. Él… él sólo vino a agradecer p-porque un día yo… ¡ah!

—No mientas— la interrumpió metiendo más su pierna entre las de ella, pegándose peligrosamente contra la intimidad de la joven, tensándola.

—No miento— aseguró ella que tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, cuando esos actos atrevidos de Sasuke la desestabilizaron; su otra mano luchó, inútilmente, por hacerlo retroceder al apretarse en su abdomen —. S-sólo fue por eso— aseguró y no pudo evitar jadear cuando él, con su pierna, comenzó a acariciarle su sexo con lentos y tortuosos movimientos.

Hinata tembló al volver a verlo a los ojos.

—No te creo— declaró secamente.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke la jaló de la cadera hasta pegarla completamente a la suya, y Hinata tuvo que alzarse sobre las puntas de los pies, cuando producto de ese brusco movimiento, la pierna del Uchiha entre las suyas la obligó a ello al ser notoriamente más alto.

—Me estás mintiendo y no tienes idea cuánto me molesta— volvió a hablar y esta vez lo hizo sobre los rosados labios femeninos. Los ojos de Hinata temblaron nerviosos —. Pero, ¿sabes, Hinata?— agregó apretando sus dos grandes manos en la pequeña cintura —… tarde o temprano terminaré por enterarme— aseguró y jadeó roncamente cuando las pequeñas manos de la Hyuuga se apretaron en sus brazos, tal vez temiendo caer, pero con ello, sus dos redondos y perfectos senos se aplastaron en su pecho.

—Yo…

—¿Tú?— ella quiso hablar y él la interrumpió, la vio a los ojos y ella guardó silencio al también verlo; Sasuke terminaría por sonreír con soberbia al saberla pendiente de él y de cada uno de sus actos.

—Basta— suplicó ella cuando el Uchiha le bajó el suéter, deslizándolo por sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tiemblas?— le preguntó al besarle despacio la quijada, justo debajo de la oreja derecha, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el suelo el delgado suéter que ella vistió.

—P-porque… ¡Ah!— quiso hablar pero terminó jadeando cuando una de las atrevidas manos del moreno se coló bajo su blusa y llegó al broche de su sostén, soltándolo. Hinata apretó sus ojos, era tan tonta, Sasuke estaba jugando con ella y ella sentía un nudo en su garganta al recordar las palabras de Itachi y ese secreto que le había confiado, obligándose, estúpidamente, a seguir ahí, dejándose tocar aunque ese último acto nadie se lo había pedido… ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?

Tanto el Uchiha como la peliazul fueron conscientes de la total erección que en ese momento el joven sufrió. Hinata jadeó de miedo y expectación, alzó sus atormentados ojos a él y bajó otra vez la mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

La fuerte mano de Sasuke acarició la sedosidad perfecta de la delgada espalda femenina, logrando, para tormento de Hinata, erizarle completa la piel. Los ojos más negros del Uchiha se clavaron en el ruborizado rostro de la joven que no se atrevía a verlo a la cara y que temblaba en sus brazos.

Maldita fuese Hinata… maldita por despertarle ese deseo y también maldito fuese él por no querer controlarlo. Ya no importaba qué demonios había hablado con Itachi, lo descubriría, se lo juró.

—¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te asustas?— habló roncamente, sorprendiéndola cuando enredó los dedos de su mano libre en su largo cabello. Ella negó y Sasuke, con una fría lentitud, recorrió la punta de su afilada nariz por una de las mejillas de chica hasta llegar a la de ella y verla a los ojos — Porque también quieres estar conmigo— soltó despacio haciendo que su embriagante aliento chocara en los labios de la paralizada Hyuuga, que no pudo más que abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

—N-no…— negó ella y volvió a temblar cuando la mano de él, bajo su blusa, tomó dirección hasta uno de sus senos y la abrió sobre el mismo, casi abarcándolo por completo. Su sonrojo aumentó sobremanera.

—Hace tiempo que tu cuerpo amenaza con responderme— le aclaró lo que una vez él notó, y que lo encendía al punto de ansiar penetrarla de una buena vez.

—¿Cómo podría?— se negó ella casi aterrada porque podría ser verdad, y desvió tanto su rostro como su mirada cuando Sasuke pretendió besarla.

Él sonrió de medio lado —Eres tan estúpidamente pura y aun así, te has estremecido debajo de mí… eso, Hinata, es lo que te asusta— le dejó claro y su voz ronca, como la terrible y atroz verdad, atormentaron a la chica.

El Uchiha llevó sus labios secos al cuello de Hinata y de los labios de la joven se escapó una especie de gemido tortuoso que excitó todavía más al pelinegro, la mano de éste siguió masajeando el perfecto seno bajo las telas de la blusa y delgado sostén.

—Ah, ya basta— suplicó ella revolviéndose y empujándolo.

—No, Hinata— aclaró él apenas despegándose de su cuello dejando chocar su aliento contra la sensible y húmeda piel—. Una vez te dije que eras solo mía… hasta el día que yo dijera— le recordó y mordió su cuello haciéndola jadear y seguir expectante de sus palabras —, y tú pareces retarme a cada maldito momento, haciendo lo que te viene en gana— agregó y cada lenta palabra no hacía más que hacer doler su hinchado miembro por la larga espera.

—E-está usted loco— atinó a decir Hinata que estaba tensa al sentir toda la presión del pene del Uchiha en su vientre.

—Tal vez— aceptó él sin ningún problema al dejar por un momento su seno, para con una mano asegurarle la cadera y con la otra acariciarle el rostro —… tal vez por ti. Me gustas mucho, Hinata— le dijo sorprendiéndola por la seriedad de sus palabras. Ella perdió el aliento y él aprovechó eso para besarla casi con brusquedad al introducir su lengua dentro de sus delgados labios.

Hinata gimió de sorpresa y su rostro fue echado hacia atrás por lo hambriento del beso del pelinegro.

—Mmm— volvió a gemir atormentada y se removió incómoda cuando la mano que se apretaba en su cadera bajó a su trasero, alzándola—… ba-basta— suplicó cuando los labios del pelinegro se lo permitieron, al darse cuenta que estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá, con él entre sus piernas.

—Mph— él sonrió con autosuficiencia y volvió a besarla, reconoció internamente que parecía volverse adicto a los labios de esa Hyuuga. Empujó instintivamente su sexo contra el de la joven, sintiendo en el acto el calor excitante que de ahí emanaba; casi sintió orgullo al saberla ligeramente húmeda por él.

¿Por qué lo dejaba hacerle todo eso? En ese momento a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo importaba que ahí estaba con él, dejándolo tener un poco más de ella.

El Uchiha siguió acariciando con sus labios los de la Hyuuga que en algún momento, mientras apretaba sus ojos, dejó de imponer resistencia. Las varoniles manos se movieron, recorriendo las distintas y marcadas curvas del cuerpo femenino.

—Eres perfecta— aceptó él en medio de un jadeo. El sonrojo de la joven que lo veía a los ojos, aumentó. Tanto… tan jodidamente perfecta que le provocaba hundirse en ella hasta desfallecer entre sus muslos; fue precisamente esta sensación la que lo obligó a simular otra embestida.

Hinata jadeó al sentir toda su dureza pegada a ella. Entonces el Uchiha dio el siguiente paso.

—¿Q-qué haces?... no— la sorpresa que Sasuke le provocó al alzarle su blusón y sostén, para exponer sus senos, la hizo ruborizarse más y hablarle con familiaridad.

—No sabes hace cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por esto— le dijo al momento de arrancarse su camisa para después, jalar su rostro y besarla con mayor necesidad, aplastando, finalmente, sus senos tibios y desnudos contra su propia desnudez pectoral. Ambos gimieron por eso.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?"_ se preguntó la joven cuando él comenzó a amasar sus senos_, _estremeciéndola por completo.

«No eres tan buena como tú crees»

"_No puede ser"_ pensó confundida por esa dominante persona que había dejado de besar sus labios para bajar a comer de sus senos, mientras se abrazaba de su cintura, entregándole una sensación que tanto le erizaba la piel, como la horrorizaba porque comenzaba a creer en sus palabras… bastaba el contacto cercano de Sasuke para que ella se quedara quieta y a la expectativa, esperando por él, segura, tontamente, de que no la dañaría. Era un total fracaso.

—No se atreva— exigió ella recuperando el aliento cuando las dos grandes manos del Uchiha comenzaron a bajar sus ropas inferiores.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó él, celoso, cuando ella bajó del sofá pretendiendo alejarse. Él se lo impediría al volver a apoyar sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Porque esto es enfermo— reconoció casi con miedo la peliazul recuperando un poco la cordura, mientras ocultaba con una de sus manos sus senos, y con la otra buscaba apartarlo.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no huyes?— preguntó curioso mientras le daba la vuelta —¿Por qué te quedas, Hinata?— agregó roncamente al hablarle al oído al pegarse a su espalda.

—Ah… yo, no lo sé…— confesó atormentada.

Sasuke bajó de un lento y solo movimiento la ropa inferior de la joven, dejándolas en las rodillas, y ésta se tensó. La gran mano masculina subió por uno de sus muslos mientras él se pegaba a su trasero.

—Ni siquiera yo entiendo… por qué te necesito tanto, Hinata— confesó roncamente al ladearle su largo pelo y lamentarse después por eso, ante la perfecta visión que tuvo de su cuerpo.

Sasuke bajó el cierre de su pantalón y expuso su duro miembro… ver esos dos pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de las caderas femeninas, le dio una visión todavía más excitante de la angelical y prohibida joven… era _su_ ángel, con cuerpo de pecado.

Las manos de Hinata se apretaron en los suaves cojines que formaban el respaldo de ese sofá.

—Por favor no— suplicó y tembló cuando lo sintió recorrer los pliegues de su sexo con su erecto miembro. Volteó a verlo de medio lado al ser inmovilizada por un posesivo abrazo en su cintura.

—Voy a cuidarte, Hinata— aseguró él roncamente al pegar su pecho a su espalda. Esa sola afirmación le erizó la piel a la lacia peliazul—. Sólo no te muevas— mencionó en voz baja mientras con su mano sujetaba su miembro, guiándolo hasta la tibia sedosidad de su estrecha entrada.

Hinata jadeó al sentirlo penetrarla despacio.

Era malditamente deliciosa, reconoció Sasuke que gruñó de placer ante el apretado y tibio interior que lo estaba recibiendo.

—Ahh…— ella lloriqueó ante toda esa presión en su interior y Sasuke se abrazó con sus dos brazos a su cintura, entrando todavía más profundo y pegando su frente en el azulino cabello. Otro fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el que parecía ser el más pequeño cuerpo femenino, ante el imponente cuerpo del Uchiha.

—Joder, Hinata— soltó en un ronco gruñido dejando su aliento caliente chocar con la nuca de la ojiluna, la misma que apretó los ojos y se removió al sentirse tan completamente expuesta y entregada a él.

Los pies, anteriormente de puntitas, de Hinata, buscaron apoyo total en el piso y él gruñó de placer al sentir mucha más presión en su miembro envuelto por ella.

—No te muevas así— suplicó pasando su mano por su pecho y girando su rostro para hacerla verlo. Un jadeo escapó de los labios masculinos y chocó con el rostro de la Hyuuga. Los ojos perlados de ella lo vieron con el temor que todo eso le provocaba, aunque los mismos ya se habían cristalizado en algo que el Uchiha reconoció como una extraña pasión —, porque me vas a hacer venirme enseguida— añadió y jadeó antes de besarle los labios.

—Ahh… mmm…— Hinata cerró sus ojos al no poder verlo a la cara y saberlo en su interior. Lo dejó besarla, su lengua penetró su boca y algo de eso comenzó a parecerse a sus tortuosos sueños, debilitándole el cuerpo. Sasuke estaba intoxicándola de su pasión y ella no parecía reconocer el sentimiento, solo lo experimentaba.

El beso se rompió solo cuando él volvió a alzarla en las puntas de sus pies para tener una mejor posición al penetrarla.

—Ahmg— ella gimió tortuosamente cuando él apretó uno de sus senos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a salir y entrar de su cuerpo.

—Ahgh… eres… tan deliciosa— le dijo al bajar su mirada y ver la longitud de su pene desaparecer dentro de ella al estarla penetrando, apretó más fuerte su seno y evitó seguir viéndola al ir a besarle su hombro. Hinata tembló y él continuó penetrándola, necesitado de más, todavía no basta ni estaba satisfecho. Sus embistes se hicieron duros y sonoros.

"_Por Dios"_ pensó la Hyuuga al sentir el golpeteo intenso dentro de ella y sintió, para su sorpresa, sus pezones endurecerse.

Sasuke siguió jadeante y su aliento caliente, como todo él, se mezcló con el similar de Hinata. Ella apretó los ojos y el sonrojo que ya adornaba su rostro, se extendió al entender que él se daría cuenta del ligero grado de satisfacción que la estaba embargando.

—No te quiero ver cerca de Itachi nuevamente— habló de forma ronca al enderezar su cuerpo y jalarla con él.

—¿Eh?— Hinata apenas pudo mencionar. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el fuerte pecho masculino, al Sasuke estarle acariciando de manera celosa el cuello y ambos senos.

—Te quiero solo para mí, entiéndelo— añadió roncamente erizándole la piel a la sorprendida Hyuuga, mientras volvía a hundirse más profundo en su interior. Hinata gimió, calentándole más la piel. Sasuke soportaría algunos embistes más en esa posesiva posición y después la volvería a apoyar en el sofá, pues los pequeños gemidos de Hinata no eran buena idea en sus oídos, no si quería aguantar todavía más.

"_Maldita sea"_ se maldijo internamente el de mirada negra y contrajo su rostro en placer y frustración. Su mirada más negra por la pasión se clavó en ese punto donde sus cuerpos se hacían uno solo.

—Aghh— gruñó al penetrarla con más fuerza.

No entendía, no entendía cómo siendo él tan analítico y sobrio, le estaba pasando eso con Hinata… el ser una persona pensante lo hacía libre de decidir, pero a él, con ella, no había albedrío que le alcanzara; con Hinata era simplemente esclavo de sus pasiones. Había sido así desde la primera vez que sus labios tocaron su piel.

—Joder— volvió a gruñir al reconocerlo y sus dos manos se apretaron en las caderas femeninas, emblanqueciendo más la pálida piel donde sus dedos apretaban.

—Du-duele— mencionó Hinata que comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Había dolor aunque no era insoportable pero que comenzaba a asustarla, pues no quería revivir recuerdos pasados —… Sa-Sasuke.

Ella gimió más alto, complaciéndolo y eso solo lo hizo golpearse con mayor necesidad.

—Lo siento— dijo y aun así no pudo detenerse. Su pelvis chocaba contra el redondo trasero de la mujer que sin darse cuenta, había convertido en su amante. El sonido acuoso de su unión acompañó los roncos sonidos que escaparon de la garganta masculina y algunos gemidos que Hinata no pudo ocultar; la piel de la joven estaba ardiendo y era comprobado por las grandes manos del moreno que se apretaron en su cadera. Sasuke se pegó completamente a ella, cubriéndola entera y sintiéndose el dueño único de ese curvilíneo cuerpo… ¿cómo podía desearla tanto?

—Ah, Dios— soltó ella cuando sintió una tensión acumularse en su vientre.

—¿Te sigues cuidando?— la voz ronca de él la volvió ligeramente a la realidad.

Ella asintió despacio —Sí.

Sasuke volvió a gemir roncamente, algo de eso lo molestaba, pero al menos sabía que no tenía que retirarse. Siguió embistiendo, moviéndose y moviéndola a ella con él. El aliento de Hinata se escapaba tanto por sus jadeos como por el choque de su cuerpo con el sofá.

—Necesito que te vengas conmigo, Hinata— le dijo al mismo tiempo que sus grandes manos se abrieron acariciando el vientre plano de la joven y su pecho.

Ella negó, la avergonzaba tanto todo eso, sus senos se movían de manera vergonzosa y Sasuke no hacía más que acariciarlos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que alguien del edificio de enfrente alcanzara a ver, a través de las cortinas, su cuerpo desnudo y a Sasuke tras ella, haciéndole eso que no le permitía guardar silencio.

—Ah… Dios— soltó ella cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron por la pasión que Sasuke estaba compartiéndole. Se tuvo tanto miedo por eso y lo sintió seguir penetrándola.

—Agh— él dio un profundo y duro embiste que hizo mover el largo cabello azulino. Hinata gimió y apretó sus ojos al sentir su interior arder —. Vente conmigo, Hinata— suplicó él que se abrazó de su cuerpo mientras sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás, entrando y saliendo de ella.

—Ah… por favor— ella reconoció que algo le pasaba, pero no sabía qué, así que optó por dejar escapar sus lágrimas —… Sasuke— lloriqueó sensualmente excitándolo. El miembro del Uchiha se hinchó todavía más en el interior de la joven, señal clara que estaba por culminar.

—No me hagas esto— soltó en un ronco gruñido, él ya no podía y ella también estaba al borde, lo supo al sentir sus paredes vaginales apretarse alrededor de su pene.

Sacó y metió su miembro bañado en la humedad femenina, golpeando con fuerza en su interior.

Ella se tensó y cerró sus ojos, algo de la pasión y la fuerza de Sasuke le trajeron pasados recuerdos… era tan confuso, su mente temía a algo y su cuerpo la traicionaba al no demostrarlo. Un cansancio extremo amenazó con quedarse con ella.

El golpeteo acuoso sólo fue sobrepasado por el gruñido molesto de Sasuke al darse cuenta del cambio en ella—Hinata— quiso reprenderla y ella reaccionó apretando sus muslos ante el choque del aliento del moreno en su nuca —Joder— soltó el Uchiha que luego de ese movimiento de ella no pudo controlarse más, su cuerpo entero ardió y dio un par de fuertes embestidas más, haciendo rebotar el par de glúteos femeninos y luego soltó un gruñido tan ronco y cargado de satisfacción que acalló los gemidos tortuosos de Hinata.

—Aaah— todo el cuerpo de la ojilperla y sin que lo notara, casi experimentó un orgasmo, pues la humedad entre sus piernas era extrema. Ella ya no pudo sostenerse y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo del sofá, su respiración se escapaba a modo de pesados jadeos y con cada uno de ellos, los ojos amenazaban con cerrársele.

El rostro de Sasuke, echado ligeramente hacia atrás mostró el placer que aún estaba recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza; tuvo que sujetarse de las caderas de Hinata para estabilizarse mientras todavía seguía vaciándose en su vientre.

Bajaría sus negros ojos a ella al momento de salir de su interior, en el instante de hacerlo una fina línea de semen los unió por un segundo, ésta se rompería cuando él terminó por regresar su semi erecto miembro bajo su pantalón.

—Hinata— su voz sonó más débil de lo que hubiese querido.

Ella emitió un gemido que más bien parecía un quejido, como respuesta. El Uchiha resopló al notarla débil ahí recargada sobre sus brazos en el sofá y luego de negar en silencio, la cargó en brazos.

—¿Qué hace?— preguntó ella apenas con voz y apretó sus manos frente a sus pechos desnudos.

—Cállate— le dijo sin verla, sus negros ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de la habitación de la joven, pero por dentro él estaba molesto, molesto con él y con ella; y frustrado, no le bastaba con esos indicios de un orgasmo, él quería escucharla explotar en un largo gemido. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez quería más… ya tenía sus gemidos y no bastaba.

—Estoy tan cansada— soltó Hinata al momento de cerrar sus ojos y recargar su rostro en el pecho desnudo y sudado del pelinegro, sólo entonces él bajó su mirada a ella. El corazón todavía medio acelerado de Sasuke resonó en la cabeza de Hinata… ¿cómo era posible que el destino de ambos se pareciera tanto? ¿por qué parecía estarse ligando cada vez más a él? No quiso pensar y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño, había sido un día de grandes sorpresas y devastadoras emociones.

Con el cuerpo enteramente desnudo de Hinata cubierto por una manta sobre la cama, él se tendió a su lado con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la frente. Toda la habitación olía a ella. Inhaló profundamente y se permitió disfrutar del cansancio que también lo recorría luego de haberse extasiado con ella. El corazón le golpeó fuerte y lento y él sólo se dedicó a escucharlo mientras trataba de entenderse. No lo lograría.

—Mmgh— Hinata se quejó entre sueños y él volteó a verla.

Con un suspiro pesado él se sentó a su lado, el rostro de Hinata seguía siendo calmo. La luz del lugar estaba apagada y en esa noche de invierno la luna no alcanzaba a alumbrarlos, únicamente la poca luz que se colaba del pasillo era la que lucía el bello rostro femenino al golpearla suavemente.

El dedo índice de Sasuke recorrió con calma, en una línea invisible, desde la frente, la nariz y finalmente los labios de la Hyuuga, los mismos que todavía presentaban una ligera hinchazón luego de sus fieros besos. Su negra mirada bajó y se percató de una marca rojiza que pronto se tornaría morada, también producto de sus labios sobre la tersa piel, ahora en su cuello.

Había sido brusco y se maldijo por ello. Se puso de pie al desear despertarla y besarla despacio.

—Patético— soltó en un susurro al momento de irse, sintiendo él también el cansancio extremo después de tener sexo.

Sonrió con ironía al voltear a verla estando de pie en la puerta de su habitación, Hinata se había convertido en su dulce y peligrosa obsesión. Odió ese momento de debilidad que ella le despertó y se dirigió a la sala maldiciéndose por ello. Tomó sus ropas y de entre ellas cayeron el par de hojas que inicialmente lo tuvieron ahí.

Suspiró cansadamente y las golpeó en sus manos mientras decidía qué hacer con ellas… ¿dejárselas o conservarlas y hacerla buscarlo?

—Qué más da— soltó con fastidio al dirigirse a la habitación de la chica. Las dejaría en su buró y saldría de ahí sin voltear atrás. Estaba frustrado por no conseguir nada de ella, pero al menos se fue satisfecho sabiendo que Hinata esa noche dormiría con rastros de él en todo su cuerpo, su sudor y su saliva todavía estaban en su piel, y algo más íntimo se encontraba en su interior. La sintió más suya sólo por eso.

Itachi no la volvería a tocar, ni tampoco el imbécil de Naruto que parecía volver a interesarse en ella. Hinata no sería de nadie, ella era de él.

—Completamente mía— se aseguró al abandonar el edificio y ser recibido por el gélido ambiente del exterior.

Sonrió con arrogancia al saberse ganador después de todo, pues la joven chica ya temblaba entre sus brazos, estuvo a nada de hacerla colapsar en un orgasmo… había sido un imbécil al tomarla de aquella forma esa primera vez, si la hubiese seducido, de cualquier barata manera, él estuviese disfrutando su cuerpo sin tanta complicación.

—Mph… ¿qué pensarías, Naruto, si tu mayor fangirl se hubiese enamorado de mí?— meditó en voz alta al avanzar hacia su departamento. Estaba seguro que Hinata podría haber sido una más de las muchas chicas que morían por él, si aquello no hubiese pasado.

Se distrajo pensando en la furia de su amigo-rival, que no le prestó importancia a que por primera vez pensó en el amor de esa chica dirigido a él, y que eso no le había molestado.

Tras largos minutos el Uchiha llegó a pasos lentos y pesados hasta la torre departamental donde vivía. Una ráfaga de viento frío hizo mover su rebelde cabello en aquella helada noche, apenas había terminado de subir los escalones de la entrada principal cuando la presencia aburrida de su rubio amigo le llamó la atención, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Naruto?— susurró extrañado y solo ese sonido bastó para hacer saltar al hiperactivo rubio de la pequeña sala roja, acondicionada en el lobby del lugar.

—Oe, teme, ¿dónde demonios estabas?— habló el apresurado ojiazul al detenerse frente a él — Vine a buscarte desde hace rato, subí a tu departamento al ver tu auto abajo, en el estacionamiento— explicó al rascarse la nuca —, también te marqué al móvil, ¿lo dejaste allá arriba?¿por qué no contestas 'ttebayo?

—No lo tengo conmigo— respondió secamente el pelinegro al verlo con poco interés.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó de nueva cuenta Naruto al verlo pasarlo de largo.

"_No querrás saber"_ pensó el Uchiha al voltearlo a ver de medio lado.

—¡Teme!¡Oe!

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? No tengo tiempo, me duele la cabeza— dijo al detenerse y voltearlo a ver.

El rubio frunció el ceño y labios —¿Por qué no quisiste realizarte aquellas pruebas?— preguntó el desconfiado joven.

Sasuke resopló cansadamente —Para molestar a Itachi— respondió con simpleza sabiendo que si no mentía, Naruto sería un constante dolor de cabeza.

—¿Itachi? ¿Y él que tiene que ver? ¿De qué me perdí?— volvió a preguntar notoriamente desorientado y sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

—¿Me vas a decir que tú si te creíste eso de que la liga deportiva exigió tal estupidez?— preguntó el moreno fingiendo sarcasmo.

—Ah… ah, pu-pues… ¿sí?— dijo avergonzado el ojiazul y se rascó la nuca al sentirse otra vez ingenuo —¿Tú no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Y entonces… ¿qué tendría que ver en esto Itachi? No entiendo, 'ttebayo.

—Itachi desde hace tiempo sospecha que consumo alguna cosa— explicó el pelinegro con simpleza.

—¿Y no?— ahora cierta desconfianza se escapaba de los labios del Uzumaki.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota— mintió y se dio media vuelta para dejarlo.

Naruto pareció respirar más tranquilo —Entonces, ¿crees que Itachi siendo amigo de Kakashi sensei le haya pedido tal cosa? ¿No crees que sea exagerado?

—Pareces no conocer a Itachi.

—Humm… ¡Oe! ¿Y qué harás? Vayamos por un trago— invitó el rubio al seguirlo casi emocionado luego de creerle todas sus palabras, porque suponía que si algo así ocurría, él ya lo hubiese notado.

—No— respondió el Uchiha secamente, deteniendo los pasos de golpe de su despistado amigo que resopló cansadamente.

—¡Joder, teme! Tengo casi una maldita hora aquí esperándote, 'ttebayo— se quejó el chico.

—No te lo pedí.

Naruto bufó —Ni siquiera lo digas, maldito mal amigo— refunfuñó en voz alta mientras veía a Sasuke llamar al elevador sin prestarle atención —. No debí preocuparme, mejor hubiera ido con Hinata… me pregunto si ella si estará— divagó en voz alta.

—Ni se te ocurra, está dormida— aclaró molesto ahora sí volteándolo a ver.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El Uchiha apretó puños y mandíbula —Es casi media noche, ¿qué más estaría haciendo?, sabes lo aburrida que es.

—Hinata no es aburrida— defendió el rubio —, aunque podrías tener razón 'ttebayo, tal vez si es tarde.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y los ojos negros y analíticos estaban puestos en Naruto que todavía volteaba en dirección del edifico que él acababa de abandonar, dejando a cierta ojiluna dormida.

—Subamos por un trago— invitó secamente al entrar al elevador.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Creí que te dolía la cabeza.

—Aun así— soltó el otro al verlo entrar sonriente, Naruto estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría ir, arriesgándose a que buscara a Hinata.

Sasuke se recargó en una de las frías paredes de ese elevador mientras Naruto hablaba sin parar mientras veía el display avanzar piso a piso… ¿Qué demonios vería Hinata en Naruto?, era escandaloso, torpe y sin tacto alguno. ¿Qué podría tener él que maravillara tanto a esa Hyuuga, al punto de hacerla más torpe de lo que ya era ante su presencia?, pensó al verlo de reojo y recordar los tartamudeos y sonrojos de esa tonta chica.

—No, él no es suficiente— soltó celoso y en voz alta al regresar su vista al frente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos, él divagaba en su tradicional monólogo cuando Sasuke había hablado de repente.

—Nada— dijo cortante y aprovechó el momento cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse para librarse de la mirada curiosa del rubio puesta sobre él.

—A veces el teme es extraño, dattebayo— reflexionó en voz baja el Uzumaki que tendría que salir de prisa del elevador antes que éste cerrara de nuevo sus puertas.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largas horas después y con la oscuridad de la noche siendo disipada por la claridad parcial de un nuevo día de invierno, Hinata se removió una vez más entre su tibia cama.

El repicar apenas perceptible, pero constante de los claxon de los autos que avanzaban por la avenida, era alguna de las desventajas de vivir en ese sector privilegiado de la ciudad; acostumbrada a ello, Hinata sólo apretó los ojos y se tapó el rostro con la suave manta que la cubría, el roce de sus brazos con la piel desnuda de su cuerpo la sobresaltó ligeramente, obligándola a abrir sus ojos y sentarse casi de golpe.

—Ahh…— perdió el aliento al ocultar sus senos desnudos con la manta que había resbalado de su cuerpo —es cierto— añadió al girar su rostro observándose sola en su cuarto —. Anoche… anoche otra vez— mencionó volviendo a sorprenderse —. Ay, no, Hinata, ¿q-qué hiciste?— se lamentó al volver a apoyar su cuerpo en la almohada y mullido colchón.

El silencio en su departamento era total, sólo el sonido de los autos y alguna melodía escapando entre las paredes de uno de sus vecinos rompía la calma, por lo que se supo sola en el lugar, Sasuke debió de haberse ido en algún momento mientras ella dormía. Su cuerpo tembló sin que ella lograra controlarlo.

—Todavía huelo a él— reconoció al cerrar sus ojos y buscar calmar su acelerado corazón. En su piel conservaba el aroma del perfumen que Sasuke usaba, ella tuvo que morder su labio antes de terminar diciendo en voz alta, que también sentía como las caricias que él le había dado, volvieron a quemarle la piel.

"_Te estás sumergiendo en un abismo"_ se aseguró mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a no pensar de más las cosas.

Se colocó una bata y salió de su habitación, sus pasos fueron suaves y lentos; recelosa por lo ocurrido, respiró con tranquilidad al confirmar que efectivamente sí estaba sola. El lugar seguía en orden y la puerta estaba asegurada, seguro Sasuke lo había hecho antes de marcharse; sin pretender pensar en eso, giró su rostro y se ruborizó al ver su ropa tirada en el suelo y sobre el sofá, ese mismo sofá donde ella y él…

—Esto es un desastre— se dijo molesta con ella misma por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos mientras levantaba su ropa. Suspiró buscando calmarse.

Con pasos más pesados caminó hasta el final del pasillo y dejó sus ropas –que también conservaban el olor del Uchiha- hasta el cuarto de lavado. Al momento de regresar no pudo evitar detenerse frente a un espejo cuadrado colgado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Sasuke?— se preguntó al verse a la cara y no reconocerse. Lo había llamado por su nombre y tampoco se percató. Su piel estaba ligeramente más pálida y su cabello lucía no muy ordenado, pero atrás de su apariencia física estaba el verdadero problema.

No se conocía.

—Ay, no… ¿q-qué es esto?— se preguntó al estirar su cuello y verse una marca rojiza y redonda en él —Santo cielo— soltó casi sin aliento al saber que era una marca hecha por los labios de aquel pelinegro y la misma se quedaría con ella al menos una semana.

Ocultó su rostro y se fue directo a su habitación.

—Esto se acabó— se aseguró al encerrarse en su baño dispuesta a darse una ducha —. Ya no puedo dejar que nada de esto pase— se aseguró mientras el agua tibia mojaba su cuerpo.

Tampoco podía cargar con aquella petición de Itachi, Sasuke ya bastante la descontrolaba y la volvía alguien que ella no era, sólo para complacerse… no podía simplemente darle más cabida en su vida o iba a terminar arruinándola, porque reconoció que de seguir así, faltaría realmente poco.

—No voy a hacerlo— se dijo muy segura sintiendo todo el remordimiento caerle encima, pero no era sano… si ella fuese realmente la novia de Sasuke, tal vez lo haría, pero no lo era y eso cambiaba abismalmente las cosas por la relación insana que ellos dos ya mantenían.

Se tocó el vientre bajo la toalla que la cubría al momento de salir de la ducha, podía sentir muy dentro de ella cierta incomodidad, tal vez natural, que provocó albergar en su interior al Uchiha. Resopló despacio y cansadamente al abrir su closet para buscar algo de ropa.

—¿Eh?— mencionó cuando al girar distraídamente su mirada, observó varias hojas blancas descansando en su buró —… ¿esas son?— susurró al avanzar a ellas — No puede ser— añadió al alzar ambas cejas luego de reconocer esas hojas.

"_¿Por qué lo haría?"_ pensó Hinata.

¿Por qué razón Sasuke le entregaría el temario que anteriormente se empeñó en conservar? ¿Se habría dado cuenta con ello le facilitaba las cosas al dejar de presionarla?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe— se respondió en voz alta al sentarse sobre su cama. Algunos mechones delgados de cabello mojado escaparon de la toalla que los sujetaba —… ¿entonces por qué lo hará?— se añadió más confundida.

Cerró los ojos al lamentarse. ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser así de indescifrable? ¿Con eso la estaba dejando libre? No entendió, realmente no entendió.

—Tal vez solo quiere librarse de mi como lo hizo con Matsuri— reflexionó en voz alta —. No— se convenció momentos después —, si eso quisiera, no habría razón para que reaccionara así como anoche. Si hubiese decidido acabar con _eso,_ lo de anoche no habría pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué?— se añadió viendo el temario y algunos apuntes hechos por el moreno sobre él.

¿Intentaba ayudarla?

—Ay, no… esto es tan confuso— se dijo al llevarse una mano al rostro. De alguna manera u otra, Sasuke siempre le mostraba un lado malo, seguido de algo bueno, que no la dejaba tranquila. ¿Por qué no podía ser malo en su totalidad y permitirle odiarlo?, así podría irse, dejarlo solo sin remordimientos. Ella era tan tonta y se reprendía por eso.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Vaya que pesan!— mencionó la ojiperla al ir cargando una serie de libros que había pedido prestados de la biblioteca de la universidad. Suspiró y siguió caminando directo al estacionamiento, donde pensaba dejarlos.

Todo el día anterior había estado analizando el temario que su profesor le había dejado, reconoció los temas que ya había visto y los próximos a ver; pese a su desconfianza, ya no tan arraigada por el Uchiha, había estado de acuerdo en los temas que él le había sugerido abordar, en esos apuntes que le había dejado, pues él, como alumno superior, tenía mayor conocimiento de los hilos que se unían entre las asignaturas que el profesor impartía y prontamente podrían causarle dolores de cabeza.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— la algarabía de la voz de Naruto le resultó inconfundible.

—Naruto— saludó al tener enfrente al chico de pantalón deportivo negro y su infaltable chamarra con toques en naranja.

El rubio alzó ambas cejas —¿Te vas?— cuestionó al verla con mochila y libros cargados —¿es que no vas a comer?

—Ah, no… yo sólo iba a dejar estos libros a mi coche— explicó la joven que achicó los ojos cuando un viento frío le hizo mover su largo cabello. Al menos podía felicitarse por recordar ocultar la marca en el cuello que Sasuke le había dejado, al usar una blusa de cuello alto.

—Oh… pero no alcanzarás a comer 'ttebayo— aseguró el rubio al tomar sus libros y también jalarla de una mano —. Ven, que yo salí tarde de mi última clase y muero de hambre, como seguro tú también— agregó haciéndola caminar sin darle tiempo a replicar.

—Pero Naruto…— habló Hinata que terminó por suspirar viendo la espalda ancha del rubio que caminaba seguro frente a ella, sin darle tiempo a decir que ella ya había comido un poco antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Los metros que les separaban hasta la cafetería se consumieron con algún comentario con poca importancia del rubio, el mismo que también se distraía saludando a algunos alumnos más del campus, sin prestarle importancia al peso que debían tener los libros en una sola de sus manos, ni tampoco al seguir con ella de la mano.

—Entrar aquí es como estar en casa, 'ttebayo— exageró el rubio al inhalar profundamente el olor a la comida del lugar, al haber ingresado ya a la cafetería —¡Oe, chicos, ya llegamos!— alzó la voz e hizo a todos los presentes voltearlos a ver.

—Naruto— lo llamó en voz baja avergonzada al sentir el peso de las miradas sobre ellos, pero él no la escuchó y se dirigió a la mesa, así, con ella de la mano.

—Vaya que eres escandaloso, idiota— se quejó Kiba cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

Hinata jaló de su mano cuando notó la presencia en esa mesa de aquel chico de ojos negros, Naruto estaba despotricando contra Kiba y seguía sin soltar los libros o a ella misma.

—… y además, ¿por qué traes a Hinata como equipaje?— añadió el Inuzuka haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

—Ah, lo siento, Hinata, siéntate— le dijo dándole el lugar que estaba justo al lado del Uchiha —. Por cierto, teme, es raro verte por aquí.

—El lugar no es requisito, Naruto— ahora quien habló fue la pelirrosa —, cualquiera puede venir o dejar de venir, no tienes por qué incomodar a nadie.

—Yo no estoy incomodando a nadie— respondió con simpleza y dejó de darle importancia al girar su rostro, viendo como Ayame ya le tenía listo su preciado ramen —. Ah, ahora vengo 'ttebayo.

Ino dejó escapar el aliento al dejar de lado su taza de café y observó a Hinata —¿Venían juntos por alguna razón en especial?— preguntó con algo de picardía entre sus palabras, intentando no darle importancia a que Shikamaru, chico que todavía era su novio, no había aparecido por el lugar.

Hinata se puso roja cuando la mayoría de las miradas de los presentes en la mesa cayeron en ella.

—N-no… Na-Naruto sólo me ayudaba con los libros— explicó y su mirada traidora y nerviosa buscó fugazmente la negra y seguro molesta del Uchiha.

—Ah… ya decía yo que era raro ver a Naruto con tantos libros— soltó con simpleza la rubia.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Soy una persona muy inteligente y que suele estudiar mucho dattebayo— se jactó el Uzumaki al llegar y sentarse al otro costado de avergonzada heredera Hyuuga.

Sakura se alzó levemente a observar la portada de los libros —¿Son para su proyecto juntos?— preguntó viendo analíticamente al pelinegro y la ojiperla.

—Ah… pues…

—¿Proyecto juntos? ¿Tienen proyecto juntos?— Naruto alzó su rostro y los volteó a ver mientras detenía entre sus dedos el par de palillos con los que comería.

—No, no es un proyecto— quiso explicar Hinata al verlo tanto a él como Sakura.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó curiosa Ino.

—Seré su tutor.

—¿Ah? ¿En qué?— volvió a cuestionar el ojiazul haciendo al Uchiha verlo fijamente.

—Con Onoki sensei— intervino Hinata viendo a Naruto sorprenderse para luego fruncir el ceño.

—No sabía que tuvieras problemas con sus materias, Hinata— confesó seriamente —¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? Yo te habría ayudado 'ttebayo.

—Ah, no, no, yo… yo de hecho no quería…—se apresuró a hablar y volteó a ver a Sasuke que le prestaba toda su atención al permanecer recargado totalmente en su asiento — no quería molestar a na-nadie— terminó por decir en voz baja.

—Uhh… pero no es moles-

—¿Y cuándo se reunirán a estudiar?— interrumpió Sakura las palabras del Uzumaki.

Tras observar a la pelirrosa, los ojos perlados de Hinata viajaron a los de Sasuke. El chico, que estaba ahí únicamente para ver cómo reaccionaba ante él, y que se había molestado al verla llegar de la mano con su estúpido amigo-rival, le sostuvo la mirada y la dejó responder para que se las arreglara sola.

—Pues… yo realizaré mis trabajo y— comenzó Hinata y volteó a ver al pelinegro de nuevo —… y veré si Uchiha san pu-puede…

—¡Claro que tiene que poder!— intervino Naruto al notarla tan nerviosa o intimidada por Sasuke — y si el teme no quiere, yo puedo ser tu tutor 'ttebayo.

—Ohh…— soltó de pronto Ino con simplicidad — ¿y tú aceptaste con gusto, Sasuke?

El chico sólo desvió su rostro en respuesta y entonces los ojos de Ino y Sakura se fijaron en la peliazul, Kiba se ahorró un comentario despectivo sobre el que le pareció un altivo pelinegro.

—Bueno es que más bien… n-no tuvo opción— se apresuró a explicar Hinata.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que… que bueno… y-yo soy como… su castigo— digo casi apenada al meditarlo.

Naruto casi escupe la comida —¿Cómo podrías ser su castigo, 'ttebayo?— preguntó con gracia al voltearla a ver.

Hinata se encogió entre él y Sasuke —Eso fue lo que dijo el sensei— explicó.

—¿En serio?— preguntó incrédula la de ojos jade.

Sasuke, teniendo suficiente de todo eso, se puso de pie y salió de ahí siendo visto fijamente por la pelirrosa y por Naruto que luchaba por tragarse su bocado para preguntarle por qué se iba.

—Mmm… entonces no hay historia secreta— mencionó decepcionada Ino al apoyar su rostro en la palma de su mano —, y yo que creí que te gustaba y le habías pedido ser tu tutor personal.

—¿E-eh?

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, cerda?!

—¿Qué?... también seria lindo, ¿no?

—¿Qué?— Naruto le prestó atención a la conversación.

—Eres idiota— regañó Sakura al dejar de verla.

—¿Tú que piensas, Hinata?— preguntó divertida viendo a su avergonzada amiga ruborizarse a un punto pocas veces visto —¿Te gusta Sasuke?

Esa pregunta hizo a Hinata abrir los ojos grandemente y paralizarse con alguna respuesta en sus labios.

—¿Cómo demonios podría?— respondió Kiba casi indignado —Mírala, ¿qué demonios haría Hinata con un cretino de la calaña de ese idiota? Ese tipo es de mujerzuelas, no es de los que se queda con nadie, y mucho menos tendría la paciencia para estar con alguien como Hinata— dejó claro y sus palabras calaron incluso en cierta pelirrosa al saber que hasta ella era dejada de lado por aquel ojinegro.

"_¿Tener paciencia para estar con alguien como yo?"_ meditó la Hyuuga que apenas lograba respirar. Escenas fugaces de ese Uchiha hablándole a la cara y obligándola a no ser débil le asaltaron en ese momento.

—Hinata no se merece a un cretino— recalcó el Inuzuka.

—Sasuke no es ningún cretino— defendió el rubio ganándose la mirada de todos —. Aunque también estoy de acuerdo que Hinata no es para él— dijo con voz baja, extrañando a más de uno.

—¿Entonces, es como para alguien como tú?— soltó con picardía Ino que notó como el ambiente comenzaba a formarse serio y no lo pretendía.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo digo por eso 'ttebayo!— Naruto se sobresaltó y vio a Hinata avergonzado — Es solo que yo también creo que Sasuke no es de los que deje a nadie entrar en su vida— añadió ahora viendo a Sakura bajar la mirada.

Hinata tragó pesadamente por los secretos que ahora sabía y que amenazaban con atarla a ese chico si ella lo permitía; y también, se odio por recordar el posesivo tono con el que ese ser de ojos negros se declaraba su dueño.

—Ninguna chica con materia gris quisiera estar cerca de ese témpano de hielo— soltó Kiba sin tacto alguno, haciendo a Sakura aclararse la garganta para disculparse y salir del lugar.

—Eres un idiota, Kiba— regañó Naruto.

—¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad, ella debería de verlo— le restó importancia el castaño al recargarse en su asiento y llevarse sus manos tras la nuca.

Naruto resopló y se puso de pie —En seguida vengo.

La mirada perlada de Hinata siguió al rubio mientras casi corría a alcanzar a su amiga de la infancia.

—Upps, esto se salió de control— se lamentó Ino sin mucho pesar.

Hinata asintió en silencio, viéndola.

—Aquí sólo se dijeron verdades— aclaró el único chico presente —. Si me pides opinión, no confíes en él— dijo ahora viendo a Hinata mientras se levantaba dispuesto a ir a su siguiente clase —, Sasuke, contrario a lo que Naruto piense, no es alguien que te pueda dejar algo bueno, está podrido y no merece la pena siquiera pensar en 'salvarlo'— agregó haciendo comillas con sus dedos, pues Naruto alguna vez había usado ese término.

La Hyuuga perdió el aliento al escucharlo y asintió en silencio mientras él se iba.

Ino suspiró cansadamente al ponerse de pie —¿Tienes clase?— preguntó cambiando el tema.

Hinata asintió —Sí, pero primero debo ir a dejar estos libros a mi auto.

La Yamanaka se mordió el labio mientras afirmaba con la cabeza —Te acompaño — dijo al cargar la mitad de libros.

—¿Pero no tienes clase?

—El siguiente profesor siempre llega tarde— dijo para luego sonreírle.

—Ino— Hinata la llamó pero no le sostuvo la mirada, mientras ambas salían de la cafetería, encontrándose con el frío ambiente exterior.

—¿Si?

—¿Tú qué piensas?— preguntó en voz baja y ahora sí viéndola a los ojos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—So-sobre Sa… U-Uchiha san.

Ino suspiró profundamente —Pueden tener razón— mencionó con simpleza y tomó dirección al camino que las conduciría al estacionamiento —… aunque— añadió atrayendo la mirada de Hinata que había bajado al suelo tras escucharla —, aunque Sasuke también tiene su lado bueno, oculto por ahí, pero lo tiene.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— los ojos curiosos de la Hyuuga se clavaron en el rostro de la rubia.

Ino sonrió con nostalgia —Ya te he dicho que solía estar enamorada de él— le recordó —, como Sakura; pero a diferencia de ella, yo era más atrevida— dijo orgullosa y divertida —. Alguna vez hurgué entre sus cosas, cuando Naruto nos invitó clandestinamente al departamento de Sasuke, ahí entre sus cosas vi un par de retratos pequeños, era su familia, lo supe después— dijo con voz más seria al recordar, una sonrisa socarrona se posó de nuevo en sus labios al volver a su mente cómo Sasuke la había echado de su habitación y posteriormente a todos de su departamento.

—¿En serio?

—Mjum— afirmó la rubia —, estaban en una repisa de su habitación, ladeadas, como si le incomodara verlas, pero ahí, con él, viéndolas después de todo— aclaró la joven —. Imagino que Sasuke sufre o sufrió, no lo sé bien, sólo Naruto sabe algunos detalles, y aunque no lo creas, el torpe a veces sabe guardar secretos, por eso no sabemos bien qué ocurrió con Sasuke, lo único que sé es que él no era así.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo más de lo que Ino suponía.

—Alguien que tiene lazos así, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

—… Cierto— terminó por decir ella mientras clavaba su mirada en el cielo gris que se extendía frente a ellas. Continuó caminando pero se sumergió en un nuevo debatir interno.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Pagaría por saber qué tanto pasa por tu cabeza en este momento— comentó una alta chica de cabello lacio y castaño, que lucía un atractivo lunar bajo su ojo derecho, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de su novio.

Itachi sonrió sin mucho ánimo —Te despertaste— dijo el chico al acariciarle las manos que todavía rodeaban su pecho.

La castaña ocultó su rostro en la ancha espalda al molestarle la claridad parcial del día —Lamento ser tan aburrida— se disculpó, pues aunque Itachi había faltado medio día a su trabajo, ella fue vencida por el sueño, al haber apenas regresado el vuelo internacional que cubrió.

—Vuelve a la cama— animó el Uchiha.

—Sólo si te vuelves a meter a ella conmigo— jugueteó la chica al abandonar el balcón del sencillo departamento que alquilaba. El lacio pelinegro la siguió —¿Qué tanto pensabas?— preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el mullido colchón.

—En mi conversación con esa chica— respondió el de marcadas ojeras al jugar de forma distraída con el pelo de su novia.

—Hinata, ese dijiste que era su nombre— recordó ella —¿Y qué te preocupa de ello?

—Ya no estoy tan convencido de eso, Sasuke podría mal interpretarlo.

Ella suspiró —Tu hermano debería de agradecer tener a alguien como tú pendiente siempre de que nada le ocurra.

Itachi sonrió apenas y negó en silencio —Mph, él es de los que prefieren que los dejen solos, es por ello que…

—Tranquilo, hiciste bien, si tu hermano viniera aquí a pedirme lo que tú le pediste a su novia, yo lo haría, aunque tú lo consideraras 'traición'— dejó claro.

—Necesito volver a verla para saber su respuesta— mencionó Itachi al acomodarse mejor en la cama, permitiéndole a ella apoyar su pecho contra el suyo.

—Me voy a poner celosa— dijo y sonrió al verlo a los ojos, dejando caer su largo cabello a los costados del rostro del chico —. Soy la novia fantasma del chico que adora visitar a la novia de su hermano— añadió y su sonrisa se extendió.

Itachi sonrió cansadamente —Siento lo que te estoy haciendo— dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que a tu padre no le agrade nada que seas el novio de una azafata cualquiera— le dijo sin borrar del todo su sonrisa.

—No eres una azafata cualquiera Izuna, eres una mujer hermosa y yo tengo la suerte que te hayas fijado en mi— corrigió el joven al acariciarle el rostro —. Es sólo que mi padre…— dijo y suspiró —lo último que quiero es que mi madre y él tengan otro disgusto, mi madre te amará, te lo prometo— explicó sabiendo lo difíciles que estaban las cosas en el hogar de sus padres —. Pronto la conocerás.

—Estoy ansiando ese momento— confesó la joven y extendió su sonrisa.

Él le apretó la nariz —Necesitábamos que tus horarios y su tiempo coincidieran.

—Y eso será la siguiente semana— canturreó divertida la chica.

—Por supuesto, ya todo está casi listo… ¿sabes? me gustaría invitar a Sasuke y a Hinata también— mencionó el joven al considerarlo.

—Esa chica es de familia prestigiosa, seguro tu padre la adorará.

Él negó y resopló cansadamente —Nunca la aceptará, eso le traerá grandes problemas a Sasuke en un futuro, ni siquiera sé por qué se fijó justamente en ella.

—Para llevarle la contraria, ¿quizás?

—No, él parece ser demasiado territorial con Hinata como para ser solo un capricho, con el que pretenda molestar a nuestro padre. No fue por ello, es más, casi podría jurar que él se comenzó a fijar en ella sin saber que era heredera de los Hyuuga.

—¿Y ese será otro problema del cuál preocuparte?— preguntó la chica al verlo con curiosidad.

El mayor de los Uchiha negó en silencio —No, Sasuke deberá solucionarlo por sí solo— aclaró y suspiró pesadamente, no sabía qué tan seria era la relación de su hermano y Hinata, lo que sí sabía era que le generaría muchos problemas y dudaba que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a afrontarlos, o que Hinata sobreviviera a la nocividad en la que Sasuke parecía andar. Si eso ocurría, iba a estar realmente sorprendido.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata suspiró cansadamente al terminar por fin sus clases. Salió de su aula con mochila al hombro siendo acompañada por variedad de alumnos.

—Todo se me está complicando— meditó en voz alta al avanzar por los concurridos pasillos de su facultad —. Él dijo que volvería por mi respuesta, ¿Qué le diré?— se preguntó.

—¡Míralo, ahí va! ¡Es tan guapo!— las voces emocionadas de un par de chicas que pasaron apresurada por su lado, empujándola, le llamaron la atención. Los ojos curiosos y perlados de Hinata siguieron el camino de las chicas que se detuvieron metros adelante, para ver al Uchiha bajar las escaleras y seguir avanzando por ese primer piso del edificio —¡Cierra la boca o nos escuchará!— regañó una chica a la otra.

Cuando la mirada desinteresada y negra recorrió el lugar, posándose finalmente en ella, Hinata detuvo sus pasos.

—Vayamos a hablarle— animó una de las jóvenes que parecían ser de nuevo ingreso, pero que al parecer recién reparaban en el pelinegro. La peliazul desvió su mirada de la intimidante de Sasuke solo para ver a las chicas dirigirse a él, las vio saludar y seguro presentarse.

Sasuke las evitó con un gesto de fastidio y ella no supo por qué, pero una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, tal vez porque supuso que exactamente eso haría al fastidiarse en exceso con aquél acoso.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro se apagó de inmediato y en un acto reflejo, se llevó sus manos al pecho, al recordarse de pronto en aquél pequeño pero bonito café donde Itachi la había llevado:

—_Y… ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesita contarme?— le preguntó temiendo verse demasiado insistente._

_El chico le sonrió a la joven que les acercó sus bebidas y algún pequeño postre que ninguno tocaría._

—_Es un tema delicado, no sé qué tanto sepas, pero asumiré que desconoces todo por practicidad en mi relato— comenzó el joven que apoyó ambos codos en el blanco mantel que cubría la mesa._

_Hinata asintió y tragó discretamente._

—_Sasuke y mi padre parecen odiarse— soltó secamente haciendo a la ojiperla abrir sus ojos con sorpresa —. Este asunto lleva años, casi seis— le dijo viéndola asentir en silencio —. Hinata, no pretendo andar con rodeos, así que pienso serte completamente franco, me disculpo de antemano si algo de esto llega a incomodarte._

—_Ah… ah, no, no hay problema— aseguró la chica._

_El joven suspiró y dejando escapar el aliento despacio._

—_Mi madre está muriendo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Hace casi ocho años le detectaron cáncer— explicó viéndola a los ojos y bajando su mirada alguna vez sólo para volverla a fijar en ella —, en aquel entonces ella decidió no decirnos nada, estuvo en tratamientos y mi padre pareció estar a su lado, distante, como es, pero a su lado— explicó —. Las cosas parecieron mejorar, pero recayó, el médico que la atendía era una eminencia, él le dio escasas probabilidades de vida._

_Los ojos perlados temblaron y se llevó una mano a los labios sin saber si hablar o esperar a que él continuara._

—_Mi padre comenzó a alejarse dejándola sola._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? _

_Itachi sonrió resignado —Es mi padre y no pienso hablar mal de él— aclaró._

—_No es mi intención…_

—_Pero…— interrumpió el chico — él no supo lidiar con eso, es muy duro estar con alguien que padece algún tipo de enfermedad terminal— explicó viéndola a los ojos —, fue cuando la desahuciaron que yo me enteré, papá dejó de ser un apoyo para mi madre así que fui yo el encargado de estar con ella. La ausencia de mi padre fue notoria para Sasuke, él en aquél entonces era alguien casi agradable— bromeó y sonrió con nostalgia —, comenzaron algunos problemas por la intolerancia que mi padre parecía tenerle, Sasuke siempre se sintió relegado y las tensiones se hicieron cada vez mayores. _

—_No puedo imaginar lo que pasaron— confesó ella._

—_En una ocasión Sasuke descubrió a mi padre siéndole infiel a mamá— soltó para mayor sorpresa de la joven Hyuuga —, él le reclamó al llegar a casa y se hicieron de palabras, papá reprochó a mi tonto hermano de muchas cosas, él se veía realmente molesto y Sasuke y sus acusaciones no hicieron más que tensarlo. Ese día mi padre golpeó a mi hermano por primera vez— recordó y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto en un extremo de la mesa._

_La chica solo pudo jadear sorprendida._

—_Sasuke le gritó a mamá lo que ocurría, también fue un golpe duro para ella— confesó y Hinata casi quiso llorar al imaginar a esa noble mujer escuchando aquello —. Para sorpresa y coraje de Sasuke, mamá parecía imaginarlo y no hizo nada._

—… _¿qué?_

—_Para ella la familia es prioridad, a pesar de todos sus errores, ella ama a mi padre— dijo y Hinata no debatió aquello por respeto a Mikoto —. Mi hermano sintió eso como sumisión y una traición que mi madre se hacía a ella misma y a él, a nosotros— enfatizó —. Esa noche Sasuke dejó la casa para vivir por su cuenta, no ha vuelto a poner un pie ahí y se ha distanciado de todos, incluso de mi cuando se enteró que también sabia sobre las infidelidades de papá._

_Los ojos perlados mostraron también asombro, sin esperar eso de él._

—_Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero en ese momento creí hacer lo correcto al callar._

—_Lo siento— se disculpó ella, al sí haber casi juzgado al chico._

—_Los tratamientos parecieron contradecir a todo pronóstico y mi madre parecía mejorar, lo hizo, por años, o eso creímos— retomó el tema —, pero últimamente nos enteramos que no había acabado, que todo este tiempo el cáncer estuvo oculto y en proceso de metástasis, pequeños tumores empezaron a invadirla y el tratamiento ya no funciona— explicó y su voz se hizo más ronca, Hinata se dio cuenta que él hablaba a pesar de tener un nudo en su garganta —. No le queda mucho._

"_Entonces yo no estaba equivocada"_ meditó la chica que alguna vez le había visto marcas en sus brazos, iguales a las que su madre tenía producto de las quimioterapias que se aplicaba, al también padecer y morir de cáncer.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Matsuri a su lado la hizo respingar y salir de su debatir interno. Giró su vista observando a Sasuke que al parecer se había librado de las chicas, pero ahora era entretenido por compañeros de clase que no lograban la atención entera del Uchiha, pues éste solía voltear a verla con un frío interés.

"_Cielos"_ pensó al avergonzarse… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo y sumida en sus recuerdos?

—¿Qué tienes, te sientes bien?— preguntó Matsuri al verla fijamente a la cara.

—Ah, s-sí, estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando algunas cosas— dijo comenzando a caminar directo a la salida.

—Ah, me da gusto, te vi de pie, supuse que esperabas a alguien— comentó distraída mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

—No… ya me iba— dijo al pasar al lado del pelinegro y sin evitar dedicarle una mirada atormentada, por eso que sabía y él ignoraba. Sasuke apretó mandíbula y puños ante esa mirada.

—Ah, me da gusto— dijo la castaña que le sonrió —, yo debo pasar a la biblioteca, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Hinata asintió y apenas cruzaron la puerta de ese edificio, la chica salió corriendo de ahí. La Hyuuga volvió a suspirar y dejó que el viento frío calmara su angustia al no evitar seguir recordando:

_En aquél entonces ni las personas entrando o saliendo del lugar lograron que el interés de la peliazul se distrajera del joven que suspiró cansadamente._

—_¿Te imaginas la reacción de Sasuke cuando se entere que la infidelidades de mi padre ocurrían mientras mi madre moría?— le preguntó viéndola a los ojos, los mismos que se abrieron despacio y mostraron su asombro._

_Ella negó._

—_Lo único que te pido es tiempo. No quiero que lo último que mi madre recuerde sea a las dos personas que más ama, enfrentándose otra vez._

—_¿Cómo podría evitarlo?_

—_Sólo estando ahí. Tú pareces calmarlo, contigo Sasuke parece distinto, su rencor dejó de ser tan marcado desde hace poco que apareciste en su vida— explicó Itachi._

—_Yo no sé…— dijo ella negando con el rostro, dudando sinceramente de poder serle útil._

—_Mamá debe despedirse de él, por consecuencia, Sasuke debe saberlo pronto— le aclaró —¿puedes disuadirlo de enfrentar a nuestro padre, al menos no antes de…?— pidió el joven._

—_Yo… ah._

—_Que sepas esto seguro Sasuke lo tomará muy mal, necesito que guardes el secreto. Quiero extender esta aparente paz todo lo que me sea posible— volvió a intervenir el chico de marcadas ojeras —. De verdad, comienzo a desesperarme— confesó el joven sincerándose por completo —. No puedo mantener la deteriorada relación de la familia, todo comienza a quebrarse y a pesar de eso, estoy firme en mi decisión de que mi madre no la vea caerse. Ella se culpa._

—_¿Cómo podría?— preguntó Hinata contrariada y notoriamente afectada._

—_Ella es así— explicó el chico y sonrió al recordarla._

_Hinata bajó su mirada sintiendo como el nudo que se le formaba en su garganta le impedía casi respirar._

—_Sólo no le dejes solo. Tu pareces calmarlo._

—_T-tú no sabes lo que…— se apresuró ella a decir y detuvo sus palabras enseguida —¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?— preguntó pensando en tal vez Naruto, Sasuke a pesar de todo, lo escuchaba._

—_Porque eres su novia…_

Los pasos suaves de Hinata sobre el adoquín que formaba el camino hasta el estacionamiento del campus, se habían vuelto más lentos que de costumbre.

—Si le digo que le ayudaré… estoy aceptando quedarme con Sasuke y arriesgándome a caer en su juego— meditó Hinata en voz muy baja al llegar a su coche —. Y si no…

—Hinata— la voz del Uchiha la hizo voltear asustada, lo vio avanzar sin ninguna prisa hasta ella —¿qué ocurre contigo?— preguntó molesto por estar ahí.

Ella se puso más nerviosa de lo normal y él lo notó.

—N-nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Y entonces por qué me ves como si estuviera muriendo?— preguntó molesto al tomarla del brazo y verla a los ojos. La mirada lastimera que ella le dedicó antes de salir de su facultad había logrado molestarlo, por no entenderla. ¿Ella sentía lástima por él?¿por qué maldita razón lo haría?

—Q-qué cosas dices— dijo ella desviando su rostro. Eran precisamente por ese tipo de cosas que Hinata buscaba alejarse, Sasuke parecía leerla a la perfección y eso no era bueno.

—Mph— él sonrió con ironía —. Eres tan ingenua si crees que lograrás engañarme— añadió con un tinte de desprecio en sus palabras. Se despreció por otra vez estar ahí, siguiéndola para lograr entenderla, al obedecer a ese impulso estúpido que le obligó a hacerlo.

Hinata bajó su rostro y él la soltó al sentirse patético.

¿Podría hacerlo? se preguntó la Hyuuga.

Que ella no se dignara siquiera a mirarlo lo hartó, Hinata parecía incluso más tensa al ser tocada por él, sin embargo, con el imbécil de Naruto llegaba tomada de la mano, al andarse paseando así por todo el maldito lugar.

—Todo esto es una maldita estupidez— soltó molesto y por primera vez realmente frustrado el Uchiha, al darse media vuelta y estar a punto de rendirse con ella; con Hinata parecía sólo estar perdiendo.

—E-espera— la ojiluna dio un par de pasos deteniéndolo y no se entendió. ¿Estaba aceptando permanecer a su lado?¿Era por Itachi, Mikoto o por el mismo Sasuke?... creer que por esa última persona la aterró —N-no te vayas— pidió.

Él volteó a verla de medio lado y con el ceño suavemente fruncido.

Ella bajó la mirada al encontrarse sonrojada al todavía sujetarlo de su camisa.

—¿Vas a decir algo o callarás eternamente?— soltó secamente el pelinegro.

Hinata tembló y en un impulso se abrazó a él, sorprendiéndolo fugazmente.

Sí… iba a quedarse con él. Sasuke había estado con ella cuando su maestra casi muere, la había salvado de casi ser nuevamente abusada y… y de pronto sintió que se lo debía, aun a pesar de ser él el causante de uno de los más grandes dolores que jamás sintió. Aun a pesar que su razón le gritaba que estaba cometiendo el más grande de sus errores, pensó en él. En cuánto se parecían y cuán distintos eran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó él con voz ronca al girarse y verla a los ojos, cuando el agarre de ella cedió.

—No lo sé— confesó ella al verlo a los ojos para enseguida comenzar a bajar la mirada.

—Yo sí— agregó él que la tomó de la barbilla para no romper el contacto visual. Los ojos de ella se enternecieron ante el futuro incierto que ambos tenían enfrente y él la besó, al no soportar ese cambio en su mirar.

Hinata gimió resignada y se dejó besar al cerrar sus ojos y abrir sus labios. Si se estaba equivocando, pronto lo sabría, por el momento solo pudo reconocer, que aterrada, tampoco estaba.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas ñ.ñ

Ojalá que el capítulo les haya gustado, siento el suspenso hasta el final, pero :v no sabía dónde colocarlo ):

En fin, varias de ustedes ya se imaginaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, todavía hay algunas cositas que no sabemos sobre Fugaku, pero que poco antes del final se revelarán.

Luego de aquí se vienen otros debates internos de los protas, faltan algunos sentimientos y negaciones también, pero el Sh ya no lo voy a soltar.

Quiero agradecer comentarios, muchas gracias por el apoyo increíble que le están dando al ff:

•SaBaKu No MeNnY •bellamita Uchiha •Nicolai P. Sherman •Daisuke-37 •JoMonHim •Julia •Moonyandloony •Marshmallow •KiaraUchihaLove •Soo Hyun Yuki •gristardream13 •hinatacris •Tokeijikake no Orenji •Mimi's es •DArk Amy-chan •Itzel 3 •Francisvict •Uchiha-mei-chan •WawisZ •andy' hina •cherrymarce •ale302 •carmen piquerasvillardelsaz • DAMIC00 •Karla XM •rcr •letyk s •Hinasweet •Rouce •Zimba Mustaine •Naoko Ichigo •simazame •Patohf y a una guest…. También a Karli Izquierdo –por tus bonitas palabras- y a Citlali Slazar por tus PM's.

Mil gracias, nos leemos en la siguiente actu, ah, pausé un ff por lo que las actus serán más constantes, o ese es el intento que haré.

Nos leemos.

Besos, Aidé.


	19. después de un sí

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-18-

DESPUÉS DE UN SÍ

-Capítulo dedicado a Nicolai P. Sherman, que cumplió años ayer ñ.ñ-

•

•

Hinata apretó sus ojos cuando Sasuke colocó una de sus manos en su cadera, jalándola hacia él, mientras amenazaba con hacer de ese beso más pasional.

El sonido de un claxon que alertó a otro coche que retrocedía y casi lo impactaba, fue suficiente para que la peliazul recordara dónde se encontraban, y se retirara nerviosa de entre los brazos del alto pelinegro.

—Ah… ah, yo— Hinata se llevó una mano al cuello, señal de su nerviosismo y luchaba por sostenerle la mirada —… yo, yo debo irme— agregó cuando se sintió comenzar a ponerse roja a pesar del clima helado.

—Espera— el Uchiha la detuvo al sujetarla de un brazo —, necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas.

Ella jadeó nerviosa y su aliento fue visible como una delgada capa de vapor escapando por sus labios, entonces asintió.

—L-lo sé— mencionó al soltarse del agarre que pesaba en ella y giró su cabeza viendo como muchos estudiantes se retiraban del lugar, en coches o caminando —, pe-pero no aquí— terminó por decir al observar aquellos ojos negros que la veían con algo parecido a una extraña curiosidad —. De-debo irme— dijo y luego de jugar por segundos con sus dedos al no dejar de verlo a los ojos, se dio media vuelta y avanzó largos pasos para adentrarse a su auto.

El Uchiha se mantuvo de pie viéndola pelearse con el cinturón de seguridad luego de encender el coche. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella para mostrar ese cambio? Él tragó discretamente al darse media vuelta mientras ella salía en reversa.

—Joder— lo molestó no entenderla y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, directo a su auto.

A varios metros recorridos el Uchiha se hartó todavía más, al encontrarse con ciertos ojos verdes de mirada pesada puestos sobre él. Gaara le sonrió de manera torcida al haber presenciado su encuentro con cierta Hyuuga. Sasuke lo pasó de largo dejándole una mirada de advertencia y el pelirrojo amplió su sonrisa al volver a fumar de su cigarrillo… ¿por qué si esos dos tenían algo, lo mantenían oculto de todos? ¿y por qué ella parecía tan preocupada por no ser vista con aquél engreído del Uchiha?

—Eres tan extraña, Hinata Hyuuga— mencionó sólo para él y una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Listo para irnos?— Temari llegó haciéndolo girar su rostro a ella.

—Kankuro aún no llega— soltó sin mucho interés con su voz ronca y fría.

La rubia suspiró y se sentó en el cofre del vehículo, para poder ser más independiente debía seguir esperando a tener disponible su coche, luego de que se le ocurriera la brillante idea de prestárselo a Gaara y éste lo chocara.

—Y… ¿qué hacías?— preguntó al ver de reojo a su hermano, debía sacar conversación o moriría de aburrimiento mientras esperaban.

Gaara negó y sonrió de una manera que a ella no le gustó, como cuando alguna maldad se le metía en la cabeza. Temari terminó por resoplar aburrida al darse cuenta que su hermano, como de costumbre, no sería un buen conversador.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Joder— soltó un frustrado Uchiha al recargarse completamente en el asiento de su coche. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos —¿Qué mierdas fue eso, Hinata?— se añadió con voz ronca.

Y es que por más que le gustara pensar que ella estaba respondiéndole, la verdad era que no se lo creía.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua al abrir los ojos y encender el auto. Una molestia punzante se centró en su pecho… la razón por la que ella había cambiado tan contradictoriamente de ser, tenía nombre y apellido —. Maldito seas, Itachi.

Volteó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que de reversa salía del cajón de estacionamiento y minutos más tarde ya avanzaba por la larga avenida que lo sacaría de terrenos universitarios.

Sus negros ojos prestaron atención al camino y posteriormente bajarían al móvil en su mano, localizó el número de su hermano y pulsó el botón de llamada. Con el celular en altavoz, su vista volvió al camino; sonaron tres tonos antes de que la llamada se enlazara.

—Sasuke, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?— la voz del mayor de los hermanos sonó con amabilidad y un toque de gracia.

El menor bufó ante eso —¿Dónde estás?

—De camino a la empresa— informó el otro con simplicidad.

El de mirada fría golpeó un par de veces el volante con uno de sus dedos —Espérame ahí. Necesitamos hablar— dijo y cambió de carril en la avenida para tomar su nuevo destino.

Itachi resopló cansadamente —Bien— dijo y suspiró luego de cortar la llamada. No necesitó usar su inteligencia para entender el asunto que lo hizo buscarlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

• • •

Los fríos ojos negros se alzaron a la cima del edificio que albergaba al corporativo encabezado por su familia, mientras giraba el volante de su auto para estacionarse frente a éste, sin molestarse a ingresar al estacionamiento privado. Un suspiro pesado se escapó de él al ver la insignia que representaba a su familia, y que se alzaba a la mitad de la razón social Uchiha Corp., el más grande símbolo del falso orgullo que vestía a su padre, ese que –según él- no hacía más que incrementar la soberbia, vanidad y petulancia que caracterizaba al patriarca de su familia; el mismo que parecía más que satisfecho de ver todo lo que había logrado.

—Una estupidez— soltó fastidiado al comenzar a subir los escalones que lo llevarían a la recepción del lugar.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente ante su paso.

Una joven rubia que atendía la recepción se puso de pie al reconocerlo inmediatamente al entrar.

—Joven Uchiha— saludó la chica tras el elegante mostrador.

Él ignoró al resto de los presentes, empleados o visitantes asiduos —¿Itachi?— mencionó secamente.

La chica asintió y tras ajustarse el manos libres al oído, marcó a la extensión de la secretaria del mayor de los hermanos.

—A-acaba de llegar— avisó al indicarle con uno de sus dedos que ya se encontraba arriba.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y se dirigió a los elevadores. El tiempo que tardó en llegar a uno de los últimos pisos, fue analizado por miradas curiosas de las personas que subieron con él y que parecieron reconocerlo como un miembro de la familia principal, dueña de esa empresa.

Luego del pequeño timbre que anunciaba el piso y que las puertas se abrieran, él fue el primero en bajar.

—Buenas tardes— una joven delgada y castaña se le acercó al apenas verlo en ese piso —. Su hermano ya lo espera— dijo con amigable voz, acompañándolo unos pasos e indicándole con la mano, una de las puertas en ese sector.

El pelinegro la vio de reojo y continuó caminando directo a la oficina que conocía bien, sin prestarle mayor atención a la chica que en un gesto infantil se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia a su trato seco.

Itachi sonrió al ver a su hermano entrar sin prisa y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Sí, hablamos después— se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba por teléfono. La sonrisa de Itachi se hizo mayor al notar a su hermano acercarse y ver con aparente desinterés el lugar —. Espero que no hayas asustado a Ten-ten— le dijo al verle el semblante apático.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— la voz de Sasuke sonó seria pero sin ocultar del todo su hostilidad, al ir directo al grano.

Itachi frunció el ceño —¿A quién?— fingió no tener idea.

—No te hagas el imbécil— aclaró el meno al fijar sus ojos negros en los de él y acercarse a pasos lentos al escritorio, lugar donde su hermano se recargaba —. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Hinata?— agregó al plantarse frente a él.

El de marcadas ojeras suspiró y tras incorporarse, se giró para ir tras su escritorio, siendo seguido por la celosa mirada de su hermano.

—Veo que sigues con eso— respondió con cansancio —. No le dije nada que no te haya dicho ya, ¿cuál es el problema?— preguntó ahora siendo él el que lo veía con interés.

—Hinata se está comportando raro— soltó el menor esperando ver una reacción en su hermano.

Itachi asintió despacio y alzó ambas cejas suavemente —Y supones que tiene algo que ver conmigo— dedujo lo obvio —. Pues, lamento decepcionarte— dijo mientras presionaba un par de teclas en su computador, encendiéndolo —. Ya te lo dije, no hablamos de nada importante.

Sasuke gruñó para sus adentros, del imbécil de Itachi no iba a obtener nada. Aquella noche estuvo conforme con lo escuchado ya que ambos habían coincidido en sus respuestas, pero luego de verla cambiar con él, aquella sensación de inconformidad volvió con nuevos alcances.

—Quiero que la dejes en paz. No te le vuelvas a acercar— aclaró mostrando una altivez que a su hermano no molestó.

Itachi suspiró —Eso no es algo que pueda asegurarte.

—Deja de jugar conmigo— advirtió el menor al acercársele tanto que Itachi tuvo que sostenerle la mirada —. Te he dejado interferir en todo sin decirte nada, te he visto intentar controlarme al enterarte de cada lugar que piso; pero con ella no— la voz ronca y el tono de advertencia de su menor hermano le dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No creí que la quisieras tanto— soltó sorprendiendo ligeramente al de rebelde cabello. Itachi negó en silencio al volver su atención al computador.

¿Quererla? Absurdo, pensó el menor de los hermanos.

El joven de marcadas ojeras se rascó una mejilla aligerando la tensión —No sé qué extrañas cosas te estás formando en la cabeza, pero te aseguro que te estás equivocando.

—Eres más ingenuo de lo que creí, si piensas que voy a creerte— devolvió el otro al achicar sus ojos suspicazmente —. No sé qué demonios pienses, pero terminaré por enterarme. Y lo vuelvo a decir— añadió sujetando de forma brusca el elegante traje de su hermano —, mantente lejos de ella— advirtió con fría calma.

El mayor suspiró cuando Sasuke lo soltó con poca delicadeza.

—Ya te dije, todo fue por el asunto ese de mamá, a ella le cayó muy bien, ¿sabías?— añadió mientras lo veía marcharse — Por cierto, ¿crees que Hinata acepte comer con nosotros en próximos días?— soltó por último deteniendo los pasos de su hermano.

El altivo ojinegro y de rebelde cabello volteó a verlo de medio lado e Itachi le sonrió. Sasuke resopló frustrado, era increíble la ligereza con que su estúpido hermano se tomaba las cosas en ocasiones.

Cuando el menor de los Uchiha se marchó dando un portazo, Itachi tomó asiento con tranquilidad tras el escritorio.

—Así que actuando extraño— meditó para él —. Bien, al menos lograste guardar el secreto, Hinata— se añadió mientras veía sin atención como la pantalla de su portátil se encendía, esperando la contraseña de acceso. El joven de lacio cabello se recargó completamente en la amplia silla de piel, no había hablado con Hinata pero la reacción de Sasuke le daba un indicio de su respuesta, y eso, al menos, lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata bostezó discretamente y tapó su boca mientras veía en su móvil un mensaje enviado por Neji en el que le informaba que en próximas semanas su hermana estaría visitándola, esto le había dibujado una sonrisa a pesar del sueño que pesaba en ella.

—¿Qué lees que te tiene tan contenta?— preguntó Sakura acercándose a curiosear en su teléfono.

La peliazul le mostró —Es un mensaje de mi niisan. Al parecer mi padre cedió en que mi hermana saliese del internado el último fin de semana del periodo vacacional.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron y cerraron con sorpresa —Pero eso es después de tu cumpleaños— recordó —, ¿no estará contigo?

La media sonrisa de Hinata se hizo menor —No al parecer— respondió cuando la pantalla del móvil se apagó y entonces ella prosiguió a devolverlo al bolsillo de su abrigo lila.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan?— Naruto llegó sentándose frente a ambas jóvenes, en una de las tantas mesas de la concurrida cafetería.

Sakura explicó al curioso chico mientras la Hyuuga luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, todo el día de ayer había estado a la expectativa de que tal vez a Sasuke se le ocurriese ir a verla y preguntarle del porqué de su nueva actitud hacia él, y la verdad es que no sabía bien cómo mentirle; para empeorar sus nervios, el joven de negro cabello no la había buscado, por eso, mientras estudiaba no había logrado concentrarse y para empeorar las cosas, un extraño insomnio la visitó, dejándola dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

—Vaya que es extraña tu familia, 'ttebayo— dijo el rubio devolviéndola a la conversación.

Ella les sonrió resignada —Sí, mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto— explicó.

Naruto frunció los labios mientras separaba los palillos con los que se disponía a comer —¿Y este año también habrá una gran fiesta para celebrarte?— preguntó curioso.

Hinata negó insistentemente haciendo mover su largo y lacio cabello —N-no.

—¿No, o no estás segura?— intervino la pelirrosa.

Ella la vio con los ojos muy abiertos —No… no habrá tal evento— aseguró sin estar tan segura —, mi padre no ha dicho nada y yo realmente espero que no lo haga— añadió lo último bajando la voz y desviando su mirada de la curiosa verde.

Kiba y Rock Lee llegaron en ese momento distrayendo a los acompañantes de la ojiperla, por lo escandalosa de su llegada. Naruto regañó al castaño que se sentó a su lado y casi le derrama su preciado ramen encima.

—Bah, cállate idiota, con un día que comas otra cosa no te morirás— soltó Kiba luego de la queja del rubio. Naruto despotricó algo más siendo ignorado por el Inuzuka —. Y, ¿de qué hablaban?— preguntó esquivando un golpe del Uzumaki.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante el siempre infantil comportamiento de esos dos —Del cumpleaños de Hinata.

—¿Eh?

—Cumpleaños, ¿ah?, y ¿qué harás, Hinata?— preguntó el castaño mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza que recién había comprado.

—Na-nada— dijo viendo a Sakura —, ya… ya les había dicho que a mí no…

—Es dentro de quince días— intervino la pelirrosa —. Como sea, si no celebras con tu familia, Ino y yo ya habíamos pensado en organizar algo— explicó ganándose la mirada de los varones, ésta al notarlo, agregó—: y lo digo, porque conociéndola, es capaz de huir antes de permitirlo. Así que estás advertida— añadió lo último viendo fijamente a la Hyuuga que se ruborizó.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa —No es necesario, de verdad— dijo avergonzada.

—Me parece muy buena idea, 'ttebayo— intervino Naruto con una enorme sonrisa —. Es el primer cumpleaños que pasarás con nosotros, no puede pasar desapercibido, de veras.

—Ah…

—Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Ino?— cuestionó extrañada la ojiverde.

—Shikamaru tampoco está, ¿estarán juntos?— añadió el rubio contagiado por la curiosidad de su amiga de la infancia.

—No— ahora quien habló fue Lee —. Shikamaru está en una reunión de capitanes deportivos en el edificio de rectoría— dijo y Naruto pareció recordarlo —, la verdad dudo que Ino esté con él.

Sakura frunció los labios y mientras los varones se enfrascaban en la charla relacionada con los próximos eventos deportivos en los que participarían. La pelirrosa terminó por suspirar y volteó a ver a Hinata que les prestaba atención a los chicos frente a ellas.

—Si esos dos no resuelven sus problemas pronto, me temo que van a terminar muy mal— le dijo casi en un susurro a Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ino en extrañas ocasiones suele ser muy orgullosa y Shikamaru por muy sensato que sea, dudo que pueda lidiar con su voluble estado— explicó sin querer ahondar en que últimamente la rubia había mencionado la seria posibilidad de terminar su relación —. ¿Ves? Con mayor razón debemos festejar tu cumpleaños, igual ahí ellos dos terminan reconciliándose, sólo necesitamos juntarlos sin presiones de por medio— dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Y… ¿y por qué no hacerlo antes?¿por qué esperar?— preguntó la ojiluna que no le agradaba nada la idea de ser el centro de atención de nada.

—Porque es la excusa perfecta y ninguno se atreverá a sospechar nada, ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdas?

La otra asintió y producto de ese nuevo _casi_ problema, el sueño que pesaba en ella, desapareció. Hinata suspiró y en cuestión de un par de minutos la conversación volvería a involucrar a los cinco presentes, una vez superado el asunto deportivo como también el próximo cumpleaños de la Hyuuga, el tema cambió sobre los planes de cada uno para las vacaciones cercanas y la queja de un par sobre el poco tiempo libre que desde ahora sabían que tendrían.

—A veces creo que la universidad es incluso más difícil que ya tener un trabajo formal— se quejó con cierta gracia la pelirrosa.

—A mí se me hace bastante entretenida, 'ttebayo— aseguró el despreocupado rubio.

—Claro, te la pasas holgazaneando— replicó el Inuzuka mientras se levantaba pues la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar.

Naruto despotricó en su contra haciendo menear la cabeza cansadamente a la de ojos verdes.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, ¿no, Hinata?

—Eh, sí— asintió la joven que tomó su mochila y se levantó.

—¡Oe! Esperen, yo me voy con ustedes, dattebayo.

—Pues date prisa, Naruto, siempre tan lento— se quejó la de pelo rosa mientras caminaba ya a la salida llevándose con ella a la Hyuuga, dejándolo solo, pues Lee momentos antes había partido.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta Hinata frunció el ceño suavemente ante el viento frío que las recibió.

—Sabes, creo que antes pasaré al baño— se disculpó Sakura y volteó atrás —, espero que en eso el idiota de Naruto llegue, ¿me esperas?— pidió regresando su mirada a la ojiluna.

—Por supuesto— afirmó y alzó ambas cejas cuando luego de sonreírle, la vio correr en dirección de los sanitarios. Suspiró y avanzó un par de pasos con mochila al hombro. Últimamente le gustaba menos estar sola pues eso sólo la hacía enfrentase a sus temores, dejó de caminar y se abrazó a sí misma al estar de pie bajo la sombra fría de un árbol, sobre el camino que conectaba al edificio de su facultad.

Llevó su mirada otra vez a la puerta de la cafetería donde algunos estudiantes más salían y otros entraban apresurados. Volvió a suspirar y bajó su mirada sólo para verse dibujar pequeños círculos con su pie sobre los adoquines del suelo, distrayéndose de las miradas que pudieran posarse en ella.

—Sigues perdiendo el tiempo— la fría voz a su espalda la hizo respingar y voltear, nerviosa y de inmediato, a ver al dueño de la misma.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento ante los negros y profundos ojos centrados en ella. Sasuke endureció su mirada y Hinata tragó pesadamente —¿pe-perder el tiempo?— preguntó casi con ingenuidad.

El joven de negra chaqueta volteó de reojo y fastidiado a la cafetería, Hinata creyó entender que para él comer era perder el tiempo; casi estuvo segura cuando cayó en cuenta que él apareció del camino que conducía a la biblioteca, ¿había estado estudiando?

—Lo siento— se disculpó en voz baja cuando él devolvió su vista a ella y se ruborizó al recordar el impulso que tuvo de abrazarlo la última vez que se vieron.

El chico gruñó fastidiado y luego de haber visto a Sakura y Naruto pelearse por ver cuál cruzaba primero la puerta, comenzó a caminar.

—Te espero esta tarde en mi departamento— dijo y le arrojó un grueso libro que Hinata tuvo la fortuna de lograr sostener en sus manos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó asombrada al verlo retirarse sin prisa y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No creerás que arruinaré mi promedio por ti, ¿o sí?— preguntó irónicamente al verla de medio lado pero sin dejar de avanzar.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y no logró decir nada.

—Santo… cielo— mencionó para ella luego de unos segundos en los que permaneció paralizada viendo al Uchiha marcharse.

—¡Hinata!— la sorpresiva voz de Sakura la hizo respingar y casi soltar el libro en sus manos.

La ojiperla perdió el aliento y no supo por qué, pero los vio con miedo, como si acabaran de descubrirla en algo turbio.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?— preguntó Naruto al acercarse a ella y ver a Sasuke marcharse —¿Te dijo algo el Teme?— añadió extrañado.

Ella se rascó el cuello incómoda —Ah, no… no, nada—mencionó y abrazó el libro entre su pecho —. Só-sólo…

La mirada verde que había estado posada en el Uchiha, bajó a Hinata y a ese libro en sus manos. Sakura le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

—Han comenzado ya a trabajar— dedujo al darse cuenta que el libro no lo traía cuando salieron.

Hinata asintió.

—¿En serio?¿Y se verán hoy?— preguntó el gratamente sorprendido rubio.

La peliazul enmudeció al verlos a ambos con sus ojos fijos en ella —Pu-pues sí, pero yo no… no tengo mucho— explicó —; así que no creo que…

—No puedes dejarlo plantado— añadió de inmediato la pelirrosa aun a pesar de su extraña incomodidad.

Naruto avanzó un paso y abrazó a Hinata por los hombros —¿Y por qué no vamos juntos, 'ttebayo?

—¿Estás loco?—cortó Sakura al tiempo que la Hyuuga alzaba su mirada al confianzudo rubio, para luego ruborizarse y dejar de verlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?¿Hace cuánto que no nos reunimos a hacer algo?

La pelirrosa suspiró desanimada —No es como que nos hayan invitado, además…

—¿A qué hora se verán?

—Ah… ah, yo… yo no sé, él no dijo nada sobre la hora— explicó la peliazul.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente —Bien, entonces por qué no nos vemos a las cuatro, así nos da tiempo de comer algo y a Hinata de juntar el material que deba de juntar, 'ttebayo— sugirió viendo a las dos chicas.

—No estoy tan segura, seguro Sasuke termina echándonos como ya ha ocurrido alguna vez— dijo la pelirrosa al llevarse las manos a la cadera sobre sus jeans de mezclilla.

—¡Pero qué va! Como si esta vez pensara permitírselo— se jactó el rubio —¿Qué no te sentirías más cómoda Hinata?

Sí, definitivamente sí, pensó la ojiperla —Pues…

—Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro en tu edificio, Hinata, yo paso por ti, Sakura chan— confirmó el ojiazul al salir corriendo pues su clase estaba por comenzar.

Sakura suspiró desanimada —Por donde lo vea, sé que es mala idea— dijo la chica viendo a Naruto irse.

—Parece que no sólo a mí me resulta incómodo, ¿cierto?— se animó a preguntar la peliazul al sostenerle la mirada a la de ojos verdes.

Sakura sonrió desganada —Al menos a ti te espera— dijo llevando sus manos a las correas de su mochila —, qué diera yo por que al menos hubiese algo que lo hiciera verme… y soportarme— añadió lo último en voz baja —; yo podría aguantar todo el tiempo su mal carácter sólo por estar con él— finalizó con una sonrisa resignada para girarse y tomar dirección contraria a Naruto, esa que la llevaría a su facultad.

—Sakura…

—No me hagas caso— añadió al darse cuenta que parecía envolverse, otra vez, en un sentimiento que únicamente le provocaba dolor y que ni siquiera era correspondido —. Que yo lo quiera no lo obliga a corresponderme, ¿cuándo lo entenderé?— mencionó y pretendió relajar la tensión, sabía bien que aquello último era cierto, pero le costaba aceptarlo a pesar de decirlo en voz alta — Entonces, supongo que nos vemos más tarde— dijo y le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano en señal de despedida. Pudo ver en la mirada de Hinata, algo de asombro y tristeza… sintió pena de sí misma en ese momento, ¿cómo era tan patética?

—… Sakura— la nombró tristemente la peliazul al verla a lo lejos, y apenas en ese momento tomó consciencia del golpe por la espalda que estaba a punto de darle a esa joven, todo por Sasuke. Tragó pesadamente sintiéndose mal y aun así apretó sus manos en puños, dándose el valor de seguir adelante en aquella decisión que había tomado.

"_Sólo espero que nada irremediable pase, por eso… intentaré mantenerme lo más al margen que me sea posible"_ se dijo a sí misma y aun al asegurarse tal cosa, no estaba completamente convencida de poder lograrlo. Detestó eso.

Suspiró y guio sus pasos directo a su facultad.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde y con el frío disminuyendo, los ojos preocupados de Hinata revisaron por tercera vez la información que había alcanzado a recabar para ese trabajo extra que había solicitado. Suspiró y cerró su portátil, y todavía dudando si debía imprimir su avance o llevarse la portátil consigo, fue que se giró y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Observó el alto edificio frente al suyo.

"_En alguno de esos departamentos debe de ser"_ pensó por primera vez, tomando conciencia lo cerca que ella y el Uchiha estaban.

Buscó no preocuparse más y se giró de nueva cuenta, esta vez se dirigió a su closet para buscar un suéter. Giró su vista y se dio cuenta que ya eran veinte minutos después de las cuatro, Naruto y Sakura ya estaban retrasados.

Sonrió al reconocer que eso no era raro si del rubio se trataba. Una de sus manos viajó a su blusa y estiró el cuello alto de la misma, estaba segura que en el interior le daría calor, pero no podía usar nada con ligero escote, no al menos en los siguientes cinco días, lo reconoció al ver esa marca de beso que Sasuke le había dejado.

—Llegaron— mencionó al escuchar su timbre sonar de forma insistente —, ah, ¡ya voy!— alzó la voz pues la persona del otro lado de la puerta pareció haberse quedado pegada al timbre.

La mirada asombrada de la Hyuuga se encontró con una similar verde y la enorme sonrisa de Naruto.

—¿Ves, Sakura chan? Te dije que Hinata no se iría sin nosotros— dijo el Uzumaki sin tomar en cuenta la casi carrera que la Hyuuga había tomado por su estridente llamado.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos avergonzada —Discúlpalo, Hinata— pidió rogando por paciencia —. El idiota se quedó dormido y tuve que ir a buscarlo— explicó lanzándole una mirada mortal al avergonzado ojiazul —, lo peor es que todo el camino se ha venido quejando porque no alcanzó a comer.

Naruto se rascó la nuca apenado.

—Ah, yo te puedo preparar algo de comida, Naruto— ofreció la ojiperla obteniendo una sonrisa fascinada del rubio.

—Oh, de ninguna manera, ya suficiente tienes con llevarle comida a la universidad y llegar tarde a tu cita de estudios, como para encima alimentar al holgazán este— intervino la ojijade.

—Oye, pero… — quiso replicar el rubio.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?— preguntó la pelirrosa, ignorándolo.

Hinata se quedó muda, pero ante la mirada insistente de la pelirrosa, terminó por asentir.

—Sí… sólo iré por mi portátil a mi habitación.

—Anda, ve— animó la Haruno.

La lacia peliazul se fue a pasos presurosos y a su espalda todavía escuchó una pequeña discusión que Naruto terminó perdiendo frente a la más testaruda pelirrosa. Ella suspiró al salir de su habitación y se dio valor para que sus piernas, envueltas en unos delgados vaqueros, no flaquearan, y terminar por ir al encuentro con aquél moreno.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El Uchiha se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

—Que no, ya te dije que voy a salir— mintió a la persona que le había llamado por teléfono —. Asuntos de familia, no te importan— respondió secamente cuando fue cuestionado sobre qué haría. El de pelo negro resopló cansadamente al recostarse en su cama.

—Karin está aquí, insiste en ir a verte. No sé por qué demonios piensa que si voy contigo no la mandarás al diablo— replicó el chico de pelo blanco en un tono entre aburrido y fastidiado.

—Pues sal tú con ella, o a ver cómo te la quitas de encima. Yo no estaré en casa— agregó y cortó la llamada cuando Suigetsu se apresuraba a debatirle recordándole la mala relación que él y la pelirroja tenían.

El de ojos negros dejó su móvil de lado y cerró los ojos al llevarse ambos brazos a su frente.

_«No creí que la quisieras tanto»_

Recordar las palabras de Itachi lo mantuvo casi sin respiración unos segundos.

¿Quererla?

—Absurdo— mencionó largos segundos después. No celaba a Hinata porque la quisiera, no, la celaba porque contrario a lo que le dijera a ella, él sabía que no era suya; porque debía serlo y porque se había encaprichado con ella, por eso la celaba.

Él no quería a nadie, nadie que no fuesen esas dos personas de su familia, y aun así, no se preocupaba tanto en demostrarlo, por eso pensar siquiera en que sentía algo más por Hinata era un completo absurdo; apenas se conocían y aunque lo desconcertaba de una perturbadora manera, tampoco era para tanto.

—Eres un imbécil, Itachi— se dijo dando por muerto ese tema, pero repudiando a su hermano por hacerlo pensar en tal cosa.

El timbre sonó una vez y él sonrió de forma arrogante al notar el nerviosismo de la chica que llamaba, incluso en ese insignificante acto.

Avanzó a pasos lentos y seguros hasta la puerta, resopló cansadamente justo antes de abrir.

—Al fin llegas— su voz sonó fría y molesta. Los ojos negros se encontraron con aquellas orbes perladas, casi lilas, que lo veían con asombro y algo de miedo. Cuando su mirada se posó al lado de ella, entendió el porqué de esa mirada.

—¡Hey, teme!— saludó Naruto, fastidiándolo.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?— preguntó secamente al fijar su negra mirada en el rubio y la pelirrosa, esta última desvió su mirar avergonzada.

Naruto rio sonoramente —Pues verás, creí que era buena idea reunirnos, como en los viejos tiempos, 'ttebayo— explicó al rascarse la nuca —¿No te parece genial?

La mirada glacial del Uchiha puso más nerviosa a Hinata.

—Lárguense— les dijo secamente al tomar de la mano a la Hyuuga y casi arrojarla tras él, a su departamento.

—O-oiga, pero…— se quiso quejar la ojiperla que sólo tuvo la visión de la ancha espalda masculina.

—Ah, no seas amargado, teme, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—No es ninguna maldita reunión social, Naruto— aclaró y su tono hastiado hizo que Sakura se mordiera los labios, comprendiendo —. Esto no es por placer.

—Ah, él tiene razón, no sé en qué pensábamos, Naruto— se excusó la pelirrosa obteniendo una mirada de reojo del pelinegro.

—¡Bah! ¡Ni que se llevaran todo el día con eso!— replicó el Uzumaki viendo a su amiga pelirrosa — Además matarás de miedo a Hinata, mírala— agregó viendo a la chica que se ruborizó inconscientemente por el comentario. La mirada negra no perdió ni la molestia ni tampoco se retiró un solo segundo del Uzumaki que terminó por suspirar derrotado —. Bien, bajaremos a comer algo y regresaremos en un rato.

—Naruto— el tono de advertencia empleado por el Uchiha no le importó a su despistado amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Les dará tiempo de estudiar— aseguró con una sonrisa y tomó de la mano a Sakura para llevársela con él —. Volvemos en unos minutos, 'ttebayo— agregó haciendo gruñir al Uchiha.

Antes de que esos dos se perdieran en el elevador, el pelinegro cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— preguntó molesto volteando a ver a la Hyuuga que lo vio avergonzada y retrocedió un paso por instinto.

—Ah… ah.

—¿Qué?

—E-ellos se enteraron y…y bueno…

—¿Supusiste que estaba bien?— cuestionó acercándose a ella despacio y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hinata tragó pesadamente y asintió para retroceder. El Uchiha no supo por qué, pero ese proceder tan ridículo por parte de ella no le sorprendió. Era tan patética.

—No… no pude decirles que— dijo y jadeó nerviosa —… que no— finalizó viéndolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió con ironía notándola confundirse y Hinata, sin saber qué hacer, optó por lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió para salir del paso.

—Tra-traje todo lo que me pidió— dijo viéndolo a los ojos, él frunció el ceño y ella negó en silencio, avergonzada —. Es decir… todo lo que reuní— corrigió y se quitó la mochila para sacar su portátil.

Sasuke la vio desde su altura arrodillarse frente a su pequeña mesa de centro y encender avergonzada su computador, ahí, en medio de la sala.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata viajaron un par de veces a Sasuke que la observaba de pie y medianamente entretenido, habiendo preferido ignorar que Naruto y Sakura pronto regresarían. Ella dejó escapar el aliento preguntándose si todo el tiempo iba a quedarse ahí parado… ¿debía pedirle que se acercara y revisara lo que había hecho, o seguir trabajando como si estuviera en su casa? Moría de nervios ante la analítica mirada negra y más, si se ponía a recordar que ambos tenían una charla pendiente.

Justo cuando ella abría un nuevo documento en el portátil, el pequeño gato negro del Uchiha se bajó de uno de los compartimentos de esa pequeña mesa, cayendo sobre las piernas de la chica, y ésta, sin haberlo notado siquiera, soltó un grito y se puso de pie de inmediato, haciendo rodar por el suelo al felino.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del Uchiha, ante la torpeza de Hinata.

—¿Ah?... ¿u-un ga-gato?— mencionó extrañada la ojiperla al ver al pequeño animal retirarse y subirse a un sofá cercano, ignorándola.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?— preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja al acercarse a la espalda de la chica.

Hinata volvió a respingar —Na-nada— dijo de inmediato dando un paso atrás para no estar tan cerca de él. Y aunque afirmara tal cosa, sí le resultaba extraño que alguien como Sasuke se preocupara en cuidar de un pequeño animal. La joven regresó su vista al gato que no se veía mal alimentado y se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando controlar su acelerado corazón.

—Estás muy tensa— mencionó el moreno al sujetarla de la mano y jalarla a él, haciéndola jadear sorprendida —¿Te crees en la cueva del lobo?— le preguntó sobre los labios al sujetarla de la nuca.

Ella negó despacio y su respiración casi se detiene cuando fijó su mirada en esos ojos negros que la veían tan de cerca.

—N-no.

—¿Y si te equivocas?— susurró él un segundo antes de besar sus labios.

—Ah— Hinata gimió cuando él la aferró en un abrazo, pegándola a su duro cuerpo. Su mirada no tardó en cerrarse ante la sorpresa del calmado beso —. E-espera, ¡ah!— suplicó y gimió de sorpresa cuando él apoyó su rodilla en el sofá tras ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y sentarse en éste, todo esto, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha notaron, además de los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, el sonrojo que ella ya exhibía. Sonrió perversamente y ella quiso levantarse al notarlo, pero él lo impidió al dejar caer su fuerte ser sobre el pequeño cuerpo femenino.

—Eres tan ingenua, Hinata— reconoció con voz ronca al deslizar sus negros ojos por el curvilíneo cuerpo bajo él, reconociendo estúpidamente que eso lo excitaba —. Y eso, es un grave error— le añadió llevando nuevamente su mirar a los ojos de ella, viéndola sorprenderse. Él le sonrió de medio lado antes de volver por sus labios y apoyar su cuerpo totalmente en el de ella.

Hinata gimió e intentó apartarlo al apoyar sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha.

—Po-por favor… Na-Naruto no debe de tardar.

Él se molestó ante ese nombre en sus labios —No me importa.

La peliazul cerró los ojos cuando él pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en el sofá, y acorralándola completamente sin darle espacio a huir.

—Aun me debes una explicación— dijo él con voz tan baja que sonó ronca y Hinata se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

—Lo… lo sé— mencionó y se mordió los labios al no poder sostenerle la mirada, en un acto que él encontró jodidamente tentador. Siguiendo la orden de sus manos, que sentían quemarse por tocarla, deslizó la única que tenía libre bajo la blusa morada de la chica, y la subió despacio, tensándola.

Ella volvió a verlo a los ojos y se observaron en silencio dos segundos.

—¿Qué explicación vas a darme?— le preguntó buscando ver qué tanto podía obtener de ella… ¿qué mierdas le había dicho Itachi?, porque estaba seguro que detrás de eso estaba su hermano.

—Ah… bu-bueno— comenzó nerviosa a explicar, ya que el cuerpo del Uchiha sobre el de ella no la dejaba armar una idea coherente —. E-es sólo que… que…

En algún momento mientras ella balbuceaba, la atención del pelinegro cayó en su mano bajo la blusa de la chica y en la tibia sensación que ésta le transmitía. La piel de la ojiluna era tersa y tan tibia que él perdió el aliento al llegar al abultado nacimiento de sus senos. Sasuke no soportó más sólo imaginar y alzó la blusa exponiendo la perfección de los redondos senos, aun ocultos bajo un rosa sostén.

Ella respingó y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa ante el atrevido acto y se revolvió bajo él buscando quitárselo de encima.

—Hey— habló el pelinegro que se apretó contra ella obteniendo no sólo la satisfactoria sensación de sus senos en su pecho, sino también la cercanía de su boca con la de ella, al haber pegado su frente a la de la chica —. Sigo esperando tu explicación. No te distraigas, Hinata.

—¿Co-cómo pretende que hable si…?

—Acostúmbrate— interrumpió secamente al volver a bajar su mirada a sus senos y ese sostén con medio encaje. La respiración de la chica era pesada, lo que hacía parecer esos dos montes de carne más grandes de lo que ya eran —¿Ese abrazo también significa que aceptarás pasar esa noche conmigo?— preguntó y sus ojos suspicaces subieron a ella mientras acariciaba de forma distraída uno de sus pezones.

Hinata enrojeció y enmudeció ante el escrutinio de su mirada y la indecorosa caricia.

Ella era transparente, él lo notó. Cada sensación o sentimiento que cruzaba por ella era reflejado en sus ojos, en sus gestos y hasta en la forma como respiraba; era tan pura que lo incitaba a pecar… pecar todavía más. Y de pronto, una sensación que lo hacía sentir miserable volvió a surgir, pero la ignoró.

—¿Hinata?— presionó al bajar y lamer su rosado y endurecido pezón.

Ella tembló completamente y un jadeo se le escapó. Sasuke comenzó a endurecerse.

—Ah, sí; pero ya basta— soltó abruptamente revolviéndose bajo su tortuoso tacto.

Él frunció el ceño… ¿Sí? ¿Había dicho que sí?

Una molestia que nació de su extrañez lo hizo abandonar el placer de probar la miel de su seno, para apoyarse en ambos brazos y verla a la cara.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a cubrir sus pechos de forma automática y alzó su mirada a él que la veía molesto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— soltó fríamente.

—¿Decir quién?— preguntó ella encogiéndose.

—Itachi— aclaró—. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

Ella desvió la mirada —Na-nada, ya… ya te lo dije— mencionó y él endureció su semblante al incorporarse.

Hinata no tardó mucho en sentarse y ganar espacio luego de acomodar sus ropas. Él la vio hacerlo y estuvo completamente seguro que le mentía.

—Ya te dije que— volvió a hablar ella que, aprendiendo a conocerlo, se percató que no le creyó una sola palabra —… que deseo acabar con esto pronto— explicó mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos —. T-tú pediste e-eso y bueno… yo…

—Bien— la interrumpió secamente el Uchiha al ponerse de pie, estando a solo un par de pasos de ella. La peliazul alzó su vista a él —. Entonces desnúdate, acuéstate y abre tus piernas para mí, Hinata; vamos a hacerlo ahora.

—¡¿Qué?!— ella se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió un par de pasos, con las manos en el centro del pecho —¿E-está bromeando?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó con simpleza mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Hinata tembló y en un acto inconsciente caminó a él y le detuvo las manos.

—Po-porque Na-Naruto y Sakura no tardan en llegar y…

—Seré rápido.

—¡No!— se apresuró a negar también con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?— presionó él al sostenerle la barbilla y clavar sus filosos ojos en ella.

Hinata gimió acorralada —Q-que… que así no— terminó por decir y casi sintió cómo se le secaron los labios.

Él sonrió de forma torcida —¿Pretendes algo romántico?— se burló al estar molesto.

—No diga tonterías— Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y su voz se endureció a pesar de ser su tono bajo.

La sonrisa de él aminoró y sus negros ojos recorrieron su rostro.

—¡Oi, teme!— la escandalosa voz de Naruto del otro lado de la puerta fastidió al moreno y sorprendió por su rapidez a la Hyuuga. Sasuke resopló cansadamente cuando Naruto comenzó a sonar el timbre de manera desesperada mientras Sakura lo regañaba.

—Joder— soltó el pelinegro al girarse.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento y se dejó caer frente a la mesita de centro, fingió prestar atención a su portátil mientras, discretamente, acomodaba su ropa y también su largo cabello.

—Sentimos ser tan rápidos— se disculpó la pelirrosa —, pero Naruto encontró un puesto de hot dog's y se compró casi una docena— explicó y tanto los ojos del Uchiha parado frente a la puerta, como los de Hinata, en el centro de la sala, se posaron en el rubio que entró cargando un par de bolsas de plástico, sin importarle empujar al fastidiado pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no se dan prisa y más tarde podemos pasar un rato viendo películas o algo así?— sugirió el rubio mientras confianzudamente acomodaba la comida en la mesa y se dirigía por algo de tomar al refrigerador —¿Todavía tienes el servicio de películas en línea, teme? Porque afuera comenzó a hacer un frío del demonio, 'ttebayo.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza, pero fue pasado por alto por los presentes. Naruto comenzó a comer ignorando que el Uchiha no le había respondido y Sakura al menos agradecía que no los hubiera terminado por echar.

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado— sentenció el frío pelinegro al sentarse en el suelo junto a Hinata, ésta asintió en silencio y agradeció la presencia de los otros dos, al menos sabía que podía respirar ligeramente más tranquila; sólo esperaba no lucir tan nerviosa y que alguno de ellos terminara notándolo.

Trascurrida más de una hora, Naruto seguía sentado frente a la mesa, viendo atreves de un pequeño televisor montado en la pared de la cocina, alguna película que lo mantenía riendo, olvidándose momentáneamente de los jóvenes en la sala e incluso de recoger los restos de su comida.

—Eres un sucio, Naruto— se quejó la pelirrosa que notó como el pequeño espacio que el rubio usó, contrastaba notoriamente con la pulcritud que reinaba en todo el lugar —. Es increíble cuánto puedes ensuciar en unos minutos— volvió a mencionar mientras ordenaba ligeramente.

—Ah, deja eso, Sakura chan, antes de irme prometo limpiar, 'ttebayo, ¿no quieres ver la película?— preguntó volteando a ver a la chica. Ésta bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, tonto— respondió la chica y el rubio terminó por encogerse de hombros.

Sakura lavó un par de trastos que Naruto había ensuciado y se sentó tras la barra de la cocina, lugar desde donde alcanzaba a ver a la perfección a Hinata y al Uchiha. Suspiró al verlos trabajar en silencio y de vez en vez, alguno de ellos se asomaba al trabajo del otro.

Hinata acomodó tras su oreja un mechón de cabello que resbaló sobre su hombro. Ella que al principio había estado terriblemente incómoda, luego de lo último soltado por el Uchiha antes de que sus amigos llegasen, tuvo que controlar sus nervios para continuar. Él le había cuestionado un par de cosas y ella, dudosa, le había respondido; Sasuke se había dedicado a analizar su trabajo y volvía a cuestionarle, pero cuando ella se atrevió a preguntarle a él y éste le respondió con tres o cuatro frases que le resultaron perfectamente entendibles, fue que la tensión disminuyó al punto de que pasaron los minutos y apenas lo notó.

—E-eso es todo— informó Hinata en voz baja al haber llegado al final de sus archivos guardados.

La negra mirada se posó en ella y la joven ojiluna se puso nerviosa.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero… es que…— quiso explicar.

Él resopló cansadamente haciéndola callar.

—Eres demasiado lenta— se quejó el joven que no externó el hecho que a pesar de no ser un avance impresionante, el trabajo tenía calidad. Hinata había sabido interpretar cada una de las anotaciones y sugerencias que él le había planteado al entregarle el temario. Si se era sincero, esperaba menos de ella, casi creyó que terminaría trabajando él solo como ya había ocurrido con esa tal Matsuri.

Sasuke revisó el temario y borró los temas abordados. Suspiró cansadamente antes de girar el portátil de la peliazul y abrir una nueva hoja. Escribió ante la mirada curiosa y atenta de la Hyuuga los dos siguientes temas y también le hizo un par de anotaciones con los libros base de donde debería recabar la información. Hinata lo observó a la cara mientras hablaba dos o tres palabras y escribía, sin darse cuenta que estaba observándolo de más… él, en esa situación, aunque si bien no era la persona más amable, parecía alguien medianamente agradable.

Ella tragó pesadamente y volvió su atención a la pantalla de su portátil.

—Voy a necesitar tu correo electrónico— la voz seca del pelinegro la hizo volver a verlo y asintió —. Te enviaré unos esquemas que verán en sus próximas clases y seguro te sacarán de más de un problema. Y presta atención, que no voy a explicártelo yo— añadió para sorpresa de la chica.

—S-sí, gra-gracias.

—¿Le estás entendiendo, Hinata?— Naruto apareció en la sala, estirando su cuerpo al estarse entumiendo en la silla.

—Ah, sí.

—Si no lo haces, puedes pedirme ayuda, soy mucho más fácil de entender, ya lo dijo Iruka sensei— se jactó y se rio sonoramente al dejarse caer en el sofá, justo de lado de la chica.

—Idiota— soltó el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que Hinata agradecía.

—¿Puedo ver la tele?— preguntó el rubio.

—No— respondió el Uchiha y aun así, el Uzumaki la encendió, pero a consideración de los que estudiaban, mantuvo un volumen moderado.

Hinata sonrió por eso. Y mientras la pelirrosa les daba su espacio al permanecer en la barra de la cocina, el pequeño felino negro del Uchiha se desperezó y saltó del sofá de donde no se había movido, sólo para volver a las piernas de la Hyuuga, la misma que esta vez lo acarició entretenida.

El moreno resopló aburrido al volver a los temas de principiantes y luego de un par de líneas más escritas, volteó de reojo sólo para ver a su aprendiz, jugando con el tonto gato.

—No te distraigas— regañó al quitarle al gato de las manos y arrojarlo metros tras él. Hinata jadeó sorprendida pero el gato cayó de pie y pronto tomó camino directo a la cocina, lugar donde Sakura le sirvió un poco de comida.

—Eso fue cruel— mencionó la Hyuuga entre dientes, sin darse cuenta que al moreno a su lado, desde hacía varios minutos le estaba fastidiando compartir su atención con su inútil mascota.

Sakura sonrió y luego de alimentar al gato, volvió a fijar su atención en los dos que estudiaban. Observó a Sasuke como solía hacerlo siempre y permaneció viéndolo, decepcionándose de que éste ni siquiera volteara a verla, luego fijó su atención en Hinata y en el fino perfil de la chica que tenía su entera atención en la pantalla del portátil. Notó celosa cómo Sasuke la observaba, se mordió la mejilla interior al prestarle más atención a la chica de ojos lilas… reconocía que Hinata era bonita como para llamar la atención de Naruto y algún otro, pero ¿también para hacerlo con Sasuke?

No, era imposible, a Sasuke jamás le gustaría alguien tan seria como su amiga. Aun así, logró percatarse de la negra mirada puesta en aquella de pelo azulino y eso siguió molestándola, más, al también descubrir un par de Hinata puestas en Sasuke.

"_Alucinas, por Dios, Sakura"_ se convenció la chica que volvió a tomar al gato en brazos, cuando éste rogó por atención.

Luego de media hora más, la portátil de Hinata estuvo nuevamente resguardada en su mochila, al haber terminado ya con esa pequeña reunión de estudio. Naruto no pudo estar más feliz y se aseguró de colocar en el televisor una película de suspenso que estaba de estreno, el rubio apagó luces y cerró cortinas mientras Sasuke, obligado por el Uzumaki, les preparaba palomitas. Sakura pidió usar el baño y Hinata se sentó en el mismo sofá que el rubio.

—Ya verás cómo te encanta la película, 'ttebayo— aseguró Naruto que de un grito les avisó a sus compañero que el filme comenzaba.

—Aja— aseguró Hinata viendo los ojos azules del joven resplandecer ante la luminosidad de la pantalla.

Cuando Sasuke volvió vio a esos dos muy juntos.

—Ten— le dijo a Naruto y se sentó en medio de ambos, en un acto posiblemente infantil.

—Ahh— Hinata se ruborizó y le hizo espacio.

—¡Oye, maldito Teme, casi te sientas encima de mí, 'ttebayo!

—Es mi lugar favorito— se excusó el moreno al deslizar su cuerpo en el sofá, acomodándose de forma despreocupada.

Naruto gruñó entre dientes.

—Oh, Sakura chan, puedes sentarte a mi lado si quieres— invitó el chico que levantó el tazón de palomitas.

—Ni de broma, no quiero terminar sepultada en tu comida— mencionó y dejando pasar el hecho que Hinata y Sasuke seguían igual de juntos, tomó asiento en un mueble cercano que únicamente le daría cabida a ella.

La película pasaría entre diversas reacciones de los más expresivos del grupo, con miradas asombradas de gemidos ahogados de la Hyuuga, al ser de verdad interesante. La atención del moreno también se fijó en el filme, un par de veces se descubrió observando a Hinata de reojo, sin terminar de entender del todo, qué era lo que tanto le atraía de ella. Cuando la película terminó, el pelinegro se levantó para atender un nuevo llamado de Suigetsu, dejando a los otros tres en la sala.

—¡Por dios! Es tardísimo— se sorprendió la pelirrosa —. Mis padres me matarán si llego después de las diez y el camino es largo— se quejó recordando el carácter explosivo de su madre.

—Oh, pero estás conmigo, Sakura chan— el rubio intentó calmarla, pues siendo vecinos y considerarlo alguien de confianza, sus padres solían tenerle un poco más de tolerancia en sus horarios.

—¿Y eso qué? Después de aquella vez que me embriagué en el bar, se han vuelto más estrictos y lo sabes— le recordó bajando la voz avergonzada —. Entonces, ¿vienes o me voy?

—Ah, no, yo te llevo— aseguró el rubio.

—Yo me voy con ustedes— mencionó la peliazul.

—¡Teme! Debemos irnos ahora 'ttebayo— Naruto se dirigió hasta donde el Uchiha finalizaba su llamada y explicó los motivos de su acelerada partida.

—Fue bueno pasar un rato juntos como antes, Sasuke kun— dijo la pelirrosa obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza —. Ahm…— ella no supo qué más decir y despidió al alzar su mano —. Nos veremos después— dijo para salir.

—Ah, yo también me voy— se apresuró a hablar Hinata y se inclinó ligeramente sintiendo la profunda mirada negra puesta en ella —. Muchas gracias por… por esto— dijo volviendo a subir su mirada a él.

—¡Hinata, date prisa!— la voz del rubio llamándola desde afuera del departamento la hizo respingar. El interior todavía estaba oscuro al estar los créditos de la película.

—Co-con permi-…— quiso decir pero Sasuke la tomó de la nuca y estrelló sus labios contra los de la chica que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hinata jadeó y volteó a ver si alguno de sus amigos los había visto, casi le volvió el alma al cuerpo al darse cuenta que no estaban cerca.

—¿Segura que no quieres que esa noche sea hoy?— preguntó en tono sugerente el pelinegro que le sonrió de medio lado a la asustadiza chica — Yo no tengo problema en compartir mi cama contigo, Hinata— agregó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ruborizó. Retrocedió a pasos torpes y casi cae al chocar con el sofá, mientras le aseguraba que no.

—Ah, demonios— mencionó por primera vez la joven que se apresuró a la salida. Tuvo que esperar dos segundos antes de salir para intentar calmarse, cosa que divirtió al Uchiha.

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos viendo la puerta abierta por donde ella había partido. Poco a poco conocía más de ella y más llamaba su atención, y eso no le gustaba.

—Maldición— soltó el frustrado chico una vez que cerró su puerta.

Largos minutos más tarde y luego de despedir a Naruto y Sakura, Hinata ingresó a su departamento todavía temblando y sin creer cómo es que había salido casi avante de todo lo que había pasado.

—Cielos… si esto sigue así, todo va a salir muy mal— se aseguró la ojiperla al dirigirse a pasos cansados a su habitación.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El siguiente día amaneció con un tenue sol, el mismo que no logró opacar el frío que parecía reinar desde hacía un par de semanas.

Para después de media mañana Hinata ya había tenido una reunión con Onoki sensei, la charla informal y los ligeros avances habían dejado satisfecho al docente, cosa que a Hinata tranquilizó. La joven había aprovechado los pocos tiempos muertos que tenía entre sus clases para avanzar en lo relacionado a su proyecto extra, y para su fortuna había tenido realmente poca oportunidad de seguir pensando en algún otro problema que tuviese encima.

Frustrada al ver la hora, salió casi corriendo del aula que había ocupado durante los últimos noventa minutos, pues tenía que prepararse para su clase de deportes. Odió el hecho de saltarse la comida, reemplazándola por un improvisado emparedado que se preparó, pues ahora tenía hambre; pero como Sasuke el día anterior le hizo entender, estar en la cafetería también era perder el tiempo que podía aprovechar en estudiar.

Suspiró mientras evadía personas por los largos pasillos de su facultad. La verdad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría con ese ritmo. Hinata iba tan concentrada que no se percató en la mirada verde y entretenida que la vio salir a toda velocidad de su facultad, mientras tomaba camino al sector deportivo del campus.

—¡Hinata!— la llamó el chico pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo.

Gaara sonrió al verla casi chocar con otra persona y esta vez sacó de sus labios una paleta de dulce, que reemplazaba a uno de sus cigarrillos.

Esa chica que era ignorada por muchos de los chicos de la universidad realmente llamaba su atención y lo entretenía… iba ser divertido acercarse a ella, y más, porque en el proceso, veía en ella una forma de fastidiar a un tipo que le desagradaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El bloque de clases normales había terminado para casi todos en las diversas facultades del campus. En el lugar sólo permanecerían algunos en talleres deportivos o culturales, como también alguna clase extra de reposición, pero era alguna extraña excepción, por lo tanto, los pasillos de las facultades comenzaron a vaciarse.

—¡Oe, Sasuke!— Naruto detuvo su loca carrera al voltear a ver a su amigo que se había entretenido guardando sus cosas —¿De verdad no asistirás a la práctica de hoy?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Seguro Kakashi sensei lo ha olvidado ya, ¿por qué no vamos?, 'tebayo— animó indicándole con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente —Estás demente si crees que me presentaré sólo para ser echado— le dijo al colgarse su mochila al hombro y comenzar a seguirlo.

—Bah, no creo que sea capaz, ¿o sí?

El semblante estoico del moreno dejó pensando al Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué no me dejas preguntarle y te digo?— sugirió animado.

—No.

Naruto bufó molesto —Como sea le preguntaré— advirtió siendo ignorado por el pelinegro —. Oe, y no te habrás olvidado que hoy iremos con Shikamaru a ver a la posible compañía que nos contratará— habló refiriéndose a él y al chico de chongo, luego de haberlo recordado de repente — y que posiblemente sea la que le haga la competencia en el futuro, a tu empresa y a la de los padres de Hinata— añadió con cierta gracia.

El Uchiha resopló cansadamente, sí, lo había olvidado.

—¿Nos esperarás para ir saliendo?— preguntó el curioso rubio.

—Bien. Los veo al terminar— dijo y Naruto sonrió abiertamente para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Si el proyecto de esa pequeña empresa no fuese tan interesante, se habría marchado, pero aquello le llamaba la atención, al ser algo que grandes constructoras como las que mencionó Naruto jamás emprenderían. No pudo no ver aquello como una oportunidad para él también independizarse de la estúpida empresa formada por su padre, tal como había hecho Itachi, aunque éste siguiera laborando aun con su progenitor.

Sasuke suspiró cansadamente mientras pensaba cómo demonios perder el tiempo. Observó los pasillos y algunas personas vagando por ellos, avanzó algunos pasos más y luego volteó a las escaleras; la terraza le pareció la mejor idea.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata suspiró cansadamente y jadeó luego de haber estado por más de veinte minutos en un duelo con una chica de grado superior. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y cerró sus ojos buscando regular su respiración.

"_Estoy muerta"_ pensó para sus adentros la chica de cabello azulino recogido en una coleta.

—Para colmo muero de hambre— se dijo en voz baja.

—Hyuuga, descansa— nunca la voz de Gai sensei se escuchó tan reconfortante.

—¡Sí!

Ino se burló del deprimente estado de su amiga —Por todos los cielos, Hinata, parece que hubieras corrido kilómetros sin una gota de agua.

La Hyuuga se recargó en la maya ciclónica verde que circundaba el lugar mientras un viento frío le ondeo los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

—Fue patético, ¿cierto?— preguntó decepcionada.

—No, estuviste muy bien, aquella chica es muy buena— recoció la rubia que vio a la castaña con la que Hinata había estado jugando, y que ahora se enfrentaba a la pelirrosa —. Pero te desmoronaste al final.

La peliazul mordió sus labios.

—¿Has dormido bien?— preguntó preocupada la ojiverde al notarle pequeñas ojeras.

Hinata la vio acercársele y lo impidió al retirarse, había ocultado con maquillaje ese morete en su cuello pero no sabía si siguiese oculto luego del ejercicio practicado.

—Ah, a… a decir verdad no… no he dormido muy bien últimamente— se excusó nerviosa y a Ino le extrañó, pero no hizo ningún comentario —. Tengo muchas tareas y bueno…

—Descuida, seguro pronto te acostumbrarás— interrumpió la Yamanaka —, es sólo tu primer año, tranquila, lleva las cosas con calma— aconsejó al guiñarle un ojo.

El entrenador con su infaltable vestimenta verde llamó a la rubia y ésta se despidió de Hinata al dejarla sola. La peliazul se mordió el labio y no comprendió la valentía de esa chica que estaba dándole ánimos cuando ella misma pasaba por una mala racha, racha de la cuál poco se permitía hablar.

Un par de cansadas chicas llegaron a sentarse en las bancas frente a ella para hidratarse. Calculó el tiempo y se dio cuenta que la clase ya se había extendido varios minutos.

—¿Qué hago?— se preguntó tocándose el cuello.

Los ojos perlados y nerviosos observaron a cada persona presente, ocupada, ya sea entrenando, o charlando las que se encontraban en descanso; así que optó por tomar su mochila y dirigirse en ese mismo momento a los vestidores para tener tiempo de cambiarse, ocultando de la vista de terceros aquella marca que la avergonzaba. Para su fortuna nadie más se percató de su pequeña fuga, la segunda en lo que iba del mes.

Justo cuando ella corría por los amplios caminos directo a los vestidores, una voz la paralizó cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una de las fuentes en las intersecciones de dos caminos principales.

—¡Hey!

Hinata no reconoció al dueño de la misma y creyendo que era su profesor, volteó de inmediato.

—¿Asustada?— preguntó con cierta gracia la voz ronca.

Ella suspiró agradecida —Ah… u-un poco— confesó avergonzada divirtiendo al chico de rojo y alborotado cabello que vestía su ropa de entrenamiento de baloncesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella al percatarse que ese sector no le quedaba de camino para la salida.

Él se encogió de hombros al acercarse —Perdía el tiempo— soltó despreocupado —. El entrenamiento terminó antes y me salté la charla motivacional del final— explicó, ocultando que la mejor forma de matar el tiempo que encontró, en lo que sus hermanos terminaban, fue ir a verla jugar.

—Oh.

—Hace un momento te hablé y me ignoraste— le dijo el joven sorprendiéndola.

—¿En serio?— preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos —No, no te vi— aseguró avergonzada.

Él sonrió de medio lado divertido y Hinata se sintió intimidada por la seguridad que él desprendía.

—Creí que me estabas evitando— dijo acercándose a ella.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho —Ah, no, yo jamás haría eso— aseguró muy convencida de sus palabras —¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque me debes una cita, ¿quizás?— habló al colocarse frente a ella. Gaara, a pesar de ser de los más bajos de estatura de su equipo, era más alto que Hinata. Ésta abrió sus labios y enmudeció ante la imponente figura, los ojos verdes de Gaara, analíticos y curiosos, la pusieron nerviosa, más cuando el sinvergüenza chico le sonrió de medio lado, confundiéndola.

Ella negó —No, yo no te evado, es… sólo que— mencionó y giró su rostro buscando un lugar para donde moverse, pues a unos pasos a su espalda estaba la fuente que los rociaba con suaves gotas de agua.

Gaara frunció el ceño y sonrió —¿Me tienes miedo?— preguntó curioso. Hinata le pareció de pronto un gatito asustado buscando huida.

—Ah…

Algo de eso lo divirtió y bajó su rostro a ella. Hinata se ruborizó al ser consciente que varias personas pasaban por los alrededores.

—Pero si lo único malo que podría hacerte, es esto— dijo y tras tomarla de la nuca, besó sus labios.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y temblaron por lo mismo. Sus labios que se habían separado al verlo acercarse, no se movieron y él se permitió saborearla unos segundos.

Un par de manos apoyadas en la malla ciclónica blanca del alto edificio de la facultad de ingeniería, se apretaron al punto de emblanquecer sus nudillos. Los ojos negros del Uchiha que desde hacía unos minutos habían localizado a lo lejos a Hinata, ahora la veían ser besada por aquel tipo… un tipo próximamente muerto.

La mirada negra ardió en una furia que él no supo que aquella chica podría traer consigo.

Cuando estaba por girarse se percató de algo más que lo retuvo ahí unos segundos más.

Los ojos incrédulos de Hinata y grandemente abiertos, se fijaron en la astucia que reflejaban aquellos ojos verdes, una vez que él poco a poco se apartó.

—¿Hinata, Gaara?— la voz temblorosa de Matsuri hizo respingar a la Hyuuga que volteó a ver a su amiga.

La mirada desinteresada del pelirrojo cayó en la recién llegada, avergonzándola por haber visto ese beso.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la castaña —. Ah, me… me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que ustedes se conocían y bueno… yo…

Hinata cerró los ojos sintiéndose realmente mal por su amiga, ahora que caía completamente en cuenta, ese chico era del que ella estaba enamorada. Se sintió fatal.

—Hinata, lo siento…— se disculpó Matsuri.

—Ah, no— ella quiso explicar, las manos le temblaron y su cuerpo se puso más frío de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Hinata!

—Levanta sus cosas y llévalas a la enfermería— ordenó el pelirrojo que alcanzó a sostener a la débil chica que había sufrido un desmayo.

• • •

Largos minutos después, Hinata abrió los ojos con pesadez, su vista borrosa enfocó un techo blanco y la luminosidad molesta de una larga lámpara. Pestañeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz.

—Así que sigues viva— escuchó la voz ronca y con algo de gracia del pelirrojo que no tardó en ubicar recargado en la pared a un costado de esa cama.

—¡Ah!— ella se exaltó y quiso sentarse de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, seguro de su facultad, al ser la más cercana a donde estaban. Ese pensamiento la llevó a la razón de su desmayo, ruborizándose.

—Hey, tranquila— pidió el chico que se acercó un par de pasos.

Hinata negó —¿Y… y Matsuri?

—Ella fue a buscar a la enfermera, luego de darme esto que dijo que te haría reaccionar— explicó mostrándole un pequeño algodón humedecido en alcohol —. Aunque tardaste un poco en despertar— añadió y se burló.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho —¿Estará molesta?— se preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué razón?— preguntó el extrañado chico que se sentó en la cama a su lado, viéndola sin comprender.

La puerta corrediza de enfermería se abrió, y los ojos de ellos dos cayeron en la frialdad furiosa de la persona que recién entraba.

El Uchiha entró con pesados y firmes pasos, tomó al pelirrojo de su jersey de entrenamiento y lo levantó para verlo a los ojos, todo ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata. Gaara sonrió ladinamente al percatarse en la furia de esos ojos negros que lo había visto besar a la niña sentada a pocos centímetros.

—Te lo advertí— escupió el Uchiha que giró con el pelirrojo y lo aventó haciéndolo estrellarse en la pared, perder el equilibrio y ladear un buró, tirando algunos artículos de curación.

Hinata perdió el aliento ante lo sorpresivo de eso.

—No creí que fueses tan celoso— mencionó el chico de verde mirada, provocando al de penetrantes ojos negros —. Aunque no te culpo, besa delicioso— agregó sorprendiendo a Hinata y ganándose un puñetazo del Uchiha.

La Hyuuga se puso en pie y de pronto todo fueron intercambio de puños, golpes duros y secos de los dos fuertes varones.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— alzó ella la voz —¡Basta ya! ¡Por favor! Que si nos descubren en medio de esto no expulsarán— soltó preocupada viendo como ni el pelirrojo o el furioso Uchiha la estaban escuchando. El corazón de la ojiluna le golpeó con fuerza, estaba segura que a ninguno le convenía meterse en esos problemas —Sasuke— lo nombró al tomarlo del brazo, producto de esto, él no pudo cubrirse y Gaara terminó estampando su peligroso puño en su mandíbula, haciéndolo sangrar de los labios.

El pelirrojo sólo se extasió al ver la rabia del otro. Sasuke se quitó a Hinata de un movimiento brusco y ella se llevó las manos al pecho.

El Uchiha estaba frustrado en medio de toda su furia, no había tardado en dar con ellos luego de ver a esa tonta Hyuuga desmayarse, los celos le quemaron el pecho y sus facciones se habían endurecido aún más cuando al entrar a esa habitación lo primero que vio fue a esos dos sentados y juntos en la cama. Todo el maldito camino se preguntó por qué demonios le molestaba tanto, y no había tenido el valor de reconocerse que Hinata comenzaba a importarle más de lo que quería.

Culpó a su instinto de posesión…, pero se mintió. Entonces, jadeante, luego de varios golpes soltados, llevó su déspota mirada al pelirrojo.

Gaara se llevó una mano a la boca, limpiando también su labio sangrante y saboreó con su lengua el metálico sabor de su sangre.

—Es una lástima perder tan dulce sabor tan pronto— se burló el pelirrojo y Hinata no pudo entender el placer que a él le daba provocar a Sasuke.

—Hijo de puta— gruñó el de ojos negros.

El largo pero angosto cuarto de enfermería se les hizo pequeño a esos dos que volvieron a hacerse de golpes. Hinata quiso salir corriendo, pero cuando vio unas gotas de sangre escurrir de la ceja del pelinegro se aterró y se detuvo. Sasuke era fuerte, realmente lo era, pero Gaara parecía tener un placer peculiar por las peleas que parecía que no sentía los golpes que Sasuke le daba, y vaya que también se veía maltratado del rostro.

Hinata quiso llorar, y aprovechando que ambos parecieron sujetarse del cuello de sus respectivas ropas, se metió en medio de ellos.

—Apártate, Hinata — ordenó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué no se da cuenta que…?

—Que te apartes— volvió a ordenar y la empujó hacia atrás. La chica se resbaló al pisar uno de los rollos de vendaje que habían caído al piso y cayó sentada en el suelo, golpeándose contra otra de las camas.

Cuando la escucharon lloriquear, fue que ambos se detuvieron.

—Hinata— un molesto Sasuke se acercó a ella.

La chica, con las piernas prácticamente desnudas por portar todavía su blanco uniforme deportivo, se tomó la cabeza. Sus ojos aguados se fijaron en el desconcertado semblante del pelinegro a centímetros de ella, vio sus heridas y la sangre que brotaba de éstas.

—Ya basta— pidió y lo abrazó del cuello.

Gaara vio con frío interés esa escena y Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, no fue hasta que la sintió temblar que se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba casi aterrada.

—Yo… yo no puedo ser expulsada de aquí— dijo y ambos chicos la escucharon. Gaara se limpió la sangre con la muñequera deportiva que portaba y observó el desastre que habían hecho.

—Yo me encargo— aseguró el de voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—No me arrepiento, Hyuuga— aseguró el chico y Sasuke tensó su mandíbula al voltear a verlo —, estoy seguro que volvería a besarte, pero no pretendo meterte en problemas— dijo y vio a los ojos a Sasuke cuando éste se puso de pie, ocultando a Hinata tras su espalda. Y era cierto, si Gaara buscara perjudicar a esa chica, desde hacía tiempo hubiese mencionado que esos dos algo se traían, él sólo estaba divirtiéndose provocando al Uchiha y de paso, fascinándose con esa niña que ahora le asentía y agradecía en silencio.

—Ah, vámonos— pidió Hinata viendo al Uchiha, éste la vio para abajo y ella avanzó saliendo precavidamente de ahí.

—Si la vuelves a tocar…— amenazó el todavía furioso pelinegro viendo retadoramente a su rival.

Gaara sonrió —Será un placer partirnos la cara nuevamente— dijo comenzando a levantar algunas de las cosas tiradas.

"_Imbécil"_ pensó el pelinegro al salir tras Hinata.

—Alguien viene— mencionó la ojiperla al escuchar voces, seguro eran Matsuri y la enfermera.

La mirada de Sasuke bajó de la mano temblorosa y pálida de Hinata, a uno de sus muslos, se percató que estaba enrojecido, seguramente se había lastimado cuando intentó detener la pelea.

—Ven— le dijo al tomarla de la mano y avanzar varios pasos más.

—Pero nos verán— dijo ella siendo consciente que incluso su ropa estaba manchada de rojo. Apretó la correa de su mochila al creer que estaba por meterse en más problemas.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta y giró la perilla, ésta no se abrió y él imprimió más fuerza y golpeó con su hombro. La puerta les dio acceso a un pequeño y oscuro cuarto.

—¿Ah?

—Entra— ordenó él al verla a los ojos.

Las orbes perladas de la chica temblaron y tras escuchar los pasos acercarse, asintió y entró sin pensar.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él.

—No encenderé la luz— dijo él al resbalar por la puerta y sentarse en el suelo. Hinata le asintió. El Uchiha jadeó incómodo y luego de pasar la furia, se hundió en su pequeño y podrido mundo de retrospectiva mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurrió de sus labios.

—Es la bodega de la enfermería— habló Hinata cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que sólo era cortada por la tenue luz que entraba por una ventana en lo alto. Vio toallas en estantes, sábanas y algunas cajas con dibujos de vendajes.

Avanzó un paso cuidando donde pisaba.

—Aquí debe haber algo para curarlo— meditó en voz alta mientras tanteaba entre las cosas.

—No me interesa que me cures— cortó el otro con voz seca.

—No le pregunté— soltó ella que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su mal carácter.

El Uchiha gruñó y se llevó una mano a sus costillas adoloridas. Estar golpeado por algo relacionado a ella ya no era de sorprenderse. La vio trastabillar al no haber visto unas cajas en el suelo, Hinata no le dio importancia y siguió buscando, la escuchó mencionar en voz baja los nombres que leía de algunos frascos con medicina y su pecho se le apretó al ver el cuerpo de la frágil chica que una vez lastimó, y que ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, intentando ayudarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así Hinata y por qué eso lo hacía sentir peor?

Justo cuando él volvía a gruñir frustrado, fue que escucharon las voces de Matsuri y Gaara, y otra que Hinata adjudicó a la enfermera. El pelirrojo había dicho que ella, Hinata, había partido y que él se quedó esperándolas, pero que había sufrido un ataque epiléptico o algo así y por eso el desorden. La enfermera se alarmó pero el chico aseguró que eso solía pasarle y que estaba en medicación, así que se iría para no hacer esperar a su madre que debía estarlo esperando con la comida servida.

—Patético— soltó con desprecio el moreno y Hinata sonrió ante la gran cantidad de mentiras que el chico había dicho con tanta seriedad en su solemne voz.

Poco tiempo después las voces dejaron de escucharse.

La peliazul, luego de unos minutos, consiguió una pequeña bolsita con algodón y una botella de alcohol, las mantuvo en sus manos mientras rebuscaba torpemente hasta conseguir en un pequeño cajón, una cinta para sellar las heridas del pelinegro que se mantuvo en silencio.

El sol en el exterior pareció asomarse con un poco más de fuerza en el gris día y eso le dio un poco más de luminosidad al pequeño cuarto.

Hinata se mordió un labio mientras se acercaba al Uchiha.

—Ya te dije que no vas a curarme— habló secamente al girar su rostro.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento —De-deberías dejar de ser tan necio— dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

La peliazul dejó las cosas en el pulcro suelo y buscó humedecer una bolita de algodón con alcohol. Sasuke la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola.

—Deja de intentar cuidar de mí— ordenó al verla a los ojos.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Hinata suspiró resignada. Desde que dejó de escuchar voces en el exterior, su nerviosismo había disminuido.

—No tiene nada de malo— le dijo y jaló de su mano para acercarse y tomarlo de la frente, haciendo que él apoyara su cabeza en la puerta para tener mejor visión de las heridas. Sasuke gruñó y buscó apartarla.

Hinata, en un acto inconsciente y aferrada en curarlo, se subió sobre las piernas del orgulloso pelinegro, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—No tardaré demasiado— la voz de la chica sonó tan suave que él se preguntó si se había percatado de lo que había hecho.

—Aghh… joder— se quejó él cuando ella presionó de más sobre una herida abierta.

Hinata contrajo su rostro como si ella misma hubiese sentido el dolor y Sasuke apretó sus manos en la pequeña falda blanca que la Hyuuga usaba y le permitió curarlo mientras perdía su mirada en algún punto lejos de su rostro.

La peliazul dejó la bolita impregnada con la sangre del Uchiha en el suelo y mordió la cinta, arrancando un fino pedazo de la misma para cerrar una abertura en la piel sobre la ceja del chico, que había sido el golpe que más sangró.

Cuando terminó y acarició la herida, una enorme sensación de intimidad pareció surgir del pequeño y oscuro sitio.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó él roncamente y pasó saliva, todavía sin verla —¿por qué te preocupas?

Los ojos casi lilas de ella brillaron contrastando con la oscuridad de los ojos del Uchiha que en ese momento se fijaron en ella. A Hinata se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver esa calma mirada pendiente de ella, entonces cayó en cuenta que ella estaba sobre él y que las manos del pelinegro estaban sobre sus piernas casi desnudas, se ruborizó pero se mantuvo quieta.

—Tú mejor que nadie me conoce— la voz del frustrado Uchiha sonaba cada vez más ronca —. No deberías hacerlo— agregó reconociendo que eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Hinata sintió el peso de la nostalgia caer en ella al entender de lo que él hablaba, pero volvió a tomar otro algodón y luego de humedecerlo, lo recorrió por su mejilla, limpiando los rastros de sangre. Sasuke cerró sus ojos al ser taladrado por su conciencia.

—Ya le dije que no creo que sea tan mala persona— la suave voz se hizo escuchar luego de que ella volvió a recordar las cosas que él había hecho por ella.

—No digas estupideces— regañó molesto y ella pareció tensarse, pero luego de un momento, continuó hasta deshacerse de cada rastro de sangre en su piel.

Hinata tragó pesadamente —No son estupideces— dijo luego de un momento, molestando o frustrando más al chico —. Ya está— informó cuando terminó de limpiarlo. La joven quiso pararse y antes de que las manos del chico la detuvieran, lo hizo un fuerte dolor en su pierna. Hinata se quejó y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el pecho del chico para no golpearse con él.

La mirada negra del Uchiha cayó a esa zona de su pierna donde ella se tocaba adolorida.

—Lo siento— la voz se le escapó ronca al disculparse.

—¿Eh?— Hinata perdió el aliento al darse cuenta que se disculpaba porque él había sido el que la había empujado para que luego de tropezar, terminara en el suelo— Ah, no… no fue su culpa— dijo ella al respirar casi su aliento al estar tan juntos.

Las manos de Sasuke subieron por sus muslos y se apretaron en su pequeña cintura, sorprendiendo a la joven que no dejó de verlo a los ojos, desconcertada. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y luego de jadear derrotado, apoyó su frente sobre la de la sorprendida chica.

—Perdóname, Hinata— aquél murmullo fue tan ronco que sólo ella pudo entenderlo. La joven tembló… ¿le pedía perdón por tirarla?, pero si ya se había disculpado —. Fui un bastardo, y tú no lo merecías— agregó y ella jadeó al entender que le pedía perdón por lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Las manos del Uchiha se aferraron a la pequeña cintura, apretándola en un abrazo y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la llorosa joven. Hinata dejó escapar su llanto en largas lágrimas ante esas simples palabras y su alma volvió a quebrarse, mientras él la dejaba llorar sobre él. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuántos minutos pasaron, ni cuándo fue que Hinata quedó apoyada en el fuerte hombro del moreno, humedeciendo su ropa con su llanto, o cuando Sasuke se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda y cabello en silencio, hasta que Hinata aminoró su llanto.

Sasuke se sintió incluso más miserable que aquellas horas después de haber cometido aquél bajo acto, y no la soltó.

—Sa-Sasuke— ella lo nombró cuando él volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás—… ¿qué…?

—Ahora— la interrumpió — no se te vaya a ocurrir pedirme que te deje libre— agregó con voz ronca y viéndola a los ojos. Los ojos perlados y llorosos, temblaron —, porque no sé qué demonios me pasa contigo, Hinata— le añadió sobre sus labios, haciendo chocar su aliento con el tibio de ella.

Hinata jadeó y tanto su cuerpo como sus ojos temblaron.

—Tienes razón— dijo él al notarla — tal vez esto es despreciable— añadió llevando una mano a su cuello sólo para unir despacio sus labios a los de ella. _"Pero no lo puedo evitar."_

La Hyuuga aceptó al doloroso beso que él le dio y entonces estuvo más segura que nunca, que aquello iba a salir muy mal. ¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle perdón, si sólo revolvió más la maraña de sus sentimientos?

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola (:

Dije que publicaría antes del mes y aquí estoy xD

Ojalá les haya gustado, quedé dudosa con la escena final, pero bueeeno :v

Y nada, agradecer sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado, en serio animan bastante y eso a pesar de los comentarios negativos o/y ofensivos que me siguen dejando por esta historia. A ver, repitamos en voz alta: sólo en ficción, sólo es ficción (? … no se lo tomen tan a pecho.

Nadie viene a leer fanfics de este tipo, para ir y correr a ponerlos en práctica. Así que si no pueden disfrutar de la lectura, déjenme a mí disfrutar escribir, plox.

Ya, gracias:

•simazame •Daisuke-37 •Nicolai P. Sherman •SaBaKu No MeNnY •AiKawaiiChan •Yukki-Onna •JudsS C •Rouce •Bellamita Uchiha •Wawis Z •KiaraUchihalove •wolf enzeru •rcr •MaoLove •Soo Hyun Yuki •JSMA- SasuHina •DarkAmy chan •lizeth de Uchiha •Nana •Pamaig •Julissa •uchiha-mei-chan •DAMIC00 •Karla XM •evilangelux •Patohf •hinatacris •cherrymarce •Julia •AhrenLove •gristardream13 •mjvgonzalez92 •Jackie •Marshmallow •andy hina •MeucheliPM •KattytoNebel •Orkidea16 •Anjo5SOS •himepeti •alejamoya06 y a tres guest que no dejaron su nombre.

Muchas gracias a ustedes por no dejarme morir sola con este fanfic, también mil gracias a quienes lo han considerado tan bueno como para llevarlo a favoritos, me honran.

Y bueno, con esto cierro por hoy, espero estarnos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo, este fue dedicado a quienes pidieron al pelirrojo la vez pasada ñ.ñ

Un beso.

Aidé.


	20. quebrantables

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

•

•

**-19-**

**QUEBRANTABLES**

Capítulo dedicado a Hinata Shakugan y Hinatacris por sus cumples el 15 y el 5 del mes respectivamente, ojalá se la hayan pasado muy bien (:

•

•

Hacía algunos minutos que los pequeños y presurosos pasos de la enfermera a cargo de ese sector, habían dejado de escucharse. En el interior de esa pequeña bodega las manos del Uchiha se apretaban a la cintura y cuello de Hinata mientras ésta buscaba respirar entre los necesitados besos del ojinegro.

—Sa-Sasuke— lo nombró entrecortadamente y lo vio a los ojos al seguir sobre él.

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga estaban tensas producto del llanto derramado y sus ojos se veían más cristalinos, los mismos temblaron al encontrarse con aquella profundidad negra que la veía fijamente; Hinata reconoció en ese momento que ese chico frente a ella estaba perturbándola de una manera terrible y se ruborizó por eso.

—… y-yo— intentó continuar pero él volvió por sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos atormentada y apretó sus manos en la camisa del chico que abrió sus labios para comer los de ella. En ese momento ya no sabía por qué razón se estaba quedando con él y aquello era aterrador.

Sasuke apretó sus manos en la cadera femenina, atrayéndola a él; desde que Hinata se dejó besar una punzada de pasión se encendió en medio de su vientre. Ella se removió nerviosa al sentirlo y aquello sólo lo hizo endurecer más el cuerpo del varón, el Uchiha la sujetó reafirmando su agarre y eso casi le detiene la respiración a Hinata.

La ojiperla jadeó al verlo a los ojos y algo de la firme pasividad del chico, no le permitió asustarse en extremo cuando él dejó de besarla. El Uchiha siguió ahí, entre sus piernas casi desnudas, Hinata se agitó al darse cuenta que el ambiente se sentía pesado, tenso, de una forma que la hacía estremecer.

Los labios de la chica temblaron, ella no podía hablar o no sabía qué decir, entendía que algo ocurría y sabía que ella estaba dejándolo pasar, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no quería estar ahí porque estaba hundiéndose con Sasuke y tampoco podía irse, por aquella petición de aquél otro pelinegro, y que ella se había autoimpuesto como compromiso.

Justo cuando la peliazul quiso decir algo, los dedos índice y medio del Uchiha la silenciaron en un sutil contacto con sus labios, paralizando a la joven. Los ojos negros y perlados se vieron fijamente, Sasuke enderezó suavemente su cuerpo mientras viéndola a los ojos se daba cuenta que era adicto a ella… deslizó sus dedos de sus labios y despacio volvió a besarla. Era adicto a esos labios temblorosos, a sus besos dulces, a su piel, a su aroma, a su cuerpo entero; lo reconoció cuando levantó la blusa de la chica que cerró los ojos al besarlo, y deslizó su mano bajo su ropa para acariciar uno de sus redondos senos.

Hinata gimió avergonzada.

Y a él ese gemido lo extasió.

Las manos de la ojiperla se apretaron en los hombros del Uchiha, tal vez buscando apartarlo o tal vez controlando su propio cuerpo que temblaba por él.

—Sa-Sasuke— la delgada voz apenas se escuchó cuando él dejó sus labios. Hinata tuvo que apretar sus ojos cuando la hambrienta boca del Uchiha bajó a su cuello.

El pelinegro jadeó y lamió el cuello de la frágil chica que tontamente se empujaba acariciando su endurecido miembro, al buscar apartarse. La mano sobre la cintura de femenina se apretó sin permitirle irse y la otra siguió acariciando el seno que había logrado desnudar. La Hyuuga mordió su labio y ocultó su rostro en la cabeza del chico que había bajado a comer de sus senos, su cuerpo tembló y un par de gemidos avergonzados llenaron el pequeño cuarto. Ella ni siquiera se atrevería a alzar la voz por miedo que alguien merodeara por el pasillo.

Para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, su blusa estaba enredada sobre sus senos y el sostén la acompañaba, dejándolos expuestos para el chico que comía de uno y apretaba el otro. No fue hasta que él succionó con fuerza uno de sus pezones y que Hinata sintió un calor intenso surgir en su centro íntimo, que ella se asustó y lo apartó, sin lograr levantarse de él.

—Ah… Basta ya— una de las manos de la joven intentaba cubrir sus senos y la otra apartarlo —. E-esto no está bien y… y alguien nos puede descubrir— dijo apresurada y avergonzada.

—Nadie se dará cuenta— aseguró él y su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

La mirada negra parecía más profunda y la seriedad de la misma no hacía más que asustar todavía más a la chica, que descubría cosas nuevas en ella.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento y se quedó quieta sin preguntarle cómo estaba tan seguro de eso.

Sasuke volvió a acercarse a sus labios, dejando caer sus dos manos a la cadera de Hinata. Sus alientos chocaron. Él sabía que ella estaba aceptando estar así, la razón no la terminaba de entender y aun así, en ese pequeño momento no le interesó saberlo; no, cuando él mismo no entendía qué extraña fuerza lo tenía imantado a ella. Hinata le gustaba, lo atraía de una maldita manera que lo hacía desearla, quererla y aborrecerla…, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Aceptaste ser mía, ¿lo recuerdas?— la voz fue baja y ronca al tocar ese tema. Los ojos perlados y cristalinos de ella temblaron al recordar aquello. Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en ese pequeño cuarto, Sasuke tragó pesadamente antes de continuar—: ¿Y si cambio los planes?— agregó haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida mientras él se acercaba a su oído —, si te pido que te quedes conmigo, ¿aceptarías, Hinata?— ni la voz ronca y el aliento caliente rosando su oído, la estremecieron tanto como esas palabras.

Sasuke ladeó su rostro buscando su mirada, era tan absurdo, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza el cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Hinata hubiese sido su amante, novia, o lo que fuese que le permitiera tenerla a placer.

—Ah… ah… y-yo— ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa petición y esa mirada, sólo pudo negar en silencio sin entender. Se llevó las manos a la boca apretando sus senos en el acto haciéndolos ver más grandes, hecho que atrajo la atención de los negros ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir que eso era una locura, su estómago gruñó recordándole que momentos antes se moría de hambre.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos y al final, Hinata, sin soportar la vergüenza y su rostro ardiendo, terminó por esconder el mismo en el cuello del chico que suspiró frustrado.

—Ah… lo siento— se disculpó y aprovechando que él resbaló sus manos de su cadera a sus muslos, cubrió sus senos y se puso de pie de inmediato.

Sasuke siguió tumbado en el suelo impidiéndole el paso. Segundos antes de ponerse de pie, su móvil vibró, tras un suspiro pesado él sacó el aparato y tanto los ojos negros como los perlados observaron la fotografía de un Naruto sonriente –la misma que el rubio había colocado como imagen de contacto- y la palabra 'idiota' sobre el número del Uzumaki.

Hinata jadeó y se ruborizó como si el mismo ojiazul los hubiese descubierto en algo turbio.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— la ojiluna respingó ante la voz alta y fría del pelinegro cuando éste respondió la llamada.

El rubio alegó del otro lado e incluso ella alcanzó a escuchar que lo estaban esperando. Aprovechando que él se había puesto de pie, ella buscó abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, pero el Uchiha apoyó su mano en ésta y le impidió hacerlo. Los ojos perlas se abrieron sorprendidos al girar su rostro a verlo.

Sasuke la vio para abajo por la diferencia de estaturas mientras seguía escuchando a Naruto. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la vio a los ojos.

—Todavía me debes una respuesta— le dijo en voz baja y a ella casi se le paraliza el corazón al creer que Naruto escucharía del otro lado del teléfono. El altivo pelinegro se abstuvo de robarle un último beso al ya sentirse muy patético.

Hinata negó haciendo mover su cabello y enseguida abrió la puerta, para ahora sí, salir casi huyendo de ahí.

• • •

—Hey, ¿dónde crees que se metería Hinata?— preguntó Ino curiosa a la pelirrosa que terminaba de cambiarse luego de tomar una rápida ducha, después de finalizar su clase de deportes.

La chica se alzó de hombros —No sé, tal vez tuvo que salir de prisa, el entrenamiento se extendió después de todo— respondió con simpleza.

Ino se mordió los labios sin estar convencida y mientras varias chicas salían de ese vestidor, Hinata entraba apresurada pidiendo disculpas por chocar con alguna de ellas.

—Hey, Hinata— la rubia alzó la mano haciéndose notar y la peliazul se detuvo nerviosa —, ¿dónde estabas?, creíamos que te habías ido— dijo y sonrió ligeramente al verla respirar agitada.

Sakura también prestó atención pero no dijo nada.

La Hyuuga se rascó el cuello —Ah, bueno…— comenzó y dudó mientras se acercaba a su casillero para sacar su ropa —, me, me encontré a Matsuri, una compañera de curso y bueno, yo necesitaba saber algo, así que…— mintió aunque no del todo.

—Ohh— Ino asintió sin dudar y Hinata les sonrió interrumpiendo su mentira, darse cuenta que se volvía una mentirosa por encubrir sus encuentros con Sasuke la hizo meditar en lo mucho que ya estaba sumergida en todo esa extraña relación, si es que la podía llamar así.

—¿Te ducharás?— preguntó la pelirrosa luego de unos segundos — Ino y yo pensábamos en pasar al centro y comer algo, ¿vienes?

Hinata asintió —Sí, sólo… sólo me cambiaré y voy con ustedes— dijo y asintió también con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que prefería salir con ellas y distraerse un poco de todo lo ocurrido momentos antes, necesitaba respirar y calmarse, además, de que tampoco quería encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el Uchiha, el mismo que como había entendido, estaría con Naruto. Por Dios, Naruto… ¿qué iba a pasar con él? Sasuke estaba ocupando cada pensamiento que brotaba de ella y todo aquello no haría más que ir complicándose, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en Naruto cuando aceptó aquello. Suspiró y dejó escapar el aliento despacio mientras se cambiaba… posiblemente lo decepcionaría, ¿o no?

Por el momento eso tendría que seguir postergándose, posiblemente cuando todo acabara con Sasuke ni siquiera tendría el valor de recordar el amor que desde hacía meses le profesaba al rubio. Tragó amargamente al meditarlo.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿qué dices? ¿Pizza o hamburguesas?— la voz de la Yamanaka la interrumpió y la escuchó recargarse en la puerta de ese baño donde ella se cambiaba — Habíamos pensado en pizza, pero sí tú quieres…

—N-no, pizza está bien para mí también— respondió mientras guardaba en la pequeña maleta su uniforme deportivo, por suerte había soltado su pelo y éste había cubierto las manchas de sangre del Uchiha, porque si no, hubiese estado en un gran aprieto con ellas dos.

Hinata suspiró dándose valor antes de salir y ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Vayamos entonces— animó y la Yamanaka le asintió mientras Sakura se levantaba de la banca de madera colocada entre el pasillo de casilleros, para ser la primera en salir.

Las tres chicas caminarían bajo los caminos sombreados del campus hasta el estacionamiento, una plática sin mucha importancia las entretuvo en el trayecto.

Ino estiró su cuerpo mientras caminaba —Como les decía, esto de no tener tarea el día de hoy se me hace sospechoso— dijo haciendo sonreír a Hinata y negar en silencio a Sakura —, estamos por terminar el curso y esto pareciera algún tipo de complot, tal vez nos estén haciendo confiarnos para al final llenarnos hasta la boca con tareas, ¿no creen?

Hinata sonrió al voltear a verla y sujetar tanto su mochila como su pequeña maleta deportiva —Creo que deberías estar agradecida— le dijo deseando tener ella la misma suerte.

—¡Qué va a estar agradecida!— soltó Sakura sin voltearlas a ver mientras caminaba viendo su móvil — Esta tipa desde hace semanas está paranoica.

La Yamanaka arrugó el rostro en fingida indignación y pretendía decirle algo hasta que su atención vagó por el lugar luego de haber escuchado una voz muy familiar.

Las tres siguieron avanzando, Sakura adelante y pendiente de su móvil e Ino y Hinata un poco más retrasadas.

—Ahm…— la Hyuuga intentó hablar pero Ino retomó la charla, asegurando que sus profesores en los siguientes días los sorprenderían con alguna jugarreta, prefiriendo ignorar la mirada del joven Nara que también la vio pasar, la rubia y él cruzaron la mirada por un par de segundos y al final ésta rompió el contacto visual para proseguir a ignorarlo aun cuando se le apretó el estómago.

Hinata suspiró y bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que Shikamaru no dejó de ver a la chica que todavía era su novia, sintiéndose incómoda por la situación. Tras varios metros más recorridos Ino y Sakura todavía debatían sobre la suposición de la Yamanaka, aunque ésta última iba más pendiente del grupo de chat en su móvil creado por uno de sus profesores.

La ojiperla dejó de prestar atención al intercambio de palabras y giró su rostro por el estacionamiento, al recordar a Matsuri y la explicación que le debía, también tenía que hablar con Gaara y dejarle claro que eso que hizo no podía volver a repetirse, justo cuando los buscaba entre los muchos estudiantes regados por el estacionamiento, su vista fue a dar a un par de altos jóvenes, uno rubio y expresivo, y a otro astuto y pelinegro; sintió su estómago más vacío cuando su mirada se clavó en el Uchiha que no la notó.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿me llevo a la frentona en mi coche y nos sigues?— habló Ino atrayendo su nuevamente nerviosa atención a ella — O…

—S-sí, yo las sigo, ¿dónde dijiste que comeríamos?— interrumpió y se concentró en no volver a voltear hacia donde Naruto y Sasuke permanecían.

—Vayamos a ese pequeño restaurant frente al parque central, ¿qué dices?, preparan una pizzas deliciosas.

—Por mi está bien— aseguró y se metió en una fila de coches, al estar el suyo un par de líneas atrás —. Entonces nos vemos allá— se despidió de ambas chicas alzando su mano y giró totalmente para dirigirse a su auto. Una vez en él, se encerró y dejó escapar el aliento al tomar con ambas manos el volante.

«Va a ser increíblemente difícil fingir que no pasa nada» pensó al llevarse una mano a la frente. Ver a Sasuke ya era difícil, ahora verlo cuando ambos estaban acompañados era peor, ¿cómo disimular que ellos dos mantenían encuentros carnales? Y más terrible aún, ¿cómo disimularlo cuando ambos venían arrastrando un pasado doloroso y oscuro?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento desanimada al forzarse a encender el vehículo cuando notó el de Ino arrancar. Definitivamente aquella tarde que le dijo a Sasuke que sí, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"_¿Y si cambio los planes?, si te pido que te quedes conmigo, ¿aceptarías, Hinata?"_

«¿Qué quiso decir con eso?» pensó temiendo entender lo que él pedía.

—Santo cielo Hinata, no te estás distrayendo— se regañó al pisar el acelerador. Se suponía que iba tras sus amigas para evitar pensar en eso, pero lo cierto era su mente no le daba tregua, aquello era lo que más la preocupaba. Ni Gaara, Matsuri, la _traición_ a sus amigos, sus interminables deberes con la universidad, o todo ello junto, la preocupaban tanto como Sasuke y esas palabras.

Ya estaba en problemas y eso que no sabía si él de verdad había dicho aquello en serio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Ya con la noche cayendo Sasuke entró a su departamento y cerró de un portazo. Dejó caer tanto su mochila como su chamara de piel sobre el sofá y caminó pesadamente hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué mierdas hiciste, imbécil?— se preguntó ocultando el tono de reclamo en lo bajo de su voz. Su garganta ardía ligeramente luego de haberse tomado unos tragos con Naruto y Shikamaru momentos antes. Dejó escapar el aliento y cerró los ojos al llevar uno de sus brazos a su frente.

Negó en silencio al revivir esa escena que compartió con la Hyuuga en aquella bodega. Los ojos expresivos y temblorosos de ella, que ocultaba su miedo bajo el valor que intentaba mostrarle, y sus propias y estúpidas palabras. Su estómago se apretó.

—¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?— se preguntó en el silencio de su habitación y tragó pesadamente.

¿De verdad la quería con él… así, de esa forma?

—Soy un imbécil— se repitió, lo único que iba a conseguir era asustarla; aunque tampoco era como que pudiese evitarlo, Hinata era una tentación muy grande como para tenerla a cuentagotas. El Uchiha dejó escapar su aliento pesado y embriagante y negó en silencio —. No te dejes arrastrar por eso— se recordó, sabía que Hinata algo ocultaba y pretendía sacar provecho de ello, de lo que sea que fuese, porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por saberlo.

Su pequeño gato llegó a pasos lentos y cansados luego de haber estado acostado en uno de los sofás de la sala, y subió a su cama para recostarse junto a él; Sasuke lo ignoró y resopló cansadamente cuando momentos después el teléfono de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

El pelinegro ignoró el timbre y sin pretenderlo siquiera, revivió ese encuentro con Hinata y se detuvo a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si la tonta chica no se hubiese estado muriendo de hambre; esa Hyuuga era tan ingenuamente patética, que si no hubiese sido porque arruinó lo que para él pudo haber sido un encuentro candente con ella, bien pudo haberle causado un poco de gracia.

—Joder, Hinata.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Por la mañana siguiente Hinata salió corriendo de su departamento, tenía el tiempo medido luego de haberse levantado tarde al no haber pasado muy buena noche, lo que había apretado más su horario fue la pequeña llamada que Neji le hizo donde le avisaba que para el fin de semana tendría un desayuno con su padre, algo formal y a lo que no podía faltar; los cinco minutos de la llamada aunado al pequeño caos vial del centro de la ciudad, la habían hecho casi llegar tarde a su primera clase, por lo que tuvo que correr entre los muchos estudiantes dispersos por el estacionamiento del campus y por los distintos caminos del mismo.

La carrera que llevaba no la dejaba sentir el frío del día, pues ese día había optado por unos delgados jeans, una blusa negra sin manga que le daba perfecto la excusa de no retirarse el suéter abierto de color morado y holgado, ni tampoco la bufanda circular –de un morado más bajo- que seguía ocultando esa marca menos notoria en su piel.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al aminorar sus pasos a estar a escasos metros de entrar a su facultad y el vaho de su aliento fue visible.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Matsuri sonó a su espalda y ella volteó a verla.

Una corriente de aire frío le movió el cabello mientras veía a la chica acercarse evadiendo estudiantes.

—Ho-hola, Matsuri— saludó y luego bajó su mirada a sus botas negras y de pequeño tacón, para armarse de valor e intentar explicar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—También llegas tarde, ¿eh?— dijo la chica que llegó frente a ella y la animó a caminar con un movimiento de cabeza.

La ojiperla la vio extrañada —Ah, sí.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en lo que recorrieron unos metros.

—Matsuri— la voz de la Hyuuga sonó insegura —, yo… ah, yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

La castaña sonrió y su sonrisa se vio forzada, la chica de Suna detuvo sus pasos y terminó por suspirar desanimada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?— Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese era su guion.

—T-tú y Gaara, ¿ti-tienen algo?— preguntó la chica que apretó sus manos nerviosa y por primera vez se sintió insegura ante la presencia de la peliazul.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más todavía —¿Qué?, por Dios, no, yo…

—Siento haber interrumpido eso— se disculpó mientras permanecían de pie a unos centímetros de subir las escaleras que daban entrada al edificio de su facultad, mientras varios estudiantes las pasaban de largo —. Gaara parecía molesto, aunque no me dijo nada.

Hinata negó varias veces sin saber por dónde debía comenzar, estaba realmente avergonzada con ella.

—No es lo que seguro estás creyendo— explicó y sintió sus manos heladas mientras jugaba con sus dedos —, e-eso que viste… n-no debió pasar.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No es tu novio?

Hinata negó y la vio a los ojos, seguro Matsuri pensaría mal de ella pero lo importante era dejar eso claro.

—¿Entonces?

—Y-yo no sé por qué lo hizo… su-supongo que jugaba— dijo lo que de verdad creía —. Él… él nunca había hecho algo como eso, d-de hecho, son pocas veces las que hemos hablado.

—¿Entonces no se conocían?— preguntó sorprendida la chica que no sabía si eso la hacía sentir mejor.

La Hyuuga volvió a negar y apretó los ojos sintiéndose realmente mal —Creo que no fue hasta ese día que caí en cuenta que tú lo…

—Ni lo digas— interrumpió la otra y de pronto sintieron que la conversación se sentía muy incómoda y poco natural —, Gaara me gusta, mucho, pero él ignora esto; de hecho, al menos me agrada saber que me conoce y sabe mi nombre— dijo sintiéndose patética, pues a él no se atrevió a preguntarle nada incluso cuando el pelirrojo y sus hermanos la llevaron a su casa el día anterior, siendo la conversación que tuvieron ese día, la única que habían sostenido.

La Hyuuga guardó silencio y aun así mordió su labio sintiendo que le faltó a lo que ella sentía.

—De verdad me asustaste cuando te vi caer desmayada— añadió la castaña mientras retomaban su camino al ver que se quedaban solas en el exterior, pues las clases habían comenzado.

Hinata apretó los ojos apenada —Es… es algo que suele pasarme algunas veces en condiciones extrañas— le dijo desviando la mirada.

Matsuri sonrió —¿Entonces no conocías a Gaara?

Hinata volvió a negar a esa pregunta ya antes hecha, y esta vez volvió a verla.

—Mmm— la castaña se mordió los labios —, anoche me quedé pensando y supuse que como tu familia es importante, y la familia Sabaku No, también lo es en Suna, tal vez pudiese tener algún vínculo y ustedes se conocían de antes; me sentí tan tonta.

—Ah, no lo digas— interrumpió Hinata y nuevamente volvieron a detener sus pasos —, yo soy la que se siente tonta, debí llamarte ayer y explicarlo pero la verdad es que… que no sabía bien qué decir— confesó por fin —. Tú confiaste tus sentimientos y…

—Y tú no tienes la culpa si le gustas a Gaara— interrumpió con simpleza la chica que a pesar de lo dicho, se sintió mal por reconocerlo.

—Yo no creo que le guste— confesó en voz baja la Hyuuga.

—¿En serio?— preguntó curiosa la otra.

Hinata negó y no sabía cómo decirle que ella estaba segura que ese chico pelirrojo se interesaba más en ella, por fastidiar a Sasuke, que por serle verdaderamente interesante.

—Y… ¿por qué lo dices?— preguntó tensando a la Hyuuga que quiso comenzar a caminar, pero Matsuri la detuvo del brazo al estar realmente interesada.

Hinata negó en silencio y la vio a los ojos —Ya te lo dije— comenzó en voz baja pero viéndola a los ojos —, él nunca ha dicho que le guste, además, ese beso me pareció más algún tipo de juego que otra cosa.

Matsuri suspiró y se abrazó al gran suéter beige que usaba —Eso no debería alegrarme pero aun así lo hace— dijo y sonrió —, espero que no te moleste— añadió y alzó ambas cejas avergonzada.

Hinata negó y cuando pensaba agregar algo, diciéndole que la que debería estar molesta por lo ocurrido era ella, su móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Oh, lo siento— se disculpó y desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Un número desconocido.

_Te veo esta tarde en mi departamento. Sasuke._

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó unos segundos viendo el texto mientras poco a poco se ponía más y más nerviosa.

—¿Está todo bien?— preguntó la castaña al notarla.

—¿Eh?— Hinata alzó su vista a ella que la veía extrañada —, ah, sí— dijo y sonrió nerviosa —, es sólo que había olvidado algo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Oh— mencionó la otra que terminó por asentirle, para luego burlarse porque seguro tendrían que entrar a hurtadillas a la clase.

• • •

La mirada curiosa y azul de Naruto volteaba insistentemente del profesor enfrente de la clase, y a su amigo pelinegro.

—Oye, teme— susurró el chico al haberse volteado a verlo —, ¿qué demonios haces con el celular? Te echarán de la clase, idiota— le dijo al ser consciente que el profesor que tenían en ese momento era muy estricto y Sasuke no hacía más que observar su móvil.

Los ojos negros y profundos del Uchiha seguían viendo el texto que acababa de enviar a cierta peliazul. Aunque no le gustaba para nada buscar excusas para traerla a él, las tenía, e iba a aprovecharlas.

Naruto gruñó al ser ignorado y el pelinegro volteó a verlo de reojo al estar sentado a su lado. El rubio optó por suspirar acostumbrado al trato distante de su estúpido amigo y luego de voltear a ver al profesor, que se entretenía anotando alguna cosa en la pizarra, él regresó su atención al moreno junto a él.

—Y dime, teme, ¿tienes planes con Hinata?— preguntó con ingenuidad al recordar el trabajo que compartían.

El Uchiha sonrió casi con malicia ante sus palabras sin que el otro lo notara «sí supieras, dobe», pensó al guardar su móvil y apoyar sus codos en el largo escritorio frente a él.

Naruto estiró su cuerpo aburrido —¿Qué dices si volvemos a acompañarlos?, creo que…

—Ni se te ocurra— interrumpió secamente al voltear a verlo de medio lado.

El rubio frunció el ceño —¿Qué tiene de malo? Prometemos no molestar, 'ttebayo.

—He dicho que no— dijo y clavó su molesta mirada en el testarudo Uzumaki. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría estar rondando una vez más —. No la veré pronto y tampoco los quiero interrumpiendo; esto no es una reunión de placer— fue cortante al pretender seguir manteniendo la clandestinidad de sus encuentros con esa Hyuuga.

Naruto refunfuñó algo más y al final él fue el sermoneado por el profesor, haciendo negar en silencio al fastidiado pelinegro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Bien, comeré algo rápido y regresaré a trabajar— se aseguró Hinata al dirigirse a la cafetería en su hora de descanso. Lo que menos pretendía era morirse de hambre como el día anterior y que algo igual de vergonzoso le pasara en medio de sus clases.

—¡Hey, Naruto, cómprame una hamburguesa!— el grito de Kiba, sentado a la mitad de la cafetería la hizo voltear a su dirección.

—Dame el dinero, no pienso invitarte, tú nunca me pagas, 'ttebayo— alzó la voz el otro estando formado en la fila para la comida.

—Cómpramela, todavía me debes lo de ayer— exigió el chico que incluso se puso de pie para reclamar. Hinata sonrió con algo de asombro cuando todos los presentes se callaron para escucharlos discutir.

Naruto refunfuñó algo y terminó por ceder.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— ahora fue la voz de Ino la que resonó en el lugar llamando la atención de la Hyuuga — Acompáñanos, no te quedes ahí parada— animó al invitarla con la mano a acercarse.

Mientras que los metros que la separaban de la mesa donde sus amigos la esperaban, se hacían menos, Hinata se percató que cierto pelinegro estaba acompañándolos. Sasuke le daba la espalda y ella sintió su seguridad disminuir, de no ser porque Ino y Kiba la veían, sería capaz de desviarse y salir de ahí.

El Uchiha picaba de manera desinteresada la charola con comida frente a él, Sakura se empeñaba en sacarle plática mientras Ino recibía a la recién llegada. Shikamaru permanecía en silencio apartado de la rubia y Kiba veía a Naruto hacer malabares para que la comida de ambos no se le cayese de las manos.

—¿Saliste tarde o algo?— preguntó la Yamanaka al ver a la peliazul sentarse y dejar su mochila de lado.

—Sí, bueno, no, salí temprano de la clase anterior y pasé a la biblioteca un momento— explicó en voz baja al sentirse incómoda con la presencia del pelinegro que apenas la había volteado a ver de reojo.

—Hey, Hinata— saludó el ojiazul al llegar.

—Naruto— también saludó y bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que él se sentaría justo entre ella y Sakura.

—Toma, idiota, con esto saldo mi deuda contigo— volvió a hablar el rubio al lanzarle la hamburguesa al castaño de alborotado cabello.

—¡Feh, debes estar loco!, yo te invité dos tazones de ramen, una insignificante hamburguesa no salda nada— replicó el otro indignado mientras lograba sostener su comida.

Naruto estuvo a punto de reclamar pero al intentar sentarse su charola se ladeó y tiró un poco del caldillo de su comida.

—¡Wuo, Naruto, eres un idiota!— se quejó la pelirrosa que salió salpicada.

—Lo siento, 'ttebayo— se disculpó e intentó ayudarla a limpiarse siendo rechazado por la chica —. ¿Hinata también te ensuciaste?— preguntó preocupado al verla limpiarse.

—Ah, no, no fue nada— dijo la ojiluna.

—¿Ves? Eres tan torpe, idiota— se burló Kiba.

—¡Todo es tu culpa, animal, si no te…

—Ah, vamos, no es para tanto— intervino la rubia al tomar un par de servilletas limpiar lo poco que no había escurrido de la mesa —. Fue un accidente.

—Es lo que intentaba decir, 'ttebayo.

—Ah, por suerte mi pantalón es grueso, pudiste quemarme tarado— agregó la pelirrosa que se había levantado y justo antes de volver a sentarse le dejó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio que volvió a disculparse.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en el ceño suavemente fruncido de Hinata que continuaba limpiándose, casi estuvo seguro que ella sí se había alcanzado a quemar.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?— preguntó Naruto al inclinar su mirada y tomarla de la rodilla para separarle las piernas, de manera netamente inocente, y ver la mancha sobre su pierna —¿Te duele?— preguntó y su mirada azul y preocupada se clavó en la de ella, al caer en cuenta que más que ensuciarla, la pudo quemar.

Hinata enrojeció de a poco y luego de tartamudear, aseguró que estaba bien.

El Uchiha resopló cansada y discretamente al verla actuar de forma tan tonta delante del idiota de Naruto, y retiró su mirada de esos dos.

—Ah, ¿cómo demonios quieres que esté bien sí-?— la pelirrosa reprochaba pero se calló al ver pasar a cierto chico pelirrojo frente a ellos. Gaara se vio analizado por la mirada jade y él también se le quedó viendo, Sakura terminó por tragar pesadamente ante la frialdad de los ojos del chico.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Ino que también volteó a ver lo que ella miraba.

Sakura frunció el ceño —Ese chico…— dijo y la rubia achicó los ojos, el resto en la mesa prestaron atención a ella —también está golpeado— añadió volteando a ver al Uchiha que siguió picando la comida que apenas había probado.

Hinata que apenas sacaba su bento de comida se paralizó.

—¿Mmm?— Naruto se estiró para ver al pelirrojo que se había sentado varias mesas lejos de ellos —Es cierto.

—¿Te peleaste con él?— Sakura hizo la pregunta que más de uno en esa mesa se planteó.

El Uchiha apenas levantó su mirada a la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Lo hiciste teme?— también Naruto preguntó — Ayer no quisiste decir qué fue lo que te ocurrió— dijo viendo esa pequeña bandita colocada todavía sobre su ceja. Hinata tragó pesadamente al llevarse un trozo de verdura en adobo a la boca, fingiendo no prestar demasiada atención a la charla.

Ino sonrió —¿Qué razón tendrías para pelear con él, eh, Sasuke?— preguntó divertida.

Shikamaru resopló molesto al ver a la rubia tan fresca y se levantó, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros por tan repentino acto.

—Ino, acompáñame— pidió secamente sorprendiendo a la nombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Que me acompañes— repitió y la tomó de la mano para llevársela con él. De pronto la atención de todos en esa mesa se centró en el Nara y en la rubia que era obligada a seguirlo mientras le alegaba en voz baja.

Sasuke también se levantó y salió de ahí en dirección contraria a los otros dos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó la pelirrosa —¿Qué demonios les pasa a éstos?

Hinata vio tanto a la pareja como al Uchiha y terminó por volver su atención a la comida, agradeciendo la intervención del chico de chongo y la repentina partida del ojinegro.

—Sasuke así es de falto de modales, pero aquellos…— soltó Kiba para después continuar comiendo luego de encogerse de hombros, dejando a una pelirrosa no tan satisfecha con su respuesta.

Los dos restantes guardaron silencio, entendiendo que el Nara estaba ya cansado de darle tiempo a Ino, y seguramente en ese instante estaría por darle el ultimátum que definiría el status de su relación definitivamente.

Y luego de que aquellos tres se marcharan, Rock Lee y Shino se les unirían momentos después para dejar pasar lo anteriormente ocurrido y continuar con un nuevo tema de conversación.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Al finalizar el día escolar Hinata se apresuraba directo a su vehículo, todavía no olvidaba que Sasuke la había citado en su departamento y aunque no le había respondido nada, lo más seguro es que terminara asistiendo, así que si pretendía hacerlo, al menos debería tener un avance aceptable del proyecto en el que la asesoraba.

—¡Ino!— la voz acelerada de Sakura hizo a la peliazul girar su rostro hasta donde la pelirrosa detenía sus pasos frustrada.

La Hyuuga se acercó a pasos lentos hasta donde Sakura estaba de pie.

—¿Ocurre algo?— le preguntó al notar que la rubia se subía en su auto y se marchaba.

Sakura negó en silencio sin estar muy convencida —No sé— confesó con un poco de preocupación en sus palabras —. Hace poco tuvimos una clase juntas y ella me dijo que Shikamaru prácticamente le exigió decidirse, sí quería estar con él o no— explicó y luego giró su vista, haciendo a Hinata también hacerlo; ambas chicas se percataron como el Nara se alejaba con pasos molestos de regreso al gimnasio de donde se había salido para hablar con Ino.

Hinata tragó pesadamente —¿Crees que ellos dos…?

La de ojos verdes dejó escapar el aliento derrotada —Supongo que sí— dijo haciendo a la otra abrir los ojos sorprendida, entendiendo que habían terminado —¿Sabías que Ino volvió a encontrarse con ese chico pintor que tan mal le cae a Shikamaru?

—¿El de la vez pasada?

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y ella…?

La pelirrosa volteó a verla con desánimo —Supongo que se rindió. ¿A quién le gustaría sufrir después de todo?— justificó y luego de verse a los ojos unos segundos bajó el rostro desanimada — Creo que eso no suena tan bien viniendo de mí, ¿cierto?— se burló con amarga ironía.

A la mente de la Hyuuga llegó el recuerdo de ese pelinegro que se había metido en su vida, y por el que esa joven sufría.

—Ino y Shikamaru tienen una relación muy compleja— retomó el tema la Haruno haciéndose con la entera atención de la peliazul —. Los padres de Shikamaru si bien no son tan poderosos como los tuyos, si pertenecen a una clase más alta que la mía e incluso que de la de Ino, y aunque eso nunca le ha importado al perezoso ese, sí es algo que incomoda a aquella tonta… quién diría que Ino bajo todo esa seguridad que irradia, es tan contrastante, ¿no?

Hinata frunció el ceño —¿Esto todavía sigue siendo por Temari?

—Es un todo— explicó la pelirrosa —. Ellos ya venían con problemas, Ino a veces solía ignorar a Shikamaru, ya sabes, ella es muy popular y eso— especificó —, pero cuando él lo hace con ella sin pretenderlo, Ino lo resiente; a veces se muestra inmadura, pero Shikamaru siempre la ha querido así— dijo y sonrió con añoranza —. Ojalá yo pudiera conseguir eso de la persona que quiero— dijo haciendo sentir mal a la Hyuuga y luego negó en silencio al haberse salido del tema.

—Fue en una de esas veces que conoció a… ¿Sai?— creyó recordar Hinata.

Sakura asintió —Se le hizo fácil molestar a Shikamaru y el juego se le salió de las manos cuando Sai la besó. Eso casi le cuesta su relación— explicó —. Al final ella volvió a salirse con la suya cuando Shikamaru la disculpó luego de tanto insistir— sonrió al recordar —. Me gusta decir que lo hartó y por eso regresó con ella, pero la verdad es que él la quiere de verdad, de una manera más madura de lo que ella está acostumbrada… es por eso que Ino tenía miedo.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque esa chica Temari y toda la seguridad que se tiene y las cosas que tiene en común con Shikamaru, mantienen a Ino más insegura de lo normal, por eso se empeña tanto en demostrar que no le importa, es… es como si se protegiera de algo que todavía no pasa y teme que ocurra.

—¿Cómo que la deje?

La pelirrosa asintió —Para que esos dos se arreglen va a hacer falta que Ino acepte que amar duele, de los dos lados, aunque a nadie le guste. Es difícil para ambas partes aceptar lo que sienten y a veces el miedo o el orgullo no los dejarán en paz, si superan eso, sólo entonces dirán que aman— dijo la de ojos verdes y se detuvo frente al auto de Naruto, que era el que generalmente la acercaba a su casa.

Hinata entendió su punto y sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que alcanzar algo tan sublime como el amor, significara arriesgarse a sufrir… ¿aceptar amor conllevaba dolor? Eso era algo que a ella no iba a experimentar, supuso; de pronto se puso pálida al recordar esa insinuación de Sasuke y lo que eso significaría… algo muy, muy lejano al amor, pero que también amenazaba con robarle el sueño y complicarle la existencia.

—Sakura, yo… yo debo irme— se animó a hablar al ya no poder verla a los ojos —. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

La pelirrosa le asintió —No te preocupes, yo de todos modos tengo que esperar— le dijo y sonrió resignada a esperar al distraído del Uzumaki.

Con una sonrisa sincera pero sin mucho ánimo, Hinata dejó a Sakura y se dirigió a su vehículo. El viento frío y su ligera velocidad le hondearon el largo y lacio cabello. Cuando se encerró en su coche y puso en marcha el mismo fue que se atrevió a dejar escapar el aliento, ¿qué había sido lo que la llevó a pensar en Sasuke en un momento como ese?, se preguntó al fruncir el ceño y salir de territorios universitarios.

Pensar en verlo o estar a solas con él la ponía nerviosa, tal vez ese nerviosismo era el que la tenía constantemente pensando en él, porque de ninguna manera la situación amorosa de Ino y Shikamaru se podía parecer a algo que la inmiscuyera con el Uchiha; lo de ellos era totalmente opuesto y alejado a sentimentalismos, aunque eso sonara frívolo.

La ojiperla tragó ligeramente al analizar las cosas, ella no amaba a Sasuke, no, por supuesto que no, dudaba que algún día un sentimiento tan grande pudiese nacer en ella dirigido a él, ni tampoco lo quería; aunque no era que lo odiara o lo despreciara, nunca lo hizo y era impensable hacerlo, lo que la perturbaba era ese sentimiento de empatía que llegaba a intentar equilibrar la balanza. Ella, si se era sincera, no quería verlo sufrir, tal vez porque él luego de todo el daño que le hizo, había cuidado de ella y había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo estuvo… sus ojos casi se le llenan de lágrimas al saber que el único consuelo que había tenido tras la violación sufrida, fue el mismo que Sasuke le dio el día anterior… y aceptar que aquello había sido tan gratamente reconfortante, fue tan irónico como perturbador.

Lo peor era que así seguiría, mientras eso que ella se había empeñado en mantener como secreto lo siguiese siendo, ellos dos estarían ligados; sólo ambos se conocerían tan profundamente en sus miedos como en sus debilidades. Y estaba asustada, vaya que lo estaba.

Sumergida en todo esto fue como llegó hasta su departamento.

Apenas cerró la puerta suspiró cansadamente, deseaba dormir y darle paz a su cabeza, pero la verdad era que dudaba siquiera poder hacerlo en ese momento. Avanzó con desanimo al interior, llegó a su alcoba y cambió sus ropas por algo más holgado y limpio, encendió su portátil y revisó algunos de sus avances sobre los distintos temas a abordar, se sintió satisfecha porque a pesar de ser relativamente pronto, había seguido recopilando información y esperaba al menos no quedar en ridículo con su tutor.

Su mente volvió a vagar mientras veía en la pantalla letras, cuadros y esquemas con información.

—No, Hinata— se regañó «Esto no está bien»

Dio un suspiro y se levantó dejando abierta la portátil. Se dirigió a la cocina y fue cuando tomaba un vaso de agua que se percató que su teléfono desprendía una luz que le avisaba sobre mensajes en el buzón.

Sonrió con añoranza al escuchar la voz de su maestra diciéndole que ya tenían establecida la fecha de nacimiento para la pequeña hija que esperaba. La sonrisa de la Hyuuga se extendió como no lo había hecho en meses, cuando la mujer le dijo que en su correo deberían estar algunas imágenes de la ecografía que se había practicado el día anterior. Ver las imágenes en tonalidades negras y anaranjadas le dio una sensación de calidez, al poder distinguir el rostro de la niña que ya quería como una nueva hermana, y que casi mágicamente, había liberado gran parte de la tensión que venía cargando.

No todo estaba tan mal.

Creyendo esto fue como optó por ducharse, pues todavía tenía cosas por hacer ese día.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cerca de las siete uno de los elevadores del edificio donde vivía el Uchiha se abrió dando entrada a varias personas. Una alta chica pelirroja y de gafas parecía ansiosa pues golpeaba suavemente su pie sobre el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba al resto de los presentes, los mismos que fueron bajando en los pisos anteriores al que se dirigía.

La pelirroja de short y mallas negras vio de medio lado a la chica de largo y lacio cabello azulino, que era la única que se había quedado con ella luego de varias paradas del elevador. La piel blanca de la chica lucía bien bajo esa blusa negra de manga y cuello largos, sobre ésta usaba un vestido gris y a pesar que la tela era de invierno, se podía notar que la joven tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, cosa que molestó a la pelirroja, pues en cada chica veía una potencial rival.

Hinata se sintió observada y vio a la joven que desprendía un aura de superioridad, sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los rojizos de la pelirroja a su lado. Cuando la joven la vio con menor disimulo, ella bajó su mirada y se observó, a través de la pared de espejo del elevador, las medias negras y las botas de tacón que había decidido usar. Estaba nerviosa, ya era tarde; al final no se había contenido y le había devuelto la llamada a su maestra, por eso ahora iba con mayor ansiedad, pues seguro se le haría de noche en ese lugar.

Cuando el pequeño timbre sonó abriendo las puertas del elevador, ambas chicas avanzaron un paso.

—Quítate— la pelirroja que se veía molesta con ella la empujó para pasar primero.

Hinata sólo pudo suspirar y no tuvo inconveniente en dejar pasar más tiempo, retrasando su llegada a ese departamento.

La Hyuuga vio a la pelirroja tocar el timbre, suspirar profundamente y también tocar la puerta, para luego alisarse la ropa con las manos. Justo en ese instante ella detuvo sus pasos en medio del pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y la chica no esperó mucho para buscar entrar, encontrándose con el cuerpo del Uchiha impidiéndole el paso. Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la chica, aparentemente feliz, se colgó del cuello del ojinegro y buscó besarle los labios mientras éste ladeaba su rostro.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, el idiota de Suigetsu dijo que…

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Parece que no estamos de humor— se burló la chica que a pesar que él la tomaba de la cintura para quitársela de encima, ella no parecía querer soltarlo —. Hagamos algo— sugirió al hablarle al oído, fue entonces que Hinata enrojeció de pena y buscó irse, el movimiento de su cuerpo atrajo la mirada negra.

—Hinata— su voz ronca la detuvo.

Karin frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos viendo a la chica que viajaba con ella en el elevador, ahora paralizada en medio del pasillo, mientras pretendía marcharse «¿quién demonios es esa?» pensó molesta mientras por su descuido, Sasuke lograba sacársela de encima.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí?— la voz del Uchiha volvió a sonar y la Hyuuga pareció encogerse en su lugar. Karin sonrió con autosuficiencia, seguro esa tonta chica era una más que pretendía molestar al hermoso de Sasuke, y éste la había descubierto en su cobardía de no atreverse a llegar. Si la regañaba, se lo merecía… ¿quién demonios se creía esa tonta chica con su pinta de niña bien, buscando a _su_ Sasuke?

La peliazul volteó —Ah, lo… lo siento, no quise…

Karin se ajustó las gafas y pretendía sermonearla por entrometida, pero Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—No te quedes ahí parada, entra, te estaba esperando— dijo sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes.

—Ah…

—¡¿Qué?!

—No debiste venir sin llamar— la mirada negra volvió a caer sobre la pelirroja que abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras veía a uno y a otro.

Sasuke regresó su mirada a Hinata que todavía no sabía si moverse, y tras resoplar fastidiado, avanzó los pasos que los separaban para tomarla del brazo y hacerla entrar.

—¿Cómo demonios pretendes que avise que vengo si no contestas mis malditas llamadas?— se quejó la de lentes alzando la voz y Sasuke volvió a taparle la entrada a su departamento al pararse en medio de la puerta —¿Y, quién ese esa tipa, eh?— preguntó estirándose para ver a la chica de ojos perlas que se veía abochornada y no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

—Que te importa— cortó el moreno mientras amenazaba con cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Hey, Sasuke, vine aquí para que hiciéramos algo, hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Córrela y dame el lugar que merezco, ¡soy tu novia, joder!— reprochó la chica que se adjudicó ese título y ante eso y el berrinche venidero, él optó por esta vez sí cerrarle la puerta casi en el rostro —¡Sasuke!— gritó la chica ofendida haciendo respingar a la Hyuuga que luego llevó sus asustados ojos al pelinegro.

El Uchiha se recargó en la puerta y cerró los ojos haciendo gala de la poca paciencia que tenía, mientras afuera la pelirroja de gafas pasaba de la indignación, coraje, tolerancia y largos minutos después, como de costumbre, terminaría por tranquilizarse y minimizar las cosas para prometer que volvería después.

Karin daba sus últimas palabras donde disculpaba al Uchiha, justificándolo y asumiendo parte de su culpa en esa situación, para terminar con alguna frase de amar barata y poco sentida, mientras Hinata optaba por sentarse en la alfombra de la sala, sacando su portátil para pretender mostrar su trabajo, siendo consciente que por eso estaba ahí.

El moreno ignoró a la joven de afuera en sus últimas palabras y avanzó hasta la Hyuuga que ya no se había dignado a mirarlo.

—Llegas tarde— soltó él al estar de pie a su lado.

Hinata encendió su portátil y no alzó su vista a él.

—S-sí, tuve cosas que hacer— explicó asimilando lo que había visto.

El chico de ojos negros se percató de su más extraño comportamiento y achicó los ojos sin dejar de verla, Hinata presionaba nerviosa o ansiosa una de las teclas de su portátil y él decidió jugar con ello, al dejarse caer sentado en el sofá a su lado.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de pronto.

—Tiene novia— mencionó con algo que bien pudo sonar con un tinte de indignación —¿cómo es que…?— intentó preguntar, ¿cómo es que se empeñaba tanto en no dejarla en paz cuando tenía novia?

—¿Que, qué?— preguntó el otro que no se molestó en ponerse de pie.

La respiración de ella se agitó y él vio su reacción con cierta fascinación en sus negros ojos.

—¿Estás celosa?— preguntó él al ponerse de pie y achicando sus ojos.

El rostro femenino mostró su asombro por esa pregunta.

—¿Có-cómo voy a estarlo?— se apresuró a responder casi ofendida.

Él sonrió ante lo previsible de ello y Hinata no pudo soportar ver esa sonrisa irónica y se volteó dándole la espalda para terminar de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—No se da cuenta— dijo ella al cerrar sus ojos y buscar respirar con mayor tranquilidad —, no sé da cuenta a cuántas personas estamos traicionando.

—No traicionamos a nadie— aclaró él al avanzar los pasos que los separaban para pararse justo tras ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentirlo pegarse a su cuerpo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

—Karin no es mi novia— aclaró con voz gruesa sacándola de su error —. Naruto tampoco el tuyo así que deja de preocuparte por ese idiota— agregó sabiendo que también hablaba por el rubio —, y de Sakura no pienso hablar, eso ha quedado más que claro.

Los ojos perlados se achicaron al voltear a verlo y él no vio rastro de duda en sus ojos, por lo que Hinata negó sin poder creer lo poco que a él todo eso le importaba.

—Yo no siento que las cosas… ¡ah!— ella pretendía hablar pero se sorprendió cuando él se arrodillo frente a ella y le alzó el vestido —¿Qué… qué hace?— preguntó retrocediendo y terminando sentada en uno de los largos muebles de piel.

Los sagaces ojos negros se fijaron por un segundo en los perlados y sorprendidos de Hinata, antes de bajar su vista otra vez a sus piernas. La Hyuuga apretó las mismas al notarlo.

—¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar cuando Sasuke bajó una de sus medias hasta la rodilla.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al notar la marca roja en el muslo blanco de la chica, Hinata enrojeció ante su mirada.

«Como lo supuse. El imbécil de Naruto si la quemó» pensó molesto y alzó sus ojos al rostro de la joven.

Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo molesto —¿Qué?— se atrevió a preguntar en voz suave.

—¿Por qué demonios no dices nada?— preguntó fríamente.

—¿Eh?

¿Cómo era posible que aguantara en silencio el dolor? ¿Por qué no fue como Sakura y se quejó?

Ante la negra mirada que esperaba su respuesta, ella tragó ligeramente y bajó la suya a su pierna y esa marca ligeramente roja.

—No tenía caso… Na-Naruto ya se sentía mal— explicó haciéndolo tensar la mandíbula —, y… y yo…

—Eres una estúpida— soltó el otro fríamente molesto y se alzó a para verla a los ojos. Hinata se sintió intimidada y se recargó completamente en el sofá mientras no dejaba de verlo —. Tienes esa absurda necedad de complacer a todos. Eres tan patética en tu asquerosa bondad, me enfermas— soltó y ella luchó por no llorar, apretó sus manos en puños y su respiración se agitó con cierta notoriedad.

Y mientras ellos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, él buscando una razón real que lo hiciera entenderla y ella sintiéndose mal por sus palabras y por no saberse comprendida, el pequeño gato negro del Uchiha llegó de un salto a la pequeña mesa de centro y se acostó a dormir sobre el teclado del portátil, completamente ajeno a la discusión de esos dos.

—Ah… ah, yo…— Hinata se removió y buscó irse.

—¿Por qué demonios no te das cuenta?— él se lo impidió al colocar sus manos en el respaldo del mueble, a los costados de sus hombros — Si sigues así, eres la única que va a sufrir. No lo vale— le aclaró al acercarse más a su rostro y hablarle sobre los labios.

Ambos alientos chocaron y él no entendió por qué a ella no le importaba sufrir o soportar el dolor, con tal de tener a las personas felices. Esa mujer que ahora lo veía con los ojos cristalinos en llanto, o era un maldito ángel o era una estúpida.

—Quiero…

—No— Hinata pretendió decir que quería irse pero él la interrumpió y la tomó con brusquedad del cuello para luego estrellar sus labios con los suyos y besarla. La chica gimió ante el repentino contacto y apretó sus ojos, haciendo visibles unas pequeñas gotas de sus lágrimas.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura apretándola más a él y en un segundo se vio por fin sobre ella, al recostarla sobre el sofá; Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y él dejó de besar sus labios para deslizar el cuello de su blusa y besar el de la joven, obligándola a volver a cerrar sus perlados ojos.

—Po-por favor, espera— suplicó la agitada Hyuuga al detenerle la mano con la cual desabrochaba los botones de su vestido.

—No— respondió el Uchiha con su respiración profunda y siguió besando su cuello—. No me importa si quieres que me detenga, si quieres irte o cualquier otra cosa— advirtió con voz ronca mientras terminaba de desabrochar los cinco pequeños botones del vestido y colaba su mano al vientre plano de la paralizada joven —; en este momento sólo quiero hacer algo— añadió y su miembro bajo el pantalón dio un duro tirón —, pero…— agregó al verla a los ojos y hablar sobre sus labios. La respiración de Hinata le golpeó el rostro —, dime una cosa… quedarte aquí, estar conmigo, ¿también es parte de ese auto sacrificio que te impones?— preguntó lo que casi le resultó obvio y ella tragó discretamente.

Sasuke sonrió molesto y aun así tomó sus labios de una forma violenta al de inmediato ingresar su lengua en la pequeña boca de la joven.

Hinata se estremeció y se revolvió bajo él provocándole placer. La lengua masculina acarició la de ella mientras sus salivas se mezclaban, a Sasuke le fue imposible no frotarse contra ella, sintiendo las mejores curvas de su cuerpo pegarse a él.

—Entonces…— habló agitado cuando el oxígeno se les acabó haciéndolo dejar los labios de la ojiluna— , supongo que sólo esta vez deberé agradecerlo— añadió y regresó sus labios a ella, para besarlos una vez más. Hinata gimió y él, aunque molesto por ese despliegue de bondad que rayaba en lo estúpido, decidió hacer caso a sus más puros instintos.

—No es lo que… realmente crees— habló ella sabiendo que mentía y que sí, efectivamente, estaba con él por algo más que verdaderamente desearlo y aquello la hizo sentir mal.

Sasuke le mordió el cuello mientras levantaba su blusa y sostén, dejando al desnudo sus senos.

—Así que también sabes mentir— dedujo lo que le quedó claro y Hinata se tensó por ello, extrañamente era menos el pudor por estar así con él.

—Ah…no— quiso explicar.

—No me importa— dejó él claro al meterse entre sus piernas luego de separárselas. Hinata lo vio a los ojos y él se dio cuenta que era cierto y ella mentía… no le importaba la razón, él de cualquier forma estaba ganando.

Sasuke volvió por sus labios y ella apretó los ojos y gimió en su boca cuando el cuerpo duro de él se apretó a ella, sintiendo la necesidad masculina pegada a su femineidad.

«Soy un imbécil» pensó el joven y soportó esa molestia al bajar sus labios para besar los dos tibios y redondos senos de la Hyuuga que se removió bajo él. El sabor de su piel y la delicadeza de la misma en sus pezones lo hicieron buscar abarcar gran parte de ellos, arrancándole un gemido a Hinata, otro de los que ya anteriormente le había arrancado, extasiándolo pero sin lograr satisfacerlo del todo.

Fue precisamente esta necesidad lo que lo hizo resbalar una de sus manos y llevarla a uno de los muslos de la chica. Hinata se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que el calor entre ambos cuerpos empezaba a aumentar y su ritmo cardiaco subía de forma asombrosa.

El Uchiha la sintió agitarse, compartiendo, por primera vez de forma más natural su pasión, aquello amenazó con desbordarlo; entonces deslizó su mano y sin dejar de comer de sus senos, acarició su muslo cuidando de no tocar esa parte lastimada de su piel. Ella se percató de ese intento de cuidarla aun en la indecencia de aquello tan deshonesto que ambos hacían; y antes de poder sorprenderse más, él abandonó sus senos para volver a besarle los labios y regresarle tanto su cuerpo como sus pensamientos a él.

Mientras la besaba él desabrochó de manera presurosa los botones de su camisa, ansiando el placer de sentir la tibieza y suavidad de los senos de Hinata apretándose contra su pecho desnudo; justo al lograrlo el móvil de la chica sonó en el interior de la mochila tirada a un costado del mueble.

Hinata intentó levantarse al ponerse más nerviosa todavía y él se lo impidió al dejar caer más su peso sobre ella, y en un movimiento rápido arrojó la mochila lejos de ellos.

—¿Qué haces?... pu-puede ser importante.

—No me importa— aclaró y le tomó las manos para alzárselas sobre la cabeza y dejarla vulnerable ante él. Hinata se ruborizó todavía más y él bajó su mirada a sus dos senos desnudos y húmedos por su saliva, al vientre plano bajo su ropa, y a sus delgadas y blancas bragas que eran visibles, pues él se había encargado de enredar el vestido de la chica en sus caderas.

Era perfecta. Lo que le hizo endurecer más su ya hinchado miembro, fue darse cuenta que Hinata no estaba aterrada, su excitación y la parte perversa de su ser le hablaron de que comenzaba a corromperla.

—Mph— sonrió apenas de medio lado al ansiar fundirse en ella —, corromper a un ángel— dijo todavía viéndola y en tono tan bajo que ella no logró escucharlo. Era tan ridículo como excitante, lo reconoció al bajar a apretarse contra ella, y luego de volver a besar su cuello, haciéndola temblar, bajó su cierre y liberó por fin su dolorosa erección.

—Ahhm— Hinata gimió angustiada por lo que pasaba.

—Por favor— gruñó roncamente él al deslizar suavemente sus bragas y acariciarle su íntima piel con su pene —, no hagas parecer esto más pecaminoso de lo que ya es— suplicó, pues saberse él el responsable de generar esa angustia en la joven que se negaba a externar placer, lo calentaba demasiado; y Hinata era tan tonta como para no notar que su angelical pudor no hacía más que excitar al demonio que él traía por dentro.

—Yo… ah— ella apretó sus dedos a la única mano de él que le sujetaba las de ella, y tembló interrumpiendo sus palabras cuando él comenzó a penetrarla. Apretó sus ojos y ambos gimieron al experimentar la quemante y apretada sensación de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno.

Él gruñó —Ah… joder— su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y poco a poco comenzaba a sudar. Su miembro terminó de resbalar dentro de ella y aun así se presionó más tocando lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó sobre sus labios al sentir un poco de dolor ante ese acto posesivo del chico y él no pudo más que echar sus caderas para atrás, saliendo, sólo para volver a entrar con calma, contrastando enormemente con el deseo que le quemaba las entrañas.

—Ah… Sa-Sasuke— gimió y él soltó sus manos para tomar su rostro y besarle los labios mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Porque lo hizo otra vez… Hinata volvió a gemir su nombre y aquello desbordó su pasión.

El móvil de Hinata había dejado de sonar y en ese instante volvía a hacerlo, pero ella ya no fue consciente de eso, no cuando el Uchiha apretaba uno de sus senos y seguía moviéndose y moviéndola con él, al no dejar de penetrarla. En ese momento lo único que llenaba sus oídos eran los sonidos dispares e irregulares de sus respiraciones, también como los de la unión acuosa que emitían sus cuerpos, al él estar entrando y saliendo de ella.

—… Hinata.

Sasuke coló uno de sus brazos bajo la estrecha cintura y a pesar de maldecir no haberla desnudado por completo, estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo como pocas veces antes lo hubiese podido hacer. Se enterró en ella con fuerza y Hinata gimió dolorida, llevando sus manos a la dura espalda masculina y alzando ligeramente su rostro, resintiendo su brusquedad. Él siguió penetrándola de esa forma, recordando también el deseo que los celos le habían avivado, tanto esa mañana con Naruto, como el día anterior con el imbécil de Gaara, su aliento caliente chocó con el cuello de la chica.

Él la sintió tensarse y soportar sus embistes con gemidos ahogados y se maldijo. Separó suavemente su cuerpo de ella, regañándose internamente. El sudor ya perlaba las pieles de ambos y Hinata se atrevió a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con los de él, al haber cambiado la fuerza de sus embistes por, poco a poco, unos más largos y lentos. Verse reflejada en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de ella, era perturbador, calentaba su cuerpo de una forma que no entendía, y tampoco debería.

Sasuke bajó a ella, apoyando sus antebrazos a los costados de su rostro, y siguió penetrándola de una manera larga y profunda, como acariciándola por dentro, mientras, llevando sus labios a su oído, se daba el valor de hablar.

—Soy un imbécil, ¿cierto?— su voz ronca descolocó a la chica que sólo pudo apretar sus dedos en la fuerte espalda de él, sin comprenderlo — Ese perdón fue sincero— su propia voz le supo amarga y jadeó sin saber qué sintió —, pero como te dije… no puedo con esto— agregó y esta vez buscó sus ojos.

Ella negó sin saber qué decir y de no ser porque Sasuke bajó despacio a besar sus labios, ella, confundida como estaba, seguramente hubiese llevado su mano a su rostro, para bajar el mismo, y ser ella la que por primera vez iniciara un beso. Sus ojos se aguaron al descubrirlo.

El Uchiha volvió necesitado el beso y así, apretado contra el voluptuoso cuerpo femenino, volvió a hacer profundas y fuertes sus embestidas. No podía con ella… Hinata lo enloquecía. La peliazul sintió su cuerpo ser invadido una y otra vez y descubrió para su sorpresa, que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él, se había moldeado por dentro para recibirlo y ese chico tan frío, hiriente y a veces grosero, la estaba haciendo temblar.

Aunque si se era sincera, le temía más lo que sus palabras le hacían sentir en momentos así, que a su mismo cuerpo humedeciéndose por culpa de él.

Sasuke se levantó suavemente, apoyándose sólo con una mano en el sofá y con la otra sosteniendo la cadera de quien era ya como su joven amante, aunque ese título quedase grotesco en alguien como Hinata; él perdió el calor de sus senos pero ganó el verlos moverse producto de sus embestidas, bajó su vista todavía más y notó la humedad de ella incluso en los pantalones que no había podido siquiera quitarse, pero su mayor atención fue a la longitud de su miembro perdiéndose dentro de ella. Casi sintió correrse por esa visión. Gruñó al contenerse y siguió penetrándola.

Incluso con esa distancia, los alientos calientes e ininterrumpidos de ambos, chocaban por lo jadeantes que se encontraban.

—Joder— gruñó el sudado y pelinegro chico al sentirse no poder más.

Hinata se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, mordiendo uno de sus dedos para silenciarse; sus senos se movían en algo que él consideró más que una danza erótica y su vientre parecía más largo y más plano ante la espalda arqueada de la chica.

Sasuke no pudo más y volvió a subirse sobre ella, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Enredó sus dedos entre el lacio y sedoso cabello de la joven y apretándose en un abrazo que ella apenas pudo corresponder, dejó escapar su alma al vaciarse dentro de ella. Sasuke gruñó de placer.

El cuerpo de Hinata tembló apretado en su abrazo y su aliento caliente chocando contra su cuello le provocó más placer. Su miembro se movió un par de veces dentro de ella al dejar libre su esencia y aquellos suaves movimientos hicieron vibrar de una suave forma a la chica que se daba cuenta que otra vez, él se estaba derramado en su interior.

No podía ser cierto… ¿qué tan mal estaban? Su mente la torturó una vez que pasó el calor del momento.

Con sus corazones golpeando con furia lucharon por regular sus respiraciones. Sasuke, todavía dentro de ella, le despegó el flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor y la vio a los ojos, haciendo sentir más avergonzada a la chica que soltó su espalda; el Uchiha se percató de ello y de la incomodidad que seguía surgiendo entre ellos luego de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Hinata era demasiado pudorosa como para aceptar que mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo sentía placer, y eso era algo que tendría que acabar si pretendía disfrutar de ella un poco más.

Cuando el Uchiha salió de ella despacio, ambos compartieron un último gemido, luego de eso la incomodidad se hizo mayor en la chica. Hinata vio como él devolvía cierta parte de su anatomía bajo su ropa y enrojeció todavía más, se puso de pie y terminó por acomodar de forma rápida su vestido; pretendiendo distraerse, fue por su mochila y ante la mirada del pelinegro, revolvió la misma buscando su móvil.

El chico resopló frustrado y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, el timbre de su casa sonó sobresaltando a Hinata.

—Joder.

—¿Qui-quién puede ser?— preguntó ella volteando a verlo.

—No tengo idea— soltó el molesto chico al terminar de abrochar los botones de su camisa. Le jodía que lo molestaran, por más antipático que se portara con el maldito mundo, siempre había alguien que lo llamaba o tocaba a su departamento. Resopló cansadamente al dar media vuelta e ir a asomarse a la puerta, al menos agradecía, que esta vez, sí lo hubiesen dejado _terminar_.

—¿Va-vas a abrir?— preguntó ella preocupada creyendo que podría ser Naruto o la chica esa de hace un momento, le preocupó más porque su aspecto todavía delataba lo que habían estado haciendo.

—¿Qué se supone que haga, si no?

Ella se encogió de hombros y el Uchiha se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta.

—Joder— soltó cuando la persona del otro lado volvió a hacer sonar el timbre.

Hinata lo vio sin entender dirigirse al balcón a abrir la puerta corrediza, dejando entrar el aire frío.

—Es mi madre— informó secamente sin saber qué hacía ahí. Hinata enrojeció al entender que había abierto para que el aroma a sexo se dispersara un poco y él la notó apenada —. Puedes usar el baño si gustas, está al fondo a la derecha— añadió y la vio asentir rápidamente para luego casi desaparecer de la sala.

El pelinegro esperó unos segundos mientras él mismo se daba tiempo de pensar.

—¡Sasu! ¿estás?— la mujer alzó la voz y el Uchiha decidió entonces abrir, al escucharla decirse que debió haber llamado.

Con la puerta abierta el rostro sorprendido de la mujer apareció ante sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió gustosa y se contuvo de lanzarse a sus brazos —Comenzaba a temer que no estuvieras— soltó con naturalidad.

El pelinegro suspiró derrotado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—Estaba… ocupado.

—Hum, y… ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó para luego sonreírle contenta.

El Uchiha dudó un momento —Por supuesto— terminó por decir para luego darle el paso.

La madura pelinegra ingresó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y su joven hijo cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿No tienes frío?— cuestionó la mujer que pensaba retirarse su abrigo pero vio el balcón abierto.

—No realmente— dijo el joven y se rascó la nuca, en un acto tan tonto como los de Naruto, pensar eso lo hizo bajar la mano de inmediato. Justo en eso su madre se le quedó viendo detenidamente.

—Sudas, ¿estás enfermo?— preguntó preocupada.

—No, mamá— respondió el chico que evitó ser tocado.

—Pero, te…— Mikoto detuvo sus palabras al escuchar unos suaves pasos acercarse —¿Ah?— volteó a ver y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hinata y un ligero bochorno escondiéndose en esos ojos que caracterizaban a su familia —Ah, ya vi que no estás enfermo— le dijo a su hijo para regresar su mirada a la joven Hyuuga.

Hinata se rascó el cuello avergonzada al entender tan bien como el varón, lo que Mikoto insinuó.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Sasuke cambió el tema con su característica voz desinteresada y fastidiada.

—Si tienes un poco de té me harías feliz.

—Ah, yo lo puedo preparar— intervino Hinata que no sabía cómo salir de escena.

—No, yo lo hago— Sasuke la pasó de largo dejándola expuesta ante la mirada pícara de su madre.

Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo, en el que Hinata se aseguró que alguna deidad en los cielos la odiaba por terminar siempre en situaciones tan bochornosas.

Mikoto notó la incomodidad en la joven y con un movimiento de mano la invitó a dirigirse a la sala. La peliazul asintió mientras el Uchiha ponía agua a hervir, y los ojos perlados vieron con culpabilidad ese sofá de piel ligeramente arrugada, donde apenas minutos atrás ella y Sasuke habían estado…

—Debería preguntar si han estado bien— la mujer de amables ojos negros vio tanto a su hijo como a la joven frente a ella—, pero temo parecer ingenua— añadió sobreentendiendo que el rostro iluminado tanto de su hijo, como de la peliazul, y la pequeña tardanza en atender la puerta, dejaba más que claro que algo había interrumpido —… siento si algo…

—Ah, no es lo que parece— se apresuró a aclarar Hinata sin importarle interrumpir sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía cara de mentir tan descaradamente, pero era mejor que aceptar lo que acababa de pasar y ella ya debía intuir —. No-nosotros sólo estábamos estudiando— aseguró.

—Ah…, por supuesto— Mikoto le sonrió casi enterneciéndose por la vergüenza de la joven. De pronto la mirada de ambas mujeres cayeron sobre la mochila de la chica tirada en un rincón de la sala, y lo peor de todo, en el gato sobre el teclado del computador y la pantalla del mismo esperando –desde hacía eternos minutos- la contraseña de acceso. Mikoto extendió su sonrisa y Hinata quiso morirse, pues no había una maldita seña que delatara que al menos intentaron estudiar.

—Por Dios— ella ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y Mikoto tomó asiento, haciéndola sentarse a su lado.

—No deberías avergonzarte tanto— intentó calmarla —, aunque no lo creas y por muy grotesco que parezca— dijo y volteó a ver a su hijo en la cocina —, mi esposo y yo alguna vez también fuimos jóvenes— añadió en voz baja y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata enrojeció a más no poder y Mikoto reconoció con cierta gracia y un tinte de nostalgia, que era gracias a la terrible situación por la que su salud pasaba, que no se escandalizaba en absoluto; ella siempre vio a su hijo sólo, por eso saberlo con esa bonita chica y saberlos _tan bien_ como estaban, la hacía feliz.

—Té negro, espero que siga siendo tu favorito— interrumpió el Uchiha al dejar una charola con tazas servidas sobre la mesita de centro.

Mikoto sonrió —Por supuesto, es un gusto que tendré hasta que muera— dijo y Sasuke pasó por alto el comentario mientras a Hinata le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

La plática llevada mayormente por la mujer recién llegada, fue fluida y agradable para Hinata a pesar que la intervención de Sasuke fluía a cuentagotas. Ver a esa mujer sonreírle a su hijo y verlo a él aparentemente bajar la guardia, era algo que pocas veces tendría el gusto de ver.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata cayeron a su propia taza de té mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Mikoto y Sasuke, ella prestó atención a la mujer, su piel lucía hermosa, pero ella sabía que era por el maquillaje que portaba, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el largo y bonito cabello negro que lucía, sintiendo pena por ella, retiró su mirada y dio un sorbo a su té siendo víctima de una opresión en el pecho… dejó pasar el hecho de que tal vez usara una cabellera falsa, dándole prioridad a que posiblemente fuese de las pocas veces que una reunión así se llevaría a cabo.

Pasar el sorbo de té se le hizo increíblemente difícil al casi tener la garganta cerrada, por lo mal que se sintió por la mujer que sonreía como si nada ocurriese, y por el brillo de sus ojos negros y la felicidad que experimentaba al estar frente a su hijo.

—Justo a eso venía— habló Mikoto atrayendo la atención de la Hyuuga que no supo de lo que habían estado hablando —. Me gustaría invitarlos a una pequeña comida— dijo y les sonrió —. Conoceremos a la novia de Itachi y me pareció perfecto que…

—No lo creo— interrumpió Sasuke silenciando a su madre y sorprendiendo a la ojiluna —. Hinata estará ocupada.

—Oh, pero si ni siquiera he dicho cuándo— añadió la mujer con simpleza.

—Aun así.

—Por mí estaría bien— intervino Hinata haciéndose con la atención de ambos. Sasuke achicó los ojos al quedársele viendo y ella se encogió de hombros —, suena bien… ¿no?— le preguntó a él.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Por supuesto que no— hablaron ambos Uchiha al mismo tiempo y Hinata vio tanto a uno como a otro.

Mikoto ignoró a su hijo —Es el siguiente fin de semana— informó sin perder el buen ánimo —. Será algo sencillo en algún restaurante de las afueras de la ciudad.

—Ella estará ocupada— volvió a decir el Uchiha y aunque él en ese momento mentía, sí era verdad que ella estaría ocupada, reconoció Hinata.

—Seguro logro estar disponible— aseguró ella ganándose la molestia del joven que no pretendía jugar a una familia feliz. Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke y éste estuvo a punto de negarse con mayor firmeza, pero ella se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano —… nos… ¿nos disculparía un momento?— pidió viendo a la no tan madura mujer.

—Ah, adelante— dijo sin darle mucha importancia sabiendo que ella pretendería convencer a su apático hijo.

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke y sin saber de dónde sacaba valor, lo llevó con ella varios metros lejos de la sala, él se detuvo por fin antes de llegar a la puerta del sanitario.

—¿Qué demonios haces?— preguntó molesto y ella volteó nerviosa a ver si la pelinegra en la sala no los escuchaba— ¿A qué pretendes jugar? Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto— preguntó y dejó claro molesto.

—Ah, lo… lo sé. No juego a nada— explicó ella —. Pero es su madre— dijo midiendo el volumen de su voz —, si vino hasta aquí es porque de verdad quiere que…

—Ella, Itachi y mi padre, realmente quieren muchas cosas que yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptar— interrumpió al apoyar su mano en la pared tras la chica que no pudo más que recargarse en ésta, pues Sasuke acercó su rostro al suyo, casi hablándole en la cara —. Eso no es tu asunto, así que no te metas, ni me metas en esto— aclaró y buscó apartarse, pero Hinata lo tomó de la camisa, impidiéndole apartarse, él volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—Su madre no tiene la culpa que usted sea un amargado— dijo y para su sorpresa no titubeó ni le evadió la mirada.

—No es de tu incumbencia— repitió y la peliazul apretó el agarre en su camisa.

—Usted me metió en esto, diciendo aquella mentira— dejó claro ella al verlo a los ojos —. Su madre me agrada y yo, a diferencia de usted, no soy una persona mal educada— dijo y conforme terminaba de hablar, su voz se fue apagando.

Él sonrió con soberbia —Así que irás, vaya yo, o no— dedujo lo que ella pretendió decir.

Hinata tragó pesadamente sabiendo que eso no significaría lo mismo para la mujer —Sí— dijo aun así y lo soltó.

El Uchiha la vio para abajo por la diferencia de estaturas y no entendió ese nuevo actuar, aunque no necesitó pensarlo mucho para entender que otra vez ahí estaba, haciéndose presente, esa absurda necedad que ella tenía de tener contentos a todos.

—Le diré que sí… si usted no va, es asunto suyo— dijo ella y avanzó un par de pasos, dejándolo atrás.

—¿Sabes que si vas… estás haciendo esto casi oficial?— él la detuvo al tomarla de la mano.

Hinata se paralizó.

—Es diferente mentirles por separado— agregó él al jalarla y hacerla pegar su espalda a su pecho, para hablarle en el oído —, que hacerlo frente a todos y saliendo juntos, ¿lo entiendes?— la voz ronca y ese descubrimiento la hicieron temblar — Así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué estás haciendo, Hinata?

Lo calmada y fría de su voz le paralizó hasta el aliento a la joven.

Sasuke la pegó a la pared para luego pegarse a su cuerpo, las botas que ella usaba hacían menos marcada la diferencia de estaturas.

—Si lo haces, significa que… ¿aceptas quedarte conmigo?— preguntó alzando con sus dedos suavemente su rostro. Los ojos perlados temblaron cuando aquél nerviosismo que la invadió en esa bodega de enfermería, cuando él preguntó eso por primera vez, volvió a surgir en ella.

—… Ah— los labios de ella temblaron sin saber qué decir y Sasuke, envuelto en la inocencia que ella emanaba, besó sus labios de una manera lenta y profunda, derribando las defensas de la Hyuuga.

—¿Lo harías, Hinata?— su voz ronca volvió a sonar en medio de sus besos.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

¡Hola! (:

No sé por qué siento que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez D: y eso que no ha terminado el mes.

En fin, sólo agradecer el increíble apoyo que le siguen dando al fic… esto se pondrá mejor, se los prometo, justo hoy estuve revisando mi sencillito cuaderno donde he ido escribiendo tanto diálogos, escenas y frases que me van marcando y que le dan vida al fic, y me volví a emocionar xDD

Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, yo no tengo problema en dar algún spoiler, siempre y cuando tengan cuenta en ff, porque si no, no sé dónde les pueda responder, eso teniendo en cuenta que no a todas les gustan los spoilers xDD

Bien, dejando eso, agradezco comentarios:

•Naomi aki •Mayela Bucio •himepeti •SaBaKu No MaNnY •Dark Amy-chan •simizame •JudisSC •Fran Targaryen •Yukki-Onna •DAMIC00 •andy'hina •bellamita-uchiha •KiaraUchihalove •Tokeijikake no Orenji •Rouce •Nana •Alejandra barrosbossio 1 •Camily Son •Nicolai P. Sherman •cHiBiLeBaSi •Abicita kun •love hina hyu •MarianatorDB •nekoprincesz •Soo Hyun Yuki •gristardream •C3siah •marthytsugaya •wolf-enzeru •uchiha-mei-chan •RankaxAlto •Pamaig •YeseniaOtakuHyuga •Marshmallow •hinatacris •I lOve anime-jOya •Itzel 33 •Julia •Any pink •Daisuke-37 •Naoko Ichigo •KattytoNebel •Luna Roja •maga28 •gristardream13 •Yari Uchiha •Nana •Piff •Yaninle •Sonne •Nymfhetamina •MeucheliPM •Veritas123 •NicaRaa y a las cinco chicas que no dejaron nombre en sus comentarios.

Notitas de los rw:

Alguien sin nombre me pidió permiso para recomendar el fic. Claro que puedes hacerlo, dejando entendido la categoría y el tema peliagudo –como lo llamaron xD- que toca.

Yesenia, no sé cuántos capítulos le quedan exactamente, pero creo que ya rebasamos la mitad del fic.

A la niña que estaba enfermita, ojalá hayas mejorado xD

Y sobre si Sasuke ya no va a pagar lo que hizo, por supuesto que sí, pero yo soy de las que cree que 'las venganzas se comen frías', así que entre más sumergido esté, mejor, por supuesto que lo hará.

Gracias por leer y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

Ojalá estén bien, esperemos que en vacaciones pueda actualizar ahora sí en los días que había quedado.

Besos, Aidé.


	21. lo que no puede ser

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-20-

LO QUE NO PUEDE SER

•

•

La mirada negra y desinteresada se fijó sobre la variedad de alumnos que se extendían por el estacionamiento universitario. Apagó el motor de su auto y se recargó completamente en el asiento sin ánimos de bajar, cerró sus ojos y llevó un par de sus dedos a apretar el puente de su nariz.

La noche anterior había dormido realmente poco, pero eso no era lo que lo estaba molestando.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto y apoyó su mano en el volante del auto, su mirada volvió al frente pero ya no prestaba atención a ninguno de los presentes.

«¿Sabes que si vas, estás haciendo esto casi oficial?» recordó sus palabras y cómo éstas habían paralizado a esa chica «Si lo haces, significa que, ¿aceptas quedarte conmigo?»

Golpeó el volante con uno de sus dedos sin entender realmente por qué volvió a presionarla de esa forma. No tenía sentido y aun así, no perdió oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Cuánto le gustaba?

—¡Hey!— el sonido seco que hizo la mano de Suigetsu al estrellarse contra el cofre de su auto y la escandalosa voz del mismo, fastidiaron al Uchiha que pretendió no verlo —¡Vamos hombre, baja!— animó el peliblanco al asomarse a la ventanilla — Llevo casi media hora esperando por ti y mira que me estoy congelando— agregó y sonrió abiertamente.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió sin prisa luego de suspirar cansadamente.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— le preguntó, pues por lo general ese tipo no se levantaba antes del mediodía.

La diversión del chico de dientes afilados fue reflejada incluso en sus moradas orbes.

—Anoche Karin llegó furiosa a mi departamento exigiendo respuestas— dijo y cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta del auto, luego de bajar su mochila, Suigetsu se sentó de un salto sobre el cofre del costoso vehículo propiedad del pelinegro —. ¿Quién era ella, eh?— preguntó viéndolo atentamente.

El Uchiha lo vio y luego regresó su mirada al resto de los presentes, sin fijarse detenidamente en ninguno y sin pretender responderle tampoco al peliblanco.

Suigetsu lo notó pero no le dio importancia al estar acostumbrado a casi arrancarle las palabras.

—Llegó furiosa y soltando miles de suposiciones, debiste verla— dijo al recostarse sobre el parabrisas y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una paleta, la misma que luego se llevaría a la boca —. Dijo que prácticamente la echaste, por favor, cuando tengas planeado hacer tal cosa, avísame, sabes que no me gusta perderme de tales acontecimientos— añadió y luego se burló.

—No es como si lo planeara— respondió cortante el otro que luego de un momento regresó su atención al chico a su lado.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros —Vamos, hombre, dime quién era— insistió el casi hiperactivo joven al entrecruzar sus piernas sobre el auto. Suigetsu esperó unos segundos su respuesta y cuando los ojos negros del Uchiha dejaron de verlo para fijarse sobre algún punto a su espalda, él volteó también movido por su curiosidad.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a cierta lacia peliazul descender de su coche y apresurarse a mezclarse entre los estudiantes para dirigirse a su facultad, ella no los había visto y la entera atención de Sasuke no la había dejado desde que la vio aparecer en ese sitio.

—¿Era ella?— preguntó Suigetsu incrédulo al regresar sus ojos al pelinegro frente a él —Sa-Sasuke… ¿e-ella es…?

El Uchiha regresó su fría mirada a Suigetsu y éste tragó ligeramente y frunció el ceño al intentar entender lo que estaba pasando.

El chico jadeó todavía sin superar del todo su sorpresa —¡Claro!, Karin dijo que su nombre era Hinata… ¿cómo demonios no lo recordé antes?— divagó y luego negó rápidamente — Ya antes has salido con ella, ¿cierto?

—No es tu asunto— cortó el moreno al llevarse ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero devolviendo su mirada penetrante a aquella chica de ojos perlas.

La que quiso ser una sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu se desvaneció antes de siquiera notarse, todas las posibles suposiciones absurdas que su cabeza pudiera maquinar, perdieron sentido al ver la atención y detenimiento con la que él la estaba mirando. Algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta se formó en él al darse cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas que estaba, o, aparentemente estaban ocurriendo. Al parecer Sasuke sufría algo más que un capricho por esa chica.

Suigetsu negó con seriedad y sin atreverse a verlos, ver a Hinata siempre le iba a provocar incomodidad al no olvidar que él pudo cambiar las cosas, pero en aquél momento la impresión y casi temor por lo que vio lo hicieron mantenerse al margen, casi en complicidad; y al Uchiha tampoco podía verlo, pues aunque no lo dijeran siempre, eran amigos y se acababa de dar cuenta que las cosas parecían habérsele salido de las manos.

Se tragó ese casi nudo en la garganta y entonces llevó su mirada a la Hyuuga que se había detenido con una chica castaña y de pelo corto, aun a la distancia le pareció verla sonreír mientras charlaban, el pelo largo se le movió con el viento y ella se quitó un par de cabellos del rostro.

—Es la clásica chica de la que uno se puede enamorar— soltó sin pensar el peliblanco luego de verla por largos segundos, ganándose la molesta mirada de reojo del Uchiha. Suigetsu sonrió sin ánimo y no le dio importancia al seguir viendo a la Hyuuga —. Tú también sabes que es una estupidez que lo hagas.

—Nadie está enamorado de nadie— aclaró secamente y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

El de afilados dientes vio a Sasuke pretender irse y se dio cuenta que aunque él lo negara, Hinata era más que un simple gusto, o el deseo que experimentó aquella noche; y que además, al haberlo ya notado, todo eso estaba molestándolo.

—¡Hinata!

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer— volvió a hablar el peliblanco luego de que todos en el estacionamiento escucharon la escandalosa voz de Naruto llamando a la peliazul.

Sasuke escuchó sus palabras mientras veía a Naruto llegar casi corriendo hasta donde la Hyuuga permanecía con esa chica Matsuri. Naruto hablaba emocionado sobre el juego del fin de semana, al mismo al que estaba invitándolas –según alcanzaba a escuchar-, hacía movimientos exagerados al describir el lugar donde jugarían y Hinata veía su emoción con los ojos iluminados. Algo se revolvió en el estómago del Uchiha que lo hizo apretar las manos en puños.

—Es más que imposible que quieras poner tus ojos en ella— volvió a hablar Suigetsu al bajarse del coche y haciéndose de un porte más serio, aunque no le gustasen mucho ese tipo de conversaciones —. Creí que lo dejarías pasar y veo que no logras hacerlo, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio creería que algo así sería posible?

—Tsk— el Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y luego de verlo de reojo, siguió con su camino directo a su facultad. Eran estupideces de lo que él hablaba.

—¿La quieres?— casi alzó la voz el peliblanco al verlo a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke se detuvo un segundo y guardó silencio.

—¿Cómo demonios podría?— respondió secamente luego de un periodo en silencio y posterior a esto se marchó.

—Mph— Suigetsu sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta luego de escucharlo. Negó en silencio y volteó una vez más a ver a Hinata que le prestaba toda su atención al Uzumaki mientras él hablaba y los tres se adentraban al campus. ¿Sería realmente posible que Sasuke quisiera a esa chica?

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e ignorando el frío, se dirigió hasta su viejo auto. Bien, eso que estaba suponiendo, iba más allá del placer de fastidiar a Karin.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largos minutos después, Sasuke entró al aula ocultando su mal humor tras sus ojos negros y penetrantes, arrojó su mochila a los pies de la larga banca del fondo y tomó asiento; apoyó ambos codos en el alargado escritorio que le daría cabida al menos a cinco estudiantes, y con una de sus manos frotó sus cienes.

Mientras se dirigía a ese lugar meditó lo dicho por Suigetsu y mientras más avanzaba, menos veracidad le daba a sus palabras. Era justo por esto que no entendía por qué demonios estaba tan molesto.

—¡Hey, teme!— Naruto lo saludó desde la puerta de entrada, al ingresar al aula con Hinata tomada del hombro.

La peliazul que parecía charlar con Matsuri alzó su mirada y ésta se cruzó con los fieros ojos negros que enseguida dejaron de verla. Ella tragó discretamente y se libró del agarre de Naruto que pesaba en su hombro y con una sonrisa lo dejó, para ellas tomar dirección a sus lugares en medio del salón.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? No te había visto, 'ttebayo— volvió a hablar el rubio al dirigirse hasta el final del aula y saltar el escritorio para sentarse a un lado del Uchiha.

—Acabo de llegar— respondió más secamente pero el ojiazul no lo notó al luchar con el cierre de su mochila, y terminar sacando un cuaderno y un lapicero que acomodó en su oreja.

Naruto lucía emocionado por el primer juego importante que tendría la escuadra de baloncesto, y mientras devolvía un par de saludos a sus compañeros que también comenzaban a acomodarse en sus respectivos sitios, volvió a insistirle al pelinegro que hiciese el intento de volver al equipo, argumentando que no era que lo necesitaran, pero que sí les facilitaría ligeramente el trabajo.

El Uchiha se volvió a negar y la insistencia del rubio no fue tanta ya que el profesor llegó e inició su clase. Naruto intentó seguir charlando con él, pero Iruka sensei, siguiendo la casi tradición, lo movió de su sitio y lo colocó lejos de alguien con quien soliese charlar.

Hinata vio a Naruto pasar quejándose por su cambio de lugar y ella sin saber por qué, volteó a ver discretamente a aquél chico pelinegro; mantuvo sus perlados ojos en él y cuando Sasuke se percató que lo miraba, deslizó su negra mirada a ella. Hinata guardó silencio e incluso su respiración se hizo más lenta, cuando él no dejó de verla, ella regresó su vista al frente y luego a su cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

«¿Lo harías, Hinata?»

Recordar incluso lo ronca de la voz de ese chico pelinegro a sus espaldas la tarde anterior, la volvió a estremecer. La verdad es que no tenía idea cómo había rehuido de esa pregunta. Sasuke apenas dejaba sus labios y ella ladeó su rostro y lo alejó suavemente.

«No… no tenemos por qué hacer tal cosa» su voz había sido casi un murmullo por lo nerviosa que estaba «Sólo es una comida» había agregado y luego de eso casi huyó de él. Ver a Mikoto y sonreírle con naturalidad había sido un reto, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a situaciones como esa desde que Sasuke había entrado en su vida.

—A pesar de que dije eso…— sus pensamientos se escaparon en forma de susurro, para su fortuna Matsuri estaba inmersa en la clase y no logró escucharla. A pesar de haber dicho eso, ella también era consciente que luego de esa comida, salir de la vida de Sasuke, o sacarlo a él de la suya, iba a ser doblemente difícil; volver a meditarlo la hizo morderse la uña de uno de sus dedos e ignorar por completo ese taller.

Ya había comenzado a caer en un embudo que parecía sumergirla con Sasuke, y aun contra los malos pronósticos, se juraba que sólo estaría a su lado mientras llegase el fatídico desenlace de aquella noble mujer.

La peliazul seguiría inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras Sasuke, a varios metros tras ella, se negaba a volver a mirarla, hastiado de la situación que parecía salírsele de las manos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Una vez finalizado ese taller, cada alumno partiría a su siguiente clase a las distintas aulas de esa facultad. Hinata había salido sin despedirse de Naruto al éste estar charlando muy concentrado con Shikamaru, y apenas una mirada de reojo y traicionera se le escapó para el Uchiha que se ponía de pie y avanzaba también a la salida, su mirada negra y profunda la ponía más nerviosa al pretender fingir que nada ocurría; nadie a sus alrededores podía siquiera imaginar los momentos que ambos habían compartido. Una ligera sensación de electricidad recorriéndole la espalda la hizo dejar de verlo y apresurar sus pasos.

Las clases siguientes fueron ligeramente más tranquilas para Hinata, estaban por finalizar el semestre y en un par de éstas tuvo evaluaciones, para su fortuna, nada que se le complicara en exceso; las clases libres de exámenes fueron de estudio o simples repasos a temas ya vistos.

El camino a la cafetería había sido tranquilo, segundos antes se había despedido de Matsuri pues ella en esta ocasión se dirigiría a la biblioteca del campus y no le daría tiempo de comer.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— la voz animosa de Naruto la detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

—A-adiós, Naruto— dijo en voz baja y alzó su mano despidiéndose del chico que ya corría directo al gimnasio con un par de emparedados en las manos.

—¡Hinata!— esta vez fue la voz de Sakura la que la hizo girar. La Hyuuga le correspondió una sonrisa cuando la pelirrosa le indicó con la mano que se acercara.

—Y… ¿dónde están todos?— preguntó extrañada la ojiperla al ver la mesa donde generalmente se sentaban, sólo con la chica de ojos jade ocupándola.

Sakura resopló cansadamente mientras veía a Hinata sacar de entre sus cosas un bento con comida, y ella bajaba su mirada a su emparedado y su pequeño jugo.

—Al parecer el partido del fin de semana tiene a los chicos muy ocupados— respondió y Hinata recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho esa mañana.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿E Ino?— preguntó enseguida.

Sakura negó desanimada al retirar el envoltorio plástico del emparedado —No quiso venir— dijo e hizo una pausa —. No creo que sienta ánimos ni de comer, se quedó estudiando, al parecer su sospecha de que se le venía mucho trabajo resultó ser cierta— añadió y se encogió de hombros intentando sonreír.

Hinata pensó en la chica rubia y en lo que debería estar sintiendo.

—¿Y tú tampoco tienes hambre?— preguntó la de pelo rosa al verla jugar distraída con su comida.

—¿Eh?

La otra suspiró cansadamente —Olvídalo, parece que todo el mundo hoy tiene sus propios problemas.

Los ojos perlados vieron el desgano de la joven que casi siempre lucía animada.

—¿Por qué no nos damos prisa aquí y vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos?— sugirió la pelirrosa recuperando su sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa —Ah… pues… sí— terminó por decir recordando que ahora que el Uchiha no estaba más en el equipo, la tensión por entrar al gimnasio había desaparecido.

Sakura extendió su sonrisa y la animó a darse prisa.

• • •

Estando acostado en una de las bancas de la terraza de su facultad, Sasuke abría los ojos con calma. Un aire frío le ondeó el medio largo de su cabello y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón su móvil.

Jugó con éste entre sus dedos mientras volvía a darle vueltas a la charla de esa mañana con Suigetsu, aquél imbécil no era de los que soliesen dejarlo pensando, pero en esta ocasión lo estaba fastidiando.

Una llamada de Itachi entró al mismo tiempo que él seguía jugando con el móvil, luego de ver el número cortó sin atender; el mayor de los Uchiha debió suponer que no iba a responderle por lo que ya no insistió. Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a la malla que protegía ese lugar, se recargó en ésta y observó de reojo a la variedad de personas que caminaban abajo.

—¡Date prisa, Hinata!— la aguda voz de Sakura llamó su atención y no tardó en ubicar a la Hyuuga que parecía haberse quedado atrás en la carrera que llevaban.

La atención de su negra mirada se quedó en ella, la torpe Hyuuga casi chocó con chico y aun a pesar de no tocarlo, ella se detuvo a disculparse, eso lo hizo negar en silencio sin poder creer cómo era tan condescendiente. Siguió viéndola de medio lado.

No lograba entender a qué jugaba. ¿Por qué aceptar esa estúpida comida? Nada estaba obligándola y aun así ella aceptó, Hinata había dicho que eso era sólo porque su madre le agradaba pero eso era estúpido, y lo era, porque él ni siquiera era su amigo; es más, distaba enormemente de serlo.

«¿Por qué lo haces, Hinata?» volvió a preguntarse mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Y aunque le gustaría pensar que era porque había dejado de despreciarlo y comenzaba a sentir algo por él, estaba seguro que no tenía tanta suerte. Entonces, si ella estaba jugando o intentando confundirlo, él también jugaría con ella… para empezar, lo haría con sus nervios. Sonrió de medio lado y presionó la última tecla en su móvil.

• • •

—Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa— se excusó Hinata al llegar frente a Sakura, luego de que ésta se echara a correr y la animara a seguirla.

La pelirrosa le sonrió —Deberías optar por zapatos más cómodos— dijo mostrándole sus botas de piso, luego de percatarse que los pequeños tacones que usaba su amiga, casi la hacen chocar al encajarse entre alguna irregularidad del camino de adoquín.

Hinata asintió al ser consiente también de ello. Ambas chicas de jeans comenzaron a caminar directo al gimnasio. La pelirrosa de chamarra roja, volvió a adelantarse ligeramente mientras Hinata sacaba de una de los bolsillos de su chaqueta morada su móvil, el mismo que había comenzado a vibrar.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó la pelirrosa al notarla retrasada.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa al ver ese mensaje marcado con las siglas 'S. U.', su cuerpo se tensó al abrirlo sin darse cuenta.

"_Paso por ti, domingo 5:00 p.m"_

—¿Hinata?— Sakura había regresado a ella y se asomó de forma espontánea a su móvil —¿Ah?

Hinata se tensó al verla leyendo y de inmediato devolvió el aparato a su bolsillo.

Sakura frunció el ceño —¿Quién pasará por ti el domingo?— preguntó extrañada por la rapidez en la que se deshizo del aparato.

Hinata negó con cierta insistencia y contuvo sus manos para que no jugaran la una con la otra — Ne-Neji. So-sólo son asuntos familiares— respondió por fin y logró sonreírle.

—Ah— dijo con simpleza Sakura mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que siguiese retrasándose, Hinata se sintió una traidora e hipócrita en ese momento —, oye, ¿e irás el domingo a ver a los chicos jugar?

La Hyuuga volvió a negar —No… e-estaré ocupada todo el día— respondió mientras retomaban su camino.

—Mmm… supongo que esas son malas noticias— dijo desanimada la pelirrosa.

Hinata volvió a negar y esta vez, no se sintió tan mal —No… supongo que no son tan malas— añadió en voz baja y Sakura no entendió. La peliazul le sonrió y apresuró su paso llevándose a la ojiverde con ella. A pesar de que la ponía nerviosa esa comida del fin de semana, no podía negarse que al menos estaría dándole un gusto a aquella noble mujer que también solía recordarle a su madre.

¿Por qué razón Sasuke habría cambiado de opinión?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de ese mensaje y un par de veces que se habían cruzado por los pasillos de la facultad dos días antes, Hinata no había vuelto a saber de Sasuke.

La peliazul cerró su portátil, la misma que descansaba sobre sus piernas al estar recostada sobre uno de los sofás de su sala. El televisor estaba encendido proyectando alguna película que largos minutos atrás había acaparado su atención, pero que ahora carecía de la misma.

—Es mañana— se dijo con un tinte de preocupación.

El día siguiente sería domingo, ese día de varios compromisos. Por la mañana temprano Neji pasaría buscándola y si tenía suerte, estaría libre cerca de las tres de la tarde, pues los almuerzos con su padre y el círculo que lo rodeaba, solían convertirse en pequeñas reuniones que no eran más que diminutos despliegues de grandeza entre unos y otros; por tales motivos siempre se sentía desencajar.

Hinata estiró su cuerpo y dejó su portátil sobre la mesa ratona en medio de la sala, se retiró la afelpada manta que la había cubierto al ser el día frío y se levantó. Un delgado short y un blusón que alcanzaba a cubrirle casi la totalidad de la prenda inferior eran lo único que la vestían. Se acercó al balcón y abrió la cortina suavemente, se mordió el labio inquieta mientras observaba ese edificio de enfrente, alzó su mirada y localizó el que debería ser el departamento de aquél pelinegro… ¿debería llamarlo y confirmar lo de mañana en la tarde?

—No quiero parecer muy interesada— se recordó. De hecho ya era extraño que hubiese aceptado ir, si se mostraba muy interesada resultaría doblemente sospechoso.

Negó en silencio y se retiró del frío cristal que formaba la puerta de ese balcón.

La ciudad había oscurecido por completo y las luces iluminaban el exterior, le resultó un poco extraño que las luces del departamento del Uchiha estuviesen apagadas, tal vez ni siquiera estaba. Mientras regresaba observó también su móvil sobre la mesa ratona, justo a un costado de su computador… supuso que aquel mensaje de texto que le había mandado tres días atrás bastaba para saber que los planes seguirían en pie.

Conteniendo la ansiedad de revisar su celular y esta vez ser ella la que le mandara un texto a aquél chico, Hinata optó por dirigirse a su habitación. Justo antes de preparar sus cambios del día siguiente, se dio tiempo para revisar una vez más la dirección que Mikoto había tenido a bien darle el día anterior, justo cuando regresaba de la universidad fue que había recibido su llamada.

Casi una hora después y cerca de la media noche la peliazul se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada y luego de realizar casi la totalidad de sus tareas, la noche prometía ser demasiado corta. Cubrió su cuerpo hasta sus hombros y sus ojos perlados brillaron en esa oscuridad, sus pensamientos vagaron un poco más y luego de un par de minutos, éstos cayeron nuevamente en el menor de los Uchiha… ¿cómo se alejaría de él cuando todo eso terminara?, lo meditó por eternos segundos más. Esto era lo que más esperaba, estar libre de tensión y poder alejarse sin tantas complicaciones; darse cuenta que estaba contando con la muerte de aquella amable mujer de ojos negros, la hizo sentirse miserable.

—Sólo es un día… tras otro— quiso convencerse. Todo debería estar bien, lo más difícil había pasado, las cosas ya no podían complicarse más, ¿verdad?

Confiando en esto fue que suspiró profundamente y luego de abrazarse a sus cobijas, cerró los ojos.

• • •

—Santo cielo— susurró la Hyuuga cuando escuchó el sonar del timbre de su departamento —. ¡Ya voy!— alzó la voz al apresurarse a abrir la puerta.

Neji apareció tras ésta, con su semblante siempre imperturbable ahora teñido de un pequeño asombro.

—¿Aún no está lista?— preguntó al verla regresar a su habitación.

—Ah, lo siento— se disculpó al asomarse por la puerta.

La noche anterior había dormido realmente tarde y cuando el sueño comenzaba a ser reparador, su despertador había sonado; ella ni siquiera se había percatado cuando aplazó la alarma en dos ocasiones, por lo que al sonar una tercera vez era ya realmente tarde.

El día ya estaba yendo mal y Hinata no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar cómo es que lo terminaría.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el joven castaño al verla salir.

Hinata asintió y se colocó una gabardina ligera color beige sobre los jeans oscuros y una blusa lila sin cuello, unas delicadas botas sin mucho tacón completaban el sencillo e informal atuendo.

El castaño que vestía de vaqueros azul deslavado, chamarra café de botones gruesos y una sencilla camisa blanca que lo hacían conservar su estilo elegante con un toque de informalidad, le abrió la puerta a su no tan entusiasta prima.

—¿A dónde dices que iremos esta vez?— se animó a pregunta la peliazul al descender por el elevador.

El castaño suspiró —Al campo de golf situado al oriente de la ciudad— dijo reconociendo que ese sitio era de los preferidos de personas como su tío, por su exclusividad.

El desánimo de la chica se reflejó incluso en las facciones de su rostro. Neji la observó pero prefirió no decir más.

Hinata vio con desgano en el reloj en su muñeca, que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, con suerte estarían en ese lugar a las diez, lo que la dejaría casi cinco horas teniendo que lidiar con personas que no conocía y que tampoco se interesarían mucho en ella.

El camino al club, que era reconocido más por los extensos jardines que albergaban uno de los campos de golf más importantes del país, fue llevado en una amena charla entre los primos. Neji buscó ponerse al tanto de los detalles académicos de la peliazul, hacía prácticamente un mes y medio que no se veían, ambos con sus ocupaciones y lo último que supo de ella, fue aquella vez que su tío regresó de su viaje; las notas de Hinata habían dejado mucho que desear y de cierto modo le alegró saber que ella parecía recuperarse en ese aspecto.

El auto beige y de semi lujo del castaño entró en la enorme propiedad privada, y pronto estuvieron de frente al elegante y enorme palacete que le daba vida a ese lugar. La estructura era impresionante, combinaba a la perfección el diseño clásico de la fachada, en lo más alto de ésta resaltaban varias banderas, un par de su nación, y otro par del logotipo del consorcio al que pertenecía. En el interior había una pequeña infinidad de área de esparcimientos, cafetería casi al aire libre, zona de juegos de azar, una pequeña zona de cine, un sector de albercas que por el clima debería de esta casi desierta; afuera, además de los campos de golf también se encontraba un bonito y enorme lago donde habitaban además de patos y peces, varios pares de cisnes.

Una vez que entraron, varios ojos se posaron sobre ambos Hyuuga, sonrisas corteses los recibieron y fueron correspondidas.

Hinata suspiró desanimada al escuchar a un par de chicos decir que jugarían un poco de tenis.

—Recuerde que tiene que fingir que esto le agrada, aunque sea un poco— advirtió Neji al tomarla del hombro e instarla a caminar, para dirigirse donde su tío y algunos de sus socios importantes solían reunirse a charlar y compartir un par de puros.

Hinata asintió —Temo morir ignorada en este lugar— dijo en voz baja mientras saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a alguna otra hija de familia, cuando la joven le sonrió con una sonrisa fingida, Hinata se dijo que tal vez morir ignorada no era tan mala idea.

—No diga eso. Tiene que acostumbrarse a este tipo de lugares y situaciones, dentro de algunos años será usted quien esté a la cabeza del clan y de su desenvolvimiento dependerán muchas cosas— añadió Neji, al que tampoco le agradaba más que a ella estar ahí.

La peliazul suspiró resignada antes de llegar con su padre. No había reconocido a nadie entre la cantidad de personas presentes. La verdad era que ella no compartía para nada la razón de su primo, pues para ella, como para muchas otras personas, el único indicado para liderar a su familia, no era otro más que él, Neji; su padre lo sabía y era por eso que buscaba empaparlo en todo ese mundo.

Intercambios de saludos cordiales sin la necesidad de hacer nuevas presentaciones, dieron inicio al acostumbrado protocolo; luego de esto, Hinata vagó por el enorme salón saludando a un par de personas más y manteniendo alguna charla, casi siempre con tintes superficiales y que terminaban ahogándose en despedidas apresuradas por parte de la Hyuuga.

Hinata, luego del almuerzo había optado por dirigirse a una pequeña cafetería en el exterior, escogió una de las mesas más alejadas y se había sentado a leer un libro que tuvo a bien llevar.

Una mirada negra y que demostraba cierto interés se posó sobre ella, a través de los grandes ventanales del edificio principal, y también en el joven castaño que luego de tomarse un respiro del pequeño bullicio del interior, había llegado a su lado para sentarse muy cerca de ella.

—La señorita Hyuuga parece de verdad poco cómoda en este tipo de convivencias— dijo el hombre de considerable altura y cabello rubio que contrastaba con su tez morena, luego de haberla estado viendo por largos minutos.

Los ojos fríos y perlados de Hiashi fueron del señor A, y cayeron finalmente en su hija que le sonreía más relajada a Neji.

—Hinata es diferente— dijo luego de unos segundos sin darle mucha importancia.

Una delgada camarera se acercó ofreciendo un par de tragos de whisky, el alto e imponente hombre tomó un vaso y le extendió uno al patriarca del llamado clan Hyuuga, quien lo tomó para retomar la charla con ese hombre contemporáneo a él.

Cuando Hiashi pretendía retirarse del ventanal y tomar asiento en una sala dispuesta a varios pasos de ellos, el alto hombre volvió a hablar.

—Si no mal recuerdo, su joven hija debe de estar cerca de cumplir veinte años, ¿cierto?

—Diecinueve— corrigió el patriarca de los Hyuuga al detener sus pasos y voltear a ver de reojo a su hija que seguía conversando con Neji.

—¿Has pensado ya qué será de su futuro?

Hiashi guardó silencio obligando así al otro a proseguir.

A sonrió de medio lado y se rascó la punta de su gruesa nariz —No pretendo que me malentiendas— aclaró de inmediato notando el rostro imperturbable del de perlados ojos, que no mostró mayor interés en sus palabras —. Me refiero a que por derecho de sangre, ella deberá hacerse cargo pronto de comenzar a liderar tu familia.

Los ojos del Hyuuga viajaron desinteresadamente en el alto y robusto moreno.

—Habría una gran ventaja de unir esta generación a tu familia y la mía— soltó en un tono que quiso parecer a broma, pero sin desaparecer su serio interés.

—¿No crees que tu edad refiere una falta de respeto al hacer ese tipo de ofrecimientos?— la seriedad en las palabras del castaño mostraron la molestia que su rostro se negó a expresar.

Una sonora risa llamó la atención de más de uno de los presentes, Hiashi ignoró las miradas ajenas y el otro ni siquiera las notó.

—No hablo por mí, hombre— quiso relajar el ambiente —, ni por mi hermano— agregó descartando inmediatamente a su hermano adoptivo —, sino por Darui, mi sobrino. Él será el encargado del manejo de las empresas familiares, pero el tipo es un vago, ¿no crees que sería buena idea presionar a estos dos chicos a sentar cabeza y tomar responsabilidades?— sugirió y luego dio un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Un par de hombres llegaron haciéndoles compañía y haciendo que el moreno de pelo rubio dejara de esperar una respuesta.

El semblante sobrio de Hiashi se mantuvo en cada momento, éste, lejos de considerar siquiera emparentar su familia con alguna ajena, tenía su entero interés puesto en Neji. A nadie más que a él le entregaría el control de su empresa y tampoco a su hija; era justo por eso que fingía no estar enterado del apoyo que el joven castaño le daba a Hinata aun contra sus órdenes, de la cercanía de ambos y también pretendía no darse por enterado del siempre presente interés del joven por ella.

Si Neji estaba enamorado de Hinata, no iba a ser ningún problema.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Sasuke se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había salido con el que antes solía ser su grupo de amigos, Suigetsu y sus estúpidos comentarios al aire haciendo referencia a cierta peliazul molestaban a Karin, la misma que no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de intentar meterse a su cama una vez más; Juugo, un joven mayor que también se había contado entre sus amigos y que había estado fuera de la ciudad, había vuelto, y justo esa fue la razón por la que tuvo al peliblanco y la joven de lentes tocando a su puerta la noche anterior.

El fastidio del pelinegro había aminorado al punto de dejarse arrastrar de bar en bar durante toda la madrugada. Sus pensamientos lo habían hastiado los días pasados, al no dejar de preguntarle, esporádicamente, sobre el grado de verdad en la suposición de Suigetsu y qué haría si lo descubría cierto. Indiscutiblemente pensar en Hinata como algo más que un capricho era un absurdo, era patético y no era parte de él… por eso, y por el alcohol en su sangre, casi termina acostándose con Karin, porque tanto así despreciaba pensar en ese hecho donde Hinata estaba importándole.

—Joder— soltó roncamente y su garganta todavía le quemaba, pero ahora de sed.

Se sentó en su blanda cama donde había dormido a principios del amanecer, cuando tuvo a bien regresar a su departamento. Se frotó las cienes y observó en su camisa la marca del labial rojo que la chica de gafas había dejado en ella. Sasuke volvió a recordarse que bastaban pequeñas estupideces como la de la noche anterior para no quitarse a esa chica de encima, si no quería tenerla tocando cada cinco minutos a su puerta, aquello no debía volver a pasar.

Observó la hora en su móvil y se obligó a levantarse, pronto sería la hora de ir por Hinata para ambos fingir que eran lo que nunca serían… meditar esto lo molestó; aunque se obligó a decirse que esa sensación surgía únicamente por el hastío de ir a ese lugar al que no deseaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Segura que está bien?— preguntó Neji con un tono de preocupación mientras le acariciaba el azulino cabello a Hinata. Incluso a pesar de su tono solemne, los ojos perlados, generalmente astutos y fríos, mostraron una gota de ternura ante el apuro de la joven.

—Ah, ah, s-sí, Neji niisan— aseguró la chica mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsos sus llaves —. E-es sólo que quedé de comer con Sakura e Ino y… bu-bueno… ya es tarde— mintió al asegurar tal cosa y apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada unos segundos.

Neji asintió al dejar de tocarla.

—Entonces será mejor que se dé prisa, ¿quiere que la lleve yo a su cita?

Los ojos perlas se abrieron en asombro —No…, no quiero molestarte, niisan — se negó al tener ya las llaves en sus manos —, en realidad es aquí cerca y será mejor que lleve mi coche… para… regresar, ya sabes— añadió y su voz fue disminuyendo su volumen al saber que le mentía, y aun, a pesar de ello, fue capaz de alzar sus ojos a él y sonreírle.

Neji correspondió su sonrisa al curvar sus labios de forma ladeada —De acuerdo, entonces, cuídese mucho, Hinata sama— le dijo y se dio media vuelta para partir.

Ella asintió y luego de verlo perderse en el elevador, suspiró sonoramente, olvidó lo mal que la hacía sentirse mentir, por la sensación de tranquilidad que le dejó no ser descubierta en esa mentira. Todo eso tendría que terminar cuanto antes, si no quería desconocerse dentro de poco, pues ya se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era.

Ser consciente de la hora la hizo respingar, encajar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entrar rápidamente a su departamento. Se dio una ducha rápida y agradeció la precaución de ya tener un cambio listo para la ocasión.

Una vez fuera del baño secó su cabello y se vistió, se colocó un maquillaje ligero y estando a punto de dar las cinco fue que su estómago la traicionó al apretarse en nerviosismo.

—¿Si no viene qué vas a hacer, Hinata?— se preguntó mientras se colocaba unos pendientes pequeños, discretos, pero de diamante, que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Hinata se vio en el espejo directo a los ojos, ¿sería capaz de ir a buscar a Sasuke y hacerlo ir a esa comida si él no pasaba por ella?, después de todo, su presencia era el único motivo por el que ella asistía. Se apretó las manos nerviosa… no, no se creía con el carácter necesario para hacer tal cosa, además, ¿cómo justificaría su insistencia?

Tan nerviosa estaba pensando en todo esto, que no se percató que estaba por vivir su primera cita, en un escenario y situación inquietantes y con motivos truculentos, pero cita al fin.

—… cielos.

Observó la hora en su móvil, eran las cinco más cinco. «Ya está tarde» pensó preocupada.

Negó sin creer que estaba a punto de llamarlo, para su fortuna, o desgracia, no sabía; el timbre de su departamento sonó en una larga y sola vez.

Ella tomó su bolso, un chal morado con imitación de piel de conejo en los bordes, que se pondría para cubrir el frio que ese vestido podría transmitirle.

Hinata no se detuvo a dudar si sería él o no, simplemente abrió la puerta. La mirada negra y fría mostró un rastro de sorpresa al verla aparecer apresurada, ella se detuvo abruptamente al casi chocar con él y su largo cabello se meció producto del movimiento seco.

Él tragó casi imperceptiblemente y recompuso su semblante. Sus ojos resbalaron por el curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata, un vestido negro con mangas semi transparentes y un escote redondo que no mostraba nada de sus nutridos senos; el vestido de un largo por debajo de los medios muslos y con una discreta capa de tul que ampliaba más el vuelo del mismo y acentuaba lo pequeña de su cintura, no le gustó para nada al Uchiha, y a pesar de que ella usaba medias negras que cubrían sus piernas, la sintió demasiado expuesta ante los ojos de otros.

—No… no estaba segura si… si sería algo formal o… o no tanto— dijo atrayendo la analítica mirada negra a su rostro.

Sasuke gruñó al casi descubrirse celoso y Hinata interpretó eso como algo así como un gesto de aprobación. Ella se colocó el chal que la hacía sentir un poco más segura al saberse con más ropa encima.

Casi temió arreglarse demasiado, pero al verlo a él portar un traje aparentemente tipo sastre, en un color negro y una camisa blanca con un par de botones abiertos -que a pesar de la ausencia de corbata le daba cierto aire de una relajada formalidad- la hizo caminar más segura a su lado, al saber que no había errado en su elección.

—Iremos en mi coche, ya está abajo— informó el Uchiha una vez que presionó el botón que llamaría al elevador.

Hinata asintió y luego de verlo unos segundos, bajó su mirada. Sasuke no entendió eso, Hinata a pesar de verse jodidamente bien, se tenía poca confianza cuando se sentía observada. Una vez que entraron al elevador, ella jugó discretamente con sus dedos mientras luchaba por no verlo a los ojos; Sasuke, en cambio, no le quitaba la mirada de encima… verla vestida así le recordó porqué la deseaba, pues ella, como cada miembro de su maldita familia, tenía estilo y porte, a pesar de que siempre se esforzara en disimularlo para no sentirse el centro de atención.

Tragó secamente al tiempo que las puertas se abrieron. Hinata fue la primera en salir y de inmediato se despidió, alzando una mano, del hombre encargado del edificio; un acto innecesario para cualquiera del status que ambos compartían.

El impecable Audi del joven estaba justo en la entrada del edificio. Hinata lo vio y entonces fue consciente que ambos tenían una cita, su nerviosismo, tontamente, avivó por ello. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto y lo esperó ahí de pie.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella —No tienes que hacer esto— repitió lo que días antes le había dicho.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿por qué lo decía en ese momento?

—Ah, yo de verdad quiero…— comenzó ella viéndolo a los ojos, sus labios temblaron al no saber qué más agregar, tampoco se quería ver demasiado ansiosa, para su sorpresa sus siguientes palabras parecieron no importarle mucho al Uchiha, pues luego de avanzar un par de pasos a ella, la tomó de la cintura y besó sus labios, ahí, en medio de la banqueta.

Hinata gimió de sorpresa y Sasuke se regañó por el estúpido impulso, uno, que había venido conteniendo desde la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos al contacto y ella lo había imitado, separó sus labios y probó del dulce sabor de su rosado labial, encontrando un extraño gusto en éste que sólo acentuaba más el adictivo sabor de los labios de la chica, que ahora apretaba sus manos en el amplio pecho de él.

Antes de que el aire se les acabara o que ese beso se tornara peligroso, Sasuke se obligó a retirarse despacio.

—Entonces… atente a lo que pueda pasar— le advirtió sabiendo que ese tipo de reuniones nunca terminaban bien.

Él abrió la puerta y Hinata no reaccionó al estarlo viendo a los ojos, cuando él le indicó con un movimiento del rostro que entrara, ella asintió despacio y fingió naturalidad al ingresar. El Uchiha rodeó el auto y ella se acarició los labios, secando la humedad que sus salivas dejaron suavemente en ellos; observó la alta y masculina figura y su corazón golpeó de forma irregular, completamente extraña y casi ajena a ella.

Él entró al coche llenando el lugar con su masculino aroma y mientras avanzaban por las grandes autopistas, ella alcanzó a ver un poco del atractivo de ese joven que mantenía a más de una de las chicas en el campus muriendo por él; esto, mientras él llevaba su negra mirada del camino, al retrovisor.

«Creo que comienzo a desvariar» se convenció al sentirse realmente incómoda por ese pensamiento.

Llegar hasta ese discreto restaurant había sido un pequeño caos en el interior de la ojiperla, pero finalmente se había relajado al ver las grandes calles iluminadas con decoraciones que ya recibían la navidad. El día había sido siempre gris por lo que a esa hora el cielo comenzaba a ennegrecer tempranamente, como era típico en invierno.

—Ven— Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guio con él luego de entregar sus llaves al ballet, para finalmente entrar al discreto pero elegante restaurant donde los habían citado.

Hinata tuvo que acelerar su andar para seguirle el ritmo. Sasuke se sintió estúpido pero finalmente ahí estaba.

Atravesaron las puertas de cristal y el calor del interior los recibió incluso antes de llegar a la recepción del lugar.

—Bienvenidos a _Il Salotto_— saludó el _host_ —, ¿reservación?

—Uchiha Itachi— respondió secamente el pelinegro.

El hombre elegantemente vestido sonrió y se inclinó dándoles la bienvenida.

—Sus acompañantes acaban de llegar— dijo al tiempo que otra persona se acercaba a tomar el chal de la Hyuuga.

Hinata le sonrió a ésta persona y le agradeció, Sasuke no supo si le molestó más ver el ligero escote en la espalda de ese vestido, o la innecesaria amabilidad que ella estaba mostrando.

—Por aquí— indicó el anfitrión.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la espalda baja y la animó a caminar, un acto que en Neji se sentía como protector, con el Uchiha se sintió celoso. Avanzaron sobre el piso de mármol beige, entre pequeñas mesas de manteles blancos y azul marino y discretos centros de mesa con velas; los comensales presentes no les dedicaron mucha atención lo que relajó un poco más a Hinata. Llegaron al fondo del lugar con no más de veinticinco mesas, y tras una pequeña jardinera pudieron ver a las tres personas que ya los esperaban.

Itachi sonrió y salió a recibirlos.

—Me agrada ver que la puntualidad sigue siendo una de tus grandes virtudes— saludó a su hermano que era el que portaba un frío semblante —. Hinata— le habló ahora a ella y la saludó con un apretón de manos.

—Ho-hola— saludó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mikoto, olvidándose de cualquier formalidad o protocolo, se puso de pie y salió a recibir a los recién llegados.

—Me alegra tanto que al final sí decidieran acompañarnos— dijo al saludar a Hinata y dejarle un delicado beso en la mejilla. Sasuke resopló y ladeó su rostro comenzando a fastidiarse y esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

—Ni lo diga, es un gusto estar aquí— aseguró la Hyuuga al ladear su cuerpo y saludar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la otra joven que los acompañaba en la mesa.

Mikoto saludó de un abrazo y apenas un fugaz beso a su hijo menor, el mismo que no se esforzaba mucho en disimular su desagrado por estar ahí, para luego tomar a Hinata de la mano y presentarla con la que se convertiría en un futuro en su nuera.

La sonrisa de la peliazul se marcó más al conocer a la castaña novia de Itachi y tomó asiento en la mesa luego de las presentaciones.

—Apuesto a que te fastidia— dijo de pronto Itachi al darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Sasuke.

—¿El qué?— preguntó secamente y molesto por la poca claridad en sus palabras.

—El que ella se parezca tanto a mamá— respondió y sonrió con una astucia que malhumoró más al menor —. Es irónico que justo hayas elegido a una chica que reúne todo lo que te molesta de nuestra madre, ¿no es así?

—No digas estupideces— cortó el de rebelde cabello al dirigirse finalmente a la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No es estupidez, ya sabes lo que dicen de los complementos. Lo que es curioso es que tu relación con ella se parezca tanto a la de nuestros padres.

Ante esta última frase Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de furia al voltearlo a ver de medio lado.

—Está bien, no diré más— aceptó el chico de marcadas ojeras —. Entonces, déjame presentarte a mi prometida, Sasuke, ella es Izumi— presentó a la chica de coqueto lunar en la mejilla.

—Un placer.

—El placer es mío— respondió la chica que aceptó el saludo.

Luego de un par de comentarios y de que llegasen con un par de bandejas con dulces y pequeños postres, Itachi había asegurado que esa era la razón real por la que había elegido ese lugar. El ambiente era ligero, con Mikoto sus dos hijos solían relajarse y aunque Sasuke no hablara más que lo necesario, la conversación fluía sin problemas.

No faltaron las confesiones casi indiscretas que Mikoto expuso de sus dos hijos cuando eran pequeños, recordar eso le hacía brillar los ojos; un par de veces sus hijos se atrevieron a desmentirla en sus afirmaciones y aquello solo provocaba risa entre las mujeres presentes. Cuando Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke, en alguna ocasión, lo encontró sonriendo sin muchas ganas; esa sonrisa apenas visible y el ambiente que se sentía, le dio la seguridad que la familia Uchiha, aun quebrada como estaba, parecía ser mejor familia que la siempre estricta Hyuuga.

Algún cuestionamiento incómodo por parte de la mujer mayor descolocó a Hinata que no pudo más que voltear a ver a Sasuke sentado a su lado, cuando les preguntaban detalles de su noviazgo.

Con la excusa de que eso parecía un interrogatorio y que para eso no habían asistido a ese lugar, él los había sacado de apuros.

La que había sido una extensa sonrisa de Mikoto aminoró cuando un mesero se acercó con las cartas.

—¿Desean pedir o esperan a alguien más?— preguntó el camarero.

Ante la ansiedad de la mujer, que sus hijos supieron reconocer, Sasuke se extrañó.

—Pediremos en seguida— habló Itachi haciendo que el chico se retirara para dejarlos elegir.

El pelinegro de marcadas ojeras extendió la carta a cada uno en la mesa, y que Sasuke ni siquiera la tomara, obligó a Hinata a voltear a verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él correspondió su mirada y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una ronca voz a su espalda lo interrumpió.

—Siento el retraso, el tránsito en el centro es insoportable— la inconfundible voz de Fugaku Uchiha molestó al menor de sus hijos y extrañó al mayor.

—No hay problema, estábamos esperando por ti— Mikoto se puso de pie y se acercó a saludarlo de un beso en la mejilla, hastiando al menor de sus hijos que cerró los ojos conteniendo su molestia.

La extraña aura que se sintió llegar hizo que el latir del corazón de la Hyuuga se incrementara.

—Acompáñanos— pidió Mikoto e Itachi sonrió resignado y se levantó a saludar a su padre, esperando que ese gesto de buena voluntad de su madre, y que al parecer había alcanzado a su padre, se extendiera a todos los presentes.

—Padre, un gusto que nos acompañes.

Fugaku sólo asintió.

—A Sasuke ya lo conoces, ellas son Hyuuga Hinata, la novia de mi hermano; y ella— dijo ahora señalando a la castaña a su lado —, ella es Izumi, mi prometida.

Los ojos negros del mayor de los Uchiha viajaron de una de las jóvenes a la otra, ignorando a su paso a su hijo que no pretendía siquiera mirarlo.

—Mucho gusto— dijo luego de un momento de frío análisis.

Hinata le asintió y luego su entera atención fue al pelinegro a su lado, éste se veía molesto y ella no supo por qué pero enredó su brazo al de él, obligándolo a verla mientras ella se esforzaba por parecer natural y no verlo.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— soltó el menor de los Uchiha al también ver al resto fingir naturalidad, cuando su padre se sentó entre ellos.

—Sasuke, no sé por qué tu descortesía no me sorprende— habló su padre mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Por favor, no comencemos ahora— pidió la madura mujer tomando del brazo a su esposo y viendo suplicante a su hijo —. Yo lo invité, ¿está bien? Quería pasar una velada en familia, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Por supuesto que no— intervino Itachi aminorando la tensión.

—No pretendo jugar este juego ahora. No lo he hecho en seis años, no pretendas que eso cambie en este momento— cortó el menor poniéndose de pie.

—Sasuke— hablaron su madre y hermano, éste seriamente y la otra sin creer que se levantaba.

—Vámonos, Hinata— dijo y la sujetó de la mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—¡Ah!, e-espera, Sa-Sasuke— pidió ella y casi chocó con él, cuando éste regresó a voltear atrás.

—Y tú— habló fríamente viendo a su padre — si sabías que algo como esto no pasaba hace mucho tiempo, debiste ahorrarte tu presencia y no arruinarlo.

—Sasuke— lo nombró incrédula su madre y el hombre a su lado lo vio con soberbia.

«Sasuke…» Hinata vio el desprecio en sus ojos dirigido a su padre, y tembló por dentro mientras seguía presa de su agarre.

—Vámonos— repitió y se llevó con él a la peliazul que casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

Por suerte los asistentes esa tarde-noche no eran tantos como para que esa pequeña discusión se tornara en un escándalo, pero sí llamaron mucho la atención por la forma como él se llevaba a Hinata consigo.

—Quieres por favor detenerte, ¿qué fue eso?— pidió la ojiperla e ignoró las miradas de meseros e incluso de las personas en recepción, al pasar de largo por ese lugar.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta él se detuvo abruptamente.

—Eso demonios es lo que quisiera saber— dijo al soltarla y voltearla a ver.

Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabias?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre esta estupidez!— casi alzó la voz sobresaltándola al apuntar con sus dedos al interior del restaurant —¿Por esa razón querías venir? ¿Te insistieron en hacerlo?— increpó sin moderar mucho su molestia.

Ella negó sabiendo que no mentía del todo.

—No… no sabía que esto pasaría, ¿cómo habría de saberlo?— dijo ella sintiéndose pequeña a su lado pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. El viento helado pasaba entre ambos pero Hinata no prestó atención a ese detalle.

Sasuke asintió queriendo creerle.

—No creo que debamos irnos— se atrevió a decir recordando las palabras que él dijo antes de irse, cuando mencionó que hacía mucho que no estaban juntos. Hinata simplemente no podía entender que lo que fue un ambiente casi amable entre ellos se descompusiera por una sola persona —. Su madre se…

—Ni siquiera la menciones— interrumpió él. En ocasiones como esas lo molestaba infinitamente la bondad o estupidez que su madre mostraba al perdonarle todo a ese hombre, que sólo parecía estar lastimándola y ella permitiéndolo sin más. Lo molestó más recordar las palabras de Itachi donde los comparaba a ellos con sus padres. Era una estupidez, lo que sea que él tuviese con Hinata no era comparable, porque si bien la había lastimado, no había un maldito día que no lo lamentara. Y si se era sincero, era también por eso que se esforzaba en volverla fuerte y no dejarse pisotear, ni por él ni por nadie; y si las cosas no cambiaban, era porque Hinata era sumamente noble y eso lo detestaba.

Cuando el chico del ballet apareció con su auto él la tomó de la mano nuevamente, pretendiendo llevársela.

—Yo no me voy— dijo ella al soltarse de su agarre.

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

Ella apretó sus manos en puños y sus ojos casi se aguaron —Yo si vine aquí por su madre— dijo ella y él, al no saber la verdad que Hinata ocultaba sobre la salud de la mujer que le dio la vida, sintió estúpida su razón —. Si usted quiere echar siempre a perder todo, es su problema— dijo y su garganta le quemó.

Sasuke endureció su mirada.

—Deja de decir estupideces, no tienes idea.

Hinata negó sin pretender decir más, ella sólo estaba pensando en la sonrisa triste que Mikoto ocultó cuando ellos salieron de ahí.

—Hinata— la llamó molesto y la detuvo al tomarla del brazo al verla regresar.

—¡Qué no!— ella casi alzó la voz y sus ojos siguieron aguados al no entender cómo todo había salido tan mal.

Él tensó su mandíbula y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la nuca sintiéndose impotente por su absurda necedad.

«Maldita sea» pensó al darse cuenta lo ridículo que se estaba viendo por estar casi rogándole.

—Bien. Entonces vete al diablo, Hinata — dijo y ambos sintieron una opresión en el pecho. Ella porque hacía todo eso por él y él, porque estaba dejándola ir; ya tenía suficiente de todo eso.

Hinata gimió incrédula y ese sólo sonido bastó para que él la soltara y se marchara de ahí. Lo que menos pretendía era retractarse y llevársela con él, haciendo otra vez todo a la fuerza y todo mal.

Cuando el Audi se marchó a toda velocidad ella sollozó pero evitó con todas sus fuerzas derramar su llanto.

—Señorita, su abrigo— un joven mesero se acercó a ella al verla expuesta al frío.

La sonrisa que ella quiso dedicarle se quebró.

—No hace falta… regresaré adentro— le dijo y el varón le asintió.

Hinata, una vez que cruzó la puerta de cristal tuvo que permanecer unos segundos de pie lejos de la vista de los comensales. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba por esa discusión con Sasuke y no sabía por qué sólo quería llorar; se obligó a calmarse para posteriormente fingir que lo que ocurrió no había tenido tanta importancia.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Hey, hombre, ¿y ese milagro que llamas?— Suigetsu se burló y se encorvó para alejarse del bullicio de ese bar donde estaban y atender la llamada.

Sasuke echó su cabeza hacia atrás al seguir conduciendo su auto, dispuesto a no seguir pensando más en lo ocurrido.

—¿Dónde están?— preguntó secamente.

—En el sur, en el bar de siempre— dijo el otro y su voz sobresalió fuertemente tras la música.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿vienes?— preguntó Karin que le arrebató el móvil al peliblanco.

—Sí— dijo secamente y posterior a eso cortó la llamada. Los ojos negros se fijaron en el retrovisor y dio un giro brusco para tomar dirección a ese sitio, donde quién sabe, con suerte le ponía fin al capricho de Hinata.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Siento lo ocurrido— Hinata se disculpó al reaparecer en la mesa.

—No tienes que hacerlo— cortó Fugaku —, Sasuke tiende a dar esta clase de espectáculos— añadió e Itachi negó en silencio. La ojiperla bajó la mirada al tragar suavemente.

—Vamos, siéntate— animó Izumi al cederle su lugar en la mesa, en un punto menos visible a los curiosos.

—Gracias.

La mano de Mikoto se apoyó en el hombro de la peliazul —Siento tanto ocasionar problemas— se disculpó mientras los tres restantes comenzaban una charla que lejos estaba de ser espontánea.

Hinata negó —Supongo que no es su culpa— dijo y le sonrió.

Nunca antes degustar algún platillo había sido tan incómodo y tan difícil para la chica de ojos perlados. Itachi había presentado a su novia como azafata de una importante línea aérea y eso había parecido molestar a Fugaku, pero éste no hizo mayor comentario sabiendo que Itachi hacía tiempo que tomaba sus propias decisiones y tenía prácticamente su vida hecha. Mikoto también había intervenido en la conversación con algunas preguntas y un par de halagos a la próxima integrante de su familia.

—Tener nietos siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños, espero que se den prisa— bromeó la mujer haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Hinata y ruborizar a la otra chica presente. La Hyuuga se dio cuenta entonces que ella solía ser así de directa, pues alguna vez ella se había sentido más que abochornada por sus comentarios que a pesar de ser poco discretos, encajaban bien en la conversación.

—Así que, una Hyuuga, ¿eh?— preguntó Fugaku cuando los postres llegaron y la plática parecía haber dejado su momento cumbre.

Hinata llevó sus ojos a él y asintió.

—¿Dijiste que era novia de tu hermano?— preguntó ahora viendo a su hijo mayor.

Itachi asintió.

—Es hermosa, ¿no te parece?— intervino Mikoto que parecía feliz con la elección de su hijo.

El mayor de los Uchiha asintió —Lo que me extraña, además de que tu familia permita tal cosa, es saber por qué razón una chica de tu clase estaría con el perdedor de mi hijo— dijo y ante la simplicidad con la que soltó ese último comentario, la sangre se le heló a Hinata.

—¿Perdedor?

—Oh, joder— soltó Itachi que ahora comenzaba a fastidiarse con ese pleito marcado que su padre y su hermano tenían.

Mikoto apretó el brazo de su esposo a su lado pidiéndole silenciosamente que se ahorrara sus comentarios.

—Es que de verdad necesito saberlo. Sasuke hace tiempo no es digno de la familia.

—Basta ya, padre.

—Creo que iré al servicio— se excusó Izumi que sintió que sobraba en esa especie de discusión.

Itachi se levantó en una muestra de caballerosidad y Fugaku no lo hizo al seguir pendiente de Hinata.

—Si me dijeran que eres novia de Itachi no me sorprendería, pero Sasuke es…

Hinata lo vio a los ojos y apenas creyó lo mucho que ese hombre se parecía a su propio padre.

—… él suele arruinar todo lo que toca. Es una persona tóxica— agregó sabiendo por qué lo decía y algo de eso caló en el pecho de la peliazul.

—Basta ya, Fugaku— se levantó Mikoto y lo vio con seriedad.

—¿Lo sabe tu padre?— preguntó aun así el mayor de los Uchiha y ello, incluso, atrajo la atención de la mujer pelinegra.

Hinata negó —Creo que usted está muy equivocado. Sasuke no es un perdedor — dijo y sus ojos casi se aguaron cuando el hombre frente a ella no emitió gesto alguno. Sasuke Uchiha era de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, si él era un perdedor, entonces ella misma sería peor que un fracaso —. Y… y tampoco creo que sea esa persona tóxica que dice— dijo y para ese punto ella ya estaba luchando por no llorar, pues aunque Sasuke había marcado su vida de una cruel manera, también había mostrado arrepentimiento, lo demostró al cuidar de ella y seguir haciéndolo de una extraña forma.

Mikoto cerró sus ojos y se sentó.

—Él no quiso decir eso…— intentó justificar.

Hinata apretó sus manos y ahora fue ella la que se levantó al no creer el coraje que la invadía.

—Yo más bien… creo que quiere ver su propia toxicidad en su hijo— dijo y una larga lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos —. Lo peor de todo, es que él se lo está creyendo— añadió y pretendió irse. Pues era verdad, ella había visto a ese chico perder la serenidad cuando de su padre o de su familia se trataba, Sasuke no era tan cruel como al principio pensó que era, de haberlo sido, jamás hubiese pedido perdón, jamás hubiese sentido calor de él. Hinata no era tonta, y aunque estaba muy asustada por estar defendiéndolo y no se entendía por ello, sabía que cada palabra dicha por ella, era cierta.

—Hinata— Itachi se levantó deteniéndola.

—Lo siento, yo debo…

—No— interrumpió Fugaku que había visto más de lo que quería en ese lugar —, el que se va soy yo.

Itachi se contuvo de detenerlo y Mikoto negó en silencio al estar todavía sentada.

—Te veo en la casa— se despidió el hombre al acariciarle el cabello a la mujer con la que había compartido su vida —. Con permiso— añadió al pasarlos de largo.

—Debí haberlo previsto— se disculpó Mikoto —, esto siempre suele pasar— explicó y esta vez al menos agradecía que no hubiesen llegado al extremo de los golpes, como una vez ocurrió. Y todavía no entendía el extraño interés que tenía su esposo en presionar a su hijo, pues aunque Sasuke siempre diera lo mejor de él, para Fugaku nunca pareció suficiente; Sasuke nunca se había rendido hasta el día que descubrió que a la persona que admiraba y respetaba no era digna de tal cosa, mucho menos, de exigir respeto.

Aquello había quebrado a su familia, y se preguntaba, hasta qué punto tenia ella la culpa.

—¿Será que podamos fingir que esto no pasó?— preguntó luego de unos segundos. Para ese entonces ella ya parecía haberse dado cuenta que para Hinata no era ningún secreto lo que le ocurría a su salud, y agradeció doblemente el esfuerzo de la joven.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cerca de media noche la luna luchaba por brillar entre las nubes grises.

—¿Parecernos?... estúpido— soltó con desprecio luego sentir su garganta quemar por los tragos que había tomado minutos antes.

—¿Qué es lo estúpido?— preguntó Karin melosamente al abrazarlo por la espalda, luego de haber puesto algo de música en su departamento, al haber conseguido llevarlo hasta ahí.

Sasuke la volteó a ver de medio lado, ahí, sentado en ese sofá gris.

—Nada— dijo y ante la seriedad del perfecto rostro del chico, ella sonrió y rodeó el mueble para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente anoche?— le susurró en el oído y comenzó a besarle el mismo.

El Uchiha posó sus manos en las caderas femeninas mientras se negaba a sí mismo. No, él no era tan mezquino como su padre, y Hinata aunque si bien tenía similitudes con su madre, era distinta… o tal vez no tanto y por eso se empeñaba en cambiarla, porque creía odiar esa debilidad.

Y pensar en que esa debilidad, o bondad, o como sea que se llamase a esa cosa que tenía Hinata, era lo que lo había tenido más de una vez entre sus piernas, lo fastidió.

Karin gimió al comenzar a desvestirse mientras se mecía sobre él.

—Ah, vamos, Sasuke. Olvida lo que sea que estés pensando— habló la chica que le besó el cuello y su camisa.

Él sonrió de forma torcida y besó sus labios. Después de todo, a eso había ido ahí. Karin correspondió a ese beso y el embriagante sabor del mismo no hizo más que encender a la chica.

«… Joder» pensó frustrado el Uchiha.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Espero que esta tardanza no te genere ningún problema en unas horas, que tengas que ir a la universidad— se disculpó Mikoto una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio donde Hinata vivía.

Pasaba ya de la una de la de la madrugada y ellos apenas la regresaban, pues después del incidente con Fugaku, habían permanecido varios minutos más ahí, posteriormente se dirigirían a un centro comercial cercano y ya estando ahí, a Izumi se le ocurrió la idea de entrar a una sala de cina donde proyectarían un filme que pronto dejaría de estar en cartelera y ella no había podido ver. Hinata no había podido ni querido negarse, después de todo, sería sólo ese día.

—No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco— aseguró y la madura mujer no se contuvo en darle un abrazo.

—Siento que…

—No es tu culpa, creí que había quedado claro— interrumpió la pelinegra al ver en la sonrisa apenada de la Hyuuga lo que pensaba decirle.

—Es hora de irnos, el frío de la noche no te sienta bien— Itachi apareció detrás de su madre, la mujer asintió y luego de despedirse de Hinata, subió al coche donde la novia de su hijo la esperaba.

—Gracias por esto— dijo el joven de marcadas ojeras.

—Pero si no hice nada— aseguró ella en voz baja.

—No tienes idea, ¿cierto?— Itachi le sonrió y la animó a cruzar las puertas de cristal de su edificio que se encontraban cerradas.

—¿Qué?

Él negó despacio —Ojalá hubieras aparecido antes— dijo a modo de despedida y se dio media vuelta dejándola adentro. Hinata frunció el ceño al no entender lo que había querido decirle y él no pudo no pensar en que tal vez las cosas hubiesen alcanzado a arreglarse si ella hubiese aparecido un par de años antes, porque definitivamente haber asistido a esa comida, era algo anteriormente impensable en su orgulloso hermano.

Hinata, que en un momento dudó si subir a ese elevador que la llevaba ya a su departamento, o ir en busca de cierto pelinegro con el que había discutido, no se atrevía a verse a los ojos en el espejo colocado en la pared del elevador, por lo mal que se sentía.

¿Por qué había defendido de esa manera a Sasuke? ¿Porque se sentía identificada con él o porque de verdad se le hicieron tan injustas esas duras palabras?

« Bien. Entonces vete al diablo, Hinata»

Recordar esas palabras le humedecieron los ojos… era tan tonta, él le había dicho eso tan cruel y ella todavía buscó defenderlo. Se aguantó el llanto mientras encajaba las llaves en su departamento.

A pesar de saber que con eso terminaban la mayoría de sus problemas, algo no se sentía bien. No quiso encender las luces y así, con la media luz que el exterior le brindaba, se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Dónde demonios habías estado?— la voz ronca y apenas audible del Uchiha la sobresaltó y la obligó a voltear en dirección a la sala.

Sus ojos perlados observaron el cuerpo de Uchiha recostado en uno de sus sofás. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Mph— él sonrió amargamente al hacerse la misma pregunta.

—Vete, por favor— pidió al dirigirse a su habitación.

—¿De dónde vienes, Hinata?— volvió a preguntar él al ponerse de pie y seguirla a pasos lentos.

—De estar con su familia, ¿de dónde más?— respondió mientras se quitaba las zapatillas —, ya lo sabes… ahora vete— le dijo cuando éste, recargado en el marco de su puerta, no dejaba de verla.

La mirada negra se clavó durante varios segundos con la mirada perlada en esa habitación medianamente oscura. Sasuke, que había tomado de más y que sentía el cuerpo pesarle, no lo demostró al acercarse a ella.

Hinata se percató al tenerlo de frente que su camisa estaba manchada de lápiz labial y que no traía su saco.

—Veo que encontró una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo— dijo viendo esos labios pintados en su ropa.

Él achicó los ojos —¿Estás celosa?— le preguntó con voz ronca al tomar con dos de sus dedos su barbilla y obligarla a verlo.

—Por supuesto que no… pero nada le costaba…

Él gruñó al escucharla y así, al sujetarla por el rostro, la atrajo a él para posteriormente inclinarse y besar sus labios. Se dio cuenta qué tan jodido estaba, cuando esperaba por respuesta un 'sí, estoy celosa'.

Cuando jadeantes tuvieron que deshacer el beso, ella lo observó a los ojos y toda esa tristeza que la embargó desde que él se fue del restaurante, volvió de golpe; Sasuke estaba confundiéndola y ella no daba crédito a la manera en que lo hacía.

—Nada te costaba quedarte…— susurró ella en medio de esa habitación oscura.

Él negó despacio —Hay cosas que nunca vas a entender— le dijo y su voz fue casi un murmullo.

A ella se le apretó el pecho al casi tener idea lo que él pasaba y a Sasuke no le interesó más esa charla. Las manos de él viajaron celosas y posesivas a la pequeña cintura y se pegó a ella, haciéndola chocar con la cama y posteriormente, tumbarla sobre ésta para subirse en su cuerpo.

—Espera— pidió ella cuando los embriagantes besos de él amenazaron con afectarla —. Ah… vete, esto… esto ya no está bien— suplicó cuando su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de él.

Sasuke negó y sus labios se dirigieron al fino cuello, su aliento caliente le provocó un escalofrío a Hinata y él aprovechó que ella se revolvió bajo él para deslizarle el cierre de ese vestido.

—Basta— exigió la peliazul al verlo a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada a la camisa manchada de labial —, ¿cómo puedes pretender esto justo después de…?

Él llevó sus dos manos sobre la cabeza femenina y la vio a los ojos al pegar su frente a la de ella.

—No pasó nada, maldita sea— confesó frustrado y volvió a besarle los labios a Hinata. Volvió a saborear su dulce sabor, ese al que parecía que se había vuelto adicto, y ese mismo que no lo dejó llevarse a la cama a Karin, dejándola frustrada; porque aquellos labios con sabor a licor de la pelirroja, no eran los de Hinata, ni su sabor patéticamente dulce. Reconocer esto lo hizo encajar su lengua en la suavidad de su boca, haciéndola gemir.

Justo ahora quería que le dijera que sí estaba celosa para no sentirse él el único patético.

Sasuke terminó de arrancarle el vestido, dejándoselo arrugado en la cintura, para dejarla casi desnuda a su piel. Volvió a besarle los labios y encontró menos resistencia, besó su cuello y luego de deslizarle el sostén, comió por fin de sus carnosos senos.

Hinata gimió y se mordió los labios… hacía menos de veinte minutos que lo sabía fuera de su vida y aquello había provocado una sensación de extraño vacío, que justo ahora había desaparecido. Saber que se estaba ligando más de lo que esperó a ese joven tan parecido y opuesto a ella, la asustó.

Cuando en medio de sus besos repartidos, Sasuke terminó por desnudar todo su cuerpo, Hinata lo vio a los ojos. Su cuerpo tembló cuando las respiraciones de ambos, a modo de jadeos, chocaron por la cercanía de sus rostros; los ojos perlados se clavaron a la seriedad de esos profundos ojos negros.

—Yo… yo no sé lo que estoy haciendo— confesó aterrada la joven.

Él negó despacio —Yo tampoco— le dijo y algo parecido a una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en sus labios antes de volver a besarla. Él tampoco lo sabía, pero sea lo que fuere, rogaba que no parara; aunque él tampoco entendiera qué hacía una chica como ella, con un tipo como él.

Volvió a besarla y mientras lo hacía se desnudaba. Hinata gimió y su voz fue tan suave que lo extasió. No, no había sido tanto el sabor de sus labios, había sido todo, toda esa mujer desnuda que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, la calidez que emanaba y lo torpe y noble de su ser, lo que lo había hecho arrepentirse; simplemente se había cansado de acostarse con mujeres sin esencia.

«Joder… ¿qué mierdas me hiciste?» se preguntó frustrado al empujar su sexo contra la femineidad de la chica.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacértelo— dijo cambiando el nerviosismo extremo de Hinata por vergüenza que fue visible en su marcado rubor.

Ella perdió el aliento.

Él sonrió de forma torcida —Descuida, el alcohol en mi sangre no me permitirá hacerte nada— le dijo maldiciéndose por eso.

Y esa afirmación sólo la apenó más al verlo también casi desnudo.

Una de las manos del joven viajó al sur del cuerpo de Hinata y resbaló por esos íntimos pliegues en medio de sus dos piernas. Ella se tensó y lo vio a los ojos.

—O casi nada— agregó roncamente y posterior a eso, descendió su rostro para sumergirlo en medio de sus piernas. Hinata se sentó en la cama pero él afirmó sus caderas y comenzó a comer de ella.

—Dios— gimió la peliazul cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de un extraño e indebido placer.

El sabor de Hinata siempre le había parecido exquisito y en ese momento lo comprobaba. Sentirse algo así como su amante hacía bullir su sangre, deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, entró y salió un par de veces, sorbió y comió de ella, la acarició tanto por dentro como por fuera, así, con suavidad, casi ternura, como siempre debió haber sido. Hinata volvió a temblar e incluso sus gemidos se entrecortaron.

—Sa-Sasuke…

El Uchiha jugó con esos dos puntos que enloquecían a toda mujer, y descubrió, para su placer, que Hinata estaba correspondiendo; volvió a lamer de ella y besarla como si besase su boca hasta que el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó y curvó su espalda, aprisionando la de él entre sus piernas. Al largo gemido pudoroso que ella emitió, lo acompañó la humedad dulcemente cítrica que ella emanaba, la misma que el Uchiha tuvo a bien seguir degustando.

Sasuke ingresó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella sólo para sentir su orgasmo y Hinata estaba demasiado aturdida como para respingar. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan agitado como su respiración o el mismo corazón.

Luego de dejarla calmarse sin pena, volvió a subirse a su cuerpo. Darse cuenta que ella podía dejarse arrastrar por él, volvió a inflar su ego, y eso era algo que había venido necesitando desde que la conoció.

Los ojos perlados brillaron más al haberse humedecido por el placer que la había invadido, y él notó eso con una extraña fascinación.

—De-deja de verme— suplicó ella al sentirse extraña y ladeó su rostro.

Sasuke volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa apenas visible al no perder detalle de su fino perfil.

—¿Se siente bien descubrir que no eres tan buena?— le preguntó sobre los labios mientras se animaba a volverla a besar.

—¿Ah?— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida — De-deja de burlarte— exigió ella al intentar quitárselo de encima.

—No lo hago— dijo ronca y sinceramente antes de volver a besarla; de no ser por el alcohol que recorría su sangre, seguro el orgullo del chico le hubiese impedido siquiera pensar en ella, sólo por eso no le molestaba el grado de sinceridad al que llegaba. El beso del pelinegro se hizo exigente y Hinata no pudo luchar más pues su cuerpo estaba agotado y su cabeza pedía calma. Sasuke, contrario a lo que aseguró, comenzó a endurecerse.

—Joder, Hinata— gruñó sobre sus labios para luego de acomodarse, comenzar a penetrarla. Ella apretó sus ojos y gimió; Sasuke supo entonces que no se marcharía, pasaría gran parte de la noche haciéndole el amor. Esa noche él dormiría en su cama, con ella desnuda y entre sus brazos.

«¿Qué nos está ocurriendo?» pensó preocupada Hinata cuando él comenzó a penetrarla con más vigor y ella sólo pudo gemir.

«Eres un completo imbécil, Sasuke» se aseguró internamente el Uchiha mientras la penetraba y no dejaba de besarle el cuello y escucharla gemir, calentándose más por eso.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el único digno de burla era él. Él que se acababa de dar cuenta que sí… quería a Hinata, así, tan débil, tan frágil y patética como era.

«Joder»

Y la quería como no podía ser.

La deseaba, la quería, quería hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo; pero también ansiaba su alma y no dejarla para nadie más…

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Siento si demoré tantito en cargar el capítulo, la verdad éste fue realmente difícil ToT

Ojalá les haya gustado, ah, y prometo que hay todavía un detrás de la familia Uchiha, no crean que Mikoto es sólo una mujer sumisa que acepta que la engañen sin más ;)

Quiero agradecer comentarios y el apoyo que le dan al fic:

•JudsSC •uchiha-hyuga love •MeucheliPM •SaBaKu No MeNnY •simazame •Daisuke-37 •cinthya •AiKawaiiChan •YeseniaOtakuHyuga •I lOve anime-jOya •wolf-wnzeru •Nana •Kurumi reii •lukempires •Pamaig •Nymfhetamina •himepeti •gristardream13 •Rouce •hime23 •DAMIC00 •holis •Ana •Patohf •Moonyandloony •Dark Amy-chan •nayaritsasuhina •mayela bucio •marthytsugaya •Itzel 33 •hinatacris •KiaraUchihalove •A mundane Girl •Soo Hyun Yuki •Julia •karli izquierdo •Karla XM •SasuHinaNaru •Naoko Ichigo •calram •HinataShakugan-15 •Marshmallow •Yaninle •Renai Blues •Shiru-chan y a cuatro personas que no dejaron sus nombres.

Gracias a las chicas que pidieron spoilers xD y gracias porque suelen hacer preguntas muy interesantes que por lo general sólo ponen a trabajar mi imaginación -por eso me gusta darlos xD-

Bueno, como verán las cosas comienzan a cambiar tantito y esto me aterra un poco, pues no quiero verme precipitada.

Ahora veamos qué pasará 7u7

Un beso, nos leemos espero que pronto.


	22. sensación de peligro

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

-21-

SENSACIÓN DE PELIGRO

•

•

Eran las dos más treinta minutos en el reloj sobre el buró. El silencio que solía reinar en la habitación de Hinata a esas horas de la madrugada, en ese momento seguía siendo quebrado por los suaves gemidos de la Hyuuga y por los roncos jadeos del pelinegro que se movía sobre ella.

Las delgadas manos femeninas desde hacía minutos se posaban en la fuerte y sudada espalda masculina, sintiendo el constante movimiento de sus músculos mientras más la penetraba.

—Sasuke…— ella lo nombró una vez que sus bocas se separaron, durante todo ese acto él la había besado, tanto, que sus labios picaban; Hinata ya no sabía qué quería decirle y si en algún momento pensó en algo, al instante que sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo olvidó. Su cuerpo tembló.

Lo vio a los ojos y a pesar de ser bañados por el tenue brillo de la luz en el exterior, éstos lucían aún más negros al ser enmarcados por el rebelde cabello del chico. Sasuke siguió moviéndose profundamente sobre ella y esa sensación de llenado y vacío que él le provocaba al entrar y salir de su cuerpo, le impidió el verlo a los ojos por más tiempo.

La lacia peliazul terminó por ladear su rostro, pudorosa, y sin poder controlar su acelerado corazón ni la profundidad de su respiración. El calor y el sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían, envueltos en ese acto desde hacía eternos minutos, era casi insoportable.

Sasuke besó su cuello y humedeció el mismo al no tener suficiente de ella. Se encajó una vez más en su cuerpo y deslizó una de sus manos por una de sus piernas, desnuda y flexionada al costado de las de él. Acarició su piel ansiando prolongar eternamente cada caricia, la escuchó gemir y moverse suavemente bajo él; necesitaba más y cada profunda y lenta embestida era la muestra clara de la contenida pasión que estaba mostrándole. La piel suave de Hinata estaba ardiendo como él y todavía no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. Siguió penetrándola y acariciándola, lentamente, tan suave, que la obligaba a mostrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y a jadear al sentirlo.

—Casi puedo considerarte mía— mencionó roncamente, dándole vida a sus pensamientos y la penetró de una forma profunda, moviendo ambos cuerpos; su voz gruesa hizo estremecer a la Hyuuga. Los fuertes brazos de él se posaron por encima de la cabeza de la joven en un acto tan posesivo como protector y Hinata gimió vulnerable a él.

«¿Qué?» Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la chica y ella llevó su mirada con un tinte de asombro a él.

Por un segundo su mirada perlada y asustada se unió a la negra y segura de él. La peliazul sintió temblar todo su interior porque fácilmente podría darle crédito, al darse cuenta que esa, era sólo una de las veces que ella le había permitido adueñarse de su cuerpo.

—… Y me estás volviendo un imbécil— agregó roncamente al volver a bajar su rostro al de ella, y luego de tomarla de la barbilla, besarle nuevamente los labios en un beso totalmente entrecortado, producto de los movimientos celosos y posesivos de él sobre ella al no darle tregua y seguir penetrándola.

Esa primera afirmación torturaba a Sasuke y lo obligó a apretar uno de los perfectos senos de Hinata en su mano haciéndola gemir, al ser consciente que sí, era casi su dueño; había tenido el cuerpo de Hinata varias veces, y era ese 'casi' lo que lo molestaba… la quería de él, completa y únicamente suya. Era justo esto lo que lo hacía sentir imbécil al desearla tanto, sin saber cuánto podría obtener de ella.

Hinata se vio presa de la pasión que Sasuke mostraba y otra vez fue consciente cómo su cuerpo respondía, una corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrerla completa, haciéndola moverse y acomodarse en la cama; este movimiento sólo provocó al Uchiha, que apretó una de sus manos en la cadera de la ojiperla y la otra la llevó a enredarla en su largo cabello. Él le mordió suavemente un hombro y ella gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás e ignoró el hecho que estaba casi completamente entregada, al no poder creer cómo esa electricidad no la abandonaba y ahora era acompañada por una sensación de adormecimiento que lejos de impedirle sentir, volvía cada sensación más nítida. Las manos de ella, pegadas a la espalda de Sasuke, recorrieron y acariciaron la misma.

Hinata jadeó —Por favor… pa-para un momento— suplicó jadeante y apenas logrando mantener sus ojos abiertos al sentirlo penetrarla con un poco más de fuerza. Le resultaba vergonzoso escuchar el sonido acuoso de su unión cuando él se golpeaba contra ella al penetrarla, pues Sasuke, desde hacía casi una hora que había logrado humedecerla por completo, y eso, junto a las últimas palabras del chico, la perturbaban.

Él jadeó en su oído — No pienso hacerlo en toda la noche— habló roncamente, su aliento tibio y embriagante logró aturdirla más y entonces ella sólo pudo apretar más sus dedos en la espalda masculina.

El pelinegro jadeó por ello.

—Sasuke, yo…— quiso insistir.

Él dejó escapar su aliento sobre los entreabiertos labios femeninos —Cierra los ojos— pidió y un segundo después, la besó despacio.

Ella obedeció más por ese beso que por convicción, y en un instante la lengua del Uchiha le acarició la suya. Hinata, abrazada a su espalda, sintió cómo su corazón le golpeó con más fuerza. Sus labios ardían y sus ojos picaban del llanto que antes había derramado; fue sin saber si era por todo lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, o por la más fuerte empatía dirigida hacia él, que Hinata abrió más sus labios y él introdujo más su lengua dentro de ella. Las manos femeninas llegaron hasta el negro y rebelde cabello del joven al seguir perdida en ese húmedo beso.

A él ya no le bastó sólo eso y buscó más de ella. Los ojos perlados lo vieron con duda cuando él dejó sus labios, temiendo haber hecho algo mal y sin saber por qué eso le preocupaba.

—¡Ah!— ella jadeó de sorpresa cuando él se hincó sobre el colchón llevándola con él. Sus piernas largas y desnudas, así como sus brazos, se aferraron a él.

Él se extasió a sentir el cuerpo de Hinata y todas las curvas de éste disponibles para él. Se apoyó suavemente en sus tobillos, estabilizándose, y mientras una de sus manos la sujetaba del trasero, la otra recorría sin prisa la pequeña espalda femenina, mezclándose entre el largo cabello mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Muévete sobre mí— pidió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, en esa pausa al cambiar de posición.

Hinata enrojeció y comenzó a respirar por los labios, temblorosa, mucho más avergonzada y asustada que antes.

—Y-yo… n-no…— intentó hablar escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

Él la sintió temblar, tensó su mandíbula y la apretó más, manteniéndola quieta y unida a él, entendiendo que estaba exigiendo más de lo que ella podía darle y a pesar de no desear nada más que sentirla subir y bajar sobre su pene, tendría que esperar. Y mientras se maldecía otra vez por lo ocurrido entre ambos aquella primera vez, se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda y a besarle el cuello, relajándola suavemente con el roce de su aliento en él, sin lograr entender cómo había podido lastimar tanto a un ser como ella. Era un maldito.

—Tranquilízate— ordenó con condescendencia sin dejar de acariciar la perfección de su cuerpo.

Las piernas de Hinata abrazando de manera cruzada la cadera masculina lucieron tensas, hasta que él empujó su pelvis para retomar su bombeo contra ella y bajó sus labios para comer de sus senos, aprovechando que los tenía relativamente cerca; lamió y comió de éstos a placer mientras seguía sosteniéndola del trasero y seguía hundiéndose en ella, al moverla sobre él.

—Ahh…— Hinata gimió volviendo a ser presa de esa quemante sensación en su interior y se abrazó fuerte a él. Cuando la boca del Uchiha humedeció y succionó sus senos, ella lo resintió al estar sumamente sensible; se mordió el labio inferior y se recargó sobre la cabeza del moreno mientras el pudor de antes, volvía a esconderse ante cada sensación que él le regalaba.

—Eres perfecta— gruñó para luego succionar su cuello dejando una marca en él, buscando no permitirle olvidarlo.

Hinata no logró detenerse a buscar una excusa de peso que la justificara al darse cuenta que él volvía a hacerla responder otra vez. Sasuke apretó más sus manos a los glúteos femeninos al volver la penetración realmente profunda, la ojiperla entre sus brazos lloriqueó de una forma tan sensual que ese sonido le supo a gemidos; él alzó su vista cargada de pasión a ella y la encontró con los labios ligeramente abiertos y jadeantes.

Los ojos perlados, húmedos de la pasión que él le había provocado, se unieron a los contrastantes de él; el Uchiha, jadeante, no pudo despegar su mirada de ella que seguía abrazada a su cuello, su cabello revuelto, sus labios rosados y suavemente hinchados y ese sonrojo que no había dejado de mostrar, no hacían más que darle una visión más pecaminosa de ella, mientras seguía penetrándola, al sentir que estaba haciéndoselo a un ángel que fue corrompido por él.

—… De-deja de verme— suplicó ella apenas con voz al no poder sostenerle la mirada y ocultarse de sus ojos al abrazarse más fuerte a su espalda, ocultando su cara entre su cuello.

Él gruñó cuando producto de ese movimiento, ella apretó más su pene en su interior.

—No hagas eso— soltó sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría correrse.

Ella asintió en un acto que él encontró estúpidamente adorable, dejó de pensar en esto al sentir sus redondos y tibios senos apretarse contra él.

—Ah… por favor— suplicó ella que estaba realmente abochornada, pues prácticamente él la mantenía arriba y ella no podía con esa visión.

Él jadeó necesitado de más —Abre más tus piernas, Hinata— pidió sin soltarse de sus caderas.

Ella, más avergonzada todavía, obedeció, descruzó sus piernas y eso le dio la libertad a él de moverla sobre si, haciéndola penetrarse con su duro pene.

Sasuke se acercó a sus labios y así, a milímetros de tocarlos y viéndola a los ojos, siguió penetrándola. Hinata cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido al ahora ser ella la que lo besó en la boca, convencida que sólo quería librarse de sus mirada; el Uchiha correspondió ese beso y ella, aturdida como estaba, no tardó mucho en perderse en él, a tal grado de terminar enredando otra vez sus manos en la negra cabellera del chico.

—Joder, Hinata— gruñó él que ya no pudo más y volvió a tumbarla en el colchón, volviendo a subirse sobre ella, sin permitirse perder su lugar entre sus piernas.

—Mgh— ella gimió al volver a sentirlo pegarse totalmente a su cuerpo de manera altamente dominante y lo vio a los ojos.

El calor entre ambos cuerpos sudados ya era considerable, Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla con un poco más de fuerza, moviéndose y moviéndola con él; los senos de Hinata, perfectos para el Uchiha, amortiguaban un poco el choque de sus cuerpos, sin embargo, el sonido de sus sexos volviéndose uno era altamente extasiante para él, y a pesar del pudor natural de la ojiperla, también lo resultó para ella. Toda la piel femenina se erizó al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

El pelinegro dio varias y largas embestidas contra Hinata, una larga gota de sudor bajó de su frente hasta caer entre los senos de la joven que sólo podía jadear y aferrarse a su espalda.

Cuando ella encajó sus uñas en su espalda e incrementó el volumen de sus gemidos, él se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba. Volvió a hundirse en ella, una vez, otra vez y otra vez más. Hinata tensó sus piernas flexionadas a cada costado de él y se mordió con fuerza el labio, lastimándose en el acto.

—No pienses— logró susurrar él entre jadeos y sin darle tregua en sus embestidas.

—Sa-Sas… Sasuke— gimió y volvió a encajar sus uñas en la dura y sudada espalda masculina. Él gruñó roncamente en su oído y entonces el Uchiha logró lo que no muchas parejas logran tan pronto, al hacerla venirse junto con él.

El cuerpo del pelinegro tembló cuando comenzó a derramarse dentro de ella, a esta sensación de entero y puro placer, se le unió un éxtasis mayor cuando producto de los espasmos en el interior de Hinata, su miembro fue succionado deliciosamente por ella que parecía estarle compartiendo su propio orgasmo. Hinata sólo pudo intentar contener sus gemidos al abrazarse y temblar bajo él, sin lograr regularizar su respiración que siguió escapando por sus labios, estaba tan agotada y aturdida como para poder pensar.

Sasuke pegó su frente a ella y ambos alientos chocaron, la ojiperla tembló vulnerable bajo él, y en ese momento él supo que había encontrado su mayor vicio entre las piernas de la mujer a la cuál quería.

Con el corazón golpeando cada vez menos fuerte y su respiración buscando regularse, Hinata deslizó sus manos por la espalda masculina sin atreverse a soltarlo del todo; el frío de la madrugada amenazó con golpearlos cruelmente y ella, todavía jadeante, cerró los ojos.

—Mmm— se quejó cuando Sasuke chupó su labio inferior, justo la parte que comenzaba suavemente a hincharse luego de que ella misma la mordiera, buscando opacar el placer casi prohibido que él le brindó.

—E-Esto…

—Cállate— ordenó suavemente mientras volvía a lamerle la herida en su labio —. Eres tan tonta.

Un estremecimiento extraño la recorrió y una vez que la pasión comenzó a desvanecerse, su conciencia buscó reprocharle sus actos al volver a escuchar a Sasuke gemir, mientras terminaba de derramarse en su interior…, se suponía que el ebrio era él, ¿Qué hacía ella dejándose llevar de ese modo? Sus ojos todavía ardían y no sabía si del llanto que antes había derramado o del sueño que la golpeaba.

Él bajó de su cuerpo también luchando contra sus demonios, agotado, sintiéndose un imbécil, pero su cuerpo, aunque casi deshecho, encontró confort al apoyar su cabeza entre los senos de la chica; Hinata, envuelta en toda la pasividad y tranquilidad de ese momento, abrazó su espalda y acunó su cabeza en su pecho sin permitirse pensar más… algo la había llevado a hacerlo con él y en ese momento no pensaba descifrarlo; la pesadez de su cuerpo y la carga emocional que desde la tarde cargaba hicieron mella en ella. Sasuke los cubrió con una de las mantas y sin decir nada se abrazó a la pequeña cintura de la mujer acostada a su lado, cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se calmaba.

• • •

Con la luz de un nuevo día a punto de surgir, Hinata, acostumbrada a su horario de levantarse, se removió en su cama. Su cuerpo pesaba y la calidez que la envolvía hacía casi imposible querer despertar; se encogió buscando acomodarse y seguir en su cama un poco más, pero un quejido a su espalda la hizo tensarse.

El corazón casi se le detiene cuando reconoció que el peso que sentía en su cuerpo era una pierna y un brazo del Uchiha. Abrió sus ojos casi de golpe y no se movió, contuvo su respiración y entonces todos los recuerdos y el peso de lo vivido horas antes volvieron a ella; ya descansada y pasado todo el huracán de sentimientos mezclados, una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho. Ladeó su rostro y se dio cuenta que en algún punto de la madrugada ambos habían cambiado posiciones y ahora era él quien la abrazaba.

«Santo cielo» pensó cuando toda su piel se erizó.

Estaba en su cama y había dormido completamente desnuda con Sasuke, luego de que ambos hicieran…

Intentar terminar esa frase la paralizó por dentro y contrario a esto, ella retiró la mano del Uchiha enredada en su cintura y sacó su pierna de entre las de él. Se sentó en la cama y soportó en silencio el frío que le caló en la piel, el moreno todavía dormido se acomodó en la cama y los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga temblaron al verlo tan apacible, sereno… un vacío se posó en su pecho cuando al ver el perfecto rostro del chico, recordó que ella le había faltado al respeto al padre de éste al insultarlo; no le importaron los meses de castigo si su padre se enteraba, al estar más preocupada por sentirse tan íntimamente ligada a ese chico que dormía a su lado. Su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta que él había comenzado por confundirla para realmente afectarla y afectarla terriblemente. Estiró su mano para acomodar las cobijas sobre él y retrocedió despacio luego de levantarse.

Con apenas la claridad del día asomándose, rebuscó entre su closet y sacó algo de ropa. Antes de encerrarse en el baño para cambiarse, tuvo tiempo de apagar su alarma, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que él despertara y enfrentar su negra mirada tan pronto.

Con los pies descalzos en la fría cerámica del baño, Hinata tembló al verse en el espejo y no reconocerse.

—A-Anoche… nosotros dos…

«Por Dios» se lamentó al saber que había correspondido a todas y cada una de sus caricias. Bajó su mirada y vio su cuerpo desnudo y ligeramente dolorido luego haber permitido que aquello volviese a pasar, su piel se erizó completamente; alzó sus ojos otra vez al espejo y llevó su mano a su cuello al notarse una marca roja sobre su piel… Sasuke la había marcado, otra vez.

Se vistió con cierta prisa, se colocó ropa interior limpia, unos vaqueros, una blusa negra de cuello alto y un suéter color morado; pisó cuidadosamente la alfombra de su cuarto y tras recoger su mochila salió de ahí. Apenas logró ponerse unas pequeñas botas y salió casi huyendo dejando al Uchiha dormido en su cama.

Minutos después estaba saliendo de su edificio, su silencio y su mirada pendiente del camino ocultó lo que cargaba por dentro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata jaló aire profundamente antes de darse el valor de salir de su coche y dirigirse a su facultad. Abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire le ondeó el largo cabello, alzó su vista al alto edificio a lo lejos y al cual se dirigiría; el día frío y gris no hacía más que acrecentar esa sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando con ella. Cerró la puerta de su vehículo y afirmó su mochila a su espalda para comenzar a caminar, mezclándose con el centenar de personas dispersas por el estacionamiento.

Avanzó con la mirada baja y con paso ligeramente presuroso, rogando no encontrarse con ningún conocido, pues la verdad dudaba poder entablar una conversación natural con nadie, pues no lograba arrancarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido horas antes, durante esa madrugada en su habitación… ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? ¿Se habría despertado ya?

Pensar en esto le provocó una sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Cerró los ojos pensando que había sido realmente cobarde de su parte marcharse sin decir nada. Huir.

«¿Pero qué se supone que podría hacer?» se debatió internamente. ¡Por Dios! ni siquiera pudo verlo a la cara por mucho tiempo y eso que él estaba dormido.

Sus pasos disminuyeron de velocidad al casi sentirse paralizada por dentro; y es que nada estaba bien, lo que había pasado entre ambos anoche había sobrepasado la turbia _relación_ que ambos habían mantenido. La peliazul dejó escapar el aliento que se hizo visible en el frio ambiente al recordar que, incluso, ella misma lo había besado.

«¿Por qué?» se preguntó preocupada, ¿acaso la empatía que sentía por él había creado esa especie de conexión que la hacía sentir sumamente vulnerable a él, a sus deseos? Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Y es que era esa quietud que surgía entre ambos cuando él se acercaba despacio a ella, el silencio que los rodeaba y su mirada clavada en sus ojos; todo esto provocaba una sensación que le quemaba el pecho y la obligaba a quedarse quieta esperando su contacto.

Sasuke era alguien tan igual y completamente diferente a ella, que parecía surgir una especie de magnetismo que los tenía juntos, impidiéndole alejarse demasiado. Y eso la asustaba.

—¡Hinata!— la voz alta y animosa de Ino la hizo sobresaltarse y girar su cuerpo casi de manera brusca a verla.

La peliazul quedó en silencio viendo como la ojiverde llegaba a su lado.

—Hey, te ves asustada, ¿todo bien?— soltó Ino con un toque de diversión mientras frotaba las manos buscando calentarlas.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió para dejar de verla, retomando su paso.

—Sí, sólo que creí que se me hacía tarde— mintió y la rubia frunció el ceño al no creerle tanto.

—¿En serio?— preguntó viendo la hora, todavía faltaban más de quince minutos para que cualquier clase iniciara.

Hinata asintió y desvió su vista hacia donde un par de chicos jugaban a pelearse.

—Mmm… luces extraña— comentó la otra.

—¿Extraña?— preguntó la peliazul regresando su mirada a su amiga.

Ino asintió —Hey, y… ¿qué es esto?— preguntó deteniéndola al tomarla del rostro, al tiempo que llevaba su curiosa mirada verde a la herida superficial en el labio de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se deshizo del agarre sutilmente y se llevó un par de dedos a ese lugar que aun dolía.

Ino sonrió divertida —¿Es una mordida de beso?— le preguntó y luego de quitar la mirada de sus labios, la examinó a los ojos.

—¿Qué?— Hinata casi se exaltó y enrojeció, negó con firmeza — N-no, ¿co-cómo crees eso?

—¿Entonces?

La peliazul, como una manía que últimamente acostumbraba, volvió a morderse el labio mientras jugaba con sus dedos, volviéndose a lastimar. Apretó sus ojos y recordó que esa herida se la hizo justo cuando Sasuke le provocó un… ¡Dios!

—N-no— volvió a decir la ojiperla y retomó su paso siendo seguida por la rubia —… e-es sólo una… una infección.

—¿Infección?— preguntó extrañada la otra.

Hinata asintió —S-sí… comenzó como un pequeño granito y bueno… empeoró— mintió otra vez y le sonrió a la Yamanaka al sostenerle la mirada, Hinata apenas podía creer lo sinvergüenza que se había vuelto.

—Mmm, debió ser incómodo tenerlo durante el fin de semana. ¿Y qué tal ese compromiso?

—¿Cuál?— preguntó distraída mientras buscaba no pensar más en sus mentiras.

—¿Cómo que cuál? El de tu familia— especificó —, ¿o cuántos tuviste?

La peliazul dejó escapar el aliento derrotada y asintió. Mentir no se le daba para nada bien —Cierto, ando un poco distraída, lo siento— se disculpó y la otra sólo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia —. Todo estuvo bien, ya sabes, asuntos de mi padre, pero… bien— dijo y vio a su amiga suspirar mientras le decía que se alegraba —. Y, ¿tú?

Ino negó desanimada —Me la pasé encerrada envuelta en mis tareas.

—¿En serio?... creí que irías con Sakura al partido de baloncesto.

La rubia negó —Intento despegarme de todo eso— dijo y sonrió resignada al tiempo que llegaban casi a la entrada de la facultad de Hinata —, creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero Ino…

—Debo irme, mi primera clase no tarda en comenzar y mi facultad está del otro lado del campus— la rubia salió corriendo y justo cuando Hinata estaba por desearle suerte, la vio chocar justo con el chico que era la razón de su reciente apatía. Ino se había disculpado al no darse cuenta con quién chocó y Shikamaru, aun sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera, la nombró; la rubia se había zafado de su agarre y sin importarle que él volviese a llamarla, se fue.

Hinata vio esto con un ligero vacío en el estómago, ella había conocido a esos dos cuando su relación estaba mejor que nunca, por eso haberlos visto pelear y separarse había sido hasta cierto punto lamentable para ella.

—Hinata— la saludó el Nara al pasarla de largo y adentrarse a la facultad que ambos compartían.

Ella sólo pudo asentirle en silencio y luego de permanecer inmóvil unos segundos, siguió sus pasos ya sin mucha prisa y con el estómago todavía revuelto por su situación. Volvió a morderse el labio al andar sola y el pequeño dolor que sintió le recordó que eso no lo olvidaría pronto. Recordar que Sasuke asistía a su misma facultad solo incrementó su nerviosismo, ¿se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo? Y peor aún, ¿en ese lugar?

—No… no voy a poder verlo a la cara— se sinceró con ella misma.

—Con permiso, con permiso 'ttebayo— la animosa y preocupada voz de Naruto sonó al mismo tiempo que ella estaba por subir los escalones para entrar al edificio —. Llegaré tarde 'ttebayo— volvió a gritar el rubio al tiempo que corría y rebasaba personas.

—Na-Naruto— mencionó la peliazul al quitarse del camino al ser casi atropellada por él.

El rubio que había pasado corriendo, regresó casi cinco largos pasos al notarla.

—Hey, Hinata chan— saludó animoso y luego de jadear al recuperarse de la loca carrera que había pegado, la abrazó —. Vámonos, llegaremos tarde— dijo y quiso hacerla correr.

—Pero aún queda tiempo— mencionó suavemente ella al notar cómo muchos se les quedaban viendo, a él, para ser más exactos.

—¿Uh? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

El chico suspiró derrotado y aun a pesar del frio que hacía, portaba sólo su pantalón deportivo naranja y una camisa sin mangas negra, estaba sudando, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—¿Entrenaste, Naruto?— preguntó al avanzar con él, pues el chico no se había molestado en soltarla.

El rubio asintió con firmeza —Ese maldito pelirrojo superó mi mejor marca en solo un partido, no pienso dejar que eso dure mucho, 'ttebayo.

—¿Eh?— ella pareció no entender y él negó despreocupado.

—¿Has visto al idiota Sasuke?— cambió de tema al instante, tensándola.

—¿Qué?... ¿po-por qué me lo preguntas?— preguntó nerviosa.

El rubio se rio sonoramente —Lo siento, como viven tan cerca suelo pensar que se ven seguido— dijo y volvió a reír —. No es como si durmieran juntos, ¿verdad? Perdón, Hinata— agregó disculpándose y ante esto ella casi tembló al saber que el absurdo que él creía que soltaba, no estaba tan errado.

Hinata bajó y desvió su mirada, incómoda.

—Es sólo que necesito verlo, le estuve marcando un par de veces en la noche y su móvil estaba apagado, no tengo idea qué demonios lo mantiene tan entretenido— dijo al soltarla y rascarse la nuca.

Hinata casi enrojece.

—Quería insistirle en regresar al equipo, el idiota de Gaara seguro creerá que…— el ojiazul siguió con su monólogo mientras Hinata se acomodaba el cuello de su blusa, sintiendo que le impedía respirar; esto, mientras un enorme peso caía sobre ella. Naruto le hablaba con tanta naturalidad y confianza, ese joven que ahora volvía a abrazarla de manera totalmente espontánea mientras avanzaban por el concurrido pasillo, era el mismo que ella sabía, por labios de Sasuke, que tarde o temprano pensaba buscar una oportunidad con ella… Hinata había dejado escapar el aliento al recordar tal cosa, pues en algún tiempo, meses atrás, ella hubiese muerto de felicidad por ello y ahora, ahora sólo le provocaba un sabor amargo en la boca al recordarlo.

¿No se suponía que ella decía amar a ese rubio?... entonces… ¿entonces por qué se acostaba con Sasuke y sentía y vibraba con él? Su cuerpo entero tembló al caer en cuenta de eso. La peligrosidad de _eso_ que el Uchiha y ella tenían, había sobrepasado todo lo jamás pensado.

—Hinata… hey, Hinata, ¿estás bien?— preguntó preocupado el ojiazul al detenerse cuando ella lo hizo. Naruto se volvió a acercar y ella retrocedió — Hinata te ves pálida, ¿estás bien?— volvió a preguntar de forma más seria.

Ella asintió y fingió una sonrisa.

—Ah… s-sí. Olvidé que mi clase queda…— dijo y señaló con su pulgar a su espalda, como si ya se hubiese pasado de su aula, esto extrañó al Uzumaki — L-lo siento Naruto, debo regresar— dijo y se dio media vuelta para luego casi correr.

Hinata dobló en una esquina para perderse de la mirada azulina a su espalda y entró a los baños más cercanos, dejando atrás a un confundido Uzumaki.

«Soy una tonta» se aseguró internamente al tiempo que se veía en el espejo y sus manos temblaban. ¿Cómo demonios pensó que podía presentarse en la universidad y fingir que no pasó lo que pasó? Mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí, más angustiada y asqueada se sentía… ¿y cómo se supone que vería a Sakura más adelante? A Sasuke le importaba un cuerno, pero, ¿y a ella?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Una pequeña molestia que amenazaba con convertirse en un dolor de cabeza lo molestó, Sasuke se movió bajo las mantas que lo cubrían y movió su mano en la cama en busca del cuerpo de Hinata.

«¿Qué demonios?» se preguntó al no encontrarla. Ya casi con dolor de cabeza se sentó y se frotó las sienes. Las mantas que lo cubrían resbalaron hasta su cadera.

—¿Hinata?— la nombró con voz seca.

«¿Dónde demonios te metiste?» se preguntó al ponerse en pie luego de ver que eran casi las diez.

Comenzó a vestirse sin prisa y vio todavía en el suelo la ropa que le había quitado a esa chica horas atrás. Observó la cama revuelta y recordó lo ocurrido entre ambos sobre ésta.

Se puso de mala gana su camisa —Soy un maldito perdedor— se dijo molesto al verse solo en ese lugar, un lugar donde desencajaba por completo. Salió de la habitación y si por algún segundo esperó encontrar a esa ojiperla presente en el lugar, esa idea murió un momento después.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de salir cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó, frunció el ceño al extrañarle que alguien marcara a esa hora; justo cuando regresaba su desinteresada mirada al frente para marcharse, fue que su vista se encontró con una serie de portarretratos colgados en la pared, se acercó casi sin pretender hacerlo y observó la serie de impresiones.

En la imagen más grande se le veía con una amplia sonrisa mientras ella y otra ojiperla se abrazaban a un varón alto y castaño, el Uchiha de inmediato reconoció a Neji, ese sujeto que tanto le fastidiaba y para al que Itachi solo tenía halagos y buenas palabras, la chica más pequeña debía ser esa hermana que Hinata tanto quería. En las siguientes imágenes se le veía, en una, con esa maestra que la Hyuuga tanto apreciaba, seguro el día que se graduó del instituto, pues portaba uniforme y algo parecido a un reconocimiento en sus manos.

Sasuke había tenido suficiente viendo las tontas sonrisas de esa joven cuando en medio de otro grupo de fotos se encontró con una que le molestó. Protegida con un marco de madera labrada se exhibía una foto donde la ojiperla y el imbécil de Naruto sonreían abiertamente, y aunque el rubio se encontraba salpicado de la comida que había estado ingiriendo, la abrazaba y afirmaba a su lado para posar ante la cámara, Hinata, ruborizada, extendió una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron; atrás, en el fondo de esa foto se veía a Sakura y Kiba, lo que le dijo que había sido tomada durante algún descanso, una foto como las muchas que se tomaban, pero que ella se había molestado en enmarcar.

—Tan patética— pensó molesto al mismo tiempo que le daba la vuelta a ese objeto, ocultando la imagen a la vista.

Salió de ahí ignorando el pequeño intento de Hinata de disimular su gusto por Naruto al agregar un par de cuadros más donde el grupo entero salía.

«Es una lástima que no te la vayas a quedar, dobe» pensó ignorando la punzada de celos que se clavó en su pecho. Hinata no iba a ser de Naruto, a él le estaba costando mucho lograr que le respondiera como para entregársela como una vez pensó. No, Hinata iba a ser de él, únicamente de él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La calidez en el interior de su auto era gratamente acogedora, y aun así las manos de Hinata temblaron al sostener su móvil y observar las cuatro llamadas perdidas que tenía.

Su respiración lenta y profunda delataba el miedo y nerviosismo que no había dejado de aquejarla.

Apretó los ojos y bajó la mirada al permanecer sentada dentro de su coche, apagó el teléfono y se sintió más cobarde que nunca; se mantuvo en silencio sólo dejando correr el tiempo hasta que el coche que estaba fuera de esa casa partiera, dándole así la confianza de tocar sin verse tan tonta ante dos personas.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mirada negra y molesta se fijó en la pantalla de su celular, que marcó el final de la llamada que nunca comenzó.

«¿Por qué demonios apagas el móvil, Hinata?» pensó molesto al tiempo que salía de su coche y devolvía su propio celular al bolsillo de su pantalón; con su mochila al hombro y sin pretender dirigirse a su próxima clase, Sasuke avanzó por los no tan concurridos caminos del campus, ignoró miradas curiosas de chicas que lo veían llegar al fijar su atención a lo lejos, buscando a la real razón de su molestia y presencia en ese lugar.

Eran más del medio día y Hinata desde hacía más de una hora tenía apagado su teléfono, y había ignorado la llamada que él le había hecho horas antes, justo cuando salía de darse una ducha en su departamento, pretendiendo hablar con ella para luego verla, la maldita chica lejos de contestarle o devolverle la llamada, había apagado el único media que él tenía para comunicarse con ella; que Hinata prácticamente lo estuviera ignorando, lo había molestado más que amanecer sólo en su cama, como el imbécil que era.

Sabiendo que la hora del almuerzo había pasado ya, se dirigió directo a su facultad; caminó por los pasillos con más calma que de costumbre, observando a los distintos estudiantes que tenían clase a esas horas, también a los que vagaban por los pasillos al no tenerlas.

«¿Dónde demonios te metiste?» se preguntó al no haberla visto por ese primer piso.

Una vez que llegó al segundo, lo fastidió tampoco verla en las aulas a las que sabía solían asignarla.

—Joder.

—¡¿Teme?!— Naruto lo llamó desde un nivel superior al verlo. El Uchiha pretendió no escucharlo al seguir caminando —¡Hey, teme!— volvió a gritar el rubio mientras se apresuraba a bajar por las escaleras más cercanas —Sasuke, ¿qué haces?— preguntó el extrañado rubio al llegar a él — Tenemos clase en menos de diez minutos. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve llamando desde anoche y ¿por qué no llegaste a las primeras clases?

—Estuve ocupado— respondió cortante al seguir avanzando.

—Y… ¿a dónde vas? La siguiente clase es…— preguntó al seguirlo y señalar con su dedo hacia arriba, indicando el nivel superior, que era al que deberían dirigirse.

El Uchiha llegó al último salón de ese nivel y volteó a ver al rubio que lo seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has visto a Hinata?— preguntó extrañándolo.

—¿Qué?

La negra mirada fija en él incrementó su curiosidad, pero Sasuke retomó su marcha.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿La has visto o no?

Naruto frunció los labios —Sí — dijo captando la atención del moreno que lo vio de reojo mientras subía las escaleras —, nos encontramos esta mañana— el pelinegro se dirigió entonces al aula que le correspondía, esto sólo para librarse de la presencia de Naruto, pues sabía que era capaz de seguirlo y más por la imprudencia que cometió al preguntarle por ella —. ¿Preguntas por lo del proyecto que tienen juntos?— añadió el rubio — Creo que no deberías presionarla, 'ttebayo, hace unas horas que nos encontramos Hinata lucía mal.

—¿Mal?

—Mjum— el rubio asintió con efusividad —, como enferma, ella dijo sólo que se equivocó de dirección y casi salió corriendo.

—¿No le dijiste algo que la incomodara?— preguntó viéndolo de medio lado y ocultando la molestia que le provocaba imaginar tal cosa.

Naruto se rascó la mejilla —¿Que le incomodara?— pareció recordar — Mmm… no, no que yo recuerde, sólo le pregunté por ti y luego ella comenzó a actuar extraño…

El despistado ojiazul siguió hablando durante los minutos que duró el transcurso hasta su aula.

Sasuke, conociendo como conocía a Hinata, estuvo seguro que ese semblante descompuesto que Naruto le notó, se debía a que la estúpida chica debía sentirse mal después de lo que ambos hicieron y estar cerca de ese idiota.

—¿Y entonces, teme? ¿Pensaste en regresar al equipo? Mira que el estúpido de Gaara se está luciendo y…

—No— respondió secamente al momento de sentarse en su lugar al final del aula.

—¡Eh! ¿Y por qué no, 'ttebayo?— se exaltó el rubio — Yo creí que…

—Dije que no, Naruto. No fastidies— soltó molesto y pretendió ignorarlo girando su vista a la ventana que le mostraba uno de los tantos jardines en ese día helado.

El Uzumaki se sentó a su lado alegando una vez más sobre lo ingrato y mal amigo que era, unos segundos después pareció enfadarse y le dijo que no le necesitaba, jactándose de él solo poder contra el pelirrojo o cualquier equipo rival. Naruto nunca se percató que el pelinegro a su lado cada vez lo soportaba menos luego de encontrarse con la estúpida foto en el departamento de Hinata… ¿qué tan imbécil se podía ser para que él no se percatara que Hinata gustaba de él? En esos momentos, patéticamente agradecía su estupidez y también su lentitud luego de que una vez manifestara pretender pedirle una oportunidad a esa peliazul.

La profesora que impartía esa clase entró y el alumnado guardó silencio mientras el Uchiha, con la mirada fija en algún punto del salón, negó en silencio… antes de que Naruto se decidiera a tomar la iniciativa, él ya tendría que haber conquistado a Hinata.

Resopló cansadamente al recargarse en su asiento… el punto era que esa Hyuuga estaba haciéndole la vida miserable y para colmo no había logrado verla. Volteó de reojo a ver al idiota de Naruto que no había logrado callarse a tiempo y la profesora de Ingeniería Económica ya lo tenía dando un resumen de lo visto en la clase anterior; Naruto podía ser lento pero no estúpido, lo reconoció al verlo explicar sin muchos problemas lo que se le pidió, pero aun así, nunca lo había considerado un verdadero rival, aunque claro, eso cambió cuando justamente tuvo que interesarse en la única chica que no lo volteaba a ver y que irónicamente resultaba ser fangirl número uno de ese idiota parado a su lado.

Pero eso iba a cambiar… ya nadie iba a quitarle a Hinata.

• • •

Las tres clases que tenía por ese día no pudo saltarlas, en especial la última con Onoki sensei, pues era justo a él al que le debía rendir detalles del avance del proyecto con esa Hyuuga, y aunque lo fastidiaba en extremo, lo que menos pretendía era tener al anciano sobre ellos, amonestándolos o incluso reduciéndoles el plazo de entrega si es que llegaba a molestarse.

—¡Date prisa, Naruto!— Shikamaru alzó la voz apresurando al rubio que recién salía del salón.

—¡Sí!— gritó animoso el ojiazul — Oe, teme, entonces, ¿seguro que no piensas regresar?— volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki al regresar su vista al Uchiha que salía tras él. Éste simplemente negó en silencio y el otro suspiró resignado —. Bien, supongo que por ahora no hay nada que hacer, 'ttebayo, después de todo estamos por entrar al descanso invernal, espero que al finalizar el mismo tanto tú como Kakashi sensei hayan cambiado de idea— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y luego de alzar su mano para despedirse, corrió tras el Nara que ya le llevaba ventaja.

Una vez que Naruto se alejó lo suficiente, el Uchiha sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, revisó su lista de llamadas perdidas al haber desactivado el volumen y tras confirmar que ninguna le interesaba, mientras avanzaba siendo seguido por una pequeña multitud de estudiantes, digitó el número que ya conocía de memoria.

—Joder— soltó molesto cuando inmediatamente entró al buzón de voz. La molestia que venía cargando desde que despertó se incrementó en ese momento al devolver el aparato al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Salió de la facultad molesto y directo al estacionamiento al sentirse ya demasiado ridículo buscándola. Luego de unos minutos y estando a punto de llegar a su auto, cambió de opinión; tenía que hablar con Hinata, esa chica y él tenían una plática pendiente y si ella le rehuía, era porque algo temía y en ese momento debía confrontarla.

Regresó tras sus pasos y tomó dirección al sector deportivo del campus, esta vez, las canchas de tenis eran su destino.

Conforme más se adentraba a esta zona del lugar más común era ver chicas vestidas con el pequeño y blanco ropaje de entrenamiento, también un par de chicos que se dirigían al gimnasio de baloncesto y otros más a las distintas canchas al aire libre con las que contaba el campus.

Una corriente de aire meció el negro cabello del Uchiha al permanecer apoyado en la maya verde que circundaba las distintas canchas. Sus ojos, profundos y negros, pasaron en cada chica de pelo largo y oscuro; su molestia se incrementó al no reconocerla entre los presentes.

—¡Qué no, ya te lo dije!— la voz de Sakura resonó entre otras — No me había percatado de eso.

—Por un momento creí que lo hiciste a propósito— mencionó Ino con medio tono de molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que nunca lo haría, es más, ni siquiera lo noté, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiese subido esa fotografía a la red social. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Sólo estaban festejando.

—Como sea, no es como que me diera mucho gusto ver las fotos y encontrare justo con esa imagen.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos hasta que se encontró con la presencia del ojinegro que seguía con las manos encajadas en la verde maya y con su mirada perdida en el interior.

La chica que primero se extrañó y disminuyó su paso, luego se quedó inmóvil; la Yamanaka rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, no seas tan tonta y no le hables, ten un poco de dignidad y…

—Sasuke— la voz de la pelirrosa hizo suspirar cansadamente a Ino que no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

El Uchiha, que ya las había notado, volteó a verlas con el desinterés y apatía de siempre.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se llevó un dedo a rascar su mejilla mientras se ruborizaba —¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro se retiró de la maya y metió las manos en los bolsillos al pretender irse.

—¿Has visto a Hinata?— preguntó viéndola de medio lado.

—¿Qué?— soltó la pelirrosa casi sin voz.

—¿A Hinata?— preguntó la extrañada rubia.

El moreno solo asintió.

—La vi esta mañana en rectoría— recordó la Yamanaka —… fue extraño y me pareció verla distraída.

—¿Para qué la buscas?— cuestionó la recelosa ojijade al notar los ojos negros puestos sobre Ino.

—¿Algo más?— insistió el Uchiha.

Ino negó y se encogió de hombros —No, no la vimos en el almuerzo— recordó —. Ni siquiera sé si estuvo en sus clases— dijo y él apretó en puños sus manos, hecho que pasó desapercibido para ambas chicas—. ¿Sabes algo de ella?— agregó la rubia ahora pensando en que tal vez él conocía algo que ellas estaban ignorando.

—No— respondió con simpleza y tras dar media vuelta, se retiró.

—¡Sasuke!— gritó la pelirrosa —¿Para qué la buscas?— preguntó siguiéndolo —¿Ocurre algo?... ¿A-algo entre ustedes?— añadió parándose frente a éste, al extrañarle en exceso que apareciese así como así buscándola, más cuando Hinata no aparecía, reviviendo así viejas sospechas de ambos — ¿No piensas res-…?

—No es tu asunto— cortó fríamente el pelinegro que continuó con sus pasos dejando a una sorprendida Haruno —. Hinata y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, así que deja de entrometerte— su voz, a pesar de ser baja, desprendió la misma molestia que desde hacía meses le dedicaba a la pelirrosa y le helaba la piel.

Sakura tragó pesadamente y luego, casi de manera mecánica volteó a verlo.

—¿Te das cuenta?— le preguntó a Ino que llegó a su lado a pasos lentos y cansados —… esos dos…

—Esos dos comparten un proyecto— le recordó la Yamanaka —, estás queriendo ver cosas donde no las hay— agregó y la abrazó por los hombros para llevársela con ella a la entrada de ese enrejado, la rubia ya no sabía cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión y que dejase ir su ilusión por ese chico que no hacía más que provocarle malos momentos.

Ino ni siquiera se atrevía a ponerse de ejemplo, pues aunque ella tenía la sensación de estar teniendo dignidad al dejar a Shikamaru al suponer que éste coqueteaba con Temari, también podría aceptarse algo de culpa al actuar de manera precipitada, siendo así un no muy buen ejemplo a seguir.

—Me pregunto qué quieres escuchar de sus labios para realmente mandarlo al diablo— soltó la rubia en medio de un suspiro.

Sakura, todavía con un mal presentimiento sobre esos dos, volteó a ver de medio lado al Uchiha… tal vez lo que necesitaba era ver con sus propios ojos que no era la indicada para estar con él; y es que lo que más la frustraba era ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle que sí podía ser buena para él, si tan sólo la dejara esforzarse por ello.

—Necesito hablar con Hinata.

—Sí, ya somos varios— respondió con algo de gracia la Yamanaka al entrar junto con Sakura a la cancha.

—¡Corramos, señoritas!— la entusiasta voz de Gai sensei las recibió —¡Corramos y hagamos arder la llama de la juventud!— añadió y tomó de la espalda a las dos recién llegadas y las hizo correr junto con él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿De verdad te sientes bien?— preguntó una preocupada Kurenai al recargarse en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de visitas.

Hinata le asintió y le sonrió sin mucho ánimo mientras dejaba su apagado móvil sobre el tocador.

—Lamento incomodarte.

—No digas eso, esta es tu casa, me ofende que no pienses así.

La peliazul le sonrió con un poco más de soltura agradeciendo internamente por tenerla en su vida, se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró dándose valor para explicarle a su sensei lo que no pudo cuando llegó.

—Hinata, ¿está todo bien?

Ella asintió.

—Tuviste algún tipo de problema, puedo verlo— mencionó la mujer de mirada rojiza al tiempo que entraba y se sentaba, con algo de dificultad, en un sofá dispuesto en esa habitación —, ¿con quién? ¿Con tu padre?

—Oh, no, no es eso— se apresuró a explicar la peliazul.

—Entonces con tu novio— dedujo Kurenai sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga que se delató en su mirar. La castaña suspiró —. Hinata, si las cosas van mal, lo mejor es…

—No es lo que estás pensando— interrumpió y su nerviosismo la traicionó al hacerla bajar la mirada.

La otra se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ah, no?— preguntó alzándole el rostro y acariciando su lastimado labio —¿Segura?

Hinata cerró los ojos frustrándose.

—Sí… no es lo que piensas.

—¿Él te maltrata?— preguntó con tono bajo en clara preocupación.

—¡Oh, no, por Dios!— ella se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos — N-no es así— explicó y darse cuenta que le preocupaba que pensara eso, sólo la asustó más, porque no quería que pensara eso de él. No, y no después de lo que ambos habían vivido.

—¿Entonces?— volvió a cuestionar la mujer un poco más tranquila.

Hinata suspiró intentando calmarse y volvió a tomar asiento —No sé lo que me pasa… con él— confesó sintiéndose incluso mareada por todo lo que pensar en Sasuke involucraba.

—¿Pelearon?

—… A-algo así.

Kurenai suspiró y se dio cuenta que si Hinata no quería regresar a su casa por ese día, era porque las cosas eran más serias que una simple discusión. Ella tenía claro que ella y su novio, un Uchiha, ya llevaban una vida sexual activa, hecho que sin lugar a dudas preocupaba a Hinata, lo que no alcanzaba a entender bien, era qué podía asustarla de esa manera.

La mujer de mirada rojiza se sentó en la cama, a su lado —¿Lo amas?— soltó de pronto paralizándola.

Hinata la vio con asombro que estuvo a poco de parecer temor.

—¿Qué?

Kurenai sonrió comprensivamente —Debo entender que sí, o algo sientes por él si ustedes dos están… ya sabes.

La Hyuuga enrojeció y la otra sonrió enternecida.

—¿Sigues temiendo que eso esté mal?— preguntó recordando que la vez que se enteró de esa primera vez de ellos dos, Hinata mencionó ese detalle.

Ella recordó aquella charla con su maestra y cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente desde ese entonces, hasta ese día.

—Esto está realmente mal— soltó sin pensar y se lamentó cuando Kurenai frunció el ceño.

—¿Por los asuntos familiares?— preguntó con simplicidad, al saber que una unión Uchiha-Hyuuga no sería grata para ninguna de las dos familias.

—Por tantas cosas— se sinceró la peliazul al necesitar contar, aunque fuese una pequeña parte de lo que la atormentaba.

Con esa frase la preocupación casi maternal que Kurenai tenía por Hinata, se incrementó aún más.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de estar con él?— preguntó creyendo entender qué la tenía tan mal, Hinata era de sentimientos firmes, y si estaba rehuyendo de él, sólo podía ser por eso.

Los ojos perlados buscaron los rojizos y cálidos de su maestra.

—No sé— fue completamente honesta. Antes un 'sí, ojalá nunca hubiese aparecido en mi vida', era la respuesta que hubiese gritado, aunque sea internamente; y ahora no lo era. Esto casi humedece en llanto los ojos perlados.

Kurenai pasó saliva suavemente y entonces Hinata bajó su mirada y apretó sus manos en las blancas mantas que cubrían la cama, frustrada.

—Y-yo la verdad… preferiría no sentir nada por él— dijo en voz baja y esto hizo suspirar a la mayor.

—Quiero entender que, sientes más por él que lo que deberías— dijo creyendo comprender. Hinata sintió eso como una puñalada en el pecho, porque aunque la castaña no sabía todo lo que esa frase involucraba, era enteramente verdad… sentía cosas por Sasuke que no debería sentir.

La ojiperla sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Kurenai se puso de pie —Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites— le dijo y le acarició un hombro —, Asuma llega ya tarde y se va muy temprano, seguro ni lo notará, para que no te sientas incómoda— le explicó, pues su esposo estaba intentando avanzar todo lo posible en su trabajo para cuando estuviesen cercanos al parto, poder atenderla.

—Gracias— respondió sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

—Sabes que si necesitas que yo interceda por ustedes con tu padre, yo con gusto lo haré— dijo la mujer que se inclinó ligeramente, intentando verla a los ojos.

Hinata sonrió sinceramente y con los ojos aguados, agradeciendo profundamente esa intención.

—No te preocupes— añadió la madura mujer —, sé que no eres de la clase de chica que se enamora de la persona equivocada— agregó haciendo a Hinata levantar sus ojos a ella. Kurenai extendió su sonrisa —. A veces las situaciones que nos rodean no son las mejores, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que un sentimiento tan puro y tan complejo como el amor, no se puede despertar por la persona equivocada— añadió asustándola más —. Tranquila, no digo que lo ames o que él es el amor de tu vida, quizás no lo sea— dijo al notarla —; sólo no te tortures al intentar saberlo tan pronto, te darás cuenta a su tiempo, sabrás diferenciar exactamente lo que es… y lo que no es amor— finalizó y le guiñó un ojo, intentando aligerar el peso que la peliazul cargaba, pues creía entender que Hinata se estaba enamorando y eso le daba miedo por el peso que sus familias tenían.

Una vez que Kurenai cerró la puerta, dejándola sola en esa habitación, las ganas de vomitar volvieron a Hinata, sus ojos, ya aguados, ardieron terriblemente y ella solo pudo recostarse en la cama, colocándose en posición fetal; se abrazó a la almohada y apretó los ojos intentando entenderse.

¿Qué sentía por Sasuke? No era amor, eso estaba claro. Pero el hecho de no odiarlo como se suponía debía hacer le preocupaba, y lo hacía más, al también descubrirse pretendiendo cuidarlo y esto sólo fue surgido por los mismos actos en los que él se expuso para protegerla. Su piel se erizó y se apretó más a la almohada.

… lo que más la enfrentaba con su conciencia, fue lo ocurrido esa madrugada.

«Me… me dejé arrastrar por todo eso y yo y él…» pensó casi con miedo al sincerarse y darse cuenta que eso que hicieron, estuvo cerca de ser, hacer el amor «Por Dios»

Se tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y rogó por que el tiempo pasara pronto y que eso que ahora la atormentaba, dejara de hacerlo, o, de al menos, poder lidiar con ello de forma fría e inteligente porque odiaba cómo se sentía.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los ojos negros y profundos del Uchiha se cerraron al tiempo que con un par de sus dedos se apretaba el puente de su nariz, cansado y fastidiado, al recargarse en la recién cerrada puerta del departamento de Hinata.

—La señorita no ha regresado— dijo el encargado del edificio que insistió en subir con el pelinegro hasta el departamento —. ¿Cree que algo malo le haya pasado? Me pregunto si deberé informar a su familia— agregó y meditó en voz baja su última frase.

Sasuke resopló molesto al tiempo que se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pretendiendo no darle tanta importancia.

—Esta mañana llamé a los servicios de emergencia— informó el hombre entrado en años, deteniendo los pasos del moreno —. No sé si es bueno o malo que no sepan de ella— agregó realmente preocupado, pues cada que la joven se ausentaba, solía avisar por si alguien llegaba buscándola y esta vez no había sido así.

—No creo que haga falta que llame a nadie— soltó el Uchiha al tiempo que retomaba su paso.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ella debe volver pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?— preguntó el hombre pero el pelinegro ya no respondió, su semblante molesto, frío y altivo, contuvo al hombre de seguir preguntando; éste, en un voto de confianza que le dio, se prometió esperar un día más, después de todo él era el novio de la peliazul, pero si ella no daba señales de vida, entonces sí alertaría a sus familiares, pues ya habían pasado dos días desde que ella salió directo a la universidad y no regresaba.

El pelinegro entró y salió del elevador en un par de minutos, estaría en su departamento momentos más tarde.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Hinata?— se preguntó al estar viendo desde su departamento, hasta el de ella.

El día anterior había ido a buscarla al salir de la universidad luego de que Ino y Naruto aseguraran haberla visto en el campus, pero ella no estaba, se marchó casi al instante luego de comprobar su ausencia y había vuelto un par de veces más por la tarde-noche, se sintió un verdadero imbécil. Molesto con él y con ella, también ese día por la mañana había vagado sus ojos entre los estudiantes y tampoco la encontró, entonces comenzó a preocuparse, Hinata era todo, menos irresponsable y ya era el segundo día consecutivo que faltaba a clases.

Una sensación de vacío le molestó el estómago y tensó la mandíbula al pretender no darle importancia. Se dio media vuelta y tragó secamente y justo al recargarse en el marco de la ventana, el timbre de su departamento sonó fastidiándolo aún más.

—¡Hey, Sasuke!— la voz de Suigetsu resonó incluso hasta en el interior del departamento.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta luego de que un par de gritos más acompañaran al sonar del timbre.

—Hey hombre, por un momento creí que no estabas— saludó el de mirada morada al extender su sonrisa filuda y radiante, estuvo a punto de recargarse en la puerta, pero el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y regresó tras sus pasos, dejándole la puerta abierta —. ¿Por qué tanto silencio?— cuestionó extrañado el recién llegado, porque si bien el pelinegro no era bullicioso, al menos solía encender el televisor.

—¿A qué vienes?— preguntó secamente al mismo tiempo que entraba a la pequeña habitación de la que había salido y se tiraba en la cama, a revisar su móvil.

Suigetsu torció los labios, aburrido —Pensé que estabas enfermo o algo— dijo al creer que a eso se debía el silencio del lugar —, pero veo que estás del mismo maravilloso humor de siempre— ironizó al recargarse cerca de la ventana donde segundos antes había estado el Uchiha.

El moreno ignoró su comentario, lo vio a los ojos un segundo y regresó su atención al móvil.

Suigetsu suspiró aburrido.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?— preguntó viendo sin ánimos el exterior, el día era helado, casi podía jurar que pronto nevaría — Vayamos a un bar, a calentarnos con algo de whisky; hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—…

El peliblanco volteó a ver al moreno y su semblante, lejos de aburrido, se mostraba ausente.

«¿Qué demonios le pasa?» se preguntó al extrañarse.

El peliblanco se rascó incómodo el cabello —Ayer me acosté con Karin— soltó de pronto, obteniendo por un segundo la mirada del Uchiha, sólo para perderla un momento después —¿No dices nada?

—No sé qué demonios esperas que diga.

El de mirada morada tragó discretamente sólo para suspirar después.

—Creí que al menos estarías celoso— confesó sintiéndose mal por la pelirroja, pues aunque siempre estuvieran peleando, él quería a Karin, la quiso más luego de que después de una borrachera años atrás, ella se entregara a él por primera vez, sólo para luego seguir con su meta de acostarse con ese moreno frente a él.

—Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran— soltó fastidiado al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesto a salir de ese lugar.

Suigetsu, que ya había reconocido el edificio de enfrente, le dio la espalda a su amigo para seguir observando la torre departamental del otro lado de la calle.

—¿Es por ella?— soltó haciendo al otro detener sus pasos y voltear a verlo de medio lado.

—¿Por ella qué?— preguntó molesto al no gustarle su tono conocedor.

—Que si es por ella que mandaste al diablo a Karin hace dos noches— dijo recordando como la pelirroja llegó furiosa y frustrada a su departamento, pretendiendo usarlo como saco de boxeo y paño de lágrimas, para luego, al día siguiente que amaneció ahí, terminar los dos enredados en medio de su sala.

—No es tu asunto— respondió y salió de esa habitación.

—¿Estuviste buscándola?

Sasuke siguió directo hasta el refrigerador, lugar de donde conseguiría una lata de cerveza.

—Porque me pareció verte cruzando la calle momentos antes— agregó el peliblanco y observó a detalle la reacción de su amigo.

Sasuke tragó pesadamente y luego avanzó con la cerveza en la mano, hasta el balcón, lugar al cuál se asomaría sin aparente interés.

—Esa noche dormí con ella— soltó con voz áspera y fría, sorprendiendo al peliblanco por lo sorpresiva y tardada de su confesión.

Los ojos morados no perdieron detalle del semblante serio y esa aura ausente que parecía rodearlo.

—Debes estar bromeando— se atrevió a decir luego de tragar pesadamente.

—…

—¿Ella… ella cooperó o…?— quiso preguntar y no se atrevió a continuar. Otra vez hubo sólo silencio de respuesta y él se preguntó si él había sido consciente de lo que le dijo. Negó en silencio y con insistencia, obviamente sí era consciente de lo que le dijo, y también, era obvio que aquello había sido consensuado, de lo contrario, él no hubiese usado la palabra _dormir_ y tampoco sería tan desgraciado para decírselo de no haber sido así.

Esto sólo le dio la seguridad que él estaba en lo correcto al suponer que Sasuke sí sentía algo más por esa chica.

—¿Ella qué… qué piensa de todo esto?— preguntó luego de largos segundos en silencio en los que el viento helado golpeó al pelinegro en el exterior.

El Uchiha se quedó viendo algún punto lejano en la ciudad y guardó silencio un par de segundos.

—No sé nada de ella— soltó por fin sorprendiendo al de afilados dientes.

Suigetsu se rascó el cabello y caminó formando un pequeño círculo al darse cuenta que si él le estaba contando tal cosa, era porque obviamente Sasuke se sentía en jaque… algo que jamás creyó ver.

—¿De… desde hace dos días?

El de profundos ojos negros asintió en silencio sin voltear a verlo.

Suigetsu tragó pesadamente sin poder imaginarse qué estaba sintiendo el otro en ese momento.

—Sasuke… ¿tú la quie-…?— sí, si la quería, lo supo al darse cuenta cómo evadió la pregunta a medio formular, que intentó lanzarle, al girarse y regresar por otra lata de cerveza. Suigetsu guardó silencio por eternos segundos en los que meditaba la situación —… Así que la hiciste huir— soltó con la seriedad que detestaba y el otro lo vio de reojo —, ¿qué esperabas?

«¿Huir?»

—Te dije que no era bueno que te siguieras involucrando. Esa chica no va a corresponderte— agregó el peliblanco con un toque de burla.

—Ya lo hizo, imbécil— soltó agriamente desde la cocina, recordando la última noche que pasaron juntos.

El otro se sorprendió y luego sonrió con soberbia —¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué parece que está escapando?

«Eso es lo que quisiera entender» pensó el molesto Uchiha.

—Acéptalo. Esa chica es doblemente prohibida, déjala en paz— sermoneó el chico que terminó tomando asiento en uno de los sofás y recargándose totalmente en éste —. Dejando de lado el hecho que esa chica está enamorada de tu amigo, el estúpido rubio; ninguno puede olvidar lo que le hiciste— le recordó con voz seria.

Sasuke volvió a la sala a pasos lentos, escuchándolo, pero firme en lo que él creía de todo eso, Hinata le estaba correspondiendo y que Naruto se jodiera.

El peliblanco se revolvió el cabello cansándose de temas serios, se levantó y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Hazme caso, olvídala. El que ella te permita follártela seguido no quiere decir que…— las palabras del de ojos morados se vieron interrumpidas cuando al segundo siguiente, su espalda estaba estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la pared, luego de que el furioso pelinegro lo tomara de la camisa y apretara su garganta con su antebrazo.

Suigetsu luchó por tragar saliva al verlo destellar maldad de esos ojos negros.

—Vuelve a hablar así de ella y estás muerto— habló seria y fríamente viéndolo a los ojos, tan cerca, que el peliblanco enmudeció.

El de filosos dientes asintió despacio segundos después y se sobó el cuello cuando fue soltado.

—Lo que quise decir es que…— intentó explicarse y fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke salió de su departamento dando un portazo, luego de tomar una chamarra de piel —. Joder— soltó al tiempo que levantaba la lata semi vacía que el moreno había soltado al momento de agredirlo.

«Vaya que estás jodido, Sasuke» pensó al ir a tirar los restos de esa cerveza a la basura… ¿qué pensaría Karin de todo eso? Negó en silencio sabiendo que no podría decírselo. También se maldijo por lo crudo de sus palabras, sabiendo que se merecía la reacción del Uchiha, pero de alguna forma él tenía que entender que por mucho que creyera sentir algo por esa chica Hyuuga, lo cierto era que ambos compartían un pasado difícil de olvidar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de sumergirse un par de horas en un bar, el Uchiha conducía por la ciudad, preguntándose la razón de la usencia de Hinata, intentando adivinar dónde se había metido mientras se maldecía por ser el imbécil que era porque no dejaba de pensarla, y es que, ¿cómo lograrlo? ¿Cómo era que después de esa noche la idiota desaparecía?

—Maldita seas, Hinata— soltó en voz baja mientras esperaba el verde en una esquina.

El pelinegro resopló dolido… él todavía podía sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo si cerraba los ojos, casi podía escucharla gemir en sus oídos al recordar cómo la penetraba, tenía la sensación de los brazos temblorosos de pasión de Hinata rodeándole el cuello mientras le permitía tomarla. Tragó secamente al momento de volver a conducir al haber cambiado el semáforo.

—Eres un imbécil, Sasuke— se dijo mientras negaba en silencio, ¿cómo demonios dejó que Hinata le importara tanto?

Eso de mandarla al diablo, como días antes le dijo, comenzó a resonar en su cabeza producto de su ego herido.

Y mientras el moreno regresaba a su departamento, Hinata suspiraba al revisar los libros en su mochila.

—¿Todo listo?— preguntó Kurenai con una extensa sonrisa al verla.

Hinata asintió —Por la mañana necesitaré pasar a recoger un par de cosas al departamento, pero… creo que todo está bien.

—Me alegra, te he visto trabajar duro a pesar de faltar a clases.

—Me siento tan tonta— confesó al rascarse el cuello.

—A veces todos necesitamos un respiro, apartarnos y pensar— respondió la mujer mayor al guiñarle un ojo, Hinata asintió y Kurenai se sintió por fin tranquila al verla mucho mejor que como llegó un par de días atrás.

—Y yo pienso que es hora de dormir— Asuma apareció tras la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza la indicó a su esposa que saliera —. Nos dio gusto tenerte aquí— habló ahora para la peliazul que trató de responder —, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras— añadió lo ya antes dicho cuando la ojiperla les informó durante la cena, que al día siguiente partiría —, viniste a darnos nuestro ligero respiro.

Kurenai sonrió y asintió.

La Hyuuga sonrió preguntándose cómo una chica en casi depresión podría lograr tal cosa, pero agradeció las palabras instantes después.

Una vez que la pareja se marchó Hinata ya no quiso pensar más las cosas, había definido la postura a tomar y eso la tranquilizaba, y aunque fuese mínimamente, le daba esa gota de seguridad que había estado necesitando.

• • •

La noche no había sido tan reparadora como ella esperaba que fuese, pero con la luz de un nuevo día, las obligaciones surgían.

Volteó a ver su mochila en el lado del copiloto del auto y se sintió casi enternecida cuando, al llegar por los libros que necesitaba y cambiarse de ropa, el encargado del edificio había salido a su encuentro y entre variadas preguntas, casi le suplicó que si pensaba volver a hacer algo como ausentarse tanto, al menos tuviera la amabilidad de avisarle, y aunque el casi envejecido sujeto se excusó en que era parte de su trabajo, Hinata pudo ver una preocupación que venía del afecto que le tenía. La sonrisa que mostró al recordar al anciano, se perdió por completo cuando a su cabeza volvió ese joven de mirada negra, el mismo que según supo, había estado buscándola.

—No flaquees— se suplicó cuando en su estómago comenzó a sentirse un revuelo de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Suspiró profundamente y se concentró mejor en pensar qué clase de excusas daría por estar ausente; Hinata se había asegurado de no perder más de dos clases de ninguna materia y claro, no perder ningún examen, por eso regresaba a esa hora donde seguro estaban ya a mitad del almuerzo, ocuparía el tiempo restante para conseguir tareas y entregar trabajos atrasados, claro, esto sólo con los catedráticos flexibles, los cuales eran relativamente pocos. Negó en silencio al llegar al estacionamiento del campus, sin poder creer en los problemas que se metía únicamente por su cobardía. Buscó no reprocharse más, aunque en el fondo intentaba justificarse.

La Hyuuga llamó la atención de los diversos alumnos esparcidos por el lugar al apenas bajar, la elegancia de la joven heredera no era pasada por alto aunque su perfil bajo la hiciera pasar desapercibida momentos después. Sobre esa delgada blusa negra de mangas y cuello alto que ocultaba la marca que Sasuke le había dejado, portaba un bonito vestido invernal sin cuello y sin mangas, los motivos cuadriculados de la tibia tela en negro y en beige, se ajustaban a su cintura y a su busto, expandiéndose suavemente en la falda plisada del mismo; una mallas negras y unas botas de igual color y mediano tacón completaban el atuendo de la chica que caminaba mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

El viento frío que le ondeaba el cabello casi la paraliza cuando entre los autos presentes, encontró el del Uchiha. Ignorando el nuevo revuelo en su estómago, siguió su camino como si no lo hubiese notado.

Luego de algunos minutos en su facultad, buscando entre las aulas a los profesores a los que les debía trabajos, Hinata sonrió al encontrar una cara conocida entre los estudiantes.

—Matsuri— saludó al ver a la castaña que le sonreía y se acercaba a ella.

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó la otra que cargaba su mochila al hombro. Hinata y ella se habían mantenido en contacto pues compartían la mayoría de las clases —¿Te recuperaste de tu enfermedad?

La peliazul asintió y se sintió mal por haberle mentido.

—Me alegra, espero que no hayas olvidado conseguir un justificante médico para presentarlo.

—Sí, veré qué hago con eso— soltó la animada ojiperla —, y ¿por qué no estás comiendo?

—Me atrasé con un trabajo— confesó la castaña —, ¿me acompañas a entregarlo?

Hinata asintió y ambas chicas, envueltas en la charla, tomaron dirección hacia las escaleras para acceder al segundo piso de ese edificio.

«Así que volviste» pensó el Uchiha que alcanzó a ver a Hinata mientras él recién entraba a ese lugar.

—Sí, Ino me lo dijo, 'ttebayo, ¿no lo sabías?— la voz de Naruto a su espalda detuvo el impulso que tuvo de ir a buscarla.

—No, no acostumbramos a hablar mucho últimamente— respondió secamente el Nara que caminaba con ellos.

—¿Y tú teme? — preguntó el ojiazul al pelinegro que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y sin prisa delante de ellos — ¿Irás a la fiesta organizada por el cumpleaños de Hinata?— agregó haciendo al moreno voltear de reojo a verlo. Naruto exhaló profundamente sin importarle mucho realmente la respuesta del Uchiha — Saben, creo que lo haré ese día— dijo después de asentir decidido, provocando la molestia del moreno de mirada fría.

—Por favor, no le fastidies la vida— soltó el Nara con medio tono de burla, al entender que se confesaría.

Naruto se rio al parecerle divertido el comentario, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él —¿Será que me diga que sí?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros sin saber y sin interesarle mucho pensarlo, mientras el Uchiha, en silencio, se aseguraba que no… Hinata iba a responderle que no, de eso iba a encargarse él. Por un segundo pareció compadecerse de Naruto, pero el idiota ese había tenido el interés de Hinata tiempo atrás y no pareció notarlo… ahora no iba a entregársela, no, porque él la quería y la quería para él. Hinata ya era suya, se aseguró esto al endurecer su mirada mientras la veía avanzar por el pasillo del piso superior, todavía sin ser notada por el despistado rubio.

La molestia y fastidio del Uchiha se incrementó todavía más.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de que casi no le alcanza el tiempo del descanso para entregar tareas y trabajos pendientes, Hinata y Matsuri habían entrado a su siguiente clase juntas, Inglés y una variante de cálculo eran materias en las que por suerte no tenía problemas; una vez concluidas éstas, ambas chicas habían cambiado de aula y con eso terminaban sus clases juntas. Estando a menos de media hora de finalizar el día escolar, el móvil de Hinata vibró dándole aviso de un mensaje de texto; por un momento casi se paraliza, pero al reconocer el número de Sakura en la pantalla, lo abrió sin problemas.

"_Hey, ¿qué te ha pasado estos días?, hemos estado buscándote. ¿Estás bien?"_

Hinata pasó saliva discretamente mientras ignoraba al profesor que exponía la clase y tecleaba una respuesta.

"_Tuve un problema familiar, siento no avisar."_

Había respondido sólo para justificar su móvil apagado y la ausencia en su hogar.

Sakura tardó un par de minutos en responder.

"_¿Estás aquí? Ino creyó haberte visto"_

Ante esto, a la Hyuuga sólo le quedó afirmar; no se sentía cómoda viendo a Sakura tan pronto al saberla enamorada del Uchiha, y ser consciente al grado que ella y él habían estado involucrándose.

"_Vayamos a comer las tres saliendo de clases, ¿te parece bien? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte"_

"_Sí, me parece bien."_

La peliazul suspiró y se obligó a serenarse. Nada había cambiado, y de lo que sí había cambiado, ellas no sabían nada; lo de ella y Sasuke seguía siendo un secreto únicamente de ellos dos. El hecho de sentirse extraña o más unida a él, era algo que no debía salir de su interior, es más, debía desaparecer tan absurdo sentir… sus tormentos eran únicamente de ella y así debía seguir el tiempo que durase esa farsa con Sasuke.

La clase continuó y aunque ella se esforzó en poner atención, el hecho de saber que le mentía a todo el mundo le provocó una sensación de vacío. Le mentía a su familia, a sus amigos, le mentía a Sasuke al no decirle que estaba con él por ese favor que Itachi le había pedido… lo peor era que sentía también estarse mintiendo al decirse que Sasuke no lograba afectarla.

Que por favor, todo acabara pronto.

• • •

Un poco más de media hora después, el viento frío volvió a recibir a la Hyuuga al salir de su facultad.

—Supongo que las esperaré en el estacionamiento— se dijo volteando a ver el largo y concurrido camino que llevaba a la facultad de Arquitectura. Apretó la correa de su mochila y caminó entre los alumnos que también salían, después de todo, Ino también tendría que ir por su coche y ella y Sakura llegarían juntas, así que sabiendo que el estacionamiento había sido punto de reunión anteriormente, no consideró enviar un nuevo mensaje.

Rogando salir sin encontrarse con aquél chico que desde que había entrado en su vida no había dejado de perturbarla, Hinata avanzó entre un pequeño mar de gente, sintiéndose segura, llegó al punto donde debía girar para llegar a su auto. Apenas llevaba unos metros recorridos sobre el adoquín de la plancha del estacionamiento cuando sus pasos se paralizaron, al igual que casi lo hace su corazón.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que en el cofre de su auto estaba recargado el Uchiha, el chico de pantalón de vestir gris y camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos, vagaba sin interés su vista en el lugar, hasta que finalmente su negra y profunda mirada cayó en ella; entonces Hinata tembló y recordando que sus amigas estarían buscándola, se dio media vuelta y pretendió irse.

—Hinata— la voz del moreno la paralizó, ese tono había sido bajo, ronco y casi de advertencia que no necesitó volver a nombrarla para detener sus pasos.

Ella perdió el aliento cuando llamó la atención de más de uno al permanecer inmóvil en medio del camino.

—¿A dónde demonios creías que ibas?— la voz seca y molesta del Uchiha la sobresaltó al escucharla a su espalda.

—Yo… ¡ah!— intentó responder y se interrumpió cuando fue jalada por él, arrastrándola hasta su coche, encerrándola entre los altos pinos tras éste y su cuerpo —¿Qué quieres?— se atrevió a preguntarle para luego llevar su nerviosa mirada a los presentes, algunos los miraban con curiosidad mientras pasaban cercanos a ellos.

—Que me expliques por qué demonios huiste— dijo al soltarla y tapar la única vía de escape con su cuerpo.

Ella perdió el aliento ante su imponente presencia —Ah… n-no hui y… y esto no tiene nada que ver con usted— dijo molestándolo al recuperar esa estúpida formalidad al hablarle.

Aun así, él sonrió de medio lado, soberbio.

—¿En serio? ¿No tiene nada que ver que me hayas dejado desnudo y dormido en tu cama, luego de compartirla conmigo?— soltó ruborizándola y poniéndola nerviosa al extremo de voltear a ver si nadie lo había escuchado.

—Qui-quieres bajar la voz— pidió avergonzada y él sonrió al volver a ser llamado con familiaridad —, a-alguien podría…

—¿Crees que me importa?— soltó fríamente y sin molestarse en moderar su voz.

Ella lo vio a los ojos sin creer el cinismo que mostraba.

—De-debería— dijo y tras ver una vez más que nadie los observara, volvió su vista a él —. L-lo prometiste— añadió en voz baja pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos —, ¿recuerdas?

Él notó el temor y nerviosismo en sus ojos perlados y sonrió al creer entender a lo que ella se refería con eso de esa promesa.

—Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte— su voz sonó ronca y baja al acercarse a ella.

«¿Qué?»

—No después de lo de esa noche— agregó el Uchiha al tomarla de la cintura y pegarla al auto, para pegarse despacio a ella. Hinata apretó sus manos en su pecho, impidiéndole mayor cercanía.

—Lo dijiste— recordó ella apenas pudiendo sostenerle la mirada —… di-dijiste que querías que yo… y… y que luego me dejarías— mencionó sin poder ser más clara.

—Sí— interrumpió él al abrazarla de la cintura y hablarle al oído —, supongo que mentí.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Un orgasmo tuyo nunca es suficiente— agregó dejándole un beso en la oreja, estremeciéndola por completo al tiempo que más la atraía a su cuerpo.

Ella negó en silencio y se quedó casi sin voz —Ya no quiero estar contigo— dijo aun así, por un momento la promesa hecha a Itachi perdió valor cuando se dio cuenta los límites que podía tocar con Sasuke a su lado.

—Mientes— aseguró él al soltarla y luego de apoyar su mano en el coche, sostenerle la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

Hinata negó —No… no me gustó lo que sentí— dijo al estar demasiado atormentada.

—¿En serio? Pues las marcas de tus uñas en mi espalda podrían fácilmente contradecirte— soltó orgulloso de ello y se acercó a besar sus labios.

—Oh, por Dios— ella desvió su rostro y casi juró que podía desmayarse por todo el bochorno que la desfachatez del chico le provocaba.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Hinata?— preguntó roncamente al apoyar sus dos manos en el coche, aprisionándola entre éste y su cuerpo. No dejó de verla a los ojos.

Ella comenzó a respirar por los labios, asustada por esa pregunta.

—¿A mí, o a ti?— soltó eso que ella se había preguntado tantas veces en esos días — ¿A esto?— añadió para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer chocar sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con la pasión que ella le provocaba pero con la precaución que debía para no asustarla.

Cuando el Uchiha, falto de aire, se alejó de ella, Hinata casi lloraba; sí, le tenía miedo a eso, lo que fuese que se estaba formando entre ellos. Los ojos negros a centímetros de los de ella, la notaron a punto de colapsar emocionalmente, y aunque no le gustaba retarla así, sabía que sólo de esa forma podría sacar lo que ella callaba.

—Me encantas, Hinata— habló él al reconocer tal cosa, al saberse atraído, como imantado a cada reacción de su cuerpo, por eso cuando los ojos de ella temblaron y sus labios se abrieron, él los besó, ignorando por completo a cualquier cosa o persona que los rodeara.

—Sasuke… yo…— habló ella sobre sus labios, envuelta en él.

—¿Hinata?… ¿Sasuke?— la voz femenina y notoriamente impactada rompió la burbuja en la que la pareja pareció envolverse —… ¿u-ustedes? — y los ojos verdes temblaron sin poder creer lo que veían.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Seguro alguna me odia por dejarlo aquí, pero hay que hacer vivir el suspenso.

Bueno, siento si me tardé unos días más de lo que acostumbro, pasaron algunas cosas que ahora no tienen mucha importancia y bueno, seguimos con la historia, ojalá les esté gustando.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

•JudsSC •alejamoya06 •wolf-enzeru •LittleRock17 •simazame •Luna roja •YeseniaOtakuHyuga •Dark Amy-chan •cinthya •AiKawaiiChan •lukempires •Ingrid o. O •Nymfhetamina •Abbi •hime23 •AlectoSnape •Selene Uchiha •SaBaKu No MeNnY •fadebila •WawisZ •lizeth •Nana •bellamita-uchiha •Hinata Uchiha Hy •Soo Hyun Yuki •evilangelux •I lOve anime-jOya •KiaraUchihalove •Pamaig •hyuga meiko chan •hintacris •itzel33 •Hatsu •A Mundaine Girl •Anjoas •holis •Kagome Higurashi T •NicaRaa •Daisuke-37 •kioh •Hinata Shakugan-15 •uchiha-mei-chan •39iiraMzziL •Patohf •himepeti •Danisanchez Uchiha18 •Artemis FM •who •Yaninle •gristardream13 •rosenrot •Diangel chan •ale302 •sugar skull •Shizu-Hyo •coztika •Shiru-chan •Julia y a las chicas que dejaron comentarios y no colocaron nombres.

Muchas gracias a por seguir aquí y no dejarme sola a pesar de que me tardo casi un mes en actualizar. A quienes son nuevas, bienvenidas.

Algunas de ustedes se tomaron la molestia de apoyarme al ver que hubo un par de comentarios en contra de la idea de esta historia, lo aprecio mucho; esos comentarios aparecieron porque no me ofendieron como persona y a pesar de ser detractores, los respeto, eso también ayuda a no bajar la guardia, la temática sigue siendo fuerte a pesar de haber pasado los peores capítulos; en fin, supongo que gracias también a esas chicas.

Ya, que tengan lindo día, disfruten sus vacaciones que yo sí me iré quince días de vaga xD

Un beso.

Aidé.


	23. mil mentiras y una verdad

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-22-

MIL MENTIRAS Y UNA VERDAD

•

•

—¿Hinata?… ¿Sasuke?— la voz femenina y notoriamente impactada rompió la burbuja en la que la pareja pareció envolverse —… ¿u-ustedes? — y los ojos verdes temblaron sin poder creer lo que veían.

La peliazul que ya luchaba por no llorar por los fríos y astutos cuestionamientos del Uchiha que seguía abrazándola por la cintura, llevó sus asustados ojos a la dueña de esa voz que de inmediato reconoció; su respiración siguió escapando por sus labios, temblorosa, como toda ella.

—¿U-ustedes dos…?— la voz de Ino se cortó al todavía no dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo —¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!— casi alzó la voz cuando Sasuke volteó a verla fríamente de medio lado, molesto por la interrupción.

—I-I-Ino, no… no es lo que…

La rubia dejó escapar el aliento indignada al verla pretender negar lo evidente.

Hinata quiso salir de entre su auto y Sasuke, pero éste lo impidió. Cuando alzó su vista a él, vio frialdad, desinterés y molestia, y ella no lo entendió; dejó escapar el aliento y fue más consciente que nunca del latir pesado de su corazón. La Hyuuga dejó de verlo y al llevar otra vez su atormentada mirada a la rubia frente a ellos, sintió como si toda la sangre en ella desapareciera, enfriando su cuerpo y volviéndolo pesado.

—… Ino.

La rubia abrió los ojos todavía más sorprendida cuando vio a Hinata casi caer.

«Joder» pensó molesto el Uchiha al detener el frágil cuerpo de la Hyuuga «Tan estúpidamente débil»

—¿A dónde la llevas?— preguntó la Yamanaka asustada al ver un brazo de Hinata colgar, así como parte de su vestido al estar en los brazos del pelinegro.

Sasuke no respondió y caminó con ella como si no pesara nada, Ino casi corrió tras él al verlo avanzar entre varios coches y evadir estudiantes. La rubia giró su rostro preocupada entre los presentes y cuando el Uchiha por fin se detuvo frente a su coche, ella frenó abruptamente sus pasos.

—Abre la puerta— el ojinegro le ordenó secamente.

—¿Qué?

La mirada penetrante del chico la hizo casi temblar y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Qué demonios creen que hacen, Sasuke?— lo jaló del brazo luego de que éste acomodara a la inconsciente chica en el asiento.

El pelinegro la vio desde su altura y cerró la puerta para dar media vuelta y pretender marcharse.

—Hey, te estoy hablando— la rubia lo siguió y moderó su voz para no llamar más la atención.

El Uchiha detuvo sus pasos antes de acercarse siquiera a la puerta del coche.

—No te metas en esto.

—¿Eh?— ella se molestó y caminó para poder verlo a la cara — ¿cómo demonios pretendes que no lo haga? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se entienden?— agregó la chica y la determinación en sus ojos le advirtió al Uchiha que ella no se quitaría hasta no tener una respuesta.

El pelinegro resopló cansadamente y desde ahí vio a Hinata permanecer inconsciente.

Ino guardó silencio viendo como el endurecido rostro del chico pareció serenarse mínimamente.

—¿Pensaron acaso en Sakura y Naruto?— dijo y se inclinó un poco para ser vista por él — Joder— la chica se llevó una mano a arrastrar su largo fleco, pues todo eso estaba mal, muy mal; joder, que todos eran amigos, y aunque Sakura y ella se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, ella también apreciaba a Hinata, y a Naruto ni se diga, era como su hermano torpe —. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo, Sasuke?

—Ella no tiene la culpa— la voz seca y fría del Uchiha hizo abrir grandemente los ojos a la Yamanaka.

—¿Qué?

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vio de medio lado —Lo que escuchas, ella no tiene la culpa. Desde hace tiempo, he sido yo el que la ha buscado.

El corazón de la rubia casi se detiene ante tales palabras, y aunque no lo dijera, eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—Hinata me gusta.

—Pe-pero… Naruto, él…

—No me importa— interrumpió secamente y luego se hicieron largos segundos de silencio en los que la incrédula ojiverde no dejó de verlo —. No pienso quitarme de en medio.

—… ¿e-ella está de ac-...?

—Mph— el chico sonrió de medio lado, molesto —. Sólo mírala— dijo y caminó obligándola a quitarse de su camino.

Ino frunció el ceño al analizar sus palabras, ¿Sasuke estaba tomando toda la responsabilidad de eso?

—¿Por qué ella?— soltó cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

—¿Por qué no?— devolvió cínicamente.

La rubia se dio media vuelta —Porque ella y Naruto se…

—Que no me importa— volvió a interrumpir y su mirada negra y profunda silenció a la joven —. Hinata será mía— añadió haciéndola abrir los ojos grandemente —. Así que no te metas en esto.

Ino perdió el aliento.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se desviaron a otro punto del lugar y luego volvieron a ella, para finalmente ver a Hinata en el interior del coche; la tonta chica apretó una de sus manos, inquieta, a pesar de su inconsciencia.

—Entérate de una vez. A mí no me interesa guardar esto en secreto— dejó claro —, pero ella es diferente— dijo y se sintió un imbécil al ser consciente de las veces que se aguantó de decirle a Naruto que Hinata ya era de él, todo porque ella siempre se esforzó por guardar la verdad tras ellos.

—¿Quieres que guarde en secreto lo que he visto?— preguntó casi indignada al verlo pretender ingresar al auto.

—Hinata será mi novia tarde o temprano, así que haz lo que quieras— dijo para luego subir al coche, sin interesarle demasiado rogar por su silencio.

—¿Tú… tú la quieres?— preguntó Ino casi con miedo al apresurarse y sujetar la puerta antes de que el pelinegro la cerrara.

Se hicieron un par de segundos en silencio en los que ella no dejó de verlo y éste la ignoró.

—¿Sasuke?

—Estupideces— soltó en un tono amargo, y luego Ino tuvo que soltar la puerta cuando fue jalada por el chico que cerró de un fuerte golpe, para posterior a eso, salir de ahí.

—Sasuke…— mencionó la chica que casi se paralizó.

Por varios segundos ella permaneció de pie viendo el camino que recorrió el lujoso auto del chico, sin darle importancia al viento helado que le ondeaba el cabello.

«Ese maldito cretino» pensó la rubia cuando al caer en cuenta que Sasuke acababa de confiarle lo que para todos era un secreto… «Hinata» pensó con pesar un momento después.

—… ¿Entonces…?

«Entonces Sasuke es el interesado en ella, pero Hinata lo… ¿está rechazando?» pensó casi paralizada.

—No puede ser cierto— susurró todavía en negación. ¿Sasuke?¿Interesado en alguien? Imposible, menos si ese alguien era Hinata, la chica que nunca mostró interés en él y que además estaba enamorada de Naruto. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué demonios Hinata se dejaba besar por él? —. Joder.

Recordar la afirmación del Uchiha donde le decía que Hinata iba a ser de él, todavía le erizaba la piel por lo repentino de todo.

—¡Ino!— la voz de Sakura acercándose la hizo respingar.

«¿Qué vas a hacer, Ino?» se preguntó.

—¿Y Hinata?— preguntó la pelirrosa al haber visto su coche metros más atrás.

La rubia volteó a verla, el semblante tranquilo de Sakura la hizo sentir mal, esa chica siempre intuyó que entre Hinata y Sasuke pasaba algo y no estaba nada errada; le dio pena su situación porque entendía que esa joven frente a ella daría más de media vida porque el Uchiha tuviese algo con ella y lo protegiese tanto, como aparentemente, estaba protegiéndolo con Hinata.

—Hay algo que debes de saber.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha dejaron de ver al frente cuando pisó el freno del coche, al haber llegado a un semáforo en rojo y entonces su mirada se dirigió a la chica a su lado. Llevó su mano derecha a tocar su frente, sintió su temperatura normal y la vio fruncir el ceño, posiblemente recobrando el conocimiento. Se sintió miserable al provocarle ese desmayo, pues Hinata realmente debería estar bajo mucha presión.

«Pero no había otra opción» pensó egoístamente, él buscaba una respuesta, aunque en definitiva no contaba con la presencia de Ino arruinándolo todo.

—Eres tan patética— susurró con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos y le acariciaba el rostro. Su mirada negra cayó a los labios entreabiertos de la chica, por los cuales escapaba su respiración apenas perceptiblemente.

«¿En qué momento me volviste un imbécil?» le preguntó internamente al sentirse bien a su lado. Apenas podía creer la ansiedad, casi desesperación que lo molestó al creer que Hinata sería capaz de apartarse luego de esa noche. La vio de reojo y surgió una opresión en su pecho que no fue del todo desagradable, al recordar la forma como ella se había entregado a él.

Sintió el impulso de besar sus labios y sonrió de medio lado. Sí, posiblemente era un imbécil por comenzar a sentir cosas por ella… pero Hinata no estaba mejor que él, por eso se había ido.

Tragó pesadamente y devolvió su atención al frente cuando la luz cambió a verde. Ahora lo que debería hacer era retenerla a su lado, aunque con lo recién acontecido tendría que ser más meticuloso que antes, no podía dar ningún paso en falso.

Una vez que llegó al estacionamiento de su edificio. Se recargó completamente en el asiento y se llevó un par de sus dedos a apretar el puente de su nariz.

—Ahora puedes dejar de fingir que estás dormida— soltó en voz alta y su voz grave llenó el auto deportivo.

Hinata apretó sus ojos y éstos ardieron al derramar las lágrimas que se venían acumulando.

El moreno resopló cansadamente al notar temblar sus hombros, comprobando con eso y el suspiro soltado minutos antes, que estaba llorando. Ella se llevó sus dos manos al rostro.

—Esto no puede seguir así— soltó increíblemente sin titubear.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó él sin moverse de su lugar, viendo la gris pared de ese estacionamiento frente a ellos.

La peliazul sujetó su mochila que estaba a sus pies y la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver con recelo al moreno y tragaba con dificultad.

—Q-que tiene que cumplir con su palabra— dijo e inhaló entrecortadamente —, y… y dejarme resolver to-todo este lío que ha formado— mencionó lo que estuvo pensando luego de recobrar la conciencia. Había sido muy difícil mantener la calma, pero discutir con él hasta obligarlo a dejarla bajar a medio camino, no iba a solucionar nada; por eso estaba ahí, intentando sacarlo de su vida y terminar con eso.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado aun con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y todavía sin verla —, ¿qué he formado?

—Tiene que hacerlo— evadió su pregunta al reiterar sus palabras y apretar su mochila entre sus dedos —. De… de la forma que haya sido… u-usted obtuvo lo que quería. Cumpla con su palabra— finalizó para luego abrir la puerta y bajar del auto.

Sasuke la vio de reojo, por un momento pensó en dejarla ir, pero una molestia que surgió desde sus entrañas lo hizo salir tras ella e impedirle marcharse.

—¿Qué he formado?— repitió la pregunta que ella no le respondió al tomarla del brazo.

El largo cabello azulino se meció por el repentino cese del movimiento que llevaba.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy el único responsable de esto?— preguntó achicando sus ojos al hacerla retroceder y ocultarse de la vista de cualquiera al recargarla en su auto.

Hinata tembló intimidada ante el fuerte cuerpo masculino frente a ella; en sus ojos se notó la incertidumbre de todo lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Sólo yo, Hinata?— preguntó al soltarla y apoyar sus brazos en el techo de su coche, aprisionándola y viéndola a los ojos.

El aliento de la joven chocó con el chico a centímetros suyos.

—Ha-has si-sido tú el que… el que insistió en esto, en no dejarlo terminar desde el comienzo— dijo y sus ojos temblaron en llanto cuando dejó de importarle cualquier promesa hecha, al darse cuenta cuánta debilidad pudo exhibir.

—Te brindé muchas oportunidades para finalizarlo— le susurró en el oído, estremeciéndose ante la ansiedad que estaba provocándole a la curvilínea joven que ya había soltado al suelo su mochila —, ¿recuerdas?

Ella tragó pesadamente.

—En este… _lío_, tú también colaboraste— aclaró y deslizó su fina nariz en la mejilla de la joven al apartarse y verla a los ojos —, ¿verdad?

Hinata sintió su cuerpo débil ante la vergonzosa verdad puesta en su cara.

Sus labios temblaron —A-aun así. N-no… no hemos estado pensando en… nadie— dijo rindiéndose y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Tal vez yo no, y sigue sin importarme— dejó claro fríamente, aun así, la eximió de la culpa que ella quiso cargar; si había alguien egoísta, ese era él.

—Sa-Sakura y Naruto…— mencionó y su aliento cálido golpeó el rostro del pelinegro que se molestó ante la sola mención del rubio —, por eso Ino estaba tan molesta— finalizó y una larga lágrima escurrió de uno de sus ojos.

Él tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Que se lo diga a aquél imbécil? ¿Que dejen de verte como una santa niña buena, incapaz de hacer algo mal?

Hinata estuvo a punto de quebrarse en llanto, pero Sasuke pegó con brusquedad sus labios a los de ella, impidiéndole hacerlo. Las manos femeninas apenas pudieron aferrarse a la camisa del chico que le sujetaba la nuca y la cintura, mientras el Uchiha separaba sus labios e ingresaba su lengua dentro de ella. Un fuego se encendió en el vientre bajo del moreno al volver a probar del dulce sabor de esos labios temblorosos e inseguros, de la timidez de Hinata y volver a sentir sus pequeños quejidos al continuar besándola de manera demandante; ella apretó más sus ojos al casi creer, que de no ser por esas fuertes manos que la sujetaban, estaría a punto de caer. Ninguno le prestó atención al coche que entró varias líneas lejos de ellos; largos segundos después, cuando el aire en sus pulmones se hizo poco, ambos se separaron.

—Esto ya no puede seguir— dos lágrimas rodaron en silencio de los ojos perlas al verlo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?— su voz fue un murmullo caliente en el frío lugar.

Ella negó, sin poder mencionar nada sin tartamudear.

La mano del Uchiha en la cintura femenina, se apretó, molesto.

—¿Amas a Naruto?— su voz fue ronca y nunca dejó de verla a los ojos. Para ese entonces sabía que Hinata le había perdido el miedo, tal vez lo que él pretendía con ella era demasiado, pero no imposible, y dejando de lado a Sakura a quien en más de una ocasión había rechazado, Naruto debería ser su mayor impedimento.

—Si… ¿si digo que sí me…?

—Mentirías— interrumpió y se pegó más a ella. La peliazul apretó los ojos al sentirlo y se estremeció por su afirmación— . ¿Sabes, Hinata?— preguntó al enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azulino, atrayendo toda la atención de esos ojos perlados — No amas a Naruto, porque de lo contrario, no vibrarías conmigo— dijo tan bajo y roncamente, que le erizó la piel —, y creo que más que asustada, estás aterrada porque sientes lo que crees que no deberías sentir, ¿cierto?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y sus ojos temblorosos siguieron pendientes de él. Los ojos negros bajaron de los perlados hasta su boca y finalmente descendieron a sus senos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Sasuke separó sus labios y se coló hasta besar el níveo cuello de la joven que gimió atormentada y apretó sus manos en la camisa del chico.

El Uchiha apretó más el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos, al tiempo que la sentía incrementar su ritmo cardiaco. Metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella, presionando su sexo y Hinata gimió y se tensó. El pelinegro comenzó a mover su pierna, frotando un punto sensible entre las piernas de la Hyuuga y apretó uno de sus carnosos senos; ella se mordió un labio buscando acallarse.

—No voy a dejarte huir— le dejó claro al volver a verla a los ojos, ella ya estaba ruborizada y respiraba agitada.

—A-además de traicionar a dos personas— habló ella volviendo a atormentarse —… e-es un grave error. ¡Ahm!— añadió y gimió cuando él apretó uno de sus pezones para silenciarla.

—Un error que disfrutas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no lo he notado?— sus ojos negros y seguros se clavaron en los altamente contrastantes de ella.

—Esa noche…

—Lo disfrutaste.

—E-estaba… ta-tan confundida.

Él sonrió de medio lado, arrogante —Y dime, Hinata… ¿la confusión incrementó la humedad entre tus piernas? ¿Crees que no noté el empuje de tus caderas hacia mí mientras te penetraba?— su voz ronca, la seguridad que desprendía y sus ojos, atormentaron a Hinata que a pesar de todo, exhibió un sonrojo.

Sasuke deslizó una de sus manos por la sedosa piel de una de las piernas de la Hyuuga por debajo de su vestido, maldiciéndose internamente al reconocer, que habían sido precisamente esas dos cosas, las que le habían arrancado el sueño noches atrás. Hinata se estremecía, gemía, sudaba y se corría por él. Esa chica ya era suya, no se la iban a quitar, y ella tampoco se iba a ir.

Cuando la fuerte mano masculina apretó uno de los glúteos de la joven, Hinata lo aventó, asustada, muy asustada por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, y por lo que su piel le hacía sentir cuando ese joven que la miraba fríamente estaba cerca de ella.

—Ha… hasta aquí llega todo— dijo lo más segura que pudo, se inclinó a recoger su mochila y salió corriendo sin precaución, casi siendo atropellada por un auto que entraba.

El alto pelinegro vio a la chica pedir disculpas al tipo que casi la arrolla y luego salir finalmente de ahí. Apretó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula al obligarse a no seguirla. Abrió la puerta del coche que Hinata acababa de cerrar y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento, su negra mirada pareció oscurecer más al recargarse y fijarla al frente, viendo a la nada; gruñó por lo bajo sin poder entender por qué no podía merecer un poco de su cariño, al haberse dado cuenta que lo deseaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largos minutos después, Hinata llegó agitada, temblando y con el corazón acelerado a su departamento. Se recargó en la puerta cerrada y respiró por sus labios mientras su mirada se cerraba atormentada.

Su cuerpo tembló una última vez por la sensación de peligro que experimentó. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron y vagaron por el suelo mientras buscaba convencerse que acababa de ponerle fin a una etapa de angustioso estrés y mal sabor de boca, al haber finalizado cualquier cosa que sea que tuviese con el Uchiha.

Resbaló su cuerpo por la puerta hasta caer sentada al suelo; habían pasado casi tres meses desde que su vida se ligó a la de él y aunque lamentaba romper su promesa a Itachi, la verdad era que no podía dejar que eso con Sasuke le marcara la vida una segunda vez.

Alzó su vista al fondo del pasillo, justo a la puerta de su habitación y recordó con vergüenza el placer que ese joven le provocó. Sasuke la asustaba, la asustaban sus palabras, su seguridad, sus ojos que parecían atravesarla, meterse a su mente y descubrir sus temores, dudas o placeres… la aterraba su tacto porque cada vez que la tocaba, así estuvieran entre un mar de personas, ella se quedaba quieta, casi paralizada esperando su contacto; y eso no estaba nada bien.

Hinata abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas, al agradecer infinitamente que el Uchiha no hubiese venido tras ella, pues estaba estúpidamente segura y aunque se forzaba a negarlo, que si él estuviera ahí, la besaba y la tocaba, como minutos atrás, ellos dos hubiesen vuelto a terminar envueltos entre sus sábanas. Su piel se erizó completa, sí, así de estúpida era.

Casi sintiendo que se ahogaba por reconocer tal tontería, se puso de pie y rebuscó entre su mochila su móvil, todavía tenía asuntos qué aclarar.

«¿Qué clase de cosas pudo haberle dicho a Ino?» se preguntó referente al Uchiha.

Dejó su mochila en uno de sus sofás mientras esperaba que la llamada la enlazara con la rubia de ojos verdes que había sido testigo de la íntima cercanía que ella y el Uchiha tenían. El tono sonó más de cinco veces e Ino no contestó, la Hyuuga se mordió un labio ansiosa, sin saber si volver a marcar o dejar de insistir; marcó una vez más y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

La peliazul apretó los ojos y no supo cómo sentirse, por un lado, no le molestaba no tener que explicar algo de lo que tampoco estaba segura; tomó su mochila y fue directo a su habitación, ignoró su todavía revuelta cama mientras pensaba si Sasuke le habría dicho algo a Ino luego que ella quedó inconsciente… por un momento casi se aterra al pensar que él pudo asegurarle cosas que no eran como ya lo había hecho con su familia e incluso con Gaara, pero descartó la idea, él no podía ser tan cruel para meterla en esos problemas con una de las pocas amigas que tenía.

—Si Ino está muy molesta, es probable que venga— pensó en voz alta.

Suspiró profundamente al intentar juntar el poco valor que tenía para hacerle frente si eso pasaba. Se acercó a la cama y tomó las sábanas, las arrancó del colchón y las llevó al pequeño cuarto de lavado del otro lado del pasillo; definitivamente no podía volver a dormir sobre ellas, el solo verlas le traían pequeños flashazos de lo ocurrido en esa cama, y más que repudiarlo, temía a esa parte de ella que se sintió bien en aquél momento.

Una vez iniciado el ciclo de lavado, se dirigió a la cocina rebuscando algo para cocinar, vio con satisfacción que por suerte nada había caducado, sacó, lavó y cortó un par de verduras para ponerlas a cocinar, esto después de encender la vaporera que tendría lista una pequeña porción de arroz. Mientras terminaba de cocinar, encendió el televisor para que le hiciese compañía aunque su mente poco a poco vagó a sus clases en la universidad, esa era la última semana y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensarlo al estar saturada de trabajo, seguro a más de una persona le ocurría lo mismo.

Lo único que le dibujó una sonrisa al pensar en el próximo final del año, fue saber que luego de esto, podría convivir con Hanabi.

Luego de comer y avanzar con sus tareas, Hinata se levantó de la pequeña mesita ratona de su sala, lugar donde en esta ocasión había trabajado, apagó el televisor que nunca había dejado de sonar y vio en su portátil que ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche; suspiró al darse cuenta que Ino ya no iba a presentarse, lo que la dejaba con un enorme problema para el día siguiente en la universidad. Antes de retirarse a su habitación, colocó la pequeña cadena que aseguraría su puerta y se encaminó a darse una ducha que necesitaba para terminar ese tormentoso día.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un cielo gris y con cientos de pequeñas gotas cayendo con insistencia, el frío invernal había dejado de ser tan inclemente como durante la noche y aun así, seguía presente.

Al bajar del taxi que esta vez había tomado, la piel blanca de los pies de la Hyuuga fue visible por las zapatillas de medio tacón que usaba, unos leggins oscuros de piel, una blusa negra y de cuello alto marcaban las curvas de su cuerpo, las mismas que intentó ocultar con un suéter de lana alargado al frente, y que con su decorado a rombos en un tono rojizo y negro, estilizaban más el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven heredera. El viento helado le ondeó su largo y azulino cabello al avanzar entre la gran multitud de estudiantes que se aglomeraban en el estacionamiento del campus universitario.

Hinata apretó la correa de su mochila colgada al hombro y vagó su vista por el lugar, pretendiendo encontrar a alguien en particular. Luego de varios minutos recorridos y en los que diminutas gotas de agua se pegaron a su cabello, al fin encontró a la persona que estaba buscando; un vacío se instaló en su estómago ante el nerviosismo que sintió, aun así, lo soportó y no bajó su mirada al acercarse a ella.

—Al fin llegas— la voz de Ino sonó distante y casi fría.

Hinata se mordió el interior de su labio inferior —Lo siento…, no, no sabía que me esperabas— dijo un segundo después.

Ino dejó escapar el aliento pesadamente al también sentir una anormal tensión entre ambas —Supongo que debí decirte, aunque luego de lo ocurrido ayer creo que era lógico que deberíamos hablar.

Hinata asintió despacio —Te… estuve marcando.

—Siento no responder— se disculpó la rubia al rascarse la nuca, volteó a ver a los estudiantes que las pasaban de largo y de pronto se sintió incómoda hablando en ese lugar —. ¿Te molestaría si… vamos a la cafetería?

La Hyuuga volvió a asentir a pesar de saber que esa charla la haría perderse una clase importante, dio prioridad a ese asunto y entonces comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por una más callada Yamanaka.

Los minutos andados bajo la fría sombra de los árboles que cubrían ese húmedo camino de adoquín, se vivieron en silencio; Hinata iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, y lamentó haber huido el día anterior sin al menos haberle preguntado al Uchiha qué clase de cosas eran las que había hablado con esa chica, que caminaba al lado de ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra de piel beige.

Antes de entrar a la casi vacía cafetería, Hinata no soportó más el silencio.

—Si-siento no habértelo dicho antes.

Ino abrió la puerta y un agradable calor las recibió, la chica no dijo nada hasta no sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas de las personas presentes. La Yamanaka no alzó su vista al dejar su mochila en un espacio vacío y Hinata dudó sobre si sentarse o no, finalmente la rubia le indicó que lo hiciera con una señal de sus ojos.

—I-Ino…

—Ayer no quise contestarte— soltó interrumpiéndola y haciéndola abrir grandemente sus ojos, los mismos que reflejaron decepción y resignación al escucharla.

—Lo… lo supuse.

Ino gimió impotente mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa metálica y se tapaba los ojos.

—Siento que te enteraras así— Hinata jugó con su suéter y su voz fue tan suave al disculparse —… ¿Qué… qué te dijo Sa-Sasuke?— preguntó y a pesar del nerviosismo y la pena, buscó ser precavida.

Ino apretó los ojos al frotarse la frente, incómoda con el tema.

—Sasuke dijo que te quería— soltó amargamente al negar despacio.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón la aturdió al latir fuertemente.

—¿Qué?— soltó apenas con aliento y no le importó parecer tonta al preguntar tal cosa.

—No, no lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras— explicó de prisa la chica al intentar darse a entender y ella misma comprender lo que ocurría —. Dijo… dijo que le gustabas— agregó viéndola por primera vez fijamente, Hinata no pudo ni ruborizarse al dolerle escuchar eso —… que… que ibas a ser de él— finalizó bajando más la voz.

Esta vez la Hyuuga se ruborizó tenuemente al desviar la mirada y con eso comprobó que el Uchiha respetó su deseo de mantener oculto aquél tema tan doloroso para ambos.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen algo?— preguntó sin pretender ser ella la que siguiese dando explicaciones— ¿Por qué Sasuke está tan interesado en ti?— agregó recordando que ese orgulloso, frío y altivo pelinegro prácticamente le pidió guardar el secreto porque Hinata no deseaba que se supiese; Sasuke pidió algo por otra persona, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

—No… no sé por qué se fijó en mí— confesó desviando su mirada —, yo… yo nunca.

—Lo sé— interrumpió al creerle.

—¿Desde cuándo se entienden?— insistió sin querer creer que lo de ellos llevaba ya meses, como cuando comenzaron a escuchar rumores donde los estudiantes los decían juntos y besándose —¿Cuándo surgió eso?

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento despacio y se convenció que lo mejor sería contar parte de esa verdad.

—Él… él me besó aquella vez en el antro… ¿recuerdas? Cuando tú y Shikamaru se…— quiso explicar intentando guardarse sólo lo más confidencial.

—¿Desde entonces?— soltó más para ella que para la chica al frente, cayendo en cuenta que sí, entonces aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

Hinata asintió —Fue, fue algo tan repentino— explicó —, yo bailaba con Naruto y cuando él se fue a dejar a Sakura— dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar cómo terminó esa noche —. Sa-Sasuke me besó… a-así, de pronto cu-cuando nos quedamos solos.

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

La peliazul asintió, mintiendo al seguir ocultando detalles importantes.

—Tú querías a Naruto— mencionó la rubia al recordar como en aquella ocasión le pareció verla casi besarse con el Uzumaki —. Sasuke es un desgraciado— soltó molesta al darse cuenta que había sido él el que se encaprichó con Hinata, tal vez movido por la rivalidad con el rubio, o tal vez porque la peliazul no era una de las tantas que moría por él, o tal vez por ambas cosas; esto le resultó tan obvio a la chica que era alabada por su inteligencia.

—Luego de eso… nos llegamos a encontrar por los jardines— recordó saltándose toda la presión a la que Sasuke la sometía— y volvió a besarme.

Ino asintió, sabiendo que de ahí venían los rumores que tenían celosa a Sakura.

—Después— Hinata agregó y sus ojos se humedecieron — pasaron cosas que… que nos mantuvieron cerca— dijo recordando -aparte de la insistencia del moreno- el accidente de su maestra, el casi ataque que sufre por aquél chico al salir del bar donde el equipo de baloncesto se reunió, las veces que Sasuke resultó herido por defenderla –o celarla- y finalmente la petición de Itachi. Para este punto, la Hyuuga casi lloraba.

La rubia negó en silencio creyendo adivinar que Sasuke se había sabido meter muy bien en su cabeza. Resopló cansadamente y se levantó, Hinata la vio con asombro y ésta le sonrió.

—Iré por un par de cafés, tranquilízate, esta conversación irá para largo— dijo y apenas pudo sonreírle.

La Hyuuga agradeció el respiro y en los casi cinco minutos en los que Ino tardó en volver y colocar los vasos de café frente a ellas, buscó poner en orden sus ideas.

Luego de un par de sorbos del tibio líquido y de que algunos estudiantes ingresaran al lugar, la Yamanaka volvió a hablar:

—¿Te enamoraste de Sasuke?

—¿Qué?— devolvió sorprendida y asustada — N-no…

Ino bajó la mirada sabiendo que si tenían casi tres meses en esa situación, era porque de alguna u otra manera, entre ese par había algo que los mantenía ligados.

—Pero ya lo quieres— aseguró sin poder creerlo, paralizando, de paso, a la ojiperla —. Joder, Hinata, esto es todo un problema— añadió rindiéndose al entender que Hinata no ocultó eso por maldad; tal vez Sasuke había disfrutado haciéndolo, pero Hinata era diferente y que ella se mantuviese a su lado era lo que volvía la situación más crítica para cualquiera de los cuatro lados involucrados.

—Y-yo…— la insegura peliazul no supo qué decir.

La Yamanaka dejó escapar el aliento desanimada al pretender sincerarse por completo.

—Ayer no quise contestarte— volvió a mencionar explicándose desde el principio —. La verdad estaba muy molesta y decepcionada, no entendía, Hinata— aclaró alzando un poco la voz, pero recuperando el brillo de sus ojos, ese que le demostró a la Hyuuga que todavía la apreciaba —, todavía estoy molesta.

Los ojos casi lilas de Hinata temblaron en llanto y sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza a su tibio suéter.

—Lo entiendo… pero… e-esto era algo que… que no debía saberse— confesó por fin pretendiendo dejar claro que no buscaron lastimar a nadie.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó queriendo escuchar su justificación.

—Porque no está bien… no-nosotros estamos tra-traicionando a…— dijo y desvió su mirada.

—¡Exacto, Hinata!— se exaltó la rubia al pensar en Sakura y Naruto, la pelirrosa amaba a Sasuke y Naruto la quería a ella, ¿por qué les hacían eso al no pensar en ellos?

La Hyuuga dejó escapar el aliento y se abstuvo de llorar al saberse merecedora de cualquier cruel palabra que pudiese salir de los labios de la Yamanaka.

—Ayer Sakura llegó luego de que ustedes se fueron— dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Hinata —. Sinceramente estaba tan molesta al no creer que nos mintieran que estuve a punto de decirle todo— confesó —, no sé de dónde saqué prudencia para no hacerlo— finalizó recordando que le mintió a la pelirrosa diciéndole que Hinata se había ido con su primo que había llegado buscándola.

La ojiperla suspiró aliviada —Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, realmente pensaba decirle— dijo y sonrió sin ganas al desviar su vista —. Sakura ama a Sasuke, a su muy perturbadora manera, pero lo ama— añadió y Hinata bajó su vista y sintió el sabor amargo de su boca al tragar discretamente —, pensé eso mientras ella me veía al preguntarme por ti al creer que iríamos a comer.

—E-ella y Naruto realmente me hacen sentir muy mal— confesó la chica que estuvo a nada de soltar una lágrima.

—Pero no debería— habló derrotada Ino al reconocer tal cosa, atrayendo la mirada consternada de la Hyuuga. La rubia asintió y sus ojos verdes denotaron tristeza por su pelirrosa amiga —. Que Sakura ame a Sasuke, eso no lo obliga a él a sentir lo mismo por ella… y ella debe aprender a aceptarlo— reconoció eso que la hizo callarse y no decirle nada a la ojijade encubriendo al que en ese momento de coraje, creyó un par de traidores.

Hinata tragó pesadamente recordando las veces que Sasuke le había dicho con crueldad que él no sentía, ni sentiría nada por la Haruno.

—Pero Naruto… él…

A Hinata entonces se le apretó el pecho cuando la mención del rubio en los labios de su amiga, le recordó su amor frustrado, ese que Sasuke aprovechó para chantajearla en un pasado que ahora parecía muy distante.

Se hicieron largos segundos de silencio entre ellas, que ni el pequeño murmullo de los presentes logró molestar mientras Ino organizaba sus siguientes palabras mentalmente.

—Si… si tú no quieres a Sasuke, si él no te provoca _eso_ que te debe provocar una persona que se quiere cerca, aléjalo… él y tú son tan distintos que da miedo; no lastimen gente— dijo y para su mala fortuna, vio a Hinata bajar la mirada, triste, justo como cuando a una persona se le anima a hacer algo que no desea hacer —. Pero si lo quieres…— se obligó a continuar—, si lo quieres habla con Naruto, él puede ser un grandísimo imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta de tus anteriores sentimientos, pero no se merece una traición de dos personas a las que quiere.

Hinata asintió, y más que por lo que Ino creía, era porque de verdad ella no se sentía digna de él; lo que sentía por Sasuke era un enorme misterio, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que ese chico de mirada profunda y negra la estremecía de una forma que nunca olvidaría, y ella no podía estar con Naruto habiendo compartido una cama, piel, gemidos y sudor con el Uchiha.

—Ojalá lo tome bien— deseó la Yamanaka pensando en el rubio, y Hinata compartió el deseo, rogando también deshacerse de ese amor que le profesaba y que Sasuke se había encargado de opacar poco a poco con todo eso que le hacía sentir.

—De cualquier forma, ¿po-podrías guardar esto en secreto?— Hinata alzó su vista y su voz a ella. La rubia asintió — Ayer… ayer mismo le dije a Sasuke que eso terminaba ya.

Ahora la de la sorpresa en los ojos fue Ino.

—¿Qué? ¿Y él que dijo?

Hinata negó —No dijo nada.

—Hinata— la voz de la rubia sonó insegura —, a-a pesar de lo que te he dicho… si tú quieres estar con él, como él obviamente desea estar contigo— agregó viéndola a los ojos —, lo que sientan terceras personas no importa— finalizó sintiendo que traicionaba a dos de sus amigos más queridos, pero sin poder perdonarse que por ella esos dos se alejaran si sí sentían algo. Tal vez la forma como Hinata y el Uchiha estaban juntos no era la más adecuada, pero era problema de ambos, ya no de ella.

—No te preocupes… yo-yo quiero dejarlo.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque me aterra lo que me hace sentir» aceptó internamente sin poder mencionarlo.

Ino bajó la mirada y apretó el vaso del café que comenzaba a enfriarse al no obtener una respuesta de su amiga; la supo insegura y eso no le gustó.

—No cometas la misma estupidez que yo, ¿quieres?— pidió y sonrió con tristeza al no dejar de ver su bebida —. Si no quieres dejarlo, no lo hagas; es mejor descubrir que te equivocaste al quedarte y solucionarlo, a descubrir que te equivocaste al irte y no saber cómo arreglarlo— dijo y una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus verdes ojos. Tragó pesadamente para aclarar su garganta —. Después es muy difícil luchar con orgullos heridos, Hinata— añadió y los ojos perlados temblaron al verla, Ino negó con efusividad y se talló la cara, frustrada y confundida —. Esto que pasan ustedes es todo un problema— dijo muy segura y centrándose únicamente en ella y el pelinegro —, la forma en la que están juntos deja mucho que desear, pero si él te ha hecho sentir cosas por él, y quieren sacar a flote una relación, tienen derecho a hacerlo, y te lo digo aunque yo deteste a veces al insufrible de Sasuke.

Hinata negó —Creo que estás malint-…

Ino vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta que cinco minutos más y estaría a punto de perder la siguiente clase.

—Lo que quiero que sepas— dijo muy segura al tocarla del hombro y rogando al cielo por el perdón de Naruto y Sakura—, es que si te quedas con Sasuke, tienes todo mi apoyo— finalizó para luego de dejarle un beso en la mejilla, comenzar a caminar.

—¿Ino?

—Pero por favor, no más mentiras, al menos conmigo, ¿sí?— alzó la voz antes de salir.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ahí sentada… ¿qué había sido eso de al último? ¿Ino _le estaba dando permiso_ para salir con el Uchiha? ¿... y eso era más o menos problemas?

«Santo cielo… ¿cuánto más se pueden enredar las cosas?» se preguntó al cerrar sus ojos.

Luego de varios minutos, Hinata se dirigió casi corriendo hasta su facultad, tuvo que disminuir su velocidad al ingresar a ésta, y luego de subir hasta el segundo piso, sus pensamientos que seguían girando en esa charla con la Yamanaka, se vieron interrumpidos cuando al ver al frente, se encontró con la alta y silenciosa figura del Uchiha que caminaba en su dirección. La Hyuuga bajó la mirada al verlo acercarse y sentir sus negros y fríos ojos puestos en ella; siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese visto, rodeada por varios estudiantes que también andaban por el pasillo y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y le apretó el pecho cuando él pasó a su lado sin decirle una sola palabra.

Ella perdió el aliento y se detuvo sin entender eso que sintió; volteó de medio lado a ver al joven que siguió avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos y que no le interesó voltear a verla.

Jadeó débilmente y luego de regresar su vista al frente, continuó caminando a la segunda clase de ese día, asegurándose que así estaba mejor… ella y él fingirían que no se conocían, que nada había pasado y todos los secretos que ambos compartían y habían creado juntos, se morirían en el olvido… como desde el inicio deseó que fuese.

Ya en su clase Hinata apenas pudo concentrarse, si las cosas avanzaban según el rumbo que llevaban, pronto todo estaría bien; el Uchiha saldría de su vida y esa plática que tuvo con Ino sería sólo la aclaración de una situación que nunca debió haberse dado… todo se dispersaría con el tiempo y ya nadie podría salir lastimado.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se alzaron a la profesora que impartía su tema y de pronto volvieron a bajar a la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno… Si todo estaba saliendo tan bien, ¿por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho que le molestaba incluso para respirar? Se estremeció y unas extrañas ganas de llorar llegaron a ella… culpo a Itachi y a esa promesa que había tenido que romper, pero la verdad es que esa mirada negra y gélida de minutos atrás la habían hecho sentir sumamente mal.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se obligó a prestar atención a la profesora al frente, pues creía que había pasado ya lo más difícil.

• • •

—¡Aaahh!¡muero de hambre, dattebayo!— soltó Naruto al separar los dos palillos y disponerse a comer.

—Ten cuidado de no salpicar, idiota— se quejó Sakura que se encontraba sentada a un costado de él en esa mesa de la cafetería.

Naruto ya no prestó atención al estar comiendo.

—Y a todo esto… ¿qué hacen aquí, no se supone que deberían estar entrenando?— preguntó Ino al sentarse en un extremo opuesto de la mesa al joven Nara, volviendo así a la incómoda situación de meses atrás donde tampoco se hablaban pero comían juntos.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— saludó Kiba a la peliazul que recién cruzaba la puerta de la cafetería, al ver que la chica le devolvió el saludo y se dirigía a ellos, respondió—: Kakashi sensei nos dio estos dos días libres. El domingo es el último partido de la mitad del torneo y nos quiere descansados— explicó mientras la Hyuuga llegaba.

Hinata saludó y se sentó entre Shikamaru y Sakura, al ser el único lugar disponible.

—Ya veo— respondió Ino —. Por cierto, esto de fin de semestre no se siente tan bien con tanto trabajo— añadió al estar en los últimos días de clase.

—Yo no tengo tanto trabajo, 'ttebayo.

—Qué envidia me das— soltó Kiba que estaba un año debajo de Naruto, Shikamaru y el Uchiha, y siendo éstos de último año, tenían menos presiones para que pudiesen dedicarse a su tesis.

Naruto asintió con efusividad mientras el Nara no les prestaba atención al estar sólo picando con desinterés su comida.

Sakura volteó a ver a Hinata cuando Shino y Choji que compartían curso con Kiba, comenzaron a hablar con Naruto.

—¿Tuviste problemas ayer?— preguntó con aparente desinterés la pelirrosa al apoyar sus codos en la mesa y verla de medio lado.

Hinata, que recién había sacado su bento de comida, asintió débilmente.

—Siento no haber podido asistir a la comida.

—Recórranse— ordenó Ino a Kiba para poder estar cerca de esas dos, la mirada verde de la Yamanaka se cruzó por un segundo con la de Shikamaru al haberse sentado a un lado de él, y luego de superar ese estremecimiento que la sola cercanía le provocó, regresó su atención a sus amigas —. Ya le he explicado yo, no te preocupes, Hinata— dijo y le sonrió.

La Hyuuga asintió agradeciendo no tener que mentir de más.

—Así que… ¿sabes ya para qué te buscaba Sasuke?— preguntó en voz casi baja.

Shikamaru se levantó de ahí al no interesarle mucho la plática de chicas e Ino vio eso con decepción y un poco ofendida.

—E-era por… por lo del trabajo que compartimos— aseguró y tuvo el valor de ver a la ojijade a los ojos. Sakura asintió sin ser del todo crédula —… creo que no he sido de mucha ayuda para él.

—Se veía molesto— reconoció la pelirrosa recordando esa ocasión cuando les preguntó por ella.

—Debió estarlo— aceptó Hinata que se distrajo tomando una de las verduras que llevaba para el almuerzo.

—Y cambiando de tema— Ino alzó la voz llamando la atención de los presentes en la mesa —. En dos días terminan las clases y es posible que ya no nos veamos. ¿Qué dicen?¿Nos reunimos en noche buena?— sugirió animosa sin ganas de estar con su familia como año tras año, con sus primos aburridos y preguntas indiscretas.

Los ojos de los presentes vagaron entre ellos.

Sakura suspiró desanimada —No cuentes conmigo, mis padres no me perdonarían estar fuera de casa esa noche.

—Mi familia saldrá de la ciudad— añadió Kiba que todavía consideraba salir bien librado y perderse el dichoso viaje.

Los ojos verdes fueron a Hinata y Naruto.

—Ah… mi-mi padre suele querer que cenemos juntos, aunque sólo seamos tres personas— explicó recordando la ausencia de su hermana.

Ino frunció los labios —Y a ti ni te pregunto— le dijo a Naruto, sabiendo que esa fecha era una de las pocas en las que su padrino lo visitaba.

Choji que seguía comiendo vio el desanimado estado de su amiga —Pero todavía queda el cumpleaños de Hinata, ¿no?— dijo sin olvidar nunca, por ninguna circunstancia, cualquier evento donde pudiese haber comida para amenizar.

—¡Cierto!— Ino hizo sonar sus dedos emocionada.

—¿Mi… mi cumpleaños?

—Es dos días después de navidad, ¿creen que estén disponibles para entonces?

—Por supuesto.

—Seguro que sí, 'ttebayo.

—Pues sí, ya lo habíamos hablado con anterioridad— añadió la pelirrosa después de Kiba y Naruto, al tiempo que el resto sólo asentía.

—Pe-pero…

—Tú no te preocupes por nada— intervino Ino con el ánimo que la caracterizaba —, nosotros llevaremos todo a tu departamento.

—¿En mi departamento?

—Claro, así no podrás faltar— dijo y le guiñó el ojo —. Sólo seremos nosotros y un par de amigos más para crear ambiente, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de todos cayeron a ella —Ah… sí— terminó por decir para inmediatamente dejar de sentir el peso de las miradas de los presentes que comenzarían luego con un par de charlas relacionada o no al tema, mientras terminaban de comer.

—Si quieres puedes invitar a ese primo sexy que tienes— sugirió Ino y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Sakura negó en silencio y Hinata se ruborizó.

—Ne-Neji niisan no es de las personas que… que disfruten mucho de eventos como esos.

—Pero se trata de ti, no se negaría, ¿verdad?

La peliazul se encogió de hombros, a decir verdad la presencia de Neji podría ser buena, él le daba seguridad además de ser la única familia a la que podría invitar. Suspiró y asintió, suponiendo entonces que estaría bien.

—Por cierto— agregó la rubia —, los regalos deberán abrirse esa misma noche, así que no sean tacaños con lo que regalen que todos sabremos qué regaló quién— advirtió haciendo reír a Naruto y un par más.

—…Ino— Hinata se quejó avergonzada por la petición.

—Y tú, todo lo que te regalen tendrás que modelarlo— advirtió ahora a ella —, así sean una sexys tangas— añadió ruborizándola al punto de perder el habla.

Naruto tosió abochornado y al igual que Kiba y Lee mostraron un sonrojo incómodo.

—Tenías que salir con tus cosas, Ino-cerda— regañó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Para eso somos casi adultos, frentona.

Y mientras esas dos se hacían de palabras, Hinata rogaba que ese día terminara ya, al estar segura que la dichosa fiesta sólo serían problemas

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Una vez pasados los dos días, finalizaron las clases regulares en la universidad, Hinata apenas pudo creer que no tuvo ninguna clase reprobada, y su calificación mínima era consideraba tolerable, mediocremente para su padre, pero tolerable.

Esa noche de sábado por fin pudo sentirse medianamente en paz. Estaba acostada en su cama con un brazo sobre su frente, pensando sobre lo que seguía para ella.

«Han pasado ya cuatro días» irremediablemente pensó en aquél chico de mirada negra.

Eran cuatro días en los que se habían cruzado ocasionalmente por la facultad, la primera vez tuvo una mirada gélida de él y después ni eso obtuvo. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, dormir y despertar en esa cama había sido sumamente difícil, y no sabía qué le atormentaba más, si al acostarse verse presa de los recuerdos de lo que sus dos cuerpos unidos hicieron, o al abrir los ojos y creer que estaría durmiendo a su lado… y no estar.

—Soy un fracaso— pensó en voz alta y giró su cuerpo para abrazarse a una almohada. Sus ojos perlados brillaron con la poca claridad que bañaba la habitación —… pero así está mucho mejor— tarde o temprano se acostumbraría, supuso.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El reloj de pared en la sala del Uchiha, marcaban las dos en punto. La cortina del balcón ondeaba suavemente al estar entreabierta la puerta corrediza de éste y el sonido del viento entrando era lo único que quebraba el silencio de ese apartamento.

La mano izquierda del Uchiha casi tocó el alfombrado suelo al bajar su brazo, luego de dar el último trago a ese vaso de whisky. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó secamente al cerrar los ojos al seguir acostado en ese sofá.

Volvió a abrir despacio sus ojos y su mirada se perdió en el blanco techo… dejó escapar el aliento mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. Recordar a Hinata verlo y bajar la mirada para seguir caminando por ese pasillo de su facultad, ignorándolo, lo molestó al punto de ni siquiera volver a verla; había obedecido a su orgullo mandándola al diablo, pero no se sentía satisfecho.

Alzó su mano con el grueso vaso en ella y lo vio vacío, dejó caer su mano otra vez y soltó el vaso al suelo alfombrado. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó el otro brazo a la frente mientras la parte estúpida de su interior le repetía que si no quería sentirse así, lo único que debía hacer era cruzar esa avenida y tocar su puerta.

Sonrió amargamente —No seré tu imbécil, Hinata— soltó en voz alta. La maldita chica había mandado al diablo sus patéticos intentos por arreglar todo y por hacerla sentir segura… se sentía el peor de los idiotas por eso, más, porque ella sí había podido darle vuelta a la página y él estaba como imbécil pensando en ella.

Se levantó frustrado despertando de su sueño a su pequeña mascota que descansaba en sus pies. Caminó y abrió la puerta del balcón, el viento helado de la madrugada le revolvió el pelo y le movió la camisa blanca y mal colocada que usaba, dando de lleno con su pecho blanco y marcado. Apoyó sus codos en la baranda metálica escuchando el sonido del viento y los pocos autos que esa noche transitaban.

«¿Por qué, Hinata?» se preguntó en silencio y tragó pesadamente. ¿Por qué no lo quería?

Su mirada negra se perdió en algún punto en la avenida sin poder entenderlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El domingo temprano Hinata salió a visitar a su maestra, la fecha de parto estaba próxima a cumplirse y a la peliazul le hacía bien sentirse ser de utilidad, y más, al haber sido Kurenai de mucha ayuda en los días tan difíciles que había pasado, por eso al estar ya de vacaciones y con relativamente poca tarea, consideró casi una obligación el atenderla.

Ese día regresó ya muy entrada la noche, no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que anocheció al estar cenando y charlando con el joven matrimonio. Asuma le había asegurado que siempre sería bien recibida, pero que no hacía falta que se desgastara tanto, pues él se había tomado ya un par de semanas libres al estar prácticamente la fecha de parto encima; siendo ese, uno de los privilegios que tenía al ser el dueño de su propia y pequeña empresa.

El lunes por la mañana salió a surtir su despensa y ordenar un poco antes de que su primo llegase visitándola, como había asegurado en la llamada que recibió una tarde anterior. Hinata buscó darse prisa pues con la tormenta que ese día estaba por caer, no sabía si su primo llegaría antes.

Luego de ducharse y colocarse una blusa blanca de botones y cuello ligeramente alto, además de un vestido ceñido a su cintura y estómago que no cubría sus senos, dándole un aire más femenino y tierno con el ligero vuelo de la falda y los zapatos de piso que usaba, ideales para la comida en el interior; Hinata vistió la mesa y colocó los distintos platillos perfectamente ordenados.

Cuando Neji llegó se disculpó por hacerla preparar todo eso, asegurándole que no hacía falta. La visita del castaño, que si bien era por placer, también tocó asuntos relacionados a la familia y las responsabilidades de la peliazul para con ésta.

Ambos primos charlaron mientras comían con el protocolo familiar prácticamente ausente, mientras la lluvia en el exterior arreciaba sin que llegasen a notarlo.

—Supongo que debió molestarse— reconoció Hinata al suspirar y apoyar su rostro en su mano, al haber terminado de comer.

Neji asintió lentamente al levantarse y retirar su plato de la mesa, la peliazul quiso impedírselo pero éste se negó.

—Su padre no está muy contento que digamos— retomó la charla una vez de regreso en el comedor. El semblante de Hinata decayó un poco y el joven mejoró —… Aun así, no ha cancelado los planes sobre Hanabi.

—Eso es algo que me alegra mucho— aceptó Hinata al rascarse el cuello.

El elegante castaño sentado frente a ella observó fijamente ese gesto, pasó saliva y desvió el rostro, incómodo.

—De cualquier forma, creo que su desempeño académico sigue dejando mucho que desear.

—¿Uh?... ah, bueno, sí… es sólo que…

—Por su bien, y el de la empresa, evite distracciones innecesarias— dijo devolviendo sus fríos y astutos ojos a ella.

La joven retuvo el aliento.

El castaño se puso de pie y se acercó al portafolio que había dejado en la sala.

—Éstos son algunos de los compromisos de su padre, remarqué los que estoy seguro que requerirán su presencia— dijo al ofrecerle un par de hojas, Hinata los tomó y detalló la que prácticamente era la agenda de los próximos tres meses —. Hinata sama…

—¿Eh? ¿Sí, niisan?— preguntó al alzar su vista a él cuando se quedó callado.

—Por favor, evite escándalos.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin saber a qué se refería.

Neji observó la hora en su reloj —Debo irme ahora— dijo y volteó al balcón donde la tarde oscura relampagueaba.

—Pero si acabamos de comer, yo creí que… que al menos te quedarías y veríamos una película, como antes— Hinata se levantó al no creer que se iría con la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

El chico negó en silencio —Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Pero, niisan— ella lo siguió cuando Neji salió del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Recuerde lo que le dije— soltó el alto y sobrio castaño al detenerse y hacerla chocar casi con él.

Hinata perdió el aliento y ahí, en medio de su sala, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

Neji alzó una ceja al conocerla —¿Ocurre algo?

—Amm… ve-verás, Neji niisan…— ella alzó sus ojos a él y la mirada tan similar a la de ella, pero esta fría y astuta, la obligó a continuar—, o-ocurre que… que mis amigos quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños… a-aquí— dijo y conforme terminaba, fue bajando la voz.

El castaño cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento, no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero no podía impedírselo.

—¿Quieres venir, niisan?

—No lo creo.

—Me harías muy feliz.

El castaño negó —Lo que puedo hacer por usted, es hacer que su padre no se entere de eso— dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Hinata asintió sabiendo que Neji era como su ángel que le cuidaba los pasos y ocultaba sus fallos a los ojos del patriarca de su _clan_.

—Aun así, quisiera que…

Neji la silenció al acariciarle el cabello y sonreírle —Ya veremos, Hinata sama— soltó de pronto y esta vez dejó un beso en el pelo de su sorprendida prima —. Debo irme.

La Hyuuga reaccionó hasta cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando. Frunció el ceño al reconocer que esa visita había sido realmente extraña, Neji por lo general no tenía tanta prisa y tampoco era tan cortante… ¿qué le habría pasado?

Con un suspiro desanimado al quedarse sola, se dispuso a levantar lo que quedó en la mesa. Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, el timbre de su casa sonó.

—¿Eh?— volteó a ver y cerró el grifo al estar a punto de comenzar a lavar los trastos «¿Quién podrá ser?»

Sonrió y sus pasos se hicieron rápidos —Seguro niisan olvidó algo— se dijo y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, segundos después, ésta aminoró al no ser la persona que creía y tener frente a ella otra sonrisa cálida.

—Espero no interrumpir— la voz suave de esa pelinegra regresó a Hinata de su estado de asombro.

—Ah, n-no, por supuesto que no, ¿gusta pasar?— preguntó de prisa al moverse y darle el paso.

Mikoto extendió su sonrisa y entró a pasos lentos y suaves.

—Siento molestarte— habló y la peliazul le aseguró que no lo hacía, para después ofrecerle un poco de té que la mujer tuvo a bien aceptar.

Una vez ambas sentadas en la amplia sala, y luego de un par de halagos de la mayor por lo bonito y pulcro del lugar, la mirada casi lila de Hinata se centró en la mujer que se veía pálida a pesar del maquillaje que usaba.

—Seguro te estarás preguntando a qué vengo— habló la pelinegra y luego de dar un sorbo a su té, lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona y ese pequeño esfuerzo al estirarse, pareció debilitarla, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la Hyuuga.

Hinata sólo le sonrió tímida y amablemente.

Mikoto se llevó una mano al pecho, casi agitada.

—En realidad venía a ver a Sasuke— explicó y sonrió —, no lo he visto desde esa noche, pero la verdad también deseaba disculparme una vez más contigo.

—Ah, no tiene que disculparse conmigo, como le dije, para mí fue un placer que me permitieran acompañarlos— dijo la joven que se vio en la necesidad de pasarse al sofá que ocupaba la pelinegra, al notarla decaída.

Mikoto notó la preocupación — Hasta ayer estuve en cama, pero hoy no lo resistí más— explicó.

—¿Se ha sentido mal?

La Uchiha sonrió —Cada momento— confesó con una pequeña sonrisa —, pero es tolerable. Aun así, no he venido a hablar de ello— dijo y exhibió una sonrisa con ojos cerrados.

Hinata asintió.

— A decir verdad, estaba preocupada por ustedes— retomó la mayor —, pero veo que se arreglaron, ¿cierto?— preguntó y desconcertó con ello a la peliazul.

—¿Pe-perdón?

La mujer ladeó su rostro y su mirada viajó al blanco cuello de la joven, específicamente a una marca morada apenas visible.

La peliazul frunció el ceño y al entender lo que miraba, se llevó una mano a esa parte de su cuello.

—Me alegra saber que no arruinamos nada entre ustedes… supongo que pasado eso lograron arreglarse.

Hinata enrojeció completamente al recordar cómo terminó esa noche mientras se tocaba la marca que el pelinegro había hecho en su cuello, y enrojeció más al caer en cuenta que Mikoto sabía ya de los encuentros sexuales que Sasuke y ella compartían.

—Pero no te avergüences— pidió la mujer que se tomó el atrevimiento de acomodarle el cuello de la blusa, y entonces la peliazul casi pierde el aliento al darse cuenta que Neji también la había visto, cerró los ojos lamentándose y esperando no tener problemas por ello.

«Por eso mi niisan dijo que evitara distracciones y no me metiera en problemas» pensó y esto le borró el sonrojo que portaba.

—Cielos.

—Sasuke ha estado algo distante— la voz de Mikoto la trajo de regreso a esa sala —. Itachi apenas ha logrado hablar con él pero no lo ha visto— dijo y se notó más agitada que cuando llegó. Evitó decir que su hijo mayor se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ella, al haber tenido una recaída fuerte los días anteriores.

—E-estoy segura que está bien— mintió y su preocupación dirigida a esa mujer aumentó.

—Siento que Itachi te haya metido en esto de esta manera— dijo la pelinegra que parecía serena a pesar de todo —, él suele pretender arreglar los problemas de la familia él solo— dijo y sonrió —… pero creo que el resto le hacemos las cosas difíciles.

—No sé cómo puede decir eso— mencionó Hinata y se levantó por un vaso de agua, creyendo que le sentaría mejor que el té.

Mikoto se recargó en el sofá y buscó regular su respiración al comenzar a sentir dolor, justo en ese momento supo que no había sido una buena idea volver a desobedecer al incumplir sus restricciones.

—Todos los problemas comenzaron cuando enfermé— explicó luego de beber un poco de agua —, fue mi necedad de no preocupar a mis hijos, al creer que vencería esta enfermedad— dijo y la Hyuuga estuvo segura que cualquier madre en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo; justo en ese momento el recuerdo de su propia madre sonriendo hasta el final, llegó a ella.

Mikoto le contó, a grandes rasgos, cómo Fugaku que siempre fue un padre estricto, había sucumbido ante el dolor, los ojos negros de la mayor se bañaron en lágrimas y la preocupación de la ojiperla aumentó al saber que eso no le haría bien.

—Egoístamente solo pensé en mis hijos, y no en mi esposo que se quedaba sin su compañera de vida— dijo y la sonrisa que quiso mostrar, se quebró —. ¿Sabes algo? Hay una cosa que Sasuke no le perdona a su padre, tampoco a mí.

—Cre-creo estar entendiendo— interrumpió Hinata que ya no deseaba que se agitara —, pe-permítame llamar a Itachi… creo que será bueno que regrese a casa.

Mikoto asintió y luego de que Hinata explicara brevemente al mayor de los jóvenes Uchiha, colgó el teléfono y regresó al lado de la mujer.

—Sasu cree que su padre es el peor de los hombres…

—No tiene que explicar nada— dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto derramaron una lágrima — Pero Fugaku sólo está cerrando los ojos— continuó y tragó pesadamente al conocer a su esposo, mejor que él mismo —… él pareciera evitar pensar en que estoy muriendo. Ha… ha tenido un sinnúmero de… de amantes— dijo y bajó la voz ante lo último —, ya no me veía a los ojos y dejó de dormir a mi lado— esas palabras calaron también en el pecho de la ojiperla —. Sasuke sólo vio eso, pero no supo la razón.

—E-es comprensible que esté molesto— soltó la ojiperla y Mikoto asintió, reconociendo que el hecho de que su menor hijo abandonara la casa, sólo le facilitó seguir ocultándole la verdad; para su desgracia, a Itachi no fue tan fácil engañarlo.

—A pesar de eso… Fugaku iba cada madrugada a verme, justo cuando creía que más profundo dormía— recordó y sus ojos derramaron dos largas lágrimas más —. Intentó decirme adiós desde mucho tiempo antes… pero no lo lograba— sollozó, reconociendo que para ella hubiese sido igual de difícil decirle adiós, amaba a su marido y egoístamente agradecía no ser ella la que lo viese morir.

Los ojos de Hinata también se aguaron, al entender que por eso esa mujer se esforzaba por hacer que su esposo estuviese presente en momentos familiares, justo como la cena la semana pasada.

—Creo que regresaré a casa— soltó la pelinegra que ya no se sentía nada bien, posiblemente el aire helado de la noche que recién caía, la había debilitado más de lo que pensó.

—Itachi dijo que estaba a media hora de aquí— informó levantándose junto con ella.

Mikoto asintió y cuando intentó decir que lo esperaría, su visión comenzó a oscurecer paulatinamente al grado de hacerla caer de nuevo al sofá.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— Hinata la sostuvo al creer que caería incluso al suelo — Debemos llevarla a un médico— dijo temblando al ver cómo se esforzaba por jalar aire. La acomodó en el sofá y evitando con toda su fuerza entrar en pánico, localizó su móvil.

La mano blanca de la Hyuuga tembló al sujetar el aparato que sonaba en la recepción de ese edificio y nadie contestaba.

—Por favor… respondan— pidió volteando a ver a la mujer que se veía más agitada —¿Qué hago?— y mientras se debatía en si seguir esperando a que el encargado de su edificio respondiera para que la ayudara a bajarla y ella misma llevarla a la clínica cercana, o llamar a la central de emergencias y que le mandaran una ambulancia, la mujer habló:

—Llama a Sasuke— pidió apenas con fuerza.

Los ojos de Hinata temblaron y luego de ver el gesto de dolor en la hermosa cara de esa mujer, asintió de prisa y localizó el número en la agenda de su móvil.

«Que me conteste por favor» rogó internamente sabiendo que el Uchiha difícilmente respondía llamadas.

Apretó los ojos al haberse extendido demasiado el tono de llamada, y justo cuando creía que no le respondería, escuchó su voz.

• • •

—¿Qué pasó?— la voz ronca y molesta de Sasuke la hizo volver a temblar.

—E-ella se…

—Sólo una recaída— explicó la mujer mientras su hijo la llevaba en brazos al bajar por el elevador —. Mi anemia empeoró y venía saliendo de… una infección respiratoria que…

El moreno gruñó molesto por el descuido de su madre mientras Hinata no entendía cómo podía mentir en un momento como ese, ella estaba todavía temblando, en cambio, la débil mujer pudo sonreírle a su hijo.

—Abre la puerta del auto, Hinata— ordenó el pelinegro cuando llegaron al lobby.

—Sí— ella se apresuró y agradeció que el encargado de su edificio estuviera para cubrirlos con un paraguas protegiéndolos de la fuerte lluvia —. ¿Se siente bien?

Mikoto asintió — Itachi… él…

—En seguida le aviso que salimos para el hospital— informó y sacó de su pequeño bolso su móvil para mandar un texto que un minuto después fue respondido.

La mirada negra del Uchiha se posó en su madre a través del retrovisor y luego en Hinata, que preocupada, le limpiaba las gotas de agua que le cayeron.

—¿Qué hacía en tu departamento?— preguntó volviendo su vista al frente.

—Ella sólo dijo que pasó a disculparse por… lo de la otra noche… en realidad, iba a verlo a usted— informó y volvió a experimentar el nerviosismo que él le producía con su alta y segura presencia.

El Uchiha que reconoció tal tontería como un acto digno de su madre, tensó la mandíbula al escucharla hablarle con lejanía. Tragó pesadamente al girar con brusquedad al seguir conduciendo por la ciudad… sus ojos volvieron una vez más a esas dos mujeres en el asiento de atrás, y tras dejar de ver a su madre, volvió su vista a Hinata; momentos atrás, cuando vio su número en su móvil, estuvo a poco de no contestarle, pero otra vez la estúpida necesidad que le despertaba, lo obligó a atender su llamado.

Luego de casi quince minutos de ir avanzando por el pavimento húmedo de la autopista, el Uchiha ingresó al estacionamiento del hospital, tuvo que reducir la velocidad y aun así giró casi con brusquedad al estacionarse en el área de urgencias.

—Por favor, abra los ojos— pidió Hinata cuando sintió el peso de Mikoto caer más sobre ella. Los ojos perlados y asustados de la Hyuuga viajaron a Sasuke — No… no está respirando— dijo regresando su temerosa atención a la mujer que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Joder— soltó el pelinegro al bajar del auto y luego de pedir en un grito un médico, abrió la puerta del coche y volvió a sacar a su madre en brazos.

Hinata lo siguió y vio casi en cámara lenta cuando la subieron a una camilla y le colocaron oxígeno luego de checar sus signos vitales. Sus pasos se hicieron largos siguiendo a Sasuke y la mujer que era atendida por tres enfermeros y un médico que les daba indicaciones.

—Hasta aquí pueden pasar— una enfermera que les salió en el camino los hizo detenerse.

—Pero…

—Esto es área restringida, cuando estabilicen a la paciente le será asignada una habitación, hasta entonces, les pido que esperen de aquél lado— dijo señalando el área de urgencias —. Joven— volvió a hablar atrayendo la mirada negra del Uchiha que seguía puesta en la puerta por la que se perdió su madre —, necesitamos que mueva su auto de la entrada.

Hinata lo vio asentir para luego girarse sin decir nada, la enfermera se retiró luego de decirle que enseguida les solicitarían los datos de la paciente, y ella se apartó a pasos lentos de ahí. Luego de casi cinco minutos, ella estaba sentada viendo el suelo pulcramente blanco, escuchando sin atención a las personas que pasaban por esa área mientras movía con insistencia uno de sus pies, tal vez de frío mezclado con ansiedad.

—¿La señora Uchiha Mikoto?— una voz familiar la hizo alzar la mirada.

—Ah… I-Itachi— lo llamó al ponerse de pie, el joven ya no esperó que le respondieran y se acercó a ella.

—¿Dónde está?

—La… la ingresaron a…— dijo y señaló a su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó el joven con voz sombría.

Los ojos perlados se humedecieron —E-estaba en mi departamento y, y la vi agitada… lu-luego se debilitó y… y cuando la, la traíamos aquí ella… ella casi ya no respiraba— terminó de decir asustada y casi entre hipeos al abrazarse a sí misma.

—Tranquilízate— pidió el joven de lacio cabello —. Su sistema respiratorio está muy dañado, es por eso que tenía prohibido salir… deberá estar bien.

—¿Familiares de la paciente que acaba de ingresar?— una enfermera alzó la voz.

Hinata alzó la mano y la joven mujer de bata blanca pronto estuvo con ellos.

—Necesito sus datos y lo más que sepan de su expediente médico.

Itachi asintió y luego la vista de Hinata viajó a Sasuke que recién entraba con sus ropas mojadas.

—En seguida vuelvo— mencionó el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Itachi— la voz seca y fría del de rebelde cabello lo hizo detener —¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—A principios de semana mamá estuvo a punto de sufrir una neumonía, estuvo en reposo todos estos días y justo se le vino a ocurrir salir hoy— dijo conservando la calma.

El menor tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo.

—Ya vuelvo— se despidió Itachi.

Hinata volvió a tomar asiento al verlo subir a un elevador con la enfermera, Sasuke se sentó varios lugares alejado de ella y eso sólo la tensó más, Hinata estaba prácticamente congelándose y sus ojos viajaban con frecuencia al enorme reloj digital suspendido del techo de ese lugar; estaban a punto de dar las nueve de la noche; su mirada perlada viajó de reojo al Uchiha presente y lo vio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la cabeza recargada en la pared, él, a diferencia de ella, no temblaba y eso que estaba mojado.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento desanimada y conforme pasaban los minutos, parecía relajarse un poco más, al siempre saber que la falta de noticias, eran buenas noticias.

Más de media hora después, Itachi volvió.

Ella se puso de pie y no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que el otro pelinegro llegó a su lado.

—Han pasado ya a mamá a una habitación— informó devolviéndole el aliento a la Hyuuga —, pero pasarán unas horas hasta que nos dejen verla— añadió viendo a uno y a otro.

—¿Está bien?— soltó el orgulloso pelinegro.

Itachi asintió —Sus pulmones se encontraban aun débiles, por eso la pequeña crisis.

«¿Pequeña?» se preguntó la Hyuuga, pues ella casi colapsa con la noble mujer.

—Están esperando a que sus signos se estabilicen un poco más para permitirnos entrar, no es necesario que esperen— prosiguió con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

—Yo no me iré— soltó fríamente el menor y Hinata volteó a verlo.

—Yo puedo llevarte a tu departamento— se ofreció Itachi ganándose la mirada molesta de su hermano.

—Ah… a mí también me gustaría esperar, si no es molestia.

El chico de marcadas ojeras le sonrió —Bien. ¿Por qué no subimos por un café mientras esperamos?

Sasuke bufó y se volvió a sentar. Hinata solo asintió.

—Vamos— le dijo y antes de tomarla por la espalda para hacerla andar, se quitó su saco y se lo colocó en los hombros.

«Imbécil» pensó celoso el menor de los Uchiha que siguió sentado, él necesitaba un maldito trago no un estúpido café.

• • •

—¿Están molestos?— preguntó Itachi cuando puso frente a Hinata un tibio café.

Ella lo observó unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada al entender que hablaba de su hermano —A-algo así.

El joven suspiró y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿De verdad estará bien?— volvió a preguntar la chica al creer que tal vez abajó le había mentido por estar Sasuke presente.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento agradeciendo escuchar eso.

—Las quimioterapias debilitaron mucho su salud, por eso casi enferma de neumonía, por suerte lograron estabilizarla, aunque requerirá un reposo mucho más largo y definitivamente controlado— dijo y sonrió.

Hinata no pudo compartir su sonrisa.

—¿Su salud es…?

—Se deteriora— interrumpió el joven de marcadas ojeras —. Su médico ha dicho que posiblemente la primavera le sea fatal— agregó paralizando a la ojiperla que tuvo un sabor muy amargo en su boca —… posiblemente por eso mamá pretenda no estar sólo tumbada en cama.

—Es muy pronto— pensó en voz alta.

—No si consideras lo que ha sufrido.

—¿Ah?— los ojos de ella se abrieron con asombro —Lo siento… no, no quise… yo…

—Descuida, entiendo tu sentir.

Luego de un par de cafés más y de una charla interrumpida por constantes llamadas que Itachi recibía y la llegada de su novia, ésta se alargaría hasta pasada la una de la mañana sin que lo notaran.

—Será mejor que subamos— informó el Uchiha a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban.

—Ajá— mencionó Hinata y caminó tras ellos instantes después.

—Demonios— mencionó Itachi cuando al abrirse las puertas del elevador, vio a Sasuke de pie frente a la habitación donde debía descansar su madre. Suspiró cansadamente y luego de varios metros recorridos, estuvo a un lado de él.

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?— la voz cruda y molesta del menor atrajo la atención de Hinata, que enseguida notó cómo apretaba en puños sus manos.

—Tuve qué avisarle, es su esposo después de todo— dijo e Izumi se adelantó un par de metros para dejarlos hablar.

—No me jodas— los ojos negros de Sasuke mostraron, al verlo de medio lado, el desprecio que destilaba hacia su padre, luego de haberlo visto acariciar a su madre mientras dormía —. Esto debe de ser una puta burla. ¿Cómo demonios te prestas?

—Evitemos un escándalo, ¿quieres?

—Jódete.

—¡Sasuke!

—Joder— soltó el de negro y lacio cabello al verlo entrar molesto a la habitación donde su madre dormía ayudada por fuertes sedantes.

Fugaku vio de reojo a su menor y furioso hijo entrar a esa habitación.

—Mph, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí?— regresó el menor al pararse peligrosamente cerca de su padre, y verlo a los ojos al compartir casi la misma altura —¿Vienes a burlarte?¿Estabas esperando que muriera para seguir revolcándote con…?

Y el de rebelde cabello ya no pudo hablar al recibir un fuerte golpe en la quijada que lo desestabilizó.

—¡Papá!— Itachi lo detuvo cuando pretendió volver a írsele encima.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho al acercarse a Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien?

El menor de los pelinegros sonrió al limpiarse con brusquedad un rastro de sangre que escurrió de su labio, para luego endurecer más su mirada soportando la rabia que le estaba quemando las entrañas —¿Te molesta escuchar verdades, _padre_?

—Eres un infeliz, qué demonios sabes si te largaste, cobarde— el hombre mayor que solía perder la compostura bajo presión, casi alzó la voz y se contuvo de seguir forcejeando por consideración al cuerpo de su mujer que seguía inconsciente en la cama.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?— un médico que pasaba por ahí entró a la habitación y vio un pequeño carrito metálico y todo lo que contenía tirado en el suelo — La paciente necesita reposo, si son incapaces de comportarse, retírense, este es un hospital antes que nada— ordenó el médico de mediana estatura pero fuerte carácter.

Sasuke, con la respiración profunda por la molestia, se le quedó viendo a su padre, esperando que fuese éste el que se fuera, después de todo, acababa de llegar.

—Por favor, Sasuke— pidió Itachi ganándose una mirada de odio de su hermano —. Vuelve después.

El Uchiha se soltó con brusquedad del débil agarre de Hinata que pesaba en él y salió furioso golpeando en el hombro al médico que dejó pasar el acto por mera prudencia.

—Ah… y-yo me voy con él— dijo Hinata cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio —. Gra-gracias— añadió devolviéndole su saco que todavía portaba y salió corriendo de ahí, golpeando accidentalmente al médico que ya nada más se encogió de hombros mientras bufaba cansadamente para luego partir.

La ojiperla que apenas podía creer lo que había pasado en un par de minutos frente a sus ojos, llamó con insistencia al elevador. Anteriormente creyó entender a Sasuke, pues sus padres eran muy parecidos, pero ahora, luego de hablar con Mikoto, supo que tenía un concepto equivocado de Fugaku, pues el hombre a pesar de ser tan cruel, sí amaba a su esposa, debía hacerlo, pues ella también alcanzó a ver cómo la acariciaba momentos atrás. Dejó escapar el aliento al sentir un dolor en el pecho al ya descender por el elevador… ¿cuánta pudo haber sido la decepción de Sasuke para abandonar su hogar y mantenerse alejado de éste tantos años? ¿Por qué si Fugaku amaba a Mikoto se comportaba de esa extraña forma y por qué parecía estar descargando toda su frustración en su hijo?

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella alcanzó a ver al Uchiha que salía por la puerta, al seguro haber bajado por las escaleras.

¿Qué extraña forma de amar tenía esa familia?

—¡Sasuke!— alzó la voz al correr tras de él.

—Ahora no, Hinata— dijo y continuó caminando.

—Por favor, espérame— pidió ella y casi tropieza al seguirlo, para su fortuna logró tomarlo del brazo.

—¡Que ahora no!— repitió al soltarse y voltearla a ver con ojos gélidos. Hinata casi tembló por esa mirada y él retomó su paso para dejarse mojar por el agua helada de esa tormenta que nunca había dejado de caer. No quería verla, ni oírla ni tenerla cerca… estaba furioso. Furioso con su padre, con su madre y con el imbécil de Itachi, ¿cómo demonios era posible tanto cinismo en una sola familia?

Alejó a Hinata porque sabía que el desprecio y coraje que bullía por sus venas era veneno; un veneno que una vez, presa de su ego herido y un recuerdo similar al recién vivido, lo hizo lastimarla al tomarla por la fuerza en aquél antro.

—Joder— gruñó entre dientes y luego apretó su mandíbula. Sacó sus llaves e hizo sonar la alarma de su coche mientras avanzaba por el estacionamiento, estando ya completamente empapado.

—Sasuke— la débil voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse y voltear atrás.

La chica con ese vestido ya pegado a su cuerpo, se abrazó, temblando.

—Y-yo… yo no tengo con quién irme— dijo y sus labios temblaron de frío.

El chico resopló molesto y regresó de tres largos pasos a ella.

—Eres una idiota— le dijo y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y se la llevó con él. Abrió la puerta de su coche y la hizo entrar.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento de forma entrecortada por el frío que le calaba hasta en los huesos.

—Gra-gracias— dijo cuando él cerró de un portazo el coche y encendió la calefacción.

Él sólo le dedicó una mirada rápida y de reojo, al comenzar a conducir. Con el coche casi a oscuras y la negra noche de tormenta, Hinata encontró mayor confort en la tibia sensación del clima cálido, aun así, seguía temblando pues su ropa seguía fría.

—¿Por qué demonios me seguiste?— preguntó él luego de varios minutos en silencio, suponiendo que la ropa de Hinata como la de él, debía seguir empapada. Forzándose, a como diese lugar, a dejar pasar la molestia con la que salió de ese hospital.

Ella apretó en puños sus manos al tenerlas sobre sus muslos. Separó sus labios sin saber bien qué decir y al último terminó por sincerarse.

—N-no… no quería que estuviera solo— dijo y se sintió tonta.

—Mph— él sonrió todavía molesto.

La lluvia siguió cayendo con fuerza y a través del parabrisas apenas se alcanzaban a ver las luces rojas de los autos que avanzaban frente a ellos.

Eternos minutos después y acompañados de un incómodo silencio, cuando Hinata reconoció la avenida que llevaba directo a su departamento, se obligó a hablar al darse cuenta que Sasuke entraría al estacionamiento y probablemente ahí se despedirían.

—Cre-creo que… debería darle el beneficio de la duda a su padre— soltó y nunca decir una frase le costó tanto.

—En eso no te metas— advirtió al girar el volante de su auto y estacionarse entre dos coches en ese casi oscuro estacionamiento, al haberle costado mucho controlar su molestia como para que ahora se lo recordase.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento cuando el auto se detuvo y dudó si bajarse o no.

—Es que…

Ella pretendió debatirle pero la mirada gélida y negra en ese rostro blanco, enmarcado en húmedo cabello, la hizo callar.

El Uchiha apagó el motor del auto y con él se apagó la calefacción y Hinata se sintió tonta al seguir todavía ahí.

—Y-yo sólo quise ayudar— agregó y desvió el rostro para enseguida girar su cuerpo y abrir la puerta.

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula y apoyó una de sus manos en el volante del coche, viendo de reojo cómo salía y comenzaba a caminar, alejándose de él. Su mirada negra oscureció más al clavarse al frente; apretó el volante mientras se preguntaba si valía la pena bajar y detenerla. El fuerte orgullo le quemó el pecho cuando, sintiéndose un imbécil, bajó y la detuvo justo cuando pasó tras su coche.

—No te vayas— pidió al sujetarla del brazo.

Las luces del estacionamiento parecían debilitarse, tal vez por la tormenta en el exterior y los ojos perlados de Hinata temblaron al verlo; Sasuke estaba cerca de ella pero no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. El pecho de Hinata casi dolió al pensar en todo lo que él cargaba por dentro y todavía había bajado a pedirle que no se fuera.

—… Sasuke— su voz fue un murmullo que sólo él escuchó en ese vacío estacionamiento.

El pelinegro la jaló y estrelló su pecho contra el de él al abrazarla en ese frío contacto. Hinata tembló al sentirse envuelta por esos fuertes brazos.

—No te vayas— repitió derrotado. No supo si lo decía porque no quería dejarla entrar, o porque no podía permitirse terminar _eso_ que ellos tenían.

Ella gimió a punto del llanto cuando toda su piel se erizó.

Él dejó escapar su tibio aliento mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. Se recargó derrotado en la lateral de la cajuela de su auto y a pesar de debilitar su abrazo en ella, nunca la soltó. El resonar de las gotas al quebrar en el suelo algunos metros tras ellos, y el ambiente gélido, hicieron eternos esos segundos.

—No quiero terminar esto— su voz ronca sonó en el oído de Hinata, estremeciéndola en cada célula de su ser. Ella alzó su atormentada mirada a él y sus ojos temblaron… de la mirada de odio de ese hospital ya no quedaba nada, ahora, frente a ella, había sólo un joven de profundos y misteriosos ojos negros, tan calmos, que la desconcertaron.

—Sasuke— sus labios más rosas por el frío, apenas se movieron al pronunciar su nombre. La mirada negra detalló su rostro, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración tibia chocando en su cara, y entonces Hinata alzó una de sus manos y con los ojos y ésta temblando, acarició su rostro para luego de cerrar los ojos, alzarse de puntas y besar sus labios, cometiendo, la que estaba segura, era su mayor estupidez.

El Uchiha no resistió el tímido roce de los dulces, temblorosos y tibios labios de Hinata y subió sus dos manos, una a su cuello y la otra a enredarse con el mojado cabello largo de la joven que gimió en medio del beso.

Los labios masculinos se abrieron más al volver de golpe la necesidad que tenía de ella, cobijada en pasión. Hinata se atrevió a deslizar su mano por la también fría mejilla del joven y ante esa caricia, él abrió a tientas la puerta trasera de su auto, para meterse y llevarla con él, sin permitirle librarse de sus labios.

Los ojos lilas temblaron ante la incertidumbre que eso que estaban haciendo le generaba. El pelinegro estaba sentado sobre el asiento de piel de su auto y ella se apoyaba de sus hombros al estar arrodillada sobre él, en una posición sumamente bochornosa.

Hinata perdió el aliento y estuvo a punto de salir pero él cerró la puerta y aseguró cada una de ellas con el pequeño aparato en su llavero.

—Sasu-ke— mencionó casi sin voz y él volvió a tomar su nuca para volver a comer de sus labios. Luego de resistirse durante unos segundos, la mano libre del Uchiha que acariciaba su espalda húmeda y sus labios sobre los suyos, terminaron por derrumbar sus defensas.

El pelinegro se recargó en el asiento disfrutando más del contacto de sus labios juntos, abrió más su boca, obligándola a hacer lo mismo para luego deslizar su lengua dentro de ella.

El sonrojo que Hinata comenzaba a mostrar, incrementó de tono cuando el Uchiha tomó con fuerza una de sus piernas, y la pasó del otro lado de las de él, quedando él finalmente entre sus piernas luego de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo.

—Ahh…— Hinata gimió cuando sus labios se separaron buscando respirar. Ambas manos del pelinegro estaban en sus caderas, haciéndola sentarse sobre él, experimentando al instante, él, la tibieza entre las piernas femeninas; y ella, la dureza entre las del moreno.

La lacia peliazul se quedó quieta sólo mirándolo, el rostro sereno y perfecto del Uchiha estaba tan cerca que no podía moverse. La mirada negra resbaló por el rostro femenino y una de sus manos viajó a sus labios, reconociendo en silencio, su adicción por ese dulce y embriagante sabor.

Era perfecta.

—Esto sigue… sin… sin estar nada bien— aceptó la chica en voz baja, como temiendo romper esa quietud que le calentaba la piel.

Él asintió en silencio, provocándole un pequeño dolor en el pecho a la insegura Hyuuga.

—Y aun así… estás quedándote— dijo al acercarse hasta casi rozar sus labios y bajando su mirada a los de ella, estremeciéndola todavía más —… ¿por qué, Hinata?— su voz sonó tan ronca en ese susurro.

Cuando las fuertes manos masculinas comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa, ella tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron, en pasión o incertidumbre.

—No lo sé— confesó quedamente y cerró los ojos cuando la tibia y gran mano del moreno se deslizó por su pecho, acariciando con sutileza uno de sus senos en esa atrevida caricia. Los pezones de Hinata se endurecieron en un acto que ella encontró vergonzoso; el bulto entre las piernas del pelinegro, también se hinchó hasta doler.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?— le preguntó tan embriagado por el calor de sus cuerpos y la pasividad en la que Hinata le estaba respondiendo. Ansió escuchar un te quiero, pero en ese auto al que ya se le habían empañado los cristales, sólo se escuchó un tímido 'no lo sé'.

Sasuke no buscó prestarle atención a ese pequeño pinchazo de decepción, al llevar sus hambrientos labios al tibio y desnudo cuello femenino.

Hinata respondió gimiendo y con los bellos de su piel erizados.

—Sa… Sasuke…— lo nombró cuando él jaló de su blusa, arrancando, seguro, un par de botones para luego exhibir sus dos senos — a-aquí no— suplicó cuando él bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

—No puedo esperar más, Hinata— confesó luego de exhibir su duro miembro. El ya marcado sonrojo incrementó ante esto. Cuando el pelinegro bajó su mirada a las piernas de la Hyuuga y levantó despacio su vestido, ella sólo pudo observar la perfección de sus rasgos, perdiendo el aliento cuando él regresó su mirada a ella.

—Demonios— gruñó el pelinegro cuando tuvo que volver a besarla al no soportar ver el angelical rostro corrompido por una indebida pasión. Cuando los senos de la joven se aplastaron en su pecho, compartiéndole su calor; su miembro erecto ardió y dolió, reclamando su lugar dentro de ella.

Una de las manos del moreno viajó bajo el vestido de la joven y tocó esa parte tan prohibida de su ser. Hinata, otra vez, tembló ante ese contacto.

La Hyuuga separó sus labios y se abrazó a él cuando Sasuke sólo hizo a un lado sus bragas, y la levantó ligeramente para deslizar la dureza de su carne entre la humedad de sus íntimos pliegues.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido cuando la parte más sensible de su miembro dio con la tibieza de la pequeña entrada a la gloria, situada entre las piernas femeninas.

—Voy a entrar— soltó roncamente al tiempo que sujetándola con firmeza de sus caderas, la hacía bajar sobre su pene, ingresando deliciosa y finalmente dentro ella. Hinata gimió sensualmente en su oído, extasiándolo. La perfección de la blanca dentadura del Uchiha fue visible al gruñir, soportando el sofocante placer que su miembro recibía al ser apretado por el ardiente interior de la joven.

—Du-duele— se quejó ella al experimentar por primera vez esa posición. La sensación del miembro del pelinegro resbalando dentro de ella, abriéndose espacio para él, era demasiado, dolía y la hacía estremecerse al mismo tiempo.

—Un poco más— soltó roncamente, y no supo si le dijo a ella, o a él mismo, al casi enterrar la totalidad de su miembro dentro de ella.

Los largos y finos dedos de Hinata se enredaron en el negro cabello del Uchiha cuando su cuerpo tembló, llena de él. El moreno respiró agitado al afirmar la cadera de Hinata sobre él, y sus labios descendieron a comerse sus senos mientras la hacía moverse.

—Sasuke…— gimió la Hyuuga cuando su piel se erizó. La ropa mojada que ambos traían, sólo servía para refrescar sus cuerpos que estaban ardiendo.

El Uchiha llevó sus dos manos a la estrecha cintura femenina, obligándola a bajar más sobre él, entrando tan al fondo de su cuerpo como le fue posible. El mundo entero desapareció, y en ese momento sólo era ella para él.

—Quédate conmigo, Hinata— dijo con voz tan ronca y luego de comer de sus senos, le besó los labios para abrazarla celosamente pegando todo el curvilíneo y semi desnudo cuerpo a él —. Quédate conmigo— repitió tan roncamente —..., sé mi novia— y soltó de pronto al tomarla de los hombros y jalarla para abajo, haciéndola sentarse todavía más sobre su duro miembro llegando tan profundo como pudo, haciéndola gemir sonoramente y en su oído.

Hinata tembló «… ¿qué?» apenas pudo pensar mientras se abrazaba más a él, envuelta en un pecaminoso placer.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas ñ.ñ

Varias cosas:

-Lamento la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones y no tuve acceso a una computadora por tres largas semanas, por eso la actu se fue retrasando.

-Ojalá no se hayan aburrido con el capítulo, cada escena, según yo, es necesaria.

-Perdón por el final, pero medio me gusta el suspenso.

Ya… ahora sólo agradecer sus comentarios, ah, y una mega, mega disculpa si el capítulo pasado pensaron que quien los había descubierto era Sakura D': la verdad nunca fue mi intención que creyeran tal cosa, supuse que estarían con la duda y no esperé que tantas dieran por hecho tal cosa (por eso me daba poquito miedo actualizar y que se decepcionaran)… bueno, sorry. Ahora sí agradezco comentarios:

•Artemis FM •JudsS C •hyuga meiko chan •AhrenLove •Nymfhetamina •KiaraUchihalove •SaHinaUchiha •simazame •aloh •AiKawaiiChan •Naomi-Black1 •girl59 •Zimba Mustaine •AlectoSnape •Mare-1998 •Ingrid o. O •lizeth Uchiha •Patohf •Karla XM •Amatista95 •SaBaKu No MeNnY •athenea •kioh •hime23 •Bugs Bonny •A Mundaine Girl •Moonyandloonny •Tokeijikake no Orenji •hinataUchiha07 •Hinata Shakugan •sabiJefte •Itzel 33 •Soo Hyun Yuki •alejamoya06 •Marjo Em •uchiha-mei-chan •YeseniaOtakuHyuga •Yaninle •wolf-enzeru •Pamaig •KattytoNebel •Danisanchez Uchiha18 •maga28 •Rosenrot •Suishoka 69 •Becko •marhytsugaya •bellamita-uchiha •Jackie Sly •hinatacris •holiz •Dark Amy-chan •evilangelux •Gab •Naoko Ichigo •Alexandra Coope96 •Erimibe34 •Caritay •andy'hina •Marshmallow •gristardream13 •MIKASHIMOTA Z •Sakamaki •Amanda Braun •39iiraMzziL •mika teyuta •Yuli •Aika Yami •Dariana •Daisuke-37 •ale302 y a las personas que no dejaron su nombre.

Miles de gracias. Prometo ya no tardar tanto, si puedo hacer trampa, les actualizo en menos tiempo, lo juro (:

Y ya por último una notita medio personal, hace poco me eliminaron mi cuenta de Facebook, algunas de ustedes eran mis amigas y no he podido ponerme en contacto con mucha gente; sólo eso, para que no crean que eliminé o bloquee gente, fb me la eliminó porque denunciaron mi nombre falso xDD

Que estén muy bien.

Aidé.


	24. celos, navidad y cariño

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-23-

CELOS, NAVIDAD Y CARIÑO

•

•

La mirada perlada y brillosa, de lo que podría ser pasión, de Hinata, se encontró con la mirada negra y profunda de Sasuke. La respiración de la joven escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos y el calor de su cuerpo que parecía comenzar a arder, era mínimamente calmado por lo frío de ambos ropajes mojados.

—Ah… de-debes estar… bro-…

Él gruñó ante lo que le supo a una negativa; llevó una de sus manos al mojado cabello tras la nuca femenina y la atrajo más a él, aplastando los dos redondos y tibios senos de la Hyuuga sobre su pecho, también casi desnudo. La mirada de ella tembló a la expectativa y casi contuvo la respiración, la mirada de Sasuke había bajado de sus ojos a sus labios y sentirlo dentro de ella la mantenía tan inquieta.

—No es una broma— le aclaró con voz ronca por la pasión, al hablarle sobre los labios.

Ella perdió el aliento e inmediatamente después, sintió el calor de la respiración, su lengua y sus labios tibios comiéndole el cuello. Cerró los ojos casi angustiada por el placer que él le estaba dando. Las grandes manos masculinas resbalaron por su espalda y pronto se posaron celosas y posesivas sobre su trasero, levantándola y bajándola, despacio pero profundamente. Ambos gimieron, ella pudorosa y él extasiado y tan roncamente.

El Uchiha resbaló ligeramente su cuerpo en ese asiento, separó sus piernas obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. Para ese momento, cada cristal en ese auto comenzaba a empañarse, ninguno de ellos se percató del aumento de la lluvia en el exterior, pues Hinata sólo podía sentir como Sasuke elevaba sus caderas penetrándola y cómo apretaba más su abrazo sobre ella, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, calentando más su cuerpo de lo que pudiera soportar.

Y mientras una mano del Uchiha se afirmaba rodeando la pequeña cintura de Hinata, la otra había subido a más que acariciar, a amasar con un poco de fuerza uno de los desnudos y redondos senos de la joven. Ella tembló e intentó encoger su cabeza en sus hombros, buscando tal vez controlar la electricidad que le quemaba el cuerpo, pero Sasuke, con un poco de brusquedad, reclamó su espacio en su cuello y siguió besándola con grandes y húmedos besos; en algún momento él la mordió y eso la hizo gemir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás… Hinata no quería permitirse sentir eso, pero la caliente humedad que comenzó a surgir de su interior la hizo perder todo atisbo de razón, Sasuke no dejaba de moverla y moverse bajo ella.

La ojiperla se mordió uno de sus labios buscando acallarse y ya no sabía qué era peor, si tener los ojos abiertos y ver cómo Sasuke la tocaba, cómo su rostro perfecto se perdía a un costado del de ella y cómo sus manos se apretaban en su piel; o cerrarlos y sentir con mayor intensidad cómo era penetrada, ser consciente de su vestido enredado en su cintura y su blusa abierta, dejando libres sus senos que se apretaban al duro pecho del joven que apenas la dejaba respirar por todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir.

Sasuke gruñó cuando Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tuvo que dejar su cuello, la tonta joven ni siquiera fue consciente cómo ese simple movimiento lo calentó más, pues tenía casi en su rostro la perfección de sus dos senos, y su sexo se apretó más contra él. Ambas manos masculinas se dedicaron a cuidarla, una en su cadera, moviéndola, sin perder la desquiciante sensación de sus cuerpos siendo uno; y la otra, dándole soporte a su espalda.

¿Cómo demonios podía gustarle tanto?, se preguntó al sentirla vibrar suavemente cuando él insistió en seguir enterrándose en ella. Le parecía perfecta, más así, con su cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, dejando que su largo cabello azulino le rosara sus muslos desnudos, y exhibiendo ese sonrojo pudoroso, pero sin poder controlarse pues también la sentía aligerar el peso de su cuerpo, ayudándole en la penetración.

Su piel todavía húmeda se calentó más por ello.

—¿Por qué?— soltó en voz alta, frustrado.

Ella volvió su nublada atención a él.

—¿Por qué no quieres?— le preguntó al detenerla justo cuando Hinata comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, justo ese que le anunciaba que una sensación más fuerte y que su cuerpo necesitaba, vendría.

Ella respiraba a modo de entrecortados jadeos al no dejar de ver a ese par de profundos ojos negros. Una de las manos del joven descansaba en uno de los blancos muslos de Hinata, la otra, se había negado a soltar uno de sus firmes glúteos.

—¿Por qué?— insistió viéndola hacia arriba, por la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella ni siquiera necesitó negarse, para él sentir ese rechazo.

Los ojos perlados parecieron brillar en la oscuridad de ese auto. Hinata no supo si respirar se le dificultaba por lo caliente del aire ahí dentro, o por la profundidad de esos ojos que la miraban.

—Porque…— su voz delgada sonó más débil de lo normal.

El Uchiha afirmó su agarre y se levantó ligeramente para cambiar posiciones, y ella sólo pudo exclamar en asombro cuando se vio de espaldas sobre el asiento con él cubriendo su cuerpo. Su mirada sólo fue consciente de ese rostro perfecto a centímetros de ella, y el cabello más negro que la oscuridad de ese auto, escurriendo a los costados de ese rostro serio.

—¿Vas a alegarme que sigues teniendo miedo o que esto está mal?— su voz baja y ronca escapó con lentitud mientras no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

Ella pareció perderse en esa mirada al tiempo que el Uchiha le acariciaba una de sus desnudas piernas, separadas a los costados de sus caderas.

Él sonrió de medio lado, en un toque de ironía y molestia —Hace tiempo que dejaste de temerme— le recordó al acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, y volver a penetrarla de manera larga y profunda. Hinata cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sus fuertes hombros para resistir los embistes y para también, librarse de esa mirada que la traspasaba.

Con ambos codos soportando su peso, él se estabilizaba para penetrarla y cuidarla al mismo tiempo. Cuando los pequeños jadeos de Hinata se convirtieron en gemidos, la necesidad de penetrarla con mayor fuerza lo rebasó. Ambos estaban jadeantes y con sus corazones bombeando sangre ardiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando las pequeñas uñas de Hinata se encajaron en su espalda, Sasuke reconoció, molesto, que aunque Hinata lo dejara tomar su cuerpo, ella no parecía estar dispuesta a entregarse de la forma que él quería, que estaba necesitando.

—Es por el imbécil de Naruto— se recordó en voz baja.

—¿Qué?— ella preguntó al no entender por qué el nombre de ese rubio se había colado en esa voz ronca.

La mirada perlada y desconcertada de Hinata se encontró con la negra, profunda y tan contrastante de Sasuke. Él seguía penetrándola pero estaba molesto, con ella o con él, por imbécil, ¿cómo podía ser?

—¿Quieres decirlo?— soltó con voz ronca al dejar de verla y hablarle al oído. Sus necesitados jadeos estremecieron a la casi desnuda Hyuuga, cuando al tiempo que hablaba, la penetraba con más rudeza.

—Ah… ¿de-decir qué?

Hinata sintió cómo le separó más las piernas y cómo a consecuencia de ello, su miembro golpeaba incluso su útero en cada fuerte embestida. Jadeó soportándolo y sintiendo un extraño placer; sus dedos delgados se apretaron a la blanca y arrugada camisa del pelinegro sobre ella.

—Decir que te gusta— soltó casi agónicamente mientras se extasiaba en escuchar el sonido acuoso que provocaba el choque de su pelvis contra la intimidad femenina, al ingresar la totalidad de su miembro dentro de ella.

«¿Qué?»

—Quiero escucharte decir que te gusta— repitió al moverse sobre ella y moverla con él. La fricción de sus cuerpos y lo caliente de ambos, no parecía dejarlos pensar con claridad —. Porque lo hace, Hinata— añadió cuando comenzó a sentir cómo ella se estremecía por dentro, por el placer que le estaba causando.

—No— ella se negó avergonzada y muriéndose de la pena, porque contrario a su pudor, su interior estaba ardiendo y que Sasuke no dejara de entrar y salir de ella, le provocaba una tensión en el vientre que le rogaba por liberar.

Él estaba ardiendo, toda su piel estaba mojada de los rastros de lluvia y de sudor. La presión en el interior de Hinata era insoportable, su miembro duro palpitaba anunciándole el inminente final y escucharla gemir tan malditamente atormentada con un grado de satisfacción, lo hacía sentirse su dueño. Y sabía que había ganado. Tenía su cuerpo, lo confirmó cuando ella se abrazó más fuerte a él haciendo que ambos jadearan o gimieran en el oído contrario, mientras la joven alcanzaba su orgasmo.

—Maldición— soltó el frustrado pelinegro cuando las contracciones en el interior de Hinata lo hicieron casi agonizar, ella estaba succionando su miembro y él quería más.

Ladeó su rostro y apoyó su frente sobre ella, quería verla, escucharla jadear y respirar con dificultad mientras él seguía enterrándose en su interior.

«Maldición» volvió a pensar… si no iba a tener el corazón de Hinata, quería su cuerpo, única y enteramente de él.

Con el aliento caliente y entrecortado del pelinegro sobre ella, Hinata tuvo el valor y la necesidad de abrir sus ojos; el sonrojo que ya mostraba se marcó más al ver ese perfecto rostro contraído en placer, los ojos negros estaban cerrados y sus roncos jadeos estaban dejando de existir al regularizarse lentamente su respiración. Cuando él vibró al dejar dentro de ella lo último de su esencia, Hinata tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, pues verlo mientras su miembro daba espasmos en su interior, era demasiado para ella.

El moreno se abrazó a su cuello y terminó de calmarse sobre la peliazul.

—Sa-Sasuke…— la delgada voz femenina apenas se escuchó. Ella lo soltó ya que, una vez pasada la pasión y calor del momento, volvía a recordar que estaban semi desnudos dentro de un auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

—Lo sé— dijo y luego de contenerse a besarla una vez más, se levantó despacio.

Hinata casi se desmaya de vergüenza cuando lo vio bajar su mirada a sus cuerpos unidos, para luego salir despacio de su interior. Cuando pudo hacerlo, se sentó y acomodó su vestido mientras pretendía ignorar que él devolvía cierta parte de su anatomía bajo sus pantalones y la veía de reojo.

Las luces de un auto que ingresó al estacionamiento y se dirigió a un sector alejado al de ellos, iluminó el interior de ese auto momentáneamente y aun así, ella pareció incomodarse todavía más.

—Ah… de-debo irme ahora— mencionó y volteó a verlo al terminar de abrochar el último de sus botones.

El silencio incómodo que se formó le recordó a ella la petición soltada por el chico. Ella intentó evadir esto y abrió la puerta para finalmente bajar del coche; el Uchiha bajó del otro lado y eso la heló más que la fría madrugada.

—Hinata— la seca y varonil voz la hizo detenerse. Volteó a verlo justo cuando él cerraba la puerta para luego mantenerse de pie viéndola; la mirada negra y profunda la hizo bajar sus propios ojos.

La joven quiso desaparecer cuando escuchó los pasos y plática de la pareja que había llegado al lugar minutos antes, y ni aun así, él le quitó los ojos de encima.

Ella negó despacio sin atreverse a verlo.

—Es un absurdo— terminó por decir en voz débil pero sin titubear. Sasuke tensó su mandíbula y así, de pie y con sus manos en los bolsillos, sus negros ojos la vieron alzar su rostro a él —. Yo nunca podría— añadió la joven y sus labios temblaron sin saber si añadir algo más o callar —. Lo… lo siento— finalizó y con torpeza y cierta prisa se dio media vuelta para apresurarse al elevador.

El Uchiha la vio perderse tras las puertas del elevador momentos después y asintió despacio, aun con el rostro endurecido.

«¿Qué demonios esperabas, imbécil?» se regañó mentalmente al girarse para volver a su coche y salir de ahí.

• • •

«Quédate conmigo, Hinata..., sé mi novia» La piel de Hinata se erizó al recordar esas palabras dichas por el Uchiha.

Con el vapor llenando ese cuarto de baño, apoyó su delgado y desnudo pie en el mojado suelo. Cuando el agua tibia de la regadera comenzó a mojarla, sintió primero como el agua fría, de la lluvia que la mojó al seguir a Sasuke al salir del hospital, resbalaba por su cuerpo; y ni siquiera la cálida sensación que ya bañaba su piel la lograba destensar.

Hinata cerró los ojos y separó sus labios para respirar, ni el golpeteo constante de las gotas de agua estrellándose en el suelo la distraían; su mente era un caos y ella casi podía volver a verse y sentirse en ese auto. Su piel se volvió a erizar al recordar los labios jadeantes de ese chico de ojos negros, el calor que compartieron momentos antes y la forma en cómo él la hizo entregarse a él; apretó sus ojos avergonzada al casi sentir los grandes dedos del pelinegro apretándose en su cadera, haciéndola recibirlo tan dentro.

Y otra vez, como una tortura, volvía a su mente esa petición del chico.

—¿Por qué razón pediría tal cosa?— se preguntó en voz baja al comenzar a enjabonarse.

A pesar de haberse negado y considerar esa petición una inmensa locura, aquello la desestabilizó enormemente.

¿Qué les estaba pasando? Saber que Sasuke, como ella, parecían estar experimentando cosas o sensaciones que no deberían, la asustó todavía más. Él no tendría por qué haberle pedido tal cosa, pues ya una vez había dejado claro que lo único que le interesaba era tener su cuerpo, poseerlo o sentirlo suyo… y aunque la enfermara esa ambición inicial del chico, prefería eso y no la peligrosa sensación que le hizo sentir al pedirle tal cosa, y saber que él como ella, también se estaba involucrando de más.

Y eso no podía ser.

El tiempo que duró su ducha, e incluso cuando ya estuvo tumbada sobre su cálida cama y tibias mantas, Hinata no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Su cabello azulino que resbalaba de la cama todavía brillaba por la humedad, y a ella no pareció importarle al llevarse uno de sus brazos a su frente y así, con las luces apagadas, pensó en qué clase de cosas sentía; se esforzó en reconocer cuáles eran verdaderas y cuáles falsos sentimientos.

Largos minutos después y mientras Hinata luchaba por librarse de sus tormentos y dormir, Sasuke estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás de su sala; las cortinas de su balcón estaban abiertas y su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de esas gotas de agua que caían, mientras sujetaba un vaso con whisky que era el único que le brindaba calor, pues su ropa seguía mojada y su calefacción apagada.

Se tragó el casi nudo que le molestaba en la garganta y suspiró derrotado. Todavía tenía el aroma de esa peliazul en su piel, sus caricias, el sabor de sus labios y sus gemidos todavía estaban frescos en su memoria. Cuando sintió que algo lo molestó en el pecho dio un largo trago a su embriagante bebida, tratando de ignorarlo.

«Es un absurdo. Yo nunca podría. Lo siento.»

—Maldición, Hinata— soltó amargamente y cerró los ojos en la oscuridad de su sala. La verdad no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Era un imbécil, ¿cómo se le ocurrió pensar que aceptaría? Se sintió patético y se despreció por ello.

Los ojos negros volvieron a abrirse y sus pensamientos a centrarse en la frágil joven que lo había seguido y lo había besado, para terminar una vez más dejándolo estar entre sus piernas; a pesar de esto y de que la chica estaba en el edificio de enfrente, la sentía tan lejos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata se había mantenido despierta varias horas de la madrugada, envuelta en sus pensamientos y logró conciliar el sueño casi al amanecer, por lo que se dio el lujo de despertar y levantarse realmente tarde al ya estar de vacaciones

El día continuó siendo gris, pero en algún momento mientras ella dormía, había dejado de llover.

Con poco ánimo había almorzado e intentado avanzar en el proyecto que compartía con aquel pelinegro que le había robado el sueño. Pasó más de tres horas sumergida entre información de libros y computador, su departamento siempre estuvo en silencio y eso le facilitaba avanzar; de vez en vez algún sonido de los departamentos vecinos traspasaban sus paredes, o el repicar de los claxon de los coches que circulaban abajo en la avenida, pero se las arreglaba lidiando con ellos, a decir verdad, estaba más que empeñada en sacar ese proyecto a flote y se enorgullecería si la mayor parte de éste, fuese hecho por ella misma.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la peliazul se dio tiempo para levantarse de en medio de su sala, lugar donde había estado trabajando, para prepararse un poco de té. Era cuando regresaba que encontró un mensaje de texto brillando en su móvil; una sonrisa cálida y una sensación de tranquilidad la inundó cuando vio que era su maestra invitándola a visitarla. Los ojos perlados prestaron atención a los más de seis libros sobre la mesa ratona de su sala y a su computador, cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego de permitirse esa pequeña distracción, responder aceptando la invitación.

Luego de colocarse unos vaqueros oscuros, una delgada blusa morada de mangas largas y un abrigo negro, Hinata estaba lista para salir de su departamento, con su mochila al hombro, su última mirada fue a ese edificio de enfrente. Aseguró su departamento y buscó alejarse momentáneamente de sus demonios al distraerse un poco con Kurenai, la mujer que era casi como una segunda madre y la persona que más apreciaba fuera de su familia.

• • •

Cuando la peliazul llegó afuera del hogar de su maestra, pequeñas pelusas de agua caían suavemente, el día gris y fresco, como también las decoraciones navideñas infaltables en cada hogar, le trajeron una agradable sensación; ésta aumentó cuando al tocar a la puerta y ser abierta por una más robusta Kurenai, recibió suavemente el olor a pan caliente y chocolate.

Los ojos perlados vieron con cierto asombro cómo la casa ya tenía incluso encendido el árbol navideño.

La mujer de mirada rojiza le sonrió satisfecha —Me alegra que decidieras venir— dijo dándole entrada.

La Hyuuga asintió —Decidí traer mi tarea por si estabas muy cansada no te preocuparas por mí— advirtió divertida la peliazul, recordando que los días que estuvo con ella, luego de aquella noche con Sasuke, su maestra solía dormir mucho, pues el embarazo la agotaba.

—Ah, ni lo digas— la castaña movió su mano, restándole importancia y asegurando que eso no pasaría esta vez —. Quería mostrarte algo.

—¿Algo?

La otra asintió —Mira— le dijo y apenas dándole tiempo de dejar su mochila sobre la sala, la jaló con ella al fondo del pasillo cercano.

—¿Qué es aquí?

Kurenai abrió la puerta —Es la habitación del bebé.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa —¿Rosa?

A la otra se le iluminaron los ojos —No me resistí y al final terminé por pedir saber el sexo, ¡y es niña!— casi alzó la voz emocionada.

La habitación estaba prácticamente completa, un papel tapiz con ositos flotando entre nubes, una hermosa cuna que le quedaría gigante al pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida, un par de muebles con toallas y pañales, incluso había alfombra afelpada y una mecedora de madera.

—Es hermoso— murmuró Hinata que no pudo evitar recordar la habitación que fue preparada, muchos años atrás, para la llegada de su pequeña hermana.

La madura mujer sonrió soñadora —. Asuma me ayudó a colocar todo esto, fue un trabajo agotador en mi situación, no sé qué demonios pensábamos, ¿cómo se nos ocurrió creer que después de nacida la bebé tendríamos tiempo para esto?— dijo mientras negaba en silencio.

—Me da muchísimo gusto que estés viviendo tan feliz tu embarazo— Hinata dejó de ver la habitación, para devolver su vista enternecida a su maestra.

La castaña suspiró y tragó ligeramente un segundo después —A mí también— dijo y recordando que no habían preparado nada, bajo el temor de tal vez no llegar a buen término en ese embarazo, se creó un pequeño silencio que estuvo a poco de ser incómodo —. Pero bueno, ya todo está listo para unos días más.

—¿Unos días?— preguntó sorprendida la Hyuuga.

Kurenai asintió —Al parecer Mirai tiene muchos deseos de llegar antes de tiempo.

—Cielos— exclamó la sorprendida joven.

—¿Aterrador, no?— se burló la de mirada rojiza y Hinata negó sintiendo también una extraña emoción — Oh, créeme, lo sentirás cuando sea tu hora, pero nada es más grande que el deseo de tener en tus brazos, a una parte de ti que vive en otro cuerpo— sonrió la mayor y luego volvió a observar casi con añoranza la habitación que ya le pertenecía a su hija no nata.

Los ojos perlados se fijaron en esa expresión de paz y alegría que parecía salir incluso del cuerpo de su maestra y se sintió feliz por ella. Bajó sus ojos al vientre ya muy notoriamente abultado y sonrió con ternura. ¿Cuándo fuera su hora?, meditó lo dicho por su maestra y su sonrisa se entristeció… ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiese quedado embarazada? ¿Sería capaz de despreciar a un hijo suyo por ser de Sasuke?

Recordó a ese joven y contradictoriamente a todo lo doloroso que había sido su llegada en su vida, también recordó esa calma con la que él la miraba y que tenía el poder de mantenerla quieta, ya sin miedo, esperando su contacto.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó cuando no pudo percibir repulsión por esa idea… supuso que el hecho de no amar al Uchiha, no le transmitiría esa carencia de sentimiento a un posible hijo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, afortunadamente no iba a tener que estar en esa situación, pues para eso era sumamente cuidadosa.

—Hornee pastel— la voz de Kurenai interrumpió sus pensamientos —, vayamos a la cocina y comamos un poco mientras me pones al corriente sobre tus problemas con tu novio— pidió la mujer comenzando a caminar y entonces Hinata fue más consciente de la urgencia que tenía de alejarse de Sasuke.

• • •

Ya con la noche cayendo sobre toda la ciudad, los ojos perlados de Hinata se alzaron al cielo negro, el cual dejaba caer los primeros copos de nieve de esa temporada invernal. Varios metros tras ella, Kurenai y Asuma charlaban luego de haber terminado de cenar.

La peliazul suspiró.

—Sí, niisan— su voz sonó suave al hablarle al chico que la escuchaba del otro lado del móvil —, te digo que todo está bien. Vine a visitar a mi sensei y dice que la fecha de alumbramiento está cerca, me invitó a pasar esta noche en su casa y acepté, posiblemente sea de las últimas veces que pueda visitarla sin interrumpir— bromeó para tranquilizar al castaño de astutos ojos perlados.

—Aun así, Hinata sama, no está bien que esté fuera de casa— la voz del castaño era más seria que en otras ocasiones.

La chica suspiró —Prometo que sólo será esta vez.

—¿Y Asuma-san está con ustedes?— preguntó el castaño haciendo fruncir el ceño a la peliazul.

—Ah, sí, llegó hace unos momentos— respondió y se hicieron unos segundos en silencio —. ¿Ocurre algo?

—En absoluto— cortó el castaño y luego suspiró —. Por último sólo recordarle que pasado mañana pasaré a buscarla, su padre nos ha citado en punto de las ocho, por lo que deberá esperarme media hora antes.

—Está bien, niisan.

—Que descanse, Hinata sama— se despidió el joven y cortó sin esperar respuesta. La joven frunció el ceño y bajó su mano para observar en la pantalla la llamada finalizada.

—¿Todo está bien?— Kurenai se acercó despacio a ella al haberla notado dejar de hablar.

—Creo que no del todo— se sinceró la de pelo azulino.

La otra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—Cuéntame— animó —. Asuma se disculpa pero rogaba por tomar una ducha, ha tenido más trabajo aquí en la casa que en la misma oficina, así que tenemos tiempo a solas. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kurenai tomó asiento en esa sala, y aun con toda el aura navideña que las decoraciones y la chimenea encendida desprendían, Hinata sintió su piel erizarse en una pequeña angustia.

—Ah… ve-verás…— mencionó al pasearse por la sala siendo vista por su maestra, sin saber bien cómo decir las cosas — cre-creo que Neji niisan sabe sobre mi relación…

—¿Con ese Uchiha?— preguntó la castaña y en sus expresivos ojos rojos se vio el asombro.

Hinata volteó a verla y terminó sentada a su lado —No podría asegurarlo.

—¿Por qué lo crees entonces?

—Porque mi niisan nunca me ha cuestionado demasiado de mis actos, es decir, sí se mantiene pendiente, pero esta vez me dio la sensación de que dudaba que estuviese realmente aquí, con ustedes.

—Neji es muy suspicaz— aceptó la mayor —. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, me extraña que no lo sepa ya.

Los ojos perlados mostraron su preocupación, y aceptó lo que su maestra dejó entrever.

—Esto va a ser un desastre— susurró Hinata.

—Intenta no preocuparte demasiado— aconsejó la otra.

Hinata se tocó el cuello, recordando que Neji debió caer en cuenta que tenía una relación al notarle esa marca en su piel.

—Por fortuna no ha investigado de más— mencionó la Hyuuga, al darse cuenta que su primo estaba confiando en ella, pues de habérselo propuesto realmente, él ya sabría quién era el chico con el que se relacionaba y posiblemente de qué forma lo hacía; y eso habría hecho detonar la rivalidad que él, al igual que su padre, desprendían por cualquiera de apellido Uchiha.

La prueba más grande que Neji la estaba dejando decidir y confiando en ella, era que no había pedido hablar con su maestra para confirmar su estadía en su hogar. Se avergonzó de sólo imaginar que Neji pudiese estar creyendo que podría estar pasando la noche con _su novio._

Los ojos rojizos de la castaña observaron con curiosidad a Hinata perderse en sus cavilaciones, y luego sus pensamientos fueron a aquel chico Hyuuga. Neji debía querer mucho a Hinata como para confiar en su criterio y no intervenir, como seguro Hiashi esperaba que hiciera; se sintió mal por ese castaño… ¿él de verdad estaría enamorado de Hinata como sospechaba, o por qué tanta lealtad a su joven prima?

—Y… ¿qué tal van las cosas con ese Uchiha?— la voz de Kurenai rompió los pensamientos de Hinata y la trajeron de regreso a una realidad más complicada todavía.

Ella le sonrió forzadamente —Muy bien— mintió. Todo estaba mal, Sasuke le había propuesto ser su novia y eso le demostró lo poco que a él le importaba lastimar a sus amigos, y aquello sólo significaba que si no lo sacaba de su vida, o era sumamente cuidadosa, tarde o temprano esa bomba de mentiras que él y ella habían nutrido iba a explotar, e iba a ser sumamente difícil mantener oculto aquél doloroso secreto.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Qué dices, Hinata?— la voz de Ino sonó animosa del otro lado del teléfono — ¿Ni siquiera un rato?

La Hyuuga suspiró desanimada —La verdad no creo poder desocuparme a tiempo y no quiero que posterguen sus planes por mí.

La Yamanaka rodó los ojos del otro lado —Por Dios, no es cómo si tuviéramos un plan súper armado— le recordó —. Sakura desde ya necesita escapar de su casa pues la tomaron como la chica de los mandados— se rio —, y el padrino de Naruto saldrá a cenar con una mujer, ¿puedes creer el cinismo de ese tipo?— preguntó casi ofendida — No se ven la mayor parte del año y llega sólo para cenar con alguien más.

—¿Y eso incomoda a Naruto?— preguntó pensando en ello.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Supongo que no, ya debe conocerlo; pero eso no quiere decir que le guste la idea de quedarse solo en casa. ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Te nos unes cuando termines con tu familia?... o, ¿estarás con Sasuke?— añadió incomodando a Hinata.

—Ah, no… no, tampoco con él— respondió, teniendo muy en claro que desde esa madrugada en el estacionamiento, no había vuelto a saber de él, y de eso, ya habían pasado tres días completos.

—Mmm— se escuchó del otro lado —. Entonces le diré a Naruto que lo invite, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez sea la primera navidad que pasen juntos— se burló.

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hablar así, si se te hace costumbre, puedes meternos en muchos líos— pidió con un sonrojo dibujándose en su cara.

—Ya, ¡lo sé, lo sé!— se disculpó —, pero, ¿entonces?

Hinata suspiró desanimada —No lo sé. Por lo general esas cenas terminan temprano, si estoy libre antes de las once, yo te marco— cedió pero no del todo.

La rubia dejó escapar el aliento desanimada —Bien. Pero promételo.

Hinata lo prometió y luego tuvo que cortar la llamada casi de inmediato, pues ese día era veinticuatro y tenía poco tiempo para prepararse para esperar por Neji, que había quedado en recogerla en punto de las siete y treinta.

Hinata entró a la ducha con menos de veinte minutos para salir, así que se apresuró. Ese día por la mañana, como los tres anteriores, lo había pasado con su maestra, la mujer incluso se tomó el tiempo de acompañarla a realizar las últimas compras navideñas, ambas perdieron más de media mañana en centros comerciales y las diversas tiendas en ellos.

Con más prisa que ánimo, Hinata salió envuelta en dos toallas del baño. Mientras secaba el exceso de agua de su cabello, se acercó a tomar un bolso grande, el más grande que no desentonara con el vestido que Kurenai le había elegido para esa noche. Colocó dentro de éste, varias cajitas de regalos de diversas formas, y sonrió al recordar a las personas a las que se las entregaría.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? Se me hará tarde— se regañó y desnudó su cuerpo para comenzar a vestirse.

Varios minutos después, Hinata estaba viéndose en el enorme espejo colocado en su closet. El vestido que Kurenai la había motivado a comprar, lucía mejor en aquél maniquí, que en ella, se juró; o al menos no parecía tan llamativo en la tienda.

—Cielos— mencionó y suspiró, ya no tenía tiempo de elegir nada más.

La tela de ese vestido negro se pegaba al curvilíneo cuerpo femenino, resaltando con elegancia el nacimiento y voluptuosidad de sus senos, sin llegar a exhibirlos pues carecía de escote, al ser sólo de un hombro; su brazo derecho estaba desnudo, y el izquierdo era vestido por una fina tela semi transparente. Las piernas blancas y estilizadas eran cubiertas apenas un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Hinata se colocó un largo colgante en oro blanco del cuál pendía una pequeña cruz del mismo material, eso y unos pendientes de diamantes, pequeños y discretos, era lo único que exhibiría.

Se maquilló ligeramente, remarcando más para esa ocasión el delineado de sus ojos, los mismos que parecían más lilas que otras veces. Su cabello, ya seco, colgaba liso y brillante a su espalda y Hinata se vio a los ojos, la anterior satisfacción que años antes le provocaba esa noche, no estaba, y no estaría hasta el año entrante. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para guardar el único regalo que quedó en su cama, ese mismo que esperaría a que su propietaria lo recibiera al salir de aquél internado.

El timbre sonó y la Hyuuga respingó.

—¡Ahora voy!— alzó la voz desde su habitación.

Neji estaba puntual llamando a su puerta.

—Sólo espero que todo salga bien— se animó y tomó un pequeño abrigo que había previamente dispuesto, tomó su bolso y salió a encontrarse con su casi hermano.

• • •

Casi en punto de las ocho, el auto del castaño estaba atravesando las puertas de acero mecánicas con las que contaba la mansión Hyuuga.

—Es intimidante volver aquí— reconoció Hinata cuando el auto avanzaba por los cuidados jardines que eran parcialmente alumbrados por altos faroles, o por las pequeñas lámparas solares que circundaban los distintos jardines.

Neji sonrió apenas de medio lado, pues su prima, a pesar de lucir como toda una joven y distinguida mujer, seguía teniendo esa alma tierna y carácter inseguro.

—Seguro su padre se siente solo. Debe ser duro vivir en un lugar como este únicamente él— dijo viendo la enorme mansión de aspecto antiguo -ligeramente modernizada-, con sus más de veinte habitaciones y que venía siendo legado de su familia por generaciones.

La peliazul asintió despacio al estacionarse casi frente a la gran puerta de madera y cristal. Suspiró antes de que Neji, vestido en ese elegante traje color beige, le abriera la puerta.

—¿Lista?

—Sí— dijo y asintió.

Para su suerte, la noche era fría, pero no helada como para sentirse insegura por su vestuario. Ambos Hyuuga subieron los seis escalones de esa escalera de cantera oscura y atravesaron la puerta que fue abierta por una de los varios empleados de ese lugar.

—Avisaré al señor de su llegada— informó la joven mujer que los recibió.

Tras el agradecimiento de Hinata, la mujer se perdió escaleras arriba en la elegante mansión.

—Vayamos a la sala— sugirió el joven al notar a su prima insegura. Hacía menos de seis meses que Hinata había abandonado ese lugar y que por su actuar, suponía, del cual nunca había logrado familiarizarse.

—No recordaba que la casa fuera tan grande— soltó la joven ante el silencio que únicamente era roto por la música que provenía desde la cocina, a lo lejos. Neji guardó silencio al seguirla a la sala —. Recuerdo que con mamá aquí, y aunque yo era más pequeña, este lugar parecía tan lleno de vida, tan luminoso. Estoy segura que era igual de grande pero— dijo y se detuvo a reflexionarlo—… es decir, ahora luce tan vacío, frío.

—La presencia de los niños siempre ha iluminado este lugar. No veo qué te sorprenda que ahora esté así.

—Hiashi-sama— saludó Neji al voltearlo a ver.

—Papá— también Hinata lo saludó, su voz helada y sobria presencia no delataba esfuerzo alguno, la joven peliazul no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido y sin ser notado.

—No sabía que acostumbraras a quejarte, Hinata— dijo el hombre que correctamente parado, les indicó con la mano que lo siguieran al comedor.

—Ah, no… no lo hago, es sólo que no pude no notar lo diferente que todo esto luce.

Uno de los empleados de ahí, se acercó por el abrigo de Hinata y posterior a esto, ella siguió a su padre y a Neji que esperaba por ella.

Hiashi sonrió apenas visiblemente rememorando los momentos a los que su hija hacía alusión.

—De cualquier modo, estos serán los últimos años de este lugar a mi cargo. Pronto serán ustedes los encargados de tomar el mando de la familia, vivir en este lugar y llenarlo de hijos, _iluminándolo_— puntualizó viendo a su hija. Neji carraspeo incómodo y Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente —. Hanabi de igual modo, y como ha ocurrido por generaciones, sus familias se establecerán aquí.

—Ah…— la peliazul perdió el aliento sin saber qué decir.

—Señor, todo está dispuesto— una robusta mujer salió a su encuentro dándoles la entrada al enorme comedor.

Un candelabro brillante colgaba del alto techo, varias lámparas alumbraban también de las paredes, las cortinas estaban abiertas y tras los ventanales se apreciaban los parcialmente iluminados jardines, pero lo que realmente atraía la atención, era la gran cantidad de comida servida sobre el comedor.

Hinata suspiró, eran solo tres personas y ahí había alimento para dar de comer a casi un regimiento; casi quiso sugerir sentar a toda la gente en ese lugar a la mesa con ellos, pero nunca sería bien visto.

—Por cierto, Neji— la voz del patriarca del clan volvió a sonar, y Hinata supo en ese momento que había dejado de existir. Año con año era lo mismo, fuese navidad, cena de fin de año, o alguno de los cumpleaños de los miembros de la familia, al principio su padre se encargaba de cruzar algunas palabras con ellas y después toda su atención recaía en su primo. Sonrió al tomar un poco de vino, seguro para Neji también era cansado ese tipo de compromisos, pero él no lo decía.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas en la que su plato fue cambiado varias veces, el pavo con puré, verduras al vapor y una de las varias ensaladas preparadas; y para su gusto, pudo elegir dos de sus postres favoritos también presentes en la mesa. Entre temas empresariales y alguno que otro académico de ambos jóvenes, también se tocó el de la posible visita de Hanabi, pues la orgullosa y fría Hyuuga menor, estaba mostrando un desempeño académico envidiable; esto último no pudo enorgullecer y alegrar más a Hinata.

Una vez con los alimentos finalizados en sus platos y la conversación volviéndose poco interesante, Hiashi se levantó; procuró mencionar cada punto sobre la mesa porque de verdad para él también resultaba incómodo los protocolos de la sociedad, más, sabiendo que su hija y sobrino, seguro tenían cosas mejores que hacer y a él no le interesaba nada más que volver al trabajo pendiente en su despacho.

Las despedidas con ese imponente castaño siempre eran formales e incómodas para su primogénita, aquello se sentía más como una despedida jefe-subordinado, que como algo familiar. Hinata se abstuvo de darle un abrazo pues hacía años que eso no ocurría y como tampoco le había comprado un presente -pues seguro sería subestimado al ser comprado con dinero que proveía él-, a la peliazul no le quedó más que agradecer la cena y con una reverencia, esperó a que Neji también se despidiera para irse con él.

Hinata se tocó el cuello y ladeó su cabeza, señal clara de la incomodidad en la que se mantuvo todo ese tiempo.

Neji le sonrió al seguirla —No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió sintiéndose mal —No debería sentir esto, pero me alegra alejarme un poco de aquí.

El chico le abrió la puerta de su auto —Si le sirve de algo, su padre puede generar ese sentimiento en muchos de los que lo rodean— comentó con un gesto gentil —. Pero ya debería irse acostumbrando.

«Dudo que lo logre» pensó Hinata al ingresar al coche y aferrarse a su abrigo, luego de dejarle una sonrisa a su primo.

Neji salió con más velocidad de ahí, que con la que había llegado. El castaño condujo saliendo de ese exclusivo sector residencial, hasta adentrarse en la enorme metrópoli. Durante el camino el sonido suave de una estación de radio los acompañó y el enigmático Hyuuga observó de reojo cómo su prima había extraído de su bolso su móvil y lo observaba con cierta insistencia.

El joven suspiró cansadamente, eran más de las diez, aún era temprano para ir a dormir, volvió a ver de reojo a su prima mientras se preguntaba si tendría algo más que hacer. Se abstuvo de preguntar al no querer entrometerse, además, de tenerlo, ella tendría la confianza suficiente de decirlo; todavía tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la persona con la que estaba saliendo, ¿quién sería el tipo de hombre que lograría el interés de su prima?, y no sólo eso, ¿qué clase de sujeto lograba que ella lo dejara acercarse de tal forma como para dejarle esa marca en la piel?

Con una molestia queriendo surgir de sus entrañas, Neji se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y tomó dirección al departamento de su prima; sabía que no era buena idea saberlo, pues no quería molestarse por algo que no era de su incumbencia y que en determinado momento, tendría que terminar. Confiaba en la prudencia de Hinata, ella era una joven sensata y sabía perfectamente distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, sólo por eso estaba dándole su espacio.

—Ino y Sakura me invitaron a salir, pero creo que no iré— ella rompió el silencio.

—¿No le agrada la idea?

—Creo que no estoy del mejor humor para intentarlo— confesó la joven que comenzaba a sentir el frio de la noche.

—Es su decisión— cortó el chico cuando se adentró a la avenida que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

Hinata suspiró —Hoy fue un día agotador— comentó —, mi sensei y yo recorrimos grandes distancias, apenas lo puedo creer— añadió y sonrió —. Por cierto, te tengo un regalo, niisan.

El joven enarcó una ceja —¿Regalo?

Ella asintió animada —Nunca lo hubiera olvidado— aseguró y rebuscó entre su bolso. Sonrió cuando tuvo la delgada caja cuadrada, forrada de dorado y un sencillo moño rojo —. Esto es para ti, espero te gusten— le dijo y le sonrió al entregárselo con ambas manos.

—Ah…— él la sujetó casi incómodo —, gracias, seguro lo hará— dijo y bajó su vista a la caja, aun mientras prestaba también atención al camino.

Hinata explicó lo mucho que le gustó al verlo y que estuvo segura que le quedarían de maravilla. Cuando un semáforo en rojo se atravesó en su camino, Neji por fin pudo destapar la pequeña cajita; un par de mancuernillas de oro brillaron ante él.

—Esto es costoso— dijo el joven al verla.

—No he estado gastando todo mi dinero y bueno… quise que las tuvieras— aseguró —. Me gustaron mucho y sinceramente no conozco a nadie que las luzca mejor que tú, niisan.

—No debió molestarse, Hinata sama.

Ella se encogió de hombros y estuvo feliz cuando el joven aceptó que le habían gustado mucho y que con gusto las usaría. Menos de diez minutos después, ellos se estaban estacionando frente al alto edificio de la chica.

Neji bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, el viento, ya más fresco, le ondeó el largo cabello a la peliazul.

—¿Estarás bien solo? ¿No quieres subir y ver algunas películas?— preguntó al saber que su primo seguro iría a encerrarse a su departamento.

El chico negó —Mañana aún hay trabajo que hacer.

—Oh— ella bajó la mirada desanimada, lamentándolo.

—Por cierto— él volvió a hablar —. Yo también le compré algo.

—¿En serio? E-es decir… no, no debiste molestarte, niisan.

—Mph— el joven sonrió de medio lado y sacó de entre su saco, una alargada cajita gris.

Ella por un momento se sorprendió al reconocer esa cajita como las clásicas que dan las joyerías, no quiso decir más, pues sabía del gusto que tenía su primo por regalarle ese tipo de cosas que de todos modos, no usaba con mucha frecuencia. Luego de descubrir unos bonitos pendientes, agradeció a su primo y a él sí le dedicó un abrazo que por un momento tensó al joven.

Inmediatamente después de que su abrazo se deshiciera, Neji dio media vuelta, dejando a Hinata tras las puertas abiertas de su edificio.

La Hyuuga suspiró al ver a su primo irse y dio media vuelta, saludó al encargado y le deseó una feliz navidad adelantada, pero justo antes de poder siquiera llamar al elevador, el sonido de unas llantas frenando de manera brusca frente al edificio llamó su atención, haciéndola voltear.

—¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Vas a matarnos en una de estas!— la voz de Sakura se escuchó antes de los alegatos del joven rubio.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— Ino sacó su cuerpo por la ventanilla del coche del Uzumaki y alzó su mano llamando a la sorprendida peliazul —¡Sabía que llegarías antes y no nos llamarías!— dijo orgullosa y le indicó con el rostro que los acompañara.

—Ah…— la Hyuuga se quedó muda e inmóvil viendo el revuelo que se traían en ese auto.

—¡Vamos, que no tardan en echarnos de aquí por el alboroto!— apresuró la rubia.

Hinata sonrió resignada y se apresuró hacia ellos.

—Hey, Hina-chan, no se suponía que esto era una noche familiar, ¿no?— se burló el rubio.

—Sí, eso se suponía— respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul al adentrarse al auto que iba apretado con Ino, Sakura, Lee e incluso Kiba quien también se había escapado de su hogar. Hinata supuso que ellos también tenían situaciones familiares complicadas, en mayor o menor medida.

—Y, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A cualquier lado menos a algún lugar cercano a mi casa, por favor— pidió la pelirrosa —. Por cierto, ¿no llamaron a Sasuke?— añadió tensando a Hinata.

—¿Y para qué demonios lo queremos? Además, aquí ya no cabe— alegó Kiba.

—Serás idiota, él tiene su propio coche— debatió la pelirrosa.

—Ah, pues yo estuve llamándolo pero no responde— dijo Naruto que se asomó al edificio de enfrente —, y sus luces siguen apagadas.

—¿Será que está con su familia?— preguntó Ino e inconscientemente volteó a ver a Hinata.

—Lo dudo mucho— intervino el rubio —, pero eso me gustaría creer.

—Seguro anda por ahí, follando con alguna tipa, ya lo conocen— el comentario soltado por Kiba hizo reír a Naruto y a Hinata desviar su atención de los chicos, al sentir algo extraño removerse en su estómago; Sakura respondió a ese comentario casi con furia y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

—Ay, sí van a hablarle, háganlo ya, o si no ya vámonos que estoy por morir aplastado— habló por primera vez Lee que iba con Kiba casi sentado en él, y logrando hacerse escuchar entre el alboroto en ese auto.

—Bien, vámonos— dijo Naruto y puso el coche en marcha.

—¿No iremos a buscarlo?— preguntó Sakura casi indignada.

—Dudo que esté— mencionó el Uzumaki que giró para salir del centro de la ciudad, lo que menos quería era una patrulla molestándolo por el exceso de personas en el coche, además que no recordaba si había renovado su licencia.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El teléfono sonó una vez más luego de los tonos anteriores, la pequeña luz roja que avisaba sobre la llamada destellaba en la sala, el pequeño felino negro del Uchiha saltó a ese mueble y se acercó a olfatear el teléfono que enseguida dejó de sonar. El tono de la contestadora sonó sin que Sasuke, que estaba tirado sobre uno de sus sofás le prestara real atención.

"_Sasuke, ¿dónde demonios te metes, hombre?"_ la voz de Itachi llenó la silenciosa sala y luego suspiró. _"Te he estado marcando y pareces conservar esa manía de nunca responder. Esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en ir a verte, preferí evitarme la grosería de ser ignorado ante tus vecinos"_ dijo el chico con voz cansada y a modo de broma. Volvió a suspirar. _"Como sea, sé que estás ahí. ¿Por qué no vienes y te nos unes?, seguro a Izumi le dará gusto verte. Tengo reservación en aquél viejo restaurante al que solíamos ir con nuestros padres, ¿recuerdas?" _se hizo otro silencio en el que el mayor de los Uchiha esperó a que su hermano levantara la bocina, pero no ocurrió. _"Sé que estarás solo, tu novia debe estar con su familia. Te esperaremos."_

Una vez que el tono que avisaba el final del mensaje guardado sonó, la mirada negra y de reojo que el pelinegro le daba al teléfono, volvió a su techo.

El felino bajó del mueble en el que había estado y saltó a la mesa de centro de esa sala, jugó con un par de latas de cerveza vacías y se recostó sobre unos libros y libretas que el moreno había estado usando el día anterior.

¿Cuánto más iba a esperar?, se preguntó internamente el de rebelde cabello. Habían pasado tres días y Hinata no dio señales de vida. De vez en vez revisaba su móvil, habían llamadas de Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Karin e incluso Suigetsu, pero no de ella.

¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Se preguntó al apretar sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo ese molesto dolor de cabeza que lo había estado molestando, al punto de no soportar el mínimo ruido. No quería buscarla, se negó a ello cuando tuvo el impulso de ir a su departamento y esperar a que llegara, pero se sentía patético luego de ser rechazado.

Tragó pesadamente y se levantó, fue directo por un vaso de agua fría. Su gato lo vio avanzar y quiso colgarse del pantalón azul marino de su pijama, que era lo único que lo vestía, pero el alto pelinegro avanzó y el felino cayó de cara en el suelo.

Con todavía el vaso de cristal en su mano, fue directo a la pequeña habitación al fondo de ese departamento. Se apoyó en la ventana abierta del mismo y observó, dos pisos más abajo, el departamento de Hinata todavía en penumbras.

—¿Dónde demonios estás?— soltó con voz ronca.

Observó con aparente desinterés en esos fríos ojos negros, ese departamento un par de minutos más, para finalmente tumbarse en la cama. ¿Cómo demonios esa maldita chica se le metió en la sangre?, se preguntaba cuando volvió a sentir la necesidad de tocarla. Sus manos ardían ansiando un poco de su suave piel.

Cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad de ese cuarto y rememoró aquella noche que Hinata se entregó a él por primera vez; la recordó dejándose desnudar, acariciar y probar por él.

—Joder— soltó frustrado al echarse un brazo a tapar sus ojos cuando sintió endurecerse esa parte entre sus piernas.

Era un maldito pervertido, reconoció, porque aunque deseaba, como nunca antes, ser querido por esa joven, también vibraba de ansias al sentirla entregarse sin reservas a él. Quería verla desnuda, enteramente, montada sobre él, tocar sus caderas amplias, sus perfectos senos y su pequeña cintura, quería verla moverse sobre él, montándolo; quería ver su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos brillosos de placer, quería verla sudar, escucharla gemir y sentirla vibrar, todo eso con él dentro de ella.

Su mano derecha se perdió bajo sus pantalones, frotando su ya dura y caliente masculinidad. Deseaba como pocas veces enterrarse en su cuerpo, sentir su estrechez, que fuese ella la que se moviera sobre él, que bajara a apretar sus senos en su pecho mientras lo besaba. Apretó más su miembro que ya se había lubricado, y volvió más necesitados sus movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Casi se vio tomándola de la cintura y tumbándola sobre esa cama, para tomarla con fuerza, hacérselo como si la odiara.

—Maldición, Hinata— su voz fue un ronco y caliente murmullo y no se detuvo.

Deslizó más su cuerpo por esa cama y siguió frotándose, apretándose como si de verdad fuera aquél dulce cuerpo el que lo hacía.

A veces sentía que la odiaba por lo que lo hacía desearla.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El ruido en ese antro era ensordecedor, las luces sólo la mareaban más y Hinata vio con sorpresa cómo a pesar de ser un día de aparente unión familiar, había muchos más jóvenes presentes que los que solían asistir generalmente a ese lugar.

El grupo de amigos había parado primero en una de las largas barras de ese lugar. Varias bebidas de diferentes colores, elegantemente bien presentadas y con poca cantidad de alcohol fue lo que pidieron para comenzar; las bebieron mientras se separaban por el lugar, la dinámica era la misma, el primero que encontrara una mesa libre, se encargaría de que el resto lo supiera. Lee fue el de mejor suerte esa noche al conseguir un lugar cercano a la barra y con excelente ubicación ante la pista de baile.

Naruto no tardó en ser reconocido por un par de amigos a los que se dirigió para conversar. Ino se puso de pie y su vientre plano fue visible bajo su blusa oscura y sus ajustados jeans cuando alzó su mano comenzando un brindis.

—Porque ningún imbécil hombre nos deprima nunca. ¡Así tiene que ser este año!

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco —Es navidad.

—¡Me importa un carajo!

Hinata sonrió y ante las palabras de la Yamanaka que aseguraba que los hombres estaban de más en ese mundo, Lee se sintió incómodo junto a ella, pues era el único varón en la mesa, ya que Kiba había salido por un par de cubetas de bebidas.

—Creo que iré a bailar— anunció el chico de pobladas cejas dejando a las tres jóvenes en la mesa.

—Y tú, Hinata, nunca dejes que ese cretino te haga sentir mal— dijo la rubia al tiempo de pararse y robarle una cerveza a uno de los informales meseros que avanzaba por ahí.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?— Sakura preguntó volteando a ver a Hinata, le hubiese gustado susurrar, pero el sonido le impedía tal cosa.

—Ah… cre-creo que ya está ebria— mencionó apenada la peliazul viendo como la rubia terminaba de dar ese enorme trago a la botella de vidrio.

Sakura perdió el aliento desanimada, ahora entendía por qué la urgencia de Ino de salir de su casa y perderse en algún bar. Los años pasados ella y Shikamaru habían pasado ese día ya con su familia, seguramente seguía muy dolida y no quería escuchar o tener que responder preguntas que los familiares solían hacer al verla sola. La ojijade suspiró y dejó pasar el comentario soltado por su vieja amiga.

Lee regresó unos minutos después que Kiba pusiera los cubos con cerveza en el centro de la mesa, y las jóvenes tomaran una botella cada una.

—¿Y tú?¿Por qué demonios traes esa cara?— preguntó Kiba que casi se recostó sobre esa silla.

—Esta vez no tuve suerte en bailar con nadie— el de pobladas cejas pareció avergonzarse.

—A mí ni me mires— advirtió la pelirrosa.

—¿Bailamos, Hinata?— invitó a la siguiente chica disponible, pues Ino parecía más entretenida viendo la cerveza que tomaba, ignorándolo.

—Ah… ah, ¿yo?— la joven se ruborizó, sabiendo que Lee tenía un modo de bailar bastante enérgico y que posiblemente por eso nadie había querido acompañarlo.

—¿Qué dices?

Y ante la sonrisa grande del chico pelinegro, ella asintió no tan convencida.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?— gritó Naruto cuando vio a ese par pasar frente a él sin darle tiempo de detenerlos.

Sakura dejó escapar el aliento —Olvídate de ella al menos una hora— soltó la joven sabiendo de la energía que desbordaba Lee, y que Hinata, con su amable carácter, tampoco iba a poner mucho empeño en alejarlo de ella.

Naruto se rascó la nuca al verlos perderse entre la enorme multitud, lamentándose haber perdido el tiempo por ahí, pues él había llegado justo a invitar a la Hyuuga a bailar con él.

Luego de resignarse, Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de ese lugar. La charla de los cuatro presentes no tardó en tomar un rumbo deportivo, luego de hablar de forma superficial sobre lo que estarían haciendo sus familias. El equipo de baloncesto había entrado en su periodo de receso invernal y pronto estarían por entrar en las eliminatorias para las nacionales, este tema sólo trajo a colación a cierto Uchiha ausente del equipo, y últimamente, más ajeno al grupo de amigos que ellos formaban.

Ino dejó de prestarle mucha importancia cuando sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la barra, a varios metros lejos de ella. La joven sonrió con cierta ironía y entonces siguió bebiendo.

Varios minutos después, el grupo estalló en una carcajada cuando Naruto dijo algo que Sakura consideró una estupidez, pero que ya con varias bebidas encima, también la hizo reír. Ino también rio, pero su efusividad fue notoriamente menor a la del resto.

—Bien, ahora iré a arrebatarle a Hinata, al tonto del cejotas, 'ttebayo— Naruto se puso de pie de pronto, animado, como siempre.

—Pero antes, invítame a bailar— casi exigió la pelirrosa al ponerse también de pie y tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a la pista.

—¿Eh?— el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se fue siguiendo a la chica, hasta también perderse entre la bullente multitud.

—Oye— la voz desanimada de Ino llamó la atención del Inuzuka —, por qué no vas por otra de éstas— sugirió al indicarle con la cabeza el cubo vacío sobre la mesa. El castaño de cabello rebelde frunció el ceño ante el cambio de ánimo radical de la rubia en ese tiempo.

—Ah, claro— dijo y se levantó dejándola sola.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, el sonido de la música comenzaba a bajar, pero aun así, la cantidad de personas bailando, chocando unas con otras, no disminuían en lo absoluto.

—Naruto— Hinata se apoyó en el rubio que largos minutos atrás le había quitado su lugar a Lee —… e-estoy agotada— confesó con un poco de pena.

—¿Eh? Pero si vamos empezando a bailar— respondió ingenuamente, al final Sakura no lo había dejado libre y había batallado mucho para localizar a esa chica de ojos perlas y al joven de pobladas cejas, pues ninguno era de mucha estatura, por eso ahora se mostraba ligeramente decepcionado.

—Ah, bueno…— ella se notó incómoda, con Lee no había tenido mucho problema ya que, aunque la trajo bailando –o siguiéndolo- por cada extremo de la pista, el joven conservaba su distancia, pero Naruto solía acercarse y eso la incomodaba. Era irónico, pues meses atrás, en ese mismo antro, era lo único que ella deseaba.

El rubio se llevó ambas manos atrás de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Hina-chan, seguro el idiota de Lee no te dio descanso— le dijo y confianzudamente la abrazó para protegerla mientras la sacaba de en medio de la pista —¿Quieres algo de tomar?— el aliento cálido del rubio que se inclinó para hablarle casi al oído, la hizo sentir ligeramente tensa.

Asintió sin decir nada.

El Uzumaki sonrió y casi la hizo correr hasta la barra.

—¡Hey, amigo!— Naruto alzó la mano y la voz para llamar al bartender — Dos cervezas por favor.

Hinata apoyó sus codos en la barra y tuvo que pegarse más a Naruto cuando un par de chicas ebrias la empujaron al también llegar a la barra. Ella las vio de medio lado y luego volvió su atención al rubio que también pedía un par de chupitos de algo más fuerte que las simples cervezas.

—¿Qué?— los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se perdieron al fondo de esa barra.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Naruto que volteó a verla para luego girar a ver a donde ella miraba.

—E-ese es… Shikamaru, ¿no?— mencionó señalando con su rostro la dirección donde el chico de chongo se encontraba sentado.

Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocerlo, y reconocer a las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban, como aquellos tres que habían llegado de Suna.

—¿Y este qué demonios hace aquí?— se preguntó en voz alta el rubio.

Los ojos casi lilas de Hinata viajaron entonces a la mesa donde su rubia amiga estaba.

—Creo que iré con Ino— informó la Hyuuga.

Naruto asintió —Y yo iré con él— dijo con un poco más de seriedad. A decir verdad, no creyó que Shikamaru estaría fuera de casa esa noche, nunca le preguntó, pues aunque eran muy amigos, era Ino la que se había encargado de concertar esa salida y ésta no lo tomó en cuenta —. Joder— mencionó el rubio al acercarse al grupo de cuatro, ellos no parecían estar haciendo nada más que convivir, Temari a un costado del Nara, pero en ningún plan romántico, lo que seguro no entendería Ino. A Naruto casi le dolió la cabeza al darse cuenta que eso podría convertirse pronto en otra de las grandes peleas que Shikamaru e Ino solían tener.

• • •

—Sakura, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Hinata cuando al llegar vio cómo la pelirrosa forzaba a la rubia a levantarse.

La otra sólo le indicó con la mirada la presencia del Nara y aquellos venidos de Suna.

—Basta. No hay que hacer tanto escándalo— dijo Ino que interpretó el juego de miradas de las otras dos —. Desde hace más de una hora que los vi.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a quiénes?— preguntó Kiba que no tenía ni idea.

Sakura bufó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No importa— volvió a decir la rubia —, de todos modos ya tenía ganas de irme— dijo y se soltó de modo brusco del agarre de la ojijade.

—¡Ino!— Hinata la detuvo cuando al momento de soltarse, chocó ligeramente con la mesa, haciendo caer un par de bebidas que la mojaron y eso la hizo casi caer por la molestia —¿Estás bien?

—Joder, sí, ¡qué desperdicio!— respondió viendo cómo las bebidas escurrían al suelo. Tomó una de las pocas que quedaron en pie, y luego de darle un trago, avanzó dispuesta a salir de ahí.

—Puedes avisar a Naruto que nos vamos, por favor— pidió Sakura al castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? todavía no son ni las dos.

—¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Y busca a Lee también!

Ino avanzó entre empujones en la pequeña multitud y Hinata la seguía cuidadosamente cerca, casi se apresura a sujetarla cuando la vio trastabillar, pero al notarle los ojos llorosos luego de dar una última mirada al grupo en la barra, supo que lo que la rubia menos necesitaba, era alguien que intentase hacerla sentir peor, al decirle lo mal que se encontraba.

Una vez en la entrada, Hinata recuperó su abrigo e Ino salió como si fuese sola, por lo que la peliazul tuvo casi que correr en esos altos tacones para alcanzarla y dirigirse al lugar donde el auto de Naruto estaba estacionado.

La pequeña bota negra de Ino sonaba insistentemente sobre la banqueta al estar recargada en el cofre del coche del rubio, Hinata la vio abrazarse a sí misma al no traer nada que la cubriera del frío y además estar mojada.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor?— habló de pronto mientras Hinata se quitaba su abrigo —… que hacen bonita pareja, eso es lo que más me molesta— dijo soportando las ganas de llorar.

La peliazul la cubrió —Déjalo, tú lo necesitas más— pidió cuando la rubia quiso negarse a ser cubierta. Cuando de los ojos verdes se escaparon un par de largas lágrimas, la Hyuuga olvidó el frío que también sentía y se sentó en el coche a su lado —. Sigo pensando que tal vez estás malinterpretando las cosas.

—No es la primera vez que salen juntos.

—Tampoco lo has dejado explicarte.

—Y tampoco ha insistido tanto, como solía hacerlo— debatió la dolida rubia que sentía que ya había perdido a aquél joven que una vez la amó tanto.

—¿Y si lo buscas tú?— soltó Hinata en voz baja, temiendo herir su susceptibilidad.

Ino sonrió con tristeza al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Sakura acercándose en esa casi vacía calle.

—No quiero enterarme que no hay nada más qué hacer— añadió y sonrió mientras se tragaba el nudo de su garganta —. Saber que perdiste, es terrible, Hinata— soltó tan amargamente que a la Hyuuga se le heló la piel.

—Naruto no tarda en llegar— habló Sakura al llegar.

—Joder, creo que me estoy mareando— soltó Ino al sentir que el licor ingerido comenzaba a afectarla.

—Haz lo que quieras, sólo por favor no te vomites— suplicó la pelirrosa.

—¡Hey! ¿todo bien?

—No, Naruto, vámonos— pidió la pelirrosa al ver a Ino que se apartaba, seguro a vomitar.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza preocupado.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi— habló Lee —. Lo que ella necesita pronto es dormir.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kiba al no ser tomado en cuenta, ¿cómo demonios pagaría un taxi si ya casi no tenía dinero?

—Eres genial, hermano— aceptó el rubio que estrelló su mano con la del chico de pobladas cejas —, juro que les compensaré esto.

—Ahhh— Kiba dejó escapar el aliento derrotado —. Más te vale— advirtió, pues aunque lo molestaba, irse con ellos sólo los retrasaría, pues ellos dos vivían en un lugar alejado al hogar de Hinata, y mucho más de donde vivían los otros tres.

—Nos veremos después— dijo el Uzumaki y ayudó al par de chicas a subir a la rubia al coche. Esta vez Hinata iba en el lugar del copiloto, mientras Sakura batallaba en la parte de atrás con la rubia.

—Pfff— el Inuzuka dejó escapar el aliento —¿Y cómo demonios se supone que nos iremos? Yo no traigo dinero, ¿y tú?

—Yo traigo un poco, iremos en taxi hasta dónde nos alcance y después correremos, nada mejor para revitalizarnos— aseguró el pelinegro que esbozó una sonrisa gigante.

—¡Qué! ¡Tú maldito idiota! ¿Te estás burlando de mí?— alzó la voz al ver cómo el otro corría para llegar a un taxi en la esquina siguiente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Seguro que estarán bien? Podrían subirla a mi departamento y dejarla dormir hoy aquí— ofreció Hinata al ver a Ino casi dormida en el asiento trasero.

—Oh, descuida, estará bien. En el camino pararemos en alguna tienda y le compraremos algo para quitarle el aliento alcohólico, pero si no llega a casa, estará en más problemas de los que ya debe tener— aseguró Sakura mientras Hinata la veía ya desde afuera y ligeramente inclinada, observando al interior.

—Tranquila, Hina-chan, no te preocupes— habló el ojiazul al bajar del coche tras ella y apoyar su mano en su hombro.

La ojiperla se enderezó y asintió en silencio mientras se abrazaba.

El despistado rubio respingó.

—Ah, ten, usa esto por mí— se quitó su infaltable chaqueta naranja y negra y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

—Oh, no, Naruto, no hace falta— la peliazul quiso negarse al sentir la cálida chaqueta, que todavía conservaba un agradable aroma, e intentó devolverla —, ya estoy por entrar al edificio.

—Aun así, luego me la das— el chico le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a abrazarla para hacerla caminar. La pelirrosa vio esto con cierta incomodidad que la hizo quitarles sus ojos de encima.

El par de jóvenes avanzaron unos metros directo a la iluminada entrada de ese edificio, sintiendo el frío de esa negra noche.

—Gracias por acompañarnos— habló el curiosamente nervioso ojiazul.

—No, gracias por tomarme en cuenta— Hinata le sonrió pero no le pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo, al permanecer de pie afuera del edificio.

—Bueno, eso también hay que agradecérselo a Ino— el rubio le restó importancia —. Ah, Hinata…— su voz sonó nerviosa enseguida —, hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar— añadió bajando la mirada y algo de eso la hizo sentir incómoda —, y bueno… yo… yo quería decirte algo, 'ttebayo— mencionó rascándose la nuca, en un gesto que Hinata, e incluso Sakura, que los volvía a ver a lo lejos, encontraron adorable.

—Ah, Naruto— la peliazul se apresuró a interrumpir —, a decir verdad, estoy muy cansada— explicó sintiéndose fatal por la mirada sorprendida del rubio, para su posterior sonrisa sincera, al decirle que lo entendía —, pero— se apresuró a agregar —, pero yo quería darte algo.

—¿Algo?— los ojos azules se abrieron y cerraron con ingenuidad.

Hinata asintió y rebuscó dentro de su bolso, cuidando de no dejar caer la chamarra del rubio que seguía en sus hombros.

—Hace un momento les di un presente a Ino y Sakura y bueno… también compré esto para ti— comentó al extender una pequeña bolsita de papel y un delicado moño. Naruto la vio sostenerla con ambas manos y no atreverse a verlo mientras se la daba.

—Hinata… yo… yo olvidé comprar algo— soltó el joven avergonzado al tiempo de tomar la bolsita inseguro.

—Ah, no tienes que devolverme nada, yo esto lo hago con mucho gusto.

El sonido del claxon del rubio sonó varias veces.

—¡Naruto, date prisa, me estoy congelando!— la voz de la pelirrosa puso a ambos más nerviosos.

—¡Sí, ya voy!

Hinata sin contener un impulso extraño, se abrazó a Naruto.

—Feliz Navidad— casi susurró al ocultar su rostro entre su pecho, avergonzada. Ignorando, ambos, a los ojos negros y celosos que los veían desde lo alto del edificio de enfrente desde que llegaron.

Naruto se congeló y cuando estaba a punto de devolver el abrazo, ella se retiró despacio.

—Ah, siento eso— mencionó Hinata en voz baja y apenas viéndolo a los ojos.

El rubio se ruborizó y se rio nervioso.

—Ah, no te disculpes, Hina-chan, y ¿puedo ver qué es, 'ttebayo?

Ella asintió en silencio.

Naruto abrió con poco tacto la delgada bolsita y abrió los ojos grandemente al extraer unas bonitas muñequeras, como las que usaba Sasuke, pero naranjas.

—Ojalá te gusten— habló ella cuando él se dedicó a observar el sencillo regalo. Hinata sabía de la practicidad de las prendas al momento de jugar y le pareció algo ideal para regalar, pues tampoco quería ofenderlo regalándole algo costoso.

—¡Pero si están geniales, 'ttebayo! En cuanto pueda se las presumiré al teme— aseguró y palmeó el hombro de la joven para enseguida colocárselas.

—¡Naruto!

—Ah, debo irme ahora— se excusó el chico luego de otro llamado de la pelirrosa que todavía cuidaba a una dormida rubia.

—Que descanses, Naruto— Hinata alzó su mano para despedirlo y enseguida lo vio casi correr y bajar a la calle para subir a su auto, también se despidió de Sakura con un movimiento de manos y luego suspiró al verlos irse. Se giró para entrar, y justo cuando estaba por subir ese primer escalón, su móvil sonó dentro de su bolso.

«¿Quién podrá ser?» se preguntó al rebuscar entre sus cosas. Seguro era Neji, posiblemente había marcado para desearle feliz navidad y al no encontrarla en casa, decidió llamarla al móvil. Dios, tal vez ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas y ella ni siquiera lo notó.

El móvil sonó y vibró en su mano al momento de localizarlo.

—¿Sí, niisan?— respondió sin ver.

—¿De dónde demonios vienes?— esa voz ronca y profunda la hizo temblar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó casi sin voz.

Se hizo un silencio en el que ella no supo qué hacer.

—¿Có-cómo dices?— se atrevió a preguntar — Ahm, n-no sé de qué…

—Te estoy viendo, Hinata, no intentes mentir— la interrumpió el soberbio y frío pelinegro.

Hinata alzó sus ojos a dónde sabía quedaba el departamento del Uchiha, y lo vio recargado en el marco de la ventana, viéndola y con el teléfono en el oído.

—Ven— ordenó secamente.

—Es tarde, no puedo— respondió viéndolo.

—O vienes, o voy por ti. Tienes dos minutos— dijo y cortó la llamada. Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo perderse al volver dentro de su departamento.

—Ahh… cielos— ella casi gimió atormentada. Volteó al interior de su edificio y el encargado parecía dormitar sentado tras el elegante mostrador. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que era mala idea y aun así, dirigió sus pasos para cruzar esa ancha avenida.

Luego de varios metros recorridos en la helada noche, Hinata soportó la pena de ser vista por un par de personas que estaban en la recepción de ese lugar. Llamó, subió y bajó del elevador todavía sin estar tan convencida de estar ahí.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del Uchiha en ese décimo quinto piso y al estar a punto de llamar, sus nervios la traicionaron y casi la hicieron girarse para regresar; pero la puerta se abrió, paralizando su intención.

Los ojos perlados temblaron nerviosos. Sasuke apoyó uno de sus antebrazos sobre el marco de la puerta y sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos al rostro sorprendido de la Hyuuga.

Hinata tuvo que regresar el paso que había dado para irse y perdió el aliento cuando al verlo, se dio cuenta que bajo ese rostro frío y perfecto, el pecho marcado del Uchiha estaba desnudo, bajó despacio su mirada por los abdominales bien definidos y cuando se encontró con esa caída en forma de 'v' que se perdía bajo su pijama, se ruborizó y ladeó su rostro.

—¿De dónde demonios vienes?— la voz gruesa la puso más nerviosa.

—Ce-cené con mi familia y… de-después…

El Uchiha la tomó de la mano y de dos pasos torpes, la encerró con él en su departamento. Las piernas de Hinata lucieron más al levantarse ligeramente el negro vestido que usaba.

Ella jadeó incómoda cuando él no dejó de verla, al estar de pie casi frente a ella. Notó la casi oscuridad del departamento que sólo era cortada por la luz del comedor, y lo vio vestir solo su pijama… él no había salido a ninguna parte, comprendió.

—¿Ha… has estado aquí sólo?

—¿Importa?

Ella no supo qué decir.

Él no dejó de ver molesto la chaqueta de Naruto cubriéndola, como si el imbécil rubio estuviera reclamándola a pesar de no estar presente.

—Na-Naruto dijo que…— quiso decirle que sus amigos sí quisieron invitarlo, pero supusieron que no estaría.

—No me importa— cortó fríamente.

Ella se calló abruptamente al ya no saber qué más decir. Sasuke dio un paso a ella y ella retrocedió dos, así, un par de veces hasta que ella estuvo de espaldas a la pared.

El Uchiha estiró su mano abierta a ella, como esperando por algo y Hinata frunció el ceño al no entenderlo.

—Dámelo— ordenó él.

—¿El… qué?

—Al imbécil de Naruto le diste un regalo, ¿no? — mencionó eso que vio y que le retorció las entrañas de celos — Quiero el mío.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se ruborizó, bajó su mirada por el pecho y abdomen masculinos y pronto tuvo que buscar otro lugar a dónde ver.

—Y-yo… ah… bueno…

Él frunció el ceño y se acercó más a ella.

—¿Me vas a decir que no me compraste nada?— preguntó al apoyar sus manos en la pared e inclinarse a verla a los ojos.

Hinata respiró con dificultad por sus labios al ser vista con tanta calma por esos ojos negros que le atravesaban el alma.

—Ah…— jadeó sin querer ganándose la mirada negra a sus labios.

Él metió uno de sus muslos entre los dos de ella, alzándole el vestido; esto fue más notorio cuando sus dos manos bajaron a su cintura y espalda, pegándola a él. Hinata jadeó de sorpresa y su aliento le dio en los labios al pelinegro, mientras se apoyaba a su pecho para no caer y lo veía a los ojos.

—¿Bebiste?— preguntó al sentir en su aliento el licor.

—U-un poco… sí— respondió ella que se quedó sintiendo la piel caliente del moreno.

—Hinata…— la nombró con medio tono cansado — siempre haciendo estupidez, tras estupidez— dijo mientras veía caer la chamarra de Naruto a sus pies entrelazados. Moriría por ver la cara de ese idiota si supiera que después de estar ingenuamente con él, Hinata iba a su departamento, y lo dejaba tocarla de esa forma, sonrió maliciosamente mientras le levantaba más el vestido al acariciarle una de sus piernas.

—Y-yo no puedo e-estar aquí… mucho tiempo— dijo ella al reconocer el rumbo que llevaban esas caricias.

—Es una lástima, porque no tengo intención de ser rápido— dijo besándole el cuello.

Ella apretó sus frías manos sobre el pecho ardiente del moreno.

—Sujétate si no quieres caer— ordenó con voz ronca cuando le alzó una pierna enredándola en su cadera y la otra mano la mantenía sujeta de la espalda, para que no se alejara.

—¡Ah! Sa-Sasuke— ella se puso roja cuando se abrazó a su cuello al perder el soporte de sus pies en el suelo, y avergonzada, también llevó su otra pierna a enredarla en su cadera.

El Uchiha avanzó, pisando la chamarra naranja tirada en el suelo, y se dirigió a su habitación, sin dejar de repartir besos húmedos en el blanco cuello de la Hyuuga.

Con un cosquilleo que comenzaba a odiar naciendo por los besos que él le daba, Hinata apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando lo sintió abrir la puerta de esa habitación. Las luces también estaban apagadas y le era imposible distinguir mucho, salvo lo poco que la luz del comedor le dejaba ver, y eso era un tocador negro, una puerta cercana a la que recién habían cruzado y ya no pudo ver más al cerrar los ojos cuando él se tumbó a la cama, con ella bajo él.

Los ojos perlados brillaron en la parcial oscuridad. La cama vestida de un edredón oscuro y fresco estaba pegada a una ventana y ella sintió el frío que provenía de ésta refrescarle la más caliente piel.

Hinata respiró por los labios cuando la negra mirada del Uchiha bajó a entre sus piernas, mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus senos, endureciéndole los pezones.

—E-esto se está convirtiendo en…— ella lo apartó ligeramente para poder sentarse en la cama, todavía con él entre sus piernas y viéndola a la cara —… en un juego muy peligroso— soltó en voz baja y preocupada lo que de verdad creía.

«Juego» pensó él.

—¿Lo dices por lo que te pedí?— sus labios rozaron los de ella en un beso que Hinata casi necesitó y eso la asustó — Me rechazaste, ¿recuerdas?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento despacio sin dejar de ver la profundidad de esos pozos negros que él tenía por ojos.

—¿Qué te preocupa, entonces?— volvió a hablar al apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo que ese vestido exhibía, pretendiendo volverla a la cama.

La mano de él ardió en su piel fresca, impuso un poco de presión y ella no se resistió demasiado para volver a bajar.

—Sasuke— ella apoyó una de sus manos en la piel caliente del pecho del chico.

—Aggh— él gimió roncamente cuando su hinchado miembro se apretó contra la tibieza que había entre los muslos de ella. Jadeó regularizando su pesada respiración —… ¿estás asustada?— preguntó en su oído mientras comenzaba a mecerse simulando penetrarla.

Hinata se sintió tonta cuando asintió en silencio y colocó su segunda mano en el duro y desnudo pecho del joven que con su gran cuerpo ya estaba dominándola.

La endurecida carne del miembro del Uchiha palpitó, reclamando su lugar entre las piernas de Hinata, y ansiosa de liberarse y enterrarse dentro de ella.

La voz masculina se hizo pesada y más ronca — Pues asústate más, Hinata…

—¿Cómo…?— susurró ella sintiendo cómo él se calentaba más y más.

Él dejó escapar su aliento caliente en el cuello femenino, al dejar caer gran parte de su peso sobre ella y llevar sus manos sobre la cabeza de la joven que lo veía en una extraña mezcla de excitación y temor.

Sasuke jadeó —… porque acabo de descubrir, que no quiero que estés enamorada de alguien más— dijo y luego llevó sus labios a comerse los de ella. Besó a Hinata con pasión y cerrando los ojos, separó sus labios y la hizo hacer lo mismo sólo para terminar resbalando su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca femenina.

La sorprendida peliazul casi se petrificó con esa confesión, o lo que fuese. Sasuke no tardó mucho en hacerla responder a sus besos mientras recordaba que había hecho ese descubrimiento horas atrás, mientras el placer lo consumía al eyacular casi en agonía luego de auto complacerse pensando en ella. Sí, hasta a ese grado había llegado a ser patético… pero aun así, no le mintió al decirle tal cosa.

Hinata comenzó a revolverse bajo su cuerpo cuando sus besos comenzaron a asfixiarla.

—Pa-para… por favor— suplicó.

—No…

—Ah…— ella apretó más sus manos en el duro pecho masculino —, Sasuke.

—¿Qué?— preguntó casi molesto al intentar volverle a besar el cuello.

—¿Qué… qué te pasa? ¿y… y por qué estás tan caliente?

Él sonrió maliciosamente —¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?

Ella se ruborizó y ofendió al mismo tiempo cuando él malinterpretó a propósito sus palabras.

—Basta— ordenó y luego de luchar con él, salió de debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando ella se sentó y se alejó un poco de él, y él se echó de espaldas a la cama, supo entonces la magnitud del cambio de la situación entre ambos… esta vez, a pesar de que él deseaba hacérselo -reconoció internamente y ruborizada- él no intentó siquiera presionar de más para obligarla a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no quieres?— su voz profunda sonó dolida al llevarse ambas muñecas a la frente, sin verla.

Hinata vio la piel blanca del pecho y el marcado abdomen casi brillar producto de la ligera luz del exterior que se colaba hasta ahí. Cuando pudo ver ese cuerpo y sentir que se ruborizaba, ella entendió que también estaba mal, así que se puso de pie. El Uchiha siguió acostado evitando mirarla y con una pierna flexionada, ocultando sutilmente lo hinchado de su miembro.

Hinata acomodó su vestido y sólo entonces fue consciente que había perdido en alguna parte de ese departamento sus bonitas zapatillas.

—¿Te sientes bien?— se atrevió a preguntarle al acercarse.

Él no dijo ni hizo nada. La mano de la ojiperla, que por un momento se dirigió a tocarlo, se detuvo, insegura, y luego de tragar ligeramente, se dio valor y resbaló sus dedos entre su negro pelo para terminar tocando su frente.

Ella perdió el aliento —Estás ardiendo en fiebre— soltó preocupada y lo notó respirar pesadamente.

Quitó su mano y encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre un buró cercano. Él gruñó molesto por la luz y ella le notó un ligero sonrojo, seguro producto de la temperatura elevada.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¿Desde cuándo estás así?— preguntó volviendo a tocarlo y luego quitó su mano sin saber qué hacer —¿Has tomado algo?

—Una pastilla… tal vez. Vuelve a la cama, Hinata.

—¿Una pastilla?— ella repitió incrédula —… eso no basta. ¿Desde cuándo estás así?

—Hace unos días, ¡qué importa!— soltó y se sentó para tomarla del brazo y devolverla a la cama, junto a él.

—Eres un inconsciente, la temperatura alta es una urgencia médica— se soltó del no tan fuerte agarre y observó en la apenas iluminada habitación buscando algún teléfono.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó él cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

—Necesitas ver a un médico.

—No iré a ningún lado— soltó él y luego se volvió a dejar caer sobre las almohadas.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Cerca de aquí hay una farmacia y un médico de veinticuatro horas, que con suerte venga a verte— aclaró ella al rebuscar en el directorio de su móvil, el número de esa farmacia que Neji, tan provisoriamente le había dado para alguna necesidad que pudiese tener.

Él no dijo más y cerró sus ojos, al sentirlos arder.

Hinata lo vio desde la puerta y casi estuvo segura que su situación venía desde aquella noche bajo la lluvia, luego de salir del hospital. Se alejó un poco para hablar con la encargada de la farmacia, y luego de casi rogar por cinco minutos, el médico cedió en acudir al joven.

Ella regresó con un poco de menos preocupación.

—Traeré un poco de agua fría y algunas toallas para refrescarte— le dijo al acariciarle ligeramente la frente, al verlo con los ojos cerrados —, el médico vendrá en diez minutos. ¿Quieres algo más?

—Sí… a ti, desnuda, sudada y jadeante bajo mi cuerpo— soltó desvergonzadamente y abrió sus ojos solo para verla enrojecer completa.

Hinata lo soltó como si quemara.

—No… no me refería a _eso_— dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego se giró —. A-ahora vengo.

El Uchiha sonrió orgulloso… sí la estaba afectando, no tardaría mucho para que ella lo mirara como hombre, sino es que ya comenzaba a hacerlo. Luego su sonrisa se volvió amarga, necesitaba sacar a Naruto del camino.

Más de media hora después, el médico incluso se había marchado. El pelinegro se había negado a dejarse inyectar y eso sólo provocó que el medicamente que le bajaría la temperatura actuara a menor velocidad de la necesaria; Hinata se encargó que él se tomara las píldoras para contrarrestar la seria infección que traía en las vías respiratorias, la misma que lo mantenía realmente débil.

Los pasos suaves de la joven sonaron menos en contacto con la suave alfombra de la habitación del pelinegro. Él estaba dormido y la Hyuuga lo había cubierto con una sábana que encontró luego de buscar en el closet, había mojado un par de pequeñas toallas y las colocó en su frente e incluso en su cuello.

Se secó con su muñeca la pequeña capa de sudor que se había ganado luego de varias vueltas para cambiar el agua. Aún con la luz apagada, sus ojos casi lilas brillaron al verlo dormir, tan sereno, tan en paz… la claridad que entraba del exterior golpeaba el cuerpo del chico y Hinata se ruborizó al reconocer el atractivo que poseía y que tenía a muchas chicas tras él.

—El sueño me está haciendo desvariar— se aseguró en voz baja. Acercó su mano a su frente y sonrió al ver que la fiebre estaba bajando.

• • •

Más de una hora después, los ojos negros se abrieron con cansancio. Alzó ambas manos a quitarse la toalla húmeda que lo molestaba en su frente, y al momento de hacerlo, sintió cómo perdió calor de una de ellas. Su ceño se frunció y luego de botar el mojado objeto, la vio a ella.

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la cama; se había quedado dormida mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Idiota— soltó en voz baja al descobijarse y ponerse en pie.

Ella se quejó cuando fue cargada en brazos. Sasuke rodeó la cama y jaló con brusquedad de las mantas sobre ésta, sólo para colocar a la delgada peliazul en el mullido colchón y cobijarla.

Él bajó de la cama y la vio desde su altura, ella estaba profundamente dormida, sus ojos giraron al reloj digital suspendido en una de sus paredes… eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, era normal su cansancio.

Sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente, porque era consciente que se estaba metiendo en un gran lío, volvió a rodear la cama y se metió bajo las mantas con ella. El frío de la noche pareció calar a la joven que buscó el calor corporal del chico, Sasuke la vio de reojo al estar con la espalda en el colchón.

Hinata lo abrazó con su brazo desnudo y ese roce provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago del pelinegro.

—La temperatura bajó— soltó ella en voz baja y él frunció el ceño sin saber si estaba dormida o despierta.

—Hinata— la nombró al voltearse y acercar su rostro a ella. Su mano izquierda recorrió el flequillo lacio y azulado, también acomodó un mechón de cabello que pasó sobre sus hombros. Ella no respondió ni abrió los ojos.

«¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Sasuke?» se preguntó al tiempo que le besaba ligeramente los labios a la Hyuuga y luego de mover sus labios sobre los de ella, Hinata abrió sus ojos apenas perceptiblemente, y la mano que mantenía en el pecho del Uchiha, subió a su cuello sólo para volver a cerrar los ojos y corresponder a ese beso, en un contacto tan íntimo… casi tierno. Los labios de ambos se probaron despacio, se degustaron e incluso Hinata acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de él.

Cuando Sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí bajó… me da gusto— soltó la agotada joven que volvió a dormir, mientras dejaba su mano en su cuello.

—¿Hinata?— él la nombró y tragó pesadamente al sospechar que ya no reaccionaría — Demonios— soltó sin creerlo, y tampoco pudo creer el calor en el pecho que le provocó el sentir el cariño de esa Hyuuga por primera vez dirigido hacia él.

Se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, intentando digerir esa nueva sensación. Suspiró sin saber si era justo para Hinata estarla convirtiendo el motivo de su frustración y deseo.

—Joder— soltó frustrado al resbalar uno de sus brazos bajo el cuello femenino y abrazarla, haciendo con ello que el brazo que ella tenía sobre él, le rodeara la espalda, en algo parecido a un abrazo correspondido.

El Uchiha cerró poco a poco sus negros ojos, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Hinata era la primera persona con la que pasaba navidad en varios años, y que también era la primera mujer que llegaba a su cama únicamente para dormir.

Ya estaba jodido.

Maldita sea.

Continuará…

•

•

•

Hola chicas ñ.ñ

Espero no haberme tardado en actualizar… como sea, ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado, ya desde aquí vamos a comenzar a ver un poco del cambio en Hina. Ams, por ahí me pidieron que ya fueran novios pero eso complica la idea que tengo, Sasuke lo mencionó en el capítulo pasado sólo para que se vea el interés-necesidad que él ya tiene.

Repito, ojalá les vaya gustando, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, de ahí, como algunas habrán notado, puedo tomar ideas y colocarlas, así que si algo se les ocurre, díganlo xD

Como novedad, digo que vengo de mi otro fanfic con una crisis y el corazón apretado, así que voy a tomar esta historia como prioridad y al menos, de aquí hasta fin de año, será el único longfic que actualice, y bueno, ojalá salgan al menos, cinco capítulos más (:

Ya, agradezco comentarios:

•hyuga meiko chan •AiKawaiiChan •AlectoSnape •SaBaKu No MeNnY •Mangelot Farid •Artemis fm •WawisZ •Moonyandloony •himepeti •Mikashimota Z •Erimibe34 •kioh •Yaninle •hime-23 •simazame •ale302 •Pamaig •AhrenLove •Srta. Perseidas •Nana •marhytsugaya •bellamita-uchiha •Aika Yami •wolf-enzeru •HinataShakugan-15 •Ingrid o. O •nazha-chan181 •Soo Hyun Yuki •hinatacris •jaimydva •BEREAMELY •itzel 33 •stephysasuhina22 •LaCrazyWriter •uchiha-mei-chan •holis •Eternal Dei •Kagome T •Nymfhetamina •KarlaXM •Nana •Julia •Sul •Suishoka 69 •evilangelux •Daisuke37 •cherrymarce •Sugar Lollipop •Danisanchez Uchiha18 •Catbug •kathiastella •Myname •punk lolita •Shiruba •gwen •Sugar2 •gristardream13 •Lucy •xx piffff •Camille Nathair •NicaRaa •Dark Amy-chan •camila aino •Sakamaki •Smile of death •Gwen y a las chicas que olvidaron poner su nombre, también mil gracias.

Una nena me preguntó cuánto falta para terminar, no tengo mucha idea D:

Y ya para finalizar, sólo decir que en mi perfil estaré dejando un adelanto –spoiler- del siguiente capítulo cuando esté por actualizar… es decir, cuando haya un spoiler, es porque el fic tardará una semana o menos para actualizarse, eso si no pasa nada extraño con mi rutina xDD

Besos, Aidé.


	25. atracción, repelencia

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA, ES MÍA.

•

•

-24-

ATRACCIÓN Y REPELENCIA

Capítulo dedicado a Karli Izquierdo y a Artemis FM, que estuvieron cumpliendo años.

•

•

Con la mañana sobre la muy nublada ciudad, los ojos cerrados de Hinata se apretaron, en un indicio que pronto estaría por despertar; sus párpados parecieron pesar y su cuerpo se negó a perder la calidez que lo envolvía. Ella suspiró despacio y todavía muy adormecida, ladeó su rostro reconfortándose con la tibieza a su lado, la piel desnuda del hombro y pecho del Uchiha, como su agradable aroma, la relajaron todavía más.

Momentos después cuando intentó acomodarse sobre el blando colchón y sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, ella se quejó; comenzó a removerse y entonces fue consciente que parecía inmovilizada. Abrió sus ojos despacio, con pereza a pesar de la extrañez de no poderse mover con naturalidad. Apenas sus perladas orbes se abrieron y desconoció el lugar, pareció preocuparse y esto fue notorio al abrir más sus ojos y tensarse mientras buscaba zafarse de la pierna que el Uchiha mantenía sobre las suyas.

—Ahhh— jadeó al no lograrlo.

Volvió a recostarse y alzó su rostro al perfecto y dormido de él.

«Pasamos la noche juntos… Otra vez» ella pareció palidecer ante ese descubrimiento.

¿A qué hora se quedó dormida? Ella se había asegurado que una vez que la temperatura bajara, se marcharía, ¿cuándo fue que perdió contra el cansancio? Ver las perfectas facciones del pelinegro y entender que él la había cargado –y respetado- durante la noche para dejarla dormir a su lado, la ruborizó. Se ruborizó todavía más al darse cuenta que mientras un brazo del Uchiha estaba bajo su cuello, la mano del otro estaba abierta y apoyada en uno de sus senos; entonces se sintió atrapada.

«Debo salir de aquí» se aseguró doblemente, pues antes de hacerlo del departamento, tenía que escapar del agarre que pesaba en ella.

La lacia peliazul se mordió el labio y bajo las mantas movió una de sus piernas, sacándola de entre las de él, hizo lo mismo con la segunda y cuando quiso girarse para librarse de su brazo, la mano sobre su seno, se apretó sobre éste.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— la voz ronca del pelinegro la paralizó.

Ella giró su rostro a él despacio, justo a tiempo para verlo abrir sus ojos.

Luego de perder el aliento, se atrevió a hablar.

—E-Es tarde ya…

—¿Y? Ya estamos de vacaciones, ¿tienes algo que hacer?— preguntó haciéndola quedar sobre el colchón, y con otra vez sus piernas entre las de él.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho y vio resignada como en un segundo, había perdido el ligero avance que ganó para salir de ahí.

Ligeramente nerviosa por esos profundos ojos negros puestos en ella, negó con su rostro a su pregunta.

—Sí— pero se contradijo en voz baja.

Él frunció el ceño… ella le estaba mintiendo.

Sonrió maliciosamente después, al saberla nerviosa por él; se fascinó con esos ojos casi asustadizos, pues eran de nervios, no de terror. Era otra vez ese nerviosismo grato que ella emanaba y que lo provocaba jodidamente, pues una vez más ahí estaba, ese vulnerable y tentador ángel que se dejaba corromper por él. Se subió a su cuerpo y Hinata apoyó sus manos en su pecho, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar cuando él comenzó a acariciar entre su cuello y hombro con la punta de su nariz, provocándole un tibio cosquilleo que la recorrió completa.

—Sasuke…

—¿Si?

La voz ronca casi en su oído y su tibio aliento le erizaron la piel a Hinata.

—Yo… yo de verdad… debo— mencionó con su seguridad siendo quebrada por una de las grandes manos masculinas bajando por un costado de su cuerpo, para llegar a una de sus piernas, acariciando su piel y subiendo peligrosamente.

—¿Debes?— jadeó —¿Debes qué, Hinata?— dejó caer su peso sobre ella cuando le separó las piernas, juntando su endurecido sexo con el tibio de ella. La peliazul se removió bajó él como única respuesta — Déjame agradecerte como se debe, el haber cuidado de mí— soltó despacio y roncamente, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando él llevó su mano a su espalda y localizó el cierre del vestido, para comenzar a bajarlo, ella se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

—No, no tienes que… a-agradecerlo— aseguró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sacó su mano de debajo de ella.

—Además… de-debes tomar nuevamente tu medicamento— le alegó cuando él comenzó a bajar el único hombro que tenía ese vestido, dejando ante sus ojos la perfección de esos dos senos, delicadamente cubiertos por un sostén de encaje, también negro. Sasuke casi pierde el aliento cuando con dos de sus dedos, deslizó éste y expuso la desnudez de ambos senos.

Hinata apartó las manos del pecho de Sasuke, y las llevó a cubrirse.

Los ojos negros, puestos en aquél manjar de dioses, subieron a los ojos perlados.

—N-no, no me mires así— suplicó ella al desviar su rostro incómoda.

Él sonrió de medio lado —¿Por qué?— le preguntó bajando a besarle la quijada y su oreja.

Hinata volvió a estremecerse.

—Porque no— soltó negándose a sentir esa tibia sensación que ya la recorría —, porque me pones nerviosa, no me gusta… me… me haces sentir… mal— añadió cuando él no se detuvo y siguió besándola, pegando atrevidamente la erección bajo sus pantalones a ella.

—¿Mal?— la masculina voz sonó más gruesa al verla a los ojos — ¿Asustada… o asqueada?— preguntó buscando entenderla, era obvio que lo dijo porque la hacía sentir cosas, cosas que Hinata sentía que no debía sentir; quería saber, saber exactamente cuánto territorio había logrado ganar con ella.

Ella perdió el aliento.

—¿Te asqueo, Hinata?— preguntó despacio en sus labios. Cuando la mirada de ella tembló al verlo, Sasuke sonrió y bajó lentamente hasta uno de sus dos senos, dejó escapar su aliento sobre éste que se endureció haciendo temblar a la Hyuuga, luego lo lamió y Hinata gimió.

No. No la asqueaba.

—Por favor, basta— suplicó ella cuando Sasuke sujetó sus dos manos y comenzó a comer con cierta fuerza su seno, humedeciéndolo y abarcando mucho de él dentro de su boca. Hinata apretó sus ojos cuando una agradable sensación bajó de ahí donde él chupaba, hasta lo más profundo de su vientre… ¿asquearla?, no, y no supo cuándo exactamente había dejado de sentir eso, tal vez desde aquella vez que se dejó abrazar por él, cuando tirados en el suelo de su sala, él la consoló luego de haber creído que su maestra había muerto en ese accidente.

—Entonces es miedo— dedujo él al levantarse ligeramente y volver a ver a ese rostro sonrojado y pudoroso, dejando por fin ese sensible pezón que se rosaba con su duro pecho.

Ella negó con el rostro, despacio y sin decir nada. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

—Miedo… ¿pavor?— buscó saber. Hinata frunció el ceño y se quedó quieta, sólo respirando con profundidad. No, tampoco era pavor a él —… o miedo— añadió y luego de soltarle una mano que ella dejó inmóvil, él llevó la suya bajo las mantas, específicamente a esa tibieza que había entre sus piernas —… ¿terror?— finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante cuando ella respingó al tocarle los pliegues de su sexo, luego de haber colado sus dedos bajo sus delgadas bragas.

Ella perdió el aliento y enrojeció más.

—Ah… de-debes estar loco— ella se removió y buscó salir de debajo de su cuerpo, ¿cómo decía tales cosas sin pena alguna y viéndola a los ojos? ¿no conocía la vergüenza… esa que la estaba matando a ella? —. De-déjame ir… por favor.

Él sonrió orgulloso y se apoyó más sobre ella, aplastando sus redondos senos y dejando su mano entre sus sexos.

—Entonces te aterra esto, Hinata— dedujo al llevar su otra mano sobre la cabeza femenina. La peliazul no se atrevía a verlo y él sólo deseaba que se volteara y que lo besara, aunque viendo ese fino perfil sonrojado y agitado, volvía a darle la visión angelical de esa joven negándose al placer. Era perfecta y jodidamente deseable a sus ojos.

—Ah-ahhh— la Hyuuga gimió pudorosa cuando el sinvergüenza muchacho la penetró despacio con dos de sus dedos, enterrándose despacio en ella.

«Así que ya estabas mojada, Hinata» pensó satisfactoriamente el Uchiha.

—Deja de hacer eso— pidió ella cuando controló su cuerpo y volvió a apoyar su mano en el duro pecho masculino, viéndolo a los ojos, pretendiendo ignorar que él había notado su humedad —… n-no es correcto, ni agradable ta-tampoco— aseguró.

Él sonrió —Mentirosa— le susurró sobre los labios al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar sus dedos, despacio, sólo para volverlos a ingresar.

Ver a una Hinata ruborizada, cerrar sus ojos y fruncir su ceño, separar sus labios ahogando un gemido y sus delgados dedos presionándose contra su pecho, fue lo más excitante que juraba haber visto; eso lo recordaría por mucho tiempo, estuvo seguro, quiso verla todavía más y por eso incrementó el ritmo de su mano, apretándola, entrando profundo en ella.

Hinata gimió y él buscó sus labios mientras la sentía sujetarse de sus hombros como si creyese que en cualquier momento fuese a caer. El aliento tibio de la joven chocó con los labios del Uchiha y él ya no quiso seguir solo viéndola, así que la besó; y mientras su mano se humedecía cada vez más al no darle tregua a la curvilínea joven, su erecto miembro palpitaba y se lubricaba, exigiendo ocupar el lugar de esos dedos y extasiarlo de ella.

—Sasuke— ella lo nombró cuando sintió ligeros espasmos recorrerla, y amenazando con hacerla casi convulsionar de placer. Ese joven sabía exactamente bien dónde y cómo tocar, estaba segura, pues en poco tiempo ella casi desfallecía y él no hacía más que verla y seguirla tocando por dentro, demostrándole qué tan sumergida estaba con él —…ah, por favor…

—Ahora, vas a correrte para mí, Hinata— aseguró con voz ronca de pasión mientras descendía a besarle el cuello. Ella intentó apretar sus piernas pero era imposible con él entre ellas. Sasuke golpeó con fuerza la base de sus dedos con la sedosidad del sexo femenino al penetrarla, la temperatura interior subió y tras presionar esa zona sensible, la descubrió temblando bajo su cuerpo.

—Ah…

—Así, Hinata— ronroneó al sentirla estremecerse por dentro y por fuera.

Ella estaba al borde de un orgasmo y él estaba en su límite también, sólo quería meterse en su cuerpo, penetrarla con fuerza y derramarse en su interior.

Cuando los espasmos dentro de ella comenzaban a hacerse notar y él comenzó a sudar, el timbre del departamento sonó, distrayendo y asustando a Hinata y molestándolo a él.

—Agh… sólo ignóralo— pidió cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y él volvió a besar su cuello.

Hinata apretó sus manos en su pecho y buscó moverse —Ah… no.

Sasuke mordió su cuello al seguirla masturbando pero la Hyuuga le detuvo esa atrevida mano.

—¿Qui-quién puede ser?

Él la vio comenzando a fastidiarse —No tengo idea y no me importa.

El sonar del timbre se hizo más insistente, como si presionaran el botón y mantuvieran el dedo pegado, molestando al Uchiha.

—Cre-creo que deberías ir a ver…

Él gruñó.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Estás ahí dentro?— la voz masculina y fastidiada llegó hasta ellos mientras se volvía a escuchar el timbre. Los ojos perlados buscaron los oscuros que voltearon en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Sabes quién es?— preguntó en voz baja mientras se cubría con un brazo sus senos desnudos, pues esa voz no era de nadie que ella conociera.

—Joder— soltó molesto el pelinegro y luego de resoplar se levantó —. Quédate aquí— ordenó.

Hinata lo vio salir vistiendo al igual que anoche, sólo el pantalón de su pijama y cerrar la puerta. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró asimilando los espasmos dentro de ella que comenzaban a desaparecer, y dándose cuenta hasta dónde habían llegado otra vez, o más bien, hasta dónde habían alcanzado a llegar, pues si ese timbre no sonaba, él le hubiera hecho…

Se puso roja y se levantó. Luchó por bajar su vestido cubriendo sus piernas y sosteniendo el mismo en su pecho; el azulino cabello estaba revuelto y ella avanzó mientras subía el cierre de su vestido, necesitaba al menos abrir esa puerta para que así cuando Sasuke regresara, ella pudiera salir y alejarse de él, teniendo un mayor porcentaje de oportunidad de irse porque era consciente que si él volvía a encerrarla en esa habitación con él, no saldría hasta que él quedase satisfecho.

—Demonios, ¡ya voy!— la voz ronca y molesta del Uchiha se hizo sonar.

Abrió la puerta con poca paciencia, desperezando a su gato que dormía en uno de los sofás de su sala, y haciendo abrir los ojos sorprendido al alto moreno peliplata y de ojos morados.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó secamente el altivo Uchiha.

Hidan lo vio aun en pijama a pesar que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Interrumpo?— preguntó con medio tono de burla al notarle la erección bajo su ropa.

La mirada fría y cargada de molestia del Uchiha no lo intimidó e incluso se atrevió a ladear su rostro, notando a la chica que se asomó de la puerta que seguro era de alguna recámara, la blanca peliazul se llevó una mano a la boca al ser descubierta y cuando Sasuke volteó de medio lado, viéndola, ella pegó su espalda a la puerta abierta, ocultándose de su vista.

—Pregunté que qué quieres— repitió el Uchiha.

El peliblanco sonrió con burla —No, pues si yo también estuviera molesto si me hubieran interrumpido.

—Hidan— amenazó el moreno.

—¡Ya, hombre!— alzó la voz mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón — El imbécil de Pain me mandó— habló irrespetuosamente—, me dijo que lo llamaste ayer y que necesitabas esto— añadió arrojándole un par de minúsculas bolsas plásticas, las mismas que el Uchiha sostuvo en la palma de su mano y las apretó en ésta, mientras volteaba de medio lado viendo si Hinata no volvía a verlos.

El pelinegro asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

Los ojos morados notaron el interés que el Uchiha mostró en la joven en el interior.

—Supongo que… otra vez te arreglarás con él— añadió refiriéndose al pago, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para volver tras sus pasos.

El pelinegro lo vio partir mientras mantenía apretadas las pequeñas dosis que le había dejado. Cerró la puerta y justo cuando dejaba eso que traía en la mano dentro de un pequeño frutero sobre la barra, Hinata apareció.

Cuando los ojos sorprendidos de la Hyuuga se unieron a los profundos y casi vacíos del Uchiha, ella tragó pesadamente.

—E-ese muchacho— se atrevió a hablar mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y con la otra parecía abrazarse.

Sasuke la vio inmóvil y casi temblar, tal vez de frío o de impresión, no podría estar seguro.

—Él no importa— aseguró dando un par de firmes pasos a ella, dejando tras él aquellas dosis que sin lugar a dudas eran lo peor de él, y que ella no debía saber.

Sasuke quiso tomarla de la cintura y jalarla a la habitación de regreso, pero Hinata se soltó con agilidad, casi como si él la hubiese quemado. Sus ojos perlas temblaron.

—Ese muchacho— insistió ella y él tragó ligeramente —… lo he visto con… con ese otro chico; ese que aquella vez, saliendo del bar— mencionó sin poder creerlo —… él y ese tal Deidara son amigos. Y… ¿tú también?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué te estés imaginando— cortó secamente.

Hinata tragó ligeramente —¿Cómo puedes tener amigos tan crueles?— le preguntó recordando que Deidara amenazó con abusar de ella y que incluso él y otro muchacho pelirrojo le habían puesto una paliza a él mismo, aquellos dos y cualquiera de su círculo cercano no podían ser buenas personas.

—Creo que he dejado claro que no tengo amigos.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, buscando reconocerlo… otra vez Sasuke mostraba esa actitud fría y casi hostil.

—¿Entonces a qué vino?— preguntó al parecerle sospechosa la actitud de ambos, casi cómplice.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, Hinata— dejó claro secamente.

Ella volvió a sentir agresividad en su voz y negó en silencio, doliéndole el trato seco, luego de que ambos...

—Ah… cla-claro— dijo desviando la mirada —. No debí preguntar, lo siento y, ya debo irme— añadió y dio varios pasos pretendiendo buscar sus zapatillas y también la chaqueta de Naruto.

—No te vayas, todavía tenemos algo pendiente— él la sujetó del brazo cuando ella se inclinaba por sus cosas.

Ella se soltó y negó despacio —No tenemos nada pendiente— mostró su firmeza al verlo a los ojos, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, Sasuke no cambiaba, seguía siendo un chico hiriente y ella debía recordarse que no podía permitirse involucrarse más con él, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella? —. Ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo _cerca_.

—Hinata— la nombró luego de suspirar y ella continuó poniéndose sus zapatos.

«Maldición»

—Tsk. Hidan no es mi amigo.

—No tienes que explicar nada— aseguró ella al sostener la chaqueta que Naruto amablemente le había prestado, molestándolo.

—No quiero que te enojes, hoy no— explicó secamente confundiéndola por el nuevo cambio —. Él vino a pagarme un dinero que le había prestado, nada más— mintió —. Quédate.

A ella le cosquilleó el estómago y negó.

—No.

—¿Tienes con quién pasar navidad?— interrumpió él haciéndola abrir los ojos. Él sonrió sin ánimo —. No puedo ser peor compañía que la soledad, ¿verdad?

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento al verlo. ¿Él le estaba pidiendo que pasaran navidad juntos? ¿Lo hacía por él o por ella?

—No lo haremos si no quieres, pero quédate— añadió poniéndola roja, y arrancándole de las manos esa prenda del Uzumaki que terminó tirada en el suelo lejos de ellos.

Sasuke se sintió patético al acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella lo veía indecisa. Él todavía estaba débil y si se era sincero, de verdad no quería que ella se fuera, por eso cuando Hinata asintió despacio y se libró de su contacto al girarse y recoger la maldita chaqueta de Naruto, para terminar prestando atención a sus libretas sobre la mesa –haciéndose espacio entre las latas vacías de cerveza-, él estuvo seguro que se quedaría.

—Me daré una ducha, luego saldremos a comer algo— informó secamente, pues ahora que Hinata se había negado, tenía una erección que desaparecer.

Ella asintió sin librarse de ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Sasuke era tan… enigmático para ella; podía pasar de hacerla sentir todas esas sensaciones bochornosas en la cama, a descolocarla casi dándole miedo por su frialdad, y luego mostrar esa pasividad con indicios de necesidad que la volvían a calmar, manteniéndola una vez más, sólo una vez más con él.

¿Cuánto más podrían seguir con esa especie de estira y afloja?

Cuando el gato negro del Uchiha llegó a sentarse en sus muslos, al estar ella sentada en la alfombra de la sala, pretendiendo revisar el que ya sabía que era el proyecto compartido que tenían, ella dejó sus pensamientos de lado. El pequeño felino maulló y ella le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntó y éste sólo se restregó en su mano. Hinata le sonrió — Te prepararé algo, es navidad, supongo que también necesitas comer algo especial— le aseguró y se levantó, llevándose con ellas las latas de cervezas vacías, despejando así el lugar y haciéndolo ver tan pulcro como siempre solía estar.

Cuando la Hyuuga abrió el refrigerador, se dio cuenta que había suficiente comida, seguro Sasuke cocinaba de vez en cuando; volteó a ver al gato y luego de suspirar, volvió a sonreír.

Sacó algo de carne, verduras, tomates y demás cosas que pudiera necesitar. Encendió la estufa y tuvo que pararse de puntas para poder alcanzar la alacena y ver qué más podría cocinar.

• • •

Largos minutos después, el Uchiha vestía un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y estaba revolviéndoselo frente al espejo del tocador de su habitación, cuando un olor a comida llegó a él.

A través del espejo observó la cama deshecha… era una lástima no haberla utilizado como quería con ella.

El olor a comida se acentuó y él frunció el ceño, su habitación dejaba de oler a ella con ese nuevo aroma. Resopló fastidiado y salió de la habitación.

—Te dije que saldríamos a comer, ¿qué haces?— preguntó apareciendo en la cocina, sus ojos negros fueron de ella que había pegado un pequeño respingo, al gato — ¿y qué hace el gato comiendo carne?

Ella sonrió nerviosa al no haberlo sentido llegar, pues para no sentirse tan incómoda, había colocado música en su celular.

—Es navidad… ¿no?, supuse que él también debía celebrar.

Él la vio fríamente y ella se avergonzó.

Hinata se mordió el labio —Pre-preparé algo de comida— dijo girándose y viendo que el estofado de tomate estaba casi listo. Las verduras estaban en su punto y la salsa de soya había quedado deliciosa, como el arroz.

—Te dije que saldríamos a comer, no tenías que hacerlo— mencionó viendo como nerviosa apagaba la estufa.

—Bueno, sí… pero… bueno, es navidad y, y para salir tendría que ir a mi departamento, cambiarme y bueno, salir a buscar un restaurant y yo…— intentó explicar mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¿Y ella? No quería que la vieran con él, seguro. La mirada negra no dejó de verla, molesto.

—Y bueno…

—¿Sí?— presionó.

—Pues yo ya tengo hambre— confesó ingenuamente llevándose la mano al estómago.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado viendo cómo la avergonzó decir eso. Ver a Hinata hacerse líos viendo qué servir primero para librarse de la atención de él puesta en ella, casi lo divirtió, dejándole una sensación de mayor naturalidad al estar juntos.

Sasuke se giró a la mesa y vio una jarra de jugo de naranja servida, un par de vasos y la mesa servida para dos, uno frente al otro… ¿qué era Hinata?¿Alguna especie de geniecillo en la cocina? Se preguntó al también ver dos platos con fruta picada en pequeños trozos.

—A-aquí están tus medicamentos— dejó los tres pequeños frascos que el médico le había suscrito.

Sasuke la vio regresar con los platos en la mano para comenzar a servir y luego de resoplar, tomó cada una de sus píldoras. Cuando los alimentos casi llenaron el pequeño comedor, tomar asiento frente a Sasuke fue una prueba de valor, él seguía intimidándola con su presencia y a decir verdad, no sabía bien qué decir.

Los ojos negros se elevaron a ella y Hinata se sintió tonta al permanecer en mutismo.

—Ah… no, no estaba segura si esto es desayuno o almuerzo así que…

—Da igual— interrumpió él al tomar una porción de arroz con los palillos y acercarla a sumergirla a un pequeño recipiente con salsa —. ¿Qué es esto?

—U-una salsa especial que preparan en la familia— explicó viendo si eso le molestaba.

Él alzó ambas cejas en un gesto que ella nunca le había visto.

—Es bastante sencilla realmente, pero no en todos lados la preparan— explicó temiendo que no le gustara, y prosiguió contando que el arte de esa salsa, era el punto exacto de cocción de los ingredientes y las hiervas de olor, que por fortuna había encontrado entre sus alimentos.

Hinata tal vez estaba nerviosa, por eso había comenzado a hablar dando explicaciones no pedidas, y finalmente, sintiéndose tonta, guardó silencio al notar que él sólo la estaba dejando hablar.

Ella comenzó a comer y jugó con sus palillos pretendiendo distraerse.

—Tu sazón me resulta familiar— dijo finalmente el Uchiha haciéndola llevar sus ojos a él.

—¿Familiar?... ¿cómo al de su madre?— preguntó ella extrañada mientras jugaba con sus verduras.

—Podría ser… ni siquiera sé por qué lo recordé— contestó secamente volviendo su atención a la comida.

Hinata sonrió con cierta nostalgia, entendiendo que seguro hacía tiempo que no probaba algo preparado por su madre —Yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo el sazón de mamá— agregó ella con voz baja y él alzó sus ojos a ella.

—Murió, ¿cierto?

—Hace más de diez años— explicó y tras sonreír añorando a la familia que una vez tuvo, unió sus ojos a los de él —. Yo no perdería el tiempo con nada, si pudiera estar con mi familia completa.

Él rodó los ojos —No todas las familias son la perfecta Hyuuga.

—Mi familia no es perfecta— aclaró ella.

—Pues la mía tampoco. Y dime, ¿por qué no estás con ellos?— fue cortante y preguntó.

Hinata se encogió de hombros —Neji niisan está ocupado.

—Tu primo está ocupado— corrigió celoso —. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Tu hermana?

—Hanabi está en un internado, volverá un fin de semana el año entrante— dijo y él notó cómo Hinata evitaba hablar de su padre —, y bueno… papá tiene asuntos importantes qué atender.

—Mph— él sonrió con ironía —… esos ancianos, siempre las malditas empresas— soltó despectivamente y ella no pasó por alto la molestia en su voz. Y mientras ella lo miraba, él pensaba que al menos el viejo Hyuuga de verdad trabajaba y no se la pasaba de amante en amante como su padre.

—¿Y el resto de tu familia?— preguntó Hinata que entendía que Fugaku al igual que su padre no tenía descanso.

—En sus asuntos— dijo siendo consciente que su madre posiblemente seguía bajo resguardo médico, e Itachi seguro estaría con su novia, visitándola.

Luego de eso, se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que terminaron de comer, mientras Hinata caía en cuenta que ambos tenían más en común de lo que pensaba, y reafirmaba la idea, que lo único que los diferenciaba, era la cara que ambos le ponían a sus situaciones, mientras ella aceptaba todo lo que le ocurría, Sasuke se negaba y protestaba a su peculiar manera, haciéndoles la vida difícil al resto mientras tomaba el mando y control de su vida.

—¿Terminaste?— preguntó él cuando ella dejó de comer.

Hinata alzó sus ojos a él y sólo entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba de pie a su lado, asintió y él retiró los trastos.

—A-antes de que me vaya— habló en voz alta, haciéndolo voltear de medio lado a verla —… ¿podrías mostrarme el avance que llevas del proyecto?— pidió y se mordió el labio. Odiaba pensar que molestaba, pero después de fin de año, sólo tendrían varios días más de descanso y luego volverían a incorporarse a algunas clases, y ella apenas había tenido tiempo de investigar algo más.

Sasuke le indicó con el rostro en dirección a la mesa ratona, donde se encontraba el trabajo que había hecho, y Hinata luego de acercar los vasos y asegurarse de dejar la mesa despejada, se acercó a la sala para ahora sí revisar el trabajo.

Cuando el Uchiha llegó con su computador y se sentó a su lado, rozando sus brazos en el acto, ella se ruborizó y sintió un cosquilleo extraño; de verdad no creía que él fuese a tomar en serio su petición. El pelinegro encendió su portátil y en minutos ya tenía a Hinata atenta a sus explicaciones; el sonrojo de la peliazul incrementó ligeramente cuando volteó a verlo y lo notó concentrado en el computador, Sasuke también se veía realmente bien en faceta de intelectual.

«¿Qué estoy pensando?» Hinata se sorprendió internamente al dejar de verlo.

—¿Entendiste?

—Sí— mintió para librarse de su mirada.

—Bien— mencionó sin creerle demasiado.

Estuvieron largos minutos más así, él ignorando las ganas que tenía de tumbarla en el suelo, tocarla y hacérselo, y ella esforzándose por no pensar en esa cálida sensación que él la estaba haciendo sentir.

Cerca de la una y luego de que el pequeño gato jugueteara sobre sus libros y libretas, Sasuke se hubiese levantado a beber algo y Hinata intentado concentrarse, el móvil de ésta última sonó.

—¿Eh?— alzó su vista al aparato que había dejado sobre la barra —¿quién puede ser?— se preguntó y se levantó.

—No atiendas.

—E-es sólo un texto… puede ser importante.

—Si lo fuese, llamarían— dijo él recargándose en la columna de la cocina, cerca de ella.

Ella negó sabiendo que en su familia incluso algo tan simple como un texto podía ser importante.

—Es mi niisan.

—¿Y qué demonios quiere?— preguntó celoso pero sin acercarse, al volver a tomar de un vaso de agua.

—Que comamos juntos. Tendré que irme ya— mencionó y explicó, al pretender juntar las pocas cosas con las que llegó y retirarse si quería estar lista para cuando Neji llegara buscándola.

—Hinata…

—Ah…— ella detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verlo — e-en dos días es mi cumpleaños— comentó no tan segura —… I-Ino y Sakura insistieron en festejarlo— explicó jugando con su móvil y sus dedos —, será en mi departamento… a las ocho, por si…

Él sonrió apenas visiblemente al verla lucir nerviosa mientras lo invitaba.

—¿Quieres que esté ahí?— cuestionó al acercarse.

Ella se ruborizó —S-sólo si quieres— dijo pretendiendo pasarlo de largo para ahora sí recoger sus cosas.

—¿Y quieres que vaya como tu amigo—habló deteniéndola al tomarla del brazo—, tu novio o tu aman-?

—Nadie debe saberlo— aclaró ella abochornada, interrumpiéndolo.

Él achicó los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué te vas conmigo a la cama y no quieres tener nada de verdad?— preguntó curioso, sabiendo que ella no era de esas chicas, es más, ni siquiera debería tolerar su contacto.

Ella pensó en Itachi y en la promesa hecha, y también en lo que Sasuke estaba haciéndola sentir.

—A-alguna vez dijiste que… que no me dejarías y…

—Y tú dijiste que no me querías cerca, que esto era un absurdo y un error, ¿qué cambió?— preguntó presionando el delgado brazo femenino, sin intensión de soltarla hasta entender las razones que la hacían quedarse con él. Tampoco era estúpido, aunque a veces disfrutaba dejar de pensar en las verdaderas razones de esa ojiluna.

—N-nada— dijo la peliazul viendo el agarre que pesaba sobre ella.

Él frunció el ceño, volviendo más suspicaz su negra mirada —¿Sientes algo por mí?

Ella ladeó su mirada.

—¿Hinata?— presionó y apretó su agarre.

—Ah… no. No lo sé…— dijo nerviosa, confundida y preocupada por su insistencia.

—¿Y qué sí sabes?— preguntó molesto.

—Que nadie más debe enterarse de esto— le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Nadie más?... ¿con eso no querrás decir Naruto?— él enarcó una ceja, molesto.

Ella jaló su brazo y él la soltó.

—Y Sakura— añadió siguiendo el rumbo que él creía que era la verdad, que aunque también a eso le temía, tampoco era el motivo real por el que lo hacía —. T-tú me metiste en esto, ¿recuerdas? Se lo dijiste a tu familia, e Ino lo cree también por aquella indiscreción de tu parte— dijo para dejar claro, excluyendo a Itachi y Mikoto de todo ese lío —… Así que ante ellos, vamos a fingir que ocultamos esa relación, que no es relación.

Él sonrió molesto.

Entonces Hinata lo hacía para seguirlo en su mentira.

—Entonces mientes muy bien, Hinata… mira que acostarte conmigo sólo por eso— ella apretó los dientes en ese golpe bajo.

—E-eso es distinto— dijo ella, que sintiéndose acorralada frente esa verdad que la atormentaba, sintió que sus ojos picaron.

—¿Cómo lo es?— preguntó alzándole la barbilla para hacerla verlo.

«¿Cómo lo es?» también se preguntó ella internamente, ¿cómo culpaba a Itachi en todo eso?... no podía, ni Itachi ni Mikoto justificaban que ella tuviese sexo con él.

—Sasuke…— lo nombró y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Sientes algo por mí, ¿verdad?

Ella se paralizó ante esa pregunta que también se había hecho y a la que no se atrevía a responderse.

—¿Verdad, Hinata?— preguntó afirmándola de la cintura y bajando su rostro para rosar sus labios con los de ella. Sentirla temblar y no saber qué decirle, le dijo que sí, Hinata sentía algo, por mínimo que fuese, y era lo que la hacía entregarse a él, seguirlo, estar pendiente de él y no mandarlo al infierno como muchas veces se mereció.

Ella perdió el aliento y quiso llorar. Afuera pequeños copos de nieve caían en el helado día y ninguno lo notó.

Los ojos negros y profundos de él se fijaron en los de ella que llorosos temblaban al verlo.

—¿Y bien?— habló despacio sobre sus labios, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos, hasta aprisionarla contra la barra del comedor.

—Ah… s-sí— reconoció para placer de él y tormento suyo. Sasuke sonrió apenas visiblemente —. Pero eso no cambia nada— se forzó a continuar… bien, sí sentía algo por él, por eso se mantenía quieta y a su lado, por eso disfrutaba sus caricias y por eso se sentía ligada a él, pero aquello no cambiaba nada como le dijo, no cambiaba el pasado ni las mentiras, o el dolor; es más, ni siquiera sabía qué era aquello y por qué lo sentía.

—¿No cambia nada?..., díselo a tus orgasmos— fue cruelmente directo.

Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo vio molesta —¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

—Soy directo únicamente. Te estás yendo a la cama conmigo, porque lo deseas.

Ella tembló ante la cruda verdad en esa frase. Él no la obligaba, reconoció al recordar la última vez que intimaron y cómo hace unas horas, a pesar de que él presionó un poco, ella hubiese cedido al dejarlo llegar tan lejos como él pretendía si no los hubiesen interrumpido. No podía culpar a nadie, ni a Itachi, a Mikoto o a esa promesa; él tenía razón y reconocerlo la atormentó… él había logrado de alguna manera meterse tan dentro de ella, que ella se quedaba quieta, esperando por él, por conocer algo más, por ver detrás de esos negros ojos y lo esperaba, esperaba tranquila su contacto. Los ojos perlados temblaron acuosos… y en algunas de esas veces que estuvieron cerca, ella había aprendido a disfrutarlo.

¿Qué tan mal estaba?

Los labios femeninos temblaron al pensar todo esto y no saber cómo explicárselo ella también, ¿cómo aceptar esa debilidad, empatía o ligera atracción que sentía por él sin sentirse mal? Casi se asqueó ante esto.

—Yo… ¡ah!— mencionó y respingó cuando su móvil sonó entre sus manos.

—No contestes— advirtió.

Ella se apartó y deliberadamente atendió esa llamada, casi estaba temblando, pero buscaba librarse del acorralamiento en el que estaba.

—¿S-si?

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Sakura sonó animosa y ella palideció al voltear a ver al Uchiha que la veía molesto —¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Dónde estás?¿Te parece si vamos de una vez a comprar lo que necesitaremos para la fiesta de tu cumpleaños? Ino está aquí y quiere salir un rato, ¿qué dices?

—Sakura…

—Cuelga el maldito teléfono— advirtió el Uchiha al ver fríamente cómo ella se alejaba un par de pasos.

—¿Estás con alguien?— preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

Los ojos nerviosos y perlados viajaron a él, suplicándole tiempo —S-sí, con mi niisan.

Sakura se burló e Ino le recordó que lo invitara a su fiesta.

—Yo estoy algo ocupada en este momento— explicó dejando de ver al Uchiha que lucía fastidiado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

—Ah, sí… es sólo que…

—Que cuelgues el maldito teléfono— repitió el orgulloso pelinegro que le quitó el aparato de entre la mano.

—¿Qué?— ella perdió el aliento cuando escuchó cómo Sakura hablaba del otro lado, seguro al haber escuchado al moreno y éste cortó la comunicación un segundo después —¡¿cómo pudiste?!

—Estamos en medio de una conversación— aclaró él y Hinata recuperó su móvil y lo vio casi con reproche.

—No importa— aclaró ofendida y preocupada —. Ella pudo haberlo escuchado.

—No me importa— ahora fue él el que dejó claro.

Los ojos que ya estaban humedecidos de ella, volvieron a temblar llorosos.

—¿Por qué?— suplicó por entender — Recién hablamos de esto— recordó —¡Nadie puede enterarse!— casi alzó la voz, ya estaba aterrada al darse cuenta que le respondía porque lo deseaba, y ahora él los arriesgaba de esa forma… si Sakura lo sabía, no iba a tener cara para verla nunca más.

—Recién lo dijiste tú, yo no estuve de acuerdo. A mí me importa una mierda si ellos o cualquiera se entera— le aclaró metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo — ¿Crees que te hubiera pedido ser mi novia si pensara ocultarlo?— sonrió de medio lado, recordando aquél acto patético.

Hinata perdió el aliento… ¿cómo pudo creer que podía mantener esa mentira siendo él como era?

—No debí confiar en ti— dijo sin que él entendiera eso —. Y-yo ya me voy— mencionó y se dio media vuelta al borde del llanto.

—Espera— él quiso tomarla del brazo pero ella se jaló, tomó la chaqueta de Naruto, su bolso y apretó su móvil en sus manos.

Hinata apenas reunió el valor de voltear a verlo.

—Y-yo ni siquiera debí haber venido aquí, lo siento— se disculpó sintiendo que quebraba lo que sea que se formaba entre ambos—. Me siento tan hipócrita— reconoció con un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo podía estar con él, sentir, vibrar, ruborizarse, besarlo y dejarlo tomarla cuando una de sus amigas lo amaba y ella decía amar a Naruto?

Sasuke apretó mandíbula y puños.

—Lo eres— soltó fríamente, haciéndola detener sus pasos al ella alejarse.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil a escasos pasos de alcanzar la puerta.

—Eres una hipócrita— repitió con voz gruesa — porque te estás acostando conmigo y pretendes que no lo sepan… ¿Crees que el que no se enteren, quita el daño?, porque por eso te alejas, ¿cierto?, para evitar lastimarlos.

Hinata tembló sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Vivirás con ese secreto? ¿Aun así los verás a la cara?... Eso no remediará nada.

Ella lloró y él no se movió de su lugar.

—No te mientas, Hinata— aconsejó —. Siempre fuiste consciente de lo que hacíamos, de todas y cada una de esas cosas. Eres igual a mí— aseguró buscando, a pesar de su crueldad, quitarle el miedo que parecía invadirla —. Te estás comportando justo igual que yo, la única diferencia es que yo no tengo miedo en aceptar que me gusta estar contigo en la cama; y también me vale mierda lastimar a alguien.

Ella se atrevió a voltear a verlo de medio lado, apretando en sus manos la chaqueta de Naruto, la misma que ya había recibido un par de sus lágrimas. Tuvo que soportar el dolor en su garganta para hablar.

—No es igual— mencionó apenas logrando mantener firme su voz, negándose a aceptarlo, pues ella de verdad estaba confundida y no podían ser así de crueles sus razones bajo toda esa confusión.

No podían serlo.

—¿Qué lo hace diferente?— preguntó acercándose a pasos lentos a ella. Hinata lo vio llegar a su lado y sus ojos asustados le suplicaron no seguir atormentándola con sus crueles deducciones —¿Qué lo hace diferente, Hinata?— volvió a preguntar tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose a besar sus labios, rosándolos.

Ella cerró los ojos y el exceso de lágrimas en éstos rodó.

—Dime que no disfrutas mi tacto— pidió sobre sus labios en voz ronca y baja, al acariciarle su brazo desnudo —… que no sientes nada.

Ella dejó escapar su aliento tibio sobre los labios masculinos.

—Nunca había sentido que te odiaba— mencionó débilmente abriendo sus ojos y él sonrió con ironía, ignorando la opresión en su pecho —… como ahora.

—No me importa.

Ella lo vio a los ojos —Lo supuse— dijo y se apartó de él, para luego de volver a colocarse la chaqueta naranja, salir de ahí.

Sasuke vio la puerta cerrarse y tensó su mandíbula, sólo sus ojos negros mostraron en su profundidad la frustración que sentía.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La peliazul había salido del edificio del Uchiha con la nariz roja y sus ojos ardiendo mientras soportaba no derramar más lágrimas. Cruzó la avenida con poco cuidado dejando a un dolido pelinegro tumbado y recargado en su puerta, tan frustrado como nunca lo había estado.

En esa ocasión incluso fingió no ver al encargado de su edificio para evitar saludarlo y que la viese de esa deplorable manera. Llegó a su departamento y se apresuró a buscar algo de ropa cómoda para después encerrarse en el baño; una vez ahí, se sentó sobre la tapa del escusado y lloró, lloró por no entenderse o no querer aceptar las cosas como Sasuke las había dicho.

Dios, sí era tan hipócrita. Sasuke no le era indiferente y eso no debería ser así. ¿Por qué nunca lo odió? ¿Por qué se sentía identificada con él si eran como el agua y el aceite? ¿Por qué nunca se mostró realmente decidida a echarlo de su vida y por el contrario, se acercaba cada vez más a él?

«¿Qué me está pasando?» se preguntó con una sensación que le apretaba el pecho.

Apretó sus manos sobre sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas.

Había sido tan fácil culpar a Itachi y su promesa, y ahora que se reconocía que pocas veces pensaba en ello al estar con él, la hizo sentir miedo y culpabilidad.

Se puso en pie y dejó escapar el aliento… pensarlo mucho la confundía y tal vez la haría pensar cosas que no eran.

—Lo mejor será replantearme todo esto— se aconsejó agotada al abrir la regadera.

Sasuke aseguraba que ella sentía algo más por él para dejarlo llegar tan lejos como él quería, y si para quitarle esa idea, que le estaba contagiando, debía dejarlo, tendría que hacerlo.

• • •

Mientras se duchaba, dejó correr las últimas lágrimas que se juró le dedicaría al Uchiha.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros ceñidos, una blusa oscura de cuello alto y un suéter marrón y holgado, también se colocó a combinación un bonito gorro y unas botas de piso; el día era helado y no tenía muchas ganas ni humor de vestir formal.

Cuando Neji llegó en punto de las tres a su departamento, se sorprendió de verla así.

—¿Todo bien? Luce enferma— comentó el castaño al verle el semblante casi pálido a pesar del ligero maquillaje que usaba.

Hinata sonrió sin mucho ánimo al cerrar su puerta, dispuesta a irse con él.

—Creo que pronto lo estaré— bromeó y se sujetó al brazo de su elegante primo —. ¿Te parece si compramos pizza o un par de hamburguesas y nos vamos a tu departamento a ver una película como en los viejos tiempos, niisan?— pidió buscando ocultar su casi depresión.

Él frunció el ceño, pues aunque Hinata no era la persona más extrovertida del mundo, tampoco solía ser así de melancólica.

—Si eso quiere— cedió y sonrió apenas visiblemente. Quiso creer que sólo estaba triste, pues las navidades no eran lo más grato para ellos como familia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Luego de llegar al medianamente lujoso departamento del llamado genio Hyuuga, se decidieron por pedir pizzas, éstas tardaron casi media hora en llegar, tiempo que aprovecharon para charlar y escoger en el catálogo del televisor, cuál película verían.

Horas más tarde y con ya dos películas vistas en esa sala prácticamente oscura, Hinata se encontraba cubierta por una manta, recargada y dormida sobre el hombro de su primo.

El resplandor del televisor iluminaba la mesa de centro con las cajas de las dos pizzas que ambos habían consumido, un par de botellas de soda y algún jugo, también una bolsa de palomitas que Hinata había insistido en preparar, la misma luz iluminaba el rostro cansado de la peliazul y Neji suspiró al verla, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello mientras se preguntaba si no sería demasiada carga para Hinata tener que mantener las expectativas de su padre, las mismas que cada vez eran más altas, habiéndola castigado una y otra vez, para intentar hacerla una mujer inteligente y calculadora… continuó acariciándola, a pesar de eso, Hiashi, su tío, no lo había conseguido, tenía una hija inteligente, sí, pero con un corazón demasiado noble como para adaptarse a sus exigencias.

Sintió pena por ella, pues a pesar de todo, Hinata no se merecía ser tratada así. Por eso se levantó con cuidado y la cargó para llevarla a su cama, dejándola dormir tranquila, seguro ella también se cansaba de aparentar que todo estaba bien y que podía con las expectativas que pesaran sobre ella, cualquiera que fuesen.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mañana siguiente había sido apresurada para la Hyuuga, se había despertado realmente tarde y en el departamento de su primo. Neji le había dejado una nota donde le explicaba que no había querido despertarla, que se había tenido que ir a trabajar y que en el refrigerador había comida para que desayunara.

La peliazul había encendido su móvil luego de haberlo apagado después de salir del departamento del Uchiha el día anterior, y mientras se comía un emparedado, revisó el buzón de voz.

Tenía dos mensajes de Sakura y uno de Ino, el de la rubia fue más bochornoso, pues le explicaba que Sakura juraba haber escuchado la voz de Sasuke antes de que la llamada que tuvieron se cortara, la rubia le suplicaba a Hinata que si pensaba _romancear _con el Uchiha, al menos fuera un poco más prudente, pues las tenía preocupadas.

Hinata llamó a Ino para disculparse y volvió a mentirle diciéndole que no estuvo con Sasuke, que había estado con su primo luego de una discusión con su padre, como coartada le pidió que pasara por ella al departamento del castaño y así aprovecharon para comprar comida, bebidas y diversas cosas que fuesen a necesitar para el día siguiente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Muero de frío— se quejó Sakura al abrazarse a sí misma, pues a pesar de traer un suéter abrigador, no era suficiente.

—Tú tienes la culpa, Sakura-chan, mira que usar una falda en pleno invierno— mencionó el rubio ganándose una mirada molesta de la pelirrosa —, o, ¿tú qué piensas, teme?

El Uchiha resopló cansadamente al caminar con ellos, luego de que ese revoltoso par se plantara en su departamento y entre un pequeño escándalo, terminaran sacándolo para acompañarlos al mall.

—Qué demonios voy a saber.

Naruto hizo un gracioso puchero al no extrañarle en nada la actitud amargada de su amigo.

—Las faldas en invierno son coquetas— aseguró la pelirrosa.

—Sí, cuando no te mueres de frío, 'ttebayo.

—Naruto…— amenazó la ojijade.

El rubio se rio nervioso —Bueno, es broma.

La chica suspiró ignorando la estupidez y falta de buen gusto del Uzumaki.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos primero?— preguntó deteniéndose en frente de sus dos amigos, ahí, en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de ese centro comercial.

Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras giraba su negra mirada por el lugar, Naruto se rascó indeciso la nuca.

—Todavía no sé qué regalarle, 'ttebayo.

La pelirrosa sonrió y los tomó a ambos de la mano —Entonces tenemos un largo recorrido que dar— aseguró emocionada de estar por primera vez luego de muchos años, con ese par que alguna vez fueron sus inseparables amigos.

Ella no tardó en adentrarse a una zapatería, buscando algo para regalarle a la Hyuuga y tal vez algo para ella misma.

Naruto vio sin interés los distintos zapatos ahí exhibidos.

—Creo que Ino me hubiera ayudado más con esta decisión, 'ttebayo— aseguró acercándose al desinteresado Uchiha que se encontraba recargado a las afueras de ese local comercial —, pero anda con Hinata ultimando detalles.

Los ojos negros se deslizaron al rubio.

—Me hubiera gustado verla ayer y preguntarle qué le gustaría— soltó el despistado ojiazul mientras salía ver los aparadores —, aunque era demasiado obvio— se añadió y bostezó — ¡Ah, cómo sea, 'ttebayo! No es como si lo hubiera podido hacer de todos modos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el pelinegro fingiendo no interesarle demasiado tras su voz seca.

—A que Hinata la pasó con su primo, durmió con él— respondió ingenuamente y luego se detuvo en seco —¡Es decir! ¡No durmió con él! ¡Pasó la noche en su departamento, 'ttebayo!— corrigió de inmediato y se rio nervioso.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Y tú qué le vas a regalar?— volvió a preguntar el rubio dejando de lado el malentendido con sus palabras.

—Nada, esa es una estupidez— dijo el otro que se incorporó y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que estupidez? ¿Y a dónde vas, teme?

—Me largo. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¡Oe, teme! ¡Pero tú qué piensas! ¿Algo de ropa, zapatos o un peluche?— rogó por ayuda al verlo partir.

El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito bastardo— susurró el rubio al verlo perderse en una esquina de ese centro comercial… ¿y ahora cómo le decía a Sakura que Sasuke se había largado?

El Uchiha dejó escapar el aliento fastidiado al revisar su móvil, lo hastiaba el ánimo que Naruto mostraba al hablar de Hinata y su estúpido cumpleaños, y lo jodía más porque sabía de las intenciones del ojiazul para con la Hyuuga.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la salida más cercana y de reojo vio los relucientes exhibidores de una de las joyerías de más prestigio.

«Que se pudran» pensó todavía molesto al seguir caminando, él no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, después de lo último que habló con Hinata, lo más seguro es que ella no quisiera verlo, y él tampoco a ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El domingo, día del cumpleaños de Hinata, llegó casi en segundos, se había despertado de buen humor al recibir una llamada de su hermana, su maestra e incluso un seco texto de su padre, y cerca del mediodía, recibió un arreglo de girasoles enviado por su primo.

A pesar de lo agradable del día que estaba teniendo y que Ino, Sakura e incluso Kiba hubiesen ido a dejar preparado el departamento, Hinata se aisló un momento en su habitación aprovechando que la pelirrosa había salido e Ino regañaba a Kiba, diciéndole que los sofás deberían quedar en diferente lugar, para que todos se pudiesen extender en un área amplia.

La peliazul suspiró al recargarse en su escritorio y fijar su vista, a través de la ventana, a ese edificio de enfrente.

«Nunca había sentido que te odiaba… como ahora»

—¿Realmente quise decirle eso?— se preguntó en voz baja.

Se sintió realmente mal a pesar de no saber si esa discusión podría haber sido lo último que ellos dos se dijeron. Sasuke le había pedido una oportunidad y ella no sólo lo rechazó, sino que le dijo aquellas palabras.

«Tal vez es mejor terminar así»

Él era demasiado orgulloso y no la había buscado, y ella no podía buscarlo tampoco porque de lo contrario sabría que estaba en lo más bajo de un inmenso pozo.

Sí ahí terminaban las cosas, estaba bien. Se aseguró sintiendo algo extraño dentro de ella.

—¡Hinata!

Ella se sobresaltó por la intrusión de Kiba dentro de su alcoba.

—Por favor dile a esta energúmena, que los muebles deben quedarse así— exigió señalando con el pulgar a la rubia que lo veía molesta.

—¿Qué?

Ino bufó indignada —Tú no hables, ni pienses, sólo mueve lo que se te dice— le ordenó al Inuzuka —. No estás aquí porque necesitemos tú buen gusto, sólo necesitamos tu fuerza, así que no repliques.

—He movido los malditos muebles más de diez veces y nada te gusta.

—Esto es prueba y error, los moverás diez veces más hasta que estén donde deban estar.

—Por favor, Hinata— suplicó el castaño.

Ino alzó una ceja —¿Hinata?

—Ah…— ella se quedó sin habla, ¿qué les decía?

—¡Chicos!— Sakura llegó.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a ella?— sugirió la Hyuuga y tras una mirada cruzada de los otros dos, se fueron sobre la ojiverde.

Hinata suspiró cansadamente al verlos desaparecer, luego dio una última mirada a ese edificio tras su ventana y salió tras sus amigos, pues lo que menos quería era un dos contra uno que terminara trayendo más problemas que soluciones.

• • •

—¿Seguro que no te incomoda que nos duchemos y arreglemos aquí?— preguntó Sakura al entrar del baño luego que Ino lo desocupara.

—Por supuesto que no, me ayudaron mucho.

—Anda, date prisa frentona, que a ti también te quiero maquillar.

Sakura rodó los ojos antes de perderse tras la puerta del baño.

—¿Y bien?— soltó Ino al ver a Hinata mientras se colocaba unos jeans de piel negros.

—Y bien, ¿qué?— preguntó la Hyuuga al voltearla a ver y se ruborizó al verla levantarse sólo vistiendo sus jeans y sostén.

—¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar de él con Sakura en la ducha.

—No nos escuchará— aseguró la rubia al colocarse una blusa beige de atrevido escote —. ¿Lo invitaste?

La peliazul tragó pesadamente mientras se distraía jugando con su largo cabello.

—No.

—¿No?

—Bueno, sí— bajó la voz —, pero dudo que venga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pelearon?

Hinata asintió.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos casi lilas de Hinata se clavaron en Ino y suspiró —A Sasuke no le interesa ocultar nada.

La Yamanaka se mordió el labio entendiendo de dónde venían las preocupaciones de Hinata, realmente ese par estaba en un aprieto, pues los entendía a ambos, para el idiota de Sasuke, siendo tan territorial como lo era, seguro lo hartaba andar a escondidas, pero también Hinata tenía un punto.

—Los hombres son unos imbéciles— terminó por asegurar haciendo sonreír a Hinata —. Hazme un favor. Por hoy no pienses en él.

—Eso haré— asintió —. Además, he pensado en finalizar con ello.

Ino por un momento se descolocó —¿Terminar al Uchiha? Vaya, harías historia— terminó por decir.

—No es algo que quisiera que se supiera— le recordó.

La rubia guardó silencio al verla seria —¿Y él que piensa?

La peliazul se mordió un labio y terminó por encogerse de hombros e Ino la analizó con la mirada. A ver, Hinata estaba deprimida y pensaba incluso en dejar a Sasuke… ella dijo que lo había invitado y que seguro él no asistiría a su cumpleaños porque habían peleado.

«Ese maldito cretino» pensó molesta la ojiverde.

—Pues si crees que es lo mejor, mándalo al diablo, ¿quién necesita un témpano de hielo cuando puedes fácilmente tener a un tipo mejor a tu lado?— habló muy segura.

Hinata alzó sus ojos a ella.

—Sabes que no estoy buscando a nadie.

—Eso no lo sabemos hasta que lo encontramos— aseguró y le guiñó un ojo —. A ver, ¿qué piensas ponerte?

Hinata caminó a su closet, al seguir en su bata de baño —No lo he decidido aún, no tuve tiempo.

Ino abrió las dos grandes puertas de ese closet.

—Veamos…— las manos de la Yamanaka separaron distintas prendas y tras varios minutos, sacó un vestido negro y no tan largo, de mangas semi transparentes y éstas de estampado en pequeñas flores — Tenemos un ganador.

Hinata sonrió —Es bonito, sí, pero ese vestido lo compré el año pasado, es otoñal.

—¿Y?— la rubia se encogió de hombros — Nada que un par de medias negras y altas y un par de botines oscuros no solucionen. Vamos, póntelo.

—¿A-aquí?

—Claro, a no ser que quieras entrar al baño y ver a Sakura desnuda— la mirada sorprendida de Hinata divirtió a la rubia —. Anda, vamos, póntelo, que no te dé pena, tenemos lo mismo y casi en las mismas proporciones.

—¡Ino!

Y ante la ceja levantada de la ojiverde, a Hinata no le quedó más que colocarse el vestido.

—¿Dónde tienes las mallas?

—En la cajonera de abajo.

En cinco minutos más, Hinata ya estaba vestida. Las mangas del vestido dejaban ver ligeramente la piel blanca de sus brazos y el escote redondo mostraba discretamente el nacimiento de sus senos; el vestido llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y el toque de elegancia y sofisticación lo daba la delgada capa de tul que al igual que las mangas, era con estampado de pequeñas flores.

Ino le sonrió al ver las mallas que cubrían apenas por debajo del vestido.

—Esto es tan tú— aseguró y la obligó a tomar asiento en el pequeño taburete frente al tocador —. Apuesto que al imbécil de Sasuke le fascina ese aire de inocencia y santidad que desbordas.

Hinata se ruborizó —¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, el cliché ese de que los hombres desean a las niñas buenas— le cerró un ojo mientras rebuscaba entre los alhajeros, algo con qué combinar el vestido —, no creí que Sasuke fuese de esos.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No te preocupes, seguro él sí— dijo al sacar un collar largo de pequeñas perlas y se lo colocó —. Lo mejor es que no tienes que fingir ese rol, es tu esencia y eso lo hace encantador— aseguró satisfecha.

—Terminé— anunció Sakura al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla —. ¿De qué hablan?

—De nada importante, ¿te arreglo?

—Seguro, pero antes me cambio.

—Deberías darte prisa, desde hace rato anocheció y las personas no tardarán en llegar.

Hinata asintió y luego se puso en pie, la verdad era que tenía poco ánimo de celebrar pero Ino, Sakura e incluso Kiba habían ofrecido su apoyo para esa noche.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo le vas a decir?— habló Sakura mientras se ponía una pequeña falda de mezclilla y blusa roja de cuello alto, que acompañaría con unas botas altas afelpadas.

Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Decir qué?— preguntó Hinata.

La Yamanaka sonrió nerviosa y en eso el timbre sonó.

—Ahora vengo— se disculpó la peliazul.

—Ino— insistió la pelirrosa.

—Ah, ya voy, ya voy— dijo y casi corrió tras Hinata —. Por cierto, Hina, quería decirte que…

Y cuando la Hyuuga abrió la puerta, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la enorme cantidad de personas. Su departamento, que había sido reacomodado con los sofás a los costados, dejando libre un amplio espacio, pronto se llenó de personas.

Los ojos perlados vieron con sorpresa entrar gente que ni siquiera conocía, entraban con tazones de comida, algunos con bebidas y cervezas, unos más con regalos que no supieron a quién darle e incluso, dos más entraron batallando con una enorme bocina, seguidos de ellos, otro par entró cargando una tornamesa de _dj_.

—¿Qué… qué es todo esto, Ino?— preguntó Hinata cuando una avergonzada rubia se posó a su lado.

—Verás… bueno, como nos dimos cuenta que seríamos muy poquitos, pues invité a un par de amigos extras…

—¿Y los demás?

—Pues Naruto también debió invitar un par más, creo— dijo reconociendo por ahí a algunos compañeros de basketball del rubio.

Hinata se mordió un labio luego de que un chico, ya ligeramente tomado, se acercara a preguntar por la cumpleañera y le entregara un regalo mal envuelto. Hinata agradeció avergonzada y otra vez volteó a ver a la rubia, preocupada.

—Este es un edificio familiar— explicó pensando en llamar al encargado y explicarle del pequeño convivio que estarían teniendo.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— saludó el hiperactivo rubio al llegar con otro grupo de gente.

—Naruto— la ojiperla le sonrió al saludarlo.

—Interesante la fiesta— se burló al ver el lugar extremadamente lleno.

—Pero, vamos, pongámonos cómodos— invitó la rubia al caminar entre toda la gente y acercarlos a la barra.

—Yo creo que debería bajar y explicarle al…— Hinata alzó la voz cuando la música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el alboroto se hiciera enorme, pues temía que luego de ese día, la echaran de ahí.

—Ah, descuida, Naruto se encargó de ello.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la Hyuuga.

El rubio asintió gustoso mientras se estiraba tras la barra para alcanzar un palillo de dangos que Lee recién había traído.

—Verás, Hina chan— comenzó rascándose la nuca —, hablé con ese agradable sujeto que cuida el edificio, ¿cómo se llamaba?— divagó —, bueno, el punto es que me dijo que le caes muy bien y que si los vecinos no tenían problemas, él tampoco.

Ino sonrió orgullosa y la peliazul apenas lo podía creer.

—¿Y qué te dijeron los vecinos?

Él extendió su sonrisa y la abrazó para acercarse a su oído y explicarle.

—Verás, tu vecina, la anciana de al lado, está media sorda y como no se ha quejado, seguro ya hasta se durmió— dijo muy seguro —. Los de enfrente son un matrimonio joven y salieron, y bueno… las vecinas de abajo, pues…— dijo y señaló a un par de chicas que bailaban cerca de Kiba y un grupo más.

La Yamanaka se burló sonoramente al no creer que Naruto haya convencido a las vecinas de Hinata de asistir.

—¿Los invitaste?

—Ajá. También a los de arriba, pero a esos todavía no los veo por aquí.

—Naruto…

—Ah, vamos, no te preocupes— insistió la rubia —, por cierto, mira quién acaba de llegar.

Con el anuncio de Ino, Hinata llevó sus ojos a la puerta y casi se le va el aire al ver a Neji de pie observando el alboroto.

—Mi niisan seguro me matará.

La rubia sonrió gustosa —Así que sí vino tu sexy primo. Anda, ven, preséntamelo y yo me encargo de quitarle el semblante de pocos amigos… y yo que creí que sin Sasuke no íbamos a ver malas caras.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Hinata presentó a Neji con su rubia amiga, y en lo que ella lo había abrazado, coqueta, para invitarle un trago. Hinata se apenó que su siempre sobrio primo fuese el nuevo entretenimiento de la rubia… ya después se disculparía con él, diciéndole que ella era así con todo el mundo.

—¿Hinata?— una voz femenina sonó a su espalda y la hizo voltear.

—¿Matsuri?

La castaña le sonrió y le entregó un regalo y un par de globos que había traído.

—Vaya fiesta.

—Un poco concurrida, ¿no?— esa voz ronca fue imposible de no reconocer.

—Gaara…— saludó al verlo aparecer tras Matsuri, su sorpresa duró poco cuando tras él se asomaron Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru y un par de miembros del equipo de baloncesto — Ah, lamento no haberlos invitado personalmente pero…

—Descuida, ese rubio imbécil le dijo a éste que nos trajera— dijo el pelirrojo señalando con el rostro a Naruto que ya gritaba y se reía con gente que seguro acababa de conocer. Hinata se avergonzó un poco por cómo lo llamó.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca cansadamente.

—Bien, yo cumplí con traerlos, espero no te moleste.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, pero pasen y…— quiso invitar a que se sentaran, pero el lugar estaba sumamente concurrido.

—Descuida, nos las arreglaremos— aseguró la rubia de pequeña falda y medias negras y holgada blusa verde —. Ven, busquemos unas cervezas— invitó al chico de chongo.

Cuando Temari se llevó a Shikamaru, Hinata buscó con la mirada a Ino que había acaparado a Neji del otro lado de la sala y que seguro no los había notado. Con la chica de Suna, también se alejó su hermano mayor y Matsuri.

—Yo te traje esto— dijo Gaara que se quedó con ella y le dio una rosa. Hinata se ruborizó y agradeció, asegurando que no era necesario —. El idiota del Uzumaki nos dijo apenas hoy en el improvisado entrenamiento.

—Sí, Naruto suele ser así.

Gaara, vestido de negro como de costumbre, recorrió con la mirada el lugar. A pesar de haber apagado las luces y ser iluminado por luces de colores –tipo antro-, alcanzó a distinguir a los distintos grupos de personas presentes.

—¿Y tu novio?

—¿Eh?— ella enrojeció.

—No me digas que ese idiota no vino.

Ella apretó el regalo que Matsuri le había entregado y la rosa entre sus dedos.

El chico sonrió de medio lado —Lástima, ya estaba pensando en molestarlo— dijo y le tomó la barbilla y se acercó a susurrarle al oído —. Es doblemente divertido, _Hinata._

Ella se separó y pronto Naruto no tardó en estar entre ellos, terminando por llevarse a la peliazul lejos de ese pelirrojo confianzudo.

La música fue cambiando según el gusto del dj que había llegado al lugar. Hinata se había entretenido demasiado indicándoles a _sus invitados_ dónde estaba el baño, bote de basura, e incluso los vasos y algunas copas que tuvieron que usar, no podía estar demasiado tiempo con ningún grupo porque tampoco conocía a muchos de los presentes y no se sentía del todo cómoda con todo eso. Ino, Naruto, Sakura e incluso Kiba y Neji, parecían haberse adaptado al ruidoso ambiente, ella en cambio prefirió estar dentro de la cocina, ayudando a Lee con aperitivos o algunas bebidas, dejando al resto sólo divertirse.

Hinata suspiró al verse rodeada de gente y sentirse sola, al parecer, el haberse apartado de sus amigos le había resultado contraproducente. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, ella giraba su rostro sólo para encontrar otro rostro desconocido entrando. Entonces, dentro de toda la algarabía desatada, sintió que algo faltaba.

—¡Hey, Hinata! Bailemos un rato— Naruto apareció en medio de la cocina, que era el lugar menos ruidoso del departamento.

—Yo… no creo que…

—Anda, vamos, es tu fiesta y no pareces disfrutarla tanto, 'ttebayo— dijo y la jaló de la mano, y para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda con la presencia de su primo –que seguía acaparado por la rubia-, jaló también a Sakura para meterse entre el apretado grupo de gente que bailaba.

Y mientras Sakura, con un par de tragos de más, bailaba y reía con Naruto de forma espontánea y natural, ella no pudo evitar voltear al balcón, asomándose al exterior.

Sí, algo faltaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

En otro extremo de la ciudad, la música también resonaba fuerte. El Uchiha dejó sobre la barra de gruesa madera, un vaso de cristal con un quemante whisky adentro. Tragó pesadamente sintiendo como el embriagante licor le quemaba la garganta, su mirada negra se clavaba en el hielo derritiéndose dentro del vaso, pero su conciencia estaba con esa llorosa chica que hacía dos días había dejado su departamento, ignorando al mundo que lo rodeaba.

—No entiendo por qué nos invitaste a salir, si tienes más humor de estar en otro lado que aquí— se quejó Suigetsu al apoyar sus codos también en la barra, pero volteado, viendo el concurrido lugar.

El frío pelinegro no respondió y dio otro trago a su bebida.

—Así que festejaba algo, ¿no?

—…

El de los ojos morados suspiró cansadamente al girarse a él —¿No te invitó?— preguntó divertido, pues cuando pasó por él, le pareció ver cierto alboroto en el departamento de esa chica Hyuuga que traía como idiota a su amigo.

Los ojos negros y amenazantes giraron a él.

—Así que sólo no querías ir, ¿eh?— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —, no es muy inteligente de tu parte. ¿Qué festejaba?

—Su cumpleaños.

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre ambos, al descubrir Suigetsu que a pesar de estar así, Sasuke sí pretendía hablar.

—Y si te invitó, ¿por qué no vas?— preguntó tomando un trago a su fría cerveza.

—Peleamos— respondió mientras meneaba con su mano su vaso.

Suigetsu sonrió sin ánimo —¿Y eso es peor que cuando huyó de ti?— preguntó con una seriedad que el Uchiha pocas veces le había escuchado.

El pelinegro negó en silencio, sin verlo.

—No sé qué demonios tengan tú y ella… es bastante torcido, la verdad. Pero si la quieres, ¿no deberías buscarla?

Sasuke se giró, recargado en la barra, tal y como había estado Suigetsu antes, evitó verlo y se mantuvo atento a la gran cantidad de gente, que a pesar de ser domingo abarrotaban el sitio sólo para bailar.

«¿Buscarla?¿Otra vez?»

—¡Sasuke!— Karin apareció abriéndose camino entre la gente presente, y se abrazó al pecho del chico de pantalón de vestir y camisa negra — Así que el imbécil de Suigetsu no mintió y sí estás aquí.

Los ojos negros descendieron a la pelirroja de gafas que pronto se pegó más a él y le sonrió con malicia.

—Bailemos o hagamos algo— sugirió.

El peliblanco negó en silencio al volver a tomar de su cerveza.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Pasadas las doce de la noche, Ino organizó a los presentes, hizo un espacio en medio de la sala, y ordenó que la música descendiera, ya había finalizado el cumpleaños de Hinata y ella no podía estar sin morder su pastel, aseguró la Yamanaka.

—Vamos, Hinata, acércate— animó e ignoró la molestia de ver a Shikamaru todavía con su compañera de equipo, todo lo que iba del evento evitó verlos, pero con la vista del Nara puesta sobre ella, se sentía incómoda y molesta —¿Hinata?

La Hyuuga llegó a empujones que le dieron, acercándola.

—Ino, e-esto no es necesario— aseguró, pues ser el centro de atención cuando había pasado horas manteniendo un perfil bajo, no le terminaba de agradar.

—Por supuesto que lo es, es tu fiesta después de todo— dijo con una gran sonrisa —. Apaguen las luces por favor.

Las luces se apagaron casi por completo y sólo la claridad de unas lámparas en extremos opuestos de esa enorme estancia, iluminaron a los presentes.

—¡Naruto, Neji, Sakura!— llamó la ojiverde que quería a las personas más cercanas, junto a su ojiperla amiga — Ahora cantaremos las mañanitas y Hinata apagará la vela, o mejor dicho, esperará a que se agote la bengala— informó.

Cuando los jóvenes entonaron la canción típica de los cumpleaños, Hinata quiso desaparecer. Las voces iban desde animosas, desentonadas terriblemente y algunas muy armoniosas. Neji observaba complacido como Hinata tenía cerca a gente que parecía apreciarla mucho y eso lo alegró.

La bengala ya estaba encendida, iluminando con sus chispas a la peliazul, que era la que más cercana estaba de ella. Cuando la melodía se acabó, los aplausos se hicieron presentes y un cántico que exigía que la festejada mordiera el pastel. Hinata iba a negarse, pero en eso su mirada se dirigió a la puerta abierta de su departamento, atraída por una varonil y alta figura que recién llegaba. Ella casi pierde el aliento al ver esos ojos negros, inexpresivos, puestos en ella.

—Vamos, Hina-chan, muerde, yo te cuido— animó el rubio que la abrazó, haciendo que volviera su atención al pastel y a las personas que la rodeaban.

—Yo la verdad preferiría que…

—Anda, anda, que esto es de buena suerte— presionó Sakura también colocándose tras ella.

—Vamos Hinata, hagamos esto rápido y que siga la fiesta— apresuró Kiba desde atrás, pues al parecer había tenido suerte bailando con una de las vecinas de la Hyuuga.

Y mientras ella se atrevía a morder el pastel, Sasuke se adentraba al lugar. La mirada perlada, fría y analítica de Neji no tardó mucho en caer en él, pues el Uchiha llamó la atención de varios de los presentes al apenas entrar.

Con sus manos en los bolsillos y regresándole una mirada hostil al Hyuuga, el pelinegro llegó hasta recargarse en la baranda metálica del balcón.

—Así que decidiste venir— una voz ronca atrajo su atención, volteó a ver de medio lado al pelirrojo que fumaba y regresó su atención a Hinata, que en ese momento era tomada por la cintura por Naruto mientras le limpiaba el exceso de pastel en su rostro, cuando sí, la empujaron a él.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Vienes a cuidarla del idiota del Uzumaki?— dijo para luego volver a fumar. Gaara que no era del tipo conversador, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber bien qué unía a Hinata con ese Uchiha — No la ha dejado sola toda la noche.

Los ojos negros viajaron al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, y luego otra vez a Hinata, la vio despedirse de un abrazo más largo de lo necesario de su primo, el mismo que no tardó en retirarse. Los ojos perlados de Hinata se unieron a él, y luego giraron para dejar de verlo, mientras Matsuri llegaba también a despedirse.

—Así que te estás acostando con ella— dedujo el pelirrojo, pues el Uchiha la celaba demasiado y ella lo permitía, pero aun así, nadie más parecía saber nada.

Gaara sonrió con ironía y tal vez un poco de celos, disfrutando la mirada cargada de coraje que le dedicó el sujeto a su lado.

—No te culpo, ella es…— habló ahora entendiendo sus celos.

—Cuida tus palabras— habló fríamente molesto el Uchiha—, pues estoy dispuesto a romperme la cara otra vez contigo.

Gaara dio un gran trago a la botella de cerveza que sujetaba en su otra mano, e ignoró su advertencia.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Qué te importa— respondió con menos paciencia.

—No lo digo por eso, joder— se justificó al creer que lo malinterpretó —… es sólo que… mírala— dijo señalándosela con el rostro, Hinata estaba con Naruto, el rubio lucía nervioso y Sasuke creía entender por qué razón él podría verse así —, ella todavía luce enamorada de él.

Los ojos negros fueron al pelirrojo que pareció decir eso sin rastro de maldad, solo tal vez, un comentario que dejó ver la verdad.

Más personas comenzaron a irse mientras los más animados siguieron bailando, y Sasuke notó molesto como su amigo y rival, apartaba a Hinata del resto.

Así que Naruto sí pensaba justo ese día pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia.

«Ella todavía luce enamorada de él» las palabras recién soltadas por el pelirrojo que ahora parecía ignorarlo y volver a fumar, le calentaron más la sangre.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar mientras se reconocía que había llegado ahí buscándola; porque simplemente no podía con la idea de quedarse sólo así, con aquella última frase, quería volverla a escuchar para dejarla en paz.

Y justo ahora su sangre hervía. No soportaba la idea de otro hombre tocándola, que pudiera darle placer, la escuchara gemir o que simplemente tocara su piel. Hinata quería a Naruto, y si el imbécil lograba hacerla su novia, ¿cuánto tardaría él en hacerla su mujer?

—Ino— llamó a la rubia que se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito un favor.

Ella lo escuchó atenta y asintió despacio.

—Me debes una grande, Uchiha— advirtió.

Los ojos negros y molestos siguieron los pasos de la Yamanaka y tras ver una vez más la sonrisa patética de Hinata, volvió a caminar.

Lo ponía furioso imaginarla entregándose a alguien más, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

• • •

Naruto se rascó la nuca, incómodo o inseguro.

—Bueno… yo…

Hinata apretó los dedos de sus manos y mordió su labio al también sentirse extraña.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Ino sonó sobre la música, haciendo voltear a la Hyuuga que agradeció el pequeño respiro.

—¿Si?

Ino aparentó acercarse a su oído para hablar por lo alto de la música, pero en realidad era por lo que había ido a decirle.

Los ojos perlados y azulinos de ambas chicas se unieron, los de la peliazul, nerviosos.

—Te está esperando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?— se quejó el rubio.

Ino sonrió inocentemente —Tiene una llamada, eso es todo— dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Hinata se quedó parada sin saber que hacer —¿Qué esperas? Te van a colgar— apresuró a la otra.

—Ahora vuelvo— le dijo al rubio y ésta asintió extrañado. Cuando él se fijó en la dirección que ella tomaba –rumbo al pasillo de su habitación-, Ino se interpuso en su mirar.

—Entonces Naruto, ¿me invitas a bailar?

El rubio recuperó su sonrisa —Pues vamos.

No tenían ni dos minutos en medio de la pequeña multitud, cuando Shikamaru llegó por ella.

—Voy a robártela un momento— le dijo a Naruto que se encogió de hombros y vio a la rubia ser prácticamente arrastrada por el Nara. El Uzumaki sonrió y de inmediato encontró un grupo al cuál unirse.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios te pasa, Shikamaru?

—Necesitamos hablar, estaba esperando que te desocuparas, pero parece que irás de pareja en pareja— explicó el joven al soltarla y sacarla al pasillo, fuera del departamento.

• • •

La mano blanca de Hinata empuñó con inseguridad la manija de esa puerta, volteó a ver que nadie la mirara y abrió para finalmente terminar entrando y cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto de lavado.

Mantuvo la luz apagada para que nadie sospechara que había alguien adentro.

—Tardaste— la voz ronca y varonil la sobresaltó.

Ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que sólo era cortada por la luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventanilla a lo alto de la puerta. Vio a Sasuke recargado en un estante en un rincón de esa habitación de pequeños tres metros de largo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella con voz suave al pegarse a la lavadora cercana a la puerta.

Él guardó silencio… no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera él estaba conforme por haber llegado.

—¿Qué hacías con Naruto?

Ella bajó la mirada —Charlábamos.

Él notó en lo insegura de su voz, que ella también sospechaba de las intenciones del imbécil rubio.

—Ya veo.

Se crearon varios segundos de silencio en los que ella no supo qué decir, sintió que eso era como cuando dos novios enojados se citaban, y ninguno sabía bien cómo empezar a hablar… de pronto una tristeza la invadió… ellos no eran novios y eso debía aclararlo.

—Sasuke… e-esto no está bien— se dio valor para hablar —. Yo… yo te dije que no podía ser tu novia, que era…

—Lo sé.

—No estoy dispuesta a lastimar a nadie— los ojos perlados brillaron en esa oscuridad al alzar su rostro a verlo a él.

—Lo has dicho muchas veces— aclaró él acercándose.

Hinata tembló y jadeó al no saber cómo explicarse.

—N-no es que… que te odie, pero… vivimos en un infierno, ¿no te das cuenta? Esto es imposible, insostenible.

Él apoyó sus dos manos sobre la lavadora, acorralándola y haciéndola estremecerse.

—Yo estoy en el infierno que quiero, Hinata— aseguró roncamente en su oído.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron más y sentir el calor, el embriagante aroma del aliento y perfume del pelinegro, le devolvieron una ansiedad y calor que no quería volver a sentir; entonces tragó débilmente y se obligó a hablar.

—Qui-quiero decirle que sí— dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Sasuke tragó pesadamente al entender que hablaba de Naruto. Se apartó despacio a verla a los ojos, pero ella ladeó su mirada. Al hacer eso, Hinata estaba decidiendo echarlo de su vida.

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

A ella le dolió el pecho y no supo por qué.

El Uchiha le tomó una mano y dejó algo en ella, luego alzó su mano y la tomó del rostro. La besó apenas saboreando sus labios y ella contuvo su aliento.

—Todavía sigo considerándote mía, Hinata. Y tú… tú me estás respondiendo así sea lo peor que te haya pasado— soltó roncamente y ella tembló angustiada por eso.

Quiso decir algo pero la garganta la traicionó al abrigar un nudo dentro de ella.

Sasuke se apartó y se tragó el orgullo al dejarle un beso en la frente y decirle algo que a Hinata le atravesó el pecho de dolor… el pelinegro abrió con firmeza esa puerta para dejarla sola en el interior, sabiendo que esas palabras fueron tal vez lo único real que le diría.

Ella se derrumbó en el suelo y lloró. Sentada en el suelo abrió su mano y de ella colgó un collar de delgado oro blanco que relucía más con el pequeño brillo de la luz exterior, la fabricación era exquisita, de éste, colgaba una luna menguante, en el frente de ésta pequeños brillos la hacían lucir. Era sencillamente hermosa.

Cuando con sus dedos le dio vuelta, sus lágrimas cayeron con más peso al darse cuenta que en la parte de atrás de la bonita luna, estaba grabado el símbolo que representaba a la familia del moreno.

«¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?» pensó y siguió llorando.

Las lágrimas que quisieron salir resbalaron por sus mejillas en su entrecortado llanto. Pasaron tal vez veinte minutos en los que ella no se atrevía a dejar de ver ese regalo que el moreno le había dejado, sus lágrimas calientes cayeron con menor fuerza al obligarse a tranquilizarse, ella no podía ir a ningún lado, debía levantarse y salir, volver a maquillarse y fingir que no tenía el corazón roto.

Porque lo tenía. Y no sabía por qué.

—¡Hinata!— escuchó a alguien llamándola.

—Debo salir— se dijo en voz baja levantándose. Se secó el exceso de lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa para desentumir su rostro. La luz del pasillo la cegó momentáneamente y apenas se acostumbró, se adentró a su cuarto… pasó en el baño cinco minutos más logrando controlar su respiración y cubrir lo rojo de su nariz y orillas de sus ojos.

—Hey, Hinata, ¿no piensas volver a salir?— Sakura apareció de pronto — Algunos de los invitados ya se van.

—Oh, sí, sólo necesitaba un respiro— aseguró y le sonrió sintiéndose hipócrita.

—Vale.

Luego de que Sakura dejara la habitación, Hinata salió fingiendo naturalidad, para su fortuna, las luces seguían siendo bajas. Apenas puso un pie en la sala, Naruto llegó a su encuentro.

—Hey, Hina… tardaste.

Ella le sonrió sin mucho ánimo —Mi llamada se alargó— mintió —, por cierto, Naruto— dijo y le extendió la chaqueta que le había prestado días atrás —. Muchas gracias.

Él se rio y le aseguró que no era nada —Y Hinata, ¿crees que podríamos hablar?— pidió ligeramente más serio.

«Quiero decirle que sí» sus propias palabras volvieron a ella.

Asintió despacio y el rubio rodeó su espalda y la dirigió al balcón que era el único lugar que se encontraba desocupado. De camino ahí y buscando no ponerse nerviosa, la peliazul giró su vista por el lugar, percatándose de la presencia de Ino con un delgado y pálido pelinegro, al que reconoció como Sai, se extrañó un poco no dijo más al también darse cuenta que Shikamaru ya no estaba en el lugar.

—Hinata— la voz seria de Naruto la regresó a su lado.

—¿Sí?— preguntó apoyándose en la baranda, justo en el mismo sitio que ocupó el Uchiha momentos antes.

El rubio rascó su cabello y se apoyó como ella en la baranda, viendo hacia el suelo, largos metros bajo ellos. Hinata tragó pesadamente al notarlo serio.

—Desde hace mucho quiero hacer esto— comenzó él y ella jugó con sus dedos al no poder verlo.

Naruto sonrió como lamentándose por ello y a Hinata se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

—Bueno, nunca he hecho esto, se me ocurren muchas cosas qué decir pero seguro ninguna es inteligente o inolvidable…

—Naruto…

—El caso es que me gustas, Hinata— soltó de pronto todavía sonriéndole al suelo para luego alzar sus ojos azules a ella —, desde hace tiempo.

—Ah…— Hinata perdió el aliento.

—Y yo quería que…

«Dios» Hinata tembló ante la mirada seria y azul que mucho tiempo adoró.

—Bueno… no vayas a pensar que quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, porque bueno, no, es decir, sí, si quiero, yo… eso quería decirte, que sí tú…

—Naruto— detuvo sus apresuradas, indecisas y tiernas palabras.

—¿Si?

Ella le sonrió aguantando el nudo de su garganta.

—Nada me hubiera hecho más feliz— dijo ella y sintió que sus ojos le picaron, vio la sonrisa del rubio desaparecer poco a poco al haberla entendido… ¿cómo podía decirle que sí, si se acostaba con Sasuke y lo disfrutaba además? … hipócrita, eso sería —… pero yo…

Naruto pasó saliva —Ah, no te justifiques… creo que me precipité, 'ttebayo— la entendió al rascarse la nuca.

—Oh, no, no es eso.

Naruto la envolvió en un abrazo inesperado que casi la hace llorar y luego la soltó.

—Es sólo que creí que hubiese sido bonito que…

Ella bajó su rostro —Justo ahora… no puedo corresponderte— soltó ella con la garganta quemándole.

—¿Eh?— él abrió los ojos sorprendido y le sonrió para después revolverle el cabello — Entonces puedo esperar— mencionó después y a ella se le asomaron unas lágrimas —. Eso es bueno, ahora, justo ahora debo irme— añadió y se dio media vuelta para salir.

Hinata se le quedó viendo sin decir mucho.

—Por cierto, Hina— él movió a un par de personas que estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás y extrajo un osito de peluche justo tras éste —. Te traje esto.

—Naruto…— entonces los ojos acuosos de ella se hicieron más visibles.

—Ahora sí me voy— él sonrió grandemente, como siempre y salió de ahí.

Hinata se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, con el bonito peluche colgando de su mano, varias personas se atravesaron en su campo visual, pero ella solo le interesaba el joven rubio que se iba con el corazón apaleado, justo como el de ella.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ino que vio la escena.

Hinata negó en silencio.

—Vaya noche, ¿eh?— dijo ella ofreciéndole un vaso con licor. Ella también había peleado con Shikamaru con la llegada inoportuna de Sai, pero no tenía caso hablarlo, él se había ido y ella tuvo que quedarse.

Cerca de las dos y muchos tragos después pesando sobre la peliazul, la gente comenzó a irse, el dj había partido y con él, los últimos invitados. Sakura se había ido con Lee y con Kiba luego de haber ayudado a regresar los muebles a su lugar y medio limpiar la cocina.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?— preguntó Ino al ser la única que quedaba con ella.

Hinata negó —No, de hecho también deberías irte— respondió y le sonrió al ver al pelinegro que la esperaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Hinata…

—Necesito pensar— la interrumpió y la vio segura.

La rubia asintió —Bien, hablamos de rato.

Hinata se levantó y tras despedirse del indiscreto chico, cerró la puerta y apagó las luces. Con la poca luz que se colaba del exterior, vio el desorden presente y sintió la soledad en la que se quedó el lugar. Entonces así, casi a oscuras, se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un poco más… le había dicho que no… a Naruto, el chico más bueno y noble que conocía. Sus lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos al saber que ese había sido su sueño desde que lo conoció.

Todavía con un vaso con whisky en la mano, caminó a su habitación. Se encerró en ésta y no tuvo ánimo de acercarse a su cama… se sentó sobre su escritorio y tras dejar el vaso y quitarse sus zapatos, apretó sus manos en el borde de la gruesa y fina madera, bajó su rostro y de reojo vio un mensaje brillando en su celular; tardó un par de minutos en tomarlo y leer el mensaje.

"Necesito verte."

Ese simple mensaje enviado dieciocho minutos atrás, incrementó las ganas de llorar de Hinata.

"Ven."

Respondió y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sollozar.

En menos de diez minutos, ella estaba escuchando como la puerta principal se abría.

Los pasos de Sasuke fueron lentos y pesados y ella sólo pudo apretar más sus manos a la madera del escritorio.

El Uchiha había encendido la luz del pasillo, por eso cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver el agotado estado de la peliazul sentada sobre el escritorio.

—Hinata— la voz profunda del pelinegro que se acercó a ella, la hizo sentir esa opresión en el pecho más fuerte, casi ahogándola.

—L-le dije que no— dijo sin verlo y derramando dos largas lágrimas.

Eso lo descolocó por un segundo, y aun así, no se detuvo hasta estar frente a ella.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó al tomarla de la cara y hacerla verlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros —Justo ahora no sé, si te soy sincera— explicó al unir sus perlados y húmedos ojos a esos negros que la veían secos y desde su altura. Ella apretó la mandíbula, quizá no quiso lastimarlo y mentirle, o quizás esa última frase soltada por Sasuke antes de irse la había perturbado.

—Hinata— él le acarició con el pulgar el rostro húmedo. Los labios femeninos temblaron y él se acercó a besarla, impulsado por ese deseo de estar cerca y la necesidad de calmarla y no verla llorar.

—No te odio— soltó ella con su garganta quemándole por el llanto, hablando justo antes que él pegara sus labios a los de ella —. No te odio, Sasuke…, nunca lo hice y tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo— confesó ahogándose en llanto y bajó su rostro.

Él la abrazó sin decir nada.

—No te odio— repitió apretando con más fuerza sus manos en el escritorio.

—Estás ebria, tonta— dijo enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello.

Hinata asintió, sí, había tomado como pocas veces.

—¿Sabes?— volvió a hablar ella que recién creía tener el coraje para hacerlo— Dije que no podría estar contigo…, que era un error y un absurdo porque… porque no quería lastimar a mis amigos, y aun así, sigo contigo.

Las lágrimas calientes de la joven mojaron la delgada camisa oscura del moreno que tragó pesadamente al no soltarla.

—Sí soy una hipócrita, ¿verdad?— la garganta le quemó.

—No lo eres. Sólo eres demasiado estúpida.

Ella sonrió sin ganas y aun así, las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

—Tengo miedo, Sasuke— confesó luego de segundos en silencio.

Él se metió entre sus piernas al pegarse más ella y volver ese abrazo más posesivo.

—¿Sobre qué?— su voz ronca calentó el pecho de Hinata que no se atrevió a soltarse del escritorio, tal vez temiendo flaquear ante él.

—Debería odiarte.

Ahora fue él el que sonrió sin ánimo.

—Le dije que no— repitió lo ya dicho.

—¿Y lloras por eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él le levantó el rostro y ahora sí besó sus labios, en un beso despacio que Hinata no tardó en corresponder. Sus labios se probaron despacio, ambos con los ojos cerrados, él sin saber qué hacía o por qué, y ella llorosa al enfrentar sus temores.

—Sí…— dijo la Hyuuga apenas dejando sus labios—, si me provocas cosas que no debería sentir…

—¿Te gusto?— preguntó astutamente el pelinegro con media sonrisa que se borró con la inesperada respuesta femenina.

—… Sí.

—Mph— él volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma nata, ante la sinceridad que el alcohol le provocaba a Hinata.

—No te amo— aclaró ella al verlo a los ojos.

Ambas tonalidades tan contrastantes se vieron unos segundos.

—Lo supuse— respondió él.

Hinata lloró más y él se acercó más a ella, enredando sus brazos en la pequeña cintura.

—Debería odiarte por lo que me hiciste— confesó buscando al menos así sanarse.

Él no pudo decir nada al estar de acuerdo.

La garganta le ardió a la peliazul —¿Lo has olvidado ya?— rogó por saber.

—Ni un maldito día— confesó él.

Hinata se abrazó a su cuello y lloró con fuerza, así como hacía mucho que no lo hacía… ¿por qué sentía que comenzaba a necesitarlo y a sentir cosas por él… precisamente por él?

—¿Por qué nos pasó esto?— preguntó ella apenas logrando sonar entendible.

Él negó en silencio sin saber qué decir, sintiendo como el peso de la culpa por tenerla así, se sentía como cientos de toneladas ardientes en el cuerpo… y no podía hacer nada ya para remediarlo.

Cuando ella se cansó de llorar, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y se apartó ligeramente de él, cosa que él aprovechó para besarle los labios. Las manos masculinas no tardaron en recorrerle las piernas ansioso de hacerla olvidar. Hinata correspondió a ese beso con inseguridad para poco a poco ser víctima del deseo que él estaba emanando.

—¿Por qué me dijiste eso?— preguntó ella al sujetarse a su cuello cuando él la cargó, así, con él entre sus piernas, y se le llevó a la cama.

—Porque es lo único que deseo— respondió él al corresponder su sinceridad con la suya.

El cuerpo femenino cayó sobre la cama con tierno cuidado, y él cayó sobre ella. El azulino cabello quedó regado y pronto los labios de la joven se unieron a los de él en un beso profundo, doloroso y necesitado.

—Sasuke, yo no puedo co…

—¿Quieres sólo dejar de pensar?— pidió al apretar su sexo endurecido a ella que gimió por eso.

Hinata tembló.

—Hoy no hay pasado, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió al bajarle el vestido exponiendo sus pechos desnudos.

Ella asintió y luego cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a comer de sus senos.

Cuando Sasuke llevó su mano a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y a abrirse espacio entre sus piernas, Hinata recordó esa última frase dicha por él antes de salir de ese cuarto de lavado, que la atormentó y que había sido la verdadera causante de esa negativa a Naruto.

«Quiéreme, Hinata»

Ella gimió y se abrazó a su espalda y a su negro cabello cuando él deslizó su duro miembro despacio dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar… Y mientras él más se enterraba en su cuerpo, ella entendió que no sólo tenía sexo con él, no sólo unía su cuerpo al de él… también estaba uniendo su alma a la suya.

—Ahhh… Sasuke.

—Hinata— gimió roncamente antes de volverla a besar.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas yo de regreso con una nueva actualización. Pronto, ¿verdad? (:

Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Aquí vimos como a pesar de que Hina comienza a confundirse, a ella todavía le duele lo ocurrido entre ambos.

Sobre el Shikaino, borré una escena, estas son casi 16,000 palabras y es mi límite, lo siento, espero en el siguiente cap. hablar de ellos, me importaba más las charlas entre Sasuke y Hina.

Cambio de tema:

Insisto en que es un fanfic para que no me vuelvan a tachar de enferma degenerada. Estoy intentando abordarlo de la mejor manera que puedo. Y suplico, si todavía hay alguien aquí leyendo sin que la historia le guste, sólo para 'ver qué pasa', por favor, no dejen comentarios destructivos hasta el final de la historia si después de todo no les gustó, serán respetados, mientras tanto, no lo hagan, porque desmotivan bien feo sobre todo cuando aún hay historia por contar. Gracias.

Y ya, como el capítulo fue largo, no me extiendo más, sólo agradecer los comentarios:

•Jackei98 •wolf-enzeru •TheAlquist •Marleen •Erimibe34 •hime23 •gristardream13 •valentina londono 3597 •Mikashimota Z •zimasame •Itzel 33 •hyuga meiko chan •Daisuke-37 •JudsSC •Marjo Em •himepeti •Julia •Nymfhetamina •KiaraUchihalove •holis •Soo Hyun Yuki •NicaRaa •Naomi-Black1 •alejandra barrosbossio 1 •Hinaliz •hinatacris •evilangelux •lizeth de Uchiha •Pamaig •cHiBiLeBaSi •Yaninle •Suishoka 69 •uchiha mei chan •marhytsugaya •SYR •Jackie •bellamita-uchiha •Dark Amy-chan •Camille Nathair •Artemis FM •Kagome Higurashi T •holy24 •maraisarutobi •Clau •karli izquierdo •cherrymarce •Sasuhinaforever •u. u •Nana •alejandra •Nymfhetamina •Tsuki y a las chicas que no pusieron su nombre.

Gracias por leer.

Y bueno, desde hace varios días el fanfic está estrenando portada *-*… ¡Gracias por la edición, **Simazame**!¡La amé!

También debo dar un agradecimiento especial a **Himepeti**, por el apoyo y orientación que me da sobre un asuntito que veremos más adelante.

Ya, que estén muy bien y otra vez intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo antes de las tres semanas… ya saben, antes de actualizar, cargo un mini spoiler en mi perfil xD

Besos.

Aidé.


	26. la suma del deseo

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-25-

LA SUMA DEL DESEO

Capítulo dedicado a Marjo Em, por que hoy es su cumple :')

•

•

Cuando Sasuke llevó su mano a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y a abrirse espacio entre sus piernas, Hinata recordó esa última frase dicha por él antes de salir de ese cuarto de lavado, que la atormentó y que había sido la verdadera causante de esa negativa a Naruto.

«Quiéreme, Hinata»

Ella gimió y se abrazó a su espalda y a su negro cabello cuando él deslizó su duro miembro despacio dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar… Y mientras él más se enterraba en su cuerpo, ella entendió que no sólo tenía sexo con él, no sólo unía su cuerpo al de él… también estaba uniendo su alma a la suya.

—Ahhh… Sasuke.

—Hinata— gimió roncamente antes de volverla a besar.

Los labios del pelinegro se abrieron comiéndose los de ella mientras apoyaba uno de sus antebrazos en la blanda almohada, y con su otra mano amasaba uno de sus senos. Cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Hinata.

—Ahh…— ella gimió al separar despacio sus labios de los de él.

Los dientes perfectos del Uchiha se ciñeron sobre el labio inferior femenino, mordiéndolo, y ella volvió a gemir.

Hinata, sin saber por qué y todavía sintiendo sus ojos arder ligeramente, estiró su cuello y volvió a besarlo; sus manos ahora en el duro pecho masculino, se deslizaron a su cuello y lo atrajeron a ella recuperando la cercanía que el deshacer el beso les había arrebatado… el pelinegro dejó caer su peso sobre ella al llevar sus dos brazos a apoyarlos sobre su cabeza, sintiéndola acariciarlo, besándola y dejándose besar. Él siguió penetrándola arrebatándole el aliento y haciendo entrecortado ese beso, los movimientos de sus caderas movían también el curvilíneo cuerpo femenino y ella luchaba por no dejar sus labios mientras contenía sus gemidos.

Las mejillas de la ojiperla estaban ruborizadas y aun así, volviendo a hacer caso de su instinto, volvió a deslizar sus manos sobre él, esta vez sus delgados dedos se mezclaron en la negra y rebelde cabellera. Sasuke gruñó por eso y dio varias y más profundas embestidas mientras era atraído por las delicadas manos de la Hyuuga, que por primera vez parecía no querer separarse de sus labios.

Algo había cosquilleando de forma tan caliente en el pecho de la joven, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar del dolor que el estar con él le brindaba, era tan contradictorio, le dolía pero se sentía bien bajo su cuerpo y cada uno de sus contactos. Su piel se erizó y tuvo que dejar sus labios cuando él se enterró en ella de forma tan fuerte.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron suavemente al escucharlo jadear en su oído y sentirlo detener sus embestidas. Sasuke deslizó la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla de la Hyuuga y en un segundo sus ojos profundamente negros se encontraron con aquellos ojos perlas cristalinos de pasión, aun a pesar del rastro de lágrimas que conservaban.

Él jadeó sobre sus labios, maldiciéndose por detenerse, experimentando la sofocante y extasiante sensación de su miembro apretado dentro de ella.

—Quiero desnudarte completa— susurró y ella abrió un poco más sus ojos.

Con el rostro ruborizado a más no poder, Hinata asintió mientras perdía el aliento.

Cuando él salió de su cuerpo, por primera vez obtuvo de ella un gemido inconforme, algo que de no haber sido porque él también odió retirarse, casi le hubiese dibujado una sonrisa victoriosa.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y se deshizo de cada una de sus prendas mientras la veía tímidamente levantarse para pretender hacer lo mismo. Las manos de Hinata temblaron al no animarse a ir a su espalda y bajar el cierre de su vestido, estaba más nerviosa que ruborizada y él lo entendió.

—E-esto de…— soltó la joven y se detuvo un segundo intentando ordenar sus ideas —de alguna forma significa algo… pero no sé qué.

Ella alzó su mirada a él cuando el pelinegro llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda y luego de besarla despacio, fue él el que le deslizó el cierre de su vestido, provocando que éste callera inmediatamente al suelo. La fuerte mano en la espalda femenina se hizo espacio entre el largo cabello hasta llegar a la cadera y pegarla a él.

Hinata casi se tensó al sentir el miembro duro y caliente del Uchiha pegado casi en su estómago.

—Desde que le dijiste que no a Naruto— soltó roncamente al deshacer el beso, haciéndose de toda la atención de esos ojos perla mientras le deslizaba despacio sus negras bragas —, aceptaste ser mía— añadió haciéndola temblar.

Ella negó despacio.

Cuando la prenda íntima resbaló por las largas piernas de Hinata, él contuvo el aliento y las ganas que tenía de abrirle las piernas y hacerla montarlo.

—De-decir eso es… demasiado fuerte. Yo no sé lo que me está pasan-…

—Yo tampoco— la interrumpió y su voz ronca volvió a estremecerla por dentro. Él tampoco entendía por qué estaba necesitándola tanto, por qué había dejado a sus amigos en ese bar rechazando una noche con Karin, o por qué había conducido por la ciudad hasta llegar ahí, ni por qué le había pedido que le diera su cariño y por qué después de estar en su departamento embriagándose, había terminado por mandarle ese texto que no esperó que fuera respondido.

Y ella, todavía sintiendo un nerviosismo ansioso que le decía que si iba a alejarse de él, ese era el momento de hablar, no dejó de verlo a los ojos mientras lo sentía acariciarle la cadera — Sasuke…

—Pero no hay nada qué hacer— la interrumpió como adivinándole otra vez el pensamiento.

—¿Qué?

Él se separó despacio de ella, desnudo, y ella solo con las coquetas mallas vistiendo sus piernas. Le tomó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre su miembro erecto, haciéndose gruñir por el contacto. Ella respingó pero él no la dejó soltarlo. Hinata enrojeció al volver a verlo a los ojos luego de bajar su mirada a _esa_ parte en su mano.

—Sólo puedo querer más de ti, Hinata… mucho más— dijo y sabiendo que era un miserable egoísta y ambicioso con ella, guio su mano con la suya haciéndola acariciarlo arriba abajo, despacio, gruñendo entre dientes por ello.

Ella negó mientras buscaba apartar su mano pero él se lo impidió.

—E-esto es demasiado— confesó ella al sentir la tan tersa y dura piel caliente del pelinegro que parecía palpitar en su mano, sintiéndola ligeramente húmeda, tal vez de sus fluidos. Tembló.

—No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras— aseguró, pero sabía que si iba a dar otro paso con ella, tendría que ser esa noche. Los ojos de ella temblaron al verlo —. Te quiero más mía, Hinata— confesó y usando su mano libre, la atrajo más a él, haciendo que sus dos senos se aplastaran en su duro pecho al besarle los labios.

Ella gimió atormentada y tardó unos segundos en responderle tímidamente el beso. Cuando él afirmó su cintura con su brazo, al soltarle la mano y que ésta siguiera sobre su miembro, le besó el cuello a la Hyuuga que cerró los ojos y a pesar de la extraña sensación de peligro y pudor, se permitió disfrutar del cosquilleo placentero que la recorrió completa. Sasuke siguió besándole el cuello de una forma quemante que la estremecía y ella no pudo soportarlo más, soltó su miembro y llevó sus manos al marcado abdomen para terminar deslizándolas, pretendiendo tal vez apartarlo buscando controlarse cuando él la hizo caminar de regreso a la cama.

—Sasuke…— lo nombró cuando él se sentó luego de mover las mantas sobre el colchón.

—No digas nada— suplicó al bajar sus ojos a los dos perfectos senos frente a él.

—Mmm…— Hinata gimió pudorosa cuando él los tomó en sus manos para luego comenzar a comer de ellos. Su cuerpo entero, de pie frente a él, se estremeció. Las manos masculinas no pudiendo quedarse quietas, acariciaron, piernas, cadera y espalda de la Hyuuga, abriéndose camino entre su largo pelo.

La mano derecha del Uchiha que ahora comía otro de los senos de Hinata, avanzó despacio por su cuerpo hasta colar dos de sus dedos entre los pliegues de la intimidad femenina, haciéndola temblar.

—Ahh… Sa-Sasuke— sus manos se apretaron en los fuertes hombros y sus piernas temblaron. Ella apoyó su frente en la negra cabellera del chico cuando sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que apoyar una rodilla sobre el colchón, sólo facilitándole más el tocarla.

—Como me gustaría escuchar que te gusta, Hinata— soltó roncamente al alzar su cara y ver el rostro femenino contraído en pasión y pudor. Su miembro latió desesperado por volver a entrar en ella. Le hubiese encantado escucharla, pero ya no tenía tiempo de torturarla para hacerla aceptarlo.

Él le tomó la otra pierna y la hizo quedar sobre él. Con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y todavía temblando por la intrusión de sus dedos dentro de ella, ella bajó su mirada a él. Su cuerpo vibró al darse cuenta la posición en la que había quedado y reconocerlo como la persona que la confundía, atormentándola, pero también la tocaba, acariciaba y besaba de una forma que le robaba el aliento y el alma juntos. Sus ojos volvieron a arder. Quiso bajarse de él y sentarse en la cama, pero las manos del chico se lo impidieron, luego de verlo a los ojos, entendió que no cedería y entonces ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no rozar de más aquél miembro tan erecto que se golpeaba contra el vientre masculino.

Hinata le acarició el rostro y pareció no darse cuenta, se acercó a sus labios y el aliento con sabor a licor de ambos, se mezcló. Las manos de él se quedaron quietas en las caderas de la joven sobre él. Hinata estaba aturdida por el alcohol y a pesar de eso él sentía la necesidad de tomar egoístamente tanto como pudiera de ella… ¿qué tan consciente podía estar? Posiblemente mucho, pero no tanto como para resistirse a lo que la hacía sentir.

Unió sus labios a los de ella, rosándolos y la sintió gemir por eso.

Su mano derecha subió por la curvatura de su espalda y la vio a esos ojos perlados que sólo veían sus labios, tan calmada, seguro esperando que la volviera a besar.

—Te quiero, Hinata— un sabor amargo se fue en esa confesión que no pensaba volver a hacer. Tal vez el alcohol y la frustración hicieron mella en él, pero confesó lo que descubrió cuando ella le dijo que quería decirle que sí a Naruto.

Ella alzó sus ojos a los de él y perdió el aliento al no saber qué decir. Sus ojos otra vez casi soltaron el llanto.

—Esto está realmente mal— confesó ella cuando esas palabras le calentaron el pecho de una forma casi dolorosa, pero que le gustó sentir.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke se recostó llevándosela con él y cuando sus rostros volvieron a quedar tan cerca, ella cerró los ojos y lo besó. Un estremecimiento extraño le atravesó la piel a Hinata, cuando él, correspondiendo la ternura e impulso de la chica, le sostuvo la nuca profundizando el beso.

«Sólo esta vez» pensó la Hyuuga al separar más sus labios y dejar que la pasión que él emanaba le impregnara su ser.

La mano libre del chico acarició la cadera y uno de los glúteos de la joven que se apretaba sobre él. La piel de Hinata ardió cuando Sasuke tomó su miembro y lo guio a su entrada, pretendiendo penetrarla. El beso que se había convertido en necesitado y demandante, perdió fuerza poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer; los ojos perlados y oscuros se encontraron una vez más esa gélida noche.

—Quiero…— soltó él roncamente.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y asintió despacio sin dejarlo terminar, sabiendo lo que quería.

Enderezó su cuerpo de a poco y él gruñó al sentirla rozarse con su miembro.

—… ¿Sólo esta noche?— preguntó lo que él le dijo momentos antes… en esa noche no había pasado.

Él asintió despacio y se sintió patético al no poder responderle.

Hinata sujetó todavía insegura el duro miembro masculino y lo colocó en su entrada.

—Aggh— él gruñó roncamente al sentirse comenzar a atravesarla.

La ruborizada peliazul se mordió con fuerza el labio y cerró los ojos al bajar despacio sobre la dura carne del Uchiha. Sentir cómo iba entrando en su cuerpo la estremecía, la sensación de irse llenando de a poco y escucharlo gruñir y apretar sus manos en sus piernas, le calentaba terriblemente el cuerpo.

—Amhh— ella gimió sintiendo electricidad recorrerla cuando logró sentarse completamente sobre él, teniéndolo tan dentro.

—Joder, Hinata…

Ella, sin saber qué hacer, acarició sus marcados abdominales mientras se animaba en volver a bajar a besarlo, pues no podía verlo a la cara.

—No— la detuvo él —, quédate así— ordenó al acomodarse mejor sobre las almohadas. Ver a Hinata montada en él, era tan extasiante como para dejar de hacerlo tan pronto.

La luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta abierta de la habitación iluminaba desde la espalda a la joven. El azulino cabello brillaba y la piel blanca de todo su cuerpo lucía tersa, apenas pudiéndose ver la diferencia de tonalidades entre su piel y la de ella. Los senos redondos subían y bajaban siendo coronados por los rozados pezones ahora erectos; Hinata gimió cuando él se movió bajo ella, sus ojos perlados apenas podían sostenerle la mirada sobre ese marcado sonrojo. Cuando la Hyuuga desvió su vista pudorosa y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, nerviosa, él volvió a tener la visión de ese ángel al que había corrompido y del cual se había adueñado. Su excitación creció.

—No hagas eso— pidió quitándole su mano de los labios.

—Entonces deja de mirarme— pidió ella.

Él asintió sin pensar cumplirlo.

—Muévete, Hinata.

Ella asintió y sus manos inseguras se deslizaron otra vez por las marcadas abdominales del chico, estremeciéndola y haciéndolo a él perder el aliento.

Cuando ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre él, él gruñó y tuvo que quitar sus ojos de ella si no quería correrse en ese momento. Sus ojos negros cayeron sobre un peluche sobre el escritorio, un conejo blanco de largas orejas y casi pudo jurar quién le había regalado tal cosa.

Hinata comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre su miembro y él lo lamentó por Naruto. Él, sin saber cómo, había logrado meterse tanto en ella, Hinata se lo decía sin palabras… sus manos se apretaron en la cadera de la peliazul ayudándole con el movimiento que les calentaba cada parte del cuerpo… esa joven ya era suya, su rostro rojo, sus caricias tímidas, sus besos torpes y cada uno de los orgasmos que le había dedicado, le decían que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Si Naruto era la persona que le podía dar felicidad a Hinata, no importaba ya, lo supo al verla y sentirla moverse sobre él.

Era ya suya. No la iba a dejar.

La mirada negra se llenó de pasión al bajar a su vientre, más allá de sus abdominales podía ver su unión con ella, la vio levantarse suavemente y vio su miembro salir de su interior, mojado por ella, para de inmediato volver a verlo desaparecer y experimentar soltando un gruñido, cómo su miembro era exquisitamente apretado por el ardiente interior femenino.

Todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por puro placer. Hacérselo a Hinata, el placer que eso causaba, sólo podía ser superado por ella haciéndoselo a él. Las mallas negras que todavía portaba hacían lucir a esa angelical chica más jodidamente deseable, su rostro enmarcado de placer y sus labios jadeantes, era algo por lo que pagaría por volver a ver. Sus manos subieron con vida propia hasta los redondos senos y los apretaron, haciéndola gemir y unir su mirada a él.

Por un segundo detuvo sus movimientos, sólo para volverlos oscilatorios sobre el Uchiha. El cuerpo de la peliazul volvió a calentarse y sentir el miembro duro y caliente dentro de ella moviéndose conforme ella lo hacía, le estremecía la piel, la quemaba por dentro, le adormecía la conciencia y le humedecía los ojos en pasión. Había una sensación mezclada de placer y culpa en todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke se sentó al abrazarse a su cintura y comenzó a chupar de sus senos.

—Ahhm— ella volvió a gemir por milésima vez, quizás.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la negra cabellera, apretándolo más a ella, experimentando el cosquilleo que le provocaban sus labios al succionarla con fuerza. Y fue ahí, justo ahí, que ella se dio cuenta que Sasuke era como una droga, una que a pesar del daño que le había causado, no podía dejar.

Cuando el pelinegro, conteniendo el deseo que tenía de voltearla y ser él el que la penetrase, le mordió uno de sus pezones, ella gimió y extasiada, y queriendo olvidarse de lo que creía podía ser una dependencia a ese joven, comenzó a moverse con más velocidad sobre él, complaciéndolo y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, también a ella. El Uchiha cerró sus brazos en su espalda, apretándola en su cintura, guiándola, pero también cuidando de dejar espacio para que sus preciosos senos siguieran frotándose en su pecho.

Escucharla gemir en sus oídos era una tortura. El calor dentro de ella comenzó a incrementar con cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Él pegó su frente a la de la peliazul y sus alientos calientes y jadeantes volvieron a mezclarse; usó sus brazos para moverla como él deseaba, atizando la creciente sensación de culmen que estaban teniendo.

—Sasuke…— gimió su nombre cuando su humedad incrementó, haciendo más audible lo acuosa de su unión.

—Joder…

Siguió moviéndola y el aire entre ellos se volvió casi irrespirable, el interior de Hinata comenzó a apretarlo en pequeños espasmos que lo calentaban todavía más, su miembro estaba tan hinchado que no sabía si estaba lastimándola y desde hacía largo rato, los cuerpos de ambos estaban bañados en sudor en esa noche helada. Un calor intenso comenzó a subir desde sus pies y sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear perdiendo fuerza.

—Ah… ah… Sa-Sasuke…

—Ah… amgg— él gruñó cuando sintió las contracciones del orgasmo de Hinata, y producto de éste, ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello.

—Sasuke…— volvió a llamarlo cuando un estremecimiento debilitó su cuerpo. Ella enredó sus dedos en el negro cabello y sintió como el interior de su vientre latía, apretando la dureza dentro de ella.

—Joder… Hinata— soltó el pelinegro cuando luego de moverla un par de veces más, no pudiendo esperar más para su propio orgasmo, finalmente se derramó casi con furia dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

Los corazones acelerados golpeando dentro de ellos, era lo único que acompañaba al sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas que se escapaban de sus labios. Ella pegó su rostro al de él mientras se serenaba, en el interior de la peliazul todavía estaban los pequeños espasmos que cada vez iban haciéndose menos y él acariciaba su espalda enredando su largo cabello mientras terminaba de vaciarse.

Los ojos perlados ardieron al medio cerrarse y sus manos resbalaron hasta sólo sujetarse de los anchos hombros masculinos.

—Estoy agotada— dijo apenas siendo consciente del pequeño dolor de sus piernas luego de haberse movido sobre él, y también del sueño que comenzaba a pesar en ella y que el rastro de alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a acrecentar.

El Uchiha la abrazó de la cintura y volvió a recostarse, llevándosela otra vez con él. Cuando ella dejó de tensarse al relajarse sobre él, fue más consciente del cansancio que la aturdía, la posición vergonzosa en la que quedaron con ella sobre él y todavía recibiéndolo en su cuerpo, se hizo menos insoportable cuando él cobijó sus cuerpos; Hinata suspiró despacio y apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón, permaneció ahí. El último movimiento juntos de los que parecían dos amantes, fue cuando ella buscando no molestarlo se levantó ligeramente y él salió de su cuerpo, gimiendo una vez más al mismo tiempo; Hinata volvió a apoyar su rostro en el tibio y duro pecho masculino, pero sólo mantuvo una pierna entrelazada con las de él. Sasuke jugó revolviéndole el largo cabello y ella pareció arrullarse con el sutil movimiento.

Los cuerpos tibios de ambos se brindaron el calor que la calefacción apagada no les otorgaba, y a pesar de que ella quiso decir o preguntarle algo, rompiendo el silencio abrumador de la habitación, prefirió dejarlo pasar y sólo sentirlo jugar con su pelo; suspiró una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente buscando dormir.

Él la sintió relajarse, quizá dormir y mientras jugaba con su pelo, sus ojos negros bajaron al perfil del rostro apacible sobre su pecho. Una de las manos de la ojiperla descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón… su mirada negra volvió a caer sobre ella. La quería, se lo había dicho. Tragó pesadamente al darse cuenta que estaba usándola, jugando sin querer con ella, metiéndose en su vida y manteniéndola con él. No lo merecía, él no merecía haber obtenido tanto de ella, esa noche Hinata le hizo el amor.

Su respiración casi se detuvo.

No, no merecía tal placer y tal muestra de aceptación por parte de ella. Todo, absolutamente todo dentro de él le gritaba qué tan egoísta estaba siendo, al manchar a alguien con esencia de ángel con la podredumbre de su ser.

Suspiró pesadamente. Aun así, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho al saberlo, se negaba a alejarse justo por eso, porque lo había conseguido, había conseguido que ella se le entregara enteramente. Él era de naturaleza egoísta, ya lo sabía, y eso su conciencia no lo iba a cambiar; no se permitiría sentirse mal por eso… ya tenía su cuerpo. Ahora quería su corazón.

• • •

Con la oscuridad de la noche desapareciendo, la apenas claridad de ese día gris y lluvioso iluminó a los dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama.

Completamente cansado y todavía con sueño pesando sobre él, esta vez fue el Uchiha el que abrió los ojos despacio cuando la claridad que apenas se colaba por la ventana lo molestó. Él se encontraba acostado de lado y al no sentir el calor de Hinata, quien había dormido entre sus brazos horas atrás, volteó a su espalda.

—Mph— una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios al volver a acostarse, pero esta vez viendo a la chica que dormía profundamente dándole la espalda y abrazada a su almohada. El pelo de la joven estaba descansando en el colchón dejando a la vista la desnudez de su espalda; el moreno la observó con detenimiento, Hinata se giró impidiéndole ver más ese par de sexys hoyuelos que ella tenía en su espalda baja y pareció encogerse por el frío que le calaba al haberse resbalado las mantas de su cuerpo por culpa de él.

El moreno negó al darse cuenta y estiró las tibias cobijas cubriéndola del frío, por primera vez más concentrado en cuidarla que en volver a tomarla. La peliazul se mantuvo quieta pero suspiró, la mirada negra no dejó de verla, ella dormía apaciblemente y disfrutó su calor al acomodarse mejor en la almohada; él también se acomodó a su lado y mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz mientras se preguntaba cómo debía actuar ahora con ella, trató de ignorar que una parte de él temió que esa ojiperla se hubiese ido, dejándolo despertar otra vez solo en esa cama.

Luego de unos minutos en los que el ruido de la ciudad comenzó a hacerse presente en la silenciosa habitación, ella se quejó y buscando seguir durmiendo, se abrazó al brazo del joven que la vio de reojo. Ante el placentero pero desconocido calor, ella pareció extrañarse; abrió poco a poco los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta que lo abrazaba pegando su brazo a sus senos desnudos, alzó sus ojos con cuidado, esperando verlo dormido, pero cuando sus orbes perladas se encontraron con esas negras, ella enrojeció.

—Creí que dormirías todo el día— la varonil voz sonó ronca al también apenas estar despertando.

Ella se sentó de golpe cubriendo sus senos con las mantas.

—¿Qué…?— quiso preguntar pero se detuvo al sentir un dolor punzante en el centro de su cabeza — Ouch, ouch, ouch — se quejó al llevarse ambas manos a ésta. Cuando la manta resbaló por sus senos, tuvo que debatirse entre si apretar su cabeza o cubrir su cuerpo, optó por esto último.

—¿Resaca?— le preguntó con burla al devolverla de espaldas a la cama, posándose casi sobre ella.

La chica frunció el ceño por el dolor y mantuvo su sonrojo al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía masculina rozarse en su vientre.

Ella mintió al negar y él sonrió de medio lado al saberlo. Hinata apretó los ojos al verlo bajar su rostro a ella.

—Sa-Sasuke…— lo nombró al sentir su cabeza comenzar a girar de una forma cosquillante, producto de haber bebido de más.

Él la ignoró y al verla ladear su rostro, llevó sus labios al blanco y expuesto cuello femenino.

—Repitamos lo de anoche— mencionó sugerentemente al estremecerla al rosar su nariz y aliento en su cuello.

Ella negó —E-eso fue…

—¿Qué?— presionó al deslizar la apenas visible punta de su lengua por su piel, haciendo que ella volviera a temblar mientras se cubría los senos en un pudor tan absurdo como tentador para el pelinegro.

—Qui-quieres por favor no hablar de ello… Me… me avergüenza mucho— confesó ahora palideciendo al recordar que había sido ella la que estuvo sobre él, que varias veces lo había besado y cuánto había alcanzado a disfrutar.

—Bien, entonces no lo hablemos, sólo volvámoslo a hacer— sugirió al apoyarse sobre ella para besarle la mejilla buscando sus labios.

—Ah, no… no, no, no… un momento— suplicó al revolverse con cierta necesidad bajo él.

Él frunció el ceño —¿Qué?

—Yo… ah…— quiso explicar al sentarse sobre la cama, pero casi tuvo que correr al baño, apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar una de las prendas sobre la cama para ocultar su desnudez y se encerró en el sanitario.

—Joder— soltó el frustrado Uchiha que luego de acostarse resignándose a que nada pasaría al escucharla devolver el estómago al tener semejante resaca, optó por levantarse.

Hinata sujetó su cabello al estar hincada sobre el esponjoso tapete frente a su escusado, volvió a devolver el estómago y un gusto amargo bañó su boca, se juró que nunca más iba a volver a tomar; su cabeza siguió doliendo mientras ella se sujetaba tanto el cabello como su estómago desnudo.

Al apenas haberse recuperado minutos después y tirar de la cadena del baño, el frío le caló en la piel, estiró su mano para sujetar la prenda que había llevado consigo y vio con resignación que no era más que la camiseta del Uchiha; la prenda negra que a él se le ajustaba al cuerpo, a ella debería quedarle grande, así que eso fue mejor opción a salir envuelta en sus toallas de baño. Se la colocó y vio con cierta pena como sus senos se marcaban a través de ésta y buscó ocultarlo al llevar su cabello al frente. Lavó su boca y se puso nerviosa al saber que tenía que volver a salir… ¿qué le diría? ¿sería bueno hablar de lo que hicieron anoche?

«Te quiero, Hinata»

Recordar eso le erizó la piel. ¿Él lo recordaría? Se preguntó, pues él igual que ella, también había bebido. ¿Y si fingía demencia temporal o mejor aún, le decía que no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido y se hacía la loca?

—Eso es tan estúpido, Hinata— se dijo sintiéndose patética. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa?

«¿Y cómo no?» se reprochó internamente. Lo ocurrido entre ambos esa madrugada fue algo _distinto._

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, abrió la puerta y llevó su mirada a la cama revuelta, para su sorpresa, la encontró vacía.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y volteó a ver a Sasuke que recién volvía. Él únicamente portaba sus vaqueros y sus ojos negros se posaron en ella.

—Ah… y-yo la tomé sin querer— explicó lo de su camiseta.

—Déjalo— le dijo sin dejarle ver que ella acababa de cumplirle una de sus fantasías al verla vestir su ropa—. Tómate esto— agregó al ofrecerle un vaso de jugo de color naranja bastante extraño.

Hinata lo tomó con algo de desconfianza, lo olfateó y reconoció naranja.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tomate y jugo de naranja— dijo él y ante el gesto extraño de ella, prosiguió—: No es la mejor combinación, pero seguro te ayuda.

—No sabe tan bien— dijo la pobre chica que evitó mencionar la palabra asqueroso por atención a él.

El pelinegro ignoró sus palabras al notar que su camisa le sentaba mejor a ella, pues apretaba sus senos y su cadera, y en combinación con las arrugadas mallas, la hacían ver jodidamente deseable.

—Cre-creo que…— ella interrumpió sus pensamientos al devolverle el vaso y volver al baño.

—Joder— soltó el frustrado pelinegro. Tan típico de primerizos. Regresó a la cocina que por primera vez desde que visitaba ese lugar, lucía desordenada… si por tener a Hinata como horas atrás, entregándosele, debía verla pasar por eso que ahora pasaba, estaba dispuesto.

Rebuscó entre su refrigerador algo qué comer, pues él ya tenía hambre y con el día lluvioso como estaba, tenía pocas ganas de salir a buscar comida, o esperar a que se la llevaran.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Hey, Naruto! Desayunemos— una gruesa voz varonil y animosa sonó después de los golpes en la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

—No tengo hambre todavía— respondió al cubrir sus ojos azules con la almohada extra de su cama.

El hombre del otro lado suspiró —Iré a comprar un par de cosas al supermercado de aquí cerca, cuando vuelva desayunaremos— informó el padrino del joven que estaba viviendo los últimos días de sus vacaciones con él.

El rubio resopló y no respondió. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró con poca delicadeza como Jiraiya solía cerrarla, suspiró desanimado y sacó su rostro de debajo de la almohada, sus ojos azules se veían más profundos y no tan vivos como siempre solían estarlo.

«Nada me hubiera hecho más feliz»

Recordar esas palabras otra vez lo hizo tragar pesadamente sintiendo esa desazón dentro del pecho.

—¡Ah, joder!— se revolvió el de por sí revuelto cabello rubio y cerró los ojos frustrado — Ni siquiera cuando Sakura-chan me rechazaba una y otra vez me había sentido así— quiso burlarse pero su sonrisa siguió sintiéndose falsa.

Tal vez había estado tan seguro que ella le diría que sí, que al tener una respuesta desfavorable le dolió más. Anoche había sido un estúpido, ni siquiera se despidió de nadie, estaba avergonzado y dolido, tal vez, le debía disculpas a Ino y a Sakura, incluso a Kiba con el que también había llegado; pero la verdad sólo quiso salir de ahí.

Se levantó al sentirse patético sólo pensando. Rascó su abdomen mientras se asomaba al día helado y lluvioso tras la ventana. Sonrió con medio tinte de nostalgia, la tarde de ayer estaba seguro que para esas horas, Hinata ya sería su novia, ¿qué había salido mal? Todos, incluso Sasuke habían aceptado que a ella se le notaba la atracción que le tenía, ¿se habrían equivocado? ¿Su autoconfianza había sido demasiada? ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos meses para que eso cambiara, pues Hinata solía mostrarse ruborizada y avergonzada cada que estaban juntos? Joder, que él tampoco era tan idiota como para no notar que algo sentía por él.

¿Entonces?

—Hablaré con el teme, tal vez él sepa algo— se dijo, después de todo, él y ella compartían un proyecto juntos, tal vez hablaban de él, ¿no? Dejó escapar el aliento desanimado, el idiota de Sasuke apenas le hablaba a él, ¿cómo esperaba que él y Hinata hablaran de asuntos románticos-amorosos? —. Esto apesta, 'ttebayo.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron voltear.

Salió de su habitación viendo que milagrosamente su maestro y él habían podido conservar el lugar limpio.

—Ya voy, ya voy, ¿qué hay del repuesto de la llave entre las plantas, Jiraiya-sensei?— alzó la voz al suponer que su también maestro había olvidado su llave.

—¡Oh, Naruto idiota, abre la puerta que nos estamos congelando!— la voz de Ino sonó del otro lado y él se apresuró.

—Oe, ¿qué hacen aquí?— preguntó al ver a la rubia y a la pelirrosa entrar al apenas abrirse la puerta.

—¿Cómo que, qué?— preguntó ofendida la rubia —¿Por qué demonios te largaste anoche? Nos debes el desayuno— dijo sentándose en la sala, mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra verde oscuro.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió sin ánimos.

Sakura se le quedó viendo ahí de pie, en medio del pasillo.

—Bueno, anoche tuve que salir de improvisto, 'ttebayo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Ino volvió a hablar— Así que te rechazó.

—¡Ino!— se quejó Sakura que realmente no creía lo que la rubia le había contado esa mañana cuando fue a buscarla, por esa razón había insistido en visitar al rubio y ver cómo se encontraba.

Naruto soltó una carcajada —Eh, bueno sí, algo así, ttebayo.

La Yamanaka suspiró desanimada, no sabía bien qué decirle pues ella conocía la verdad tras la negativa de la Hyuuga, Sasuke y ella estaban juntos, así que lo que le pareció mejor fue ir a animar al cabeza hueca de su amigo ojiazul.

—Te tardaste demasiado, ¿eh?

Naruto caminó a la cocina y puso una tetera en la estufa para ofrecerles té.

—Pues… no lo sé.

La pelirrosa se sentó en una de las bancas de madera tras la barra de la cocina y notó como ese chico que siempre le fue incondicional sonreía sin mucho ánimo… Naruto no lució así en ninguna de las innumerables veces que ella lo rechazó, ¿no le propondría salir con la verdadera intención de lograrlo, o por qué ahora era distinto? Algo de eso la dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca y una opresión pequeña en el pecho.

—Sakura y yo pensamos ir a visitarla, para ayudarla con el desastre que debe ser su departamento, ¿quieres venir?— ofreció la rubia al acercarse a la barra, sabiendo que mientras más pronto la viera y se acostumbrara a la nueva situación, les resultaría más fácil a ambos continuar.

Naruto se rascó la nuca —Jiraiya sensei se va en dos días, hoy quedé en acompañarlo en hacer unas compras para su partida— dijo la verdad.

Sakura separó sus labios para decir algo, pero cuando la tetera sonó, se abstuvo. El rubio se apartó buscando un par de tazas, azúcar y demás, entonces la mirada verde de la rubia cayó sobre la pelirrosa que seguía pendiente de Naruto, sin saber realmente cómo la hacía sentir verlo aparentemente sufrir por un rechazo amoroso.

Ino le dio un golpe con el codo llamando su atención.

—¿Qué?

—Eso dímelo— le susurró la rubia.

Sakura negó en silencio y rodó los ojos —Te estás haciendo ideas— regresó igual en voz baja y fijó su vista en la taza con tibio té que Naruto les había acercado mientras parloteaba de algo completamente distinto del tema inicial. No estaba celosa, no amaba a Naruto, era sólo que se sentía ajena a él, es decir, Sasuke la había botado de su vida desde hacía años, Naruto era lo único que le quedaba, él siempre había estado para ella y verlo ahora fijar su atención de manera seria en otra persona la hacía sentir mal. Odiaba verlo así, y no sabía si solamente triste o verlo alejarse cada vez más de ellos.

«Debe ser el maldito clima lo que me tiene así» se aseguró volviendo a alzar sus ojos jade al rubio que sostenía entre sus manos dos bolsas de té, mientras se preguntaba en voz alta si no habrían caducado ya.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Más de cuarenta minutos después, Sasuke, ya con su camiseta de vuelta, y sentado frente a la mesa, jugó con los restos de la comida que había preparado y/o calentado.

—E-estuvo deliciosa la comida, gracias— Hinata inclinó suavemente su cabeza rompiendo el silencio en el que habían permanecido desde que el Uchiha la llamó a comer. Ella, extrañada y con poco apetito, se sentó en la mesa con él, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que lucía el desayuno.

—No comiste casi nada.

—Lo que comí lo estuvo— aseguró ella al verlo a los ojos.

Afuera seguía lloviendo constantemente y el sonido del agua cayendo en el balcón no lograba distraerla. Tragó pesadamente al ver esos ojos negros puestos en ella, el cabello rebelde del chico estaba desarreglado pero aun así lucía bien, tuvo que bajar sus ojos al pan tostado con jamón y queso que él le sirvió, para no ruborizarse al recordar lo que ellos dos hicieron durante la madrugada, allá, sobre su cama.

—Hinata…

Ella se puso de pie de golpe no queriendo tocar el tema.

—A-antier que fui al supermercado, co-compré algo para… tu gato— le dijo al caminar y acercarse a los estantes a varios metros lejos de él.

El pelinegro apretó el puente de su nariz y resopló cansadamente, hasta el estúpido de su gato recibía muestras de afecto de ella.

Se puso de pie y puso nerviosa a la chica que se estiraba para sacar las bolsitas metálicas de alimento para el felino.

—Tengamos algo— su voz ronca y casi desinteresada hizo temblar a la joven que vestía un conjunto deportivo gris y delgada blusa morada de cuello cuadrado.

—Ya hablamos de ello— aclaró dándole las bolsitas de alimento y un par de pelotitas para que su gato jugara. Él se acercó hasta quedar de frente a ella y Hinata no pudo moverse al verlo tan cerca luego de guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo que recién le había entregado.

Él apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie de mármol de la barra tras la chica y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo, buscando alejarse un poco, sin poder dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Hablaré con Naruto y con Sakura, ellos tendrán que entenderlo.

—¿Estás loco?— ella abrió sus ojos grandemente — Y-yo acabo de decirle que no, si-simplemente no puedes hacer tal cosa. Además, Sakura…

Él se acercó a verla a los ojos y ella tembló ante su calor y embriagante aroma —No me importa. Ya te lo he dicho, Naruto tendrá que entenderlo, y Sakura… no entiendo realmente qué es lo que me ve, y no hay nada de ella que me guste; así que no importa.

Hinata puso sus manos en el duro abdomen masculino al asimilar sus palabras, quiso quitarse ante la frialdad y desinterés que él estaba mostrando al no poder compartir su cruda forma de pensar. Al moverse, ella tiró al suelo un par de cucharas sobre la barra y el sonido metálico contra el suelo, la distrajeron de momento… vio las cucharas en el piso y luego alzó su vista a él… Sasuke era tan cruel pero había cambiado. En ese momento, al volverse a ver a los ojos, ambos parecieron recordar que meses atrás, ambos estuvieron en la misma posición y exactamente en el mismo lugar, luego de que él fuera a verla después de aquella fatídica noche, sólo que en aquella ocasión, él no estaba pidiéndole que fuese su novia, y ella tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos buscando defenderse de un ataque que él no pensaba volver a cometer. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Hinata tembló al darse cuenta de ello.

Él la tomó de la barbilla al saber lo que le había vuelto a la mente, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, regresándola con él en ese momento.

Ella se estremeció.

—A-anoche… anoche me dijiste que…— se odió por hablar dejando el tema de Naruto y Sakura de lado, pero no podía con la duda, y menos con él estando a punto de besarla —… que me …

—No pienso volver a repetirlo— la interrumpió y probó sus labios para soltarlos al instante.

Ella perdió el aliento —¿Fue verdad?— ¿era verdad?, él… ¿la quería?

—¿Tú qué crees?— la mirada negra la atravesó tan dentro.

Ella ladeó la vista y él atrajo su cintura; no se pudo resistir a su cuello expuesto y lo besó haciéndola jadear. Hinata apretó sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y cerró los ojos al no poder entender cómo estaba volviendo a temblar y flaquear ante su contacto.

—Sasuke…— jadeó su nombre y cuando las manos de él fueron por su espalda y trasero, las de ella subieron a su cuello, tal vez pretendiendo seguir apartándolo, o sólo buscando su piel.

—Voy a hablar con ellos— soltó él roncamente volviendo al tema luego de endurecerse.

—Si lo haces, no voy a perdonártelo— dejó claro la peliazul cuando él dejó de besarle el cuello para jadeante acercarse a verla a los ojos, apretando su sexo al vientre plano de la joven.

—¿Seguirás mintiéndoles?— presionó.

Hinata bajó su mirada perlada a los labios masculinos tan cerca de los de ella. Ya no podía mentirle a él ni ella misma, lo que estaba pasando entre ambos había dejado de ser un juego cruel y peligroso, a ser el infierno, un infierno igual de cruel, pero placentero, reconoció sintiéndose miserable.

—S-sí— le respondió—. Si de todos modos van a sufrir— agregó sin saber cómo podía ser tan egoísta —… prefiero que sea mucho después.

Él sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho al ser aceptado, pero sin quitarse ese sinsabor de ser algo así como _el otro_ que se oculta ante la sociedad; aun así, estaba ganando, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que lo hacía, si tenía en cuenta el bastardo que había sido y posiblemente seguía siendo con ella… _su maldito ángel._

Besó sus labios con la pasión que ella le provocaba e inclinó un poco su cuerpo para tomarla de las piernas y sentarla sobre la barra, haciéndola sujetarse de sus hombros; se metió entre sus muslos y sin dejar de besarla, deslizó sus manos por su cintura e incluso, las metió bajo su blusa, calentándole la piel.

—Joder, Hinata— jadeó al dejar de besarla cuando el aliento se les acabó, un par de sus dedos tocaron el tibio nacimiento de sus senos bajo su sostén y ella cerró los ojos, ruborizada, experimentando culposamente esa clase de excitación que en su cuerpo crecía.

Cuando los dedos masculinos subieron con meticulosa calma, los pezones femeninos se endurecieron, al igual que cierta parte entre las piernas del Uchiha. Ella suspiró sobre sus labios sin saber si quería besarlo o soportar el bochorno agradable que le estaba haciendo sentir.

—P-por…

—¡Hinata!— las palabras de la peliazul fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando la voz de Ino sonó por encima del timbre que llenó el lugar.

Ella respingó y buscó bajarse de la barra, pero él se lo impidió.

—No abras— soltó el Uchiha al sujetarla de la cintura.

—¿Estás loco? Seguro saben que estoy aquí.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Me meterás bajo la cama?

Ella abrió más grandemente los ojos al meditarlo.

—¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Estás dormida? Vimos tu coche allá abajo, ¡abre!

—Quieres callarte, ¿cómo va a estar dormida?, ya pasa del mediodía.

Las voces de Sakura e Ino la tensaron más y Sasuke resopló molesto.

—N-no… no te pueden ver— dijo ella que se zafó de su agarre y saltó de la barra casi pisándolo, se apresuró a recoger los platos para borrar las evidencias que dos personas comieron ahí, depositándolos con poco cuidado en el lavatrastos y el Uchiha vio eso con molestia —. Por… por favor, ocúltate— pidió al acomodar también su ropa y su pelo.

—No voy a estar horas en el closet o bajo la cama— advirtió secamente él.

—¡¿Hinata?!

—¡Ya, ya voy!

Los ojos negros fueron a la puerta y luego a ella que lo veía suplicante que se moviera de ahí. Caminó soportando el dolor en su entrepierna al haber vuelto a quedar en medio de algo.

—Joder— soltó molesto cuando se decidió por adentrarse a ese cuarto de lavado donde la noche anterior se reunió con ella —. Tienes tres minutos, Hinata.

Ella se paralizó y luego negó en silencio. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella fingió una sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?— preguntó la rubia. La Hyuuga asintió demasiado nerviosa pero por suerte ninguna pareció notarlo — … Vaya porquería en lo que está convertido tu departamento.

—¿Cómo se pudo ensuciar tanto?— también se sorprendió la pelirrosa — Anoche no se veía tan mal.

Hinata se rascó la mejilla — Lo sé.

—Venimos a ayudarte con el desastre, no es justo que te encargues de todo cuando también estuvimos aquí.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la peliazul al ver a Sakura retirar una lata de cerveza de una de las repisas de la sala. La ayuda le venía bastante bien de no ser por el chico en su cuarto de lavado.

—¿Y qué hacías, eh?— preguntó Ino al volver de la cocina de donde tomó un pan tostado.

—Ah, pues… na-nada. Me levanté tarde con algo de resaca y…

La risa de la rubia la interrumpió —Se siente fatal, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió.

Cuando Sakura pidió una bolsa de basura y tomó camino al final del pasillo, ella se alarmó.

—¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar algo?

—¿Desayunar? Es casi la una— objetó la pelirrosa volteando a verla.

—Bueno sí, quiero decir, comer algo, tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no?

Ino y Sakura se observaron una a otra, a decir verdad, ellas habían comido algo en casa de Naruto y no tenían mucha hambre.

—Pues si quieres— terminó por decir la pelirrosa —. Vayamos por algo y volvemos aquí, no debe ser muy grato comer en medio de este desastre.

Hinata asintió emocionada y aunque no sabía cómo iba a comer más de lo que ya había ingerido, pidió tiempo y corrió a su habitación a sólo colocarse un par de zapatos deportivos y salir de ahí.

Sakura suspiró al regresar a la sala —Por cierto — comentó al acercarse al balcón cerrado —, ¿te diste cuenta que anoche llegó Sasuke?

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Creo que lo vi por ahí, pero sólo un rato— respondió alejándose un poco, directo a la habitación donde Hinata permanecía.

—¿A qué habrá venido?— la pelirrosa se recargó luego de un par de pasos, en uno de los sofás, viéndola alejarse.

—Seguro Naruto lo invitó pero terminó por aburrirse— respondió y se congeló al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la alcoba y tragó pesadamente al regresar, Hinata seguro estaba en el baño pues no la vio —. ¿Por qué la pregunta?— preguntó al regresar al lado de la ojijade.

Sakura se encogió de hombros —Sólo me extrañó verlo por aquí.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio el minuto que a la Hyuuga le tomó salir de su habitación.

—¿Lista?— preguntó la Haruno.

Hinata asintió y entonces las tres salieron de ahí.

• • •

Luego de media hora de vagar por el centro de la ciudad, por fin se decidieron por entrar a un establecimiento de comida rápida, pizza, era lo que menos le desagradaba en ese momento a la ojiperla y a lo que las otras dos nunca se resistirían.

Una risa de las tres chicas resonó al entrar al local.

—Se los juro, si esto sigue así, terminaré por abandonar la carrera.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero mis padres me matarían— apoyó Ino la idea de la pelirrosa.

—Los míos también, pero últimamente siento que no encajo del todo. ¿No te pasa, Hinata?

—A decir verdad no— mencionó al tomar asiento en una de las pocas mesas disponibles —. Desde hace años vi a mi niisan envolverse en esta carrera y creo que a pesar de todo, le tomé gusto… aunque sigue siendo difícil.

La pelirrosa suspiró —Supongo que tienes suerte.

Una chica, trabajadora del lugar, se acercó y les dejó las cartas, interrumpiendo la conversación. Al momento que la peliazul agradeció, el móvil de la Yamanaka sobre la mesa, vibró.

La rubia suspiró y frunció los labios, pensativa.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó distraída la pelirrosa mientras observaba las distintas pizzas, al pretender elegir alguna.

Los ojos perlados fueron a la ojiverde.

—Sai— respondió desanimada.

Esa respuesta atrajo el interés de sus dos acompañantes.

—Es cierto, ¿qué pasó anoche entre ustedes tres?

—¿Entre los tres?— preguntó la despistada ojiperla que no se había dado cuenta de mucho.

Ino suspiró —Anoche todo se fue al diablo.

—¿Por?

—Después de… _tu llamada_— inició la rubia viendo a Hinata —, me quedé con Naruto, íbamos a bailar luego de que tu primo se fuera— explicó al apagar el móvil sin responder al texto —, entonces llegó Shikamaru, insistió en que habláramos e incluso salimos del departamento para hacerlo sin problemas.

—¿Y qué pasó?— preguntó Hinata mientras ignoraba su vergüenza al esa chica traerle a la mente su encuentro con el Uchiha.

—Discutimos, estaba molesto, celoso, me reclamó que me la pasara con Neji y luego con Naruto; eso sin tener en cuenta que él se la vivió con esa chica.

Sakura sonrió —Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

Ino asintió —Hubiera sido genial, pero Sai apareció.

—¿Y él cómo llegó ahí?

La rubia llevó su rostro a la mesa, desanimada.

—Yo lo invité en un lapsus de estupidez— confesó sin alzar su cabeza —… no creí que fuera.

Un suspiro desanimado escapó por los labios de la Hyuuga.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre tal estupidez— regañó la pelirrosa.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? En ese momento creí que estaría sola y no quería eso; me invitó a salir una tarde y se me ocurrió comentarle, pero no quedamos en nada. Ya se imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando se apareció ahí con su sonrisa tonta, justo cuando Shikamaru y yo nos reclamábamos todo— dijo y tras atreverse apenas a verlas, sus ojos se entristecieron —… lo peor es que estoy segura que un par más de maldiciones entre él y yo, y nos hubiésemos arreglado.

—Joder, tú sí que estás salada.

—Ya no lo digas.

—Y… ¿y qué sientes por Sai?— preguntó Hinata que comenzaba a marearse por el aroma tan cargado de quesos.

Ino negó en silencio —El tipo me gusta, es sexy— confesó y suspiró desanimada —, pero nada más. Una de las tantas veces que Shikamaru y yo peleamos tuve la fortuna, buena o mala, todavía no logro decidirlo, de cruzarnos… yo estaba celosa y enojada porque Shikamaru no me dedicaba todo su tiempo como solía hacerlo, que decidí apartarme y molestarlo, dándole celos— dijo ahora cayendo en cuenta cuán inmadura se había visto —, bailé con Sai, él supo darse cuenta que algo me pasaba — soltó y sonrió con ironía y un rastro de tristeza —; le dije exactamente por qué bailaba con él y el muy sinvergüenza me besó sin importarle meternos en un lío pues Shikamaru nos observaba.

—Es un fresco— dijo Sakura.

—Él dijo que sólo quería ayudar— mencionó Ino.

Hinata apenas pudo creer esa forma tan despreocupada de ser de ese chico Sai.

Ino se mordió los labios —Generalmente Shikamaru le hubiese roto la cara, pero supongo que se cansó de mis desplantes— confesó sabiendo que antes su vanidad la hacía sentir la dueña de ese chico de rebelde chongo, a veces subestimándolo, pero todo porque él se lo permitía, consintiéndola —. Esa noche algo se quebró.

—Y aún así no dejaste de ver a Sai— reprochó la pelirrosa.

—Sólo nos encontrábamos por casualidad— se justificó la rubia —. Ustedes saben lo que me costó que Shikamaru me disculpara y volviera conmigo luego de mandarme al diablo.

Hinata asintió, recordándolo.

—¿Y entonces?— le preguntó con cautela, temiendo incomodarla.

—Pues cuando Shikamaru y yo volvimos a dejarnos, luego de que apareció esa chica Temari, volvimos a hablar; lo encontré un par de días antes de tu cumple, de casualidad por el centro, y lo invité… no creí que fuera a ir de verdad.

—Entonces llegó arruinándolo todo.

Ino asintió a lo soltado por Sakura.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?— preguntó otra vez Hinata.

—Es lo que no sé. Anoche Shikamaru volvió a decepcionarse de mí, y ya no sé si tengo el empuje de seguir luchando. Ambos lo hemos arruinado.

—Más tú que él— Sakura aclaró al ponerse en pie.

—Ah, jódete.

—Las cosas como son— dejó claro —. ¿De qué pido la pizza?

Hinata se encogió de hombros e Ino ladeó la mirada, desinteresada en ello.

—Bien, entonces será a mi antojo— sentenció la pelirrosa al retirarse.

Un par de segundos estuvieron en silencio, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y adentro el grito de los niños y charlas de algunos adultos esparcidos por el lugar, llenaban los oídos de las dos chicas.

—Ino…

—Dejemos eso de lado, ¿quieres?— pidió al suspirar, aunque odiara admitirlo, Sakura tenía razón. Pero le costaba mucho doblar su orgullo, Shikamaru era lo que quería, amaba a ese chico flojo y despreocupado, amaba como su vitalidad arrastraba al aburrido joven, y cómo él al ponerse serio frenaba toda su algarabía y tomaba el control de la situación, volviéndose dominante y la mantenía quieta sólo con él… como se volvía frío, inteligente y calculador, haciéndose el dueño de la situación y ella se dejaba arrastrar hasta terminar sucumbiendo con él o envuelta entre sus sábanas. Le encantaba tanto de él, cómo ese aparente desinterés que mostraba por ella cuando se conocieron, la hizo pasar de aborrecerlo, a notarlo, reconocerlo, retarlo y finalmente enamorarse de él. Odiaba que al haberse enamorado, las cosas fueran más difíciles de hacer, cuando sólo le gustaba, podría ir a hablarle sin miedo a salir lastimada, y ahora no quería darle la oportunidad de herirla, porque le rompería el corazón otra vez.

Los ojos verdes de la Yamanaka vieron a Sakura hacer fila lejos de ella y suspiró dejando el tema de lado.

—Y bien— cambió el rumbo de la conversación —¿Cuándo piensas contarme?— agregó llevando sus astutos ojos verdes a Hinata, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

—¿Contarte? ¿Qué?

Ino alzó ambas cejas —Que anoche te acostaste con Sasuke— soltó secamente haciendo que un rojo intenso se posara en el rostro de la Hyuuga.

—¿Q-qué?

La otra frunció el ceño —Porqué fue con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—I-Ino… no… no sé de-de…

—Por Dios, vi tu cama extrañamente revuelta y vi su chaqueta tirada en el suelo cuando fuiste a colocarte los tenis.

La peliazul perdió el aliento… ¿Sasuke llevaba chaqueta?, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero podría ser cierto, después de todo, hacía un frío glacial la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultas?... creí que éramos amigas— dijo ligeramente sentida, pues Hinata sabía detalles de la vida sexual que llevaba con el Nara en su tiempo — ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?

—No es lo que crees— se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Sakura llegara.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No lo hicieron?

Hinata bajó la mirada al sentir su rostro arder —Ah… s-sí.

Ino sonrió emocionada y se acercó a ella.

—¿Fue la primera vez?... ¿algo así como tu regalo de cumpleaños?

—¡Por Dios!

—¿Qué?— se quejó la otra — ¿y bien? ¿fue su primera vez?

«Dios…» pensó Hinata preocupada y ante la insistencia de la rubia, terminó por asentir.

—¿Y fue delicioso?

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué?— volvió a quejarse por su pudor, quería saber — ¿Cómo es Sasuke?¿Tan rudo como se ve… o fue tierno?

—Y-yo…

—¿Te gustó?

«¿Qué si me gustó?» meditó la Hyuuga rememorando lo ocurrido esa madrugada, casi volviendo a sentir las manos del Uchiha acariciarla despacio, tocando todo su cuerpo, sus besos quemándole la piel, sofocándola; se estremeció al recordar la sensación de su cuerpo lleno por él y cómo esa sensación de que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo para fundirse con él, dejándole una sensación de puro placer, la colmó al tiempo de experimentar ese orgasmo.

—¿Hinata?

—Sí me gustó— susurró casi sin ser consciente. El brillo en los ojos verdes y la sonrisa emocionada de la chica la hizo avergonzarse más, ganándole ésta sensación al pavor que reconocer tal cosa pudiera provocarle.

—Joder… debes de ser la chica con más suerte de todo el maldito país. No sabes cuántas tipas morirían porque ese cretino las metiera en su cama— dijo atrayendo toda la atención de la Hyuuga —, pero, ¿cómo pasó? ¿no que iban a terminar?

—Pues… e-eso creí… pero…— pero él le pidió que lo quisiera, luego le dijo que la quería.

Hinata perdió el aliento… Dios, estaba hasta el fondo de un enorme problema.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Yo…

•

O.O.O.O.O.

•

La noche había caído horas atrás y el negro pelo del Uchiha se mecía con el viento helado, mientras golpeaba con poca paciencia su dedo índice sobre la baranda metálica de su balcón. Hinata no había aparecido y tampoco había respondido una sola de sus llamadas, de más estaba decir, que no se había molestado en informarle dónde demonios se había metido.

Pensar que volviera a huir luego de lo que hicieron, como la vez anterior, estaba molestándolo, frustrándolo. No, no podía ser por eso… algo más tenía que estar pasándole.

—Entonces… ¿qué crees que deba pensar?— la voz de Naruto lo hizo voltear de reojo al interior de su departamento.

El rubio había llegado casi media hora antes y le había contado cómo Hinata lo había rechazado, aunque se veía deprimido, tampoco era tan deplorable, aunque bueno, sólo Naruto sabía cómo se sentía.

—Qué diablos voy a saber, dobe— respondió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón al regresar a la sala, se recargó en la pared frente a él.

El Uzumaki resopló cansado y se recostó confianzudamente en el largo sofá. El pequeño gato llegó de un salto a él y éste lo acarició.

Sasuke vio fríamente al rubio. Él no tenía por qué saber que a esa Hyuuga le había dolido decirle que no, y aunque a ambos les dolió perder la oportunidad de estar juntos, no importaba… No importaba en lo absoluto porque después él se encargó de consolar a Hinata y convencerla que todo estaba bien, y lo había hecho al grado de hacerla aceptar que se quedaría a su lado; y Naruto, bueno, Naruto lo superaría pronto, estaba seguro, así que daba igual… era una pena por su siempre amigo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su ojiperla.

—Supongo que no es tan malo— el Uzumaki volvió a hablar cuando el pelinegro dejó de verlo. Naruto cargó al gato y estiró sus brazos con el felino entre sus manos, le sonrió al pequeño animal y el Uchiha volvió a prestarle atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto se sentó sin soltar al gato que jugaba a morderle los dedos.

—A que Hinata no me dijo simplemente no…

Los ojos negros mostraron su molestia y la mandíbula del Uchiha se tensó.

—¿Ah, no?

El rubio negó sin saber si aquello era una esperanza o no.

—No. Ella dijo… en estos momentos no puedo corresponderte… o algo así— explicó para molestia de su amigo —. Así que… supongo que no todo lo arruiné, ¿verdad? Es decir, con eso de 'en estos momentos' quiso decir que ahora ocurre algo, quizás con su familia o yo qué sé. Y con eso de 'nada me hubiera hecho más feliz' significa que sí quería, ¿verdad? O sea, antes sí-ahora no, por algo que pasa… pero buscó darme a entender que tal vez después otra vez sí, ¿o no? Estoy confundido, 'ttebayo. Pero eso de 'en estos momentos' es algo bueno, supongo, ¿no? — parloteó al ponerse en pie y mover sus manos de izquierda a derecha, pretendiendo acomodar en cada lado los pros y los contras de la situación.

—No entiendo por qué demonios vienes a decirme todo esto— soltó el Uchiha a comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué demonios más lo haría?

El pelinegro abrió el refrigerador y sacó un par de latas de cerveza.

—Si te dijo que no, es no. Si le interesaras, ¿por qué no aceptarte?— le dijo secamente al momento de lanzarle una de las cervezas a las manos.

Naruto sostuvo sin problemas la fría bebida.

—Demonios teme, eso es desmotivador, 'ttebayo.

—Entonces miéntete tú mismo— fue cruelmente directo con el rubio que suspiró y se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin saber qué pensar.

Joder, Hinata lo tenía atado de manos, ella había condicionado lo que sea que tenían, a cambio que nadie lo supiese todavía. Pero eso no impedía que buscara quitarse a Naruto de en medio, lo apreciaba, sí, pero él debía entender que Hinata no era mujer para él… La oscuridad de su corazón lo hizo dejar de lado el hecho de saber que se metía entre dos personas que se querían, dos que tal vez nacieron para estar juntas; pero no importaba, no, no lo hacía… joder, que él ya se había metido dentro de ella, la hacía corresponderle. Iba a hacerla amarlo. El lugar de Hinata, era con él. Al demonio con Naruto.

Era egoísta, sí, nunca le había importado.

Volvió a darle otro trago a su cerveza y luego de un par de comentarios más, la charla cambió de rumbo y apenas se notaba la rivalidad más viva que nunca entre ambos amigos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La tarde del día siguiente fue realmente cansada para Hinata, estaba muriendo de sueño.

El día anterior, luego de comer con Ino y Sakura, volvieron a su departamento, y entre charlas, volver a comer y demás, habían terminado con su labor cerca de las ocho de la noche, dejando el departamento casi impecable. Ella había dejado su celular en modo vibración bajo sus almohadas, no quería apagarlo por temor a que Sasuke se plantara otra vez ahí y llegase cuando sus amigas estuviesen, pero tampoco podía contestarle, así que optó por sólo ocultarlo y dejar la línea disponible.

Cuando estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje para decirle que todo estaba bien, luego de las llamadas perdidas que encontró, el teléfono del departamento sonó, era su maestra que deseaba preguntarle qué tal se la había pasado en su fiesta, y durante la llamada que se extendió a casi media hora, Kurenai comenzó con trabajo de parto; Hinata se había asustado y aunque Asuma estaba con su maestra, ella casi corrió a la clínica donde la atenderían. Apenas pudo colocarse un abrigo y salió sólo con sus llaves, olvidando su móvil entre su atropellada apuración.

Una vez en la clínica, el trabajo de parto se había extendido más de doce horas, las mismas que se mantuvo junto al fornido moreno, solidarizándose con él, Kurenai no tenía familia en la ciudad, así que se le hizo injusto dejarla sola cuando ella siempre había estado con ella, además que no se perdonaría marcharse sin saber si todo saldría bien.

Al volver de desayunar algo en la cafetería de esa clínica materna, después de haber pasado la noche en vela, Hinata marcó a al encargado de su edificio, no recordaba el número de Sasuke y sabía que seguro estaría molesto, pidió que si lo veían le informaran lo que había ocurrido, supuso que no se presentó porque no tuvo noticias suyas en el día. A la una con doce minutos había llegado al mundo Mirai Sarutobi, y ella había olvidado el cansancio cuando luego de esperar media hora, en la que la familia de tres estuvo reunida, por fin conoció a la niña que ya quería como una hermana más.

Las prisas también habían entorpecido los planes de los nuevos padres, pues Asuma había olvidado la pequeña maleta con ropa de la bebé, él se fue a buscarla y a tomar un baño, quedándose la peliazul por si algo se llegase a necesitar. Fue hasta después de las seis que ella pudo regresar por fin a su departamento, y ahí estaba, tumbada en su cama y profundamente dormida sin siquiera haberse duchado.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke, que recién iba llegando a esa habitación, se fijaron en el agotado semblante de Hinata.

—Eres tan patética— soltó al acercarse a ella y cargarla en brazos para acomodarla en la cama y bajo las cobijas luego de quitarle sus tenis.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que preocuparse así por gente que ni siquiera era su familia?, se preguntó al apenas haberse enterado de dónde estuvo.

Momentos antes, cuando fue a buscarla a ese edificio por segunda vez en el día, el maldito encargado le dijo que Hinata por fin había llegado, y que se le había olvidado comentarle que ella se había quedado cuidando a su maestra en alguna clínica, pues ésta había dado a luz.

El moreno resopló cansadamente al verla desde su altura, si se era sincero, quería meterse a la cama con ella, pero no podía, tenía cosas qué hacer y gente qué ver.

Cuando su móvil sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, supo que no podía quedarse más. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una libreta y una pluma para comenzar a escribir. Dejó una pequeña nota en el buró y se fue de ahí, no sin antes ajustarle la calefacción a la despistada chica que ni eso había podido hacer.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largas horas después la claridad del día molestó los sensibles ojos perlados aun al estar cerrados. Hinata ocultó su rostro con las mantas sobre ella y sin quererlo, segundos después despegó sus párpados; el calor en su cama era tan agradable que casi le dio frío el sólo imaginarse que tenía que levantarse. Bajó sus ojos y se vio con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Se levantó casi de golpe, ese día también tenía mucho qué hacer, era 30 de diciembre y quería llevarle los pequeños presentes que había comprado para la pequeña hija de su maestra, también quería avisarle a Neji del nacimiento y tal vez pasar a comprar algo más para la bebé, que según los médicos, permanecería junto con la madre dos días más internadas bajo vigilancia de rutina.

—También sigo teniendo mucha tarea que hacer y…— se susurró al buscar su móvil entre la cama, recordando que ahí lo había dejado.

Cuando se levantó para buscarlo con mayor facilidad, sus ojos cayeron a la pequeña nota sobre su buró.

—¿Y esto?— se preguntó al avanzar dos pasos y tomarla.

"Vine a buscarte y dormías. Llámame. Estaré fuera de la ciudad un día con mi hermano, pero quiero verte en cuanto llegue."

Ni siquiera hizo falta leer una firma, para saber quién era el dueño de esa pulcra caligrafía. No supo por qué algo en su pecho se calentó ligeramente y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de sonreírle a la nota de papel, la guardó en su buró lejos de la vista de cualquiera, y se giró para buscar algo de ropa y darse posteriormente una ducha; tenía mucho qué hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello.

Casi a mediodía Hinata llamó al Uchiha que le pidió verla en su departamento el día siguiente por la tarde, ella aceptó sin estar tan segura y entendió que posiblemente pasarían año nuevo juntos. No supo definir lo que sintió al imaginar ese momento.

—Deja de pensar absurdos— se regañó para luego obligarse a tomar su bolso y salir de su alcoba. Al final, Neji no había podido acompañarla al estar fuera de la ciudad, estaría fuera de ésta al menos cinco días por asuntos de la empresa, sabiendo esto sabía que podía acompañar al Uchiha sin preocuparse demasiado por algún asunto familiar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Hinata estaba sentada frente a su computador rodeada de libros sobre el escritorio. El día anterior apenas pudo avanzar luego de regresar de la clínica al finalizar el horario de visitas a pacientes.

•_Salgamos._

•_No puedo._

•_¿Por qué? Vamos, estoy aburrida. Sakura vendrá, tal vez Naruto y Kiba también._

Hinata se mordió el labio al ver la pequeña ventana de chat en su computador. Ino le había mandado un mensaje por la red social justo cuando estudiaba y el sonido de la notificación la había hecho olvidar su trabajo por atenderla.

•_¿Qué harás?_

La Hyuuga escribió pero de inmediato dejó de hacerlo al no saber cómo decirle.

•_¿Estarás con Sasuke?_

Preguntó la rubia al notar por la pantalla que ella había dejado de escribir.

•_Sí._

Respondió la Hyuuga y se ruborizó.

•_Suerte que tienes._

•_Sigo sintiéndome incómoda._

Terminó por confesarle.

•_Ah, déjate de tonterías. ¿Sabes algo, Hinata? No hay nada más lindo que hacer el amor en fechas especiales._

Hinata enrojeció por completo y del otro lado de la ciudad, Ino se burló al imaginarla.

•_Qué envidia me das._

•_Por Dios, no digas eso._

•_No seas aburrida. Y, ¿a qué hora lo verás?_

Hinata vio la hora, 6:30 p.m.

•_En minutos debería estar saliendo._

•_¿Saliendo? ¿A dónde irán?_

•_No lo sé._

Mintió, se moriría de la pena si le dijera que él la citó en su departamento, con la mente pervertida de Ino, eso solo sería darle motivos para abochornarla y no necesitaba más nervios.

•_Mmm… entonces supongo que hablamos después. Pasaré por Sakura y luego veremos a los chicos, supongo que será otra noche de antro. Que te diviertas._

La Hyuuga se despidió también deseándole suerte y luego salió del navegador. Intentó volver a concentrarse en el documento de su tarea, pero en menos de diez minutos recibió un poco cortés texto de '¿dónde diablos estás?' por parte del Uchiha. Ella devolvió un patético 'Saliendo para allá' antes de guardar su trabajo y levantarse para ir con él.

Minutos después, ella estaba quitándose unas hebras de cabello que el viento helado de esa tarde le había atravesado en el rostro, justo cuando esperaba a cruzar la avenida. Momentos más tarde, por fin cruzó la puerta principal de ese edificio del otro lado.

Justo cuando subía por el elevador fue que se preguntó que si vestir vaqueros, botas, su sencilla blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra, era apropiado; no era que luciera mal, pero no sabía si saldrían a algún otro sitio… porque, eso que tenían, era como una cita, ¿no?

«Quizá debí arreglarme un poco más» pensó preocupada cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese décimo quinto piso.

Sus pasos que pretendieron ser seguros al avanzar al departamento, perdieron velocidad al ver a un hombre frente a la puerta abierta del Uchiha, y a Sasuke salir un segundo después.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— la voz ronca y seca del joven la hizo detener sus pasos a medio pasillo.

—Vine a hablar contigo, ¿qué más?— el tono hostil de la voz del mayor de los dos pelinegros hizo sentir a Hinata fuera de lugar. Estuvo a punto de girarse y darles tiempo a padre e hijo de hablar, pero fue notada por éstos.

—Hinata— la llamó el menor de los Uchiha, haciéndola detenerse.

—Ah, no quería interrumpir, lo siento.

Fugaku, erguido en toda su altura, vio con frío interés a la heredera Hyuuga, y luego rodó sus ojos a su hijo menor que no dejaba de verla.

—Entra— le ordenó Sasuke.

—Pero…

—Espera en la habitación— agregó el de rebelde cabello al indicarle con el rostro que se moviera.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil un segundo y luego asintió despacio.

—Señor— saludó al mayor al pasar a su lado —. Con permiso.

Ambos la vieron pasar. La mirada de Fugaku la siguió hasta que ella se perdió en la alcoba de su hijo menor, y Sasuke se interpuso en su campo visual al notarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?— volvió a hablar.

Los ojos del mayor llegaron a él.

—Itachi debió haberte contado ya.

—Le dije que no— agregó casi con hostilidad el menor, sabiendo que su padre hablaba sobre la _improvisada_ cena a la que su hermano lo invitó, en la que alguna vez fue su casa —. Eso no va a cambiar porque estés aquí.

—No seas absurdo. No vengo a invitarte.

Las dos miradas negras se enfrentaron y ninguno parecía pretender doblegar su orgullo.

—Irás.

El menor sonrió de forma irónica de medio lado.

—Estaré fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo. Y si quieres que siga haciéndole fácil a Itachi seguir manteniéndote —habló maliciosamente, sabiendo que Sasuke se hacía cargo de manera informal de algunos asuntos de la empresa y así ganaba gran parte de su mensualidad, eso sin contar la parte de la herencia de su abuelo que ya disfrutaba —, te presentarás.

—No me jodas.

—Cuida tus palabras— lo retó —. Tu madre sigue en cama, si no eres tan estúpido como pareces, sabrías que de no estar así, ella habría venido a buscarte; así que deja tu soberbia de lado y ve— ordenó y se dio media vuelta.

—Mph— el menor se dio vuelta también pretendiendo ignorarlo y cerrar la puerta.

—Y Sasuke— volvió a hablar Fugaku sin molestarse en girar, sólo viéndolo de medio lado —, deja a esa chica.

El menor tensó la mandíbula y apretó la manija de la puerta que sostenía mientras le dedicaba una mirada gélida a su progenitor.

—¿Quién demonios te crees?

—Mph— el mayor sonrió con autosuficiencia al dejar de verlo —. Las mujeres como ella, no son para tipos como tú.

—No eres tú quién lo decide— dejó claro el altivo pelinegro.

Fugaku negó en silencio al entender que el menor de sus hijos estaba _defendiendo_ su relación, más que prohibida con esa joven.

—Si de verdad te importa, déjala. Los Hyuuga sólo se _relacionan_ entre ellos. Dudo mucho que Hiashi quiera dejarla salir de su familia, y si lo hiciera, no eres el indicado para estar a su lado. Date cuenta, sólo mírate… gente como tú sólo sabe destruir lo que toca.

Sasuke sonrió molesto, como único rastro de la rabia que hirvió dentro de su pecho, y con esas palabras Fugaku se fue de ahí, dejando a su hijo odiándolo, pero con cierta idea grabándosele en su ser.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta de golpe y se llevó un par de dedos a apretarse el puente de la nariz. Esperó un par de segundos a que la rabia y frustración que siempre le causaba su padre, desaparecieran mínimamente y entonces guio sus pesados pasos a su habitación, encontrándose con Hinata asomada por la ventana.

Ella lo sintió entrar y volteó a verlo. La mirada casi lila de esa joven, sin malicia alguna dentro de ella, lo hizo obligarse a dejar de lado el tema de su padre, al cerrar la puerta tras él.

¿Dejarla?, no. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla y ser sólo un mal recuerdo que pronto olvidara.

—¿A… a qué vino tu papá?— ella se atrevió a hablar luego de no soportar mucho la profunda mirada negra puesta en ella.

—A ordenarme a ir a una estúpida cena— dijo la verdad al acercarse.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Y vas a ir?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó extrañada al verlo acercarse.

—Porque no— dijo al detenerse frente a ella.

La peliazul se sintió inquietantemente intimidada ante el chico que portaba un pantalón de vestir y una elegante camisa recogida hasta los codos.

—Mejor dime, Hinata, ¿qué demonios le dijiste a Naruto?— cambió de tema por algo que estaba molestándolo.

—¿Qué?— ella no creyó entenderlo.

—¿Qué le dijiste al momento de mandarlo al diablo?— presionó fríamente al apoyar sus manos en el marco de la ventana cerrada, acorralándola.

—N-no lo mandé al diablo— corrigió ella, al sonarle demasiado cruel su expresión. Él enarcó una ceja esperando su respuesta —. Y… y no sé qué es lo que quieres saber— terminó por decir al desviar su vista.

—¿Le diste esperanzas?— preguntó tomándola de la barbilla para hacerla verlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le dijiste que te esperara?

Ella negó en silencio —N-no.

—El imbécil estuvo aquí, y dijo que le pediste tiempo de una forma peculiar.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿L- le dijiste a-algo?

—Ganas no me faltaron.

Hinata volvió a negar.

—¿Le dijiste algo así?

—N-no recuerdo… estaba muy nerviosa y…— Sasuke interrumpió sus palabras al besarla bruscamente después de maldecir internamente. El cristal de la ventana sonó al chocar la cabeza de la Hyuuga suavemente en él, luego del inesperado beso.

Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos en el duro pecho masculino y con algo de torpeza correspondió el celoso beso.

—Arréglalo— ordenó al apenas dejar sus labios.

Ella asintió y se puso roja al darse cuenta, otra vez, que ya ambos tenían una relación y que él intentaba que cada cosa quedara en su sitio, siendo tolerada por ella misma.

Cuando el Uchiha se apartó y resopló tolerando su molestia, Hinata casi pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Cena de fin de año?— preguntó ella luego de segundos en silencio, volviendo al tema inicial.

Él volteó a verla de medio lado. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero el móvil de la chica sonó.

Hinata respingó y sacó de entre su chaqueta el móvil. Vio el nombre y sonrió. Contestó antes de que el ojinegro pudiese siquiera acercarse.

—Joder— soltó el Uchiha al sentarse sobre la cama, a escasos dos metros de ella al dejarla hablar.

La peliazul afirmó con media sonrisa y en un enfermo tono amable se despidió luego de varias palabras intercambiadas.

—Así que sí es cena de año nuevo— esta vez afirmó la chica y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién era?

—I-Itachi.

—¿Y por qué demonios tiene tu número?

Ella se encogió de hombros —Supongo que alguna vez se lo di— respondió casi con simpleza, algo anteriormente extraño al estar juntos. Se mordió el labio y prosiguió—: Él dijo que ya te lo había dicho a ti, pero que creyó conveniente ser él el que me invitara.

—No iremos— cortó el joven que se tumbó en la cama y se llevó los brazos tras su nuca. Ya el imbécil de su hermano se las pagaría, el día anterior le había dicho que él y su prometida visitarían a su madre para una cena bastante informal al estar ella enferma, y aprovechando que su padre no estaría, quería que ellos los acompañaran. Sasuke se sintió estúpidamente ingenuo al creer que Itachi se quedaría con la negativa que ya le había dado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tenemos cosas mejores que hacer— respondió al sentarse.

Ella se mordió el labio —Yo dije que sí iríamos.

Él se puso de pie —No importa, entenderán.

Antes de que él se acercara, ella se apartó unos pasos —Vayamos.

—No.

Ella tenía muy en cuenta las palabras de Itachi en las que le decía que posiblemente su madre no sobreviviera a la primavera y eso todavía la hacía sentir mal.

Se mordió el labio fuerte antes de volver a hablar—: E-estamos… te-teniendo _algo_, ¿no?

—Así no funcionarán las cosas— quiso aclarar secamente él.

—¿Qué pierdes si vas?

Él no dijo nada al solo quedársele viendo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Iré a ponerme algo un poco más presentable y te veo en veinte minutos afuera de mi edificio.

—Hinata— él la llamó molesto pero ella salió de ahí casi corriendo, esta vez, sin siquiera tropezar —. Joder.

• • •

Media hora después, él estaba estacionado frente a la puerta del edificio donde su dolor de cabeza vivía. Hinata salió con cierta prisa y él sonrió al ver el cambio obtenido por ella. Era una Hyuuga, no sabía ni por qué le sorprendía.

—Lindas mallas— dijo él al abrirle la puerta del coche. Hinata se ruborizó y agradeció sin estar segura si de verdad era un cumplido. Sasuke negó en silencio ya ansiando el final de la cena, quería quitarle, o mejor no, esas mallas mientras se lo hiciera horas después.

Ella apretó sus manos en el chal negro que se había quitado al ya avanzar por las avenidas de la ciudad. Un vestido tipo blusón que resbalaba apenas de uno de sus hombros sutilmente, con mangas largas, y un estampado completo a rayas gruesas, negras y grises, fue lo que eligió. El vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo desde la cadera y las mayas daban distinción al informal atuendo, sin perder el toque juvenil al mostrar algo de su piel.

—Y… ¿exactamente dónde vivías?— preguntó ella al romper el silencio.

—En el norte, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Oh… ya veo— mencionó al voltear a ver los coches que avanzaban con ellos. Hasta en eso sus familias eran diferentes, pues vivían en residenciales colocados en extremos opuestos de la ciudad.

Hicieron cerca de cuarenta minutos por el enorme tráfico con el que se encontraron, pero finalmente Hinata pudo apreciar al interior de la residencia Uchiha, luego de atravesar las puertas metálicas de la entrada.

El fastidiado pelinegro observó la iluminada fachada de la mansión y resopló frustrado al poner un pie en ese lugar que años atrás había abandonado.

Sasuke rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta a Hinata.

—No esperes que esto salga muy bien— advirtió al tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la entrada principal.

Ella asintió y lo siguió. Los jardines estaban iluminados por pequeñas lámparas solares, y algunas otras eléctricas colocadas en partes estratégicas para hacer lucir los altos y hermosos helechos. Subieron el par de escalones que eran acompañados por una bonita fuente también escalonada y Sasuke timbró para que esa puerta de madera y cristal fuese abierta.

La arquitectura del lugar era notoriamente más elegante que la de su casa, por la modernidad que desprendía, lisas paredes en tono beige y bordes de cantera era la que la formaban.

Una persona del servicio entró y antes de que Hinata pudiera agradecer, Itachi ya se encontraba bajando de las escaleras.

—Creí que no vendrían.

—¿Por qué si te aseguraste de ello?— respondió el menor con acidez.

El de marcadas ojeras ignoró el comentario y saludó primero a la peliazul.

—¿Recuerdan que dije que sería informal la cena?

Hinata asintió.

El chico sonrió un poco avergonzado y se rascó la mejilla —Pues será en la alcoba de mamá.

—¿Bromeas?

Itachi negó.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Ante la complacencia de la Hyuuga, Sasuke resopló y siguió a ese par, luego de que Itachi le arrebatara a su casi novia de las manos.

El sonido suave de los tacones de Hinata sonó en el pulcro suelo de mármol oscuro, ignorando la elegante sala blanca que se apreciaba al fondo con la acogedora chimenea, del otro lado estaba una alta puerta de madera, cerrada, el despacho, supuso. Subió sujeta del brazo del mayor de los hermanos molestando más a Sasuke, encontrándose con otra bonita sala, un poco más pequeña que la principal de abajo, en esa área de esparcimiento-recepción del segundo piso. Una mesa redonda con un enorme jarrón lleno de alcatraces y helechos, daba vida al largo corredor de las habitaciones, siendo iluminado por la luz de luna que se colaba por el bonito tragaluz en lo alto.

¿Cuál sería la antigua habitación de Sasuke? Se preguntó Hinata al voltear a ver al desinteresado muchacho que los seguía. No se lo podía imaginar creciendo en ese lugar.

—Por acá— mencionó el joven al guiarla a una de las habitaciones centrales de ese lugar.

El chico ni siquiera tocó y le dio acceso a la iluminada habitación.

—Llegaron— saludó Mikoto posada en su cama, al tiempo que Izumi se ponía de pie.

Hinata asintió y cuando Sasuke entró no le prestó atención a la bonita mesa elegantemente decorada en medio de la habitación, cuando vio a su madre traer colocada una manguera de oxígeno bajo su nariz. Un escalofrío extraño lo recorrió.

—Siento tanto la informalidad, le insistí a Itachi en que cenaran abajo, como se debe, pero tengo un par de hijos testarudos— la mujer sonrió sin ganas al ver a las que consideraba las dos nuevas miembros de su familia, saludarse entre sí.

—No tiene que disculparse— mencionó Hinata.

—Lo mismo le he dicho— agregó la castaña novia del mayor de los Uchiha.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan mal— soltó Sasuke al acercarse un par de pasos, incómodo, realmente.

Ella tosió y sonrió.

—Envejezco cada día.

—No digas tonterías— regañó él.

Hinata sonrió al verlos conversar y volteó a ver la bonita vista tras los ventanales.

Itachi salió a ordenar algunas cosas y su novia lo siguió, ella dejó a Sasuke con su madre y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrir ligeramente el ventanal para asomarse al patio trasero.

El menor de los Uchiha se dejó caer recostado al lado de su madre.

—Es lindo tenerte de regreso— lo acarició con su mano ligeramente fría y le sonrió —… apuesto que es un poco incómodo, pero no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Mph— él sonrió sin ganas y negó en silencio —. ¿Esta vez no habrá sorpresas?

—No— respondió ella viendo como su hijo veía a su novia tras los cristales. No, esa noche su esposo no estaría para su decepción—. Luce preciosa bajo la luz de la luna— volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención de su hijo —, pero se enfermará allá afuera.

Sasuke asintió.

Hinata observó la bonita piscina que era bañada por los hermosos rayos lunares, provocando que un destello azul bañara las paredes de la fachada trasera de la casa, y que si no estaba equivocada, era la parte principal de ésta, pues la vista era maravillosa, el enorme jardín estaba despejado y varios árboles de cerezo se veían a lo lejos; una pequeña barda limítrofe ponía fin a la mansión tras el último árbol y mucho más lejos las pequeñas luces de la ciudad daban una visión preciosa, incluso creía alcanzar a ver la sombra empequeñecida del enorme monte Fuji… Sasuke debió haber sido feliz ahí muchos años, el lugar era hermoso, y aunque era tres veces más chico que la residencia Hyuuga, tenía ese aire cálido y confortable por todo el lugar, aunque al igual del que fuera su hogar, se encontrara prácticamente vacío.

En algún momento Itachi había llegado con unas botellas de vino y un par de empleadas habían llevado arreglos frutales y bocadillos, Sasuke se entretuvo hablando con su madre y luego de que ésta recibiera una llamada de una de sus hermanas, él no se movió de su lado. Sus ojos negros estaban puestos en Hinata y esa sonrisa tonta que tenía al imaginar sabrá Dios qué tonterías.

—Deberías verte— soltó Mikoto luego de finalizar su llamada y el chico que no se había percatado de tal cosa, volteó a verla —… como la miras.

—Patrañas.

—Testarudo— se burló la mujer y dejaron que unos segundos de silencio se formaran entre ellos —. ¿La amas?

Los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke siguieron viendo a Hinata… ¿amarla? Algo dolió en su pecho… ¿cómo demonios podría aspirar a amarla después de lo que le había hecho? Se sintió un miserable.

Itachi que había colocado algo de música suave desde que su madre hablaba por teléfono, y había bajado la luminosidad de la luz. En ese momento le ofreció su mano a su novia y la invitó a bailar, haciendo rodar los ojos a su hermano y divirtiendo a su madre, haciéndola olvidar la pregunta; Izumi, sin pena alguna y acostumbrada a actos similares, se dejó guiar por el chico de lacio cabello que no tardó mucho en darle pequeños besos.

La Hyuuga volteó a ver a la pareja de enamorados y se enterneció por ellos, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke y lo vio negar en silencio mientras su madre reía divertida, por eso prefirió mantenerse afuera, a pesar de estar resintiendo un poco el frío, a ellos no les venía nada mal momentos de familia.

Tres melodías más y un par de copas bebidas por los dos novios, e Itachi invitó a su madre ahora a bailar.

—Debes estar bromeando— mencionó Mikoto ligeramente avergonzada —, sigo en bata de dormir y anclada de mi nariz a un tanque de oxígeno.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?— sonrió el de marcadas ojeras — Escuché que el último grito de la moda en Francia son las batas de dormir. ¿Y qué cosa puede ser más sexy que cargar el tanque de oxígeno de la mujer más bella que conozco?

Mikoto sonrió sintiéndose avergonzada al mojarse suavemente sus ojos y aceptó la ayuda que su hijo mayor le brindó.

—Tomaré fotos— avisó Izumi al buscar la cámara fotográfica dentro de su bolso —. Todas de un buen ángulo, lo prometo— bromeó.

Sasuke, que no entendió el porqué de todo eso, negó en silencio y se levantó de la cama. Los ojos de Hinata que también amenazaron con mojarse ante la visión de madre e hijo, viajaron luego a Sasuke que caminó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué demonios insististe en venir si te alejas?— habló roncamente al cerrar la puerta del ventanal.

—No me alejo… sólo… les doy espacio— dijo y tembló, tal vez de frío, tal vez por culpa de esos ojos tan negros viéndola con atención.

—Eso es alejarse.

—Ah… cierto— ella desvió el rostro y prefirió voltearse, al no saber cómo justificarse.

El Uchiha la vio hacerse pequeña y negó en silencio, para posteriormente quitarse su saco y colocárselo sobre los hombros.

—¿Eh?— el tibio calor que recibió como el ligero peso extra, la hicieron voltear, volviendo a pegar su cadera con la cantera moteada que formaba el borde de ese balcón.

Él apoyó una de sus manos sobre el balcón y Hinata no evitó el ponerse nerviosa. La otra mano la llevó entre sus senos y bajo su vestido.

—¿S-Sasuke?— ella casi enrojeció al ver cómo en el interior no se percataban de lo que ellos hacían. Cuando bajó sus ojos a los dedos del moreno, se avergonzó al pensar mal… el chico sólo había sacado el colguije de luna que él le había regalado y que ella se había colocado para esa noche.

¿Hinata de verdad se estaba tomando en serio _esa relación_ que ambos tenían… o por qué se había colocado ese collar?

Alzó sus negros ojos a ella.

Ella perdió el aliento ante esa mirada —¿Q-qué?

Y él bajó sus ojos ahora a sus labios. Los besó despacio y Hinata tembló pero ya no de frío.

Cuando el beso se volvió profundo el sonrojo en la chica se intensificó al imaginar que los verían, aun así, apretó sus manos en la camisa delgada del Uchiha al dejarlo meter su lengua en su boca, acariciándole la de ella.

¿Gente como él sólo destruía lo que tocaba?... «Estupideces» pensó en lo referente a lo dicho por su padre horas atrás.

Apretó la cintura de Hinata acercándola más a él.

«¿La amas?» recordó las palabras de su madre.

No lo sabía… pero sabía que la necesitaba, últimamente casi para vivir. Maldita sea.

Cuando el aliento se les acabó, deshicieron el beso despacio. Hinata respiraba suavemente por sus labios y viéndolo a los ojos… ¿Qué le estaba pasando con él?

Tuvo miedo, y más, ante lo siguiente que él le dijo.

—Haré que no puedas vivir sin mí— prometió el pelinegro, como él tampoco, dependiente, ya podía hacerlo sin ella. Se la iba a quedar, se lo juró.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos ñ.ñ

Hasta aquí por hoy, ojalá la historia les siga gustando ñ.ñ

Agradezco comentarios:

•**Himepeti** •Fran Targaryen •**Marjo Em** •simazame •**Artemis FM **•AiKawaiiChan •**Andy'hina** •Nymfhetamina •**alejandra barrosbossio1** •Daisuke-37 •**ale302** •SaBaKu No MeNnY •**YeseniaOtakuHyuga** •Zimba Mustaine •**hime23** •Camille Nathair •**Jaqueline Slytherin** •JudsSC •**Kurumi reii** •KarlaXM •**Ingrid o. O** •Naomi-Black1 •**Nicolai P.** •AhrenLove •**wolf-enzeru** •sabiJafte •**Rosenrot **•hyuga meiko chan •**Jackei98** •Mikashimota Z •**kathiastella** •hinatacris •**Suqui** •imjustjv •**Erimibe34** •bellamita-uchiha •**HinataShakugan-15** •cherrymarce •**Minaki** •Julia •**Sasuhinaforever** •Marleen •**valentina londono 3597** •Itzel 33 •**Nana** •uchiha-mei-chan •**holy24** •KiaraUchihalove •**marhytsugaya** •tsuki chan •**Pamaig** •Suishoka 69 •**KASSY HYUGA** •atnconmayonesa •**Astrid Sakamaki** •hina-saku22 •**holis** •KattytoNebel •**lukempires** •Dark Amy-chan •**hinasweet** •Shirubia •**Jackie** •Danisanchez Uchiha 18 •**Roux** •MikaSyo •**Marshmallow**, y a las niñas que no dejaron su nombre, mil gracias.

Alguien me preguntó dónde dejo los mini spoilers cuando estoy por actualizar, pues aquí en mi perfil de esta plataforma, sólo hay que ir allá arriba, donde está el nombre del fanfic y al lado aparece 'Angeel O', ahí hay que dar clic y los manda a mi perfil (al menos desde computadora y celular, no sé si las apps funcionen igual) y ahí los encontrarán, es sólo un parrafito no crean que es la gran cosa xD

-o-

Kurumi reii, creo que ya habíamos interactuado en fb, pero no recuerdo si fue con mi anterior cuenta, como sea, en mi perfil de esta plataforma dejé un enlace a Facebook si gustas agregarme ñ.ñ

-o-

Necesito responder una pregunta que seguro más de uno tendrá:

**Jaqueline Slytherin:** ¿porque Hinata aun sigue sin embarazarse después de tantas veces sin protección? y estoy muy segura que se le han olvidado algunas veces tomarse la pastilla o se la toma a deshoras minimo... mmm... esa es una incognita que tengo...

No he especificado nada más sobre su consumo de las píldoras, porque quiero mantener el suspenso teniendo esa posibilidad abierta (? Hinata las consume, pero todo puede pasar…

¿Se imaginan qué pasaría si Sasuke embaraza a Hinata? -se prepara psicológicamente para que la abucheen, le digan loca o poco pensante- v:

Bueno, hasta aquí con eso.

-o-

Ahora necesito hacer una aclaración bastante tonta, realmente, pero la niña dijo que volvería a ver si le hice caso.

"… _si no quieres quedar mal y sobre todo como falsa naruhina y falsa fan de hinata haz tu historia naruhina que es lo mas viable y sobre todo ES LO CANON el sasuhina es una fantasia estúpida" …__"__se conguente y buena fan de naruto no caigas en el ardos por favor, que preciera que ni eres fan de hina-chan ni del naruhina siempre metes el mugroso sasuhina por encima del naruhina muy mal ehh muy mal cero de calificación__ " _

Himawari-chan: Este fanfic grita SasuHina en cada párrafo. Sí soy fan del NaruHina y sobretodo Hinafan, y eso no me impide amar con ansias locas en SH; con todo respeto, la del ardor parece usted, el NH tiene excelentes escritoras, vaya y apóyelas, o mejor aún, vaya y apoye a esas chicas que apenas comienzan y necesitan motivación. Déjese de ridiculeces, que el que yo escriba SasuHina no hace menos canon al NH.

Y no, no voy a cambiar la pareja principal nunca; me han sugerido de modos bastante corteses que ponga Narusaku y no lo he considerado aún, menos cambiaré a mi pareja principal por sus exigencias. Sea humilde y entienda que esto es fanfiction y cada quien escribe de quien le da la gana. Ya no haga corajes, por fans como usted es que el NaruHina, siendo una pareja preciosa, tiene tanto hater.

Entonces termino; es más falsa Naruhina usted que con sus comentarios provoca el odio a la pareja, que yo, por gustarme la diversidad. Que esté bien.

-o-

Ya, dejando necedades de lado, sólo agradecerles otra vez el apoyo a la historia; este mes tuvo tres actualizaciones, ¡yei! xD Ojalá el siguiente mes pueda hacer algo parecido, pero si no, pido un poco de paciencia, haré lo mejor que pueda :')

Que horror con tantas notas de autora… pero si ya leyeron hasta aquí, escuchen una canción que me recomendó una amiga que quiero mucho: _**La vida entera- Camila**_… y les digo como me dijo, ¡es tan Sasuke! :v jajaj… ok, tal vez no tanto, pero me ha servido de mucha inspiración estos dos últimos capítulos ;)

Que estén muy bien y gracias por leer, espero que no haya habido muchos errores y le entendieran a todo u.u

Un beso. Aidé.


	27. compenetración, celos

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-26-

COMPENETRACIÓN, CELOS.

•

•

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde aquella noche de año nuevo. La clase de cálculo avanzaba desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos. Los ojos casi lilas de Hinata, veían a su profesor hacer golpear la tiza contra el pizarrón al estar anotando con perfectos números, la forma de resolución de un problema recientemente planteado.

Sentada tras su escritorio, con una libreta y un libro abiertos, experimentaba la tibia sensación de la resolana golpeándola, calentándola más que el suéter negro que portaba, en ese día casi despejado del frío invierno.

Y mientras sus ojos se perdían al frente, ella llevó una de sus manos a sujetar el colguije de luna que, como se venía haciendo costumbre, ese día también había usado. Sujetó la pequeña luna metálica y rozó el casi imperceptible filo de ésta sobre sus rosados labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo producto del contacto, pero ignorándolo segundos después al perderse en sus pensamientos.

Aquella noche de fin de año en la residencia Uchiha, había sido tratada como una miembro más de la familia; una sensación de placer la había embargado al pasar las horas entre charlas y distintas anécdotas contadas –unas con alegría, otras a regañadientes- por los tres Uchiha presentes. La familia de Sasuke era genial, o al menos así lo sintió esa noche. En aquella ocasión no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían dado las tres de la madrugada sentados en aquella habitación, Mikoto les había ofrecido quedarse, pero Sasuke se había negado, así que con una promesa de volver, ambos habían partido.

El colguije de luna que estaba rosando en sus labios, se detuvo sin que ella se diera cuenta. El profesor seguía con su clase e interactuaba con un par de estudiantes y ella no prestó atención.

«Aquella noche» pensó la peliazul.

Aquella noche, de madrugada, había caído sobre el colchón de la cama del pelinegro, con él sobre ella, luego de que de pie la desnudara. La piel de Hinata se erizó al recordar. Apenas pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando comenzaron a tocarse; esa noche Sasuke la había besado tanto hasta enrojecerse los labios. Besó cada parte de su piel y lugares que ni siquiera sabía que la podían hacer sentir tan bien. Él se había enterrado en su cuerpo lentamente y tan dentro, haciéndola arder por la necesidad que la hizo sentir. Escuchar su voz ronca preguntándole si le gustaba, y sintiéndolo penetrarla tan hondo para hacerla responder que sí, era algo que aún, tres semanas después, no podía olvidar.

Aquella noche, fue como hacer el amor.

La sola sensación le quemó el pecho y se lo volvía a quemar con sólo volver a recordar.

La claridad de un nuevo día los encontró exhaustos, desnudos, sudados, con sus cuerpos pegados al otro y todavía haciendo algo parecido al amor.

Un rubor se plantó en sus mejillas en ese día frío, en medio de su clase.

Ella se había despertado pasado el mediodía y había dejado al Uchiha todavía durmiendo, aquella vez había logrado controlar el pudor un poco más y se fue sólo dejándole un emparedado preparado junto con una nota, explicándole que tenía cosas que hacer.

Un suspiro pesado escapó por sus labios y un par de sus compañeros la voltearon a ver.

—Señorita Hyuuga— el profesor la llamó, ella pestañeó un par de veces y enfocó su perlada mirada en el docente —. ¿Todo bien?— añadió el profesor con medio tono de molestia.

Hinata enrojeció y tras enderezarse, batalló para terminar asintiendo.

—Quiere explicarme por favor la metodología que acabo de plantear— pidió dejando la tiza en el borde de la pizarra y girando su cuerpo a ella, viéndola con una ceja enarcada.

La peliazul se puso de pie al asentir, en un acto de mera inercia. Observó el problema, letras y números que en ese momento, con los ojos de todos los presentes pesando sobre ella, no entendió qué demonios significaban.

Abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces.

—¿Puede o no puede?

Terminó por negar —Lo siento, estaba distraída.

El catedrático resopló cansadamente al darse la vuelta y girarse a su escritorio.

—Siéntese Hyuuga. Ponga más atención y ya deje de suspirarle al aire— dijo mientras le colocaba una penalización en la lista de alumnos.

La peliazul tomó asiento en silencio y completamente roja, luchando por ignorar las burlas de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Optó por distraerse copiando exactamente todo lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, justo como la mayoría ya lo hacía.

Soltó un suspiro pero esta vez fue más discreta. Luego de aquella noche Sasuke la había buscado un par de veces y ella había evitado tocar el tema de ponerle un nombre a su relación, y también había logrado salir avante cuando él pretendía hacerla confesar la verdadera razón por la cual se mantenía con él.

Habían sido semanas complicadas, ambos estaban cada vez más tiempo juntos y comenzaba a sentir un poco de naturalidad en ello… y eso no era tan bueno. No, no lo era, y no lo era porque más de alguna vez, estando todos en grupo a la hora del almuerzo, solían intercambiar miradas o incluso se le escapaba alguna frase dirigida a él; como aquella vez que entre todo el revuelo que traían los estudiantes porque uno de sus equipos emblema se había coronado campeón, ella le había tendido un poco de su comida al Uchiha, pues días anteriores le había gustado, la mirada del grupo se posó en ellos y ella respingó, jaló la comida y terminó por ofrecérsela a Naruto, argumentando que se había equivocado de persona y proseguir a disculparse con el molesto Uchiha. Había sido tan bochornoso como peligroso y desde ese momento era mucho más cuidadosa al estar juntos.

• • •

—¡Oh, por todos los infiernos! Yo creí que porque salió el sol no haría frío y me estoy congelando, 'ttebayo— se quejó el rubio que batalló para no hacer temblar los palillos con los que se disponía a comer su ramen, estando a la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería.

Hinata le sonrió con un poco de pena, pues generalmente esos días eran más helados y Naruto apenas portaba una delgada chaqueta.

—Sólo a un idiota se le ocurre pensar eso— soltó Kiba mientras tomaba de su café, él sí, con una gruesa chamarra de piel.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada molesta, demasiado hambriento y congelado como para alegarle.

Ino suspiró del otro lado de la mesa, ya acostumbrada a los descuidos del Uzumaki y a los comentarios poco oportunos del Inuzuka.

—Este regreso a clases me dejó peor.

—Ni que lo digas, todo es un asco— concordó la pelirrosa que volteó a la entrada de la cafetería de forma distraída —. ¿Alguien ha visto a Sasuke?

La Hyuuga volteó a verla.

—Ni idea, es extraño que no haya llegado ya— dijo la rubia. Kiba soltó su clásico comentario que no les hacía falta y la rubia rodó los ojos—. ¿Tú no lo has visto, Naruto?— terminó por preguntarle al rubio, después de todo, eran compañeros de ese último curso.

El ojiazul, con los fideos a medio pasar, sólo negó. Sakura suspiró desanimada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Hinata?

La peliazul se ruborizó —¿De mí?

Ino sonrió con complicidad —Es decir, estás muy seria, ¿te pasa algo?

—Ah, no…— dijo sabiendo que Ino cambió ligeramente el tema, luego de haberla puesto nerviosa —. Es sólo que… que mañana llega mi hermana y…

—¿Tu hermana?— preguntó el rubio pestañeando.

Hinata asintió.

—Es cierto, dices que no la ves desde hace meses, ¿cierto?— recordó Sakura.

—Más de ocho— confesó la Hyuuga.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Y cuánto se queda?

—Un fin de semana— le respondió a la pelirrosa.

—¡¿Sólo eso?!— soltaron los rubios del grupo.

La peliazul volvió a asentir.

—¿Y por qué no le hacemos una fiesta?— animó la Yamanaka.

—Oh, eso no será necesario.

—Debes estar loca. Tienen prácticamente un año que no se ven, lo que menos deben necesitar son preparativos y una casa llena de extraños. Déjalas estar solas.

—Son unos amargados— soltó Ino al encogerse de hombros y agarrar de una de las papas fritas que Shikamaru tenía en su charola de comida, al estar sentada cerca del chico que sólo se limitaba a verlos, con suficiente frío y aburrimiento como para hablar.

Los ojos del Nara y la rubia se encontraron y él suspiró sólo para tomar otro trago de su café y no darle importancia al acto, Ino regresó su atención al resto.

—Por cierto, Naruto— habló Kiba cambiando de tema —. El imbécil de Sasuke definitivamente se negó a regresar a la escuadra, ¿verdad?

El rubio sonrió casi con malicia —Creí que no lo necesitábamos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ¡Nadie dice que lo necesitemos!... pero insististe tanto en que…

—Lo sé, lo sé— se burló el Uzumaki luego de la exaltación del castaño —. Dijo que no.

—Eso va a ser un problema— habló Shikamaru ganándose la atención de todos —. Es nuestro último semestre en la universidad y el último torneo; la última oportunidad de coronarnos campeones.

Kiba e incluso Naruto guardaron silencio, sabiendo que la ausencia del Uchiha, aun con la llegada de Gaara, hacía a su equipo menos fuerte, que como tenía que ser para ser aspirantes al título.

—Aunque de cualquier modo, de nada serviría que sólo aceptara regresar. Sasuke tendría que disculparse y someterse al castigo que Kakashi quisiera ponerle por abandonar la escuadra, así que de cualquier forma, tenerlo de regreso es imposible.

—Ese bastardo— rugió Naruto al negar en silencio.

El sonido de un móvil vibrando llamó la atención del grupo que momentáneamente se quedó en silencio.

—Ah… lo siento— se disculpó la Hyuuga al percatarse que era su móvil desde la mochila a su lado.

Lo extrajo y no tuvo ni qué desbloquear la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa y eso era casi imposible con Naruto y Sakura a cada lado de ella.

—¿Quién es?

"Sube a la azotea. Necesito verte."

Ella casi palidece ante la pregunta indiscreta del rubio.

—N-Neji… m-mi niisan— respondió y guardó su móvil para proseguir a colgarse la mochila al hombro y levantarse —. Necesita verme, me espera en el estacionamiento— mintió poniéndose de pie.

—Pero…

—Oh, déjala, ya sabes cómo es su familia de rara— Ino le restó importancia.

—Nos vemos después.

—Sí.

—¡Piensa lo de la fiesta!— alzó la voz la Yamanaka y sonrió por dentro al no haberle creído una maldita palabra a esa chica que se apresuraba a salir de los comedores.

• • •

Con un viento helado meciéndole el negro cabello, Sasuke esperó sentado y con las piernas estiradas en el suelo de esa azotea, en su facultad. El brillo del sol se ocultó otra vez por las nubes al momento de que extrajo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Doce más veinte minutos. Apenas tendría diez minutos antes de comenzar su siguiente clase y la tonta de Hinata todavía no aparecía.

La puerta del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba recargado se abrió. Casi pudo oler el aroma de la peliazul al apenas haber llegado.

Los ojos perlados resintieron la claridad, pues el camino de escaleras era notoriamente más oscuro. Giró su rostro al salir.

—¿Sa…?— quiso llamarlo pero se interrumpió al ver también ahí a una pareja que compartían el almuerzo, uno muy cerca del otro. Separó su vista de ellos y caminó en dirección contraria — ¿Sasuke?

—Al fin apareces— soltó el chico que ya se había puesto de pie.

Hinata se acercó a él y a pesar de comenzar a acostumbrarse, no evitó el diminuto sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó viendo al chico recargado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros, en combinación con su chaqueta de piel.

Él sólo se le quedó viendo, hacía más de una semana que no se veían estando a solas y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. En esas semanas se habían vuelto _más íntimos_, y justo en ese momento a la idiota Hyuuga se le ocurrió decir que estaban yendo muy rápido; prácticamente se negó a seguir pasando las noches juntos como casi se les pudo haber hecho costumbre y tal vez podía entenderlo, pero verla no tener idea de qué ocurría, lo molestaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Almorzaste algo?— preguntó la distraída chica que no vio rastros que delataran que había comido algo en el único descanso que tenían.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

—¿Uh?

La mirada negra se tornó molesta al no dejar de verla.

—Ah, fui a la casa de papá a… a recoger unas cosas que necesitaba— dijo y titubeó recordando que algo debía decirle —. ¿Fuiste al departamento?— dudó en preguntar y finalmente lo hizo.

Él no respondió al enderezarse y girar su cuerpo a ella.

Entonces Hinata se puso nerviosa —¿Q-qué necesitabas?

Él la jaló del brazo y la pegó a la pared, sacándola del campo visual de aquellos dos imbéciles que también estaban en la azotea.

—Lo mismo que ahora. Quiero llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor— soltó seca y fríamente haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa, para de inmediato comenzar a enrojecer.

Sasuke cortó distancia entre sus rostros y las alargadas piernas de la chica temblaron suavemente, envueltas en sus jeans de mezclilla y altas botas.

—… Y estoy seguro que deseas algo igual— agregó roncamente al casi rosar sus labios con los de ella.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento al negar en silencio y terminar girando su rostro a la izquierda, temerosa que la pareja del otro lado los hubiera escuchado.

El Uchiha vio la blanca piel del cuello expuesta y besó justo entre el holgado suéter y la delgada cadena que él mismo le había regalado.

—Espera, Sasuke…— pidió al querer apartarlo cuando él subió sus labios y besó más arriba en su cuello, con igualmente besos húmedos que le erizaban la piel más que el frío.

—¿No es así?— presionó al morderle la piel, justo donde se unía el cuello y su hombro.

Ella no respondió. Era inútil negarlo… sintió el alto y fuerte cuerpo masculino cubriéndola. Cuando él alzó una de sus manos a su cuello, levantándole el rostro para luego besarla, ella cerró los ojos; la lengua masculina no tardó entrar suavemente en su boca y entonces sí, sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con él. Un estremecimiento la recorrió completa al aceptar que algo, muy pequeño y en el fondo de su cuerpo, también deseaba complacerlo al hacer aquellas cosas inmorales.

¿Cómo y cuándo había caído en eso?

El aire comenzó a escasear y haciendo el beso entrecortado, finalmente se separaron.

—Saltémonos las clases— sugirió él con voz ronca.

Ella vibró por la idea y aun así negó suavemente.

—No.

—Joder, Hinata.

La peliazul se quitó cuando él le acarició el trasero.

—Sa-sabes que no podemos— le recordó sonrojada por la vergüenza. Aquello era como ponerse de acuerdo para tener sexo y eso de alguna manera la seguía haciendo sentir extraña —. A-apenas logramos terminar el proyecto que compartimos— dijo y se detuvo un segundo para corregirse —… ese que prácticamente hiciste tú sólo.

—¿Y eso qué? Está terminado y eso es lo que importa— interrumpió y se recargó molesto en la pared.

Hinata apretó la correa de la mochila mal colgada en su hombro —Que el lunes es fecha de entrega y es un muy buen trabajo. Quiero aprender todo de lo que escribiste.

Él tensó la mandíbula.

—Necesito hacerlo. Hoy acaban de amonestarme en Cálculo y no he podido recuperar el promedio que mi padre exige… yo…

—Por esa maldita razón te he dejado en paz, pero ya me cansé de esperar— los negros y fríos ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en los de ella.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio dos segundos, apretó sus manos en puños y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

—Pues vas a tener que seguir haciéndolo.

La molestia en el moreno creció —¿Por qué?— preguntó al acercarse.

—Mi hermana llega mañana. Se quedará conmigo todo el fin de semana— informó deteniéndolo y lo vio sonreír burlonamente.

—Estás diciendo qué…

—Que no podremos vernos hasta el lunes— interrumpió ella.

—Hinata— la paciencia parecía agotarse en la mirada negra y ella lo supo, volteó a ver al par de chicos que ya los habían notado en ese lugar.

La peliazul apretó sus manos una con la otra y le sonrió intentando no darle importancia a la molestia del joven.

—Po-podrías hacer otras cosas… Na-Naruto comentó que el equipo seguía necesitán-

—Mph— la sonrisa torcida y molesta del moreno detuvo sus palabras. Sasuke levantó su mochila del suelo y se la colgó al hombro. Tomó a la peliazul de la barbilla y la hizo verlo, desconcertándola —. Si quiero verte no es porque no tenga otras cosas qué hacer, es porque quiero hacerlo— dejó claro y luego su negra mirada bajó al colguije que le había regalado y que se lucía sobre sus senos, arriba del delgado suéter negro que ella portaba; lo tomó al soltar su rostro —. Pero tampoco pienso rogarte, Hinata.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo soltar la pequeña luna y darse media vuelta para dejarla ahí de pie. Detuvo el paso que quiso dar para seguirlo cuando escuchó el brusco golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse tras él.

Hinata cerró los ojos resignada y negó en silencio un segundo después. Se había molestado, como supuso que pasaría, pero ¿qué más podía hacer ella?

Toda esa situación entre ambos le siguió pareciendo extraña, así que luego de intentar dejarlo pasar, ella misma también bajó.

Escalones más abajo, el Uchiha bajaba molesto y sin importarle golpear los hombros de chicas distraídas que se atravesaban a su paso; estaba harto, hastiado. ¿Quién demonios se creía Hinata para sugerirle que se entretuviera en otras cosas mientras no podía atenderlo?

Sonrió con ironía y negó molesto. Así de estúpido se estaba viendo seguramente; era claro, le estaba dando tiempo, la buscaba, accedía a sus necedades como aquella cena de fin de año y ahora pretendía hacerlo volver al equipo como si fuese cualquier pelele.

Se tragó su molestia al dirigirse a su siguiente clase, después de que ella echara por tierra sus intenciones.

«¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con esto?» pensó molesto.

Era justo por eso que no quería ser el _novio_ escondido. Le hartaba esperar por ella o verla vagar por ahí como sin nada y sin poder tocarla o siquiera acercarse sin que los miraran extrañados. Hinata era una idiota por pedirle tal cosa, y él era un pendejo por aceptar, pero no le quedaba de otra si quería volverse a meter entre sus muslos.

—Joder.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente amaneció lloviendo, toda la mañana se mantuvo así.

La peliazul se quitó la bufanda que había portado y la colgó en un perchero de su habitación. Ese día sería el día que su hermana llegara, desde la noche anterior ella y Neji estuvieron hablando sobre algunas actividades que podrían realizar, cuando el castaño llegó visitándola. Hinata se mordió el labio pensando en ello mientras se colocaba un mallon negro y una blusa holgada morada de mangas largas… Neji había llegado la noche anterior sin previo aviso y aunque nunca le molestaría, no evitó preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si Sasuke hubiese estado saliendo o llegando de ahí en ese momento.

Suspiró agradecida que no hubiese sido así, era justo por eso que prefería mantenerse más a distancia con él. Antes de pedirle espacio, ambos estuvieron envolviéndose más en esa relación –todavía sin nombre- que tenían… se ruborizó al recordar que los últimos días ambos habían estado compartiendo cama también para dormir, después de intimar Sasuke se quedaba en su departamento o la hacía quedarse en el de él, y eso no era sano, iban demasiado a prisa y no quería confundirse más.

Su cercanía la quemaba y en cualquier momento podría sentir cosas más fuertes por él, que no necesariamente tendrían que ser reales.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su closet dejando adentro sus altas botas, quedándose sólo con un par de pantuflas, recordó que Sasuke seguía molesto, desde el día anterior que discutieron no habían vuelto a hablarse, ese medio día de clases se habían cruzado en la facultad pero él pareció ignorarla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando compartieron taller y eso la hizo sentir extraña. Aun así, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, su hermana no tardaba en llegar.

Salió a la cocina apresurada revisando que el chocolate del que su hermana tanto gustaba no se fuese a quemar, pues regresando de la universidad lo primero que hizo fue prepararlo, intentando que le quedase igual al que su madre solía prepararles más de una década atrás.

Cuando el aroma ya estaba envolviendo cálidamente el departamento, el timbre del mismo sonó.

—¡Ya voy!— alzó la voz segura de quién llamaba a la puerta.

—¡Tan lenta como siempre!— la voz casi fría de su hermana del otro lado la hizo sonreír.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dos pares de ojos astutos y perlados, se le quedaron viendo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?— preguntó la menor mientras Neji saludaba de un asentimiento de cabeza a la joven heredera.

—¡Oh, Hanabi, te he extrañado tanto!— Hinata se abrazó a su hermana y de su mano cayó la pequeña maleta que era la única de las tres de su equipaje que ella cargaba.

La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos avergonzada.

—Sí, sí, yo también… pero necesito descansar, hermana.

—Oh, lo siento, pasen— se rascó la mejilla al hacerse a un lado.

Ambos castaños entraron al que por el aroma, parecía un más acogedor departamento. Neji acomodó el equipaje de Hanabi en la habitación de visitas y pronto se unió a ellas en el comedor donde la peliazul tenía una bandeja con galletitas que había pasado a comprar luego de salir de la universidad.

—Y todo apesta— terminó por decir la menor luego de que su hermana le preguntara qué tal estaba el instituto.

Hinata sonrió.

—Cuide sus palabras, Hanabi sama.

La joven de dieciséis años rodó los ojos —Por Dios, niisan, no nos hagas sentir que papá está aquí.

El castaño pestañeó y la peliazul no evitó una risita. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero la noche anterior su padre había cancelado el encuentro con su hija, pues estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los socios que lo representaba en las sucursales del sur del país, así que estaría ausente mínimo cinco días, y aunque Hanabi no se había molestado, no sabía si eso de verdad le resultaba tan irrelevante o sólo evitaba darle importancia.

—Por cierto, Hinata… ¿podemos hablar?— la castaña pidió temiendo verse inoportuna.

—Yo volveré después, las dejo charlar tranquilas— Neji se levantó y Hanabi lo tomó por los hombros.

—Por favor, ¿puedes esperar?— suplicó.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Yo…

—Por favor— insistió la menor de los Hyuuga.

El varón suspiró cansadamente y asintió para luego tomar asiento. Hanabi pegó un pequeño salto y corrió a la habitación de su hermana, diciéndole que ahí la esperaba.

—Toma, niisan— Hinata acercó a la mesa una tetera con té negro caliente, pues sabía que su primo no gustaba mucho de las cosas dulces —. En seguida volvemos.

Los pasos suaves de la peliazul la llevaron con curiosidad a su habitación, apenas empujó la entrecerrada puerta, vio a su hermana caminar de ida y vuelta frente a su cama.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó comenzando a preocuparse, pues Hanabi no solía ser tan nerviosa, al contrario, era segura de decisiones.

—¿Puedes cerrar, por favor?

El ceño de la ojiazul se contrajo, pero Hanabi suplicó con la mirada y terminó por hacerlo.

—¿Qué…?

—Necesito un favor— interrumpió la menor.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué ocurre?

Hanabi se mordió el labio.

—Quiero quedarme la semana completa contigo.

—¿Qué?

La menor dejó escapar el aliento.

—E-es decir, s-sí entiendo, pero…— se apresuró a explicar Hinata —, pero el lunes tu grupo y tú tienen ese viaje a Francia que han planeado desde hace meses.

La castaña dejó escapar el aliento —No es como si nunca hubiésemos estado ahí, por Dios.

—Hanabi, no sé sí…

—Por favor, convence a Neji. No quiero ir, es decir, ya ni siquiera puedo ir.

—¿De qué hablas?

La menor se rascó tras el cuello —Bueno, supongo que olvidé decirle a papá que necesitaba renovar mi pasaporte.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

La otra se encogió de hombros —Con mi grupo fuera, no tengo a qué volver al instituto tan pronto, ¿qué dices? ¿Me dejas quedarme? Convence a Neji, por favor, seguro si se lo pides no podrá negarse.

Hinata se mordió el labio, seguro Hanabi también extrañaba estar en familia y por eso planeó su salida justo ese día, cuando bien pudo ser un fin de semana antes.

—Lo meteremos en un problema si papá se entera.

—No tiene por qué enterarse— aseguró la menor —. Él ya sabe que salí, en el instituto lo saben, él dio permiso de mi salida; ellos obviamente también saben que no iré al dichoso viaje, así que basta que Neji hable y confirme que estaré en casa y el domingo volveré.

La peliazul lo pensó.

—También lo conocen a él, Neji ha hablado con la directora. No hay manera de que desconfíen. ¿Sí?

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento —Bien. Pero si tiene problemas con papá, tú y yo asumiremos toda la culpa.

La menor pegó un brinco y se le abrazó a su hermana, haciéndola dar media vuelta y luego se soltó avergonzada.

—Tendrías que ver lo que es ese lugar. Apesta— repitió lo ya antes dicho.

La peliazul sonrió resignada y la animó a salir de ahí, tendrían una larga charla con su primo y tendría que usar todo su poder de convencimiento para que el siempre estricto Neji las solapara.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El fin de semana pasó prácticamente sin notarlo. Al final, Neji había accedido a cubrirlas con su tío, pero no del todo, el joven informó la situación e intercedió por la menor de perlados ojos para permitirle estar fuera del instituto hasta el fin de semana siguiente; el problema del patriarca de los Hyuuga debió de ser serio para dejar ese detalle en las manos de su sobrino y así la travesura de Hanabi pasó prácticamente sin consecuencias.

—Martes— se recordó Hinata que por las prisas no tuvo tiempo de separar sus libros para ese día, y estaba haciéndose líos inclinada en el asiento trasero de su auto, donde dejaría lo que no necesitaría para ese día.

El estacionamiento estaba semi vacío pues ser ese día todavía frío, los estudiantes preferían convivir en el interior de los diversos campus ahí ubicados.

Al momento de enderezarse y cerrar su coche, Hinata se percató que el auto del Uchiha llegaba y se estacionaba un par de filas delante de ella. Tragó saliva discretamente al abrazar sus libros, el pelinegro no tardó en salir de su coche con mochila al hombro y portando su chaqueta de piel. Sasuke la vio de reojo y avanzó a la facultad.

«Sigue molesto» dedujo.

La tarde del domingo le había mandado un texto informándole que su hermana no sólo se quedaría dos días, sino la semana completa y eso seguro lo molestó más, pues él ni siquiera le había respondido. El hecho de haberse cruzado en el campus y no dirigirse la palabra, era clara prueba fehaciente de su desagrado y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

La joven suspiró y siguió tras los pasos del chico, después de todo, compartían facultad.

• • •

•¿Desayunaste?

•Incluso almorcé ya. ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila?

Hinata negó en silencio al leer el texto que su hermana le regresaba al móvil.

•Intentaré llegar temprano, dejé dinero si necesitas algo.

Volvió a enviar la peliazul que no se sentía nada satisfecha teniendo a su hermana en casa si ella se pasaba casi todo el día en la universidad.

•Apagaré el teléfono, Hinata. Deja de molestar, ya sé y además tengo dinero. Estudia.

La mayor de las hermanas envió otro mensaje pero éste ya no fue recibido por el móvil de su orgullosa hermana.

El sonido de una silla que fue arrastrada en la mesa que únicamente ocupaba ella, la hizo alzar sus ojos a la persona recién llegada. Casi se paralizó al ver a Sasuke sentarse a su lado.

—¿Con quién hablas?— le preguntó secamente al voltear a verla.

—C-con mi hermana— respondió dejando sobre la mesa el móvil. Él dejó de verla y entonces fue ella la que lo vio de reojo, dejó de verlo y volvió a hacerlo un segundo después —. Creí que estabas molesto— dijo en voz baja cuando la mesa frente a ellos comenzó a llenarse.

El Uchiha no le respondió.

—T-te mandé un mensaje hace dos di-…

—Lo vi.

—¿Y?

—¡Hey, Hina-chan! ¿Qué hay?— preguntó el rubio que llegó a ellos luego de recoger su infaltable ración de ramen que clandestinamente le preparaban día a día.

La Hyuuga se tensó al no haberse percatado que Naruto estaba cerca, al parecer ellos también habían terminado su clase minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. El rubio se sentó enfrente de ellos para poder verlos mejor, sin darle importancia a su cercanía y silencio.

Luego del rechazo que Hinata le dio, había sido incómodo verse los primeros días de clases, pero Naruto decidió que estaba bien, Hinata no había sido cruel ni le había dicho que lo odiaba, al contrario, algo de sus palabras le dieron esperanzas así que decidió esperar sin decir mucho.

La cafetería poco a poco se fue llenando mientras Naruto se quejaba de que lo caliente de su ramen, le impedía comenzar a comer.

—¿Y qué tal todo con tu hermanita, Hina-chan?— preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba los fideos, buscando enfriarlos.

—Ah pues… bien.

—¿Uh?— Naruto le sonrió y luego fijó su mirada tras ella — ¡Oe, Kiba! ¡Cómprame un poco de té!

—¡Estás loco, tú nunca me pagas!— alegó el otro en voz alta formado en la larga fila de la comida.

—¡Cretino, sí traigo para pagarte, 'ttebayo! ¡Sólo no me quiero volver a formar!

El Uchiha se apretó el puente de la nariz al soportar la vergüenza que Naruto le generaba y Hinata vio al rubio con un poco de pena.

—Por Dios, Naruto, no pueden ser más indiscretos definitivamente— mencionó la pelirrosa que con Ino recién aparecía.

El rubio se rascó la nuca —¿Te parece?

—¿Qué si le parece?— se burló Ino que al sentarse a un lado de Naruto, vio como Shikamaru y Lee también llegaban — Ahora todos aquí se enteraron que quieres un té, que el tacaño de Kiba no te lo quiere comprar, y eso porque nunca pagas.

El Uzumaki se avergonzó y las chicas se burlaron.

Minutos después, un vaso de té caliente estaba frente al Uzumaki mientras éste terminaba de comer, luego de que la mesa en donde estaban, se llenara con el grupo de amigos.

—La comida es un asco el día de hoy— se quejó Ino al desenvolver un emparedado que había comprado.

—Es verdad— concordó Sakura —, es como si fueran las sobras de ayer.

Las dos chicas se rieron con desgana, sólo ellas y Kiba habían comprado comida, los demás –salvo Naruto que era un caso especial- llevaban su propio almuerzo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo todos juntos a la salida?— sugirió la rubia al asomarse a su emparedado — Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. ¿Qué dicen?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, Naruto aceptó por él y por el Nara, y entonces la mirada verde de la Yamanaka cayó en los restantes.

—¿Hinata?

La chica dejó escapar el aliento desanimada —Lo siento. Mi hermana sigue en casa y ya la dejo mucho tiempo sola.

—Mmm… cierto. ¿Y qué hay de ella?

—Dudo que quiera ir, se va a sentir ajena al grupo— explicó con un poco de pena.

—Ir a comer con completos desconocidos— añadió Sakura viendo a Naruto y Kiba pelearse por un trozo de carne que el Inuzuka le quiso robar al rubio —, no debe ser muy agradable. Además, no queremos que piense que somos mala influencia.

—¿Pero qué clase de mala influencia podemos ser, 'ttebayo?— alegó el rubio cuando finalmente perdió su trozo de carne.

Sakura suspiró desanimada —Bastaría verte, Naruto.

—Me ofendes, Sakura-chan— respondió el rubio —. ¡Es más! Invitemos a tu hermana a pasear.

—¿Pasear?— preguntó la peliazul.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Ah…— la mirada perlada viajó distraídamente al callado pelinegro a su lado —, no realmente— terminó por decir.

Naruto sonrió grandemente —¡Entonces, saquémosla a pasear!

—¿Saquémosla a pasear? No es un perro para hacer tal cosa, idiota— regañó Kiba.

—¡Ah! Sabes a lo que me refiero, 'ttebayo.

—¿Y qué sugieres, Naruto?— preguntó Ino que no le desagradaba la idea.

—¡Vayamos a la feria!

—¿La feria?— ahora quién preguntó fue Sakura — La hermana de Hinata tiene más de quince años, ¿cómo crees que le va a gustar la feria?

—¡A todos nos gusta la feria! ¿Cierto?— alegó el rubio y volteó a ver al grupo, nadie dijo nada, pero más de uno, internamente, reconoció que sí les gustaba ir a tal sitio.

—No lo sé…— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Me parece genial— habló Hinata no muy alto.

Todos se callaron y ciertos ojos negros se posaron de reojo en ella.

—¿Qué? Es decir… ¿quieres ir?— Shikamaru preguntó luego de estar casi seguro que no le interesaría.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros —S-sí… nu-nunca hemos ido.

Se formó un silencio de tres segundos.

—¿Bromeas?— preguntó Sakura.

Hinata negó.

Naruto sonrió extrañado —¿Cómo es eso posible? Todos, hasta el amargado del teme conoce la feria.

—Ah, pues… pues mi padre siempre ha creído que es una forma innecesaria de perder el tiempo.

—¡No es perder el tiempo, es diversión, por Dios!— se quejó la rubia.

Hinata asintió, eso ella lo entendía —Aun así.

—Entonces, vayamos— dijo la pelirrosa —. ¿Qué dicen?

Luego de verse unos con otros, terminaron por asentir.

—¿Sasuke?— preguntó la ojijade al único que no le respondió.

Hinata también volteó a verlo.

—¿Por qué no?

La chica le sonrió abiertamente.

—Y para que tu hermana no se sienta incómoda, Hinata, invitaré a un pequeño amigo, 'ttebayo.

La peliazul asintió mientras se mordía el interior de su labio.

Ino sonrió —Entonces, ¿iremos hoy?

—¿Cuándo más?— Naruto se rio sonoramente imaginando lo que se divertirían y la peliazul sólo deseo que eso saliera bien.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Diez minutos después de las seis, los ojos perlados de Hanabi se alzaron a ver las enormes atracciones que por fin podía ver de cerca.

—Al menos no hace tanto frío— mencionó Hinata que caminaba a su lado, portando unos jeans oscuros y un abrigo negro que se ajustaba discretamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, un gorro grueso tejido era lo que la protegía del clima no tan helado de esa tarde noche.

—Pues sí— respondió la castaña que no quería mostrarse tan emocionada como estaba, siempre manteniendo la compostura que su apellido les exigía.

—Allá están Sakura, Ino y los chicos— anunció la mayor a la chica de gruesa chamarra gris, al señalarle con el rostro a la entrada del lugar.

Varios metros recorridos y el grupo estuvo completo. Una vez todos juntos, Naruto contó a los presente y calculó el costo de las entradas y con Kiba y Shikamaru se acercaron a comprarlas, batallando entre lo concurrido de todo el lugar, que a pesar de ser inicios de semana y época invernal, estaba extrañamente lleno.

El tiempo que tardaron los tres jóvenes de salir de la fila, Hinata se encargó de presentar a su hermana. Hanabi intercambió saludo con la pelirrosa de chamarra roja, la rubia de bonita chaqueta beige, un extraño chico de pobladas cejas y conoció de lejos a un pelinegro que en ese momento atendía una llamada.

—Esto está repleto— se quejó el rubio entregando a cada uno sus pases.

—Y bien, ¿qué esperamos para entrar?— preguntó Ino al tener su pase en mano y comenzar a caminar al interior, siendo seguida por varios más.

—Ah…, pues, yo estoy esperando a…— Naruto se quedó sin moverse.

Cuando el Uchiha se percató que Hinata lo esperaba, se acercó a ella.

—Camina— le ordenó al colocar su mano en su espalda, sobre su cabello, motivándola a hacerlo. La joven enrojeció y vio como apenas metros adelante iba su hermana y el grupo.

—¡Naruto nii-chan!— el efusivo grupo no sólo hizo detener sus pasos a la peliazul, sino que tanto el Uchiha como el resto voltearon a ver cuando Naruto gritó y alzó su mano, dándose más a notar.

Los ojos jade de Sakura hasta entonces se percataron de la cercanía del moreno y Hinata que estaban de pie a varios metros de ellos. Se acercó a ellos sin pretender pensar mal.

—Mph… lo que faltaba— mencionó al llegar al lado de Sasuke.

Hinata volteó a verla y pretendiendo fingir que no pasaba nada, habló—: ¿Lo conoces?

La otra asintió —¿Y quién no?

—Hinata, ¿vamos o no a entrar?— Hanabi también llegó con ellos, al quedarse atrás del resto que ya habían cruzado del otro lado.

—Oh, sí— dijo y se acercó a ella.

—¡Hey, ahora ya estamos completos!— Naruto con su infaltable chaqueta naranja, se acercó con un chico castaño de vivaces ojos marrones que portaba una larga bufanda color marrón — Hinata, ¿recuerdas que dije que invitaría a alguien para que tu hermana se sintiera más cómoda? ¡Pues él es Konohamaru!

Hinata le sonrió y Hanabi frunció el ceño… ¿alguien que la qué? ¿quién se creía ese chico y por qué pensaba que necesitaba alguien que la hiciera sentir cómoda?

El castaño recién llegado mostró una extensa sonrisa, casi igual a la del Uzumaki.

—Oh, hola, Sakura— saludó a la pelirrosa que aprovechó el momento para pegarse al Uchiha —. Sasuke— también a éste lo saludó—. Oye Naruto, ¿y esta chica tan bonita quién es? ¿tu novia?— preguntó haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos con sorpresa y luego se ruborizara grandemente, el rubio también lo hizo, pero en él fue menos notorio.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y se burló sonoramente.

—¿Uh? Uh, sí, bueno…, no, ¡no todavía, 'ttebayo!— soltó el animoso rubio molestando al de ojos negros y ruborizando más a Hinata.

Hanabi, que veía ligeramente molesta al hiperactivo rubio, pronto se vio obligada a voltear al chico de bufanda.

—Entonces tú debes ser a quién debo acompañar. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru— le extendió la mano de forma amigable.

La chica frunció el ceño — Yo soy Hyuuga Hanabi, y no necesito niñera— respondió y se dio media vuelta para volver a dirigirse a la entrada.

—¡Hanabi!— regañó la peliazul y Naruto se burló del fracaso total de su joven amigo.

—¡Oe! Pero yo no soy niñero de nadie— aseguró el chico —. Y si Naruto nii-chan me pidió que te hiciera compañía, lo voy a hacer, ¡en serio!— aseguró y se llevó a la chica de la mano casi obligándola a seguirlo.

—Cielos, Naruto — mencionó la preocupada peliazul —, esto de ninguna forma puede salir bien— dijo viendo como el infantil carácter de su hermana era sacado por el también testarudo chiquillo que se adelantaba con ella.

El rubio estalló en una carcajada, pensando cuánto tardaría la pequeña Hyuuga en romperle la cabeza a Konohamaru — Oh, déjalos, Hina-chan. Estarán bien— agregó y confianzudamente, como solía, rodeó los hombros de la joven y la hizo caminar con él.

El de los ojos negros los siguió molesto, Hinata iba a pagárselas, justo por eso pensó en asistir a la estúpida feria, pero ella no tardó en hacer lo que él le advirtió no hiciera, al estar cerca de Naruto más de la cuenta. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos pensando lo patético que se sentía.

—También démonos prisa, Sasuke— animó la pelirrosa que entrelazó uno de sus brazos con los de él y lo obligó a caminar más de prisa.

El malhumorado pelinegro gruñó y volvió lentos sus pasos, pretendiendo que Sakura, animosa como siempre, siguiera a Ino, Naruto o cualquier otro que la entretuviera más, pero ésta no pareció interesada.

La sola entrada al parque de atracciones era llena de color, cada árbol y cada juego mecánico ahí presentes, destilaban luz. Habían dos series de corredores pequeños, ninguno excedía los veinte metros, en éstos se encontraban únicamente los tradicionales puestos japoneses, pequeñas carpas de comida y bebidas tradicionales, y la decoración consistía en lámparas redondas de papel en cada puesto y entrecruzadas en ellos, haciendo el camino agradable a la vista. Terminados los corredores, se podían apreciar las jardineras iluminadas, los altos tubos que sostenían la enorme montaña rusa que recorría de extremo a extremo el gigantesco terreno; también había pequeños lagos artificiales donde fuentes de colores se alzaban bailando, en la tradicional iluminación invernal.

—¡Vayamos por acá!— animó el rubio al jalar a Hinata. El plan del Uzumaki era ir directo a los juegos mecánicos, pues también hacía mucho que no tenía una explosión de adrenalina como esa, pero se le atravesó en el camino un pequeño puesto donde podían conseguir peces dorados.

—Por favor, Naruto. Esto es una atracción para niños— regañó Shikamaru al ver al rubio pedir una pequeña red y una bolsa.

El Uzumaki le devolvió una enorme sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada —Nunca he podido atrapar uno, seguro hoy es mi noche.

—Joder. Yo mejor iré por un trago a alguno de los bares de allá adelante— maldijo Kiba y se adelantó sin que nadie lo detuviera.

—¡Yo voy contigo!— Lee lo siguió, un trago le vendría bien y aprovecharía para retarlo en alguno de los juegos de destreza por ahí colocados.

Hanabi comenzó a caminar sin importarle mucho ver a ese chico conseguir un pez y Hinata pensó en seguirla, pero pronto vio al chico de bufanda ir con ella y a su hermana ya no tan molesta por su compañía.

—Esto es aburrido— soltó Ino —. Adelantémonos, ¿quieres?— invitó al Nara que la vio para abajo.

Éste frunció el ceño cuando ella le insistió con la mirada —¿A qué juegas?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento —A nada. Tengamos una tregua, sólo por hoy— dijo y lo golpeó con su hombro al pasarlo de largo.

El Nara la vio alejarse y sabiendo que se equivocaba, la siguió después de llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.

Naruto estaba acuclillado buscando su pez, con la segunda de tres redes ya rota, y luchaba por no frustrarse.

—Uhm… cre-creo que lo estás haciendo mal, Naruto— Hinata le habló al hincarse a su lado.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó el rubio.

Ella le asintió y le sonrió, haciendo ruborizar al Uzumaki que se rascó la nuca y negó, asegurándole que lo haría mejor.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en la sonrisa tonta que mostraba Hinata y en los brazos de esos dos rozarse al estar tan juntos. Naruto rompió la tercera red y Hinata pidió otras más, ella pretendió enseñarle pero también su pez saltó y rompió la red haciendo que el rubio riera fuertemente.

Sakura bufó —No puedo creer que no lo logren— dijo casi frustrada, hizo a un lado a Hinata que tuvo que ponerse en pie y ella se arrodilló junto al rubio —. A ver, tú, dame acá.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, esas son las mías.

—Ay, cállate si no quieres que te rompa la cara— advirtió la chica que se acomodó las mangas de su chamarra para tener mayor control.

Hinata vio con atención cómo esos dos casi no respiraban buscando conseguir un pez, Sakura alzó a un pequeño pez que se removió suavemente sobre la red y cuando el agua dejó de cubrirlo, se sacudió rompiendo también la red de la pelirrosa.

La carcajada de Naruto hizo sonreír a la Hyuuga y molestarse a Sakura.

—¡Deme otras tres!— exigió la pelirrosa que sentía en juego su orgullo.

—Ven— Sasuke tomó de la mano a Hinata y se la llevó con él, ya estaba lo suficientemente harto de verla dejarse abrazar por el imbécil de Naruto, como para todavía dejar que lo siguiese viendo hacer sus estupideces.

—¿Q-qué haces?— preguntó cuando su azulino cabello se hondeó producto del movimiento — A-alguien podría vernos.

—Me importa un cuerno— dejó claro al seguir caminando alejándose de sus compañeros.

—Ah, Sasuke…

—¿Le dijiste?— preguntó al avanzar entre los distintos puestos, saliendo del corredor y llegando a los amplios caminos que llevaban a las distintas atracciones.

—¿Decirle qué?— preguntó Hinata cuando se detuvieron cerca de unos arbustos iluminados de azul.

La mirada negra se cargó de molestia al pestañear una vez y ella pareció recordar.

—Lo del _no_ definitivo a ser su novia— ella pareció adivinar lo que él le preguntó —. Ahm… cre-creí que ya no importaba.

Él sonrió molesto y la tomó de la barbilla —¿Por qué demonios no va a importar?— preguntó celoso, recordando como su imbécil amigo dijo que ella _todavía_ no era su novia delante de todos — ¿Qué pretendes?— su voz sonó ronca al estar molesto y no dejó de verla a los ojos — ¿Mantenerlo ahí esperando mientras te deshaces de mí?— la sola idea lo asqueaba, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza que Hinata pareció asustarse con el grado de intimidad que habían alcanzado, y tal vez pudo arrepentirse… verla ver a Naruto con su estúpido sonrojo le dejó claro que ella aun no lo superaba y ella no tenía idea cómo eso le hacía arder las entrañas en celos.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? Yo… yo nunca haría eso.

Él sonrió molesto y cuando estuvo a punto de recordarle que ella había jurado no hacer otras cosas –de índole sexual-, había flaqueado una y otra vez… ¿qué era diferente ahora?

—¡Oe, teme, Hinata! ¿Qué hacen acá?— preguntó Naruto que los alcanzó a ver, pero no vio cuando el Uchiha soltó a la joven heredera Hyuuga, ni el nerviosismo de ésta.

Sasuke se recargó en la jardinera a un costado de la peliazul y jugó con sus nervios al no responder.

—¿Hinata?— ahora quién exigió una respuesta fue la Haruno.

—Ahh… pues…

—Nos acercamos a cuidar a su hermana— soltó el Uchiha con voz desinteresada y señalando con el rostro al último puesto de ese corredor, donde justamente la menor de las Hyuuga estaba comprando un palillo de dangos, y peleando con el castaño para que consiguiera los suyos.

Naruto volteó y sonrió al verlos pero Sakura no quedó del todo convencida.

—¡Hey, chicos!— gritó Ino desde lo lejos.

—¿Por qué no nos subimos a uno de los juegos?— sugirió el rubio — Al final, los peces parecían malditos, ¡hubieran visto como saltaban, 'ttebayo!— aseguró el Uzumaki que volvió a tomar a Hinata de la mano, atravesándose frente al Uchiha para llevársela.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron en ellos al marcharse.

—¿Vamos, Sasuke?— preguntó la pelirrosa al rascarse la mejilla avergonzada. El moreno la vio de reojo y entonces caminó siguiendo al grupo, Sakura lo siguió de inmediato — Lucen bastante bien juntos, ¿verdad?

La mirada gélida y de reojo del pelinegro cayó sobre ella —No sé de qué hablas.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se acercó más a él, esta vez no se atrevió a sujetarlo.

—De esos dos, ¿de quienes más?— dijo ella con un gusto amargo, pero contenta de estar charlando otra vez con él — El carácter alegre de Naruto saca lo mejor de Hinata… siento que le hace bien.

Él ya no respondió… ver a Hinata sonreír ahí de pie, iluminada por las luces neón de un árbol sobre ella, conversando con su hermana mientras se animaban a subir a una enorme atracción, lo hizo meditarlo otra vez.

Cuando el Uchiha y la pelirrosa llegaron, sólo para escuchar a los seis chicos presentes, que se subirían a la S_úper Torre_.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata?

—No sé, me da miedo— aseguró la chica que alzó su rostro a ver la torre de más de setenta metros de altura, la cuarta más grande del mundo.

—Por Dios, Hinata, no seas cobarde— regañó su hermana que con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, también veía la torre —. ¿A qué se supone que venimos si no subirás?

La ojiperla que desde ya sufría de vértigo, se mordió el labio.

—¡Hey, vengan ya!— gritó Ino que con Shikamaru ya estaban en la pequeña fila.

—No… yo… yo creo que mejor…

—Ni lo digas, Hinata, yo subiré a tu lado— aseguró el rubio que se la llevó abrazada del cuello, o más bien, casi jalada.

—Idiota— susurró el Uchiha al ver a Hinata casi palidecer.

—¡Vayamos nosotros también!— Sakura casi saltó de emoción al llevárselo de la mano.

Shikamaru fue el primero en abordar en uno de los cuatro lados de la torre, siendo seguido por Ino, un animado Kiba y un casi nervioso Lee; al haber más personas ya de ese sitio, a Naruto y la ojiperla les tocó en una cara opuesta de la torre.

—¿Y Hanabi?— preguntó Hinata al buscar distraerse cuando por fin se sentó en el enorme juego.

—No lo sé, seguro del otro lado, 'ttebayo— mencionó el rubio que se ajustó el cinturón en su cadera —. ¿Te ayudo?

—Vamos, Sasuke— Sakura se sentó del lado de la peliazul y comenzó a asegurarse el cinturón mientras la Hyuuga y el Uchiha intercambiaban una fugaz mirada.

—¿Uh, qué?— Hinata se ruborizó al sentir las manos de Naruto en sus piernas.

—Es sólo para que estés segura— comentó el chico con una enorme sonrisa que avergonzó a la Hyuuga.

—¿Todos listos?— preguntó el encargado del juego cuando hizo bajar los seguros mantendrían sujetos del pecho. La gran mayoría gritó que sí, mientras Hinata casi sudaba de sus manos al sujetarse a la piel de los seguros.

Los asientos de los jóvenes temblaron antes de que comenzaran a subir y la peliazul ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Eso de ninguna manera era una buena idea, se aseguró, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

El juego comenzó a subir lentamente hasta casi la mitad y los hizo bajar sólo para volverlos a subir. Al tercer intento de subida, ellos por fin estuvieron en la cima.

Hinata casi comenzó a hiperventilar mientras apretaba sus manos en la protección en su pecho.

—Hey, Hinata.

—¿S-sí?— preguntó apenas pudiendo despegar su vista de sus pies y el empequeñecido parque allá abajo.

—Todo estará bien— aseguró el rubio y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata casi se ruboriza, pero la caída libre comenzó en ese instante, haciendo subir todo lo que tenía en su estómago casi a la cabeza.

—¡Santo cielo, Naruto!— alzó la voz la peliazul y apenas fue audible entre el ensordecedor grito casi unificado de las personas ahí arriba.

«Patético» pensó asqueado el Uchiha que tenía que soportar que Sakura se sujetara de él, mientras veía a Hinata casi girar su cuerpo en dirección a Naruto, buscando protección.

Los casi cinco minutos que estuvieron arriba, bastaron para que el Uchiha tuviera suficiente de Naruto y Hinata.

—¡Hey, ¿cómo es posible que se subieran sin mí?!— se quejó Konohamaru que recién llegaba con un oso de peluche de tamaño colosal.

—¿Y qué haces con eso, 'ttebayo?

Hanabi se burló —Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar semejante cosa al apenas llegar… Disfruta cargarlo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos —Dijiste que lo querías— dijo y soltó el enorme peluche a sus pies.

—¿Te lo creíste?

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, en una combinación de enojo y reclamo.

—¡Me lo pediste!

Ella alzó ambas cejas —Ya no me acuerdo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sí, lo pidió, pero sólo para deshacerse de él y porque de verdad creía que no lo ganaría.

—Eres una niña mimada— se molestó el de bufanda.

—Y tú un crédulo de lo peor— respondió con simpleza.

—Ya no se peleen— intervino Hinata viendo que los demás parecían entretenidos viéndolos pelear —. Muchas gracias, Konohamaru. Ella te lo agradece. Yo cuidaré tu regalo.

—Por favor, Hinata, deja de ser tan condescendiente— pidió su hermana.

—Amable, querrás decir— corrigió el castaño.

—¡Ah, ya dejen eso!— alegó Kiba que ya se había fastidiado — ¿Por qué no vamos a la montaña rusa?— pidió señalando la atracción, cuya entrada estaba a varios metros adelante.

El camino hasta allá era realmente bonito, un camino de concreto recorrido por un largo jardín de árboles y arbustos iluminados, un puesto de palomitas y más adelante, dos pares de domos, igualmente iluminados, sus techos de cristales permitían ver a las personas sentadas en las pequeñas bancas en su interior, todo el cielo ennegrecido, los altos edificios de la ciudad y los juegos mecánicos.

—¡Sí!— Sakura se apresuró —¡Vamos, Sasuke!

—Ahora voy.

—¿Quieres ayuda con eso?— le preguntó Naruto a la peliazul que cargaba el oso de peluche.

—Ah, no… no pesa mucho. Ah… Naruto… cre-creo que yo no subiré— informó con algo de pena.

—¿Uh? ¿Pero por qué?

«Casi muere desmayada idiota» pensó el Uchiha que no comprendía cómo lo despistado de Naruto estaba rayando en la estupidez.

—¡Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dense prisa!— alzó la voz la pelirrosa que junto al grupo ya abordaba la pequeña escalera para subir al conjunto de seis coches dobles que los llevarían al recorrido.

—¡Ya vamos, 'ttebayo!— gritó el Uzumaki — Si es por esto, no te preocupes, sentaremos al oso bajo el domo y ahí nos esperará— Naruto le arrebató el peluche y lo abrazó por el cuello con un brazo, con él otro, abrazó a Hinata por la cintura— Vamos, teme.

—Naruto yo de verdad no quiero subir.

—No digas tonterías, Hinata. Ya verás cómo te diviertes, es mucho mejor que el anterior, 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha vio cómo el rubio se deshizo del peluche y volvió a jalar a Hinata.

—Naruto…— ella intentó detenerse, si el anterior juego casi la desmaya, ese seguro lo logra, pues desde ahí podía ver todas las subidas y bajadas que daba e incluso las tres vueltas completas que daba en menos de cien metros. Moriría, estaba segura.

—Vamos, ven…— el chico avanzó y ella suspiró siguiéndolo.

El moreno tensó su mandíbula al ver como el que era su ahora rival, presionaba a Hinata a irse con él.

—Dijo que no, idiota— habló el Uchiha al tomar a Hinata del brazo, haciendo al rubio detenerse cuando ella ya no lo siguió.

—¿Eh?— Naruto pestañeó incrédulo.

—¿O no entendiste?— el tono seco y frío del Uchiha desconcertó a su amigo.

—Pero yo sólo quiero que se divierta un poco, 'ttebayo.

—Ella no parece muy divertida— le dijo llevando su mirada negra y envenenada ahora a Hinata.

Naruto frunció el ceño —¿Hinata?

Ella se mordió el labio —La verdad… me… me aterra un poco— confesó. Entonces Naruto la soltó.

De pronto el rubio al ver a uno y a otro le dio la sensación de ver a un chico celando a su novia y eso no le gustó.

—¡Vamos, chicos!— gritó Ino.

Naruto dejó escapar el aliento —Ah, lo siento, Hinata.

—Si no te molesta…, preferiría quedarme.

El chico negó —De ninguna manera. Nos vemos al bajar— aseguró y sonrió grandemente al llevarse una mano a la nuca —. ¿Y tú, vienes, teme?

—No esta vez.

Naruto asintió y se dio media vuelta para luego correr al vagón donde ya lo esperaban el resto del grupo, dejando pasar esa absurda sensación.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó extrañada Sakura al rubio que se sentó a su lado.

—Hinata no sube y Sasuke tampoco— respondió al encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijeron?— volvió a preguntar extrañada.

—Al parecer Hinata no se siente bien.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Naruto guardó silencio dos segundos —Es un amargado, ya sabes— aseguró con una sonrisa, no tan convencido.

Sakura volteó a verlos, observando como Hinata se sentaba en los asientos bajo el domo y Sasuke se recargaba en una de las altas jardineras cercanas.

Otros ojos suspicaces se posaron sobre ellos en ese momento, sólo que éstos eran perlados e iban varios asientos atrás de los primero en el vagón.

«Hinata» pensó al seguir viéndola cuando el juego comenzó a andar y la notó acercarse a ese chico de ojos negros… un Uchiha, estaba segura.

• • •

Con tres pasos dados, escuchó como el vagón en la montaña rusa comenzó a andar y entonces se detuvo. Vio a Sasuke recargado en una jardinera, frente a unos arbustos iluminados de rosa, tras éstos, altas fuentes de colores lanzaban irregulares chorros de agua; el lugar era muy bonito, pero el nerviosismo nunca salió de su cuerpo.

—¿Terminaste ya?— preguntó él al sentirla acercarse.

Hinata se paralizó —¿Terminar?... ¿de… de qué?

La mirada fría y profundamente negra cayó en ella —De parecer una idiota frente a Naruto.

Ella perdió el aliento y resintió la crueldad de sus palabras.

La mirada negra que se clavó en el rostro de Hinata, resbaló por su cuerpo mientras recordaba la conversación que momentos atrás tuvo con Sakura.

«…_Es curioso que se vea tan natural con él, ¿no te parece?» _ recordó esas palabras cuando vieron a la peliazul y al rubio abordar el primer juego mecánico «_La verdad, yo también llegué a sentir, como Ino lo dijo hace tiempo, que Hinata sentía un poco de celos por mí y mi cercanía con Naruto, ¿puedes creerlo?... ¡Como si me gustara Naruto!» _Sasuke no supo qué le molestó más, la presunción de la pelirrosa, o los celos de Hinata a los que se refería.

—Sólo… sólo intento ser amable con él, no tienes qué molestarte— explicó al desviar su mirada al no poder sostener sus ojos en los de él.

El Uchiha sonrió con ironía.

—El imbécil no te ve amable, sino complaciente, Hinata, como todos— soltó con molestia —. ¿Y aun así no pretendes _lastimarlo _cuando se enteren que les hemos estado viendo la cara de imbéciles?

Ella resintió esas palabras —Tampoco puedo ser cruel— debatió aun así.

«¿Por qué demonios no me extraña?» pensó molesto el Uchiha.

Hinata terminó de acercarse y recargarse en la alta jardinera al lado del pelinegro.

—Naruto es…— quiso explicar.

—Nadie— cortó él —. Naruto no es nadie. Yo soy tu maldito _novio_ y tenemos más de quince días sin tocarnos, y tú sigues por ahí, patética como siempre tras los pasos de ese imbécil.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento —Él no es un imbécil— le dijo con voz baja pero viéndolo a los ojos —. Y… y también hablamos sobre que no podríamos ver-nos.

Él tensó la mandíbula y endureció la mirada al acercarse a ella y acorralarla entre la jardinera, al apoyar sus manos en ésta.

—No. Tú hablaste sobre ello— dejó claro —, y lo acepté. Pero comienzo a hartarme, Hinata— añadió al enarcar una ceja y obligarla a verlo al sujetar su barbilla.

Ella perdió el aliento —E-es sólo moment-

El Uchiha estrelló sus labios con los de ella, interrumpiéndola y silenciándola. Metió una de sus manos entre su azulino cabello tras la nuca, y con la otra la pegó completamente a él, al sujetarla del trasero. Hinata gimió por eso y él aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca.

Las delgadas manos femeninas se apoyaron en los brazos del chico y buscaron apartarlo; el juego donde sus amigos iban estaba en marcha y en cualquier momento volverían a pasar justo sobre ellos y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si llegasen a verlos. Sasuke era definitivamente imprudente en ese aspecto.

—Ah… Sa-Sasuke— ella buscó apartar sus labios, pero él no se lo permitió.

El Uchiha estaba lo suficientemente molesto y celoso como para soltarla. Hacía más de quince días que no la tocaba como deseaba y verla tan condescendiente con Naruto le hacía hervir las entrañas de rabia. Necesitaba sentirla de él, saberla suya, quería más que sólo meterse entre sus muslos, necesitaba arrancar a Naruto de su vida, esa admiración y aprecio que ella le tenía lo quería para él, pero era consciente que estaba en clara desventaja por lo que le había hecho; aun así, siguió comiéndose sus labios, pegándola a él, demostrándole que a pesar del pasado que compartían, ella podía estremecerse con él, sentir y ansiar su contacto. Estaba demostrándole que su cuerpo ya era suyo… y que eso que a ella la atormentaba, a él lo complacía.

Cuando sus labios se dejaron despacio, el ligero vaho de sus alientos se mezcló y Hinata vibró al ver esos ojos tan negros, muy cerca y fijos en ella.

—E-esto es realmente imprudente— soltó la joven apenas pudiendo controlar su voz. Se apartó ligeramente pero no pudo moverse demasiado al seguir la mediana pared de la jardinera a su espalda.

Sasuke pegó completamente su cuerpo a ella. Hinata enrojeció al sentir su calor, lo imponente de su cuerpo fuerte y su aroma que amenazaba con embriagarla.

—Eres perfectamente consciente que no me importa— habló en el oído de la chica, a la cual, a pesar de traer botas altas, la mantenía sobre las puntas de sus pies, asegurándose que su alterado miembro se pegara en la planicie de su vientre.

—P-pero a mí sí— le recordó ella que volvía a sentir esa atmósfera cargada de algo parecido a erotismo que él solía crear cuando se pegaba de esa forma a ella.

—Estoy harto de esperar. O hablas tú, o lo hago yo— advirtió.

Ella abrió de más los ojos y tembló, tembló por ese ultimátum o por los labios del Uchiha que se pegaron de manera inesperada a su cuello.

El celoso pelinegro se extasió de sentir los dos firmes senos de la Hyuuga pegados a su pecho. Succionó de más su cuello y la sintió querer apartarlo; luego de varios segundos y de que su miembro se endureciera, él se quitó.

—Me largo— soltó al romper todo contacto con la chica que casi pierde el equilibrio al estar apoyada en él.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Ya no estoy para tus juegos.

—Pero… Sa-Sasuke…— Hinata lo vio partir con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. «Santo cielo» pensó preocupada, ¿ahora qué les diría a sus compañeros? Y no sólo eso…

Se llevó una mano al cuello. No necesitó verse para darse cuenta que él había vuelto a marcarla. Aquella mirada que le dejó al decirle que se iba, le dio a entender que aquél joven iba furioso, y no evitó ese pequeño sentimiento de decepción que la embargó… la verdad era que no se sentía bien estar disgustada con él… ¿por qué?

Cuando un par de niños pasaron corriendo y gritando cerca de ella, Hinata tuvo que volver a concentrarse en ese momento. El ruido de todo ese parque nunca se sintió tan fuerte y a pesar de todo ese mundo de gente y algarabía rodeándola, ella todavía sentía la tibia corriente eléctrica que el tacto del Uchiha le dejó.

Mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba, por lo pronto, ocultar esa marca en su cuello, ya después vería la forma de arreglar o intentar arreglar las cosas con él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde, y ya con la más negra y fría noche cayendo sobre toda la ciudad, Hinata y su hermana se encontraban ya de regreso en el departamento de la mayor.

La peliazul no evitó dar una mirada fugaz al edificio de enfrente mientras se quitaba sus altas botas al estar sentada en su cama, al apenas estar llegando.

Hanabi entró cargando el enorme oso de peluche que Konohamaru había ganado para ella.

—Cómo me gustaría poder llevármelo, pero seguro no me dejarían ingresarlo— mencionó la castaña para ella misma mientras daba un par de golpecitos en la cabeza del enorme peluche, al dejarlo sentado en el sofá que estaba en una esquina de esa habitación.

Los ojos perlados y astutos de la joven viajaron a su hermana, la misma que se preparaba para ducharse, pero se encontraba extrañamente callada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y ese Uchiha?— soltó secamente haciendo tensar a Hinata que buscaba entre sus ropas alguna pijama.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con media sonrisa pero sin voltear a verla — No sé de qué hables.

La menor entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella hasta recargarse en el closet, a su lado.

—Hablo de ti y ese chico pelinegro. Es un Uchiha, ¿cierto?— volvió a hablar viendo cada gesto de su hermana. Hinata sólo negó sin quererle contar nada — Claro que lo es— se aseguró—. Sólo los Uchiha tienen esos ojos peculiarmente negros, es algo que caracteriza a su familia, así como nuestros ojos tan claros son únicos de nosotros. ¿Qué haces con él, eh, Hinata?

La mayor dejó escapar el aliento al tener en sus manos su pijama negra.

—Nada.

—¿Ah, no?

La otra guardó silencio y desvió el rostro.

—¿Pretendes engañarme a mí? Por Dios, Hinata, puedes hacerlo con tus idiotas amigos, que ni deberían llamarse así si no se han dado cuenta de lo que ocultan; pero a mí no puedes engañarme, soy tu hermana y te conozco desde que nací— reclamó.

La peliazul dejó escapar el aliento resignada al recargarse en la puerta cerrada del closet.

—Ellos no deben saberlo.

La chica sonrió con cinismo —Eso me quedó claro. Casi logras engañarme a mí también, ¿por qué parecías más novia del rubio escandaloso que del idiota Uchiha?

—No lo llames así— pidió al verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Hinata se dirigió al baño —Todavía no lo sé muy bien— se sinceró haciendo fruncir el ceño a su hermana.

—¿Cómo?— Hanabi casi corrió a seguirla antes de que se encerrara en el baño —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes o no algo con él?... Hinata, ¿estás enamorada de ese chico?— la seriedad y preocupación en la voz de la castaña estremeció por dentro a la peliazul.

Ella negó. No lo sabía, no creía, no, no podía.

La chica dejó escapar el aliento ligeramente, tranquilizándose por el momento.

—Pero ese tipo de contactos— dijo señalándole con el rostro su cuello. La mayor se llevó sus dedos a tocar esa marca que Sasuke le había dejado y que claramente ahora se hacía visible, luego de que en un baño de ese parque la cubriera ligeramente con maquillaje —, no son propios de desconocidos; es decir… si ustedes dos comparten ese tipo de _roces, _es porque han alcanzado un grado de intimidad peligroso.

La mayor de las Hyuuga se mordió el interior de su mejilla, sí Hanabi supiera hasta qué grado de intimidad había llegado con Sasuke… se ruborizó. No, no debía saberlo.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento.

—Sólo fue esta vez. S-sí… sí tenemos algo, pero, pero no es serio ni… ni tampoco importante.

La menor vio a su hermana desconociéndola, Hinata no era de ese tipo de chicas.

—¿Por qué?

—No me lo preguntes— fue más seca y esquiva —. Es algo que no va a durar— dijo lo que realmente creía.

Hanabi asintió despacio, no entendía cómo su hermana había cambiado tanto en esos ocho meses sin verla, pero en eso último estaba de acuerdo.

—No tengo idea qué busques metiéndote en problemas sólo porque sí. Tú como yo, sabes perfectamente que nuestras familias no se mezclan… de hecho, nuestra familia no se mezcla prácticamente con nadie. Papá tiene un particular desprecio por la familia de ese chico, y aunque odio admitirlo, lo mejor es no llevarle la contraria— dijo y la vio con pena —. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es mantenerte alejada de toda esa gente… algo me dice que no te dejarán nada bueno.

Hinata suspiró en silencio sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Neji lo sabe?

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! Y por favor no se lo digas.

Hanabi sonrió ante el apuro de su hermana —Descuida, no le diré nada, aunque para serte sincera, me extraña que no lo sepa todavía.

—Lo sé, a mí también.

La menor se revolvió el cabello, frustrada —Ay, Hinata, no quiero pensar el día qué se enteren.

La peliazul guardó silencio dos segundos al acercarse a abrir la regadera —Esperemos que no ocurra, o que al menos, el día que lo hagan esto haya acabado ya— soltó sintiendo un sabor amargo en sus palabras, pero enteramente segura que era lo mejor.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los tres días siguientes fueron realmente tensos para Hinata. El miércoles, luego del improvisado paseo a la feria, Sakura no dejaba de verla cuando mencionaba al Uchiha, pues un día antes no se había quedado satisfecha con la insípida respuesta de la Hyuuga cuando aseguró que el joven simplemente se había marchado luego de recibir una llamada. Mentir no era lo suyo, menos, sabiendo que Ino la veía y se sentía mucho más falsa; para la fortuna, o no, de Hinata, Sasuke no había asistido a la facultad y eso le dio la libertad para concentrarse mejor en parecer normal ante sus amigos, y enfocarse también en sus estudios .

Las blusas de cuellos altos habían vuelto a ser normal en ella para ocultar aquella marca que Sasuke le había dejado, y que era la única señal de él, pues el joven cursaba ya su último semestre en la universidad y al parecer sus clases en la facultad eran cada vez menos al concentrarse en la elaboración de su tesis, pero su ausencia seguía pareciéndole extraña, pues Naruto y Shikamaru que también cursaban ingeniería, solían estar más en el campus, y se daban tiempo incluso para atender sus actividades deportivas.

La Hyuuga suspiró al salir ese viernes de su facultad y alzó la mirada al cielo. Otro día negro y lluvioso. Bajó las escaleras del edificio de su facultad y con la mochila al hombro, se encaminó directo a su auto sin importarle realmente ser mojada por la leve lluvia.

Suspiró en silencio. Esa noche cenarían con su padre y con Neji en algún elegante restaurant y compartirían como la familia que eran. La peliazul se guardó el pensamiento aquél que le intentaba decir que aquella cena sería sólo otro evento protocolario, como los que solían tener los Hyuuga cuando se reunían, o al menos, cuando asistía el patriarca de la familia.

Entró a su auto careciendo de aquella emoción, tal vez absurda que antes solía embargarla, de estar todos en familia, pero al menos satisfecha de que su padre hubiese alcanzado a llegar antes de que su hermana volviese al instituto.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La luz de su departamento, así como la pantalla de su portátil en la que horas atrás había estado trabajando, estaba apagada, haciendo que la luminosidad de la lámpara en el exterior de su balcón fuese más notoria, y con ella, también lo fuesen las miles de diminutas gotas de agua que caían en la ciudad.

Sus ojos negros estaban perdidos en algún punto en el techo de la sala, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos al estar acostado en el sofá; sus pensamientos tan lejos de él y estaba más fastidiado por eso, que por el ruido que hacía su pequeño gato al jugar con una pelotita con cascabel en el interior.

Su móvil vibró sonando más ruidosamente, al estar colocado sobre la superficie de cristal de su mesa de centro. Sus ojos viajaron a él desganado y finalmente lo tomó al solo estirar su mano al ver la pequeña luz que indicaba un mensaje.

Su rostro perfecto y desinteresado fue iluminado por el brillo del móvil al desbloquear la pantalla. Leyó el mensaje y apagó el móvil un segundo después. Luego de dejar que el silencio de su departamento fuera únicamente llenado por los juegos del pequeño felino, y el sonido de los claxon en la avenida y el repicar de los mismos, ladeó su rostro en dirección a aquél pequeño cuarto que daba vista al edificio donde aquella peliazul vivía.

—Tsk— chasqueó la lengua molesto —. Patético— se dijo asqueado y se levantó.

Rodeó su sala, tomó las llaves de su auto y la chamarra de piel que horas antes había dejado colgada en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Eran más de las diez de la noche y Hinata jugó con el móvil en sus manos, mientras veía a Hanabi reír y conversar animosamente con Neji, aprovechando que Hiashi se había levantado a saludar a uno de sus tantos amigos, aunque en realidad, lejos estaban de serlo.

Los postres en la mesa estaban prácticamente acabados, salvo el pequeño plato de la peliazul que todavía contaba con casi la porción entera de tiramisú, decorado con frutas rojas, que eran las favoritas de la joven pero que en ese momento ni siquiera había tocado.

Hanabi se rio al contar cómo al segundo día de clases en ese internado, conoció a la persona que le impartiría su clase de gimnasia; ésta, al entrar al gimnasio, había hecho sonar un silbato y todas las alumnas formaron un par de filas, contó también cómo con voz ronca les ordenó presentarse y como siendo la primera en la fila comenzó, casi escupió su bebida al decirles que había llamado 'señor' a la que después supo que era una señorita, provocando la carcajada de más de una de sus compañeras cuando fue corregida y además, gracias a eso, se había ganado veinte tiernas vueltas a todo el gimnasio por distraída.

—Pero lo juro, es la mujer más masculina que conozco. Es más, el castigo debió ser para ella por confundirnos, porque eso sí, no fui la única que lo pensó… aunque sí la única tonta que lo dijo— finalizó en voz baja.

Los dos Hyuuga restantes sonrieron, y Neji después le sugirió ser más cuidadosa con ese tipo de detalles; Hanabi se defendió y mientras ambos conversaban, los ojos perlados de Hinata volvieron a bajar a su móvil. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez desde que vio a Sasuke marcharse molesto; ella había esperado, casi estando segura que él la llamaría o mínimo le escribiría un texto pidiendo verse y eso no había ocurrido… debería estar demasiado molesto con ella. Volvió a revisar sus listas de llamadas e incluso sus mensajes y estaban igual.

Suspiró y entonces su hermana la obligó a regresar a la plática al hacerle una pregunta. Lo peor para la peliazul, era que ella tampoco se atrevía a hablarle o mandarle un mensaje siquiera, ¿qué se supone que debería decirle?

El resto de la velada la pasaría con una pequeña sensación de opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba sonreír naturalmente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cerca de las once de la noche, Sasuke despegó su espalda de la pared donde había estado recargado y caminó un par de pasos hasta abrir una de las puertas de madera y cristal de ese ventanal en la habitación de su madre, y recargarse en él, sintiendo como el aire frío de esa noche lo golpeaba y mojaba con las finas gotas de agua que caían.

Unos ojos tan negros como los suyos, pero más cálidos, lo vieron avanzar. Mikoto sonrió. Era tan agradable tener a su hijo de vuelta en casa, la segunda vez en menos de un mes, luego de más de seis años de ausencia. Horas antes, cuando le mandó ese mensaje a su hijo no esperó que fuese como se lo pidió, pero estaba claramente feliz de tenerlo ahí.

—Hace un rato, con Itachi aquí, no te pude preguntar, pero… ¿y tu novia?— preguntó al seguir sentada en un fino mueble de un respaldo alto y cómodo, mientras se entretenía en tejer.

La mirada de Sasuke, que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, siguió fija en la enorme luna que resplandecía en lo alto, a pesar de las negras nubes que se empeñaban en cubrirla.

—No lo sé. Con su familia, tal vez.

El tono seco del joven y la atención distante, como la había mantenido desde que llegó, preocupó ligeramente a la lacia pelinegra.

—¿Ocurre algo malo entre ustedes?

Los ojos profundos y fríamente negros del joven resbalaron a su madre.

—No. ¿Y por qué tejes ropa de bebé?— fue cortante y cambió el tema.

Mikoto sonrió al ver el pequeño y diminuto mameluco blanco que ya casi terminaba —Ser abuela es mi sueño— le recordó —, entonces, hago esta ropita que será para un hijo tuyo o de Itachi, cualquiera que nazca primero.

El pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño, su madre mantuvo la sonrisa y entonces entendió que hablaba en serio.

Mikoto soltó una pequeña risa —Espero que no pienses que he enloquecido ya, y quieras irte.

El chico negó cansadamente al dejarse caer sentado en el suelo — Olvídalo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ella le sonrió segura que mentía.

—Y volviendo al tema, ¿qué hay acerca de Hinata?— preguntó volviendo a tejer, evitando mirarlo para permitirle pensar.

El pelinegro que apoyó su codo derecho en su rodilla flexionada, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola al borde de madera de ese ventanal.

¿Qué había con ella? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

El silencio de su hijo la hizo sonreír y nunca despegó sus ojos de los finos puntos de su creación.

—Amas a esa chica, ¿cierto?— soltó suavemente y sonrió con dulzura — Vaya elección, Sasu.

—Decir que la amo es una estupidez, ni siquiera lo pienses— respondió casi molesto pero manteniendo moderada su voz.

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa sintiendo el fresco aire que se colaba desde el ventanal abierto hasta el interior de su iluminada habitación, y fingió no oír las palabras de su hijo.

—Entonces he de suponer, que no se lo has dicho.

Su hijo menor volteó a verla con una fría molestia impregnada en sus ojos, pero ella le extendió su sonrisa al devolverle la mirada.

—Estupideces— soltó y negó con el rostro.

Luego de casi un minuto en silencio entre ambos, ella suspiró cansada y continuó tejiendo.

—¿Sabes algo? Hiciste una gran elección con esa chica, es buena, puedo verlo… lamentablemente, su situación puede complicarse más adelante.

Sasuke asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Si eso ocurre, tú padre puede ayudarte a no tener problemas con su familia.

—Mph— una sonrisa irónica se posó de inmediato en los labios del joven.

—Si la amas de verdad, él te ayudará. Pídeselo— aseguró la mujer molestando a su hijo.

—Nunca lo haría. Tampoco hace falta— respondió molesto y levantándose. Era hora de irse si no quería encontrarse con su mal llamado padre.

Mikoto le sonrió con resignación adivinando su partida.

—Debo irme.

Él comenzó a caminar directo a la salida, y el sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él, lo molestó al saberla tan segura en sus deducciones.

—Y no la amo— aclaró con amargura antes de llegar a la puerta. No, no la amaba. No podía, era estúpido y era enfermo.

Ella lo dejó avanzar un par de pasos y luego habló—: No juegues con ella, Sasu — aconsejó —. Ese tipo de chicas no es para eso.

—Lo sé— un sabor amargo se posó en su garganta al decir eso, al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía de ahí. No, las chicas como Hinata no eran para jugar, ni para dañar o hacer llorar… alguien como ella, sólo podía ser para llevarse al altar y hacerla feliz.

Pero él no era el indicado para eso, y posiblemente tampoco lo quería, se aclaró al recordarla ruborizada, preocupada o sonriendo por Naruto.

Y él… él era un imbécil… seguía deseándola, fantaseando con ella, haciéndoselo hasta en sueños; y la idiota niña seguía enamorada del imbécil del dobe. Estaba harto de ser él el único interesado. No, eso no era propio de él.

Debía acabarse su mediocridad. Sacó su móvil mientras ya conducía por la ciudad y marcó un número que conocía de memoria. El móvil reprodujo el tono de llamada que sonó tres veces. Contestaron.

—Suigetsu, ¿estás ocupado?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente, sábado, había sido igual de helado que los días anteriores. Hinata había asistido a su medio día de clases, y para su tranquilidad había sido informada por Onoki sensei, que el proyecto compartido con Uchiha Sasuke había estado a la altura de lo esperado, felicitándola y entregándole de nueva cuenta el encuadernado.

Definitivamente ese par de puntos que había ganado con ese trabajo le quitaban un peso considerable de sus hombros, pero la satisfacción que había obtenido duró relativamente poco, pues ese día aquél pelinegro tampoco había asistido a la universidad, o al menos, no lo había visto.

Hinata condujo y llegó a su casa con poco ánimo, comió y compartió con su hermana que ese día -como un par más, antes de ese- había preparado la comida.

Ese era el último día de su hermana con ella, pues apenas al amanecer, ella y Neji la llevarían al aeropuerto para volver al internado, donde estudiaba en otra ciudad.

Eran cerca de las siete y el cielo ya se pintaba negro y aunque no llovía, seguro pronto lo haría, pues el viento húmedo anunciaba lluvia.

Hanabi, que había hecho sonar el equipo de sonido en la sala, se mecía aburrida frente a la portátil de su hermana, al revisar su red social, que junto con otras siete pestañas más, mantenía abierta.

—¿Puedes creer? Al parecer las chicas sí se han divertido en Francia— comentó con algo de gracia.

Hinata, que estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana de esa habitación, suspiró despacio al escucharla decir que aun así no se arrepentía de no haber ido, y estaba segura que así era, pues de haber estado en su lugar, hubiese elegido la misma opción que tomó su hermana.

Sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho y un cosquilleo angustiante en su estómago, que aunque no era algo tan fuerte que no la dejase respirar, tampoco la podía tener tranquila.

Tragó pesadamente al darse media vuelta y correr la cortina.

—Y, ¿hoy no tienes tarea?— preguntó Hanabi al voltearla a ver.

—Uhm, a decir verdad, no— dijo y le sonrió al revolver sus libros sobre el escritorio. Tomó uno —. Hanabi… ¿te molestaría si te dejo sola algunos minutos?— preguntó casi preocupada.

La castaña frunció el ceño —Claro que no, ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero… ¿a dónde vas? Dentro de poco lloverá.

Hinata se mordió el labio —Lo sé, es solo que debo hacer algo que no puede esperar.

La menor notó un poco de apuración en su hermana que se puso un largo abrigo gris, que cubrió su blusa morada y de cuello alto, como también un poco de sus térmicos leggins negros.

—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿está bien?

Hanabi pestañeó —Cla-claro— terminó por decir y luego vio la sonrisa que su hermana mayor le dedicó. Hinata salió sólo con un libro en sus manos y la menor suspiró—. ¡Y Hinata, recuerda lo que hablamos!— alzó la voz al creer adivinar a dónde iría. Negó en silencio al escucharla responder un simple 'sí' antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hanabi volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

—Espero que no estés sólo complicando más tus cosas, hermanita— soltó al aire desanimada al volver a prestar atención a la portátil frente a ella.

• • •

La firme decisión con la que Hinata salió de su departamento, comenzó a quebrarse en cuanto cruzó los cuatro carriles de esa avenida que separaba ambas torres departamentales.

Una corriente de aire helado le ondeó el cabello al momento de cruzar las puertas de cristal del edificio donde el Uchiha vivía. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al encargado de la recepción y mientras esperaba insegura el elevador, se percató del sonido de un trueno en el cielo. Mordió su labio y avanzó cuando las puertas se abrieron; marcó el piso décimo quinto y volvió a convencerse que ir a verlo para informarle que su trabajo había sido aprobado con felicitaciones y entregarle el mismo, era una buena excusa.

Una sensación quemante de nervios, removió su estómago, pero la soportó; era mucho más incómodo venir lidiando con ese sentimiento que la empujaba a verlo, tal vez por extrañarlo o sólo por saber que estaba bien.

«Esto es una tontería, lo mire por donde lo mire» se aseguró mentalmente, y aun así, cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, ella bajó.

Cuando estaba a menos de diez pasos de llegar a la puerta del departamento del pelinegro, ésta se abrió de manera inesperada. Una chica pelirroja salió apresurada y de muy buen humor se dio media vuelta, volviendo su atención al interior.

—Entonces júrame que mañana irás— ordenó la joven de gafas y amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, como sea— escuchó la voz seca de Sasuke, al mismo que reconoció sin necesidad de verlo.

—¡Joder, por eso te amo!— aseguró y regresó dos pasos sólo para saltar y abrazarse al joven que entonces se hizo visible.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata temblaron al verlo vestir únicamente un pantalón deportivo negro. Tragó ligeramente al ver a la chica que a pesar de hacer frío portaba un delgado short negro y un suéter morado, y que en ese momento se abrazaba de brazos y piernas al pelinegro, mientras buscaba besarle los labios.

—No exageres. Tampoco lo aseguré del todo— mencionó con voz ronca el chico que ladeó su rostro, evitándola, y que en ese momento se encontró con la figura incrédula de Hinata.

—Eso basta para mí— dijo Karin que luego se quejó por ser puesta en el suelo por el chico —. ¡Oye!... ¿qué?— preguntó volteando a ver a la misma dirección que esos dos ojos negros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— el tono del Uchiha dejó de ser fastidiado, como con la pelirroja, a molesto al hablarle a Hinata.

—Joder— soltó Karin al girar su cuerpo a la peliazul. «Hinata» pensó con desprecio viendo como la chica negaba en silencio y sin moverse, notoriamente incómoda por verla con el Uchiha y eso la hizo sonreír… Así que esa era la famosa Hinata con la que Sasuke mantenía una relación. Casi se muere de celos al saberlo en la mañana, pero había bastado que Suigetsu añadiera que la dichosa relación estaba cayéndose a pedazos para devolverle la confianza en sí misma —. ¿Qué quieres, niña? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados aquí?— habló altanera la pelirroja.

—Ah… ah, yo… yo lo siento— mencionó Hinata y ladeó su mirada al moreno que la veía estando recargado en el marco de su puerta. La mirada fría del Uchiha la molestó, ella había vencido sus nervios para buscarlo al final de todo, sí, luego de haberlo increíblemente extrañado y lo encontraba _así_ con ella —. Ni siquiera debería de estar aquí— soltó con mayor firmeza —. Fui una tonta, lo siento— añadió pretendiendo irse —… Ustedes pueden continuar— finalizó dejándole una mirada recelosa al pelinegro.

Algo en el fondo de esa mirada dolida y perlada le dio un pinchazo en el pecho al moreno que siguió viéndola fríamente.

—Eso es seguro— soltó Karin al verla partir.

—Hinata— la varonil voz la detuvo luego de tres pasos dados.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke?— preguntó Karin en voz baja, molesta — Déjala irse.

—¿A qué venías?— volvió a hablar, ignorando a la chica de gafas que le dedicó una mirada despectiva a la curvilínea peliazul.

—Era un absurdo realmente— respondió ella apenas volteando de medio lado a verlo, al haberse detenido.

Karin sonrió con malicia —Y seguro a nada importante. Mírala, si ya se va— dijo caminando y llegando a su lado —. Porque te vas, ¿verdad?— le preguntó posando en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia… ¿qué demonios le vería Sasuke a esa chiquilla? Sí, era bonita, pero demasiado sosa, o eso le pareció. Además, aunque esa chiquilla mantuviese a Sasuke alejado de su cama varios meses, ese _affaire_ estaba casi terminado.

—Por supuesto que me voy, ya le dije que no tengo nada qué hacer aquí— aclaró la Hyuuga que dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo demasiado destapado de la pelirroja —. Así que por mí, pueden seguir en lo que hacían— añadió ahora viendo a Sasuke.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño al verla volver a avanzar, yéndose.

¿Esos fueron celos?

—Hinata, Karin ya se va— le dijo. Sí. Sí fueron celos, y eso lo hizo sonreír internamente.

—¿Qué?— se quejó en voz baja la ofendida pelirroja.

—Lo que oíste— aclaró cortante y con voz firme —. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, y desde hace un momento te estabas yendo. Lárgate. Yo tengo cosas qué hablar con Hinata.

Karin apretó los puños.

—Por mí no se preocupen. Justo ahora yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo— volvió a hablar la peliazul que se había girado a verlos.

Él sonrió de forma torcida, soberbio, logrando molestarla.

—Entonces no hablemos— concordó el pelinegro que caminó descalzo por ella —. De cualquier forma, se me antojaba más hacerte el amor— agregó al llegar a ella.

Hinata, que inicialmente iba a retroceder para no permitirle tocarla, se congeló al oírlo, y si no hubiese estado tan sorprendida seguramente hubiese enrojecido de vergüenza y pudor.

Karin dejó escapar el aliento y apretó los puños —Agh, escuchar eso fue vomitivo, Sasuke— soltó ofendida y humillada la pelirroja que lo vio jalar a esa peliazul —. Pero cómo quieras… suerte con tu zorra en turno.

Hinata volteó a ver cuando Karin se fue y se sintió humillada por cómo se refirió a su persona, eso hizo que la molestia que seguía en ella, avivara. El Uchiha en cambio, aseguró la puerta al soltarla ya en el interior de su departamento.

La mirada negra volvió a caer en ella, y ella tembló, no supo si de molestia o intimidada, o de frío, aunque esto último no tenía sentido pues ella estaba más abrigada que él.

—¿Me vas a decir a qué viniste o comenzamos con lo que yo quiero?— preguntó el sinvergüenza pelinegro.

Ella bajó la mirada al encuadernado en sus brazos. Se lo tendió luego de dos segundos.

—Onoki sensei regresó esto. Dijo que estuvo muy bien— comentó ella manteniendo firme su voz pero negándose a verlo, sin entender por qué estaba molesta. Sasuke no lo tomó y ella lo dejó sobre uno de los sofás cercanos —. Básicamente, era eso— añadió y caminó hacia la puerta —. Ahora déjame salir.

—No— dijo viéndola de medio lado. La chica alzó su vista a él y él llevó su mano derecha a la delgada cintura femenina, para avanzar y hacerla retroceder, intimidada por su altura.

—Lejos de lo que puedas creer, no vine aquí a acostarme contigo— aclaró ella lo que seguro él estaba creyendo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho al acorralarla en el respaldo de su mueble y su cuerpo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Y… y también me ofende que… que digas cosas como la de hace un momento, dando paso a que esa chica me llame así— añadió colocando los cálidos dedos de sus manos en el duro y frío abdomen masculino, manteniendo su distancia.

—Karin diría lo que sea para molestarte, no le des importancia. Ambos sabemos que no lo eres. Aun así, necesitaba decirlo para librarme de ella.

—Vaya forma de deshacerse de una ex amante— reprochó la joven al alzar sus ojos a él.

—¿Ex amante?— el moreno enarcó una ceja.

—Sakura lo dijo. Aunque según lo que vi, aún lo es.

La mano derecha del chico subió al rostro femenino —¿Y por eso estás celosa?

Ella frunció el ceño —Y-yo no estoy celosa— aclaró ella desviando su rostro.

—Mph— Sasuke reafirmó el agarre en su rostro y la hizo verlo —. Dilo otra vez— añadió sobre sus labios antes de besarlos. El sofá tras ellos se deslizó un par de centímetros ante el empuje del chico sobre la Hyuuga.

Él estaba fascinado, sus celos eran notorios. Extendió su mano en su rostro, impidiéndole girarse para profundizar el beso, al tiempo que con su otra mano afirmaba su cintura, para darle equilibrio al hacerla retroceder. Apenas anoche estuvo dispuesto a no insistir más al sentirse perder con ella… y luego ella apareció, ahí, sin decir nada, volviéndolo su imbécil de siempre.

—Sasuke— Hinata tembló a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente que cuando llegó. Sintió unas tontas ganas de llorar al no poder creer que había caído tan hondo, hasta al grado de poder sentir algo parecido a celos.

—¿Qué?— él preguntó al jalar con un poco de brusquedad el cinturón de ese abrigo, para no tardar mucho en hacerlo deslizar por sus hombros.

—Yo no tengo mucho tiempo, ya debo…— mencionó con voz menos segura, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los pectorales del chico, convenciéndose en apartarse. Su hermana estaba en su departamento esperando por ella, y si no quería complicar más su situación, debía irse, pues de más estaba decir que estar ahí ya era un gran error.

—Sólo un poco más— el Uchiha atrajo su cintura una vez que el abrigo tocó el suelo. Otra vez los altos tacones de la joven disminuían la diferencia de estaturas.

Cuando las manos masculinas se colaron bajo su blusa, Hinata tembló y eso fue notorio para él que unió sus ojos a los de ella; la peliazul se mordió el labio y eso atrajo los de él. Afuera, un fuerte trueno hizo temblar los cristales cuando un aguacero se dejó caer; y ahí adentro, Hinata dejó escapar el aliento antes de besar los labios del Uchiha.

—¿Quieres?— la voz del pelinegro fue mucho más ronca luego de que ella le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos.

Hinata deslizó una de sus manos posándola justo donde el corazón del chico golpeaba con fuerza.

—Sí… sí quiero— soltó sobre sus labios y lo vio a los ojos un segundo antes de sentir las fuertes manos masculinas pegarla a él, que volvía a comerle la boca.

Ella vibró cuando se vio tumbada en el sofá y con el cuerpo ardiente del pelinegro posándose poderoso y dominante sobre ella. El Uchiha le mordió un labio al alzarle la blusa y el sostén al exponerle sus dos senos.

«¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí?» se preguntó atormentada Hinata al sentir la piel caliente del pelinegro bajos sus manos.

¿Cómo era que iba a acabar eso como le había dicho a Hanabi, si lo único que estaba deseando era ser tocada por él?

—Mmm— vibró y gimió cuando él, que había bajado a mamar de sus senos, le mordió un pezón.

Sasuke jaló con una sola mano los leggins y la negra braga de la chica, arrancando ambas prendas momentos después que su molesto calzado. La luz del pasillo, que como de costumbre era la única que estaba encendida, iluminó la perfección del cuerpo femenino bajo él.

«Joder»

Hinata rompió el contacto visual, tal vez avergonzada y él volvió a buscar sus labios, besándola, enterrando su lengua en ella, en esa escandalosa noche de lluvia.

Cuando él se metió en la tibieza húmeda de sus muslos, no pudo más; bajó el pantalón que vestía y expuso su miembro. La hinchada masculinidad se calmó entre el íntimo calor femenino y Hinata gimió al sentirla.

Luego de varios besos repartidos, de gemidos en el oído del moreno mientras se comía el cuello de la chica, y de que ella besara tímidamente su hombro al sentirlo acomodarse para penetrarla, él finalmente lo hizo. Acomodó lo más sensible de su miembro en su estrecha entrada y la penetró con fuerza, haciéndola gemir en voz alta. Él vibró y ella soportó el dolor que también le brindó una oleada de placer quemante. Dios, sí… ella también había extrañado esa sensación.

No podía ser. Las manos femeninas pasearon por la amplia espalda del varón, sintiendo como sus músculos se movían al estarla penetrando.

—Agh… Joder, Hinata— el ronco gemido hizo arder más los dos cuerpos.

Sasuke le mordió el cuello buscando volver más ruidosa a su pequeña amante, mientras seguía penetrándola.

—Ahh… Sa-Sasuke— Hinata lo complació gimiendo en su oído y apretando sus piernas, volviendo la fricción del miembro masculino en su interior todavía más placentera.

—Hinata— él enredó sus dedos en su azulino cabello y así volvió a penetrarla una vez, otra vez, y otra vez más, metiéndose tan hondo en su cuerpo.

Ella pareció resentirlo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás soportando el ligero dolor, haciendo que por esto, sus dos senos endurecidos se pegaran al duro pecho masculino, colmándolo de más placer.

«Esa mujer no es para ti. Aléjate» recordó la advertencia de su padre al estarla disfrutando. Todo ese tiempo frustrado por ser el amante escondido de esa joven, lo hizo detestarla, pero también darse de cara con la realidad.

Él no era bueno para ella. Y posiblemente, ella no estaba destinada a él.

Pero no le importó aunque lo frustrara.

Siguió penetrándola y apoyó su frente en la de ella para recibir el calor de sus gemidos en sus labios, quería verla, disfrutarla, sentirla… quería cada caricia de esas manos, cada uno de sus gemidos naciendo por él, que su rostro desfigurado de placer fuera por su miembro penetrándola.

—Joder— jadeó comenzando a sudar en esa noche helada. Movió su cuerpo casi con furia sobre ella, moviéndola con él y Hinata gimió más fuerte, soportándolo y con sus piernas temblando de placer.

Sasuke siguió meciéndose agónico dentro de ella, porque a pesar de ser la mujer que quería, era consciente que él no era, nunca sería, lo que Hinata se merecía, lo que ella necesitaba.

Él era el miserable que la lastimó.

Y seguía siendo cruel, porque aun sabiéndolo, volvía a ser egoísta. La quería para él. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla… Hinata iba a ser, lo único que no iba a perder. Se lo juró mientras continuaba enterrándose dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo entero ardió y la hizo arder con él. Hinata, su frágil y dulce niña, volvía a gemir al soportar su fuerza al volver a hundirse en su interior.

Se odió por presionarla y confundirla desde el principio hasta tenerla así.

Se odió por no poderle decir te amo, pues era estúpido considerarlo después de lo que le hizo, no era justo. También era muy pronto y arriesgado, no quería asustarla.

Hinata se abrazó a él y gimió en su oído luego de que él continuara empujando con fuerza su miembro en su interior. Sasuke buscó sus labios y la besó.

La besó fuerte.

La besó tanto.

Siguió haciéndola de él.

Sí, Hinata era su fruta prohibida... una que no iba a perder.

No, ya no podía negarse que la amaba.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Jeloooou (:

Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora.

Otro capítulo en menos de un mes xD Me gustaría seguir actualizando con esta frecuencia, pero la verdad es que mis horarios se van a desajustar como siempre a finales de año; aun así, veré qué puedo hacer para no dejar tanto sin actualizar.

Como fue capítulo laaaargo, hasta aquí dejo, sólo agradecer mucho los comentarios a las chicas y chicos que se roban unos minutos para dejar su opinión sobre el montón de cosas escritas allá arriba.

¡Gracias! Lo aprecio un montón.

•AiKawaiChan •Erimibe34 •la bella nunez •himepeti •MikashimotaZ •Nymfhetamina •taylo w •SaBaKu No MeNnY •valentina londono 3597 •simazame •alejamoya06 •Kagome Higurashi •cherrymarce •marhytsugaya •maggi29 •Nagi •Marjo Em •yeli Uchiha •ale302 •Pamaig •Shirubia •hinatacris •wolf-enzeru •holis •Suishoka 69 •KarlaXM •KiaraUchihalove •Patohf •kathiastella •Nana •billion •imjustjv •Anjoas •Clau •Sasuhinaforever •hime23 •Greisfer DR Sakata •hyuga meiko chan •ARTEMIS FM •Nazha-chan 181 •KASSY HYUGA •bellamita-uchiha •Ingrid o. O •uchiha-mei-chan •blsl18 •Soo Hyun Yuki •SYR •Astrid Sakamaki •Itzel 33 •Nymfhetamina •AhrenLove •Erimibe34 •NicaRaa •anónimo •Rosenrot •devil lover y a las personas que no dejaron nombre.

Con esto termino. Que tengan hermosos días y gracias por leer.

Un beso, Aidé.


	28. espejismos

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-27-

ESPEJISMOS

-capítulo inmenso, sorry-

Capítulo dedicado a Wolf Enzeru, gracias por la ayuda.

•

•

Sasuke continuó besando los labios de Hinata al tenerla recostada sobre su blando colchón, al haberla cargado hasta su cama. La piel de la agotada Hyuuga se erizó ante el contacto de la piel desnuda del Uchiha sobre la suya, al estar bajo las mantas; habían terminado sudando luego de esa entrega en la sala y él la había cargado hasta ahí, sólo para volver a hacérselo sobre la cama.

La tormenta todavía caía sobre la ciudad que había ennegrecido considerablemente y Hinata, agitada en esa habitación apenas iluminada, se esforzaba por corresponder los besos del pelinegro sobre ella.

—Debo irme ya— habló en voz baja, íntima, sobre los labios de Sasuke.

—Es pronto todavía— la voz tan ronca de él la hizo estremecer, cuando con sus brazos a ambos lados de su rostro, deslizó sus labios a su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, todavía estaba agitada y agotada porque hacía menos de cinco minutos ella había alcanzado su tercer orgasmo de esa tarde-noche.

—He… he estado aquí por más de dos horas— le recordó al llevar su mano al cuello del moreno —. Le dije a mi hermana que regresaría pronto.

—Hinata— él intentó quejarse.

—Es su última noche aquí— lo interrumpió al llevar sus ojos que parecían brillar en esa oscuridad parcial, a los tan negros de él —. No la veré en al menos medio año más— dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Él guardó silencio para terminar resoplando con fastidio.

—Joder.

La peliazul se mordió el labio y finalmente sonrió; después, se ruborizó cuando él dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón.

—Po-podríamos vernos ma-mañana— sugirió al apenas sentarse mientras se tapaba los senos con las mantas, en un acto de pudor que él consideró innecesario.

Los ojos negros se deslizaron a ella y por dos segundos no dijo nada.

—Bien. Te veré en la universidad.

Ella intentó decir algo pero se detuvo, sólo para después terminar asintiendo en silencio.

—Entonces me voy.

—Yo te llevo— mencionó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba.

—No— se apresuró a responder ahí de pie y desnuda en medio de esa habitación. El frío le caló al sólo poder cubrirse sus senos con ambos brazos —. Só-sólo podrías prestarme un paraguas… será más rápido si sólo cruzo la avenida— explicó nerviosa ante la negra mirada puesta en ella.

Sasuke se molestó —Tsk. Cómo quieras— respondió al volverse a tumbar en la cama. Ella le sonrió y agradeció con una leve inclinación del rostro, para de inmediato dirigirse a la sala en busca de su ropa.

El Uchiha dejó de verle el bonito trasero que su largo pelo no le alcanzaba a cubrir, y suspiró luego de escucharla revolver las cosas en su sala. ¿Cómo demonios había caído en esa situación? Un calor que le molestó el pecho comenzó a surgir.

—Joder— se levantó y buscó algo de ropa.

Enamorarse de esa tonta chica nunca fue parte de sus planes, sonrió de medio lado en una mezcla de ironía y molestia mientras se vestía. Bien, ahora sí que estaba jodido.

Un par de minutos más tarde mientras Hinata terminaba de vestirse y alisar su cabello, la presencia fría y altiva del pelinegro en la sala, la sorprendió.

—Vámonos— ordenó el joven al voltearla a ver.

—Pero…

—De cualquier manera tengo que salir— la interrumpió el joven. Hinata se iba a ir y él no pretendía sólo quedarse acostado pensando en su patética realidad, no, necesitaba un par de tragos.

• • •

Casi a las diez y luego que Sasuke la dejara a las puertas del edificio donde residía, Hinata entró por fin a su departamento.

—Hey, al fin apareces, comenzaba a preocuparme— saludó Hanabi que sentada frente a la pantalla de la sala, veía una serie y comía palomitas —. Olvidaste tu móvil.

Hinata se rascó una mejilla avergonzada, al final, había pasado más tiempo del que debería con Sasuke.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje?

La castaña negó —Me he encargado ya— dijo y la vio de arriba abajo —. ¿Quieres ver un par de capítulos?— ofreció — Hice palomitas.

Hinata sonrió —Sólo me daré una ducha rápida— asintió y mencionó para luego comenzar a caminar a su habitación, necesitaba quitarse de la piel el aroma del perfume del Uchiha y del sudor que compartieron.

—Bien. Y por cierto, ¿tuviste surte con eso que necesitabas hacer?

La peliazul se detuvo antes de perderse del alcance visual de su hermana y casi enrojece al recordar lo que terminó haciendo.

—A-algo así— respondió y se apresuró a su habitación sin esperar otro comentario.

Más de tres horas después, Hinata estaba casi recostada sobre su largo sofá, al haber convertido ese par de capítulos que supuestamente verían, en una mini maratón de la serie favorita de su hermana.

Hanabi, con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá, se cubrió con la manta que la peliazul había llevado horas atrás. El opening de un nuevo capítulo estaba corriendo cuando los ojos perlados y ligeramente fríos de la castaña se dirigieron a su hermana. La mayor de las Hyuuga abrazaba uno de sus cojines mientras, de lado, se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá; Hanabi se le acercó a subir hasta los hombros la manta que se le había resbalado y negó en silencio… Hinata había cambiado, seguía siendo despistada y demasiado noble, pero parecía estarse adaptando bien a su nueva vida fuera de la mansión, se veía más madura, más fuerte. Volvió a admirar a su hermana como cuando niñas, mucho más.

Ojalá que Hinata no terminara enamorada de ese Uchiha, porque temía a los problemas que pudieran surgirle, aunque para su desgracia, algo le decía que su querida hermana se había encarrilado justo por ese camino.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El lunes siguiente un tenue sol pareció asomarse, sin lograr disipar el frío que esa temporada invernal venía dejando. Luego del día anterior haberlo pasado casi completo con Neji después de dejar a Hanabi en el aeropuerto, Hinata ya se encontraba preparada para retomar su rutina escolar.

—Entonces, tu hermana se ha ido ya— habló Matsuri que como ella ya estaba sentada en su lugar esperando que Iruka sensei llegara y comenzar ese taller que solían tener cada décimo día.

Hinata volteó a verla al asentirle desanimada.

—Debes sentirte triste— dedujo la castaña.

—La verdad sí, no creí que el departamento se sintiese tan vacío sin ella— confesó y sonrió sin muchas ganas.

La castaña se mordió un labio, pensando qué decir para animarla, pero entonces se percataron como los alumnos superiores llegaban al aula y ambas voltearon a ver.

La mirada perlada de la peliazul que vestía jeans oscuros, blusa negra de cuello alto y un delgado abrigo beige, buscó y se unió a los ojos negros del Uchiha. Lo vio por unos segundos y sentirse observada por él mientras caminaba en su dirección, le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago que la hizo bajar la mirada cuando él pasó a su lado, directo a los asientos de atrás.

—Hey, Hinata— la voz de Naruto la hizo volver a alzar su vista.

—Ho-hola, Naruto— saludó cuando el chico seguía los pasos de su siempre amigo.

El rubio le sonrió y luego dejó de verla para volver su mirada seria, al ver a Sasuke que se sentaba con aparente despreocupación. Ese día Sasuke por fin volvía a asistir a clases luego de que la semana pasada apenas asistiera dos días, y aunque le daba gusto verlo, no podía evitar esa molestia al sentir que algo estaba pasando frente a su nariz y no podía verlo.

Se sentó al lado del Uchiha y esta vez no le habló como de costumbre. Iruka llegó y comenzó el taller y él pretendió poner atención a lo que tanto su profesor, como compañeros de generación exponían, pero la verdad era que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el parque de diversiones, y menos, al creer haber visto cierta complicidad en la mirada de Hinata y Sasuke hace un momento; era estúpido, creyó, pero en esta ocasión Hinata se le había quedado viendo al moreno y a él ni siquiera lo había notado, cuando siempre solía ser al revés.

—Joder— susurró al rascarse su rubia y revuelta cabellera. ¿Estaría paranoico o de verdad esos dos se traían algo?

Al Uchiha a su lado le extrañó ligeramente lo molesto que se veía el Uzumaki y lo callado que se encontraba, pero optó por ignorarlo, tampoco era como si se fuese a preocupar por eso, no cuando tenía sus propios problemas… problemas con nombre y apellido.

Cerca de finalizar la clase, el pelinegro sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir un texto, esto, ante la mirada de reojo del rubio que parecía aburrirse en clase. El Uchiha presionó el botón de enviar y un móvil en esa misma aula vibró. Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke maldijo internamente; Hinata extrajo su móvil para extrañez del ojiazul, por suerte ella a pesar de verse tensa, no volteó atrás, cosa que hubiese sido realmente sospechosa para el Uzumaki. Sasuke por su parte no dejó su móvil, confundiendo un poco más al rubio que justo en ese momento no podía asegurar si el mensaje que envió, había sido el que Hinata recibió, o sólo era una extraña coincidencia.

Pese a no poderse asegurar nada, una molesta sensación se posó en el interior del rubio.

Menos de veinte minutos después, el taller terminaría y Hinata junto a Matsuri y los alumnos de las primeras filas, serían los primeros en abandonar el aula.

El Uchiha tomaría su tiempo para cerrar un libro y una libreta en los que había estado trabajando y devolverlos a su mochila.

—¿Vienes?— su voz gruesa sonó al voltear a ver al rubio de reojo.

Naruto se puso de pie y asintió apenas perceptiblemente, después de todo, su siguiente clase también la tenían juntos.

Cuando el pelinegro se echó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a bajar los alargados peldaños que formaban el desnivel de esas aulas, Naruto finalmente no pudo más.

—¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Hinata?— el tono serio del rubio detuvo los pasos del Uchiha, y también hizo voltear a un par más de sus compañeros que seguían por ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre de qué?— preguntó el moreno con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Naruto achicó los ojos y se le acercó —Ese día en el parque me pareció verlos demasiado cerca— le dijo lo que a ella no se atrevió —. Llegué a pensar que era mi imaginación por cómo la habías sacado del apuro, en el que yo sin darme cuenta la metía.

La mirada negra y seria siguió puesta en la igual azulina.

—Y hace un momento…

—¿Hace un momento, qué?— interrumpió fría y toscamente —¿Qué, Naruto?— preguntó encarándolo — Me parece que le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué demonios sigues metiéndote en lo que no te importa?

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Hinata me importa y tú lo sabes!

—Mph— el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado —¿Y tú, le importas?— su tono gélido y obstinado molestó al rubio — Creo que eres el único que no entiende qué demonios pasa— aclaró —. Y no, entre ella y yo no ocurre nada que debas saber— optó por decir, pues ahora que era consciente de lo que sentía por la Hyuuga, lo que menos quería era a gente metiendo su nariz entre ellos, no hasta no sentirla plenamente segura con él —; así que mejor pregúntate tú qué demonios celas, porque para todos está más que claro que a ella no le importas. Deja de hacer el ridículo, si le importaras, no te hubiese mandado al diablo— dijo y avanzó haciendo al rubio gruñir frustrado y apretar los puños al solo verlo.

—Maldito, teme.

Los ojos azules se cargaron de molestia y por un momento pareció ubicarse en una realidad que no le gustó. Las palabras del pelinegro, aunque crueles, parecían ser verdad. Tragó pesadamente antes de resoplar molesto y salir de ahí. Joder, odiaba que Sasuke lo dejase siempre con medias ideas.

¿Tenía o no tenía nada con Hinata?

Se rascó la cabeza frustrado mientras salía… de tenerlo, lo hubiese dicho, ¿cierto? Entonces bufó queriendo quitarse aquella mala sensación que esos dos juntos le provocaban, confiaría en conocer a su amigo, Sasuke no tendría por qué ocultarle nada.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un par de horas más tarde y con los rayos del sol notablemente más ocultos que en la mañana, Hinata esperaba recargada en la malla que rodeaba la alta terraza de su facultad, al haber terminado su clase minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo. El viento le ondeó el largo cabello mientras ella, en un acto que demostraba inseguridad, se llevaba la pequeña luna de su colguije a los labios.

—Hey, ¿tú por aquí?— una voz ronca la hizo respingar y voltear atrás.

Los ojos perlados mostraron sorpresa al ver al chico pelirrojo. Le sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Ah, pues, sí… No, no te había visto, ¿tienes mucho aquí?— terminó por decir al darse cuenta que no iba llegando.

El chico asintió al apoyar su mano sobre la maya verde y asomarse sin interés hacia abajo.

—Me salté una clase.

—¿En serio?

El pelirrojo de verdes ojos volvió a asentir.

—E-eso no es muy inteligente— dijo ella haciéndolo sonreír —, ya no estamos en el instituto y las clases son muy…

El de pelo rojo le dio un golpe en la frente y eso la silenció.

—Descuida, no tengo ningún problema con mis calificaciones como supongo que crees.

—¿Ah, no?— preguntó ingenuamente y cuando él negó, ella se ruborizó — Si-siento haberlo creído.

—Deja de disculparte y mejor dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ah…— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—Déjame adivinar— habló el joven al recargarse casi completamente sobre la malla, dejando que el aire helado también le revolviera su rebelde cabellera —, esperas a ese tipo.

Hinata, sabiendo que él sabía o intuía lo que ocurría con Sasuke, terminó por asentir despacio.

—Siempre me pregunté qué tiene a una chica como tú, con alguien como él. ¿No estabas tú enamorada del imbécil rubio?

Ella negó con firmeza —Ah, no… no era así.

—¿Ah, no?— insistió, pues no debía ser muy inteligente para notarlo. Ella volvió a negar. La mirada verde, fría y analítica la vio de arriba abajo y Hinata se sintió incómoda.

Ella bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Yo…, bueno, él no debe tardar en llegar y…— terminó por decir con voz suave.

Los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron en una sonrisa de burla y luego sus ojos verdes, como los casi lilas de Hinata viajaron a la puerta de acceso a esa terraza, al percatarse que alguien entraba.

La mirada de la Hyuuga se percató del preciso instante, en que la mirada desinteresada de Sasuke se volvió molesta al verla con Gaara. Una sensación de cosquilleo surgió en su estómago al ver a ese alto y atractivo pelinegro dirigir sus pasos a ella. Mordió el interior de su labio conteniendo sus ansias.

—Claro— respondió luego de unos segundos el chico de Suna, y luego sonrió con malicia —, veo que te gustan los sinvergüenzas. Si alguna vez te aburres de él, ya te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo— añadió asegurándose que el Uchiha lo escuchara a pesar de estar a un par de metros de distancia.

Ella perdió el aliento y no dijo nada al saber que más que en serio, él lo decía por molestar a Sasuke; Gaara comenzó a caminar y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se ensanchó más, ahora molesto, cuando el soberbio y alto pelinegro pasó a su lado, ignorándolo, en una clara muestra de superioridad al ser él el que se proclamaba dueño de esa chica, aunque el pelirrojo pareciese olvidarlo.

—Lle-llegaste— mencionó ella que seguía jugando con sus dedos.

Ambos escucharon cómo la puerta se abrió y cerró, dejándolos solos. La mirada negra volteó de reojo, confirmándolo.

—¿Qué hacías con él?— preguntó secamente.

Ella negó —Aquí estaba cuando llegué.

El Uchiha gruñó para sus adentros al acercarse más a ella y apoyar sus manos en la verde malla. Hinata aun sintiéndose acorralada, no dejó de ver esas negras orbes que se posaban en sus ojos.

—¿Para qué querías verme?— preguntó en voz baja al no soportar su silencio.

Él la observó un poco más, no tan convencido –por lo que acababa de ver-, de lo que diría. Hinata tragó ligeramente y él bajó una de sus manos a acariciarle una de sus mejillas.

—Haremos lo que querías— ella frunció el ceño ante su voz seca —. Mantendremos el secreto.

—¿Eh?… ¿Po-por qué?

Él achicó los ojos —¿No era lo que querías?— preguntó al soltarla.

—Ah, bueno, sí. Sí, pero…

—Naruto sospecha algo— la interrumpió al girar su cuerpo, dejándola libre. Metió las manos otra vez a sus bolsillos.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y él estuvo seguro que era la mejor opción. A Hinata estúpidamente seguían preocupándole los demás, y aunque a él no lo hacían, también era cierto que entre más gente lo supiese, era más fácil que esa noticia llegara también a la familia Hyuuga; y esto, era definitivamente algo contra lo que ella no podría luchar, y a decir verdad, él tampoco podría hacerlo solo. Por eso la necesitaba enamorada de él… y para ello requería tiempo.

—¿Qué… qué te ha dicho?

Él volvió a girarse a verla, manteniendo su distancia.

—Que le pareció raro vernos aquél día en la feria.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y luego se mordió el labio al bajar la mirada.

Los ojos negros no dejaron de verla —¿Sigues enamorada de él?— su voz se escapó seca y con insistencia buscaba encontrar algo que la delatase.

Los asustados y perlados ojos se abrieron grandemente al verlo. Negó despacio.

—No… no, no es eso— dijo y volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo al dejar escapar el aliento.

Él achicó sus ojos —¿Ah, no?— preguntó y la hizo verlo al sujetarla de la barbilla con un poco más de firmeza de la necesaria.

Ella negó con el rostro tanto como pudo.

La mirada negra y celosa detalló su expresión sincera pero preocupada.

—Más te vale, Hinata— susurró roncamente antes de jalarla a él y besarle los labios. Ella apretó los ojos cuando sintió que las manos masculinas la sujetaron posesivas, una en su cuello y nuca, y la otra en su espalda.

Las manos de la joven temblaron antes de sujetarse inseguras a los costados de la chaqueta de piel del ojinegro. Sasuke permitió que el aire en sus pulmones escaseara antes de sólo repetir pequeños besos sobre los labios rosados de la Hyuuga.

Cuando el agarre masculino se debilitó suavemente, ella se alejó un poco y ruborizada.

—E-entonces debemos de dejar de vernos aquí— dedujo al soltarlo y morder suavemente su labio inferior que aún conservaba ese cosquilleo que los besos del chico le provocaban.

Él asintió sin gustarle mucho la idea.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en eso su móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, haciéndola respingar. Lo extrajo y observó que quien mandaba ese texto era Ino.

Sasuke le arrebató el aparato de las manos y observó quién los interrumpía.

—Mantén esta cosa en silencio— le dijo al lanzárselo a sus manos.

Hinata lo sujetó de dos torpes movimientos y asintió al recordar el momento incómodo que pasó en aquél taller.

—Bi-bien… ahm, entonces, debo irme— dijo finalmente y retrocedió un paso para dirigirse a la puerta.

Sasuke sólo la vio de medio lado y ella asintió a modo de despedida, salió de ahí dejando al joven sólo, el mismo que no tardaría mucho en buscar una banca cercana y acostarse en ella.

Con dos de sus dedos el Uchiha apretó el puente de su nariz y resopló con cansancio. En el cielo varias nubes grises se empalmaban ocultando por completo el sol que ese día había salido y él cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de estar así?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de ese día, el tiempo pareció pasar volando. Sin darse cuenta Hinata comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia cada vez más cercana del Uchiha en su vida, a cuidar su intimidad de terceros, evitando incluso hablar con Ino que era la única de sus amigos que sabía lo que ambos tenían.

Habían pasado varias semanas y las cosas marchaban con aparente calma, ya estaban en febrero y los exámenes eran casi nulos, y así lo serían hasta el mes siguiente, cuando estuviesen a mitad del semestre, eso le estaba dando un poco de calma.

La situación con sus amigos se podría considerar normal, con los días Naruto había dejado de lado sus sospechas y poco a poco volvió a ser el hiperactivo chico ocupado entre materias y en la escuadra de baloncesto. Sakura también parecía relajada a su lado y esto la hacía sentir mal, aunque por otro lado la tranquilizaba pues no tenía que estar evadiendo preguntas con dobles intenciones de la pelirrosa. Ino y Shikamaru hablaban más aunque no era como si hubiesen arreglado del todo sus problemas, la única diferencia era que la rubia ya no estaba tan a la defensiva con el chico que cada vez tenía más responsabilidades. Y en su familia, su padre seguía estando ausente, por lo que era con Neji con quien más seguía conviviendo.

Todo parecía ir bien, de hecho, incluso con la familia Uchiha había un momento de tenue paz al estar Mikoto estable de salud, delicada, pero estable, y eso era muy bueno teniendo en cuenta su condición. El grado de apego de la peliazul con la familia de Sasuke había incrementado al punto de que Mikoto un par de veces la había invitado a compartir comida, siendo sólo Itachi y su prometida los únicos presentes además de ella.

Hinata suspiró estando en su habitación.

Eran las cinco más veinte en el reloj sobre su buró, y un viento fresco hacía ondear la cortina de la ventana que en esta ocasión se encontraba abierta, dejando entrar el sonido de los autos andando por la avenida.

Hinata permanecía recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, con su computador y una libreta frente a ella; sus ojos perlados dejaron de ver la pantalla y se dispuso a escribir algo que consideró importante. Estaba agotada y tenía unas extrañas ganas de sólo descansar luego de la doble sesión deportiva que ese día habían tenido; suspiró y siguió escribiendo.

Razonamiento cuantitativo, bien, no era la materia que más le emocionaba pero sí una básica para su carrera. Cerró los ojos casi con pesadez mientras se aseguraba que estudiar en la cama no era muy buena idea; estaba a punto de dejar caer su frente sobre su portátil cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Un cosquilleo en el estómago la invadió al saber quién era la única persona que tenía llave del apartamento aparte de ella; menos de un minuto después, la alta figura de un elegante Uchiha apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Hinata se ruborizó al verlo recargarse en el marco de la puerta y verla con atención. Ella se sintió de pronto poca cosa ante su presencia, pues se había duchado al apenas llegar para deshacerse del sudor de su cuerpo luego de la clase de deportes, y ahora sólo vestía una pijama semi holgada color lila y unos calcetines calientitos.

—Ho-hola.

Sasuke alzó su rostro en respuesta.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó al entrar a pasos lentos y sentarse en la cama.

—Adelanto una tarea— respondió al volver a ver su computador.

Los ojos negros viajaron a la pantalla y a lo escrito en el cuaderno, comprobando en silencio que la información que ella recababa era la adecuada. El moreno dejó escapar el aliento discretamente y entonces se recostó también sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda baja de la joven, mezclando su negro cabello con el largo y azulino de ella. Hinata se ruborizó a pesar que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, e intentó seguir escribiendo.

—¿Vas a salir?— preguntó al darse cuenta que no vestía lo mismo que esa mañana y parecía demasiado arreglado como para sólo ir a verla.

—Veré a Itachi en un rato más— respondió secamente, con su mirada fija en el blanco techo de esa habitación.

—Ya veo— respondió y devolvió su atención a lo que escribía. Corrieron un par de minutos y Sasuke no dijo nada, por lo que ella, con un cosquilleo en el estómago, entendió que sólo había ido a verla. Eso se sintió como si fueran una verdadera pareja.

Cuando la peliazul estaba a punto de preguntarle qué tal había estado su día, una llamada entrante hizo vibrar su celular. Ella volteó de medio lado viendo su móvil a un par de centímetros de su libreta, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando sintió a Sasuke levantarse y hacerlo primero; su mirada fue entonces al chico de ojos negros.

—¿Quién es?

—El tal Neji— respondió entregándole el aparato y volviendo a tumbarse en la cama de mala manera, esta vez, paralelamente a ella.

Hinata respondió al deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla del móvil y los ojos negros del Uchiha, que se apoyaba en sus brazos tras su cabeza, la vieron saludar con amabilidad al castaño del otro lado de la línea.

—En realidad, justo ahora estoy un poco ocupada— explicó la joven que se mordió un labio, insegura —, pero… pero ¿qué te parece ir a cenar más tarde?— agregó haciendo gruñir internamente al pelinegro que había preferido dejar de verla.

Hinata sonrió y asintió un par de veces, confirmó la hora a las ocho más treinta y finalizó la llamada.

—Así que saldrás— soltó el Uchiha viéndola de reojo.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Mi… mi niisan estaba por venir para acá, pero preferí verlo más tarde— explicó.

Sasuke volteó a verla, él acostado boca arriba, y ella boca abajo, a varios centímetros de distancia.

—¿Y por qué mejor no te negaste?— preguntó secamente.

Ella negó en silencio —No tenía por qué hacerlo— dijo volviendo su atención a su computador, que para ese momento ya desplegaba el protector de pantalla. El silencio que se hizo le habló de la molestia de Sasuke, pues sabía bien del desagrado que ambos chicos se tenían —. Mi niisan es…

—Deja de llamarlo así— ordenó el pelinegro viéndola de medio lado —. Él es tu primo, no tu hermano— aclaró —; estoy seguro que no te ve sólo como una hermana, así que deja de ser tan confiada.

Ella frunció el ceño al verlo —Neji no es una persona de la que tenga que cuidarme.

Él sonrió con ironía —En este mundo todos lo son.

Ella lo vio unos segundos y luego tragó ligeramente para terminar negando en silencio al dejar de verlo.

—Neji niisan es la persona en la que más confío. Él nunca haría nada que me lastimara, ni a mí, ni a mi hermana— aseguró con voz suave y un tinte de añoranza que molestó al pelinegro que terminó por resoplar fastidiado y volver su vista al techo.

—Pareces demasiado agradecida con él— agregó ocultando su molestia y tinte de celos bajo lo seca de su voz.

Ella sonrió —Cuando mi padre decidió echarme de la casa, a él no le importó meterse en problemas para hacerme la vida menos dura— confesó olvidando la vergüenza de recordar aquellos días.

—¿Te echó?— él frunció el ceño y regresó su vista de medio lado a ella.

Hinata asintió y no quiso verlo, al jugar a presionar la barra espaciadora de su portátil, sintiendo entonces pena por eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa, si tu familia es tan enfermamente tradicionalista?— preguntó lo que siempre le dio curiosidad, una Hyuuga, una heredera de esa familia, nunca se había visto viviendo fuera de sus territorios.

Ella llevó su mirada a él y tragó ligeramente antes de responder —Papá dijo que era débil, patética, indigna de mi apellido— respondió y le sonrió sin ánimo, sin darse cuenta que su respuesta lo molestó —. Ese día debió de haber estado muy molesto porque no sólo me echó de la casa, sino que también envió a mi hermana a un internado y a Neji lo absorbió mucho más en las empresas.

—Tu padre es un imbécil, igual que el mío.

Ella sonrió y negó —Él sólo quería hacerme fuerte, independiente. Forjarme un carácter— explicó y regresó su atención a su computador.

—Es un maldito cretino— susurró molesto el pelinegro. ¿A qué se refería Hinata con eso de querer forjarle un carácter? ¿Qué aquél imbécil no se daba cuenta que ella ya tenía uno?... uno estúpidamente noble, pero tan fuerte que ni él mismo que se empeñó en cambiarlo, lo había logrado. Maldición, la sensación de asco que escuchar eso le provocaba, se acrecentaba al recordar lo cabrón que él había sido con ella cuando esa chica ya la estaba pasando mal.

—Aunque aun así— agregó Hinata ganándose otra vez una mirada de reojo del Uchiha—, él me dio este departamento y me da una mensualidad que si sé organizar, alcanza a cubrir los gastos del mismo y mis necesidades.

—Eso no le quita lo cretino, el dinero que él tiene, por derecho de sangre, también te corresponde— soltó con molestia, pues Hinata parecía estarse sólo conformando con lo que le daban, y no exigiendo lo que le correspondía, como en su momento él mismo había hecho.—. ¿Y de verdad te alcanza?— preguntó eso otro que le preocupó.

Ella asintió —Casi siempre, y cuando no, mi niisan suele ayudarme— dijo con un poco de vergüenza al recordar los primeros meses en ese lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño —Entonces estar aquí sólo te ha hecho más cercana a él, ¿cierto?

—Algo así— aceptó ella.

El Uchiha negó en silencio, al creer entender lo que podía estar pasando.

—¿Y aun así dudas de las intenciones detrás de ese _cariño_ que se te ha infundido por él?

Ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido —¿De qué hablas? ¿Infundir?— preguntó extrañada. A ella nadie le había infundido cariño por Neji, todo fue innato.

—Dime, Hinata, ¿tú qué tanto sabes de los matrimonios arreglados que se dan en tu familia?— soltó viéndola de medio lado.

Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa —Ah, bu-bueno… e-eso sí solía pasar… pero…

—¿Pero?— presionó.

—Pero… pero cuando mamá murió, papá le prometió que eso no ocurriría con nosotros— dijo y tragó ligeramente al sentir cierta desazón comenzar a quemarle el pecho, luego de recordar que sus padres, antes de ser esposos, eran primos.

Sasuke negó con ironía —Por todos es sabido que en tu familia se casan entre ustedes, ¿crees que eso cambie por una simple promesa?

Ella frunció el ceño al no dejar de ver sus ojos fríamente negros. Perdió el aliento.

—¿Y si no pretenden obligarte, Hinata?— preguntó con suspicacia — Tal vez ese cariño que le tienes a tu primo, sea el principio de algo que a tu familia le conviene.

—Mi niisan no se prestaría a algo tan bajo— aclaró de inmediato la sorprendida joven.

—¿Y tu padre?— preguntó a cambio. Neji sentía algo por ella y eso era innegable, y tal vez a él podría concederle el beneficio de la duda, posiblemente el imbécil castaño sí se pudo enamorar de ella netamente; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a Hiashi Hyuuga le convenía tener siempre su poderío económico encapsulado estrictamente en su familia, no por nada, habían pasado generaciones enteras casándose entre ellos.

La peliazul bajó su mirada.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca lo habías pensado?

Ella negó.

—Joder. Sólo tú puedes ser tan ingenua— soltó frustrado y luego resopló con cansancio. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido ante sus ojos.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento y de pronto lo dicho por él, la enfermó. Se acostó apoyando su espalda en el mullido colchón y guardó silencio.

Los ojos negros la vieron de reojo y le notaron el semblante descompuesto.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su vientre.

—Que… que como tú dijiste… mi familia es muy tradicionalista y…— comenzó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño —, y bueno… si, si al final lo que estás suponiendo es cierto y… y me hacen casarme, con Neji o quién sea… bueno, bueno pues, esa persona notará que yo… que yo ya no soy… virgen— finalizó con una mezcla de sentimientos, sus manos estaban frías por el miedo que eso logró infundirle, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por haber dicho eso, y también por ser consciente de las veces que ella y él se habían comportado como un par de esposos, al reclamar y entregar sus cuerpos al otro.

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento y tapó su rostro con sus manos, estaría en un muy grave problema. El Uchiha se subió en su cuerpo, celoso, y molesto con ella al haberse atrevido a imaginar entregándose a otro. Tomó sus dos manos y las apretó en el colchón a cada lado de su rostro; los ojos perlados y todavía angustiados vieron el tenso y perfecto rostro masculino de ese ser sobre ella.

Sasuke acortó distancias entre sus rostros.

—Saca eso de tu mente, Hinata— ordenó celoso.

Ella negó despacio, sin poder alejar la preocupación por el problema que la ausencia de su virginidad podría atraerle en un futuro no tan lejano.

—Sólo…— volvió a hablar él con tono ronco luego de unos segundos viéndola respirar agitada —, sólo mantén a ese tipo a distancia— agregó para luego deslizar su negra mirada de los ojos perlados, a los que consideraba sus preciosos senos bajo esa ropa de dormir.

Hinata asintió sin saber por qué, Sasuke volvió a verla a los ojos para otra vez volver su atención a sus senos; llevó una de sus manos a desabrochar el primer botón y ella perdió el aliento. El pelinegro apoyó más su cuerpo sobre ella y cuando un segundo botón fue desabrochado, los dos pezones de la Hyuuga se endurecieron ante la calma con la que él estaba actuando. Entonces, el miedo y nerviosismo que ella había estado experimentando, fueron sucumbiendo ante la pasiva perversión que Sasuke estaba emanando.

El dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha del chico se coló bajo el delgado encaje del sostén de Hinata, y ésta tembló al sentir la calidez de su mano. Lo vio a los ojos y cuando el pelinegro correspondió su mirada, ella sólo pudo desear ser besada por él. Sasuke pareció notarlo porque dejó de tocar el sensible pezón y llevó sus dos brazos a los costados del rostro de la joven, y apoyando su peso sobre ella, buscó besarle los labios repartiendo primero pequeños besos en su mandíbula.

Todo el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se estremeció.

—Sasuke…— las delgadas manos femeninas tocaron los costados de su cuerpo, al cerrar los ojos y ladear su rostro, experimentando esa sensación de cosquillantes ansias al desear sentirlo todavía más.

Cuando él mordió su mandíbula al no contener su pasión, Hinata gimió en su oído y él maldijo internamente. Quería quitarle su tonta pijama, besarle el cuello, los labios, sus preciosos senos; quería sacarse su miembro que ya tenía endurecido, frotarlo por la exquisitez de sus húmedos pliegues, buscar despacio su entrada y hundirse en ella casi en agonía, enterrándose tan profundo para volver a hacerla gemir, salir de ella y volver a entrar, una y otra vez, con más y más fuerza… pero no podía.

—Mierda— soltó frustrado cuando Hinata en un acto inconsciente elevó su cadera, frotando su pelvis contra su dura carne prisionera bajo su pantalón —. Debo irme ahora— soltó y su voz sonó ronca.

Los ojos perlados que comenzaban a humedecerse en pasión, se unieron a los de él.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió despacio —Debo ver a Itachi justo ahora— le dijo y en ese momento estaba odiando a su hermano y la carga de trabajo que últimamente le estaba dejando.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil un par de segundos y tras perder el aliento, asintió despacio, soltándolo.

—E-entonces nos veremos después— mencionó la peliazul luego de tragar pesadamente. Él asintió despacio y ella no podía creer lo frustrada que se sentía, pues no quería que él se fuera, todavía deseaba seguir a su lado y hacer mucho más que solo besarse. Se ruborizó ante ese descubrimiento y dejó de verlo.

El Uchiha se percató de la tensión en la que el cuerpo femenino se encontraba, producto de la excitación sexual que todavía la embargaba y eso lo hizo sonreír orgulloso, se levantó y acomodó su ropa, esperando que su erección desapareciera pronto. La peliazul se giró en la cama y volvió a su posición original, al recostarse boca abajo, viendo su portátil.

—Y hazte un favor, Hinata— soltó de pronto el pelinegro mientras se marchaba, haciéndose con la atención de la Hyuuga —. No olvides lo que hablamos, mantente alerta con ese sujeto.

Hinata perdió el aliento al volver a recordar el tema de las costumbres de su familia. Y mientras ella apoyaba, aturdida, su rostro sobre su mullido colchón, él se iba de ahí, asegurándose que fuesen cuales fuesen los planes que involucraran a Hinata en algún estúpido matrimonio, él no pensaba permitirlo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón al abandonar ese departamento y su mirada se oscureció más… Hyuuga Hinata, sólo iba a ser su mujer.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Demonios, pero qué maldito frío está haciendo!— se quejó la Yamanaka al salir arropada en una abrigadora chamarra de piel, de la cafetería del campus universitario. Buscó darse calor al arrojar su aliento a sus manos bajo sus guantes, y ni así consiguió desentumir sus dedos.

Sakura ajustó su gorro rojo y alzó su vista al cielo gris que horas atrás había dejado caer nieve, la misma que tapizaba los jardines y árboles de la universidad.

—Cierto. Lo peor es que para que el invierno termine faltan eternas semanas— se quejó la pelirrosa.

Hinata, que las seguía de cerca, tomó un extremo de su bufanda morada y cubrió sus labios al ser golpeada también por una corriente de aire gélido.

—Date prisa, Hinata— apuró la rubia.

—Sí, ya voy— soltó la Hyuuga que tuvo que detener sus pasos cuando tres chicas pasaron a su lado, empujándose y con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros.

—¡Estás loca, no haré tal cosa! ¡No somos adolescentes ya!— alegó una de ellas.

—Esas no son cosas de adolescentes únicamente. El amor es el amor— aseguró otra mientras entraban a la cafetería.

Hinata se les quedó viendo mientras la pelirrosa e Ino se acercaban a ella.

—Vaya escándalo el que traen. Seguro el día de San Valentín no es cosa de adolescentes solamente, pero ellas todavía se comportan como tal— comentó aburrida la rubia al adivinar de lo que ellas hablaban, pues durante la última semana, esa fecha se había vuelto el motivo de charla de más del cincuenta por ciento de la población femenil reunida en el campus.

La pelirrosa asintió —Son jóvenes y enamoradas— justificó —. Además, no es como si nunca hubiésemos actuado igual— añadió con un toque de gracia y resignación.

—La edad no es justificación— replicó la rubia —, mira a Hinata, es de la misma edad de esas chicas y no la ves como tonta únicamente hablando eso. Que tú y yo seamos dos años mayores tampoco significa que estemos amargadas o algo.

—Pues no, pero ni Hinata, tú o yo, estamos como ellas de emocionadas, porque no tenemos novio— replicó su otro punto.

La rubia rodó los ojos —¡Ah, como sea!

—No seas amargada y déjalas disfrutar— la de ojos verdes le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Por mí que hagan lo que sea. Y por cierto— hizo una pausa viendo a la pelirrosa —, yo también daré chocolates.

Hinata frunció el ceño —¿A quién?— preguntó lo que a la pelirrosa también le generó intriga.

La rubia sonrió con picardía y guardó silencio volviendo a caminar.

—¡Hey, Ino! ¡Hinata te hizo una pregunta, responde!

La peliazul siguió al par de chicas que se adelantaron.

—A Shikamaru— respondió con media sonrisa al voltear y esperarlas al llegar al punto donde el camino a las facultades se separaban —… y Sai— agregó luego extrañando a las otras.

—¿Por qué hacer eso?— preguntó la Hyuuga que sabía que algo así no la libraría de malos entendidos.

Los ojos verdes también la vieron con insistencia.

Ino suspiró profundamente y luego habló—: Porque un chocolate no necesariamente significa amor— explicó —, no amor de pareja, al menos; también se lo puedo entregar a Shikamaru como muestra de buena fe, no lo odio, al contrario— dijo ahora poniéndose seria —. Y bueno, a Sai, el tipo es lindo, es buen amigo y ha sabido escucharme, creo que no hay mejor forma de dar las gracias, que ese día, ¿no les parece?

Las dos jóvenes se vieron una a la otra, no tan seguras.

—Tienes una peculiar forma de hacer las cosas— mencionó la ojiperla.

—Una bastante estúpida— añadió la de pelo rosa.

La rubia echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos intentando respirar tranquila, meditando otra vez lo que había estado pensando.

—No molesten con eso— suplicó al volver a verlas —. Conservaré a Sai como amigo, es un buen tipo.

—Uno que te arruinó una posible reconciliación con Shikamaru el día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ese fue un infortunado incidente en el que también contribuí— les recordó —. Justo por eso quiero aclarar las cosas con él. Seremos amigos, tan buenos como sea posible.

—¿Y qué harás con Shikamaru?— preguntó la pelirrosa bajando su mirada a su reloj de mano, viendo que en cinco minutos su siguiente clase estaría por comenzar.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Él es un poco más complicado— dijo y se mordió el labio —. Verlo con la tal Temari me sigue pudriendo— añadió haciendo un gesto de desagrado —, pero no quiero dejar pasar ese día sin darle al menos un detalle que demuestre que sigo pensando en él. Quiero que sea él quien decida.

—¿Y si se decide por ella?— preguntó la pelirrosa — La chica es bonita, es su compañera de equipo y aficiones… y bueno, no es una histérica celosa.

La rubia tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no molestarse con el comentario con clara muestra de provocarla de la tonta de su amiga.

—Entonces…— respondió e hizo una pausa.

—¿Entonces qué?— preguntó Hinata al sentir que demoró mucho en añadir.

Ino bufó —¡Entonces no sé! Tal vez me haga a un lado, tal vez vaya con todo por él— dijo revolviéndose el cabello, inquieta —. Soy todo un caos, haré lo primero que sienta, ya me conocen— confesó —. Por ahora sólo intento ser tan madura como pueda.

Sus dos amigas la vieron, Hinata asintió, apoyándola, Sakura por su parte, negó en silencio, sólo deseando que todo le saliese bien.

—Como sea— terminó por decir la pelirrosa —. Debo irme, ¿vienes?— le preguntó a la Yamanaka, pues ambas compartían facultad.

Ino negó —Tengo algo que hacer.

—Bien. Nos vemos luego, Hinata— volvió a hablar para en seguida perderse entre la variedad de estudiantes en los jardines.

La peliazul bajó su mano con la que despidió a la Haruno y regresó su atención a la rubia.

—Y… ¿qué tienes qué hacer?— preguntó al verla distraída.

Los ojos verdes de Ino cayeron a ella.

—Hablar contigo, ¿qué más?

—¿Co-conmigo?

—Mjum— afirmó la rubia —. Y tú, ¿qué harás para ese día?

Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos —¿Cómo dices?

—Oh, por Dios, no te hagas la santa— suplicó con ironía —. Aunque no hayas mencionado nada sobre Sasuke, me he dado cuenta que todo sigue, y sigue bien; he notado cómo cruzan miradas y para serte sincera, no sé cómo es que nadie más lo ha descubierto ya.

La peliazul se ruborizó.

—¿Le darás un chocolate?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —Ah…, n-no. E-es decir, n-no estamos en ese tipo de relación.

Ino frunció el ceño —¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó cuando poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse solas en el jardín, pues la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar.

La ojiluna se rascó el cuello, nerviosa —Pues, verás… Sasuke no es del tipo de chicos que le gusten esos detalles y yo… pues… pues no sé si tendría cara de dárselo— dijo ruborizada de sólo imaginarse dándole un chocolate y él con su cara de extrañez viéndola. No, definitivamente ese tipo de detalles no eran para ella y él.

—Debes de estar de broma— soltó la otra —. Son novios, esos detalles nunca deben faltar. No me hagas pensar que en verdad eres aburrida, Hinata.

—¿Eh?

—Además— añadió la rubia —, sé que eres buena en la cocina, quería pedirte ayuda, el año pasado quemé mis chocolates y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Los hacemos juntas?

Hinata perdió el aliento y casi comenzó a sudar ante la mirada fija de la rubia.

—Bi-bien— terminó por decir ganándose una sonrisa radiante y satisfecha de la otra.

—Entonces te veré mañana por la tarde, prometo que llevaré todo lo necesario— avisó y le guiñó un ojo antes de sujetar con fuerza su mochila y salir casi corriendo de ahí.

La peliazul solo entonces dejó escapar el aliento.

«Bien… que haga esos chocolates no significa que tenga que entregárselos» pensó para no preocuparse.

Cuando la Hyuuga giró, se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente sola en ese jardín, por lo que también tuvo que correr para llegar al aula que ocuparía por la siguiente hora y media. La peliazul soportaría su vergüenza al interrumpir la clase que ya habría comenzado y sentarse en su sitio, si no quería perder la totalidad de la misma.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

"Ino vendrá a mi departamento, posiblemente estará aquí toda la tarde"

Hinata se mordió el labio al enviar ese mensaje de texto. Cinco minutos después y luego que Sasuke se tragara la molestia al saberlo y también ver el trabajo rezagado que debería entregarle a su hermano, respondió con un seco 'está bien. Te veo mañana', lo que tranquilizó ligeramente a la Hyuuga que ya esperaba la llegada de la rubia.

Más de media hora después, mientras Hinata mezclaba ingredientes, era Ino la que lucía como una chef profesional, con su ropa pulcramente blanca e incluso un coqueto _toque blanche_ que capturaba gran parte de su rubia cabellera.

—Compré estos bonitos moldes flexibles— comentó la rubia extendiéndole un molde que parecía de un plástico moldeable con pequeños espacios para dar vida a chocolate en forma de corazón —. ¿Lindos, no?

—Mucho— aceptó Hinata al comenzar a verter un chocolate espeso a un tazón sobre la estufa.

Ino se mordió el labio al sólo verla.

—¿Y pensaste en qué tipo de chocolate le darás a Sasuke?— preguntó — ¿Será un _tomo choko_ o un _honmei choko_?— agregó sabiendo que de uno a otro, había mucho de por medio; el primero era sólo de aprecio y con el otro intentaban mostrar un sentimiento de amor.

Hinata guardó silencio y la Yamanaka frunció los labios.

—Sólo he traído moldes para tomo choko, ¡demonios!

—Descuida… aquí debo de tener algún molde para el otro— mintió no queriendo hacerla sentir mal.

Con el aroma del chocolate derritiéndose, el ambiente se relajó un poco más. Ino extrajo colorantes y varias lunetas, chispas y diversos productos de decoración para los pequeños chocolates.

—Y dime, Hinata— volvió a hablar la rubia después de encender el televisor y colocar un programa que haría sonar música de su agrado —, con Sasuke viviendo tan cerca, ¿han caído ya en la tentación de dormir toda la noche juntos?— agregó paralizando a la Hyuuga.

Ino la vio de reojo.

—¿Q-qué dices?

—No me vengas con que no. Sasuke es todo, menos lento, así que dudo mucho que sólo sean novios de besitos y una que otra caricia. Ese hombre debe ser toda una bestia sexual.

—Por Dios— exclamó Hinata volviendo a revolver el chocolate, evitando verla y que su cara roja la delatase.

—Joder. De sólo imaginarlo me hace odiar mi soltería— se lamentó la chica y luego suspiró con añoranza—. Como te envidio, con este frío debe ser delicioso estar bajo el cuerpo fuerte, duro y caliente de Sasuke— añadió haciendo a la Hyuuga tomar un rojo mucho más fuerte, y aunque la rubia mencionaba el nombre del Uchiha, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las tardes y algunas noches que llegó a pasar con el Nara, el único hombre que la conocía en la intimidad.

—Ah… ¿qui-quieres dejar de decir esas cosas?— suplicó la ojiluna — Mejor sigue separando lo que piensas agregar a los chocolates.

Ino asintió conforme —Pero después promete contarme con más detalle cómo surgió su relación y qué tan bien ha avanzado.

—… Claro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente, viernes por la mañana, Hinata veía con cierta insistencia cómo Ino esperaba fuera de la enorme escuela de Artes de la ciudad, lugar donde había decidido entregar los chocolates que al final sí terminaron preparando entre ambas, al chico de pálida piel y sonrisa fingida.

La rubia se asomó a ver la hora en su reloj de pulso y estiró su cuerpo viendo si entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes que asistían a esa exclusiva escuela, no se acercaba el pelinegro. Hinata suspiró dentro de su coche, a varios metros lejos de esa escuela y bajó su mirada a su mochila, la misma que por las prisas con las que ambas subieron, mantenía en sus muslos; dentro de ésta estaba la pequeña cajita cuadrada con los chocolates que se suponían eran para el Uchiha… ¿qué haría con ellos?

—De cualquier forma, aunque se los pensara dar, no lo haría nunca en la universidad— se dijo, tal vez considerando la idea.

Volvió a alzar su rostro y sonrió viendo a Ino ya con el chico de negro cabello. El joven se veía muy cómodo con ella y la rubia sonreía; varias personas pasaban a su alrededor también cargando pequeñas cajitas o bolsas de regalo al ser ese día uno muy popular en su nación.

Cuando el tráfico comenzó a hacerse pesado, al estar a punto de ser las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que los estudiantes comenzaban sus clases, la Yamanaka corrió de regreso al auto con Hinata.

—¿Todo bien?

—Algo así— respondió la rubia.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la ojiluna al poner en marcha el vehículo.

—A que Sai no es muy bueno con las indirectas— Hinata la vio de reojo y ella continuó —. Creo que venir y darle los chocolates no dejó nada claro— confesó y se rio entre desanimada y avergonzada.

—Eso me temía. ¿Y no se lo aclaraste?

—¿Estás loca? Es tardísimo, seguro ya no llegamos a la primera clase. Nunca creí que Sai fuese a llegar tan tarde.

Hinata negó en silencio —Entonces sólo espero que las cosas con Shikamaru te salgan un poco mejor.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Disculpe— la voz de Hinata interrumpió la clase que desde hacía veinte minutos había comenzado.

Iruka volteó a ver a la chica que asomaba su rostro por la puerta apenas abierta del aula.

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó la peliazul que se sintió de pronto intimidada teniendo las miradas de todos los presentes puestas en ella.

El profesor de castaño cabello asintió con cansancio.

—Pase, Hyuuga. Que sea la última vez que llega tarde— dijo mientras le marcaba el retardo en la lista de asistencia.

—Ah, gra-gracias— mencionó y entró a pasos rápidos. La mirada perlada se alzó, encontrándose con una mirada negra que la veía con molestia; Hinata desvió pronto su vista al sentirse ruborizar, avergonzada, y prefirió observar a Matsuri que ya le hacía un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Por qué la demora?— susurró la castaña mientras el profesor debatía con un joven de segundo semestre, al obligarlo a defender su tema.

La peliazul se rascó el cuello —Problemas en el tráfico— mintió para ahorrarse una larga explicación. Hinata sintió casi un escalofrío en el cuello cuando a pesar de encogerse en su lugar, no dejó de sentir el frío de la penetrante mirada negra puesta en ella.

Largos minutos después y cerca de terminar ese taller, los alumnos de semestres iniciales se ocupaban en copear lo escrito en el pizarrón, mientras los mayores charlaban o algunos otros repasaban materias pendientes o asuntos con sus respectivas tesis.

El murmullo en las bancas de atrás y risas femeninas provenientes del mismo sitio, hizo voltear a Hinata que recién terminaba de copiar lo del pizarrón.

—¡Profesor!— una bonita y delgada chica rubia se alzó en su escritorio mientras también meneaba su brazo, haciéndose notar.

Iruka alzó sus cansados ojos a ella.

La chica prosiguió al saberse con su atención —: ¿Será posible que nos regale los minutos que sobran de la clase para entregar un par de chocolates?— suplicó la chica de sobrada seguridad.

El catedrático frunció el ceño ante la petición.

—Por favor, Iruka-sensei, ya terminó la clase, sólo estamos esperando que los minutos corran para poder salir— suplicó otra de las chicas.

El moreno de chongo se quedó en silencio y nuevas vocecillas de súplica se unieron a esas dos iniciales, tan así, que al docente no le quedó más que aceptar luego de un suspiro cansado.

—Pues, si eso desean— terminó por decir.

Un gritillo conjunto de cuatro o cinco chicas resonó en la parte trasera del salón y enseguida varias chicas se pusieron de pie.

Hinata y Matsuri se miraron entre ellas y luego voltearon atrás. Siete chicas se pusieron de pie llevando en sus manos cajitas de chocolates, cinco de las siete se dirigieron a la banca final de la columna de al lado, las dos restantes, a pasos no tan seguros, buscaron a un par de chicos que se encontraban en extremos opuestos del aula, uno tomó sus chocolates con una sonrisa y otro, sinceramente no se esperaba recibirlos; de las cinco que se dirigieron al fondo, Hinata vio con decepción como tres de éstas le entregaron chocolates al Uchiha y las dos restantes a un sorprendido Naruto.

—No los quiero— respondió secamente el pelinegro.

La rubia que tuvo la idea de pedir permiso para entregar los chocolates, sonrió —Sí, cómo cada año— dijo con cierta gracia y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla del chico que no esperaba esa osadía.

La rubia sonrió y se dio media vuelta viendo de reojo al pelinegro que también se le quedó mirando, mientras cierta peliazul perdía el aliento ante la escena.

—Vaya valor de esa joven— mencionó Matsuri al verla —. Yo ni siquiera me atreví a comprar chocolates— añadió con cierta decepción.

Cuando las jóvenes restantes se retiraron haciendo una pequeña reverencia, dejando a un Uchiha molesto y a un rubio sonriendo avergonzado, Hinata devolvió su vista al frente sin entender esa sensación de incomodidad y molestia que sintió.

—Bien, esto ha sido todo de mi parte— el maduro profesor golpeó sus libros contra el escritorio antes de devolverlos a su maletín y posterior a eso, con una pequeña inclinación, se despidió del grupo.

Hinata suspiró y sin tener ganas de voltear atrás, tomó su mochila y salió con sus libros en brazos, siendo seguida de cerca por la castaña de Suna.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con el paso de las horas, aquella sensación de malestar que le provocó a Hinata ver al Uchiha recibir aquellos bocadillos, dejó de tener peso, convenciéndose que seguro no era la primera vez que él recibía ese tipo de detalles; lo que evitaba pensar era que otra vez estaba experimentando una pequeña punzada de celos movida por ese pelinegro, convenciéndose que su decepción o pequeña molestia era porque ella también había hecho chocolates para él.

Suspiró y su aliento se hizo visible en el helado ambiente, al caminar directo a la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo.

«Además, no es como si en verdad quisiera dárselos» pensó con un poco de decepción «Y él también dijo que no le gustaban.»

Sintiéndose patética negó en silencio.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— saludó Ino en un grito desde varios metros de distancia, al acercarse también a la cafetería desde su facultad.

Los ojos perlados se alzaron a la rubia, le sonrió al elevar su mano a modo de saludo.

—¿Frío, eh?

—Creo que más que en la mañana— secundó la Hyuuga.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en lo que ambas se dirigían al interior de la cafetería.

—¿Y bien?

Hinata volteó a verla —Bien, ¿qué?— pareció no entender.

La rubia rodó los ojos —¡Los chocolates! ¿Se los diste ya?— apresuró a preguntarle antes de llegar a la mesa donde Shikamaru y el grupo, donde también se encontraba el Uchiha, ya estaba reunido.

Hinata se ruborizó al ver de reojo al pelinegro. Negó en silencio.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes cuántos le han dado ya?— habló en voz baja.

—¿Y qué? ¡Tú eres la novia!— afirmó en voz baja.

Hinata sólo negó, ¿cómo decirle que se sentía estúpida haciendo tal cosa al ser su relación tan poco convencional?

—Joder, Hinata. Te esforzaste mucho haciéndolos.

—Bueno, sí… pero, pero era más que nada por ti y…

—Patrañas. ¡Se los entregarás!

—E-está bien— se apresuró a afirmar cuando Ino alzó un poco la voz —. Si no lo veo hoy por aquí en otro lugar, prometo que lo haré al volver a casa— aseguró.

—Júralo.

—Lo haré— volvió a asegurar ganándose una enorme sonrisa de la Yamanaka.

—Bien, entonces vamos que todavía tengo algo qué hacer— dijo y le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul que suspiró más tranquila y luego la siguió.

—¡Ino. ¿Quieres algo de comer?!— la pelirrosa alzó la voz al estar en la fila donde compraría comida.

La Yamanaka negó y agradeció, Sakura asintió del otro lado de la enorme cafetería y pronto tanto la rubia como Hinata tomaron asiento en la rectangular mesa donde sus amigos estaban.

—Tardaron— comentó Naruto al ya estar comiendo su plato de caliente ramen.

Ino suspiró y comentó cómo su clase se había extendido y cómo también estando a punto de salir de su facultad fue detenida por Gai sensei, el que le había pedido de favor que abriese la bodega del equipo deportivo que necesitarían e iniciaran la clase, pues ese día llegaría retrasado al entrenamiento.

Y mientras la rubia le explicaba al Uzumaki la razón por la que ella y la pelirrosa no llegaron juntas a almorzar, Hinata posaba, con disimulo, sus perlados ojos en el Uchiha que revolvía desinteresado su caliente café, al parecer sin pretender verla.

El rubio se burló —Gai sensei también solía pedirle a Shikamaru ese tipo de favores, creo que sólo porque nunca se negaba lo hizo capitán del equipo años atrás, 'ttebayo.

—Cierra la boca— soltó el fastidiado Nara antes de beber de su té.

La mirada verde de Ino cayó en él, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con Kiba en medio de ambos.

—Shika-…

—Y por cierto, Hina-chan— el rubio interrumpió las palabras que Ino pensaba soltar.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde también a clases?— la pregunta de Naruto detuvo la molestia de la Yamanaka al haber sido interrumpida.

—Ah, pues…— Hinata comenzó y volteó a ver a Ino sentada casi enfrente de ella. La rubia alzó sus cejas y negó suavemente con el rostro, suplicando que no dijese lo ocurrido y Hinata, como todos, comprendió que algo pasaba —. Sí, verás, Naruto— agregó ahora viendo al rubio —, yo, yo tuve algunos problemas con el tráfico esta mañana— repitió su mentira haciendo suspirar en alivio a la rubia.

—Ya veo, sí, eso es normal, 'ttebayo.

Los ojos oscuros del Nara vieron a Hinata sonreír con un poco de pena y a Ino hacerlo complacida, su mirada se mantuvo en la rubia unos segundos más y luego negó en silencio.

Segundos después Sakura llegó con su comida y un café caliente, sentándose entre Ino y un casi dormido Lee.

—Y…— comenzó la pelirrosa —, ¿cómo les ha ido este día?— preguntó viendo a Naruto y los varones presentes, aunque haciéndolo con mayor insistencia en el Uchiha sentado en la cabecera sur del comedor.

—¿Cómo de qué?— preguntó el distraído rubio.

Sakura se fastidió.

—¿Cómo que, cómo de qué?— arremedó el Inuzuka — Es obvio que ella quiere saber sobre los regalos del día del cariño, estúpido— soltó al arrojarle más cátsup a sus papas fritas.

—¡Oh!— el Uzumaki se burló — Y seguro tú estás molesto porque nadie te ha regalado nada, 'ttebayo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que me han regalado!

Naruto volvió a reír.

—¡Cómo sea!— la pelirrosa perdió la paciencia ante la discusión sin sentido —… Les… ¿les han regalado algo?— bajó el tono de voz al ver sin disimulo al pelinegro.

Sasuke la vio de reojo y no respondió.

—A mí me han dado seis cajas de chocolates— mencionó el orgulloso rubio, señalando a su mochila en el suelo, donde mantenía los chocolates que se comería apenas llegando a su hogar —. A Sasuke-teme un poco más— finalizó haciendo que la ansiedad y depresión de la pelirrosa se notaran en su rostro.

A la mirada de Ino que no se sorprendía en lo absoluto por lo escuchado, se le unió la de Hinata que ahora sí se aseguraba que no tenía caso entregar sus sencillos chocolates, pues Naruto sacaba un par de cajas de la mochila del Uchiha y las exhibía con burla, eran chocolates preciosos, grandes y bien decorados, definitivamente la chica que le hubiese dado tal regalo, estaba ofreciéndole su amor.

Algo parecido a un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hinata.

—Bien— habló Ino distrayendo no sólo a la peliazul, sino a todos en la mesa —. La verdad no quiero saber si a ti te han regalado ya chocolates— dijo sacando de su mochila la bonita caja con su obsequio, mientras le hablaba al Nara—. Toma. Los hice para ti— aseguró y sonrió al estirarse frente a Kiba y entregárselos.

El chico de chongo alto parpadeó con ligera confusión.

—Oi, ¿esto qué significa?— preguntó el siempre impertinente rubio.

Shikamaru aceptó la delgada cajita y a Hinata se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver a Ino sonrojarse.

—No lo sé— respondió la rubia a la pregunta soltada por el Uzumaki, pero sin dejar de ver a Shikamaru —. Sólo quería regalártelos.

El joven asintió en silencio y éste pareció extenderse en toda la mesa, donde los jóvenes presentes se dedicaban a verlos, los segundos de aparente calma se rompieron cuando Lee, que dormitaba, se puso de pie de pronto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya se acabó la comida?— preguntó observando escandalosamente para todos lados.

Ino y el Nara desviaron el rostro un poco avergonzados por lo recién ocurrido, Hinata y Sakura observaron con algo de gracia y poca paciencia al chico de pobladas cejas respectivamente, en cambio Naruto y Kiba se burlaron del chico que siempre enérgico, había caído dormido luego de haber practicado toda la mañana, al no haber tenido un par de clases; Sasuke por su parte lo vio de arriba abajo y posteriormente optaría por ignorarlo.

Los minutos en los que los jóvenes en ese lugar almorzaron, pasaron entre el bullicio de charlas de todo tipo. Estando a un poco más de cinco minutos para finalizar el descanso, el Uchiha se puso de pie, mientras un intercambio de insultos de Naruto y Kiba volvía hacerse presente en la mesa, atrayendo la atención momentánea de los ocupantes de la mesa.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Sí. Tengo cosas qué hacer— respondió secamente y luego de tomar su mochila, comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Hinata se mordió el interior de su labio inferior al verlo partir y no voltear atrás.

—Creo que también deberíamos irnos— volvió a hablar la pelirrosa que con poco ánimo comenzó a ordenar la bandeja en la que había comido —. Hace frío y seguro los pasillos estarán congestionados— añadió levantándose.

Ino miró con un poco de preocupación su almuerzo —Aún no termino de comer.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos —Demonios, te sentaste a la mesa primero que yo. No te esperaré.

—No lo hagas, de cualquier forma debo pasar a la biblioteca a sacar un par de copias de un libro que me acaban de prestar.

—¡Bah! Cómo sea, yo me voy.

—Voy contigo, Sakura— Lee también se puso de pie y se fue tras la chica al tener que ir a rectoría, por lo tanto, llevarían la misma dirección.

—¡Hey, capitán!— un grito de un par de chicos en una mesa del otro extremo de la cafetería hizo voltear no sólo al Nara, sino también al resto en esa mesa.

El chico de chongo se puso de pie con cansancio —Bien, supongo que me voy.

—Iré contigo, seguro es algo relacionado con el juego del fin de semana, 'ttebayo.

Kiba se estiró en su asiento y luego tomó su bandeja de comida y la de la pelirrosa, para llevarlas al depósito de trastos usados.

—Yo también me voy— anunció un segundo después.

—Demonios— soltó la rubia luego de dedicarle una sonrisa fingida al Inuzuka.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— preguntó la Hyuuga que estuvo dispuesta a quedarse con ella hasta que terminara de comer.

Ino arrojó su servilleta arrugada al plato donde se encontraba su comida —Nada, es sólo que esperaba hablar a solas con Shikamaru— explicó poniéndose de pie —, pero todo se fue al caño.

Hinata pestañeó —¿Entonces lo de comer era…?

—Por supuesto que era una excusa— adivinó lo que le preguntaría —. Es más, mi comida ni siquiera esta buena— dijo haciendo un gesto —. Vámonos, ¿sí?

—Ah, sí— terminó por decir la Hyuuga para luego imitarla al ponerse de pie.

Justo cuando Hinata la seguía directo a la salida, un mensaje de texto en su móvil la hizo detener sus pasos.

"Te veré a la salida."

Esas simples palabras le quitaron ese nudo de desazón que se posó en su estómago desde esa mañana, al reconocer el número del Uchiha, dejándole un tonto cosquilleo en su lugar.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la cafetería mezclándose con los distintos alumnos que por ahí caminaban.

Ino todavía se quejaba de la mala suerte que había tenido cuando Shikamaru fue llamado por aquél idiota de su equipo, cuando Hinata alzó los ojos al cielo gris cargado de nubes que amenazaban más lluvia.

—Tal vez podrías buscarlo a la salida, justo antes de su entrenamiento de baloncesto— sugirió la peliazul viéndola.

Ino sonrió fascinada —Es buena idea. Le dejaré la llave de la bodega a Sakura y que ella saque el equipo, y aprovechando que Gai sensei no estará, iré a hablar con él— su sonrisa se extendió todavía más —. ¿Me acompañarías?

—Seguro.

—Entonces, creo que correré a mi clase. Te veo más tarde, Hinata.

—¡Ino!— y antes de que la chica corriera, una masculina voz la detuvo de golpe, congelándola.

Hinata volteó a ver al chico de cabellera negra, ajustado pantalón de piel oscura y chaqueta gruesa del mismo material, que alzaba la mano, saludándola y haciéndose notar, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

Ino cerró los ojos —Dime que no es Sai— le suplicó a Hinata en voz baja.

La Hyuuga tragó discretamente —Lo es— susurró después.

—Joder.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado el chico al llegar a ella— Te quedaste inmóvil de pronto— preguntó sin entender ese detalle.

La rubia se giró encontrándose con una sonrisa poco natural del chico de pálida piel.

—Sí lo estoy— aseguró —. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Sai?— preguntó ahora viendo discretamente hacia los lados.

El chico cerró sus ojos al ampliar su sonrisa y luego volvió a verla para terminar rascándose la mejilla — La verdad en la mañana me dejaste un poco confundido con tus chocolates. Tengo entendido que esos se dan cuando una chica desea un amorío con un hombre y…

Hinata se ruborizó e Ino suplicó paciencia —No un amorío— corrigió —. Es una muestra de amor, cariño. Pero te dije que…

—Claro, eso quise decir— interrumpió el varón sin notarle la incomodidad a la chica —. Dijiste que somos amigos y también lo creo— afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa —, por eso me pareció injusto que sólo tú me regalaras algo— dijo ahora mostrando un ramo de flores que llevaba ocultas tras su espalda.

Ino se ruborizó sin quererlo —Sólo… sólo las chicas dan regalos este día, ¿acaso no lo sabías?

El chico se encogió de hombros —A mí no me va esa regla, creo que es estúpida, el aprecio siempre debe ir de lado a lado, ¿no? O al menos, eso he leído— preguntó sin dejar de extenderle las bonitas rosas rojas.

—Ah, yo creo que mejor me voy— interrumpió Hinata al sentirse incómoda entre ambos —. Nos… nos vemos después— dijo y salió de ahí, pretendiendo dejar de verlos, y quien también apartó su vista, molesto, de ellos, fue Shikamaru que había salido a alcanzar a la rubia al haber olvidado agradecerle el detalle de los chocolates, pero eso cambió cuando la vio aceptar las rosas y un pequeño abrazo de ese tipo que le reventaba el hígado.

—Soy un imbécil— se dijo el molesto Nara al volver a la cafetería.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Las tres materias que la peliazul tuvo después del almuerzo pasaron rápido y sin ningún inconveniente. Con pasos suaves salió de su aula y recorrió los pasillos sólo para encontrarse con que constantes gotas de agua caían, bañando todo a su alrededor.

—Cielos— mencionó en voz baja, al ver que a pesar de eso, algunos compañeros se dirigían al área deportiva del campus.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Ino la hizo girar el rostro —¿Vamos? Ya le entregué las llaves a Sakura.

La Hyuuga recordó en ese momento el favor que la rubia le había pedido de acompañarla al gimnasio de baloncesto.

—Claro, vamos— respondió bajando con cierta prisa los largos escalones de su facultad —. Y, ¿habrá entrenamiento hoy?

La Yamanaka frunció los labios —Salvo que caiga un diluvio que nos impida ver, sí— respondió aburrida.

—Entonces, démonos prisa.

Ambas chicas de jeans se mezclaron entre la pequeña multitud de estudiantes que avanzaban a los distintos campos deportivos, envueltas en una pequeña charla que intentaba, apenas fructuosamente, distraer del nerviosismo a la rubia.

Ino hizo tronar los huesos de sus manos al apretárselas, dándose valor, al apenas llegar al enorme gimnasio donde ya se escuchaban el rechinar de los tenis en la duela y el golpe constante del balón, siendo acompañados por las voces de los jóvenes deportistas.

—Deséame suerte— suplicó al comenzar a caminar.

—Seguro no la necesitarás— Hinata buscó animarla.

La rubia alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de estar bien, y la peliazul suspiró viéndola avanzar, deseando aunque sea un poco de esa determinación que Ino estaba mostrando, así como también del coraje de aceptar que se había equivocado y con el cual ahora pretendía reivindicarse.

Hinata se dio media vuelta para salir, dándole su espacio al verla girar y perderse de su vista, cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¿Si?— respondió sin ver quién le marcaba al ya ir de camino a la salida del gimnasio.

—¿Dónde estás?— esa voz gruesa y seca fue inconfundible para la chica.

—Ah, saliendo del gimnasio de baloncesto— dijo en voz baja al pasar a un lado de un par de chicos que recién llegaban.

—¿Y qué haces ahí?— preguntó molesto el chico luego de dos segundos en silencio.

—Vine a acompañar a Ino.

Hinata escuchó resoplar al moreno del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Leíste mi mensaje? Te estoy esperando en mi auto.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento ante lo seco de su voz.

—Dijiste que a la salida y yo todavía tengo que ir a mi práctica de te-

—Al diablo con eso, está lloviendo.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Vienes o voy por ti, Hinata. Tienes tres minutos.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la llamada se cortó.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?— se preguntó en voz baja, volteando a ver atrás. ¿Debería esperar a Ino y arriesgarse a que Sasuke llegara por ella? Se mordió el labio indecisa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansadamente… mejor se iría, Ino estaba tardando y eso era bueno, ¿no?

• • •

Y mientras Hinata se iba, Ino se alzaba en sus puntas buscando ver al chico de alto chongo mezclado entre el grupo de jóvenes que calentaban, corriendo de un lado de la duela a otro, al no haberlo visto en la pequeña reta de dos a dos del otro lado de la cancha.

Un estallido de risas arriba en las gradas la hizo llevar su verde mirada a lo alto.

Kiba y otros dos chicos formaban un semi círculo donde Shikamaru estaba sentado a un lado de la única chica del equipo. El nerviosismo que invadió a la Yamanaka desde que se dirigía a ese lugar se fue de pronto, al posarse en su boca un sabor amargo.

—Hey, dame otro— pidió Kiba al estirarse y tomar un chocolate de los que el Nara tenía en la mano.

—No seas glotón, ya te has comido varios— se quejó uno de los chicos ahí presentes.

Cuando Ino reconoció los chocolates que se repartían sus ojos quisieron aguarse en llanto.

—¿Quieres otro?— a pesar de la distancia la voz del Nara fue inconfundible para la rubia que además de oírlo, también lo vio ofrecerle la cajita con chocolates a la ojiverde de coletas. Cuando Temari tomó otro chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, la tristeza de la Yamanaka se tornó molestia, detestó haber ido y haberle dado los estúpidos chocolates, ¿cómo es que no se daba cuenta que mientras ella pretendía seguir escribiendo su relación, él le había dado el cerrón, no sólo a la página, sino al libro entero? Era una estúpida.

—Hey, mira— Kiba volteó abajo y se percató de la presencia de Ino, haciéndoselo notar a Shikamaru con un murmullo.

La Yamanaka se vio descubierta y le sostuvo la mirada al Nara desde lo lejos; se mordió el labio para no llorar y entonces se dio media vuelta.

Shikamaru se quedó viéndola partir por varios segundos.

—¿Dejarás que se vaya?— preguntó la chica sentada a su lado.

—Sí, esa chica está loca— respondió el Inuzuka en su lugar.

El Nara tragó saliva pesadamente al dejar de ver el lugar, por donde la chica que fue su novia por más de dos años se había marchado, y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

La chica de Suna se burló irónicamente —No me digas que eran sus chocolates.

Kiba sólo entonces pareció caer en cuenta —¡Vaya, ahora sí que se la hiciste buena, capitán!— se burló.

—¿Shikamaru?

El joven no respondió y a cambio se puso de pie de golpe, pasando entre sus compañeros que sólo pudieron verlo partir.

Los ojos verdes de Temari lo vieron y luego sonrió —Ese par sí que es raro.

—¡Ino!— la voz de Shikamaru sonó más fuerte que el golpeteo de los tacones que la rubia usaba y que se escuchaban llenando el pasillo —¡Ino, joder, espérate!

La Yamanaka apresuró sus pasos sin llegar a correr y apretó su mandíbula, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar al escucharlo llamarla.

El Nara corrió y ella casi se cae cuando buscó zafarse cuando él la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó la furiosa chica.

Él resopló con cansancio —¿Qué querías aquí?— preguntó a cambio.

Ella sonrió con ironía y los ojos aguados, odiándose por lo último —Definitivamente no verte repartiendo mis estúpidos chocolates— soltó molesta y viéndolo a los ojos.

Shikamaru tensó la mandíbula antes de hablar —Me los diste, podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, ¿no?— respondió secamente recordando haberla visto abrazándose con aquél chico al que no podía sacar de su vida— ¿Qué demonios te molesta?

La rubia tensó su mandíbula y su mano ardió cuando abofeteó al joven que sólo ladeó su rostro, soportando el dolor.

—¿Sabes qué, Shikamaru? Vete al diablo— terminó por decir ofendida, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te irás con el imbécil ese?— la voz gruesa del chico sonó amarga al lanzarle esa pregunta mientras se marchaba.

Ino se detuvo por un segundo, preguntándose si la vería luego del almuerzo con Sai, pero descartó la posibilidad de inmediato producto del dolor y decepción que en ese momento sentía.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?— soltó sin dignarse a verlo y retomando su paso.

Cuando Ino cruzó las puertas de ese gimnasio, dejando sólo al Nara, éste resopló dolido para luego estrellar su puño contra la blanca pared de ese largo pasillo, lastimándose los huesos de su mano.

—Maldita sea, Ino.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mirada negra y fría del Uchiha se posó de reojo en Hinata, a su lado; la Hyuuga iba correctamente sentada en ese asiento de costosa piel mientras el coche del moreno avanzaba ya por una de las avenidas de la ciudad.

—Creo que dejar mi auto generará algunas dudas, si los demás lo ven— soltó ella con voz suave al apenas voltear a verlo. Los dedos de sus manos jugaban unos con otros, exhibiendo su nerviosismo.

Él regresó su vista al frente —Sólo dirás que tu primo pasó por ti. Mañana yo te llevaré a la universidad.

La ojiperla se mordió un labio al saber eso peligroso y no dejó de verlo.

—¿Y bien?— soltó él de pronto luego de varios minutos recorridos.

—¿Y… bien, qué?— preguntó ingenuamente al no entenderlo.

Él bufó al negar en silencio —¿Dónde demonios te metiste esta mañana?

Ella respingó al entenderlo.

—Ya… ya dije que…

—Yo no soy imbécil— la interrumpió —. Sé cuando mientes— aclaró sin dejar de ver el frente por donde conducía.

Ella vio su perfil perfecto y se ruborizó por lo dicho.

—Bueno— comenzó luego de morder su labio, resignándose a decirle, después de todo, Sasuke era todo, menos indiscreto —, la verdad es que, que acompañé a Ino a dejar un obsequio y se nos hizo tarde.

Él la vio de reojo, notando cómo bajaba la mirada lamentando echar de cabeza a su amiga y luego dejó de verla, al ver cómo apretaba su mochila contra ella, al no haberla querido dejar en el asiento trasero.

Hinata era extraña, negó en silencio al volverlo a comprobar, pero aun así, había algo que lo hacía volver a ella o atraerla a él… algo muy fuerte.

• • •

Largos minutos después, la espalda de Hinata estaba chocando con algo de fuerza contra la madera de la puerta del departamento del Uchiha, luego de que éste estrellara sus labios con los de ella, besándola con fuerza.

Las manos de la joven heredera Hyuuga se cerraron en puños, resintiendo lo sorpresivo de ese beso, luego de un momento ella terminó por separar sus labios dejándole al Uchiha besarla con más pasión al introducirle su lengua a la boca. Una mano femenina viajó al vientre plano y marcado del chico pidiéndole espacio, y la otra siguió soportando el peso de su mochila, la misma que estaba a punto de dejar caer.

Cuando Sasuke se pegó a ella, besándole el cuello, Hinata dejó escapar su aliento caliente.

—Cre-creo que no es muy buena idea estar aquí… a-así— terminó por decir al estar en extremo ruborizada, pues la prisa del chico fue tal, que ni siquiera había abierto la puerta de su departamento y en cualquier momento alguno de sus vecinos podía aparecer.

Él gruñó internamente —Tienes razón, entremos— dijo y luego de buscar sus llaves, las encajó en la cerradura.

Hinata se sintió de pronto ansiosa por saber lo que pasaría ahí adentro y descubrirse así casi la asustó. Se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a los lados mientras él abría la puerta.

—La… la verdad es que también tengo cosas que hacer y…— quiso decir para luego irse y poder respirar tranquila, sin esa sensación calentándole el cuerpo y la mente.

El pelinegro la tomó de la mano antes de que intentara siquiera retroceder.

—Tú te quedas— aclaró —. No te esperé como un imbécil por nada.

Hinata de pronto se vio arrastrada al interior de ese departamento, y se sintió falsa al ser consciente que tampoco puso mucha resistencia en no querer hacerlo.

El Uchiha contuvo las ganas de buscar otra vez sus labios al sentirla tensa, así que una vez que aseguró la puerta, avanzó directo a la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo?

Ella negó escuchando como la pequeña mascota del moreno maullaba acercándosele.

El atractivo del rostro del chico se hizo mayor cuando la luz del interior del refrigerador lo iluminó. Los negros ojos viajaron entre latas y botellas de cerveza, bebidas alcoholizadas en distintos grados y algunos jugos que tenía, tomó uno de arándano y regresó su atención a ella; se molestó al ver que Hinata no tenía intención de soltar su mochila y se acercó.

—¿Estás molesta?— preguntó secamente viéndola desde su altura.

—¿Eh?— ella se ruborizó al saber que lo que le ocurría distaba mucho de eso.

La sala, que se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos, se llenó del pequeño sonido de un móvil vibrando. El Uchiha resopló molesto y luego de localizar su mochila sobre el sofá a la espalda de la peliazul, abrió la misma y lo extrajo.

—¿Qué?— respondió molesto.

Los ojos perlados de ella dejaron de verlo hablar, para bajar a la mochila que se había quedado abierta.

«No están» pensó respecto a los chocolates que le habían regalado durante ese día.

—Sí, para mañana tendrás lo que necesitas— afirmó el pelinegro a su hermano del otro lado de la línea y dejó de prestar atención al sermón de Itachi, al recordarle que el trabajo era para ese día, no el día siguiente, al notar a Hinata viendo con disimulo su mochila —. Hablamos después— cortó de pronto sin terminar de escuchar las indicaciones del mayor.

Cuando la peliazul se sintió descubierta, abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego dejó de verlo al girar su rostro y fingir ver al gato que se acostaba en el suelo y comenzaba a lamerse.

Sasuke fingió no darle importancia y devolvió su móvil, ahora apagado, al interior de su mochila; aprovechó la intrusión de su mano en ésta, para extraer una única y pequeña caja, de la cual sacó un chocolate relleno de caramelo, lo partió y se lo arrojó al gato.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Hinata al ver al gato olfatear el dulce y luego comenzar a comerlo, para luego llevar sus ojos a él.

—Dándole de comer— respondió con simpleza al apoyar sus dos manos en el respaldo del sofá, dejándola entre sus brazos.

—Esos… esos eran…

Él frunció el ceño sin dejar de verla.

—Los chocolates que…

—Sólo eran basura. Me deshice de ellos apenas salí, no pensaba cargarlos, aunque me aseguré de traerle el más pequeño al gato.

—Eso es cruel— le dijo la peliazul —… en esos chocolates iban los sentí-

—Eso ni ellas lo creen— la interrumpió secamente —. Más de una busca sólo un acostón.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y se ruborizó ante el descaro del chico.

—Aun así— respondió a cambio —… y tampoco debería de darle chocolate al gatito, lo enfermará.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo con insistencia hasta lograr que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Hinata no supo qué hacer y luchó por salir de entre sus brazos que la estaban aprisionando, lográndolo luego de un par de movimientos.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó al no soportar el escalofrío que él estaba causándole.

Él frunció el ceño —No me habrás hecho tú también un chocolate, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron grandemente y él sonrió. Hinata negó.

—¿No?— presionó.

—N-no… no, bueno…

—¿Qué?

Ella se dio la vuelta, incapaz de verlo a la cara y una sonrisa cínica y victoriosa adornó el rostro del chico que en ese momento se complacía viendo lo bien que le sentaba ese ajustado pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa de botones y manga larga morada que ella usaba.

—E-era una tontería en realidad— terminó por decir ruborizada, sintiendo cómo él se acercaba —, nada importante.

—Dámelos— exigió estirando su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos grandemente y negó —Es muy poca cosa y…— dijo y se detuvo — y tampoco significa nada.

—¿No significa nada que me los hayas preparado justo para este día?— soltó con medio tono de ironía.

Hinata se mordió el labio sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Dámelos.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento resignada, esculcó en su mochila y luego de volverse a debatir internamente, terminó por sacar la pequeña cajita que ya lucía un poco maltratada.

No eran tan grandes como los que le habían dado, vaya, que ni siquiera eran tan bonitos como el que el gato se comía, aun así, se los terminó ofreciendo.

La mirada fría y negra fue del rostro ruborizado de Hinata, a la cajita blanca, la tomó y abrió en un instante.

—Escuché que de todos modos… no te gusta lo dulce— mencionó ella cuando lo vio tomar un pequeño chocolate ovalado y plano, espolvoreado con pequeñas chispas.

El Uchiha lo partió y vio escurrir de él chocolate líquido que cayó sobre los otros en la caja.

—Se… se los puedes dar al gato, si quieres, pero no todos para no enfermar-

Las palabras de la chica se quedaron incompletas cuando él la tomó de la mano con un poco de fuerza, y volvió a regresarla cerca de él, atrás de su largo sofá.

—¿Sabes, Hinata?— comenzó roncamente al arrancarle la mochila de las manos y arrojarla lejos de ellos, luego su mano viajó en medio de los senos de la chica que no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos — Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena forma de comerlos— añadió y su sonrisa perversa se posó de lado en su rostro.

—¿Cómo dices?— ella susurró al sentirlo meter una de sus piernas entre las suyas, al tiempo que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa —De-debes estar bromeando— añadió al comprenderlo.

Él negó con suavidad pegando su cuerpo a ella, dejándola sentir como su miembro bajo sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer.

Hinata tragó pesadamente al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Tembló cuando su camisa quedó completamente abierta, perdiendo el calor que la tibia tela le daba, dejándola solo con el encaje de su sostén cubriéndola. Llevó sus manos a tapar sus senos pero él se lo impidió, sin importarle tirar un par de chocolatitos al suelo.

—Ni se te ocurra— advirtió —. Te traje aquí para verte así… quería hacerte el amor este día— mencionó haciendo que el rubor que ya la adornaba se acentuara.

«No hay nada como hacer el amor en fechas especiales» Hinata recordó las palabras que una vez le dijera Ino y su piel se erizó.

Él sonrió al sentirla ansiosa — Y apuesto que deseabas algo igual, ¿verdad?— ese susurro en el oído hizo estremecer el cuerpo entero de la Hyuuga.

Ella perdió el aliento y asintió despacio cerrando los ojos, sin poder creer el grado de sinceridad que estaba alcanzando. Cuando Sasuke se pegó más a ella, la peliazul ladeó su rostro y sin saber por qué, le besó la mandíbula, provocándolo con ello.

Cuando el pelinegro gruñó, Hinata apretó sus piernas, pero la de él entre las de ella le impidió cerrarlas, al sentir que vergonzosamente se humedecía. Sasuke se calentó más al intuirlo y casi con maestría metió sus dedos entre los senos de Hinata y le desabrochó el sostén.

El par de senos cayeron suavemente y parecieron más grandes sin la presión. La negra mirada cayó a ellos y luego fue al chocolate en su mano.

—Odiaba esto— confesó apretando el dulce, viendo cómo brotaba chocolate líquido —, pero te juro que no desperdiciaré una sola gota, Hinata— añadió haciéndola temblar cuando un hilo de chocolate resbaló hasta su endurecido y rosado pezón.

El lacio y azulino pelo de Hinata pareció más largo cuando, luego de que el Uchiha la sentara sobre el respaldo del sofá, ella echara su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, al experimentar la electrizante sensación de los labios masculinos mamando de sus senos. La intimidad de la chica ardió.

—Sa-suke…

Los brazos fuertes y celosos del chico rodearon la cintura femenina, sosteniéndola mientras comía de sus senos. Un minuto después Sasuke estaba buscando desabotonarle también el delgado pantalón.

Ocho minutos más, tres chocolates menos en la cajita, un par de senos y abdomen húmedos de saliva, y el pantalón de Hinata ya acompañaba a sus botas en el suelo, todo, mientras Sasuke abría más su boca buscando abarcar más de la que le parecía una deliciosa intimidad femenina. Los pliegues del sexo de la Hyuuga, así como el interior de éste habían estado escurriendo un espeso chocolate que el Uchiha no había tenido reparo en chupar; la lengua masculina recorrió cada centímetro entre las piernas de Hinata, calentándose al escucharla gemir y sentirla temblar cuando su lengua osaba incluso penetrarla entre sus constantes movimientos.

Con una pierna de la chica sobre su hombro, él la obligaba a aferrarse con más fuerza a su sofá, pues la necesidad de su succión se hacía casi inclemente, como lo era el calor que le hacía doler ya toda su carne dura, presa entre sus pantalones. Su masculinidad palpitó cuando después de estar rozando sin cansancio ese botón pequeño entre las piernas de Hinata, y haber ingresado un par de dedos a su interior, la chica se convulsionara de placer, haciéndolo testigo preferencial al dejarlo ver y sentir como su humedad se desbordaba de su interior.

La peliazul tembló y Sasuke soportó otro latido de su hombría sólo para separar sus labios y beber de ella. Hinata era deliciosa. Cuando sus negros ojos se alzaron a ella, pudo verla con los ojos cristalizados de placer, con la respiración entrecortada saliendo por sus labios, los mismos que lo llamaron entre gemidos al momento de su orgasmo… era hermosa.

Se levantó y la besó casi con brusquedad, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos bajaba por fin el cierre de su pantalón.

Ella jadeó cuando él dejó sus labios.

Sasuke extrajo su pene y lo acarició antes de colocarlo en la tibieza de la humedad femenina.

—Aahh— ella lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y gimió en su oído cuando él la penetró —Sasuke.

—Voy a hacértelo toda la tarde, Hinata— mencionó con voz ronca al alzarle una pierna —. Quiero que lo disfrutes— jadeó en su oído y eso endureció más los pezones femeninos.

—S-sí— ella, que ya estaba demasiado nublada de placer como para ser consciente de la forma como estaba dejándose llevar, le buscó los labios para besarlo.

El Uchiha sonrió en medio de ese beso y salió de ella, sólo para volver a ingresar con más fuerza. Hinata entrecortó el beso para gemir, soportó varias estocadas más y volvió a buscar sus labios.

Esa tarde helada de lluvia, dos cuerpos buscaron decirse mientras se amaban, que algo ya había cambiado; Hinata casi pudo sentirlo… Sasuke, estaba demasiado nublado como para creerlo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La mañana siguiente amaneció más helada todavía, o eso les pareció al par de amantes que se movían uno contra el otro bajo las sábanas.

—Debo irme— susurró Hinata apenas con aliento, buscando apartarse de Sasuke que otra vez se había pegado a su cuerpo.

—No todavía— soltó él buscando besarle el cuello.

Hinata jadeó, su garganta le quemaba y sentía su voz ronca, la tarde pasada, como Sasuke lo aseguró, estuvieron la mayor parte haciendo el amor, al final, ella había terminado durmiendo con él. Decir que el chico no la despertó un par de veces por la madrugada era mentir, sus cuerpos estaban agotados y doloridos luego de la noche que acababan de pasar, y a pesar de que físicamente el pelinegro no se consideraba capaz de volverla a hacer correrse, no quería tampoco dejarla ir.

—Tengo clase en dos horas— le recordó la joven con la garganta seca —. Debo ducharme y preparar mis libros— explicó sin querer pensar en la tarea que no había hecho.

Sasuke le besó el hombro y siguió aferrándose a su cintura, al estarla abrazando desde la espalda. Olfateó el aroma natural de Hinata mezclado con el sudor que ambos emanaron… dejó escapar su aliento y experimentó con más fuerza esa necesidad de retenerla todavía más. Le mordió el hombro haciéndola sonreír y un pequeño calor le inundó el pecho, desde la tarde anterior Hinata se había dejado arrastrar por sus deseos y correspondió con pasión la de él.

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo?— su voz se escapó ronca desde el fondo de su garganta. Pegó su frente a la nuca de la cansada chica.

Hinata buscó verlo y de pronto su mirada se entristeció, al saber que le preguntaba por un tema delicado, uno que apenas alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Me quieres, Hinata?

Patético, sí, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Esa pregunta le atravesó el pecho a la peliazul con un calor doloroso y angustiante que también pudo disfrutar. Sasuke se elevó y ella giró para quedar bajo él.

—¿Lo haces?— volvió a preguntar roncamente viéndola a los ojos.

Hinata perdió el aliento y separó sus labios sin lograr decir nada. Los ojos negros cobraron más profundidad al momento de buscar besarla. Cuando una calma emanó de ambos al rozar sus labios, Hinata sintió un cosquilleo ansioso en su pecho, alzó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla hasta llegar a su negro pelo… algo debía sentir por él para terminar como lo hacían cada vez que él tocaba su piel.

—Yo…— susurró acariciándole el pelo y perdiéndose en su mirada.

Él sonrió de medio lado y entonces la besó, la besó despacio, volviéndole a nublar la conciencia.

• • •

Luego de una ducha, un desayuno rápido pero calientito y asegurarse de cambiar sus libros, Hinata ya bajaba por el elevador de su edificio después de recibir la llamada de Sasuke.

Sus ojos perlados enfocaron su figura en el reluciente metal y negó en silencio sin dejar de mirarse. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, todo su cuerpo dolía y sus ojos, casi secos, reclamaban la falta de sueño al estar enrojecidos.

El timbre del elevador sonó, anunciando las puertas abiertas y ella salió, apenas tuvo ánimo de saludar al encargado del edificio y se dirigió al auto del Uchiha donde éste ya la esperaba.

El chico de ojos negros se burló de medio lado al ver a la atractiva Hyuuga vestir unos vaqueros y un holgado suéter color beige, combinando con un par de botas sin tacón. La falta de sueño se le notaba a simple vista.

—¿Mala noche?

Ella hizo un puchero y luego frunció el ceño viendo cómo el chico, al que el viento le mecía el cabello, se veía tan fresco como el día, nada, absolutamente nada de él demostraba que estuvo haciendo con ella lo que hicieron.

Para él no pasó desapercibida su extrañez.

—Sube— le abrió la puerta del auto y se adelantó a también subir.

—¿Qué hiciste para verte así?

Él guardó silencio unos segundos —Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, es extraño que eso me afecte— aseguró mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

Hinata lo vio con cierto recelo y no le creyó del todo.

—¿Todo listo para hoy?— y esa pregunta soltada por el moreno la hizo olvidar sus dudas y preocuparse por su irresponsabilidad.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Largas horas después, Sasuke cerraba de mal modo su portátil, mientras llamaba por tercera vez a su hermano. Maldijo mentalmente cuando la llamada se enlazó al buzón de voz.

Negó en silencio y revisó las conversaciones vía chat con Itachi y no logró encontrar el número que antes le había pedido agendar, del teléfono del departamento de Izuna, lugar en el que solía estar cada que la chica estaba en la ciudad.

—Maldito, Itachi— gruñó y se puso de pie, extrayendo el pendrive donde tenía los archivos confidenciales en los que su hermano le había pedido trabajar. Tomó su chaqueta y cerró de un portazo el departamento.

Si no sabían de Itachi en las oficinas de su padre, tampoco en la pequeña empresa que él fundó, sólo podía estar en la mansión.

Resopló con cansancio al dirigirse a ese lugar. Odiaba hacerlo, aunque lo único bueno de ello, es que aprovecharía el horario de trabajo para visitar también a su madre.

Golpeó su pulgar en el volante al ir ya conduciendo por la ciudad y de pronto experimentó una sensación de inquietud que no le gustó, era, como si justo en ese momento, algo malo estuviese pasando.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con la tarde gris en el exterior, Hinata se llevó sus dos manos a la boca y trató de darles calor; hacía ya más de dos horas que había lavado los trastos de la comida y sus manos todavía estaban entumidas, a pesar de ya haber estado trabajando en su portátil.

Se levantó del cómodo asiento de piel frente a su escritorio al haber terminado con sus tareas, y se dirigió a pasos lentos a cerrar la ventana de su habitación, la cual dejaba entrar el frío; suspiró y a pesar de la gran cantidad de coches por la avenida, el aire se sintió limpio. Estaba agotada y la relajante música sonando desde el reproductor de su computador sólo la animaba a descansar; eran las seis y media y comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Me daré una ducha— se dijo al girarse y avanzar directo a su clóset, esa tarde pensaba dormir temprano.

Justo cuando sacaba una pijama, su móvil, sobre el escritorio, vibró sonando más escandaloso al contacto con la madera.

«¿Quién podrá ser?» se preguntó, Neji por lo general le hablaba al teléfono del departamento, y Sasuke solía mandar mensajes.

Tomó el dispositivo deteniendo sus movimientos y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Contestó de inmediato.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hinata?— el tono de preocupación del otro lado de la línea le formó al instante un nudo en la garganta y le aceleró el corazón.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cuando el auto deportivo negro del menor de los Uchiha llegó a la residencia que habitaban sus padres, le extrañó encontrar abierto el portón principal; justo cuando giró para entrar, escuchó el sonido de unas sirenas aproximarse, frunció el ceño extrañado y de inmediato tuvo frente a sus ojos una ambulancia saliendo a toda velocidad por el sentido contrario por el que él entraba.

—¿Qué demonios?— se preguntó al girar su rostro acompañando visualmente a la ambulancia que acababa de salir.

Una de las ayudantes domésticas salió corriendo, también viendo con preocupación a la ambulancia marcharse.

—Oye— alzó la voz haciéndose notar, luego de bajar la ventanilla —, ¿qué ocurrió?

La mujer madura y de complexión robusta que se llevaba las manos al pecho, casi lloraba.

—Joven Sasuke… su, su mamá se puso mal— apenas pudo decir.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y giró el volante; no pretendió preguntar siquiera a qué hospital se dirigirían, pues enseguida comenzó a seguir a la ambulancia que todavía se escuchaba a lo lejos.

—Joder.

• • •

Minutos después y gracias a que se metió en el hueco vehicular que iba dejando la ambulancia a su paso, llegó por fin a una clínica de especialidades, que era una de las más importantes del país.

Salió del auto y se apresuró al área de urgencias, donde tendrían que darle información. Casi quiso seguir el camino que tomaban las ambulancias para llegar directo a su madre pero había un protocolo que debía seguir.

El lugar estaba en calma, contrastando con su interior.

—Mikoto Uchiha, necesito saber de ella— preguntó apenas llegando al mostrador detrás del cual estaba un equipo de enfermeras.

—¿Sabe cuándo llegó?— preguntó una de ellas al apuntar su nombre para dirigirse después al computador.

—La acaban de ingresar.

La chica lo observó por unos segundos —Entonces me temo que deberá esperar unos minutos hasta que nos pasen el informe. Tome asiento.

—Una ambulancia acaba de traerla, debe ser de gravedad, no voy a sentarme— declaró el molesto pelinegro.

—Pues me temo que…

—La señora Mikoto Uchiha es atendida por el Doctor Tatsumiya— habló la que debería ser la jefa de enfermeras, una mujer adulta y de semblante serio, apenas volteando a verlos al estar ocupada con unos expedientes un par de metros atrás —. Su consultorio está en el quinto piso, él debería poder informarle, aunque si llegó de gravedad, deberá esperar a que la atienda.

Antes de que terminara de hablar el alto pelinegro asintió y giró su cuerpo para dirigirse al elevador.

—Quinto piso— susurró cuando el mecanismo ya lo hacía subir en compañía de un par de personas más.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, en un letrero discreto tras la central de enfermeras de ese piso, pudo leer la especialidad de ese sector. Oncología. La sangre casi se congela en sus venas al punto de quedarse inmóvil mientras una de las personas que subió al elevador con él, bajaba.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Sasuke bajó, sus largos pasos se dirigieron de inmediato con las enfermeras que parecían trabajar en calma. Antes de poder preguntar siquiera algo, por el rabillo del ojo se percató de la presencia de su hermano hasta el final del largo e iluminado pasillo.

«Itachi»

Cambió de dirección adelantándose a un médico y dejando atrás varias puertas, tal vez consultorios o tal vez habitaciones, no le interesó.

Cuando el médico alto y de blanca bata, acompañado por el pelinegro de marcadas ojeras se adentraron al consultorio al final del pasillo, los pasos del de rebelde cabello cobraron prisa.

—¿Qué puede decirme?— la voz gruesa y preocupada de Itachi perturbó a su hermano que los veía de pie desde el marco de la puerta.

El hombre mayor y de lentes, negó en silencio, ahí, de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Itachi, son crisis que tienen que pasar. Desgraciadamente su cáncer es muy agresivo y en etapa terminal es imposible controlar, la estabilizaremos pero… tú sabes bien desde hace bastante tiempo que el final está cerca— la serenidad en la voz del galeno hizo que algo dentro de Sasuke que no se había hecho notar, pareciera caer en un vacío, uno profundo.

Se hizo un silencio por parte de los dos involucrados en la conversación y el menor de los Uchiha no se percató cómo su hermano apretaba sus manos.

—Tiene que hacer algo. Dele más morfina, algo, que no sufra— cuando la voz del siempre imperturbable Itachi sonó quebrada, los ojos del menor picaron.

—Eso haremos— el médico asintió y cuando notó al intruso, le asintió con la cabeza a su acompañante para de inmediato salir del consultorio.

Itachi lo vio pasar y se quedó un momento ahí, cuando se dio la vuelta con calma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó inmóvil.

—Sasuke…

El menor tenía sus manos en puños y su mandíbula estaba apretada, conteniendo la furia que sus ojos mostraban.

—¿Qué mierdas significa esto?

El otro sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos —Supongo que lo oíste bien— dijo pretendiendo conservar la calma que siempre lo caracterizó.

La sangre del menor hirvió —¿Mamá está muriendo?— su voz arrastró una amenaza.

Los ojos negros del mayor observaron el rencor en los otros tan similares.

—Se supone que no debías enterarte hasta…

Un puñetazo en la mandíbula le cerró la boca al mayor, arrojándolo hacia atrás, haciendo sonar escandalosamente el escritorio contra el cual chocó. Itachi ni siquiera pudo ponerse en pie cuando Sasuke llegó sobre él aferrándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué no debería enterarme?— preguntó elevándolo un poco sólo para darle otro golpe — No hablamos de un maldito perro, imbécil. ¡También es mi madre!

—¡Itachi!— Izumi, que se encontraba en la mansión ese día y que también había conducido tras la ambulancia, se aproximó al consultorio y corrió cuando intuyó, por el ruido y los golpes en el interior, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Hasta cuándo me lo dirías?¿Al tenerla metros bajo tierra?— volvió a levantarlo del cuello pero esta vez Itachi logró estabilizarse y ponerse en pie. Se soltó con brusquedad.

—Justo esto es lo que pretendía evitar— dijo luego de aventarlo y limpiarse la sangre que le brotó de boca y nariz.

—Infeliz— soltó el menor que volvió a arrojarse contra él.

—¡No, por favor!— suplicó una asustada Izumi — Fue idea de su propia madre— soltó deteniendo al menor y aprovechando eso para meterse entre los dos —. Ella no quería que se enterara.

Los ojos todavía furiosos del menor fueron de ella, a él.

Itachi ladeó su rostro sin pretender culpar a su madre de la pregunta no hecha por su hermano, y Sasuke sintió su furia seguir bullendo en su interior, mezclándose con el dolor y una holeada de nueva decepción dirigida a su hermano.

—Y otra vez te quedaste callado— su voz ronca denotó rencor.

—No mezcles las cosas— suplicó el mayor con calma al volver a verlo.

Sasuke sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y dolor —Eres basura, Itachi.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en ambos hermanos. Itachi asintió asumiendo su responsabilidad y Sasuke, frustrado por su pasividad, sintió que el pecho le ardió… quería seguir golpeándolo y quería que su imbécil hermano le devolviese los golpes, ansiaba cansarse y sacarse de encima la impotencia que le corroía el cuerpo. Su madre estaba muriéndose y su familia otra vez le daba la espalda.

—Púdrete— soltó y se dio media vuelta dejando a un Itachi agotado mentalmente, y a una Izumi respirando ligeramente más tranquila.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la castaña viendo cómo la herida en la comisura del labio de su novio, comenzaba a hincharse.

Itachi asintió y justo cuando le apartaba la mano para que no se manchara, pareció recordar algo y salió con prisa del consultorio.

—Joder.

Las grandes zancadas del menor de los Uchiha se detuvieron por un momento cuando al acercarse a los elevadores, se percató de la presencia de su padre. Fugaku Uchiha, con brazos cruzados y semblante estoico, charlaba con toda tranquilidad con el médico con el que había estado Itachi; verlo asentir con calma y luego llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, desató ese viejo y escondido odio que le tenía.

«Maldito bastardo» pensó al dirigirse a él.

—¡Sasuke!— la voz de Itachi resonó fuerte en el pasillo y recibidor de ese piso, pero fue demasiado tarde para el patriarca de la familia que apenas volteó, se encontró con los puños de su hijo. Sasuke lo sujetó del cuello y ante la mirada atónita de todos, le dio un golpe al hombre que se decía su padre.

—Demonios— soltó Itachi que corrió a sujetar a su furioso hermano.

El médico no tardó en ordenar a las enfermeras llamar a seguridad e Izumi trató con inutilidad, tratar de ayudar a calmar a Sasuke.

La mirada del menor se volvió casi rojiza y su rostro enmarcó molestia, viendo como su padre frotaba su mandíbula —¿Cómo demonios puedes estar aquí?

El mayor, conservando su porte y calma, lo vio con desprecio al ajustarse su corbata —Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí luego de largarte y librarte de tus problemas, cobarde?

Sasuke se revolvió haciendo casi imposible para Itachi sujetarlo.

—Yo no sabía nada, en cambio tú… y aun así…— echó en cara —. Eres tan poco hombre.

Fugaku sonrió de medio lado y eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a su hijo, él sabía que hablaba por sus continuas infidelidades mientras Mikoto moría.

—¿Y tú qué demonios sabes?— soltó con amargura viéndolo con fiereza al tiempo que dos oficiales llegaban al piso.

—Por favor, no es necesario— intervino Izumi, suplicándoles a los recién llegados que les dieran tiempo.

—Lárgate, Sasuke, nadie te necesita— la voz gruesa e imponente de Fugaku sonó con crueldad —. Tu madre ha estado muriendo por seis años, en los cuales estuviste haciendo de tu vida una mierda, ¿crees que no lo sabemos?— dijo sorprendiendo ligeramente al menor, pero contrario a eso, incrementando su coraje — No finjas que te importa, no la visitaste una sola vez en cinco años, no la verías si no es porque ella te buscaba. Deja de ser hipócrita— soltó con desprecio —. Échenlo de aquí— le ordenó a los oficiales del hospital.

Sasuke, todavía viéndolo con el odio que le tenía, tuvo que reunir suficiente coraje para aceptar como ciertas esas palabras, él también le había fallado a Mikoto.

Itachi, al ver a Sasuke erguido, furioso, pero ya sin la intención de agredir a su padre, estiró su brazo para que nadie lo tocara.

—Eres una mierda, Fugaku Uchiha— soltó con desprecio desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Mph— el mayor sonrió con amargura y lo vio partir.

Itachi vio con reproche a su padre y negó en silencio al seguir, con su novia, los pasos de Sasuke.

El interior del chico de rebelde cabello estaba bullendo en furia, todo el pecho le quemaba y no quería ni ver a nadie, por eso optó por dirigirse a las escaleras y quemar un poco su rabia forzando a su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo los elevadores, de éstos salió la última persona que esperaba ver.

Los ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente más cuando el rostro preocupado de Hinata giró y se encontró con ellos. Las orbes perlas mostraron su asombro al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Sasuke en ella.

—Hinata— saludó Izumi por inercia —… llegaste.

La peliazul separó sus labios y perdió el aliento al devolver sus ojos a Sasuke. Itachi cerró los ojos, lamentando el desafortunado encuentro y el menor de los pelinegros sonrió con ironía.

—Lo sabías— dedujo luego de escuchar a Izumi. Su sonrisa, dolida, con rabia y frustrada, se extendió en su rostro… era un imbécil.

A Hinata se le apretó con fuerza el pecho —Ah… yo… Sasuke…

Y cuando ella quiso acercarse y tocar su brazo, él apartó con brusquedad el mismo.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste?— le preguntó a su hermano volteando de medio lado a verlo. Claro, de eso hablaron esa vez que él los encontró juntos fuera de su departamento… con razón el cambio de actitud de ella.

—No, él…— ella se apresuró a hablar.

«Fui un imbécil» volvió a asegurarse el furioso moreno.

—Cierra la boca, Hinata— la interrumpió y retomó su paso.

El tono fríamente cruel del pelinegro le atravesó el pecho como una barra de hierro ardiente.

—¡Sasuke!— lo llamó y avanzó a él, al verlo perderse en las escaleras.

—Espera, Hinata— Itachi la detuvo al sujetarla del brazo. Le negó en silencio —. Está furioso y Sasuke no es racional en ese estado.

Ella se mordió el labio y sus ojos temblaron en ansiedad, ella también sabía eso pero no se sentía bien sólo dejar que se fuera sin que la escuchara.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Izumi al haberse dado cuenta de su imprudencia… ella nunca debió informarle a Hinata que Mikoto había tenido una recaída, a pesar de que la misma Hyuuga se lo había pedido semanas antes.

Hinata negó en silencio, diciéndole así que no tenía que disculparse. Se mordió con más fuerza su labio y luego dejó escapar el aliento.

—Debo verlo— dijo y aprovechando que el elevador volvía abrirse, se adentró en él.

—Hinata.

—Lo siento— se disculpó la Hyuuga al presionar con insistencia el botón que cerraría las puertas, y luego el que la llevaría abajo.

Segundos después, el largo cabello azulino de la chica de leggins y chaqueta oscura, se atravesó frente a sus ojos al ser la noche con viento.

«¿Dónde estás?» se preguntó estirándose al caminar por el enorme estacionamiento de esa clínica «Sasuke»

El corazón se le apretó cuando a lo lejos vio la alta figura del chico mezclarse entre los vehículos estacionados.

Corrió imprudentemente casi siendo atropellada y no le importó, al seguir su camino.

—¡Sasuke!— volvió a llamarlo al estar cerca.

La mirada onix y molesta se fijó en ella a pesar de que su negro cabello también se mecía por el viento.

—Tienes que escucharme— suplicó la agitada chica al detenerse junto a su auto, justo cuando él pretendía entrar en éste.

—Mph— su sonrisa molesta volvió a adornar sus labios —. ¿Qué piensas decirme?— preguntó con oscura ironía —¿Que llegaste por casualidad?

El aliento de la chica se hizo visible en el helado clima —No.

—Escúchame algo, Hinata— advirtió al acercarse dos pasos a ella y tomarla de la barbilla con fuerza innecesaria —. Vete al infierno— arrastró con desprecio y luego de verla del mismo modo, la soltó y se adentró en su coche dando un portazo.

El corazón de la chica pareció romperse y tragó pesadamente antes de que sus ojos se aguaran.

Sasuke pisó el acelerador y retrocedió con prisa, pasando a su lado, para luego salir de ahí. Las manos de la aturdida chica se sujetaron una con otra y no entendió por qué razón estaba llorando, ni tampoco por qué le estaba doliendo tanto.

Sasuke, en cambio, seguía bullendo en furia, pero sus ojos también estaban mojados. Era un imbécil… sonrió odiándose. Negó en silencio… pensar que esa mañana, cuando le preguntó a Hinata si lo quería, casi sintió que sí sin que le respondiera y eso lo hizo feliz.

—Patético… eso es lo que soy— soltó con desprecio al girar su coche, haciendo derrapar sus llantas. Lo único que quería, era no volver a saber nada de ella.

Continuará…

•

•

•

Hola chicas y chicos ñ.ñ

Bueno, aquí algo explotó. Espero que el capítulo –gigante- les haya gustado y que no se hayan aburrido con semejante parrafada.

Gracias por leer.

Comentarios:

•JudsSC •la bella nunez •simazame •himepeti •i lOve anime-jOya •uchihinata-20 •-aiKawaiiChan •Ingrid o. O •KiaraUchihalove •Zimba Mustaine •Marjo Em •AmelyBere •wolf-enzeru •Erimebe34 •Julia •imjustjv •MikaSyo •Dark Amy-chan •Mikashimota Z •alejamoya06 •marthytsugaya •Andy'hina •Pamaig •hyuga meiko-chan •C3siah •hinatacris •Suishoka 69 •cHiBiLeBaSi •Nana •Astrid Sakamaki •Itzel 33 •hime-23 •Anjoas •XukiUchiha •bellamita-uchiha •lizeth de Uchiha •Moonyandloony •himachan •hima chan •Kamicor •Mangelot Farid •Patohf •holis •Sasuhinaforever •UmeFuyu •HinataSakugan-15 •SaBaKu No MeNnY •KASSY HYUGA •Jaqueline Slytherin •Shirubia •Nymfhetamina •istharneko •Sara Dragonil •NicaRaa •Da chan •Miaugrrr •kathiastella •gristardream13 •Mangelot Farid •ARTEMIS FM •xinthiia •AhrenLove •Rosenrot •Miaugrrr •Alexandra Cooper96 •Soo Hyun Yuki •pepite Uchiha •Ynanla-chan y a las personas que no dejaron su nombre.

Mil gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y el interés que muestran al tomarse unos minutitos y comentar, me halagan.

Este mes siempre se me complica y a pesar de hacer el intento de actualizar antes, apenas ayer terminé el capítulo, siento hacerlos esperar, aunque bueno, el capítulo casi vale por dos ._. xD

**-O-**

**ANUNCIO**

Chicas y chicos, pues nada, pasando a otras cosas, avisarles que los **'Premios Naruto Fanfics'** en Facebook, ya comenzaron, y bueno, me toca agradecer a JudsSC por nominar esta historia.

El fic participa en tres categorías:

•Icha Icha Premium… aquí también está nominada Himepeti, con Demonios mentales, una genial historia también SasuHina y un fic llamado Bestia de Maid or eternity.

•Pareja Crack… aquí acompaño a JudsSC con Tonos de Frío y un GaaHina.

•y Villano del año (o algo así)… aquí también está JudsSC.

Si tienen un tiempo, voten… ya saben dónde buscar: **Facebook - Premios Naruto Fanfics - Nominaciones 2016 **(está como publicación marcada)**.**

Se cierran votaciones creo que el último del año.

Vayan y busquen entre las categorías, hay muy pocas historias de nuestro fandom nominadas, desgraciadamente; así que si se pasan entre las categorías, tal vez se encuentren con fics que ya leyeron y también necesitan su apoyo :')

También está participando Aika Yami con Love Me, como 'fanfiction 2016' y pitukel como 'autor 2016'… no recuerdo a los demás :C

En fin, gracias a las que han votado y gracias también a quienes me felicitaron por mi cumple (13 Dic)… quise regalarles una actu ese día, pero no pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo :c

Bien, hasta aquí.

**¡Gracias por leer y que pasen una feliz Navidad y un mejor año nuevo!**

Besos, Aidé.


	29. almas tambaleantes

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-28-

ALMAS TAMBALEANTES

-Capítulo dedicado a 'Julia' sé que tu cumple ya pasó, pero no le hace xD-

•

•

Los ojos violáceos de Hinata se cerraron con pesar al apenas apagar el motor de su coche frente a esa torre departamental; los mismos le ardían.

Horas atrás, en aquella clínica, había subido de nuevo a hablar con Itachi luego de calmarse y ocultar su llanto, saber a Mikoto realmente mal volvió a desmoralizarla. Todo había sido un fracaso. Tembló al recordar.

Ahora eran casi las doce y bajo la luz de los altos postes se veía caer una muy fina lluvia que volvía más gélida la negra noche.

«Ve a descansar, aquí no hay mucho que se pueda hacer» las palabras de Itachi volvieron a ella que no se atrevía a despegar su mirada del volante de su auto. Mikoto volvió a dormir tranquila al haber sido sedada y la tensión en la que se quedó la familia Uchiha era palpable, y aún sin estar tan convencida, había salido a pasos lentos de ese edificio médico.

Tragó pesadamente y le rogó a sus ojos no llorar cuando jaló la pequeña manija que abrió la puerta del coche. Salió de él y avanzó como si el aire frío no le helara las piernas; cruzó el pequeño lobby ignorando, por primera vez, al encargado a esas horas del edificio, más preocupada en la sensación que le apretaba el pecho al grado de hacer su respiración pesada, y que también la paralizaba más que el frío.

Subió por el elevador y tuvo que morderse el labio para salir de él. Apenas lo hizo, vio la puerta de ese departamento al que se dirigía.

«Escúchame algo, Hinata… vete al infierno.»

Aquellas crueles palabras casi le impidieron avanzar.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?» se preguntó insegura al finalmente detener sus pasos. Era estúpido buscarlo, ¿qué le diría? Él tenía todo el derecho de saber sobre su madre y ella también se lo había ocultado, pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho ella?, aquello ya era un secreto muy bien guardado; además…

Negó en silencio y retomó sus pasos, tocó.

Además, además se suponía que ella ni siquiera tenía que estar en esa situación, ese no era su problema, nunca lo fue y nunca debió haberlo sido; ella no tenía por qué estarse sintiendo mal.

«Quiéreme, Hinata» «Te quiero» «Haré que no puedas vivir sin mí»

Aquellas frases soltadas por Sasuke, tiempo atrás, le humedecieron los ojos y los hicieron arder. Con la visión empañada y distorsionada por las lágrimas, Hinata volvió a tocar el timbre.

Tuvo que tragar pesadamente para liberar su garganta de ese nudo que le molestaba. Respiró con pesadez todavía sintiendo que debía irse pero sus pies permanecieron como imantados al suelo frente a esa puerta que no se abrió.

Timbró por tercera vez y lo llamó con su voz frágil y quebrada.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tal vez es mejor así— se dijo viendo la perilla inmóvil en la puerta, tras la cual, ningún ruido se escuchaba —. Santo cielo, Hinata, vete ya— se suplicó cuando sus lágrimas se asomaron fuera de sus ojos. La verdad era que no sabía qué iba a decirle, ni tampoco quería pensar qué nombre tenía esa fuerza que la llevó a buscarlo.

Se giró y apresuró sus pasos para irse. Era el momento de dejar todo atrás, ese enorme error que cometió al prometer quedarse con él mientras el deceso de Mikoto llegaba, se estaba fracturando, dándole una posibilidad de escape; Sasuke ya había dado por finalizado lo de ellos, eso fue claro luego de cómo la miró, ahora ella sólo debía mantenerse a distancia y al paso del tiempo, ambos lo olvidarían. Había sido decepcionante para él y ahora seguro la odiaba, entonces no habría razón para que la buscara. Todo estaría bien.

Se detuvo frente al elevador y presionó el botón que pronto haría abrir esas metálicas puertas, alejándola de ahí.

—Sólo… sólo mantente firme. Esto es lo mejor— se dijo al escuchar cómo el elevador llegaba. Era lo mejor, es más, si se ponía a juzgarlo cruelmente cómo él lo hizo con ella, Sasuke se merecía sufrir, ¿verdad?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con la música sonando alto en aquél antro donde todo empezó, Sasuke apretó con fuerza el borde del grueso vaso donde bebía su whisky; su mirada negra estaba perdida en algún punto de la ligeramente maltratada barra, frente a la cual estaba.

Desde hacía veinte minutos que la media noche había pasado y ni el frío hielo en su bebida le bajaban el calor que le quemaba por dentro. Una vez que dejó a Hinata en aquél hospital, había conducido con poco cuidado por la ciudad, buscando ignorar su frustración y el también desprecio que él mismo se tenía, con el vértigo de la velocidad. Con el combustible casi agotado y esa desazón todavía dentro de él, cargó gasolina para finalmente terminar en ese lugar, el mismo, que casi cinco meses atrás fue testigo de su más grande bajeza.

De un sorbo largo, el caliente y oscuro líquido desapareció entre sus labios.

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y su mirada se fijó entonces en el par de cubos de hielo que quedaron en él, ignorando con gran facilidad el ensordecedor sonido a su espalda, y a la gente cercana a él que se acercaba a comprar bebidas.

Tragó pesadamente mientras el barman, que ya lo conocía, reemplazaba el vaso vacío por uno nuevamente lleno.

«Su cáncer es muy agresivo y en etapa terminal es imposible controlar, la estabilizaremos pero el final está cerca»

Aquél recuerdo le formó un vacío en el estómago. Sus ojos ardieron y tuvo que tensar su mandíbula para ignorar el escozor en sus ojos.

Su mente lo sacó de ese lugar y lo colocó frente a su madre, en aquella visión que solía tener de ella cada vez que él entraba corriendo a su habitación cuando era niño, una Mikoto sonriente lo recibía, pudo volver a imaginar su mirada limpia, lo veía sin reproche alguno, feliz de verlo, como siempre solía hacerlo; luego, junto a ella apareció Itachi, entonces la atención de su madre fue a su hermano y justo en ese momento él notó cómo la sonrisa de Mikoto aminoraba… Sasuke frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta y volvió a tragar con dificultad al ahora imaginar a su madre tendida en cama, con Itachi a su lado y junto a ellos a Fugaku.

Su sangre volvió a arder haciendo más dolorosa la opresión que se había instalado en su pecho, desde que escuchó que su madre moría.

«Nadie te necesita, Sasuke. Tu madre ha estado muriendo desde hace seis años, en los cuales hiciste de tu vida una mierda. No finjas que te importa. Deja de ser hipócrita.»

Tomó de un solo sorbo el whisky frente a él. Odiaba a ese hombre que tenía por padre, y se odió él por haberse marchado, tuvo que haberse quedado y ver a su madre, de verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Joder— susurró frustrado al desviar su rostro, todavía sintiendo su garganta quemarle al haberse tomado ahora el whisky seco.

¿Cómo demonios iba a ver a quién desde siempre fue su luz, muriendo? ¿Cómo fingía que él no tenía la culpa de llegar a ella cuando el final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina?

Ver a Mikoto en esa situación sería como cuando le dijo a Hinata que la quería… iba a ser desnudar una parte patética y débil de él para aceptar que era una escoria, que no merecía siquiera pisar el mismo suelo, pero peor, porque a su madre no podía pedirle otra oportunidad.

Sus ojos queriendo aguarse le recordaron que todavía sentía dolor.

—Otro seco— le pidió al joven detrás de la barra.

El chico asintió y enseguida se dispuso a volver a llenar su vaso.

Justo cuando tomó el primer sorbo que ahora curiosamente batalló en atravesar por su garganta, reconoció, entre el tumulto de gente y alto volumen de la música, un par de voces que discutían y se acercaban.

Segundos después, sintió un peso colgarse a su espalda cuando alguien lo abrazó por los hombros.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Te vi y no podía creer que estuvieras aquí! ¿Ves? Te dije que era él, idiota— la pelirroja, que no reparó en la seriedad del ojinegro, volteó a seguir peleando con el chico de dientes afilados que llegaba tras ella.

—¡Bah! ¿Y yo qué diablos iba a saber que era él?— Suigetsu se limpió un oído al restarle importancia.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, imbécil. Siempre niegas a todo lo que digo— volvió a alegar la joven todavía sin soltarse.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros y luego de voltear a ver al Uchiha, que ni siquiera se había movido, frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué tienes?— preguntó con la tosquedad que le provocaba ver a Karin pegada a él.

El Uchiha no tardó mucho en quitarse a la chica de encima y se levantó.

—Nada, ya me iba— dijo sacando su billetera y colocando un par de billetes sobre la barra. Quería estar solo.

El de ojos violetas frunció el ceño extrañado y la chica pegó un gritito de reproche.

—¿Cómo es que te vas? ¡Nosotros acabamos de llegar, no queremos irnos!

Karin quiso tomarlo del brazo pero él se jaló con brusquedad —Por eso dije que me voy yo— aclaró y continuó su camino.

—¡Diablos, Sasuke. A veces eres un imbécil!— se quejó la chica que se cruzó de brazos al verlo.

Y mientras que una Karin resignada y molesta se giraba a la barra, Suigetsu no dejó de ver al Uchiha marcharse… ¿qué pasaba con él? Sasuke solía ser cortante, pero nunca de esa forma.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Poco después de la una y media, ese Uchiha de resentidos ojos negros se paseó en su coche por el estacionamiento del Hospital del que hacía un par de horas había salido. Quiso entrar, de verdad, eso fue lo que lo llevó de regreso ahí, pero entre tantos coches reconoció el de su padre y el de Itachi también, entonces se tragó la necesidad de ingresar y volvió a acelerar para partir.

Antes de las dos, cerró de un portazo su coche y, cansado, molesto y frustrado, subió hasta el piso donde su departamento se ubicaba. Apenas salió del elevador, extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su negra chaqueta de piel, las llaves de su departamento, cuando las tuvo entre sus dedos, se detuvo de golpe al reconocer el cuerpo de Hinata sentada a un costado de su puerta. La furia avivó en él. Ella parecía tener mucho frío pues estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y con su rostro oculto sobre sus rodillas.

La peliazul que parecía estar siendo vencida por el sueño, luego de esperar casi dos horas ahí sentada, sintió su presencia y buscando cerciorarse, alzó su vista.

Cuando encontró la mirada gélida, envenenada y negra puesta en ella, se sintió patética, inútil y pequeña ante aquella alta figura que retomó su paso para llegar a su departamento.

Hinata tragó ligeramente y se puso de pie con la lentitud con la que el frío congelándole el cuerpo, la sometía.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— la seca voz del pelinegro la detuvo antes de siquiera poder hablar.

—Ah…— los dedos fríos de sus manos, se apretaron unos con otros, denotando su inseguridad. La mirada suave y perlada volvió a unirse con esa tan cruel negra mientras él abría la puerta — yo… yo só-sólo vine a…

El pelinegro, conteniendo su rabia, dejó escapar el aliento y detuvo sus pasos antes de ingresar.

—Ya te dije que no quiero oírte, mucho menos verte. Lárgate, Hinata— soltó molesto cortándole el aliento y sus palabras.

Los característicos ojos Hyuuga se abrieron con asombro y lo vio aventar la puerta para cerrarla, al ingresar. Ella colocó su mano en un acto reflejo.

—Sasuke— lo llamó y sintió su cuerpo temblar por algo más que frío cuando dio un paso para seguirlo al oscuro interior.

El chico, que se quitaba su chaqueta, volteó de medio lado a verla cuando ella y la claridad del exterior entraron. La puerta se cerró cuando Hinata la soltó para llevarse las manos al pecho, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para decirle, al tiempo que ambos se quedaban en la penumbra que era cortada por la luz del balcón. Sus ojos claros se aguaron al recordar que a pesar de haber intentado irse, no lo había hecho… el elevador se había abierto y permanecido así unos segundos, segundos en los que su parte consciente le advertía que debía irse; pero no lo hizo, cuando la puerta se cerró y ella se quedó en ese piso, supo que la sensación de vacío y de dolor que se posó en su pecho luego de discutir con él, y de ser mirada con tanta decepción, pesaron más que su sano juicio.

—L-las cosas no son como seguro de-debes estar pensando— Hinata mencionó alzando su vista angustiada a él, mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos.

Él dejó de verla al estar más preocupado por la salud de su madre en aquella torre médica, que en aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Vete— le dijo al dar un par de pasos y dirigirse a su alcoba.

—No— la firmeza en esa voz suave lo hizo detenerse.

—No estoy de humor, Hinata— advirtió sin voltear a verla.

Ella jaló un poco de aire y luego de dejar que unos segundos de silencio se formaran entre ambos, habló—: Eso justo ahora no importa— soltó sintiendo sus ojos ardiéndole por las ganas que tenía de llorar —. La verdad es que no es justo que…— continuó pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando su garganta ya no le dio voz, al soportar el llanto.

El Uchiha se volteó furioso —¿Qué no es justo?— aun así, preguntó con cruel calma.

Hinata no se permitió intimidarse con el tono que amenazaba más palabras hirientes.

—Na-nada de esto— aclaró y apretó sus dientes para no sollozar, al verlo con firmeza en sus aguados ojos.

Sasuke achicó los ojos, viéndola como un pequeño ser buscando defenderse y mostrar seguridad, pero casi fracasando en el acto.

Ella se sintió igual y eso le dio valor para no callarse.

—L-la verdad es que no pedí estar en medio de esto, y no es justo que me juzgues— confesó por fin, sus ojos picaban y seguro ya alguna lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas. El frío desapareció de su cuerpo al sentirse tan mal.

Él sonrió con ironía, ocultando vagamente toda su molestia.

—Entonces sí fue un favor— soltó burlándose de él mismo.

Ella tembló por dentro al sostenerle la mirada — Te diste cuenta de ello en el hospital— aceptó, él lo sabía, ella se dio cuenta y no había forma de negárselo, además, tampoco era como que ganara algo manteniendo una mentira que se había hecho añicos —. Pero eso no significa que…

—¿Qué?— preguntó con sorna y se acercó a pasos lentos a ella, que aún sin quererlo, retrocedió su cuerpo hasta chocar con la pared —¿Qué no significa, Hinata?— volvió a preguntar deteniéndose a centímetros de ella, viéndola hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas, luego de notarla asustada.

Ella perdió el aliento —N-no significa que no me importe— se atrevió a decir, haciendo que la sonrisa sarcástica del chico se extendiera.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso y avanzó al medio de la sala.

—Entonces, ¿te importa? ¿Qué? ¿Verme la cara de imbécil? ¿Eso también se lo prometiste a Itachi?— preguntó al voltear a verla, seguro que era él el responsable detrás de todo eso.

Ella negó y se acercó un par de pasos.

—¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó sorprendiéndola cuando se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón, haciéndola verlo.

—Na-nada que no imagines ya— se sinceró y se preocupó al ver avivar la molestia en esos ojos negros que la veían tan cerca —… me… me pidió estar ahí cuando ella… — los ojos casi lilas dejaron caer lágrimas y Sasuke se sintió tan miserable y patético como nunca antes.

—¿Por qué accediste?— arrastró con molestia.

Ella se mordió el labio y negó sin saber qué decir. Todo el desprecio que sintió al darse cuenta que ella sabía todo, volvió a surgir en él con más fuerza que antes.

Lástima. Ella le tenía lástima, entendió.

Era una mierda. Toda esa maldita situación lo era. Sasuke apretó más el agarre que todavía pesaba sobre la fina barbilla femenina, haciéndola fruncir el ceño ante el desprecio de su mirada.

Un imbécil. Un patético perdedor, eso era él. Hinata, la frágil y patética Hinata le tenía lástima. La mujer que debería odiarlo le tenía lástima y piedad… él nunca ganó nada con ella, todo fue su farsa, su juego que le hizo pensar que de verdad él podía aspirar a su perdón y un poco de su amor. Era el más grande de los idiotas.

—Entonces, Hinata— su mirada pareció volverse más fría y oscura al hablarle sobre los labios —, ¿qué más te pidió, Itachi?— su voz lenta y cruel le provocó escalofríos a la chica. Él avanzó un paso y ella retrocedió para quedar a la par del costado de uno de los largos sofás; se sujetó al respaldo de éste para no sentir que perdía el equilibrio — ¿Te pidió que me mantuvieras entretenido?— su tono cruel fue cediendo ante la burla que se iba presentando — ¿También aceptaste eso?— volvió a cuestionar y Hinata tuvo que recargarse en el respaldo del mueble, al Sasuke estarse acercando más a sus labios.

—No es así como lo dices— le susurró ella viéndolo a los ojos. Su mirada perlada, más que miedo, mostraba expectación.

—¿Ah, no?

Ella negó despacio y él se le pegó más sin poder evitarlo. El cuerpo femenino era su tentación. Por unos segundos, la mirada negra y esa completamente contrastante, se unieron en una sola; la joven Hyuuga sintió esa rabia dentro de él disminuir y casi creyó que la besaría al verlo bajar su mirada a sus labios, pero Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Debes creerme un gran pendejo— soltó sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y de quién fue la idea?— volvió a cuestionar recuperando su ironía, y venciéndose al pasar sus labios por la suave y fría piel de las mejillas femeninas.

—¿Q-qué idea?— preguntó la peliazul posando sus manos en el vientre de él, apartándolo suavemente.

—La de que me abrieras tus dulces piernas— soltó con crueldad y sonrió al sentirla tensarse. Hinata tembló de molestia, quizás, pero prefería eso a su lástima. Si no iba a tener su amor, quería su odio, lo prefería antes que poseer el peor sentimiento que se le puede dar a una persona, la lástima. Eso era un golpe a su orgullo, lo hacía sentir peor que una cucaracha.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a picar en llanto al buscar apartarlo, y aunque por primera vez tenía muchas ganas de gritar muchas cosas, su garganta volvía a arder de dolor.

—¿Cómo te atreves?— apenas logró mencionar.

Sasuke mantuvo su sonrisa y no le permitió apartarlo.

—¿Por qué te ofendes, Hinata? Las cosas por su nombre, ¿no?

Los ojos perlados y llorosos de ella volvieron a unirse a esos crueles negros. Sasuke volvió a molestarse al verla contenerse y no gritarle que le odiaba.

Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Creo que la verdad es que tampoco tendría por qué molestarme tanto. Me hiciste ver como un imbécil, pero lo compensabas abriéndome tus preciosas piernas, y claro, prestándome todo tu delicioso cuerpo.

El pelinegro acarició su cadera y ella aprovechó eso para empujarlo, acto seguido, el sonido de una bofetada llenó la pequeña sala.

A pesar de que era la mejilla del Uchiha la que comenzaba a ponerse roja y estaba ardiendo, era Hinata la que estaba llorando.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— soltar esa pregunta con su voz quebrada, le rasgó la garganta. Sus lágrimas cayeron largas y calientes por sus mejillas — No tienes idea lo que fue para mí— soltó lo poco que su garganta le permitió.

Él sonrió molesto y tocó su mejilla mientras separaba los labios, al sobarse.

—Sí, debió de haber sido asqueroso— dijo recordando que la primera vez que se le entregó, luego de encontrarla hablando con Itachi, había sido peculiarmente sencillo tenerla —… aunque después, no parecías quejarte demasiado, Hinata.

A ella le costó respirar sin que se le escaparan sollozos y sus labios, al igual que su cuerpo, estaban temblando.

—E-estás ebrio…— dijo habiendo sentido su aliento alcoholico — n-no estás pensando con cla-

La sangre del chico no dejó de bullir, pues ahí estaba otra vez la piadosa Hinata, justificándolo.

Sonrió con ironía, detestándola.

—Te equivocas, preciosa— la interrumpió y la jaló de la mano para hacerla estrellarse en su pecho. Hinata gimió de sorpresa por ello —. Siéntete liberada, pues tu farsa se acabó. Y no, _mi amor—_ agregó sorprendiéndola al escapársele tal ronca frase —, estoy pensando más claramente que nunca; es más— dijo y buscó sus labios —, ¿por qué no finalizas este circo, regalándome otra noche dentro de ti?

Hinata ladeó su rostro y entonces Sasuke fue a besarle el cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Ah… ¿qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?— preguntó tensa y resistiéndose a su contacto.

Él metió una de sus manos bajo su abrigo y su blusa, tocando la piel de su abdomen y subiendo a la redondez de sus senos.

—Ya te lo dije, buscando el placer de tu cuerpo— dijo obligándola a retroceder, llevándola a la orilla de ese sofá —. Quiero llevarte al éxtasis por última vez; escucharte gemir, temblar y contraerte por dentro, todo provocado por mí… porque eso no era fingido, ¿verdad?

Hinata perdió el aliento y entonces buscó sus ojos.

La mirada negra no mostraba más que una fría profundidad.

Ella negó despacio y él sonrió un segundo antes de tomarla de la nuca y obligarla a dejarse besar. El cuerpo femenino tembló atrapado entre esas posesivas manos, una tras su nuca, la otra ya en su espalda tras liberar sus senos. Hinata peleó con Sasuke cuando él la obligó a recostarse sobre el sofá, le mordió el labio y volvió a llorar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Por favor!— preguntó y suplicó cuando él dejó de besarla.

El pelinegro regresó su mano y expuso sus senos.

—¿Por qué te niegas?— preguntó odiando verla llorar. El resentimiento y, hasta la oscuridad dentro de él, volvieron a hacerlo sonreír — Ah, olvidé que jugabas al romanticismo conmigo— reprochó con ironía —, pero eso ya no es divertido ahora, preciosa— añadió paralizándola.

Cuando Sasuke regresó sus labios a su cuello, Hinata se revolvió bajo su cuerpo y su llanto se incrementó, que el Uchiha estuviera sujetándole con fuerza las manos y haciendo eso sin su consentimiento, revivió pasadas heridas.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡Yo no quiero esto!— suplicó. No, así no lo quería.

Él la ignoró y bajó sus labios a comer de sus senos, necesitado de ella. Hinata lloró y por instinto dobló sus piernas, pegándole justo entre las de él. Sasuke se dobló de dolor y tras dos segundos alzó su mirada a la llorosa chica.

Hinata se paralizó al volver a ver aquellos ojos rojizos verla con furia.

—¡Su-suéltame!— logró decir. Lloró — Po-por favor, suéltame.

Hinata tembló y que su llanto incrementara frustró al Uchiha.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

—¡No!— la peliazul llevó una de sus manos al cuello del chico, buscando apartarlo. Entonces la furia del joven pareció aminorar al notarle su cuerpo tembloroso, un temblor excesivo… estaba en pánico.

Esa chica que no hizo más que quedarse a su lado, perdonarlo e intentar sanarlo cuando ella era la herida, estaba bajo él, en pánico, llorosa y otra vez maltratada.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo cayó hasta sus pies. Él, y su fuerza, podían doblegarla y Hinata tontamente estaba ahí, con él, por noble o por estúpida.

Verla y escucharla llorar le generaba más que frustración, aquella necesidad de calmarla, lo volvió a sentir. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole?

Se apartó de ella como si su contacto les quemase.

Hinata se puso de pie y se apartó cinco pasos de él, al acomodar su ropa. Se sintió sucia con él, otra vez, luego de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo. Sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto temblaron al verlo y Sasuke tembló al apretar en puños sus manos.

—Lárgate.

Hinata asintió temblando y un par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalar, casi corrió a la puerta.

—Sa-Sasuke…— ya con la puerta abierta y la claridad entrando, Hinata volteó a verlo.

Él guardó silencio y sus ojos fueron ocultos por su flequillo al darle la espalda. Ella hipeó y él sintió que le quiso decir algo más.

Fueron segundos en los que ella no pudo hablar y él estaba arrepintiéndose de ser él, de haberla tratado así y tenerla casi en pánico. Pero ese era él… un ser sin nada bueno que dar.

—Y-yo… Sa-Sasuke— las calientes lágrimas de Hinata volvieron a caer… ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué ese Sasuke que una vez la lastimó volvió a aparecer, y por qué ahora la había dejado ir? — L-la… la razón por la que acepté…— mencionó y su voz se cortó — yo, yo no la sabía.

Él apretó en puños sus manos. Hinata tenía una sensación de opresión dolorosa en el pecho y quería decirle que pudo ver a alguien muy distinto a ese Sasuke que la hacía llorar, oculto dentro de él, que no lo odiaba y que en algún punto aprendió a preocuparse por él.

—Y… y… — quiso continuar. Sí, era patética.

—Cállate y lárgate— él la interrumpió secamente, todavía dándole la espalda y con fuego quemándole el pecho. Él también sabía, si dejaba su orgullo y su ego de lado, sabía que sí había logrado hacerla sentir cosas, sus pequeños celos eran muestra clara, pero no quería escucharla.

Un demonio no podía estar con un ángel. Aunque fuera un ángel mentiroso.

Ella jadeó perdiendo el aliento. Giró su cuerpo y él escuchó eso con claridad. Algo dentro del Uchiha se removió en angustia al saber que se iba. Apretó la mandíbula y vio claramente cómo la luz del exterior se hacía pequeña en el suelo de su sala, mientras Hinata cerraba la puerta al marcharse. Ella lo vio con pena y sintiendo el miedo por lo recién ocurrido, pero también dolor por comenzar a creer que se había equivocado al confiar en él.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil y firme… al menos por fuera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el cuerpo del pelinegro lo traicionó temblando. Una gotita de agua salina brilló en la mediana oscuridad, al brotar de uno de sus ojos.

—Joder, Hinata— soltó dolido al apretar con dos de sus dedos el puente de su nariz, desapareciendo en el acto la pequeña lágrima que lo traicionaba. Avanzó varios y pesados pasos todavía sintiendo aquella sensación que le decía que se estaba equivocando —¡Maldita sea!— alzó la voz y estrelló su puño derecho en el cristal que formaba la puerta de su balcón. El dolor que sintió cuando su mano sangró luego de hacer añicos el cristal, logró liberar su mente del saber que Hinata se estaba yendo y él la dejaba partir.

Apretó los nudillos de sus manos por varios segundos, logrando que el flujo de sangre detuviera un poco su notoria salida. Chasqueó la lengua y luego de buscar en la cocina una toalla con la cuál envolverse la mano, se tiró en el sofá y dejó que su negra mirada se perdiera en la similar noche. Viendo sin ver como la ligera lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

Él siempre estuvo mal… dejarla marchar era lo mejor.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Y mientras en un apartamento del otro lado de la avenida, un joven pelinegro renunciaba a su pasión, en el departamento de Hinata, ella se hacía un ovillo bajo sus mantas; sus ojos perlados brillaban en la casi completamente oscura habitación, al estar húmedos en llanto.

Había sido todo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por dentro al cerrar los ojos, haciendo rodar el exceso de lágrimas. Si que se hubiese acabado era lo que siempre quiso, ¿por qué eso no se sentía bien?

En ese momento dos tipos de preocupaciones se mezclaban en ella robándole el sueño. Sasuke, y la madre moribunda de éste; y Hinata no supo decir qué le preocupaba más.

Se giró en su cama en un intento inútil de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, rogaba que con la luz de ese nuevo día todo se sintiera menos mal, tenía que pensar y aclarar su mente, reconocer realmente sus prioridades y lo que más le convenía ya con mayor calma. No quería que sentirse tan mal la nublara tanto, fue por eso que abrazó su almohada y se esforzó por tranquilizarse.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Al amanecer no hubo sol y tampoco hubo alarma, pues Hinata se levantó antes que esta sonara, desactivándola. Estaba agotada, apenas había logrado dormir y el cansancio anímico estaba pesándole más que el físico. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente y se dio prisa recogiendo sus útiles escolares, para luego de una sencilla malteada, salir con rumbo a la universidad.

Antes de bajar del coche estando en el estacionamiento del campus, y también antes de ingresar a su primera clase, revisó su móvil, no había llamadas, ni un solo mensaje. Suspiró cuando su primera clase comenzó, sí había algo bueno de ese día, era que era sábado y las clases sólo duraban medio día; decidió que esperaría hasta el final, si no veía a Sasuke sería normal, pero al menos quería informarse sobre cómo había pasado la noche la madre de éste.

No tener noticias, siempre eran buenas noticias, eso pensó.

—¿Trajiste la tarea?— susurró Matsuri que se acercó más, al estar sentada a su lado.

Hinata volteó a verla agradeciendo la distracción.

—Sí... ¿tú?

La chica suspiró desanimada —No. No sé qué me pasó, pero la olvidé en la casa. ¿Crees que si se lo digo me vaya menos mal?— le preguntó preocupada.

Las miradas, perlada y café, viajaron al profesor de aspecto robusto e intimidante.

Hinata negó —Creo que de igual forma se molestará.

Matsuri suspiró desanimada —Sí que estoy jodida— soltó sin darse cuenta y eso le formó apenas una pequeña sonrisa a la Hyuuga.

Luego de eso, las cuatro clases que tenía ese día, pasaron una tras otra, y con cada una de ellas, la capacidad de concentración de la peliazul iba menguando. Al finalizar, un poco después de las doce del mediodía, Hinata salió del edificio de su facultad, y los apenas perceptibles rayos solares molestaron a sus sensibles ojos.

Avanzó entre, fácilmente, más del centenar de personas de las distintas facultades que a esa hora también se disponían a abandonar el campus, directo al estacionamiento.

—¡Hina!— la voz alta de la pelirrosa la hizo girar.

La Hyuuga le sonrió al verla llegar corriendo —Hola, Sakura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—A-a mi casa, ¿y tú?— respondió con simpleza.

La chica frunció los labios —No sé, estuve practicando un poco en las canchas de tenis al no tener la última clase, pensé que podríamos ir a comer algo, ¿qué te parece?

Hinata lo meditó dos segundos y optó por negar con el rostro —La verdad es que no me siento muy bien.

La de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y se acercó a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estuviste llorando?— preguntó extrañada al notar sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de los bordes.

—No, eso es una alergia por un nuevo detergente, en realidad ya está pasando. Me provocó muchos… estornudos, también— mintió con mucha naturalidad.

Sakura se mordió el interior de su mejilla —Ya veo, ¿y eso te hace sentir mal?

—Un poco, sí— Hinata bajó la mirada al continuar mintiendo.

—¡Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata!— Naruto gritó al apenas salir del mismo edificio del que minutos antes lo había hecho la Hyuuga —¿Qué hacen?

—Invitaba a Hinata a comer.

—Eso suena delicioso, ttebayo, ¿puedo ir?

Sakura bufó y Hinata le sonrió.

—Como sea— terminó por decir la pelirrosa que prefería la compañía del rubio antes que comer sola —, pero tú pagarás tu comida.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y los chicos?

—El teme no vino— informó con naturalidad provocando que Hinata ladeara el rostro incómoda —, Kiba y Lee venían atrás de mí por el pasillo. ¿E Ino?

—Ya se fue.

—¿En serio?

—¿Y por qué no vino Sasuke? ¿Sabes?— la pregunta de la pelirrosa detuvo a Hinata de despedirse.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza —En realidad no, y es extraño porque hoy era fecha de entrega de un trabajo importante, 'ttebayo. ¿Le pasaría algo?— informó y preguntó curioso.

La de ojos verdes contuvo su molestia —¿Y nos lo preguntas a nosotros? ¡Tú eres su amigo, idiota!

Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada —Entonces supongo que debió de haberse quedado dormido o algo.

Y mientras Sakura negaba en silencio sabiendo que eso no pudo haber ocurrido, Hinata se mordía el labio, preguntándose si debía decirles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke. Apretó con fuerza la correa de la mochila sobre sus hombros y bajó su vista a sus altas botas negras.

—¿Y por qué no le hablas?

—Esa puede ser buena idea— Naruto sacó su móvil y Hinata, que se había quedado a esperar saber algo, metió su mano dentro de su abrigo gris —. No contesta. Intentaré llamarlo a su departamento.

—Ah, Na-Naruto…— mencionó la peliazul, tal vez sí debía decirles, al menos a Naruto, él era su amigo y Sasuke estaba sólo, seguro no quería ver a su familia y entonces le haría falta alguien con quien hablar. No se sentía bien sabiendo que estaba solo y se acababa de dar cuenta.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sakura.

—Ah…

—¿Sí, Hinata?

—N-no… nada— terminó por decir —. Y-yo ya debo irme— les dijo y con media sonrisa se despidió.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Sakura al verla marcharse. Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba como el tono de llamada, mandaba al buzón de voz.

Hinata apresuró sus pasos, dejando que el viento fresco le ondeara el cabello. No, no podía decirles, seguro Sasuke la odiaría más, pues ¿cómo era que le rebelaba ese secreto a dos personas extrañas a su familia y no lo hizo con él, que resultaba afectado? Cerró los ojos esperando no estar cometiendo un nuevo error que al final le trajera problemas con esos dos chicos que tanto apreciaban al Uchiha.

Suspiró y entonces se dirigió por fin a su auto, se dirigiría a la clínica donde Mikoto permanecía internada.

• • •

Más de cuarenta minutos después, luego de haber avanzado entre largas autopistas y el concurrido tránsito de la ciudad, Hinata por fin se vio en ese edificio médico.

Ignoró el ligero escozor en el pecho al caminar por el estacionamiento donde la noche anterior discutió con Sasuke, y siguió su camino hasta entrar al edificio.

Acomodó el pelo que el aire le pasó por el rostro al momento de dirigirse a los elevadores. Presionó el botón que llamaría uno y esperó.

—¿Hinata?— una voz que comenzaba a ser familiar la hizo voltear.

—Oh, hola, Izumi — saludó a la chica que bajaba de un elevador cercano, cargando una pequeña maleta y vistiendo su elegante traje de azafata —. ¿Todo bien?

La chica asintió despacio al sujetar con sus dos manos la pequeña maleta —Ella se mantiene estable, el médico recomendó mantenerla aquí por al menos dos días y ya después la trasladarán a su casa— explicó tranquilizando un poco a la de ojos violáceos —. ¿Y tú?— cuestionó lo que también le preocupaba — Anoche el hermano de Itachi se marchó muy molesto, siento haber sido tan inoportuna.

—Descuida, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse.

—¿Discutieron?— esa pequeña pregunta le formó un nudo en la garganta a la joven heredera Hyuuga.

Hinata le sonrió para no hacerla sentir mal —Sí, como otras veces. No te preocupes, todo estará bien— aseguró —. ¿Te marchas?

La chica respingó —¡Oh, cielos, sí! Tengo un vuelo a Londres en una hora. ¿Estarás aquí?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No sabía. Ella sólo iba a informarse por la salud de esa agradable mujer, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente de pasar a verla, aquello era algo tan de familia que sentía que desencajaba.

—¿Hay alguien con ella?

La chica negó en silencio —Itachi tuvo que ir a la empresa, y su padre, pues…— la chica volvió a negar. Fugaku había partido a media madrugada y no lo había vuelto a ver —. Yo me quedaría pero…

—Entiendo. Subiré entonces.

La castaña suspiró agradecida y entonces se despidió.

El elevador que Hinata esperaba había subido ya, por lo que tuvo que esperar un minuto más a que otro se volviese a abrir.

Una vez en el quinto piso, se dirigió por los pasillos directo a la habitación que la noche anterior había visitado ya. Suspiró y negó en silencio, lamentando no haber comprado al menos un ramo de flores que le diera ánimo a la mujer en cama. Cuando giró en una intersección de pasillos, se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer, frente a la habitación a la que ella se dirigía, a Sasuke; el pelinegro estaba a pie frente al enorme cristal que le daba vista al interior de esa habitación marcada con el número veintidós.

Se mantuvo quieta y casi evitando respirar, esperando no ser notada por él; movió su cuerpo dos segundos después buscando regresar y entonces se percató como el Uchiha apoyaba una de sus manos en el cristal y no despegaba su vista del interior. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a la nerviosa Hyuuga.

Cuando luego de casi diez segundos en los que ninguno se movió, Hinata vio a Sasuke apoyar cansadamente su frente en el frío cristal; en aquella escena había tanta melancolía y tristeza que de pronto se sintió una intrusa observándolo. Sólo entonces ella retrocedió y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, respiró mientras llevaba su mirada al suelo, sintiendo en él el mismo pesar que ella sintió cuando murió su madre. Se mordió el labio y esperó a calmarse, sabía que no podía comparar esas situaciones si no quería involucrarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Luego de unos minutos, se asomó con precaución.

—¿Qué?— mencionó al ya no ver al moreno —¿Dónde está?

«¿Saldría por el otro sector?»

La curiosidad y cierto alivio que sintió al ya no verlo, y que la hizo llevar sus pasos a esa habitación, terminaron en el suelo cuando a través de la puerta abierta pudo ver al pelinegro sentado en la pequeña banca a un costado de la cama.

Mikoto estaba acostada, con una mascarilla trasparente en su boca y nariz, respiraba tranquila al mantener sus ojos cerrados, una gruesa pañoleta cubría su cabeza, ocultando la nula presencia de su bonito cabello negro. La peliazul tragó pesadamente al verla, pero lo que la desmoronó por dentro, fue ver a Sasuke tomarle con cuidado su mano en una de las de él, sostenérsela y finalmente dejar caer su rostro en las blancas mantas que cubrían la cama y el cuerpo de su madre.

No supo si él estaba llorando, pero ella sí.

Cuando su cuerpo tembló y su garganta le quemó anunciándole que comenzaría a sollozar, Hinata se apartó. ¿Por qué las víctimas de cáncer se parecían tanto al final de sus días? La piel pálida de Mikoto y las ojeras marcadas le recordaron tanto a esas visiones que tenía de su madre y tanto se había esforzado en olvidar.

Se retiró del lugar abrazándose ella misma y evitando todo contacto visual. Era mejor irse, ella no era buena compañía para Sasuke y la verdad dudaba que él la quisiera cerca.

• • •

El camino a casa fue lento por la larga línea de coches que buscaban entrar a la ciudad, y eso, como nunca antes, lo agradeció, pues prefirió tener su concentración en su avance y en cuidar de no rozar ningún auto de algún desesperado que buscara colarse en la fila.

Todo ese día estuvo peculiarmente concentrada en no pensar en la escena que había presenciado en esa clínica, no la hacía sentir bien. Había dado fin a sus tareas al anochecer y para el día siguiente tenía que pensar en qué distraerse; se sintió mal cuando decidió que visitaría Kurenai como escape a sus tormentos, pero de no hacerlo, seguro terminaría yendo a esa clínica o peor aún, llamando a Sasuke, y eso no podía hacerlo, pues el largo camino de dejarlo atrás apenas estaba comenzando.

La mañana siguiente salió temprano de su departamento, paseó por un centro comercial y compró un par de prenditas para la pequeña bebé de la que alguna vez fue su maestra, la pequeña Mirai ya tenía casi dos meses de nacida y ella apenas había podido visitarla, así que se convenció que hacerlo en ese momento era buena idea.

Por la tarde, cuando regresó luego de ser invitada por Kurenai a pasar el día con ellas, Hinata tomó una ducha y luego recibió la visita de Neji, al mismo que había invitado, extrañándolo con esa petición. La estadía del llamado genio duró casi hasta media noche, cuando Hinata se quedó dormida mientras veían películas, éste, otra vez, la había cargado y dejado en su habitación para luego dejar el departamento.

Esa noche Hinata pudo dormir profundamente luego de todo el cansancio acumulado, pero la ligera mejoría anímica que le quedó, luego de haber sido rodeada el día anterior por gente que quería mucho, se fracturó ligeramente al darse cuenta que ese día lunes, el Uchiha tampoco se había presentado a clases. La peliazul no supo qué hacer, ni tampoco qué pensar.

El ánimo de Hinata poco a poco decaía, pasaron cuatro días más y Sasuke no se apareció por la universidad. Al llegar las tardes era cuando más ansiosa se sentía, llamaba a Itachi o a la mansión Uchiha para informarse de la salud de Mikoto, también esperando saber algo de aquél orgulloso pelinegro, pero nadie lo mencionaba entre sus frases.

Se metía a la cama diciéndose que iba bien, esos días serían complicados, extraños, pues se había acostumbrado a su presencia y además, saberlo pasar por malos momentos le acrecentaba más la necesidad de saber algo de él, pero era normal, debía ser normal. Ella sólo debería acostumbrarse a no verlo más, seguro a Sasuke no le afectaba eso; sólo convenciéndose así, podía mantenerse bajo sus mantas tras cada anochecer.

Al día siguiente, viernes al mediodía, Hinata mantenía sus manos calentándose al mantener entre éstas, un pequeño vaso de té caliente.

—¿Y qué dices que te dijo?— la voz de Sakura obligó a la Hyuuga a alzar su mirada a ellos.

Naruto negó en silencio mientras comía de su ramen.

—Él nada, te digo que no me contesta y no lo he encontrado cuando he ido a su departamento— explicó el rubio mientras tomaba un semblante más serio.

Sakura dejó escapar el aliento —Esto no es bueno, seguro algo le pasa— su tono preocupado sólo hizo sentir peor a la peliazul.

—No estoy tan seguro, ttebayo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— mientras Sakura no dejaba de ver al Uzumaki, Hinata bajaba la mirada, pero se mantenía pendiente de su respuesta.

—Utakata, un compañero nuestro, y que comparte asesor de tesis con el teme, dijo que escuchó una conversación telefónica entre ambos hace dos días. Eso significa que a él no le preocupan más las materias restantes, y se está concentrando únicamente en su tesis.

—¿Eso es válido?— preguntó la de ojos verdes.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —Somos de último semestre, tenemos algunos beneficios, además su promedio es de los mejores de la generación— explicó mientras alargaba unos de sus fideos, sin darle mucha importancia.

Sakura suspiró con menos preocupación.

—Aun así es extraño no verlo por aquí, ya tiene casi una semana ausente. Me preocupa.

—Debo irme— Hinata interrumpió al ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué? Pero si todavía no es la hora— Sakura se puso de pie, intentando detenerla.

—Lo siento, debo ir a la biblioteca— mintió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Naruto se quedó viéndola y Sakura se sentó desanimada otra vez.

—¿Qué nos está pasando?— soltó preocupada y con desgano.

—¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas?

La chica ni siquiera se preocupó en enojarse por lo despistado del rubio, y volteó a verlo con seriedad.

—Míranos, ¿dónde está el grupo?— preguntó refiriéndose a sus amigos, pues con la partida de Hinata, sólo ellos dos se quedaron en la mesa.

Naruto tragó lo que tenía en la boca y entonces puso atención a la mesa casi vacía. Sasuke no estaba, Hinata tenía días viéndose triste y recién se acababa de ir, Ino ya no comía con ellos desde casi una semana atrás y Shikamaru se la pasaba en el gimnasio a la hora del almuerzo, y Kiba, Chouji y Lee, la verdad no sabía ni dónde estaban ellos.

Volteó a ver a la desanimada pelirrosa a su lado.

—¿Qué dices si salimos a comer al terminar las clases?

Ella negó —Seguro otra vez nos dejan solos.

Naruto la abrazó confianzudamente y la sacudió —Por eso no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo me encargo de arrastrarlos con nosotros, 'ttebayo.

La chica sonrió con mejor ánimo —Bien, pero hazte para allá, tonto.

Naruto soltó una carcajada que también hizo reír a la de ojos jade, la misma que segundos después lo mandó a callar. Tal vez sólo eran tiempos complicados los que sus amigos estaban pasando.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Poco después de las tres, Hinata salía de su facultad con su mochila al hombro. Hacía menos de media hora que había recibido un mensaje de Naruto en el que la invitaba a comer con el grupo, y la verdad era que tenía realmente poco ánimo de acompañarlos; por lo que salió de prisa antes de que sus amigos se reunieran fuera de su facultad, ya después se disculparía con otra de sus frecuentes mentiras.

• • •

—Hey, chicos, ¿y qué vamos a comer?— preguntó Choji que apenas llegaba a la fuente de la plancha principal del campus.

Naruto volteó a verlo —Pues eso lo decidimos en el camino. ¿Dónde está Lee?

—¡Aquí!— gritó el chico que, con muy buen oído, alcanzó a escuchar su nombre.

Naruto extendió su sonrisa al verlo llegar corriendo, jalando de la chamarra a un Shikamaru que se veía fastidiado.

—Bien, creo que estamos todos, 'ttebayo.

—¿Y Hinata?— preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer— el Uzumaki se encogió de hombros y dejó pasar la extrañez que le provocó recibir ese simple mensaje minutos atrás.

—Yo también tengo cosas qué hacer, se lo dije a Lee— mencionó con cansancio el Nara una vez junto al grupo.

—No seas amargado, Shikamaru, verás que delicioso ramen nos comemos, dattebayo— dijo al abrazarlo por los hombros y apurarlo a caminar.

—¡¿Ramen?!— Kiba alzó la voz — Estás orate si crees que comeré ramen.

—Sí, a mí tampoco se me antoja— aceptó Sakura.

—Bien, entonces una barbacoa, o lo que ustedes quieran, porque de todos modos acabo de recordar que no traigo dinero— añadió y se burló sonoramente al haberse olvidado de decir ese pequeño detalle.

Sakura rodó los ojos y Kiba alegó que él no pondría nada para cubrir su parte de su glotona cuenta.

Ya cuando avanzaban, el Nara vio a los que los acompañaban.

—¿Sólo iremos nosotros?

—Sí, Hinata tenía cosas qué hacer e Ino ya se fue— explicó el rubio al llegar al estacionamiento.

Shikamaru negó en silencio, al imaginar que como era fin de semana, la Yamanaka aprovecharía para buscar al idiota de Sai. Se amargó pero no dijo más.

Media hora después, y luego de haber ido todos apretados en el auto del Nara, por fin llegaron al centro.

—Eres un bestia, Kiba— se quejó el rubio sobándose la pierna, pues el Inuzuka lo había pellizcado.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí que te cargué todo el camino, idiota? ¡Además me ibas encajando el codo en el estómago, estúpido!

—Por supuesto que sí, yo apenas cabía en el coche, 'ttebayo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué es peor, si cargarte u oler tus gases, asqueroso!— soltó el castaño avergonzando al rubio.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, idiota? ¡Yo no me tiré ningún gas!

Sakura se avergonzó cuando varias de las personas que también transitaban en el centro, los voltearon a ver.

Chouji se rascó la mejilla avergonzado —Creo que ese fui yo— confesó —, supongo que la carne de la merienda estaba descompuesta.

—¡Ah, eres un asqueroso, gordo!

—¡¿A quién le llamaste gordo?!

—A la siguiente vez, yo iré con Sakura-chan y Shikamaru adelante— advirtió el rubio mientras Kiba y Chouji se daban de golpes.

—Estás loco, adelante no cabes.

—Vamos, Sakura, adelante hay mucho espacio.

—No si quiero ir cómoda, además, soy una dama y tengo privilegios, así que no fastidies.

Y mientras todos iban en sus distintas peleas, al dirigirse a la pizzería que habían acordado minutos atrás, Shikamaru vagó su mirada por la enorme plaza por la que avanzaban. Llegaron al local y tomaron asiento en una mesa grande de mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y, los que el Nara consideraba sus conflictivos compañeros siguieron alegando, él suspiró y pensó en salir y fumar un cigarrillo, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, por el enorme ventanal de esa pizzería, vio una alta y delgada figura.

Y mientras los otros se peleaban por la carta que ya les habían llevado, el Nara tensó la mandíbula al ya no tener duda que al que veía era Sai. Dejó de verlo y negó en silencio; el imbécil tenía novia, o eso parecía pues la chica de pelo rojo se le colgaba del brazo e incluso los había visto compartiendo un beso en los labios.

—¿Y tú de cuál quieres, Shikamaru?— peguntó Naruto que se disponía a ordenar.

—La que sea está bien— respondió secamente y volvió a ver al chico que ya se alejaba. La verdad, aunque quiso alegrarse por lo que veía, estaba molesto. Ino no se merecía eso.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente, sábado, Hinata y Matsuri llevaban cargadas una pilas de engargolados de sus compañeros, a la oficina privada del catedrático que les había dado la clase anterior, esto, a modo de castigo al haberlas descubierto charlando.

—Pesan demasiado— se quejó la castaña.

—Lo sé, pero debemos darnos prisa— apresuró Hinata al avanzar por el casi desierto pasillo, al haber comenzado ya la tercera clase de ese medio día.

—Ah, diablos— se quejó la otra.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Debo ir al baño.

—¿Y no puedes esperar un poco?

—No si quiero mantener secos mis pantalones— respondió la otra ruborizando a Hinata —¿Me esperas?

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento desanimada y asintió, Matsuri sonrió abiertamente y le dejó la pila de trabajos que ella cargaba, provocando que la Hyuuga tuviese problemas para mantenerlos equilibrados.

—Vuelvo enseguida— gritó la otra que corría al final del pasillo, lugar donde se encontraban los sanitarios más cercanos.

Hinata pensó en adelantarse, pero no era tan buena idea teniendo en cuenta que llevaba pequeños tacones con sus vaqueros, y que debía subir al tercer piso. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared que llevaba a las escaleras.

«Ha pasado una semana.» Pensó con cierta nostalgia al recordar al Uchiha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él durante ese tiempo?, se preguntó, pues no lo había visto una sola vez.

La peliazul se tragó esa incomodidad en la garganta y tuvo que sonreírle a Matsuri cuando regresó. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo donde los profesores de su facultad tenían sus oficinas.

Cuando Matsuri tocó con la punta del pie la puerta de su profesor, Hinata ya no soportaba los dedos por el peso que cargaba.

—Cielos, ¿pensará abrir ahora?— se quejó la castaña al sentir que se tardaba demasiado.

Hinata le sonrió soportando la impaciencia por deshacerse de ese peso, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

—Adelante— se escuchó desde adentro.

—Gracias a Dios— susurró la chica de Suna y entró.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil y pudo apreciar en esos ojos negros, un pequeño rastro de asombro cuando la vio. Sasuke se mantuvo un par de segundos a un costado de la puerta, notó cómo Hinata separó sus labios, buscando hablarle y luego fingió que no la vio al pasarla de largo.

La peliazul se quedó de pie, sintiendo como el corazón le latió con fuerza y luego volteó a verlo; giró completamente su cuerpo sólo para ver cómo el Uchiha comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. La Hyuuga por instinto dio dos pasos hacia él, y éste lo notó por el rabillo del ojo; incrementó sus pasos.

—¿Va a pasar, Hyuuga?

—Ah… ah, s-sí— respondió la chica que con pasos torpes terminó por entrar a la pequeña oficina.

Una vez de regreso, viendo los pasillos completamente vacíos, Hinata estuvo segura que sí había sido todo con Sasuke. Él la ignoró por completo y eso estaba bien.

«Pero no me sentí bien.» Se sinceró consigo misma.

—Date prisa, Hinata, que la clase hace más de diez minutos que comenzó— apresuró ahora Matsuri.

La Hyuuga se mordió el labio y asintió. Lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba bien, y si no, ¿qué haría de cualquier forma? Era insano buscarlo después del pasado que ambos compartían. Pensar esto, casi le humedece los ojos a pesar de la sonrisa que le mostró a su amiga.

• • •

Dos horas más tarde, y luego de haberse tragado esa sensación de desazón que le dejó volver a ver a Sasuke, Hinata suspiró el aire fresco al avanzar por los jardines acompañada por Ino.

—Entonces, dices que las cosas van mal— mencionó la Yamanaka al seguir avanzando en el área deportiva, buscando llegar al estacionamiento por el camino largo, pues quería hablar con la Hyuuga, pero no podía ir a su casa, y obviamente, tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de tener a Sakura cerca.

—No— aclaró con poco ánimo la peliazul —, digo que ya no hay 'las cosas'.

—¿Quieres decir que terminaron?— preguntó con asombro.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Una semana.

—Cielos, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

Ino sonrió con ironía sabiendo que la Hyuuga no era de contar todas sus cosas, y, que además, ella se había mantenido alejada del grupo, complicando aún más poder enterarse —Vaya, ¿y cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que bien— mintió.

—¿Cómo?

Las siguientes palabras de la Hyuuga fueron interrumpidas por el sonar de su móvil —Lo siento, es mi niisan— se disculpó y atendió. Luego de unos segundos, finalizó la llamada —. Debo irme ahora.

—¿Problemas?

—No, una comida con mi padre, sus amigos y familias, ya sabes, debo estar ahí y cumplir con el protocolo.

Ino la miró con pena —Bien, hablamos por video llamada en la noche, ¿te parece?

Hinata asintió y luego salió casi corriendo, si quería estar presentable, debía llegar enseguida a su departamento.

La rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos desanimada —Creo que es hora de volver— susurró viendo como ese sector comenzaba a llenarse de sus compañeros atletas.

No había recorrido ni diez metros, cuando una bola de papel le cayó y rebotó en la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?— el temperamental carácter de la rubia explotó cuando luego de que la bola cayera al suelo, escuchó las risas de varias personas tras ella. El rostro deformado en furia de la chica cambió al reconocer al culpable de tal acción — Ah, eres tú. Madura, Shikamaru.

Los compañeros de equipo del Nara avanzaron siguiendo el mismo camino que la rubia.

—Ino— él la llamó haciéndola detenerse, pero no logró que lo volteara a ver.

Las torneadas piernas de la rubia se mantuvieron firmes, esperando que él hablara. Ino sintió frío y no supo si el viento traspasaba sus vaqueros y chaqueta, o comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa; odió pensar que era lo último.

—Ayer lo vi.

—¿Viste a quién, Shikamaru?— preguntó molestándose y volteó a verlo.

El chico, que llevaba consigo un balón de basquetbol, sostuvo en su cintura éste, y se acercó.

—Al imbécil de Sai— su voz fue seca y molesta al acercársele.

Ella enarcó una ceja, ¿qué sería eso? ¿Un reclamo? Se molestó más de sólo imaginarlo, ¿con qué cara podría reclamarle algo después de lo que él hizo con sus chocolates?

—Tiene novia— volvió a hablar sorprendiendo ligeramente a la chica de ojos verdes frente a él.

—¿Y?— preguntó ella luego de tragar discretamente fingiendo que no le sorprendieron sus palabras.

—¿Cómo que, y?— alzó la voz molesto —¿Lo sabías?

Ella sonrió satisfecha de verlo enojado. Si le molestaba, era que ella todavía le importaba, y que le doliera estaba bien, se lo merecía.

—No, aunque tampoco es algo que me importe demasiado— se encogió de hombros y retomó su paso.

—¿Cómo puedes rebajarte de esa forma?— soltó el chico mientras ella se iba.

Ino le notó la decepción en sus palabras, pero el orgullo le ganó al amor.

—Relájate, tampoco es la gran cosa— respondió y se fue sin ver cómo el chico tensaba mandíbula y puños.

«¿Qué demonios pasó contigo, Ino?» se preguntó; esa chica siempre había sido extrovertida y disfrutaba llamar la atención, pero siempre se respetó, la Ino que él conocía nunca se prestaría a esos juegos de ser la segunda opción de nadie, joder, que por creer que la engañaba lo había dejado.

—Esto no vale la pena— se aseguró el chico que se rascó frustrado y dolido la cabellera; se giró y avanzó en dirección contraria a la que la chica llevaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de aquella comida protocolaria y aburrida con su padre y amigos, Hinata regresó a su departamento vacío. El domingo volvió de regreso a visitar a su maestra y también habló por teléfono con Mikoto, las noches solitarias comenzaban a pasar más rápido, pero de vez en vez acudían a ella horas, en la que una necesidad de ver a ese pelinegro la llevaban a no despegarse de su ventana; odiaba eso, pero esperaba poder controlarlo.

•¿Qué dicen de lo que hablamos en el almuerzo, chicos? ¿Vamos esta noche?

Un mensaje de Sakura abrió la ventana del chat grupal en la red social, mientras Hinata se encontraba haciendo su tarea. Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga notaron como en seguida, casi la totalidad de los miembros en ese chat, vieron el mensaje.

•A mí me encanta la idea, dattebayo.

Hinata sonrió al ver que el primero en aceptar fue Naruto.

•También voy, estoy aburrido.

Kiba respondió después.

•¿Y a dónde? ¿Habrá comida?

•Al bar de siempre, Chouji.

Respondió la pelirrosa.

•Está bien, iré.

•Yo paso por ustedes, chicos, mi carro ya funciona bien, dattebayo.

•¿Qué dices, Hinata? Ya te vi activa.

La Hyuuga se sintió descubierta por la de ojos verdes.

•No lo sé.

•No seas aburrida.

Unos segundos el chat se mantuvo en silencio.

•Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

Respondió y mensajes animados comenzaron a llenar la pequeña sala de chat.

•¿Y tú, Shikamaru?

•Sí, como sea.

Respondió el Nara a la pregunta del Uzumaki.

Hinata suspiró cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo a qué hora se verían y por quién pasarían primero. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, era media semana y su estado de ánimo era fatal, pero lo hizo buscando distraerse un poco, pues la tensión en la que se encontraba últimamente, ya le mantenía con dolor de cabeza casi todas las noches.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

«Sabía que no debía haber venido.» Hinata se aseguró mentalmente cerca de las once. Tenía sueño y comenzaba a deprimirse, pues, de todos los lugares que pudieron elegir, fueron a aquel antro donde una vez su camino y el de Sasuke se marcaron con fuego.

—Cielos, creo que comienzo a embriagarme— Sakura se burló al ver la bebida entre sus dedos, la cual alzaba por sobre su cabeza, viendo su peculiar color morado.

—No tomes de más, Sakura chan, recuerda que la vez pasada tus padres hasta a mí me regañaron.

—Ay, olvídalo, Naruto, recién me levantaron el castigo, tengo que disfrutar.

Kiba se acercó disimuladamente a Hinata —Creo que esta noche tendrá castigo nuevo— soltó haciendo sonreír a la Hyuuga.

—Bailemos— la de pelo rosa y bonito pantalón negro y ajustado, se puso de pie al dejar su bebida sobre la mesa.

—Ah, algo me dice que otra vez saldré regañado, 'ttebayo— se lamentó el rubio al ver a su amiga bajar con poco cuidado de esa área VIP que habían podido pagar. Sakura empujó a un par de personas al tropezar, pero fue socorrida por Lee y Chouji, que se levantaron y fueron con ella a la pista saturada de personas bailando.

—¿Y ustedes no bailan?— preguntó a los tres restantes el rubio.

—No, yo iré por más cerveza— respondió Kiba que no se molestó en bajar por las escaleras, y lo hizo de un brinco cayendo entre varias personas que voltearon a verlo.

Shikamaru se estiró en su lugar, dio un último trago a su vaso de whisky y se puso de pie.

—¿Tú sí?— volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

—No, yo me voy— soltó el chico que se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos mañana. Llevas a Chouji a su casa, ¿sí, Naruto?— pidió el aburrido chico mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El Uzumaki se rascó la nuca y terminó por aceptar. Demonios, ese tipo era un aguafiestas, luego de unos segundos en los que vio al Nara perderse entre el mar de gente que era bañada por una fina capa de hielo seco, y las luces multicolores, finalmente se volteó hacia la Hyuuga.

—Hinata, bailemos.

—¿Eh?

• • •

—Ah, esto es aburrido. Ahora vengo— Karin, que se había cansado de insistirle a Sasuke que la invitara a bailar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra, necesitaba varios tragos si quería soportar ser prácticamente ignorada.

Sasuke, con ambos codos apoyados en la circular mesa de madera negra, movió su mano agitando su whisky seco en el vaso que sujetaba.

Entre Suigetsu y el Uchiha se formaron varios minutos de silencio, que eran cortados por el sonido de la música del lugar, el mismo que ahí, en un sector frente a la pista, pero alejado de las bocinas, no era tan insoportable.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo está tu madre?— el peliblanco se atrevió a preguntar con precaución, lo mismo que el Uchiha, una vez, estando parcialmente ebrio, le había comentado.

—Deja de sacar el tema cada que te acuerdes— advirtió y alzó sus profundos ojos negros a él.

El otro se encogió de hombros y vio a lo lejos, como Karin comenzaba a charlar con el barman, lo que les daba varios minutos a solas.

—¿Y con Hinata?— preguntó ahora apoyando sus brazos también en la mesa.

La mirada asesina del Uchiha volvió a pesar en él, pero éste no le dio más importancia.

—¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Nada que deba importarte— dijo y luego de un sorbo con el que se terminó su bebida, llevó su desinteresada mirada a la pista de baile.

Suigetsu, que era de los tres, el que menos había bebido, se dedicó a observar como el hielo en el que era su vaso, se derretía.

—Creo que exageraste en mandarla al diablo sólo por eso— soltó volviendo a llevar sus ojos violáceos a su amigo. Sasuke era insoportable, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero desde que dejó de ver a esa chica, estaba más insoportable que nunca; ya casi no se le podía hablar de nada.

—No es tu asunto.

—Joder, hombre, que uno es el que te soporta.

—Nadie te tiene aquí. Lárgate.

El chico rodó los ojos justo cuando el moreno alzó su mano pidiendo otra ronda de tragos.

—Esa chica, Hinata— volvió a hablar ignorando la mirada envenenada del Uchiha que vestía de negro —… creo que es estúpida, ¿no?— al ver la molestia en el otro, se agregó a continuar — Es decir, nosotros te soportamos porque te conocemos de años, pero ella no tenía obligación, menos… menos después de que tú la…

—Lo sé— esa ronca afirmación descolocó un poco al de afilados dientes, por un momento creyó que lo ignoraría al dejarlo hablando solo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la mandaste al demonio?— preguntó lo que el moreno también le había dicho, en esa extraña charla que tuvieron tumbados en el frío suelo del departamento del Uchiha, el fin de semana pasado— ¿Es porque no quieres otro problema encima para lidiar con lo de tu madre? ¿O de verdad sí eres tan hijo de puta para reclamarle algo, justamente a ella?

Sasuke negó en silencio al volver a bajar la mirada a su vaso, al tiempo que se recargaba en su asiento. No respondió, dejando con la duda al que días atrás, entre excesos de alcohol y algo más, le sirvió de confidente.

No, no había dejado a Hinata por callar ese secreto, tampoco porque le tenía lástima, aunque esto último todavía le calentaba las entrañas en molestia. En realidad, apenas podía creer la razón por la que la mantenía alejada, ese sábado, luego de verla en el campus de manera meramente accidental, había llegado a su departamento y comenzó a beber, había bebido mucho y contrarrestado eso con alguna otra sustancia sólo para seguir bebiendo, después el imbécil de Suigetsu había llegado y entre copas, le contó todo.

Pero lo que evitó contarle, por resultarle absurdo y tan ajeno a él, era que alejaba a Hinata porque no quería que lo viera. Tenía miedo y asco de él. Hinata era tan ingenua y tan estúpida como para quedarse cerca de él, y estaba seguro que podría conseguir que esa chica le diera su amor si se lo proponía; le aterraba amarla, que lo amara y que ella buscara algo bueno en él y no tenerlo. No quería que Hinata lo conociera de verdad, que conociera más la peor parte de él, a ese ser tóxico que era, la podredumbre que albergaba.

No quería que lo viera y conociera el fondo del demonio que la había tocado, y que también, patéticamente, la amaba.

¿Cómo podría tener él el derecho a amarla? ¿Cómo, después de lo que le hizo, y estuvo a punto de volver a hacer?

No. Era un absurdo.

Tragó pesadamente y dio un largo y pesado sorbo a su bebida, acabando con ella.

—¿Y estás seguro que ella no te importa?— peguntó Suigetsu molestándolo.

Sasuke volteó a verlo y lo encontró mirando atento hacia la pista. Los ojos negros no tardaron en dirigirse hacia allá.

«Joder.» Pensó furioso y frustrado al reconocer, saliendo del mar de gente, precisamente a Hinata. La estúpida chica era guiada por Naruto directo a la barra, el imbécil del dobe la llevaba tomada de la cintura ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo mojado de agua o cerveza.

Vio a la chica sonreír y acercarse a su amigo y rival, para hacerse escuchar sobre la música, y él tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué esos dos estén juntos, está bien?

No, joder, no estaba bien; pero lo soportó al no seguir viéndolos.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la pista, los ojos negros del Uchiha los vieron de reojo, pues le fue imposible no notar el vestido negro y pegado a las piernas de la Hyuuga, el mismo que si bien parecía de tela gruesa, seguía mostrando parte de sus muslos y eso lo molestó.

Naruto la tomó de la mano antes de que ella subiera a la pista, y el brazo de la chica, envuelto por la manga larga del vestido, se alargó al ella haber pretendido seguir caminando. Sasuke estaba al borde de su paciencia cuando vio al Uzumaki tomar a Hinata de la cintura y susurrarle algo al oído, haciéndola ruborizar.

—Me largo— dijo dejando de manera brusca su vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, avanzando abriéndose espacio entre la gente.

—¡Oe, pero, Sasuke!— Suigetsu se puso de pie, y a pesar de que el Uchiha no pagó la cuenta, sonrió de medio lado al haberlo descubierto celoso — Mierda— susurró luego de que vio a Karin correr directo a la salida, lugar donde algún brabucón se había molestado con el Uchiha por haber sido empujado y le reclamó; éste, al tener la sangre hirviendo, debió haber soltado un comentario despectivo, lo que provocó al otro a dar un primer golpe que el moreno no demoró en contestar, enfrascándose en una pelea dónde Sasuke sólo buscaba quién se la pagara.

—Hinata— la voz de Naruto sonó ronca —, antes de volver a bailar quiero…

Ella perdió el aliento y desvió la mirada incómoda, se ruborizó ignorando la partida de cierto moreno que no salía de su cabeza.

—Naruto— ella le detuvo la mano en su espalda. Alzó sus ojos a ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules —. Lo siento.

El chico separó los labios y luego sonrió dejando escapar el aliento.

—Bien— respondió y se llevó las manos a la nuca —. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre allá?— mencionó extrañado viendo cómo en la entrada la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse.

—Se están peleando— respondió Kiba que llegó a acercarse a ellos, al salir de la pista —. Nunca faltan estos ebrios que hacen escándalo por cualquier cosa— se burló al pasarlos de largo, yéndose directo a la barra.

—Vamos, Hinata, alejémonos de aquí— pidió el rubio que volvió a tomarla de la cintura.

La Hyuuga aceptó y apresuró su paso, sintiéndose incómoda con él; tenía tanto tiempo cerca de Sasuke, que de pronto, el contacto con cualquier otro chico, lo sentía incómodo. Era, y sonrió por creerlo, como si estuviera siendo infiel.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Soy una estúpida, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?— Ino se reprochó. Tenía los ojos húmedos y moría de frío al estar sentada sobre el capó de su coche, mientras esperaba afuera del modesto edificio donde Shikamaru tenía su departamento.

La noche era helada y ya comenzaban a caer finas gotas de lluvia y ella vestía el insignificante vestido que se colocó luego de salir de la ducha, nunca creyó que ese arranque de valentía –o estupidez- que tuvo al decidir buscarlo, la haría no pensar en siquiera cambiarse.

Ella metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pequeña chaqueta beige, mientras se reprochaba no haberse asegurado que lo encontraría ahí. Tenía más de media hora que había llegado, reunido el valor de subir las escaleras hasta tocar el apartamento C, en ese tercer piso donde el Nara vivía.

Justo se bajaba de su coche, cuando vio las luces brillantes del auto del Nara, llegar.

Ella se apretó las manos una con otra mientras se mordía el labio y esperaba a que él bajara, ya la había visto, no podía huir.

Desde que llegó al pequeño estacionamiento a los pies de su torre departamental, la vio. Shikamaru bajó cansadamente y, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se acercó a ella que ya lo esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó viéndola nerviosa y temblar de frío al sólo traer un ligero vestido morado, y una chaqueta que no le alcanzaba a cubrir ni las caderas.

Ino se mordió el labio y lo vio a los ojos.

—Venía a disculparme— la sencilla frase casi se le atora en la garganta, pero lo soportó.

El chico asintió —Bien, no sé por qué lo haces, pero ya lo has hecho— dijo y retomó sus pasos.

La rubia se mantuvo quieta y el corazón le golpeó fuerte en el interior. Quiso irse al sentir eso como una burla de su parte, pero ya estaba ahí y toda esa situación se había agrandado por su culpa. Ya no quería llorar cada dos noches y estar triste todos los días.

—¡Shikamaru!— ella lo llamó, haciéndolo detener cuando subía el tercer escalón.

El chico la vio de medio lado, pero no regresó un solo paso.

Ino caminó decidida pero con los ojos aguados a él.

—Sai sí tiene novia— dijo haciéndolo sonreír con molestia —, pero eso ocurrió recién— aclaró atrayendo la atención del joven —. Y…— Ino contuvo el aliento para controlarse y no derramar las lágrimas que ya se le asomaban por los ojos —, y yo mentí cuando insinúe que teníamos algo aun así.

—Ya veo— dijo él y continuó su camino.

—¿Ya ves? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

El chico suspiró con cansancio —No tengo nada que decir. Todo eso habla de tu inmadurez, y yo no tengo tiempo para cambiarte— dijo y la vio de medio lado. Ella perdió el aliento y lo siguió —. Lo siento, Ino, pero así las cosas no funcionan, intenté arreglarlo muchas veces y…

—¡Ya lo sé!— ella casi corrió al llegar al segundo piso y se puso frente a él — Lo sé, lo juro— dijo y sus ojos mostraron con lágrimas la frustración y desesperación que sentía al creer que haberlo buscado y confesar su error, no estaban valiendo la pena.

Y mientras Ino temblaba de frío y por el llanto frente a él, el chico tragó pesadamente cuando algo en su interior se contrajo al no gustarle verla así. No sabía si valía de algo volverlo a intentar, él muchas veces fue el que la buscó y pidió perdón incluso cuando la equivocada era ella; dejó pasar con algo de gracia las inseguridades que ella mostraba al estar celosa, pero esta vez, Ino había ido muy lejos.

—Sólo… sólo, estoy celosa, ¿no lo ves?

Ver a la chica confesar eso con los labios temblando al querer sollozar, lo hizo sonreír.

—Creí que tú nunca sentías celos— dijo y le sonrió.

Ino lloró con mayor libertad y dio un par de pasos para terminar estrellando su rostro en el duro pecho del chico. Shikamaru casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo en pie, luego de unos segundos, correspondió al abrazo que Ino le daba.

—Sí los sentí, muchos… y a cada momento— confesó ella todavía escondida entre su pecho —. Es tan bonita y se veían tan bien juntos… además… además tú le diste mis chocolates y…

—Sí, siento eso— soltó el joven al acariciarle la larga y rubia cabellera.

—Shikamaru— Ino alzó sus ojos y él bajó los de él a verla —, eres un estúpido.

Él sonrió —Debes ser la única persona que piensa eso— respondió con algo de gracia el chico al que muchos consideraban un genio por su inteligencia.

—¿Por qué no me seguiste buscando?

—Porque de vez en cuando, es bueno saber lo que sientes.

—Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?

Él extendió su sonrisa —La más grande de todas— dijo y la tomó del trasero para cargarla. Ino enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas y le besó los labios. El Nara la apoyó contra la baranda metálica de la escalera y devoró sus labios… había extrañado tanto eso.

Cuando Ino se pegó más a él, el chico tuvo que retomar sus pasos, lo que tenía ganas de hacerle, nadie más tenía derecho a verlo.

A tropezones, la pareja cruzó la puerta del sencillo apartamento que el chico alquilaba en la ciudad. Apenas ésta se cerró, la ropa de la joven comenzó a estorbar; Shikamaru jaló de los tirantes del pequeño vestido y sostén y pronto los dos redondos senos quedaron cubiertos en sus manos y ella gimió cuando él le mordió el cuello.

—Ino— la voz ronca del joven le calentó más el cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero esperar más— dijo, y como hacía más de dos años, le subió el vestido e hizo a un lado sus bragas, dejando así expuesta su femineidad. La rubia sonrió por eso y luchó por seguirse sujetando a sus caderas, mientras él exponía su miembro luego de haber revuelto, en la cajonera cercana a ellos, varios planos en los que el Nara se había mantenido trabajando, de donde finalmente había extraído un condón.

Shikamaru la pegó a la pared que, seguramente, era más resistente que su pobre puerta. La rubia de perfecto cuerpo le besó los labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de la que alguna vez fueron sus propias lágrimas en los labios de su nuevamente novio, y Shikamaru entonces la penetró.

Ino gimió y apretó sus manos en los anchos hombros masculinos. La sonrisa que se le quiso formar, luego de recordar la cara de susto de Shikamaru cuando le hizo _eso_ por primera vez, en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, robándole su virginidad en el acto, desapareció cuando el chico, sin mostrarle piedad, continuó penetrándola, más y más fuerte.

—Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo— entre gemidos, la oji verde apenas encontró voz al estarlo recibiendo.

Él le mordió el cuello, aplastando sus carnosos senos en el acto, y sin descuidar su bombeo —De cualquier forma, no pensaba dejarte ir.

Y no lo haría, pues amaba demasiado a su rubia presumida, insegura y loca.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Estás segura, Hinata?— preguntó el rubio ligeramente decepcionado.

La peliazul asintió mientras abría la puerta de su coche —La verdad es que no tengo hambre y comienza darme sueño.

Kiba, que se encontraba sentado en el capó del coche de la Hyuuga, bajó de un salto —Entonces nos veremos en un rato en la universidad.

Ella asintió.

Sakura dejó escapar el aliento al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a arrastrar su flequillo —Yo también me quiero ir ya. Tengo sueño.

—Eso sí que no— el rubio la abrazó por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar hasta su auto, estacionado metros más atrás —. Cenarás algo para que los tragos de más se te noten menos, si no, tus padres me matarán, 'ttebayo.

—Ah, como fastidias. Nos vemos luego, Hinata.

—Adiós— dijo y vio como los cuatro chicos se marchaban entre burlas, llevándose con ellos a la pelirrosa.

Hinata suspiró cansadamente luego de entrar a su coche. Era más de la una cuando comenzó a conducir, con casi nulo tráfico esa noche de media semana, no tardó ni veinte minutos en llegar al centro de la ciudad. Justo cuando esperaba en el semáforo que tomaría para doblar a su edificio, Hinata experimentó una sensación de ansiedad y tristeza que comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta.

Toda esa noche había recordado lo que pasó entre Sasuke y ella, pues el lugar se lo recordaba a gritos; todavía había en ella rastros de aquél dolor, pero ya era imposible pensar en eso, sin también mezclar los momentos que ella y él compartieron después, las veces que le pidió perdón, las veces que la cuidó y cuando sintió su apoyo… esto le revolvía el estómago. Cuando la flecha verde apareció, dándole permiso de girar a la izquierda para buscar entrar al estacionamiento de su edificio, Hinata no aceleró; se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Con el verde en el semáforo, ella llevó sus ojos perlados al retrovisor, y, cuando ningún carro se acercaba, giró completamente el volante para terminar girando, en una curva ilegal, a la dirección contraria que originalmente pensaba llevar.

Cuando la Hyuuga se atrevió a cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo, ya subía los escalones que la llevarían a la entrada del edificio donde vivía el Uchiha. Aprovechó que el encargado del lugar no estaba para detenerse y pensar si valía la pena tirar a la basura tantos días manteniéndose alejada, sólo por sentir eso que se le arremolinaba en el pecho y estaba angustiándola.

—Estoy segura que tarde o temprano me voy a arrepentir— se dijo en un susurro cuando el botón del elevador encendió en un color blanco, luego de que lo presionase.

Los segundos que le demoró al elevador llevarla al décimo quinto piso, pasaron lentamente, y ella seguía batallando con sus nervios.

Cuando salió y vio la puerta abierta del departamento del Uchiha, algo se revolvió en su estómago.

—¡Que se larguen!— aquella voz alta y cargada de molestia la hizo respingar y dudar en seguir avanzando. Lo hizo un segundo después.

—Ah, eres un imbécil, Sasuke— un chico peliblanco que ella reconoció a la perfección, salió despotricando del interior. Cuando el joven la vio, sonrió de medio lado.

—Ah, demonios— Karin arrojó una toalla blanca al interior del departamento al momento de salir, estaba molesta pero luego suspiró profundamente y fingió calmarse —. Te veré en la mañana, mi amor— agregó al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Los dos que recién se iban, notaron la presencia de la sorprendida Hyuuga.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó una malhumorada Karin — Él no quiere verte, le hartas.

La chica pasó dejándole un empujón en el hombro que Hinata soportó. Karin peleó con el botón que llamaría al elevador y Suigetsu se mantuvo un segundo más cerca de Hinata.

—Ustedes sí que son un caos. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?— preguntó sorprendiéndola, y no la dejó reaccionar al llevar sus pasos tras la pelirroja.

La peliazul los vio perderse en el elevador y se vio sola en ese pasillo.

«¿Qué demonios le hice?» repitió internamente ese cuestionamiento.

Más bien, ¿qué le hizo él a ella?

Hinata obedeció ese magnetismo que la llevó a acercarse a la puerta. Su boca estaba seca de nervios y aun así, giró la perilla, intuyendo que si tocaba, sería echada al instante.

No sabía, de verdad no sabía, pero cuando entró y vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, frente a la mesa ratona que mantenía sobre sí varios vasos de licor, sintió un latido extraño en su corazón.

Él mantenía sus codos en sus rodillas, y estaba sin camisa. Al acercarse más vio en la alfombra una mancha de sangre y eso la preocupó, después llevó su vista al suelo, a esa toalla con la que seguro Karin quiso limpiarlo, pues también tenía un rastro de sangre.

La puerta se cerró sola tras ella y en ese momento no le preocupaba que la echara, sólo se acercó despacio y le tocó uno de sus hombros.

Sasuke se tensó pero le permitió el contacto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sin verla, respirando agitado para calmarse y con su mirada clavada justo en la alfombra, donde gotitas de sangre todavía le escurrían de la mano con la que estúpidamente había roto la ventana del balcón, y que ahora, luego de esa pelea en el antro, se volvió abrir.

Ella perdió el aliento y se arrodilló a su lado, viéndolo a los ojos.

Sasuke dejó de verla y ella se dedicó a ver su maltratado estado, él estaba golpeado, no sólo sangraba de la mano, sino que también tenía el labio herido y una ceja.

—Déjame curarte— dijo y sin que él pudiera responderle, se puso de pie y recogió la toallita del suelo, le tomó la mano al volver a su lado y sin limpiarle siquiera, se la colocó encima —. Sujétala.

Él obedeció, pero siguió sin verla; sabía que debía echarla, pero no quería todavía.

Hinata, sin saber qué hacer al sentirse incómoda con el silencio, se puso de pie y se mantuvo a su lado. Sus ojos perlados viajaron a su ancha espalda desnuda, Sasuke aparentemente seguiría ignorándola.

—¿Cómo fue que quedaste así?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Él negó en silencio sin pretender decirle que se lio a golpes con tres sujetos momentos atrás. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Debía echarla.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y aunque ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, había un halo de dolor bañándolos a ambos. Sasuke bajó su mano a apretar su herida, lastimándose mientras tensaba la mandíbula, esperando que ella decidiera irse, para así evitar decirle cualquier otra estupidez. Y Hinata, a Hinata se le rasaron los ojos al volver a tocarle un hombro, era tan estúpido, pero era como si una parte de su alma se hubiera impregnado tanto a él, que le impedía estar lejos mucho tiempo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada al sentir el tibio tacto de las delicadas manos, y su pecho le dolió.

Había algo en ellos, que los quería juntos.

Eran como dos almas gemelas que estaban buscándose una vida tras otra, sólo que esta vez, habían cruzado sus destinos de la peor forma posible.

—Sasuke— la voz suave sonó cuando ella deslizó su mano por su espalda, viendo, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo juntos, ese par de cicatrices que él tenía en su espalda, justo bajo sus hombros.

Él tragó pesadamente al sentirla acariciarlo justamente ahí. Esas heridas sangraron por días. Fueron hechas por ella. Hinata había encajado sus uñas en su espalda y desgarrado su piel profundamente. Esa noche ella marcó su espalda, al mismo tiempo que él le marcaba su vida, cuando la tomó a la fuerza aquella noche cinco meses atrás.

Era un miserable. Se puso de pie sin tolerar más su contacto.

—Vete, Hinata.

—N-no quiero… ¿po-podemos hablar?— pidió ella con sus ojos temblando al punto del llanto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Debo parecerte un monstruo— soltó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en otro de los sofás. Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir sus ojos. Su voz ronca, le supo a dolor a Hinata.

Ella negó al acercarse. Caminó hasta sentarse en el mismo sofá, a la altura de sus muslos, y a pesar de estar avergonzada, no se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Le costaba mucho alejarse de él… él que fue su más grande dolor. Conocerlo y dejarlo entrar en su vida estaba resultando su perdición.

—Y-yo… yo quería decirte que lo siento mucho— dijo con cierta prisa cuando sus ojos se mojaron —. Tú estabas tan enojado que no pude decirte que… que en verdad lo sentía. Lo que les está pasando no es justo y…

Él sonrió con ironía al saber que hablaba sobre su madre. Hinata sentía lo que le pasaba, era como, dar sus condolencias por adelantado.

—Seguro, por eso me tuviste lástima al punto de quedarte— la interrumpió con amargura, pero ya sin veneno.

Ella se tensó al negar.

Él abrió sus ojos y la vio llorosa y empequeñecida ahí sentada a su lado. Odio la sensación en su estómago que lo hizo sentarse y tomarla de la cintura.

No importaba cuánto intentara mantenerla alejada, Hinata volvía, esa estúpida niña con alma de ángel volvía, y él volvía a darse cuenta que era su debilidad. Lo que más deseaba.

El pelinegro bajó una de sus piernas, dejándola así a ella en el medio. Casi se le formó una sonrisa cuando Hinata, con los ojos rojizos, alzó su vista a él.

La sujetó de la barbilla al deshacerse de la estorbosa toalla en su mano, y le acarició despacio los labios, haciéndola bajar la mirada y experimentar un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó a rozar sus labios, ella contuvo la respiración. Un segundo después, ambos labios se juntaron y Hinata llevó una de sus manos al cuello masculino, acercándose más a él, y Sasuke la apretó a su cuerpo. La sangre dentro de ambos cuerpos comenzó a calentarse.

Despacio, deshicieron el beso.

—Será mejor que te vayas— su voz ronca y baja la hizo cerrar los ojos y derramar un par de lágrimas más.

Era cruel.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso otra vez? ¿Por qué la besaba y luego la echaba de su lado, manteniéndola oscilante entre intentar odiarlo, y sentir necesitarlo?

—Vete, Hinata. No vuelvas ya— repitió al soltarla y la sintió abrazarse más a él.

Era consciente que todos tenían un lado obscuro, un pasado que siempre los perseguiría; y todos deseaban redimirse. Él también, ser salvado y perdonado… perdonarse.

Fue consciente de ello cuando esa frágil chica lloró abrazada a él. Hinata no quería irse.

Un nudo amargo le quemó la garganta al volverla a abrazar.

No le daba miedo admitir su crueldad, la podredumbre de su ser. Lo que lo aterraba de verdad, era mancharla. Era indigno de ella y ya no quería seguir arruinándole su destino.

—Déjame estar contigo, al menos hasta que esto pase— ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo tomó por el rostro, viéndolo a los ojos y dejándolo verla, asegurándole así, que no había nada más tras esa petición.

De verdad quería estar con él. Había aprendido a conocerlo, sabía lo que sufrió y lo que sufriría y ese sentimiento de empatía, la hizo quedarse con él. Con Sasuke, ese ser que le dolía, porque a veces todavía dormía llorando, pero que se había metido tan dentro de su vida, que creía, era parte de ella.

—Eres una estúpida— soltó viendo sus ojos llorosos y cómo su largo cabello resbalaba por su rostro.

Cuando Sasuke resbaló sus dedos entre su cabello, para atraer su rostro y nuevamente besarla, Hinata supo que acababa de firmar un pacto que sólo les acarrearía dolor… Pero, es que antes de ser fuerte y mantenerse a alejada, prefirió ser coherente, por primera vez, con sus sentimientos.

Y Sasuke se supo el más grande imbécil. Metió su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca femenina y tras pegarla a su cuerpo, la recostó sobre el sofá.

El Uchiha buscó acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y ella separó sus piernas. Él simuló penetrarla mientras besaba con más hambre sus labios. Hinata gimió en medio del beso y eso los hizo estremecer.

—Vas a ver cosas que te asustarán, si no te vas de una vez— y esa ronca frase le estaba dando una posibilidad de escape.

Hinata tragó pesadamente —Lo sé… y estoy aterrada— se sinceró y alzó su mano a acariciarle la maltratada piel de su rostro. Frenar la loca carrera que Sasuke llevaba hacia una destrucción, era lo que creía que debía hacer.

Necesitaba y quería hacer. Fue consciente de eso cuando lo tomó del rostro y le besó los labios, embriagándose una vez más de él.

La hombría del joven se endureció entre la tibieza del sexo de Hinata y se apretó contra ella. Algo les decía, que comenzaban a auto destruirse. Aunque irónicamente, a ninguno le preocupaba en exceso.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

•

•

Hola, chicas, chicos (:

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

En esta ocasión voy a omitir mi pequeña tradición de nombrar una a una a las personas que me dejaron comentario el capítulo anterior, pero créanme que lo agradezco de corazón, más por las felicitaciones y por los comentarios de ánimo que me dieron luego de los insultos recibidos.

Me hace feliz saber que la historia les va gustando, de verdad. Pido un poco de paciencia si es que luego de este capítulo me tardo un poquito, pues ocurre que debo retomar un fic que tengo abandonado del fandom de Inuyasha.

•

•

•

Bien, y ahora la razón por la que no escribo agradecimientos, es para no escribir mucho y lean esto:

Unas palabras a título personal, por favor, léanme.

Esto va con relación a los problemas acontecidos luego de los resultados de los premios Naruto Fanfics.

**JudsSC: YO TE CREO. **

Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, te lo dije y te lo repito: No dejes que unas cuantas Sasusakus COBARDES Y ENVIDIOSAS te quiten el amor por esta shipp.

Más que como fanficker, yo te conozco como amiga, sé la clase de niña que eres, no eres berrinchuda ni estás buscando popularidad.

Ahora, de una orgullosa SasuHina a otras, por favor, no les crean a estas tipas SS que están intentando desprestigiar a Judy, que han denunciado fics Sasuhina y los han borrado sólo porque 'ellas creen que eran ofensivos o denigrantes'. CONFÍEN EN, Y APOYEN A SUS ESCRITORAS, no le crean a gente que se escuda tras un comentario anónimo diciendo que gente de nuestro lado las ha atacado.

A Judy le borraron Tonos de frío, nadie, ninguna persona que se tome el tiempo de sentarse frente a una pc durante horas, va a borrar sus propios fics sólo para 'desatar una guerra de fandoms'; a un fanfic le ponemos amor (por mal escrito que nos quede), le ponemos paciencia, le invertimos tiempo y cabeza. NO LES CREAN, NO LE DEN LA ESPALDA A SUS ESCRITORAS. Judy se ha levantado de las críticas grotescas del foro ese de los malos fics, y aquí siguió, buscando entretenernos y si las sasusaku la juzgan, ustedes no lo hagan.

No voy a pedir nunca que se rebajen a denunciar fics sasusaku como ellas denunciaron los nuestros, nosotros NO somos como ellas, y hay escritoras sasusaku que no saben de esto y no se merecen la misma bajeza.

NO NOS VAN A QUITAR EL AMOR POR ESTA SHIPP POR MUCHO QUE SE NOS ATAQUE. ¡NI EL CANON NOS MATÓ EL AMOR AL SASUHINA, MENOS UN GRUPITO DE TARDS!

Cada quien disfrute lo que le guste, vivan y dejen vivir.

Si a alguien más apoya a Judy, vayan y denle ánimo, créanme que lo necesita.

De ese tema es todo por mi parte. Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí.

•

Más gracias, a quienes, producto de las críticas que este fanfic se ganó en la página esa de los premios de Naruto, llegaron y le dieron una oportunidad a la historia; no sé cómo agradecer que incluso han defendido esta idea de gente (Sí, te hablo a ti, Ashley, y nota que evito poner tu nombre de fanficker para que no te hagan las bajezas que se hicieron con las sasuhina's) que dice que aquí 'la violada, pasa de esa agresión sexual al amor absoluto por Sasuke', cuando ustedes que leen saben que no es así.

Así que, Ashley, cariño, yo no voy a molestarte ni a hablar mal de tus historias por Facebook, deja en paz mi idea, déjate de moralista que si vieras todo el material de abuso sexual que tu pareja tiene, les he visto hasta doujinshis. Y SI VAS A CRITICAR ESTO, LÉELO PRIMERO.

Yo sé que esta no es la historia más romántica que jamás leerán, pero yo le veo 'un algo más' que no sé cómo llamar ahora, y es lo que me anima a continuar, y seguro también es lo que los tiene a ustedes leyendo.

Es todo. Gracias a quienes están aquí por no dejarme morir sola, de corazón, lo aprecio.


	30. junto a ti

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA, ES MÍA.

•

•

-29-

JUNTO A TI

•

•

El Uchiha buscó acomodarse sobre su cuerpo y ella separó sus piernas. Él simuló penetrarla mientras besaba con más hambre sus labios. Hinata gimió en medio del beso y eso los hizo estremecer.

—Vas a ver cosas que te asustarán, si no te vas de una vez— y esa ronca frase le estaba dando una posibilidad de escape.

Hinata tragó pesadamente —Lo sé… y estoy aterrada— se sinceró y alzó su mano a acariciarle la maltratada piel de su rostro. Frenar la loca carrera que Sasuke llevaba hacia una destrucción, era lo que creía que debía hacer.

Necesitaba y quería hacer. Fue consciente de eso cuando lo tomó del rostro y le besó los labios, embriagándose una vez más de él.

La hombría del joven se endureció entre la tibieza del sexo de Hinata y se apretó contra ella. Algo les decía, que comenzaban a auto destruirse. Aunque irónicamente, a ninguno le preocupaba en exceso.

Con la lengua del Uchiha entrando profundamente dentro de su boca, y la presión que esas embestidas que él estaba dándole, provocando que su cuerpo temblara y se calentara al mismo tiempo, Hinata rogó por oxígeno. Los labios masculinos la liberaron parcialmente, pero continuaron repartiendo pequeños besos entrecortados a sus labios; el peso del Uchiha caía casi completamente sobre ella al tener sus antebrazos a los costados de su rostro y, curiosamente, estar tan junta a él, viéndose así de vulnerable bajo su cuerpo, la hizo sentir bien.

Cuando Sasuke, guiado por su pasión, llevó sus labios a besarle con ansias su cuello, Hinata cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás; el pelinegro aprovechó el espacio para morderle el hombro y seguir besándola. Hinata gimió y él deslizó una de sus manos a una pierna femenina, la deslizó apretándole la piel y subió alzándole el vestido, su hombría dio otro doloroso tirón.

Buscando calmarse, volvió a embestirla. Era demasiado intentar dejarla, ella vibraba y lo hacía vibrar a él; cada parte de esa piel blanca desbordaba dulzura, su tibieza lo quemaba, Hinata parecía emanar su alma pura y enloquecerlo, su parte más oscura amenazaba con surgir y arrastrarla, con él, a un abismo, pero otra parte de él estaba luchando por sólo quedarse a su lado, y ver en el misticismo de sus ojos violáceos, que podía redimirse.

Gruñó al luchar por desprenderla de lo que la vestía y Hinata se sintió intimidada por su fuerza y su pasión. El Uchiha volvió a morderla ansiando poder enterrarse en su cuerpo, toda su piel ardía al recordar esos días lejos de ella y cómo trató de ignorar que la necesitaba, aunque eso comenzaba a matarlo. Una vez que se deshizo del calzado femenino, enredó el negro vestido de la Hyuuga en su cadera y batalló con el cierre del mismo, tirando de él hasta que bajó; una vez hecho, casi con prisa le deslizó el ceñido sostén de encaje negro, ese que lucía todavía más los hermosos y carnosos senos.

—Ahh…— Hinata gimió y apretó sus ojos cuando sintió los labios masculinos adueñarse, con boca y mano, de su seno derecho.

Cuando el moreno le mordió el pezón, las delgadas manos femeninas se apretaron a los bíceps masculinos y luchó por soportarlo.

Sasuke gruñó ante la pequeña reacción y su sangre bulló al sentirla estremecerse.

—Joder— soltó con voz más roca de la que creyó. Hinata no tenía idea cuánto la había extrañado.

Su miembro endurecido bajo sus pantalones se removió ansioso por estar dentro de ella y él buscó con prisa liberarse; cuando lo hizo, finalmente su caliente piel rozó la tibieza femenina y Hinata tembló.

Sasuke jadeó y gruñó en su oído al deslizar dos de sus dedos entre las pequeñas bragas para hacerlas a un lado. La peliazul cerró los ojos y el Uchiha la tomó del rostro para volverla a besar con profundidad.

—Ah… Sa-Sasuke— apenas pudo nombrarlo al sentirlo acomodarse para penetrarla.

Hinata se estremeció cuando él comenzó a traspasarla y en ese momento el beso que todavía sostenían, cobró profundidad. El sabor metálico de la sangre en el labio del Uchiha no logró molestarla, tanto como la prisa que él parecía llevar.

—Sasuke…

El jadeó —No te muevas, Hinata— respondió él al sentirla tensarse, justo cuando estaba entrando —. Aghh— gruñó al estar enteramente en su interior —. Joder— volvió a gruñir y comenzó a moverse con fuerza, con necesidad.

—Sa-Sasuke— la voz delgada lo sonó más —… e-espera… por favor— suplicó.

Con la sangre ardiendo en todo su cuerpo, el frustrado chico se detuvo despacio.

—Ah… ¿qué?

Los ojos perlados y suplicantes se unieron a los profundos ojos negros de él.

—A-así no— logró decir y luego se mordió el labio fugazmente, se sintió enrojecer y perdió el aliento —… ¿po-podemos hacerlo… despacio?— pidió y tembló.

Él frunció el ceño al verla. La chica casi desnuda bajo su cuerpo estaba ruborizada y avergonzada, sus ojos violáceos brillaban de una extraña manera. Estuvo seguro que seguía asustada por lo que intentó hacerle aquella última vez que se vieron, justo sobre ese mismo sofá. Volvió a sentir asco por él mismo; Hinata pareció darse cuenta pues enseguida sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a los duros bíceps del moreno y viajaron a acariciar su maltratado rostro.

—Sólo esta vez… ¿está bien?— suplicó y se mordió un labio, el mismo que dos segundos después, sería rescatado por los labios del moreno que no resistió su petición.

Sasuke se quedó quieto dentro de ella al dedicarse a besarle despacio los labios y eso casi hace llorar a la Hyuuga que por un momento había querido revivir malos recuerdos. El beso, aun con pequeño sabor a sangre, pronto fue acompañado por caricias de la lengua y manos masculinas en boca y cuerpo de la joven.

Hinata vibró y él comenzó a moverse.

Los movimientos largos y profundos movían el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica bajo él, escuchar los pequeños gemidos de Hinata cada vez que llegaba al fondo de su cuerpo, siguieron haciéndolo arder. Besó y dejó sus labios cada corto tiempo, jadeando sobre ellos y comiendo sus gemidos.

La piel de la chica estaba erizada y el calor ardiente de Sasuke la contagiaba en esa noche helada.

—Agh…— él gruñó cuando ella llevó una de sus piernas abrazar una de él

El pelinegro bajó sus ojos admirando la blanca piel de sus senos y acarició uno de ellos, viendo como su rosado pezón se erguía al pasarle los dedos encima. Los ojos perlados y brillosos de una pasión naciente, se unieron a los negros de él; el Uchiha no soportó mucho ver los pequeños labios entreabiertos suspirar, y luego de enredar sus dedos en su cabello, volvió a besarle los labios haciéndola echar su cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Los redondos senos se aplastaron ante la dureza del pecho masculino y Sasuke pareció arder todavía más al sentirlos; se pegó más a ella y retomó su bombeo constante y profundo.

Hinata, entonces, con la piel erizada, deslizó sus manos a su espalda, aferrándose a él y acariciándolo. Sus cuerpos uniéndose generaban tanto calor como una electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo en satisfacción y comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos. Sasuke se separó sólo un poco de ella para bajar su mirada y poder verse penetrarla, obteniendo así todavía más placer. Gruñó y tuvo que bajar y morderle suavemente la oreja para poder contenerse y no tomarla con fuerza.

La peliazul llevó una de sus manos a acariciarle el pecho y subió hasta su cuello, lo atrajo despacio a su rostro, tanto que sus alientos calientes chocaban tras cada jadeo y el negro cabello masculino rosaba los costados del rostro de la joven Hyuuga. Hinata volvió a acariciarle el rostro mientras lo veía a los ojos y lo sentía penetrarla, ganándose sólo sensaciones más intensas que le quemaban la piel. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke que la tenía siempre pensando en él?

—Ahh— gimió con fuerza cuando él la embistió de ese modo.

—Deja de verme así— ordenó o suplicó y se alzó un poco más para besarle la frente, sobre su flequillo revuelto y húmedo por el sudor.

—Ah… lo siento— ella volvió a acariciarle el cuello y cerró los ojos al sentir el tibio aliento del moreno al decirle que dejara de disculparse.

Sasuke siguió penetrándola despacio, llegando al fondo de su cuerpo y Hinata resintió eso al gemir casi en su oído y esta vez fue ella la que buscó besarlo. Ambas manos femeninas buscaron el rostro y, ruborizada, se atrevió también a abrazarlo tímidamente con sus largas piernas.

—Joder— gruñó el chico que comenzaba a sudar —. No sabes lo que me excitas, Hinata— dijo al sujetarle una de sus piernas y enredarla en su cadera —. Comenzaré a hacértelo más fuerte, ¿puedes soportarlo?

Ella se abrazó a su cuello como si pudiese caerse, en un acto que él encontró tentador.

—S-sí— respondió y mordió su labio al esconderse entre su cuello y Sasuke no pudo más.

Las embestidas del Uchiha se volvieron fuertes y continuas, embriagándose ante la sofocante sensación de ser apretado y liberado por ella, al entrar y salir de su interior; las paredes internas estaban húmedas, calientes y tan apretadas que soportar suaves movimientos era un martirio. Gruñó sin contenerse en el oído de la joven que gimió copiosamente mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello; quiso darle tregua pero esa sensación quemante en su pecho que le impedía casi respirar se lo impidió, siguió penetrándola, escuchando el sonido acuoso de sus sexos al chocar, e irremediablemente le buscó la mirada. Le besó la mejilla al verla sonrojada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos perlados y brillosos estaban entrecerrados; los dedos femeninos se apretaron en su cuello y volvió a escucharla gemir, soportando su fuerza.

Él gruñó —Te quiero, Hinata— soltó roncamente.

A ella se le calentó el pecho y sintió ganas de llorar, pero el pelinegro no dejó de penetrarla e imprimió más fuerza, así que Hinata no respondió.

«Joder» el moreno maldijo internamente y le besó los labios, siendo correspondido con dificultad por ella que luchaba por respirar.

Sasuke maldijo internamente la debilidad que tenía por ella, por esa frágil chica que temblaba bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando su unión. Mordió su barbilla al incrementar su fuerza, Hinata comenzaba a cerrarse alrededor de él, al casi alcanzar el orgasmo y él quería acompañarla.

—Sasuke— ella apenas encontró voz para gemir su nombre.

—Mírame. Quiero que me veas cuando te vengas, mi amor.

—Dios— esa ronca petición calentó todavía más el cuerpo femenino. Bastaron cuatro fuertes estocadas más, para que ella lo complaciera. Las manos masculinas se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas de la peliazul cuando se arrodilló en el sofá y le elevó las caderas para penetrarla de esa forma y alcanzar a terminar cuando ella estuviera en medio de su orgasmo.

Los senos de la joven se vieron incluso más grandes al tener elevadas las caderas y los fuertes golpes que su cuerpo soportaba, no hacían más que moverlos adelante y atrás, el Uchiha no pudo con la visión de ella sujetándose los mismos con pudor, y luego de segundos más, se derramó casi con fuerza dentro de ella. Gruñó y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las contracciones de sus sexos, sus manos casi perdieron la fuerza con la que la sujetaban.

Y mientras terminaba de vaciarse, los ojos negros y agotados se abrieron despacio, encontrándose con una Hyuuga agitada, ruborizada y cubriéndose sus senos, al tener su vestido y sostén enredados en la cintura. Hinata tembló cuando él se apoyó en sus tobillos, tal vez tenía frío o tal vez sólo cansancio, o quizás, también eran los rastros de su orgasmo desapareciendo.

Una de sus manos grandes acarició su vientre plano y desnudo, mientras se veía abandonar despacio su cuerpo, quedando unido por dos segundos a ella por un delgado hilo de semen.

Los ojos negros fueron a los perlados de ella que, al sentirse así de expuesta, desvió su vista ruborizada y cansada.

Suspiró pensando que era demasiado tonto avergonzarse teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces había mostrado su desnudez a ese frío joven. El cansancio acumulado de días de estrés y malas noches, le pasó factura. Sasuke todavía le acariciaba con suavidad las piernas, más ocupado en ello que en devolver a su sitio su pene semi erecto.

—Tengo tanto sueño— ella se atrevió a romper el silencio en el que, después de finalizados los sonidos de esa entrega sexual, el departamento se sumergió.

Él asintió en silencio viendo cómo ella se abrazaba a sí misma, acomodó sus pantalones y enseguida se puso de pie. La peliazul se alzó el vestido y cubrió sus senos para enseguida parecer dormir.

El Uchiha se apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. Volteó a ver la puerta y se preguntó si era buena idea devolverla a su departamento.

—Pura mierda— se dijo al dirigirse a la puerta y asegurarla. Ya había fracasado al pretender alejarla, entonces, no importaba mucho si pasaba lo que quedaba de la noche a su lado.

Hinata se hizo un ovillo y en esa sala apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por el balcón, sus largas piernas y la piel de su cuerpo parecía resplandecer. Sasuke se recargó en la pared viéndola a la distancia, su pelo escurría por el sofá, su espalda apenas estaba cubierta por el vestido, y sus negras bragas que habían vuelto a su lugar, destellaban un pequeño brillo producto de un par de piedritas colocadas en ellas, eso lo hizo sonreír apenas visiblemente. Esa mujer era un ángel, uno, que lo había tocado y él había corrompido… ¿alcanzaría alguna vez perdón por ello?

Un nudo se quiso formar en su garganta y se lo tragó. Caminó a pasos lentos y pesados, pisando en su camino la alfombra teñida de rojo, y se inclinó para recogerla en brazos. Cargó el pequeño cuerpo que a pesar del frío, logró conservar el calor y la metió bajo sus cobijas. Hinata gimió al ser dejada en cama y él se sentó a su lado; le acarició y acomodó su azulino flequillo.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo? De ningún modo era justo para ella que parecía estar sacrificándose por él, sin tener obligación alguna de hacerlo.

«Mierda» pensó frustrado al seguir viéndola dormir cansada.

Pero, él era tan egoísta y no podía con ello; una hora atrás, cuando decidió volver a hacerla suya, se dio cuenta que se importaba más él.

Él que amaba a Hinata. Él que no podía, ni quería estar sin ella. Por eso volvió a tomarla movido por su miseria.

—Perdóname— susurró al ponerse de pie y terminar revolviéndole el flequillo que le había estado acomodando. Caminó a la pequeña ventana colocada cercana a la cama, y observó la fría madrugada.

No sabía si podría ser digno para ella, pero al menos, quería intentarlo.

Con el frío de la negra noche calándole en la espalda, decidió apartarse. Caminó al baño sólo para lavar los restos de sangre que pudiesen seguir en él, y después regresó a la cama mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, para posteriormente dejarlo caer al suelo y meterse sólo vistiendo su bóxer a la cama, junto a ella.

Sus demonios y temores quisieron taladrarle la mente al momento de abrazar por la cintura a Hinata, al colocarse a su espalda, pero la chica que sintió su calor y buscó más de él, se giró y ocultó su rostro en su pecho desnudo. Escucharla suspirar y apoyar sus manos en su piel, lo hizo bajar sus ojos a ella que se pegó más a él; verla y sentirla tan cómoda con él, quieta y en paz, le dijo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sí podía tener una oportunidad. Cerró sus negros ojos y se sumergió bajo las mantas, para apoyar sus labios en la azulina cabellera de la joven heredera Hyuuga, y compartirle su calor.

• • •

Con un nuevo día sin rastros de sol, Hinata amaneció casi desnuda y en la cama de Sasuke. Sus ojos ardían de ganas en seguir durmiendo, pero el sonido de agua cayendo la incomodó y la hizo despertar. Cuando sus orbes lilas se abrieron despacio, ella se quedó quieta recordando dónde estaba; apretó las mantas sobre ella al saberse casi desnuda y se ruborizó, buscó al pelinegro en la cama y comprobó que, como sospechó, el sonido de agua era la ducha, justo donde él debería estar.

Se levantó con cierta prisa y comenzó a acomodar su sostén y su vestido, soportando el frío de esa mañana. Cuando escuchó que el agua de la ducha se detuvo, se puso nerviosa… y ahora, ¿qué se supone que haría? Su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse al darse cuenta que ella fue la que lo buscó y le pidió quedarse, no sólo eso, ella lo había besado y propiciado que lo que ocurrió entre ambos, anoche, iniciara.

«Santo cielo.»

La joven se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar directo a la sala, buscaría el resto de su ropa y ya vestida completamente, le daría la cara para salir pronto de ahí.

«Sí, eso es lo mejor» pensó avergonzada pero no arrepentida.

—¿Huyes?— esa voz ronca la paralizó poco antes de alcanzar la puerta.

Hinata se dio la vuelta despacio, con sus pies desnudos pisando la fina alfombra. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y ella aumentó su sonrojo.

—N-no… só-sólo buscaba mi… ropa— respondió y evitó mirarlo. El Uchiha apoyaba su hombro en el marco de la puerta del baño, con una pequeña toalla blanca se secaba el cabello que todavía dejaba caer gotitas de agua, y era otra toalla blanca la que lo cubría únicamente, amarrada a su cadera.

Los ojos negros puestos en ella la hicieron volver a verlo. Hinata estuvo a punto de decir que se tenía que ir, pues sus clases iniciaban temprano y todavía debía ducharse, pero, al ver el rostro de Sasuke con la luz de un nuevo día, la hizo consciente de lo mal que él la pasó; tenía una marca morada en el costado izquierdo de sus labios, la herida sobre su ceja ya no sangraba pero se notaba ligeramente hinchada, y tras bajar sus ojos, vio cómo también tenía una marca morada y grande a un costado de su cuerpo, sobre sus costillas, eso debió haber sido una patada durante una pelea, era obvio.

—¿Te… te encuentras bien?— ella jugó con sus manos nerviosa, soportando el frío.

Él asintió en silencio al caminar hacia ella, la peliazul se tensó pero se mantuvo quieta.

El Uchiha le tomó un mechón de su largo cabello.

—Anoche dijiste que querías quedarte— habló haciendo que sus grandes ojos violáceos se clavaran a la expectativa en él —. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?— su voz sonó más ronca ante eso último.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento; de pronto, apretó sus labios sin dejar de verlo y su sonrojo aminoró al tomar seriedad. Asintió.

Él sonrió de medio lado, apenas visiblemente —¿Te das cuenta que pudiste escapar y volviste a meterte a la boca del lobo?— preguntó acariciándole con el pulgar su rosado labio inferior.

—Deja de decirlo así— suplicó y logró decirlo sin titubear. Se hicieron un par de segundos en silencio en los que él achicó sus ojos, viéndola, y ella bajó la mirada sólo para volverla a subir —. Ese día— retomó —, el día que discutimos, tú diste a entender que para mí es… a-asqueroso… e-estar contigo y...

—Ya— él la interrumpió al soltarle el cabello y apartarse —, ¿y no es así?

Ella frunció el entrecejo — ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?

La sonrisa irónica volvió a enmarcar el rostro masculino —¿Por qué no?— devolvió a cambio, ahora siendo suspicaz. Quería saber qué tantas cosas estaban moviéndola — ¿Has olvidado que yo…?

—Por supuesto que no— ahora fue ella la que lo interrumpió con cierta prisa y lo vio con cierto reproche —, y, ¿quieres dejar de decirlo?— suplicó — I-intento pensar lo menos posible en ello.

—¿Está siendo un sacrificio?— su voz se volvió seca.

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, Sasuke se molestó pero entendió que incluso siendo así, estaba teniendo más de ella de lo que se merecía.

—Ta-talvez al inicio, pero…

—¿Pero?— interrumpió él tomándola de la mano que ella mantenía frente a sus senos. Él la hizo acercarse y con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla. Los ojos violáceos se centraron en aquellos pozos negros que la veían sin maldad — ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría, si te enamoras de mí?— soltó despacio.

Ella abrió grandemente los ojos y el corazón se le aceleró sin saber por qué. El Uchiha se acercó un poco y bajó su rostro a besarle los labios, pero justo cuando los rozó, el móvil de la peliazul sonó con insistencia desde la sala, haciéndola respingar y soltarse.

—N-no sé por qué dices eso… y… y además, de-debo irme— mencionó y se alejó un par de pasos como si su sola cercanía estuviese quemándola.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado al notarla sumamente nerviosa.

Hinata se apresuró a la puerta, pero se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que su cabello largo y despeinado, pasara delante de sus hombros —Nos…— inició dubitativa, haciendo que los ojos negros del semidesnudo chico fueran a ella —, veremos en la universidad, ¿cierto?— preguntó y se mordió discretamente el labio inferior.

Él negó despacio y en silencio.

—¿Por qué?— añadió extrañada.

—Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.

—Oh… entonces… supongo que…— mencionó insegura, entonces, ¿ella tendría que volver a buscarlo? Eso le iba a resultar algo incómodo. Ver a Sasuke apretarse el puente de su nariz, le hizo preguntarse si ambos estaban bien, después de todo.

—Yo te buscaré en tu departamento esta noche— volvió a hablar el chico, sacándola de sus dudas internas.

Ella se mordió suavemente el labio y asintió. Eso era un sí, sí estaban bien.

El teléfono que había dejado de sonar, volvió a hacerlo en ese momento y ella tuvo que girar para partir.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Al mediodía, con una cafetería casi completamente llena, la Hyuuga llegó a la mesa junto a una Sakura adormilada y un Naruto que ya peleaba con Kiba mientras Chouji se dedicaba a comer.

—Hola— saludó al dejar su mochila a los pies del asiento.

Sakura alzó su rostro a ella —Hola, Hinata, ¿qué tal la noche?— preguntó al notarle un semblante más relajado que el del resto de la semana.

—Ah… todo perfecto— dijo y sonrió ligeramente avergonzada. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces tuvo ánimo de comenzar a comer.

—Me da gusto por ti, Hinata— habló el rubio haciéndose con su atención —, a mí los padres de Sakura-chan me regañaron por llevarla tarde, además, se descompuso la luz de afuera de mi casa y batallé mucho para encontrar mi llave de repuesto en el jardín, incluso agarré caca de gato y…

—¡Iugh, cierra la boca, Naruto, intentamos comer, asqueroso!— regañó, Kiba — Además, ¿a ella qué diablos le importa de qué te embarraste las manos?

Naruto rio sonoramente al rascarse la nuca —Pues todos aquí están muy callados, yo sólo intentaba hacer algo de plática, 'ttebayo.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, era muy interesante tu plática— comentó Hinata con media sonrisa apenada por la mala suerte del rubio.

—Ah, deja de ser condescendiente con él, Hinata, nunca se callará— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué dices eso?— alegó el rubio y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras. Hinata sonrió y se dio cuenta cómo esa pesadez que tenía en la nuca, había prácticamente desaparecido.

La Hyuuga se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada a su comida, dándose cuenta cómo estar distanciada y disgustada con Sasuke, sí había resultado difícil para ella. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que ese chico ya estaba comenzando a importarle.

«¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría, si te enamoras de mí?»

El recuerdo de aquella frase la preocupó por un momento, luego la ruborizó, para finalmente hacerla negar en silencio. Aquello era un absurdo, por más que Sasuke comenzara a agradarle y se preocupara por él, no lo amaba; no, ni lo haría, eso era imposible.

—¡Hey, chicos!— la llegada de Ino al comedor regresó la atención de Hinata a ese lugar.

El resto devolvió el saludo y Hinata frunció el ceño al verla sentarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura la vio de medio lado al momento de morder de su emparedado — Y tú, ¿qué traes?

La rubia agrandó su sonrisa y eso extrañó al resto que se dedicó a verla. La mirada verde de la Yamanaka cayó entonces a la puerta de la cafetería, lugar por el cual entraba el Nara.

Sakura vio a uno y a otro —No me digas que encontraste otra forma de reconquistarlo— soltó irónicamente y alzó una ceja al seguir comiendo.

—No, nada por el estilo— respondió la otra viendo al chico llegar a la mesa.

Cuando el Nara estuvo a su lado, al haber un asiento desocupado, ella se puso de pie y sin borrar su sonrisa, le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo en los labios, sin pudor o problema alguno. Las manos del chico que sólo sonrió antes de dejarse besar, viajaron a la pequeña cintura envuelta por una gruesa chamarra morada, y correspondió el beso.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces al notoriamente sorprenderse.

—Joder— Kiba se llevó la palma a la cara —, ¿perdonaste a esta loca tan pronto?— exclamó en voz alta.

Ino lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Esperabas que no?

—No, hasta después de primavera— respondió molesto el Inuzuka.

—¿Qué?— la rubia que se mantuvo en pie, frunció el ceño.

—Paguen— Chouji extendió su mano al chico de marcas rojas y al rubio.

—Joder.

—Demonios, Shikamaru— gruñó también Naruto —, ¿no pudiste esperarte unos días más, 'ttebayo?

—¡¿Apostaron?!— preguntó indignada la rubia.

El chico robusto se rascó la nuca, al conocer bien el mal carácter de la novia de su mejor amigo.

—Son unos idiotas.

—¡¿Qué?!— alegó el castaño — Era una excelente oportunidad de hacer dinero fácil.

La chica achicó los ojos al verlo.

—Velo por el lado bueno— suplicó Naruto —, todos estábamos seguros que volverían.

—Sobre todo yo— Chouji alzó la mano —, que adiviné que sería antes de finalizar el invierno— dijo y se burló, pero la risa desapareció ante la mirada de la rubia.

—Hey— Kiba se puso de pie y señaló tanto a Chouji como al Nara —, no se habrán puesto de acuerdo para hacernos perder, ¿verdad?— acusó y entonces la indignación de la rubia rebasó sus límites y volteó a ver a su recientemente, otra vez, novio.

—Hey, a mí ni me mires, recuerda que fuiste tú la que…— quiso explicarse.

Ino bufó indignada y se acercó a Chouji que recién recogía los billetes obtenidos, de los que para ella, eran los otros dos tontos.

—Esto me lo quedo yo— dijo al arrebatárselos.

—¡Oye!— se quejó el chico y los otros dos estallaron en risas — Ino eso no es justo, Shikamaru dile algo— pidió viendo a su amigo que sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento.

—De ninguna manera lo devolveré— aclaró la joven —. Si apostaron a costa nuestra, lo justo es que nosotros lo gastemos, ¿no?— dijo y alzó una ceja.

Hinata sonrió al ver cómo Chouji le manoteó en la cara a Kiba que se había vuelto a burlar de él.

—Como sea— intervino Sakura —, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

—Sí, Shikamaru, cuenten— animó también el rubio.

El joven suspiró y se rascó la nuca, estaba agotado luego de la noche que su novia y él pasaron.

La rubia dejó la molestia atrás y se abrazó de uno de los brazos del chico.

—Anoche nos reconciliamos— anunció orgullosa.

—¿Anoche?— preguntó el Uzumaki —¿por eso te fuiste del antro?

—No, en ese entonces todavía no sabía que la iba a ver— confesó el chico.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces fui yo a buscarlo— interrumpió la chica sin pena alguna —. Yo fui la mayor culpable de estos malos entendidos, así que era justo— completó llenando de orgullo a sus dos amigas.

—Me da mucho gusto por ambos— felicitó Hinata.

—Igual a mí— secundó Sakura.

—Y a nosotros también, supongo— añadió Kiba que terminó por recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Entonces por eso no quisiste salir con nosotros— trató de adivinar la pelirrosa.

Ino torció los labios —Algo así. A decir verdad, cuando ustedes se ponían de acuerdo para salir, ni siquiera tenía pensado buscarlo, fue un impulso— explicó sonriendo y viendo al chico que, cansadamente, también le dedicó una sonrisa —. Cuando yo llegué él no estaba, de hecho, estaba por marcharme.

Hinata sonrió enternecida, imaginándolo —Entonces tuviste suerte de encontrarlo después.

Ino suspiró hondamente —Mucha— aceptó —. No fue fácil convencerlo— dijo sin querer ahondar en detalles —, pero finalmente todo salió bien.

—¿Qué tan bien?— preguntó con ingenuidad el rubio.

—¡Naruto!— regañó la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué?

—Digamos que— retomó la palabra la Yamanaka —, mi madre estaba demasiado indignada cuando Shikamaru me llevó esta mañana a casa— añadió haciendo ruborizar a Hinata que no creía cómo soltaba algo que, ante un entendimiento promedio, dejaba a la vista sus momentos de intimidad.

Sakura los vio con picardía —Así que fue buena la reconciliación— dijo y apenas un sonrojo pintó las mejillas de la rubia. Shikamaru por su parte suspiró y ladeó la vista.

—Entonces por eso no estuviste en las primeras clases, galán— se burló Naruto.

—Sí, ambos nos perdimos las dos primeras clases— volvió a responder Ino —. Mi padre por suerte había salido a trabajar, pero mi madre nos soltó un sermón enorme sobre la virtud antes del matrimonio— dijo y rodó los ojos recordando lo tradicionalista que era su mamá —. Por Dios, tenemos más de dos años de novios, ¿en serio creía que era virgen?— dijo y entonces la incomodidad de Hinata, la compartió Naruto que soltó una risa nerviosa — Y eso no es todo— añadió —, mi padre pidió ver a Shikamaru al final del día.

Kiba se burló —No me digas que harán que se casen— dijo y volvió a reír.

El Nara negó en silencio y suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota— respondió la rubia —. Mis padres lo conocen de tiempo atrás— dijo refiriéndose a su novio, luego se ruborizó al voltearlo a ver —, pero seguro papá sí querrá saber qué tan en serio vamos.

Shikamaru apoyó su mano libre sobre la cabeza de su novia y le revolvió el cabello, luego le sonrió —Tranquila, yo me haré cargo— le dijo, pues anoche al no dejarla marcharse, aceptó el nuevo compromiso que eso significaba.

Hinata apartó su vista de ellos un tanto incómoda, la verdad, había envidiado un poco la confianza que esos dos parecían volver a tenerse, la incondicionalidad que en ese momento estaban mostrando.

«Debe ser hermoso» pensó con tristeza «Ino de verdad tiene suerte»

El recuerdo del Uchiha quiso pesar en ella, esos momentos que sólo él estuvo con ella, y la pequeña satisfacción que eso le causaba, fue opacada al recordar que él no confiaba en ella, aun cuando ella lo hizo con él, él no daba indicios de querer dejarla entrar de verdad a su vida.

—Oye— la voz de Ino volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, ignorando su comida que picaba, para alzar sus ojos a ella —, también quiero un té caliente, por favor.

Cuando el Nara se fue y los chicos se distrajeron en su charla, Sakura regresó al tema con la rubia, y alguna que otra intimidad soltada por la Yamanaka volvió a avergonzar a Hinata, ella no pudo más que sentirse hipócrita, pues se seguía avergonzando por cosas que ella también hacía en la intimidad con Sasuke. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo soportaría seguir mintiendo de esa forma?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Esta es la información recibida de la licitación de la obra del sur— explicó Neji entregando a dos varones que vestían formalmente, y que se encontraban de pie, a su lado, justo frente al amplio escritorio presidencial, en esa oficina —. Analícenla— ordenó —. En su correo también encontrarán datos más específicos que mandé a recabar, y algunos planos digitalizados para mayor comprensión. Es necesario tener presupuesto, la taza porcentual mínima con la que podemos competir haciéndolo viable para nosotros. No podemos perder ese proyecto— explicó con una fría seriedad brotando de sus palabras.

Los otros asintieron.

—No se preocupe, señor.

—Mañana temprano me reuniré con ustedes para dar el visto bueno, y por la tarde tendremos la reunión final para enviar nuestra propuesta.

Ante estas palabras soltadas por el joven y, denominado genio Hyuuga, a los otros dos sólo les quedó asentir, para terminar saliendo.

El varón castaño, muchos años mayor a él, sonrió y asintió en silencio al observar la tarde morir desde el enorme ventanal con el que contaba su oficina, ubicada en lo más alto de la torre perteneciente a su familia.

—Me alegra ver que tu don de mando sigue creciendo— comentó el mayor que, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, volteó a ver a su joven sobrino. Le sonrió estando más seguro que nunca que Neji sería un digno heredero de todo lo que el trabajo de su familia por generaciones había obtenido.

—Sólo hago lo que me ha enseñado— respondió el otro viéndolo acercarse.

Hiashi palmeó el hombro de su sobrino —No te desmerites, a pesar de tener el orgullo Hyuuga brotando por toda tu sangre, eres más capaz que cualquiera antes— dijo y lo pasó de largo con un semblante más cansado que el que a Neji le hubiese gustado observar.

El joven castaño de blanca piel y astutos ojos perlados, siguió con la mirada a su tío.

—No podemos perder este proyecto.

—Lo sé — aceptó Neji —. Los Uchiha también están peleando la licitación— informó para ver asentir a su tío —. Este proyecto tampoco nos lo quitarán.

Hiashi sonrió orgulloso —Haces un estupendo trabajo.

El otro negó despacio —Tampoco deseo quedarme créditos que no gané— debatió el chico —, lo cierto es que también la empresa encabezada por Fugaku Uchiha ha venido decreciendo, e ignoro el por qué.

—También lo noté— aceptó el mayor —. Si siguen perdiendo proyectos, pronto dejarán de estarnos a la par.

Neji sonrió y asintió — Itachi Uchiha es nuestro mayor problema últimamente. No tenía idea que hubiese regresado a trabajar con su padre.

—Ni yo— aceptó al tomar asiento y encender un puro. Inhaló y segundos después, dejó que el humo brotara de sus labios —. Pero eso ya no importa, nada de lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los Uchiha podrá afectarnos.

—Entiendo— mencionó el castaño que inclinó su rostro a modo de despedida —. Ahora, si me disculpa…

—Neji— Hiashi detuvo sus pasos. El menor volteó a verlo haciendo que su castaño y largo cabello se posara ligeramente sobre uno de sus hombros —. Necesito hablar contigo sobre Hinata.

—¿Sobre Hinata sama?— cuestionó extrañado al fruncir el ceño.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No recientemente.

Hiashi suspiró pesadamente al apoyar sus codos sobre el escritorio —Hace apenas unas horas pude revisar sus resultados académicos— explicó, lo que al menor le pareció extraño, pues él mismo había visto esos resultados y eran mejores de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y hay algo malo con ello?

El mayor negó en silencio —He estado pensando que llegó el momento de planear el destino de Hinata de verdad— dijo y sus ojos perlados cayeron con seriedad en su sobrino —. Regresarla a la mansión sería sólo el primer paso. Ella tiene que caer en cuenta cuál es su papel dentro de nuestra familia.

Neji tragó pesadamente —Bien, Hinata-sama tiene sólo diecinueve años, creo que…

—A su edad, su madre y yo ya nos habíamos casado.

—Pero…

—Neji— interrumpió las palabras del joven —, ¿lo estás reconsiderando?— preguntó con seriedad achicando sus ojos.

El joven Hyuuga guardó silencio dos segundos —Sigo pensando que forzarla no es lo ideal.

Hiashi negó en silencio al apoyar su espalda al asiento y dar otra calada al puro —A estas alturas Hinata ya debería de ser consciente. Ella será tu esposa cuando llegue el momento.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a dejar al denominado genio Hyuuga en silencio.

—El clan necesita una cabeza de familia, y ustedes son los elegidos para ello.

Neji pensó en su prima, en la sí, atracción que sentía por ella, pero también pensó en el ligero _noviazgo _que Hinata vivía, y justo en ese momento se preguntó si había hecho bien en darle esa libertad, a la que sí, tenía derecho, pero también podría complicar mucho las cosas en un futuro cercano. Apretó el puente de su nariz, aunque él aceptara sin problema alguno su destino, no podía imponerle sus deseos a Hinata como su tío pretendía.

—Entiendo, pero creo que aún es pronto— respondió el menor al verlo ahora a los ojos.

El otro negó sin estar del todo seguro.

—Hinata-sama comienza a adaptarse a la casi independencia que tiene, la he visto más segura y ha rendido muy bien. Creo que abordarla con esto al iniciar apenas sus estudios universitarios es demasiado.

Hiashi volvió a levantarse y regresó a pasos seguros y firmes al ventanal, tras el cual, terminaba de caer la helada noche en toda la ciudad.

—Este año Hinata cumplirá veinte años— soltó luego de varios segundos en silencio —. Organizaremos una recepción y haremos público su compromiso— informó secamente, tanto, que no dejó lugar a réplicas —. Tendrá que lidiar con ello.

«Maldición.» pensó el joven castaño al momento de salir de la oficina. Una vez afuera, sus pensamientos volvieron a Hinata, e intentó no pensar en lo desprevenida que eso la tomaría.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un gemido doloroso escapó de los labios del Uchiha.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hinata que buscó verlo a los ojos —, pero debo desinfectarlo— explicó.

El moreno resopló cansadamente y cerró los ojos, manteniendo quieta su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinata, que sentada en su cama, buscaba limpiar y sellar esa herida, nuevamente abierta, en su ceja.

—En la mañana lucía mejor, ¿qué ocurrió?— preguntó pasando una bolita de algodón sobre el área dañada, antes de pegarle una pequeña cintita blanca, que mantendría unida la herida.

—Un incidente estúpido— respondió secamente, sin pretender explicar que el imbécil de Suigetsu había ido a buscarlo, y al negarse a salir, el idiota le había preguntado que si era porque seguía dolorido por sus heridas, al tiempo que le hundía el dedo en la cortada sobre su ceja, haciendo que su piel volviese a sangrar. El peliblanco había salido con una sonrisa estúpida del departamento y prometiendo no volver, tras la mirada asesina que se ganó.

Hinata movió un par de negros cabellos que él tenía sobre su ceja, y acarició la herida recién tratada.

—Esto necesitaba sutura— le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle la ceja, evitando presionar la herida.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y se permitió volver a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como ella estaba acariciándolo. Hinata por su parte, no sólo se permitió acariciarle la ceja y la herida, sino que, siendo cubierta por la oscuridad parcial de su habitación, se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro, al apoyar su brazo sobre el firme pecho masculino.

Apenas una línea de luz que entraba del pasillo por la entreabierta puerta, y la luminosidad que emanaba la pantalla del portátil de la peliazul, sobre la cama, iluminaban sus cuerpos. La quietud entre ambos estaba lejos de ser incómoda, Sasuke respiraba acompasadamente sintiendo un cansancio por todo su cuerpo, proveniente de las pocas horas de sueño de las semanas pasadas; y la Hyuuga sintió por fin calma a su lado. No hizo falta decir palabras para sentir que estaban bien, al menos, en esa burbuja de egoísmo que ambos se permitían mantener.

—¿Sasuke?— lo nombró al notarlo relajado y no saber si dormía.

El chico no respondió y una tibia sensación se posó en el pecho de la Hyuuga, que observó el apacible rostro apenas ser iluminado por la luz. Los rasgos de Sasuke eran muy atractivos, y estando en calma lo parecían más. ¿Qué tanto estaría pensando? ¿Qué tantas cosas pasarían por su cabeza?

Hinata se mordió el labio al no tener idea alguna de ello. Suspiró y le acarició con el pulgar su labio ligeramente morado, producto de otro de los golpes que maltrataron su rostro. De pronto, movida por la quietud y aquella bonita sensación en su pecho, la Hyuuga inclinó su cuerpo y, dejando que su largo y azulino cabello los cubriera, acercó sus labios a los del Uchiha, y despacio, lo besó. Lo besó suavemente, y apenas atreviéndose a separar sus labios para probar los de él. Se apartó despacio, apenas unos centímetros y lo vio a los ojos, él seguía con sus párpados cerrados, ella sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios, esta vez con mayor confianza; y cuando la peliazul quiso apartarse otra vez, la fuerte mano del Uchiha, apresando su nuca, se lo impidió.

Ella ardió en vergüenza, pero los labios masculinos no le dieron tregua. El pelinegro elevó poco a poco su cuerpo, y, al final, el cuerpo recostado sobre la cama fue el de la Hyuuga.

—¿Sabes, Hinata?— la voz masculina se escapó ronca al apartarse de sus labios.

—¿Eh?

—De vez en cuando, es bueno verte tomar la iniciativa.

Las mejillas femeninas aumentaron su sonrojo.

—Nu-nunca te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió de medio lado y negó despacio.

—Santo cielo— ella apretó sus ojos y los tapó con sus manos, regañándose por no intuirlo; Sasuke por su parte, tiró su espalda en el colchón mientras reía por primera vez sin reparo alguno por varios segundos.

Cuando la Hyuuga se atrevió a destapar sus ojos, ladeó su rostro viéndolo reír; el sonido de la risa se detuvo, pero él mantuvo la mueca de su sonrisa varios segundos más y ella no supo en qué momento se maravilló con eso, que el corazón le golpeo fuerte en el pecho.

—Eres tan ingenua, debiste ver tu cara— soltó el chico llevándose uno de sus brazos a su frente, estando todavía recostado en la cama y viendo el blanco cielo de la habitación.

—Eres tan cruel— respondió ella dejando de verlo, haciendo así que su largo pelo azulino cayera por el colchón.

—Posiblemente— soltó el joven que volvió a tomar su lugar sobre el curvilíneo cuerpo femenino. De pronto perdió toda diversión al verla a los ojo. Esta vez fue el Uchiha el que le acarició una ceja a Hinata con el pulgar, y la vio por varios segundos en silencio, reconociéndola como su mayor debilidad.

Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por el escrutinio de su mirada, así que, así de nerviosa como estaba, lo único que se le ocurrió fue alzar su mano y acariciarle el rostro, en un acto que comenzaba a hacérseles familiar. La mirada penetrantemente negra cayó en los rosados labios femeninos y poco tardaron en nuevamente besarse. Justo cuando el beso comenzaba a subir la temperatura de ambos cuerpos, el estómago del joven sonó.

Esta vez fue Hinata quien sonrió.

—Tienes hambre— dedujo lo obvio al dejar sus labios.

—No importa— mencionó él que comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Un sonido más discreto que el primero, volvió a escucharse.

—Te cocinaré algo— le dijo al quitárselo de encima, y antes de que él replicara algo, añadió—: también tengo hambre.

—Joder— soltó el frustrado Uchiha al verla colocarse unas delgadas pantuflas y dirigirse a la puerta. Con la luz del pasillo dándole de lleno al salir, el Uchiha maldijo su necesidad de comer, pues deseaba más estar sobre el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata que fue visible tras la delgadez de su pequeño blusón perla.

Observó la hora en el reloj sobre el buró. Eran más de las once de la noche. Se levantó de mala gana de la cama y fue tras ella, esa noche dormiría ahí, con ella, otra vez; y estaba dispuesto a volver a quebrar la inocencia de ese ángel que lo había dejado entrar a su vida, al apenas dejarla dormir.

¿Sería posible que se saliese con la suya y se quedara con Hinata, o el maldito destino estaba otra vez burlándose de él?

Se recargó en la columna que daba inicio a la pequeña cocina, y la vio ir del refrigerador a la estufa un par de veces. Estando ahí se sintió más cómodo que en cualquier lugar. Sus ojos negros no dejaron de verla, y decidió, que pasara lo que pasara, se la quedaría… nunca había deseado nada que le complicara su existencia, y Hinata era eso, era esa persona que le recordaba a cada segundo la podredumbre de su ser, pero tan contradictoriamente a ello, no quería perderla. No podía.

Había encontrado algo por qué luchar.

Deseaba su amor. Volvió a ser más que consciente de ello al enredar su brazo por la pequeña cintura de la peliazul que respingó por el inesperado contacto.

—¿Q-qué haces?

Sasuke besó su cuello al deshacerse del largo cabello, y comenzó a amasarle los senos. Se puso duro.

—Creo que no tengo tanta hambre— confesó haciéndola apoyarse contra la encimera frente a ella. Pegó su sexo al trasero de la Hyuuga que jadeó al sentirlo.

—L-la comida se quemará— ella apretó sus ojos al sentir como un dedo, de los tres intrusos bajo sus bragas, se colaba entre sus pliegues, haciendo que comenzara a mojarse.

Él sonrió con malicia y se estiró a apagar las dos llaves de gas que la estufa tenía encendidas.

—No, la comida nos esperará— dijo a cambio, y luego de sacar sus dedos del cálido interior del cuerpo de Hinata, llevó su mano a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, exponiéndose para ella.

—…Sasuke— Hinata jadeó su nombre al sentir cómo él hacía a un lado sus bragas, y resbalaba la punta de su hombría entre sus pliegues. Cerró los ojos y experimentó una oleada de pudoroso placer. Cuando el Uchiha se enterró de lleno en ella de una sola estocada, la hizo casi gritar, él se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella varios segundos en los que sólo pudo jadear al experimentar la presión en su endurecida virilidad. Ella se tensó y relajó en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo se calentó más al sentir el pecho del chico apoyarse en ella, y jadear en su oído.

Sasuke estuvo seguro que tenía frente a él a su mayor pecado y tentación, y Hinata quiso pensar, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso no podía salir tan mal. El pelinegro apoyó sus manos en las caderas femeninas y, apoyándola más sobre la encimera, comenzó la quemante y extasiante sensación de penetrarla una y otra vez, embriagándose de ella y embriagándola de él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Una mano fuerte acarició la pálida y casi fría piel de una frente femenina.

Los ojos negros y, a pesar de todo, cálidos, se abrieron despacio. La mujer sonrió y la persona de pie a un costado de la cama, sintió una opresión en el pecho, al dejar de tocarla.

—No quería despertarte, lo siento— dijo él y dio medio paso hacia atrás, para marcharse.

—Eres mi esposo, Fugaku, no tienes por qué disculparte— la voz femenina sonó más cansada de lo que nunca antes había sonado.

El varón empuñó sus manos y tragó con dificultad al negarse a verla.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No— respondió él secamente.

Ella sonrió —¿Qué hacías aquí, entonces?— el tono comprensivo nunca se perdió.

—No lo sé, quería verte— dijo él y a ella se le rasaron los ojos. Ella también quería verlo. Él sonrió con ironía y negó en silencio —. Debo irme, seguro que a estas alturas lo último que deseas es que te incomode.

—Fugaku— Mikoto lo detuvo al nombrarlo. Los ojos negros de la mujer se inundaron más de llanto —. Lo siento tanto.

Él tembló, ahí, de pie y dándole la espalda.

—Lo arruiné todo, ¿cierto?— preguntó ella.

La garganta del altivo Uchiha, ardió. Se mantuvo en silencio.

—Siempre confíe en ti, y entendí a la perfección tu actuar— mencionar eso se le hizo sumamente difícil a la frágil mujer, por las ganas de llorar, pues Mikoto no deseaba morir ni dejar a su familia —. También me asusté— las manos femeninas se apretaron a las suaves mantas con las que la cubrían, mientras batallaba para respirar por la molesta manguera de oxígeno puesta en su nariz.

Él no volteó a verla ni tampoco se movió —No sé de qué hablas. No he venido a pedirte perdón, si eso es lo que crees — dijo y su voz sonó cruda y cortante.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los dulces ojos negros.

—Descansa, parece que lo necesitas— volvió a agregar él secamente y, a pasos pesados se alejó de ahí. La fuerte mano tembló ligeramente al tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, al escuchar como la que había sido su mujer por casi treinta años, luchaba por ahogar su llanto —. Mikoto…— mencionó al voltearla a ver, pero ella no lo escuchó; se tragó el nudo en su garganta y tensó su mandíbula al endurecer su mirada. Salió de ahí sin decir más.

Abajo, los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en la mansión Uchiha, al volver ahí otra vez. Un viento helado le revolvió el cabello y él dio el primer paso para dirigirse al interior. Una sensación de vacío se dejó sentir en su estómago tras cada paso dado; esta vez poco le importó que el coche de su padre estuviese estacionado a un costado del suyo, pues a pesar de que le podría la idea de verlo, no tenía más opción.

Entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras que eran iluminadas por las siempre elegantes luces blancas en lo más alto del techo.

Justo al llegar al amplio descanso de éstas, su cuerpo se detuvo por instinto, al ver a su padre comenzar a bajar. Negó apenas perceptiblemente y retomó sus pasos.

—Es extraño verte por aquí, Sasuke— soltó Fugaku cuando el joven estaba a escasos escalones de alcanzarlo. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos y cruzaron sus negras miradas.

—Sí, lo mismo digo.

—Haz el favor de no molestarla demasiado, tu madre hoy luce más agotada. Evita traer más problemas— esas palabras molestaron y preocuparon al menor de los Uchiha que retomó sus pasos —. Por cierto— añadió haciéndolo detenerse cuando estaba a su lado —, vi a esa Hyuuga por aquí hace unos días.

«Hinata» Pensó Sasuke frustrado y molesto, ya le había dicho que evitara ir a su casa, no quería que su padre le hiciera algún desprecio.

—Hablaré con ella— respondió secamente.

—Olvídalo— agregó el otro que se giró a verlo —. Ella parece ponerla siempre de buen humor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo vio de medio lado.

—Necesito que dejes en paz a esa mujer— ordenó el mayor y vio con frialdad a su hijo.

El joven apretó los puños y sonrió con ironía —Claro— soltó con frialdad y volvió a intentar subir.

—No me obligues a actuar, Sasuke— amenazó el mayor.

El otro volvió a voltear a verlo.

—Me he hecho de la vista gorda por varios meses, pero no podemos por ningún motivo permitir que entre tú y esa mujer haya algo serio— agregó Fugaku.

—Ocurre que no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—Mph— la sonrisa cínica del mayor molestó a su altivo hijo —. Deja en paz a esa mujer. Ya te lo dije, gente como ella, no es para alguien como tú, que pudre lo que toca.

El pelinegro de rebelde cabello tuvo que controlarse para no irse a golpes contra el hombre que le dio la vida. Retomó sus pasos viendo siempre al frente.

—Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de tomar como enemigos a los Hyuuga— añadió Fugaku mientras bajaba —. Esa chica es de sus miembros principales, su estadía en la familia vale millones, además del aprecio que le deben tener— ante la, aparente, poca atención que el menor le ponía, agregó —: Tú pareces importarle, si a ti te importa aunque sea un poco, aléjate. No la destruyas— Sasuke se detuvo al estar ya en la segunda planta, y Fugaku en el descanso de las escaleras —. Sabes que lo harás, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tardarás en destruirle la vida?

El pelinegro de rebelde cabello volteó a verlo, y su padre se alejó con media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vete al infierno, Fugaku Uchiha— soltó con desprecio el menor que volvió a presionar en puños sus manos. Algo en el pecho de Sasuke ardió en molestia y frustración. Retomó sus pasos tratando de ignorar esas palabras de advertencia que seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Sí, ya había destruido a Hinata, pero egoístamente, no quería dejarla ir. Y no lo haría, no si ella quería quedarse.

«Joder.» Volvió a odiarse, lo haría una y otra vez más.

Los nudillos del moreno, golpeándose contra la puerta, alertaron a la persona en el interior.

—Adelante— la débil voz de Mikoto logró llegar a él, y abrió. Ella sonrió y volvió a pasar uno de sus dedos bajo sus ojos, asegurándose de no tener lágrima alguna que delatara su tristeza.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor— ella mintió.

Sasuke negó en silencio al no creerle y se acercó hasta ella. Se recostó a su lado y se llevó ambas manos a la frente, luchando por ignorar el mal sabor que seguía en su boca tras las palabras soltadas por su padre.

—¿Por qué estás molesto?

Él sonrió con poco ánimo —¿Por qué todo lo sabes?

—Te cargué en mi vientre nueve meses, te vi crecer, no puedes engañarme— explicó con paciencia mientras pegaba su cabeza, envuelta en una bonita pañoleta, al cabello negro de su hijo.

—Odio a tu esposo— se sinceró el chico con cansancio. Haber llegado al lado de su madre y la quietud que ella emanaba, habían hecho que el coraje disminuyera, eso, a pesar de que la sensación de vacío se quedara dentro de él.

Mikoto sonrió ante la sinceridad.

—Son tan idénticos.

—Vamos, no me jodas.

Ella soltó una risita que molestó a su hijo.

—¿Hinata ha estado aquí?

Ella asintió —Ha sido muy amable, dijo que ustedes están muy bien y eso me alegra.

—Algo así— aceptó el varón, pues apenas hacía una semana que él y Hinata se habían _reconciliado._

—Es una linda niña.

—Demasiado buena, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió ante la notoria ironía de su hijo —No, justo a tu altura.

—Dile eso a tu esposo— dijo con amargura y sin quitarse los brazos de la frente, ocultando todavía su mirada.

Ella suspiró —Él te apoyará cuando llegue el momento, créeme. Sólo está asustado.

—Mph. ¿Asustado de qué? ¿De los Hyuuga?— preguntó con ironía.

—No, de ti— dijo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Mikoto se levantó ligeramente y apoyó su espalda en la almohada y cabecera, recostándose y atrayendo el rostro de Sasuke para dejarlo en su regazo. Él se acomodó sobre ella, igual a como lo hizo muchas veces cuando niño, pero esta vez no la vio a la cara.

—Lo entenderás a su tiempo, posiblemente cuando yo ya no esté— esa frase amable dolió en el pecho del Uchiha, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que se mojaran.

—No quiero hablar de él— cortó el tema con un sabor amargo.

—¿Y qué tal todo con ella?— preguntó la mujer que metió los dedos delgados y fríos entre el negro cabello de su hijo.

«Muy mal, todo está mal.» Se sinceró para sus adentros el moreno, pues seguía empeñado en la idea de quedarse con Hinata, la necesitaba, amaba a esa mujer, y eso dolía…, pues sí, sentía que podía destruirla tal como su padre decía.

«Demonios»

¿Hasta qué punto se le permitiría a un demonio mantenerse junto a un ángel? ¿Tocarlo? ¿Corromperlo? ¿Disfrutar de su compañía, de su tacto o de su amor? ¿Y… cuál sería el castigo a ese pecado?

Pensar esto cada noche, le martillaría el cerebro desde ese momento.

—Todo va a estar bien— Mikoto volvió a hablar al seguirle acariciando el cabello suavemente.

Sasuke negó en silencio. Era patético, su madre, moribunda, estaba intentando consolarlo cuando debería ser al revés.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de esa noche en la mansión de los Uchiha, los días pasaron rápido, volviéndose semanas. Sasuke había dejado pasar el pequeño sermón que quiso darle a Hinata por frecuentar a su madre, y exponerse a un mal trato por parte de su progenitor, todo por evitar un conflicto entre ambos, pero la verdad era que el deteriorado estado de salud de su madre, estaba haciendo mella en él y, para empeorar todo, lo dicho por su padre seguía frustrándolo, lo que ocasionaba que la buena relación que mantenía con la Hyuuga, se viera tensionada, pues estaba dándose de frente con las consecuencias de sus continuos errores.

Patéticamente se daba cuenta que no era tan hijo de puta, pues estaba debatiéndose entre seguir luchando por ella y _ser feliz, _o hacer lo correcto y dejarla ir, jodiéndose en el acto.

Esa mañana, a finales de invierno, Hinata se despertó al escuchar el sonido del cinturón del Uchiha sonar, mientras éste se colocaba el pantalón, luego de haber amanecido otra vez a su lado.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó y su voz delgada sonó ligeramente ronca al estar despertando.

El guardó silencio un segundo —Sí.

A Hinata se le revolvió el estómago ante lo seca de su respuesta. Sasuke solía estar con ella cada noche, pero la distancia entre ambos parecía crecer.

—A-anoche no quisiste hablar, pero, pero siento que algo te está pasando, ¿te encuentras bien?— a pesar del titubeo inicial, Hinata no le despegó los ojos de encima mientras él se vestía.

Sasuke resopló cansadamente —Todo está bien, sólo estoy agotado— dijo y le sonrió con poco ánimo.

Ella se mordió el labio… Sasuke no le tenía confianza, volvió a entenderlo.

—¿Irás a la universidad?— preguntó, pues él había vuelto a faltar.

—No lo creo. Debo irme, Hinata— soltó secamente y llevó su mano a revolverle el azulino cabello a la chica que se había sentado, ocultando con las mantas su desnudez.

El Uchiha abandonó la habitación a pasos firmes y ella se quedó con una sensación de vacío, terminando por suspirar, al querer comprenderlo, pero sin lograr deshacerse de unas ganas de llorar. Sasuke y toda su familia estaban pasando momentos difíciles, podía verlos. No podía olvidar que una de las veces que había ido a visitar a Mikoto, había visto salir a ese pelinegro con un aspecto derrotado marcado en su rostro, y no sólo era él, Itachi, e incluso Fugaku también lucían agotados, tristes.

La chica se abrazó sus rodillas al sentir que no podía hacer más por él, pues Sasuke no se lo estaba permitiendo. Volvió a revivir aquellos días de la muerte de su madre, y recordó que un paciente de cáncer no moría sólo, sino que, también se llevaba la mitad del alma de su familia en esa agonía. Quiso llorar pero lo soportó al pensar que pronto ella tenía que ser ese soporte que Sasuke ya estaba necesitando, y se negaba a pedir.

Se levantó con poco ánimo y se colocó un blusón para dirigirse al baño.

Los ojos violáceos de Hinata se detallaron, al estar frente al espejo colocado sobre la encimera de su baño.

Su piel lucía pálida y un par de ojeras querían hacerse visibles, luego de las pocas horas que Sasuke le permitía dormir. Su cabello seguía luciendo cuidado, en un lacio perfecto, siendo lo único que parecía verse bien en ella. Hinata se acercó a verse mejor en el espejo, buscando reconocerse, haciendo por esto lucir más largas y más desnudas sus piernas, que sólo eran cubiertas por el rosado blusón.

—¿Qué nos está pasando, Sasuke?— se preguntó en voz baja y con cierta tristeza adornando su voz, mientras se veía a la cara.

Al principio, luego de que Sasuke y ella se _reconciliaran_, las cosas parecieron mejorar, él le había dicho un par de veces que la quería, lo que le provocaba tanto miedo como satisfacción, una extraña mezcla; habían vuelto a _hacer el amor_ constantemente, pues se les había hecho costumbre eso de dormir juntos. Amanecer abrazada a él o siendo abrazada por él, ya no le generaba tanto asombro, de hecho, se sentía bien, natural.

Estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo. Tanto, que justo ahora sabía que él estaba mal. Estaba segura que algo había pasado en la mansión Uchiha mientras Sasuke la visitaba, pues una noche definitivamente no llegó a dormir a su lado, y cuando lo hizo, se veía notoriamente más serio, mantenía una distancia que sólo rompían sus cuerpos cuando se volvían uno, y luego volvía a ser frío.

Cuando retomaron esa especie de relación que tenían, _hacían el amor,_ y Hinata había aprendido que mientras mejor funcionara lo de ellos, menor era la necesidad del Uchiha de llevársela a la cama; ahora, por el contrario, desde las últimas dos semanas, luego de esa noche que él no llegó a dormir, algo había cambiado con él. Generalmente sólo dormían, era tan placentero estar sólo así con él, y en ocasiones, Sasuke parecía frustrarse y la besaba, buscaba su cuerpo y cuando lo tenía, estaba volviendo a hacérselo con fuerza, con necesidad, como si dudara de ella o de estar con ella… y eso estaba preocupándola.

La Hyuuga volvió a apoyarse firmemente en el suelo al dejar de verse sus ojeras de cerca, y revisó su cuello como precaución. Sonrió apenas visiblemente a causa del cansancio -queriendo dejar atrás sus preocupaciones-, al darse cuenta que su cuello estaba limpio, no tenía ninguna marca a pesar de los besos que el Uchiha le había dado la noche anterior; era extraño, Sasuke solía marcarla como muestra de su dominio sobre ella, pero últimamente había dejado de hacerlo.

«¿Será que de verdad puedo ayudarte?» Se preguntó luego de unos segundos, volviendo a preocuparse.

Dejó escapar el aliento y volvió a estirarse para alcanzar el botiquín detrás de una división oculta a la mitad del enorme espejo. Sacó una pequeña cajita y extrajo el blíster pack.

«Cinco» Pensó al ver que esa sería la quinta pastilla que consumiría; seis días atrás su ciclo menstrual había acabado. Esa era la sexta caja de anticonceptivos que tomaba y había corrido con mucha suerte de no haber quedado embarazada de Sasuke, pues sí, alguna vez, a pesar de ser tan precavida, no había seguido fielmente las indicaciones de uso.

Tomó su píldora y sujetó su cuello para frotarlo. Tenía un largo día de estudio y un par de exámenes y, por la tarde, quería visitar a Mikoto en su hogar; Sasuke solía ir seguido, pero nunca le había permitido acompañarlo y lo entendía, la vida de Mikoto se estaba extinguiendo con rapidez y posiblemente él no quería que nadie lo viese mal.

Se apartó del espejo tragándose el nudo en su garganta y se desnudó, se ducharía rápidamente y comenzaría su día.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata revisó su móvil una vez más. Otra vez no había respuesta a sus mensajes, el de hacía media hora, era el tercero que le mandaba al Uchiha, preguntándole dónde estaba y si estaba bien. Él siempre respondía al instante, pero ahora parecía estarla evitando y eso incrementó la preocupación con la que se quedó esa mañana cuando él dejó su departamento.

La Hyuuga se estremeció al recordar la negra y tan profunda mirada que Sasuke tenía la noche anterior mientras lo hacían, la fuerza con la que la había tomado y los besos profundos con los que la había asfixiado. Había demasiada necesidad en ello, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora que parecía no quererla cerca?

Sakura resopló frustrada, arrancándola de sus pensamientos—¿Alguien sabe qué pasa con Sasuke?

El comedor en esa cafetería a la hora del almuerzo casi se quedó en silencio. Ino vio de reojo a Hinata y ésta desvió su mirada, incómoda y más preocupada por la mención del moreno.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, compartiendo la sensación de la pelirrosa —No tengo ni puta idea— respondió.

Kiba se encogió de hombros —El tipo siempre se ha apartado, ¿qué demonios les sorprende?

La de ojos jade le dio un empujón —Esto obviamente es distinto, viene a la universidad y se sale antes de terminar las clases, a veces ni viene y cada vez está más distante— explicó la otra molesta.

—Yo fui a buscarlo hace dos días, lo vi bebiendo, incluso estuvimos juntos un rato pero, no dijo nada. Sasuke está más callado de lo normal, 'ttebayo.

Hinata se mordió un labio sin saber si todavía era buena idea callar. Además, Sasuke sí estaba más distante, también con ella, pues a pesar de dormir casi todas las noches juntos, hablaban cada vez menos. Seguro todo el problema con su mamá le estaba afectando más de lo que creyó, pues él ni siquiera le había dicho que había visto a Naruto.

Sakura negó en silencio y se revolvió el flequillo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño, evitó decirles que también más de una vez lo había buscado en su departamento, y la única vez que lo encontró, Sasuke volvió a echarla sin siquiera dejarla hablar. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al callarse las ganas de decir que lo había visto en actitud bastante extraña, como si estuviera bajo efectos extraños. ¿Cómo podrían ayudarlo?

• • •

—¿Qué sabes de todo esto de Sasuke?— preguntó Ino cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, al detener a la Hyuuga en el jardín frente a la cafetería.

Hinata suspiró cansadamente y negó en silencio —La madre de Sasuke… e-ella está muriendo— dijo sin soportar más ese peso. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego de desviar su mirada, volvió a enfrentar la verde de la Yamanaka.

—¿Qué?— Ino casi perdió el aliento.

A Hinata se le rasaron los ojos —No sé cómo ayudarlo— terminó por decir luego de caer en cuenta que sí, Sasuke también la estaba alejando.

—Dios, Hinata, ¿por qué te quedaste callada?— reprochó incrédula.

Ella negó en silencio y se encogió de hombros —Prácticamente nadie fuera de su familia lo sabe. No soy yo la indicada para… romper ese secreto— explicó sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada.

Ino dejó escapar el aliento —Ahora todo tiene sentido. Santo cielo, deben estarla pasando muy mal.

Hinata se mordió el labio y asintió, recordando que en una de las veces que se reunió con Neji, el castaño mencionó que habían ganado un proyecto muy importante, el mismo que los Uchiha perdieron casi de manera ridícula, al estar demasiado ausentes de sus responsabilidades.

—Nadie la está pasando bien.

—¿Y ustedes siguen bien?— preguntó Ino cambiando el punto de interés, y sujetándola de un brazo, llevándola con ella a un sector menos concurrido.

Hinata asintió —E-eso creo.

—¿Crees?

La Hyuuga se mordió y soltó su labio —Sa-Sasuke y yo seguimos juntos, í-íntimamente ta-también— explicó —, pero… pero está tan distante que… no sé.

Las manos de la rubia viajaron a su nuca, presionándola —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. No quiero molestarlo o darle más problemas— dijo guardándose para ella el hecho de que Sasuke mantenía sus problemas a distancia.

—¿Le dirás a los chicos lo que ocurre?

—¡Oh, no, por Dios, no!— la peliazul se preocupó — Si sabe que se los dije se molestará en extremo. Si él no se los ha dicho es porque…

Ino asintió preocupada y dejó escapar el aliento segundos después —Creo que tienes razón, supongo que yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Intenta hablar con él.

La peliazul asintió y le sonrió ocultando su tristeza… todo ese tiempo lo había intentado, pero Sasuke era cortante, a pesar de no ser grosero… y eso dolía, y no lo entendía.

—Debo irme.

Ino asintió y también sonrió, haciendo un intento enorme por asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—Mucha suerte, Hinata, y ánimo— le dijo al verla salir del jardín y mezclarse entre los pocos estudiantes que todavía vagaban por ahí.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Por la tarde, la Hyuuga se mordió su labio con fuerza al escuchar como su móvil dejaba oír el tono de llamada, y esperó a que del otro lado le respondieran.

—¿Qué ocurre?— la varonil y seria voz del otro lado de la línea le hizo latir con fuerza el corazón, luego de que le respondiera la llamada.

—Ah… te-te… te dejé varios mensajes, no sé si…

—Lo siento, olvidé responder— el tono, más que seco, se escuchaba cansado.

Se hicieron tres segundos de silencio en los que ella se animaba a hablar —¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Ahora el que guardó silencio, fue él.

—Estoy en mi departamento— dijo luego de varios segundos.

—Ah, ¿quieres que…?

—No. Tengo cosas qué hacer— interrumpió de inmediato enmudeciendo a la chica.

Ella sintió el rechazo y a pesar de morder su labio, éstos temblaron.

—Entiendo. No quiero molestar. Entonces… ha-hablamos después— se despidió sin deseos de hacerlo.

—Sí— escuchó y luego la llamada se acabó.

El móvil de la peliazul se vio apretado por las manos de la chica, la misma que se lo llevaría a los labios en un acto inconsciente, al estar pensando en ese chico y en qué podría estar pensando para estar así.

La joven dejó escapar el aliento y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y observó desde ahí el departamento en penumbras de ese Uchiha, que le acababa de cortar la llamada. Suspiró y a pesar de las nubes de lluvia que ya estaban sobre la ciudad, decidió salir. Iría a ver a Mikoto.

Y mientras Hinata salía de su edificio, los ojos negros de Sasuke se perdían en el blanco cielo de su departamento. Varios vasos y botellas de cristal cubrían su mesita ratona, al haber comenzado a beber desde temprano; su negro gato saltó a un costado de su mano que pendía del sofá donde estaba recostado, y siguió jugando con esa pequeña bolsita plástica y vacía, donde había estado la dosis de cierta sustancia que lo mantenía sobrio después de tanto alcohol ingerido, torturándose mentalmente.

• • •

—Mi esposa no puede atenderte— la voz áspera de Fugaku extrañó menos, que la información, a Hinata.

—E-entiendo, está delicada. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, la próxima vez llamaré antes— se disculpó la chica que se mantenía en la estancia de la mansión, luego de que el mayordomo le diera la entrada.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas.

—¿Pe-perdón?

El hombre suspiró al tiempo de tomarla del brazo con cuidado, y guiarla a la puerta, lugar donde se detuvo con ella y la soltó.

—Mi esposa está muriendo. Justo hoy en la mañana tuvo una crisis mientras Sasuke estaba aquí— dijo sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga —. Hazte un favor, Hinata, mantente lejos de mi familia— dijo y tragó pesadamente viéndola abrir los ojos aturdida.

—No… no sé por qué me dice esto, pero… yo no quiero molestarlos, me gustaría que me permitiera…

Él sonrió y negó en silencio, haciéndola callar y fruncir el ceño. El pecho de la peliazul todavía se sentía apretado luego de escuchar que Mikoto estaba muriendo, en esa frase tan cruda, y ahora le pedía que se alejara.

—Lo mejor será que no— repitió el hombre —. No dudo de tus buenas intenciones, de hecho, las agradezco; pero, no será bueno que te mantengas cerca de Sasuke cuando todo esto acabe. Él puede arrastrarte a su miseria, he visto casos como el suyo ocurrir una y otra vez en mi familia; no es justo para ti. Vuelve a tu familia, al lugar que perteneces.

Ella negó en silencio, apenas pudiendo prestarle atención suficiente a esa especie de advertencia que ese hombre estaba haciéndole, por pensar en aquél otro pelinegro que seguro estaría solo.

—Siento haberlos molestado— se disculpó la Hyuuga y tras una inclinación de rostro, se despidió.

«Sasuke»

—¿Hinata?— Itachi llegó en el momento que ella se dirigía a su auto.

La joven estaba temblando bajo ese sencillo vestido azul marino de manga corta y largas mallas negras, pero más que de frío, lo hacía de incredulidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el chico de marcadas ojeras y pelo lacio, al llegar a su lado y sujetarla del brazo.

Ella separó sus labios y no logró decir nada —T-tu… tu padre dijo que… que tu mamá… que ella está.

Itachi sonrió sin ánimo, comprensivamente —Siento no haberte avisado, la verdad es que no tuve cabeza. Mamá volvió al hospital, tuvo una crisis, el médico dice que es probable que no sobreviva más de una semana.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa —Yo la vi hace dos días, e-estaba bien.

Él negó —No, no lo estaba.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sasuke…— quiso hablar pero la garganta se le cerró.

Itachi se apoyó en el capó del auto de la Hyuuga y mantuvo su sonrisa forzada —Él estaba aquí cuando su crisis inició, la acompañó a la clínica y ya no lo volví a ver. Supongo que tampoco está muy bien.

—Cre-creí que ella estaba aquí.

El chico negó despacio —No. Yo sólo viene por un par de cosas que ella me pidió, y papá, bueno… él es un caso complicado.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos angustiada.

—L-lo siento tanto— terminó de decir ya viéndolo distorsionado por el llanto.

Él siguió forzando su sonrisa —Yo también. ¿Quieres…?— la pregunta se quedó incompleta, al indicarle con su pulgar si quería acompañarlo adentro.

Ella negó —Yo… yo iré con Sasuke— explicó y su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

Él asintió y agradeció en silencio.

Hinata se subió en su coche e hizo vibrar el motor cuando él se levantó del capó. En segundos, el auto retrocedió y terminó por perderse de la vista de ese agotado pelinegro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Mientras conducía, Hinata secó su llanto, quiso asimilar esa terrible noticia que la hacía casi querer vomitar, de nervios o de incredulidad; tenía que ser fuerte, ¿cómo pretendería apoyarlo si no lo era?

Un relámpago iluminó gran parte de la ciudad anunciando una fuerte tormenta, mientras ella conducía por la concurrida avenida que la llevaría al centro, a su destino.

Largos minutos después, el cielo estaba negro y las hojas de los árboles se mecían fuertemente, como también lo hizo su largo cabello y su sencillo vestido, al momento de bajar del auto, luego de haberse estacionado frente al edificio donde el Uchiha vivía. Los ojos violáceos se fijaron en lo alto al momento de subir las escaleras para ingresar, y el cabello pasándole frente a la cara, la hizo concentrarse mejor al frente. Su estómago se apretó ansioso.

No fueron ni tres minutos los que le tomaron a Hinata estar tocando la puerta de ese Uchiha que había llegado a su vida, a ponerla de cabeza. Tocó dos veces y no hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio total se escuchaba del otro lado.

—Por favor, ábreme— suplicó para ella misma al ahora tocar el timbre.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Sa-Sasuke!— lo llamó en voz alta y tocó de nueva cuenta la puerta. Cuando pasaron más de cinco segundos y no escuchó sonido alguno, los ojos Hyuuga se aguaron. Algo le decía que sí estaba, ¿no quería verla?

El sonido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza, competía con el estruendo de los truenos que resonaban en lo alto de la ciudad.

Tocó una vez más y antes de dar el tercer golpe, la puerta se abrió. Los ojos violáceos se abrieron grandemente en sorpresa. El Uchiha, que portaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa parcialmente abotonada, recargó su antebrazo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con voz seca y baja, cansada, al verla para abajo por la diferencia de estaturas.

Ella perdió el aliento, esos ojos negros se veían todavía más, al estar casi ocultos por el negro y revuelto cabello del chico.

—Fu-fui a tu casa— explicó ella soportando el ardor en su garganta.

—Vete, Hinata, hoy no quiero ver a nadie— le pidió y se apartó para cerrar la puerta.

Ella puso la mano, impidiéndolo. Los ojos violáceos se mojaron.

—Te… te pedí permiso para estar a tu lado en estos momentos— dijo y su pecho dolió —. Dijiste que sí, ¿recuerdas?

Él cerró los ojos al sonreír con cansancio. La tomó de la mano y la metió con él, para luego cerrar la puerta; el departamento se quedó en penumbras y así estaba bien, él no quería que ella viera las botellas de alcohol vacías, ni el rastro de polvo blanco sobre la pequeña mesita. Caminó con ella y encendió una pequeña lámpara del pasillo, para terminar adentrándose al pequeño cuarto que tenía visión al edificio donde ella vivía. La hizo sentarse en el borde de la pequeña cama individual, y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Apenas una pequeña línea de luz se colaba por la puerta entre cerrada de esa habitación, haciendo más íntimo ese momento. El viento de afuera golpeó los cristales y éstos vibraron, ninguno le dio importancia.

—Sabes que está muriendo, ¿eh?— cuestionó él en voz ronca.

Ella asintió y se sintió patética al no ser fuerte, cuando sus ojos volvieron a arder.

—¿Te lo dijo Itachi?

—No… tu, tu padre lo hizo.

Él sonrió molesto —¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada importante— respondió y giró su cuerpo para verlo a la cara —. Sasuke…

—Tal vez deberías hacerle caso— la interrumpió adivinando que esa advertencia que Fugaku le hizo, también debió de hacérsela a ella.

Hinata negó —Yo dije que…

—Que te quedarías conmigo hasta que todo acabara— completó él y eso le supo amargura a ella, al asentir en silencio —. No tardará mucho.

Un ojo de ella dejó rodar una lágrima.

—Deja de hablar así… como si no te doliera— reprochó ella y Sasuke se burló y se puso de pie sólo para sentarse en la cama y recargar su espalda en la cabecera, con sus piernas estiradas sobre el colchón. Él desvió el rostro y su fino perfil fue visible para ella —. A veces es bueno sacar el dolor— ella también se puso de pie, para terminar arrodillada en la cama a un costado de él.

—Es más que dolor, Hinata— soltó él amargamente y el tono resentido llamó la atención de la chica —. Es odio, es frustración y desespero. Hoy sólo pretendo olvidarme de todo.

Ella lo tomó del rostro y quiso atraer su mirada, pero Sasuke se resistió. Hinata pasó una de sus piernas sobre las de él, montándose suavemente y sin dejar de buscar su mirada.

—Siento que sea así— dijo y entonces los ojos negros fueron a los tan claros de ella —. Y me duele tanto que ella esté muriendo.

—No entiendes— respondió él y el tono resentido se hizo audible a pesar de que estaba tomándola por la cadera —. Ni siquiera me puede doler de verdad — explicó —… esta mañana fui a verla, charlábamos normalmente, de pronto tuvo problemas para respirar y comenzó a arrojar sangre, estaba ahogándose. Yo llamé a gritos a la enfermera que la atendía, ella lo hizo a la ambulancia, y mientras yo intentaba ayudarla, ella sólo lo llamaba a él, a mi estúpido padre— los ojos del varón picaron en llanto y desprecio —. Justamente a él— dijo y evitó verla.

Las manos femeninas se cerraron sobre las mejillas del Uchiha, y lo hicieron verla —Tu madre lo ama— mencionó bajito.

Él tragó pesadamente y sonrió con amargura —Y no entiendo por qué— aceptó y apretó sus manos en la amplia cadera femenina.

—Algo bueno debe tener, un amor incondicional no se siente por cualquier persona— mencionó ella viéndolo a los ojos, dándose cuenta que por primera vez, Sasuke estaba confiando en ella.

—Es estúpido— devolvió y tragó amargamente —. Él la engañó una y mil veces, eso mientras ella moría. Ella lo perdonó cada vez— dijo sintiendo coraje y vergüenza, decepción. Los ojos perlados siguieron pendiente de él, que le evadía la mirada —. En aquél entonces, antes de que yo supiera cualquier cosa — prosiguió —, yo admiraba a ese hombre, era mi héroe, lo único que quería era ser reconocido por él, que me viera con el orgullo con el que siempre veía a Itachi— soltó con desprecio y Hinata sintió que se parecían más de lo que creía, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse —. Él siempre parecía menospreciarme, pero nunca me rendí, siempre tuve los mejores promedios, intentaba destacar en cualquier actividad, y nunca parecía ser suficiente.

La ojiperla lloró en silencio, y su pequeño hipeo fue cubierto por la enorme lluvia que en ese momento se dejó caer.

—Cuando descubrí que él la engañaba, dejé de admirarlo para comenzar a odiarlo— añadió —. Mi madre lo perdonó, y entiendo que para ese entonces, ella ya estaba enferma. Itachi fue otra basura— dijo y su rostro mostró la molestia que eso le provocó —, él también pareció conforme con el perdón de mamá. Aquella noche peleamos, fue la primera vez que golpee a mi padre, y le alcé la voz a mi madre. No volví a casa, hasta aquella cena contigo— dijo y Hinata se tapó la boca y ya no pudo silenciar su llanto.

La joven se abrazó al cuello masculino y se rogó por calmarse. Sasuke envolvió su cintura y le acarició el cabello.

—Luego de eso dejé la casa— continuó el Uchiha que parecía necesitar contar aquello —. Dejé mis viejos amigos, Naruto, Sakura, e hice nuevos, cada vez peores. El imbécil de Itachi me dio este departamento, y ayudó a liberar la herencia del abuelo, supongo que por sentirse menos traidor. Terminé la preparatoria con las mejores calificaciones, excelente en deportes, todo para demostrarle a mi padre que no era el fracasado que él pensaba que era; conocí a Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Pain y todo empeoró — dijo recordando que solía vivir de noche en aquélla época, gastando dinero que no se había ganado, teniendo sexo, drogándose para estudiar, para beber, y hasta por mero placer, pero eso evitó contárselo.

—¿Cómo empeoró?— los ojos violáceos buscaron los de él.

—No lo quieres saber— dijo y le acarició una mejilla.

—¿Naruto… ellos?

—Ellos no saben esto— dijo viéndola a los ojos —. Después de Itachi, la primera en saberlo eres tú. Una vez en la universidad, el imbécil de Naruto se empeñó en seguirme, como antes, Sakura lo secundó y no me di cuenta cuándo volvimos a ser algo parecido a amigos.

Hinata se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos, sin poder creer la confianza y el grado de intimidad que habían alcanzado.

Él sonrió sin ganas y tragó pesadamente después —Cuatro años después, apareciste tú— mencionó y llevó una de sus manos a acariciarle los entreabiertos labios —… y te destrocé la vida.

Hinata hizo un puchero y sus ojos volvieron a derramar el llanto.

—Lo siento.

Él sonrió sintiéndose miserable —Serás estúpida, Hinata. Yo te lastimé y tú pides disculpas.

La lluvia cayó fuertemente y Hinata hipeó siendo abrazada por él. Y mientras ella lloraba abrazada de él, Sasuke tragó pesadamente sintiendo el dolor punzando tan sólo al imaginar a su madre muriendo, y también a su padre, a ese hombre que le advertía que dejara libre al ángel sobre él. Quiso odiarlos por no poder entenderlos, odiarlos y odiarlos más para que no doliese como lo hacía.

«Y el imbécil de mi padre tiene razón» pensó frustrado y una opresión dolorosa se posó en el centro de su pecho.

Pronto su madre moriría y él dejaría ir a Hinata; a esa tonta niña que era tan ilusa, tan noble, tan estúpida que seguía a su lado, le permitía tocarla, amarla, poseerla, todo, mientras ambos se destruían.

¿Iba a poder hacerlo?, se preguntó al tomarla del cuello y obligarla a alzarse, sólo para terminar besándole los labios. Los ojos llorosos y violáceos se cerraron, derramando el exceso de llanto, y el Uchiha profundizó el beso.

Esa noche que el más grande dolor le quemaba el pecho, buscó consolarse en ella. Olvidar que le dolía.

Hinata separó sus labios y correspondió a cada una de sus caricias. La lluvia golpeándose en los cristales llenaba esa habitación, pero ambos ignoraron eso.

Hinata era ese pecado que lo arrastraría hasta lo más profundo del infierno, estaba seguro, porque él era el demonio que había osado tocar a un ángel; ese ángel, que comenzó a vibrar por él.

Las manos de Sasuke deshicieron el pequeño moñito que mantenía unido el vestido en el pecho de la Hyuuga. Sus dedos apartaron la delgada tela, y se colaron bajo el sostén.

—Sasuke…

—Olvidémoslo todo, ¿quieres? Sólo esta noche— suplicó cuando bajó la tela del sostén, exponiendo la blancura y tibieza de uno de sus senos.

Hinata vibró.

Cuando el Uchiha pasó su tibia lengua sobre su pezón, ella gimió entrecortadamente, producto del llanto pasado.

Los labios masculinos subieron a comerle el cuello, mientras las manos le amasaban los redondos senos. Sasuke se puso duro y le mordió el cuello con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, cuando el dolor de la muerte rondando, quiso volver a él.

La Hyuuga soportó el dolor al contraer su rostro y le permitió sanarse de esa extraña forma. Las manos del joven bajaron el cierre de su pantalón y expusieron su miembro, para luego apartar las pequeñas bragas de la chica. Los ojos negros buscaron los perlados al colocar su miembro en el tibio y húmedo inicio de su cuerpo, Hinata gimió cuando las manos masculinas, apoyadas en sus caderas, la hicieron comenzar a sentarse sobre la endurecida carne.

Ella apretó los ojos y ahogó un gemido cuando comenzó a resbalar sobre él. El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura.

—Siénteme, Hinata— la voz del chico sonó ronca y profunda en esa pequeña habitación —. Siénteme tan dentro de ti— dijo cuando a pesar de presionarla sobre su miembro, ella ya no pudo resbalar más —, poseyéndote, disfrutándote y haciéndote temblar.

Su lado más oscuro habló por él. Esa noche le haría el amor y no quería que lo olvidara, porque tal vez, sería la última vez.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos n.n

Sí, ya sé, Mikoto muriendo y ellos co***** xD Bueno, Sasuke se está despidiendo (? Okno, bueno, sí xD

¿Notaron que hubo demasiado limón en este capítulo? Pues como aquí hay una sasusaku que está leyendo mi fic para tirarle basura, pues quise ponerla a leer zukulencia sasuhina xDD Espero que lo haya disfrutado tanto como seguro lo hicieron ustedes xD okya.

Ok, dejando cosas amargas de lado, quiero pedir una disculpa enorme, noté que un par de niñas se están quejando porque me tardo demasiado en actualizar, si no recuerdo mal, la última actu fue el 13 de enero, hace apenas más de quince días (._. si tomamos en cuenta que tengo otro fic al que apenas volví, que tengo un esposo gruñón que se pone celoso de la computadora, un hogar y familia que atender, pues quince días no son tanto, además, los capítulos que les escribo son de más de 15000 palabras, más de 35 hojas de Word en una letra 10.

No sean malas, ténganme un poquito de paciencia, al fic ya no le queda mucho y lo voy a terminar sí o sí. No se enojen, no siempre puedo sentarme a escribir, yo sé que es difícil tomarle el hilo después, pero la verdad, es lo mejor que puedo hacer en cuanto a actualizaciones seguidas.

Ya, ahora sólo agradecer el inmenso apoyo que le regalan a la historia:

•Theosack •aloh (gracias dobles xD) •Dark Amy-chan •valentina londono 3597 •Nymfhetamina •Berta Salvatore •simazame •Ynanla-Chan •cHiBiLeBaSi •armandofco1966 •Anna OroVel •Nubia M Funes •cherrymarce •Marjo Em •wolf-enzeru •himepeti •mc7frd •evelin 15 •KiaraUchihalove •Suishoka69 •CHAEON-Chan •Geralt •valentina1425 •BC •Lizz Cuzz •Julia •Guest •Jaqueline Slytherin •Guest2 •Sasuke-Hinata •imjustjv •SKuchiki •AhrenLove •Marshmallow •Lucy •miau purrr •Knicky Ouji •MikaSyo •rosse •Aika Yami •hinatacris •MikashimotaZ •Lizeth de Uchiha •RISIRISI •YeseniaOtakuHyuga •ale302 •lukempires •C3siah •hime-23 •Heian Moon •Maggi24 •Anjoas •k-uchiha-sama •Hinamel •Charo Ita Surumi •Kagome Higurashi T •Deisy •Aye Nekita •kioh •Yaninle •Nora •uchiha-mei-chan •ARTEMIS FM •Karla XM •Ingrid o. O •Pamaig •Nana •NicaRaa •hinata uchiha21 •Rosenrot •Guest3 •Anonymous •yaki •Sasuhinaforever •Sara Dragonil •Astrid Sakamaki •Gab •Erimibe34 •nekoprincesz •Guest4 •Isadoradreamer •Narusaku 22 •Dia chan •Guest5 •Shirubia •jlo •Guest5 •kaori-chan •Koshiyaa •Kamicasper •Valerie Hyuga Senju •marhytsugaya •Clarity-chan •Sde •believer sasuhina •Guest6 •XukiUchiha •Majo Guevara •Guest7, 8 y 9 •Lala •Guest10 •KASSY HYUGA •rosenrot •Guest11.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos, por el apoyo, por los ánimos que me mandan, las buenas vibras y hasta las bendiciones que me dedican, también por defenderme a capa y espada. Este fandom es genial y no me equivoqué al elegirlo como mi consentido xD

Geralt: En mi perfil, en las historias favoritas, encontrarás historias geniales SasuHina.

Las chicas que me han dicho que se han desvelado leyendo esta historia, gracias, no saben el ánimo que me dan y cómo me enternecen, ya que yo amo dormir y sé que privarse de horas de sueño cuesta mucho.

Ya me voy, y para que no digan que me olvido del fic, haré trampa y volveré a actualizar esta historia, antes que la de Inuyasha xD Un beso, sean felices.

Ah, y para las que piensan que esta historia es algo que no se debería de escribir, lean Captive in the Dark (gracias Lizeth), vean el manga Haou Airen, y el manghwa Killing Stalking. Ninguno es idéntico a esta historia, pero son temas fuertes y sobre todo NINGUNO ES CENSURABLE, y para muestra, lo antes citado, ha sido publicado y vendido al público. Chicas, no se amarguen por una historia, sean felices, escríbanle a su otp, seguro su fandom se los agradece; den orgullo y no den pena. Un beso también para ustedes, paz y amor.


	31. el decir adiós

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-30-

EL DECIR ADIÓS

•

•

•

Todavía no era ni media noche y los cristales, tras las delgadas cortinas oscuras, ya se encontraban completamente empañados. El vestido de Hinata, que había estado enredado en su cintura, ahora se encontraba en el alfombrado suelo, junto a sus mallas y la camisa de ese pelinegro. La piel blanca de todo su cuerpo parecía brillar por el sudor que desde minutos atrás había comenzado a humedecerla.

Las fuertes manos masculinas pasaron bajo los delgados brazos de la Hyuuga y se aferraron a sus hombros, para hundirse todavía más hondo en ella. Hinata apretó sus ojos y volvió a gemir por millonésima vez, al seguir sintiéndolo en su interior, sus manos se sujetaron al cuello del Uchiha mientras aprendía a disfrutar del pequeño dolor que le causaba tenerlo tan dentro.

Sasuke buscó sus labios y Hinata le acarició el rostro al dejar escapar su aliento mientras lo veía a los ojos. Un relámpago iluminó la ventana justo cuando ambos se besaban; cuando el beso cobró profundidad, fue Hinata quien movió sus caderas disfrutando de la sensación de liberarlo y volver a ser llenada por él.

El Uchiha contuvo un gemido cuando ella se abrazó a su cuello, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, y continuó moviéndose. Las manos fuertes del pelinegro acariciaron cadera, cintura y espalda, resbalando también entre el largo, azulino y mojado cabello de la Hyuuga sobre él; cuando sus labios se dejaron necesitados por respirar, los labios de Sasuke cayeron al cuello y hombros de la joven que sólo pudo temblar y seguir moviéndose.

—Hinata— la nombró en un jadeo al sentir necesitar todavía más de ella.

A pesar del deseo que le quemaba cada centímetro de piel, Sasuke la apartó ligeramente para poder besarle el cuello y el mentón, mordió el mismo cuando la sintió bajar con tortuosa calma sobre su miembro. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose, pasando por su cuello, para deslizarse después a hacer contacto con la gruesa piel de sus manos, en la delicada piel de los redondos y tersos senos de la peliazul. Ella se mordió el labio y esa forma lenta de hacerlo la hacía vibrar más de ansias. El Uchiha aprendió a tocarla con delicadeza, a rozar sus dedos por su piel, erizándola; a besarle el cuello y nombrarla mientras hacían el amor… a contenerse hasta doler, no quería asustarla por la forma como estaba deseando hacérselo y hacerla gritar. Hinata no lo merecía, ella era especial y él la había ensuciado.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al tiempo de resbalar en la cama. Sus ojos negros prestaron atención al bonito y sonrojado rostro de la joven, Hinata parecía cohibida por seguir montada sobre él.

—Muévete, _mi amor_— suplicó con voz ronca y ella aceptó al sólo asentir.

Apoyada en sus rodillas en el mullido colchón, Hinata se dedicó a complacerlo y complacerse al mismo tiempo. Sasuke gruñó al sentirla y su sangre se calentó todavía más, haciéndolo sudar, al ver el curvilíneo cuerpo de esa joven peliazul lucir todavía más perfecto bajo los destellos de esa noche de tormenta.

Los senos de la de ojos violáceos se endurecieron cuando luego de tanta fricción, sintió ese cúmulo de tensión en su vientre querer deshacerse. El moreno tuvo que ayudarla a seguir moviéndose al sujetarla de su cadera, para largos segundos después, sentirla temblar, contraerse en su interior y mojarlo todavía más.

—Joder, Hinata— gruñó cuando los espasmos en su interior se volvieron asfixiantes. La tomó de cadera y cuello, y así, aturdida como ella estaba, la colocó de espaldas sobre el colchón y ahora ser él el que la penetrara. Hinata todavía estaba temblando por su reciente orgasmo y aun así, llevó sus manos a sujetarse a la espalda masculina, cuando él comenzó a volverse a enterrar en su interior —. Mierda— volvió a gruñir el moreno al tiempo que una fina línea de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ella imprimió más fuerza en su pequeño abrazo y volvió a gemir producto de los embistes. Ambos corazones bombeaban incesantes y el calor comenzaba a sofocarlos. De pronto, la humedad caliente y estrechez dentro de ella, y los continuos embistes, hicieron gemir roncamente al moreno, cada vez más y más fuerte.

—Maldición… Joder, Hinata— gruñó cuando sus brazos temblaron al soportar su propio peso, mientras comenzaba a vaciarse en su interior.

Ella lo atrajo despacio a su cuerpo, tal vez por pena de que la viese tan jadeante, o tal vez compadeciéndose de él al notarlo tan cansado, no sabía, lo que sí supo, es que se sintió tan bien sentirlo calmar su respiración mientras la abrazaba, y ella disfrutaba el hacer lo mismo.

Los labios de esos dos no tardaron en buscarse, disfrutando del cosquilleo bonito en ellos luego de tener cada parte de su cuerpo sensible. Hinata había cerrado los ojos y hundido su cabeza en la almohada al dejarse besar, Sasuke continuaría sobre ella mientras los espasmos en su pene se volvían menos al terminar de eyacular, luego, despacio, bajaría de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke— ella lo nombró cuando él volvió a la cama con un par de mantas, quería saber, a pesar del cansancio, cómo se sentía.

—Cierra la boca, Hinata— a pesar de ser cortante, se acercó hasta ella, la hizo girarse y se abrazó a su cintura, apoyando sus labios en la cabeza de la chica.

Ni esas palabras, el frío que comenzaba de pronto a sentirse o el aroma a sexo inundando toda la habitación, le molestó tanto, como la triste sensación de que Sasuke comenzaba a cerrarse con ella de nuevo. Apoyó sus manos en el duro pecho masculino y se hizo pequeña entre sus brazos; todo lo que él debería estar sintiendo, al vivir una situación como esa, seguro era fuerte, entonces, por eso, cerró los ojos y se acercó a su pecho escuchando como el corazón del chico golpeaba fuerte pero recuperando la calma.

«Ojalá por la mañana se sienta mejor» deseó al tiempo de rozar sus labios en el pecho masculino, a la altura del corazón.

Él la sintió relajarse y luego de diez minutos en los que el fuerte aguacero no dejó de caer, y de que sus negros ojos no quisieron cerrarse, él llevó los mismos a ella, asegurándose que dormía. Suspiró pesada y cansadamente. La cama era individual y lejos de representarle una incomodidad, él sintió que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, ahí, acostado a su lado y cuidando de ella.

Esa sensación le quemó el pecho en amargura. Tragó pesadamente y cerró despacio sus negros ojos. Él sabía qué tenía que hacer.

• • •

El frío del amanecer y un silencio casi sepulcral, hicieron despertar a Hinata. Los ojos violáceos se abrieron despacio al tiempo que se aferraba a las suaves mantas sobre ella. Giró su rostro hacia atrás, comprobando que el calor de cierto pelinegro no la acompañaba y entonces se sentó, ocultando su cuerpo desnudo.

«¿Habrá salido?» se preguntó al fruncir el ceño al tiempo que se ponía de pie y buscaba su ropa tirada en el suelo.

Aun no terminaba de amanecer, pero debía prepararse para ir a la universidad. Hinata se vistió tan bien como pudo en menos de tres minutos y, el frío le hizo erizar la piel, acompañando a la mala sensación que se posó en su pecho, cuando despertó sola en la cama y sin rastros de Sasuke por el lugar.

Dobló las mantas y las acomodó a los pies de la cama. Salió de la habitación abrazándose a sí misma y entonces se extrañó al escuchar ruido en la cocina.

—Ah…— Hinata detuvo sus pasos al ver al Uchiha arrojar al cesto de la basura, un par de botellas de vidrio. Cuando él la vio, ella frunció el ceño —, cre-creí que no estabas— mencionó con voz suave.

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, y justo ahí ella cayó en cuenta que él se había bañado y cambiado.

—No, ocurre que no tenía sueño y me puse a asear un poco— explicó con voz seca.

—Oh…— ella se mordió el labio y no pudo no sentir su lejanía, pues tenía muy en cuenta que cuando Sasuke no tenía sueño, tampoco la dejaba dormir —, y… ¿y necesitas ayuda?

Él negó en silencio —No, de hecho debo salir, sólo estaba esperando que despertaras— soltó secamente al acercarse un par de pasos a ella y detenerse en la pequeña barra del comedor.

—Ah…— ella perdió el aliento y terminó por asentir — E-entiendo, no… no quise ser una molestia, debiste despertarme y yo me habría ido…— mencionó ella con cierta prisa mientras desviaba su mirada, dejando de ver esos ojos negros, para ver la sala que lucía pulcra.

A él se le apretó el pecho —Tampoco digas estupideces— interrumpió el moreno y luego tragó pesadamente —. No eres ninguna molestia— su voz se escapó ronca.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa, pero ésta no duró mucho — Entiendo— respondió y guardó silencio tres segundos —. Ahora debo irme, tengo clases y…

—Bien.

Hinata asintió y se le quedó viendo unos segundos, luego, con esos ojos negros también puestos en ella, no le quedó más que volver a asentir y repetir que se marchaba.

Cuando la puerta de ese departamento se cerró, dejando a ambos de lados opuestos, Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho sin entender cómo esa especie de mal presentimiento cobraba fuerza, y Sasuke, por su parte, sólo pudo recargarse en la barra y apretar fuerte sus puños en ésta, al inclinar su rostro y ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Nada se sentía bien.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Después de ese frío amanecer, los días volvieron a correr, esta vez, con una lenta agonía para la Hyuuga, al sentirse a la deriva; pues no sólo veía realmente poco a Sasuke, sino que también estaba teniendo problemas en sus estudios donde le resultaba difícil poder concentrarse.

Rayos de sol se colaban entre los grandes ventanales de la cafetería de la universidad, golpeando suavemente al grupo que había elegido un comedor beneficiado por el sol, que apenas comenzaría a ser una constante, al estar por finalizar el invierno.

—¿Entonces, qué dicen?— preguntó el rubio al terminar de masticar de su comida — Es nuestro último año, no podemos desperdiciarlo, 'ttebayo, ¿vamos?

Sakura torció los labios desanimada —La verdad es que no tengo ganas— dijo al apoyar su barbilla en su mano.

—¿No tienes ganas o con quién ir?— se burló Ino al golpearla en las costillas con un codo — No seas amargada, ¿desde cuándo se tiene que ir con pareja?

—¿Desde que es un baile?— respondió la otra irónica al apartarle el codo.

Ino rodó los ojos —Por Dios, podemos ir todos juntos, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Claro, como tú tienes alguien con quién bailar.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sakura chan! No digas eso, yo puedo bailar contigo, 'ttebayo.

—Temía que dijeras eso— respondió desanimada haciendo reír a los presentes y pestañear confundido al rubio.

—¿Eh? Si lo dices porque crees que no soy buen bailarín, estás muy equivocada— se jactó el alegre muchacho —, porque sí lo soy, ¿verdad, Hinata?— preguntó ahora viendo a la peliazul que todo el tiempo se había mantenido callada.

Las miradas de todos en la mesa cayeron sobre la distraída Hyuuga que había dejado de picar su comida, por dedicarse a únicamente jugar con un dije en forma de luna que pendía de su cuello.

—¿Hinata?— preguntó Sakura, viendo a la de ojos violáceos parpadear mientras parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey, Hinata!— Ino, que estaba sentada a su lado, le dio un pequeño golpe con su bota.

—¿Eh, s-sí?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hinata, estás más distraída que de costumbre?— preguntó Kiba que pronto dejó de verla para seguir comiendo.

El rubio y las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño, mientras Shikamaru sólo la veía de reojo. Ella se avergonzó.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba distraída. ¿Qué decían?— preguntó sin soltar la pequeña luna, a la que seguía recorriendo por la fina cadena.

—Naruto nos invita al baile de primavera que año con año da la universidad. Será su último baile así que quiere que vayamos, ¿qué dices?— explicó la rubia.

—Ah…— la de cabello azulino guardó silencio por varios segundos en los que se hizo de la atención de los tres chicos y ambas chicas. Ella apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada —. La verdad es que no creo tener cabeza para eso— confesó conservando su aire nostálgico.

—Será dentro de mes y medio, podrías pensarlo, 'ttebayo.

Hinata volteó a verlo y no quiso responder, así que sólo le sonrió con poco ánimo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Te ves triste— preguntó Sakura al verla fijamente —. ¿Y qué es este bonito dije con el que tanto juegas?— agregó y se puso de pie para tomar con sus dedos la pequeña luna y acercarse a observarla, pues con los tenues rayos de sol, brillaba de forma preciosa.

—Ah…— Hinata vio la curiosidad con la que la Haruno movía el dije, y el recuerdo de aquél pelinegro que se lo había regalado meses atrás, volvió más fuerte a ella. Acercó su mano a la de la pelirrosa y le apartó la pequeña luna de entre los dedos; la guardó bajó su ropa — Es un regalo de mi niisan— mintió y se sintió mal ante la mirada desconcertada y sorprendida de la de ojos jade.

—Es hermoso— dijo Sakura al volver a sentarse —. Ojalá alguien me regalara algo así.

Hinata sonrió y se llevó una mano a su delgado suéter, bajo el cual descansaba su dije, y en ese momento la Hyuuga se dio cuenta que más que preocuparse porque Sakura notara el emblema Uchiha en la parte posterior, se sintió celosa porque otros dedos tocaran esa figura que Sasuke le había dado. Darse cuenta de ello, la angustió más.

A Hinata no le quedó más que seguir mintiendo, al justificar su distracción con problemas familiares, y puso mucho de su empeño por mantenerse pendiente de la plática durante el resto del almuerzo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde, en ese día apenas soleado, los pequeños tacones de las botas de la Hyuuga, sonaron discretamente al avanzar por un concurrido estacionamiento. Los ojos violáceos se alzaron a ver el imponente edificio médico donde Mikoto estaba internada. Avanzó a pesar de jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, antes de finalizar sus clases, había mandado un texto a Sasuke preguntándole si necesitaba que lo acompañara, pues sabía que él estaría ahí, y éste había negado a su ofrecimiento; y aún con la negativa, ella había decidido ir.

El viento le ondeó el cabello al momento que imprimió más velocidad a sus pasos. Apenas ingresó al siempre concurrido lugar, se dirigió a los elevadores y subió hasta el cuarto piso. Al bajar tomó dirección al área de hospitalización y mientras más avanzaba, más insegura se sentía… ¿de verdad estaba bien estar ahí? Aquellos momentos eran tan de familia que sentía que sobraba, pero también era cierto que no había visto a esa gentil mujer desde que fue internada y sentía demasiada pena por ella.

Cuando llegó a la habitación marcada con el número veintidós, los pasos de la insegura Hyuuga se detuvieron. Un médico salió de pronto haciéndola respingar.

—Buenas tardes— saludó el galeno al pasarla de largo.

Ella respondió el saludo y luego se giró a verlo —. ¿La… la paciente está sola?— preguntó haciéndolo voltear.

El hombre mayor y canoso bajó sus gafas para verla ligeramente mejor, al ignorar su tabla donde anotaba el nuevo estado de la mujer —Por el momento— afirmó.

La joven asintió y jugó con el pequeño cordón que colgaba de su suéter — ¿Será que puedo verla?

—¿Es familiar?

—A-algo así— dijo y mordió su labio.

El médico la examinó unos segundos en silencio, sus ojos claros contrastaban completamente con cualquier miembro de la familia de la mujer en cama. Suspiró — Intente no cansarla al hacerla hablar— pidió y se giró para dirigirse a ver a un nuevo paciente.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento agradecida y asintió sin que el hombre estuviese viéndola.

Entró sin tocar la puerta y avanzó tan suavemente como le fue posible. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y observó el semblante cansado de Mikoto, antes de acercarse más a ella y acomodarle la manta que la cubría, se dirigió a la ventana y corrió la cortina, creyendo que tal vez la claridad la molestase cuando ella despertara.

—Eres muy amable— la delgada y cansada voz la hizo respingar y soltar una pequeña exclamación de asombro.

—Siento despertarla— se disculpó la peliazul al caminar a ella y verla con un poco de pena.

Mikoto sonrió apenas —No estaba dormida— respondió extrañando a la joven a su lado —. Es sólo que no quise responder cosas que el médico sabe de sobra.

—Ah…— Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprender que Mikoto quiso hacer que eso sonara a broma — Entiendo.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Hinata no se atrevió a acomodarle la manta con la que la cubrían, pero sí lo hizo con el hermoso ramo de lirios blancos que se encontraba cercano a la cama.

—Y… ¿se ha sentido mejor?— terminó por preguntar la joven al voltearla a ver.

—Hace tiempo que no siento mucho— dijo y tosió.

—No debería esforzarse en hablar, lo siento— mencionó la peliazul al dejar las flores y tomarla de su mano casi fría —. El médico me dejó entrar con la condición que no la hiciera agitarse.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— preguntó Mikoto ignorando sus palabras, y dejando de verla, al cambiar su voz amable, por una preocupada.

Hinata frunció el ceño —Cla-claro— respondió insegura.

—¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?— esa sencilla pregunta le trajo una sensación amarga a la Hyuuga.

—No, no pasa nada— aseguró y ahora sí se atrevió a acomodar suavemente las tibias mantas sobre la mujer, pretendiendo evadir su mirada.

—Ambos mienten.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa —No lo creo.

—Tal vez no te conozca mucho a ti, pero conozco a mi hijo— aclaró la mayor —. Sasuke se ve distante, evasivo. ¿Todo está bien?— los ojos negros y cálidos se fijaron en la joven Hyuuga, y Hinata la notó muy cansada.

—Él no lo está pasando bien— respondió a cambio.

La mirada negra se humedeció —Imagino.

Hinata tragó pesadamente y evitó verla.

—Aunque Sasuke sea todo un hombre, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él… porque sé que posiblemente es el que peor la va a pasar— volvió a hablar Mikoto—. ¿Estarás con él?

Los ojos violáceos se humedecieron y le sonrió al verla —Por supuesto que sí— respondió al momento de tomar asiento en el descanso del elegante sillón cercano a la cama.

Mikoto sonrió y lamentó no haber tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer a esa chica de la que su hijo estaba tan enamorado. Hubiera deseado tanto estar ahí cuando esa relación de ellos se complicara y poder ayudarlos, quería tanto ser de ayuda a su menor hijo pues sentía que le debía mucho. Quería estar ahí cuando Sasuke terminara de madurar y aprendiera a amar sin egoísmo, cuando él se convirtiera en padre y tener la dicha de cargar una pequeña parte de su hijo que viviera en otro ser.

—¿Lo amas?— esa pregunta salió con dificultad de sus labios, y fue recibida con sorpresa.

—¿Có-cómo?

Mikoto sonrió con tristeza —Estoy segura que mi hijo te ama más que a su propia vida— le dijo y eso le hizo doler el pecho a la Hyuuga.

—No… no creo que sea así— ella se negó.

Mikoto negó despacio, Hinata no sabía lo que era Sasuke antes de ella, ni lo que cambió al tenerla cerca. Esa niña le dio luz.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Hay gente que va a querer separarlos— dijo recordando quién era ella, y que incluso entre los Uchiha, había uno que tampoco la quería en su familia —… incluso Sasuke si te teme.

«¿Qué?»

—Hay gente que no está lista para ser feliz— dijo y estiró su mano para acariciarle una mejilla —. No dejes que mi hijo sea uno de ellos.

A Hinata se le apretó el pecho dolorosamente cuando a Mikoto se le corrió una lágrima, y sus ojos violáceos también se empañaron.

La peliazul fingió una sonrisa y asintió a su petición —Por favor no llore— pidió —, me regañarán— y queriendo mantener su sonrisa, una lágrima la traicionó.

—Siento ser tan deprimente— se disculpó la madura mujer de pálida piel y resecos labios.

—Ah, no lo diga.

Y luego de que ambas mujeres quitaran el rastro de su llanto, Mikoto se esforzó por quitar el semblante triste que había dejado en Hinata, así que le pidió que le acercara un par de álbumes familiares que le había pedido a Itachi que le llevara. Entre un par de anécdotas cortas, Mikoto iluminó sus ojos, y Hinata se enteró la razón por la que ella, teniendo las posibilidades, se había negado a recibir esa atención en casa, pues la mujer no deseaba que su familia regresara a su hogar, o entrasen a su alcoba, y la recordasen muriendo; no, ella deseaba que cuando Itachi o Sasuke viviesen ahí con su esposa e hijos, únicamente tuvieran recuerdos felices, tantos como fuesen posibles… por eso había elegido esa cama de hospital para morir.

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a derramar llanto y justo en ese momento en que ella lloraba y Mikoto sonreía, Sasuke entró por la puerta, sorprendiendo a su joven amante en el interior.

Hinata se puso de pie sintiéndose tontamente descubierta.

Los ojos negros y fríos de Sasuke viajaron de una a otra mujer.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, mamá— saludó secamente —. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ahora a Hinata que únicamente se encogió de hombros y negó en silencio, ¿qué le decía?

—¿Tiene algo de malo que visite a tu moribunda madre?— preguntó Mikoto, haciéndolo soltar el aliento frustrado.

Sasuke le hizo una seña con el rostro a la chica, indicándole que saliera.

—Yo… ya debo irme, ¿se queda bien?— la amabilidad de Hinata que se limpió la mejilla, incomodó a Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, gracias por venir.

Luego de que el chico prometiera volver, dejó la habitación siguiendo a la Hyuuga.

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?— preguntó ella deteniendo sus pasos y volteando a verlo. ¿Por qué él la estaba alejando de esa forma? — Tu mamá no pareció molestarse.

Él dejó escapar el aliento al notarle los ojos rojos, al saber que estuvo llorando.

—Te dije que no vinieras, no te hace bien— respondió cortante.

—Aun así, quise hacerlo.

—Joder, Hinata— se molestó y llevó su pulgar a limpiarle la humedad que conservaba en las pestañas inferiores de uno de sus ojos —. Vámonos.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó ella cuando él la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar.

—Al estacionamiento, tú te irás y yo me quedaré un rato más— dijo y luego la soltó para seguir caminando a su lado.

—Ella…— volvió a hablar la chica luego de unos segundos en silencio —, ella está realmente mal, ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió —Sus órganos se están debilitando, su hígado esta por dejar de responder y un colapso total puede suceder en cualquier momento. Por eso no te quiero aquí— soltó eso último sin pensar, y dándole una respuesta a sus constantes preocupaciones.

Cuando llegaban a los elevadores, uno de ellos se abrió, dejando ver a Fugaku que recién llegaba. Las miradas negras de padre e hijo se observaron con fijeza, yendo entre la subestimación y el desprecio respectivamente. Cuando la mirada gélida del mayor de los Uchiha cayó en Hinata, y la observó con decepción y hastío, ella desvió su mirada y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. Sasuke no se movió por lo que recibió un pequeño empujón apenas perceptible, del hombro de su padre, al que nunca le quitó la mirada de encima.

Hinata notó la tensión entre ambos varones y terminó por entrar al elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la mandíbula de Sasuke estaba tensa.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— preguntó molesto.

—Sólo lo dejé pasar— respondió molestándolo más.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la barbilla, haciéndola retroceder hasta pegarse a una de las frías paredes del elevador.

—No sólo lo dejaste pasar— aclaró y su mirada tan negra mostró hastío —. Eso, Hinata, fue un despliegue patético de debilidad.

Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la vista —Es tu padre— dijo y logró mantener firme su voz, a pesar de saber que él tenía razón, pues se había sentido incómoda ante esa imponente figura que una vez le había dicho que no la quería cerca de su familia —. Tampoco puedo ser irrespetuosa, hay algo que se llama modales y educación— agregó teniendo esto también muy presente.

—Mph— él sonrió con ironía atrayendo la violácea mirada a él —. No digas estupideces— regañó —. Deja de querer darle gusto a todo el maldito mundo— dijo con voz seca y apretó más su agarre en la barbilla femenina —. Deja de desviar la mirada, deja de callar, de ser condescendiente, deja ya de llorar— habló tan cerca de sus labios pero su mirada mostraba rencor —. La gente como tú, está destinada a ser pisoteada y a fracasar— el desprecio en sus palabras casi fue tangible, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y casi volver a llorar.

Ella apretó sus labios —Prefiero ser así… a cargar con un odio que corroa mi alma— dijo y sus ojos violáceos enfrentaron la molestia de aquellos tan profundamente negros. ¿Qué tenía de malo llorar si algo le dolía? ¿Tener miedo cuando lo tenía? Ella era un simple ser humano, no era tan fuerte como él, pero estaba segura que no se merecía ser tratada así.

Cuando una lágrima se asomó por los ojos femeninos, él sonrió molesto.

—Justo a esto es a lo que me refiero, Hinata. Si te ven débil, te destruirán, ya deberías saberlo, eres una Hyuuga, joder—finalizó molesto y la soltó.

Ella frunció el ceño recordando que palabras como esas también Neji se las había dicho, aunque no con tanta crueldad. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella se giró y salió, Sasuke se quedó ahí y la vio partir.

«Maldita seas, Hinata» pensó el frustrado pelinegro cuando las puertas se cerraron y la vio salir de la clínica. ¿Por qué demonios no le hacía caso? ¿Por qué no cambiaba? ¿Por qué seguía pareciéndose tanto a esa mujer que estaba arriba muriendo? No, Hinata no podía ser así, no, aunque esa esencia pura y amable hubiese sido lo que a él lo había atraído tanto de ella.

• • •

Una hora más tarde, el Uchiha regresaba a su departamento. Cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta y se dirigió a su alacena, sacando la última botella de licor que ahí tenía.

—Joder— soltó frustrado luego del primer caliente trago.

Estaba harto, todo parecía estarse yendo a la mierda y él era un miserable espectador. Odió la sensación de impotencia cuando, luego de que discutiera con Hinata y regresara a la habitación de su madre, se encontrara con ésta sonriéndole a su padre y acariciándole la mejilla, al haberse éste sentado sobre la cama.

Sentir que estaba de más lo había hecho marcharse. No la comprendía.

Dio otro largo trago terminándose el contenido del grueso vaso de vidrio y giró su vista al final de su apartamento y recordó a Hinata, tenía que hablar con ella, buscar calmarse a su lado, pero no ahora, porque justo en ese momento se lo estaba llevando el demonio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Esa mañana de miércoles, el día se mostró con un tenue sol que acariciaba la piel con suavidad dejando una agradable sensación, sin embargo, Hinata no lograba quitarse la sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

Apenas la noche anterior había recibido un texto de Sasuke con un sencillo 'siento lo de esta tarde', y aquello casi le había humedecido los ojos; la Hyuuga apenas pudo creer que había dormido tarde pensando que llegaría a su departamento como solía hacerlo, pero él no se había presentado.

Hinata hizo bailar su lápiz entre sus dedos, al sentirse ansiosa. Su clase de lengua extranjera estaba a la mitad y ella no le prestaba atención a la profesora que se esforzaba en marcar la pronunciación correcta en alguna palabra, ni tampoco a Matsuri, que estaba pidiéndole prestado su diccionario.

Luego de lo que a Hinata le parecieran eternos minutos, por fin la clase acabó. La chica de Suna le devolvió el diccionario que había usado todo ese tiempo, y Hinata se despidió de prisa, y más que apurada por llegar a su clase de deportes, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

—¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Lista para una buena partida de tenis?— preguntó animosa Ino al golpear su raqueta en una de sus manos, al ver entrar a los vestidores a la peliazul.

—Eso creo— respondió y sonrió con poco ánimo.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó curiosa la otra al notarla.

Hinata negó en silencio al comenzar a quitarse el delgado suéter azul marino que usaba sobre su vestido.

—Na-nada, creo.

Ino frunció el ceño —Es por Sasuke, ¿verdad?— preguntó con seriedad y ambas voltearon al otro lado de los vestidores, donde varias chicas se cambiaban, y por donde también iba entrando Sakura.

—Sí— confesó la de nostálgica mirada violácea —. Su familia no la está pasando bien.

—Cielos… ¿crees que ella muera pronto?— esa pregunta casi se atora en los labios de la rubia.

El desánimo fue más notorio en el rostro de la Hyuuga —Él dijo que sí.

—¿Qué hay, chicas?— la animada pelirrosa llegó a su lado, obligando a las otras dos a dedicarle una sonrisa —¿Listas para jugar?

Ino asintió y Hinata se disculpó para entrar a uno de los vestidores a cambiarse. Una vez con la pequeña falda y camisa tipo sport, ella guardó su móvil en la cintura de la falda, a pesar de estar prohibido, y suspiró para salir y mostrar el buen ánimo que no sentía.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz al apoyar su frente en el frío cristal de la ventana, en esa habitación. El sonido del monitor cardiaco sonaba tan lento que estaba frustrándolo.

—Todo estará bien, hiciste un gran trabajo— la voz sobria y suave de Itachi dejó una estela de desolación cerca de su hermano, al estar éste despidiéndose de su madre.

Mikoto dejó rodar una lágrima y su hijo mayor la limpió, acariciando con sumo cuidado la suave piel bajo los ojos carentes incluso de pestañas.

—Tantas veces te he pedido perdón por dejarte cargar con todo— el tono cansado en esa frase de su madre llamó la atención del menor, que recargó su espalda en la blanca pared, y observó la escena.

Itachi sonrió y por primera vez desde que supo que su madre moriría, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo haría una y otra vez— dijo y alzó la cansada mano de su madre y le dejó un suave beso.

Ella sintió que no se merecía un hijo tan bueno, pero agradeció inmensamente el tenerlo.

Los ojos negros de ella pasaron por el costado del cuerpo del chico de marcadas ojeras, y observaron al menor.

—¿Te acercarías, Sasu?

Cuando su mamá no dejó de verlo e Itachi se hizo a un lado, él tensó su mandíbula y se acercó, nunca dar un primer paso había costado tanto.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella y otra vez al verlo ahí, Mikoto volvió a sentir el dolor intenso de no querer morir.

—Llegó la hora, ¿eh?

Él negó en silencio y desvió su mirar.

—¿Estarás bien?— preguntó y apretó con apenas fuerza la mano con la que su hijo la sujetaba.

—No deberías cansarte— evitó responder al mencionar aquello.

Ella negó y aclaró su garganta —Necesitas comprender a tu padre— Mikoto acarició la mano de su hijo y éste negó —. Él no es quien crees que es.

—No hablemos de ello, ¿quieres?— la voz masculina fue áspera y baja.

Ella batalló para respirar e Itachi se acercó del otro lado de la cama.

—Mamá…— «joder» soltó y pensó el chico de rebelde cabello cuando bajó a pegar su frente a la de ella —, ¿por qué?

—Siempre fue el amor de mi vida— dijo al acariciarle la mejilla a su hijo que parecía seguir odiando a su padre —. Algún día lo entenderás.

Él negó y se puso de pie al apretarse el puente de la nariz, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ahora— volvió a hablar Mikoto y los ojos negros de sus dos hijos cayeron sobre ella —, ¿me dejarían sola con él?

Cuando ella llevó sus ojos a la puerta, sus dos hijos hicieron lo mismo. Itachi asintió en silencio y antes de salir se despidió, Sasuke por su parte sólo cruzó la puerta evitando todo contacto con su padre.

Itachi cerró la puerta tras él, dejando solos a sus padres en aquella habitación. Sasuke se mantuvo en pie frente a esa puerta, recargado en la fría y pulcra pared, mientras su hermano hacía un par de llamadas. Minutos atrás, el medico les había informado que el desempeño de los órganos vitales de la paciente estaban ya rozando los puntos críticos, era cuestión de horas para que el desenlace llegara.

La sensación de vacío que se instaló en el menor de los Uchiha, lo hizo alejarse de ahí por un tiempo. Necesitaba un cigarro.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Seguras que no necesitan ayuda?— preguntó Ino antes de salir del enmallado que formaban las canchas de tenis de la facultad.

—No, descuida, nos haremos cargo— mencionó Hinata y le sonrió.

Sakura bufó —Sólo porque estás reestrenando novio puedes irte, cerda, pero la próxima vez nos ayudarás a recoger el material— dijo mientras recogía su corto pelo en un pequeño chongo, y se dirigía al final de las canchas a recoger las pelotas.

Ino esbozó una enorme sonrisa —Muchas gracias, chicas, Shikamaru y yo pasaremos la tarde en su departamento, aprovechando que no tiene práctica extra con el equipo. Ya saben, queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Dios, ahórrate explicaciones— gritó a lo lejos la pelirrosa.

—Me da gusto por ti, Ino, en serio.

—¡Ino!— la varonil voz del Nara hizo voltear a la rubia. Bastó un movimiento de cabeza del chico, pidiéndole que se acercara para marcharse juntos, para hacerla ruborizar y agrandar su sonrisa.

La Yamanaka volvió a despedirse y salió corriendo a encontrarse con su joven novio, con el mismo que no tuvo reparo al momento de saltarle encima y rodearlo con sus piernas desnudas bajo la pequeña falda deportiva. Hinata vio con ternura como Shikamaru la sujetó con cuidado para que no se cayera y le correspondió con media sonrisa el beso que ella le dio.

—Bonita pareja, ¿cierto?— preguntó la pelirrosa al volver con el pequeño costal lleno de pelotas.

Hinata asintió.

—Siempre he envidiado su relación — confesó la de ojos jade —, pero no se lo digas, ya bastante presumida es— dijo después dibujándole una sonrisa a Hinata —. ¿Lista?

—Sí, ya terminé, vámonos.

—Por cierto, ¿pensaste lo del baile de primavera?— preguntó la pelirrosa al ir avanzando por la enorme y sombreada área de jardines.

Cuando Hinata volteó a verla dispuesta a responder, el vibrar de su móvil en su cintura la hizo detener sus pasos.

—Oh, lo siento, debo contestar— informó la peliazul al bajar las raquetas que cargaba, y sacar de entre sus ropas su móvil.

—¿Por qué trajiste el móvil? Si Gai sensei te lo hubiese visto, seguro te lo decomisa— se burló la Haruno al verla desbloquear la pantalla del aparato, en cuestión de dos segundos, la sonrisa que Hinata había mantenido en su rostro, se perdió y la vio descomponer su semblante al casi palidecer —. ¿Ocurre algo?

Los ojos violáceos de la Hyuuga se alzaron a ella —L-lo siento, Sakura… yo… yo debo irme— dijo y casi temblando empuñó su móvil y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, Hinata, no puedes irte y dejarme con todo esto!— alzó la voz la chica — Al menos dime qué ocurre— añadió preocupada al verla perderse entre la cantidad de personas dispersas por esa área.

Sakura regresó tras sus pasos y recogió de una sola vez todo el material del equipo. ¿Qué había sido esa forma de salir corriendo de Hinata?

La pelirrosa bufó indignada, fingiendo que no le preocupaba lo que pasara con la peliazul, al ir avanzando con todas las cosas, teniendo poco espacio para ver al frente.

—Esas dos traidoras, ¿qué se creen?

—¿Hablando sola?— una voz masculina y desinteresada sonó cercana a ella, haciéndola respingar, no notar el par de escalones que daban inicio a la bodega donde se guardaba el material deportivo y, posteriormente, caer al suelo.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando todas las cosas quedaron regadas en el piso. Una venita que anunciaba su furia brincó en su frente y volteó a ver al causante de su accidente, de pronto se paralizó al reconocer al varón de plateada cabellera.

—¿Kakashi sensei?— preguntó ahora avergonzada al ponerse de pie y ofrecer una reverencia a modo de respeto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?... No era mi intención…

—¡Ah, no, no, descuide! Fue mi error— interrumpió la chica que quiso girarse para comenzar a recoger el pequeño desastre que había ocasionado, pero resbaló con una pelota, y a pesar de mantener el equilibrio, se lastimó el tobillo al casi caer.

«Que estúpida» se regañó internamente la pelirrosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— volvió a repetir el mayor.

—Sí, es sólo…

—Déjame ver— interrumpió el hombre que se acuclilló a verle el tobillo que ella no estaba apoyando con firmeza en el suelo —. ¿Duele?— preguntó al presionar uno de sus dedos.

Que ella frunciera el ceño y evitara responder, le dijo que sí.

Kakashi suspiró cansadamente —Veo que Gai conserva esa mala costumbre de dejarlas batallar con el equipo deportivo— dijo viendo las pelotas y raquetas tiradas —. Bien, dejémoslo que se las arregle solo— dijo y cargó a la joven en brazos.

Sakura se ruborizó al preguntarle qué hacía.

—Te lastimaste, te llevaré a la enfermería para después irme, ¿hay algo mal con ello?— la mirada cansina del mayor cayó en ella que, sintiéndose tonta, negó.

—No tendría que hacerlo.

—No veo por qué no— dijo el otro que no vio lo malo con ayudar a uno de los estudiantes del plantel.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Del otro lado de la ciudad, tres varones experimentaban una cruel desolación. Itachi estaba de pie, recargado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, viendo algún punto en el blanco suelo. Sasuke por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas en ese pasillo, alejado de su hermano, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que no tuvo oportunidad de decir.

El último de los tres, se encontraba de pie a orillas de la cama, en lo que le parecía una fría habitación.

Los dedos del varón se atrevieron a rozar los delgados de su esposa, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, viendo únicamente su mano, y esa alianza en su dedo que ella se había negado a quitarse.

—Me da gusto saber que volviste— la voz femenina estaba agotándose, aun así, tuvo fuerza de sonreírle y alzar sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los de él —. Necesitaba despedirme.

Fugaku, conservando su porte erguido, negó despacio.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto ya no soportaron el llanto y dejaron rodar dos largas y calientes lágrimas.

—No quiero dejarte, nunca lo quise— esa frase que se entrecortó, hizo sentir miserable al hombre a su lado.

Fugaku le acarició el rostro, como lo hacía cada noche cuando entraba a su habitación a verla, cuando ella se encontraba dormida.

Él quiso hablar, pero no encontró la voz.

—A pesar de todo, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida— dijo la mujer que volvía a humedecer la mejilla que él acababa de limpiarle.

—Si tuviera el valor, eso debería decirlo yo— corrigió él y tragó pesadamente cuando sus ojos, siempre fríos, altivos y soberbios, se mojaron —. Nunca te merecí.

Ella sonrió y su rostro, lejos de ser el más hermoso, le pareció precioso al hombre que estaba perdiendo más de la mitad de su vida con la muerte de esa mujer. Mikoto casi se ahoga con su llanto, pero logró calmarse.

—Sólo… no supimos hacerlo muy bien. Nadie nos enseñó a ser padres— justificó ella que ya no tuvo fuerza para acariciarle el rostro— dijo y le destrozó el corazón ver una lágrima rodar por el serio rostro de su esposo —. Estoy segura que lo harás bien sin mi… aún hay un hijo que necesita de ti.

Fugaku negó sin querer tocar el tema.

—Mikoto— la voz le supo amarga al agacharse y apoyar su frente en la de ella —. No hubo un solo día en que dejara de amarte.

Ella se mordió el labio y sollozó. No quería morirse.

—Lo sé— la voz le quemó su garganta por el llanto —, nunca hizo falta que lo dijeras— la mujer le sonrió y acercó sus labios para rozar los de él. Ella sabía, lo supo siempre, que él sólo estaba asustado. Fugaku nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero siempre sintió amor de su parte y, cuando más felices eran, ella enfermó. Él estuvo con ella, y tras los constantes altibajos de su enfermedad, él pareció rendirse cuando la desahuciaron. Tuvo miedo… ¿cómo se le decía adiós a la persona que amas? ¿Cómo hacer para no sufrir?

—Nunca me sentí más cobarde que aquella primera vez— soltó él y su aliento tibio y con rastros de alcohol en él, rozó los resecos labios de su mujer, al recordar la primera noche que la dejó sola y buscó ignorar su dolor en brazos ajenos, renunciando a ella cuando todavía la tenía, creyendo tal vez bajo el consejo del alcohol, que así dolería menos decirle adiós.

Se había equivocado. Únicamente siguió haciéndose indigno de su amor, ese amor que siempre lo esperó.

—Perdóname— pidió él al acariciarle las mejillas y sin apartarse un centímetro, dejando que una de sus lágrimas cayera sobre las de ella.

—… Siempre lo haré— su voz fue apenas un murmullo —. Cuida a los chicos por mí, ¿quieres?— logró añadir, haciendo que él se alzara a verla. Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba en los delgados labios femeninos, y ésta se desvaneció al igual que el tenue brillo de vida lo hacía en sus cálidos ojos negros.

El cuerpo masculino tembló al contener el llanto al sentirla dejar de respirar, para luego escuchar como el pequeño e intermitente pitido de la máquina al costado de la cama, se hacía largo.

• • •

Con el corazón latiendo casi en su garganta, Hinata llegó apresurada al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Mikoto en esa reconocida clínica. El mensaje de Itachi era claro... 'Mamá está muriendo'… esas tres palabras la hicieron conducir con prisa hasta ese lugar, y buscar con la mirada la presencia de Sasuke.

—Itachi— saludó al ser al primero que vio.

El chico sonrió con desgano —No sabía si debía avisarte, pero…— dijo y vio de reojo a Sasuke, el mismo que luego de dar varias vueltas por el pasillo, había terminado sentado en el suelo, justo frente a la puerta donde su madre se encontraba.

Ella asintió y agradeció en silencio. Ver los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de Itachi, producto de las ganas de llorar, la impresionó, pero la impresionó más ver a Sasuke derrumbado en el suelo y viendo fijamente esa puerta.

Los pasos de la chica fueron suaves sobre sus tenis deportivos.

—Sasuke.

Él alzó su vista a ella y cuando Hinata pretendía seguir acercándose, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

La atención de la Hyuuga cayó a la persona que salía, Itachi se acercó de prisa y Sasuke se puso de pie. Fugaku vio a los tres presentes y negó en silencio. Ese hombre parecía haber envejecido veinte años en quince minutos.

—No puede ser— Hinata perdió el aliento y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al sentir que sus piernas flaquearon.

Sasuke abrió la puerta que su padre había cerrado y vio con sus ojos cómo su madre parecía dormir, pero su piel lucía mucho más pálida. El menor de los Uchiha volvió a cerrar la puerta y se alejó de ahí, pasando de largo al médico y una enfermera que ya se acercaban.

Los ojos llorosos de Hinata observaron el suelo cuando Itachi abrazó a su padre consolándolo, y sintió que sus lágrimas le quemaron cuando escuchó al que siempre le había parecido un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, llorar. Se mordió sus labios que quisieron temblar y respiró buscando calmarse. Escuchó como Itachi le aseguró a su padre que él se haría cargo de los trámites y ella no pudo decir más, sus pies se movieron solos en la misma dirección que minutos atrás había tomado el menor de los Uchiha.

En menos de dos minutos después, ella estaba saliendo al estacionamiento de ese lugar, tuvo que limpiar sus lágrimas para poder buscar con facilidad el auto de aquél moreno.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de una mujer que bajaba de un taxi llamó la atención de la Hyuuga.

La peliazul sonrió y su sonrisa se venció.

—¿Ella?— preguntó la castaña que vestía de azafata y que recién llegaba.

La otra solo negó y sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

Izumi llevó sus dedos a la frente y frotó la misma al cerrar los ojos —¿Itachi?

—Arriba.

—Subiré— informó —. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió —Buscaré a Sasuke… creo que… que ya se fue— mencionó entrecortadamente y a su vista la distorsionó el llanto.

Izumi terminó con la distancia que las separaba y abrazó a Hinata que parecía querer temblar. Fue notorio para la mayor como la peliazul estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero se miraba notoriamente afectada, tal vez por ser tan joven, o porque su vínculo con la familia era más fuerte, no lo supo, pero quiso consolarla.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Hinata asintió al limpiarse con un puño sus lágrimas —Ya debo irme— dijo ansiosa por reunirse con aquél pelinegro.

• • •

En la media hora que le tomó a la Hyuuga llegar al edificio en el que el Uchiha vivía, ella le había marcado un par de veces, pero él nunca respondió. Su llanto había desaparecido dejando sólo sus ojos rojos, al estar más preocupada por Sasuke que parecía sufrir, que por Mikoto que había dejado de hacerlo.

Su garganta casi se le cierra cuando golpeó la puerta del departamento y quiso llamarlo. No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que estaba ahí, pues segundos antes había finalizado una llamada a su móvil, y éste sonó dentro del departamento.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, agradeciendo a cualquier divinidad en el cielo, por encontrarla abierta.

Una vez adentro, no hizo falta llamarlo. Pasó de largo la sala y evitó ver los cristales rotos de una botella de licor que seguro él terminó estrellando en alguna pared, pues el aroma embriagante aun inundaba el espacio.

Tocó dos veces, muy suavemente, la puerta cerrada de la habitación del chico de negro pelo.

—Sasuke— lo nombró y sus ojos picaron. Él no respondió y tras morderse un labio, se atrevió a abrir despacio la puerta.

A pesar de las cortinas oscuras, el día parcialmente soleado le dio una visión perfecta del chico que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con sus codos en las rodillas y en una mano un cigarrillo a medio fumar. A un costado de él, en el buró, se encontraba un vaso con hielos derritiéndose y, bajo éste, algo parecido a fotografías. Ver a Sasuke no querer notarla, al darle otra calada al cigarrillo, le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta.

En esa habitación, más pequeña que la de ella, se sentía un halo inmenso de nostalgia y de dolor. Se acercó a pasos lentos y sintió frío al todavía portar el uniforme deportivo con el que abandonó la universidad. Él alzó el rostro a verla y nunca había visto esos ojos tan negros, así de vacíos.

—¿Qué quieres?— su voz fue ronca y seca. Ella detuvo sus pasos.

¿Que qué quería? Pensó y sus ojos temblaron y tuvo que morder sus labios para que no hicieran lo mismo.

Quería estar ahí para él, aunque él no la necesitara. Quería estar ahí en ese momento en el que seguramente se estaría derrumbando por dentro. Quería que contara con ella, aunque no se lo pidiera nunca. Necesitaba estar para él, diciéndole algo, o sólo callada.

Las lágrimas de la chica cayeron pesadamente por sus mejillas sin su permiso, y ella dio tres largos pasos para terminar abrazándose a su cuello y cabeza, apoyando el rostro del chico sobre sus senos. Sasuke, que en un principio pareció tensarse, terminó por tragar pesadamente y cerrar los ojos cuando la sintió llorar y aun así, acariciarle el cabello.

Hinata lloró sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo convulsionó suavemente por ello, mientras Sasuke se obligaba a ignorar el escozor en sus ojos.

Los delgados dedos femeninos se enredaron suavemente en el negro cabello del varón, y así, de esa forma, ella le pidió sin palabras permiso para quedarse. La mano derecha del joven tembló cuando apagó con sus dedos su cigarrillo, luego lo tiró y finalmente rodeó la cintura femenina.

—Lo siento tanto— soltó ella y volvió a temblar producto del llanto.

La garganta masculina quemó y apretó más el pequeño cuerpo contra él. Sasuke evitó llorar, y entonces ella siguió haciéndolo por los dos. Lloró por ella y por él, por aquella mujer y por todas las desventuras que se formaban alrededor de ambos. Y mientras ella repetía cuánto lo sentía, él se negó a soltarla, reconociendo esa extraña fuerza que ella tenía.

—¿Sabes?— ella, temblando, se atrevió a llevar sus manos a las mejillas del chico para hacerlo verla. Mordió sus labios antes de continuar al ver la mirada esquiva del varón— Ha-hace tiempo me di cuenta que yo quería apoyarte— las lágrimas no le dieron tregua y ella cerró los ojos sintiéndose tonta—, pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

—Mph— él forzó una sonrisa y la soltó para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama. Hinata lo siguió sin pena y en un segundo ella estaba sentada en medio de sus piernas y con su rostro recargado en su pecho—. Siempre has sido patética.

Ella asintió y siguió llorando mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. La Hyuuga tragó pesadamente ante el latir fuerte del corazón masculino… Sasuke se sentía tan frío, tan distante, ¿por qué no lloraba si ella sabía cuánto estaba doliéndole? ¿por qué no lo hacía si amaba a la mujer que había muerto?

Acarició su pecho con sus delgados dedos.

—Cuando mamá murió… papá no nos dejó llorar— dijo y su visión se distorsionó ante el exceso de lágrimas —. Dijo que la muerte era algo natural, que tuvimos suerte de poder despedirnos y que sólo lloraban aquellos cuya conciencia permanecía intranquila— añadió y su garganta quemó —. Yo creo que llora aquél que ama, aquél que pierde y aquél que sufre— mientras hablaba, notó que él la apretó más fuerte en ese abrazo —… Ta-también creo que… que la gente buena no debería morirse nunca.

Hinata quiso alzar su rostro a él y decirle que llorar estaba bien, pero él no se lo permitió al no soltarla. Cuando el cuerpo masculino tembló, ella se dio cuenta que él también lloraba y eso la destrozó, al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, Sasuke era también tan desgarradoramente humano.

Justo ahí se dio cuenta cuán unida estaba a él.

Los minutos pasaron en esa habitación con aroma a cigarrillo. Hinata se dedicó a calmarse, mientras, entre caricias a su cabello, servía de consuelo a aquel orgulloso joven que había logrado mantener en silencio su llanto, al sólo haber dejado libres varias líneas de amargo y quemante llanto. El gatito negro del Uchiha llegó de un salto a la cama, completando el, para él, patético cuadro; Hinata le sonrió al felino y lo llamó con uno de sus dedos y éste llegó a ella.

El tono del móvil del Uchiha sonaba en la sala, pero éste lo ignoró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó la chica todavía sin verlo, siguiendo recostada en su pecho, mientras acariciaba al gatito.

Él negó en silencio —Supongo que por la noche iré a casa, donde velarán su cuerpo— el tono ronco de su voz, sonó más, al ella escucharlo en su pecho.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es un ambiente donde quiera que estés— dijo y apoyó su cabeza en la cabecera para perder su mirada en algún punto entre la pared de enfrente y el techo. Él sabía perfectamente quién era su padre y con la última advertencia había bastado, no quería exponerla a una grosería de su parte habiendo tanta gente presente.

Recordar a Fugaku hizo que su mirada se volviera peligrosa, porque aunque si bien, el dolor lo estuviera corroyendo por dentro, también había una estancada furia en su interior.

Tragó pesadamente y aun así, siguió abrazando y cuidando a esa niña que se refugiaba en él. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan buena como su madre hubiera muerto amando al bastardo de su padre? Fugaku Uchiha, era un verdadero hijo de puta, mira que fingir dolor cuando la agonía de su madre la hizo todavía más dolorosa con todas sus faltas.

Sasuke siguió frotando el hombro de Hinata, ignorando la pequeña molestia que le generaba su mascota, al estarle arañando el brazo. La noche pronto caería y con ella, tanto la prensa, como los que se decían sus amigos, se enterarían de la muerte de su madre y todo sería un desfile de gente con caras acongojadas, falsos pésames y preguntas incesantes sobre su sentir, por eso buscó quedarse tanto como le fuese posible con esa Hyuuga. Su momento de paz, en medio de una tormenta.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Al diablo con la tarea!— soltó fastidiada Ino, al tiempo de arrojar hacia atrás su cuaderno, cayendo éste, tras el único sofá que formaba esa pequeña sala en la cual estaban.

La mirada serena del Nara se deslizó a ella, pues segundos antes, él le había estado explicando el tema con el que ella había estado batallando.

La rubia dejó caer su rostro en la pequeña mesita de centro, donde habían estado estudiando.

—Justo hoy que no tienes entrenamiento y podemos estar juntos, me dejan mucha tarea— ella casi lloró frustrada.

El Nara sonrió al tiempo de bajar su mirada al cuerpo semi desnudo de su novia que sólo portaba su ropa interior.

—Vamos, no puedes ser tan irresponsable— dijo y se puso de pie para ir a recoger la libreta.

Ella lo jaló del jersey que portaba y lo hizo caer de rodillas a su lado.

—No te parecí tan irresponsable cuando me llevaste a la cama, antes de hacer mi tarea, ¿verdad?— sonrió orgullosa al seguirlo jalando hasta acercarlo a sus labios.

Él también sonrió al besarla y hacerla echarse hacia atrás, volviendo a recostarse sobre ella, que tuvo que quitar la calculadora que estaba molestándole en la espalda, para luego rodearle el cuello y dejarse besar.

—Olvidemos la tarea y veamos qué se nos ocurre hacer— mencionó sugerentemente la chica y encorvó su espalda, sabiendo bien el grado de tentación que le representaba al inteligente chico.

Shikamaru deslizó una de sus manos de los senos, a la cadera femenina, pasando sus dedos bajo el pequeño tirante de las bonitas bragas, y comenzar a tirarlo hacia abajo.

Ino se mordió el labio al contener las ansias que tenía de volver a ser una con él, para que no fuese tan obvio que amaba entregársele.

—Es la última vez que me convences de hacerlo antes que tu tarea— soltó el chico en su oído.

Ella sonrió —Cariño, pero sí fuiste tú el que iniciaste.

—Cierra la boca— ordenó y aquello la hizo reír.

Cuando el Nara llevaba una de sus manos entre las piernas femeninas, su móvil vibró.

—¡Mierda!— gruñó la chica — No lo atiendas.

«Joder» pensó el frustrado chico que quiso seguir, pero reconoció por el tono, que quien lo llamaba era el Uzumaki y, conociéndolo, lo llamaría las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta ser atendido.

—Sólo será un segundo— aseguró el varón al quitarse y estirar su cuerpo hasta el otro lado de la pequeña mesita, y tomar su móvil.

Ino se llevó ambas manos a la frente, frustrada y resignada a esperar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

El tono cansino acompañó a la expresión también frustrada del chico al momento de contestar, pero ésta cambió con la noticia que el rubio le dio.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía— el ahora tono serio del chico llamó la atención de su novia —. No lo sé, supongo que sí, sería lo correcto— dijo e hizo un silencio escuchando al chico que volvía a hablar, completamente incrédulo.

Ino se sentó y con el ceño fruncido, le preguntó qué pasaba.

Él tapó el micrófono del móvil —Es Naruto, dice que la madre de Sasuke murió— informó con seriedad haciéndola palidecer.

Ino se levantó de prisa y rodeó la mesita para ahora ser ella la que tomara su móvil. Escuchó a Shikamaru seguir hablando y se apartó tanto como pudo en ese pequeño apartamento; localizó el número de la Hyuuga y marcó.

—¿Hinata? Acabo de enterarme, ¿cómo están?

—_Ino—_ la voz de la Hyuuga dejaba escuchar preocupación —_… no lo sé. La… la verdad es que a pesar de saber que esto sucedería, no deja de ser tan sorpresivo que ya haya ocurrido._

—¿Estás con él?

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio —_No. Él… él se ha ido ya. Estoy en mi departamento y no sé qué hacer… él no quiere que lo acompañe y…_

—Hinata— interrumpió la rubia —, Naruto acaba de hablarle a Shikamaru, él nos informó. Estoy segura que querrá que vayamos y lo haremos, pero… — dijo y volteó a ver a su novio que se había sentado en el sofá —, pero estoy segura que Sakura también lo hará y si vas a estar con él, creo que sería demasiado obvio que algo pasa entre ustedes. ¿Soportarías que de ese modo se dieran cuenta?

Hinata se frotó el rostro frustrada… de cualquier forma, ella parecía estar sobrando. Naruto y Sakura podrían brindarle apoyo sin esconderse. Aquello la frustró tanto, porque además era consciente que lo que tenía con Sasuke ya ni siquiera era estable, aquello podría caerse a pedazos y ni siquiera valía la pena arruinar la amistad y el aprecio que sus amigos le tenían, al evidenciar que algo había o hubo entre los dos.

Los ojos perlados volvieron a aguarse.

—_No… y no por mí, él no necesita un nuevo problema encima—_ reconoció la chica.

Ino dejó escapar el aliento frustrada, ¿qué decirle? Ella tenía razón.

El teléfono del departamento de la Hyuuga sonó, y eso fue audible para la rubia.

—_Ino, debo colgar, alguien llama._

—Descuida, te hablo después, ¿vale?— ante el asentimiento de la chica, la rubia suspiró — Hinata — habló antes de que le colgara —, creo que yo elegiría la misma opción que tú. No te preocupes, no lo estás haciendo mal— dijo y eso casi hizo llorar a la Hyuuga que agradeció sus palabras y luego colgó.

—¿Qué fue esa llamada?— la voz del Nara a su espalda la hizo respingar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué ocurre entre esos dos?

Los ojos verdes se mostraron sorprendidos. Sonrió nerviosa —No sé de qué hablas— lo pasó de largo llevándose su móvil entre los dedos.

Él la vio de reojo —Te conozco de años, no me engañas, sé perfectamente cuando algo ocultas— habló haciéndola detenerse —. Y tampoco soy imbécil —añadió—, yo sí he notado las miradas que ese par intercambian, el interés de Sasuke en ella y cómo Hinata está pendiente de él. ¿Qué ocurre entre esos dos?— repitió su pregunta.

Ella se giró a verlo y luego de segundos en silencio, suspiró derrotada.

Luego de que ella contara, a grandes rasgos la relación clandestina que ese par tenían, guardó silencio viendo como él negaba en silencio.

—Es un maldito bastardo— soltó molesto el chico —. Naruto está preocupado por él, llamándonos para ir juntos y darle apoyo, y el imbécil acostándose con Hinata.

—Hey, yo no dije eso— interrumpió la chica.

—Hay que ser imbécil para no suponerlo. Además, tanto Sasuke como Hinata eran perfectamente conscientes de las intenciones de Naruto para con ella.

Ella bufó indignada —Sí, puede ser— aceptó ella —. Pero eso tampoco obligaba a Hinata a sentir algo por él.

—¿Y no lo sentía?— respondió él irónico al pasarla de largo, sabiendo bien que sí — Esto, lo vea por donde lo vea, denota la asquerosa intención de joder a Naruto. No puedo creer que lo solaparas.

—Hinata es mi amiga.

—Y Naruto el mío… creí que también el tuyo— dijo al quitarse el jersey y colocarse una camisa.

Ino exhaló derrotada —Hinata se enamoró de Sasuke— dijo lo que sospechaba y eso mantuvo quieto al chico —. Tal vez sí, eso comenzó como una muy mala jugada de Sasuke, una en la que Hinata participó, pero ¡hey!, a ti y a mí nos consta que ella no ha hecho nada para darle alas a Naruto, nunca.

—Y tampoco ha sido sincera— añadió silenciándola por segundos.

—Hinata pudo haber sentido algo por Naruto, pero se involucró con Sasuke, y en algún punto se enamoró. ¿Cómo hace ahora para decirlo?— la voz de la chica más que frustración, mostraba su preocupación.

Él volteó a verla y en la mirada angustiada de la Yamanaka, vio que ella también se sentía mal.

—Joder, Ino— dijo al acercarse y abrazarla por el cuello —. Cuando eso se sepa, también tú vas a estar en problemas.

—Lo sé.

—Y Hinata… ella va a ser vista como la peor en medio de todo eso— reconoció el chico, pues de Sasuke, hasta cierto punto, todos podían esperar cualquier cosa, pero no de ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

A la Hyuuga se le apretó el pecho y talló sus ojos al apenas haber finalizado la llamada con Ino. Dejó su móvil sobre la barra de la cocina y avanzó a la sala, a tomar el teléfono fijo.

Suspiró al levantar la bocina intentando, inútilmente, de liberarse de esa opresión en el pecho.

—¿Hola?

—_Hinata_— esa voz dura y seca, casi le paralizó el cuerpo.

—Pa-papá. ¿Qué… qué se te ofrece?— preguntó realmente extrañada, pues su padre nunca le había marcado desde que se había mudado a ese departamento, siempre era Neji el que solía transmitirle sus órdenes.

—Prepárate, Hinata. En una hora un chofer llegará por ti— dijo con voz sobria, mientras firmaba algunas hojas que tenía sobre su escritorio, siempre más preocupado en su trabajo —, tiene órdenes de permanecer a tu lado hasta que nos reunamos todos en la mansión Uchiha.

Los ojos violáceos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa —¿En la mansión Uchiha?

—Así es— afirmó al ponerse de pie y entregar el folder con las hojas que había firmado, a alguno de sus subordinados —. Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa de Fugaku, murió hace unas horas, por lo que es propio que nuestra familia, como parte importante de un círculo cercano a su familia, hagamos acto de presencia.

Un mero asunto protocolario, entendió la chica con triste mirada. Hinata jugó con el cable del teléfono.

—Porta algo acorde al momento y espera por Neji y por mí antes de entrar. Estaremos unos momentos y como familia nos retiraremos, tampoco pienso estar más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar. ¿Entendido?

A ella se le apretó el pecho —S-sí.

Y así terminó la llamada, Hinata todavía mantuvo el auricular pegado a su oreja unos segundos… su padre era cruel, ¿cómo no podía aunque sea un poco tratar de empatizar con el dolor ajeno, pues en su momento ellos pasaron lo mismo? Supuso que era pedir demasiado viniendo de él. Tragó pesadamente después… vería a Sasuke ahí, y con su familia y amigos presentes, ¿cómo haría para fingir que no estaba doliéndole de más, y para detener las ganas que ya tenía de estar otra vez a su lado?

«Que por favor, nada salga mal» le rogó al cielo y colgó despacio el teléfono.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Casi una hora y media después, Hinata recibió un texto en su móvil donde Neji le informaba que estaban llegando. Ella guardó el aparato en los bolsillos del vestido negro que había optado por usar, al tiempo que por el retrovisor veía al auto del chofer de su padre acercarse.

La peliazul salió del auto sin esperar a que le abriesen la puerta y su joven chofer salió tras ella, dispuesto a esperar las siguientes indicaciones. El largo cabello azulino se ondeó al igual que el vuelo de su vestido, al estar refrescando la noche. Hiashi Hyuuga bajó del coche acomodándose su elegante traje, el cuál ni siquiera tuvo a bien ser oscuro; Neji bajó tras él, siendo éste otro que también vestía de negro.

—Señor— el chofer de la Hyuuga se acercó al patriarca del clan.

—Vuelve a la empresa y ya puedes retirarte, Hinata volverá con nosotros— ordenó el mayor que apenas correspondió con una sencilla inclinación de rostro a su hija que lo había reverenciado en una muestra de respeto.

Hiashi tomó dirección a la entrada enormemente concurrida, deteniéndose un par de veces a saludar a alguno de sus conocidos.

Hinata lo seguía a cierta distancia acompañando a Neji, y no pudo no jugar con sus dedos al sentir gran nerviosismo en su estómago. Las luces del jardín estaban encendidas y la fuente de la entrada emanaba un agradable sonido que era pasado por alto por todos los ahí presentes.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, la sensación de pesadez fue notoria, ese que alguna vez le pareció un cálido hogar, se sentía frio. Había una pequeña multitud de gente por toda esa planta baja.

—Hinata sama— Neji tomó del hombro a la chica que parecía adentrarse sin esperarlos —. No se separe, recuerde que esto será rápido.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio. Neji le ofreció su brazo y a ella no le quedó otra opción que tomarlo. Se adentraron entre las personas y el recibidor, que siempre le pareció amplio, ahora le pareció más. Las paredes blancas y los grandes cuadros en ella siguieron luciendo preciosos, pero ahora se veían más, por los enormes arreglos florales; al final de la elegante sala, ahora alejada del centro de esa habitación, se encontraba un ataúd de fina madera, y una fotografía de quien en vida fuera la dueña de esa casa. A Hinata se le apretó el pecho al ver la cálida sonrisa en esa fotografía.

Hiashi carraspeo —Hagamos esto rápido— soltó en tono neutro y avanzó guiando a lo que ya era una pequeña comitiva Hyuuga, pues cuatro miembros de su familia habían llegado y Hinata apenas los notaba.

A un costado del ataúd, se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha charlando con un hombre que Hinata no reconoció, un par de pasos lejos de él, Itachi era acompañado por su novia y los miembros de una familia que se habían acercado a dar sus condolencias.

Cuando Hiashi estuvo frente al doliente principal, la tensión se hizo notoria, tanto que más de un par de ojos presentes, cayeron en ellos. Incluso, la nostálgica melodía que tocaban, una chica y un chico, sobre elegantes arpas, pasó desapercibida ante el par de miradas de tonos opuestos.

El líder del denominado clan Hyuuga fue el que bajó la mirada al ofrecer sus condolencias, y a Fugaku no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo para después corresponder al pequeño abrazo de su mayor competidor comercial.

—Siento mucho su pérdida. La familia Hyuuga siempre estará para servir de apoyo si así lo necesita— dijo el castaño al momento de romper el abrazo y palmear una sola y fuerte vez su hombro.

—Agradezco la intención— respondió el de secos ojos negros —. Pero no será necesario— añadió enseguida deslizando su mirar a la joven peliazul tras el imponente varón.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Pronta recuperación a la familia— añadió Hiashi conforme la cortesía ordenaba.

El otro agradeció y les indicó con la mano que tomaran asiento. Hiashi asintió y con las manos en la espalda, pasó de largo el ataúd y no tardó demasiado en acercarse a uno de sus socios que también había asistido.

La peliazul quiso seguirlo, pero se detuvo frente a Itachi. El de cansadas ojeras le sonrió. Ella se apretó los dedos de sus manos y no dejó de verlo a los ojos.

—Yo lo… lo siento tanto— dijo y, como horas atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El primogénito de esa familia le sonrió y Hinata, olvidándose de Neji que estaba a su lado, hizo caso a su necesidad y abrazó al chico.

El castaño frunció el ceño y el Uchiha sonrió tranquilizándolo.

—Todo está bien— mencionó Itachi y Hinata cerró los ojos al recordar a Neji. Izumi se acercó a su novio y ahora fue ella la que abrazó a la Hyuuga, como si abrazarse con naturalidad fuera algo que se acostumbrara hacer, extrañando a Neji, pero quitándole un poco de importancia al impulso inicial de Hinata.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Neji— ahora fue Itachi quien agradeció la presencia.

—Es una pena que una mujer tan joven…— el castaño ofreció su mano al Uchiha. Itachi asintió y sonrió con nostalgia — Esperemos que su dolor sea llevadero— añadió el denominado genio Hyuuga y colocó su mano tras la espalda de su prima, cuando ésta volvió a recuperar la distancia con los miembros de esa familia.

—Esperemos— concordó el pelinegro.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, el castaño alejó a su prima de ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso, Hinata sama?— preguntó Neji al avanzar con ella.

Ella se mordió los labios todavía sintiendo sus ojos querer llorar —Fue sólo un impulso, lo siento— la voz débil extrañó al chico —. Este tipo de cosas siempre me deprimen… a-además, yo conocí a esta mujer.

—¿Cómo?

—Alguna vez coincidimos en algún evento— explicó al quedarse de pie en medio de ese enorme salón. Hinata quiso continuar, pero en ese entonces sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, giró sus ojos apenas ligeramente y se encontró con unos ojos negros viéndola celosos y fijamente. Tembló por dentro al reconocer a Sasuke en el extremo opuesto de ese lugar, completamente solo —. Además— añadió —, somos compañeros de facultad…— dijo, obligando a Neji a voltear.

La mirada desinteresada y fría del Hyuuga cayó en aquella profunda negra.

—De cualquier modo— dijo habiéndola comprendido —, impulsos como ese deberán ser evitados. Intente mantenerse al margen en este tipo de asuntos, no nos incumben.

Los ojos de Hinata se mojaron cuando el Uchiha dejó de verlos.

—¿Neji?— una voz femenina y el tacto suave sobre el hombro del chico, lo hicieron voltear — Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, ¿tu tío?— preguntó una elegante chica de pelo corto, que parecía conocerlo muy bien.

Cuando él se entretuvo con Kurotsuchi, nieta de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Hinata aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse. La música de arpa siguió sonando y un par de empleados de la mansión se paseaban ofreciendo tentempiés y diversas bebidas entre los presentes, y los pasos de la joven Hyuuga no se detuvieron hasta no estar frente a él… era irresponsable y estúpido, pero no pudo solo verlo de lejos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— él, recargado en una pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, la vio de reojo.

—Mi padre…— explicó únicamente y dio un par de pasos a él.

—El imbécil de Neji no te quita los ojos de encima— soltó secamente al dejar de verla. Ella no quiso voltear y confirmarlo.

—Sasuke…

—¡Sasuke!— una voz femenina muy conocida por ambos llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes. Hinata tuvo que dar un paso hacia un lado cuando Sakura, sin intención, la había golpeado en el hombro al llegar corriendo, sólo para abrazarse al cuello del frío chico— ¡Por Dios! Lo siento tanto— la chica no lo soltó y se pegó mucho a él, al tener de verdad ganas de llorar.

Otra con ganas de llorar fue Hinata, al ver a Sakura hacer lo que ella quería hacer.

—Teme— la voz seria de Naruto a su espalda, obligó a la peliazul a tragarse el nudo en su garganta —. Lo siento tanto… no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pasó?

Hinata empequeñeció cuando el grupo de amigos llegó ahí.

El Uchiha negó cuando Sakura lo soltó, esperando también su respuesta. Apretó el puente de su nariz, agotado.

—Cáncer. Estuvo enferma por años.

—¿Qué?— esa pregunta fue exclamada por los que se decían sus dos mejores amigos.

El otro dejó escapar el aliento —También acababa de enterarme.

—Santo cielo, Sasuke— la pelirrosa se abrazó a uno de sus brazos y decidió que no lo dejaría.

—Teme, yo… yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero…— Naruto se rascó su rubia cabellera al no saber bien qué decir.

—No sé por qué supones que quiero escuchar algo— soltó el Uchiha que dejó de verlos. Naruto tragó dificultosamente y asintió, para luego decidir que iría con Itachi. El grupo lo siguió y Hinata tuvo que apartarse cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa no se movería.

Luego de volver tras sus pasos, Hinata suspiró inquieta.

—Hinata sama— la voz de Neji la hizo respingar —. Siéntese, y evite alejarse, nos iremos enseguida— dijo indicándole con la mano una silla cercana.

Pasaron más de diez minutos en los que las ganas de llorar de Hinata no hacían más que acumularse. Neji se puso de pie tras ser llamado por su tío y Naruto ocupó su lugar al sentarse silenciosamente al lado de la Hyuuga. Los ojos violáceos y negros se buscaban constantemente entre ese pequeño tumulto de gente, y Hinata veía, dolida y casi celosa, como Sakura no hacía más que ganar cercanía con el Uchiha, que ahora, no estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en alejarla, al no haberse movido de su sitio.

Minutos después, Fugaku Uchiha, habiendo tenido suficiente de la multitud, abandonó el salón, dejando a Itachi como el encargado de atender a quienes se acercasen a saludar. Sasuke vio a su padre partir y su desagrado por él fue notado incluso por la pelirrosa.

—Hey— ella lo detuvo cuando lo sintió levantarse, seguramente pretendiendo seguirlo —. Sé que siguen sin llevarse bien, y también me he enterado que sus viejos problemas han vuelto a avivar, pero…— dijo al también pararse y detenerlo del brazo —, el cuerpo de tu madre sigue presente, ¿quisieras comportarte al menos ahora?— pidió la chica que, para desgracia del Uchiha, parecía conocerlo bien.

—Sólo iré al baño— mintió y jaló su brazo.

Ella se ruborizó —Oh…

Sasuke salió y fue notado por la Hyuuga.

—Hinata sama— Neji apareció frente a ella —, es hora de irnos— dijo también atrayendo la atención del rubio.

—¿Se van?

—Así es— asintió el castaño —, la familia se retira.

El Uzumaki pestañeó confuso —Pero…

Neji le tendió la mano a Hinata, y ante la presencia de Hiashi que los pasó de largo, no le quedó más opción que aceptar y ponerse en pie.

Cuando los Hyuuga salieron del salón donde era velado el cuerpo, del fondo del pasillo comenzó a escucharse una melodía, solo que esta vez no era de arpas, pues éstas habían callado. Hinata volteó atraída por la nostalgia de aquella melodía y el pecho se le oprimió. Todo el lugar pareció quedarse en silencio haciendo que aquellas notas de piano llenaran cada rincón en la mansión.

Neji dejó pasar a Hinata primero por la puerta, al tiempo que ella recordaba el nombre de la triste melodía, _Rainy Song_, interpretada casi con maestría en algún piano en esa casa; cuando ella creyó tener idea quién la interpretaba, detuvo sus pasos apenas bajando las escaleras en la entrada.

—¿Puedo quedarme?— alzó la voz atrayendo la atención de su padre y los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Hiashi detuvo sus pasos.

—Por… favor— añadió la joven que apretó sus manos y le sostuvo la mirada.

El mayor volteó a ver a Neji.

—No creo que sea prudente— comentó el joven.

Hinata se mordió un labio controlando sus ansias —La… la señora Mikoto era madre de uno de mis compañeros de facultad— dijo y a pesar de que su voz quiso quebrarse, no dejó de verlo, debatiendo la opinión de Neji.

Hiashi lo meditó tres segundos —Como tú lo juzgues pertinente— respondió —, pero evita estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Hinata sonrió y la mirada extrañada de Neji cayó en su tío.

—Vamos— ordenó el mayor.

Cuando la peliazul vio a su padre partir, regresó apresurada al interior, siendo vista fijamente por unos fríos ojos negros desde lo alto de la escalera. Fugaku había estado en la habitación que por años había sido de su mujer, recordando en silencio su presencia y torturándose más al volver a beber de un vaso de whisky seco, odiándose por ahora sentir el peso del tiempo perdido… justo cuando sentía que la garganta se le cerraba por la opresión en su pecho, escuchó aquella melodía en el piano en una de las estancias de la parte posterior de la casa, y reconocer que la misma era la favorita de su esposa, la cual solía tocar cada que podía, le humedeció los ojos y después los hizo arder de molestia, al sentirse patético.

Justo cuando pensaba bajar, se dio cuenta que esa chica Hyuuga volvía a entrar, y sus pasos eran guiados como imantados al lugar desde el cual provenía la música.

Evitó contacto visual con las personas cercanas y tomó dirección tras la joven.

Los pequeños tacones que Hinata usaba, sonaron apenas quedamente por la estancia, la misma que contrario a la estancia principal, estaba casi vacía. Se mantuvo de pie pegada al pilar que soportaba las escaleras, a un costado de un bonito helecho, cuyas hojas le acariciaban la piel. Los ojos violáceos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Sasuke sentado en el pequeño banquito, tocando sin ver aquella melodía.

Apretó sus dedos en la fría columna y se mordió sus labios, cuando vio a Sakura llegar tras él. Contuvo un gemido de llanto que quiso escapar de su garganta cuando aquella melodía se le metió al alma, luego de ver cómo la pelirrosa rodeó con sus brazos desnudos el cuello del Uchiha que siguió tocando… Sakura hizo lo que ella moría por hacer, estar ahí y calmar el dolor que lo había hecho tocar tan triste melodía.

Una lágrima había terminado de resbalar por su rostro cuando ella se tensó, al sentir que alguien se paró a su espalda. Apenas limpió su mejilla y volteó a ver, encontrándose con el dueño de unos pesados ojos negros.

—Tu familia se ha ido ya, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

—Sal de mi casa, Hinata— soltó secamente y dio medio paso hacia un lado, pidiéndole así también que se fuera.

La mirada violácea de la chica mostró su asombro en esos ojos aguados.

—Yo sólo quería…

—Por el aprecio que mi esposa te tenía, voy a decirlo una vez más. Abandona mi casa.

Ella se irguió y endureció la mirada, soportando las ganas de seguir llorando. Ese sujeto era tan cruel, ella no molestaba a nadie y sólo quería estar con su hijo.

—Siento ser una molestia.

Él negó y con la mano le indicó que lo siguiera. No era una molestia, sólo estaba intentando evitar que se convirtiera en el siguiente pecado de su sangre.

Hinata soportó la vergüenza al ser echada, y aun así, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza al hombre que la acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Hinata?— Naruto, que recién salía de la estancia donde se velaba el cuerpo, la llamó al parecerle extraña la forma como ella se marchaba —¿Qué diablos pasa?— se preguntó el rubio, ¿por qué Hinata recién se iba si su familia hacía minutos que se había marchado?

Los ojos azules siguieron a Fugaku que subió por las escaleras.

Cuando la melodía del piano se detuvo, Naruto dirigió su atención al lugar donde la melodía había sonado.

—Eso fue realmente doloroso de escuchar— la pelirrosa que seguía abrazada a su cuello, deslizó los dedos de una de sus manos por el negro cabello —. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocarla?

El chico se deshizo de su contacto, justo antes que el Uzumaki llegara con ellos.

—A mamá le encantaba tocarla— respondió secamente y se puso de pie, dejando a la chica de lado.

—Oh, pues era hermosa— dijo la chica que se abrazó a sí misma, pues comenzaba a darle frio al ser su vestido de tirantes y no haber llevado un suéter.

—Muy hermosa— concordó el distraído rubio —. Por cierto, ¿siguen las tensiones entre tu familia y la de Hinata?— preguntó el joven que no quiso quedarse con la duda —, porque yo creí que ver a los Hyuuga por aquí, significaba que todo andaba bien, 'ttebayo.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos —¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida y fuera de lugar es esa?

Sasuke, que ya regresaba, detuvo sus pasos —¿Por qué lo preguntas?— preguntó con seriedad.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, confundido —Pues… no sé, me dio la impresión de que tu padre discutía con Hinata, pero… pudo haber sido mi imaginación, creo.

Sasuke endureció su mirada y apretó los puños, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Qué estupidez… Hinata hace rato que se marchó, yo vi a su familia salir antes de venir aquí.

—Pues eso mismo vi yo, pero ya ves…

—Dile que alucina, Sasuke…— pidió la pelirrosa volteando a verlo — ¿Sasuke?

• • •

La puerta de fina madera resonó con brusquedad al ser azotada.

—Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste— la mirada furiosa de Sasuke enfocó a su padre, que estaba de pie en el balcón de esa habitación.

—Continúas perdiendo tus modales, me pregunto si podrás caer más bajo— respondió con fría calma el otro, sin voltearlo a ver siquiera.

—Deja de decir estupideces— ordenó el menor que empuñó su mano en el elegante saco de su padre, haciéndolo girar con brusquedad, para enfrentarse a su mirada —. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?

Fugaku sonrió con soberbia —Ni siquiera tuve que decirle mucho. Gracias al cielo, esa chica sí es un ser pensante.

El ceño y rostro del menor de los Uchiha mostraron su desprecio, al contraerse sus facciones.

—Y te repito lo que le dije. No quiero una Hyuuga en mi casa. No la quiero aquí.

Al estallido caliente de furia en el pecho de Sasuke, le siguió su puño estrellándose en el rostro de su padre, haciéndolo tambalear.

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¡la corriste!— soltó con desprecio al entenderlo, y se giró para salir y buscarla.

Fugaku sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio roto.

—¿La buscarás?— preguntó con sorna — ¿Para qué? ¿Qué te tiene tan unido a ella?

—No te importa— respondió furioso el otro al voltear a verlo de medio lado, justo al tomar el pomo de la puerta.

—Mph… así que… lo has notado ya, ¿cierto?— preguntó el mayor, ahora con sobriedad, haciéndose con todo el control — Seguro es eso lo que te tiene tan frustrado.

—Cierra la boca.

—Olvídala.

El menor de los ojinegros, apretó más su mano sobre el pomo.

—Alguien como ella, no es para alguien como tú.

—¿Y me lo dices tú?— la furia fue audible en su voz, al volver varios pasos y enfrentarse a la altiva mirada de su padre — ¿Tú, que también eres un infeliz?

—Y nunca lo he negado— devolvió el otro al guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Vete al infierno, Fugaku Uchiha— escupió el menor al volverse a girar, más preocupado por buscar a Hinata.

—Te recuerda tanto a ella, ¿cierto?— otra vez las filosas palabras de su padre lo detuvieron. Sasuke no dijo nada y eso le dio la razón — Personas como ellas, nos atraen a sujetos como tú y como yo, peor que abejas a la miel.

La furia volvió a bullir —No te atrevas a compararnos— amenazó al señalarlo con el dedo.

Fugaku sonrió y se mantuvo erguido, viéndolo con superioridad, luego, su sonrisa, se tornó asqueada.

—También lo arruinarás— sentenció el mayor.

—Yo nunca lastimaría a Hinata— aseguró el menor conteniéndose de un nuevo golpe, estando completamente seguro de cada una de sus palabras. El pasado no lo podía cambiar, pero se cortaría una mano con una navaja de afeitar antes que volverla a dañar.

—Tu sola presencia la envenenará.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien sonrió con ironía —Nunca entendí qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto, ¿pero sabes qué?, ahora ya no me importa— dejó claro y le dio la espalda para salir. Lo que menos necesitaba, era a su padre diciéndole que tan mierda podía ser.

—Estás muy equivocado— habló antes de que cruzara la puerta que había vuelto a abrir —, no te odio, siempre me has preocupado.

Sasuke negó en silencio, sin ánimo siquiera de sonreír ante la ironía que creía escuchaba.

—Eres idéntico a mí y estás siguiendo cada uno de mis malditos pasos— soltó roncamente el otro, al mencionar por primera vez en voz alta lo que siempre le preocupó —. Verte a ti, es verme a mí en el pasado.

—No me compares.

—Vas a destruirle la vida, como yo se la destruí a mi ángel— soltó con amargura el mayor al momento de volver al balcón. Sasuke volvió a cerrar la puerta al escuchar a su padre comparar a su madre con un ángel, como él solía hacerlo con Hinata… decidió escuchar un poco más, aunque creía que terminaría tal vez arrepentido por ello.

—¿Tu ángel?— repitió, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba que la llamaba así.

—Eso son, ¿verdad? La luz que seres como ellas desprenden, atraen inconscientemente a gente como nosotros. ¿Has sentido el deseo de que esos ojos únicamente te vean a ti?

El menor tragó pesadamente y no dejó de verlo. A pesar de no ver su rostro, por su tono adivinó que era uno completamente serio.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor?— prosiguió Fugaku con seriedad mientras veía a la luna en lo alto. Sasuke no respondió pero él supo que lo escuchaba — Que te empeñarás tanto en ello, que lo conseguirás y ni siquiera sabrás cómo lo has hecho.

—Tus errores no tienen que ser los míos— debatió amargamente el chico, pues sintió que su padre no le decía nada nuevo. Él ya sabía que él tenía el aprecio de Hinata. No escucharía más.

—Entonces dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que esa chica rio hasta llorar? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al verte?

Sasuke lo vio de reojo al detener sus pasos cuando ya se iba.

—¿Nunca? Comienzo a pensar que eres peor que yo.

El de rebelde cabello maldijo internamente pero evitó hablar para que él siguiese haciéndolo.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez la frase, _la inocencia es un veneno y el amor _mata?

—Sí, en un cuento de hadas— se burló el menor y estuvo dispuesto a irse.

—No es referente a nosotros— añadió y sonrió tristemente—. Yo tuve la fortuna que un ángel se enamorara de mí. Mikoto me dio su vida y su amor, me dio dos hijos— dijo y lo vio de reojo —. Y nunca la hice feliz— reconoció con amargura —. Auras puras, nobles, inocentes, nos atraen —explicó—, las conseguimos… y las acabamos— hizo un silencio, recordando—. Pasó conmigo, pasó con mi padre, su hermano, y veo que pasará contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De una verdad que yo también me negué a escuchar— respondió con voz seca —. No está en nuestra naturaleza hacer feliz a nadie. Siempre terminaremos arruinándolo.

—Mph. Estupideces— soltó el menor que comenzaba a hartarse. Se dio media vuelta.

—¿No me crees?— preguntó ya sin fuerza para molestarse —¿Cuántas veces le has dicho un te amo?— soltó tensando a su hijo.

Nunca, reconoció Sasuke, y no porque no la amara, sino porque sentía que no tenía el derecho a decírselo después de lo que le hizo.

—Yo tampoco se lo dije nunca— prosiguió pareciendo adivinar su respuesta, recordando, frustrado y odiándose, que la única vez que lo hizo, fue horas atrás, minutos antes de que ella muriera —. Tampoco creo haberla hecho enteramente feliz— añadió para sorpresa de su hijo—… la primera vez que la vi llorar de alegría, fue cuando Itachi nació; la segunda, cuando lo hiciste tú— soltó y aquello le dolió en el pecho al menor, aunque en menor medida que a aquél que hablaba.

Al menor le temblaron las manos echas puños al recordar las sonrisas tristes de su madre.

—Vas a destruirle la vida, Sasuke— se lamentó Fugaku —. Todavía estás a tiempo, aléjate— aconsejó estando enteramente seguro de sus palabras. Sasuke no cambiaría, lo sabía porque él mismo había intentado hacerlo cambiar, que admirara y deseara ser noble y menos orgulloso, como Itachi, pero lo único que conseguía era que se Sasuke se esforzara en ser cada vez más igual a él. Eso lo hastiaba.

Los ojos del menor de los Uchiha picaron al tensar su mandíbula… sabía que eso debía hacer, alejarse, ya lo había decidido, pero escuchar eso era darse cuenta que podrir lo que amaba, lo traía en las venas.

—Vi llorar a esa chica por ti— confesó el mayor —. Si no te ama, seguro está cercana a hacerlo— se sinceró al voltear a verlo y caminar un par de pasos a él, deteniéndose frente a la cama vacía de Mikoto —. Si te aferras a ella, puedes ver su futuro en la vida de tu madre.

—Basta ya de estupideces— soltó el menor con voz ronca, al ya no querer seguir escuchándolo.

—Sólo pregúntate, ¿qué importa más?— las palabras de Fugaku, golpearon fuerte la cabeza del varón, justo antes de volver a cerrar de un golpe la puerta.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los dedos índice y medio del Uchiha, golpearon alternadamente el volante de su auto, despacio.

—Joder— soltó frustrado al golpear ahora con toda la mano el volante, al decidirse a mandar ese texto que minutos atrás había escrito.

'¿Dónde estás?'

Se recargó en el asiento y apoyó su codo en la puerta del coche, para terminar acariciando nerviosamente sus labios. Tenía cerca de veinte minutos estacionado a un costado del edificio donde Hinata vivía, y no conseguía reunir el valor para bajar.

La noche por primera vez era despejada y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, siendo realmente curioso estando en la mitad de esa enorme ciudad.

'Estoy en mi departamento.'

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y tras suspirar, bajó del coche. Debía verla.

• • •

Hinata mantuvo su móvil entre sus manos, esperando a que volviese a brillar, anunciando una llamada o algún nuevo mensaje. Tenía más de media hora que un taxi la había dejado ahí, y ya se había colocado incluso un pequeño blusón para dormir, creyendo que no sabría nada de Sasuke hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ella lo buscara, pero no había sido así, pues él le había mandado ese mensaje.

La Hyuuga suspiró cuando pasaron más de cinco minutos y el móvil no sonó.

«¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke?» se preguntó preocupada.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, y ella casi saltó de su cama para ir a abrir. Estaba segura que era él y casi corrió sin importarle trastabillar… seguro Sasuke había olvidado su juego de llaves.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos violáceos mostraron asombro al verse de frente con aquellos ojos negros, tan profundos y calmados.

—Viniste— mencionó la chica que apenas sintió calmarse su corazón.

Sasuke estiró su mano casi por inercia al ver que un par de cabellos atravesaron el rostro de la joven, luego de la carrera que pegó para abrirle, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla; Hinata se ruborizó y al notarlo, él finalmente apartó ese par de hilos azules de su rostro.

—Me enteré que mi padre…

—Oh, descuida, no fue nada— ella interrumpió y le sonrió —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se lo estaba llevando el demonio.

—Bien— mintió.

—¿Quieres…?— ella dejó inconclusa su pregunta, pero se apartó para ofrecerle pasar.

Él asintió luego de un par de segundos. Dejó escapar el aliento pesadamente al ver a Hinata sentarse en uno de sus sofás.

—Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar— soltó él amargamente al apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas, luego de sentarse a su lado.

A ella se le apretó el pecho ante el tono seco y sin saber por qué, se recargó en su hombro y se abrazó a uno de sus dos brazos. Sasuke tragó más pesadamente.

—Estoy agotado— soltó él al apretarse el puente de la nariz.

Ella se puso de pie de golpe —Oh, ¿quieres…?

—No— él la interrumpió al tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y arrodillarse frente a él. Los ojos Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa más que de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó suavecito.

Los ojos negros no dejaron de verla a los ojos —Ya hablamos de esto— la voz de él sonó tan baja y ronca.

—Ah…— ella sonrió nerviosa y sus ojos se mojaron. Sasuke había ido a terminar con ella — No… no quiero— confesó y le sonrió pero su sonrisa se debilitó al instante, cuando vio en su rostro seriedad.

—Escúchame, Hinata…— comenzó él, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando ella se libró de su agarre, le tomó las mejillas y estrelló sus labios con los de él.

Las delgadas manos femeninas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se sujetaron de su cuello, mezclando sus dedos en el negro cabello, al tiempo de pegarse más a él —No quiero… no hoy— habló entre el beso la chica a la cual le estaba doliendo tanto saber que se había acabado. Sus ojos se cerraron y un par de lágrimas cayeron en medio de esa sala apenas iluminada por una lámpara en el buró.

A él le dolió el pecho —Hinata…— la nombró al acariciarle una mejilla mojada.

Ella no abrió los ojos y tampoco se despegó de él… siguió besando sus labios, saboreándolos, mimándolos, ansiando que él le devolviese el beso… pero él poco a poco se apartó. Los labios femeninos temblaron al perder el calor de los de él.

Sasuke se apartó al recargar su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá, y llevarse ambas manos al rostro.

—Estoy harto de esto, Hinata— soltó roncamente.

—¿Qué?

Él estiró su dedo, y lo colocó en la punta de la nariz femenina que comenzaba a enrojecerse —No voy a arruinarlo más. Esto se acabó— dijo y le sonrió sin mucho ánimo, la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida y antes de que pretendiera decir algo, se puso de pie, haciéndola caer sentada sobre sus talones, al haber permanecido de rodillas frente a él —. Cuídate, Hinata.

El estómago de la chica se contrajo y sintió ganas de vomitar al verlo caminar de regreso a la puerta.

—Sasuke…— lo llamó y se puso de pie. Él no se detuvo y abrió la puerta — No te vayas— suplicó y tras dar tres largos pasos, lo sujetó de la camisa, antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Los ojos negros no fueron visibles al estar bajo la sombra de su flequillo, y apretó en puños sus manos.

—Por favor… no te vayas— repitió y volvió más fuerte su agarre en la fina camisa del joven.

Sasuke volteó de medio lado a verla y ahora era Hinata la que no se atrevía a enfrentarle la mirada.

—Joder— murmuró el joven y se volteó haciendo que ella lo soltara. Los ojos violáceos y húmedos en lágrimas se alzaron a verlo al tiempo que ella se mordía los labios, soportando el dolor quemante en el pecho.

La mano fuerte del chico se alzó para sostenerle la barbilla, la vio formar una especie de puchero al intentar ahogar su llanto.

«Te amo, Hinata» reconoció para sus adentros el pelinegro —No quiero que me odies— la voz se le escapó ronca con esas palabras —. Esto ha sido todo— repitió haciendo que el corazón femenino se apretara en su pecho.

Cuando él la soltó deshaciendo todo contacto, Hinata tembló. Sasuke se giró y comenzó a caminar y antes de dar el tercer paso, su espalda fue rodeada por la calidez de un abrazo de la joven Hyuuga.

—No te vayas— suplicó la chica que tembló al abrazarlo. Sasuke se tensó al sentir la calidez de su aliento en su espalda, y sus lágrimas mojarlo —. Quédate.

Él tragó pesadamente. Hinata casi sintió que podía respirar tranquila cuando él se mantuvo quieto, pero cuando el Uchiha le tomó las manos y la hizo soltarlo, para definitivamente irse, ella lloró sin pena, ahí, en medio de ese pasillo. Sasuke ni siquiera esperó un elevador, sino que dobló en la esquina y bajó por las escaleras.

Ella jaló aire al tiempo que dos calientes lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, aclarando su visión. Cuando cayó en cuenta que vestía únicamente su blusón, regresó al interior de su departamento. La puerta se cerró y Hinata apoyó su espalda en ésta, para terminar resbalando por ella, elevando su blusón y despeinando su cabello.

«Él se fue» se repitió internamente la chica al abrazarse las rodillas. Estaba bien, se repetía internamente. Estar con Sasuke estaba mal, ella lo sabía, era realista y tal vez por eso no quiso seguirlo, sabía bien que mientras más estuviera con él, iba a salir más lastimada; por eso se quedó ahí de pie, con sus piernas temblando de ganas por seguirlo.

Lo que Hyuuga Hinata no entendió, era que si ella había aceptado que eso sería todo, ¿por qué ahora no lo quería así? El departamento seguía siendo únicamente iluminado por la luz amarilla de una lámpara en la sala, y ahora, el silencio que anteriormente reinaba en el lugar, era quebrado por los sollozos de la joven Hyuuga. Le estaba doliendo.

• • •

—No quieres lastimarla— mencionó roncamente el Uchiha al llegar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta —¡Puta madre!— soltó frustrado al momento de estrellar su puño contra el concreto de la pared. Apretó su mandíbula soportando el dolor.

Justo ahora le salía un complejo de mártir, con un demonio… ¿por qué tenía que importarle tanto?

«Por favor, no te vayas. No te vayas, quédate» Las palabras de la Hyuuga le martillaron la cabeza.

—Maldita sea— soltó frustrado al volver a estrellar su puño contra la pared —. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea— estrelló una, otra, otra y otra vez su puño contra la pared, sintiendo cómo los huesos de sus articulaciones se expandían ante el firme contacto, sintió claramente cuando dos de sus huesos de los dedos se quebraron y siguió golpeando porque todavía dolía más el dolor en el pecho y sus ojos seguían derramando agua salina al todavía tener en su mente el rostro lloroso de aquella chica.

Cuando la fuerza en su brazo se acabó, luego de manchar de sangre la pared, su brazo cayó pesadamente a su costado, y él se dejó caer en el suelo, terminando por recargarse en la orilla de uno de sus sofás.

Maldito fuese. Él y su maldito capricho lo arruinaron todo, él vivía bien sin ella, y ella era, definitivamente, feliz sin él en su vida. Odió haberla deseado, haberla tocado y haberla manchado. Y, odió, no poder simplemente amarla como ella lo merecía.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos (:

Gracias por seguir aquí, ojalá que el capítulo les haya gustado, estuvo medio corta venas, ¿verdad?

Recién termino el capítulo, sé que dije que intentaría no tardar demasiado, pero me enfermé feísimo y casi me muero xDD jajajja, aun así, no fui a ver al médico y me curé yo solita auto medicándome (nunca lo hagan, jajajaja) Como sea.

Agradezco rápidamente sus comentarios, a todos aquellos que se toman un ratito de su tiempo, correspondiendo con cariño, el cariño con el que les escribo. Lo aprecio mucho:

•Suishoka69 •AiKawaiiChan •la bella nunez •Kamicasper •Zyan Rose •evelin. 15 •alguien •Kurumi reii •MikashimotaZ •Dark Amy-chan •Kislev •cherrymarce •Nymfhetamina •Erimibe34 •AhrenLove •esther82 •himepeti •Pamaig •KiaraUchihaLove •SaBaKu No MeNnY •mechitas123 •evilangelux •Clau •Guest1 •Liluz de Geminis •bellamita-uchiha •Miracle of the Moon •guest2 •KaoriUchiha-chan •Sasuhinaforever •Ynanla-Chan •MikaSyo •valentina londono3597 •BC •kierinahana •wolf enzeru •simazame •Yaninle •Artemis FM •cHiBeLeBaSi •Isadoradreamer •Julia •Sasuken-hinata •Fai •nazha-chan181 •Valery Hyuuga Senju •Nana •Lizeth de Uchiha •uchiha-mei-chan •Seymar •Mimi-chan •Yaky almoon •Soo Hyun Yuki •nekoprincesz •XukiUchiha •Hf any •Sara Dragonil •michelmarbelle •Bella-swan 11 •Naomi-Black1 •sabi Jefte •KASSY HYUGA •UmeFuyu •jlo •Rina Aymara Machaca Machicado •xinthiia •lukempires •AnggieLuna13 •hinatacris •Nana-chan 53 •gracehyuga •AhrenLove •Nora •MiauPurr •Da chan •cintus •Aika Yami •Yumaika Higurashi •UchihaKaori-chan •Narusaku22 •Guest3 •Marinyella Hyuga y Geralt (por cierto, Geralt, me impresionó mucho leer tu experiencia, bien dicen que a veces la realidad supera la ficción, y siempre he creído que también los hombres sufren y son marcados por sus errores, no a todos les vale como a veces parece. Espero te encuentres bien.)

Nota: la idea de Sasuke tocando el piano, fue una idea que Kurumi reii me dio por Facebook, me encantó. Si alguien gusta escuchar la melodía, busquen en youtube, 'Tomoya Naka - Rainy Song '.

Por mi parte es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y sean felices.

Aidé.


	32. como es querer

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-31-

COMO ES QUERER

Capítulo dedicado a Kurumi reii por su cumpleaños.

•

•

La mañana siguiente le daba todo el apoyo a la Hyuuga, pues finos rayos de sol se colaban desde el balcón y la ventana de su habitación, calentando, agradablemente, todo su departamento. Hinata se levantó después de las nueve de la mañana y, al darse cuenta que había perdido ya dos de sus clases, el dolor en su cabeza se acentuó.

Se levantó con poco ánimo y se llevó unos dedos a frotar su cien izquierda, pues con la claridad del día, los ojos, ligeramente rojizos, le comenzaron a arder. Hinata se dirigió al baño y antes de entrar, escuchó cómo su móvil vibró, al estar descansando sobre el buró al costado de la cama. Se mantuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta unos segundos y finalmente decidió atender el llamado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó la Yamanaka del otro lado de la línea.

La peliazul se dirigió entonces a su guardarropa —En mi departamento, me quedé dormida— confesó suavemente mientras sin ganas esculcaba en su ropa.

Ino hizo un silencio —¿Qué pasó anoche?— cuestionó mostrando un rastro de preocupación —. De pronto te fuiste y Sasuke desapareció. Naruto mencionó que le pareció verte discutiendo con el hombre ese, el tal Fugaku, padre de Sasuke.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al sacar uno de sus vestidos —Pasaron muchas cosas, Ino.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Hinata sonrió débilmente, insegura —Anoche todo acabó.

Ino, en uno de los pasillos de su facultad, y a menos de dos minutos que iniciara su siguiente clase, se paralizó.

—¿Terminaron?— cuestionó incrédula.

Hinata asintió como si pudiese verla y ante el silencio que se formó, la rubia comprendió que sí, ellos habían terminado.

—¿Pero cómo pasó?— preguntó en voz baja al ver a Sakura salir de los baños, y dirigirse a ella.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros al recargarse sobre la ya puerta cerrada de su clóset.

—No lo sé. Ya… ya veníamos mal— dijo sin saber qué más decir, después de todo, incluso con Ino, tenía que cuidar muy bien sus palabras para no delatar el pasado oscuro que ambos compartían.

La Yamanaka se quedó en silencio y ni tiempo tuvo para meditar las palabras de la Hyuuga, cuando Sakura la jaló de la mano y le dijo en voz alta que se les haría tarde para su clase. Hinata tragó pesadamente al escuchar a la pelirrosa y se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía, al darse cuenta, luego de ver su cama deshecha -donde había llorado parte de la noche-, cuánto le había dolido terminar esa extraña relación que durante meses mantuvo con Sasuke, el chico que la pelirrosa amaba.

—¿Te parece si hablamos después?— pidió la rubia con cierto pesar — Mi clase está por comenzar y…

—Descuida, entiendo.

Hinata escuchó como la rubia se disculpó con Sakura, y volvió a hablarle al móvil:

—Hina… hoy saldremos temprano e iremos al panteón, ¿irás?— preguntó dudosa de hacerlo.

A la peliazul se le formó un nudo en la garganta —No lo sé.

La rubia suspiró —Bien. Imagino que no te sientes muy bien, así que supongo que no vendrás a clases y quisiera verte, pero la verdad es que ya llevo mucha tarea— se lamentó preocupada —. No sé si sirva de algo, pero si quieres podríamos hablar por Skype.

Hinata sonrió por el ofrecimiento —Intentaré conectarme— respondió sin ánimo real de querer hacerlo, y tras ahora sí, una despedida con prisa de la rubia, la llamada terminó. Hinata dejó escapar el aliento al cerrar sus ojos… ¿Debería ir al panteón? La verdad era que sí quería, no sólo para ver cómo se encontraba Sasuke, sino que también, respetando sus creencias, le gustaría acompañar a aquella mujer a su última morada. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras más lo pensaba.

Negó en silencio segundos después y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba quitarse los rastros del llanto que le mantenían tensa la piel; ya después vería si se atrevería o no a asistir.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Un cansado par de ojos negros se abrieron apenas ligeramente, cuando la claridad de un nuevo día le golpeó la cara. Sintió su cuerpo pesar al estar recostado, atravesado y boca abajo, en su cama.

—Joder— soltó con voz más ronca de la normal, al intentar llevarse una mano a sus ojos, y sentir que dolió como el infierno moverla. Gruñó al girarse y alzar su mano derecha sobre su rostro —. Mierda— vociferó al verla y tragó pesadamente, al sentir su boca seca.

Sus dedos anular y medio estaban sumamente hinchados y con rastros de sangre seca. Toda su mano dolía y casi podía sentirla palpitar, pero dejó de darle importancia al cerrar sus ojos y llevar su antebrazo a su frente, ocultando sus ojos de la claridad de ese casi mediodía.

Al apenas cerrar sus ojos, el recuerdo de Hinata llegó a su mente. Recordó a esa peliazul que entre lágrimas y sonrisas nerviosas le pedía que no se marchara, que se quedara a su lado. Su pecho se apretó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sonrió amargamente.

Lo había conseguido, ¿eh?

Consiguió que ella deseara quedarse a su lado. Era un desgraciado. Y Hinata tan tonta.

Saber que podía permanecer a su lado le removía en quemante ansiedad las entrañas, podía hacerlo. Si él iba a buscarla, seguramente ella lo recibiría y, con suerte, usando cualquier sucia artimaña, podría sumergirse en la tibieza de sus muslos, enterrarse en su interior; besar sus labios y cansarse de hacerlo.

Tensó su mandíbula al darse cuenta por dónde estaban yendo sus pensamientos. Volvió a abrir sus ojos tan negros y fijó su atención al cielo blanco de su alcoba; no podía flaquear, no lo haría. Suspiró pesadamente. El lugar olía a licor, a ese fiel amigo que por fin logró reconciliarlo con el sueño horas atrás. Su estómago se revolvió y se sentó con algo de dificultad. Apenas apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas, tolerando el dolor de cabeza que tenía, cuando el estridente sonido del timbre del departamento casi le rompe los tímpanos.

—¡Sasuke!

Él gruñó internamente al reconocer la voz de Suigetsu.

—¿Estás ahí, Sasuke?

—Te dije que no estaría aquí, idiota. Debimos ir a la casa de su familia— esa voz femenina también llenó el interior del departamento del Uchiha, y seguro varios más.

—Ah, cierra la boca, ¿por qué no fuiste tú? Te digo que tiene que estar aquí, lo conozco. ¡Sasuke!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos —Suficiente, iré a donde su familia.

—¡Ah, como quieras! Después de todo, siempre haces lo que te viene en gana.

—Pues si ya lo…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, las palabras de la pelirroja quedaron en el aire.

—Sasuke— mencionó el peliblanco que se sorprendió al ver a su alto amigo luciendo un aspecto cansado, ausente… deshecho.

—¿Qué quieren?— ante la sequedad en su voz, y su mirada puesta en ellos, los otros se voltearon a ver.

Karin pasó saliva y respingó en un segundo —Oh, Sasuke, venimos a verte porque supimos lo que ocurrió con tu madre. ¿Cómo te sientes?— habló de prisa y se acercó hasta sujetarse del dolorido brazo del pelinegro.

Sasuke la vio hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas.

—¿Y cómo estás?— preguntó seriamente Suigetsu al verlo aletargado.

El Uchiha negó en silencio —No quiero hablar de eso— dijo y se soltó de Karin, jalando su brazo, y haciendo visible para ambos el daño en su mano.

Cuando el pelinegro se giró para entrar, dejando la puerta abierta, los dos que recién llegaron lo siguieron al interior.

Karin se puso nerviosa al no saber qué decirle, jugó con la correa del bolso que atravesaba su pecho, sobre la camisa sin mangas oscura que portaba.

—¿Y qué te pasó en la mano?— preguntó la chica.

Sasuke rodeó la barra y se adentró a la cocina. Sacó una jarra de agua fría y sirvió un vaso del cuál bebió. Karin no dejó de verlo, detallando, acostumbrada a ello, lo bien que le ajustaba su camiseta en torso y abdomen, mientras Suigetsu dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, apestaba a cigarro y alcohol, pero lo que le preocupó –ligeramente-, fue la mancha de sangre en la blanca pared de la sala.

—Y entonces…— habló el chico con medio tono de burla —, ¿la pared fue buena contrincante?

Karin frunció el ceño y volteó molesta a verlo —¿Qué demonios dices, idio-?— alzó la voz y se detuvo al notar lo mismo que el chico a su lado —. Joder— soltó y se apresuró a llegar al pelinegro —¿De verdad hiciste algo tan estúpido?— agregó y le tomó la mano. La notó hinchada y cortada, muy maltratada.

—Con un demonio, ¿a qué han venido?— soltó el molesto chico al, por segunda vez, zafarse del contacto de la pelirroja.

La de gafas se ofendió —¿Pues a qué demonios más? A verte, supimos lo que te pasó y queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas. ¡¿Qué demonios tienes?!— exigió saber molesta al verlo salir de la cocina, dejándola hablando sola.

—Lo que tenga o no, es algo que no les importa. Y si vinieron sólo a eso, ya pueden largarse— dijo y se paró frente a la puerta, tomando el pomo y abriéndola.

Karin estaba molesta, Suigetsu, acostumbrado a su mal genio, no le dio importancia pues seguro estaba pasándola realmente mal, para llegar al punto de aporrear la pared. Los ojos violáceos del chico notaron el temblor en la mano del Uchiha al abrir la puerta.

—¿Y ya viste a un médico?— preguntó el de afilados dientes al señalarle con el rostro su puño.

Sasuke resopló fastidiado —No— respondió secamente y se recargó en la pared, sin moverse, esperando que lo dejaran solo.

La chica de gafas tuvo que tragarse su molestia, viéndolo tan mal. Sasuke estaba desalineado con ese pantalón arrugado, al seguro haber dormido con él, su cabello revuelto y su mano teñida de sangre al igual que partes de su camiseta. Seguro la muerte de su madre lo tenía así, pues hasta donde lo conocía, sabía que su lazo más fuerte con su familia, era sostenido por su madre aunque casi no la viese.

—Vayamos a un médico.

—Olvídalo.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y le tomó la mano que pendía a un costado de su cuerpo.

—Tienes al menos un par de huesos rotos, ¿qué demonios piensas? O vamos a un médico o lo traigo aquí— sentenció la chica dejándole caer la mano, haciéndole doler.

Suigetsu sonrió —Pero no tienes un maldito quinto en el bolsillo, ¿cómo lo traerás?

—Cierra la boca— regañó la chica que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Sasuke resopló frustrado escuchando a esos dos comenzar a pelear. Bajó su mirada a su mano que volvía a latir de forma casi insoportable luego de ser tocada por Karin.

—Bah, puedes no ir al médico, ¿eh? Como sea, una mano derecha no es algo que todos ocupen— soltó el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros al llevarse sus manos tras la nuca.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco y Suigetsu sonrió exhibiendo todos sus dientes, cuando Sasuke salió del departamento.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? Joder— preguntó la joven al seguirlo.

—Al médico, ¿a dónde más?— respondió secamente el chico.

La pelirroja sonrió fascinada antes de ordenarle a Suigetsu que se encargara de cerrar bien. El otro sólo suspiró e hizo lo que se le pidió, antes de casi correr a alcanzarlos cuando subían al elevador, pues aunque Sasuke se negara, él conduciría, todavía era joven y bastante hermoso como para dejar que una mano rota acabara con su vida, al no poder manipular una palanca de velocidades.

• • •

La sala de espera en ese sector de traumatología, estaba prácticamente vacía. El piso lucía pulcro y éste era el que acaparaba la atención de los ojos negros del Uchiha, que se encontraba de pie y recargado en la pared beige de ese lugar.

A su lado, sentado en uno de los sofás ahí dispuestos, Suigetsu veía a Karin golpear su pie una y otra vez en el suelo, impaciente, al no ser atendida por alguna enfermera que les diera información.

—¿Y entonces?— habló el de pelo blanco, volteando a ver a su amigo de medio lado — Debo imaginar que no es la muerte de tu madre lo que te tiene así, ¿cierto?— dijo y vio a Sasuke asentir en silencio.

El Uchiha movió sus dedos índice y medio, ansioso de tener un cigarrillo en ellos, y resintió el dolor en su mano.

—Debí imaginarlo— volvió a hablar el chico que siguió sentado. Su voz conservó la seriedad al entender que Sasuke, aunque quisiese mucho a su madre, también debía comprender que al menos muerta, había dejado de padecer —. Es Hinata, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tragó pesadamente ante la mención de ese nombre.

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

Las miradas de ambos chicos se dirigieron a Karin, que alzó la voz agradeciendo que al fin una enfermera llegaba a atenderla.

—Terminamos— soltó secamente el Uchiha, haciendo abrir con sorpresa los ojos al peliblanco a su lado.

—… ¿Terminaron?— cuestionó casi en un susurro.

Sasuke volvió a asentir y se puso de pie para terminar sentado a su lado, y recargarse completamente en el respaldo del cómodo sofá.

—Joder— soltó el chico al ver que su amigo había tensado la mandíbula y cerrado los ojos—. Creí que estabas demasiado enculado de esa chica como para hacer tal cosa— añadió tolerando la mirada cargada de molestia que el Uchiha le dedicó—. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

Esta vez el moreno sólo negó muy lentamente, sin pretender hablar más.

Suigetsu resopló cansadamente y luego llevó sus ojos a Karin, que llegaba seguida de una enfermera.

—Es él— dijo la pelirroja señalando al Uchiha que seguía sentado y les desviaba la mirada.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?— preguntó la enfermera que, del otro lado de la pequeña mesita de centro en esa sala, revisaba tener los datos correctos en la tablilla-porta notas.

—Sí— terminó por decir el chico que se puso de pie.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos?— pidió Karin al verlos alejarse.

—No será necesario— las palabras de la enfermera detuvieron a la chica —. Lo llevaré a rayos X y salvo el paciente y personal, ahí no puede entrar nadie más. Una vez afuera, lo demás no será tardado— finalizó con una sonrisa que la chica, molesta, no pudo corresponder —. Sígame— ordenó ahora al apático pelinegro.

—Maldición— soltó la de gafas al dejarse caer en el sofá.

—No me digas que querías sostenerle la mano mientras le enyesaban la otra— soltó el burlón peliblanco al llevarse las manos a la nuca, y recargarse completamente en el sofá.

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!— regañó la pelirroja y le golpeó desinteresadamente las costillas.

Suigetsu vio de reojo a Karin que sacó su móvil, y mientras lo revisaba, le preguntaba, qué creía que tenía a Sasuke tan mal. La chica comenzó a divagar –sin soltar su móvil- sobre las teorías que tenía para que él mismo se hubiese lastimado de esa forma. Suigetsu dejó de verla y cerró los ojos, mientras se preguntaba qué tanta importancia había adquirido esa chica Hyuuga en la vida de su amigo, para tenerlo como lo tenía.

Eso había ido mucho más lejos que un simple gusto, capricho o la obsesión que un día creyó que tenía. Al principio, había pensado que a Sasuke de verdad le gustaba cogérsela, que no había llenado de ella, pero luego había visto mejor… el idiota de Sasuke la buscaba demasiado, la pensaba, e incluso le confesó a él mismo que la quería, y esa era la más pendeja idea que había nacido de él, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué terminar? ¿Qué demonios habría pasado?

—¡Oye! ¿Me estás ignorando?— se quejó Karin al darle con el codo.

—No, ¿qué quieres?— respondió el chico al sobarse las costillas.

La de gafas resopló molesta. Sí, Suigetsu la estuvo ignorando todo ese tiempo. Imbécil —Entonces, saliendo de aquí acompañaremos a Sasuke al panteón, ¿no?

El peliblanco la volteó a ver —Sí, con suerte alcancemos a pasar a comer algo porque ya muero de hambre— dijo y recibió un nuevo golpe de la chica que le advirtió no decir semejante estupidez enfrente del Uchiha.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Después de las dos de la tarde, Hinata estacionó su coche en una de las tantas veredas, con las que contaba el enorme cementerio privado. Bajó vistiendo un sencillo vestido negro, dejando en el auto tanto cartera como celular.

Suspiró dándose ánimo y fijó su atención hacia el lugar, el cual notó al llegar, sería donde la ceremonia de sepultura era llevada a cabo.

Atravesó el camposanto entre las diversas placas de tumbas en el verde y cuidado césped, siendo cubierta por la sombra de altos árboles de roble. A lo lejos se observaba un ordenado y numeroso grupo de personas, todas vistiendo de negro y atentas a las palabras del que debería ser un sacerdote. Mientras avanzaba, Hinata tragó pesadamente, sintiéndose una extraña e indeseable asistente.

Cuando la sombra de los árboles dejaron de cubrirla, ella detuvo sus pasos a varios metros de la última fila de las personas que se encontraban, de pie, atentas al féretro. Desde ahí, Hinata apreció a Itachi y Fugaku, también a Izumi, sentada y usando gafas negras; bajó la mirada cuando Itachi volteó a verla y le sonrió. Luego, casi inconscientemente, su mirada buscó al otro pelinegro, localizándolo lejos de su familia, en el extremo opuesto a ella, fue fácil de reconocer puesto que Naruto se encontraba a su lado y esa alborotada cabellera rubia había sido fácil de ubicar.

La Hyuuga se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió que el estómago se le apretó, al también ver una cabellera rosa pegada de aquél ojinegro.

—Hinata-sama— la voz sobria y varonil de Neji la hizo girar despacio su rostro a verlo, logrando ocultar la sorpresa que le provocó—. No sabía que vendría.

Ella regresó su atención al frente, lugar donde una rubia y con nariz enrojecida por el llanto, seguramente alguna amiga de Mikoto, brindaba un discurso.

—Lo decidí recién, lo creí apropiado— respondió en voz baja para no ser notados.

El chico asintió.

—¿Vino papá?

—Se vio en la necesidad— respondió secamente el chico que también fijó su atención al lugar donde, la mujer que daba el discurso, dejaba de hacerlo al haber finalizado.

El castaño notó a Hinata empequeñecida, como inquieta, y abrazándose a sí misma. Suspiró y le rodeó los hombros con un abrazo.

—Si esto le genera malestar, no tendría por qué estar aquí.

Ella alzó su vista a él y tras la siempre frialdad de sus ojos, le notó preocupación. Le sonrió y negó despacio.

—Estoy bien, quería venir— aseguró.

Lejos de ellos, un chico de chongo resopló cansino.

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Ino al verlo y escucharlo, estando tomada de su mano.

—Mira eso— dijo y señaló con su rostro a Hinata, la misma que estaba siendo abrazada por un tipo que, a juzgar por sus ojos, era su familiar.

La rubia prestó atención, sonrió enternecida y con un poco de pena. «Así que, sí decidiste venir»

—Y para variar, aquél otro— añadió cuidando su volumen de voz, haciendo ahora voltear a la chica a su izquierda, lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba con Sakura pegada a su brazo —. Me molesta tanta hipocresía.

La chica le dio un tirón de la mano, llamando su atención y viéndolo molesta.

—Cierra la boca, Shikamaru. Ellos ya ni siquiera están juntos— informó indignada por su tono, pero cuidando de sólo ser escuchada por él.

El Nara se le quedó viendo —Es mejor así, porque de lo contrario seguirían jugando con terceras personas— dijo y dirigió su atención a Sakura, que si bien no era su mejor amiga, tenía años de conocerla y, sobre todo, estaba también Naruto. Negó en silencio, sabiendo que lo mejor era no involucrarse, pero tampoco le parecía justo para Hinata, pues las mentiras caían tarde o temprano por su propio peso, y aquella definitivamente iba a fracturar al grupo de amigos y ella, iba a salir muy lastimada con todo eso. Sasuke era un desgraciado, ¿cómo demonios puso sus ojos en ella?, pensó al llevar su mirada al Uchiha, el mismo que a su vez, se encontraba observando a Hinata.

Los ojos negros y, anteriormente desinteresados del pelinegro, vagaron por los presentes, sintiendo que en su gran mayoría estaban ahí para aparentar un dolor que no sentían, hecho que lo tenía hastiado; su mirada, buscando escapar, terminó cayendo en cierta peliazul que se encontraba lejos del cortejo.

Su mirada se endureció al verla pegada al imbécil de Neji, siendo abrazada por éste. Tensó su mandíbula y dejó de verlos. Debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, Hinata irremediablemente iba a terminar con alguien más, dentro de un tiempo, mucho o poco, ella encontraría a alguien a quién querer, se iba a enamorar y él tendría que verla, superarlo. La sangre le ardió de sólo imaginarlo, sus manos hicieron el intento de apretarse en puños, pero sólo una lo logró; la otra ya tenía una férula.

Hinata siguió con Neji, sin notar cómo la mirada de Sasuke la dejaba de ver, y él, por su parte, se habría marchado de ahí, de no ser porque sería llamar demasiado la atención y hacerle caso a sus impulsos, los mismos que intentaría dominar.

En menos de veinte minutos, la ceremonia había concluido y, poco a poco, los asistentes se retiraban. Hinata fue guiada por Neji a reunirse con su padre y varios miembros –lejanos- de su familia.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Ino hizo al par de primos detenerse.

—No se demore— recomendó el castaño al asentirle y darle su espacio. Hinata agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Creí que no vendrías, ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó la rubia al ver a la familia de su amiga, esa gente con siempre semblante serio y distante, lo suficiente, como para enfermar a cualquiera.

Hinata asintió —Sí, estoy mejor— dijo y, sin querer, su vista fue jalada al menor de los Uchiha, el mismo que después de cruzar un par de palabras con Itachi, ahora se alejaba. La Hyuuga vio con cierta alegría cómo Naruto y Sakura lo seguían… al menos no estaría solo, pensó, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó a ser del todo sincera—. Ino, ahora debo irme— agregó volviendo su atención a ella, pues con su padre cerca, tendría que saludarlo y tal vez hasta comer con él.

—Pero…

—Hablamos después, ¿quieres?— dijo y volteó a ver a Neji que la esperaba a varios metros de distancia —. Ahora me están esperando.

Ino afirmó —Está bien. Hablamos luego— dijo y alzó su mano a modo de despedida y tras una sonrisa que le dedicó la Hyuuga, la vio dar un paso atrás para después dirigirse con su apuesto primo.

Ino suspiró y tras sentir falsedad en las palabras de Hinata, cuando le aseguró que estaba mejor, terminó por negar en silencio.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el Nara al llegar a su lado luego de notarla sola, y le pasó su brazo tras su nuca, en un confortable abrazo.

La Yamanaka se mordió el labio —No sé por qué siento pena por ella.

El chico resopló y desvió su vista, para luego volver a ver a su novia —Hazte un favor, Ino, mantente alejada de todo ese asunto. Prométemelo.

La mirada verde de la chica cayó en él —No puedo hacer tal cosa.

—Ino.

Ella resopló cansadamente —Está bien… lo intentaré— prometió sujetando la mano de su novio, y dando un par de tirones de forma juguetona. Luego de que ellos también tomaran dirección a la salida, la mirada de la rubia viajó a Hinata que se alejaba charlando con su primo. Sí, había prometido tal cosa, pero la verdad era que Hinata le daba mucha pena, tal vez porque verla pasar por ese _fracaso_ amoroso, le recordó a sí misma cuando terminó con el Nara meses atrás… ni modo, si la situación lo ameritaba, ella rompería su promesa. Hablaría con ambos, pero antes se informaría bien de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Hinata estaba triste, el idiota de Sasuke, más ausente de lo normal.

Que la perdonaran todos.

• • •

Luego de que la peliazul se reuniera con su familia, Hiashi invitó a comer a ambos, ordenando que alguien llevase el coche de su hija al departamento, ya que posteriormente Neji la llevaría. Hinata no tuvo ni tiempo ni ánimo de recoger al menos su bolso, y terminó siguiéndolos.

La comida fue tan amena cómo fue posible con su padre y Neji discutiendo un proyecto que tenían en puerta. Esta vez Hinata agradeció que no se tocara el tema de sus calificaciones, en cambio, Hiashi optó por informarles a ambos primos que pronto volvería a salir de la ciudad y Neji volvería a quedar al frente de cualquiera de sus asuntos, lo que relajaba un poco a la joven.

Poco antes de las cuatro, uno de los hombres de confianza del patriarca Hyuuga, se acercó, entregándole el móvil al tener una llamada. Hiashi se disculpó, se alejó un par de pasos en el elegante restaurant y en menos de dos minutos se estaba despidiendo, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Tómate la tarde libre, Neji. Hoy estaré hasta tarde en la oficina.

—Como diga— Hinata sonrió ante el asentimiento de su primo.

Luego de que el mayor abandonara el lugar, el ambiente se relajó para la peliazul.

—Te has vuelto indispensable, niisan— reconoció con orgullo la chica.

El castaño negó en silencio con media sonrisa, de esas, que sólo a ella solía mostrarle.

—Sólo hago lo que me corresponde.

—Seguro mi tío estaría orgulloso de ti, como yo lo estoy ahora— aseguró y lo vio con una sonrisa sincera.

Neji le sostuvo la mirada y luego de bajarla, negó en silencio. Incómodo.

—¿Desea postre?

Ella suspiró —No. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu departamento, vemos películas y comemos mucho?

Él frunció el ceño. Hinata estaba deprimida.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente y luego sonrió al llevar sus ojos al florero de cristal sobre la mesa. Neji, ¿por qué no supuso que se daría cuenta? Sí, sí ocurría algo, se le había destrozado el corazón desde la noche anterior, no entendía por qué, y tampoco podía decirlo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y casi se le humedecen los ojos.

—Nada, ¿qué habría de ocurrir?— mintió.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Ya por la noche, y luego de que Sasuke se deshiciera de la presencia del Uzumaki y Sakura, se reunió con Suigetsu en un viejo bar que solían frecuentar.

—Creí que no vendrías— soltó Suigetsu cuando lo vio llegar y sentarse pesadamente en la silla, frente a esa pequeña mesa cuadrada y de madera, sobre la cual ya se encontraban un par de embaces de cerveza vacíos.

—Igual yo— confesó cansadamente el pelinegro, al momento de recargarse completamente en la silla. Alzó la mano y pidió una cerveza.

El lugar era concurrido sin llegar a ser lleno, cosa extraña, pues ya era fin de semana. La mirada del peliblanco no dejó de ver al Uchiha, se veía cansado, dudaba que hubiese dormido bien.

—¿Y me dirás lo que te pasa? ¿Te ves así por esa chica?— preguntó para dar un sorbo a su cerveza, sin dejar de ver a ese amigo que horas atrás los había despedido, sin permitirles siquiera acompañarlo al sepulcro de su madre, a pesar de que ellos lo llevaron al médico.

—Eso no te incumbe— soltó al tiempo de tener enfrente un par de bebidas totalmente heladas. Sasuke las vio sudar y golpeó una con su dedo índice, sin prestarle demasiada atención a nadie ahí. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que dejó a Hinata llorando en aquél pasillo, y él ya sentía una opresión caliente en pecho y garganta, que le dificultaba incluso tragar, por la ansiedad que dejarla le provocó.

Suigetsu resopló con cansancio y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer, le tocaría embriagarse con él y esperar a que después le contase algo.

—¿Tienes algo?— habló de pronto el moreno que volteó de medio lado a verlo.

—Sólo una dosis— dijo comprendiendo lo que le pedía —. ¿No se supone que te estás medicando?— le preguntó.

—Como si eso importara— dijo y extendió su mano.

Suigetsu extrajo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, una pequeña dosis sellada en un envoltorio plástico y se la arrojó a la mano a su amigo que no tardó en dirigirse a los sanitarios.

—Vaya que esa chica te está jodiendo, Sasuke— soltó a nadie cuando lo vio perderse tras la puerta de madera de los sanitarios masculinos.

Se preguntó, hasta dónde pensaba caer, pues le había extrañado mucho que el Uchiha le pidiera aquello, pues si bien era consumidor con cierta frecuencia, también era verdad que últimamente se había mantenido alejado de esas mierdas, al seguramente, encontrar el mismo placer entre los muslos de esa Hyuuga, sustituyendo así parte de su dependencia a las drogas.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El fin de semana pasó con una calma que a Hinata no le gustó. Sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del Uchiha en su vida, a que llegara y le exigiera tiempo, que ahora sin él, se sentía extraña con tiempo libre. Había finalizado con sus tareas, incluso se puso al corriente con los apuntes que perdió tras haber faltado un día a clases, había aseado su departamento y salido la tarde del domingo ella sola a recorrer algún centro comercial.

Estaba evitando pensar, necesitando convencerse que separarse de Sasuke ya había pasado una vez, así era, dolía, le provocaba una ligera ansiedad, pero eso era llevadero; él también estaba consciente después de todo, Sasuke sabía que nada bueno podía salir de todo eso, él había sido amable al alejarse y librarla de problemas futuros. Tal vez, tal vez ni siquiera sentía eso que creía sentir por él, tal vez sólo era empatía, una muy grande, aprecio, nada más.

Estaba bien. Había aprendido a conocerlo y a ver más allá de él. Todavía le dolía el pasado, pero a él también, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, porque Sasuke no era un demonio y por eso le había tomado cariño… y ese cariño no fue errado. Se sinceró consigo misma.

Los días en la universidad corrieron con un poco más de prisa. Hinata se sumergía tanto como podía en sus clases, evitaba el comedor y a sus amigos por no tener que fingir más, se perdía en la biblioteca o simplemente no salía del aula. Evitar a Ino había sido lo más difícil, pues la rubia era insistente, pero necesitaba terminar de entenderse ella misma antes de poder ser coherente con Ino, para su fortuna, la Yamanaka estaba siendo demasiado exigida en sus clases, y también era bastante popular, lo que ayudaba un poco a que no la pudiese buscar y, poco a poco, su interés se fuese calmando.

Con el paso de los días, Hinata parecía inquietarse cada vez más. Pues, sin quererlo, divagaba pensando en el Uchiha. Sasuke había dicho que la quería, si eso era cierto, que la dejara pensando en no lastimarla había sido un acto noble y eso dolía más. Y creer que a él también podía dolerle, era algo que le cerraba la garganta en algo parecido a angustia, al llegar a este punto, ella buscaba alejarse de sus pensamientos y distraerse de cualquier otra forma.

Ese chico era problemas, grandes y serios problemas, reconoció con una sonrisa, y aunque le dolía mantenerse alejada luego de haber sentido intimidad y complicidad a su lado, él había dado el paso que ella no se hubiese atrevido a dar. Estaba bien. Ambos debían superarlo y dejarlo atrás; eso era lo indicado, lo correcto… aunque doliera.

Porque no dolería para siempre.

Sasuke era contraste. Su dolor más grande, pero también, una persona que le había provocado más sensaciones y sentimientos, de los que nunca creyó poder imaginar.

Hinata se había acostumbrado a sentir un nudo en la garganta cada que se mencionaba su nombre, cada que pensaba en él, o siquiera, cada que volteaba al edificio de enfrente. Estaba siendo muy difícil.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Sasuke por su parte, apenas salía de su departamento. Tenía una tesis incompleta, trabajos pendientes que le encargó Itachi, nulas ganas de continuar nada y dos dedos rotos que complicaban las cosas.

Varios golpes en la puerta lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y gruñir, al apenas estar despertando al caer la tarde. Se llevó el brazo derecho a la frente y se negó a abrir los ojos, a pesar de resentir lo incómodo que era dormir en su sofá. Las pulsaciones en su muñeca lo estaban matando y sentía el cuerpo pesado, tanto, como para ni siquiera atender a la puerta o buscar sus pastillas.

—¡Sasuke!— la voz de Itachi lo fastidió más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Pensó que si se mantenía en silencio se iría. Escuchó a su hermano hablar con alguien y no le dio importancia, al agradecer que dejara de tocar. Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta ayudado por el encargado del edificio, el menor de los Uchiha maldijo su suerte.

—Así que sí estabas— saludó el mayor al apoyarse en la puerta, luego de cerrarla y agradecer al encargado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— la voz se le escapó ronca y vio con fastidio cómo Itachi encendió la luz, y luego caminó al balcón para correr la cortina y abrir completamente la puerta corrediza. Se preparó para un sermón.

—¿Qué demonios quiero? ¿Qué te imaginas? He estado contando contigo— reprochó al verlo tirado en su sofá, desalineado y seguro sin ducharse. Ya ni siquiera le preguntó por qué no entraban sus llamadas, pues vio arrancado el cable del teléfono y el móvil sin batería sobre la mesa ratona en medio de esa sala —. ¿Y qué demonios es ese olor? ¿Has estado fumando aquí?

El menor resopló con cansancio al tiempo que se sentaba y apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas, viendo al suelo.

—Si vienes por el trabajo que me encargaste, no lo tengo— dijo como si nada —. Además— añadió mostrándole su mano inmovilizada —, me temo que no podré hacer nada más en un buen tiempo.

Itachi sonrió con cansancio —Eres ambidiestro, esa pequeñez no te detendría. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?— preguntó viendo cómo Sasuke se ponía de pie con poco ánimo y se dirigía a la cocina.

—No mucho por lo que puedes ver— respondió el menor.

El de marcadas ojeras negó despacio. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su mamá, y aunque había sido difícil pasar por eso, era consciente que su madre no estaba más en agonía, y, aunque costara, la vida seguía y al parecer ni su padre ni su hermano lo estaban llevando bien. Comenzó a recoger unas botellas de cerveza, despejando un poco la mesa de centro, y lo siguió a la cocina para arrojarlas a la basura.

—No puedes estar así— dijo viéndolo sacar un par de pastillas y llevárselas a la boca, para luego tomar de un vaso de agua —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Analgésicos— respondió al volver a mostrarle su mano.

—Entonces no deberías beber. ¿Vas despertando? ¿A qué hora dormiste?

El menor se recargó en la barra y resopló cansadamente —Bebo lo que me venga en gana. Sí, voy despertando, y no sé, tal vez a las once de la mañana— respondió uno a uno sus cuestionamientos.

—Eres un inconsciente— regañó viendo al gato llegar a la cocina, y al menos se alegró que el felino tuviese comida servida —. Necesito ese trabajo— dijo saliendo para tomar dirección a la sala —. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—Que no está terminado, Itachi, ¿no oíste?— alegó siguiéndolo.

—Por supuesto que escuché, el que no parece hacerlo eres tú. Lo necesito— aclaró levantando de la mesita, de entre restos de colillas de cigarros y envases de cerveza, la portátil de su hermano.

Sasuke se la arrebató de las manos.

—Te enviaré a tu correo el avance.

—Vaya, al menos avanzaste— fue irónico al meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminar en alrededor de la sala. Sus ojos negros notaron un pequeño y conocido envoltorio, apenas abajo del sofá. Se inclinó y lo tomó mientras Sasuke estaba enfocado y fastidiado, enviándole el archivo que estaba necesitando. Lo sujetó entre sus dedos y sonrió con cierta ironía mientras negaba en silencio.

Era increíble.

Entonces frunció el ceño al seguir viendo el pequeño desastre… Sasuke era sumamente ordenado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Se giró para preguntarle y al hacerlo se encontró con una mancha amarronada en la pared. Sangre. Así que Sasuke así se había lastimado la mano, no había sido en ninguna pelea como había dicho. Se molestó por su ingenuidad, una pelea que te rompe unos dedos, no te deja sin moretones en el rostro y con los dientes completos.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas con Hinata?— soltó de pronto, paralizando a su hermano. Soltando lo único que se le vino a la cabeza como respuesta a su patético estado.

El menor tragó pesadamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas por ella?— devolvió a cambio al voltear a verlo de medio lado.

Itachi se encogió de hombros —Simple curiosidad. La vi en el panteón con su familia. ¿Cómo está?

Sasuke regresó su atención al computador, dio _Enter_ y cerró el portátil.

—Ya tienes tu archivo— informó con voz seca apenas volteándolo a ver.

El mayor sonrió y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Supongo que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes— soltó al acercarse a él —. Te creí más inteligente, tonto hermano menor— añadió y dio una firme palmada en su pecho. Sasuke frunció el ceño y llevó una mano y su mirar, al objeto que cayó de la palma de su hermano cuando lo soltó —. No me sorprende que lo estés arruinando— finalizó al momento de dirigirse a la puerta.

Cuando Itachi salió, Sasuke tensó su mandíbula al apretar entre su puño uno de los envoltorios de la dosis de cocaína que la noche anterior había consumido.

¿Qué lo estaba arruinando?, pensó molesto, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía ese imbécil a decirle tal pendejada? Su sangre ardió en rabia y se obligó a contenerse… Eso era justo lo que intentaba no hacer, arruinarlo, arruinarla. Que se pudriera Itachi. Si por intentar no arruinarlo se lo estaba llevando el diablo.

—Maldita sea— escupió molesto al girarse y arrojar el pequeño plástico al suelo.

Avanzó a pasos pesados a su habitación. Se daría una ducha, se cambiaría y embriagaría en algún bar.

«Joder» pensó fastidiado, volviendo a su vieja rutina de vivir de noche y dormir de día.

Y mientras Sasuke se duchaba, Itachi se encerraba en su coche. Metió la llave al switch de encendido pero no lo hizo girar; cerró los ojos y tras golpear el volante, se recargó en el asiento completamente. Era demasiada presión. Tragó pesadamente al darse cuenta que no podía con todo, su padre asistía poco o nada a la constructora y él se estaba haciendo cargo, de esa, y también de la pequeña que él había iniciado años atrás; ahora no sólo no le alcanzaba el tiempo, sino que tenía que lidiar con Sasuke y todos sus problemas.

Se sintió frustrado. Comprobar lo que ya sospechaba había sido decepcionante por más que ya se lo esperase… hacía tiempo se esforzaba por controlarlo o encarrilarlo de regreso a un sano rumbo, por la presión que le representaba que su madre lo viese mal, pero ahora, sinceramente ya no sabía si tenía que seguir haciéndolo. Adoraba a Sasuke, siempre lo cuidó y veló por él, pero su hermano parecía no querer dejarse ayudar; aunque él a veces lo viese así, Sasuke ya no era un niño y seguro estaba que había pensado bien al involucrarse en drogas.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasuke— soltó en voz baja al momento de encender el coche.

Hablaría con él después, cuando estuviese en sus cinco sentidos. Si él lo escuchaba estaría perfecto, pero si Sasuke, desgraciadamente, era un adicto, no escucharía palabra alguna y eso lo tenía claro; en este caso, sólo le quedaba tocar fondo y lo sentía por él.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con otro día transcurriendo Hinata puso su empeño en sólo sentir la brisa fresca que esa primavera traía con ella, mientras avanzaba seguida por Ino directo a la biblioteca del campus.

La Yamanaka enviaba un texto explicándole a Sakura por qué razón había faltado a su primera clase del segundo bloque.

—De verdad no tendrías por qué faltar— mencionó Hinata al dejar atrás el sombreado camino de adoquín, y comenzar a subir los largos escalones para ingresar a la biblioteca.

—Ni me digas, justo ahora que te encontré no pienso irme, desde hace días tenemos una charla pendiente— alegó la otra al por fin enviar el texto y devolver el móvil al bolsillo trasero de su falda de mezclilla.

Hinata suspiró y siguió apretando los libros que cargaba, sobre su delgado y bonito vestido morado.

—Ya no hay mucho qué decir.

—Mentirosa— acusó la rubia.

—De verdad.

Ino entrecerró los ojos —Comienza a ofenderme que me creas estúpida.

—Ino, no…

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta la cara que pusiste hace rato, cuando Sakura mencionó que la tal Karin se la pasa metida en el departamento con Sasuke?— le recordó lo ocurrido minutos atrás en la cafetería, cuando la pelirrosa confesó que había buscado al Uchiha, pues éste no se había vuelto a aparecer por la universidad —. Fue bastante obvio que eso te tomó desprevenida y te decepcionó. Me sorprende que nadie lo notara.

Hinata se mordió el interior de su mejilla al momento de llegar al mostrador, donde una anciana, encargada de la biblioteca, le recibió los libros que llevaba cargando.

—Bueno… tal vez sí resentí un poco eso. Pero estaré bien— mencionó en voz baja mientras registraban en el computador que fuesen todos los libros.

Ino bufó mientras Hinata agradecía a la encargada, al no haber problema con su entrega; luego ambas se adentraron al lugar.

Se hicieron varios segundos en silencio mientras recorrían las enormes mesas de estudio, parcialmente ocupadas. Una incomodidad parecía querer surgir entre ambas, al seguir avanzando directo a los pasillos de libros de contabilidad.

La Hyuuga repasó con su dedo índice los títulos de algunos libros de pasta dura y siguió avanzando al no localizar el que necesitaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— habló Ino deteniéndose. Su tono fue firme, lo suficiente como para estar por encima de lo permitido en ese lugar.

Hinata también se detuvo pero evitó verla, al seguir pendiente de los libros en ese enorme estante de fino roble.

—Las cosas simplemente no se dieron bien— respondió, su voz también fue segura y quizás audible a varios metros, pero careció de emoción.

A Ino le quedó un sabor amargo en la garganta.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿Terminaron por mutuo acuerdo? ¿Después de que relacionarse podría lastimar a más de uno de nuestros amigos?— siguió preguntando al acercarse a ella y tomarla del brazo, para hacerla girar. La vio escéptica —. No creo eso.

Hinata tragó pesadamente.

—Ya te había dicho que no había mucho qué decir— se cerró.

Ino suspiró cansadamente —Creí que me tenías confianza— dijo dolida —. Yo misma he tenido problemas por solaparlos, al menos esperaba sinceridad de tu parte— añadió recordando la discusión que tuvo con su novio por encubrirlos.

La Hyuuga, luego de bajar su mirada, terminó por volverla a ver. Sonrió sintiéndose culpable, al creer haber sido grosera.

—Lo siento, Ino. Esto no es fácil.

La otra bajó la mirada y siguió los pequeños pasos que volvió a dar la peliazul, retomando su búsqueda.

—¿Lo amas?

Hinata sonrió desanimada —No creo que haya llegado a tanto.

—¿Te dolió dejarlo?

Esa pregunta le apretó el pecho a la Hyuuga que en ese momento encontraba el libro del autor que buscaba. Sonrió para evitar que sus labios delataran su tristeza.

—Sasuke siempre duele— soltó sin querer.

—¿Qué?

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento —No me hagas caso— dijo y sonrió, para pretender pasarla de largo, y pedir prestado ese nuevo libro.

—¿Es cruel contigo? ¿Por eso terminaron?— preguntó volviéndola hacer detener sus pasos —. Es cierto que tiene un carácter muy difícil, tal vez por eso…

—No— interrumpió la peliazul —. No es eso. Sasuke no es cruel— dijo ahora bajando la voz y la mirada.

Ino sonrió tranquila, tal vez sólo había sido un pleito sin importancia que se les salió de las manos.

—Él es… amable. A… a veces tierno— añadió para sorpresa de ambas, y su mente viajó a las veces en las que la socorrió e, incluso, a un par de encuentros sexuales, luego de que se les hizo costumbre compartir cama. Sus mejillas mostraron un sonrojo automático y exhibió una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ino se vio reflejada en ella.

—Creo que no debiste dejarlo.

Hinata alzó sus ojos a ella y volvió a la realidad.

—Era lo indicado, él tuvo razón y yo estoy de acuerdo— respondió y luego de suspirar despacio, se giró para intentar volver a irse.

La otra frunció el ceño —¿Él… te dejó?— preguntó, ¿qué demonios era ese actuar de Sasuke? La última vez que habló con él, se veía muy seguro de no querer dejarla —¿Por qué?

La peliazul pensó qué decir y terminó suspirando.

—Esto nunca estuvo bien, ¿entiendes?— dijo volviendo sus pasos a su amiga —. Independientemente de que lastimemos a terceros, nosotros no podemos enamorarnos— dijo y sus ojos se fijaron, preocupados, en los verdes de ella —. ¿Comprendes?

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Por su familia?

Hinata desvió el rostro derrotada, no podía entrar en detalles.

—También.

—¿También? ¿Hinata qué estás ocultando? ¿Te estás enamorando de él y te da miedo?

La otra se paralizó cuando quiso apartarse. No respondió.

Ino siguió inquieta, sin entender. Pero si la razón era que Hinata temía enamorarse, ¿por qué Sasuke fue el que terminó? No, ella ocultaba algo más.

—Él no quiere algo serio contigo— agregó creyendo adivinar —. Es un maldito, te mete en líos y luego…

—Ino, que no es así— volvió a interrumpir la creciente furia de su amiga.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos violáceos se cerraron derrotados —Yo no quiero quererlo, ¿entiendes?— creyó mentir, pero parecía estarse también sincerando. Ino negó y la vio con pena y decepción —. Es un todo, Ino— explicó —. Sasuke duele, es problemas, problemas con todo mundo. No quiero eso. Él seguramente tampoco.

Luego de unos segundos en los que Ino sólo vio a una chica temerosa de arriesgarse, volvió a hablar—: ¿Lo quieres?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

—Porque es lo único importante.

—No— respondió con la misma calma que la otra —. No lo quiero y tampoco quiero quererlo.

—¿Porqué duele?— repitió como pregunta lo que ella aseguraba.

—Sí, y porque es lo correcto— reafirmó.

La rubia negó en silencio —Ni siquiera estás convencida.

—Pero lo estaré— aceptó y aseguró —. Ahora por favor — suplicó —, vayámonos.

Ino resopló casi con un dolor de cabeza —Vaya que eres necia, Hinata— dijo y al pasar a su lado, le indicó que caminaran —. Como sea, no creo que esta sea la última vez que hablamos de esto.

Hinata sonrió y le dolió la forma como Ino se esforzaba por hacerla recapacitar, porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, una parte de ella quería hacerle caso. Pero no podía, aquello que los había separado iba más allá de falta de cariño.

Una vez que se autorizó el préstamo del libro que necesitaba la Hyuuga, ambas chicas salieron de la enorme biblioteca. Apenas habían recorrido unos metros del sombreado camino de adoquín, cuando el móvil de la chica sonó.

—¿Mmm?— Hinata volteó atrás, a uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, extrañada. Se detuvo y extrajo su móvil.

—¿Quién es?

—Es mi padre— respondió más extrañada —. ¿Hola?

Ino frunció el ceño mientras la esperaba. Vio cómo Hinata asentía y se mordía el labio, era notorio el respeto que su amiga le tenía a su padre; comprendió que la familia Hyuuga era mucho más convencional que la de cualquiera en esa universidad.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— respondió la peliazul. Volvió a asentir —. ¿Hoy?— preguntó con duda —. Ah, sí, claro. No-no tengo nada qué hacer.

Luego de algunas indicaciones del patriarca, Hinata se despidió y terminó esa llamada.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?— preguntó Ino al verle semblante extraño.

—No, más bien raro— confesó—. Mi padre quiere verme en unas horas en la empresa.

La rubia alzó ambas cejas —¿Para qué será?

—No tengo idea— respondió la de ojos violáceos mientras retomaban su camino por ese sector de áreas verdes. Ino cambió el tema en cuestión de segundos y Hinata sonrió ante una nueva ocurrencia de su amiga, esto, sin dejar de preocuparse por el motivo de ese encuentro con su padre.

• • •

Horas más tarde y con un cielo increíblemente despejado, Hinata se encontraba conduciendo sobre una avenida, en una de las zonas comerciales más concurridas de la ciudad. Alzó sus ojos al enorme edificio propiedad de su familia, la estructura alta, elegante y sobria resultaba intimidante por sí sola. Suspiró dándose valor y girando en la esquina para adentrarse al estacionamiento subterráneo de ese lugar.

Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla y saludó al guardia en la entrada, éste, enseguida levantó la pluma que detenía al coche y la dejó pasar sin preguntar más; en ese lugar, cualquier persona con ojos Hyuuga, ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para poder entrar.

Hinata subió hasta el último piso y saludó a la secretaria de su padre, ésta le informó que estaba en una reunión pero que no tardaría en desocuparse, por lo que la invitó a sentarse.

La Hyuuga se dirigió a la elegante sala de piel negra, que era enmarcada por una bonita y elegante jardinera, que relajaba el ambiente en ese lugar, pasó de ésta y se acercó al enorme ventanal que casi abarcaba la pared lateral de ese piso. Observó la ciudad y mientras más esperaba su inseguridad crecía, sonrió sintiéndose patética, ese lugar era, desde hacía generaciones, de su familia y ella se sentía tan ajena a él. Se giró y se preguntó cómo Neji se había acostumbrado a todo, pues su primo también era joven, siendo apenas siete años mayor a ella, y él ya contaba con la segunda de las dos oficinas en ese piso. Se llenó de orgullo al ver el nombre de su primo bajo el título de Director General, en la oficina contigua a la de su padre, el Gerente General.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ante ella apareció la figura sobria e imponente de su padre. La secretaria le avisó que lo esperaba y los ojos, violáceos y fríos cayeron en ella.

—Padre— saludó la chica al acercarse.

—Lamento la espera— dijo y se detuvo justo a la mitad de ese lugar.

—Oh, vo-voy llegando.

El otro asintió y luego de unos segundos en silencio, Hinata incrementó sus nervios.

—Acompáñame, Hinata— pidió y tras girarse, le indicó avanzar al elevador, la joven lo hizo extrañada pero de inmediato.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, los ojos de la chica iban del display que mostraba los números en descenso, a su padre que iba en silencio.

—Te preguntarás a qué te mandé llamar— habló casi haciéndola respingar.

—Bueno, sí, de hecho— dijo la joven que le sostuvo la vista cuando éste la volteó a ver de medio lado.

Hiashi, con las manos tras su espalda, asintió —Ha decir verdad, necesitaba tener esta plática contigo antes de salir de la ciudad— comenzó y cuando el display marcó el número tres, las puertas se abrieron.

Hinata reconoció de inmediato ese piso.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?— preguntó el varón.

Hinata asintió —Es— dijo y sonrió por lo que iba a decir —, es algo así como el pequeño museo personal de la familia.

Hiashi negó en silencio —Es nuestro legado— corrigió y avanzó entre las mesas de metal, que servían de soportes a distintas maquetas, algunas pequeñas, otras enormes. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que el suelo, la luz que entraba por el ventanal hacía innecesario encender las largas lámparas en el techo.

Hinata lo siguió por los pasillos que esas maquetas formaban. Cuando llegaron a una maqueta pequeña, amarillenta, pero protegida por una caja de cristal, Hiashi se detuvo. La peliazul leyó la etiqueta de metal colocada al borde de la mesa y entendió que era un proyecto de hace muchos años. Alzó su vista a su padre.

Hiashi sonrió con algo parecido a nostalgia pero mantuvo su porte erguido.

—Este es el primer proyecto importante que tuvo nuestra familia— dijo y la mirada violácea de Hinata cayó en la maqueta —. Fue el proyecto que nos abrió las puertas para ser lo que somos hoy— añadió viendo la que hace ya muchos años había sido la Casa de Gobierno de esa ciudad —. Ahora esta obra ha sido remodelada luego de más de ciento cincuenta años, pero las bases, Hinata, como varias paredes más, ya se consideran patrimonio de la nación. Hemos crecido mucho luego de tanto tiempo— añadió recordando como esa maqueta, fue movida del viejo edificio que la constructora tenía, a ese, completamente mejorado —. Este es nuestro legado.

—Entiendo.

—Pronto será el turno de tu generación de tomar el mando— habló infundiéndole presión, y haciendo así que ella llevara sus ojos a él —. Está en sus manos crecer todavía más.

—Ah… y-yo creo que…

—No estás lista, lo sé, apenas inicias tus estudios— interrumpió y mencionó lo que ella misma pensaba. Hiashi dejó de ver la maqueta para girar su cuerpo y verla a ella —. A lo que voy, es que, todo este tiempo ya he estado preparando a mi sucesor— soltó paralizándola y confundiéndola. Hiashi suspiró cansadamente y negó en silencio al cerrar sus ojos. Volvió a verla con menos frialdad en su mirada —. Neji será el elegido para quedarse al frente.

Ella frunció el ceño —Sí, bueno… e-eso supuse.

La mirada del patriarca no dejó de verla —Hinata— la llamó con tono serio —, tú eres mi hija, mi primera heredera, es tu derecho también quedar al frente.

—¿Qué?

—Espero que lo entiendas— volvió a hablar.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿Te refieres a…?

Él asintió ante la incrédula mirada de su hija —Ha pasado por generaciones— le recordó —. Es tu derecho de sangre ser la dueña de este lugar, pero Neji está más capacitado para hacerlo, además— dijo haciendo que la mirada consternada de Hinata volviese a alzarse a él —, además siento que Neji, como hijo único de mi difunto hermano gemelo, es tan digno como tú de ese honor.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa —¿Qui-quieres que nos casemos?

Él la vio con seriedad y hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas —Pretendía que no fuese un acto obligado— confesó con voz neutra —. Los he visto y…

—Es mi hermano…

—No lo es.

—Papá…

—No lo es, Hinata— recalcó.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Nunca fue un secreto.

—Papá yo no puedo y…— habló con cierta prisa pero fue interrumpida.

—Decir que no— la voz del castaño fue severa —, significa dejar a Neji de lado— aclaró —. La empresa y honor de la familia recaen justamente en ti, por derecho de sangre. Si te niegas, Neji será relegado— remarcó helándole la sangre —. Ten eso presente.

Hinata negó en silencio, todavía digiriendo toda la información.

—¿Él sabe esto?— preguntó viéndolo.

El otro negó en silencio —Neji es un caballero, nunca aceptará si tú te niegas. De hecho, estaba en total desacuerdo con que se te informara antes de terminar tus estudios, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte, y sin saberlo, tal vez nunca lo harías.

Esas palabras dejaron caer otro peso sobre ella… ¿Casarse con Neji? ¿De verdad?

Hiashi comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió por instinto —Intuí que conociendo la historia de la familia, esto no te tomaría desprevenida, pero veo que no es así— dijo y la vio de reojo.

Hinata sólo negó sin saber qué pensar, menos, qué decir; era consciente de todo, sus padres también habían sido primos, pero por alguna razón no creyó que eso llegara a pasarle. Quería a Neji, lo quería de verdad, lo adoraba… pero nunca había pensado en él como un hombre.

—Hinata— Hiashi se detuvo antes de salir y volteó a verla —, piensa en mis palabras— agregó y luego de asentir, despidiéndose, se alejó.

Ella quiso juntar sus manos y jugar con sus dedos como siempre que estaba nerviosa, pero sus manos temblaron. ¿Siempre estuvo comprometida con Neji? Sintió náuseas al caer en cuenta y no supo si eso que le oprimía el pecho eran ganas de llorar.

De camino a casa, ni el día agradablemente caluroso pudo calentarle la piel, desde que habló con su padre se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le hacía muy difícil siquiera respirar.

Esperó en el semáforo en la esquina de la avenida donde vivía, mientras éste cambiaba a verde. Sin ganas y con el corazón más oprimido, los ojos violáceos vieron de reojo el edificio frente al suyo. Sus labios temblaron al intentar dibujar una sonrisa… ya ni siquiera tenía caso pensarlo tanto, después de todo, sí había sido un error pensar en no alejarse de él. Sasuke seguramente estaba siguiendo con su vida y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, ambos con destinos muy diferentes.

Giró el volante cuando la luz se puso en verde y negó con ironía. Al final, Sasuke había tenido razón cuando le dijo que seguro su familia arreglaría su matrimonio. Pensar en las cosas que hizo con el Uchiha la hizo apretar con más fuerza el volante del auto mientras bajaba al estacionamiento de su edificio… tenía que dejarlo atrás. Eso la hizo sentir peor y no fue capaz de distinguir si era por todas las emociones que traía encima, o porque de verdad, si se sinceraba, no quería.

Luego de ese día, los días pasarían más lentos para la Hyuuga, y más presión estaría recayendo sobre sus hombros. Ver a los ojos a Neji sería sumamente incómodo y tendría que verlo con más frecuencia, pues su padre finalmente había salido de la ciudad.

Estar intranquila, parecía estársele haciendo costumbre a la chica de gentil mirada violácea.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Cerca de las dos de la mañana de un día cualquiera, la música y algarabía de los presentes en ese antro seguía resonando fuerte tras ellos.

—Una ronda más— la voz gruesa de Sasuke llamó la atención del barman que enseguida los atendió.

—¿Piensas embriagarte otra vez?— preguntó con burla el chico de afilados dientes que se encontraba con él.

—No tienes que quedarte— aclaró cortante. El otro rodó los ojos ante eso.

Sasuke soltó por sus labios el humo de su cigarrillo, ignorando a todos alrededor, salvo a su compañero incómodo que había llegado una hora atrás, acompañándolo sin que se lo pidiese. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo al tiempo que las botellas de cerveza llegaban frente a ellos.

El de mirada morada tomó su botella y dio un largo trago para luego depositar un poco de sal dentro. Sasuke estaba demasiado ausente, y eso, que si bien no era raro, resultaba peculiarmente distinto a otras ocasiones. Parecía frustrado, molesto, de una forma más peligrosa.

Karin llegó y se colgó de los hombros del pelinegro y le susurró algo al oído. Éste no tardó en quitarle las manos, molestándola.

—¿Otra vez, no?— preguntó la molesta chica.

El moreno ni siquiera la volteó a ver y negó en silencio mientras dejaba libre el humo de su cigarrillo; sacudió el mismo para librarse de la ceniza.

—Joder, Sasuke— alegó la chica frustrada al sentarse en el banquillo disponible, del otro lado del moreno —, ¿cómo puedes no tener ganas?

Suigetsu negó en silencio ante la poca sutileza de la pelirroja.

El pelinegro la vio de reojo y enseguida retiró su vista.

—Pues entonces, vete al diablo otra vez— dijo y se levantó ofendida, empujando las botellas y tirando la que el Uchiha todavía ni tocaba.

—Vaya que se molestó— dijo el de pelo blanco volteando a ver a la chica que se iba molesta, puso mayor atención al trasero de la misma que se movía con gracia mientras se avanzaba.

—Me importa una mierda.

Suigetsu terminó encogiéndose de hombros y vio a su amigo que sacaba su móvil.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó curioso cuando lo vio cerrar la aplicación de correo electrónico y devolver el aparato fastidiado y al instante.

—El imbécil de mi asesor— respondió y volvió a pedir otra cerveza, luego de que la otra terminara derramada.

El otro negó en silencio, agradeciendo que a él todavía le faltara un año para andar metido en los enredos esos de tesis y esas mierdas.

Con la mano izquierda ocupada con su cigarrillo, Sasuke, instintivamente, buscó tomar su cerveza con la mano derecha. Suigetsu se burló por el acto ingenuo. El Uchiha vio la férula en su mano y golpeó la misma en la barra, molesto.

—Joder, ya llevas un mes con esa mierda puesta, ¿cómo se te puede olvidar?— se burló.

—Jódete— dijo y se levantó dejando la cerveza servida.

—Oe, ¿A dónde vas?— Suigetsu también se puso de pie de golpe y lo siguió. Se detuvo un momento —. Enseguida vuelvo— le dijo al barman que sólo le asintió, sin tener inconveniente, pues eran clientes frecuentes de ahí.

Cuando el peliblanco detuvo su casi loca carrera, Sasuke ya estaba encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo recargado en el capó de su coche. Suigetsu caminó ya más despacio a él, fingiendo naturalidad, olvidando que lo estuvo buscando por algunos minutos entre la gente afuera de ese antro, y finalmente se había decidido a buscar el coche que debía tener estacionado por ahí cerca.

—¿Qué demonios tienes?— preguntó el chico al recargarse en la pared, frente a él.

Sasuke negó y tragó pesadamente. La noche ya era helada y eso lo resintió el chico de pelo blanco que sólo portaba una camiseta morada, Sasuke en cambio, junto a sus vaqueros, portaba una chaqueta de piel negra, cosa que le envidió el varón en pie.

—Sigue siendo por esa chica, ¿verdad?— Suigetsu olvidó el frío y preguntó con seriedad.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y luego de aspirar con fuerza, llevando más humo a sus pulmones, soltó el mismo despacio.

—Estoy que me lleva el diablo— confesó frustrado.

Suigetsu se burló —Imagino, le dijiste que no a Karin, ¿ya cuanto llevas sin coger?— ante la mirada gélida del otro, volvió a sonreír —. Está bien, está bien — se disculpó —. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, déjala ir, es lo mejor, tú lo sabes.

—Que sí, maldita sea— aceptó y se puso de pie, para luego, con la mano temblando, llevar nuevamente el cigarrillo a sus labios—. Pero no es fácil— dijo y luego de voltear a verlo, tragó pesadamente y volvió para sentarse donde estaba.

El otro se quedó callado unos segundos, sabiendo que al decirle eso, Sasuke estaba demostrando sentirse otra vez acorralado. Sintió pena por él.

—Abusaste de ella— le recordó y su voz fue baja, serio.

Al otro le picaron los ojos y lo soportó al tragar pesadamente. Se había arrepentido cada puto día luego de que ocurrió. Asintió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por eso la dejaste?

El Uchiha negó al arrojar su cigarrillo, a medio terminar, al suelo, éste se apagó en un pequeño charco.

Se formaron segundos amargos entre ambos —Te enamoraste de ella.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía —Como un pendejo— confesó.

El peliblanco tragó pesadamente —Y…— comenzó y se detuvo a meditarlo, negó en silencio y finalmente terminó diciendo lo que quería, y creía que él quería escuchar —, y si ya una vez la convenciste de quedarse, ¿por qué no te la quedas ya de una vez?

Sasuke negó y se puso de pie, dio dos pasos viendo al suelo, derrotado o frustrado.

—Terminaré arruinándola— soltó con amargura.

—¿Cómo lo harías más? Ya la has jodido de la peor forma— soltó creyendo que ya no podía lastimarla más—. ¿Ella quería que la dejaras?— preguntó, siendo así, tendría que aguantarse y superarlo.

Él negó.

—¿Entonces cuál es el puto problema?

—No tengo derecho.

—Nunca lo tuviste y siempre te valió madre— concordó el otro —. ¿Por qué ahora habría de ser diferente?

—Porque antes Hinata me valía una mierda.

—¿Y cómo sabes que la lastimarás más?

Sasuke tragó pesadamente y decir lo siguiente incluso le raspó la garganta—: Ella no era feliz.

Un silencio volvió a inundarlos mientras Sasuke le evadía la mirada a su amigo.

—Siempre fue una _relación_ complicada. Lo sabías.

—Estuve siendo un hijo de puta, ¿verdad?

Suigetsu dibujó media sonrisa —Siempre lo fuiste— pero soltó con seriedad a cambio.

Al volver a recargarse, frustrado y derrotado sobre el capó de su coche, Sasuke golpeó con su dedo índice izquierdo el metal.

—Me está llevando el diablo— volvió a decir y sintió la necesidad de consumir algo que al menos lo distrajera. Sí, era cierto, sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo, pero no podía volver; ya había pasado más de un mes y aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de buscarla, cuando llegaba aun de noche a su departamento, pero lo soportó. Hinata se merecía sonreír, con alguien como el imbécil de Naruto, o cualquiera que no fuera un pendejo como él —. Me largo— avisó y sacó las llaves de su auto para abrir la puerta, encerrarse en él y, después, poner en marcha el motor.

Luego de asentir y verlo avanzar, Suigetsu se preguntó, con su tono ácido, si de verdad esa chica se lo cogería tan bien como para haberlo convertido en esa sombra barata del que solía ser, luego de perderla. Siempre era divertido ver que a Sasuke no le salieran las cosas bien, pero esta vez, hasta él se quedaba con esa sensación amarga que le dejaba la pena.

—¿Qué irás a hacer, Sasuke?— meditó pensativo al dirigirse de vuelta al antro. Ya tomando consciencia de la seriedad de todo ese asunto, se preguntó qué habrían tenido que pasar esos dos para que Hinata se quedara tanto tiempo a su lado, y para que él se enamorara de ella.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día como los anteriores, exhibía un sol radiante. Eran pasadas las doce y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dispersos por todo el campus, pululando, la mayoría, entre los jardines aprovechando los recientes días soleados después de lo que fuera un crudo invierno; otros, por su parte y como de costumbre, se encontraban en la enorme cafetería.

—¡Ah, estoy satisfecho!— exclamó Naruto que, luego de llegar diez minutos tarde a la cafetería, por fin había terminado con su comida —. Juro que moría de hambre, 'ttebayo.

Ino, con su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano, alzó una ceja —No nos digas— comentó con gracia, pues eso era obvio después de cómo había comido.

Naruto volvió a asentir y después rio avergonzado.

—Es que hemos tenido demasiado trabajo— comentó y Kiba negó en silencio, también de acuerdo —. Entre los entrenamientos, la tesis y los últimos exámenes, nos está llevando el diablo.

Hinata volteó a verlo con un poco de pena.

La rubia suspiró, pues Shikamaru, que por cierto no había alcanzado a comer con ellos, también estaba teniendo mucho trabajo.

Sakura, que estaba picando su comida al casi no haber comido, se cansó de hacerlo y dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa.

—Seguro a Sasuke se le complicarán más las cosas— comentó preocupada viendo al resto.

Hinata guardó silencio y bebió de su soda esperando que alguien hablara.

—Sí— aceptó el Uzumaki al momento de estirarse y hacer sonar su cuello al moverlo de un lado a otro —, el Teme tendrá muchos problemas y trabajos pendientes cuando vuelva. Ha faltado demasiado.

Los ojos violáceos fueron a él que hablaba.

—¡Qué va!— soltó Kiba al colocar su botella de agua sobre la mesa, con voz tan alta como para hacerse notar —. Ese idiota seguro no vuelve.

—Ah, cierra la boca, amargado. ¡Claro que volverá!— aseguró la pelirrosa.

—Por supuesto que no, de quererlo, ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Tiene la mano rota, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?— replicó la chica y la mirada preocupada de Hinata cayó a ella, al apenas recordar ese detalle.

—No es la mano, son sólo dos estúpidos dedos, lo dijo Naruto— alegó el chico y se encogió de hombros —. Acéptalo. No viene porque no quiere.

—Serás idiota— respondió la chica que comenzaba a enfadarse y al castaño poco le importaba.

—Idiota él, que deja la universidad en el último semestre— soltó despreocupado al cruzarse de brazos.

Sakura se quedó con las ganas de responderle atoradas en la garganta, y terminó resoplando molesta. Él tenía razón.

—Como sea.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ino al verla intentar dejar eso atrás.

—Lo invitaré al baile— dijo para sorpresa de la Hyuuga, asombro de la rubia y gracia del Inuzuka.

—Debes estar bromeando— intervino Kiba —. No ha venido a clases y pretendes que venga al baile. Vaya, creí que eras inteligente.

La chica resopló rogando por paciencia —Aun así.

La mirada de Ino fue a Hinata que no dejaba de ver a Sakura —¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó incrédula, era obvio que Sakura no se rendiría fácilmente.

La ojiverde afirmó dándose ella misma ánimos internamente —Creo que puedo convencerlo. Todavía faltan diez días así que…— dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sería buena idea, Sakura-chan. Al Teme le hace falta convivir con nosotros un poco más.

Ante los ánimos de Naruto, creció en Hinata la incomodidad.

—Y estando en el tema— continuó el rubio de rebelde cabello —. Iremos todos, ¿verdad?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No… no lo sé— respondió Hinata cuando la mirada azulina cayó en ella.

—Ah, vamos— animó Ino —. No permitiré que te aburras, últimamente te ves más seria de lo normal— recalcó lo que no sólo ella notaba.

—Es cierto, Hinata— concordó Sakura —. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Algo?— preguntó el distraído rubio que no lo había notado —. ¿Qué tienes, 'ttebayo?

La Hyuuga sonrió nerviosa cuando, incluso, los ojos aburridos de Kiba cayeron en ella.

—No, no es nada. No sé a qué se refieran.

—¿Segura?— preguntó la de pelo rosa.

—¡Ah, ya déjenla! Así es Hinata— Kiba se fastidió al sentir que la molestaban.

Ino sonrió grandemente —Creo que es tiempo de hacer que eso cambie— dijo en voz suave y le guiñó un ojo.

El Inuzuka rodó los ojos —¡Ah, como sea!— dijo y se levantó —. Yo me voy, tengo clase.

—Diablos, igual yo— también el rubio se puso en pie.

La pelirrosa vio el reloj. Faltaban quince para la una, en cinco minutos comenzaría su primera clase del segundo bloque.

—¿Vienes, Ino?— invitó a la chica con la que compartía facultad.

—Claro— afirmó y se puso de pie, siendo imitada por la Hyuuga que era la última en la mesa —. Y Hinata— añadió haciendo voltear a la peliazul —, ¿nos vemos a la salida?

—¿Eh? Ah… s-sí, claro— respondió un tanto extrañada.

—Bien, te veo fuera de tu facultad en un rato— mencionó y alzó su mano imitando a la pelirrosa que así se despedía de la Hyuuga.

Hinata suspiró al quedarse sola. Levantó su mochila y se la echó al hombro para luego comprar una botella de agua y finalmente salir de ahí. ¿Qué querría Ino? Suspiró pesadamente y no le dio importancia; lo que sea que fuese, lo agradecía, se estaba cansando de encerrarse en su departamento y fingir que todo iba bien.

• • •

Varias horas más tarde, el balón resonaba fuertemente en la duela.

—¡Vamos, mi amor!— Ino gritó emocionada al ver a Shikamaru botar la pelota y distribuir el juego, dando órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo.

El Nara negó en silencio con media sonrisa mientras era cubierto fieramente por la única chica del equipo. El juego continuó e Ino suspiró.

—Hace tanto que no veníamos por aquí, que olvidé lo entretenido que era— mencionó Hinata sentada a su lado en las gradas, mientras continuaba viendo el entrenamiento.

La rubia sonrió —Es tan emocionante— dijo e hizo más grande su sonrisa —. Alguna vez pensé ser yo la primera chica del equipo, pero se romperían mis uñas y no crecen rápido— mencionó con gracia haciendo reír a Hinata, la sonrisa de la chica pronto se perdió.

Ino también dejó de hacerlo y bajó la mirada siguiendo el juego.

—¿Sigue siendo por Sasuke?— cuestionó con seriedad.

—¿El qué?— Hinata lo hizo de igual modo, pero con su mirada carente de la siempre luz que la adornaba.

—El que estés así, por supuesto.

Hinata negó sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba.

—Mientes. Vi que te dolió que Sakura pensara invitarlo al baile— dijo la rubia volteando a verla.

La peliazul sonrió con tristeza —No es eso, Ino.

—¿No estabas celosa?

Hinata lo meditó varios segundos en silencio mientras veía sin mucha atención el partido ahí abajo, y escuchaba los gritos de los jugadores en la banca.

—Tal vez— confesó avergonzada finalmente, luego, tragó pesadamente.

Ino frunció el ceño —Joder, no es eso— estuvo segura. Para que Hinata lo aceptara tan fácilmente, era porque lo que la preocupaba era una cosa más seria —. No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?— Hinata enderezó su espalda y se puso roja —. N-no, ¿có-cómo podría ser posible?

Ino sonrió más tranquila al descartar esa idea —¿Cómo que, cómo?— devolvió con simpleza —. Ustedes dos, una cama, un coche o lo que sea, sus cuerpos desnudos, él eyaculando dentro de ti— dijo con tal naturalidad que Hinata volvió a ponerse roja y negó en silencio, desviando su vista.

—¡Por Dios, no!

Ino estalló en risas llamando la atención de los chicos que no jugaban.

—Ok. No es eso. ¿Entonces?— preguntó luego de silenciar su risa.

La vergüenza que inundó a la Hyuuga poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro y terminó por mostrar seriedad. A Ino difícilmente podría engañarla. Tuvo que tragarse el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

—Ah…— dijo y dejó escapar el aliento animándose a continuar —, hace varias semanas me enteré que mi padre… que él planea casarme con Neji— soltó desdibujando la sonrisa de la rubia.

—¿Neji? ¿El sensual Neji? ¿Tu primo?

Hinata sonrió apenas por la forma como ella lo llamaba y luego dejó de hacerlo y asintió.

—Pero es tu primo. Además tú no quieres, ¿verdad?— agregó tomándola del brazo desnudo bajo ese coqueto vestido beige.

La Hyuuga negó y tragó pesadamente —Nunca lo pensé siquiera, es como mi hermano— se sinceró.

—No es como, es tu primo— remarcó.

La peliazul negó —Los lazos sanguíneos en la familia son lo de menos— explicó, pues desde generaciones eso había venido ocurriendo, tan era así, que ya la sociedad se había acostumbrado a verlo natural —. El problema es otro.

—¿Es Sasuke?— preguntó curiosa.

—No, ya ni siquiera puede ser él— dijo sabiendo que Sasuke había dejado de ser una opción.

—¿No lo quieres?

Hinata se quedó callada, haciendo entender a Ino, que un 'no', no era la respuesta.

—Independientemente de lo que sienta o no— evadió la pregunta, dejándole más clara su suposición —. Negarme a ello es muy difícil— añadió golpeando, nerviosamente y sin notarlo, su zapato de piso en la grada.

—¿Por qué razón?— preguntó la rubia viéndola.

Hinata volteó a verla —Si digo que no, echaré al suelo todo el esfuerzo de mi niisan— soltó lo que más la preocupaba.

—¿Qué?

Hinata asintió —Los estatutos de la empresa, que siempre ha sido de la familia, dice que siempre los altos cargos deberán ser de la familia principal. Neji no lo es.

—¿O sea… que…?

—Prácticamente condeno a Neji a dejar la empresa si desea sobresalir, o de lo contrario, no pasará de ser un empleado sin un cargo importante.

—¿Tu familia está loca?— preguntó con seriedad la rubia.

—Eso me gustaría creer.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él? Porque para que ustedes dos hayan durado tanto tiempo juntos — dijo considerando lo tímida que era Hinata y lo especial que era el Uchiha, recordando que nunca le había conocido una novia oficial —, significa que algo sintieron. Por Dios, que estuvieron juntos sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma ante ese comentario, pues sí, había una conexión muy fuerte con Sasuke, tal era, que aun con lo que vivieron aquella vez meses atrás, habían alcanzado una compenetración especial, tanto que había dolido decir adiós. La ansiedad que siempre la invadía al pensar tal cosa, se hizo presente.

—Esto ahora ya no tiene importancia— quiso también convencerse. Al final, hablar con Ino no había ayudado mucho, al contrario, se inquietó más.

—¿Entonces… eres capaz de hacerlo?

—Siento que no tengo opción— soltó la Hyuuga mientras se ponía de pie —. Ino— la nombró con seriedad antes de intentar irse —, ¿podrías guardar esto en secreto?— suplicó de verdad preocupada.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y ante la mirada inquieta de su amiga, dejó escapar el aliento y asintió.

La Hyuuga en un acto casi ajeno a ella, le dio un abrazo fuerte que tardó un segundo en ser correspondido por Ino.

—Gracias y… gracias por escucharme.

—Hinata…— la nombró y vio una sonrisa triste del otro lado.

—Debo irme. Olvidé que debo hacer algo— mintió al sentir que de nervios o angustia, no alcanzaba siquiera a respirar bien —. Nos vemos después, ¿quieres?

Ino asintió y la vio bajar con prisa las gradas, luego casi chocar con un jugador y disculparse de inmediato, para terminar perdiéndose en el pasillo que llevaba al exterior —Demonios— soltó derrotada e incrédula al volver a sentarse. Hinata estaba en un gran lío. ¿Qué era esa familia llena de normas absurdas? Justo en ese momento agradeció tener una familia puritana, pero que le daba sus libertades a regañadientes; eso, aunque no tuviesen ni la millonésima parte de la fortuna que tenían los Hyuuga.

Vaya lío.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

La tarde ya se pintaba en tonos anaranjados y rosas a través de la pequeña ventana, en la habitación de cierta pelirrosa.

Sakura dejó de navegar sin rumbo en el ordenador de escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación, suspiró pesadamente, aburrida, y soltó el mouse.

—Ah, ¿qué demonios hago?— se preguntó al dejarse caer boca abajo sobre su cama individual. Alzó y bajó sus pantorrillas mientras meditaba con el rostro oculto sobre el colchón.

¿Debería hablarle a Sasuke? Dios, se moría de ganas de ya verlo y hablar con él para terminar invitándolo a ese baile. Habían pasado cinco días desde que en la cafetería aseguró que lo invitaría y, a pesar de haber ido a su departamento varias veces saliendo de la universidad, no lo había encontrado. Se estaba frustrando y de verdad creía que no lograría hablar con él.

Levantó su rostro y apoyó el mismo en la palma de su mano.

—Al diablo— dijo decidida y luego se estiró para tomar su mochila, que descansaba sobre un pequeño sofá de una plaza color gris, que estaba a los pies de su cama.

Extrajo un par de libros antes de localizar el móvil. Desbloqueó el mismo y marcó el mismo número que había marcado cuando esa tarde, se dirigía a buscarlo, esperando confirmar su presencia en el departamento.

El móvil dio tono de llamada, una, dos y tres veces. Sakura resopló creyendo que otra vez enlazaría a buzón de voz.

—¿Qué?— una voz ronca, tal vez de sueño o molesta, le respondió.

Ella se paralizó al escucharlo y se quedó muda varios segundos.

—Sakura, haz estado marcando desde hace días, ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿Te vas a quedar callada?— respondió seca y cruelmente el fastidiado pelinegro.

Ella se ruborizó a pesar de no verlo —Ah, Sasuke… yo quería…— dijo y el otro apretó el puente de su nariz del otro lado de la línea, harto de su titubeo.

—¿Qué?

—I-invitarte al baile de primavera.

¿Baile de primavera?, pensó fastidiado el otro, con ya la negativa lista, pero ella se adelantó.

—Ah, sé que no te gustan esas cosas pero… pero hace mucho que no estas con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Todos estaremos ahí, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba… todos. ¿Qué dices?

El Uchiha guardó silencio varios segundos y eso ilusionó a la pelirrosa, pues, anteriormente, ya habría escuchado un 'no'.

—No lo creo.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento pero no desistió —Vamos, será dentro de cinco días. El sábado por la noche. Piénsalo mejor, ¿quieres?— animó, sonrió divertida y le colgó. Sakura se sonrojó y se dejó caer a la cama luego de haberse sentado, abrazó su almohada y casi estuvo segura que lo convencería.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke se encontraba tumbado en uno de sus sofás.

«Así que el baile de primavera» pensó con cierto interés y su mirada oscura se fijó en cómo los rayos solares comenzaban a desaparecer, cayendo la noche —Todos estarán ahí.

Tragó pesadamente al poner su antebrazo sobre su frente, oscureciendo más su mirada.

—Todos— repitió con voz más grave de lo normal.

¿Qué tanto estaría pasando en la vida de los demás en su ausencia? ¿Hinata lo estaría superando? Sonrió con ironía y molestia… conociendo a sus _amigos_, seguro el imbécil de Naruto ya había invitado al estúpido baile a Hinata. Contuvo una rabia que le quemó las entrañas, al apretar su mandíbula y forzarse a ignorarlo. Ya no debería importar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Esto es todo por hoy!— con una voz firme seguida del sonido del silbato, Gai sensei dio por finalizada la práctica de ese día.

Las chicas se detuvieron y las pelotas vagaron por el lugar al ya no ser golpeadas.

—Al fin.

—Creí que nunca terminaría— soltaron varias de las ahí presentes.

—A ver…— añadió el profesor viendo ahora a quién elegiría para recoger el equipo — Yamanaka.

—Diablos.

—Y Haruno— añadió —, por favor, encárguense de que el equipo quede resguardado. Nos vemos pronto y que la llama de la juventud siempre fluya en ustedes— dijo mientras se iba corriendo de ahí.

—Que la llama siempre fluya— repitió Sakura molesta —, ese tipo es un flojo. Joder, que la última vez que me tocó recoger el material me dejaron sola.

—Ah, Sakura, yo lo puedo hacer por ti. La última vez fui yo la que te dejé con todo.

Los ojos verdes de Ino vieron a la pelirrosa.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Sakura más que satisfecha con eso.

—Por supuesto— Hinata le sonrió y comenzó a recoger un par de raquetas.

—Serás aprovechada— regañó Ino mientras la otra se iba, siguiendo al resto.

—Lo que digas— dijo y le mostró la lengua —. Nos vemos mañana.

—Tonta— respondió Ino para dirigirse al fondo del enrejado y buscar las pelotas de las últimas canchas.

• • •

Era patético, lo reconoció.

Salió de su facultad luego de dos meses sin parase frente a su asesor, y luego de ser sermoneado y no llevar avance alguno, continuó caminando y, al llegar a esa zona del camino donde el mismo se dividía, optó por dirigir sus pasos al lado contrario a donde debería. El estacionamiento se quedaba atrás mientras él se adentraba en el área verde del campus; y aún, con cigarrillo en mano y sintiéndose patético e incoherente con él mismo, avanzó por el costado de las canchas de tenis.

Había visto a Sakura salir corriendo y no notarlo. Entonces, mientras avanzaba cubierto por la sombra de los altos árboles, creyó que el lugar estaba solo. Era mejor así, estuvo seguro.

Cuando avanzaba pasando de largo las canchas, escuchó ruido provenir de ellas.

—Pesan— esa voz, aunque lejana, le resultó inconfundible.

Volteó de medio lado y observó a Hinata batallar cargando un montón de raquetas. Ni las piernas largas de la chica, expuestas bajo la pequeña falda, le llamaron tanto la atención, como su rostro. Tragó pesadamente cuando sus pies se movieron solos, y terminó, segundos después, con su mano sana encajada en la verde malla. Viéndola aunque Hinata ignorara su presencia, al estar demasiado ocupada.

Sonrió apenas visiblemente al escucharla maldecir, seguro inconscientemente, cuando un par de raquetas se le cayeron al suelo.

—Te atrae, como una oveja atrae a un lobo— la voz segura y suspicaz de Ino lo hizo dejar de verla. Lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Mph— sonrió irónico, y sin querer que Hinata también lo notase, se giró, se deshizo del cigarrillo que luego pisaría, y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se apartó de ahí.

—No vas a desmentirme, ¿verdad? Eso es innegable— casi alzó la voz la chica viéndolo irse.

—Deja de decir estupideces— soltó el otro con voz ronca y sin voltearla a ver. Alejándose.

Ino gruñó molesta. Sasuke era un imbécil, ¿a quién engañaba? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos?

Hinata pestañeó confundida al ver a Ino salir apresurada, pasando por su lado.

—¿Ino?

—Ahora vuelvo, lo prometo— dijo y se fue empuñando una única pelota.

—¿Qué?— mencionó Hinata incrédula al verla irse y girar en la esquina del enrejado. Sonrió incrédula y desanimada creyendo que era como una costumbre que al final, una de las dos del equipo, dejara a la otra con todo el trabajo. Suspiró y optó por dejar la mitad de las raquetas para no batallar más, porque era seguro que de todos modos tendría que hacer todo el trabajo en dos vueltas.

• • •

—Ahí estás— murmuró Ino cuando luego de correr varios metros, terminó vislumbrando al Uchiha a punto de salir del área de jardines, y dirigirse al camino del estacionamiento. Apretó la pequeña pelota verde en su mano derecha —. ¡Sasuke!

El chico la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió su camino.

Ino casi explota de la furia. Bien, le había prometido a Shikamaru no meterse y seguro lo que pensaba hacer le generaría varios sermones por parte de su apuesto novio, o peor, una pelea, pero no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¡Sasuke!— volvió a gritar y él siguió sin detenerse. «Idiota» pensó y en un acto que se consideraría infantil, arrojó su pelota estrellándola, precisa y crudamente, en la cabeza del moreno.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos y contuvo la molestia, al solo detenerse y voltearla a ver de medio lado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— soltó molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó varios pasos, hasta prácticamente estar frente a él.

—¿Qué demonios quiero? ¡Saber qué demonios haces!— exigió saber.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aliento —Métete en tus asuntos.

Ella apretó los puños, odiando no haber llevado una pelota extra para estrellársela en la cara.

—¿Por qué la dejaste?— pasó por alto sus palabras y preguntó.

—No te importa— dijo y retomó sus pasos.

La Yamanaka lo siguió y se paró frente a él, cerrándole el paso.

—Nunca creí que fueras un cobarde— dijo. Él frunció el ceño molesto —. ¿Sabías que a Hinata le dolió que terminaran?

Él sonrió de medio lado… así que para Hinata lo que tenían no era tan secreto.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia— dijo y la pasó de largo.

—Por supuesto que no— concordó la chica haciéndolo voltear de reojo a verla, pero sin detenerse. Ino odió romper con su promesa, pero prefería ser una traidora, a ver a ese par de idiotas equivocarse —. Hinata va a casarse— soltó ahora sí paralizándolo.

Ino no volteó a verlo y él tampoco. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos bajo la sombra de los árboles, siendo vistos y luego ignorados por quienes pasaban cercanos.

—¿No dirás nada?— volvió a hablar ella y despacio se giró a verlo.

Sasuke apretó en puños sus manos.

—Su padre se lo dijo. Hinata será la esposa de Neji— habló con voz seca la dolida rubia.

Él tragó pesadamente cuando sintió que el pecho se le oprimió.

—¿Seguirás sin decir nada?

—Mph. No entiendo qué quieres qué diga— soltó roncamente y retomó sus pasos.

Cuando Sasuke salió de debajo de las sombras que los cubrieron, y continuó su camino, Ino resopló frustrada —Bien, pues entonces vete al diablo. ¡Idiota!— maldijo al chico en voz baja y frustrada, y regresó a ayudar a aquella peliazul.

Odió que sus palabras no tuvieran la repercusión que esperaba, pero al menos se sentía mejor. Había hecho lo que creía correcto, aunque nadie más lo viese así.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde, el ruido era ensordecedor dentro del departamento de cierto pelinegro. La puerta fue golpeada incontables veces, pero el sonido parecía mezclarse con los golpes de música que emanaban las bocinas de su minicomponente.

El pelinegro mantuvo sus ojos cerrados concentrándose únicamente en la música de System of a Down, que desde hacía más de una hora, no dejaba de sonar, aturdiéndolo, pero sin lograr su cometido: evitarle pensar.

Sasuke escuchó una voz familiar, y ante la baja de la música, entendió que la puerta había sido abierta. Se fastidió.

La música se detuvo de golpe mientras B.Y.O.B sonaba.

—¿Qué clase de impertinencia es esta?— preguntó Itachi luego de apagar el equipo de sonido.

Sasuke giró sus ojos lentamente a él, y para sorpresa del mayor, no estaba ebrio como pensó.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó roncamente el menor, devolviendo su cansada vista al cielo de la sala.

Itachi resopló cansadamente llevándose un par de dedos al puente de su nariz. No pensaba hacerse de enredos diciéndole que el encargado del edificio lo llamó preocupado por el escándalo que tenía, ya que además, los vecinos se habían quejado.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas y te encuentro así— dijo viéndolo tirado en el sofá —. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Tal vez un poco— confesó el otro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— preguntó seriamente sentándose en el descanso de otro de los sofás. No dejó de verlo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo lo pregunta? Nada. Quiero estar solo— respondió comenzando a fastidiarse.

—Ya, pues pareces llamar demasiado la atención, para sólo querer estar solo.

—Lárgate y deja de molestar.

—Sabes que no haré eso. Le prometí a mamá cuidarte.

—No soy un maldito niño, Itachi.

—Pues deja de comportarte como tal— dijo y se puso de pie para dirigirse al balcón.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos hermanos.

—¿Qué hay de Hinata?— preguntó al correr la puerta y sentir la apenas brisa de esa tarde.

—Se fue— contestó secamente, viéndolo —. La promesa que te hizo se acabó.

Itachi negó despacio.

—¿Qué no estaban juntos desde antes?— preguntó sin querer darle importancia a aquella promesa.

Sasuke guardó silencio, manteniéndolo a distancia de ese asunto.

El mayor lo notó enseguida.

—¿Por ella estás así?

El menor dejó de verlo al ladear su rostro.

—Lo de ustedes ya era complicado de cualquier forma, Sasuke— dijo, fastidiándolo. El menor no habló pero lo notó molesto. Dejó escapar el aliento —. Que te comportes así, de esta forma tan irresponsable, no ayuda en nada— le recordó, siendo perfectamente bien consciente que su hermano tenía más de mes y medio sin presentarse en la universidad. Ante el mutismo del otro, terminó por rendirse —. No me sorprende que te haya dejado— finalizó y llevó sus pasos a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

Itachi estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que había dejado parcialmente abierta al entrar.

—Evita molestar a los vecinos— aconsejó tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Ella va a casarse— soltó de pronto y roncamente. A pesar de no decirlo tan fuerte, su voz fue lo suficientemente audible para detener a su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El imbécil de Neji y ella…

Itachi asintió y cerró la puerta —Eso no tiene por qué sorprenderte— le recordó —. Te lo dije, ella ya debía estar destinada para alguien de su familia. Todos sabemos cómo se rigen los Hyuuga, ya era bastante extraño que ella saliese contigo— mencionó seca y tranquilamente.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Neji?— soltó asqueado.

—Es un prodigio, están en un rango de edad aceptable— defendió el mayor molestando más a Sasuke —. ¿Ella lo desea?— cuestionó, creyendo que por eso habían terminado.

Sasuke sonrió soberbio. Aunque lo deseara, dudaba que el imbécil de Neji la hiciera feliz como él lo hizo muchas veces en la cama.

Itachi pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

—¿Tú y ella mantuvieron relaciones sexuales?— preguntó extrañado y preocupado.

Miles de veces, reconoció internamente el pelinegro, pero no respondió.

—Demonios, espero que no lo hayan hecho, Sasuke. Eso podría representar un serio problema para Hinata, conociendo a su familia.

Con esa frase, él recordó que una vez a esa peliazul le preocupó lo mismo.

—Déjala en paz— aconsejó el mayor al otra vez girarse para dejarlo solo —. No creo que Hinata necesite más problemas.

Cuando Itachi cerró la puerta al irse, Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. ¿Dejarla en paz?… joder, lo estaba intentando, pero quemaba como el maldito infierno.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó sus dos manos a la frente.

—Hinata.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola, chicas y chicos n.n

Dios, pues por fin terminé este capítulo. Lamento si tardé.

La verdad era que pesaba agregar un par de escenas más, pero me di cuenta que el siguiente capítulo quedaría muy pobre, así que decidí cortarlo, pues con la información que les di, creo que no está tan mal (?

Desde el siguiente capítulo entramos de lleno al nudo-desenlace de la historia. Ahí comenzará otro 'mini arco', un poco más erótico-emocional, de los que hemos tenido. Ojalá les guste lo que viene y lo que leyeron hoy n.n

**Kurumi Reii:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ya, sin más que decir, ¡Gracias por leer!

Comentarios:

•hyuga meiko chan •Kamicasper •LittleRock17 •Kurumi Reii •Narusaku22 •lukempires •Clau •Dark Amy-chan •esther82 •Nymfhetamina •SekaiFujimori •himepeti •AhrenLove •MikaSyo •ARTEMIS FM •Rosenrot •simazame •SaBaKu No MeNnY •Yanla-chan •Guest1 •Nana •Valerie Hyuga Senju •abbi •Nora •Marjo Em •Guest2 •hime-23 •Erimibe34 •hinatacris •Son Beckett •valentina londono 3597 •wolf-enzeru •Lizeth de Uchiha •Gues3 •BC •cHiBiLeBaSi •Sasha545 •Isadoradreamer •Ann688 •Hankohime96 •Geralt •Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki •Mikashimota Z •Marhytsugaya •Sasuhinaforever •Suishoka 69 •Rina Aymara Machaca Machicado •Da chan •Guest4 •Miracle of the Moon •Pamaig •KiaraUchihalove •Guest5 •Sasuken-hinata •leidyjifa •andy'hina •cherrymarce •KattytoNebel •Theosack •Guest6 •nekoprincesz •Gaby del Rey •evilangelux •uchiha-mei-chan •Chaeon-chan •Astrid Sakamaki •Kikyo Uchiha •Karla XM •Yumaika Higurashi •Sara Dragonil •HinataShakugan-15 •Gues7 •Soo Hyun Yuki •BC •Azpiazu •Gaby del Rey •Shirubia •bellamita-uchiha •KASSY HYUGA •sofi •wendy •Guest8 y 9 •kathiastella •AnggieLuna13 •Yaky almoon •XukiUchiha •Aika Yami •cutebloodqueen •la bella nunez •Bella-swan11 •Julia •bellamita-uchiha •Yuli •Geralt •Guest 10, 11 y 12 •Cristy-Love •Aoi Dandelion •Seymar •Narusaku22 •BC y Fai.

Muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo, intento responder los comentarios donde me hacen preguntas y el lector tiene cuenta. A veces quiero hacer notas para las preguntas de usuarios sin cuenta, pero tengo mala memoria y se me olvida qué quería decirles respecto a sus comentarios. Todos los leo y las sugerencias que me hacen sobre lo que les gustaría ver, las voy considerando y a veces agregando tan rápido como puedo. Si no contesto todos los rws, es porque de plano no uso la pc todos los días y el celular me desaparece el teclado cuando entro en fanfiction.

Aun así, los aprecio mucho. Ya hay gente que tiene un lugarcito en mi corazón por estarme apoyando capítulo tras capítulo. De, y para ustedes es esta historia.

Un beso.

Aidé.


End file.
